


A Wind to Covet

by The_Doomed_King



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 129
Words: 356,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doomed_King/pseuds/The_Doomed_King
Summary: The story of a young Gerudo boy as he fulfills his destiny to become the King of Evil.





	1. Forsaken Memories

It was another cool night at the fortress. The skies were clear, allowing the stars above to illuminate the vast ocean surrounding the grim prison. Long ago, this fortress was the base of a mighty army. Now it stood desolate, devoid of all peaceful life. Atop this large precipice rested an old sailing ship, lodged in the fortress's tower long ago. It was in this wreckage that the master of the fortress dwelt.

Whether this base was originally his or not was known only to him, for he had been alive longer that any other who now sailed the seemingly endless seas. He alone knew the true history of this realm. He knew what caused this place to be as it is, and who was responsible for it.

His eyes scanned over the fortress. The torches and searchlights illuminated the entire goings on within the cold walls. Beyond them, there was naught but still waters and the silhouettes of far distance islands. The most prominent of which was the massive column of the larger of the two isles known as the Mother and Child Islands.

As he looked over the vastness, a small creature entered his presence shyly. It was a short creature, shorter at least than its master. It had dark grey skin, long ears, a flat snout and a horn sprouting from its forehead. The only clothes it wore were a vest and a tattered pair of trousers held up by a thin stringed belt, buckled with a small skull.

It spoke to its master in a high pitched, shaky voice, as though it was suffering from a constant chill. "My lord, we've captured another girl. She waits for inspection with the others" it reported. Without facing his minion, the man simply nodded in understanding. With his update reported, the creature bowed and retreated.

He stopped, however, to deliver one final bit of news. "Also" he squeaked, breaking hit master's much desired silence, "A ship was spotted off shore. They were beyond range of our cannons, and did not stay for long. They did however fire a shot, but no damage to the fortress has been found. It is likely they missed". With that he left his master alone once again.

He closed his eyes after a short time, his ears picking up on the sounds around him. The crackling of the lit torches behind him was a sound all too familiar to him. A sound he rarely enjoyed. He lived with enough fire for one lifetime, and by now he was nearly sick of it. No, there was another sound he was searching for.

The slight buffeting of the calm waves against the fortress's base rocked in a steady rhythm. It was still an unfamiliar feeling, being so close to water. Though it was undrinkable, it was still a welcomed element.

He heard the wind gliding above the sea's surface, guiding the smaller waves to and fro. His head tilted up slightly, feeling the cool breeze. The evening air brushed on his cheeks and flowed through the hairs of his beard. It was so gentle, so kind. This was not at all compared to the winds of his homeland. There, everything was harsh.

His trance was interrupted, however, with the heavy flapping of wings. The man's eyes opened to the sight of his massive servant bird leveling out before him. It was a mighty beast, clad in feathers ranging in color from blue to white to purple. It had four tales similar to those on kites, ranging in color from yellow to bright green. Upon its face, it wore a thick metal helmet, protecting the monster's only weak spot atop its head. The beast was a Kargaroc, an avian predator of the seas. This particular one, however, was the lord of all Kargarocs. This was the Helmaroc King.

As it hovered before its master, the man could see that in its beak, the Helmaroc King held a child. A boy, clad in green, stared wide eyed at the man. But how did…the ship. He must have been a crew member of the ship his minion reported on earlier. The "shot" the creature mentioned was probably this boy being shot at the fortress. Clever, he thought.

With a side nod, he ordered his servant to dispense of the intruder. The Helmaroc King, all too pleased to carry out its Lord's orders, took a mighty swing, tossing the boy far out of sight. The child's screams faded into the distant waters, where not even a splash was heard.

Once the task was done, the man was once again left alone with his thoughts. His eyes wandered over the seas once more. His nostrils caught the salty scent of the waters, and his skin felt the soft breeze once more. His eyes closed once more, allowing him to recall his past. All the choices he made, the chances he took to get where he wanted to be.

As he stood there, his mind went back further and further. Finding the fortress, Surviving the flood, Being resurrected, being sealed away, taking the Triforce, Killing the King, becoming a king, growing up…there, the beginning.

This is the Tale of a King of Evil, a Gerudo Lord. This is the story of Ganondorf Dragmire.


	2. Paradise Falls

Everything was bright. The sun shown high in the clear blue sky. Though it must have been nearly noon, the sun's heat was just enough to be comfortable, not too hot. Every once in a while, a white fluffy cloud would pass through the sky, but it would never cover the sun.

Far below, in an endless grassy plain, rested a small child. He laid in the emerald green grass, smiling widely and enjoying the cool sun and fresh air. Every once in a while he would shoot off the ground on to his feet and run around as fast as he could. The cool grass and soft earth felt marvelous under his bare feet.

The wind flowed through his fiery red hair as he ran. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the rush of air against his face made his amber eyes gloss with tears. He would have to stop running here and there to wipe his watery eyes. When he did stop, he could hear the sound of birds chirping as if he was in the middle of an unseen forest. The child's head turned to the sky with eyes closed and a wide smile as he enjoyed his paradise.

Slowly, however, the brightness began to fade. The boy opened his eyes, curious as to what was going on. His smile vanished instantly as he saw that the innocent cloud had covered the sun. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not here. The boy took a step back as he watched in shock as the cloud began to grow.

It expanded far and wide above him. The larger it got, the darker it turned until it was an overcast of darkness. The boy looked around frantically as his world was changing. What was once was the sound of cheerful chirping birds, was now the shrill cawing of crows, ravens, and guay.

His balance shifted as his feet rose and stood on something solid. He looked down in horror as the soft earth and grass he had recently enjoyed was now bones. All around him, an endless field of skulls, femurs, rib cages, and all other bits and pieces piled up.

Something cold shot down and struck him at the base of his neck, right between his shoulders. It was not large and painful, but small and cold. It made his entire body tense up and shiver. His hand reached back to search for the cause of the strange infliction. What he felt on his skin was wet.

Suddenly there was another on his right shoulder. Then another in his hair. He looked up and raised his arm in defense up just in time as a heavy sheet of rain plummeted from the black cloud. Each drop stung on his warm body. Not overbearingly painful, as when he was attacked for throwing a stone at a beehive he found once near his home, but still enough to hurt.

The cool winds had turned harsh, barraging his body with volleys of ice-cold rain. He crouched on the ground, unable to do anything else. He held his body close to the bones, only allowing his back to be attacked by the uncaring elements. Then, came the lights.

They flashed so fast and so bright, he was sure he would have gone blind were his eyes not tightly shut. Shortly after the lights, however, came a sound so loud that the boy swore he had gone deaf in their aftershock.

As the frigid rains stabbed it his soaked back, a heat began to develop overhead. It was hot enough to burn at his skin, even through the cold. The boy screamed from his torment and cried for his sisters. Surely they could stop this. His sisters could do anything!

"Ganondorf!" The thunder bellowed at him. His eyes shot wide open as the sky roared his name. "Ganondorf!" it thundered again. Slowly, the terrified child turned his head to look upon the storm. His fear intensified even further at the sight he beheld.

Up in the clouds, glaring down upon him, was a man. No, not a man. A demon. His skin was as black as the clouds. Scales sprawled from his arms up over his broad shoulders. His bright red eyes glared down upon the boy, furrowing his wide brow. Between his eyes was branded a bright white "X" scar, and his scowl was filled with fangs. While the boy's hair was a fiery hue, this monsters mane was set ablaze with the very heart of hell's wrath.

He reached out towards the boy with his massive claw and roared again. "Ganondorf!". The boy screamed in horror as the demon's palm covered him in complete darkness.

"Ganondorf! Wake up, Goddess damn it!" Another voice screeched. The boy's head shot up quickly. His brow and chest were covered in sweat, and he breathed heavily. It had been but a dream.


	3. The Crone and the Meister

"I said get up, you little sand rat! Your sisters are already in the courtyard." The woman screeched. She watched Ganondorf climb down from his bunk and get dressed. Her old eyes rolled as Ganondorf took his sweet time putting on his simple tan trousers, red sash, and plain vest. "By the Sand Goddess, you are slow" she complained.

Ganondorf knew her as Margaru. She was the Child Matron of the desert Gerudo tribe. It was her charge to see after all the Gerudo children until it was their time to train in their specific professions. For Ganondorf, that meant he would have only two more years with her. That was something he did not fret about.

To Ganondorf, Margaru was an unpleasant, crazy old crone. He was also not alone in this regard. She was notorious for using her stiff wooden cane as a whipping rod on any unlucky child who gave her the slightest reason to deal out punishment. She was never known to suffer a childish prank or tantrum. This made her very infamous with the youth, which worked well for her and the tribe's benefit. The children trained hard to get into different schools and housings, just so they could get away from old Margaru. Regardless, she was his guardian, for now.

She wore the clothing common among the younger Gerudo. She had on pink billowy pants and a cloth wrap around her chest. Her fading red hair was kept up in a tight bun. Her body was frail and hunched over with the weight of time on her old back. Ganondorf felt she should have made the transition from wraps to robes years ago. The wraps did not support her body the way she hoped. Her posture did not help either. As she hunched over, it left room for sagging extremities to droop, giving the young prince images he never wanted to see.

Among the Gerudo, the older one became, the darker their skin would turn. This gave Ganondorf the conclusion that Margaru must have been over a hundred years old, for her skin was a dark green. Her hairy lips were always tightly pursed, unless she was throwing an insult at him or one of his sisters. Here eyes were sunken inter her skull, only allowing for small horizontal amber slits to be visible against her dark green skin and black eyeshadow.

For the Gerudo people, the children within the tribe were never raised by their biological mothers. Rather, they were raised by the tribe as a whole. When it came time to take on a profession, the children were tested on what skills they possessed. From there, they would branch into their specific schools. Even at his young age, Ganondorf knew his path would be different.

He was not like the others, this was obvious. when his sisters would come of age, they would each eventually train in one specific skill. There was a vast range of jobs and skills within the tribe, varying from potters, to seamstresses, to warriors, archers, meisters, medicine women, priestesses, and on the very rare occasion, witches. For Ganondorf, however, he had to become something no other Gerudo could.

By fate, he was born with different genitalia than the rest of his kind. According to ancient Gerudo laws, this meant he would become the King of his people. To be an effective king, however, Ganondorf would have to master all sorts of skills and techniques, instead of just one or two. While others might have welcomed the challenge, the young prince was not so sure. However, this was not what he focused on now.

The Nightmare he experienced still haunted him. Who was that monster? What did he want? Question like these and many others flooded through Ganondorf's head as he rushed down the fortress hallways. While Margaru had screeched at him needlessly, she was right. He was late for training. Though this was nothing new for him, no child wanted to be late for training.

Meisters, the Gerudo in charge of training the students, never let a mistake go unpunished. If Ganondorf was late, which he knew he was already, and was caught, it is likely the Meister would make him run laps around the fortress. Goddess, how he hated running laps. The thought alone was enough to make him cringe. As long as he made it to the training square unseen, he would be fine.

As he turned a corner, his eyes lit up as he could see the bright doorway leading outside. "Too easy" he spoke under his breath with a smirk. His steps sped up until he was charging at full speed. He had made it...or so he thought.

Just before the entrance, a guard making her rounds entered from a crossing hallway into his and turned, walking towards the exit. His eyes shot wide in horror. He was too close to her to stop unnoticed. His heels dug into the dirty floor in an attempt to slow down, but this only made him skip and fly into the air. His face planted roughly in the guard's backside.

The force of the impact caused the unsuspecting guard to fall face forward to the ground with a high pitched gasp. They both rolled along the ground and outside into the courtyard. Before the guard could fully react, however, Ganondorf was already standing in the group with his sisters. He tried to blend in with the rest of the children, feigning surprise.

He leaned over to the closest sister to him. "Hey, Jeneev, What happened?" He asked her. The girl looked at him, not buying his act at all. His vest had slipped off one shoulder, his hair was matted to one side, brown with dust and sand. A small line of blood trickled out of his pointed nose. "You are so stupid, Gan" was her only response. Ganondorf looked at her and smiled a toothy grin. "Clever enough not to be caught" he remarked, all to soon.

A large shadow moved over him from behind. The girls gasped and made space around the unsuspecting Ganondorf and the guard as she slowly stood up. She rubbed her hind and glared at Ganondorf, knowing it was him who slammed into her. He looked back at her, still pretending he had no clue what had happened. The guard's eyes flashed from him to behind him and she nodded before turning around and continuing on with her rounds, still rubbing her soar cheeks. Ganondorf chuckled a little to himself as she limped away.

Suddenly, he felt the presence behind him. He saw his sisters gazing up behind him. A look of dread was imbedded in their eyes. Ganondorf whimpered as he knew his charade was over. Slowly, he turned around and tilted his head up. His worst fears had come to realization in the form of a woman. As he looked up at her and made a weak smile. "Good morning...Meister Jafora" He spoke shakily.

Weapon Meister Jafora, tallest among the Gerudo people, towered above the eight year old boy. At his full height, he stood only mid thigh to her. Her pants were dyed black, rimmed with a gold waist. Above that, her solid abdomen shown perfectly her tight muscles. She wore a vest, not unlike his, although it was black covered her chest, while Ganondorf left his open. Her body was extremely tone; a product of a lifetime of training. Her arms were thick and bulky, able to lift a massive amount of weight. Her bright red hair flowed down behind her to the bottom of her spine.

She stared down at her tardy student, arms crossed. Her amber eyes pierced right through his facade like spears through parchment. A cruel smirk edged its way across her lips as she assessed the situation and came to a proper disciplinary action for the boy. With one word, Ganondorf's heart sank deep into his stomach. "Laps".


	4. The Women of the Desert

He hated laps, absolutely hated them. Though a simple task, and one that would improve his body, it was something he despised with a furious passion. He would rather perform one hundred push-ups, or clean the lavatories than run laps. He would even rather commit the worst act there was; apprenticing under Magaru, than do one more lap.

His Meister, Jafora, had issued his punishment after both being tardy to her class, and disrupting a guard's patrol. Even as he panted and wheezed in his weary stride, the latter brought a smile to his sweaty face. It was not a smile born from cruelty, but of achievement. Somehow, he had caught his older sister off guard. This was a notable act.

His people took pride in their combat readiness. They trained their whole lives for times of battle. This was simply the Gerudo way. One must be strong in order to survive. Since he could remember, Ganondorf had tales told to him of the incredible feats his sisters of old had performed. Such were the legends of their might, agility, and quick wit, that although only legend now, it still caused much marvel among his sisters and him.

There was the tale of the incredible Bruhun, who was so strong, that she fought off a Goron invasion alone, with nothing but her fists. Left and right, she punched the evil Gorons, knocking them out with but one hit. And when their chief challenged her, she reeled her fist back and hit him so hard that his head plopped clean off his shoulders, and flew all the way back to Death mountain.

Then there was the legend of Marily the swift, who was so fast, and agile, no one could touch her. It was told that one night, while seeking a mate in a Hylian tavern, she met a man who said he would agree to give her a daughter, if, she gave him the beard of the king. She finished her drink, stood up, and accepted his challenge without a second thought. So that night, Marily sneaked into the Castle of Hyrule. With feet lighter than a cucco's feathers and a dagger sharper than the thinnest razor, she crept into the King's room while he slept and shaved his beard off in two strokes. When she returned to the man, He was so shocked and amazed, that he dropped to his knees and asked for her hand on the spot. With a smile, she replied "Thanks, but I only need your seed".

Ganondorf's favorite story, however, was one not commonly shared by his sisters. It was a darker tale reserved for the older, more knowledgeable children. In fact, he only heard about it by eavesdropping on a couple of archer apprentices. What he heard stuck with him closely, although he had forgotten the names of the heroines.

The story told of two sisters, both in profession and in blood. Twins, in fact. Four hundred years ago, they had been brought in to the priestess-hood after passing their first decade rituals. One day, the temple was attacked by Lizalfos; deadly saurians who fought the Gerudo for desert territory. Every since the beginning, the Gerudo and Lizalfos hated each other, fought, and killed one another. Four hundred years later, this was still an active threat.

The young twins hid in a small hole and watched as all their sisters and meisters were slaughtered and eaten. They watched in horror as the Sand Goddess, the matron deity of the Gerudo, stood by and did nothing to prevent this massacre. When it was over, and the Lizalfos had retreated, the sisters emerged from their hiding place.

The priestesses had been torn apart. Limbs were tossed on the floor. Blood had been sprayed all along the walls. Rib cages had been ripped open from the Lizalfos, who's favorite food was still beating heart. Even some of the clothing on the corpses had been torn or removed, as some of the Lizalfos had desecrated the bodies of the fallen sisters by using them to fulfill their sexual urges. On the large stone lintel outside of the temple, the Lizalfos had written "Gerudo Lysst ekbah nyondtchsst" in blood. In Gerudo, it translated to "Gerudo bitches not welcome".

Driven mad at seeing such tasteless and unnecessary carnage, the twins made a vow to avenge their fallen sisters. They forsook their ancient Goddess and turned to darker means of power. In their meditations, they found their refuge in the monsters and demons of a time long before all races of Hyrule existed. If they promised to serve these fel creatures, the twins would be granted unnatural powers. They agreed.

On the twelfth night of the third full moon of the year, the twins descend upon the Lizalfos den. In a bright light, one sister set the Lizalfos' tents ablaze. The saurian creatures screamed as their scaly flesh burned and melted in the immense heat of the Gerudo's intense fire magic.

The Lizalfos that were unfortunate enough to escape their tent-sized infernos were met with flash-frozen prisons, which for the cold blooded Lizalfos meant a painful, silent death. The other sister sat upon her enchanted broom, shooting blasts of the coldest ice upon her enemies.

Once their victims had been tortured to death, the twin sisters flew off into the night to some unknown destination to serve their dark new masters. To the Gerudo, these were the first Witches. They were masters of the darker arts, using magic for destruction and harm, rather than to heal like the priestesses of the Sand Goddess.

These women pleased Ganondorf greatly. Strength was something he highly prized. He wanted to be able to crush his foes in the palms of his hands. He relished in the thought of delivering the absolute anguish of his enemies, believing there was no such thing as "overkill". Whoever his enemies were or would be, they deserved to suffer as much as possible at his hands. That, to Ganondorf, was the only justice.


	5. A Helping Hand

Once the sun had finally set, Ganondorf was allowed to stop running. He collapsed quickly on the sandy ground, panting heavily. Jafora, his meister, was never one for swift punishment. Neither was any Gerudo for that matter. A standard punishment would last a full day. That meant that Ganondorf had wasted an entire day running laps, while his sisters had taken in a full day's knowledge.

As he lay on the ground, nearly crying from the pain of over use welling up within his legs, a form planted itself beside him. He couldn't look up. Either out of pain, anger, or exhaustion, her could not allow himself to turn his head and see who was sitting beside him. Although Ganondorf could not see her, sings of her presence flew all around him. He could smell he perfumes wafting from her body. Her shadow over his body felt cool and comfortable, a pleasant shade from a day long beating on his back from the burning sun.

"Cool night" A soft voice said. Ganondorf knew is was the woman beside him, but he could not pick up who it was. He knew it wasn't Magaru, her voice was too old and coarse, and would have only been accompanied by an insult. It was also too old to be Jeneev or any of the other sisters his age. Though this was soft, it was not that soft. Nor was it Jafora, her voice was far too gruff. This Gerudo's voice, though slightly gravelly, was kind and sweet. As simple nod in the sand was all Ganondorf could do in response.

The Gerudo beside him laughed at his meager answer. Ganondorf jolted slightly as he felt her hand rest itself on his back and rub it gently. He was not accustomed to such a soft touch. Gerudo were battle-hardened warriors. Anything else was but a ploy to weaken their enemies. Even so, the tired prince felt comforted by this simple show of affection."You're cute, you know that?" The Gerudo spoke again as she rubbed his back.

Curiosity quickly got the better of him and gave him enough energy to turn around slowly. Shuffling his body in the sand, he moved on to his back. His eyes widened in shock as he beheld the Gerudo. "Y-you..." He said wearily. Sitting beside him was the very same Gerudo guard he had slammed into earlier that morning.

From this new angle, he was able to see more of her than just her ass. He could see her face clearly without the veil that was required for Gerudo guards. Her eyes were soft, looking down upon him with nothing but love. Her red lips were curved in a smile as she watched over her future king. Her red hair was tied in a well-kept knot that bound her hair behind her head and let the rest hang down behind her. She wore purple trousers with a matching purple chest wrap. "I'm Krysta, what's your name?" She asked.

Ganondorf Knew that even though he was eight, there was no Gerudo alive who did not know who he was. He was the only male in the entire Gerudo race, not just in his tribe. He was Ganondorf Dragmire, his name had already been written in legend at the moment of his birth. There was no way she did not know him.

In a weary voice, he answered her, "I'm Ganondorf, of course".

"Ah", she said "That explains it". Her smile remained as the rubbed his belly. With a little more strength gained, Ganondorf groaned as he sat up. His eyes narrowed upon her as Krysta moved her arm up from Ganondorf's belly to the top of his head, scratching through his matted hair. "That explains what?" He asked, suspicious of her words and actions.

"Well" she said, "Who else would push their face in my ass but you?". She laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her remark made Ganondorf sit straight up in shock and turn a bright red. "No! No no, I didn't mean to...I was late..." He tried to explain.

Krysta laughed again as Ganondorf stuttered and searched for an answer. "It's quite all right, Ganondorf. I know you were late for training. If you were a little older, I might have helped you out a little." Krysta said, winking at the young prince. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. He was completely clueless as to what she meant. "You would have helped me get to training on time?" he guessed.

She shook her head with a smile and patted his head. "How about I help you get back to the dorms?" She suggested. Ganondorf, while thankful that she would give him aid, shook his head. "A Gerudo must made his own way" He boasted as he rose to his feet. He did not understand why, but he felt the need to prove himself as a worthy Gerudo to his newfound ally.

Krysta clapped at her future king's renewed strength. "Well with you leading us, I see a very bright future, my king" She said. She bent over, bowing to her prince before standing up as well. "If I cannot carry you to the dorms, at least grant me the honor of accompanying you, my king" She requested.

Ganondorf, playing along with her, closed his eyes and acted like the benevolent king she saw him as. "You most certainly may, my lady." He replied. He held out his hand For Krysta, who humbly accepted his invitation. Grasping his hand in hers, they both walked into the fortress.

Ganondorf could not help but blush. Even at his young age, the charms of women were not lost upon him. He liked Krysta, and wanted her. For what exactly he knew not, but he loved being in her presence. She was so pretty, and so kind. Ganondorf knew then, that whatever mate he was to choose, she would have to be Gerudo. Anything else would be settling for less than perfection.


	6. A Song of Storms

"Ganondorf!" The monster bellowed. Ganondorf was trapped in the nightmare again. What was once a bright, green field of grass, had been turned into scorched earth and endless piles of bones. Where he had enjoyed a warm, comfortable sun, a twisted black demon now sat in an enormous black storm cloud.

Bright blue lightning struck at the ground all around Ganondorf. He cowered upon the bones, attempting to protect himself from the demon's wrath. His eyes rose to the gaze upon monster as it raged above him. Once more, the beast reached out for him, his voice booming louder than any natural thunder Ganondorf had ever heard. "Ganondorf! You-" a flash of light interrupted the dream, waking Ganondorf suddenly.

With a gasp, his head shot up from the bed. His amber eyes were wide open, pupils smaller that the tip of a needle. Hist chest rose and fell rapidly, his entire body shook in fear. It had been two months since he last experienced that nightmare. Until now, that seemed to be just a random incident. Ganondorf hunched over, rubbing his eyes. The fear was slowly draining from him as he felt himself settling back into reality. He was about to let out a sigh, content with his current setting, when suddenly there was another flash of light.

Ganondorf, silent with terror, shot his attention to the nearest window. From what he could tell, there was a storm brewing outside. There were no signs of rain, it never rained in the desert, but thunder and lightning were abundant tonight. Surprisingly to him, none of his sisters were wakened by the storm. They all slept soundly in their bunks, oblivious to the bright flashes and loud booms just outside the small window.

Quietly, Ganondorf slipped down from his cot onto the cold stone floor. He snuck out of the dorm, which was not all-together difficult, as everyone was asleep, and proceeded down the hallway that led to the courtyard. He passed Magaru's quarters, who, always willing to help the children in their times of need, kept her door tightly shut and locked. This was one of the only qualities of Magaru he enjoyed. The less he had to see of her, the better. Plus, it made it all the easier to get a late night snack.

He walked cautiously on bare feet, keeping an eye out for patrols. He stopped at the cross section, where he had ran headfirst into Krysta. He took the time to look both ways down the corridor, before calling it safe to continue on his way. Slowly, he walked outside, under the massive thunderstorm.

As he stepped on to the cold dirt and sand, he could feel the electricity in the air. As he gazed up to meet his possible foe, a sudden calm washed over him. This was not the dream world, this was home. This was his home. No form of monster, demon, or even god or goddess could take that away from him. He was Ganondorf, after all. Future King of this land. If he was going to rule well, he might as well start now.

"Ganondorf!" he yelled as loud as his eight year old lungs could allow. Since that was but one of two words he heard the Demon speak in his dreams, he deemed it an appropriate reply. "Yes, I am Ganondorf Dragmire! What right have you to frighten me in my dreams?! Who are you?!' he shouted, daring the demon to appear in reality. He held his arms outstretched, inviting an attack from the monster. Were it to really show itself, Ganondorf knew he would have been too terrified to do anything about it, but to cower at the idea of anything only gave it more power, and he was taught to never give your enemy more power.

He waited there, staring into the dark clouds with piercing amber eyes. Every once in a while, there would be a flash of light, followed by the crash of thunder. These there were, but never a fire-maned demon. The young prince could not help but smirk. True, this had been a small victory, but it was a victory none the less. Slowly, his arms fell back to his sides. His grin turned into a slight chuckle. "How pathetic was it to ever be afraid of you?" he added, mocking both his demon and his fear. Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder.

Never before, nor never again, would Ganondorf scream as loud as he had at that moment. The sheer pitch of his terrified yelp was enough to rouse the guards' attention, even over the booming thunder. Before he could even turn around to see his would-be assailant, he was dragged back into the fortress by a force unknown. All he could see was the hallways surrounding him and the storm disappearing behind walls of stone. His heels dragged along the floor as the person, or demon, depending on whoever answered Ganondorf's challenge, stole him deeper into the fortress.

Right turn, left turn. Down a flight of stairs he was pulled. Finally, he recognized the path he was being taken on. He was being led to the kitchen. Why there? he thought. Soon, however, his question was answered as the hand let go. "You know, that was a pretty stupid move there, Ganondorf" a familiar voice said. Ganondorf smiled. Over the past two months, he had learned that voice well, so well that he didn't even have to look at the voice's owner to know who it was. "Hey, Krysta" he said, turning around.

Sitting at the large table in the middle of the room, wearing her casual white garments, was the guard he had run into a while back while rushing to make his class on time. Sadly, he had not made it to the class on time, but he had made a good, close friend, which to Ganondorf was priceless. Since then, he had grown quite attached to his older sister. She talked to him about worldly events, what her days were like, the local gossip of the older sisters, and so on. He enjoyed listening to her stories. Both her words and voice were very soothing to the young prince. He had developed quite the crush on the girl.

Happily, he sat down opposite her. Krysta took an apple from the bowl sitting upon the table, cut in in half with her dagger, and split the fruit between Ganondorf and herself. As she did this, Ganondorf noticed that her usual smile had been absent from her face. "Krysta, is something wrong" he asked. Her eyes flashed to him for a second before moving back to her half of the apple as she sheathed her dagger.

"what were you doing out there" She asked. Her voice was cold, very unusual for what Ganondorf knew of her. He looked down, thinking of the right words. After a moment, he sat up in a masculine pose. "I was fighting off a demon" he boasted in a haughty tone. Krysta slammed her right fist on the table, an act that tore away Ganondorf's bravado. He slunk down on the bench, like a pet who disobeyed its master.

"What were you doing out there?! Do you know how dangerous that little stunt was?! If you had gotten struck by lightning..." her voice trailed off and she looked away, concerned. Ganondorf was confused. Was she worried about his safety? Why? it was just a storm. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Krysta. "You are the future king. You can't be so goddess damn reckless! If anything were to happen to you...well...I would be very sad". She looked to Ganondorf, he could almost swear he saw her tear up.

They ate their midnight snack in silence. Once they were finished, Krysta led Ganondorf back to his dorm. Once they had arrived to Ganondorf's destination, Krysta kneeled down and gave her friend a gentle hug before returning to her feet and making her way back to her room. "Krysta?" Ganondorf whispered. She turned back around to face him. "Yes?". "W...what do you know of demons?" he asked. Krysta looked at him for a moment before replying, "What do you mean?".

Ganondorf's eyes moved away from Krysta's gaze. "Well" he started, "I've been having dreams, of this black demon with fiery hair. Do you know anything about that?" he asked his friend. Krysta thought about it a while before shaking her head. "You might want to ask a priestess about that, they know more about gods and demons than I do". She smiled to Ganondorf and nodded before continuing on her way. Ganondorf too entered his dorm and climbed back into his bunk. He stared at the ceiling, pondering the night's events, for what felt like hours before finally passing out.


	7. A Day in Din's Fire

It was the hot season. The sun beat down upon the desert. Though it was still only morning, heat waves could already be seen rising up from the sands. What little wind there was that blew through the desert valley, was not at all refreshing. It was hot and remorseless. It was like walking into the heart of Death Mountain to any unlucky enough to get caught in its air current. Unfortunately for Ganondorf, he was such an unlucky soul.

No one within his tribe was outside today. No one, except, of course, his class. Jafora, his Meister, never passed up a chance to give her students more rigorous training. Any hardship, she saw as an opportunity. Ganondorf would admire that, if he was not forced to train under it. He scowled as he was forced to practice his martial arts under such extreme heat. He was raised in the desert, but this was just ridiculous!

When Jafora finally called for a break, all the children, Ganondorf included, hustled as fast as they could towards the fortress, where the only shade could be found. Jafora could not help but laugh as she watched the children sluggishly crawl along the hot sand towards their cool destination. Though it was not planned, she saw this as a test for the children.

She stood in the square, watching her students' behaviors. They all wanted the shade, but some were faster than others. When the first girl made it inside the fortress, she sighed and sank to the floor, relieved to be inside. She did not even look at her sisters, who were still making their way. Then another girl made it inside,followed by a third. Slowly, the entrance became full of little sisters. That left only four students remaining, including Ganondorf. So far, Jafora was not impressed.

Of the five, Briahji was the first to scramble inside the fortress. After her, finally, Ganondorf slid into the fold. However, after he made it inside, he turned to see the other sisters still outside. Dyran walked slowly, her curly red hair hanging over her face. a few yards behind her there was Juhani. The heat didn't seem to bother her that much, she was just a naturally slower sister.

Jeneev was in the back, crawling slowly in the sand. She struggled with the regular desert heat, so this was torture for her. It amazed Ganondorf that she was even out here today at all. While he wasn't all too fond of her, he did not enjoy witnessing the suffering of his sisters, whoever they may be.

To Jafora's surprise, the young prince walked back into the hot sun. He walked passed both Dryan and Huhari, who scarcely noticed him. In silence, he pulled Jeneev up under her arms and dragged her to the fortress. Once she was safely inside, he went back out and did the same with Dyran, holding her arm around his shoulders and aiding her walk. Lastly, he took Juhari by the hand and walked with her, at her own chosen pace, to the shade.

Jafora smiled at the young prince, he had passed her little test. Once all the children were safely inside, Jafora sat down in the middle of the square, taking in the heat of the summer sun. Her eyes closed as the trained her body to withstand the invisible inferno. She focussed on the lingering pain, visualizing flames lapping at her back, shoulders, arms, face, and stomach. To her, life constantly threw tests, like the one she had just witnessed. True strength came from recognizing these tests, and accepting them.

As she sat in silence, the sands before her shifted slightly. Ganondorf stood before her. His body was drenched in sweat. His hair sat flatly on his head. He looked upon his meister with a furrow in his brow. Why was she doing this? It made no sense to him. WHy would anyone willingly sit out in the middle of this heat. Then he noticed it.

Her skin was dry. Not cracked and peeling, but comfortably dry. She wasn't sweating. Finally, he understood. Crossing his legs, he plopped onto the sand in front of his teacher. He too was going to become stronger. He owed it to his people. Whether it be sitting in hot weather, taking his sisters to safety, or defending his tribe from a raging storm, he was going to be a good King. He kept his hands firmly planted on his knees. His eyes he kept open, staring at Meister Jafora.

Jafora opened her eyes slowly and beheld her student. She grinned at him and mimicked his stance. By this time, the girls had gained enough strength to see what was happening. One by one, they made their way back into the heat and sat down, joining Ganondorf and Jafora. More and more they grew, until every sister was sitting in the sun, some eyes closed, others open, tempering their bodies to withstand the extreme heat.

Finally, Jafora stood up. The sun had begun to set in the distant west. She must have had the class sitting in the sun for hours. She walked around her students, tapping them on the shoulders and informing them that class was over. They each got to their feet and went inside. When Jeneeva had been excused, she walked to ganondorf and embraced him from behind, thanking him. Eventually, only he remained with Jafora.

She looked upon him, as he sat still. He hadn't moved since he had planted himself before her, save for his chest expanding and deflating. She sat down once again, looking at her student. He starred back, an intense, almost bestial aspect flickered in his amber eyes. His lips were nearly white with dehydration, but he kept his focus strong. All Jafora could do was try to match his intensity. She tilted her head down, kept her eyes on his. "What is your purpose, Ganondorf" She asked.

"To protect the Gerudo" he replied in a cracky voice. She stifled a smile at his answer. "Who protects you" She continued. There was no delay in response, "My people will protect me, when I cannot protect myself". "And, when can't you protect yourself?" She asked. Weakly, Ganondorf grinned. "Never". Jafora nodded at the correct answer.


	8. Assigned Seating

Ganondorf sat in the mess hall with the rest of his sisters. Though he did not get much sleep last night, he felt very well rested. The previous day had been one of the hottest days Ganondorf had ever experienced. With that heat, however, there came a challenge. At his Meister's unspoken invitation, he, and the rest of his class, sat in the hot sun, training their bodies in the harsh conditions.

Today started off cool, but Ganondorf knew it was only because the day was early and he was inside. His sisters sat around him at their table, eating their food and shouting at one another. The mess hall was a loud place, so naturally, when the children wanted to be heard, they shouted, elevating the volume of the large room. This was something Ganondorf had grown accustom to. As the girls shouted over themselves, Ganondorf looked up to the other, older, sisters.

The mess hall was split into many different sections. At the base of the hall, closest to the entrance, the young ones had their table, which is where Ganondorf sat. He would have to sit there for the next few years too, before having the chance to be with the older sisters. While he enjoyed being with the girls his own age, he found the company of the other tribeswomen much more interesting. They held more experience and knowledge of the world around them. Knowledge he was very curious about.

Beyond the children's table, the main space of the room was divided into the different schools of training. The archers had their table in the middle of the room. The lancers and swords-women shared a large table on the east side of the long hall. Opposite them, the craftswomen and architects kept to themselves. Ganondorf couldn't help but chuckle. The laborers tended to bring their work into the mess hall. He would often see them disregarding their bowls of stew while writing on parchment or figuring out plans.

Near the head of the room, the Medicine women and priestesses claimed their spot. They dealt with magic, not a common skill among the Gerudo. As such, they deserved a prestigious area in the hall. Though they were held high in their skills, there was no sense of superiority between them and the warriors and laborers, at least, none that Ganondorf noticed. They were all on relatively equal standing. They recognized the uses each other had, and respected one another for it.

Beyond them, at the head of the room, sat the tribe's elite. This is where the Meisters sat. They were the sisters who had mastered their individual craft, and taught the other generations the arts of the Gerudo. That was the difference between Masters and Meisters. While learning everything there is to know was commendable, using your knowledge to teach the others was a great honor.

So far, there were eight Meisters. There was Jafora, of course, Meister of the children. She was in charge of basic overall training and education. Then, the two blood sisters; Tanji and Kahar. Tanji was in the heavy-sword Meister. She was a large, beefy woman, who favored the heavy great-sword. For some reason, Ganondorf too liked that heavy blade. He hoped he would get into her school when he passed his final test.

Kahar, who was built more for agility than strength, fought with the signature twin scimitars. The skills she taught were more common among the Gerudo warriors than those of Tanji. Though, they were more diffucult to master than the broadswords, they were lighter and easier to carry, which made them greatly desired for raids.

Then there was Noomi, Meister of archery. Her skills with a bow were completely unmatched. She could hit the middle of the far target in the archery range while riding a horse at full speed. It was rumored that with her unique eyes, she could stand at the large gate dividing the valley from the open desert, and see the distant heart of the Gerudo faith; the Desert Colossus. Those under Noomi's charge were trained to see beyond what normal eyes could.

On the opposite end of the long table, sat karula, who was Meister of the craft. With her hands, she could mold anything she could imagine, out of clay. It was even rumored she fashioned arrowheads that would, when shot at a enemy, splinter into hundreds of tiny fragments inside the victim's body. She was a true master when it came to creation.

Beside her sat her counter-part, Amahi, the Architect Meister. Where Karula was the hands, Amahi was the brains. Her designs and plans were always created to last. She never skipped a precaution, or cut corners. Her task was to make plans for durable foundations. Her dream was to create something that would last forever. Her partner, Karula, was all to happy to help. Together, they have designed and built wonders for the tribe, including their massive gate that blocked the valley from the desert. There was nothing those two lovers could not accomplish.

That just left Kelyra and Wyjia; the Meister of Medicine and the High Priestess. Kelyra was fair for her age, her skin still tight upon her bones and hair bright red. Kelyra devoted her life to the Goddess of the Sands; the matron deity of the Gerudo. To them, the Goddess was the beginning of their kind, and kept them tightly to her bosom. Being her priestess clearly had its perks, for although Kelyra was among the oldest of Gerudo, she did not look older than she did on her fourth decade.

Wyjia, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Her skin hung off her like bed sheets over a small cot. Her withered hands shook with immense age and decades of use. She was by far the oldest women in the tribe, and had lived a full life. In her youth, she charmed both men and women with her beauty. Her skin was a golden brown that shown brilliantly under the desert sun. In her life, she took on many mates, and had many children. Tanji and Kahar were her only two of her oldest daughters.

Between Wyjia and Kelyra, rested an empty chair. No one ever sat upon it, and everyone, including Ganondorf, knew why. This was his chair, or would be, someday. He starred at the chair from time to time. It served as a reminder of what he would eventually become. While Gerudo believed everything good must be earned, not given, his future rule was the only exception. It was guaranteed. That small thought made him smile as he returned to his morning stew.


	9. First Visit to a New World

Once breakfast was over, the women split off into their many different schools. Ganondorf finished his morning stew, stretched, and left the table along with his sisters. They made their way up the steps towards one of the many hallways leading outside. To a foreigner, the fortress was close to a maze; if one did not truly know their way, or not have a map, they would easily get lost. As Ganondorf and his group neared the training square's entrance, they could all feel the approaching heat.

The day before had proven too hot for the older sisters, and was far too hot for the children, yet Meister Jafora used that heat to train her students in body conditioning. While Ganondorf sometimes hated how rigorous a Meister Jafora could be, he had to admit the challenge called to him. In fact, he was the first in his class to accept, and the last to withdraw. As he made it into the square, he saw Jafora standing where she normally stood at the beginning of each lesson, arms crossed. He wondered what new hell she would inflict upon her students today. The ideas that came to mind made him cringe.

"Good morning, class" She began in her usual way. "Good morning, Meister Jafora" the girls responded, in loose unison. Ganondorf folded his arms, preparing for Jafora's cruel orders. "Today's session will be a bit different" Jafora continued. The girls muttered to themselves, but Ganondorf simply rolled his eyes. With Jafora, "a bit different" could mean almost anything, but never an easier session. Jafora had a special skill, among many, of course. She could lift the hopes of her students so high, they felt they could touch the stars. Once they were in an almost dream state, she would drop their hopes and laugh as they shattered on the solid ground. Ganondorf lowered his head as he starred, his eyes smoldering, at his teacher. He was ready for the plunge.

"Today" she began, flashing a slight smirk, "We will...take a swim". The girls gasped. Ganondorf's eyes widened. A swim? As in, water?! He had heard of large areas abundant in water, even of creatures who made their home in it. However, he had never seen more than a basin's worth, used for his monthly bath. Any more than that would be a Goddess-send. Curiosity taking over, Ganondorf's hot stare calmed down, and his arms dropped to his sides.

"Yesterday, you all astounded me with your willpower and fortitude. So, I have decided to reward you. We will be taking a trip to the largest body of water in Hyrule, Lake Hylia" She announced. Ganondof nearly fell over in shock. Jafora, giving out a reward? What was going on? This had to be some sort of ploy. Jafora was never so kind. Unless...Ganondorf's wonder dissolved into understanding. Of course, this was just going to be another lesson.

When the group was all ready, they headed out towards the entrance of their valley. It was a long trail, taking the better part of the day. By the time they reached the large canyon dividing their lands with the rest of Hyrule, the day was already at its full heat. Ganondorf looked to the sun's position in the sky. By his estimation, it must have been at least two hours passed midday. They had been travelling for four hours.

When they reached the chasm, Ganondorf smiled at a familiar sight. Standing guard along with another Gerudo on the edge of the precipice, was his friend, Krysta. He felt a sudden ease at seeing her. For some reason, presumably because of his entitled future status, Krysta was very warm to him. She made him feel comfortable, and relaxed, feelings that he was not all together accustomed to. He smiled at her and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. She returned his greeting with a smile and a wink, making him blush a little.

Jafora halted at the edge of the chasm. Slowly, she led her class down the rope ladder the Gerudo had fashioned all the way down to the base of the canyon. The bridge that connected the valley to Hyrule had snapped during the recent storm, and a new one was currently under construction. Until it was ready, the rope ladder would have to to.

One by one, the sisters and Ganondorf climbed down and assembled around their Meister. Behind them, Krysta joined the group. She rested her hand on Ganondorf's shoulder, patting it gently, before heading to Jafora.

The air was cooler down here. before them, rested a mighty waterfall and a wide river. he had to raise his arm in front of his face as the vapors from the waterfall billowed around him. He was not used to this much water. It was everywhere! He looked to his Meister for further instruction.

Jafora had her eyes closed, but opened her arms to the cool sensation. She bore a full smile from the cool air as it moved through her hair, letting it flow behind her. Ganondorf noticed too that all the other girls, including Krysta, did the same. Not wishing to be the odd one out, Ganondorf did the same. He opened his arms wide and let the air hit his body. His eyes shut tight at first, the cool air feeling like thousands of tiny stabs. Soon, however, he gave in to the feeling.

It was so refreshing. It felt as though the very air sought to soothe him of his worries and stress. It was similar to the rain, on the very rare occasion that it did rain in the valley. It washed his soul clean of anger, hatred, and any other dark thoughts. Surely, there could be nothing wrong in the water. This was purity in its physical form.

When he opened his eyes, Ganondorf noticed he was the only person in the basin still wearing clothes. All this sisters, Jafora and Krysta included, were stripping down to nothing and putting their clothing into a large leather sack. This would keep their clothing dry while they reached their destination. Ganondorf was very used to the female body, having been around it all his life. So, seeing his fellow sisters naked did not bother him in the slightest. he too began to undress.

Once fully disrobed, he added his clothes to the sack and stood with his sisters. Once the sack was full, Krysta tied its ends together and accompanied Jafora once again. Slowly, they waded into the water, taking it step by step. Jafora had ordered that none of the children enter the river until she decided it was safe. "The currents of this river can be strong, too strong even for me" she warned. Ganondorf did not understand how water could be so dangerous, but he did not question her.

Since Krysta was much shorter than the enormous Jafora, she could not go as far as her slightly older sister. Once the water flowed up to her waist, she looked to Jafora and nodded. The girls and Ganondorf watched as she let go of the leather sack, watching it float down the river. Once it was a good ways down the river, she too floated on her back and coasted along the water's currents, down the canyon, and out of sight.

Jafora waded into the water until only her breasts and up were above the surface level, then walked back until the water was to her knees. "All right class, come here" She beckoned. The group slowly entered the water. Ganondorf kept his mouth tightly shut as he stepped into the cold river, attempting to show off his strength. The rest of his body, however, betrayed him. His hair stood high on end, his arms and legs developed bumps all over, and his underdeveloped testicles shrunk so tightly between his legs that it made his eyes water.

As the children reached Jafora, she helped them float on their backs in the water. It took a couple tries with each girl, as they were afraid of the waters. Eventually, however, they got it down. One by one, Jafora sent the girls, floating, down the river. At last, it was just Ganondorf and the Meister left alone. "Are you ready?" she asked him. "Yes M-meister" he replied, his voice shivering from the cold water surrounding him at the hips. He looked up at her as he prepared his shaking body.

Jafora crouched down in the water. She held the back of Ganondorf's head with her right hand, and rested her left arm behind his knees. Slowly, she bent him backwards until his red hair was soaking in the river. She guided his body up until he was floating on his back. It was an odd feeling to him, to be so utterly at the element's mercy. Jafora's hands dropped away from him, letting him float freely.

At once he felt himself drifting away from Jafora. He tried to look back at her, but was told not to move. All he could see were the edges of the canyon ridges move above him. His ears rested below the waters surface as he drifted. He could hear the currents that pulled him along the river. His eyes closed as he focused on it's tremendous roar.

Soon, he felt another pair of hands rest beneath him and he opened his eyes. His cheeks flushed a bright red, as all he could see were a pair of breasts hanging over him. His eyes widened in surprise and he lost his concentration. Suddenly, his body sank underwater, but he was quickly pulled back out. Krysta had been waiting at the end of the river, catching the children one by one.

She helped Ganondorf out of the waters with a light chuckle. "Have fun your first time?" she asked jokingly. Ganondorf gasped as he crawled on the dry land. "More fun that the others, I think" he answered. Krysta tilted her head, not fully understanding his meaning. She shrugged it off, however, as she carried the sack of dry clothing ashore.

Ganondorf's attention was quickly changed as he felt the ground beneath his hand. It was cool, soft...and green. Grass, grass just like in his dreams. He looked all around in the territory he was now in. Everything was bright, a comfortable bright. The grass was a full green, the sky a rich, cool blue, and the water...THE WATER! Ganondorf shot to his feet. Before him rested a massive lake. Never in his life, had he seen so much water in one place.

As he gazed in wonder, Jafora arrived from the river. She walked up behind him and brushed Ganondorf's red hair with her hand, messing it what little remained of his hair style up. He jerked his head out of her hand's way and looked up are her, annoyed. 

"Welcome, Ganondorf Dragmire..." She began, gazing at the realm before her, "to the land Hyrule".


	10. A Quick Dip

The girls swam in the shallows of the lake. Krysta laughed and splashed water at them as they played. Jafora rested on her back in the cool grass, just off shore. She had her eyes closed as the sunbathed under the cool Hyrulean summer weather. She did not allow herself much time for relaxation, so this was a very rare opportunity. Her tone arms rose up, resting her hands behind her head, as she took in the atmosphere around her. Her chest rose and sank as she took in a deep breath of cool, clean air. Ganondorf, however, was experiencing this new land in a different way.

While his sisters played in the water and sunbathed, Ganondorf waded around the perimeter around the lake, looking all around him. Near the rocky barriers surrounding Lake Hylia, the ground was shallow enough for him to tread through the waters without fear of entering deeper areas. This place was so fertile, so usable. The grass at the entrance of the lake was soft and wet, unlike the coarse rock and sand of his home. The wind moved through his hair, like hands pushing through silt. He took in a deep breath in. He felt like he was in his dream world, before the demon storm. This could not be real, it just could not be. If it was, why did he have to live in the desert? Why couldn't the Gerudo stay here?

As he waded around the lake, he noticed an island resting in the middle of the lake. It was connected to the mainland by a series of bridges. They were closer to his group than he was by now, having walked nearly halfway around the lake. Atop the small island, rested a single tree. From there, he thought, he could get a better view of the surrounding area. He took a couple steps towards the island, watching his footing. He was too far away from the sisters for them to be of any help, should he be in danger. So he had to be careful.

The decline, however, was steeper than he anticipated. With a short gasp, his foot slipped on the slick stones, plummeting him into the water. Within a matter of seconds, his vision was blurred and his hearing impaired as he sunk beneath the lake's surface. He flailed and choked as the ever growing weight of the water pushed him further down. He couldn't swim, this being his first time in more water than just a cleaning basin. He tried to call for help, but stifled himself as water rushed down his throat. The blue blur he could see started to fade to black as he lost grasp of his consciousness, but right before he passed out, a white form came to him. He felt it pull at his body, tugging him through the water. Finally, all light faded from him.

He awoke coughing, his lungs and mouth filled with water. The sisters around him retreated, giving him space. He turned over, getting on his hands and knees. Ganondorf vomited the excess water out of his body. As he gasped for air between hurls, a hand patted his back. Jafora crouched beside him, still naked, as time was of the essence. "There, there, Ganodorf. Get it all out" she said in a strange, calming tone. Once he had regained his breath, Jafora helped him to his shaky feet.

She held him by his shoulder as he steadied himself. Once he was fit enough, Jafora let him go. "You gave us all a scare, there" She said, chuckling a little. Ganondorf turned to her and nodded. "Thank you" he spoke, "for the rescue". Jafora looked away. "That wasn't me" she confessed in a mournful tone. Confused, Ganondorf looked to Krysta, who was in the crowd of girls. She shook her head, indicating it was not her either that saved him. He turned around again to face his Meister. He had to adjust his view, as he stood chest level to her. "No one was even close to where you were" She said. "No one, but him", she turned and gestured behind her.

Ganondorf leaned to his side, peering around Jafora. He crooked an eyebrow up as he beheld his savior, a Zora. It was tall, not as tall as Jafora, who stood at six and a half feet, but still taller than Ganondorf. Its skin, if that was skin, was blue-white, with blue spots decorating his back. Large fins hung from its hips and arms, quivering every couple seconds. The strangest thing about the creature, was that a long tube with two fins dangled sown from the back of its head. As Ganondorf gazed upon the Zora, it approached.

As it walked along the ground on its webbed feet, the young sisters scurried behind Krysta. The Zora held out its hand in assurance. "I mean no harm, Children of the Sands" it said. To Ganondorf, its voice sounded warbled, like it was speaking through water. He came up to Jafora' side and looked to her, "Might a address your lord?" He asked her. Obviously, Ganondorf was known outside of the desert as well, for why else would the Zora call him a lord? Jafora nodded before heading to the leather sack that held all the dry clothes.

Ganondorf leaned back and eyed the Zora as it approached and knelt before him. "I am Matru, of Zora's Domain" he stated. Ganondorf looked at the Zora's full black eyes before accepting the Zora's greeting. "Well met, Matru" he finally said. "I trust you now know not to enter places in which you do not belong" Matru warned. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed. He knew this was simple, yet sage, advice, but he also knew it had another meaning. While the Zora and the Gerudo had no personal feud between each other, there was a common sense of unease among the two races.

Ganondorf nodded, keeping a cold stair upon his savior. "I thank you for your assistance, Matru of Zora's Domain. If you are needed elsewhere, I bid you, go" He said. With a final bow in acknowledgement, Matru ran back to the lake and dove beneath its surface, disappearing out of site. Ganondorf clenched a fist, brooding from the Zora's double edged words. "Believe me, you will never have to save me again" he muttered under his breath.

As he turned to the rest of his group, he saw that they were all busy putting their clothing back on. He quickly joined them in the huddle, waiting for either Krysta or Jafora to hand him his clothing. Once all were dressed, Jafora reached deeper into the large sack, and pulled out several red fabric sheets. These were to be used as simple sleeping bags for her and her students. One by one, she gave the sheets to the girls, who had to pair up into sleeping partners. The air here was much cooler than the girls were used to, and there weren't enough sheets to go around for each girl.

Unfortunately, Ganondorf's class was at an odd number, being eleven including himself. This meant that as the sun set, Ganondorf found himself alone. Though this wounded him slightly, he was not going to allow this meager feeling effect him. He took his blanket and walked a short distance from his sisters. He laid down in the cool grass, facing the stars, as he reflected on the events of the day.

He glanced down from the heavens as he saw a light. Jafora and Krysta sat near the lake's edge, talking among themselves as they created a fire from twigs and flint. He wondered what they were talking about. A part of him felt ashamed that he so easily put himself in danger. Not just that, it was a danger he had no defense against. He snarled at his weakness, and turned on his side, facing away from the group. His eyes closed, a tear oozing between his eyelids out of rage.

He had almost fallen asleep, when suddenly he heard a sound. A sort of rustling. He felt his sheets move, but before he could turn around to see who had invaded his space, an arm wrapped itself around him, holding him still. A warm body pressed against his back, and a soft "sh" whispered into his ear. Ganondorf smiled a little and sighed in relief. Holding him tight against her, Krysta joined him in the sleeping bag.


	11. From Blue to Green

Ganondorf had slept well in the arms of his older sister, Krysta. Last night, all the girls had to find sleeping partners, to share the limited blankets and warmth with while they rested at Lake Hylia. Ganondorf was the unlucky one, being the odd member of the group. As he thought he would have to sleep alone, he separated himself from the rest of the group. However, during the night, his fifteen year old friend, Krysta, joined him in his sleeping sack. She had held him all night, keeping his back to her chest. Her presence gave him a great comfort.

His rest was undaunted by worries or care. In his dreams, he spent his life growing up with Krysta and eventually choosing her as his queen when the time came. This thought brought a smile to his face as he slept. The both of them had rested in an uninterrupted silence through the night. In the morning, when Ganondorf began to wake, he realized was in the same position as he was in when he faded out, signifying a peaceful slumber.

He stretched as much as he could, still bound in his sleeping partner's tight embrace. Though slim and Krysta was, she was still quite strong. Try as he might, Ganondorf could not free himself from her grasp. Eventually, he gave in to his fate, realizing it could be worse. His eyes closed again, catching what little remains of sleep were left in his eyes, and burrowed into Krysta's arms. The sun had yet to rise, so he knew he still had time to rest.

Ganondorf could feel Krysta's body radiate heat into his back as she slept behind him. It felt so good. The air here was cooler than what he was used to. Though the desert was very cold at night, he had never slept outside before. Here, he accepted all the warmth he could get. Behind him, Krysta slept hard. He could feel her nostrils' exhale on the back of his neck. Ganondorf could not help but smile. The thought of her, so close, gave him peace.

Eventually, the black sky turned into lighter and lighter shades of red and blue as the sun began to rise. With it, his sisters stirred in their sleeping bags. Ganondorf sighed as he felt the arm around him twitch, as Krysta was released from her slumber. He finally had room to slip away from her, but now he did not want to. He wished that the night could start over again, so he would be able to relive this moment.

Krysta's hand slipped up along Ganondorf's arm as she reached for the sky and yawned. Ganondorf's eyes widened and he blushed, as he felt Krysta's body press even harder against his back. Once her morning stretch had ended, Krysta held her partner's shoulder and shook it. "Ganondorf?" she softly whispered into his ear. "Ganondorf, time to wake up."

He had been awake for at least an hour now, but he didn't want her to know that. He hunched over, cracking his young back, and yawned, pretending he was in the process of waking up. As he motioned in front of her, Krysta smiled and squirmed out of the makeshift sack. Ganondorf followed suit, leaving the warm comfort of the blanket and stretching fully.

Jafora had been awake all night. She had to remain awake and guard the children as they slept. In her opinion, she slept enough the day before, as she sunbathed. In fact, it was during her slumber that Ganondorf had almost drowned. If it weren't for that Zora, he would have died, on her charge. Guilt weighed heavily upon her, as heavily as Ganondorf's did on him for being so careless. She made sure that no more harm came to her students.

Once all the girls were awake, hair washed, and blankets were back in the sack, the group started their trek back home. It was a two day trip from Lake Hylia to the fortress. Jafora planned to make it to the desert by sundown, leaving a full day to return home. First, however, they would have to pass the gate to Hyrule Field; the massive plain that sat in the center of Hyrule.

Jafora led the troupe as they departed from the lake. They were all a little sad to leave it behind, especially Ganondorf. Though it had nearly killed him, he felt it a shame to leave such a bounty behind. The questions from yesterday still plagued his mind. Why couldn't his people enjoy so much splendor? Why did they suffer, with meager supplies and on the brink of starvation, when this land was so plentiful? It made no sense to him at all. What made this land too good for the Gerudo?

As they marched through the passage, Jafora held up a fist, indicating a full stop. Her students did so and looked ahead. Before them was what seemed to be some sort of inspections station. It had two large gates, both shut at the moment. On the left wall, there rested a ladder that lead to the second level of the structure. Jafora left Krysta in charge as she ascended the ladder and disappeared from sight.

This left Ganondorf and the rest of the children to wander, albeit not far. Krysta might not have been their Meister, but she was far from helpless. She was one of the youngest Gerudo to master the art of the scimitar, being only twelve. She also had already seen combat, raiding only a year later. If anyone could protect the children in Jafora's stead, it was her. This temporary position, however, had put her on high alert. This meant that until all was clear, Ganondorf could not talk to her. Wish though he might.

Suddenly, a loud "klank" sounded. All the Gerudo, Krysta included, jumped and looked at the gate. Grinding gears could be heard as the iron bars slid across an unseen path, opening the gate for the girls and Ganondorf. After the gate had been fully opened, Jafora came back into view, standing upon the ledge of the second floor, and motioned as the group to continue on their path. Just jumped down to join them as they passed through the large double gates, and continued from there.

The space between the two gates was large enough for an entire caravan. Ganondorf wondered if this is where the convoys came from, that his people raided for food, water, and other supplies. Once passed the gates, the passageway closed again, sealing Lake Hylia away from Ganondorf. He turned and gazed upon the valley one last time, before turning his attention to the next wonder. What lay before him was massive, larger even than the lake he had just witnessed, and green.


	12. The Duel

Hyrule Field; the largest expanse in the Hylian Kingdom, laid before the Gerudo prince. He was truly awe struck by its girth and bright colors. Even though it was known that the desert was by far the most massive territory in Hyrule, this seemingly infinite field of green caused a never before felt wonder within Ganondorf. He wanted to explore this realm, to discover just what lay beyond its borders. More than that, he wanted this place. He wanted it for himself, and for his people.

To his right, there rested a sheer cliff, stretching up and blocking his view of the right side of the Hylian kingdom. To his left, a dirt road that apparently lead back to the desert. This was their route. Ganondorf and the rest of his sisters would have to tread along this path for the entire day, by Jafora's estimation.

As they walked step by step, the girls made very little sound. This was an unknown land to them, a land that only Jafora and Krysta had traveled. Ganondorf noticed both the women keeping weary eyes on the surrounding areas. Jafora held her glaive tightly in her hands, while Krysta kept her scimitars close, ready to wield them at a moment's notice

Though Krysta was more than formidable with her swords, Jafora was a warrior queen when it came staffed weaponry. She had trained in glaives, staves, polearms, halberds, tridents and more. While her physical prowess indicated the use of heavy weapons, having thick arms and thighs, her speed was nigh unmatched with a two handed weapon.

Soon,the group passed the cliff, allowing Ganondorf to see further into the field. He could not help but mouth out "whoa" as he beheld a large hill, and on the top of it, a fortress. It stood out like a sore thumb amidst the vast green around it.

Suddenly, a girl bumped into him. He didn't realized he had stopped walking as he looked at the structure. "Watch where you're going, dumbass!" a high pitched voice barked. Ganondorf turned to look at he voice, and frowned as he pinpointed its source.

Donaru, a sister but one year older than he, stood with hands resting on her hips. She starred up angrily at him. He returned her gaze with a flat, emotionless face, not in the mood for her antics.

Up until a year ago, the had been close friends. However, since then, she had grown a sense of entitlement. She acted like she was too good for everyone, believing that one day, she would become the next high-priestess. In Ganondorf's opinion, she was far too arrogant to be pious enough for a priestess, let alone high-priestess.

"Sorry, I got distracted" Ganondorf said in an apathetic tone. Donaru, refusing to accept such a mundane apology, walked passed him, bumping his shoulder hard with her own. "Just watch it, you little runt" she barked.

Ganondorf's blood boiled. He was about to accept her challenge to fight, but then remembered where they were. If this happened in the training grounds, or anywhere in the fortress, he would have gladly hit her. Here, however, with both Jafora and Krysta on high alert, it would have been a poor decision. For now, he allowed her her small victory.

His time came soon, however. the sun moved along the sky until it was at full height, indicating mid-day. Jafora was pleased, for they had made it beyond halfway to the entrance of the desert without any incident. She found a spot under a nearby tree to call out a break among her group. Happily, the girls collapsed on the grass beneath the tree.

It was here that Ganondorf decided would be an appropriate area to accept Donaru's challenge. As Jafora sat beneath the tree, still keeping watch around her, and Krysta foraging for fruits, berries, and roots to eat, Ganondorf made his move. From this spot, where everyone was resting, it would be easier to fight Donaru, without the elder Gerudo having to worry. There were clearly no enemies in sight.

Donaru was talking to her friends when Ganondorf approached. While it would have been easier to just hit her in the back of the head, finishing it then and there, Ganondorf believed, even at that young age, that a true fight was always head on. There was no honor in attacking a worthy opponent from behind. Such was an act of a coward. In his mind, Gerudo were anything but cowards.

"Donaru!" He shouted. All the sisters, Jafora included, turned their attention on him. Donaru faced him fully. "Yeah, pipsqueek?" she answered. Any chance she got to insult him, she took. Ganondorf's lip rolled up on his right cheek. "I challenge you" he said coldly.

Donaru looked at him, puzzled, for a moment, before laughing. "What, me? Fighting a wimp like you? Ha! You wouldn't last five seconds!" she boasted. Her friends laughed at Ganondorf, but he kept his composure, and his smirk. "Well, if that's true, then this should be over quickly for you" he replied calmly. His opponent' eyes narrowed into slits. "Fine, you worthless excuse for a Gerudo. You're on."

The excited girls circled around the two. Jafora, sighing as her respite was apparently over, stood up and walked to the group. She watched over the combatants, ready to break them up should it things get out of hand. She also wanted to see their skills.

Fights were not discouraged among the young ones. They were seen as tests, a way of showing off the children's skills. It was also a good way to let go of pent up emotions. It had been noted that a physical fight between the two combatants, no matter who won, brought the two closer together. Jafora was excited to see the outcome of this duel, though she kept her enthusiasm deep within her.

Ganondorf nodded at Donaru, telling her that he was ready for her advance. The two began pacing back and forth, keeping their fronts facing each other, as the fight began. The girls all around cheered for their champion. More than half sided with Donaru, as she was older and slightly more experienced. While the rest cheered on Ganondorf, as he was the future king.

Ganondorf held a typically neutral Gerudo martial arts stance; keeping his right hand flat behind his back, while his left hand was held out for his opponent. Donaru, on the other hand, favored the aggressive stance. Both her hands were in front of her, curled as if he was gripping some sort of invisible ball in each hand.

There were three forms of Gerudo hand-to-hand combat; offensive, defensive, and neutral. Offensive was called "The Snake". in that stance, the practitioner's hands were kept open, with fingers curled. It resembled a snake's open mouth, ready to pounce and inject her target with her deadly venom.

Then there was Defensive, the Goddess. This stance was similar to The Snake, but kept both hands flat. In the Gerudo culture, The Sand Goddess, their matron deity, was always accompanied by the snake. Her hands were always open, always giving gifts to her children. That was the meaning behind this open palmed stance. It gave your opponent the gift of landing a hit, without hurting the user at all.

Lastly there was the neutral stance, "The Leever". Not a part of the holy duo, this was reserved for only the most cunning of Gerudo. In the desert, Leevers were carnivorous creatures that hid in the sand, waiting for their prey to nearly walk over them, before jumping out and attacking. It involved patients, and determination. These were two virtues that Ganondorf treasured.

He followed Donaru's steps while he kept his smirk. If she strafed right, he strafed left. If she jumped right, he slid left. He was all about letting his opponent make the first move. A move, that would conclude in their downfall.

The move came soon enough, as Donaru lunged out her right hand. She had hoped to grasp Ganondorf's neck, but was cut short. Ganondorf grasped her wrist with the lightning quick speed of his left hand. His right shot out behind his back, jabbing Donaru hard in the side. Once the blow was dealt, he let go pf her wrist and took a few paces back, still facing Donaru with a smirk.

She staggered backward and landed on the ground with a grunt. Her hand clutched her side tightly from Ganondorf's attack. She looked back at her enemy with a heavy snarl. Ganondorf simply stood straight and returned to his previous stance. "Come on, Donaru. Surely this worthless excuse for a Gerudo hasn't beaten you" He said, egging her on.

She took the verbal bait all too easily, as she got back to her feet. "Oh...ugh...I haven't even begun. That was just practice" she said. "Just you wait, you stupid boy!" She regained her stance, shakily. Ganondorf saw a fire burn in her eyes, which only made his grin widen. He wanted her angry. The defeat would be all the more humiliating.

He gave her the time she needed to recover, which only angered her more. If you were going to beat someone, beat them, Don't stand around, playing with them. That was her mantra. The fact that he allowed her a much needed respite told her that he saw her pain as enjoyable. She wanted him to hurt.

Once she had regained her stance and was close enough to him, she dropped to the ground. She swooped at his feet with her leg, causing Ganondorf to loose his footing and fall down on the ground. This was her chance. The neutral Leever stance was useless if it lost its balance, she knew this, and used it to her advantage.

When Ganondorf's back hit the ground, Donaru scrambled up and slammed down upon his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She raised her claw shaped hand high in the sky. "You should never fight your superiors, Ganon" she said to him. The girls around the two gasped.

Ganon. That word was unused among the Gerudo. In their tongue, it meant "demon". To call a Gerudo "Ganon", was to call them the most unholy, vile, hated name of all. It was given to those who had committed such atrocious crimes against the Gerudo people, that they were beyond forgiveness. It was Ganondorf's great shame that the word was included in his name.

"Donaru!" Jafora shouted, appalled by her student's actions. Only Donaru saw it, but Ganondorf's amber eyes began to glow. None had ever called him that, and he made a vow that none who did, would live.

In a move faster then any eye could see, Ganondorf reached up and grasped Donaru's hair. He flipped them both over, using strength Ganondorf never knew he had, so that he sat upon Donaru's rear, her face against the grass.

He pulled her head up by her hair, making her scream out of agony, before slamming her face hard into the ground. Luckily for her, it was not stone, as it was in their home. Were it to be, the strength of the move would have surely broken her nose, as well as shattered her front teeth. Here, it merely covered her face in mud.

Ganondorf leaned over her an whispered into her ear. "If I am a worthless excuse for a Gerudo, what does that make you?".


	13. The Promise of Greener Grass

After the duel was over, and the group dispersed, Jafora saw to the wounds of the two children. Ganondorf had beaten his rival, Donaru, painfully. The style of martial arts he used was to use the opponent's strength and speed against them. However, Donaru had taken it too far by calling Ganondorf "Ganon", a word that means "Demon" in Gerudo. It was an insult that, if back home, could have cost Donaru's life.

Jafora wiped the last bits of dirt off Donaru's face, who was still jarred at her horrendous defeat. Ganondorf, of the other hand, wanted to boast his prowess, having beaten one of the oldest girls in his class. However, Ganondorf knew humility shouted louder than any brag. Besides, he had kept his calm composure throughout the fight. To break it now would show weakness. Pride was a warrior's greatest threat, after all.

Krysta finally returned, carrying in her arms pears, nuts, and a few red berries from her forage. She laid them down in the grass and distributed the food among the sisters. Though the children were not greedy, the food still had to be rationed. There was not much, and it would have to last them until they reached their next stop. When it all was respectfully divided, Krysta took the remaining nuts and berries to Jafora who was still tending to Donaru.

Apart from her dirty face and wounded pride, the young sister's side still ached in pain. The first strike Ganondorf made, was keeping his right hand flat and jabbing it right below Donaru's ribs. She winced as Jafora inspected her. The skin around the attack had since changed from a brown to a light purple. When Donaru told her that each breath hurt, Jafora concluded that the injury was a cracked rib.

"Well well, what happened here?" Krysta asked as she sat down beside the two. She held out a pear for the child, who quickly grabbed it from Krysta's hand. "There was a challenge" Jafora responded. Krysta watched Donaru eat the fruit with a scowl on her face, which made her smile. "And who was the winner this time?" She joked. Donaru glared at her, as Donaru's reputation was that she had never been defeated in a challenge. Jafora did not respond, she left that duty for Donaru. Slowly, she raised her hand up and pointed shakily in the distance.

Ganondorf was away from the group. With the fight over, all interest ing the company of his sisters was vastly outweighed by the curiosity he felt for Hyrule Field. By now, he had walked across the road, heading uphill towards the structure he had seen earlier. True, it was a ver far ways off, but that didn't stop Ganondorf from trying to see at least a little bit more.

Suddenly, his body jerked to a halt as someone grabbed his right arm tight. "Just where the hell do you think you're going?!" Krysta yelled at him. Ganondorf blushed, as he was caught, and turned to face his captor. "I just wanted to see Hyrule" he answered. Krysta's eye glared hard down on him, making him feel ashamed of wandering off. "I'm sorry" he muttered.

Krysta looked away from him and sighed. "Come on, let's get back to the group" she said, pulling the young prince along. While he did not wish to go back, he knew it was for the best. Some part of him believed that if he saw more of the land, his heart would grow envious, and despise his homeland.

When they rejoined the others, Jafora had fixed Donaru up with a couple bandages and had the group on their feet. As Ganondorf passed the wounded Gerudp fledgling, she gave him a cold stare and a snarl, which he returned with a smirk. He had beaten one of the biggest, loudest, and in his opinion, one of the most useless Gerudo in his class. Part of him hoped she would challenge him for a rematch, just so he could beat her again.

Krysta went up to speak with Jafora while the sisters stretched and got ready to head. Ganondorf paid no attention to them as he found his spot in the group. Yvorra, a girl younger than Ganondorf, one who cheered him on in the fight with Donaru, punched his shoulder with a smile. "Welcome back, brother. See much?" She asked. While only Ganondorf had left on his own to see the land, the entire group was equally curious about Hyrule.

Ganondorf reported on what he saw, which wasn't much. "That thing got bigger, that's about it" he stated, gesturing to the structure atop the hill. Yvorra's excitement drained from her face, disappointed by this meager tale. "Wow, thanks" she responded as they all began moving.

As the group marched, Ganondorf saw a massive outcrop looming over the dirt road before them. It hung out above the dirt path, giving a natural roof to any who walked under it. On the far side of it, he could almost make out the dry red stone, where the entrance to their valley rested. Jafora's prediction of making it to the valley by sundown proved false, for by the time they had reached the outcrop, the sky was already in its twilight phase.

Their break from earlier took too long, but nothing could be done about it now. Jafora called for all stop as she put down the sack and pulled out the blankets. Hyrule Field was a dangerous place to be in at night, so under the large rock, away from the open area, was a good a place as any for camp. Jafora would have to keep a fire going and stay up again, but that didn't matter. As long as her students were safe.

As the girls divided up into groups, Ganondorf realized that once again he was on his own. That didn't worry him, though. He was still too excited about this land for any sleep. He was perfectly content in staying up. He sat down and rested against the cool rock formation. He was soon joined by Krysta, who sat down beside him. "So, I spoke with Jafora" She began. "...Oh?" Ganondorf said, confused as to what brought this up. "Since you are so eager to see this land" she continued, "and as you will one day be king, and need to know the surrounding kingdoms, Jafora said it would be all right if you and I stayed here for a little while longer". Ganondorf's eyes lit up.

"What?!" He yelled. His body shot up so fast that he hit his head on the rock formation resting above him. All the girls looked at him in surprise. Krysta yanked him back down roughly. "Ssh!" she ordered, putting a finger on her lips. "It's just us, you and me. Too many girls would be too dangerous. Jafora said that I would have to watch over you, but that it would be okay". She smiled to him. "We have three days to explore this place" she said, nudging his shoulder with hers.

Ganondorf rubbed his head from the impact with the rock, but barely cared. Three whole days here, with just Krysta. How much better could this be? "So what are we waiting for?" he asked. Krysta shuffled down until she was lying on her back, closing her eyes. "We are waiting for the hour before first light. It's too dangerous to go now" she warned. She opened one eye and looked at her young prince. "Too many monsters about" she said with a grin. Ganondorf, too pumped up for sleep, reluctantly laid down beside his friend. "First light...first light" he muttered.

It sounded so far away. He wanted to explore now. He wanted to see how big this place was. He wanted to know what else was out there. He wanted to find out what that structure was. He turned on his side in both frustration and excitement, adrenaline pumping through his system. Just a couple more hours, he thought, forcing himself to calm down. The sooner I fall asleep, the sooner I can wake up. His mind drifted off into sleep as he imagined the wonders that were in store.


	14. Lay of the Land

Ganondorf was forcefully woken in the early morning. Jafora, who had been keeping watch all night, had also been keeping an eye on the moon. When it was close enough to the horizon to indicate an hour before sunrise, she went to the sleeping king and stirred him from his slumber. He groaned as his dream had been ruined. It had not been a necessarily good dream, but it was a dream none the less.

As his thoughts returned to reality, however, any frustration he had felt at being removed from rest had quickly turned into thanks, as he realized just what today meant for him. His head shot up from the ground and he almost yelled in excitement, before remembering that none of the other sisters were awake. He smiled, stifling his joy as best he could. Today, he was going to explore Hyrule.

As he stood up, Ganondorf heard a dull thud beside him. He looked down at his feet, were a simply wrapped package rested. As he squatted down to pick it up, he wondered who it was from. There were only two Gerudo awake who could have given it to him. One was busy getting ready, and the other was still on lookout. However, as he glanced at Jafora, she returned the gaze, and nodded. His attention then turned back to the object. Slowly, Ganondorf removed the cream white cloth surrounding the present. It felt heavy in his hand. Whatever it was, it was durable.

As he finished removing the wrap, he realized that in his hand, he held a dagger. It was fashioned from Gerudo iron, the hilt wrapped in common wraps. The cross-guard was encrusted with yellow gems. The name of the gems, he could not recall, but they fit well with the light grey hue of the iron blade. When he pulled the dagger out of the sheath, he discovered that the entire thing was made out of one single piece or metal. He swished it around, watching the light of the still burning campfire reflect off its single sharp edge. Though it was but a dagger, to him it felt more like a short sword.

Using the cloth it was wrapped in, he tied the blade around his hip and smiled. He had his own weapon. Traditionally, only when a child had passed their trials and was brought in to a new school, were they given a weapon. Ganondorf's trials were a little over a year away, so this was quite the honor for him.

As the night sky turned lighter in color, Ganondorf nodded to Jafora in thanks, who still sat on the opposite side of camp. Then, he turned to Krysta, who was all ready to go. Her scimitars rested on her back, arms folded, as she waited for her companion. "Ready to head out?" she asked the eager prince. Ganondorf simply nodded before they both silently left the group.

It was easy enough to slip away unnoticed. Mainly, it was because all the children were still asleep. However, since the two had slept right next to the outcropping's edge, all they had to do was turn a corner. As soon as they did, Ganondorf found himself in a completely new world.

Not only was he in a still fresh realm to his senses, but he was almost completely alone. He looked up at Krysta, who gave him a reassuring smile. A part of him was worried, as most children are when experiencing something new on their own. However, his excitement far outweighed his fear. With a deep breath, he headed out up the hill. The first thing he wanted to see, was the structure he had been eyeing all day yesterday.

As they hiked, the sun peeked up from the far distant east. Ganondorf felt a sense of ease all around him. The very land felt alive and cheerful. He had energy, a lot of it. He had to let it out. Suddenly, he began to run. it was soft at first, more like a jog, but soon it developed into a full on sprint. Krysta laughed as she watched the boy run, enjoying this new sensation.

Suddenly, her smile faded into worry as she saw where Ganondorf was headed. A little ways before him, a short, round tree sat. It had a yellow-brown trunk, with long red leaves sprouting from its head. Krysta burst into a mad dash towards her prince. "Ganondorf, stop!" she yelled. Ganondorf tried to stop, but he was too close for it to matter now.

Suddenly, the tree shot out from the ground and into the sky far above Ganondorf. He watched as the roots of the tree sprawled out flat. It began to spin, picking up speed rapidly, as it fell towards him. Ganondorf surely would have been sliced in half, were it not for a flying scimitar, hurled by Krysta. It easily sliced through the small nubbin underneath the tree with its incredibly sharp edge.

The roots of the tree hung down as the now lifeless plant collided into the ground with a heavy thud. Eyes wide, Ganondorf turned his head to his companion as she caught up to him. "Was that one of the monsters you talked about?" He asked. She looked at the wreckage and smiled. "That? No, that was just a plant" she said, walking over to retrieve her scimitar.

Once it was safely returned to its rightful spot on her back, and went back to Ganondorf. "Perhaps we should walk at the same pace? We wouldn't want any injuries on your first day, would we?" she chuckled. Ganondorf lowered his head in shame.

He had made many mistakes on this trip, each one nearly costing his life. He exhaled and looked up at his superior with a serious face. "Yes, sister. That would be wise". Krysta smiled again at the boy's bravado, "There's the spirit" she said reassuringly. They walked together up the hill.

By the time they reached the structure, it was getting close to mid day. What Ganondorf had thought to be stone or iron had in fact turned out to be wood. Krysta took in a deep breath. "You smell that?" she asked. Ganondorf closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose.

Horses, he smelled horses. In the Valley, horses were were used mainly by raiding parties. They were not that helpful in the desert itself, but in Hyrule they were incredibly necessary during raids. "A stable?" he asked Krysta. She shook her head. "A ranch". He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. That word was not known to him.

"It's the place where Hylians breed and raise horses" Krysta explained. "Here, let me show you", Krysta picked Ganondorf up, rather easily, and held him up under his feet. As he steadied himself, he reached up to the tips of the wood wall surrounding the ranch. Pulling himself up, he was able to get a small glimpse of the ranch.

From what he could tell, it had a track, much like that in the archery range back home, but inside the track, there was a large pasture, where many horses, foals, and fillies. One foal in particular caught his eye. It was a young foal, must have been recently born. Its hair was a pitch black, with a fiery red mane. It stood out among the white, grey, and red horses around it like the moon on a starless night.

Suddenly, his support gave way as Krysta pulled out from underneath him, causing Ganondorf to fall hard on the ground. Krysta laughed at him before pulling him up on his feet. "See any you want?" she asked, semi-jokingly. Ganondorf smiled, thinking on the black horse. "Yeah, I did".

As the day progressed, the two traced around the outside of the ranch, Ganondorf pointing at various places, and Krysta describing the places either from experience or rumor. The first place he asked her about was a large forest in the east. She explained that the forest was called the Kokiri Forest, and that at its heart, the oldest thing in Hyrule lived wit a village of immortal children. Ganondorf winced. The idea of remaining a child forever sounded like an eternal punishment.

Next was a river that lead up to a small mountain. "That's Zora's Domain. That's where all the fresh water comes from the circles all throughout Hyrule. The purest water in all Hyrule it kept there" Krysta explained. Ganondorf looked at the mountain intently. "The purest water..." he muttered to himself. "Hey, Krysta, can we camp over there?" he nodded to a small rock formation that rested over a portion of the river, near the valley leading to Zora's Domain.


	15. The Girl with White Hair

It was morning, dawn of the second day. Ganondorf stretched as he woke up from his peaceful slumber. In the previous night, He and Krysta made camp under a rock formation that stood over the river on the northern edge of Hyrule Field. This was the closest thing to cover they could find. It had served them well, too, for Ganondorf had yet to see any of the monsters his older sister warned him about. Excited though he was to see them.

As Krysta bathed in the shallows if the river, Ganondorf practiced using his new dagger. Though he had never properly used a blade before, nor had any training with it, he knew enough on instinct to at least hold it by the handle. He slashed horizontally through the air at an imaginary target again and again, getting used to the feeling of the attack. He had trained enough with Meister Jafora to know that repetition was the key to perfection.

Once he had that move down, he went on to the vertical slice. After that, the thrust, then the somewhat difficult jumping slice. The jump attack was one of the more advanced attacks. The user had to hurl their full weight forward while falling upon their target. If they missed, the user would leave their full back exposed. It was designed to be a finishing move.

While, he practiced with his dagger, Krysta snuck up behind him. "Having fun?" she asked, breaking his concentration. In a surprised state, Ganondorf swirled around, keeping his dagger far from him. Krysta grasped him by the wrist, just as his blade came within one inch of her neck. "Careful there, you could damage my perfect figure" she said with a chuckle.

Ganondorf could not help but glance over her, before blushing and pulling his arm from her. "S-so...what are we going to see today" he asked, trying hard to change the subject. Krysta walked back to the river, where her clothes rested on the bank. "Well, I thought I would show you my favorite town in Hyrule, Kakariko Village".

Ganondorf's ears perked up. Kakariko Village was said to be one of the most peaceful, serene places, next to a fairy fountain, in all Hyrule. He sheathed his blade as he waited for Krysta to dress. He leaned against the rocky pinnacle and tapped his foot impatiently as he watched his sister pull up her chest wrap.

She glanced over to him and grinned, slowing down as much as possible. Ganondorf rolled his eyes. He knew she was doing this purely to annoy him. Finally, she slipped the wrap over her nipples after what felt like an eternity to Ganondorf. "You about done?" he asked sarcastically. Krysta pouted as she walked to him. "Yeah, I guess..." she said, grinning to her little friend.

At last, they set out on their journey. Kakariko village was no too terribly far from where they made camp, it only took them an hour to reach the entrance to the town. As they walked to the gate, however, they were stopped by a Hylian guard. It was a male, that much was obvious, for around its chin, there was a slight build up of stubble.

"Business in Kakariko... Gerudo?" He ordered. Ganondorf sneered at the guard. The way he said "Gerudo" was condescending, almost hateful. Krysta stared back at the guard. "Sight-seeing" she explained in a light, airy tone. Ganondorf could not tell if she chose to ignore the guard's obvious disdain, or if she didn't even notice it.

The guard stared at Krysta for a long while, saying nothing. Krysta returned the gaze, unblinking, with a smile. Slowly, the guard stepped out of their way. Krysta's smile grew wider, and she bowed to the guard in thanks, before taking Ganondorf by the hand and walking into Kakariko Village.

Ganondorf could feel a somewhat common, homey sense as he and Krysta entered the town. Although Hylians and humans walked about the town, living their lives, a sense of ease was all around him. The town itself was not much at first glance, the only really noticeable thing about it being a windmill. However, for some reason, Ganondorf found no fault in the quiet village.

As the two Gerudo walked through the small shops and stores, Ganondorf felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me" a young voice said. Both Ganondorf and Krysta turned around to see who touched the young prince. It was a girl, near his age. She had white skin, even whiter hair, and red eyes. "I've never seen you before" she continued. "Who are you" she stated.

"Uhm...I'm Ganondorf, Ganondorf Dragmire" He said, staring at the girl. He had never seen someone so young with such odd colored hair. The only women he had ever seen with hair that white were the extremely old Gerudo, who's red hair had faded with time. "Hello, Ganondorf Dragmire. I am Impa" She said, grasping his hand and shaking it firmly.

Ganondorf winced. This girl, this Impa, was strong for her age. However, he was not about to back down from this challenge. Nodding at her, he gripper Impa's hand tighter. "Ah, good grip, I like that" She said. "Impa..." Krysta said, bending down to the girl, "Wow, you must be a skeikah!". Impa nodded, "One of the last, in fact" she said, standing tall with a prideful smile.

"Well well...You hear that, Ganondorf? Someday, she might need help reintroducing the Sheikah back to Hyrule" Krysta said, nudging Ganondorf closer to the girl. He blushed hard and looked down. Impa, not quite understanding the older Gerudo's meaning, nodded her head. "Sure!" she blurted out with enthusiasm, "If you think you can help". Krysta laughed lightly.

"Hey, want me to show you around the town?" she asked Ganondorf, who nodded in response, still embarrassed by his sister's comment. With that, she pulled Ganondorf tightly by the hand and ran down the street. Krysta chuckled as she watched the children, before returning heading to the potions shop.

"Oh wow, that's a cool dagger!" Impa said, pointing to the blade hanging from Ganondorf's hip. "My mom won't let me have one, not until I am ready, that is". She put on a serious face and stood up straight. She spoke in a deep voice, imitating her mother. "Only when one can appreciate a weapon, is one ready for it" she recited. "My mom is a warrior, she keeps her weapons very close to her" she confessed.

"So do mine" Replied Ganondorf, relating to Impa. His sisters never let their weapons leave their bodies while on duty, whether it be on their backs, at their sides, or in their hands.

"...So does mine" Impa said in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"Yeah, I know. So do mine" Ganondorf repeated.

"No, not 'so DO', 'so DOES'".

"So DOES?" Ganondorf said, confused.

"Sodas?! Sure!" Impa shouted.

"So...what?" Ganondorf's confusion doubled.

"So what? Sodas, duh".

"...You lost me" Ganondorf confessed.

"No, I know the way, come on!"

"What is going o-hyuuung!" Ganondorf was cut off as Impa yanked him by the hand and ran towards the little restaurant in town. Ganondorf swore Impa ran so fast that his feet nearly drifted off the ground. She burst through the door and ran up to the counter, dragging the dazed and very confused Gerudo behind her.

The young Sheikah looked up at the large, burly, gruff looking barkeep. "Two sodas" She stated. Ganondorf stood up and looked at the large man behind the counter. He was a mountain of a man, with a great, big, bushy beard. His thick forearms were covered in dark hair, along with his chest. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at the man, as he leaned down to Impa's level. Though this man could clearly take them both easily, Ganondorf placed his hand on his dagger, ready for a fight.

"You got money this time, runt?" The man growled. Impa stared up at him with her red eyes. "You want to take this outside, little man" she threatened. Ganondorf nearly fell over in shock. True, he would not back down from a fight, but to act so rash, so bold...they were going to get their asses beat, hard.

Suddenly, however, the man burst into a loud laugh, nearly shaking the bottles behind him. Ganondorf's eyes widened, his already doubled confusion multiplying even more. Impa smiled and pulled herself up on a bar stool before patting the one beside her, for Ganondorf. Slowly, he removed his hand from his dagger, which he had already pulled halfway out of its sheath. He climbed up in the stool just as the bar keep slammed two bottle hard on the bar, making Ganondorf jump.

He looked down at the liquid within the bottle in front of him. It was bright orange, with bubbles rising to the surface and popping. His attention shifted to Impa with a raised eyebrow, asking her, without words, just what the hell this was. She said nothing, but drank half of her drink. "Better hurry before it goes flat" She warned, nodding at the liquid.

Reluctantly , and with a gulp of worry, Ganondorf grabbed the drink and took a sip. The cold liquid burned against the back of his throat as drank it. He clutched his neck, tightly as he gasped. "By the Goddesses, what the hell is that?" He shouted. Impa laughed and drank the rest of her drink. "It's soda, of course. Don't they have that where you come from?" she asked. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the bottle filled with soda. "...You're town is weird".


	16. Remnants of a Shadow Beast

Ganondorf sat with Impa at the bar, talking about their lives and how they both differed and coincided. In talking, Ganondorf found out that the soda he had was made from the juice of certain berry that, when fermented, produced a non-alcoholic fizz to naturally carbonate the juice. After he finished his drink, Impa took him back outside with another pull from his arm. She walked him around the upper part of the village, where the majority of the shops were. Since neither of them had any money, this was merely Impa showing her new friend around the town. Since there were no shops in the fortress, Ganondorf was very unaccustomed to trading items for colored gems.

"Hey" Impa said as the two left the small items shop. "You wanna see where I live?" She asked. Ganondorf, exhausted from being pulled every which way by his energetic new friend, simply nodded with waning eyes. Satisfied with his simple answer, Impa pulled him through the street and down the large flight of stairs, to the residential area of the village.

As they walked across the grassy main street towards the furthest house to the east, Ganondorf felt it. There was a tug at him, but not from Impa. No, this was not a physical pull, it was one that drew at him from within. Some invisible force grasped at his heart, a dark force. Impa looked back at him, as he no longer moved with her.

Ganondorf stood still, staring at what he felt was the source of the strange feeling. Far up the road, before the large windmill, rested a well. He removed his hand from the little girl, and walked up the road, following the odd force. Impa walked with him, curious as to what grasped his attention so tightly. "What is it, Ganondorf?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know" he muttered, stepping closer to the well. "Something...something's here". When he made it to the well, he touched its stone brim and looked into the water. Though it was a well, sinking deep into the ground, the water looked unnaturally dark. Ganondorf could feel its presence, whatever it was, resting just beneath the water's surface.

"You feel it too, don't you" Impa said, hoisting herself up, so she sat on the ledge of the well. She too looked down at the water. "A long time ago, a man's house used to be here, where this well is. 'The man who could see Truth', he was called. Under his house, he had a large dungeon, where he tortured and killed people. It's said that when he died, his evil spirit remained, and still lives under the well" she said to Ganondorf, who kept his eyes on the water.

He was no stranger to talk of spirits. The priestesses of his home were charged with cleansing the desert of evil undead. Their skills with the light were most effective against the tortured souls of the past. The medicine women would even use the captured essences of the Poes that the priestesses defeated, for spells and treatments. Though he had never come in contact with any dark spirit, it was common knowledge to the Gerudo of their existence.

However, only magic users, or those trained to look beyond the physical realm could see and feel their presence. How could he sense this darkness, when seemingly no one else in the town save Impa could. His head popped up suddenly, a thought lighting up within his mind. "Hey, how can you tell there is something here, and no one else can?" He asked Impa. She smiled and stared at him with eyes wide open, making Ganondorf recoil in surprise.

"I'm a Sheikah! My eyes can see what normal people can't" she said, brimming with pride. Ganondorf couldn't help but smile at her. He found her enthusiasm and racial pride most enthralling. So much so that part of him wished he was Sheikah too. "And what about you?" She asked. "How come you can sense it?" She nodded to the tree far down the road. That is where they had been when Ganondorf first sensed the evil. "Even I could not feel it from over there. You must be a powerful magician!" she said with a wink.

Ganondorf looked back down to the water. He had never felt spirits before, nor could see them. Further more, he possessed no magic abilities. At least, not that he knew of. In basic training, the sisters had practiced a little magic. Nothing too impressive, simple tricks just to test for possible magical traits. Tests Ganondorf had never passed. Yet somehow, he felt this...thing, like it was looming over him.

He stood up fully and looked at the white haired girl sitting next to him. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo. I am the only boy in my tribe, and will be the future King. I possess abilities no one else does" he boasted, attempting to sound mightier than he knew he was. Impa laughed and bowed low from her seat. "My apologies, your highness. I had no idea I was among royalty" she laughed. Once again, however, they both fell quiet and looked to the well, as the presence made itself known to them again.

A silence fell over the children as they stared into the water. Suddenly, a familiar voice broke the quiet barrier the children has unintentionally built around themselves. "Ganondorf, Ganondorf!" it shouted. The young prince nearly slipped from the edge of the well as his trance-like state was shattered. He turned back to the road, as he saw Krysta heading his way. The next thing he saw, which made his eyes widen slightly, was the sun setting over the hills. They had spent the entire day in the village.

Ganondorf quickly shot from the well and ran towards his companion. "I'm sorry, Krysta. I did not realize how late it was" he apologized. Krysta waved her hand as she looked to the sky. "We need to leave now if we want to find shelter" She said, keeping her eyes tight on the setting sun.

As she and Ganondorf began walking towards the gate of Kakariko, Impa ran in front of them. "Hey, you can stay with me tonight" she suggested. Both Krysta and Ganondorf looked at each other. "Thank you, Impa, for your hospitality" Krysta said, "But we cannot impose upon your parents". She bowed to the girl before continuing on her way, along with Ganondorf.

Impa, persistent in her ways, ran around then again. She blushed slightly and looked down. "My...my mother serves the Hylian royal family. She stays away, for months at a time. My father left us when I was a child. So, it is just me for the time being. Please, stay at my house" she said, bowing to the Gerudo. Krysta looked up and sighed. The sun had fully set beyond the far distant mountains. "Well...it's too late now" She said. "All right, Impa. We'll stay here for the night". Impa bowed to them in thanks before taking them home.


	17. Hostile Territory

The three had slept peacefully together that night. Impa's house was not too far from the well, where Ganondorf and Impa had felt an evil presence. The house they stayed in was located against the eastern portion of the wall surrounding Kakariko village, about two blocks away from the well. It only took them about ten minutes to reach, allowing night to fall over the quiet town.

The house itself only had one bed, and not a terribly large one at that. This meant that the three had to share a limited space, as Impa refused to have her guests sleep on the floor. They had bunched together, Ganondorf laying behind Impa, Krysta laying behind him. It was snug, having three people so tight together, but Ganondorf didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he enjoyed it. Though he was still at a young age, Ganondorf had noticed certain things he enjoyed, especially around women. Resting between two women was something he enjoyed greatly.

After each person had woken up, they moved from the bed and prepared for the day. Krysta and Ganondorf put their clothing back on, while Impa, who slept in a nightgown, changed into her usual blue and black jumpsuit. The night before, Impa had blushed considerably when she took the Gerudo home. They had wasted little time stripping down to nothing and climbing into the bed. For them, this was just how they slept. For impa, it was almost erotic.

She had made her guests breakfast; cooking up cucco eggs and strips of pork. The smell alone was heavenly to Ganondorf. Most mornings, he and his sisters would eat a stew that the cooks made for the tribe. It was nothing special, just a mix of fruits, vegetables, and meats that they had either gathered from the sparse desert, or stolen from caravans during raids. It was not much, but it contained a high amount of nutrients he and his people needed. Practicality over pleasure. However, this food was both practical and extremely pleasurable.

After they had finished their meals, the Gerudo graciously bowed to their host and began to leave. As Krysta opened the door, however, Impa grasped Ganondorf's arm, halting him in his path. "Hey, let's write to each other. I'd like to keep up with you, stay friends if we can" she suggested, Raising her free hand as a fist and grinned, "You would make an excellent ally in the fight against evil!".

Ganondorf smiled and nodded to Impa. "Yes, I would like that" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You are now a sister to me, Impa of the Sheikah tribe" Ganondorf declared, making both Impa and Krysta smile. "We will greatly accept your help, Impa" Krysta added. The white haired girl bowed to her new friends, thanking them in silence. She then led them out, accompanying them all the way to the main gate, before wishing them both farewell.

As they walked down the steps leading from Kakariko back to Hyrule Field, Ganondorf saw their next destination. His eyes widened he saw that, down the road a good ways, was a massive stone wall and draw bridge. "Hey, what's that?" he asked Krysta, pointing to the wall. "Ah" krysta said as she spotted her young friend's new target. "That, Ganondorf, is Castle Town. It's the capital city of the Hylian Kingdom" she explained. Ganondorf took a few steps forward, gazing at the front gate. "Can we?" he asked.

Without a word, Krysta walked with Ganondorf towards the far off bridge. It took them an hour, but they finally made it to the large entrance to the city. Ganondorf looked up in wonder at the massive gateway. Although there were grand entrances like this in the valley, this was the first one he had ever seen not made purely by nature. What he saw next, however, impressed him even more.

Far beyond the town, passed the streets, the fountains, and the crowds. Up upon the hill that rested outside of the city, rested a grey castle. It was massive, even from this long distance. He had seen mountains smaller than that structure. Krysta nudged Ganondorf in the shoulder as he stared ahead. "What you thinking about" she asked, biting her lips together. "Power..." he muttered under is breath almost lost in a trance. "What was that?" Krysta asked bending down to his level. Ganondorf's eyes fluttered as he came back to reality. He shook his head and refocused on the town. "Nothing...".

The two Gerudo walked across the wooden bridge and entered the city. Immediately, Ganondorf was overtaken by the sheer volume of the market ahead. People, from all over Hyrule, were gathered in the square. Rich, well clothed Hyians sauntered through the streets. Humans worked the small shops and gaming galleries. Zoras sold their seafood and coral crafts. Gorons sold gems they had mined, as well as brews kept in heaving barrels, on the street. There were even small, living shrubs with tubes for mouths, selling sticks and nuts. Such a large gathering of peoples, and yet, he noticed, Krysta and he were the only Gerudo there.

In fact, he noticed that even in this plethora of bodies, his was the one that people stared at. They did not just stare, though. As he passed the peoples of the other Hyrulean races, he noticed that they sneered at him. They would keep their hands on their rupee wallets and sacks of goods, eyeing him wearily.

Although the Gorons and Zoras simply avoided his gaze, the shrub like creatures hid in their holes whenever he got close. The humans and Hylians, on the other hand, were much more hostile. They scoffed above him, and bumped against his as he walked through the crowds alone. Krysta had gone off to do Goddess knew what. When he would go into a shop, he was refused service on sight and asked to leave. Even though he had no money, this angered him greatly. Who were they to judge so harshly on is appearance alone? To him, they all looked a sickly pale. If anyone should have been disgusted by looks, it should have been him.

Suddenly, as he walked toward the fountain in the middle of the square, a large object bumped into him hard, knocking Ganondorf to the ground with a thud. "Watch where you're going...oh...a sand rat" a voice said. Ganondorf's eyes shot up fast at the source of the voice. Standing above him was a Hylian man. He was quite portly, with pale white skin, and a brown blunt mustache. "What're you doing here, kid? You don't belong here!" The man shouted, kicking at Ganondorf.

The crowd parted, leaving space between Ganondorf and the man. Staring up at the impertinent lump of a person, he tried to stand, but the man kicked him back down on the ground. A few people in the crowd gasped, but most stayed silent. "You should know that your kind isn't welcome here, barbarian child!" he spat out. Ganondorf sneered at the Hylian and attempted to stand up again. This time however, when the man raised his foot, Ganondorf caught it by the sole and pushed back, causing the man to fall back. For some reason, that seemed much easier than Ganondorf thought it would be.

He stood up tall, as tall as an eight year old could be, at least, and stared down at the man. He watched as the Hylian cussed him out for "such insolent actions", as he claimed. The young prince looked at him with an emotionless face. "I may be a barbarian child, and a desert rat, but I will never be as pathetic as you, Hylian". The man simply stared at him in shock.

Ganondorf turned around, facing the crowd. Everyone just stared at him in silence. Suddenly, Krysta eaked her way between a Hylian and a Goron, and entered into the circle. "Hey, ready to go?" she asked Ganondorf. He nodded to her and walked towards her. As he grew closer to the wall of surveyors, they parted around him, keeping their distance. As the two made thair way through the silent crowd, the man finally got to his feet.

"I'll teach you how to address your superiors!" he shouted as he ran towards the Gerudo. The crowd gasped as the man pulled a small skinning knife out of his pocket. He had made it within three feet of Ganondorf, before Krysta grasped the man's wrist and spun around quickly, holding the Hylian's arm over her shoulder.

The man shouted in pain and anger as he was held at the Gerudo's mercy. "Let go of me, bitch!" he yelled. Ganondorf watched Krysta hold the old, fat man. Her eyes were cold and harsh as she looked ahead at some invisible target known only to her. "You just threatened the King of the Gerudo. Consider yourself lucky I don't kill you here and now" she spoke. Ganondorf had never seen her like this. In a way, he was terrified. Cold anger was much more unnerving than hot rage.

Without another word, Krysta raised the man's arm, and brought it down hard on her shoulder, snapping the bones within the thick limb. The Hylian screamed in pain. The crowd gasped in horror. Ganondorf could see the bones sticking out of the skin. The sight and sounds made him slightly uneasy, but the vengeance pleased him greatly. Krysta let go of the crying man, letting him slump on the ground. She exhaled, shedding off her cold demeanor in an instant, and looked at Ganondorf with a cheery smile. "Hey, let's leave!" she said, enthusiastically.


	18. A Face Fit for a Phantom

The Gerudo ran out of the city, laughing with each other. The guards around the gates had attempted to block their exit. Earlier that day, a Hylian has assaulted Ganondorf, resulting in Krysta breaking his arm. The act had not gone well with the Hylian guards, as they tried to arrest the girl and the prince. However, with their superior acrobatics, the Gerudo had easily avoided the armor clad men. Even so, Ganondorf knew he could take them. From what he saw, their arms and legs were thinner that some of the Gerudo in his homeland. They leaped around the guards with ease and went along their way.

They ran as far as they could, laughing at the Hylians. Such a rush Ganondorf felt as the guards chased them across the bridge, shouting for them to stop. When they finally did stop, they were already half way's distance between Castle Town gate and the ranch top the hill in the middle of Hyrule Field. The guards had long since given up chase, their armor weighing them down considerably. The two Gerudo both collapsed on the cool grass, chuckling to themselves. With their bodies calming down, the sat up, side by side, looking at the now far off castle.

Ganondorf scooted himself up against Krysta's side and glanced up at her. In the past few days, his fondness for her grew exponentially. Ever since they met, he had developed a crush on her. Seeing her naked from time to time only increased his affection. Even though he was still a child, he could already feel changes begin to occur within him. This last act, however, drew him over the edge. She was strong and fast enough to pull the much larger man over her and break him. This would be the Gerudo he would have as his queen. He knew it.

Krysta smile down ad him, bringing her arm around his shoulders. As she did this, Ganondorf mustered up the courage to bring his own arm around her waist. Her dark skin was warm to the touch, and smooth. His hand slid up and down her side as they both sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Ganondorf soon laid his head against his older sister, in the space under her arm and just to the left of her chest. He closed his eyes, comfortably resting beside his chosen future mate.

"Oh, hey" Krysta said suddenly, breaking the silence. Ganondorf, thinking she spoke in attest to his advances, recoiled his head from her side, as well as his hand. He looked up at her with slightly worried eyes. The last thing he had hoped to do was upset her. Before he could apologize, however, she continued. "I got you something in town. Snatched it off a traveling merchant. Ha, you should have seen the size of his pack. He probably carried an entire shop in there!" she said, laughing. From the bag she had been carrying with her during the trip, she pulled out a mask.

"I saw this, and thought of you" she said, holding it out for the young prince. Ganondorf took it graciously as he gazed upon it. It looked as though it was formed from the skull of some monster he had never seen before. Its brow was furrowed, giving off an fierce, monstrous look. The bottom of it was filled with sharp fangs. Whatever it was, if it was ever a living creature, it was a carnivore. On each side, just behind the cheek bones, small fins protruded out and curve upwards. The most noticeable features of the mask, however, were two large horns that sprouted from the mask's forehead.

Ganondorf looked upon the mask, amazed, before turning his head up to meet Krysta. "Thank you...thank you so much..." he said, dumbfounded. Krysta smiled as she saw how much Ganondorf appreciated the gift. "There was another one that thought looked really good, but this one seemed to suit you more. Also, I don't know what it was, but the other one gave me the creeps" she said faking a shiver. Intrigued by her vague description and motion, he asked her what the other one was like.

"Well" she began, "It was purple, and red, and every other color really. It was shaped like this" she explained, using her hands to form a heart. "With spikes all around it". "ooooh" Ganondorf said. "What else?" he asked, even more intrigued. Krysta touched her thumbs to her index fingers, and put her hand up to her face. "It had big bright orange eyes, like this! They stared at me, watching my every move!" She shouted moving closer to Ganondorf, pretending to follow him as he squirmed. "When I asked the man about it, he said it wasn't for sale" She turned her head to the side, looking at Ganondorf with one eye and smiling. "He said it was cursed by an evil spirit".

Ganondorf's eyes lit up. He always like tales of hauntings and all manner of dark things. Though he was disappointed he didn't get that mask, the one he held in his hands felt equally as dark. As he looked at it, the mask looked back with black, soulless pits for eyes. "Well, go on" Krysta said, "Put it on, for Goddess' sake!". Ganondorf turned the mask around. It was strange, even from the back, the eyes were still pitch black, he could not see through them. Slowly, he put it on.

The mask adhered to his face, without need for straps. The darkness of the eyes faded, allowing Ganondorf to see like regular. He looked back up to Krysta, showing off his new look. "Wow!" she yelled, jolting back. From the blackness of the mask's eyes, bright yellow orbs began to glow. They moved wherever Ganondorf looked, giving off a strange life to the mask. "It looks like I chose well...that mask really suits you, my lord" she said, bowing at the last bit.

Ganondorf rose to his feet, and put his hands on his hips, posing the best he could. However, his joy was short lived, as he realized that the sun had set, with them sitting out in the open. "Oh no..." he said, pointing to the sun. Krysta turned her head and gasped, realizing the predicament they were in. She shot to her feet and crouched, looking all around her. "Shit..." she muttered, "All right, we need to find shelter, fast. Come along" she spoke quietly to Ganondorf, before walking as fast and as quietly as she could in her crouched position.

Ganondorf followed, keeping his mask on, and his hand tightly grasping his dagger. He had no idea what they might face, but whatever it was that put Krysta on edge could not be a small threat. They sneaked down the hill towards the main road as darkness swept over the land. The birds stopped chirping, giving off an uneasy feeling almost kin to impatient dread across the grassy plain. He heard a wolfos howl in the far distance, making him shoot his attention every which way he could turn. Krysta put her hand on his shoulder, calming him down. "They do that at first moon's light. At least they will give you a warning they are near..." she spoke, keeping the swift pace.

They had a lot of ground to cover in one night, as they had to return by tomorrow. This put them both in a tense situation. Although it was dangerous, they had to make the trek. Krysta hoped that if they were silent enough, the could pass through the plains unnoticed. This fantasy was short lived, however. As the reached the road, a bony hand burst out of the dry dirt. Krysta halted, drawing her two scimitars from her back.

The hand grasped at the dirt and pulled itself up a bit. Another hand burst out in a cloud of dust, aiding the first. Soon, the rest of the figure emerged from the ground. "Stalchild..." Krysta said, readying for an attack. Ganondorf had heard of the Stal before. They were undead creatures comprised of bone and magic. Whether they were purely magic based, or inhabited by spirits, it was not full known. They were, however, formidable. This creature, however, stood about the same size as Ganondorf. It had a tattered wrap covering its hips, and an enlarged head with large round teeth. It's eyes glowed bright red, and the tips of it fingers seemed to be covered in blood.

It made a high pitched squeal and jumped as it eyed the Gerudo. Its bones clicked and clacked as it walked towards them. The monster didn't get very far, however, as Krysta wasted no time cutting it in half. Its bones flew into the air and burned a green flame, dissolving into nothing. Ganondorf cheered, but was hushed by Krysta. "They never attack alone..." she said, just as four more sprouted around them.

Two, Krysta took out easily. The other two, Ganondorf had to face. He pulled out his dagger and thrust it hard through the right Stalchild, before swinging around and putting all his might into a kick that shot the head of the remaining monster clean off. Krysta grabbed his arm once the monsters were vanquished and pulled him down the path. Their positions compromised, they no longer needed stealth. Agility was now their greatest ally. They both ran as hard as they could down the road. Whenever another group of Stalchildren sprouted up, they stopped and fought their way through. These creatures were not difficult to face, but there were many of them to face.

They had ran and fought for hours, finally coming to view the deserts entrance. Breathing heavily, they both halted for a brief moment's respite. "Okay, we can't wait any longer" Krysta said as she began to run again. Suddenly, a claw shot out of the ground right in front of her, grasping her foot tightly. She gasped as she fell hard on the ground. "Krysta!" Ganondorf shouted, running to her side. The Stalchild that caught her, came up from the ground just as Ganondorf approached. In a rage, he slammed his foot down right through the monster's skull.

"Can you run?" he asked her, examining her ankle. It was already swelling. The tug her body made as she was held by the Stalchild had sprained her ankle. She was grounded. Suddenly, an entire squad of Stalchildren burst up around them. By Ganondorf's quick count, there must have been around twenty monsters surrounding Krysta and him. He crouched down in front of Krysta, holding his dagger in front of him, parallel to his arm. "Not today, monsters" He spoke "We are going home, you cannot stop us".

At his words, the Stalchildren squealed and jumped in unison, before shambling towards the Gerudo. Ganondorf lunged forth, taking out a Stalchild easily, before the rest grasped him. He flailed and struggled, but it was to no avail. They lifted him above their heads, and began to walk towards the desert. Ganondorf looked around, shocked at what was happening. He thought for sure they would tear him apart and eat him. He looked over at Krysta, they did the same thing. A group of them, six at most, hoisted her up above their heads and carried her as they shambled across the field.

The two Gerudo looked to each other in utter shock. Krysta, coming up with no other explanation, made a gesture over her face. Ganondorf interpreted it as it was the mask. For some reason, the Stalchildren saw Ganondorf as one of their own, and complied with his orders. They were going home, all right, and the Stalchildren were not going to stop them.


	19. Return

The Stalchildren carried the two Gerudo all throughout the night. Ganondorf, wearing his skull mask that had been given to him earlier that day, looked to Krysta in bewilderment. Though he had never met any form of Stal before, he was certain this was not their usual behavior. The evidence was clear on Krysta's face, as she stared down at the undead creatures who carried her above their heads.

They were surprisingly gentle for skeleton monsters. Their red claws held the two gently, keeping their clothing from being tattered, and their skin uncut. From the earlier battles they had fought while running hard towards the desert, Ganondorf determined that the Stalchildren could easily cause harm, as their bony hands were sharp, and covered in blood from previous encounters with less fortunate travelers.

"Krysta" Ganondorf whispered, unsure what the Stalchildren would do, were they to hear him. His companion shook her head, telling Ganondorf to keep quiet. She looked around, watching the faces of the monsters closely for any signs of change. The creatures kept their faces straight, adding to Krysta's already monumental confusion.

She had fought these fiends before. It was common knowledge among raiders that they appeared when the sun fell. Undead were creatures of the night. Any form of sunlight would harm them, if it was only a temporary stun. Krysta had seen many sisters fall to the Stalchildren. While they were a simple target to dispatch alone, a group of them was more than formidable. For that reason, it was very rare to see one Stalchild alone. Where there was one, there were many more lying in wait.

She had seen them attack caravans, maul victims to death, dig through the remains from the corpses, and retrieve the bones for more Stal reinforcements. Never, however, had she seen them act so docile. She looked back to Ganondorf, who was waiting for some sort of response from her. She gave him the only one she could. She shrugged.

Ganondorf, immensely curious as to what was happening, patted the top of the head of the Stalchild nearest him. It crackled and popped its bony neck as it looked up at him. "W...why are you doing this?" he asked. He was unsure why they were carrying him, or what would happen if they knew he was not one of them, but he needed answers.

The Stalchild looked back for a while, before speaking in a high pitched, nigh childish voice. "We serve the master, sir" it said, staring back at Ganondorf with its bright red eyes. Something about the creature made Ganondorf smile beneath his mask. Though deadly, the Stalchild had a relatively innocent face, for an undead. It's mutated and enlarged skull reminded him of a puppy, looking up at him with eyes that seemed to seek nothing but approval.

"And...who is your master" he asked, weary of what the answer might be. "You sir" it responded, without any hesitation. That settled it, it had to be the mask he was wearing. It did resemble a Stal, having the appearance of an evil skull. The horns on its head must have been some sort of crown, or sign of majesty. He did not question the creature further. If it learned that he was wearing a mask, it might decide to kill both him and his compatriot.

As the sky lightened in color, the Stalchildren shambled across the Field. The grass had ceased to be as they trudged from the green plains to the barren, rocky territory that led to the desert. Suddenly, the Stalchildren halted, and gently let down their cargo. With Krysta's leg still in pain, Ganondorf supported her up by standing at her side and letting her use his shoulders as a crutch.

One stalchild tore off its arm and gave it to the girl. As she took it, the fingers curled upward and the arm straitened, allowing her to prop herself up with it. At that, the Stalchrildren saluted the young prince in unison. He returned the salute, feeling that anything less would be dishonoring their service.

At first sun's light, the Stalchildren returned to the earth, awaiting the moment they could rise again, leaving the Gerudo alone. Still silent, the two looked at each other, awe struck at the events of the night. Never before had that happened, to anyone. What they had just experienced was unique to them alone.

"Boy...sure glad you had that mask" Krysta said, breaking the tension. Ganondorf exhaled and nodded. the mask had truly saved their lives tonight. Were it by mere chance that Krysta had chosen the other mask, the young prince's life would have surely ended before his first full decade.

With reverence in mind, the two slowly made their way home. It took them two hours alone to reach the river's chasm. In the short three days they had been gone, the bridge connecting the two sides of the canyon had been repaired, easing their journey considerably.

Even though Krysta was injured, Ganondorf could not help but enjoy every moment with her. He had to prop her up as she walked, meaning he had to press himself tightly against her side. He could not help but breathe in her scent as he aided her along through the valley.

Gerudo were known for making fragrant perfumes from the various desert flowers and creatures that lived among them. They were used to conceal odors that, though natural, most Gerudo found offensive. In the desert heat, a person's natural smell became potent very quickly, so Gerudo perfumes were greatly sought after.

After traveling three days, and fighting almost half a night's length, however, Krysta's perfume had worn down to nothing, while her natural scent rose. Ganondorf found this more intoxicating than even the most rare and fragrant of perfumes.

It was sharp, carrying the wears of battle and exhaustion. The sweat along her belly and arms brought the smell all around the young prince, making his eyes roll back with every breath. He loved it, giving him just one more reason why he wanted her to be his partner.

By noon, the two finally sauntered back into the fortress. The guards on patrol quickly came to Ganondorf's aid, hoisting Krysta up and taking the brunt of the weight from the boy. The carried her into the fortress to the infirmary, Ganondorf following close behind. Though their journey was over, Ganondorf wanted to see it to the very end.

It was only when Krysta was laid on the bed, and her ankle treated by the medicine woman, that Ganondorf finally decided to take off his mask. His eyes beamed with joy as he felt pride welling inside him from their adventure. He stood beside Krysta, with a smile on his face, as she was treated.

"Thank you" he began," for taking me though Hyrule. "And for the wonderful gift". He held up the mask, whose bright yellow eyes had faded into pitch black pits once he removed it from his face. Krysta smiled at the boy's thanks. "It was nothing. Besides, I hear someone's ninth birthing day is swiftly approaching. Consider it an early gift" she said, winking at Ganondorf. He blushed and looked down at the floor with a smile.

With a shy saunter, he moved closer to Krysta, and laid a kiss on her cheek. Krysta, slightly shocked by the boy's kiss, shuffled into the bed, slipping down a little further into the sheets. "Thank you, my lord" she said. As Ganondorf smiled down at his friend, he suddenly felt a heavy hand slam down on his right shoulder.

With a wince at the pain, he looked up the the owner of the hand. His smile faded as he beheld his Meister, Jafora. The large woman looked down at Ganondorf with a grin. "You're late for class, Ganondorf. Know what that means?" she asked, her grin turning into a sick smile.

Ganondorf's heart sank. Surely he was not truly expected to attend class today. If he was,however, there was only one thing that awaited a tardy student. He gulped as he looked at his teacher. Her amber eyes glared down upon him as she spoke once more. 

"Laps".


	20. Midday in the Valley

Ganondorf. Hated. Laps. His Meister, Jafora, had ordered him to take laps as punishment for being late to class. A class, in fact, Ganondorf did not know he was supposed to attend. True, he and Krysta had returned on the fourth morning of their three day trip. Even so, he felt that there would have been a little grace given by Jafora. Of course, she was never known for her mercy. Any chance she got to make him work extra, she took.

He huffed and wheezed as he was forced to run around the Fortress. He had only made it two laps, before the strain in his muscles crept through his legs. He slowed down his pace, from dashing, to jogging, to plodding and finally, to crawling as his muscles gave out. He had been running and fighting nearly the entire night prior. His only rest came at the surprising aid of the Stalchildren, the very monsters they spent the night fighting and running from.

It had been but two hours since he was given the order to run laps, yet he was already exhausted. Suddenly, he heard the most beautiful sound there ever was heard in all the history of the Gerudo. No, in all the history of Hyrule itself. It was a sound that signified the end of his torturous trudge around his home. Ganondorf looked up with hope rekindled in his eyes, a hope he thought had forsaken him. The sound alone brought tears to his eyes. He dragged himself along the sands towards the fortress as he heard the wondrous sound once more. It was non other than the lunch bell.

It took a little while to get to the mess hall, as he was so tired. When he finally did make it, he found that everyone was already there, and dining. Though is was somewhat expected for them not to wait for him, it did make Ganondorf feel a bit left out. He spotted Jafora, sitting at the Elite table. She saw him as well and nodded, telling him to sit and recover his strength. A large part of him did not care if she gave him permission or not. He was hungry and tired and he was going to get food.

His eyes quickly found his table, where all the other sisters were sitting and eating and laughing with one another. As he descended the steps down to the hall's main floor, he saw the vacant seat left for him. To his disappointment, it was right beside Donaru. A few days ago, back then the group was together in Hyrule Field, Ganondorf had challenged her to a fight. She lost, pathetically. Though he had beaten her swiftly and without taking any damage, her's was not a face he wanted to see any time soon. He was not afraid of retaliation from her, but he still wanted to avoid her. It seemed, however, that fate had a different plan.

As he drew close to the table, the girls on the opposite end hushed and stared at him, understanding just as much as he, the tension that was about to be placed around the table. The entire group had watched the fight, most cheering for Donaru, and had seen her humiliating defeat. It wasn't that she was defeated by a boy, or even that she was defeated at all. It was that she had been beaten so quickly, without doing any damage to her opponent.

Part of the Gerudo faith involved a snake that accompanied their matron deity, the sand Goddess. The snake symbolized deceit, stealth, cunning, and a swift attack. It also served as a reminder that even if a Gerudo should fall in battle, they should be fast enough to injure their opponent. The shame of Donaru, was that Ganondorf had defeated her, without receiving a single scratch.

The entire table hushed as Ganondorf sat down. He looked around the group from right to left, reserving Donaru as the last person he would look at. The sisters stared back at him, wide eyed, as the gazed over his classmates. When his eyes came to Donaru, she matched his gaze in bewilderment. It was clear that until that very moment, she had no idea he had returned. Stew dripped from her spoon as she held it up, frozen in shock mid serving.

Ganondorf, however, kept an innocent cool about him. He looked up at his older sister, with a slight smile on his lips. "Tough morning" he said, in a chipper tone. The girls around him dropped their jaws. They al had been expecting some boast if the boy's skills, or an insult of Donaru's. This, however, was nothing more than casual.

Shortly after he sat down and spoke, and while the girls were still speechless, one of the cooks put a bowl of stew down for Ganondorf. He thanked her and began to eat. "Oh, I have missed this" he said as he slurped up his food. He was now the only one eating, talking, and even moving at the table. All the sisters, Donaru included, were stunned at him. "By the way" he continued, "this food is nothing like the breakfast I had in Kakariko Village". He smirked a little to himself at the mention of the far off town.

Suddenly, the group burst in a loud mass, as they all threw their questions at him at the same time. Ganondorf closed his eyes and smiled wider while he ate his food as the girls barraged him with their curiosities of Hyrule. They shouted over each other, asking all sort of questions. "What were the Gorons like" Jeneeva shouted. "How big was the village" Dyran begged, pushing her half finished bowl off the table. "Did you fight anything" another girl screamed, slamming her fist on the table.

The only girl who said nothing, was Donaru. She sat there, still staring at Ganondorf in disbelief. How dare he show her such disrespect? Insulting her skills would have been one thing, but to ignore the tension they had entirely? That was beyond low. As she watched Ganondorf eat and get swarmed with questions, her eyes narrowed as she saw him look up at her through the corner of his eye. He knew what he had done, and he relished it.


	21. A Legendary Secret

"Harder!" Jafora shouted at her class, who were busy training the Gerudo martial arts. The sun beat down upon the group as they formed the motions of each style of hand to hand combat as Jafora called them out. When she yelled "Goddess!", the kids would begin by holding their hands out, palms up, in the Gerudo defense stance. When she yelled "Snake!", they switched to the offensive stance, holding their hands out before them like claws. When "Leever!" was ordered, the children moved one hand behind them, and kept the other out in the Goddess pose. Each student had their own preference of stance. The latter, was Ganondorf's favorite.

It had been nearly four months since Ganondorf had visited Hyrule, and in that time, Ganondorf's life had taken a shift. He had passed his ninth birthing day, for starters. It was celebrated in the traditional Gerudo way, with a meal of his choosing, depending on what was within the cooks' limits. He had asked for Cucco eggs and pork, as that was really the only unique food he had tried outside of the Valley. They had to replace the Cucco eggs for Guay eggs, and pork for Dodongo meat, but it was close enough for the young prince. However, he had to have a lot of water with the meal, as Dodongo meat is naturally very spicy.

This meant, however, that Ganondorf's trials were swiftly approaching. With this in mind, he focused all his energy into each training session. Every day, he would wake up before the other girls, get dressed, and run to the square. Sometimes, he would even be standing outside before dawn broke, before any other girls even woke up. Jafora, of course, was always awake then. In the mornings that he would be outside before the sun rose, he and Jafora would start early, doing minor stretches and attack formations. This eventually became his routine. Any chance he had to better himself before the trial, he would take it.

He would give one hundred percent of himself into each day, thinking that if he did not collapse on the bed at night, he had wasted the potential for more training. He made sure that he had just enough energy to eat and make it back to the dorms each night before passing out in his cot. Then, by the next morning, he would have all his energy restored, and an entire day to utilize it. This made his muscles form quickly, even at his young age. His arms contoured to his maturing biceps. His calves tightened from his many laps, though he still hated to do them. Hs torso revealed his many labors, as the softness within it gradually transformed into solidity that rivaled stone. He was becoming quite the young warrior in his Meister's eyes.

Another change had been within Ganondorf's class. As sisters grew older, they took their trials and dispersed into their different schools. Among these sisters, was Donaru. Much to her dismay, however, she had not been selected into the priestess-hood, like she had so greatly desired. Instead, she was taken in by the crafting schools, where her skills would be put to use creating items and buildings for the Gerudo.

Ganondorf was not at all saddened to see her leave. In fact, it granted him a little more freedom, as he and those nearest his age became the senior members of the class. He was looked up to by the younger girls who entered the fold as they had reached the age of seven; the youngest allowed age in the class. It amused him, slightly, to watch what felt to him like the next generation, as they learned the basics of the skills he had now nearly mastered.

He did not focus on the others too much, though. He had far more important matters to worry about. He had never seen the trials first-hand. He had only been told of them, and seen girls emerge from the council chambers. It was unclear to him just what was in store, so he made it his goal to be ready for anything. He scheduled the remaining eleven months to be his most rigorous, so that when his decade birthing day arrived, he would be prepared for whatever trials he might face.

"Again!" Jafora shouted, "Leever!". The sisters took the neutral form once more, though slower now that they had been earlier in the day. Jafora had been running the drills all day long, boring the motions into the children's minds. The repetition, however, had tired the group out. Except, of course, for Ganondorf, who kept his balance steady and his stare hard on his Meister. He had quickly grown used to his new routine, which now forced him to continue pushing himself. He continually sought the next limit, like the ravenous Wolfos, constantly seeking new prey.

When the sun had finally begun to set, and the dinner bell chimed, the class collapsed on the rapidly cooling stone. Ganondorf and Meister Jafora coaxed them all back to their feet. and led them back into the fortress. They walked through the halls and down to the mess hall, where the rest of the Gerudo were gathering. The young Prince helped his sisters to their seats before sitting down himself. Within a couple minutes, the cooks had brought the food out and delivered it to each Gerudo. The young sisters slowly began eating, some not even lifting their tired heads from the table. Ganondorf, on the other hand, had enough energy within his body to dine on his stew as if it were only midday.

For the Gerudo in training, all classes ended at the dinner bell. Any time they had afterwards was their own, to do with as they pleased. Most stayed in the mess hall with their friends, talking about their days and dealing with their own personal dramas. Others would retire to an early night, using the evening to get an early start on sleep. The children, wiped out from the extensive work out, decided on the latter, leaving Ganondorf alone.

It was in the evenings that Ganondorf spent his alone time training his mind. Once his food had been eaten, and his sisters had left, he would make his way from the mess hall to the old scroll room, where all the written documents and reports were kept. This was also the place where the more intellectual schools would train. Architects, scientists, alchemists, and all manner of mathematics schools would meet here to discuss their trades, learn the ancient ways of the tribe, and study the history of the world. Ganondorf viewed this place as a treasure trove of knowledge, and would spend hours here each night, looking for hidden and untold secrets to give him an edge in his future rule.

He had already discovered much about his homeland. How the Gerudo and Lizalfos had fought for the desert ever since the latter had evolved from lesser dragonkin. He had read about ancient beasts that plagued his realm and all the others, ranging from massive parasitic arachnids and monstrous sand worms, to mighty dragons and terrifying demons. All had intrigued him. The raw power these primordial creatures held impressed him. A part of him wished he could see such monsters in his lifetime.

This night, however, he came across a different tome, one he had never seen before. Shuffled among many other, less important scrolls, rested an old, rolled up bit of parchment Ganondorf had noticed as he scanned the shelf. This one stood out, because on its wooden ends, it bore a symbol unlike any of the common Gerudo symbols he had seen. This one was of a triangle, formed by three smaller triangles. Curious of what the scroll contained, he pulled it out and sat down at his table. Using his single candle to see, he began to read the crusty parchment.

The scroll told of the beginning of the world. How three perfect beings descended upon the nothingness that was, and changed it to form matter, light, and life. The first being, named Din, used her power to create the physical realm of Hyrule. She pleased Ganondorf the most, as it was said she was a golden being with fiery red hair. He could only assume she was the Sand Goddess, who was said the first Gerudo. Next, there was the being Nayru, whose wisdom granted light and law into the freshly forged world. She was described as a golden woman with blue hair. Lastly, there was the one called Farore, who, using her vast courage, gave life to enjoy the land, bask in the light, and uphold the laws. She was the same as her sisters, with green hair as the only exception.

This was all well and good, but one portion stood out to Ganondorf more than that of the three beings. As the writing on the scrolled continued, it said that when there tasks were finished, the three Goddesses, as they were called, left the realm of Hyrule. Before their final departure, however, they granted the people of Hyrule with a special gift. Three golden triangles that held the essences of the three beings; Courage, Wisdom, and Power. Combined, the three shards would create an item that would grant the wish of any who touched it. "The...Triforce" Ganondorf whispered to himself. Though none were around to see, a grin curled up on Ganondorf's lips.


	22. Mother Dearest

The hot season had ended, as had the cooling season. Now, the desert was at its coldest. It was not as cold as the rest of Hyrule became in this time, but colder than usual. With the change in temperature, a different kind of wind came to the valley. This wind was not a heat blast, but instead an icy gale that chilled the Gerudo to the bones. The only upside to this season, was that the Lizalfos were too cold to raid the desert tribe. So, for a short time, the Gerudo could do as they pleased without any worry of attack.

This did not stop Ganondorf, however. Or rather, it would not have, if Jafora had kept her usual regime. He stood outside, before the sun had risen, as it had become his regular schedule to do so. His body shivered uncontrollably. He had seen this as a test, and attempted to force his body to accept the climate change, but it was to no avail, as the cold breeze fluttered through his short red hair. He could feel it blow on his scalp, making him shiver even more. His arms and legs were covered in little bumps as he waited for his Meister and the rest of his class.

By the time Jafora exited the Fortress, Ganondorf's lips had turned blue. "Ganondorf...get inside" she said, motioning to the chattering prince. Reluctantly, he conceded his defeat to the elements, and walked across the cold sand towards the Fortress. Inside, his Meister took up down to the mess hall, where the rest of the class was huddled. Ganondorf, too chilled to keep his stubborn pride up, joined his close quartered class and used their body heat to warm himself up. As they stood in the hall, Jafora told them her plans for the day.

"Since most of you have already found out, some of you the hard way" she began, looking at Ganondorf, whose skin was still one or two shades of blue's difference than the other girls, "that the weather has become too cold for regular training". Ganondorf glared back at his Meister, rubbing his arms as they girls around him giggled at his self-inflicted misfortune. "Instead, we will be doing something a bit differently today" she continued as she motioned with her hand for the class to follow her. Curiosity struck on Ganondorf's ears as the class around him followed their Meister. "Something different?" He muttered, before realizing his mass of heat was leaving him behind.

As Jafora led her troupe through the halls, many of the children, Ganondorf included, noticed that they were heading towards the infirmary. Why was she leading them there? What possible lesson could they have gained from the medicine women? Not that Ganondorf felt they were unimportant, just the opposite, in fact. There was no place for children in such an important place, they would only get in the way. Besides, they were all far too young to be learning anything so complex. As Jafora reached the doors, they opened for her, as the Meister of Medicine, Wyjia, bid them all welcome to her ward.

"Ah, Jafora. I have been waiting for you" She spoke in her old, raspy voice. Wyjia was the oldest living Gerudo in the tribe, and it showed. Her dark green skin hung off her cheeks and neck. Ganondorf could not help but watch it wobble whenever Wyjia moved. Her eyelids covered nearly all of her large, amber eyes, making it appear as though she was only ever half awake. The rest of her body was covered in red robes, a symbol of both her profession and age. She kept what little remained of her white hair tucked under a black cap.

"Well, children. I am sure you are very curious as to why you are all here" she said to the children, who nodded up at her. As she was an incredibly old woman, she was not too terribly tall, standing little higher than Ganondorf. With a smile she waddled over to her small office, where a bookshelf full of scrolls rested. They had been separated into twelve different sections, each marking the months of the year. "These, children, are the birthing scrolls" Wyjia began. The girls oohed at the gravity of the scrolls' importance. "Within them are the birthing days of every single Gerudo that has ever been born since we created writing. Each scroll follows the entire family tree of each Gerudo. Today, I am going to show you all who your mothers are, and your ancestors!" she exclaimed.

All the girls squealed in delight and jumped up and down. In the Gerudo tribe, children were not raised by their blood relatives. This was to allow the children to grow together, and not fall into a family rut, so to speak. They were free to choose their own paths, based on their skills. This eliminated the idea of "The Family Business", and gave each Gerudo equal standing. However, while the Gerudo did not raise their own children, it was still important to know their past.

"Form a line in front of me, please" Wyjia asked the children, who quickly scrambled together and shuffled into a line. Jeneeva was at the front of the line, and looked up at the old Gerudo with a fire burning in her eyes. "What is your name and birthing day, my child?" Wyjia asked, rather sweetly. "Jeneeva, T-twenty first day of the th-third month" she stammered excitedly. Wyjia gave her a small bow in understanding before turning to her bookshelf. She went to the third small box in the large shelf and pulled out all three scrolls that rested on the bar marked "21". She unrolled the first scroll, glanced at it, then unrolled the second. "Ah, yes, here we are. Oh my, it looks like your mother is Archer Meister Noomi. You have a powerful line of ancestors, Jeneeva" Wyjia said, handing the scroll to the little child. Jeneeva grasped it and bowed before stepping out of the line, allowing the next girl to be found in the scrolls.

Ganondorf's interest was now fully piqued. He had always been curious as to who his mother was. He had assumed that his father was just some nameless Hylian, and preferred to keep it that way. The thought of having any Hylian in him made his face scowl. The less he knew of his father, the better. However, he had often wondered why his mother had kept herself a secret from him. Although it did not matter how he would live his life, he was the only male Gerudo born in a century. Surely, the Gerudo who bore him would have some pride knowing it was her womb that carried the future king. Never the less, he was about to find out just who she was.

As the line dwindled down, Ganondorf grew more and more excited. He began speculating just who his mother could be. His first thought was his own Meister, Jafora, but he quickly shuffled that idea away. She was but a decade older than him, and would have been too young to mate by the time he was born. Then there was Noomi, but as he and Jeneeva were born in the same year, that too would have been impossible. As his mind wandered through the various Elites -He assumed it had to have been one of the most powerful Gerudo in the tribe- he was oblivious as his time had come.

"Ah, Ganondorf..." Wyjia said, snapping Ganondorf out of his mind wandering state. He looked up at the Medicine Meister and nodded. "Twenty third day of the eleventh month" he said boldly. "Oh, I know, dear" Wyjia said, turning to the shelf. She knew? wait, of course she knew. How could anyone have forgotten the day Ganondorf Dragmire was born? Wyjia turned back to Ganondorf and handed him a scroll. Eagerly, he unrolled it. Ganondorf's excitement quickly turned to confusion, however, as his name was the only one on the scroll.

"What is this? Where's my mother's name?!" He asked, shouting out of confusion and anger. Wyjia wrapped her arm around Ganondorf's shoulders and led him away from the rest of the girls, who had their attentions focused on their scrolls. "Yours is a very special case, my young lord" the old woman said. "Your mother...she was a Gerudo I had never seen before. It was clear she was not a member of our tribe" she continued. Ganondorf looked at her, utterly confused. "Not of our tribe...was she even Gerudo?...Am...am I?" he asked her. A heavy sorrow began welling up inside him. His main pride came in his heritage. Being a Gerudo was everything to him, but now, he was not even sure he was that.

"Oh no, my child. She was Gerudo. There is no mistaking that" Wyjia said, reassuring the young prince. He let out a heavy sigh. "I remember every birthing I have ever been a part of, Ganondorf. Yours, however, was truly unique" the woman said, pulling him to a bed on the opposite room from the rest of the group.

"It was during a very violent storm. I remember lightning so fierce and angry, that it struck at the Fortress. Suddenly, a woman came into the infirmary. She was a giant of a woman, much like Jafora" Wyjia said, nodding to Ganondorf's Meister, who was so tall that her head nearly touched the ceiling. "She kept her hair tucked in two bandaged tails, so I could not tell you how old she truly was, but her skin was darker than most young Gerudo. After a few hours in labor, you were brought into this world. The strangest part was, by the time I had wrapped you in cloth, the woman had disappeared. I never saw her before, or again after that night" Wyjia concluded, looking down at the floor.

Ganondorf was shocked. It sounded similar to the ghost stories he and his sisters would swap at night. "Well...did you find out anything about her? A name? where she was from? anything?" He asked the old Gerudo. He needed something, anything, to know that he was not just some abandoned child left for his tribe. "Yes, I do know one thing" She answered hesitantly. "...Well?" Ganondorf prodded, his patience running thin. "When you were born, and I was cleaning you, I asked what your name was. She demanded it to be Ganondorf Dragmire. When I asked for her name..." Wyjia looked up at the young prince, who focused on her hard. "She said it was 'Rova'".


	23. An Unexpected Discovery

Nothing, there was nothing! Ganondorf had been searching through the scrolls in the small library for weeks, looking for any mention about the Mysterious Gerudo giantess named "Rova". It had been a month since he had learned of his mother's name, and since then he had found absolutely nothing. The cold season was still in effect, so the training sessions with Jafora were very limited. This granted Ganondorf much more time than usual to spend in the library. Sadly though, this new time did not bring him any closer to the answers he sought. After a nearly month's worth of search, he was still at square one.

As he sat at the small table, using a single candle next to the window for light, he read from a parchment he had found among the furthest bookshelf. It seemed to be a charter of the different known Gerudo tribes. It was not as important as he hoped, but it might have held some clues. There was no mention of any "Rova", nor of any giantesses. All it really seemed to mention was another Gerudo tribe that had traveled north into the desert, and was never seen again. Although this was somewhat interesting, Ganondorf found it utterly useless in his search. In a spout of frustration, he threw the scroll on the ground.

"Having some problems?" a soft voice asked. Ganondorf's head popped up in surprise. The shock swiftly turned to comfort, however, as he saw Krysta standing in the library, holding the scroll he threw. "Yeah.." he said to her as he stood from his chair and approached her. Krysta held out her hand, handing the scroll to Ganondorf, and smiled. "Anything I can help you with?" she asked. Ganondorf could help but raise the ends of his lips a little in as he took the scroll. Krysta was always willing to help him out, no matter what he was working on. He liked that, and wished to do the same in return.

"Unless you know anything about a woman named Rova, no" he replied as he wiped the dirt and dust from the scroll and walked back to the bookshelf where it belonged. Although he had read nearly all of the scrolls in vain, there were some unintentional benefits to his visits to the library. For starters, the place had become much cleaner as he dusted off each scroll he read. The more intellectual schools that met there, never bothered to dust the scrolls or sweep the floors, so it was a rather unkept room. Ganondorf, however, found it bothersome to have dust fly about upon unrolling a tome, so he would simply dust them off as he went along. This also cleaned the stale air, making the place feel less dead.

He had also learned a great deal about the land surrounding the Fortress. He had come across detailed maps of raiding routes along Hyrule Field, sketches of unknown territories, specifically the far eastern forests, and even known locations of Lizalfos campsites within the desert. He had also learned of the ancient lore of Hyrule. He read about how the Hylians originated from beings who lived in the clouds, and how they had defeated an ancient evil that threatened to destroy the world. However, this was all meaningless to him, as he searched for his prize.

As he put back the scroll, Krysta leaned against a nearby bookshelf and rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "Hmm...Rova...can't say I know her. Who was she?" She asked. Without looking back to her, Ganondorf simply said "my mother". Krysta stood up from the shelf quickly. "Woah, big news. I never heard of her before. She die or something?" she asked, before realizing how insensitive the question was. She lowered her head, looking to the floor. "I'm sorry, Ganondorf. You don't need to answer that" she apologized.

"No, it's fine" Ganondorf said, finally finding the proper place for the scroll and standing up fully. "Wyjia said she had never seen her, other than on my birthing day. Weird thing is, she said this 'Rova' woman vanished after naming me. There's also no record of her" he explained, huffing in slight frustration. "Hmm, well...have you researched the lines of the ancient kings? There might be something there. Maybe the same thing happened when they were born" Krysta suggested.

Ganondorf shook his head. "Tried that already. They all had many mothers before them, and many daughters after. None bore the name 'Rova'" Ganondorf replied. "Hmm, well..." Krysta said, grinning at her new idea. "Perhaps, the Goddess of the Sands came down from her realm and gave birth to you herself! Perhaps..." she continued, bending down to Ganondorf's level. "Perhaps...you are a half-god!" she said, winking.

Ganondorf looked up at her, keeping a serious face. "Even so, that would make me the only one of my kind. I am alone, the first of my line" he said, a look of melancholy on his face. Krysta knelt down before the young prince, and lifted up his chin. "Hey now, you aren't alone. I'm here" she said, smiling sweetly. As Ganondorf looked upon her, saying nothing, Krysta moved to her knees and embraced him gently, yet firmly.

Ganondorf hated showing his sadness. He saw it as a weakness. To be sad was to let his guard down, and a good warrior never let their defenses break. Never the less, he had been embraced by his sister of interest, and it would be rude not to return the favor. Ganondorf brought his arm around the Gerudo's chest, holding on to her back. "Thank you, sister, I know you will always be here when I need you". As he spoke, Krysta's smile faded. "Uhm, about that..." she began in a somber tone.

Ganondorf's ears perked as he heard her words. He let go of her, looking at her as he backed off a bit. "What do you mean, 'about that'?" he asked. Krysta avoided his gaze and stood up. "well, Ganondorf...today was my sixteenth birthing day" she said. Ganondorf looked at her, understanding completely, though he wished it was not so.

In the Gerudo tribe, a sister could not mate until she was at least sixteen years old, this also applied to Ganondorf. Although it was not mandatory for them to mate then, or even at all, most Gerudo took it upon themselves to go out into the world and find a male as soon as they could. However, this was the rule only put in place for those who wished to mate for the purpose of procreation. Sisters who found each other attractive were allowed to be together as early as they desired.

"Ganondorf...I leave at first light" Krysta said, still avoiding his gaze. Ganondorf was unsure exactly how he felt. He had wanted her to be his mate, when he came of age. He yearned for her, both in body and mind. The thought of any other man, especially a Hylian, enjoying her company the way he wanted to, made his stomach churn. However, she did not belong to him. Though he was her future king, he had no right to keep her to himself if she did not want him. Anything other than that was ownership, which was not how he wanted it.

Ganondorf moved to her, and hugged her at the waist. Krysta gently put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. When he let go of her, he looked up to meet her gaze. "Good luck in your travels, Sister Krysta, Warrior of the Gerudo. May the hands of the Goddess guide you to a worthy mate, and give you a strong daughter" he said. Krysta could not help but smile at the young prince's gesture. She bend down to his level once more, caressing his cheek.

"Thank you, my lord" she said. "And know, Ganondorf. This is only for procreation". Ganondorf nodded again. He fully understood the need for more Gerudo, as there were not many of his people. As she spoke, however, she leaned closer, whispering into Ganondorf's ear. "Just wait until you are older, my lord. I look forward to giving you many daughters" she said, speaking softly into his ear. Ganondorf's eyes widened. He turned quickly and looked at Krysta with wide eyes. She smiled back at him and nodded.


	24. A Forbidden Night

Ganondorf's eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays peeked through the window of the Library. He felt a heat against his body, as he slowly removed himself from his dreams. He yawned and stretched, raising his arms. His right hand pressed against something soft and warm as he stretched, causing him to look up. Above him, as he lay down, his hand was pressing against Krysta's lower jaw. He quickly moved it from her, not wishing to disturb her slumber. The heat he had felt was her body, as he lay upon her. He smiled, as the events of the previous night began to flood his mind.

After Krysta had revealed to him her feelings and intentions the night before, Ganondorf was overcome with joy. He latched onto her, embracing her tightly. She returned the embrace, before standing up, and shutting and locking the library door. She had told him that before she left, she wished to spend the night together. They had found a corner of the library, one that was hidden away and rarely visited. There, she told him that before any man could touch her, she would have her future king the first honor.

They had spent the night together in the library. Krysta wanted him to be the first man to touch her, but since he was too young to mate, she had to settle for simply touching. They had both found an isolated section in the library, where they laid down together. She had given Ganondorf permission to touch her. As among the Gerudo, such actions were only done through consent. He had laid upon her, as they rested together.

Even though Ganondorf had now woken, he did not want to leave his Sister. He took this time to simply rest upon her, listening to her breathing and her heartbeat. "Mm, good morning, my king" Krysta said, in a soft voice. Ganondorf's smile widened, as he felt her hand move from his back to his head, as she allowed him to continue. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked with a playful grin. Ganondorf simply nodded as he kissed her dark skin. The two Gerudo laid together for the better part of an hour, before Krysta finally had to begin getting ready.

She sat up in the dirt, forcing the young prince to slide off her. As she stood up, Ganondorf could not help but gaze at her form. She was the embodiment of all he saw as perfection. After a moment of ogling at Krysta's body, He too stood up, and got ready for the day. Once they were ready, they walked together towards the exit, only to stop and share a passionate kiss before unlocking the door.

They both made their way to the mess hall, where they sat with their respective groups and ate their foot quietly. What transpired the night before wasn't exactly against Gerudo laws, as they did not mate, but they had glided upon a very fine line. Both Ganondorf and Krysta felt it best to keep their love secret, for now.

Krysta finished her food first, before heading to her dorm and packing the belonging she would betaking with her. By the time she had finished, Ganondorf was waiting for her at the end of the valley. She smiled as she approached the young prince. "Am I to have a royal escort?" she said jokingly. Ganondorf nodded, keeping with her tone. "A Gerudo of your caliber deserves nothing less" he said, holding out his hand. Krysta graciously accepted his offer with a low bow, and they set off to Hyrule Field.

It had taken them a couple hours, but eventually Ganondorf could see the green plains of Hyrule Field. They trotted along the dusty, stone road of the Valley, talking about this and that, and laughing with each other, until they reached the edge of the Valley. There, they stood, and looked out in silence at Hyrule. As Ganondorf looked out, he felt Krysta's hand intertwine with his.

"Thank you" he spoke, breaking the soft silence, "For last night". Krysta squeezed his hand, "I wanted you to be the first. Ganondorf..." she said, looking down to her young lover. He returned her gaze as he waited for her to continue. "Though...though you aren't going to be the first man inside me...I want you to know that you will be the only man that I love" she said, squeezing his hand again. "I promise to be every bit the man, and king, that you deserve" he replied.

She let out a content sigh at his words. "I have no doubt about it" she said, leaning down and kissing him once more. Ganondorf let go of her hand, and held her cheeks and closing his eyes, as they shared this moment bound to each other. When she pulled back slowly, she bowed once more to Ganondorf. "I will be back in one week's time. Just one week. Then I am yours for eternity".

Her words gave him power. He wanted this, more than anything. He wanted her at his side, more than he wanted the crown of the Gerudo, the Desert, or even the Triforce itself. "I will be waiting for you" he said. At that, they parted ways. Ganondorf watched Krysta as she entered Hylian lands. He kept his amber eyes on her until she was beyond his view. Only then, did he turn and head back.

By the time he made it back to the fortress, it had been three hours passed midday. The warm sun was high above the Valley, shining it with its light and heat. As he entered the square, where the rest of his class was, Jafora walked towards him. "You're late" she shouted. Ganondorf nodded and walked passed her. Without even looking, Ganondorf could feel her cruel smirk riding up the side of her cheek. But before she could even say it, Ganondorf spoke, "I know, I know. Laps". Jafora nodded as the young prince began his run around the Fortress.


	25. Flame of the Future King

The sun grew warmer each day, as the cold season faded. With the weather becoming calmer, Jafora held more and more classes outside, each day teaching a little longer. She wanted to build up the children's durability to harsh conditions, without causing them physical harm. Though most of the children silently protested in the chilly desert air, Ganondorf did not. He needed to be hardened, if he was ever going to be worthy of his sister's affection. True, he already had it, but in his mind, only a warrior was fit for her, and a warrior he would become.

Today, however, he felt off. he had been distracted over the passed few days, his stress increasing each passing day. Krysta had been gone nearly two weeks now, five days longer than she said she would have. When a Gerudo left for Hyrule on her mating journey, she was allowed one week to find a suitable male and procreate. Any longer, and a scout would be sent after her, to discover what had happened. Usually when a Sister did not return, it was because she had fallen for her mate, and had chosen to stay with him. However, on the rare occasion, incidents did occur.

Ganondorf did not know which scenario was worse. On one hand, he could not stomach the idea of her being injured. On the other, the idea of her falling for another man, especially a Hylian man, was almost worse. He desperately hoped that she had simply lost track of time, and would be arriving any time now. Or, and even better, she had yet to find a worthy mate. Yes, that had to be the cause of her extended stay from the Fortress. In any case, a scout had already been dispatched to find the absent girl.

The Gerudo scouts were those trained in the archery school. They were quick, agile, and quiet. The horses they stole from Lon Lon Ranch were bred into some of the fastest horses in all Hyrule. They could traverse many miles in a day. It was even said that they could leave the Fortress at dawn, run around the entirety of Hyrule Field, and return before the sun had set. It would not take long for the scout to find Krysta, so all Ganondorf had to do was wait. As it so happened, he would not have to wait much longer.

As the sun moved into it's twilight hours, and the dinner bell chimed, Ganondorf heard horse hooves clapping on stone. He turned his head towards the sound as it quickly grew louder and louder. Before him, approaching swiftly, a veiled Gerudo rode atop a beige horse through the Valley. Ganondorf had to hurl out of her way as she galloped passed, pulling the reins hard as she neared the infirmary. Behind the scout, laying crossways over the horse's back, a heavily wrapped form rested. "Wyjia!" the scout shouted, pulling herself off her horse. "I need you right away!" she said as she rested her hands on her cargo.

Quickly, the old Meister shuffled out of her ward, along with five other medicine women. They all rushed around the bound form and carefully, slowly, picked it up off the horse. Even from his distance, Ganondorf could hear muffled screams of agony emanating from the form. He lurched forward, but was caught by the shoulder, halting him dead in his tracks. He looked up behind him to see Jafora, who solemnly shook her head. She pulled him by his shoulder, dragging him inside the Fortress. "That is not for your eyes, Ganondorf. Let them handle it" She said as she pulled him towards the mess hall.

He could not wait, he had to know. In one solid movement, he rotated his should and ducked, slipping out of Jafora's grasp. By the time she turned around and yelled his name, he was already ten feet away from her, rushing at full speed towards the infirmary. It was possible that it wasn't her. It could have been a simple training exercise gone wrong. This was common, after all. He just needed to know for sure. As Ganondorf neared the infirmary's entrance, two veiled guards crossed their spears before him.

"Sorry young Lord, no one's allowed in right now" the right guard said. Ganondorf eyed her fiercely. "What is going on?!" He yelled. The two Gerudo looked to each other, their brows folded upwards. "There was an incident" the left guard said somberly. "It seems a Sister was found by our scout. She had been wandering through the Field. She had multiple cuts on her arms, legs, and abdomen...apparently she had been attacked by a group of Hylians the second night in..." she looked down to the floor, "they stabbed...and raped her".

The pupils in Ganondorf's eyes shot down to the size of a needle's point. Rape was the most deplorable act that could be committed among the Gerudo. Only the most vile, wretched scum deemed this an even thought worthy action. Were ever a Gerudo raped, her rapist would be captured, and brought to the Fortress. There, his, or her, punishment would be decided by the victim. Whatever sentence she demanded was carried out, without question. Were she unable to settle upon a punishment she felt suited the crime, or was too traumatized to face her rapist, the Elite Gerudo would carry out the "Phantos Redae". It was an execution that involved brutally deforming one's genitals, causing them so much pain that when they died, their bodies continued to scream for a whole day.

Ganondorf grew silent, and a heat began generating around him. He slowly walked forward between the two guards, who simply watched him. He pushed the door wide open with one hand as he entered the infirmary. All the medicine women, Wyjia included, huddled around the far bed. "Leave" Ganondorf said, a calmness in his voice. The Gerudo turned to him in surprise, but slowly did as he ordered. His pupils grew back to their original size and he sighed, as he saw that in the bed, laid Krysta.

Her arms were wrapped in bandages, that were soaking red. The sheet that rested over her also had red spots all over, where her abdomen and legs were. He walked to the edge of the bed, staring down in shock. "K...Krysta?" he asked, his recently calm voice now shaking. She coughed and winced at the pain her simple act had wrought. Her eyes opened halfway as she looked at him. When she spoke, her voice was ragged and worn. "G..anon...dorf...".

She hissed as she forced her arm up to the young prince. Her hand rested on the side of Ganondorf's face as she looked at him. "H...ow's... m-y... l...ittle... king?" she asked, attempting to smile. Ganondorf scowled at himself, trying as hard as he could not to cry. "I am fine...How's my desert Goddess?" he said, attempting to cheer her up. Krysta let out a weak laugh. "Sh-e's seen...better days" she said. As she looked up at the young prince, tears began to well in her eyes. "I-'m so... sorry... I shou-ld have stayed... I... failed... you" tears streamed down her face at her last words.

"No! No you didn't!" Ganondorf said, bending over her and resting his forehead upon her crown. He closed his eyes as his love sniffled beneath him. "Just stay with me... please... I need you" Ganondorf whispered. "I can't lead our people without my queen". Though in immense pain, Krysta blushed. Her thumb brushed against his cheek as he rested above her. "What's a girl gotta do... to get her king to... kiss... her?" She whispered back.

Gently, Ganondorf rotated his head. His lips met hers, and pressed against them. His hand came to the side of her face, just as her's was upon his. Her skin was hot, as she was going through a fever. Right now though, that didn't matter. Ganondorf had his friend back. He kissed her a little bit deeper, giving her all of his passion. Slowly, Krysta's hand slipped off the side of his face, dropping down, and resting just off the side of the bed.

The heat returned. Ganondorf's short red hair rose up from his scalp as he slowly stood tall. A tear oozed out of his tightly shut right eye. "Where is the scout" he said to Wyjia, who had lingered in the far end of the Infirmary. "She's right outside" Wyjia said. She was unsure what exactly was going on, but she could absolutely feel a change in the air. Cautiously, she knocked on the door that led to the outside. Shortly after , the scout came in.

Ganondorf turned to her. Both the scout and Wyjia gasped slightly, as they saw their future king's face. He glared at them, eyes full yellow. "Where, exactly, did you find her?" he commanded. "F..from what I could tell, she had come from Kakariko Village" She said, nervously. Ganondorf's lip twitched as he looked back to Krysta. He reached down to her face and, gently, removed the crown from her forehead. "Say nothing of this, either of you" He commanded, walking to the outside doors. "I have work to do".


	26. Vengeance of the Desert Demon

Ganondorf did indeed, have much work to do. He held his fallen Sister's crown in his hand as he walked through the halls. The majority of his Sisters were eating dinner in the mess hall, granting Ganondorf swift, undetected access to the Fortress. He entered his dormitory, moving silently across the stone floor. As he came to his bunk, he reached above it, and pulled down the skull mask Krysta had given to him. From under his cot, he pulled out his dagger, and attached it to his thigh. He would have much need for it on his journey. His next destination was the forge. There, the Gerudo blacksmiths would forge all their swords, axes, and on the rare occasion, armor.

He had no need for courage in his next action. Without hesitation, he held his hand out into the seething furnace of the forge, holding the gem of Krysta's crown in his palm. Normally, the intense heat would have instantly burned him, melting his flesh and charring his bones. Yet, for some reason he did not care to question, his hand and arm remained unharmed. His eyes still glowed a full yellow, covering the whites of his eyes. He sneered at the flames, as the metal surrounding the gem heated to a bright red.

Once it was ready, Ganondorf removed his hand from the flames. With a "Hyah!", Ganondorf slammed the gem hard upon the forehead of the mask, fusing the molten metal and bone together. Then, he donned the mask. Yellow orbs glowed from the pitch black holes it had for eyes. The cooling metal drooped a bit as Ganondorf wore the mask, giving the crown a rather grim shape, suitable for the already dark mask. With his face now covered, the young prince silently made his way from the Fortress, leaving his people behind as he set out for Hyrule. His destination: Kakariko Village.

In the past few months since he visited the village, he and his white haired friend, Impa, had been sending each other letters. There was nothing overly spectacular regarding the messages themselves. They mainly wrote to each other about their lives, how training was going on both ends, what news had been circulating from their two kingdoms, and so forth. They had even attempted to teach one another their own styles of martial arts, but that proved difficult, as neither could draw the different stances too well. However, recently, Ganondorf had little time to message his friend. He had received several letters asking about his well being, but had yet to respond. Ganondorf wondered if he would see his friend upon this visit as he raced across the valley. Part of him hoped he would not. What he had planned was not meant for Impa to witness.

He was unnaturally swift this night, having reached the edge of the Gerudo territory in little less than two hours. The moon had not yet risen to the highest part of the sky, telling Ganondorf it was not even midnight. As he entered into the Hylian Kingdom, Ganondorf heard a digging sound all around him. He stopped running, and raised his hand. "Arise, Stalchildren!" he commanded. At his orders, a small platoon of undead monsters broke through the earth's surface around the masked Gerudo prince. They shambled before him and halted, saluting in unison at their master.

"Attention, servants" Ganondorf began, addressing his skeletal crew. The all looked upon their Lord in silent recognition, eager to hear his orders. "I need to reach Kakariko Village as fast as possible. You will take me there at once!" He shouted. Although he was not all together sure how they would accomplish the task, commanding their aid could not hurt. Upon hearing his words, however, four Stalchildren walked closer to Ganondorf. "We know of a way, sire" one said in the same high pitched voice Ganondorf had found pleasant, and almost endearing.

Ganondorf nodded, silently commanding the Stalchild to proceed with its plans. The four that had come closer to the boy, began to undergo a change in form. Dust swirled around them as their bones separated from their bodies. They circled around in the air, recombining and reattaching together to become something new entirely. When the dust settled, Ganondorf found that before him, the four Stalchildren had become one large Stalhound. The four Stalchild heads rested at the hound's shoulders and hips. The ribs had formed into jawbones and claws. The spinal cords hand grown together, giving the new creature a long, bony tail. It looked to Ganondorf with red eyes and lowered itself, allowing Ganondorf to climb upon its back.

The undead beast took off at a tremendous speed, running as fast, if not faster than a Gerudo scout's horse. The Stalchildren that were left behind saluted their leader, before burrowing back underground. The Stalhound glided through Hyrule field swiftly, making it to the Kakariko steps just as the moon hit its apex height. There, Ganondorf dismounted his servant and patted its muzzle. The Stalhound shot air from its nostrils, and trotted to the nearest tree and laid down, as Ganondorf left the Field.

Kakariko was dead quiet. All the torches had been extinguished, save for those carried by patrolling guards. Using his acrobatic skills, Ganondorf leaped up off the street, and climbed along a nearby house's roof. From up above, he was able to get a better glimpse of the village. This, however, did Ganondorf little good, as he realized he had no idea what he was looking for.

Suddenly, Ganondorf felt cold steel press against his neck. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, Demon" a voice whispered behind him. It was a soft voice, one Ganondorf recognized as his white haired friend, Impa. Damn! he said in his mind. The last thing he needed right now was a friendly face. Time was of the essence, and he had none to spend catching up. "Tell me why I shouldn't slice your throat right now, monster" Impa threatened, pressing the blade of her kodachi tighter against the Gerudo's neck, breaking the skin slightly.

Not wishing to jeopardize his cover, he attempted to mask his voice. "I seek justice, Impa of the Shiekah tribe". Impa, shocked that this horned monster knew her name, retreated her blade from him. "Explain" she said. Ganondorf turned to see her face. To his pleasant surprise, she had not changed much in the several months he had not seen her. The only difference was that her white hair had been pulled behind her head.

"I am a desert demon" he lied. "A Gerudo has been assaulted, within this village. I am here to seek vengeance upon her behalf" Ganondorf continued, in his forced deep voice. Impa sheathed her weapon on her back as she looked at the skull-faced demon. "A Gerudo did come here, it's true, but I heard no reports of assault" She pointed to the farthest house ahead of them, the one closest to her own house. "Last I saw, she entered that house with a Hylian soldier. As far as I heard, she left before day's break".

Ganondorf turned his gaze to the far house. High above them, dark clouds formed in the sky, blocking the light from the moon and stars. "No, she did not" he said, before dashing along the roofs towards the house. Impa not trusting the demon's intentions, followed closely behind. The both halted upon the target house's roof. There, Ganondorf peered over the edge, spying an open window.

"It is best you do not follow, Shiekah. By Ge...desert law, the men in this house must die" Ganondorf said, almost slipping. If he were to reveal his identity, his friendship would surely be compromised. It was better Impa saw this as the actions of a demon, than an angered friend. Impa, however, shook her head. "Whatever these men did, they deserve a trial. I will not allow you to kill them" she said, grasping the hilt of her kodachi. Ganondorf turned his head quickly to the Shiekah. "They deserve to die!" he shouted, yet still whispering. "Impa, these men raped the Gerudo you had become friends with. This happened, in your village. Under your watch. These men are now under desert law" he said.

Impa looked at him wide eyed, and let go of her weapon. "... Do what needs to be done. I will not stand in your way. Once it is finished, however, leave this place, and never return" she ordered, before vanishing into shadow. "Believe me" Ganondorf muttered to himself, "I will never return to this town". With that, he sneaked in through the window.

Inside the house, Ganondorf could hear nothing but snoring, as three Hylians slept in separate beds. The boy unsheathed his dagger slowly. As he neared the first man, he wasted no time sliding the blade along the Hylian's throat, bleeding him out as he slept. He did the same to the second, watching the man as he choked on his own blood. The last, however, Ganondorf planned to give take the brunt of the Gerudo's rage.

Using strips he had cut from the blood-stained sheets of the now dead men's beds, he patiently tied tied the man's wrists and ankles to the legs of the bed, ensuring that when he woke, he would be unable to more. He wanted this one to suffer, suffer enough for all three men. Twirling the blade in his hand, Ganondorf paced on the bed, over the man, preparing for his first strike. He gripped the handle tightly, and shoved the blade through the man's elbow joint.

The Hylian's eyes shot wide open in shock and pain. He was about to scream in agony, but Ganondorf delivered a swift jab at the man's neck, hitting his Adam's apple hard. "Do you know why I am here?" he asked calmly. The man looked up at Ganondorf, tears welling in his eyes from the pain, and shook his head. "I am here, Hylian filth, because you mistreated a gift...do you know what that gift was?!" He asked, pulling his dagger from the man's arm, just to plunge it into the other. The Hylian choked and wheezed in pain and terror.

The prince waited until the man could speak again, before continuing with his torture. He slowly jostled his weapon from the man's arm, tilting it from side to side as he slid it out. "For the love of the Goddesses! I didn't do anything!" the man cried. Under his mask, Ganondorf grinned. "Oh?" he asked "Are you sure?". Ganondorf took a wide swing with his dagger, sliding open the man's right foot. "AAAAAGH!" the man screamed. "I swear to you! I'm innocent! Please!" he begged.

A heat began to rise within the room. "Please? Please?! Did she say please? Did you stop for her?!" Ganondorf yelled. He slammed his dagger into the Hylian's thigh, just above his knee, before wrenching it closer to his body, gashing the man's leg wide open. The man screamed again, spitting blood on Ganondorf's mask. "Who!? Who are you talking about, demon?!" he shouted.

Ganondorf had had enough of this man's ignorance. He held the blade down, hovering between his legs. "Krysta! The Gerudo you raped!" He shouted and thrust hard. The dagger shot through the sheets like a hot knife through butter. It slid up between the man's legs, sliding off the man's penis and pinning his testicles to his skin as the blade buried into his pelvis. The scream that uttered out from the man was inhuman.

Ganondorf did not stop there, though. "Your raped her! You raped her over and over again! You disgusting, fowl, vile, waste of life!" he roared. With each title he gave the screeching Hylian, he stabbed him again and again in his crotch. the blade pierced through the man's testis, mixing spilled semen and blood into the sheets. It was not until the Hylian's manhood had been mashed up beyond the point of even recognition, that Ganondorf finally ceased. He lifted his mask and spit upon the Hylian. "I call this ritual of Phantos Redae, concluded".

Ganondorf climbed from the Hylian's now dead body. He had succeeded in his ritual, however, for even in death, the Hylian was still screaming. Before he left, however, Ganondorf turned to the bodies in the room. He was still unsatisfied, he needed to curse this unholy place. Ganondorf touched the wall as he looked about the room. "Whoever lives here, shall know the eternal pain and suffering endured within these walls. I commanded that any who call this house their home, be deformed into monsters, and forever tormented, until the curse has been lifted!" he shouted, before leaving the house, and Kakariko Village.


	27. Revelation

The deed was done, and yet Ganondorf still felt the same. He had hoped that by killing his companion's rapists, his grief would lift, but it hadn't. Because of this lack of satisfaction, Ganondorf grew angrier and angrier. He needed to fight, to attack, he needed to kill something else. Rain began to fall over the vast field, as Ganondorf stepped down into the grassy plain. He stood there, head down, the soulless yellow orbs in the mask's eye sockets staring at the grass. Ganondorf's chest rose and fell, increasing in volume, as his anger continued to build.

Mist billowed out under the mask's tooth filled bottom, as Ganondorf exhaled, forceful enough to be heard. His ears also picked up a rattling noise to his left suddenly. The yellow orbs slid across the black emptiness of the mask's eye holes, and he beheld the slumbering Stalhound that carried him from earlier. Ganondorf clenched his fists tightly. Though this grotesque monster had aided him, it's ironically peaceful rest angered him. The giant undead beast slept on its side, like a dog, huddled under a tree. Ganondorf turned to face it, head still down, but yellow eyes hard upon it.

"Stalhound, awaken" He spoke, lifting his head slightly and walking to his servant. At his command, the Stalhound's skull lit with bright red eyes. It rolled off its side, still crouching on the ground, allowing Ganondorf to mount it. Once he was upon it, holding its neck bones tightly, he kicked at its rib cage, urging the beast forward. Instantly heeding its master's orders, it shoot off in the direction of the Gerudo Desert. It leaped over the Zora River with ease, and dashed through the grassy hills toward its destination. Ganondorf kept his body still, staring dead ahead at the distant rocky pillars of the desert.

As he rode on his beast, the yellow orbs in his mask's eye sockets shifted upward, as Ganondorf looked to the sky. Where there were normally clear skies, millions of stars, the the moon, there was now nothing but dark clouds. Every once in a while, the Field would light up, as lightning shot down from the storm clouds. Each time it did so, Ganondorf had half expected to see the fire-haired Demon from his nightmares, as this weather was very similar to the weather in those dreaded encounters. It had been many months since the dream last tortured his rest. Never the less, Ganondorf was always vigilant for the dark omens from his nightmare.

As the night rolled on into the early hours of the morning, the undead mount neared the Desert. Although he was still keeping his calm, Ganondorf's rage was churning within him like the fires of Death Mountain. "Stalhound, this is close enough" He spoke. The beast slowed down, so to make sure its master would not fly off from a sudden halt. Ganondorf dismounted the beast, just on the border of the desert. He looked ahead to his homeland, silent in his contemplation. He needed to release all the fury welling up inside him. "Come" he said as he walked along the cold, wet stone of the valley, his pet following.

The rain that had fallen upon Hyrule field had simply soaked into the fertile earth. Here, however, the rain bounced off the hard rock and pooled along the compact ground of the Valley's entrance. Thunder and lightning boomed above Ganondorf as he entered his kingdom. His creature trotted behind him, unaware of its master's dark desires. He wanted it dispatched. So what if he killed it? The mask he wore granted him control over the Stal. Besides, He could simply summon more to replace it. He turned to the creature as the rain began to fall harder upon him.

"Can you speak" he asked the creature, standing on the cold stone. The Stalhound shook its head. Obviously, by combining into the beast, the Stalchildren had lost what little intelligence they had. It mattered little to Ganondorf, though. He was not seeking a conversation. "You do not speak, but you understand my words" He commented. The monster nodded as it stood behind its Lord. "You usefulness is now at an end" he muttered. As he stood there, rain falling upon him, Ganondorf clenched his fists tightly.

A heat grew around the boy, creating a dry ring around his feet. Any rain that would have fallen upon him, evaporated before it hit his skin. As the Stalhound looked to him for the next orders, it saw, with its subservient eyes, a faint darkness flow around Ganondorf's clenched fists, like flames. A water droplet landed on the dry ground between Ganondorfs feet, originating behind the mask's eye sockets. From Underneath his mask, Ganondorf's lip twitched, as his rage had finally broken the levy.

Suddenly, his body flew into the air. His fiery eyes watched the creature grow closer as he plummeted towards it. "You mean nothing to me!" he roared. With one fist, he slammed into the beast's skull, instantly destroying what little life it still possessed. The Stalhound exploded in a cloud of dust and bone, with Ganondorf at it's center, fist embedded in the stone. His attack had left a small crater in the solid stone of the Valley. It was not enough, however. He needed more! Ganondorf wrenched his hand out of the earth and commanded more Stalchildren to appear. They did as he asked, naturally, popping up from the ground in groups of two to five.

Ganondorf rammed into each group, tearing them apart, and crushing each Stalchild into dust. He roared with rage as he punched, kicked, and stabbed at his minions. He attacked his witless foes ferociously, like a stampeding boar, not caring about who or what stood in his way. The Stalchildren he summoned did nothing in protest. They simply stood their ground, watching Ganondorf as he slaughtered them all, one by one. Quickly, though, this became a bore to the young prince. He wanted a fight, not a submission.

He stood amid the piles of bones in the lifeless battlefield, summoning more hordes of Stal, just so he could destroy them. "Fight back, you worthless undead! Attack me, Goddess dammit!" he yelled, in vain. The Stalchilren simply stood by, angering him more and more. The more he destroyed, the larger the bone piles became, until all he could see were bones.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed from above, as lightning struck near Ganondorf. In that flash, Ganondorf was briefly transported back into his dream. There too, he stood upon a field of bones, as a raging storm covered the skies. Ganondorf could not separate his dream from reality, and watched as the being reformed in the dark skies. In another flash of light, he saw the massive silhouette of a thick, musclebound humanoid behind the dark clouds. This time, however, he was not afraid.

"Show yourself, coward!" He commanded. At that, a red blaze pierced in the sky high above the young prince, as the demon's fire hair ignited. The beast's thick claws parted through the clouds, revealing it's scaled body and scarred face. Ganondorf sneered at the giant form above him. "I do not fear you, creature! If you wish to face me, do it!" he roared, challenging the demon.

"GANONDORF!" it bellowed, with enough force to shake the earth under the young prince's feet. It reached out of the clouds with its massive claw, moving towards the boy. "YOU... WILL SUFFER!" it said. Ganondorf had never heard the last two words in his dreams, but it mattered little to him now. "You want me to suffer" Ganondorf asked. He dropped his dagger on the ground, and held his arms out wide, leaving his chest exposed. "Then make me suffer!" he challenged.

Another flash of light burst through the sky, and the demon had reverted back to storm clouds. Ganondorf could not tell if what he saw was reality, or a vision, but it only succeeded in enraging the Gerudo even more. "I'll show you suffering!" he yelled, almost mad. In a rash move, Ganondorf called forth up as many Stalchildren as he could. Thirty undead creatures pulled themselves up from the harsh wet stone and massed around their leader.

"You have all been deceived, fools. For I am not like you. Witness my real face!" Ganondorf yelled to the Stal. They stood and watched him, as he reached up, and grasped the skull mask. He exhaled once more. He knew that as soon as he revealed himself, the monsters would see him as living flesh and blood, and tear him apart. He did not care, though. He had nothing. The one woman he loved was taken from him. But soon, he would join her in the embrace of the Goddess of the Sand. With one quick tug, he pulled the mask off his face.

The yellow orbs in the mask's eye sockets faded, leaving nothing but pitch black holes. Ganondorf dropped the mask on the bone pile, and stared at the beasts with his angry amber eyes. "Do it" he said. The Stalchildren began shambling towards him. As they got closer, Ganondorf closed his eyes and raised his arms, giving in to his fate. He felt they bony hands grasp him by the arms and legs. This was it, this was his end. He felt them lift him up, and then, they started marching.

Ganondorf opened one eye. The Stalchildren had indeed picked him up, but seemed to be carrying him into the Valley. "Wh...what is going on?" He said, utterly confused. "We serve the master" one Stal marching to the boy's right said. "But, I don't understand. I'm not wearing the mask. It controls you, not me!" He exclaimed. The Stalchild kept its face forward. "We serve no mask, but the master" it stated, finally turning its head to meet Ganondorf's gaze. "You, sir, are the master".

As dawn approached, the Stalchildren stopped just before the Gerudo bridge, and let Ganondorf down. As he stood on his feet, he turned to his horde. One Stalchild shambled out of the masses. In its claws, it held both Ganondorf's mask, and dagger. He took them, still shocked by this strange turn of events. "Who is your master?" he asked, still not fully understanding what had happened. The Stal looked back to him "You are, sir".

The young prince's eyes narrowed slightly. "And, what is your master's name" he questioned. He wanted to make sure this was not some strange fluke, or trick. Surely if Ganondorf was truly their master, they would know his name. The Stal tilted its head at the question. "What is my name, Stal" he asked again. The undead creature stared at him as the sun rose above the hills. "Demise" it said, before burrowing back into the ground, along with its kin.


	28. Lover's Farewell

The sun's rays shown over the small mountain ridged of his homeland, as Ganondorf trudged along the dusty road. Questions swirled through his mind arose from the Stalchild's words, not but a few moments ago. It had called him his master, and further more, said his name was Demise. Demise? What did that mean? "The Stalfos have their own language, probably" Ganondorf said to himself, thinking out loud. "Maybe in their tongue, 'Ganondorf' means 'Demise'" he continued. That idea, however, sounded strange to him as he spoke it aloud. That would be too much of a coincidence. Unless... It was said that the ancient Gerudo witches learned to commune with the undead. It could be possible that his name had been derived from the Stal language. After all, "Ganon" in Gerudo meant something similar to "Demon".

Even the Name "Dragmire" was not original. He had been surnamed after an ancient Gerudo king. He had found this out at a very young age. Having a surname was not common among the Gerudo, or anywhere in Hyrule, for that matter. Even if someone did have a surname, it was never used, unless in a formal meeting. Ganondorf knew that the Hylian rulers had surnames, but he never bothered to learn them. In fact, the only Hylian name he did know, was "Zelda". It was a name said to be given to all the born women of the Hylian royal family. Some sort of tradition, one Ganondorf found stupid and redundant.

He had also learned that Dragmire, king of the Gerudo long ago, was among one of the mightiest kings this realm had ever seen. According to legend, from a scroll Ganondorf had found in the library on one of his researching binges, King Dragmire had led his people into a great war with the rest of Hyrule. He wanted his people to be treated fairly, as one of the races of Hyrule, with equal standing and importance. However, the Hylian king would not have it, and went to war with the desert people, thinking them lesser.

However, King Dragmire was a brilliant leader, and lead his warriors into many battles, and leaving with minimal defeats. After many years, the war was close to being won. The two kings met in a tent, to discuss the Hylian surrender and sign a treaty between the two peoples. However, the Hylian king turned on his companion, stabbing Dragmire in the back with a dagger while his back was turned. He banished the Gerudo, to stay in the desert, for all time.

It was obvious to Ganondorf that his mother, a giantess Gerudo named Rova, that she despised him, giving him the name of the betrayed king, as well as a name with "Demon" at its beginning. Why she hated him so, he did not know, but that mattered little to him now. He was too pre-occupied with the Stal's last words.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. The dust settled down along his feet as he stood still, looking ahead. Before him, a small ways down the path, stood Jafora. The meister glared at the young prince with her amber eyes, standing with her hand on her hip. In the other, she carried her signature trident. It had been fashioned from Gerudo steel, three sharp points, attached to an metal rod, with a smaller point at it's end. Though thin for a weapon, it was incredibly heavy, giving reason to Jafora's thick, toned arms. As Ganondorf stood still, watching his Meister, a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, as she walked towards him.

Jafora stopped and stood before him, towering over the boy with her full heigh of over six feet. Ganondorf had to take a step back to see her face, as she was so close, that when he looked up, all he could see was her chest wrap. She glared down at him, the edges of her lips hung in a frown. All he could do was glare back as his Meister. "You went after them, didn't you" she spoke, pressing more stress upon the young prince. Jafora was one of the only people Ganondorf feared. On a good day, she could be cruel. He had never seen her angry, but this was close enough for him. He said nothing, and nodded.

"... Pull out your dagger" She ordered him. He did so, reluctantly, pulling his weapon out from its sheath upon his leg. He looked down to the ground in shame, as he held it out for his Meister. Blood had dried upon its blade, as he had not cleaned it since its use on the Hylian men. Jafora blew air out of her nostrils as she examined the blade. "How did you do it" she said. Ganondorf closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to tell her. With a sigh, he uttered "Phantos Redae..."

Jafora's eye widened for a split second, before returning to a cold glare. The execution Ganondorf had performed was sacred, performed on only the most wretched of criminals. In Ganondorf's mind, he felt it justly suited the Hylians he killed, as a start. However, performing that execution was dangerous. It needed to be done by someone who held not tied to the victim. Any hate or resentment towards the victim could manifest, creating a dark soul within the corpse. Were this to happen, the person who was executed would return as an unliving, undying creature, that would shriek at any who neared it. Once caught, their victims would be latched upon by the creature, and their own souls would be devoured.

It was clear to Jafora, that Ganondorf had performed the act, with extreme hatred in his heart. "Put it back now" she said. Ganondorf could feel the chill of her words, as he complied. Not a second after he sheathed his dagger, that she raised her free hand up from her hip, and swung it swiftly, slapping Ganondorf hard enough on the cheek to force his head to turn.

The pain was incredible. Were Ganondorf half as stubborn as he was, his body would have instantly collapsed and convulsed in a weeping mess. However, he hated showing any form of pain, as it was an expresion of weakness. He simply turned his head back to meet the gaze of his Meister. A tear forced itself from his eye as he stared with furrowed brows at Jafora, wincing a little as the tear slid over his now tender red cheek.

The fury in his eyes faded, however, as he looked upon his Meister. Jafora's eyes had welled with tears, letting them stream down her face. She gave him a concerned look as she looked upon him. "That was reckless... so reckless" she said. Ganondorf had never seen her like this. She looked so... the only word that came into his head, was "soft".

Suddenly, she collapsed on her knees before the young prince. He barely had any time to respond, as she pulled him against her, and embraced him. He was shocked, this was unheard of, Jafora, acting this way, like she was one of his Sisters. All he could do, was bring his arms around her, rubbing her back. After a long, awkward moment, Jafora collected herself and stood. Together, they returned to the Fortress, where many of his Sisters were waiting for him.

That night, they held a funeral celebration for Krysta. In the Gerudo faith, a fallen warrior was celebrated, not mourned. the entire tribe would enter the desert through the massive gate, light a bonfire, and dance for their departed comrade. The body itself, would have already been prepared and bound in bandages, and would be transported the next morning to the desert, where it would be entombed somewhere within the ancient temple of the Goddess, depending on the Gerudo's status. Though normally Ganondorf would join his Sisters in the dance and praise of their dead one's life, he found no cheer that night.

He sat on the edge of the bonfire's light, staring at its flames. The loss of Krysta had hit him hard, harder than the others, it seemed. He loved her, and she loved him in return. She was all he wanted, a pure, perfect treasure. Just to be taken away at the fleeting pleasure of the Hylians. He pondered in dark, as a figure sat beside him. It pressed a hand on his back, and rubbed it gently. Ganondorf, kept his face on the fire, knowing it was Jafora. The two sat together, legs crossed, in silence, for Krysta.


	29. First Rites

It had been months since Krysta's body was entombed within the Desert Colossus. The hot season had come and gone, bringing a cooler wind through the rocky tunnel that was the Gerudo Valley. This passing time also meant that Ganondorf's fist decade was swiftly approaching, and with it, his trials. Upon reaching the birthing day of their first decade, Gerudo children were tested though the trials, and sent to whichever school they were best suited for. Ganondorf knew he would eventually be King, but the path he would take to get there, would be decided by the tests that were quickly approaching.

Everything had changed for the young prince, the morning he saw the priestesses carry the wrapped remains of his beloved friend into the desert. He had watched them from the tower atop the massive gate between the dunes of the desert and the valley, keeping an eye in the troupe as far as he could see, until they had passed beyond his sight. When they were no longer visible, he went to his class. By the time he got there, he knew he was late. Without saying a word to Jafora, he began running laps around the Fortress. Though he despised them,he knew they were necessary, as Jafora did not accept excuses. Now, neither did he.

He kept to himself over the next few months, focusing on his own thoughts, and keeping his emotions tightly bound. When practicing, he would hold nothing back his moves. In sparing sessions, it became quickly known not to challenge him, as it would result in at least one broken bone. It was clear that a darkness was growing within him, for his amber eyes had grown a reddish hue. almost as though he bore two sets of irises. While his appearance and attitude had not gone unnoticed among his people, ferocity was a virtue among the Gerudo.

To make it in the desert, Gerudo had to be strong, unyielding, warriors. Strength itself was not enough, though. They had to know that mercy was not a gift the desert gave. It was harsh, brutal, and unkind. To survive here, A Gerudo must be the same, or else they would die. Jafora, while keeping tabs on Ganondorf's changes, did admire his tenacity. Never the less, he was becoming much too introverted than a king should be.

During meals, he would take his bowl of stew and head to the library, where he would read anything he could pick up. Ganondorf would spend hours upon hours in those chambers, learning anything from horse breeding habits, to battle plans of ancient wars. He would gather as many scrolls as he could carry with one arm, and sit in the corner of the chambers where he and Krysta had spent their last night together. He sat cross legged, stew bowl in one hand, scroll in the other, reading anything he could.

It was here that Ganondorf had learned about the magics of the Hylians. How, in ancient times, when the need arose, six sages would be emerge from the prevalent races who, along with the Hylian royal princess, and a hero chose by the Goddesses, would combine their powers and defeat whatever evil foe they faced. One such foe he read about was a demonic creature who's name had been long forgotten, only being called "The Wind Mage". Ganondorf let out a small chuckle, as he found that to be a rather weak title.

Finally, however, the day had come. Ganondorf's eyes opened slowly to an empty, sunlit dorm. All his sisters had left for the mess hall, and by now were most likely in class. That didn't matter to him, though. Today, it was his first decade's birthing day. That meant he would have no class today, as today, he was to have his trials. Though he did not know exactly what school he would be entering, he had high hopes for Either of the swordsmanship schools.

Though until now he had only used a dagger, Ganondorf had always fancied the idea of wielding a sword into battle. During the off moments he allowed himself to day dream, he had foreseen himself using many different styles of weapons. On one dream, he wielded two scimitars, each one curved and sharpened to a razor's edge. In another, he held a large, thick Gerudo great-sword, made not with a pointed tip, but with a curved axe blade at its head. There was also another, which seemed a bit of a stretch, where the young prince saw himself dual wielding two great-swords. That, however, would require much more power than he thought possible.

As he sat up in his bunk, his eyes slid up in his skull, as he gazed upon the skull mask handing upon the wall. He had chosen to keep from looking at it these past months, as the sight of his caused him too much grief. Grief he would, of course, use to fuel his ever increasing rage. Today, however, he gazed upon the crowned mask with pride. He knew Krysta would have been thrilled about him reaching his trials, and he did not want to sully her wishes. With a nod to the mask, he spoke his first words of the day. "For you" he said, speaking through the mask to his Gerudo, before leaping out of bed and putting on his clothing.

As he made his way out of the children's dorm room, Ganondorf felt a sudden weight lift from his shoulders. This last night was indeed the last night he would have spent among his childhood sisters. Tonight, whatever school he would be placed in, would be among other Sisters, of other ages, in a new place. For some small reason, it felt as though this would be a fresh start. That was something he needed terribly.

Finally, Ganondorf entered the hall of the Meisters, where the leaders of the Gerudo would meet to discuss the plans for the future of the tribe, as well as evaluate the trial initiates as they began and completed the tests. The trials themselves were never spoken of. A sort of silent rule among the tribe, for each Gerudo to find out for themselves. Ganondorf pondered what exactly was in store for him, as the doors of the chamber shut behind him.

The room itself was dimly lit by eight candles, on a large table, in the far side of the room. The layout of the chambers reminded the young prince of the Mess Hall, how there was the largest table facing the rest of the hall. This was obviously where the Meisters would sit to evaluate the initiates. However, right now, Ganondorf was the only person in the room. As he looked about the table, he noticed that here too, were nine chairs, instead of eight. Just like in the Mess Hall.

Cautiously, he approached the middle chair, knowing exactly who it was for. It was reserved for the king, and the king alone, to sit and judge the other Gerudo accordingly. Slowly, making sure there was still not one in the chambers, Ganondorf sat down upon his throne. It was large and regal, for Gerudo standards, at least. It was made from stone, seemingly chiseled from the floor itself. Red fabric laid along its back and seat, expressing the status of the one who sat in it.

As he sat there, Ganondorf could feel the power of his future title surging through him. He sat up straight in his throne, arms upon the stone arm rests, head against the chair's back. He imagined himself watching the initiates display their skills in the trials, and deciding among his elites, where the children would go. As he day dreamed, the doors of the chamber opened.

Ganondorf shot up off the seat and leaped over the table to meet his judges. First that entered was Kelyra, High Priestess and Meister of the Priestess-hood. Behind her, Wyjia, the Medicine Meister. Both bowed to the young boy before taking their seats on either side of the King's throne. After them, Noomi, the archery Meister and Tanji, Meister of the heavy sword, entered. Ganondorf had always favored Tanji's brute strength and massive muscles. He hoped that it was her school he would be joining.

After them, came Kahar and Karula. Kahar's twin scimitar rested at different places of her body. One dangled from her hip, while the other sat against her back. Though much smaller than her beefy sister, Kahar was among the fastest Gerudo warriors in all Hyrule. Karula on the other hand, was the Meister of craft. Her hands rarely held weapons, unless she was forging them, and were kept folded before her as she entered the chambers.

Finally, the last two Meisters entered the room, shutting the doors behind them. The first that acknowledged Ganondorf was Amahi, Meister of Architecture. She gave Ganondorf a slight bow before sitting beside her lover, Karula. Lastly, there was Jafora. Once they were all settled in their proper places, the meeting began.

"First off, I'd like to congratulate you for making it this far, Ganondorf" Wyjia began. As she was the oldest member of the Meisters, and the eldest Gerudo, it fell upon her to be the head of the council. Ganondorf bowed slightly to the council, showing his thanks for the compliment.

"However" she continued, grasping Ganondorf's attention fully. "You pose for for us a difficult situation" she said. Ganondorf tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean, Meister Wyjia?" he asked curiously. "You are different from the rest of us, Ganondorf. You are destined to be the king. As such, you will not undergo the trials" Wyjia said. The boy's eyes widened in shock. His pupils shrunk down to small black dots in his eyes out of anger. "W-what?! Why not?!" he shouted.

Ganondorf had been training for five years for this day. every moment he spent running, drilling attacks, sweating and bleeding, was for his moment in the trials. Now, simply because he was himself, the trials had been stripped away. "Ganondorf..." Wjyia began. "You must understand... there are things about you, that are different from the others... You-" she continued, but was cut off by Tanji. "Listen up, kid. You're a guy, get used to it. You're gonna be different then the rest of us, and that's that. As king of the desert, you're gonna have to get used to being treated differently" she blurted out.

All his life, Ganondorf had felt different, as he was. He was the only male in an entire tribe of females. Though he was not excluded or ridiculed for his differences, they were still present. Only now, did he feel it begin to change his life. Sadly, he would have to lead a different life than that of his Sisters. With defeat pulling at his heart, Ganondorf lowered his head. "I understand... please, continue" he spoke.

"You are going to be trained by all of us, to gain a basic knowledge of all our skills" Wyjia continued. Ganondorf did not hate this idea. He understood that he would have to have a fair grasp of all the skills his people had to offer, in order to be an effective king. This way, he might be able to figure out his full strengths and weaknesses, and pursue his true talents. This was not a punishment for his sex, this was a gift. "You will, however, be assigned one Meister as your personal mentor" Wyjia said.

"Now, you have your own chambers, as you are the only one in this... school. You may go now to your new chambers, and await your Meister. She will come for you when the dinner bell rings" She concluded. With that, the chamber doors opened, and two guards came to escort the young prince to his new room.

Moving to his new home was not difficult, as Ganondorf had few possessions. The room itself was large, much too large for him, he felt. All that was in there was a bed near a window in the corner of the room, and a trunk already filled with his clothing. His dagger, he placed beside his bed. The bone mask that was gifted to him, he hung above the door. Then, he waited.

His mind went through all the Meisters, curious of who it was that would be put in charge of him. Most likely, he thought, it would be Wyjia. As she was the oldest and the wisest Gerudo. He had hoped, though, that Tanji would be his mentor. He admired her brute strength, and blunt attitude. Outside the window, he heard the ringing of the bell, informing the Fortress that dinner was ready. Soon after, a knock at his door.

Excited, Ganondorf flew across the room and opened the door. All his happiness faded as he beheld the Gerudo before him, his new Meister. "No... really?" he said in disappointment, unable to contain his vexed feelings. The Gerudo crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. "What's the matter? Expected someone else?" she said. Ganondorf's mentor, the woman in charge of his royal training, was Jafora.


	30. Not So Basic Training

Tayoor's eyes beamed ahead, today was a good day. His smile had shown all the brighter as he stood in the soft sand of his simple home. The sun shown brightly above him. Though the sun had dried him out, he still enjoyed it immensely. Nothing could make Tayoor's smile fade, he was, and had always been, the optimist. Happily, he swayed back and forth in the warm breeze. As his bright, cheerful eyes looked to the clear sky, his body jerked back and forth suddenly, as something pierced through his belly.

Tayoor's wide eyes looked down at his abdomen. Three prongs on the edge of a spear stuck deep within his body. He looked up at his attacker, with a smile. "Oh, good one, Ganondorf" Tayoor said, as the Gerudo prince pulled his weapon from his victim's body. Jafora shook her head in disappointment. "Again. And Tayoor, try to act like being impaled actually hurts, next time" the Meister said.

Tayoor steadied himself upon his wooden sick. "Yes ma'am!" he said, as he examined his wound. Tayoor was, in fact, a scarecrow. An enchanted pile of straw that had been shaped into a practice dummy for the Gerudo trainees. He had been stabbed, shot, chopped up, blown apart, and even burnt. As long as he was put back together, he was happy to help.

Tayoor was not the only one to go through drastic changes over the years, though. Five years had passed since Ganondorf was placed under Jafora's care. In that time, he had grown considerably. His eyebrows had crawled along the sides of his head, connecting with his head hair. Muscles along his arms, legs, and chest, became much more pronounced as his training regiment had tripled. Though his eyes still retained their strange, double colored look, the wisdom within them had aged with the rest of his body.

He had also grown much taller, nearly rivaling his giantess of a Meister. He was fifteen, and already over six feet tall. No one knew exactly how much taller he would become, for his mother had been a massive woman, and his father, though unknown, could only be as tall if not taller than her. It was not known for Gerudo to take on mates shorter than themselves, for that could lead to defects amongst their people. As tall as his mother was, Ganondorf surmised that his father must have been a proverbial god among men. A title he had often dreamed of holding.

With a hard grunt, Ganondorf crouched down and drove his steel, gold plated trident into the straw-made Tayoor, piercing the dummy through and through, so the three tips of his weapon reflected the light of the sun behind Tayoor's back. The young prince grinned at the sheer force of his attack, and turned his head to Jafora, awaiting her approval.

"Not bad, not bad at all" she confessed. "Now, do that ten more times" she ordered, causing Ganondorf's brief moment of pompousness to fade back into frustration. Of course she wanted more, it was foolish of him to think his Meister would ever settle for one bout of perfection. However, these passed years of private sessions with Jafora had revealed much to him about her character.

When he was a child, training with the other Gerudo his own age, she was strictly a teacher, a tester of his abilities, and nothing more. Now, she had become his companion. She had, near enough, taken him as her apprentice, teaching him everything she knew about her craft and her knowledge of the world. She was a master of the polearm. Anything that involved a staff, she had mastered. She had never been one to pass up a challenge, and she bored this ideal into Gannondorf's mind. If it can be achieved once, it can become standard.

Using that, every day he awoke, was another that his skills would be tested to the limit. She had trained him so hard, that on more than one occasion, he had passed out during the training session, forcing Jafora to drag his body into his chambers before the dinner bell had rung. Ganondorf liked it this way, though. It hurt, sure, but the payoff was well worth it. And it had shown in his body.

Though he was still too young to mate, he had become the most desirable male to all his Sisters. His form was tight, solid, and unyielding. There was nothing about his body that hung, or sagged. Nothing that should not, at least. Though he was still young, he seemed to be quite well endowed, and his Sisters had noticed.

On the days he had not passed out from sheer exhaustion, after dinner, Ganondorf would often be swarmed by the younger, and sometimes even older Sisters, who asked to be his when the time came. He had noticed many of his people would even "accidentally" reveal themselves to him, in the hopes of catching his desire. None, however, compared to the love he had lost so many years ago. No matter how beautiful his Sister were, none compared to Krysta.

In that respect, he kept to himself. He had no desire for the company of women, or anyone, for that matter. All that mattered to him now, was gaining more power. It was because of Jafora, that Ganondorf had become addicted to improving himself. There was always room for improvement, and he intended to be the best he could possibly be.

As the sun set, and Tayoor was stabbed to naught but strips of straw, the dinner bell rang. Ganonodrf let out a deep sigh and stood tall, holding his trident up, to it's end rested upon the hot stone ground. "All right, Ganonodorf, that's enough for today" Jafora said, holding her trident the same way.

Tayoor contently sighed. Though he had not been hurt by the repeated stabbing, he was happy not to be attacked any more. Ganondorf was a fierce warrior, not giving any mercy, even on a little, defenseless training dummy like Tayoor. He made sure to leave any enemy in a state they could not recover from. Luckily for Tayoor, it was impossible to kill a scarecrow. "Good job today, Ganondorf" he said, holding out a bristly thumb's up.

"Yeah, sure" Ganondorf replied, shuffling off from the dummy, who kept up its optimism. The sun was setting, as it did so earlier in the day, in these cooler months. He slid the end of his polearm across the stone in an exhausted heap, causing the metal end of the staff to grind loudly along the ground. Jafora cringed at the sound, and smacked Ganondorf on his backside with her own trident. "Respect your weapon!" she yelled at him, for the hundredth time now.

All the boy could do was sigh and forced his tired arm to lift the trident from the ground. "Yes Jafora" he spoke in a tired tone. He dragged his heavy body up into the fortress. He walked passed the Mess Hall, up the hallways, and right to his chambers, before shutting the door behind him.

There was no dining for him tonight, he was far too tired to eat. Ganondorf rested his weapon gently against the corner of his room, and began undressing. Along with his body, Ganondorf's wardrobe had gone through some drastic changes. He had long since outgrown his child clothes, and had moved to more form-fitting attire. He wore brown and black leather pants, skinned from wild desert Dodongos. Upon his forearms, he wore white cloth bracers, with Gerudo designs upon them. Around his neck, a matching cloth wrap. He had also been granted a crown, granted to him for passing his first decade's birthing day. It was a simple crown, an orange-red gem encrusted into metal, with two chains that wrapped around his head.

Ganondorf cracked his back with a groan as he disrobed and sunk into his bed. Sleep came swiftly to him, moving over his eyes like a calm, midnight tide. The young prince rested hard from his day, though it was but one link in a long chain that was his training. Eventually, he would get used to it. But it was not this night.


	31. Morning Instructions

Ganondorf's eyes shot open the following morning. He sat up in his bed, with a slight groan, and looked to the open window. It was still dark, as always, at his schedule. As he sat up on his bed, Ganondorf exhaled. His breath vapor was visible to him. Both he and Jafora liked starting the day off early. That way, they could take advantage of the chill of the morning air , before the sun rose and heated the desert. This also meant the two could take a midday break. Not something he was used to in his childhood training, but had greatly appreciated.

Ganondorf sat up off his bed and stood upon the cold, wood panels of his floor. His body stretched vertically and he groaned, preparing for the new day. Though each day had been designed to drain him of all his energy, Ganondorf still found all his strength regained the following morning. He had found out about this skill as a child, and had utilized it to it's full potential. After his stretch was complete, he put on his pants, bracers, neck band and crown. Finally, he grasped his golden trident, and left his room for the Mess hall.

At this hour, the Only Gerudo he would meet were the guards patrolling the halls. Not many words were shared between him and them, only nods and "hello"s and "Good morning"s. Every so often, the morning greetings would be followed by a "my Lord", but that was very rare. Although Ganondorf was coming into his own, he was still seen as a kid. As he made it to the Mess Hall, he walked though the empty room towards the back, where the kitchen was. At this hour, most of the Gerudo were still sleeping, so the Mess Hall was barren.

"Good morning, Ganondorf" Jafora said, as the young prince entered the kitchen. "Morning yourself" he replied, stepping down the flight of stairs to meet his Meister's level. The kitchen itself was small, compared to the Mess Hall it fed. It had two levels, the main floor, used for preparing the daily stews in the massive black cauldron, and the second level, used only for passageways to the Mess Hall, and another section of the Fortress. The food reserves were kept in a separate store room, so any who did not know the layout of the Fortress could not steal what limited rations the Gerudo had.

As Ganondorf met Jafora before the cauldron, she held out an empty bowl for him. As they were the first to be in the kitchen so early in the morning, Jafora had taught Ganondorf how to cook for himself. While in the beginning, he found this to be pointless, and a waste of time, Ganondorf quickly understood the value of self-reliance. On their many hunting trips, it was necessary for Ganondorf to make his own meals, out of whatever he could find. He had even found the struggle for survival a most engaging challenge, as he did most things.

"Thanks" he said, taking the bowl from his teacher. The two of them began heating the cauldron, filling it with left over meat and vegetable juices, and bits of food still edible from the previous night. This is how they had made their breakfast, every day, for five years. They found what little they needed, and mixed it together into a bowl's worth of stew, just as the rest of the Gerudo did. The meals they made were not always pleasing to the tongue, but they never let anything go to waste.

"Have a good night?" Jafora asked, breaking the morning silence, as the two ate their concoction of mixed foods. "Nothing worth complaining about" Ganondorf replied, feeding his mouth with as much stew as he could swallow. He had fallen asleep without dinner the night before, so his body was craving nutrients. Jafora nodded and swallowed a mouthful of stew. "Fair enough, fair enough. So, you and I have plans today" she continued, finishing what remained of her breakfast.

Ganondorf was not in the least bit surprised at Jafora's words. Every single morning, during breakfast, she would tell him they had plans for the day. Whether it was training with the trident -Jafora's specialty- or with the other Meisters, or even hunting, there was always a plan for the day. "Today, Ganondorf, we are hunting Lizalfos" she said, grinning.

Ganondorf's eyes widened at Jafora's last sentence. Lizalfos had been the largest threat to the Gerudo since they dwelt in the desert, and still were. Only the most masterfully skilled warriors dared fought the fiendish saurians, let alone hunted them. Even though he was confident in his abilities, Ganondorf knew this was way above his current skill level. "... Screw that" he said, putting his now empty bowl on the table. He stared at Jafora, waiting for her to break her serious tone, as this had to be a joke.

To his dismay, all she did was raise an eyebrow and hold her grin. "What's the matter, can't take on a couple lizards?" she mocked, standing from their small table. "Scouts report a Lizalfos camp, about two day's walk into the desert. They have never been so close to us before. You and I have been charged with... persuading... them to leave" she said, grasping her Trident. "Well, come on. The sooner we leave, the better. We can make a good start before the sun sets" She said.

"You're not joking..." Ganondorf said, leaning back on his stool. In the five years he had been training with her one-on-one, the two of them grew a closer bond than Ganondorf had expected, or even wanted. He could not exactly describe it, as he had never had a relationship like it before. To any non-Gerudo, he saw her as though she were an older sister, which she was, but as though she were a sister of blood relation. In that sense, there were times he tolerated her, and times he hated her, but always, he respected her.

"Of course I'm serious. Now get your ass moving. We have a lot of ground to cover if we plan to reach the camp by nightfall" She said, prodding his leg with the end of her trident. Ganondorf, greatly annoyed by the three sharp points pressing against his skin, jolted from his stool. "All right! All right. I'm read-wait. Nightfall? You said it's a two-day walk!" He shouted. Jafora smiled at him and shrugged. "Two-day walk is average. I'm never average. Come on now" she said, turning her back to Ganondorf and sprinting down the hallway. Ganondorf sighed, "Hate you. Hate this. Hate everything" he muttered to himself, before chasing after his Meister.


	32. Gerudo Desert

The moon was still out as the two Gerudo left the Fortress. The guard atop the massive gate turned the wheel, wrenching the metal wall between the Valley and the Fortress up, allowing the two entrance into the sandy seas beyond. Ganondorf looked to Jafora, still waiting for that punchline to this terrible joke. She only returned his gaze with a raised eyebrow, and a tilt of her head in the direction of the Desert. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she said, heading into the dunes. Ganondorf sighed and reluctantly followed his Meister out of the Valley, leaving the solid stone behind, and entering the shifty sands.

Ganondorf had rarely visited the dunes of the desert in his young life. As a child, he and his Sisters were never allowed beyond the iron gate. The desert was no place for a young Gerudo, even if they were with an escort. There were predators that lived within the sands, and flew through the hot sky, that could easily make a meal out of any unsuspecting, and inexperienced, traveler. Through Jafora's hunting parties though, Ganondorf had seen these creatures first hand. He had been taught to observe their behaviors, see the signs of their hunting patterns, so he would not become their prey.

Jafora had trained him to hunt nearly all the creatures within their territory of the Desert. He learned how to stalk the small, purple Guay back to their nests, following their shadows on the sand. They were easy enough to dispatch. Though they had little meat on them, the eggs in their nests however were extremely high in protein. Then, there were the Leevers. They were green, worm-like creatures that lived under the sand dune's surfaces. When a victim would come within their range, the Leevers would sprout from the ground, like a plant in spring, and twirl towards whatever entered their territory, grasping whatever they were hunting, and pulling them down into the dunes.

Ganondorf had found their weak point as well. Before they sprouted, there was the sound of sand shifting as the creatures burrowed upward. This sound gave Ganondorf enough time to ready himself. Once their four yellow pincers atop the Leever became visible, all he had to do was thrust down with his trident, impaling the predator with the three prongs of his weapon, killing it quickly, and granting him a meal. Leevers were also the inspiration for the neutral stance in Gerudo martial arts, Ganondorf's personal favorite style. As the Leevers hunted, and in turn were hunted by Ganondorf, this style was based on patience, waiting for an enemy to come in range and reveal their weakest point. Only then, did he strike.

The only other creatures Ganondorf ever encountered in the desert, were the Dodongos. Massive, fire breathing dragons that, unless killed the correct way, would explode upon death. The chemicals in their body that created their fiery breath would mix together when the creature died. This mixture was incredibly unstable, and would result in the body bursting in a fiery explosion. In fact, these chemicals were one of the main reasons Dodongos were hunted. they were used to create explosive devices used for battle, for demolition, and smokescreens. It was a highly valuable substance. When killed correctly, the Dodongos also yielded rich, tasty meat, as well as fine leather. The hide of a Dodongo was among the most durable leather in all of Hyrule, rivaled only by the ancient dragons of the past. Ganondorf's pants had been fashioned out of the leather of his fist fully adult Dodongo kill.

While adults were extremely deadly, Ganondorf and Jafora had killed and feasted upon many baby Dodongos, as they were much easier to kill. They too, like Leevers, would come from within the dunes to attack their prey. However, they would come in at a distance, granting the Gerudo ample time to ready themselves and attack. Since their bodies were much smaller, and still as unstable as their adult forms, the way to kill them without resulting in an explosion, was to pierce or sever the head. Any blow to the body would let the unstable chemicals mix, losing any chance of using the Dodongo as a meal.

There were also myths and rumors of other creatures living within the desert, but to Ganondorf, it was all hearsay. The rumors told of far into the vastly undiscovered dunes, where among the remains of many a Gerudo explorer rest, giant sand worms ruled. From the legends he heard, the massive monsters, called the Mold, burrowed through both sand and rock with ease, like a fish in water. He had heard that they could even fly into the air, when they came from their sandy homes, soaring like serpent dragons above the desert. When they spotted their prey, the would come crashing down upon them, swallowing the doomed soul whole and disappearing back into the sands.

Ganondorf had often wished he could meet one. The sheer size and power of these mythological beasts awed the prince. He had often dreamed of fighting these massive monsters, running along their backs as they flew into the sky. Once or twice, he even day dreamed about taming one. After all, what would be a more suitable mount for the King, than a Mold?

As the two pressed on, the sun finally appeared behind them, to the east. Jafora looked back to view the sun's morning rays as they peaked over the far distant Goron mountain. "All right, we have just a couple hours left before we make camp" she said. Even among the Gerudo, the desert was not a place to be traveling, come midday. Out in the open, with no shelter, the sun beat down so fiercely upon the sands, that anyone caught in its rays would burn. Luckily, Jafora was always prepared.

When the time came, she let down the small sack she had been carrying. From it, she pulled out a long, thin, pale sheet. She and Ganondorf pitched it up, using their tridents as posts, and spikes from the sack to keep its edges in place. There, they had fashioned a small tend. The color of the tent reflected that of the sands, so they were virtually invisible to any unwanted attention. Inside, the two Gerudo laid on the cooling sand. They had to wait until the sun had passed it's apex height in the sky, and move to the west, cooling the desert enough for them to continue.

It was this time they they had nothing better to do, than talk. "So" Jafora began "How is your training going with the other Meisters?". "Fine, just fine" Ganondorf said. While Jafora was his primary teacher, Ganondorf had to take lessons from all the other Meisters, as he was to be the king. This way, all his skills would be improved, and he would learn the knowledge of each school. A leader without the knowledge of a servant's skill was doomed for failure.

"Any problems with the other Meisters?" Jafora asked. Ganondorf looked down. "No, of course not" he lied. Jafora stared him down, "Ganondorf...' she said in a stern tone. Ganondorf was silent for a short while, before muttering a three syllabled word. "Come again?" Jafora asked, tilting her head so her left ear faced the prince. "A-archery" he said, keeping his gaze to the floor. "What about archery?" she pressed. Ganondorf just shrugged. "Not good at it".

Ganondorf had excelled in almost all the skills he was trained in. He was a decent craftsman, able to make anything he desired out of clay and stone. In architecture, he had planned out such structures that marveled his peers. When Meister Amahi saw his designs, she snatched them away from the prince, and begged Meister Karula to build them. "They are amazing, yes. But hun, I CANNOT BUILD A CASTLE RIGHT NOW!" Ganondorf had heard Karula yell at her mate like this almost every time Amahi showed her his designs, giving him a smirk.

With Wyjia, he had effectively learned how to properly treat wounds, and care for sick and injured Sisters. He had even aided the Meister in several childbirths. With High Priestess Kelyra, Ganondorf had learned the many stories and myths of the Goddess of the Sand. While he possessed no magic abilities, Ganondorf had taken it upon himself to learn all the rituals and rites of his people, as the King must know these things.

Above all the other skills though, Ganondorf had nearly perfected his swordsmanship. He had mastered the art of dual wielding scimitars. He used his bulk and weight as leverage, allowing him to make quick thrusts and building up speed quickly into a ruthless barrage. With Meister Tanji, he became a powerhouse when wielding a broadsword. Ganondorf was truly unstoppable with that weapon, destroying target dummies with ease. So much so, that even Tayoor was nervous when Ganondorf approached him. He had also become impossible to hit, as his skills of defense with the sword proved to be close perfection. The only times Ganondorf was ever hit with a blade, were the incredibly small windows he granted his Sisters after his strikes.

"Ganondorf" Jafora said, breaking the awkward silence between them. Ganondorf looked up at her, very much not wishing to continue on the subject. "What about archery?" she asked again. "I already told you, I'm not good at it" he replied. "Yes, I got that. Care to elaborate?" she said, forcing an explanation from the reluctant prince. Ganondorf sighed, looking back to the ground. "... I break the bows" he muttered. Jafora jolted her head back in confusion. "You... you what?" she asked, utterly bewildered. "I broke the bows. Every time Meister Noomi tried to teach me, I would break the bows" he confessed.

"You... like, out of frustration?" she asked, trying to make sense of his words. "No, not at all. Well... not on purpose" his eyes looked up to his master again, seeing the confused look on her face. Gandonforf sighed as he continued, "Whenever I pulled back the string on the bow, it would snap. We tried with dozens of bows. Eventually, she figured I was too strong for the strings... so she gave me a bow with a metal string". Jafora waited for the continuation of the story, "...and?". "... And when I pulled the string back, the wooden frame split apart" he confessed.

Jafora sat there, shocked at the news, before bursting into laughter. Ganondorf furrowed his brows in confusion of her sudden outburst. "What's so funny? That was Noomi's bow. She was furious!" he exclaimed. Jafora could not stop laughing. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes as tears "Oh I bet she was! No one ever bee able to use her bow! I can't even use her bow. Not only could you pull back the string, but you BROKE it! hahaha!" Jafora fell to her side as she laughed.

Ganondorf crossed his arms and looked out to the dunes, brows furrowed in anger. "Shut up, it's not like I meant to do it. Besides..." Ganondorf rubbed his left shoulder and cringed. "She beat the hell out of me for that" he said. Jafora laid down on the cool sands, facing up at the tent. Her chest rose and fell, as she calmed down from her laugh. "Ah, well, you deserved it" she said, chuckling still. Ganondorf huffed and laid down on his side of the tent and closed his eyes, resting until the two could head out again.


	33. Hissing Dance

Finally, the sun had moved to the west, bringing a red hue over the sky and sands. Ganondorf stirred from his sleep, as he and Jafora had nothing better to pass the time than rest. He sat up in the small tent, and took a look around. Everything was as it was when he had fell asleep, so they had not been found by anything they did not want to meet. The dunes before him seemed calm, with whisks of sand blowing off the tips of the small hills as the wind whistled through the air. Once the visible perimeter had been deemed clear by the young prince, he turned his attention to his Meister.

Jafora slept on her back, in the same position as she was when she initially laid down. He looked upon her as she slept. Her head had turned to the side, a hand resting on her tight abdomen. Her chest rose as fell as she breathed slowly. Though she was quite beautiful in her own way, Ganondorf was still mad at her for laughing at his misfortune. "Get up, already" he said, kicking her leg. She jolted from the kick, waking up with a snort, as Ganodorf stood up, crouching in the small tent.

As Jafora turned and sat up, Ganondorf stepped out of the tent and stretched. The hot air brushed over his form as he exited the camp. While the desert was cooling, the heat was still very much present. After his evening stretch, Ganondorf walked around the tent, pulling out the spikes holding down the edges of the fabric. "Oi!" Jafora yelled from inside the tent as the fabric draped over her. Ganondorf grinned, and pulled out his trident from the sand, causing the tent sheet to fall over his Meister.

"It's time to go" Ganondorf said, looking to the west. Far in the distance, he could make out a small, bright light. "I think I can see their camp. Huh, only one day's walk after all" he said, shortly before a flat hand smacked the back of his head. "You could have waited until I was out of the damn tent! Stupid kid" Jafora said. The hit was so powerful, Ganondorf saw stars for a couple of seconds. While Jafora was not the strongest Gerudo in their tribe, she was no light weight. On there first encounter with a Dodongo, she had punched it in the face so hard, the force of the blow snapped the dragon's neck, killing it instantly.

By the time Ganondorf regained his posture, Jafora had already packed up and was a good way's distance ahead. He cursed under his breath as he ran to catch up to her. Once he had, the two walked in silence towards the camp. By the time they reached it, the sun had set, and the moon had risen a full hour's worth of travel into the night sky. The Two Gerudo slowed down to a crawl as they came upon the closest dune to the camp. When they spoke, it was in whispers.

"All right" Jafora began, "Since this will be your first time meeting a Lizalfos, and their first time seeing a male Gerdudo, I am not exactly sure what will happen. So, I suggest we start with a diplomatic approach". Ganondorf's eyes shot from the Lizalfos camp to his Meister. "What?!" he whispered loudly. "Well, think about it. It's clear they have no respect for us, either because we are not monsters, or that we're mostly women. Most likely both. If they see you though, they might leave out of respect" she suggested. "Besides, I will be right beside you, should anything go wrong" Jafora added.

Though Ganondorf highly disagreed with Jafora's orders, he was not about to pass up the challenge. Jafora had taught him too well for that. He stood from the dune, standing tall atop the sandy hill, overlooking the camp. From where he was, he could see three Lizalfos sitting around the camp fire. A fourth was beside them, laying down next to the fire pit, absorbing its heat. He could see about four others, standing guard around the small tents the creatures had pitched up.

Due to the darkness that surrounded the Gerudo, none of the Lizalfos saw him, as he approached their camp. Close behind him, his Meister followed, keeping an eye out for any enemies. Ganondorf kept his focus on the four Lizalfos around the fire. The three Lizalfos sitting on logs spoke to each other in their native tongue, feasting on some meat they had hunted. The other, lying on the ground, stirred and opened its eyes. It's head tilted up at it sniffed the air, just before it beheld the two Gerudo entering its camp.

It made a high pitched squeal and shot up to its feet. The other Lizalfos looked at him, then to the Gerudo, and did the same. They all drew their swords that rested against their hips, and shambled toward the intruders. Before they could get too close, however, Ganodorf held out his trident at its very base, pressing the three tips of the trident hard against the closest Lizalfos chin. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo. I have come to talk" he said. His voice was steady, his gaze fierce, as the kept the Lizalfos at bay.

Although he was still one year's time away from being named king, "Prince of the Gerudo" just didn't command as much respect. The three creatures around the one held at spear point stopped their advance, hissing to the Gerudo. Jafora stood still, eyeing the Lizalfos, preparing for an attack. "Gerudo Lysst" one of the Lizalfos spoke out. The one detained by Ganondorf grinned as it looked upon the boy.

"Kyah, zin lysst. echss zschla" it said, having slight difficulty, with three sharp points pressing on its neck. Ganondorf scowled at the monster, and presses his trident a little hards against its scaly body. "Can you speak Gerudo, or common?" he asked. "keh keh keh, yesss, sspeak common" it replied. "Put down weapon, we talk". Slowly, Ganondorf obliged.

With its neck free, the Lizalfos rubbed its scales where the three tips were. "Better, now what Gerudo want here?" it said, growling slightly in its throat. "I have come to ask you the same question" Ganondorf replied. "This is Gerudo territory, you know this. Why enter our lands, and so armed?" he asked, noting their swords.

"We hunt here" The Lizalfos said. The three behind him chuckled a little. Jafora glared at them, sensing something was off. "What are you hunting here?" Ganondorf said, feeling the strange sensation as well. "We hunt meat, of coursssse" the saurian creature said. The way he spoke told Ganondorf that there was obviously something it was leaving out. His eyes narrowed as he approached the monster. "What sort of meat?" he asked, thinking he knew the answer.

As he stood before the Lizalfos, he gripped his Trident tightly in his hand. Jafora too readied for an attack. The lizalfos lowered its head, but kept its cold-blooded gaze on the Gerudo prince, as well as it's twisted grin. "We come to your landsss to hunt. What meat you think we hunt?" The other Lizalfos cackled loudly. One closest to the campfire picked up a haunch of meat and bit into it, staring at the two Gerudo. "Try it, Lord. You like the tassste, eh?" it said, mocking the Gerudo.

Ganondorf had had enough. In one motion, he thrusted his weapon hard upwards. The three prongs of his weapon shot through the closest Lizalfos' neck, piercing through its skull and protruding out the top of it head. The beast went rigid, dead instantly. "Qwaa?!" the other Lizalfos shouted in shock as they reached for their swords. Before they could even draw their weapons, however, Ganondorf had released the first corpse from its standing, and swirled around, delivering a hard blow to the left Lizalfos' skull with the side of his trident, knocking it out.

Jafora ducked away, engaging the four patrolling Lizalfos as they caught wind of what was happening. To the first, she came at out of the pitch black night, driving her pronged weapon hard into its belly, spilling green blood all over the sand. The middle prong of her weapon had snapped through the monster's spine, granting it a quick death. While Ganondorf enjoyed the idea of taking on multiple enemies at once, Jafora preferred the stealthy approach, engaging one enemy at a time. Her body shifted through the sands like a serpent towards the next Lizalfos, who had its back turned to her.

The third Lizalfos on her list let out a high pitched screech as it saw the sturdy Gerudo hurl herself into the air, and slam down hard on the monster's compatriot, driving her weapon down through its skull, impaling it on the sand. It pulled its sword out and charged the woman, tail flicking in rage. As she watched it, a grin smeared along her face. She had a fight on her hands.

When the beast came within range, Jafora pulled her trident out of the dead Lizalfos, and held it out, blocking a downward slash. The monster's blade slammed between the middle and right prong of her trident with a loud "twang". "Hyuuuurgh!" the Lizalfos grunted in frustration. It attempted to pull its blade back for another swing, but Jafora twisted her weapon, locking the steel sword between the prongs. "Kel sinsey, Ganon" she said.

The Lizalfos tilted its head in confusion, not understanding the Gerudo language. With a smirk, Jafora twisted her trident hard and swift, wrenching the sword free from the monster's grip. The end of its weapon sunk into the sand as the Lizalfos screeched in pain and grasped it wrist. It growled at the warrior, who crouched in the ground, spinning slowly still from the move. When she faced the creature again, she was almost in a sitting position, holding the grin, egging the beast on.

Furious at the woman, the monster roared and charged her, claws out, ready to tear her soft flesh apart. As it dove for her, Jafora tilted backwards, until her back rested on the cold sand. The Lizalfos flew mere inches above her, and skidded along the desert. The power of its charge took a while to simmer down, causing the monster to overshoot its target, which was now several feet away. As it glared at the woman laying on the ground, Jafora tilted her head to the creature, looking at it with a grin upside down.

Her willingness to be so vulnerable in the fight enraged the Lizalfos. Jafora was clearly toying with it. Her body lay still and flat of the cold sand, begging for the monster to attack again, and attack it did. Once again, the Lizalfos charged the Gerudo, this time aiming for the ground. As it leapt towards her, the Lizalfos opened its mouth wide, ready to take a bite our of the woman's face. its mistake.

At the moment, Jafora's innocent smile morphed into unyielding conviction, as she pulled her trident up and jammed it right into the Lizalsofs' mouth, stopping it dead mid air. The monster gurgled and drooled green blood as the prongs on Jafora's custom trident slowly pushed into the monster, using its weight against it. The two side prongs slowly breached the monsters scaly hide, as it slid down the trident.

Jafora watched the creature die in utter agony, before contorting her body back to a standing position, and prying the polearm from the dead monster. "Kel sinsey, Ganon" she repeated, spitting on her foe.


	34. Hissing Scream

With a loud thud, Jafora's final lookout fell to the ground, her trident sticking out the top of its head. It had been easy enough to kill, looking the commotion around the campfire fire as she approached it from behind. As she slid the prongs out from the monster's thick skull, Jafora could smell burning flesh, and turned her attention to her student.

Ganondorf had initiated the assault, after he skewered the Lizalfos through its head. His Meister had left to deal with the four lookouts, leaving these three for him. Before, Ganondorf had been nervous to even deal with these monsters. Now, the fact that he was about to kill three saddened him. He wanted more.

He killed one of them easy enough, catching it off guard. Ganondorf hoped the others would prove a more difficult challenge. He grinned at the other two, before wrenching his spear from the Lizalfos, twirling around and planting the base of his weapon hard into the sand. The dead creature slumped to the ground, giving room for the other three to attack. "Come at me then, mongrels" he said, "hunt me".

As if they were obeying his orders, the three Lizalfos unsheathed their blades, hatred blazing in their eyes. "We'll teach you Gerudo Lysst jussst who you are dealing with!" the Lizalfos to the right said. Ganondorf made a deep chuckle in his throat as he pulled his weapon from the ground. He swung his weapon slowly behind him, dragging the three prongs through the sand like a rake, and crouched slightly. "I'm waiting" he said, still grinning at the monsters.

The right Lizalfos roared and charged Ganondorf. As a race, Lizalfos believed in one-on-one fighting. Killing an opponent like this would bring honor to the warrior, while killing one opponent that is lesser or on equal standing by a group of warriors would bring disgrace. To the Lizalfos, Gerudo were lesser forms. Killing one Gerudo by means of more than one Lizalfos was deemed an act of cowardice, and would reflect weakness and yield no respect among the rest of the tribe.

Ganondorf waited until the Lizalfos was almost upon him, before digging the end of his weapon deep into the sand, using it as leverage. He held to the staff tightly and shot his body up suddenly, uppercutting the monster in the chin with a sturdy kick.

The Lizalfos spat blood and teeth in the air as its charge was halted suddenly. The brute force of the kick sent the monster flying backward, slamming hard into his compatriot and forcing them both to the ground. Ganondorf spun around his weapon, holding tightly to its staff. The trident pulled out from the ground, spraying sand at the creatures, who hacked and spat as sand stung their eyes and fell in their large mouths.

Ganondorf wasted no time in his advantage, charging the still standing Lizalfos and driving a heavy left fist hard into its gut. The red eyed saurian gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. While temporarily dazed, Ganondorf spun around the creature, standing to his full height behind the monster. As he turned around it, the rod of his trident stayed in front of the Lizalfos. The Gerudo Prince grasped it with both hands and pulled it tight against the gasping Lizalfos' neck.

He held the beast tightly against his chest as he choked the life out of it. "You hunt my people, do you?" he said as the Lizalfos grunted, trying to escape. "This is my home, lizard. Out here, I am the predator" Ganondorf said to the dying, terrified Lizalfos. His hands turned around on his trident, facing upward now. With a swift jerk, Ganondorf pulled the trident closer to his body. He heard crunch within the Lizalfos, who went silent and drooped in his arms.

Ganondorf let go of the rod with his left hand, letting his second victim to fall in the sand. By now, the two other Lizalfos had regained themselves and had stood up, shaking. Green blood trickled from the mouth of the one that had been kicked. Ganondorf's grin widened, showing teeth, as he noted the damage he had done. The Lizalfos' mouth was gaping open. He had pulverized its jaw. If it survived this night, it would never be able to eat solid food again.

"Well, come on. I thought you hunted Gerudo Lysst" he mocked. The injured one only gurgled, trying his hardest to speak. "Fine, I'll make it easier for you" Ganondorf said, planting his trident firmly in the ground. "I'll kill you with my bare hands" he said, standing tall. He placed one hand flat on his lower back, and held the other one out, palm facing up. "Don't you want to kill the king?" he asked, striking another nerve on the Lizalfos.

The wounded monster gurgled a roar, and shambled towards the prince, sword held high. Once again, it fell for his ploy. Ganondorf easily stopped the attack, grasping the Lizalfos by the wrist firmly. The monster screeched in pain, as it felt the bones in its arm snap. That pain was nothing, however, compared to Ganondorf's next move.

With his free hand, the merciless Gerudo reached forward, gripping the Lizalfos' already damaged jaw. There was absolutely no resistance in the creature's mouth. It felt like holding a water sack in Ganondorf's hand. What should have felt like solid bone, was nothing but soft liquid. Ganondorf squeezed the monsters fleshy jaw flap, making the beast scream in agony and fall to its knees.

The last Lizalfos watched in horror, as Ganondorf ripped out what remained of the Lizalfos' jaw, soaking the sand in green blood. "No more! No more! We leave! We never come back! Promisssse!" The remaining Lizalfos said, begging Ganondorf to let him live. The Gerudo dropped the bloody sack of scales, flesh, and fragments of bone on the ground as he approached the pleading creature. "Did my sister beg for her life?" he asked in a cold tone, gesturing to the fire.

The Lizalfos was at a loss for words. In any other occasion, he would have boasted how he had made the Gerudo scout cry and beg for mercy. How he had made her weep for her life. How she had offered her body for pleasure in exchange for her release. However, ths time, he was compelled to tell the truth.

"S-shshshe sssaid nothing. Died a warrior'ssss death! Yess! Pleasssse, let me go! I tell my clan to leave Gerudo lyss- Gerudo warriorssss alone" it shouted. He dropped to his knees before Ganondorf, groveling before the Gerudo. "Let me live! I know King! I tell him Gerudo King rulesss dessssert! He lissten to me!" he pleaded.

A part of Ganondorf wanted to let it go. He wanted the Lizalfos to leave his people alone. Perhaps they could share the desert in peace. Another part of him, however, said no. Ganondorf grasped the Lizalfos hard by the back of the neck, paralyzing the monster in his grasp. "Gah! N-no! Pleassse! Pleasse let me live! Good idea! Good idea!" it screeched.

Ganondorf dragged the Lizalfos in the direction of the bonfire. "You tortured my Sister. Now you beg me for life. I grant you death" Ganondorf said coldly. The Lizalfos in his grasp screamed and cried as the Gerudo picked it up and through it in the intense flames. The monster writhed and howled as its scaled curled and burnt. Its blood boiled and popped out of its quickly withering veins. It tried desperately to roll out of the fire, but Ganondorf was too fast for it. The three prongs of his trident rammed through the monster's left arm, pinning it to a burning log.

The smell was almost unbearable, but Ganondorf did not falter. He stood with a scowl, staring at the beast with his yellow-red eyes, as it slowly stopped screaming in the fire. Then and only then, did he pull the trident from the monster's arm. The weapon's staff was hot, but did not burn Ganondorf's hand, as it would any other.

Jafora joined Ganondorf, covering her face with her arm, as the smell of burning scale and flash wafted through the air. "You could have let one live" she said, muffled though her arm. "It would have told its chieftain about you" she said, looking up to Ganondorf. He kept a straight face, watching the monster burn. "It would have only sent more here, bringing war with it" he replied. "Besides, they killed and ate a Gerudo,this is what they deserved". The two Gerudo stood silent for a long while, watching the body burn, until there was only ash and cinders left.


	35. Fine Dining

The two Gerudo had spent the night in the Lizalfos camp. They were not about to let the warmth of the campfire go to waist. Ganondorf piled the bodies together, away from the tents, while Jafora searched through the Lizalfos' rations, looking for any food that was not Gerudo. Once the bodies were away and ready to be feasted on by lesser creatures, Ganondorf took down the tens within the camp, until only one remained. This one he would share with the work finished, the two joined back at the bonfire, enjoying its warmth while it still lasted.

Jafora nudged Ganondorf, and held out a dried meat stick. "Here, I think it's Leever jerky" she said. Ganondorf grimaced at the dried stick of meat, but accepted it all the same. Lizalfos were carnivores, so it would make sense that they would not carry any fruits, or roots with them. They would also not hunt Dodongo, unless they had to, as the two were closely related. That only left Guay, Leevers, and other small creatures as food.

The thought of eating Leever meat, though, was to Ganondorf, a last resort. He had eaten it many times in the past, but it had always been in stew, so he did not have to taste it alone. The meat itself was rubbery, and generally unpleasant to eat. At least in stew, he could just swallow the soft chunks of meat whole without having to chew or taste it.

Reluctantly, and with Jafora watching him intently, Ganondorf bit the jerky. It took a little while to tear off a piece of the greenish meat, and the reward was almost as bad as the labor. Even though it was dried, the Leever meat stunk like passed due fish, and tested little better. Ganondorf chewed the small piece slowly, as it took forever to break down. Jafora smiled and turned her attention to the fire.

"This... is... horrid" he said between chews. "Yeah, it looks horrid" Jafora stated, watching her student eat. "I'm just happy I don't have to eat it" she said, arching her back in a small stretch. "What?" Ganondorf asked, mouth full of leaver meat. He turned his head to his Meister. Jafora was holding out her trident to the fire. Dangling from its prongs, were three strips of raw meat. Ganondorf pointed to his Meister's cooking food. "The hell is that?" he asked, forcing himself to swallow the jerky.

"Cow" Jafora said nonchalantly. "Cow?!" Ganondorf shouted, "... where the hell did you get cow?!". Jafora shrugged "Lizards had it" she said bluntly, watching the red meat turn a slight brown. Ganondorf's eyes burned with anger, and he threw his jerky on the ground. Jafora clicked her tongue in her mouth as he did so.

"Shouldn't have done that, that's your dinner." she said, keeping an eye on her meat. "... Fuck that! Give me some real meat!" he shouted. Cow meat was very rare among the Gerudo. They only got it when they raided caravans that carried it. Ganondorf had also never tasted it on its own, as same with Leever meat, it always came in stew.

"Nope" Jafora said, tilting her trident away as Ganondorf grabbed for it. "This is all mine". Ganondorf grunted infrustration. "Well, where;s the rest of it?" he asked, hungry for food. "This is it" Jafora responded. "What?!" the Gerudo Prince shouted. "Yeah, turns out no one told the Lizalfos not to eat your portion. Luckily they knew not to touch mine" she said, giving a childish smile that dimpled her cheeks. Ganondorf looked to his Meister in shock, "You bitch...".

"Oi!" Jafora shouted, nudging Ganondof's shoulder hard. She pulled her trident from the fire, them both watching as meat juices dripped off the slabs of roasted steak. "Respect your elders" she finished. "Yeah, I'll respect them when they earn my respect" he replied, reaching again for the food.

This time, Jafora elbowed him on the side of the head. The blow was so fast and so hard, Ganondorf fell off the log and to the ground, stone cold passed out. Jafora's eyes slid down, looking at her student as he lay on his face, drooling in the sad, ass up, on the ground. With a shrug, she pulled off the first slab of meat off her trident and bit into it, looking back at the bonfire. "Who's the bitch now, bitch?".


	36. Warrior's MIndset

Ganondorf awoke in the early morning, just as the sun began to rise in the east. His body ached as be stirred, being the first time he had moved in hours. He pushed against the ground as his upper body came up. Sand stuck to the side of his face as he rose up. The saliva he had drooled out through the night had dried into an adhesive, gluing the sand to his cheek. "Ugh..." he groaned, covering his face as the light from the morning sun pierced into his eyes. The bright light shoot pain though his his corneas and into his forehead.

The blow Jafora dealt to the side of his head last night had knocked him out cold. He had no time at all to eat his meager dinner, disgusting though it was. Still, his stomach ached for food. As his body shifted horizontally, and his eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the bright light, Ganondorf could see that the sun had risen a good two hour's rotation into the sky. He had slept in, in the desert. That was not entirely a very safe thing to do. Even for the Gerudo, being so exposed during the day in the desert could very likely result in death.

He slowly staggered to his feet, cracking his spinal column as he rose to a fully horizontal position. Eyes half open, Ganondorf's cheek tickled as grains of sand fell off him. Annoyed with the slow trickle. he quickly brushed off the rest from his face. As he did so, he noticed the heavy smell emanating just outside of the camp. It was a, foul sharp smell, like rotten food, that pierced up his nostrils. He scowled at the smell, and turned his attention to the north, zeroing in on the source of the smell.

Rotting food was not a far off concept, as it turned out. The pile of Lizalfos bodies had already festered. Guay and Leevers had began feasting upon the bodies. The corpses had been piled for a mere few hours, yet flies and other insects had swarmed the bodies. Meat did not last long in the desert. The scent of rotting flesh traveled far through the dunes, attracting any and every carnivore from miles around to it. So, it was no surprise to Ganondorf, seeing all the creature feast upon his fallen enemies. In fact, it pleased him. In three day's time, there would be nothing left of the Lizalfos but bones, slowly sinking into the sand, until all traces of this camp was gone.

His attention was pulled away from the body pile, however, as a hand placed itself upon his right shoulder. "Sleep well?" Jafora said as she came up around him from behind. Whatever slight surprise Ganondorf felt from the sudden touch soon turned to annoyance. "Well enough. No thanks to you" he replied. Jafora closed her eyes and shrugged as she rested on Ganondorf's shoulder. "Act like a bitch, get smacked like a bitch" she said, looking upon her student with one narrow eye, and holding her hand flatly upward, back facing Ganondorf.

Ganondorf glared at her, but fully understood her meaning. Among the Gerudo, weakness was considered both a physical and mental disability. To survive, a Gerudo had to be strong. That did not necessarily mean physically strong, as some Sisters just weren't built that way. Complaining, whining, and crying over spilled Lon Lon Milk, however, had no place in the Tribe. Acting like this, or expecting to be rewarded for minuscule deeds, was received with bitterness, and a swift rod to the backside.

At one time, early in his life, Ganondorf had attempted to shirk his duties, claiming that "As the future King these chores are beneath me". He had immediately regretted his words, for Child Matron Magaru ordered all the girls free time, leaving the young prince to clean the entire child barracks, alone. Ganondorf learned then that being a King did not grant him special rights, but quite the opposite. As king, he would have to do the work himself, if he ever wanted his people to grow. No good Gerudo king had been soft, and neither would Ganondorf.

Begrudgingly, he followed along with his Meister as they began their journey home. This time, as they were in no real hurry, the two Gerudo walked at a comfortable pace through the dunes. By the time they left the Lizalfos camp, the morning had almost passed, giving them little time to tread along the desert before the apex heat of the day. Only two hours into their return journey, did they stop and tarp down their meager tent.

The blanket was just enough to keep the sun's harsh rays off their bodies, as they laid down to sleep the time away. Jafora rested on her front, her arms crossed beneath her, separating her head from the sand. She faced Ganondorf, who rested in the same position, eyes closed. "So, what did you think?" she asked, breaking the silence between them. Ganondorf kept his eyes closed. "What do I think of what?" he said.

Jafora let out a sigh. "The Lizalfos, of course". "Ganondorf's eyes opened just slightly. "What about them?" he said. Jafora lifted her head up, so that her chin rested on her hands. "This was the first time you killed a sentient creature. How does it feel?" she asked him. He closed his eyes once more, absorbing the intense heat of the sun upon his back. He laid there for a long while, becoming more and more drowsy as the sun slowly moved above him.

"Well?" Jafora said, growing impatient with her student's lack of an answer. Finally, he responded. "It felt no different than killing any other animal". Jafora accepted his answer, dropping her head back down, and eventually passing out. Ganondorf's eyes opened after a short while, allowing him to look upon his sleeping Meister. He had lied, the feeling of killing something that could think, strategize, retaliate, gave the fight much more meaning than simply hunting, or survival. He liked it.


	37. Classic Villain Trope

"GANONDORF!" the demon roared. Its voice boomed like thunder across the dark skies. "GANONDORF!" is said again, reaching towards the young man with a black claws. "GANONDORF! YOU WILL SUFFER!" the monster said. Ganondorf said nothing, but stood his ground, standing at his full height. Though his head was pointed down, his amber eyes glared up at the monstrous form reaching out for him. Behind his back, the Gerudo prince held his trident, prongs facing down on the bones that made up the endless fields and hills around him. "You disturb my dream yet again, nameless one. Go one then, end it" he said calmly, just before the beast's claws covered his vision, fading everything to black.

Ganondorf's eyes slid open slowly, as though he had slept a restful and peaceful night. What nightmares had terrified him at a young age, now only succeeded in annoying the teen Gerudo. He said nothing, but laid on his back for a couple minutes, before sitting up in his bed. Jafora and he had returned from their trip the previous night. Though they had missed the main dinner, the two Gerudo had been able to salvage a bowlful of stew each. Ganondorf was particularly pleased with his meal, as he had not eaten in a full day. After dinner, they had retreated to their separate quarters and retired for the night.

Rays of light shown through the window of the prince's chambers, indicating that Ganondorf had slept in. Usually, his day started several hours before the sun had risen, granting him more time in the day to train his body and his mind. However, as he had accomplished what few Gerudo his age had -having killed not one, but four Lizalfos- Jafora had granted him a day's respite as a reward. This was a very rare gift she granted, only doing so when he would surpass her expectations by a fair amount. So, he would make the most of the time he had.

As he stood form his bed, Ganondorf could feel his fully restored energy flowing through his body. It would be a pity to let such energy go to waste. As quickly as he had stood on his feet, the young prince fell over frontwards and began a simple set of morning exercises. To him, this was but a daily warm up. Completing several sets of push-ups, crunches, lunges, and so forth. After a brief half hour, Ganondorf deemed himself ready to face the day. He shot back to his feet and headed towards the chamber door.

His mind caught up with him just in time, however, halting his journey. He suddenly remember that he was bare of any clothing. With a sigh of relief, having caught himself before allowing any embarrassment to befall him, Ganondorf went to his small chest and removed his pants, bracers, boots, and neck wrap from within. His crown rested upon a hook beside his bed when he slept. Once his clothing was upon his body, he removed his crown from its resting place, pulled the chain through his bright red hair, and placed the gem in the middle of his forehead. Now, he was ready for the day.

At last, Ganondorf exited his chambers. The hall was bustling with Gerudo of all schools and ages, as was the usual tradition during most days. Each Sister had her own specific duty to perform, whether it be guard duty, cooking, cleaning, training, or more official tasks. Dodging his Sisters was second nature to him by now, just as it was for them to dodge him, as everyone had a place to be. Ganondorf slowly made his way to the mess hall. Breakfast was calling loudly within his stomach, as well as in the Fortress bells.

It had been a long time since Ganondorf had sat in the Mess Hall along with his Sisters during the morning meal, so his presence was greeted with a short surprised silence. He nodded to his Sisters who looked upon him as he passed the many tables and sections of the hall. Slowly, he made his way to the head of the chambers. He had now earned the right to sit among the Meisters of the tribe, having passed his childhood trials.

His seat was in the middle of their table, between Medicine Meister Wyjia to his right, and High Priestess Kelyra to his left. There, he could see the entire hall, and with it, all his Sisters. The sight filled the Young Prince with pride. There were so many people, his people, sitting at one place, talking among themselves and living life. Though he did not know much of the Politics of Hyrule, he understood enough to know that his people were among the poorest race in all the land. Their lives weren't easy, but somehow he could see them smile and laugh, as though it did not matter. This gave him hope of the future. Such pride and happiness was quickly drowned out, however, as something much more important caught his attention; Breakfast.

"So" Wyjia spoke out, just as Ganondorf had delivered the first spoonful of food into his mouth. "I hear you took out a lizard or two on your trip" she continued. It was obvious Jafora had told all the Meisters what happened. As his head teacher, it was her duty to report to the other Meisters on his progress. There was no doubt in his mind Wyjia knew every detail of the encounter. She knew he had killed four, not just one or two. But saying so, she had granted Ganondorf the opportunity to boast upon his actions. He had also noticed that the other Meitsers, including Jafora, had their attention on him, curious of the tale he would spin. Eager not to disappoint, Ganondorf calmly swallowed his spoonful, and began his monologue.

"Well, as you all know, we had received word of a Lizalfos encampment within our borders. So, naturally, the very best among our people, Namely myself and Jafora" he gestured to his Meister, "were sent to quell this heinous intrusion to our lands" he said. Jafora rolled her eyes and continued to eat her stew. Ganondorf was known to go on and on about his skills and abilities. Though most Gerudo did not mind, Jafora preferred the direct approach. "We engaged the targets, it was over in two minutes" was all she needed to hear. Ganondorf, however, believed in embellishment.

"Bravely, we made the trek to the monster's camp. What would take any normal Gerudo two days to travel, took us only but one. We mapped out the campsite with ease. There were four lizards around the campfire, and another four on patrol. Ever so quietly, I made my way towards the fire. I engaged the creatures in conversation. Being the just future king that I am, I felt diplomacy was a valid first option" Ganondorf said. He knew full well it was Jafora's idea, but they already heard her report. This was his version of the story, and it was allowed the occasional bit of misinformation.

"However, things turned for the worse, when we discovered the horrid truth. The Lizalfos were in our lands... to hunt and eat Gerudo!" He said. The Meisters gasped, playing along with his dramatic retelling of events. "At that moment, I dispatched the first monster with ease, driving my weapon up through its chin. Jafora ran off to deal with the lesser lizards, leaving me alone to handle the brunt of their squad" the Young Prince boasted.

He truly had a ways with words. He told the rest of the story, focusing heavily upon his own skills, while mentioning very little of his teacher's. whether this was simply an expression of his pride, or an attempt to anger Jafora, his reasons were known only to him. Both reasons, however, were valid, and both were successful. The more he spoke of his "grand accomplishments", the straighter and higher he sat in his seat, and the angrier Jafora seemed to become. While she didn't care for gilded tales of heroism, she did believe in giving credit where credit was due.

By the time his tale was over, the Meisters, as well as many of the nearby Sisters, were enthralled by his words. Jafora, on the other hand, had finished her meal and left the hall, heading off to the square, where she would train the younger children. With his story completed, the Gerudo around Ganondorf clapped, before leaving to their respective duties. The Meisters lefts one by one, each bowing to their future king before seeing to their individual schools. Ganondorf returned the bows until he was all alone to enjoy his breakfast. He took another spoonful in his mouth, and frowned. He had monologues for so long, his stew had gone cold.


	38. Wrath of a Goddess

The rest of Ganondorf's day was spent touring the Fortress. Though he had seen nearly every inch of his stone-made home, he had always left room for the possibility of discovering something new. Ever since he was a child, the fantasy of discovering some unknown passageway, or exploring a hidden cavern within the Fortress had been brandished in his mind. He would walk through the halls of the fortress, keeping a hand on the walls as he walked. He did this in the hopes of finding that one stone that would push into the wall, revealing some ancient,long forgotten corridor within his home.

Though now at the age of fifteen the flame of exploration had long since shrunk, he at least kept an ember alive. After Breakfast, Ganondorf aided the serving Gerudo with the bowls and cups, taking them from the tables, washing them in the large water basin, cleaning the tables, and other acts of culinary cleanliness. The separate Gerudo schools took turns in various meanial duties. Each month, the chores would shift in rotation. One month, the Archers would serve food. The next, they would be in charge of cleaning the lavatories, while another school would handle the serving, and so on. While Ganondorf was exempt of this rule, being both a high ranking member of the tribe and not affiliated with any school, he took pride in aiding his people, believing these duties were never beneath him.

Once the chores were done, He bowed to his Sisters, who graciously returned the gesture, and left the kitchen. He made his way outside to the courtyard, where Jafora was busy training the children. Ganondorf watched them all, practicing the martial arts poses and strikes, switching between the forms at their Meister's call. Ganondorf folded his arms and chuckled as he watched them try, succeed, and fail. Their failures alone were not amusing to him, but he remembered how it was when he was that age. Back then, perfection was not expected, and it showed thought the actions of the children.

"Having fun there?" Jafora called out to the young prince, causing the children to turn around and jump at the sight of him. They seemed to be awe struck, rarely seeing him this close. When they did see him, it was usually after his morning exercises with Jafora, just as he was sent to other schools for training. Seeing him here, now, was almost overwhelming for them.

Ganondorf froze as he thought of a proper reply, but before he could say anything, he was swarmed by the children. Jafora stood up from the martial stance she had been in, and watched with a small smile as the tall young man was overtaken by a sea of little Sisters. His eye were wide as the girls pulled him down to their level and began asking him all sorts of questions. Finally, Jafora came over and shooed the girls away from Ganondorf. She tilted her head to the side as she watched him crouch there, eyes wide, breathing heavily.

"This may be the most terrified I have ever seen you" she stated, making the girls laugh. When Ganondorf regained his composure, he stood up to his full height, standing a little taller than his Meister. Th girls oohed and awe'd at him, as Jafora was the tallest Gerudo they had seen. "I... was not scared, Meister Jafora. Merely surprised" he said, hoping his words would instill respect back into Jafora's mind. Unfortunately for him, it did not. "Ah, I'm sure" she said in a sarcastic tone and looking to her girls, who chuckled among themselves. Ganondorf knew any other rebuttal would be simply shrugged off, so he did not press on. He had been defeated, by kids no less. He was willing to let it rest.

"So, girls. This old hag teaching you well?" he asked the children, attempting to shift the focus of the girls from himself. They all nodded, "yes, King Ganondorf" they replied, almost in unison. Ganondorf smirked at his Meister, who had shifted her stance so her weight was on one leg. Her left hand rested on her hip, while her right dangled down. Her eyebrows were raised as she looked at her student. "Old hag, am I?" She asked. "Well, just look at yourself" he said gesturing at her, while turning his attention to the kids. "In just a year or two, she won't look any different than old Magaru!" he said holding his small smirk.

The girls laughed out loud, but went silent as Jaforas gaze moved over them. Her amber eyes slid back up from the children to Ganondorf. "Well, this 'old hag' can still beat you down, oh great King" she remarked. A challenge had been called. The girls gasped and retreated far from the two Gerudo, giving them a fighting circle. Though Ganondorf was a little surprised to find seriousness behind Jafora's eyes, he did not back down from the call. "We shall see" he said, readying his body for the duel.

Ganondorf took his neutral Leever stance, placing a flat hand on his lower back, while holding out the other, inviting Jafora to make the first move. "Children" she called out, keeping her focus on her opponent. " What stance is that?" she asked. Several of the girls yelled out the correct answer, while the rest of them remained silent. While fight among the young children were encouraged, a battle between two older Gerudo was rarely witnessed.

Jafora took no stance, but began moving toward Ganondorf. Cautious and unnerved by this, Ganondorf staggered back a step, his stance wavering. Jafora took another step closer, her smooth posture was similar to seduction. The prince took another step back, and was done waiting. She was obviously toying with him, and he would not have it.

His stance shifted suddenly from Leever to Serpent, bringing both hands in front of his body. With a growl, the prince lunged at the woman, fire burning in his eyes. She was little more than a few feet away from him before his attack, but that gave Jafora plenty of time to react. Her body rotated, pulling her right shoulder back, dodging Ganondorf by mere centimeters.

Realizing that he Overshot his target, Ganondorf slammed his foot hard onto the ground, denting the solid stone. His final halt, however, was not caused by him. His eyes shut tight and he cringed as he felt the sting of a hundred bright red hairs being pulled on the top his head. Jafora had him in her grasp, standing still in her casual pose. Her tanned, tone arm was outstretched, holding the large young man in place.

Without any sound of stress or struggle, Jafora yanked Ganondorf backwards by his hair. Her body shifted to a crouching position as she pulled him down quickly. The girls gasped as Ganondorf's head slammed into the ground with a loud "smack". The young prince spat out from the pain of the swift attack and laid motionless for a moment. Jafora looked over her paralyzed foe, making sure she did not injure him too much. When she decided he was fine, She let go of his head and flipped up in the air backwards, giving space between the two.

Enraged by this simple yet effective attack, Ganondorf's legs shot up in the air and twirled like the blades of a windmill, building up the speed and force he needed to hurl his body up from the ground, back into a fighting position. Jafora grinned at him, pleased he did not concede so easily. Anger still building up within him, Ganondorf charged again, this time with closed fists.

Gerudo, especially those that carried more upper body muscle, only fought with clenched fists when they meant to deliver serious damage. Yet no matter how many punched he threw, or how fast he was, Jafora always seemed to dodge him. Even more frustrating to the young prince, Jafora seemed to do so effortlessly. It was as though he was attacking the wind. That wind fought back, however, the moment she got a hold of Ganondorf's wrist as he punched once more in vain.

Though his muscles were more pronounced than hers, Ganondorf could not pry his arm from her grasp. His red amber eyes flashed to his Meister, who returned his glare with cold conviction. His eyes widened as he knew, she had him. With a swift jerk, Jafora pulled Ganondorf towards her. His breath was knocked out of him, as Jafora slammed her knee into his gut. With that final blow, Jafora let Ganondorf's wrist go, making him topple to the ground, defeated.

"Girls" she said, staring down at the beaten prince. "Never let any man think he is better than you". The children nodded, staring in awe at the results of the fight. All Ganondorf could do was exhale quietly, shocked both by his defeat, and the pain surging through his body. Jafora crouched down over him, speaking softly, so only he could hear.

"Next time you feel like fighting me, better make sure no one else is around. We wouldn't want word getting out that the King of the Gerudo was defeated by an old hag" she said. Ganondorf could make no reply, so he just eyed his Meister. "Also, control that anger. Your reckless when you let it out. Don't disappoint me like that again". With that, she pried him from the ground and sent him off to the healing ward, before continuing with the children's training session.


	39. Boy No More

The sun rose high in the sky. Though the intense heat of summer had left the desert behind, the fortress was not at all a cold place. Guards clothed in their purple garments, including veils, trotted along the fortress in their various routes. The hot winds that still blew through the valley felt as though they came directly from the core Death Mountain. just as it carved its way through the rigid canyon, so too did a thick broadsword carve through the straw belly of Tayoor.

"Oh. Oh my" he said as his upper half toppled from the stick that held his body upright, bouncing on the ground. Not far from where the practice dummy laid, the tip of the sword rested against the hot stone of the training square. Holding it by the hilt, a muscular Gerudo stood, looking to his Meister for judgement. "Not bad, not bad at all" Meister Tanji said. As the heavy weapons Meister, Tanji was in charge of teaching the young prince the arts of two handed weaponry. However, due to his surprising amount of strength, Ganondorf was able to wield the massive weapons with one hand, where everyone else required two.

"You done good" she continued, picking up the remains of the enchanted dummy. As strong as she was, even Tanji could not use a broadsword as swiftly as Ganondorf, who had drawn his sword and sliced his target in one quick stroke. He had mastered this craft completely. He could not only use a double handed weapon with one hand, but could efficiently utilize its size and weight to increase the weapon's speed. He had even begun using two broadswords. While Tanji saw this as rather impractical, Ganondorf saw this ability as a wondrous gift. There was nothing more she could teach him, and just in time too.

Today marked Ganondorf's sixteenth year since his birth. In his tribe, that made him a fully formed adult. He could now drink, mate, and do all other things reserved for Gerudo adults. In his tribe, at the turning point of sixteen, a Gerudo would have full freedom to make their own choices. However, they would have to deal with the consequences of their actions, without any pity. If a Sister got herself blackout drunk on her birthing day's night, she would still be expected to perform all her duties, perfectly, the following day. Such was the way of the Gerudo: Trial by Fire.

Once his final lesson with the brawny woman was over, Ganondorf bowed to her and left for his chambers. He knew things were about to change in the Fortress. He could feels all his Sisters around him clambering about in a sort of suppressed excitement. Today, Ganondorf would become King of the Gerudo. He himself could barely contain his pride. A smirk had sneaked its way under his beaked nose as he tromped down the hallways to his room. As he made his way there, he could not help but hear the Gerudo giggle as he walked by. Oh yes, change was coming.

As Ganondorf entered his chamber, he halted upon seeing a gift draped in the middle of the room. His wide eyes gazed over the present in surprise. Part of him deeply enjoyed it at first sight. The other, dreaded it impracticality in the desert heat. "Surely you cannot be serious..." he said. "Oh, but we are" said a familiar voice behind him. Ganondorf jumped slightly and turned around. What he saw made his eyes widen even more, if that were possible.

There in his doorway, stood Jafora. She entered his chambers, nodding at the present. "We Meisters thought that you deserved more suitable attire for a King. So, we had this fashioned for you" she said. Ganondorf's gaze returned to the item in question. It was a new set of clothing, to replace his ragged and now quite torn up pants. "You sure it's my color? I don't think I've quite earned the status this suit brings just yet" he asked his Meister. "Ganondorf, I don't think anything will ever suit you better than this" she assured him.

With a great reluctance, Ganondorf pulled off his neck wrap, bracers, and pants. Jafora shut the door behind her, so no peeping Sister would come upon the naked man as he was changing. However, As Ganondorf removed his clothing, Jafora could not help but take a peak. She did not hate what she saw either. Once naked, Ganondorf took the first item of clothing off the small hanger, and pulled it up his legs. They were tight fitting, and did not leave much to the imagination, but he would be lying if he said they were uncomfortable.

Next, was the shirt. Ganondorf had a particularly difficult time with this piece, as the most he had ever worn on his torso was a vest, and that had been six years ago. The shirt itself was also very tight, and covered him from his waist to his neck, as well as to his wrists. He felt so confined within the clothing, like he was trapped inside it. "You sure this is necessary?" he asked, looking over the suit. It was a completely black outfit. Along the arms and around the neck, green strings with golden beads were sewn into the fabric. The only bits of him that were left exposed were his head, hands and feet.

"Hmm" Jafora said, covering her mouth with in inquisitive hand and eyeing the garments. "You're right. It's missing something." Ganondorf nodded, "yes, like air. This is too confining." Jafora shook her head. "No, no. That's not it. It needs something more" she said, walking around the bound king. "More?!" he shouted. "Yes, more. You don't want every girl in the Valley to see that, do you?" she asked, pointing to Ganondorf's crotch.

The outfit truly left nothing to the imagination. For as Ganondorf looked down, to his horrified shock, the form of his entire crotch was visible under the tight fitting pants. "Wrap. Now" he said, keeping his gaze on his pants and holding out his hand. Jafora nodded in agreement and handed him the cloth that Ganondorf had for the past six year kept around his neck. Wrapping it around his waist, the young king formed a drape that dangled down to his mid thigh. This would keep the attention from his manhood, for now.

Jafora took a step back, looking over her student. "Better, but there's still something missing. Your chest looks so...exposed." Ganondorf furrowed his brow and flattened his mouth, tired of all this attention to his appearance. Without a word, he took the bracers he had worn and pulled them over his forearms. "There. I look fine. All we did was add black. Are you happy now?" he said, annoyed at how tedious this was. Jafora nodded to him. "It'll do for now. Are you ready to meet your subjects?"

That was the first time Ganondorf had ever heard his people called "subjects". It was so foreign to him. All his life, he had been an equal to his Sisters. Now, all of a sudden, he was above them. He did not completely enjoy the idea, but he understood its meaning. Being the King of the Gerudo was not a gift, or a blessing. It was a burden, a duty. One he could never escape from, nor would he want to. With a stern nod, he followed his Meister out of the chambers.

The halls were eerily abandoned. No shuffling Gerudo, no young children running to and from the children's dorms, not even any guards standing at their designated posts. All the Sisters had gone as Ganondorf and Jafora made their way to the courtyard. As they approached, the young prince could hear a mass of voices and cheers coming from outside. The closer he got, the louder they became. Finally he could make out a balcony, where all the other Meisters stood. Jafora told him to wait inside while she went to the balcony, joining her comrades.

"Sisters!" Shouted High Priestess Kelyra to the mass of Gerudo in the courtyard below. "Long has it been since our people were graced with a king. But today, that all changes." The crowd burst into cheers and screams at Kelyra's words. Ganondorf took a small step back. He was not used to so much praise. "Sisters. Warriors, Builders and worshipers, welcome your king!"

He could see the Meisters looking down the hall, all gazing at him. With a gulp, Ganondorf stepped out into the light. The Valley burst with cheers and screams, the Gerudo shouting praise to Ganondorf. The Meisters around him knelt down one by one, each giving their allegiance to him. Ganondorf watched as all his other Sisters below did the same, until he was the only standing Gerudo. Kelyra looked up to him. "May the Goddess of the Sand grant you a long reign, King Ganondorf Dragmire."


	40. First Drink

On the night of his coronation, Jafora took the new king to a special spot in the Fortress. A place where only adults were allowed. It was in a high room, overlooking the fortress. Like the majority of his home, this room had been carved out from the large canyon walls surrounding the valley. These chambers, however, still sat within the rock as though it had only been partially completed. In his youth, Ganondorf had often looked upon it and wondered when it was to be completed. any attempts to enter it were always halted, as the doors were guarded from any under-aged entry.

Tonight however, for the first time in his life, the guards at the door stepped aside. A twinge of excitement flowed through the king's veins like fire as Jafora lead the way into the mysterious chambers. Eagerly, he stepped in through the doorway, and laid eyes upon the interior of the previously forbidden alcove.

Gerudo warriors were scattered throughout the chambers. Some sat at tables in groups, while others sat and stood at the bar on the opposite side of the room. In the center of the chambers, there was a large pit, filled with bubbling mineral water. In the water-filled basin, Ganondorf saw his sisters. While some were simply enjoying the heat of the boiling water, others were enjoying one another.

"... It's a brothel?" he asked, surveying the room. Jafora grimaced at his question, and smacked him on the back of the head. "No you fool! It's a tavern" she replied, making her way into the cambers. As Ganondorf rubbed his sore head, he had no other choice but follow her. This wasn't exactly what he had had in mind, but seeing all his sisters so relaxed -some more so than others- pleased him.

As he entered the tavern, he noticed the eyes of all his sisters were on him. It took him a moment to realize it, but soon he understood. It had been over one hundred years since a man was allowed in these chambers. In that time, this place had become the last sanctuary reserved for just the women. Now, even this place was a part of his home. The sense of being unwanted quickly cooled off, however, as Ganondorf reached the bar.

"Two spiced ales, please" Jafora requested, sitting down upon a bar stool. The young king stood beside her, still eying the room, observing the moods and glances of his sisters. Those that were not already preoccupied with each other had their eyes fixed on him. He would return the glances and stares with a pleasant nod, hoping recognition was all they were after. Some would return to their business after their gazes were noticed. Others, to Ganondorf's embarrassment, would give him a sly smile and a wink.

One in particular caught his eye above the others. Her name was Ashalah. She was an archer who he had trained with a couple times. Her form was slim and dainty, save for her full chest. She knew how to use her body, too. Her glances and passing gestures had never been lost on him. True, she was a beautiful woman, ensnaring many a Sister who desired the company of each other compared to men.

Such a thing was not uncommon among his people, and it made sense to Ganondorf. Why settle for a male, when such perfection was all around you? In the Gerudo language, the term for such women meant "Like-spirited", meaning the soul was pulled to one of its own design, and not that of another.

Ashalah, was what the Gerudo language would call a "Free-Form Spirit". That meant that it didn't matter to her if it was a man or a woman. She would enjoy the company of any she desired. While this too was accepted among his people, Ganondorf did not find her a suitable partner.

Being several years older than he, Ashalah had given birth to more than one child, and had often taken up to several Sisters as lovers at once. While that in itself was no issue among the Gerudo, Ganondorf had no desire for promiscuity. When the time came for him to reproduce, he needed but only one mate. This simple choice had eliminated Ashalah from the king's list of possible prospects.

During his archery training, he would often notice Ashalah advertising herself to the then young prince. She would carry herself differently around him than she would her sisters; pushing out her chest and brushing against him whenever she had the chance. While the sensation itself was pleasing to him, it would often distract him from his training. This is more an annoyance than anything.

He had grown accustomed to his Sisters fawning over him. He was the king, after all, and was the only Gerudo male. That made him a primary target and choice mate for any Gerudo warrior desiring children. Everyone else, however, had the wisdom to know when to approach him, and when to keep their distance. Ashalah did not.

She would aim to catch his attention in the middle of his lessons, disregarding his concentration and poise. Every so often, she would even walk into his line of sight as he was about to let loose an arrow, causing him to pull too hard on the bow and break the string. She would then feign ignorance, playing the innocent fool in an attempt to act cute. That would only anger Ganondorf further, however.

Seeing her here was unpleasant enough. But now she had seen him too. She sat alone at a table that hugged the wall. When Ganondorf's eyes met hers, all the enjoyment this place might have brought sunk down into his chest. Even worse, when she looked back at him, Ashalah leaned over her table, winked, stuck out the tip of her tongue, and pulled down her chest wrap just enough to expose the majority of her breasts for a brief moment.

The young king quickly turned around and sat at the bar, pretending as though he did not notice her. It was a stupid move, he knew. But he hoped that by some miracle, she might have been seducing someone else. As he sat on the stool, the bartender placed down a mug before him and his Meister. Jafora eagerly took her drink and tilted her head back, accepting a hefty mouthful of alcohol. "Ah... that's the stuff!"

Trying to focus on a new subject, Ganondorf's eyes slid across his face, keeping his head forward, but looking off to Jafora at his side. His brow dropped down and his lips flattend in disapproval. He had never seen her act so... casual. He didn't trust this. Knowing her, this was all some attempt to give him a more rigorous training session.

The young king brought his attention to the drink before him. Its yellow color did not bring forth any desire to drink it. "What's wrong, Ganondorf?" Jafora said, slamming her empty mug on the stone counter. "Take a drink!" As Ganondorf contemplated the consequences of imbibing in this off-color alcohol, a hand rested on his right shoulder, and something soft pressed against his back. His eyes grew wide and his hair raised on end as he could smell a heavy scent of alcohol wafting around his face.

"Hhhey thur, m'liege..." Ashalah said, draping her body over him. He had hoped she would not come over to him, but, this was Ashalah after all. In his experience, she had no tact what so ever. That, and being drunk, made for an encounter Ganondorf had no desire of having. Without a word, the king grasped his drink and threw his head back, taking in the full volume of liquid. It tasted bitter and gritty. There was also a strange, spicy after taste that made his throat burn. He had tasted worse, though. And tonight, he needed as much of this drink as possible.

As he too slammed his empty mug on the table, he quickly ordered another. "That's the spirit!" Jafora yelled, doing the same. Ashalah's body slowly slid off her king's back. He could feel her hand tracing over the muscles on his shoulder blades as she plopped down on the stool beside him. Her eyes focussed hard on him, while Ganondorf kept facing forward. He held on to the hope that if he didn't see her, she would simply disappear.

"So what's a young man l-ke you doon'n a place like ths?" she asked, forcing the words out as her body swaying back and forth. She had clearly been here far too long. Her cheeks were flushed, almost as red as her hair. Whenever she spoke with a "W" or an "H", a wave of sharp, unpleasant smells assaulted Ganondorf's nostrils. In this state, he found her utterly repulsive.

Ganondorf simply kept looking ahead, waiting for the bartender to refill his mug. The moment she did, he took another swig, drinking half the glass. On his right, Jafora had watched him, chuckling to herself. "All right, all right. Pace yourself. You got a long night ahead of you. No need to drink so fast" she said. Just then, her mug was filled as well. Contrary to what she told him, she drank the whole thing.

Ganondorf took this moment to further his attention away from Ashalah, turning to Jafora. "What exactly do you have planned for me?" he asked. It was just like Jafora to get him drunk, then expect him to perform a complete day of training as punishment. She was very good at making him feel comfortable, just to open a trap door beneath him.

"Hmm?" Jafora said, sliding her gaze to him while she drank her ale. She noticed his eyes narrowing. Ganondorf did this when he did not trust the situation. She took a gulp of ale and smiled at the king. "If you're worried about some sort of training, don't be. Today, you graduated from my class. In status, you are now above me, my King" she said lowering her head in a short bow.

Ganondorf's suspicions faded at his Meister's words. This was purely a celebratory evening, nothing more. He was about to smile, when he felt something embrace and rub is crotch. Ganondorf's eyes opened wide and his upper body shot up straight. He looked down quickly, to see a hand between his legs.

It was, of course, attached to Ashalah. She leaned over to him, whispering into his face with a very alcoholic breath. "Y'wanna be above me too?" she slurred out with a wink. Ganondorf shot backwards out of his stool, causing the intoxicated Gerudo to slump over onto the now vacant stool. For Ahsalah's sake, Jafora was quick enough to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Okay, all right. You've had enough to drink" she said, pulling Ashalah up and leaning her against the bar. Ganondorf kept his distance as two other Gerudo claimed their now unconscious friend. With a bow to their king, they retreated from the bar, dragging Ashalah with them.

Only when the threat had been successfully removed did Ganondorf return to his stool. For a while, he kept silent, drinking his ale every so often. While Gerudo were commonly open with their thoughts and desires, this felt different. He had been touched in a way he did not want, by someone he did not enjoy. He understood that the alcohol had warped Ashalah's judgement into thinking such an action was okay. That didn't lessen the uncomfortable feeling, though.


	41. Daily Duties

Ganondorf was at a loss. His days of living among his people, just like his people, were over. He was the king now, and that meant things had to change. After the ceremony, once the women had returned to their duties, each one of the Meisters spoke to Ganondorf. His training with them was now complete. Now he was the leader, and they his council. This granted him the freedom to pursue his own goals, as long as they did not interfere with his prime duties as king. While such freedom was almost unwanted by the young ruler, he quickly found a use for his time.

While the other Gerudo would train and perform their daily duties, Ganondorf would often aid his Sisters in the kitchen; cleaning and putting away bowls and such. After that, he would venture into the Training Grounds; the cavern created under the Fortress, used to test the most battle-hardened of warriors. It was said that whoever could defeat the challenge the maze set, would be granted a weapon that would magically freeze any who were pierced by it. In the Gerudo tongue, it was named "Saurian's Bane", as it's icy spell was deadly to any cold blooded creature, especially Lizalfos.

That particular treasure, however, held no attraction to the young king. It was not the weapon he sought, but the challenge of the maze itself. If Ganondorf had desired it, he would have won it in his third attempt. He would spend hours in that labyrinth, focusing his abilities until he had mastered each technique, before moving to the next. Each day, he would take with him a different weapon. While the puzzles in the Grounds were meant to test all aspects of a warrior's skill set, Ganondorf saw it as an extra challenge to limit himself to but one tool each time.

Once he had either completed the trial, or given up due to frustration, he would seek out menial disturbances throughout his kingdom. They would range from cleaning an unmaintained section of the fortress, to eradicating a vermin infestation. Every so often, though, a chance to test his skills would arise. Whenever a threat would enter the Gerudo borders, it was up to Ganondorf to defeat it. Whether that be a nearby Lizalfos camp, a band of non Gerudo brigands or bandits, or some sort of unfamiliar desert predator, the young king was always eager to dispatch enemies of his kingdom.

When he left to fight these opponents, he would often bring the closest person he had as a friend along with him. That was Jafora. As her days of mentoring him were over, the two became as close as equals as they could be, as he was the king, and she his advisor. Since she had taught him how to fight, they naturally worked well together. The two would leave the Fortress in the early morning, defeat whatever foes they were tasked to face, and return within a few days' time. As the young man left the Training Grounds one early morning, he was greeted by a veiled guard.

"My lordship" she began with a low bow. "Likewise to you, Sister" Ganondorf replied, bowing his head in recognition. Though he could not see her full face nor knew her name, he recognized her instantly. They had spoken together many times, although none of them informal. She was one of the council's honor guards. Whenever they needed to meet, and required Ganondorf's presence, they would send her to inform him. Usually, this meant a mission.

"The Meisters would like a word with you, my king" she said, turning around as to lead him back to the council chambers. He nodded, acknowledging her words, and came to her side. While he knew the way to the meeting room, it was customary to the accompanied by an honor guard. This was to symbolize Ganondorf's attention had been pulled to his duties. This small act informed any other Gerudo that their king was not to be disturbed.

After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination. The guard opened the chamber door for Ganondorf and bowed, issuing him inside. Once he passed her, she shut the door behind him. As usual, the Meisters were sitting at their proper seats, with three vacant chairs. One was his own, the second belonged to Jafora. The latter was expected, as most of her time was spent training the young children, who took priority. The third, however, is where High Priestess Kelyra would sit.

"My king Ganondorf" Wyjia spoke as the Gerudo Lord entered the council chambers. Ganondorf didn't reply, as his eyes immediately transfixed to the Priestess's vacant spot. Though her base of operations was in the far distant Desert Colossus, Kelyra always made a point to make it to the monthly meetings.

"Where is Kelyra" he asked, without bowing or any other greeting. "Ah, straight to the point today, good" the Medicine woman said. She, as well as all the other Meisters turned to face the Priestess's vacant chair. "As you well know, Lord, High Priestess Kelyra has always been in close contact with our home tribe, despite the distance from her home" Wyjia began. "Nothing short of an appearance by the Sand Goddess herself would stay our sister's presence here."

The old Gerudo turned a sorrowful gaze to her king. "She has not been seen for two weeks." An eerie chill fell over the chamber as the realization sunk in to the hearts of both Ganondorf and te rest of the Meisters. "In fact, none of the priestesses who were at the temple in the time of her disappearance have been spotted in our borders." added Meister Karula. It did not take long for Ganondorf to understand the meaning of this meeting, but it was spelled out for him quickly enough.

"Your charge, King Ganondorf, is to travel to the ancient stone temple, and find out what is happening." spoke Meister Tanji. "You will not be going alone, however" continued Wyjia. "You may task one among your council to accompany you." Ganondorf looked among his people, for a suitable partner, although there truly was no need.

For every mission he took part in, he was always given the extra task of choosing a companion. By now, his answer had been cemented in stone. He would, without fail, choose Jafora. He had grown up under her teaching, trained with her, fought with her, ate and slept with her. By now, he saw her as an older sister. It was no surprise when he spoke out her name.

When the council had been adjourned, Ganondorf left the chambers first, and went in search of his cohort. He found her, naturally, in the training grounds, teaching the young ones in their basic martial arts. All he needed was one moment of eye contact, and they would be on their way.

"Thrust! Again! Again!" she shouted, as the children practiced their punches. As she looked away for a brief moment, she saw the massive young man leaning against one of the many stone entrances into the fortress. As her eyes met his, he gestured with his head, nodding to the great desert gate. She replied with a nod in understanding, and dismissed the class.

"Well, what's the mission this time?" she asked, folding her arms. Ganondorf could see the sweat on her tone arms, a sign of her dedication to the skill levels of her students. She worked just as hard as they did, every day. "High Priestess Kelyra has gone missing, we have been assigned to find her." he said, pushing himself off the stone wall. "Well, we best not let her wait any longer than we have to" she said, smirking a bit and punching her lord roughly in the arm. While the impact stung like a Leever's bite, the act was simply a greeting among warriors.

When the two were ready, having packed the necessary provisions and weapons, they exited out the gate and entered into the vast desert. By the time they left the Fortress, the sun had reached the apex point in the sky. The journey ahead of them was going to be a hot one.


	42. A Secret by the Fire

"By the Goddess..." Ganondorf exclaimed, brushing his brow with his forearm for the umpteenth time. The desert was hot indeed between the hours of noon and twilight. Normally, they would have draped a tarp over themselves and waited it out. However, time was against them, and they needed to reach the temple as fast as they could.

Sadly, that gave them both little downtime. Though she would never admit it, Ganondorf could tell just by looking at her. Jafora was exhausted. She would struggle -albeit just slightly- to keep up with his stride. The sweat on her body had increased dramatically, as had his. However, he left the fortress fully hydrated, she had not.

As the sun dwindled down towards the peeks of the distant mountains, the tall king halted in his footsteps. He had to grasp Jafora's shoulder, as she was so tired, she would have kept on walking passed him without even knowing. The halt was enough to jolt the warrior right out of her dehydrated trance.

"Wha?! Why are we stopping? We still have a fair ways to go!" she said in wide-eyed surprise. With as stubborn a mind as she had, Jafora attempted to break from her king's grip and continue, but failed. She was too weak to even budge from his hand. Ganondorf shook his head.

"No, we are stopping for the night. You need your rest." With a small struggle, Ganondorf was able to force his companion down on the warm sand, where she begrudgingly sat cross legged and arms folded. He made a small dugout and pulled dry twigs and flint from the satchel he carried with him. In a short while, a small fire had been started on top of the dune that would serve as their campsite for the night.

"You don't need to stop on my account, I'm fine!" She argued. Ganondorf simply chuckled and held out a leather sack filled cool water, which Jafora took and swigged from greedily. She tilted her head back as she guzzled down as much water as she could take, refilling her body's depleted water level. As she drank, Ganondorf could not help but glance at Jafora as she drank. He watched the muscles in her throat compress and expand as she gulped and gulped the water down. Only after wiping her mouth with her arm and exhaling loudly, did she relinquish the water sack back to him.

Ganondorf took it with a small nod, and tied the nearly empty water sack back to his belt. The two sat silently together, looking out over the desert from atop the dune. The air was cooling down as the sun slipped finally out of view. A moment of darkness was soon extinguished, as the moon's light along with that of all the stars shown over the desert, turning what was just moments ago golden red into a soft blueish black.

"So" Jafora began, breaking the silence. "You've been of age for... what, five months now? Have any mates yet?" She knew what the answer was, but for some reason, she felt the need to egg him on. Even in asking, she kept her gaze from him, focusing on the view ahead. The question hung in the air for a moment, awaiting an answer for a good while before a rebuttal was finally given. Her partner's response was a somber one.

Ever since Krysta, Ganondorf had become dead to all concepts of love. The loss had affected him deeply, without any hope of repair. While many a Gerudo attempted to win his favor over the months since his turn to manhood, Ganondorf remained a pillar of abstinence. Some, she noticed, even managed to disgust the young king. It was a long silence before the man spoke again.

"No" he said, a hard seriousness in his voice. There was something about the way Ganondorf spoke when he was serious that sent chills down the hardened warrior's spine. It might have been that his voice dove an octave lower. Or possibly that his words became short and direct. Something, whatever it was, told Jafora that when he went into this mood, there was no more funny business with him.

Jafora understood then and there that Ganondorf did not wish this topic to ever be spoken of, but it was too late. The memories of Krysta had already begun flooding through the young king's mind. After all, she was at his current age when she died. As the Meister looked over Ganondorf's form, she noticed his muscles tensing, and his jaw clenching. He was going through the pain of her loss all over again.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mea-" Jafora spoke, but Ganondorf quickly interrupted her. "What about you? I don't believe I ever met a daughter of yours. Were there no men match your appetite?" he asked, keeping his gaze dead ahead.

While the words themselves were not harmful, Ganondorf's deeper voice indicated he meant each one he uttered to be a devastating blow. Jafora's eyes closed, shutting tight before any tears had the chance to escape her irises. She looked forward to the desert, experiencing a similar loss as the man beside her. "It wasn't for lack of trying..." she said, just soft enough to be heard over the wind. Ganondorf's eyes shot wide open, and he turned his head in her direction.

Among the Gerudo, not every woman was expected to bare children. That was her choice, and her's alone. The only time this every changed was when the future of the Gerudo itself was in danger. When they needed to grow in population in order so survive. While not all Gerudo wanted children, those among them who did and were unable, experienced a pain unknown to anyone who did not share it.

"Jafora..." he began, but quickly fell quiet due to a loss for words. "I wanted a daughter, Ganondorf. Oh, how I wanted to bring a new spirit into this world" Jafora began, looking up to the stars. Ganondorf saw a tear escape from the very edge of her eye, and slip down the curvature of her cheekbone. "I tried... I tried so hard... but..." she looked down to her body. A hand was placed on her abdomen as another tear fell. "I was not blessed by the Goddess in the way I had always dreamed" she said even softer. The tears slid down to her chin, and dripped one by one upon the sand. Those were the last words she spoke on the subject, and they were more than enough.

Ganondorf gazed upon his Meister as she silently wept beside him. moving across the sand the short distance between them, he positioned his body behind Jafora and, slowly and silently, draped his arms around her. He had half expected her to pry from him, and he would not have blamed her in the slightest. To his surprise, however, Jafora shifted her body on her side, and rested against Ganondorf's chest.

There, the two remained silent. Jafora closed her eyes, while Ganondorf kept his on their destination; a seemingly small rock formation in the distance. Slowly, he felt a slip in his arms, as jafora fell into slumber. It was here that Ganondorf's gaze moved from the temple, to his Meister. Her hair smelled so sweet to him, as did the rest of her body. Though neither had bathed for days, Jafora's natural scent was something Ganondorf had always found strangely pleasing. Slowly, the young king knelt his head down, and laid a single, soft kiss upon his sleeping teacher's head.


	43. Gusts, Ghosts, and Goddesses

By the next morning, the two had pack up and were well on their way to the temple. Few words were spoken, as both were recovering form the passive-aggressive blows from the night before. Ganondorf, however, was dealing something more on top of that. When they had awoken, they found that the position they had both chosen to sleep in had changed slightly. Ganondorf had woken up first. He was laying on his back, while Jafora slept still upon him. His arms were still around her. clutching her both at the mid back, and on the back of her head.

When she woke up, jafora found herself facing the young king's chest. For a brief moment, she accepted the sight warmly, taking in a deep breath, and kissing his skin lightly, around his nipple. Ganondorf shuddered at the tingling sensation, before his eyes shot wide open as the gravity of the situation set in. His Meister was kissing his chest! Jafora seemed to come to the conclusion at the exact same time, for she left up off him and stared at him in disbelief.

"Wha...how...How?!" She yelled. The tone and shakiness of her voice betrayed her anger and sense of vulnerability. Ganondorf staggered up to his feet and attempted to explain. "I'm sorry, I was just holding you last night an-" SMACK! Jafora punched Ganondorf square in the face. So hard in fact, that he fell back down on the sand and writhed for a brief moment, cupping his mouth and nose.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled under his hand. He glared at his Meister with tear filled eyes. Though he never cried, the pain that was dealt instantly, and involuntarily made his eyes water. Jafors clasped her hands around her mouth in shock of her own actions. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that!" When the initial shock had left her, she helped Ganondorf up then looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Let's... um... let's go..." she said, briskly treading down the dune on her way to the temple. Ganondorf had to run after her to catch up. then on, they remained silent, reflecting on the morning's events and the night before. The only sounds they made were the shifting sands beneath their feet as they climbed the slopes of the dunes, and slid down their steep backs.

After several hours of journeying through the vast and seemingly endless desert, the two finally made it to a nearly hidden structure in the middle of the desert. The wind had gradually picked up as they approached the small stone formation as if the very sands of the desert did not wish them to come any closer. For with each step, the winds became more and more aggressive, until the two found themselves in the middle of a sandstorm.

"We're nearly there!" Jafora yelled, covering the majority of her face from the harsh environment. Even as loud as she could be, Ganondorf had a difficult time picking her words out from the roar of the storm. His arm was raised in front of his face, a simple yet effective guard from the sand. As he narrowed his eyes, he could scarcely make out the construct that laid before them.

It was a small structure, made from stone. From what he could tell, there was a ramp on its right side that crawled around the back of the building, leading to the roof, which was not but a few feet from the ground. In the center of the structure, Ganondorf could make out an opening. It was small enough that he would have to duck, but it would provide a safe haven form the storm. He pointed at the entrance with his free hand, and Jafora nodded in agreement, before they made their way towards the mysterious building.

Ganondorf made a sigh of relief as he was guarded from the storm. The stone walls were an ample defense against the raging winds just outside. But soon, his content turned to curiosity as he gazed upon this strange building. "Jafora, what is this place?" he asked, brushing his fingers against the course stone.

Jafore had already begun climbing down the rock ladder which the entrance led to. Ganondorf had not noticed yet, but this building was leading down deep underground, beneath the dunes. When he noticed his Meister's head sinking down into the hole, he was all too pleased to follow, curious as to where it led.

The chasm was deep indeed, taking the young king a good several minutes to descend. Once he was close enough to the ground, Ganondorf leaped off the inlaid ladder and took a look around. The room itself was not overwhelmingly spectacular. It was just a rectangular, stone room. The only noticeable thing it it was a small 10 x 8 rise on the far end, like a stage. upon it were two unlit torches.

"What is this place?" he repeated, examining the room a bit closer. "It is a marker for those who travel to the temple" Jafora said, leaning against a cool stone wall and brushing her hair. The amount of sand and dust that had been lodged in her hair had turned the color from vibrant vermilion to a pale pink. "The priestesses use it as a storehouse, so they don't have to travel all the way home all the time for supplies."

The room was empty now, which told Ganondorf that something had happened to the priestesses. He walked over and sat down on the small rise. His eyes wandered to Jafora, who was still draining her hair of the earth's grime. It took a good while, but eventually her long hair was back to its usual fire red color.

Once she was satisfied with her cleanliness, the tone woman left her chosen corner and sat down beside her companion. She sighed deeply, listening the whirling winds above. "We should wait out the storm. It shouldn't last much longer, and we have plans to discuss" she said, glancing over at Ganondorf, whose brow was furrowed.

Plans? Jafora could be meaning several different things by this. Could she mean how to deal with last night and this morning, or what to do about the temple. He was hoping the latter. Curiosity made him impatient, however, and he bit. "All right, shoot" he said, a very slight twinge of worry sliding under his voice.

"Well.." Jafora began. "I hate to say it, but..." she continue, at a pace that made Ganondorf hang tighter after each word. "I have never been this far out in the desert. I am in proverbially uncharted territory" Jafora confessed. Though the words themselves were somewhat grim, Ganondorf could not help but exhale a sigh of relief. Of course, Jafora was always a "job first" person.

Jafora looked at her pleased partner with shock on her face. "You're happy about this?" she asked. "What? No! No... no, I was just... So what do we do now?" he replied, trying to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. Luckily for him, it worked. Jafora took a moment to stand to her feet, cracking her back.

"Well, I hear there's supposed to be a spirit that dwells in this place. if we can summon it, it's supposed to lead us to the temple" she explained. Ganondorf felt both excitement and anxiety flow through him at once. He had never met a spirit before, a true spirit. Sure, he'd dealt with undead before. The Stalchildren in Hyrule field were spirits of a sort. But a fully conscious entity, that was something only the priestesses dealt with.

"How will we know it's there? Aren't spirits invisible?" he asked. Jafora put a hand over her chin and mouth in a quizzical stance. "Hmm, you're right. I know some magic wielders can see them, even when they are invisible..." Finally she just shrugged. "I suppose we'll just have to hope it reveals itself to us."

Ganondorf wanted to say something, but a sound -or rather, a lack of sound- caught his attention. As quickly as it came, the sandstorm above the two Gerudo had calmed down. He could no longer hear the wind whistling through the small corridor atop the structure. Jafora noticed this, too. For she had already begun ascending the ladder as Ganondorf stood from his small seat. He followed her up the wall and back outside, where the heat was now blasting down upon them.

"This way" Jafora said, making her way around the structure, and up the ramp wrapping around to the roof. A Ganondorf followed her, he could sense another presence around them. He had learned to pick up the senses of people around him. When he focused he could feel the heat of his sisters as they moved around him. This feeling, however, lacked that heat. It wasn't exactly a cold sense, as he had expected for one no longer living, but it definitely held no body heat. All he could tell for sure, was that he was being watched.

When Ganondorf made it to the roof, he saw Jafora standing in front of a large stone tablet. "One with the Eye of Truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting ghost." Jafora read aloud. "Huh, eye of truth... hat do you suppose that means? ... Ganondorf?" She looked up, as she received no reply. Ganondorf was standing still at the edge of the small outcropping, looking straight ahead. "Ganondorf? What is it?" she asked, moving to his side.

"There..." he said softly. "I see it". Jafora peered in front of them. "See what? the temple?". "No... the spirit." he replied. A few feet in front of him, Ganondorf saw a large floating object. It was massive, about the size of himself. Its "skin" was pitch black. All he could make out of its form was a beaked nose, which was only visible in contrast to its faded purple robes. It had two bright, glowing green eyes, and a stained white hood. A large skull necklace dangled around its neck. Ganondorf could not help but wonder it that was the skull of its original body.

In its right hand, it held out a lantern, that produced an eerie lifeless glow. With the other, it quietly beckoned him forth. When it spoke, it's voice was shrill and high pitched. "I'll be your guide on your way, but coming back, I won't play! I'll show you the only way to go, so follow me and don't be slow!"

Then, without warning, the Poe shot off towards the distance. Ganondorf yelled "Run!" as he leaped off the balcony, landing hard in the sand and running after the creature. Jafora, still unable to see the spirit, could do little else but chase after him. They ran left. Straight. Left. Right. Sharp Right. Another sharp right. Right. Straight again.

They ran for what felt to Ganondorf like an hour. Then suddenly, it vanished. The young king stopped dead in his tracks. Sweat beading off his chin and neck as his broad chest heaved up and down in exhaustion. is head jerked left as he felt a weary hand clasp his shoulder. Jafora had caught up, also sweating heavily and breathing hard as she caught her breath.

As Ganondorf regained himself, his eyes widened as he gazed upon the spectacle before him. The vast desert valley before him held something in the air that gave him a small sense of hope. The air somehow felt cleaner, less dusty. off to the far left, his Meister spotted an oasis.

But most importantly, to both of them, was what stood out at the end of the valley. Ganondorf stood, truly amazed as he and Jafora beheld, for the first time in both of their lives, the gargantuan visage of the Sand Goddess herself. Carved from the largest rock formation in the entire known desert, she sat as the giantess she was, looking out over her vast and untamed domain. She was, in every sense of the title, The Desert Colossus.


	44. Entrance of Spirit

The first steps into the temple were the most powerful. Ganondorf clutched his chest tightly and cringed, as an incredible force surged through him. Jafora had to prop him up as he nearly doubled over. He could feel it. He could feel the raw energy of the sacred place. It flowed through him like lightning through a metal rod. However, the pain it caused him was only a shadow compared to the amount of power he felt.

Ever since the ancient days, this temple had been the spiritual hub for his people. This was where, according to legend, the great Goddess of the Sand had created her children. It was said she carved this holy ground out of the mountain to serve as a conduit for her daughters and sons, to return to her bosom when their time had come. Notable Gerudo were also brought here after their spirits left their bodies. This was the true home of the Gerudo. This was the Spirit Temple.

It took a moment for Ganondorf to compose himself. He was not used to such a presence, and had to adapt to the Temple's environment. Strangely, though, this place did not seem to hold such an impact on Jafora. Upon entering the temple, she stood tall as usual, like there was nothing special to this place at all.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she helped her king back up to his full height. "I uh... Nothing. Glad to be out of the sun, is all" he lied. With a deep breath, Ganondorf could feel his lungs filling with the incenses and other musky scents that filled the temple in almost a haze. He was sure that the smells were from the remnants of a thousand rituals performed one after another, spanning over a millennium.

More than just the strangely invigorating scent however, Ganondorf could almost hear music. Yes, it was faint, but he could hear drums. Then came the familiar sound of a flute; a serpent charming flute. He closed his eyes, listening intently to the strangely soothing melodies echoing from the past. Though they were no longer being played, somehow, Ganondorf could still sense the music of the ancient Gerudo. It pulsed through the temple like a heartbeat; keeping these ancient traditions well alive. He could feel the emotion behind each mysterious note. His heart welled with pride, true pride for his kind. "Yes" he said softly to himself. "I am Gerudo."

Jafora watched Ganondorf with a half smile as his large body swayed slowly back and forth. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg, closing her eyes as well and taking in the sensation that was the Spirit Temple. Although her experience was a mild trickle to Ganondorf's roaring waterfall, she still felt an inner peace in this place. And yet...

Her eyes opened again after a few short moments, her mind returning to the reason for them being here. With a gentle tap on the shoulder, Jafora brought her companion out of his trance. His eyes fluttered open as his spirit returned to his body. He shook his head a couple times, clearing his mind of the intoxicating senses around him, before looking around the temple itself for any clues of the missing priestesses.

The inner workings of the temple were as mysterious as its history. It was a dimly lit sanctuary. While there were torches here and there, it relied mostly on natural light, bounced off various mirrors and reflective materials to light its many passageways. It was a clever design, Ganondorf thought, utilizing nature to its full potential in such a way.

The main entrance chamber was also a great mystery to the young king. before him lay a large flight of stairs. accompanying the flight on either side were two massive statues of cobra snakes. Upon their foreheads were large jewels, symbolizing the Gerudo diadems. Upon their breasts were carved incantation in large letters. The words themselves meant little to Ganondorf, assuming them to be some sort of spell. Though he did not understand the meaning behind the words, it was clear that they held significance.

As the two ascended the staircase, they came to a rise, with a large red carpet in the middle of the floor. On either side of the room was a hallway, leading to a different section of the temple. After exchanging glances, they both opted to take the left path first. The hallway lead to a small, winding staircase into the next room.

This room had three doors, but only two were available to them. The door in the middle of the far wall was closed by a silver colored lock in the center of four chains. It was clear to both of them this meant something significant, and required a key.

Giving each other exchanging glances, they agreed to split up and take the two opposite room solo. Jafora went to the room to the right, while Ganondorf chose the left.

As Jafora entered her respective chamber, she was greeted by a chasm. the room itself had been divided by two ledges; her own, and the other, opposite her, containing the door to the next room. She swore softly in her native tongue, before looking about the chambers, searching for clues.

The Gerudo prized themselves on deception and using any time they could to test their skills. It would have been foolish of the warrior to assume their holy place would be any different. Luckily, for Jafora, she was always weary of any test.

Though study as she might, the only clues about her were two torches on her side of the chasm. With a little effort, she was able to light them, using a small pouch of flint she kept tied to her waist. She watched in a satisfied mood as... nothing happened.

It was common knowledge, even to those who could not wield magic, that spells that activated by fire were used as security systems. Were this any other place, the lighting of the torches would have easily shown her the way. This time, however, that was not the case.

She sighed, finally understanding that this was a test of the body, not of the mind. Walking to the back of the wall, Jafora dashed as far as she could, and leaped up right off the edge of her ledge.

The gap was a good ten feet, at least. No normal Gerudo would be able to make that distance. Jafora, however, was anything but normal. Her body had flown eight of the ten feet forward, before reaching the declining arch of her trajectory. She had to reach out, but she grasped the far edge sure enough.

Her body slammed hard against the stone, knocking the wind out of her for a moment. The incredible strength in her arms held out, though, and within a minute, she pulled herself up to safety.

Jafora got to her feet and looked behind her with a smile, oogling at the distance she had just crossed. Then, when her satisfaction was complete, she turned her attention to the door, and made her way through.

The Door shut behind him, slamming loudly on the ground as Ganondorf passed into the chamber. His solitude was short lived, however, as a spirit guardian plummeted down from the ceiling. Ganondorf had a split second to step out of the path of the spirit's downward arching sword, clearing it just enough to smell the metal of the yellow, jagged blade cutting through the air and clanging on the stone floor.

A Stalfos. Not a Stalchild, as he had dealt with i the past, but a large, armored skeletal creature, complete with sword and shield. These were used by taking the remains of fallen warriors and infusing them with black magics, crating a dark soul, subservient to its master, and its master alone.

Ganondorf glared at the monster as it stood back up. holding its shield tight to its body, and its sword back, in a defensive stance. For a moment, the young king thought he heard it laugh in a sort of deep chortle.

Reaching behind him, Ganondorf pulled his trident from the straps on his harness, and held it in front of him. He had learned how to use the staff of the weapon as an effective shield, and was confident he could block the monster's attacks.

Slowly, he began to strafe to the right. As he did this, the Stalfos followed suit. They danced a silent strut, strafing back and forth, watching each other's movements. Finally, the monster lashed out. It pulled its shield from its skeletal core and swung its sword high, attempting to use gravity to create the majority of the blow.

It would have been devastating, were Ganondorf not as fast as he was. Before the Stalfos even brought the weapon above its head, the young king thrust the three-pronged tip of his trident forward, skewering the creature's face and popping it clean off the rest of its body.

It froze mid-strike, before crumbling down to nothing but a pile of bones and armor. With a smirk, Ganondorf kicked the pile down the chasm in the middle of his chamber; similar to that of Jafora's.

Using his trident as a pole, he slammed the butt of it on the ground and pushed himself into the air, vaulting his body across the abyss, and landing hard on the opposite side. There, he was greeted by a large gem. It was translucent, with a dark core.

With a simple kick, the gem ignited, illuminating in a bright yellow. Ganondorf had been used to these mysterious gems ever since he had fist entered into the training grounds. This was a key gem. They were used to activate special, hidden switches that were otherwise invisible, or locked away, from anyone who needed them.

As it activated, a door opened on the high ceiling of the chambers, letting a small wooden chest plummet to the floor. Upon opening it, Ganondorf found the small silver key he needed to open the main door.

"Perfect" he said to himself as he tied the key to his waist, before entering the door to the new room. This room was much different than the last room. before him was a pathway that led to a ledge on the far die of the room. This seemed rather pointless to Ganondorf, as the next door he wanted shared the walkway he was standing on.

To his shock, however, the other door opened, as Jafora walked in through the chambers she had previously leaped over the chasm. She looked over the chambers, curious, then to Ganondorf. He smile as her, and slapped his thigh, over the key.

"Got it, we can go back now" he said, but had spoken too soon. For as he walked towards her, large thick bars slammed down over both her door and the one he head just come from. They were locked in these chambers.

In the middle of the chambers, along the passageway overlooking the chasm, was a small clay pot. Whole normally this would appear as nothing special to either Gerudo; as they usually just carried rupees, weapons, or first aid supplies, this was began to jostle shortly after the bars fell over the doors.

Both Ganondorf and Jafora had their eyes glued on to the jiggling jar as suddenly a strange, brown creature came out of it. It appeared to have no arms, nor legs. It just floated there, above the jar, staring at the two Gerudo.

"Wait here..." Jafora said, cautiously watching the creature. As she took a step to the left, the floating thing shifted to the right. When she was able to take a step closer, so too did the monster gravitate toward her. She glared at the beast, anger in her yellow eyes.

"An Anubis" she said, backing away from it. Ganondorf had read about these mysterious creature, but only in mentions and footnotes. The Anubis was a special kind of undead, granted no autonomous thought, but granted small magical abilities. It could only move when it's target moved, mirroring it's enemies movements.

The eerie sensation this brought on made sure that no one tried to get too close to the Anubis, which is where the genius cam in. When an enemy was far enough away, the wrapped, canine-like creature would begin shooting balls of fire at its target, not relenting until its foe was nothing but ash.

Since Jafora moved first, the Anubis had latched onto her, and was following her movements. This gave Ganondorf the advantage. While it's back was to him, the young king slowly made his way to the undead spirit. His plan was to slam his open hands on either of the Anubis's sides, crushing it to nothing.

As he neared it, Jafora caught wind of his idea. Holding out her hand, she yelled "GANONDORF, NO!"

Too late.

White. All there was in the chamber was white. What Ganondorf didn't know, was that the reason no one ever approached the creature was because it was volatile in nature, and would explode like a bomb, killing anyone in range.

"This is it" Jafora thought. "Our king died, not one year into his reign..."

When the light faded, and the dust settled, Jafora reluctantly opened here eyes, expecting to see Ganondorf's remains splattered all over the room. Her eyes had never opened wider, as she saw, in the middle of the room, Gannondorf, alive and whole, standing tall.

She stared in utter shock and awe, jaw hanging low, as Ganondorf opened his tightly shut eyes. Black black marks had covered his hand, face and mixed into his red hair. As he opened his eyes, he looked at Jafora, and gave her the dumbest smile she had ever seen. It was the smile of a child who had surprised even himself. The wide eyes, innocent type of smile, complete with dimpled cheeks.

She walked over to the massive man, saying nothing, and slapped him hard in the face. To him, the explosion was less of a blow.

"Don't you DARE do that again!" she roared. Her energy was a mixture of anger and relief. Only Ganondorf could do something so incredibly stupid, and yet come out completely unscathed. "You..." she began, but sighed. "You could be impaled by the sages themselves, and all it would do is piss you off" she joked, punching him hard in the arm.

Ganondorf just shrugged and smirked, masking the sheer pain he felt pulsing through his shoulder. "What can I say? It's good to be the king, I guess."

The two returned to the chamber with the lock, and used the key upon it, letting the silver contraption smash on the floor, unlocking the way forward. The next stretch of their journey involved scaling a small cliff, which led to a room that felt somewhat incomplete.

Left left portion of the chambers had been well carved and cut, like the rest of the temple. The left portion, however, looked rough and jagged. A large hole was open on the side of this unpolished wall, where the sun shown brightly on a sun sigil -A tool fashioned by the Gerudo to use sunlight to unlock doors.

As the two entered the room, they heard a very familiar squawk and brandished their tridents, as two Lizalfos entered the temple from the hole. Ganondorf glared at the beasts angrily as they slithered across the rocks, invading this sacred land.

"How dare you come here, filth!" He roared. Jafora was in similar agreement, positioning her body low, ready to attack. Sure enough, the Lizalfos reach the floor, pulled out their weapons, and charged.

The battle was not long lived. Jafora grasped the head of her opponent easily and slammed it against the stone floor, smashing skull and brain in one move. Ganondorf, however, was much more sadistic.

Jafora watched as the king took his time, stabbing and slicing when he could. By the time the creature surrendered, it had lost at least a quarter of its green blood. Ganondorf forced it to cry out and beg for life, before driving his weapon down hard through it's head and out its throat.

"You didn't have to do that" She said, walking passed the king and to the door. With a sick gurgling sound, Ganondorf pried his weapon from the Lizalfos' dead body. "They need to know they are unwelcome in my kingdom, Jafora. While I'm in charge, I will suffer no monster."

The next room caught the two completely off guard, Ganondorf more so. The next chamber, beyond that of the crypt for the foolish Lizalfos, was the center of the temple. If he had not seen it with his own eyes, Ganondorf would have never believed it possible. Within this heart of the colossus, was the main chamber of the Temple. All along the walls, spells and incantations had been carved out of the stone itself.

In the far wall of the gargantuan room, there sat the visage of the Goddess of the Sand herself, just as it had outside. This one was much more vibrant in color. her apparel was so green, Ganondorf swore it had been made of pure emeralds. Her face was beautiful, yet contained the wrath of a thousand generations of Gerudo warriors. This was truly his Goddess. This was his one and only master.


	45. Warrior's WIshes (Mature Content)

Ganondorf stared upon the Sand Goddess for what felt like an eternity. To him, there was no time. There was no mission. No Jafora, nor his king-hood. There was only the aura. This chamber was the heart of the temple. Here, the Priestesses would perform all their prayers and rituals. In the middle of the room, in front of the cross-legged statue of the Goddess, was a small rise adorned with two unlit torches. It was here that High Priestess Kelyra, and all the other high priestesses before her, would commune with the Gerudo spirits and forgotten Gods of the past.

Jafora folded her arms across her chest and stared at her king. By now it had been nearly twenty minutes since they had entered this chamber, and Ganondorf had done nothing but stand and absorb the atmosphere. While she could certainly feel that there was some sort of mysticism about this room, it was clear to her that Ganondorf could not only sense it, but was feeding off it. Her brow furrowed at this as she observed her companion.

"Ganondorf..." she said quietly. "We need to move on now." She reached up to nudge him, but before she could remove him from his trance, his eyes opened wide. Startled, Jafora recoiled her hand. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed to thin slits as he stared up at the face of the Sand Goddess. Jafora was confused, and her curiosity soon bit.

"...Ganondorf? What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know" he said, keeping his gaze on the statue's face. With a loud exhale, he shook his head and took his eyes away from the statue. "Come, let's keep going." With no argument from Jafora, the two continued on their way. Their path eventually led them to a throne room within the temple. It was an "L" shaped chamber, with a red carpet lined down the center. the other door on the far side of the hall. Before the door sat a vacant throne made of stone. On either side of the carpet were large pillars stretching up to the ceiling.

"Jafora, what is this place?" Ganondorf asked, slowly making his way tot he throne. "I do not..." As jafora looked about he room, She noticed alcoves on the walls, where large suits of armor were resting upon iron stands. She came to one, gently resting her fingers upon the chest piece. The metal was cold to the touch, but the feel warmed her heart.

"Bodyguards.." she whispered. Ganondorf grunted, asking Jafora to speak up. "In the ancient times, during the age of King Dragmire, Only the greatest and strongest Gerudo could wear these." Ganondorf's interest was piqued, and he turned his attention on Jafora. "They were his bodyguards" she continued. "They were also his law keepers and special forces unit."

Ganondorf noticed a small smirk sliding up his Meister's cheek. "It was said that they were so skilled, one of these warriors could kill a Mold with just one swing of her axe. Knuckles, they were called. The Iron Knuckles of the King." As Ganondorf reached her, he too became transfixed on the armor resting before them. Everything about it was beautiful, except it's head.

It was large, too large, and resembled the beak of a Guay. "It could do with a better helmet" he commented, scowling at the over-sized beak. "Although, I might have to re-instate the Iron Knuckles into my rule" he said, smirking slightly. Though he was not looking at her, he could tell, Jafora was delighted by his words. With a chuckle, he nudged her shoulder with his arm. "Would you like that?"

Jafora nudged him back hard, causing his body to stagger to the left a couple steps. "Of course I would, you know that" she said with a chuckle. It was no secret that Jafora was among a small group of Gerudo that clung on to the ancient traditions. She, heavy blade Meister Tanji, and a few others had trained their bodies since the birth of their young king, in order to become his loyal bodyguards. Were he to bring back the Knuckles, Jafora would have been first in line to sign up.

"Well, we should press on. The mission, and all that" Ganondorf said, coaxing his companion to press on, and press on they did. The far door opened at the touch to a rocky cavern. The two exchanged glances with raised eyebrows before taking the first steps into the dark corridor.

The small, rough-walled hallway led outside of the temple. Ganondorf sighed as he realized it; this was a dead end. The chill of the evening air blew around the two Gerudo. They were standing high above the ground on a rise. As the young king leered over the edge of the precipice, he discovered they were standing upon the open right palm of the Goddess carved on the outside of the colossus.

With a chuckle, he turned to his Meister, brandishing a coy smile. Jafora knew this was a sign of a coming poor joke and shook her head slowly, glaring at Ganondorf with murder in her eyes.

"Don't you even d-"

"Handy!" he shouted, interrupting her warning. The nostrils of Jafora's beaked nose flared wide, rage consuming her. Ganondorf kept his smile planted firmly on his face, waiting for Jafora's attack.

To his surprise, however, she exhaled deeply, waving off his annoying pun, and letting her anger flutter away in the breeze. She walked passed Ganondorf to the edge of the flat index finger of the Goddess. Her body leaned against the curled fingers, resting her arm against their tips. The she stood, watching the moon rise above the distant mountains.

Ganondorf said nothing, but stood behind her, enjoying the sight. The moon was large here, larger than he had normally seen hovering above the fortress. It crept above the horizon, as the deep red skies turned violet, purple, then finally blue.

"Do you ever wish there was more to us?" Jafora spoke, startling Ganondorf. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused by the vagueness of her words. "I have been to many places, Ganondorf. I was born in the fortress, and trained in the desert. I have raided in Hyrule Fields and sold goods in the Hylian towns. I have even been to the great mountain home of the Gorons" she was still unsure of her meaning, but kept silent.

"I am sure you have realized it by now. We are a dying people, Ganondorf." The young king sighed. It was not a truth he enjoyed dwelling upon. Though they were not dwindling to nothing, the Gerudo were never known to be a prosperous race. Not in Ganondorf's lifetime, at least.

The future of his people rested on his shoulders, though he did not know what to do. Up until now, the only thing he could think of was to be a chieftain; a protector of his home and all that happens within his territory. Rarely did he concern himself with business beyond his borders. He hadn't even visited Hyrule since... Ganondorf shook his head.

He opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly... "When was the last time you felt it?" Jafora asked.

"Felt...? Felt what?"

"The winds of Hyrule" She answered. Ganondorf never thought about that before. "I... I don't recall. Why" he asked her. "It is so soft, Ganondorf" she sighed, leaning back a little. Ganondorf glanced down with wide eyes as Jafora pressed her back against his body. She did not look up at him, just kept her eyes on the slowly rising moon.

"I love that land, Ganondorf. I'm sorry, but I do." She sighed. "I... sometimes, just sometimes... I wish I had that wind... It's foolish, I know" She said. Jafora folded her arms, partly to conserve her heat in the chilly air, and partly because she secretly enjoyed the feeling of her king behind her.

No longer being supported by the curled fingers of the Goddess, Jafora pushed her full weighed against the tall young man behind her. He said nothing for a long while, thinking deeply upon the appropriate response. Until finally it reached him.

Calmly, Ganondorf rested his chin on the top of Jafora's soft, fiery red hair. Bringing his thick arms around hers, he whispered "Then I shall give you Hyrule."

Her eyes closed, she smiled and the blushed a deep red. "Ganondorf..." she began softly. unfolding her arms so Ganondorf could bring his own closer to her, and he did. Jafora felt as Ganondorf constricted his arms around her chest. She had not felt this kind of touch in a very long time. On any other occasion, she would take delight in breaking the arms of any man who dared attempt this. With Ganondorf, however, she welcomed it.

"My king..." she said, tilting her head up enough to glance up at his face. She smiled weekly, feigning a jest. "Best be careful, any other Gerudo might see this as a pass."

"That so?" he said. But before she could say anything else, Jafora felt a strange compression on her chest, as Ganondorf rested a hand upon her left breast.

"Ganondorf... You know I can't have... I'm barren" Jafora argued with a meek voice. The hand upon her did not relent however, and was accompanied with his simple rebuttal. "That's not what I am after right now."

She turned in his arms slowly, giving herself allowance to look up into his eyes directly. "And what is it you are after right now?" she questioned. Ganondorf was at a loss for words. He did not know what to say, because he did not know the answer. Finally, he blurted out the only words that came to mind.

"Shelter from the cold."

The moment the words slipped from his lips, he cringed. That was not at all what he wanted. He knew, what he wanted most, was his Meister. As she looked at him, she let out a disappointed sigh, and pulled away from his arms.

"Come on, let's go back inside." she said dully, heading back to the corridor. Ganondorf's fists clenched tight in rage, but he followed. By the time he reached the cave's entrance, the door to the temple had already shut, Jafora on the other side. With his head hung low, he entered through the door.

Not a moment after it shut, Ganondorf was grasped roughly by his nape and pulled down into a deep, loving kiss. Jafora held the back of his head tightly, eyes closed, as she moaned hard into the king's mouth. Ganondorf had been utterly blindsided, but wasted no time in grasping the backside of his companion, squeezing the fabric of her pants as he felt her push her tongue into him.

Jafora jumped up slightly, wrapping her legs around Ganondorf's waist. Even through all the layers of clothing, she could feel a bulge press against her crotch. She groaned softly into the endless kiss as she began grinding herself upon her king. He held her body up by supporting her rear with his left hand. With his right, Ganondorf rubbed up and down her brown, smooth back. His fingers traced the lines of her muscles and spine upwards, until he reached the back of her chest wrap.

As she felt his hand reach it destination, Jafora pulled herself away from his lips and, keeping her forearm locked behind Ganondorf's neck, tilted her upper body backwards. She started into the golden eyes of her king, and nodded. "Please, Ganondorf, have me tonight." was all she had to say.

With a simple tug of the string, Jafora's chest wrap untied and slipped off her body. Ganondorf had seen his Meister's body many times, as she had his. However, this was the first time he was ever allowed to enjoy it. He saw her in a new light, in a new, fresh beauty. Her breasts lay exposed to him, a gift to be enjoyed. The dark brown nipples perked up against the tan of the rest of her skin. The bulge in his pants grew immensely at the sight of Jafora's supple breasts, and she noticed. She looked at him with a smile, and continued to grind.

Bending his head downward, Ganondorf's lips surrounded Jafora's right nipple. She gasped and flung her head back at the sensation of her king's tongue circling her areola and flicking the nub of her breast. Slowly, her legs unwrapped from Ganondorf's waist and lowered until her feet touched the cool stone floor.

"G-Ganondorf... Let me u-undress for you... please" she beckoned. Reluctantly, the young king let go of his lover's back and ass, but to her surprise, knelt before her and, turning her around so that she faced the other way, began slipping her billowy garments down her legs. With every inch he pulled, soft kisses were placed on her bare skin.

Jafora bit her bottom lip as she felt Ganondorf's wet lips press against her right cheek and down her thigh. She chuckled lightly when his kisses reached the back of her knee, as it was a sensitive spot for her. When he reached the bottom of her calf, Jafora felt his lips leave her right leg, and begin crawling up her left. As his kisses traced up her leg, Ganondorf's eyes opened and looked upward, getting a good view of Jafora's curves, and snatched a glimpse of what rested between her legs.

As he reached her rear, Ganondorf stood slowly, continuing his kissing her up her body, while beginning to untie his pants. When she felt his lips upon her spine, Jafora arched her back an moaned "Ooooh Ganondorf..." She instinctively opened her legs slightly, as her body prepared itself. Once he reached the base of her neck, Ganondorf retreated, just for enough time to slip off his clothing. When he rejoined Jafora, she turned her head to the side, meeting him in a passionate kiss, and draping her arms up above his shoulders.

Ganondorf's hands wrapped around Jafora's body again. This time, one hand cupped her breast, while the other slid down her taught belly and rubbed the soft patch of red hair between her legs. His fingers traced down the small patch until they found a soft, wet opening. There, he began to rub his teacher. "Ah, Ganondorf!" Jafora said, breaking the kiss and groaning in pleasure. "I need you, Jafora" he whispered. "You are my shelter from the cold." Jafora looked down, cheeks flushing bright red. "Lay down, my king" she spoke in a raspy whimper.

Pulling his hand from her breast and his fingers from her pussy -an act that made her moan again- Ganondorf obeyed and laid down upon the thin red carpet on the floor. Jafora took a deep breath, and turned around. The sight before her did not displease. While the view of Ganondorf's cut manhood was not new to her, she had never seen it erect, and it was. It was proper proportion to his massive height, standing like an obelisk in the desert. The pink tip of his large penis glistened as clear fluid oozed from the tip, lubricating his manhood.

Never before had she done this with her past lovers, but while they were out of necessity, there was something different here. Jafora found herself kneeling down between Ganondorf's legs. She brought her head up, kissing gently at his shaft. With each kiss, a small surge of pleasure pulsed through Ganondorf, causing his cock to throb. This made Jafora smile and, when she reached the top, could not help but slip her mouth over the tip and taking in her king.

Ganondorf watched in awe at the amount of which Jafora was able to take in. The point of her nose pressed into Ganondorf's red hairs before Jafora retreated. "Goddess, Jafora..." Ganondorf moaned out as he closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation alone. She smiled as she sucked up his shaft before going back down. She kept this up several times, before she could not resist the urge any longer. With a popping sound, Jafora pulled herself from Ganondorf's cock, and slid upward.

"Are you ready?" Jafora asked, almost breathlessly, as she sat upon her king. Ganondorf looked up at his Meister's body in growing desire, and nodded. Jafora nodded back. She looked down beneath her, where the erect penis stood tall and hard. She grasped it by its base and held it steady as she lowered herself down. Her body shuttered as she felt her king entering her. SHe had never felt something so large inside her, never felt this much pleasure from a man. Groaning, she kept sliding down, all the way, until she straddled him.

Ganondorf laid on his back, speechless, mouth agape. It was soft, yet tight. Wet warmth covered his manhood completely. The way he slid in, it felt as though he belonged here, inside Jafora. When he could look at her, all he could do was stare at Jafora's crotch. An upside-down red triangle rested between her legs, kept trimmed and groomed. Ganondorf found it beautiful. He reached up her leg and began stroking this small bush with his thumb.

Jafora sat upon Ganondorf for a while, panting heavily. Her chest heaved up and down as she was overcome with pleasure. Slowly, she began grinding upon her new lover. "B-by the Goddess... yes!" she cried out as she started bouncing on Ganondorf's cock. She pushed down hard on his chest as she panted and moaned in ecstasy. Ganondorf reached up and grasped jafora's arms. They were thick enough that he could not wrap his fingers completely around. This was a trait he always enjoyed about Jafora.

He needed more, now. Gripping her arms tight, Ganondorf suddenly pulled Jafora off him, rolling over until she was on her back, and he was above her. His large hands pressed against the stone floor as he began pushing into Jafora, deeply. Her eyes opened wide and she cried out loud for more. Gladly, Ganondorf obliged, plunging his full length hard between his Meister's legs.

Jafora panted heavily, mouth gaping open, as she drastically gripping Ganondorf's back, clawing at it deep enough to draw blood. This only made Ganondorf push harder, to the point where his lower body was slapping against hers.

"Ganondorf! Ganondorf! I'm so close!" she yelled out. But before she could finish her sentence, it hit her. An explosion centered deep within her body pushed outward all over. Her eyes rolled back, and she clung on to her lover for dear life as the walls of her pussy constricting tightly around Ganondorf's prodding cock. This sensation made him cringe with immense pleasure, as his own levy broke.

"Jafora, I- GAAAH!"

A great push, surging like lightning, shot through Ganondorf's shaft and out the tip as he came. He felt himself eptying into his companion, but could do nothing to stop it. He clenched his eyes shut and panted above her, sweat dripping from his brow. Jafora just laid there, still holding tightly to his back as she took in his seed.

Once he had finished, Ganondorf pulled out from Jafora and slumped on to his side beside her. She wasted no time adjusting to meet him, laying face-to-face. Her leg draped over his, and curled around it, pulling her lower half up against his own. They panted heavily together, saying nothing, but deeply enjoying each other's company. Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms, their lips pressing gently together.


	46. Shadow of the Goddess

Ganondorf was the first to wake up. He took in a deep breath, and inhaled the scent of his Meister. The sultry, musky aroma of her body filled his nostrils. A smile curled up along his face before he even opened his eyes. Relying on his other senses, the young king decided to explore his lover's form. His arm was already around her waist; they had fallen asleep facing each other.

Ganondorf slipped his hand up along Jafora's back as he kept his eyes closed, focusing on the feel of her skin on his fingers. They traced along her muscles and scars riding up her back. Only when his fingers slipped through her red hair along her shoulder blades, did his hand move back down. He could feel the bumps along her spine as he moved lower.

The smile on his face grew when he reached Jafora's rear. Though it was firm and tight from a lifetime of training, it was soft where it needed to be. Ganondorf could not help but rise as he gripped and rubbed his Meister's cheek. His length pressed up against her leg, and the pleasure it brought urged him to rub it against her. The more he did so, the harder he gripped her ass.

"Mmm" moaned Jafora in her sleep. It was only now that Ganondorf decided to open his eyes. Brown, a blur of brown and red was all that he saw before his eyes could adjust. With every blink, his view became more and more focused, until he could clearly see the woman before him. He had never had the opportunity to truly gaze upon his Meister's face, as up until now it had not mattered to him. Now, however, everything about her was beautiful to the young king.

Her eyes were gently closed, no strain on the lids. If she was dreaming, it was a pleasant dream. Her eye lids were covered in a golden makeup, with small flecks of actual gold; a common style among the Gerudo. The only noises she made were sparing moans and soft breathing as wind passed through her nostrils.

Her brown skin was tight along her face, the sign of a still young woman. Jafora was over a decade older than he, but Ganondorf didn't care. Age had never been a factor in choosing a mate, and he would be lying if he did not favor women older than himself. Jafora, being over a decade old when he was born, more than qualified.

"Mmm" she moaned again as Ganondorf continued to rub against her. A deep inhalation informed the young king that his mate was puling away from slumber. "Good morning" he whispered, nuzzling Jafora. She smiled at the intimacy, and Ganondorf could feel Jafora's hand rubbing his back. "Good morning yourself, Ganondorf... GANONDORF!" she yelled, her eyes shooting wide open.

Jafora recoiled her hand and push Ganondorf away from her body. She shot up from the floor and looked away from her companion. "Goddess... what have I done?!" She stood up and turned away from Ganondorf, covering her mouth in shame. "I... I am so sorry... I took advantage of you... by the Goddess..." Jafora whimpered, covering her face.

Soon she could feel Ganondorf's large hands resting on her hips, then slide up and down slowly. The sensation itself already began to soothe her. Next, she felt his chin on her shoulder, as he rested against her. "There is no need to apologize, Jafora" he whispered. She wanted to believe him, but duty and a sense of morality roared inside her mind, causing her to break away from Ganondorf's grasp.

"No, no Ganondorf" she said, walking to and pulling up her pants. "This can't happen again" she warned, keeping her eyes away from her lover in a shameful rage. "And why not?" Ganondorf asked, taking his time putting on his own clothing. Jafora scoffed as she tied her chest wrap to her body. "I am your Meister, it's unheard of" she replied. As she turned around to grab her trident, she bumped into the chest of her king.

"You were my Meister. Now, I am your king. Almost anything I do will be "unheard of", as I am the first of my kind in one hundred years" he replied, giving off a slightly mischievous smirk. She looked up at him, unamused at his retort.

"That doesn't change what the others would think. There are other reasons too" she exclaimed, giving him a cold stare. She was hoping he would just back down and relent, allowing them both to move passed this and forget what happened. But Jafora never knew Ganondorf to be the forgetful sort, or the type to let go of anything.

"What reasons?" he prodded further. Jafora shook her side and brushed Ganondorf's shoulder as she walked towards the door, but was topped dead in her tracks as her king's massive hand clutched hr shoulder tightly. "Give me one reason I cannot argue against, and I will let you go." Jafora did not even have to look at him to know he was grinning wide. She could feel it, like the heat of a midday sun on her back.

"Well, Ganondorf, when you were born, I was already over a decade old."

"By one year."

"Still, it would be seen as... strange, to the others" she chuckled lightly, turning around to face Ganondorf. "I mean, could you imagine us, together?" she said jokingly.

"Yes, I can" Ganondorf responded, staring at his companion, seriousness in his eyes. The response caught Jafora off guard, and she took a small step back.

"W-what?" she asked. "But, we're so different..." she trailed off, looking down.

"Are we? Jafora, you have known me all my life" he took another step closer. "You taught me how to fight, how to think. You taught me what it means to be a king. It's only fair that you rule with me." he said, stepping closer. Jafora continued her retreat. She began throwing out any excuse she could think of, until finally the right one came to her.

"Ganondorf... we have to keep going. We need to find the priestesses." Content with her reasoning, Jafora brushed Ganondorf's side as she headed towards the door. her body jerked hard however as Ganondorf pivoted and grasped her shoulders.

"Jafora, we cannot blow this off. The priestesses can wait." He said, pulling himself closer to her back. "What matters right now is you and me. We -UGH!" he was cut short mid-sentence as Jafora whirled around and slammed her fist hard into Ganondorf's gut. He doubled over from the pain, and grasping his belly, coughed up blood.

She stood over him, staring down as he coughed, her right arm tightly flexed with a white-knuckled fist. "We have a mission, your highness" Jafora said with a cruel coldness. "First and foremost as a king, it is your duty to serve your people, NOT to serve yourself. We are not Hylians, and I will never allow my king to be so selfish!"

Ganondorf arose to his full height, pushing through the pain in his gut. He stared down hard at Jafora, rage filling his amber eyes. But Jafora met his intensity, and then some. "Remember your place, Ganondorf."

The hair on the back of his neck flared, but what Jafora said was true, he had to think about his people and their needs before his own. With a heavy sigh, he nodded and backed away from his companion, still rubbing his gut. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let's go back and explore the right wing."

Jafora nodded and walked to the door, but halted for a moment, keeping her gaze away from the young king. "I will think about your proposal" and that was the end of that. They made their way back through the halls and chambers of the left wing of the temple, before making it to the temple's main entrance.

This time they took the the right hallway, which lead to the right wing of the temple. They could have easily intersected through the ritual chamber, connecting the two sides of the massive temple, but they needed to be thorough. The first two rooms held nothing special. Though one; a large pit like room, was the sarcophagus crypt. There, the ancient kings of the past and high priestesses were kept. The walls were lined with coffin slabs, etched out with the shape of the person's body, with tales of their deeds carved out around them. Ganondorf wondered when He would join them.

They stayed mostly silent as they trekked upward into the temple. They reached the main ritual chamber easily enough, having only a few obstacles in their path. Ganondorf felt a calmness watch over him when he again beheld the statue of the Goddess within the ritual chamber.

They marched up the steps of the right wall, and entered the third floor of the temple. The first room on this floor they entered, two Anubis creatures came from the large holes in the floor. Though, they were easily dispatched by Ganondorf smashing them in his hands, much to Jafora's disgruntled annoyance.

After climbing a sheer cliff; a common trial throughout the temple, the two came to a door marked with a strange symbol marked on the floor before it. Ganondorf knew this symbol. He had seen it in scrolls and carved on special stones. It was bright yellow, in the shape of a triangle made of three other triangles.

The room itself held nothing of import. It was used as a storeroom for the Priestesses food, medicine, and various hygienic supplies. A quick look through and they were satisfied. The Gerudo warriors headed up the hallway to the next, and last, chamber.

Jafora was surprised to see sand inside the temple, especially in a room so high. Yet there it was. The chamber itself was odd in design. To the right was a pit. On the ceiling above the pit was a massive slab of shining metal.

A mirror.

Connecting the ceiling to the floor, were four large chains that dug into the ground on the sides of a large symbol . As Ganondorf stared at the chains, curious what they were for, he felt a hand pull at his shoulder. Heading his Meister's command, he turned around, and his heart sank.

One the left side of the room was an opening to an antechamber, where the sand was flowing from. In the middle of the room, atop the shifting sand, were the priestesses.

Bodies. Bodies piled up one by one. Their clothes had been torn to shreds, and horrified looks were frozen on their faces. The sand around them was a dark red, soaked completely in blood, and dried by the heat of the sun.

Jafora said nothing, just stood in petrified shock. Ganondorf Walked int the chamber, his heavy boots crunching in the blood-matted sand. His face was stoic, his calm body effectively covering the rage inside, and it was indeed a rage.

Each beat of his heart felt as loud as thunder as hot blood pulsed through his veins. What could have done this? What monster... no... mongrel, was responsible for this. The answer came clear as Ganondorf made his way into the small room connected to the antechamber.

"By the Goddess..."

Kelyra was hung by her wrists, suspended from the floor by crude iron chains. Her own weight had made her wrists tear at the cuffs. Her skin was a pale olive, she was long dead. Her robes had too been torn at the waist, her lower half completely exposed. Between her legs, where there should have been reproductive organs, was nothing but a gaping hole. It had been eaten out of her.

He cut Kelyra down and covered her lower half in the sands before returning to his Meister. Ganondorf hadn't the heart to inform Jafora what he saw. Only one word came from his lips, and the quest was finished, for now.

"Lizalfos."

"Well... I suppose we should take care of this, then" she said, nodding to the pile of corpses. She was obviously shaken, Ganondorf could sense it.

"Go, I'll take care of this. We will regroup outside and make our way back." he said, ushering her out. Ganondorf felt it his duty to burn the bodies, as he was the king. However, that was not the only reason he wished to be alone.

Something pulled to him. It was not light, or the magic in this place. Not the priestesses' magic, at least. He did not feel it until they reached the chambers, but there was something else here. Something... unwelcome.

Jafora nodded, barely keeping her composure as she left Ganondorf. Once alone, he pulled a nearby torch from the wall and took his time lighting a few areas around the pile, allowing it all to come aflame. Kelyra he burned separately. Though she was the high priestess, this was not a good death, and it would be deemed a dishonor to thoroughly embalm her and make her a tomb. So, her spirit was cleansed by fire, along with her sisters.

Once the deed was well underway, Ganondorf stepped down into the pit. He could feel the presence becoming stronger the closer he got to the symbol on the floor. It was strange, it felt Gerudo, and yet, so very not.

As Ganondorf stepped on the symbol, something clicked, and the large platform began sinking. The chains clanked as he was lowered down beneath the floor and was greeted by a massive face. He was in the Ritual Chamber again. This time, he was suspended at face level with the statue of the Goddess, high above the ritual rise.

Something was indeed wrong here, and he glared as he saw the Goddess's face this close. It was coming from her! Witout any other reasoning needed, he backed up t the far edge of the platform and made a running leap for the face of the Goddess. He did not know why, but he knew this would work.

Suddenly, as if it were made of glass, the face shattered at his force. He leapt though the hole and landed on the edge of a small hallway.

"A secret room..." he muttered, sanding up and brushing dust from his shoulder. The door before him was large and ornate, made of gold and black iron. Its secrets begged to be found, and Ganondorf was far too curious to ignore them. Cautiously, he opened the door.

The next chamber puzzled him. It was yet another Iron Knuckle, complete wit empty chair. His boots clomped on the carpet as he cautiously looked around. He had, in his past, researched maps of the temple, studying it room by room. This was not a part of it.

Someone besides the priestesses had built this place. It was filled with a strange aura, not of he Goddess. This was darker. As Ganondorf walked to the far door, he could almost see black vapor rise from the floor. This was something evil.

The far door slid open to the touch, and a cold touch at that. It opened to a massive room, so large, in fact, that Ganondorf had to squint to see the person-sized writing on the far wall, which pulsed with active magic. The room itself had four columns that stood on the sides of a large plateau in the middle of the floor. Upon reaching the top of this plateau, Ganondorf found a huge, round rug, stitched in mystic sigils and circles.

"Kekeke, well, we have a visitor" a shrill voice cackled. Ganondorf looked around the room quickly, startled by the sudden sounds.

"Yes sister, someone we've met before..." another voice answered. it was so similar to the first, it almost sounded as if it was the same being, talking to itself.

"What say you, sister, shall we say hello to our new guest?" the voice Ganondorf only assumed to be the first speaker.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Ganondorf yelled, grasping his trident.

"Tsk, Tsk! the boy has no manners, Koume!" The latter shouted.

"Well what do you expect, Kotake?" the second explamed.

Suddenly, out of thin air, two clouds of purple smoke burst out on either side of the young kind. From them, two old women riding brooms appeared. They were clad in black robes, with white wraps bound around their even whiter hair.

"His mothers never taught him respect!" Koume said with a smirk.


	47. Mother's Solution

Ganondorf crouched low, expecting an attack. Though they seemed like feeble old women, they clearly possessed a great deal of magical skill, something Ganondorf was not used to combating. "Who are you" he growled. it was not a question, but a command. whoever these women were, they emanated a sense of pure evil. Ganondorf had never felt anything like it before, and was not about to take any chances.

"Calm down, child. Ugh, he has no manners at all!" Koume said in her shrill voice. She floated to the young king's right on her broomstick. The magic that held it up made a continual whooshing sound. She was an ancient Gerudo, that much was clear. Ganondorf knew she was Gerudo, for her skin was a dark green. Also, her black robes bore Gerudo designs along the hems, an indication of a highly ranked member of the tribe.

Ganondorf eyed her with extreme caution as she shouted her complaints to her sister. This was a Gerudo he had never met before. He was not so sure she even was Gerudo at all. Her eyes were enormous, practically bulging out of her head. In a way she looked more like an insect than a person.

"Were you behind the attack on the priestesses?" he snarled, readying himself for a fight.

"Who are you two, truly. Answer me, if you are indeed of my people." He commanded. The grip of his trident tightened as his head flipped back and forth from one woman to the other.

"But of course, my king, we are bound by your words." the woman on his left said, tilting her head down a bit in a bow. From their conversation, Ganondorf surmised this one to be kotake, the sister and, in this case twin sister, of Koume. They looked identical to each other, save for the bands around their hair and their diadems ,which were a different colors in design. Koume sported a bright, fiery gem on her crown, with red patterns on her hair band. Kotake, on the other hand, had a gem that looked to be carved right out of a block of ice, with blue patters in her band.

The sisters flew in one complete circle around the king -one clockwise, the other counterclockwise- before touching down in front of him. The broomsticks vanished in a puff of purple smoke, and the women bowed down. They were short women, even to an average Gerudo. They were no larger than children a decade old.

"I am Kotake, Sorceress of Ice. This is my twin sister, Koume. Sorceress of Fire." Kotake said, her head slowly rising to match Ganondorf's gaze. A smirk arose, showing off her rotting teeth. "We serve the true king."

"The one destined to rule all of Hyrule" Koume added as she too looked up at Ganondorf. The anger in his eyes changed to confusion as he listened to the sisters. He wanted to press on with their strange introduction, but remembered the words of his Meister, how his duty as king came before his own wants. He had a mission to complete.

"What happened to the priestesses?" he asked, standing tall. He held his weapon in one hand, pointing the tip to the women. "Were you behind the attack?"

The sisters gave each other a glance that lasted but halve a second, before both shaking their heads. "The fault lies with the Lizalfos" Kotake stated. Koume snarled and spit on the ground. "Despicable slime!" she muttered.

"Then, why did you do nothing to stop this? Why let the bodies stagnate? Why did you not set their spirits free?!" Ganondorf shouted, raising the tip of his trident up under Kotake's chin. "You have no right to be in these halls!"

"My lord" Kotake said, raising her boney hands. "It was not out place to interfere. It was yours" she spoke. There was almost a hint of sympathy in her tone, enough so, that Ganondorf lowered his weapon from her throat. Koume could not resist a grin.

"What do you mean, not our place? I can sense the magic here, though I cannot use it. I know you both are strong. Explain yourselves, now!" he barked. Kotake closed her eyes and sighed.

"It is true what you say, King Ganondorf. We have no right to be here, in this temple as it is now. However, you hold the power within you to make this temple what it could be." she said. Her fingers brushed against the middle prong of his trident. At her touch, the metal chilled and froze. Ice spread along the form of the weapon, covering the other prongs and surging through the shaft like a disease. It became brittle and rigid, and because of Ganondorf's tight grasp, the trident shattered.

"We hold power, my king. Oh yes, we hold true power. Power you too can learn to wield." Koume said as she placed her right hand on the red carpet beneath her. The ice shards cooled rapidly and melted, leaving hundreds of metal fragments on the floor in puddles. "We did not interfere, Great King, because we do not serve your Goddess." she said, flashing another grin. "Your Goddess abandoned you!"

Sacrilege. Such words would have a Gerudo, and Gerudo, killed on the spot. Ganondorf was about to lunge for the feeble old women. It would be so easy to just snap her neck. However, there was more they were not telling him. He needed them alive, for now.

"Whom then do you serve?" he asked calmly. Kotake smiled wide, hoping this question would come.

"We serve one who was here long before the Sand Goddess. He is older than the Gerudo, than Hyrule, perhaps even older than the Golden Goddesses themselves. He is the true God of the Gerudo, and wishes to see us return to our glory... He can help you, King Ganondorf Dragmire..."

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed to slits. "What you are speaking of..."

"Sometimes" Kotake interrupted. "You have to look other powers than Gods and Goddesses."

"No" Ganondorf said, grasping the full situation. "No, you speak of demons... You two... leave. Leave my sight and my kingdom, witches. I do not require the aid of monsters and demons to help me rule."

"You did once" Koume interjected folding her arms across her chest. "Or have you forgotten that little tart you were head over heals fo-hyugh!"

Faster than Kotake could blink, Ganondorf had gripped her sister by the throat and yanked her high off the ground, above his head. She jolted back in shock and held up her hand. "Ganondorf!" she shouted. "Let her go, please!" She shook her hand and jumped up under her sister, trying in vain to grasp Koume's twitching feet.

Ganondorf stared her down, rage ablaze in his eyes, his grip tightening around the old woman's neck. "Silence, witch!" he snarled. Kotake stopped jumping and slunk away. Koume struggled in Ganondorf's grasp, clawing as his hand, which was almost as large as her bulbous eyes. "How DARE you even speak of her, and with such disgrace!" he roared, tightening his grip still. A few more pounds of pressure, and Koume's neck would snap.

When she mustered up enough breath to speak, it was ragged and forced. "I... apologize... Ganondorf..." she gargled with great effort.

"Give me one reason why I do not kill you right now" he said, a small curl in his lips. His eyes flashed to Kotake, who was skulking away. "If your demon is so strong, why does his not come?" His fingers suddenly uncurled around Koume's neck, letting her fall to the floor. "I do not need your help. I do not need your power, or your darkness. I am strong enough on my own, without your 'power'" he said, turning away and leaving the chamber and witches behind.

Jafora was waiting outside the temple, under a large rocky terrace. She was leaning against the right pillar, resting her eyes as he waited her companion's return. The air was growing cold, as the sun dwindled behind the mountain ranges in the distance. If Ganondorf didn't return soon, she would have to make camp. A thought she did not enjoy.

She had seen enough of this place, and was ready to leave. Jafora had been through plenty of battles. She was a member in several war camps involving skirmishes with Lizalfos, and had scene raids go wrong, having to kill Hyrule soldiers. Jafora was no stranger to the horrors of war. Even so, the pile of bodies she saw in the Temple made her uneasy, to say the least.

Ganondorf's dismissal was a blessing, she found. Jafora needed the space and air to reflect on what all had been seen and done. Not all of it, though, was bad. Jafora's lips curled up as her mind brought her to he night previous.

She did not know what had happened, but something had changed in him, or in her. Al their lives, she regarded Ganondorf as a student, and a younger brother. It was not until she took him under her private wing that she saw him as an equal. And now, he was so much more.

He was not just her king, and King of the Gerudo. He was a man now, and a mountain of a man at that. In height, he was nearing seven feet tall, and was built out of nothing but thick muscle and dense bone.

Her smile widened as she allowed herself to dwell upon his form. His short red hair. His soul-piercing eyes. That continually deepening voice of his, that always knows just what to say, and what to hold back. His chest was broad and thick, matching his bulking arms. His hands were huge, yet dexterous. He knew how to use his fingers. That thought made Jafora breathe softly.

His abdomen was tight, well sculpted. Jafora took pride in her work, training the boy and molding the man she never knew she wanted. His long legs and tight buttocks were amazing, and perfect to grasp. And his... Jafora took a deep breath, biting her lip and crossing her legs.

He was well made indeed.

Her smile faded, of course, when her mind sank back to reality. He was the king, and therefore needed a younger Gerudo to call his mate, if he even wanted one. Whoever she would be, Jafora knew she would be able to give Ganondorf the children he deserved; the daughters of Ganondorf Dragmire. It hurt Jafora, knowing she could not give that to him.

No Jafora could never be the mate of the king, no matter what he said. She would just have to convince him to see reason and logic. It would be better for everyone if he just found someone younger and more fertile.

"It's only lust" she muttered to herself. "I don't really love him, nor does he love me. We just want each other's bodies" she said, reassuring herself. She was his first, after all. It was nothing but Leever-love. The feeling one gets when they want someone close to them, similar to a child with an infant pet.

"You about ready?" a voice boomed out near her. Jafora opened her eyes with a start to see Ganondorf walking towards her. She cursed quietly to herself, hoping he did not hear her other words. She pushed herself from the cold stone and nodded.

Ganondorf's eyes were dark, darker than she had ever seen them. There was an unnerving seriousness behind them. A look that only one who planned on killing another held. He strode up to her and pointed towards the desert.

"We have a new mission, Jafora" he said coldly. Jafora gazed upon Ganondorf with a cautious stare. Her head tilted to the side. She knew this look. He would often emit such an aura when he was trying to prove something to himself. What, though, was it this time?

"What's the mission, Ganondorf" She asked hesitantly.

"The attack in the temple was due to Lizalfos. They must have come from the desert..." His voice was deep. It only ever reached this octave when he was angry. Ganondorf turned to Jafora, a murderous fire in his eyes. "We are going to find them, and slaughter them all."


	48. Night Terrors

"Grunssug, give usss here that grub!" Aggr said in his saurian tongue. His partner glared at him with his yellow eyes. His body was motionless, save for the timed flicking of his blood red tongue, before it pulled off a thick piece of still rare meat off the spit and held it out for his compatriot. Aggr grasped it by the bone with a hiss and and opened his large mouth. The Lizalfos' jaw clicked as the range of its bite grew wider.

Grunssug snarled as Aggr bit down deep into the dripping piece of flesh. With a wriggle and snap, Aggr ripped out a large portion of meat from the leg. Sinew and tissues stretched between the haunch and Aggr's mouth as he pulled back from his food source.

"Sssave a little, sssilver-ssscale. We are in no rushshshsh" Grunssug hissed at his older companion. The term "Silver-scale" was a jab, meaning one who has lived passed his prime, and usefulness. Aggr glared hard at him, hissing and spitting hot blood out between the gaps in his sharp teeth.

The Lizalfos had camped out in the desert wastes for a week now. They figured no word had reached the Gerudo fortress regarding their attack on the Gerudo temple, as there had been no survivors. So they felt it both safe and bold to camp within their enemy's borders.

To the Lizalfos, the Gerudo were no different than the hylians; pathetic, weak, creatures undeserving of the lands they possessed. To have a Lizalfos fill them with their seed, and grant them a death by their hands was but a blessing, worthy of a proper warrior. In their minds, they were doing the Gerudo a favor.

Aggr swallowed his bite of Gerudo leg, which had been harvested, along with many other limbs, from the priestesses back at the colossus. Though the skin on the leg was black and burned, the meat beneath it was still quite raw and bloody. Making blood drip down Aggr's chin with each bite. This was how Lizalfos preferred their cooked foods. Grunssig stared at the leg, dying for a taste.

He was a still young blood though, this being his first raid, and would not receive any food until the others were fully fed. He snarled as Aggr, who greedily bit into the soft flesh of their fallen enemy. There was plenty of meet to be shared between them, but Lizalfos believed in all or nothing, and would east until nearly bursting before finally allowing their younger's some food.

"SCREEEE-ECK!"

The screech shot through the camp quickly, and quieted just as fast. Grunssug popped his head up on high alert. Aggr glanced up, but kept his mouth dug deep in the flesh.

"That had to be Krig on his patrol!" Grunssug suggested, looking to his elder for orders. Aggr's eyes flicked from Grunssug to the blackness ahead of them, telling him without words to investigate. Eagerly, Grunssug accepted his charge.

Grasping his sword hilt tightly, he wrenched the blade from its sheeth and hopped to his feet. His talons dug into the now cold sand as he began his trek. Step by step, Grunssug felt the heat of the fire leaving his scaly skin. It was not a sensation he, or any Lizalfos, enjoyed.

The species was cold blooded in nature, being reptilians, and loved nothing stronger than the sun. In Grunssug's home, there were scarcely any roofs. He and his people enjoyed the sun's life giving warmth on their bodies at all times. Only at night, or when there was a sandstorm would they ever retreat indoors.

When night fell, the kingdom was lit with bonfires and braziers, keeping his people warm at night. Even High-zard H'thississ, who was the ruler of all the Saurian tribes, had a throne chamber with a ceiling made of glass, so that the sun ever shown upon his vibrant green skin.

The growing chill of the night and the distance from the fire brought Grunssug back to reality, and his mission. Not far into his venture, however, did he find the source of the screech. Or, at least, its remains.

Krig, who's perfect night vision made him to be an expert lookout, was lying down on the sand. Green blood soaked into the dune as it pumped out from what used to be the Lizalfos' face. Even to Grunssug's untrained eye, it was clear who or whatever attacks him, went from the front. Krig saw the attack coming, but could do nothing to stop it but warn te others.

"Intruder!" Grunssug screeched, running back to the fire. If anyone would know what to do, it was Aggr. All Grunssug had faced so far were priestesses, after all. And had never found a combatant who could fight back, let alone kill a fellow warrior.

"Aggr!" he screeched again, reaching the fire at last. Aggr sat still, eyes forward, Gerudo leg still implanted in his mouth. "Aggr, you lazy ssilver-sscale! Get off your... your..." Grunssug's words left his as he beheld a form rising up from behind Aggr. It was massive, reaching to a height that force Grunssug's eyes to roll upwards. It was no Lizalfos. Though its skin was green, it was flesh, not scale. It's nose was beaked, and its red short hair spiked up like a fire on its head.

It glared at Grunssug with amber eyes, their intensity matching he heat of the fire between the Lizalfos and the intruder. Slowly, it pulled its arm back. As it did so, Aggr's body leaned back with it. Until something pulled out from the back of Aggr's neck and let him free, to fall in the bonfire.

"G-Gerudo!" Grunssug shouted in pure shock. He was not completely sure this was a Gerudo, as this one looked completely different from the Gerudo he encountered in the temple. They were scrawnier, smaller creatures than he. Also, they were female. By its sheer size and girth of this one told the young Lizalfos that this Gerudo was a male.

His right hand, Grunssug noticed, was covered in green blood. Aggr's blood. The fingers were curled like claws, the claws matching a monster. Grunssug was sure that's what he faced. With patient footsteps, the Gerudo began walking around the bonfire towards the young Lizalfos. Fear began coursing through his veins.

"S-ssstay back, Gerudo ssscum!" he shouted, holding his sword out.

"Stay... back..." the fierce Gerudo replied. "I wonder how many of my people cried that out to you." His lips formed a cruel grin. "I already know the number is less than the shrieks of your own kind, and lesser still the amount you will make, reptile filth."

Grunssug's eyes widened as fear took hold. His claws flicked wildly at his side, the sword in his had shaking. He dared not look down to see it, for he felt that the moment he took his eyes off his enemy, he would be as good as dead. Time was on his side, however, and relief found his as he saw a blackened figure make its way towards the Gerudo.

"Heh, your whoresss sssquealed asss we took them again, and again. They shshshould have thanked usss for even deeming them worthy of our presssenccce!" he boasted, keeping an eye on the encroaching ally. It was larger than himself, possibly larger than the Gerudo, and it was powerful.

A Scalehammer.

These were warriors of the largest Saurian breeds. They were bred for nothing but destruction. They wore full armor and wielded massive heavy weapons. They were created from various mixes of both Lizalfos and Dinolfos, and had tempers to match both. This one in particular held high above its head a thick broadsword, with an axe head as its tip. One downward slice is all it would need, and Grunssug was all too happy to give it the time it needed.

"My favorite wass their leader. Heh, shshshe cried and sssobbed for uss to ssstop, but how could we? Shshshe tasssted ssso good..." he said with a grin that showed off all his razor sharp teeth. "Now, fool. You are about to join them!" Grunssug shouted as the Scalehammer's arm swung down hard.

It all happened so fast. The Gerudo shifted his weight to his right, without even looking at the beast behind him. The blade slammed hard into Aggr's back, spurting green blood all over and making the fire explode with life. Grunssug had to cover his eyes from the intense brightness.

There was a sharp "SNAP" soon followed by a heavy "THUD", and that was the end of that fight.

Grunssug squinted and peered through his fingers to see what happened. His eyes widened in horror as he beheld the Scalehammer. Its body laid on the sand, and its head was resting at an unnatural position. The Gerudo stood still, keeping his gaze hard on the young Lizalfos, who realized just how doomed he was.

He grasped his weapon tight, as he watched the Gerudo male pull the Scalehammer's broadsword from Aggr's back. He held it up with ease, as though it was made out of nothing but air. He examined it, flipping it about and twirling it around his body, getting a feel for its size.

"Yes, yes this will do..." he muttered.

"D... Die foul ssscum!" Grunssug shouted and charged. He knew it was a fool's attack, but he needed the glory of killing this fiend. He ran up to the Gerudo and stabbed at it, but no sooner had his blade been thrust, did the Gerudo flip around and swing his new blade down, freeing Grunssug's claw from his body.

"GHAAAAAH!" he screamed in pain and shock as he tumbled to the ground. Green blood spurted out across the sand as he cupped his now stub of a hand. Another bout of pain shot up though his face as the Gerudo kicked him in the chin hard, making him fall on his back.

"I know you lie, beast, because my people do not cry" he said as he slammed the round end of his sword down the middle of Grunssug's forearm. The Lizalfos hissed in pain, its legs and tail flicking about wildly. "Not like your kind" he continued. "Not like this!" he bellowed. He grasped the hilt tightly and twisted. The sword jerked quickly, snapping both bones in Grunssug's arm.

Grunnsug's eyes rolled back, and darkness took him. All he could do was listen for a brief moment before he passed out from the pain.

"Now, know the suffering you have inflicted!"

"Ganondorf! stop!"

"Wha- Jafora... he needs to die, they ALL do!"

"You have killed enough of them for now, my king."

"As long ad one lizard breathes, it is never enough..."

"Ganondorf, let this one live. Let him return to his home, and warn his people."

"What? Why?! Why show this coward mercy?!"

"It is not mercy, think, Ganondorf. If none of them return, they will send more raids on the temple. With one survivor, they know to stay away!"

"..."

"Well?"

"... Fine, I will let this one live. But know this, filth. If I EVER so much as smell your foul stench in my lands again, I will slaughter every last one of your people."

Even in his lucid state, Grunssug knew this was no empty threat. He was left alone, with the bodies of his companions. Amidst the spitting and gurgling as he laid there, he muttered out three words before slipping out of consciousness.

"G... Gerudo... King... Ganondorf..."


	49. Task in Progress

The gate rumbled as the many gears within the stone Columns turned, carrying the large metal wall upwards. Beyond this barrier lay Ganondorf's home, the Gerudo Fortress. He did not need to speak, for his eyes said aloud everything he felt. He was home, away from all the horrors he had witnessed in the desert. The two Gerudo tromped beneath the metal gate and felt the solid stone under their feet once more.

All was not well, however. Jafora had barely spoken after Ganondorf's attack on the Lizalfos, and he felt no need to push her. There was a rift between them. Whether it was from his actions, the corpses of the priestesses or their... relations. Perhaps, Ganondorf surmised, it was a mix of it all. Jafora had never been known to avoid issues. So when she did, he knew it was something not meant to be pressed.

They made their way towards the main courtyard, where they would then go to the council chambers and make a full report. Ganondorf was in no mood to tell the others what had happened, and preferred keep it to himself and Jafora. That, however, was not up to him. While he and Jafora put on smiles and waved at their sisters passing by, there was nothing cheerful about them.

"Ganondorf" Jafora said, quietly. He had not heard her voice in over a day, and was slightly startled by it. "I do not need you at the council meeting, if you have other duties to attend. I would prefer if some... sensitive topics, were kept between us, as they only pertain to you and I" she said, turning to him.

"Yes, that would be best, I suppose." he responded, gathering the strength to look his companion in the eye. He was not sure what he'd see, whether it be anger, or shame, or fear. As he gazed upon her, what he did see was... absolutely nothing. She looked upon him as a feline would to its owner; lacking any sort of emotion, other than apathy. Somehow, Ganondorf found this relieving.

With a polite bow, they both went their separate ways. Jafora entered the fortress and disappeared into shadow. Ganondorf, on the other hand, had his own errands to run. He strode through the courtyard on his way to a stone hut on the edge of the fortress, where black smoke billowed out from its chimney.

Nichila was a small woman, standing below 5 feet. Next to Ganondorf, she looked like a Kokiri; the woodland spirits from the east who were eternal children. She had peeked a year after her first decade, and remained the same stature ever since. What she lacked in height, however, was more than made up for in muscle mass. Even relaxing, Nichila was a more than intimidating form, with an attitude to match.

"Watchya wan', sire?" she said as Ganondorf reached her hut. Though she was not facing him, she could sense the Gerudo King's presence. Most could. She had her back to him. A rhythmic slamming of metal on metal clanged all around her, as she beat her hammer on a red hot slab of steel that would be later shaped into a sword.

"I require your skills, Blacksmith." Ganondorf said as he entered through the small opening of Nichila's home. The place was thick with smoke and ash. Nichila was never well known for tidyness, nor did she ever care. From the time she could walk, Nichila was a pure Gerudo through and through; hot blooded and stubborn to the core.

"I got a name, sire. Use it" she said with a loud sniff. She turned around to face Ganondorf. Nichila was among the few Gerudo who chose to shave their heads clean. While most claimed it was for style or the feel, Nichila did so for her occupation. There had been too many instances where her hair fell down and caught fire from the kiln, or by contact with the hot metal.

Her once round and childish face had been marred with small scars, no doubt created by flecks of hot metal and sparks. Her arms matched her face, as she preferred them being bare when at work. Her eyes, however, were well protected. She wore large black lenses that protected them from both flying bits of debris, and from the intense bright light her work produced.

"As do I, Nichila. Now please, I have a job for you" he responded, and smirked. "You're gonna like it, too." Nichila's hands rested on her hips and her eyebrow raised from the right rim of her goggles.

"Go on."

With a nod, Ganondorf untied and pulled a large wrapped item item from his back. Its obvious shape was that of a weapon, and with its two-handed hilt exposed, Nichila easily guessed it to be a greatsword. As Ganondorf held it out for her, Nichila greedily tore at the wraps like an impatient child would a present.

"Oh... my..." Nichila tilted her head up to face Ganondorf with a sly grin. "Daddy... you shouldn't have." It was well known Nichila had a fascination with weapons and metal crafts that went far beyond that of the average blacksmith. She craved smithing, which made her an excellent smith. With her work, she would settle for nothing less than perfection, and always sought improvement.

"I found it in the desert. I like the weight and design. Sadly... this is Lizalfos steel" he said, holding back a spit of disgust. "I want it, I want a weapon like this, but of Gerudo make." He chose his next words carefully, knowing it would push Nichila's interest further.

"I want a weapon that can break this one. I want one to last."

Nichilla gripped the hilt with both hands and pried the weapon nearly twice her height from Ganondorf's hands, glancing in awe at the blade's design. Ganondorf could hear an audible gasp as her eyes found the axe-like head at the top of the blade.

"Never made one like this before" she said, biting her lip.

"I know." Ganondorf replied. "I trust you are up to the challenge. If not..." he began, grasping the broadword's now dull edge with his finger and thumb, and pulling it slowly away from the blacksmith "I am sure I can find someone more... able." He said, smirking again.

"No!" Nichila said wrenching the weapon away from her king and slamming it down on her table. She took her gloves off and gently traced her fingers delicately over sword's body, as if it were a lover. "I will make you the strongest sword in all the desert. Oh... I am going to have fun with this..." she said bending over the blade.

Ganondorf nodded, his satisfaction complete, and left the hut. As he walked away, he swore he heard a moan coming from within Nichila's home. His eyes widened as he sucked in a good pit of air and blew it out again. "All right..." he said to himself.

He made his way back to the Fortress, just in time to hear the evening bell, marking the time for dinner. Ganondorf's stomach growled, and he realized just how hungry he was. Quickening his pace, the young made his way to the mess hall.

Stew, as always, was served. This one was made primarily of vegetables and fruits, a clear sign their meat stores were running low. Ganondorf didn't care, though. He had no appetite for meat just yet, having seen the Lizalfos feast on his people not two nights earlier.

This was not an easy night for the Gerudo, however. Not a few moments after Ganondorf had sat down, had the news of Kelyra and the priestesses's passing been revealed to the masses. They had suffered a tremendous loss, and many Gerudo felt cut off from the Goddess.

Even so, Ganondorf felt happiness at seeing his people alive. It was a small reassurance that he still ruled, and ruled well. He did not need the help of any dark creature, or its servants. He took solace in that notion, and peacefully ate his meal among his melancholy companions.

His evening was a pleasurable one. After dinner, Ganondorf stood atop the fortress and watched the sun set. A small child joined him. Though shy at first, she was welcome company. Once the sun had fallen behind the mountains, Ganondorf escorted the child to her dorm and wished her well, before taking a small trip to the tavern high above the fortress.

He had a few drinks there, shared a few laughs with the other patrons, and soothed his aching body in the hot pool in the middle of the tavern, before calling his day complete. He thanked the bartender and the other patrons for their time and service, and left for his chambers.

Upon opening his chamber door, Ganondorf halted in surprise. Jafora stood within his room, looking out the window that surveyed the fortress, valley, and as much of the desert as was visible. He did not know what to say, as there still was a strange friction between them, so, he simply said "Good evening." Shutting the small wooden shutter over the window, she turned around and smile courteously.

"King Ganondorf, there is another task for you, should you choose to accept it." Jafora said, folding her arms over her chest. "Please, shut the door. This is a mission only you and I can know about." Slightly puzzled, Ganondorf complied and turned around, shutting the door.

"What do my people require of me this..." Ganondorf began, turning back to face his Meister, but his voice trailed off. His question was cut off, as Jafora's chest wrap laid on the floor. Ganondorf gazed upon Jafora's now topless form, a loss for words. Jafora smiled and approached her king.

"I have thought about your offer over the last couple days, and have come to a decision" she began, stepping closer to her king. "Your task, King Ganondorf Dragmire, is to have me." She stood before him. Her hands slipped up along his back as she rose on her toes and whispered into Ganondorf's ear the three words he was dying to hear.

"I am yours."


	50. Kingly Gifts

Ganondorf woke up first. It was not often, so when he did, he made the most of it. He was laying face down in his bed, his right arm outstretched. His eyes were still closed, as he enjoyed the morning senses of simply being in bed. Suddenly, something moved against his right, and he smiled.

Turning his body on its left side, Ganondorf scooped his arm up towards him, pulling Jafora tight against his chest. She groaned in her sleep as her back was nestled against her lover's chest. Her eyes only opened when she felt his leg move over hers, and his hand grip one of her breasts.

"Mmm... Good morning" she moaned with a happy sigh. Her thumb rubbed along Ganondorf's hand as he fondled her breast. Biting her lip, Jafora pushed her ass back, rubbing Ganondorf's crotch with it. "I'm surprised last night didn't wear you out." She gasped softly, as Ganondorf pressed himself against Jafora's ass and rubbed back.

"I can always count on you for a good work out." he whispered. He let go of her breast, allowing Jafora to worm her way around to face him. Ganondorf smiled at her, and she at him, before sharing a morning kiss.

It had been three months since they had returned home, and Jafora had confessed her feelings. Since then, each night had been a living heaven for them both. Though it was not necessary, they chose to keep their union a secret, as most would find it odd, perhaps even wrong.

The idea of Ganondorf remaining unclaimed also brought a sense of competition to the hopefuls. It had been recorded that their skills had greatly improved, in the hopes of catching his attention. If word got out that he had been claimed, morale and possibly more would surely plummet.

Besides, the idea of their love being forbidden brought along its own sense of pleasure. There was something about a secret affair that enthralled them both, and made things all the more intimate and special.

With an annoyed groan from both of them, Jafora sat up in the bed. Ganondorfs hand, however, did not leave her body. It slipped down her side and rested against her leg, which he rubbed slowly.

"Do you have to?" he asked taking the time to absorb her form. Though they had been together almost every night since their trip to the Colossus, each time he experienced her body felt new, and exciting. Jafora smiled down at her king as she felt his touch.

"The children need teaching, and you have duties of your own. However..." she said, sliding her hand under the sheets. "I could..." With a smirk, Jafora grabbed hold of Ganondorf. He gasped, jolting at her grip and groaned out her name. Her smirk widened and her hand slid up and down.

"Ah, careful! I'm still raw." he said, cringing a little.

"Well that's your own fault for being so sensitive" she said, winking. "We have to toughen you up if you ever hope to keep up with me." Ganondorf's eyes shut tight and his body pushed back into the bed as Jafora worked on him.

Ganondorf was already primed for sex upon waking, as he always was in the morning. Jafora would often take advantage of this. "First thrust of the day" she would call it. Ganondorf had no objections to this, and in fact desired this each morning. Needless to say, Jafora knew well how to handle a shaft.

With a heavy grunt, Ganondorf expelled his seed. Jafoa chuckled and removed her hand, lapping up the white deposits on her hand before getting out of bed. Ganondorf laid on his back, still shaking from his orgasm. Jafora knew how to work him all right, leaving him in a state of ecstasy after each romp.

"You might want to wash the sheets, love. They are beginning to crust." Jafora said as she walked to her pile of clothes on the floor. As she bent over to pick them up, Ganondorf could not help but gazes upon her backside.

"If you didn't do that all the time, they wouldn't be so starched" he said with a smile.

"Oh? Shall I stop?" she asked, turning to him, her voice and face innocent.

"I didn't say that" he replied, sitting up. "But you could do a little clean up, if you wanted." His mischievous grin matched her own. Jafora stood up and curled her finger, beckoning him forth. At her call, he pushed off from the bed and made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waists, his hands on her curves. She draped her own arms around his collar and looked at him happily before kissing his lips again.

After the kiss, she nestled her face in his chest, taking in his musky scent. This was their routine almost daily. They would make love upon waking, embrace one another, then go about their business. Jafora would train her students, while Ganondorf would take on duties throughout his kingdom. At night, she would sneak into his chambers and they would spend the evening together, before waking up the next morning and doing it all over again.

This afternoon, after Ganondorf had effectively driven out all the Keese from the washing room, he was greeted with a hearty ass-grab. His body jolted at the sudden touch, but was comforted by a hand reaching around his shoulder and rubbing his chest. All he had to do was smell the air, to know it was Jafora.

"I have a task, and a surprise for you, my king" she whispered. Ganondorf knew there was some seriousness to her words. She would only ever call him King when it was an actual task requested by the people or the council.

"What do my people require of me?" he asked, kissing his lover's hand. "And more importantly, what is this surprise?"

Jafora pulled him away and lead him out into the courtyard. Out in the open, or in the presence of others, they acted as they always had, before joining. They strode side-by-side, standing straight, discussing things that sounded important, an air of high status about them. As any would expect from the King and a Council Elite.

"As you may or may not have noticed, our food stores are running low" she began.

"Yes, I have noticed his. A raid should be conducted soon."

"Precisely. And we, the council, believe you should be a part of it." Jafora said. "It is important for the king to understand all the duties, and the risks, his warriors undertake for the good of the tribe." she continued.

"I agree" Ganondorf said. The idea pleased him greatly. He had always wanted to be a member of a raiding party. It was them who supplied his people with cloth, metals, and a large majority of the food and water they so desperately needed. Being king, however, meant he was too important for such dangerous a job. A menial fact that disgruntled him.

"You will be following the rear, making sure everything goes well, and shadowing the other warriors." Jafora stopped walking and turned to face her companion. "You are there to observe, and help if needed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Jafora. I understand" Ganondorf could not hide his excitement. As much as he tried to appear stoic and professional, he could not force his grin away. Jafora too could not help herself, as the very edges of her lips curled up just slightly. "Was this the surprise you had for me?" Ganondorf asked, lowering his voice so no one else could hear. Jafora's smile growing, she shook her head.

"You recall many years ago, we made a trip with the other young ones and... Krysta, into Hyrule?" she asked, stepping ahead of her king. She regretted mentioning Krysta, as she knew the pain of her memory would never leave Ganondorf.

"I recall" he said in a monotone voice.

"Well, there was a report mentioning your fascination with something you saw." It was a vague response she made. Everything Ganondorf saw was new and exciting. She could literally be referring to anything.

"Well, that is accurate" Ganondorf said after a pause. "Would you care to be a bit more specific?" He asked. Jafora did not feel the need to explain just yet, she felt the scenery would speak for itself. Before Ganondorf had realized it, he had been taken up the path behind the Fortress, to the Gerudo archery range. This was also the home of the stables.

Putting two fingers into her mouth, Jafora whistled at the stables. Ganondorf's eyebrows raised and his lips parted as he stared in awe, as a large stallion strode out of the wooden stable house, tall and majestic. The short hairs covering its body were as black as oil, with a sheen that contoured to the beast's muscles. Its eyes were a bright red, matching its mane.

Ganondorf watched as the steed approached. It's large hooves clomped hard on the stone, expressing the might that this creature possessed. When it stopped before them, Ganondorf cautiously brought his hand up to its neck. He could feel a deep intensity from the stallion's eyes as they stared at him, as if daring him on. There was something different about this horse, than any other he had seen. It had an aura, an energy about it, that felt similar to his own. If Ganondorf had been a horse, he knew without a doubt, he would be this one.

Ganondorf indeed remembered seeing a horse like this. It was long ago, when Krysta led him through Hyrule. She had held him up against the walls of Lon Lon Ranch, and let him see the horses within. One of those horses, a young foal, was almost exactly like the horse standing before him now, albeit much younger. It couldn't be... He turned to Jafora, eager for an explanation.

"I heard of your fascination with the horses of Hyrule, and found one to match" she began, smiling.

"You stole one, for me?" he asked, stroking the horse's neck.

"Good Goddess, no!" she shouted. Ganondorf was taken aback, and the steed snorted in protest of the loud sound. "A Gerudo King deserves a Gerudo steed. This one has been bred just for you." she began, eyeing the magnificent horse. Her hand reached up and rubbed its muzzle gently. "Krysta told me of the one you saw, and luckily there were two Gerudo horses that could breed such an animal." Her eyes slid over to Ganondorf, a small smile upon her face. "Do you have a name for your new partner?"

"Oh, I think I do" he replied. His hand grazed over the mane of his horse, and down its back. "This beast deserves a name that strikes fear into its enemy's hearts, and strengthens the fortitude of my people. It, just like his appearance, must demand respect and dread at the same time." He gazed into the horse's eyes, searching to see if it already had a name of its own. "Yes, I see it now. His name shall be-"

"Ganondorf!" a scout yelled, running up the track. Her name was Co'uray, she was a blacksmith's apprentice. "I bring word from Nichila. Your order has been completed." she said, stopping before her king and breathing slightly heavy. "You might wanna go and get sooner rather than later..." she said, giving off a halfway cringe. Jafora and Ganondorf exchanged semi-worried looks, before he left her and his horse, racing down the track to see the blacksmith.

Nichila was by far the best weapon maker in the entire tribe. Her blades never dulled, her staves never splintered, and her hammers never shattered. The only problem was her attraction to her crafts. In fact, Co'uray had been assigned to Nichila's shop as a messenger. She was not overly strong for a Gerudo, but she was fast. It was her duty to take the items from the workshop to the Gerudo who requested an order, before Nichila could have any spare time with it.

In Ganondorf's case, however, the blade he requested was far too large for Co'uray to pick up, let alone deliver. So, he had to be extra fast if he hoped to receive his weapon while its integrity was still intact. Not that it mattered greatly to Ganondorf, or even the others. It was more of a dark joke, than anything. However, Nichila would happily spend her evenings with her whatever she made. Rumor had it she even made devices for her needs.

He arrived just in time, however, and entered Nichila's hut. She was sitting upon her work bench, facing the doorway. Before her was a large, covered slab of what Ganondorf assumed to be metal. Nichila had her arms and legs wrapped around it, nestling her finished creation tightly against her body. Her face nestled against its bandaged edge, rubbing her cheek on it lovingly.

"... Nichila?" Ganondorf said, approaching her like a cautious animal towards open food. "I take it my sword is finished" he walked closer to her, reaching out towards the sword's handle.

"mm, aye, my king. This be the beauty in question." Nichila kept her eyes closed, rose in her cheeks, and a smile on her face. "This was one of the best crafts I have ever made." Her eyes opened and she flashed a coy smile. "And almost the biggest."

"That's... That's nice, Nichila" Ganondorf said, eyeing how close to her body Nichila grasped the blade. "I think I'll just take that now..." he said, the tip of his middle finger grazing the bondage work around the hilt.

Nichila pulled away, giving Ganondorf an angry pout. She did not want to give up this sword, but the glare she received told her otherwise. With a heavy sigh, her legs widened and her arms dropped, allowing Ganondorf to take what was his.

The weight of the weapon was incredible, even as he pulled it from the blacksmith. He did not even pull it up off the ground. The beveled edge rotated along the stone floor as the rest of the weapon tilted his way.

The metal of the hilt was golden in color, matching the rough yellow of the stones and sands making his homeland. Its cross-guard was blunt. If the weapon ended there, it would make for an excellent one-handed etchings were carved alone it, where the bandages did not cover.

"G-go on" Nichila stuttered. "Show off it's beauty... let me see it one last time." she said, almost begging. With one hand, Ganondorf gripped the edge of the bandages just below the cross-guard covering the blade, and pulled.

The wraps tore off easily, as though Ganondorf's fingers were razor blades. They opened up around the shaft and fell to the ground like a pile of feathers, leaving the sword naked. Nichila let out a moan, like a feral beast finally let loose from its cage.

For the first time in his life, Ganondorf understood the blacksmith's strange attraction. The sword was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. The yellow colored metal slid down from the cross-guards. Ornate symbols twisted along its shaft on its base, and at the tip. It alone was wide enough to be a sword. Around it, however, the true blade rested.

A thick, steel colored slab of metal wrapped around the yellow staff. Each side was nearly as wide as the centerpiece itself. The blade went straight down until ha;f a foot from the tip. There, it spread out like an axe, bowing out at the end. At full length, it stood to Ganondorf's chest.

"Perfection..." Ganondorf muttered, picking up his new sword and holing it out straight. It would take at least two seasoned Gerudo warriors to hold the sword out the way Ganondorf was with but one hand. Nichila gazed at it in wonder, her legs crossing.

"Gorons will be envious of this baby..." she said, biting her lip. "It'll take more than a couple hit to shatter that thing." she chuckled. Nichila was not lying. The weapon had been tempered and tested on nearly everything Nichila could find. "It slices with the precision of a scimitar, splits with the viciousness of a battleaxe, and smashes with the strength of a war-hammer. Ganondorf, there has never been a weapon that matched you better." she said, a tone of seriousness to her voice.

"Thank you, Nichila. Your reputation is well earned, and you skills unmatched" he said, eyeing his new tool with great pride. "This truly is a sword fit for a king." he muttered.

"A great-sword, your highness." Nichila commented with a bow.

"Yes, a great-sword... for a great king..."


	51. Looking for Raid

The morning came early, the sun had not yet risen above the mountains. The sky was a navy blue, stars still visible in the open heavens. All was as it usually was, except for the sound. The valley, which was normally filled with naught but the sound of howling winds, was filled this morning with clomping hooves and whinnying horses.

The raid party rode out of the Fortress. Their horses thundered on the stones as they galloped through the canyon. At the head of the company rode Jafora, as she was among the most experienced of the raiders. Behind her, there were her two lieutenants; Mishayru and Lusara. They were both seasoned warriors who had been raiders since Ganondorf's early years.

Mishayru was a tough woman. While she was slim, she was fast and strong. The most distinguishable feature about her was her eye patch; a wound she suffered on her third raid. With her one eye, she was still a deadly archer. Lusara, on the other hand, was a fan of the scimitar, and would waste no time slicing her opponent to ribbons. She was also known for the battle cry she would shout as her troupe charged unwary caravans.

Ganondorf rode at the rear of the squad, behind nearly ten other Gerudo. Normally, the back was reserved for new raiders, or those yet to make their mark. This was no placement of shame, however. He was here to learn, observe. He would only join the others when it was asked of him. In his heart, he begged for this.

Gerudo horses were much faster than Hylian, and by the time the sun peaked up above the mountains, the raiding party had already made it into Hyrule. Ganondorf patted his steed's neck, who blew air out from its nostrils in response. He had had a week to train before the raid, and used nearly every waking moment either upon his steed or in the training ground, wreaking havoc with his new sword.

The sword, it turned out, was more obedient than the horse. On the first three days, Ganondorf had been flung into the dirt than he cared count. His horse had a proud heart, matching his own. While this infuriated him, having a soul under his charge that would not bow to him, at the same time, he relished it.

A Gerudo's horse was not her servant, but her companion, her equal. He did not want a partner who would just bow to his every will without question, that was no equal. That was a Hylian's mindset. The Gerudo learned long ago that treating a horse as a slave did not respect it, and in return, would not earn the horse's respect.

Ganondorf found the open defiance of the stallion to be worthy, and a challenge. He would have to earn the right to ride this beast, and earn it he did. After many hours and several days, his steed's soul connected with his. He could feel its heart attune with his own. Its desires matched his. This was the king of all Gerudo horses, and he was the King of all Gerudo.

On the day before the raid, they finally saw eye to eye.

There were few moments when Ganondorf found himself truly bored, but here, now, he felt more alive than ever. He was a part of a raiding party, a keystone for the survival of his people. He made a silent oath to himself the night before, while Jafora slept soundly beside him, to do whatever was necessary for his people on this raid.

By noon, the troupe had made it beyond the borders of their land and into Hyrule. Jafora led the group right, instead of left, as Ganondorf had predicted. Within the hour, they all rode through the massive gates t the south, and stopped at Lake Hylia. One by one, the raiders dismounted and led their horses to the lake's edge, allowing their horses, and themselves, to drink.

"Jafora" Ganondorf said, making his way to his lover as the horses drank. "Might I have a word?" Jafora nodded and left the group with her king. They walked far enough distance away from the troupe tat their words were not heard b the others. "I wanted to thank you for this opportunity" he began.

"No thanks needed, Ganondorf" she began, keeping a professional attitude. Jafora never mixed her personal life with her work. It was a trait Ganondorf always admired of her. "I simply thought it would be prudent of you to be on this raid, given its political status." she continued.

Ganondorf tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well" Jafora began crossing her arms. "There will never be a more opportune time for us to gather supplies and rations." she explained. Ganondorf still carried the look of confusion, so Jafora dug deeper. "You see, the kingdom of Hyrule is celebrating, because the Queen has just given birth. To a daughter, no less."

Ganondorf's eyebrow raised. He had read long ago about the Goddess Hyrule was named after and her legend against an ancient demon. Since that victory, it was tradition of the Hylians to name their royal women the name of the vessel of the Goddess, should the need ever arise where the Goddess would be needed again. The Legend of Zelda.

"Ah, I see" Ganondorf said after a moment. "All the surrounding nations will be paying her tribute. The realm will be filled with precious cloths, materials, and foods. We cannot pass that up." he said, looking at Jafora, who grinned in return.

"Nor are we" she said, nodding her head to the resting raiders. "Our spies have sent word of a massive convoy coming from a distant Hylian village. We will intercept them at the clearing of the Lost Woods, and will collect he booty." Jafora said, slamming her right fist into her left palm.

Ganondorf smirked in kind. It was a good plan. One that was sure to stock up his home's supplies for a good long while. When the troupe was fed and refreshed and, the mounted their horses and galloped out from the confines of the lake. Jafora paid the gatekeeper as always and Ganondorf watched once again as he had so long ago the gate opening to Hyrule field.

They rode straight this time, making their way up the massive hill towards Lon Lon Ranch. Once cleared, the entire troupe veered right, now facing the Lost Woods. Ganondorf had heard stories of this forsaken forest. So much green alone was daunting, but the legends behind the dark trees frightened him, and rightly any Gerudo, more.

Ever since he was a child, he had heard ghost stories of these haunted woods. It was said that any who entered into these forests would become lost and turned into gruesome monsters. To the Gerudo, a spirit that was never freed upon death would become twisted and evil, and the Lost Woods were home to lost souls. Ganondorf could not help but feel a twinge of fear as they approached.

It was the late evening when Ganondorf finally say it. The caravan trotted along the dirt path heading north along the road the encircled Hyrule Field. At this distance, the young king counted as many as four massive carriages, carrying who knew how many supplies and gifts. Ganondorf could also make out what looked to him to be several men on horseback, riding on the outside of the caravans.

"Hylian guards on patrol" he heard a warrior speak out. He watched them all as one by one, they reached into their mounted satchels and pull forth their veils. While they did not conceal their faces, a Gerudo's veil was an expression of their mental state, it was a battle cry. It warned others that the Gerudo was ready for combat at any moment. They were often worn by patrolling guards, telling the other Gerudo they were on duty. They were also an effective shield from blood splatter, should the need for combat arise.

The raiders donned their veils, including Jafora, who wore a golden veil, signifying her status as leader. Ganondorf to had something to wear, though it was no veil. He reached back into one of the many pouches bound to his steed's back, and pulled forth and equipped an item gifted to him long ago.

A horned bone mask.

"Okay, we do this quickly" Jafora began, pulling her trident from her back. The others followed suit, unsheathing their swords and drawing their bows. Ganondorf kept his massive great sword firmly planted on his back. He was there to learn, after all, and felt observation preferable to combat, for now.

"Mishayru, you will take the archer force right, and wait until I give you the signal. When given, you and yours fir a volley into the caravan. Aim for the soldiers only. We don't want any unnecessary kills." Jafora continued. Her lieutenant nodded and clicked loudly with her tongue, signaling the archers to follow her. They rode off, parting from the rest of the group, in the direction of the distant ranch.

"Lusara, you will command the left group. After the first volley, we charge. Once we get in range, you split from the rest of us and take on the far group of soldiers." she continued. Lusara made a grunt in recognition. "And Ganondorf" Jafora said, turning her head to the back, where he king sat. He looked at her through the dark and eerily lit eyeholes of his ghoulish mask, waiting expectedly for his orders. "You are to follow the main charge, but hold back. Take out any who try to escape. Understood?"

He nodded to her, grinning wide behind his mask. "Understood."

There was a moment of silence, like the deep breath taken before a long jump. And then, it happened.

Jafora thrusted her trident high in he air, shouting to the sky. Without a sound, Ganondorf saw arrows fly through the wind like a swarm of insects towards the unsuspecting convoy. They pummeled the black dots that were Hylian soldiers, and then, the charge. Ganondorf felts an energy wash over him as the horde in front of him took off. He followed close behind, watching as his sisters sat low on their horses, one hand on he reins, with the other holding a weapon.

They road as one, flowing down the hill like a raging river. All of a sudden, the river split in two, as Lusara took her group left. Ganondorf slowed down a coupled yards away, while Jafora drove her full force into the shrieking guards.

The closest who was not harmed by the volley or arrows tried to get his sword, but was far too terrified to pull it out in time. Three prongs of a trident pierced through his armor and pinned him to the dirt path, while Jafora's raiders rode passed. Lusara's crew took on the far side of soldiers, engaging in horseback swordplay.

The five archers, he noticed, rode down towards the fray. Michayru changed position on her horse, crouching on its back. Once close enough, she leaped off her mount and landed on the nearest caravan. Ganondorf was surprised as he saw the other archers do the same. Their bows were on their backs and small daggers were in their hands as they cut and tore through transportation wrappings. One by one, they pulled out a treasure of some sort, and toss it to a nearby warrior. They would stuff the items into their many empty satchels before riding off from the pack.

Ganondorf smiles beneath his mask, watching the fluidity of the group. They knew how to raid effectively, taking out the opponents while stealing what was needed all at once. With any luck, the passengers would not know what hit them before the raiders had left. That was when he saw it.

A shifting shadow caught his eye to the left. A shadowy form began to run from the caravan. It grasped something close, a bundle of some sort. It was a fleeing hylian soldier, Ganondorf was sure of it. This pleased him greatly. At ast, he had a chance to assist in the raid. Ganondorf pulled his massive sword from his back, and kicked his horse's sides, beginning his charge.

He shot out swiftly towards the figure. Ganondof lowered his body, and held his sword out, readying for an attack. This would be the first kill using his mighty Gerudo great sword, and a Hylian soldier would make for a very worthy first kill.

The closer he got, the more he was able to make out. He was no soldier, no armored one at least. He was wrapped in dark robes, clutching whatever treasures he possessed closely. He, as Ganondorf came within perfect visible range, turned into a she. It was a woman, running as fast as she could towards the forest... the Lost Woods.

Ganondorf kicked his horse again, making it roar and speed up. With one wide swing, the axe-shaped end of Ganondorf's sword dug deep into the woman's back, tearing off both cloth and flesh, and sending a spray of blood against the trees. The woman howled in pain and fell to her knees, clutching her treasure even tighter.

"Fool!" Ganondorf yelled, stopping his horse at the woman's side. "You shall not escape your fate!" He said, holding his sword up high for a final blow.

"Ganondorf!" Jafora yelled, riding up towards him. Ganondorf turned his head and, while his attention was forced from her, allowed the woman time to escape. Ganondorf watched his lover approach, before looking back to where his victim was. Not seeing her before him, he turned his head to the left, just in time to see her disappear behind the thick forest of the Lost woods.

"Argh, she got away!" he growled. Jafora's horse slowed down and she leaped from it, marching towards Ganondorf, fists clenched. Ganondorf dismounted his own steed, awaiting her. "You let her esca-augh!"

The moment Jafora reached her king, she planted a solid fist into his right cheek. His masked flew right off his face and skidded along the ground a good few feet. He staggered backwards cupping his face, taken by complete surprise. Blood slipped out between his fingers. The Gerudo near enough to see the blow gasped.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She shouted, looming over her king with rage in her eyes. Her fists were so tight that her brown knuckles were as white as a full moon. Her back was arched forward, Her breathing forced her entire torso up and down as she seethed in rage.

"What are you talking about? I did what you asked!" Ganondorf shouted, rubbing his sore cheek and standing up to his full height. "I was about to dispatch a Hylian coward before you stopped me!" Jafora slammed her fist directly into Ganondorf's gut, forcing all the wind out of his lungs. He doubled over, wheezing and gasping for breath as she loomed over him, still seething.

"We do NOT kill the innocent!" she bellowed, a deep chill to her voice. Ganondorf held up a hand, begging for no more, as he caught his breath.

"She was carrying... treasures" he uttered, with great strain.

"She was carrying an infant!" she said. Her rage boiled over once again and she knee'd Ganondorf dead in the face. Blood splattered on her leg as Ganondorf fell over on his back. By this point the other Gerudo had rode up and had to restrain Jafora from attacking their king any farther. "I only hope she finds refuge from you!" she roared, behind pulled away from the others.

Ganondorf was about to say something sarcastic, to the effect of "Like what, a sympathetic tree?", but the murderous glare in Jafora's eyes held him back. It took him a second, but then he realized why his actions had hurt her so much. The blow he dealt was a mortal one. While she did not die there and now, she would not last the night. He had killed the one thing Jafora respected most; a mother.


	52. Heart of the Matter

The ride back home was torture for the young king. While the raid had been an overall success, having pilfered a bounty of foods, cloths and small treasures to be resold to their owners for provisions, something had been lost. A rift had been created between Ganondorf and Jafora. A rift that felt to the young king as large of a cap as the valley itself.

He rode in the back of the raid party as they made their way home. The troupe was more silent than not, only few Gerudo spoke to each other. The mood between the king and the Meister effected them all, creating a cloud of melancholy over the party. It wasn't until they had arrived to the fortress did the raiders feel at peace once more.

One by one they stabled their horses, giving them feed and cleaning them. Each raider had their own horse, a reflection of themselves, and cared for it in her own way. By the time Ganondorf was able to stable his own steed, Jafora had long since left the party. He saw her as she left, and wanted to speak to her, but the cold, disinterested look in her eyes warned him otherwise.

Once his horse was well fed and comfortable, he left the stables to join the others in the mess hall, where their deeds would be celebrated by the other women. It was common among his tribe to have a feast for the returning raiders, whether they were successful or not. It was a celebration that they had returned home safely. It was also in these feasts that they remembered those they lost.

They wore masks, both Jafora and Ganondorf. They carried smiles and laughed with the others in the evening's revel. They expressed false happiness, while feeling completely hollow beneath their skin. When the time came for the feast to end, they were both grateful to have private time.

Jafora left before Ganondorf even noticed, sneaking out the rear entrance of the mess hall. He remained to aid in the clean up, as usual. Even though he was weary, cleaning the tables and washing the bowls and cups always kept his mind at ease. On the way back, Ganondorf had thought over and over about what happened. This was the first time since the raid he was able to shut off his brain and focus on the task at hand.

After the last bowl had been washed out and returned to its proper resting place, Ganondorf said farewell to the Gerudo on kitchen duty and left the mess hall. There was a spot on the fortress he had found long ago, a terrace. He would go there, often during sunset, and reflect on his life and his emotions. That was where he needed to be right now.

As his head peaked over the roof of the terrace, Ganondorf's eyes picked up the form of someone standing in his designated spot. He stopped walking up the ramp and squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view of whoever it was. They were, of course, standing between him and the setting sun. Ganondorf could only make out their silhouette.

It was a woman, naturally. Her feminine form gave that much away. The main color he could make out was red; along streak of red, she was facing away from him. Quietly, Ganondorf stepped up the stone ramp and walked closer. Whoever she was, he did not want to disturb her. She had a right to this place just as he did. If she needed the space, he would simply leave.

The closer Ganondorf came, the more he could see. She was a tall woman. Though he still had near a foot on her, she would certainly stand out among the rest of the Gerudo. Her legs were thick and tight, obviously a warrior of some sort. That limited it to nearly half of the Gerudo.

As he stepped closer, passing halfway across the terrace. He was able to make out the muscle definition on her arms. She was a heavy-arm, meaning she was used to handling larger weapons; axes and great-swords and the like. That, to Ganondorf, limited the possibilities down to a small twenty. Then, out of seemingly no where, the last clue hit him.

Ganondorf stopped dead in his tracks but a few feet away from the woman as the scent filled his nostrils. His people were well known for their perfumes, having coined such delightful fragrances sold at high prices in Hyrule. The natural and wild flowers that bloomed within the Gerudo homeland produced some of the most unique scents in all of the known realms.

While most Gerudo chose to wear the perfumes they made, there were those who chose otherwise. Ganondorf often preferred the latter. There was something profound, he felt, about a person's natural scent. It was there own, unique mark, an identification. He would also be lying to himself, if he said it did not arouse him. The scent of sweat was a sign that a sister was not afraid to work hard, which pleased him.

This woman was clearly one who never wore perfume. He wild scent hit him as a soft, cold breeze blew at him, carrying her scent on the air. It was sultry, and untamed. It made his heart skip a beat and invigorate his body. It was a scent he had grown all too familiar with, and at this moment, gave him dread. The woman standing before him was Jafora.

He was reluctant to say anything. It would be best for them both if he just left without her even knowing he was there. As he turned to leave, the silence was broken.

"A king is meant to protect his people." She said, startling him and making him freeze in place. Sighing deeply and knowing his cover was blown, Ganondorf joined his companion. He stood by her right side, saying nothing. He glanced at her, watching the light of the sunset glinting in her amber eyes. The mix of reds, yellows and oranges reminded the young king of a campfire.

"He is required to fight for them, kill for them, and eventually, die for them." She continued. Ganondorf knew exactly what she meant. The burden of king-hood was just that; a burden. True, it was not without its perks, but it was a job that he could never quit. From birth to death, Ganondorf would serve his people without respite. Jafora's eyes slid from the sunset to her king, sending fear up and down his spine.

"A king can also tell the difference between an enemy, and an innocent." Jafora said, glaring slightly at Ganondorf. He sighed to himself and nodded.

"Yes, you're right." He admitted.

Jafora then turned to face her lover completely.

"Ganondorf, we do not kill the innocent. You should know this. So, I'll ask you just once. Why did you attack that woman?"

This question had been coming, Ganondorf knew that the moment Jafora challenged his actions in the raid. He had thought long and hard about what his answer would be. On the ride home, in fact, that's all he thought about. Jafora had shamed him, in front of the entire raid party, and there was a reason for it. He was determined to understand his mistake.

"... I could say I was merely following orders." He began, noting the anger building up within Jafora's eyes. "But, we both know that is untrue." He added, calming the situation. "I suppose... ah hell..." He sighed. "I hate the Hylians, as you well know. I wanted them all dead."

"Why?" Jafora asked rhetorically, crossing her arms.

"You know why."

"Say it out loud."

"..." Ganondorf paused, not wishing to speak the words. He knew, however, Jafora would not accept silence. Finally he tilted his head down, glaring at his lover with a hatful sneer.

"Because they mutilated Krysta, my first mate. And I will not hesitate to slaughter them all if I can."

Jafora was taken aback, but only for a moment. Her surprised look subsided, returning to her cold stare.

"You must not hold the entire nation accountable for one criminal's actions" she stated.

"Without me, he would have never come to justice. And it was a group, not just one man."

Jafora was at a loss for words. She did not know the details of the incident, only what was in the initial report. Though this minute detail mattered little in the main agenda of the conversations.

"Even so, Ganondorf. You must realize that going to war with Hyrule over the death of One person would be more than foolish. Especially when she died six years ago. Ganondorf..." He stare softened, and she reached out and rubbed her king's arm. "Do you understand that you nearly put our entire tribe in jeopardy?"

Ganondorf said nothing, but nodded.

"It will not Happen again, Jafora. I promise you" he said, lifting his head to get rid of the dark gaze and enter a stance of honor. Jafora smile at his words, and, to Ganondorf's shock, leaned against him.

"Thank you, my king" She said, closing her eyes as she too a deep breath of his natural scent. Just like Ganondorf, Jafora deeply enjoyed the smell of her lover.

Ganondorf breath a little easier. Ever since he was young, he hated the feeling of Jafora looking upon him in disapproval. He brought his arm around her and held her tight to hid body. All was well, once again. And he was intent in keeping it that way.


	53. Second Temptation

"Oh Ganondorf!" Jafora screamed. "P-Please! I need to- mmm! I need to go-oooooooh!" She moaned again. The sun was about to rise, And Jafora's morning class was about to begin. Yet here she was, writhing in bed, with her king and lover holding her tight by her thighs.

Usually, between the two of them, Jafora would be the first to waken. Ganondorf would be the latter, waking up to his cock inside her. This time, however, it was the king who woke first, and took full advantage of the situation.

Jafora squirmed and breathed heavily as her lover licked upon her softly. It was not often that he gave her oral, but in the few times that he had, he quickly mastered it. His tongue flicked against her clitoris, while his bottom lip rubbed slowly against her pussy. Jafora let out another moan in pleasure, as her young king tasted her body. Ganondorf smiled as his actions brought pleasure to his mate. While it was not often that he did this, he did enjoy it, albeit not as much as Jafora.

"G... Ganondo... mmmmm" she moaned as her back arched above the bed sheets that were now drenched in sweat. They clung to her damp back as it rose for a few inches before gravity forced them back down into a heaped mess of cloth. The pleasure was nearly too much for her, and she felt a climax soon within reach.

Ganondorf's eyes followed his lover's chest hungrily as it heaved. Two round orbs shook with every twitch. Each jolt of pleasure sent waves to her breasts like a tsunami, and Ganondorf was all too pleased to watch their motions. Watching them sent vibrations down the young king's body, to his own pleasure center.

Sweat cascaded down Jafora's chest, traversing through the labyrinth that was her abdominal muscles. The sight alone forced Ganondorfs grip on his lover's thighs to rake down her legs, causing another loud moan to emerge from Jafora. She tightened her grip on her inner thighs around her king's face, which was betwixt her legs, nestled tightly upon her crotch. He could not move, and preferred it that way. His mouth was pressed hard against Jafora's desert flower, his tongue entered her like a bee harvesting pollen. His beaked nose was burrowed firmly within her groomed red forest.

Ganondorf closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, catching the deep scent of his mate, and went in for the kill. His long tongue circled within his panting lover once more, before retreating backwards to its home. Just before it left her, however, his tongue shot up, the roof of it grinding hard against her clitoris.

"Oooh...oooh.. OH GANO-GAAAAAH!" she cried as the tip of his muscle flicked her pleasure spot hard, pushing her right over the edge of reality and int the realm of ecstasy.

Words were lost to her, speech impossible. Her fierce red eyes rolled up to the heavens, where only the Goddesses dwelled.

There was no bed. There were no walls, nor floors, nor stone. Jafora was weightless in a palace of the softest clouds; a palace of paradise.

For a split second, there was no sound, no pain, nothing but bliss. Then, slowly, the world returned to her. Grain by grain, the sands of time rebuilt the sky, the desert, the fortress, walls, and room. Until she was right back on the bed, back arched, with a young king firmly planted between her legs, grinning against her skin.

"Thmm gmmm hmm-?" he spoke, muffled by Jafora's body. She did not need to hear every letter to know exactly what he was asking. She sighed from the pleasure and nodded.

"Yes, Ganondorf... that good..." she said sparingly between breaths. The sight of his mate's gyrating along with her pure cries of bliss were near enough to make him orgasm as well. Ganondorf chuckled into her entrance, staring at his lover's heaving body and grasping his own member, eager for his turn. The laugh vibrated through Jafora's body, tempting her with another round.

Time, however, was not on her side.

Lifting her leg and placing her foot on Ganondorf's shoulder, he pushed him off both her and the bed. Ganondorf slid on to the floor and agreeably laid there on his back, rubbing his stiff cock.

"Ready when you are" he said with a grin. Jafora chuckled and shook her head, sitting up off the bed.

"Sorry lover, you'll have to wait" she said, putting her clothing on, piece by piece. Each part of her body she covered made Ganondorf a little more sad.

"But..." he sat up, confused. "I pleased you... I ate out your-"

"And you were wonderful at it" she interrupted. "Too bad you took too long" she said, giving him an overly sympathetic pout. Ganondorf stared at her in disbelief. Jafora grinned down at him. "Oh come now. It's not like you didn't enjoy yourself" she assured him, winking. Ganondorf could not argue that point. He was enthralled by Jafora's body. Every bit of it brought him pleasure. All he could do, after a moment of thought, was shrug and agree.

"Well, what do you suggest I do in the mean time?" he asked, laying back down on the cool stone floor. "How am I supposed to finish without you?" he said in an attempt to make her stay.

"Oh, my love" she said, chuckling. "You have hands. One is already at work" she continued, nodding to the one firmly grasping his member. She walked to him and knelt down at his side. "Don't you worry, Ganondorf..." she spoke softly, reaching out and rubbing the very tip of her king's cock. Ganondorf gasped at the absolute pleasure one simple touch could provide.

"I will reward you for your efforts tonight" she said, before kissing him on the cheek, and leaving his quarters. Ganondorf watched her, smiling, until she was out of sight. Once he was alone. he sat up off the ground and donned his clothing. He had no tasks planned for the day, which meant it was a day to be spent training.

He made his way from his chambers down to the courtyard, where the young ones were training. It was often his routine to inspect the young girls at they were taught combat lessons. He felt it appropriate to make sure the next generation were well educated. Of course, the true reason was to watch Jafora. It brought him back to the days when he was a young child, being torn down and built up day after day amidst his sisters.

When he was satisfied with what he saw, he made his way down into the training grounds, where he spent his free time. He had run through it hundreds of times, but he continued to change his tactics with each run, just to keep his abilities in check.

As he passed though the trial of the massive four-eyed statue, using nothing but his fists to ignite life into the irises of the lifeless form, Ganondorf found himself in a new chamber of the trials. He paused for a moment, looking around his surroundings. It was a place he had never seen before, which unnerved him. He had traversed this maze enough to know it's passageways back and forth.

He knew this place so well, in fact, he had once completed the entire course without even opening his eyes. This new room was no part of the training grounds, that much was clear. It's appearance was designed well enough to easily be counted as part of it, being fashioned out of nothing but stone and sand.

It was a pit, with circular walls made out of what could be guessed as black, crudely cut rock. Whether it was man-made, or a production of the elements, that much was unclear. the floor, if it could be called that, was nothing but sand. Ganondorf could not determine just how deep it was, nor did he have much of a desire to find out.

He took a few steps back before turning around for the way he came. Where the passage was, however, was a wall of black stone. Ganondorf looked up, surprised. This was some form of magic, worse... this was sorcery.

"Enough of this" the young king belted out, his anger rising. "End this illusion at once!"

"Oh king of our people" a voice called out high above him, the the shadow too thick to see through. "Whether you believe it or not, you need our teachings" it continued. Ganondorf had come across this voice once before, and hated it enough to automatically remember the name it came with.

"Rova..." he muttered out. "I have told you two crones once before, I do not need what you offer... I NEVER WILL!" he shouted. He clenched his fists and his jaws tightly. He despised the Gerudo witches of legend, and what they worshiped. "The 'lessons' you speak of, demand betraying both my people and the Goddess of the Sand!"

"No, my lord. We do not ask this of you. We only wish to open your eyes to true power. With him... you could become a Great King of the Gerudo" one sister commented.

"More like a Great King of Evil" Ganondorf scoffed. "End this, now!" he yelled, his patience now gone. There was a silence within the pit, after Ganondorf's demands ceased bouncing their echoes along the stone walls. Ganondorf assumed the witches were complying. Then, suddenly, something burst out from the sand.

It was a skull, with bright red orbs in its eye sockets. Ganondorf watched as it was followed by collar bones, ribs, arms, hips and legs, until it was completely free from the sand. A Stalfos. Ganondorf had faced these before. He was even able to subdue the smaller Stalchildren to his will. With one lunge, Ganondorf thrust his solid fist right through its head, destroying its life source and forcing the bones to crumble on the sand.

"Well done, Lord" the witches spoke. "But, what if you come across an adversary that requires more than brute skill?" she asked. Out of the black stone, a strange creature, one that the young king had never seen before, emerged into existence.

It was as tall as any normal Gerudo. Its body was covered in a dark colored robe, save for its face. The creature had a bright beak in colors of red, yellow, and black that poked out from its hood. A thin stick popped out from its right sleeve and began to spin around. From its tip, sparks and lights of all different colors burst.

"Behold, Gerudo Master, the Wizzrobe. Defeat it, Lord, if you are so able" Rova uttered. Without hesitation, Ganondorf tore at the monster. He swung his right fist wide, aiming to hit it in the head. Before he could stop himself, however, the Wizzrobe disappeared. Unable to stop the force and momentum of the attack, Ganondorf's fist collided into the jagged stone.

The young king let out a grunt of pain as the sharp edges of the rock wall cut deep into his hand. The Wizzrobe reappeared behind the king on the far end of the pit, screeching loudly. Holding its wand high, it summoned a bright fire orb, and let it loose at the wounded Gerudo.

He tucked his full body to the side and rolled along the sand, dodging the attack. The heat of the magical spell, however, was enough to burn Ganondorf's back without even touching it. As he rose to his feet, steam came off his shoulders, with fire in his eyes. He rushed the monster again, this time understanding its tactics.

When he came in range, it disappeared again. This time, Ganondorf shot up in a kick, and ran several feet up the wall before pushing off. An areal strike would make short work of the monster. Sure enough, it appeared beneath him and looked around for its target. Ganondorf grinned as he descended upon his foe.

Unfortunately for him, the beast glanced up to see him and, in the blink of an eye, disappeared in a burst of dust. Sand shot up from the ground as the creature vanished, blasting Ganondorf in the face and obscuring his vision. His landing was not an easy one. The young king slammed hard into the sand on his side. His elbow shot up, jabbing himself in the side. He grunted out in pain and laid there, gasping for air.

Above him, the Wizzrobe reappeared, floating in air. It readied another attack upon the helpless Gerudo. All he could do was watch as it summoned and hurled another bolt of fire right at him. Ganondorf held out his hand in desperation. If nothing else, it would only burn off his arm, sparing his life.

Hot.

It was so hot. Like grasping a torch by the wrong end. But it did not burn.

Ganondorf opened his eyes to discover the fire orb resting in his palm. The Wizzrobe squawked in surprise, Ganondorf nearly did the same. Before he could think of a reason, though, Ganondof pushed the orb back. It flew at an incredible speed towards its creator, who squawked again just before bursting into a cloud of smoke and burnt feathers.

Once Ganondorf had regained his breath, he staggered up to his feet.

"There, I passed your little trial. Now, release me!" he roared. The wall to his right began to shake and rumble loudly, as it revealed the path back to the training grounds. Ganondorf had indeed passed the test, and was allowed to leave. He stumpled toward the passageway, holding his side tightly.

"Yes, my Lord, so you have. You have held magic in your hands, and have used it to your will. You have raw talent, that with our aid, can be refined into a weapon worthy of a your need is most dire, come to us, we will be waiting." he heard the Rova sisters speak together. As he left their pit, the way behind him was devoured into shadow.

Ganondorf left the training grounds, and made his way up o his chambers. He had been tapped for longer than he thought, for as he entered the courtyard, the sun had already set behind the mountains. When he entered his room, he was greeted by Jafora, who had already made herself comfortable in their bed.

"Ready for your reward, my king?" she asked, smiling and patting the space on the bed beside her. Ganondorf feigned no injury, and walked calmly to the window of his chambers, looking out over the desert. In the far distance, he could see the small speck that was the colossus.

"There will be no reward for me tonight."


	54. The Wind and the Fire

"Again" Ganondorf commanded. Swords clashed a few times, before a warrior fell to the ground in defeat.

"Again!" he yelled, summoning another Gerudo forth. Two swings later, she too fell to the ground, her scimitars soon joining her.

"Again!" he bellowed once more. The warriors looked at one another, curious who would be brave enough to challenge their king, and how injured they would be when he won. Ganondorf's eyes scoured over his nervous subjects. a dark rage burned within his pupils. There was something off about him today, and all the other Gerudo could tell.

One warrior, a raider named Shinya, stepped out from among the small crowd. She was well known among the Gerudo for her tendency to seduce men, use them, and throw them out like last month's moldy food. She grunted at her king and held out her scimitar.

Ganondorf grinned at her bravery, her face betraying none of her fear, if she had any. He stood straight up, awaiting her attack. Sure enough, Shinya shot forth swiftly, holding her curved blade low. She planned to come up just before her king and slide her blade vertically along his clothing. She did not wish to injure him, but cutting his garments would do just fine.

Ganondorf stood still as his foe came within range, then he struck. His massive broadsword revealed itself behind his back. He whipped it out, carving a semi-circle into the sand with the tip the blade. He pulled it out in front of him in just enough time for Shinya's sword to collide against its shaft. Her attack was haulted in an instant.

She was stunned just long enough for Ganondorf to slam his knee into the backside of his sword, hitting Shinya's scimitar up and forcing its blunt edge to smash against her face. With a thud, another Gerudo warrior lay unconscious before the massive king.

"Is that it?" he asked, scoffing to his entire court. "Is this the best my people can deliver? This is pathetic!" he yelled. the warriors looked down and away from him in shame, silent and hurt by his words. "I might as well be fighting Hylians!"

"It is not them, it's you" a voice spoke. The Gerudo looked up in shock. Ganondorf watched the crowd part as Jafora emerged from the group. "They don't wish to harm our precious king. We only get one every hundred years, you know."

Ganondorf stared back at her in surprise, but then lowered his head and grinned.

"I doubt you have that problem."

"No, I do not" she replied, gripping her trident tightly in her hand. "If a real fight is what you want, then a real fight is what you will have" she said.

There were murmurs all throughout the crowd as they stepped back a bit. The conscious Gerudo on the ground in front of Ganondorf crawled away and pulled the still knocked out warriors away from their king, not wishing to be pulled into the fray once battle ensued.

The exploits of King Ganondorf and Meister Jafora against the Lizalfos were well known among the tribe. Jafora's swift yet deadly grace, and Ganondorf's wrathful savagery were already building their own legends. To the young ones, they were refered to the Wind and the Fire. Where the Wind; subtle yet devastating, would charm and distract the monsters, while the Fire; destructive and all consuming, would burn all in its path without remorse.

All around him, Ganondorf could hear his sisters speak "the Wind is going to fight the Fire" and so on. This did not deter him one bit, though, and he held the hilt of his sword tight, ready to begin. Then, all fell silent. The crowd watched with wide eyes as the two forces prepared to collide. The dust and sand settled, and then, it started.

Jafora launched out toward her target, while Ganondorf too bolted out towards Jafora. The sisters gasped all together as the loud PANG of metal sent a shock-wave through the archery range, where the battle was taking place.

Ganondorf's broadsword had struck between the middle and right rungs of Jafora's trident. He pulled his weapon back just as his foe spun her weapon swiftly in an attempt to knock his sword free from his hand. Failing to be quick enough, Jafora pulled her trident back and thrust at Ganondorf's mid section, but he saw this attack and spun his body on its side, missing her prongs just barely.

Seeing his opportunity, Ganondorf twirled around, crouching on one knee while his broadsword made a wide horizontal slash. Jafora curled backwards, arching her back as the thick blade sliced the through air mere inches above her belly. Her head touched the sand behind her feet and she waited. A grin came to her face as the crowds gasp gave her the sign she needed.

Ganondorf was upon her, ready to plunge his weapon through her abdomen. All of a sudden, Jafora pushed her feet off the ground. She ran up Ganondorf's legs, torso, chest, and kicked him in the face as she pulled her whole body off the ground. She flipped completely, holding to her trident for support. When her feet touched the ground again, the pulled her weapon from the sand and thrust the three tips upward.

They pointed at Ganondorf's neck, just as he finished recoiling from the kick. He stared at the weapon for a short while, granting Jafora a sense of victory, before back-handing her staff away. the main prong cut beneath Ganondorf's chin deep enough to claim blood. His strength was enough to pry the weapon from her hands.

Enraged, Jafora clenched her fists and delivered a full punch to Ganondorf's cheek. The shock of the attack was enough for Ganondorf to lose grip of his weapon. It sunk deep into the sand just by its own weight. The young king had no time to recover, as another fist collided against his other cheek.

Blood shot from his mouth as Jafora landed the second punch. Clearly, weapons were not required for this fight any longer. He too clenched his fists. He crouched low and delivered a hefty punch into his lover's gut, knocking the wind out of her. Jafora gasped, wide eyed, and fell to the ground, landing hard on her back.

The crowd sighed, seeing the fight over. Ganondorf had beaten just about the best warriors in the tribe, as well as the most revered, in a fight lasting no longer than a minute at most. The young king walked to his partner as she lay quietly on the sand, eyes closed.

"First time in my life I have ever beaten you" he said. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open, shocking the Gerudo King. Her legs flipped out wide, catching Ganondorf at the ankle and knocking him off his balance. She twirled upward, kicking her king over and over as he fell; up his legs, torso, and head, before flipping up off the ground and landing on her feet.

Ganondorf fell backward, and Jafora landed hard on his belly. She jabbed two fingers hard into his neck, cutting off his windpipe, and held a fist up, ready to punch him out. She glared out among the group, commanding them to leave. They complied, quickly dispersing and leaving the two alone. There, she turned her stern glare to her young lover.

"Do you yield?" she asked calmly. Ganondorf matched her fierce glare, his anger rising behind his eyes. He said nothing and scowled at her.

"I said, do you yield?!" she asked again, her fingers pressing harder into his throat. After a long, tense silence, he nodded. Jafora recoiled her fingers, giving Ganondorf the air his body greatly desired, but his will was too stubborn to ask for. She remained seated on top of him, glaring into his angry yellow eyes as he breathed heavily. "Now, how about you tell me what this is all about, kid."

Ganondorf's eyes shifted from the woman sitting upon him.

"It's nothing." he said, hollowly.

"Dodongo shit" Jafora replied. "I've never seen you attack your own so viciously. What's wrong?" she said. Suddenly, she grinned, making Ganondorf uncomfortable. She spoke quietly, so no other Gerudo could hear but Ganondorf. "Don't make me fuck the answer out of you."

Ganondorf's eyebrow raised. He did not know exactly how he felt about her threat, whether to be aroused or terrified. He eyed her closely, attempting to see her bluff. She stared him back, still grinning. Slowly, she reached up and began to lift her chest wrap.

"All right! All right, I'll tell you. Just, not here." he beckoned, looking around to see if anyone noticed the Meister's move. Jafora released her wrap, giving Ganondorf a sigh of relief. She pulled off him and stood up. As Ganondorf got to his feet, he noticed his lover rub her belly. She smirked at him as he stood.

"Good shot, Ganondorf. Two or three more, and I would have been down for the count." she said, winking. Ganondorf simply nodded to her before prying his weapon free from the sand and stone. Jafora grasped her own weapon and accompanied her king back to the fortress. They trekked across the courtyard, where just an hour earlier she had been training the next generation of warriors.

They spoke not one word to each other as they made their way to Ganondorf's chambers. Once the door had been securely shut behind them, Jafora rested her trident against the wall and immediately draped herself upon her king's back. Her arms hooked around his collar, and her body pressed against his him.

"Now, tell me love, what's bothering you?" she asked, in a rather sultry, seductive voice. She was in a rather playful mood, having enjoyed the resent fight. Ganondorf noticed that violence usually roused his mate, as it did himself. This night, however, the feeling was not mutual.

"...I worry my skills may not be enough" he said, staring to the window. He could feel Jafora's hands move along his chest, tracing his muscles and rubbing above his heart.

"What do you mean" Jafora asked, burying her face into his back. "Afraid you are losing your edge?" she joked. Ganondorf pulled away from her and stepped closer to the window. His face was stoic, as he went into a deep thought.

"Jafora" he began. "Have any of the other Gerudo Kings been... able to wield magic?" he asked. Jafora tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Not to my immediate knowledge, but I would not be surprised if they were. There certainly isn't any record of a priest king, or a warlock. But then, it might not have been written down in legend. Why?"

"Then, how did they face magical foes?" Ganondorf retorted, turning to face his lover. His amber eyes were aglow with curiosity.

"They had priestesses, Ganondorf" she said after a shrug. "It's not as though mages are in high demand these days anyway. Why does this bother you?" she said, taking a step closer. She held out her hand when she was within reach, lightly holding the left side of Ganondorf's chin and rubbing his cheek with her thumb. Ganondorf looked to the floor, avoiding her gaze.

"Jafora, have you ever seen me use magic?" He asked. A somber tone slipped into his voice as he continued to avoid her gaze. Jafora thought for a moment.

"There was one time" she began. Ganondorf's eyes darted up towards her in surprise. "When we investigated the temple, I noticed something about you. You attuned to the spirits, way more than I did. I could tell, you really felt the power of that place. You knew more than I did" she continued. " I do not know if that means you can use magic, but you are undoubtedly touched by it."

Ganondorf looked down again.

"Perhaps my mothers have something to do with it..."

"Pardon?" Jafora said. "Mothers? What do you mean?"

Ganondorf's eyes shot up to Jafora again, wide. He did not mean to tell her about the witches in the hidden section of the temple, or what had recently transpired in the Training Grounds.

"... I mean... whoever my she was, perhaps it was in my mother's plan..."

Jafora narrowed her eyes.

"You mean, that you could sense magic?" she asked.

"Jafora... what if I was born... for a darker plan" he began, then a thought came to him. "What if there is a reason... she named me Ganon."

Jafora shook Ganondorf's jaw, bringing his full attention up to her.

"Now listen to me, Ganondorf. You were born solely to protect and rule our people. You are here to help us, guide us, and watch over us all. You have the potential to be a great king of the Gerudo, possibly even the best." she said. Jafora grasped his hand and pressed it above her right breast. "And if I am very, very lucky, King Ganondorf Dragmire, you are here to love us... love me."

Words were lost to the young king. He gazed upon his mate in wonder. Soon, a smile crawled up along his face. It was the kind of smile tat held no ill intentions. Pure joy.

"Jafora, I belong to no one... Except you." He brought his arms around his lover, and held her close to his chest. Jafora let go of his chin and curled her arms tightly around her king. Her face pressed against his chest and took in his scent.

"Whether you can or cannot use magic makes no difference to who you are, Ganondorf. No matter how much power you may or may not attain, you will always be the king... The man, I love."


	55. The Captain and the King

The sun was bright. Ganondorf had to rest his hand above his bow to block the blinding Hyrulean sun from his eyes. With apt shadow, he was finally allowed to see the land stretching before him properly. The valley was lush with life. All around him, grass grew over the hills and plains of this realm. In the distance, he could make out large trees, with pods of the dangerous Peehats underneath them, quietly awaiting their prey.

Far into the distance across the vast plains, dust rolled along the dirt road. Ganondorf's amber eyes were keen enough to separate the dust cloud from the small dots creating it as they made their way towards their destination, wherever that may be. As his eyes watched them, his ears picked up the sound of a horse galloping up beside him.

"How we lookin'?" Jafora asked, holding tight to the reins of her mount. Her eyes focused on Ganondorf's target, prepared for the coming raid. The tall Gerudo King rotated his wide shoulders an nodded. "You'll remember the rules this time, right?" She chuckled. "It would be a shame to knock you off your high horse yet again. Or... would it?" she joked.

Ganondorf turned to her and flashed a coy grin, before sliding his bone mask over his face. Ever since he returned with it as a child, that monstrous mask had made Jafora uneasy. Even more so, when the black pits over his eyes began to glow yellow. Ganondorf's bright red hair spikes above the mask, almost giving off the appearance that this was his own skull, save for the large horns atop it.

That was, in part, why he chose to wear it. It gave off a sense of the supernatural. It made him more, or in some arguments less, than mere flesh and blood. He became unnatural, a phantom from the desert. If there was one thing he knew about the Hylians, it was that they were terrified of spirits. They had even given him a nickname. One that he could not help but smile at. It is almost as if they knew what the meaning behind his name was.

Jafora looked upon her king for a moment, before riding back down the hill on which they sat, to the raiding party in hiding below. It was a smaller group than Ganondorf's first raid, containing five members other than himself and Jafora. Seven total. More than enough for the mark they were aiming for.

There was nothing of value among the Hylian soldiers, no monetary gain, or supplies, or food. What there was however, was pride and fear. Among the Hylian soldiers and aristocrats, these were in abundance. Such was Ganondorf's mark. While he was told not to kill, knocking down the pride of Hyrule, whilst spreading fear among their military and population, was enough.

In his mind, it was the most peaceful way to show the rest of Hyrule that the Gerudo were more than simply a surviving tribe of banished thieves. They were a force to be reckoned with, and should be feared as an equal, or possibly even greater nation. To Ganondorf, this was what was required if his people were ever to be recognized, and saved.

The time was right. The masked king pulled his massive sword from his back and held it high. The signal was easy enough to see, and was obeyed. With a shrill cry from the captain, Ganondorf's raiders kicked their horses and began the charge. Gerudo horses were much swifter than the mounts of Hyrule, and the young king watched in delight as his warriors rode to combat the enemy.

Sure enough, he heard the worried call to arms of the Hylians. Far too late, as usual. By the time they drew their swords and shields, the Gerudo were already upon them. Two raiders, Zohuban and Rakaseel the Swift had took down the front men. Zohuban shattered the Hylian guard's shield, as well as his forearm, with one smashing blow from her hammer. Rakaseel, on the other hand, had leaped from her horse and tackled her target right off his horse. As they fell to the ground, the small and fast raider grabbed the man's head and slammed it on the hard ground, knocking him out cold.

Ganondorf watched with pride aglow in his eyes as his warriors made short work of their opponents. If this was all that took to defeat a troupe twice their size, he wondered what it was that kept his people at bay. Before he could come up with an answer, his attention was pulled back out of his mind as the call of victory was heard. The young king kicked his heels and strode towards the battlefield.

The struggle, if it could even be considered one, lasted no longer than a minute. All the soldiers were bound together. Some grunted in pain, others uttered their protests, while the rest slept in sweet unconsciousness.

"Report?" the Gerudo asked, riding up to meet his warriors.

"Slim pickins', these" a Gerudo archer named kayka said, rubbing the string of her bow.

The yellow eyes of the bone mask lowered to meet Kayka's view. Zohuban slammed the head of her hammer into the dirt road right beside a grunting soldier, who jumped at the proximity of the weapon's fall to his leg. She rested her elbow on the butt of her weapon and snorted.

"Ain't what he meant" she said. "None dead, but five bleeding, another five heavily battered, the three forcefully sedated" she said. Ganondorf turned to her and nodded.

"And our own?" he asked. The raid party looked about one another, each one curious of the other's injuries.

"We're fine" Jafora said as she tightened the rope binding the soldiers together.

"Good. Take their weapons, let loose the horses..." His hollow eyes turned to the soldiers. His focus stayed upon those who were whimpering. "Leave the men." As he pulled on the reins of his horse, one soldier, presumably the captain, spoke up.

"Just going to leave us out here, huh? Leave us to the Stal like a coward, Demon Thief?" Silence fell throughout the group. Both Hylian and Gerudo alike were shocked at the captain's words. Ganondorf held his horse still, mid-turn. Without a word, the young king dismounted, and looked over his shoulder to the Hylian.

A short gasp flew through the entire group. Jafora watched carefully as her lover walked slowly, step after prolonged step, to the captain. Ganondorf had learned in the past few years, that his mere presence intimidated the Hylians to no extent. So he used it, taking his own time to accomplish anything in the sight of his enemies. The slower he walked, or spoke, or even gazed, seemed to only frighten them more.

This was evident as the Captain's eyes grew wider and wider as Ganondorf approached and, slowly, crouched before the man. Zohuban could not help but chuckle at the sight. The Hylians that were brave enough not to look away, whimpered and teared up. The captain kept his eyes on the masked king, though all could hear his body shaking under his armor.

He crouched lower and lower, closer and closer, until his hideous mask was but inches away from the Hylian's face. There he sat, silent, his mask's sunken eyes staring hard into those of the captain. His head tilted one way, then another, as though he was curious about the Hylian. The captain stared back at him. Ganondorf could almost smell the fear wafting of the man's sweaty face.

"Wh-what do you want with us?" the Hylian finally asked. Ganondorf blew air out from his nose. With the mask on, it almost sounded like a monster's snort. He slowly looked over his shoulder, peering out over the plains, and the orange skies.

"Sun's setting. Not long now..." he muttered. His words sent a shiver through the spines of all the Hylian soldiers. They knew exactly what happened to those who strayed into Hyrule field at night.

"A-are you Gerudo?" One shaking soldier blurted out. He was silenced quickly, as the yellow orbs in Ganondorf's mask rolled over to him. The answer was obvious, but to simply say it would dismantle the illusion of monstrosity. It is much easier to be feared as a demon, than as a man.

"I am... King" he said. The answer was correct enough while still being vague. Hyrule was for the most part unaware that a male Gerudo had been born, so the guise of a monster as the king of the Gerudo worked well in Ganondorf's favor. He continued to stare the soldier down, watching him crumble in his own fear, before turning his attention back on the captain.

"What is it you fear most, mortal?" Ganondorf asked. His voice nearly made the captain jump.

"N... I just want to go home..." he stuttered out. He had been broken.

"Home..." Ganondorf replied, keeping his eyes on the man. "I don't think you're going to make it" he said, standing up. The Hylian sighed. He was partly relieved that Ganondorf gave space, but was terrified at what was coming. He watched as the Gerudo warriors mounted their steed and began riding off.

"Please! Don't leave us here!" the captain shouted. Ganondorf walked slowly to his horse. Beneath his mask, he grinned wide. The dread emanating off the soldiers was almost palpable. As he mounted his black horse, Jafora trotted up beside him and whispered.

"You aren't really going to leave them defenseless, are you? Imagine what you would do were you in their position." she suggested. Ganondorf looked at her, not saying a word. Finally, he reached over and stuck his hand into the satchel resting on her horse's haunch. When he pulled it out, he brought with him a small steel dagger, looted from the soldiers.

Ganondorf turned his head and looked back to the tied up guards. Twisting his arm, he shot the dagger at them. They flinched together in fear, but the dagger sunk into the ground just before the captain's feet. The moment he opened his eyes and beheld the weapon, the Hylian reached for it eagerly. Ganondorf watched for a moment before kicking his horse, commanding it forward.

"Ganondorf" Jafora began, catching up to her king. "Do you really think they would leave you to die like that?" she asked. Ganondorf kept his eyes forward, watching the sun slip down behind the horizon.

"I'd expect them to."

As the shadows grew longer and longer around them, the Hylians struggled all together to pull the ropes off them as their captain cut. As he heard the twine in the ropes snap, his eyes could not help but notice four pointy, blood stained bones peek from under the ground.


	56. Catalyst Launching

Ganondorf's troupe rode triumphantly along the road towards home. It was not a normal feeling among the Gerudo to be proud of their deeds in Hyrule, but among the King's raiders, there was often cause for revel. It was their duty, after all, to cause Hyrule just a little bit of misery.

This was no regular group of raiders. It was Ganondorf's desire to make a small strike team to, little by little, weaken Hyrule's military just enough to be taken seriously as a valid threat. Then, and only then, could open negotiations be made. Though Ganondorf wanted nothing less than the King of Hyrule to grovel before him, it was Jafora who wished for peace between the two nations. To him, her needs outweighed his own.

For this task, Ganondorf needed a special group. Each raid member of this group had been hand picked by their lord. There was, of course, Jafora, who was the spear's head and second in command. Then, there was Zohuban and Rakaseel the swift. Zohuban, the strongest and gruffest warrior of the bunch, had won her massive hammer from a Goron in a drinking contest. While Rakaseel, slim and nimble, used her daggers and acrobatics to defeat her foes.

Behind them rode the twin sisters; Gehurah and Goburah. They were masters of the scimitar. They were kicked out of nearly every single raiding party for their nigh malicious tendencies. Anything they could get away with within the rules of Gerudo conduct, they would attempt. They were well known for cutting off any non-essential extremities they could during combat. Though Jafora did not approve of their tactics, Ganondorf nearly relied on it.

Kayka was ranged, wielding her desert-wood bow. She, unlike the others, kept to herself, and always watched the horizon. She was always on alert, ready to notch an arrow into her bow's string at a moment's notice. She was the finest sniper in all the valley. Ganondorf had nearly begged her to join his crew, though she hardly required it.

All the members of Ganondorf's team, save Jafora, were naturally bloodthirsty. Each one had tasted combat, and loved it. The scimitar sisters relished in the terrified cries of their enemies. Zohuban had killed several hylians in her own right, delivering deathblows with her hammer with ease.

Rakaseel was also known among the tribe to be a deadly assassin. Her skills with the daggers were sought out weapon among the Hylians. More than once she had been contracted to be the killer of some Hylian lord or another. Anyone who tried to double-cross her, however, or attempted to make it look like an attack from the Gerudo, was met with a scorn rival to the deepest pits of the underworld. She, like most of her people, was no fool. Nor did she make a habit of suffering one.

Ganondorf rode in the very back. That way he could keep tabs on his squad, as well as survey the land for any opposition. Not that the others didn't do this already, but one more set of eyes never hurt. By now he could see make out the rocky spires of his home in the distance. Soon he would be able to see exactly where Hyrule ended and his territory began.

It didn't seem fair to him, how he could so easily tell the difference between his kingdom, and Hyrule. There was a visible line between the two nations, where the green grass withered into solid stone. It was as though every inch of his realm was cursed, right up to the very edge of the border. It only took one step out of the Gerudo Desert to feel the cool paradise that was Hyrule.

Ganondorf's eyes wandered to the ground, as his horde trotted along in the moist grass. He drowned out the joyful bantering of his sisters, and lost himself in thought. Why were the Hylians granted so much, and his kind so little? Why must his people suffer so? What offense had they ever given the Goddesses of old to be judged so harshly? The question that haunted him the most, though; what must be done to deliver them from this hell?

"It's called grass." a voice said, breaking through Ganondorf's wall of concentration. His ears perked up, followed by his head which carried a surprised look. Jafora had slowed down her horse enough to allow Ganondorf to catch up to her. She smiled at him as he was so abruptly pulled back into reality. "If that's what you were curious about" she joked.

It was funny, but whenever Ganondorf beheld Jafora's smile, all his worries seemed to just float away, as if a they were dead leaves on a gentle breeze. He smiled back at her, though she was unable to see it. The demonic bone mask was still adorned upon his face. A simple precaution, in case they were to come across the random Hylian patrol. He couldn't afford to allow them a glance at his true face. That right he reserved for the King of Hyrule, on the day he would be allowed to speak on behalf of his people's rights.

"Allowed..." the thought echoed loudly in the young King's mind. As if it was some great privilege to speak to the illustrious and wise King of Hyrule. He was a man, like any other. Which was why it was so important for Ganondorf to hide his mortality until the time was right. A man can be killed, a demon, a phantom, could not. Until the time when he could speak on behalf of his people, his form in Hyrule was resigned to that of a horned monster.

"Ah, grass... interesting." he said, playing along with Jafora's joke. "And here I was thinking it was some sort of Hylian sand" he remarked, smirking. Jafora rolled her eyes at his reply. Ganondorf sat up straight. His pitch black steed whinnied at the shift in weight, but kept its pace. "So" He said in his regular tone, but shifted into a quieter voice. "How is my favorite Gerudo?"

Jafora blushed lightly and attempted in vain to hide a bashful grin.

"She is fine" she said. "I'm fine too, by the way."

Ganondorf let out a loud laugh. Jafora had always been gifted with a quick wit, a talent she was slowly teaching to the young king. Ganondorf had always admired her for that. A quick minded Gerudo was a fantastic Gerudo. Too many, he noticed, were willing to do anything for him. They were submissive and acted almost domesticated. Jafora, on the other hand, was her own self, and never really cared about his opinion of her.

That was why he loved her. She was never afraid to tell him how she felt. Nor was she intimidated by him, like most of the others were. That being said, Ganondorf was not fond of her attacks whenever he was in the wrong. While she always had a reason, it made him look bad in front of the others whenever she dealt him a swift blow to the jaw. Not to mention the pain.

But he loved her all the same. He had loved her from the first night they spent together in the Desert Colossus, and would love her to the end of time. She had worried that she was not a suitable lover for him, as she could not bare children, but that never mattered to Ganondorf. While the idea of having a child was interesting to say the least, he would want her to be treated no different than any other Gerudo.

It was while they were sharing a quiet moment just staring at one another, that he heard it. Gehura was talking about something or other, when her sentence was cut short by the sound of gurgling. Ganondorf turned his attention to her long enough to see the Gerudo raider fall off her horse and plummet to the ground. A shocked look was frozen to her face as her lifeless body crumpled beside her horse's feet, an arrow sticking out from both ends of her neck.

The yellow orbs in Ganondorf's mask shot up from Gehura's body to the overhanging rocks. There, on horseback, the Gerudo's slayer sat. A figure, donned in the armor of a Hylian warrior, rested atop the rock's ledge, a longbow in hand. None of his raiders had seen the Hylian, Ganondorf and Jafora included. As Ganondorf looked around at his troupe's position, he realized they were in a prime place for an ambush.

The rules of conduct were now moot. While raiding, Gerudo did not kill, or at least tried not to. leaving no survivors made them too dangerous a threat, and would bring forth strife and ultimately result in unnecessary losses in their already limited population. However, when a real skirmish took place, that rule was set aside. One Gerudo warrior had been killed by a surprise attack, this was war.

Kayka, as fast as ever, drew an arrow from her quiver and launched it up at the cliff. It met its target with extreme accuracy, slipping right under the edge of the soldier's helmet at piercing up through his cranium. She watched the soldier jolt and fall off his horse, before everything went blank. A secondary archer, on the Gerudo side of the canyon, let loos an arrow that nailed Kayka right at the base of her neck. The small arrowhead split right through her spine, killing her instantly.

Ganondorf's eyes shifted to the second archer in awe. How dare they attack from his own lands! Before he could issue a battle cry, he heard the word "charge" in the distance. From behind the rocky structure, Ganondorf beheld a small army rushing towards him and his troupe. This was no mere ambush, this was a full blown attack. There must have been thirty soldiers in the charge, led by their shiny armored captain on horseback.

Goburah unsheathed her scimitar and howled into the air. The others, including Ganondorf and Jafora, brandished their weapons and bellowed out the Gerudo battle cry. Without even needing the order, the raiding troupe rode hard up to meet their adversaries. Ganondorf pulled hard on the reins of his steed. His black horse reeled back on its hind legs and let out a cry of its own, before slamming all hooves in the dirt and taking off.

He did not look upon the Gerudo he left behind. Killing the Hylian forces that dared attack his own people was a first priority. Just as well, the thought of his people being left dead in the dirt was the perfect fuel for his rage. A fire in his eyes, Ganondorf charged his horse up the ravine to where the rest of his troupe had ridden.

The battle had begun. Zohuban took out a good five soldiers before she even leaped from her horse. The evidence there was the multitude bodies on the ground, their heads tastefully painting the landscape with their blood and brains. Goburah was in a rage, hacking and slashing anything that came near her. Ganondorf had no twin, and knew nothing about the pain of losing one. He could only imagine, however, it would be similar to losing Jafora.

The yellow orbs that were his mask's eyes shifted as he looked for the other members of his team. Rakaseel was nowhere to be found, which was a good thing. She was a master of stealth, and preferred to kill her enemies without being seen. Jafora, however, was in the middle of the battle. She was fending off four Hylians using her impressive acrobatics.

Any enemy of hers who possessed an attraction to women was powerless against the massive Gerudo. Each move, each strike, was part of an almost erotic dance. When a Hylian would thrust, she would bend her body backward, so that her crimson hair touched the ground. When they would slash, her body would swirl out of the way with delicate ease. The men were almost immobilized by the sensual motions her body, giving her ample time to retaliate brutally with her trident.

Ganondorf rode into the battlefield on his massive steed. It was customary for him to enter the fight last, as it would give time for his raiders to have a good fight, and instill just that much fear into the hearts of his enemies. A deep laugh emanated from his mask as his horse charged through the Hylian ranks. It made little care as it trampled over the masses, crushing metal an bone with each step. A grin slid across the Gerudo king's face as he heard the bones break. It was in these very rare moments, that Ganondorf could let loose, and entertain his darker pleasures.

As he approached his companion, the masked king leapt from his horse, slamming his boots hard against the back of an unsuspecting soldier. The Hylian's face slammed against the hard stone, shattering his skull on impact. Pushing his defeated foe even harder against the ground, Ganondorf pushed off from him, charging his way towards Jafora. His massive sword slashed into any warrior foolish enough to face him. He relished the fight, and made each one last at least a moment, before ending his opponent.

"Having fun, are we?" he asked his companion as he came within audible range.

"Not as much as you, Great Lord" she jested just she smashed the butt of her trident into a Hylian's helmet, rendering him unconscious. Ganondorf chuckled and engaged another target in a duel. This one managed to block his attacks twice before meeting a bloody end. This was going to be a battle worth celebrating.

Then, in the blink of an eye, what little joy Ganondorf had gleaned from the fight turned to horror. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Hylian captain slash at the raging Goburah with his sword. It met her at the neck, cleaving her head from the rest of her body. A shrill scream caught his right ear next, and her turned his attention to Rakaseel, who clutched her arm. A long arrow was sticking from her shoulder.

He turned then to find Zohuban. She was still fending off droves of Hylians, but her face and arms were covered in blood. He doubted the blood was entirely Hylian. Then he heard it. The worst sound he could have ever imagined. He had heard it too often in the archery range to mistake it for anything other than what it was. Slowly, he turned his attention back to Jafora. His eyes grew wide as his fears were confirmed.

Jafora stood, stunned, as an arrow was sticking out of her chest. Her wide eyes gazed at the protruding piece of wood, then to Ganondorf. There was a silence between them, then her body jolted. She spat up blood as second arrow pierced her abdomen. Time slowed, and Ganondorf watched in horror as Jafora began to fall backward.

"No..." he spoke softly. This was impossible. Jafora could not be taken like this... Not like this. Ganondorf took one step, then bolted towards her. Perhaps it was the feeling of slowed time, or the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Either way, Ganondorf reached his love, and caught her before she hit the ground. He cupped the back of her head gently with one hand and put pressure on her wound with the other.

"Jafora! Don't you dare die! Don't you dare even think it!" he roared. The Hylian soldiers around them retreated. Jafora coughed up more blood and cringed from the pain.

"I have no... plans to die, my king" she forced herself to speak. Ganondorf reached up and brushed her cheek.

"Please... Just stay with me" he spoke softly. Jafora gazed up into his eyes, her breathing becoming difficult. "I promised you the wind" he chuckled. "How can I keep my promise if you leave me here?"

Jafora opened her mouth to speak, but then her eyes opened wide. She gripped Ganondorf's arm tightly and pulled him off her. In one motion, she reeled herself over him in just enough time for one more arrow shoot into her back. Her eyes shut tight and she grunted as the pain coursed through her body. The arrow had pierced through the back of her rib cage, and punctured a lung. Slipping into black, Jafora fell on her side against the cold stone.

Ganondorf pulled her up off the ground and whistled for his horse.

"Zohuban, Rakaseel! Take Jafora back home! Retreat now!" he yelled, hoisting his lover on his steed's back. The two Gerudo nodded and ran, wounded and bleeding, into the valley and out of danger. Ganondorf watched through the eyes of his mask as Jafora slipped beyond the rocky walls of his homeland. Soon, he was the only Gerudo left on the battlefield.

"Demon King, do you yield?" the Hylian captain barked. Though their forces had dwindled down a great number since the beginning of the fight, the Hylians were still a formidable group. There must have been at least a dozen still standing. The captain urged his horse forward towards the Gerudo. The soldiers held their swords out, ready to kill. As they grew closer to the masked king, none of them seemed to notice the skies above growing darker.


	57. Namesake

"Demon, do you Yield?!" the Hylian captain yelled again. His horse trotted closer toward the masked king. "You and your king are unwelcome in these lands, Gerudo. Be thankful we did not send our full army into your desert to kill you all off." He pulled the reins of his horse, commanding it to stop. Pointing his blade at Ganondorf's nape, he barked his orders. "Drop your sword." There was a hesitation, then Ganondorf let go of his weapon's hilt. It fell down onto the stone, its metal panging loudly along the canyon walls. The captain nodded at the king's compliance.

"Now, you will come with me and face justice in Hy-"

"Do you know the Gerudo word for 'demon'"? Ganondorf asked. He kept his back to the captain as he spoke. Part of him wishes he hadn't, for the look on the captain's face for being so nonchalantly interrupted was nigh priceless. Ganondorf lowered his head and clenched his fists tight. A flash of light broke out overhead, startling the Hylians. The familiar tinking of raindrops on metal ran throughout the remaining troops as they listened intently to the desert king's answer.

A dark grin curled up under his mask as Ganondorf spoke out once more.

"Ganon."

As fast as the lightning up above, Ganondorf turned around and leaped into the air. The Hylian captain was caught completely by surprise as the king's knee collided with his face. The soldiers looked to their captain in awe as the horned monster knocked him off his horse with one move. Their eyes followed him as he landed roughly on the ground. He grunted in pain, but was cut short as a hand grasped him at the neck. His eyes opened wide and beheld the Skeletal face of the Gerudo King staring down above him. That was his last sight, as Ganondorf closed his hand, crushing the Hylian's neck.

The soldiers took a step back in fear, but it only served to encourage their deaths. Ganondorf glares up at the swarm and picked his next target. He was a smaller soldier, most likely a new recruit. He stood tall from the lifeless body of the Hylian captain. His body straightened up, he could feel the cool rain dropping over his body, cooling his skin from the boiling rage within. He lowered his head, the yellow orbs in his mask's eye sockets dared the Hylians to fight. He put one hand behind his back, and the other he held out flat.

"Well?" he said. "I am waiting".

Enraged, the Hylians swarmed in, Just as Ganondorf had hoped. He waited until they were in range, then let it all come out. His right hand whipped out from his back and jammed up into a Hylians chin, shattering the bones. He pulled it from the instantly dead soldier and ducked, missing a sword slash that accidentally took out an unsuspecting soldier. His bloody hand balled into a fist and collided with a leg. It snapped like a dry twig under summer sun. The man screamed in pain and fell to the ground, giving more soldiers room to advance.

Ganondorf glanced up at a thicker soldier who was preparing a downward slice. Launching himself upward, he rammed the horns of his mask right through the Hylains mail and into his guts. The man gasped as Ganondorf's horns gouged out two massive woulds along his torso. When he reeled up, the young king grasped the man on both sides of his face and delivered a bone cracking head-butt with his diademed mask. The man fell, horror frozen in his eyes. Ganondorf watched him, before selecting his next victim.

Spinning 180 degrees, Ganondorf slammed his elbow into a soldiers face. Then another 180, grasping another soldiers face. He pulled the man off the ground and crushed all the boned in his skull. When the body went limp, he hurled it around, using it like a club before tossing it aside. It his another soldier before skidding on the wet ground like a smooth stone on a lake's surface.

One Hylian tried to stab Ganondorf, but the Gerudo was too quick for him. He grasped the man's wrist, breaking it with his impressive strength. As the man screamed, he dropped his sword, only to have it picked up by the Gerudo King. Twisting the soldier's shattered wrist, he forced him to reel his head back and scream louder. Without any show of mercy, Ganondorf flipped the blade in his free hand and jammed it down the young man's throat.

This was no longer a battle to be celebrated. There was no honor or justice in this fight. There was only vengeance. Ganondorf's fury burned within him, hotter than that desert sand under the midday sun. He was out for blood, and pain. Each Hylian here would give him his dues, and each would take as much time as Ganondorf wanted. He did not merely want them dead. No, he wanted them to suffer.

The rain began to poor hard as Ganondorf glared with enraged eyes at his cowering victims. They huddled back away from him as his hand twisted around the hilt of the word still firmly planted down the throat of the gurgling soldier. With one swift motion, The blade tore through flesh and metal, freeing itself from the beaten Hylian. Ganondorf pulled the sword up and examined it closely. He made note of the blood on the blade's steel edge. It splattered as rain water it against it.

"The blood of my enemy, so easily shed..." he muttered to himself. The yellow eyes of his mask rose from the weapon to those of the horrified soldiers. A twisted grin formed under his mask, and Ganondorf brought the sword up to the teeth of his boney demon face. The eyes of the soldiers widened in horror as the monster before them licked the blood of their fallen comrade right from his own sword.

Before they could react, the young king pulled the weapon back and through it at the rabble. It stuck deep into the head of the closest soldier, who did not even have the time to fall back before the next blow struck another Hylian. The heel of Ganondorf's massive boot slammed against the side of his face, shattering his jaw and imbedding the right side of his skull into his brain. Ganondorf had moved so fast, he himself could hardly believe it. The rage surging through his veins was like adrenaline, if it were made of magma.

As the Hylian fell, Ganondorf's foot crushed what little remained of his head into the mud. Then it was on to the next target. A lightning strike fist landed on a smaller Hylian's knee, blowing it backward in a sick burst of cracking bone and snapping tendons. His attacks were swift and remorseless. One after another, the soldiers fell to the ground, screaming in pure agony. Soon, it all became a mass of mud, blood, and pain.

High up above, the last remaining Hylian soldier stood on the rock overlooking the slaughter. He was a young man, barely of age to even be in the military. Yet here he was, alone on the top of a rock beneath a storm. He was shaking in his armor, partly from the cold, but mostly out of fear. His hand could barely able to keep a hold of his bow as his body shivered. His eyes were focused hard on the quivering, shrieking mass of earth and flesh below. Then, he saw it.

From the middle of the pile, the horned demon thief rose like some sort of corpse flower. His back glistened in a mix of gore, mud, and water. It stood up straight at last, and looked up to the sky. Bits of his leather armor had been torn, revealing his greenish skin. His chest rose and fell, taking in as much air as possible. The little Hylian archer saw the yellow spots in the monster's eyes fade as he grasped the sides of his face.

Slowly the young king pulled the mask off, revealing his full Gerudo form. The Hylian gasped as he beheld not some demon from ancient times, but a man. He looked like no Hylian, that was for sure. He had a long beaked nose, fiery red hair, green skin, and As Ganondorf exposed his face to the furious elements, he opened his eyes wide. Yes just a man... Or was he?

As an archer, this young Hylian was gifted with excellent vision. He could see farther than most, and truer than all. And what he saw in the Gerudo's eyes was far worse than what lied in the yellow hollow sockets of his mask. When Ganondorf opened his eyes, the Hylian saw clearly the bright amber with hints of red and green that singed the edges of his irises. But there was something else than shown brighter than just the color.

There was hate, but not any mere hate. This was primal, ancient rage. This was not the anger of an injured man. This was the lifeblood of something immortal, that did not belong in this realm. These were the eyes of a demon. And as the boy stared, Ganondorf began to laugh.

It began as a menacingly deep chuckle, but the longer it continued, the higher it rose in pitch and the less it held its sanity. When he finally ceased, the Hylian was sure this Gerudo warrior was mad.

His confidence slowly rising, the Hylian pulled an arrow from his quiver. His fingers brushed along the feathers of the arrow's end. He brought it to his bow and notched the arrow, the froze. Under a flash of lightning, his fear consumed him. Ganondorf was staring him in the face. Their eyes met like a raging inferno reaching a lake's shore. No words were shared, and none needed. The boy was dead.

Ganondorf stared hard at the Hylian perched high above him.

"You..." he spoke in his mind. "You are the core of it all..."

Jafora had been struck not by a sword, or knife, but by arrows. This was the archer that injured her. The burning adrenaline coursed through his veins again. This time, however, it was followed by something else. Raw, kinetic, primal power. The veins in his right arm stuck out under his skin. His muscles seized up tight in his right arm as he slowly raised it. He could feel his thoughts manifest into pure energy. His eyes began to glow bright yellow as his will was given life.

The Hylian stood up suddenly. He tried to scream, but his body did not allow him the pleasure. Every single bone in his body began to move inside him. His skin began to tear at the hands beneath the armor. Blood rushed out from all the gaps of his raiment as he was pulled apart fro the inside out.

It was a silent death, but none too painless. Bit by bit, the boy's flesh fell off his body. When his hands were nothing but skeleton, the began tearing and clawing at the rest of his skin. Ganondorf stood in the mass of death as he willed the Hylian archer's torture from so far away.

It tore through the Hylian's armor before ripping into his chest. First skin, the muscle, then organ, until nothing was left but bone and tattered armor. Once the spell was complete, the monster leapt from its perch and slammed into the mud before its master. As its boots hit the ground, blood spurted out around it as remnants of its host fell off it. Ganonford stared down at his creation.

A live-converted Stalfos.

Ganondorf reached out to the monster, his hand resting against the side of the Stalfos' skull. For an instant, it seemed as though he was caressing his new creation, but it was short lived. Ganondorf's red eyebrows furrowed angrily. He grasped the monster's skull tightly and crushed it, causing the Stalfos to collapse dead. He took a deep breath, alone at last, and looked to the pile of bodies. A part of him could scarcely believe he was the cause of such carnage. But then... they hurt Jafora.

He exhaled loudly before turning his back to Hyrule. His amber eyes stared ahead as he began his trek home.


	58. A Second Opinion

Rain rarely fell upon the valley, but when it did, it was none too gentle. Every aspect of desert life involved pain in one way or another. Only the strong survived its harsh elements. All others were beaten down like stones in a strong river's current. Those who did survive, however, were hardened and rigid. They were survivors.

The cold rain stung at Ganondorf's skin like cacti needles with each droplet. The winds soared down in the ravine and slashed at his wet, exposed skin like the razor edge of a Gerudo scimitar. Yet his step did not falter. He trudged through the mud and stone with serious determination. Each time his boot hit rock, he would push off again to another step. Little by little, He was making his way back home.

His simple raiding armor had been torn and cut by hand and blade, until only remnants remained. Blood trickled down his face and body. It fell into the dirt and mixed with the mud as he walked onward. Ganondorf noticed this and found it only too appropriate.

"just where Hylian blood belongs; mixed in the mud".

In his right hand, Ganondorf dragged his massive sword he had previously slammed into the stone. In his right, he carried his bone mask. To the unknowing eye, the bone mask would appear naturally red, as it wore the brunt of the blood shed in the battle; a fact the young king was quite proud of. Eventually, the blackness of night was broken by torchlight in the distance. The Fortress was within reach. Ganondorf quickened his pace.

Home was close. Jafora was close.

The outer part of the fortress seemed abandoned, but that was to be expected. The guards rarely patrolled outside when it rained. The many windows were enough to watch for intruders, were anyone foolish enough to attempt an attack. Ganondorf would likely see no one as he made his way closer. As he reached the main square of the Fortress, however, he was caught by surprise as two Gerudo stood watch at the Fortress's main entrance. He was startled even more so as they rushed towards him upon sight. Ganondorf stood where he was and awaited whatever it was they had for him.

"My lord!" one Gerudo said as she approached him. Though she was but a few feet away when she spoke, she had to yell for her voice to be heard over the raging storm. "We have been waiting your return!"

"Why? Has something happened?" he spoke back. His voice was boisterous enough that he didn't have to yell. The two Gerudo exchanged quick glances before returning their instructions upon their leader.

"My king, Wyjia wished to speak with you immediately!" the other guard yelled. Ganondorf looked at her and his heartbeat rose. He assumed Jafora would have been brought to the medicine woman, and had planned to see her first and foremost. But having Wyjia ask specifically for him was hardly good news. He nodded to the soldiers and bade them to lead.

He followed the two inside the fortress. He had to pause for a brief moment as he felt relief from the stinging rain. There was an invisible barrier that separated the harsh weather and the warm, dry interior of the fortress. While this was a welcome sensation, Ganondorf could not waste too much time enjoying it. He quickly reminded himself of the urgency of the situation and strode swiftly to catch up with his leaders as they marched for the healing room.

As they reached it, the guards stopped at the door and opened it for the king. He strode in, but was abruptly halted by Wyjia. For as short and old as she was, she had no trouble stopping the giant king dead in his tracks.

"No" she said, looking him in the eye. "Not yet, Ganondorf."

This mean nothing good. Ganondorf's eyes bolted from the old woman to the far off bed, where he could make out an unconscious Jafora. He dropped both his mask and his sword, which clanged hard against the stone floor. Both splattered blood against the tan stones as they landed.

"Move" he said, stepping around Wyjia. She grasped for his leg, but he was too fast and too bulky for her to grab him well enough. He walked briskly up to Jafora, who rested on the soft bed. Ganondorf held her arm, checking for a pulse. He did not know whether it was the rain and cold that dulled his senses or not, but he could not sense one.

"Jafora, wake up" he said, but was given no reply. "Jafora. Wake. Up!" he barked, but still nothing.

"JAFORA!" Ganondorf yelled. His attention was pulled back suddenly as a small hand held his free one. His now fiery gaze jolted down as he beheld Wyjia. She closed her eyes and solemnly shook her head.

His heart fell silent. It sunk deep into his chest like a boulder in a Lake Hylia. Wyjia could feel his heavy hand shake as his head slowly turned to the woman on the bed. His lips parted, as though he was going to say something, yet nothing came. He kept his right hand bound to her wrist, in vaine hope that he could somehow feel a pulse.

"No... No... No. No!" he yelled. "How dare you! How darer you leave me! You were told... COMMANDED never to leave my side! How can you do this to me Jafora! HOW?!"

"Ganondorf... please" Wyjia whispered softly. For as small a thing as she was, just a whisper was enough to calm the raging king down. The snarl that had cracked along his face simmered to a flat line, and his cooling eyes turned to the medicine woman.

"When did it happen" he said calmly.

"Her spirit freed itself an hour ago." she began. "But..."

"But what?"

Wyjia slipped her hand from Ganondorf's and began walking the other way.

"But what, Wyjia?" Ganondorf asked again, turning to the retreating woman. She remained silent, refusing to divulge more. As she stepped further and further away, Ganondorf's rage began to build once more.

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, Wyjia was grabbed behind by the neck and yanked off the ground. She grunted in pain as her feet dangled higher and higher in the air. A twinge of pain more and her form was turned around. Before she knew it, a seething Ganondorf was staring her point blank in the face.

"BUT. WHAT?!"

The elder Gerudo grunted, struggling to find any comfort in her predicament. She was trapped well in his claws, defeated. With what she could only muster as a sigh, she divulged.

"Her's... was... not... the only... spirit..."

All the rage in Ganondorf's eyes flickered out like a lone torch in a sand storm. Slowly he lowered the old woman to the floor and knelt before her. Though the anger was hidden away, there was no mistaking the seriousness in his amber eyes.

"What... What are you saying? And Wyjia... Do not keep this secret from me" he ordered. It took a moment for the Medicine woman to catch both her breath and her thoughts, but finally she looked into Ganondorf's eyes with immense sorrow and uttered the words he was most dreading.

"Jafora..." she paused and sighed. "Jafora was with child..."

Ganondorf stood tall, and his gaze fell to Jafora, as did Wyjia's.

"She told me she couldn't... She was barren."

"She was."

"Then, how?"

Wyjia waited for a long moment before responding.

"The Goddess of the Sands can do incredible things, my lord."

Ganondorf scoffed, making Wyjia's eyes shoot up at him.

"What Goddess would give a barren woman a child, just to kill both? What..." He clenched his fist. "What king would let his bride die..." His lip quivered in a snarl. Wyjia halted, but finally rested her withered hand in her king's forearm. There was a strange magic the old Gerudo possessed, that always abled her to calm any in a rage. Merely by touching Ganondorf, she was able to calm him down, if only slightly.

"Oh my boy, there was nothing you could have done. Sometimes... we just cannot control the world, as much as we may wish to." she said in a soothing yet melancholy tone.

"Nothing I could have done... You are wrong, Wyjia." he spoke, straightening his form and cracking his back. Wyjia looked up at him confused. "Soon, I WILL control this world." he said, turning to the entrance to the outside, where the storm still raged. His amber eyes nearly glowed as an idea came to mind. If medicine could not safe Jafora, nor the power of the Goddess of the Sand, then he would have to turn to another power. And he knew exactly where to start.

Ganondorf turned his gaze back to jafora's body and reached up to her face, stroking her cheek. There was still warmth to the touch, though it was fading. With love's last embrace, the young king lowered his head and planted a soft kiss upon his lover's lips. Wyjia closed her eyes and said nothing. She was there for almost every Gerudo's first glimpses of life, and with remorse, was there for many departures. Each time, though, it seemed to hurt a little more. This was no different.

"Ganondorf..." Wyjia whispered, breaking the silence. "It is time to begin the burying we leave her here much longer-"

"Bandage her" Ganondorf interrupted, standing tall. "And make sure the bandages are tight, I have a fair journey ahead of me" he continued. Wyjia looked up at him, confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I am taking her to the temple. I leave as soon as Jafora is ready" he responded. Wyjia pulled her head backward.

"... My lord, she must be properly embalmed before we can entomb her. Otherwise, the body could bloat and..."

"Medicine has failed me, I know something that cannot" Ganondorf shot back at the older woman, accompanied by a glare. "Jafora is not lost to use, Wyjia. Her spirit can and will be returned". The medicine woman jolted back in surprise by the look. There was a darkness in her king's eyes. Like nothhing she had seen before. It bordered on madness. "Wrap Jafora tight enough to be fit for travel" he ordered.

Wyjia, finding no argument to pose, lowered her head and conceded. It took a short while, but soon enough Jafora was bound tighter that a Like-like's grasp. The instant she was ready, Ganondorf pulled her from Wyjia's bed and tied her to the back of his horse. After her signature trident was added to the pack, Ganondorf mounted his steed and began his journey into the desert.

The storm had calmed, and as he tromped through the Fortress, the guards on watched looked on in silence. Wyjia stepped out of her ward just as Ganondorf's black form disappeared into the night. The glare still fresh in her mind, the old Gerudo looked up to the stars, searching for her Sand Goddess.

"What has Hyrule unleashed upon itself this day?"


	59. first Steps

The temple remained unchanged since he last saw it, but Ganondorf knew what still lived within its ancient halls. Two witches, dark and mysterious, had taken up residence in this most holy of places. They might have once been Gerudo, but the advanced aging on their skin betrayed that thought. They were ancient creatures, just how old was unclear. Their skin was both tight and wrinkled, and their eyes bulged out almost unnaturally. Ganondorf could have easily mistaken them for toads, were it not for their beak like noses; a common trait among the Gerudo. Each one was also missing her fair share of teeth, which only made their devilish smiles all the more eerie.

But for however repulsive they appeared to him, the two witches gave Ganondorf a promise of greater power. A power he now required.

It had taken him a full night and day to reach the temple. The sun had just begun to set as his horse clomped on the set stone spreading out around the temple's entrance. Finally he pulled on the reins of his horse, halting it just before the gaping doorway into the colossus. As he dismounted, Ganondorf could already feel dark eyes upon him. He unpacked the large white mass that hunched over his steed's back, and marched inside.

There was still a sense of malice within the cool stone halls. In fact, it seemed to have multiplied in magnitude since last he was here. That made sense to the young king, as he and Jafora were the last members of his tribe to enter the temple nearly two years ago. The only living things in this temple now were the two witches, and any other vermin they allowed to come and desecrate this once sacred temple. What had been at one time tenderly cared for and maintained was now caked in dust and bits of rubble. As his boots treaded across the now frayed, faded red carpet, he could feel himself sinking in the dust like a thin layer of sand. The deeper in he walked, the thicker the air became.

"Witches! I come before you now, just as you said I would... I accept your offer!" he yelled once he was deep enough inside the cool stone walls. He stood at the top of the staircase inside the main temple's plaza. Under his feet, a large circular sigil had been carved from the stone in the floor. There was silence, as though the residence were testing his patience. Ganondorf, however, had little time for these games. "Twin Rova! I summon you forth, NOW!" he roared.

"What is it you seek from us, mi'lord" a voice responded, echoing through the hollow chamber. No body accompanied it, but that was hardly a surprise. These were witches he was dealing with, after all, with magic as their forte. One would not even need magic to do this. It was a simple trick even known to the Gerudo; to throw one's voice. A skilled thief could easily keep up a full conversation with another person without them ever knowing where they were.

"I seek the power to destroy those who wronged me, and to take back what they stole." he answered.

"Who are they? What did they steal?" the voice asked.

"They are Hyrule" Ganondorf responded. He opened his mouth to answer the second question, but nothing came. To simply say they took the woman he loved felt insufficient. The had stolen much more than that, and deserved a punishment more than a simple slight of love lost. His vengeance would not be slaked with the death of one, or even two Hylians. He wanted them all to burn.

"What did they take?" The voice asked once more. Ganondorf lowered his head and allowed the rage to fill within him. What exactly did they take? What was the one thing they would regret depriving from their enemy? Ganondorf furrowed his brow heavily and glared upward at the empty space before him.

"They took my mercy" he growled.

Silence fell, and then...

"What will you take in return?"

"Everything."

Two gusts of wind burst against Ganondorf's sides. It was strange, his left half suddenly felt as though it was freezing down to his very core, while his right was enveloped by a heat matched only by the noon day sun. On either side of his body, two witched came into view from this air. They were afloat, riding upon long wooden brooms. The bandages he remembered covering their white hair had been removed. Instead of hair, however, one's head was ablaze in a burning fire, while the other's appeared to be a jagged block of ice.

"Welcome, King Ganondorf Dragmire" Koume said. "To your new home" she continued, flashing a slight grin. Ganondorf glanced at her. He held no trust for witches, especially these two. To consider this temple his home was almost sacrilegious to his ears. Yet he said nothing , and simply nodded.

"I require your teachings to restore what was taken from me, and to destroy those who would dare challenge my power to rule." he replied.

"Ah, that we can easily grant you, Ganondorf" Kotake replied, floating a little higher in the air. As she rose for a better view, her eyes found what they did not notice before; the large package upon Ganondorf's back. "What is that?" she asked, pointing a thin, bony finger at the lump of white bandages.

Ganondorf shifted his weight on to his shoulder, slipping the wrap that carried Jafora's body. The witches watched curious as their young lord took every care to rest his precious cargo gently on the stone floor before unwrapping her. Koume snarled upon seeing the body. She pulled up on the stick of her broom, soaring back and away from the corpse in disgust. Kotake, however, looked upon the dead Gerudo with what Ganondorf could only assume was sorrow.

"Oh... Ganondorf..." she spoke. Her words were so soft and understanding. Ganondorf could easily mistake the witch for a priestess for how tender she appeared. "I... we... " she paused, looking to her sister. "We didn't know, my boy... Oh I am so sorry." Her broom neared his side. He felt a small bony hand touch his bare skin. It was strange, while Kotake's hair was but a frozen cluster, her touch and her heart was as gentle and as warm as a sunrise. While Kotake, who bore a flaming pillar upon her head, was so cold and withdrawn.

"Before I forsake the teachings of my kind, and learn your craft, I must be sure what I will be gaining is worth the cost. I will learn what you have to teach, if..." Ganondorf paused. Kotake's bulbous eyes shot open, as did Koume's, both realizing then exactly what their king was about to propose. Kotake flew in slowly, still keeping a mindful eye on the corpse. For some reason, the witch had an issue with the dead. Curious, Ganondorf thought, given her history and choice of dwelling.

"My Lord... we are powerful, yes, but not enough-" Koume began, but was halted as Ganondorf rose to his feet; a giant before children.

"If you can bring Jafora back from the realm of spirits, I will join your cause" he interrupted. He was in no mood for excuses, or "no's". He was after one thing, and one thing only. All other answers were simply unacceptable. He was a stubborn as his teacher and lover ever was. If Ganondorf wanted something, he would not rest until it was his.

"My Lord... if we tried to do this, we would only-" Kotake began again, but was cut off a second time. This time, however, it was by her sister who flew in and cut off Kotake both in word and space. She shot forth between her sister and Ganondorf and glared at her twin.

"No! We can do it!" she hissed.

"But... Koume!" Kotake eased closer, wide eyed. "If we-"

"We. Can. Do. It! Can't we, my Lord?" she said, turning her head to face Ganondorf. Her question held a hint of slime to it. Like sarcasm, but more sinister. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at the old woman, whose fiery gaze challenged him in return.

"I would hope so, for your sake" he spoke in return. Though he knew he needed them, and would not risk hurting them, if he even could, he was in no mood for their games. Ganondorf's dealings with witches were limited, but he knew just as everyone that they were not to be trusted. It was simply in their nature to betray.

Koume stared at her sister in disbelief. It was clear she was uncomfortable with what Koume was planning. The fire witch noticed Ganondorf's eyes as they darted from her to her warm-hearted sister, and turned her gaze in kind. Her fiery eyes pierced through Kotake's icy stare, making her look away.

There was a silence between them all, pushing Ganondorf's patience to its edge. A more level head would have revealed to him the wisdom in listening to both witches' opinions, but time was not on his side. Jadora's body was only getting worse, albeit slowly, minute by minute. Any hope of her returning to him was dwindling while the sisters bickered about right and wrong.

"Well?" he said, crossing his arms and staring harshly at the witches. "I do not have all day, and neither does she" he continued, gesturing his soldier to Jafora. "If you are going to aid me, then aid me. If you are going to argue about it, then perhaps your magic isn't what I thought it to be" Ganondorf added. He had to hide even the tiniest of smirks as he dropped the bait.

Kotake glided around her fiery-haired sister, moving closer to her king. There was still sorrow in her eyes, but it conflicted with her need for the young Gerudo King. It was their mission to teach Ganondorf the ways of black magic, to prepare him for his future. That could only happen if he was willing to learn. They both needed this incentive.

"Ugh, enough blabbing!" Koume said, rolling her eyes. She held her right claw out and curled her fingers. A black orb lined in blood red light began to form in her palm. Ganondorf stepped to the side, clearing the way for the fire witch's spell to hit its target. The old crone grinned wickedly as the spell reached its peak. "There you go, my lord!" Koume yelled as she threw the black magic at the body.

Suddenly, her sister Kotake held her hand out towards the corpse. A large, pink, crystalline form encased the deceased Jafora just as Koume's spell reached her. It bounced off with a loud PANG and ricocheted towards Ganondorf, who instantly tilted his head, dodging the magic. He then turned to the ice witch, eyes full of rage. She stared at Jafora with determination, held still raised.

"Sister!" Koume screeched. "What are you thinking?!"

Kotake lowered her hand and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off from both her words and her lungs as a massive hand pulled her down off her broom by her throat. She grunted heavily as she was pulled mere inches away from Ganondorf raging face.

"How DARE you... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" He roared load enough to shake frost from Kotake's rigid hair. His anger urged him to squeeze the witch's neck tighter. To feel the bones crack, make her go lifeless. Fortunately for her, he needed her alive, if for only an answer to his question. Weakly, she raised her hand and tapped his.

"M... y lo... rd... Plea... Le... e... xplai..." was all she could utter. Ganondorf watched as her already bulbous eyes bulge even more so as her supplies of oxygen were running dangerously low. With a grunt, he opened his hand, allowing her to crumple onto the stone floor. Kotake swooped in and pulled her off the ground from below Ganondorf's feet, and brought her up to relative safety. As she caught her breath, Kotake started talking between coughs.

"My King, Ganondorf. The spell my sister was crafting would have indeed brought life back into your beloved. But, It would not be the soul of Jafora." Kotake glanced up at her sister for a split second before continuing. "The dark arts breed only pain and destruction. We cannot restore love, life, happiness. That spell would have turned your Jafora into a monster. Are you familiar, my lord, with the Stal?"

The rage in Ganondorf's amber eyes flicked from Kotake to Koume, who could not help but look away.

"You were going to turn Jafora into an undead?" he asked calmly, biding his anger.

"You asked her alive, I would have given her life" she said, shrugging.

"Sister" Kotake said, pulling Koume's attention. "This isn't some love-sick pup in our midst we can toy with. This is our Lord and master. We must treat his desires with the respect they so rightfully deserve." She turned her attention to Ganondorf, sorrow still in her eyes. "We cannot give her back to you, but we can teach you the ways to do it yourself."

"That will take too much time, witch. Time that is not on Jafora's side" Ganondorf argued, folding his arms.

"Do you see the shell I made for her?" Kotake said nodding to the pink crystal surrounding Jafora. "That is a magical shield. it will protect Jafora from attacks of all sorts. As long as the barrier remains, nothing can penetrate it, not even time. She is safe, until you are powerful enough to bring her back."

Ganondorf looked to Jafora. He knelt beside her and placed his hand on the barrier. It was cold to the touch, with the texture and give as what is appeared to be; a giant gem.

"Kotake, you should have let me just cast the spell" Koume whispered into the ear of her sister, who was watching Ganondorf carefully.

"Sister, you must not think to rash" Kotake whispered in kind. "Fire is indeed your element. You both react so quickly, and do not relent until what was right before you is nothing but ash." She turned her gaze from her king to her sister. The instant her back was to Ganondorf, the sorrow in her eyes vanished and a cruel grin crawled up her withered cheek. "This is ice's realm, dear sister. We must creep slowly, almost as though we aren't moving at all. If we destroyed the girl's essence here and now, the boy would leave." She rested her right hand on Koume's cheek. Bits of frost began creeping outwards from the touch. "Let him trust us, learn from us. In time, my dear sister, he will belong to us, and more importantly..." Her grin raised to reveal her black teeth. "he will belong to Him."

"Witches" Ganondorf spoke out, gaining the attention of both sisters. Kotake once again bore sorrow in her eyes.

"Yes, my lord?" she spoke softly.

Ganondorf was still kneeling, with on fist planted firmly on the stone floor. His head was down, and his eyes shut.

"I submit to your ways. The Goddess of the sand is no longer my sovereign, and until I can make my own path, I will follow whatever lord you hold dear. Teach me the ways of the darker arts, and I shall serve your master" he swore.

Kotake gave a hopeful smile, and Koume sat up on her broom.

"Excellent" the fire witch said. "Come, we will lead you to your quarters, and will begin your training in the morning."

"No" Ganondorf exclaimed to the sisters' surprise. He raised his head, revealing a dark fire behind his amber eyes.

"We will begin now."


	60. Temple Secrets

Ganondorf awoke the next morning in his new chambers. It was similar to the one he had back at the fortress, built out of the same stone with similar bone and fur trappings, but it was also different. For starters, this new room was much smaller, having just enough room for his bed and a desk. His older room was much more spacious. There were also no windows, and it was lit by only one torch. It was located deeper inside the Colossus, so the true need for a window was null, but still, it was a meager living situation.

However, Ganondorf felt it appropriate than the more lavish lifestyle he used to know, if any Gerudo could call it that. No, these new chambers suited him well. It was only a small part of a larger whole that kept him focused on his goal; retribution. Not only that of regaining the love of his life, but punishing all those who stole her from him.

Ganondorf sat up and moved to the side of his bed, silent and calm. The night had filled his mind with memories, both good and bad, of Jafora. It was as if he re-lived the few short years they spent together, ending with her being ripped away from his hands. Ganondorf grimaced, thinking on those who did this to him. Slowly, he leaned forward and toppled onto the ground.

His large hands planted on the stone floor and his feet swooped backwards. His body lowered down, down, down, until the tip of his nose brushed the dust on the ground. Then, he pushed up. When he was as high up and his straight arms could allow, he would descend back down until yet again his nose touched dirt. He had done this nearly every morning. The instant he woke up, it was time for physical training.

Nearing the half-point of his scheduled session, the large metal door to his chambers suddenly creaked open.

"Ganondorf, it is time to begin your lessons" Kotake said as she popped her head into Ganondorf's room. At full arm length, Ganondorf was eye-to-eye with the old witch. He lifted his head and stared at her for a couple seconds, before nodding and pushing hard off the floor. His body rose up before the witch, who kept her eyes on his face. He rose to a complete standing position before walking forward.

"Then let us begin" he said, following her out into the hallway. They walked up stairway after stairway, taking turns and passing corners Ganondorf did not know existed. They ascended level after level, until reaching the summit of the Temple. It was a not a large room, but it was one Ganondorf had visited before.

Visions of the past swelled Ganondorf's mind as the two entered the chambers. This was the place, several years ago, where Ganondorf found the remains of the priestesses and High Priestess Kellyra. This is where the Lizalfos defiled and devoured their bodies. The pit to the right of the doorway is where the bereft young king burned their remains, giving their spirits freedom. With grief, he leaned over and peered down into the pit. He could still see their ashes littering the floor.

"Such darkness took place here" he muttered as Kotake closed the door behind him. "I read once a tale of two witches who were once priestesses. Lizalfos attacked the temple and killed all but the two" he spoke, turning to Kotake, who was already lowering her head in memory. "Was that similar to what I found?"

"Near enough" she said quietly, and dropped the subject. Though it was many centuries ago for her, the pain had never truly gone away. Though cold and dark as they were, the twin sisters could still feel sadness and regret for the past. She sniffled once and rubbed her nose before shuffling around her colossal lord. "Come, the training grounds are this way."

Ganondorf watched, growing more and more displeased, as Kotake floated her broom down into the pit and hovered above an intricate symbol. Curling her thin fingers, she beckoned him forth. It took a moment, however slight, for Ganondorf to pull himself together. But he managed to leap off the edge of the pit on land on the ground. Dust plumed around his feet and legs, a sensation that did not agree with him. He could still feel remnants of the Gerudo spirits as what remained of their bodies caked his garments.

As he walked towards Kotake, Ganondorf noticed two large chains hanging from the ceiling down on the sides of the strange symbol which the witch was floating above. Once he was beside her, Kotake snapped her fingers. The chains wobbled and the ground shook, testing Ganondorf's balance. Then, to his great surprise, the sigil he stood upon began to sink below the floor. He had to grasp the chain at his right to remain stable. Kotake chuckled at him.

As they descended into the next room, Ganondorf recognized his surroundings. They were in a massive chamber, with Gerudo writing carved on all the walls. From this height, Ganondorf could hardly make out the tiles on the floor below. As he was looking over the cylindrical stone he was standing on, it suddenly halted and swayed, nearly vaulting him off the edge. Were he not grasping the chain, he surely would have plummeted to his death.

This was the main ritual chamber, he was sure of it. And if that were so... Ganondorf turned around to see what was behind him. Sure enough, before his eyes, was the great face of the giant statue of the Sand Goddess, with a cobra surrounding her head. Ganondorf had never seen it so up close before. She was so beautiful, and so deadly. He could have easily been lost to the majesty of the Gerudo deity, were it did not also reminded him of Jafora. Whatever wonder there was on his face quickly turned to scowling ambition as he refocussed himself.

"What now?" he asked the witch at his right.

"Now, your first lesson" she said, waving her hand. the motion called up Kotake's magic. Before them both, the face of the Desert Goddess vanished to nothing, revealing a metal gate that guarded a hidden tunnel. Ganondorf raised his eyebrow in surprise. The Gerudo people held many secrets. Some so old most forgot they existed. Kotake floated off from the hanging stone and over to the tunnel, where the gate rose allowing her entrance.

"Come here" she beckoned as she made it to the landing. Ganondorf tilted his head in confusion. How was he supposed to make that leap? The gap was at least twenty feet wide. Not even with a good running start could he make that jump. Kotake simply sat on her broom, watching what her new apprentice would do. "Well? I'm waiting" she mocked. "Just come here" she smirked.

Ganondorf's brow furrowed. She made it sound so simple, like walking across a bridge. His anger bellowed within him at her mockery. All he wanted to do was reach her, so he could choke the grin off her face. To see the pain as her life ended by his hands. The thought alone granted him so much bliss. The only problem was, she was over there hovering on her broom, and he was here standing on... nothing!

Ganondorf's eyes widened and he snapped from his fantasy as he noticed his body hovering near a foot above the clump of rock that was his platform. He looked up at Kotake, whose arms had folded around her chest and a smile of triumph was upon her lips.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come. Here." she said again as she floated backwards into the tunnel. Ganondorf looked down at his feet and thought hard. Move. Move to the platform! And just as though all of reality bent to his will, his body began to slide across the dead space towards the hidden tunnel. A sense of dread and excitement pierced him like a lance as he left the platform and hovered over the floor far below. There was no safety net for him. Pass or fail.

A grin crept over his face as he realized this small test would prove the teaching style of the witches. If he did not learn, he would die. This did not daunt him, though. On the contrary, it made the successes all the more important. Each lesson learned would feel like a true step towards his ultimate goal. A goal, in his mind, worth dying for.

Slowly but surely, Ganondorf reach the pocket of stone where once the face of the Sand Goddess rested. His feet once more touched ground and he walked up into the hidden tunnel. It lead deeper into the Colossus, deeper than Ganondorf thought the temple was. Surely he would have reached the end of the stone wall by now, but yet it kept going. Finally, he reached a room built with columns on the side, and a red carpet leading to another door.

This room felt eerily familiar to the dark lord. It was designed just the same as the one he and Jafora spent their first night of passion together. Yet another reminder of why he was here, and why he must not fail to bring her back. If for no other reason, he wanted to feel her body and touch once more.

Finally, he entered the last room in the hidden tunnel. This one, to his immediate surprise, was massive. The walls were covered in Gerudo runes, much like the main ritual chambers. Here, however, they shined with vibrant colors of green and blue. The colors pulsed throughout the entire place, giving Ganondorf the full scope of the size of these strange and secret chambers. The ledge he stood upon was one of four that stood on each side of the room, nearly fifteen feet high. In the center of the chambers was a much larger terrace. It was the same height at the others, but was wider on all sides. Upon it rested a large red carpet, and on that, the two witches.

"Welcome to your training room, Ganondorf" Kotake said, still floating upon her broom. "This is where we called home, where we learned the dark arts of our Lord and Master" she continued, raising her hands and looking all about the chambers. "This is where you to shall learn the ways of magic!"

"Ugh, enough blabbering!" Kotake's fiery haired twin sister shouted, rolling her eyes. "Get over here and let's begin already" she waved her hand over for Ganondorf. Her attitude pleased him. While he was admittedly interested in why this room existed and the full story behind the witches was, he was here for training, not a history lesson. He would rather hit the ground running.

Obeying the fierce witch, Ganondorf easily leapt between the smaller and larger terraces and walked towards his teachers. Reaching them, he grinned down at Koume.

"So, what is the first lesson on today's list?"


	61. Advanced Placement

"Enough! I said enough, Ganondorf!" Koume shrieked as she deflected yet another energy beam. This had been going on for hours. the twins Rova would summon a ball of yellow energy and hurl it at Ganondorf, who would either dodge it, deflect it, or get hit by it. This skill, however, he quickly learned and had perfected. At the beginning, he was on the edge of his life, being attacked by two incredibly powerful witches. Now, however, it was them who proved to be at his mercy.

Kotake was not fast enough to deflect the energy ball, and had been left unconscious for nearly twenty minutes when Koume finally called for a ceasefire. Even then, their pupil had been reluctant to simply stop. They had found out early on that Ganondorf took delight in the pain of his foes. They had in fact encouraged it. It was a required attribute for a witch, or in his case, a warlock. They had to steel away their morality to accomplish the tasks commanded of them. While Koume and Kotake could do this without worrying about their feelings too much, Ganondorf seemed to not only hide his pain, but express his utter joy.

When Kotake was too slow for the energy ball, Koume had noticed Ganondorf's face as the magic made its impact. He bore a wickedly dark grin, as though hoping it killed her. His amber eyes were lit with a fire, a passion, for destruction. While the thought of her sister's doom troubled her, Koume found Ganondorf's fervor pleasing. This lust for causing pain would prove most useful in the future they had planned for him. He was ready for the final task. Once Ganondorf had finally calmed down, descending from the air and landing on the terrace in the training room, Koume approached him.

"A little excessive, I'd say. But well done" she said as her feet touched the floor before Ganondorf. She could tell that his breathing was a little heavier than regular, but it was hardly haggard. In fact, it was amazing to her how well he had adapted to the strain of magic use. Most in his situation, having learned as much as he had as fast, would have surely collapsed by now. Koume knew this, because she often did when she was learning her skills. Ganondorf, however, had a drive in him to excel.

"Hmmph, it is but one more step" he grunted as he made his way towards the downed Kotake. He knelt beside her and placed a hand upon her shoulder. With one hefty nudge, he jolted her back to consciousness, and stood back up. Koume could not help but admire the changes her king had gone through since he arrived at their home seeking their powers.

Two years had passed since Ganondorf made the oath to the witches. While not much had changed in his lands, other than the constantly shifting dunes, Ganondorf had grown tenfold. His body alone bore the marks of a fully formed man. He had grown even taller in his already colossal stature. His muscles, which were already large for his age, had become hard as stone, and bulky enough to give him a slight hunch. His nose had beaked outward to match the rest of his kin. The red hair on his head was still short and spiked, but it also encroached down his cheeks and had met with his eyebrows.

Ganondorf's most drastic change, however, was that of his power. He had spent the last two years delving deep with the witches into the dark arts of the demons of old. He learned about the history of Hyrule, and those who roamed its dark past. In the ancient scrolls and tomes the witches had hoarded, there were stories of all the great dark powers that threatened the realm.

There was the tale of the wind mage, who was once but a member of a miniature race no longer known to exist in Hyrule. He used a dark hat to become a demon, and nearly wiped out all the light from the world, were it not for a hero clad in green.

Further back in time, he discovered stories of a lost tribe who twisted the magic of the Goddesses to their own wills. They created wars, slaughtered each other for a chance at greater power, and created shadow forms too forbidden to mention. Some of these shadows took the form of masks; great masks of power that could corrupt a weak-willed wearer and use them to unleash utter destruction. Ganondorf could not help but chuckle as one tome had a portrait of one of these masks; purple heart in shape with large eyes and yellow spikes.

"What an ugly little thing" he said to himself.

Of all the scrolls and tomes the witches owned, there was one they coveted above all others. This one they kept secret, hidden. They did not even reveal its location to Ganondorf, for fear of it being damaged by unknowing hands. They only brought it out once, and held it themselves for their king to read. What he did read, he remembered.

It told the oldest tale of Hyrule, before it was Hyrule. In a time when there were more Gods and Goddesses, and there were Demons. The greatest of all the Demons, a being just referenced as the Demise, rose from his infernal realm to challenge the Goddesses and their creations. Ganondorf's brow furrowed at the Demon's name. His mind flickered to the nightmares of his passed. With his armies, the Demise cut through the mortal realms, slaughtering man and beast, just in spite of the light. His plan was to use the power of the Goddesses against them. He would do this with but a wish.

In each story Ganondorf had read, there was always one thing in its center. A power that darkness craved, and light protected. It was a magical artifact given to all Hyruleans by the Goddesses themselves. Whoever touched it would be granted any wish their heart desired, for good or evil.

The Triforce.

The Demise wanted to use the Triforce and wish that all creation was dismantled, and that Demons ruled supreme. His plan would have succeeded too, were it not for the interventions of a hero clad in green; a reoccurring theme Ganondorf noticed. Twice the Demon King attempted his campaign. Once as a malevolent giant of a man, the other as a colossal monstrosity. Both times were met with failure. Ganondorf attributed the latter to the reliance of minions and servants to do his work.

"If you are going to rule the world, do it by your own hand" he argued.

More than stories, though, the witches had granted Ganondorf control of his magical abilities. They taught him how to channel his anger and hatred to manifest energy. With this ability, Ganondorf created orbs of bright shining power that, when let loose, could burn through whatever target it was provided. Whether it be alive or inanimate, flesh or stone, it was no match for Ganondorf's magic.

He was also trained in conjuration. He started off with simple creatures, forming Keese and other lesser monsters. Then larger abominations such as the Stal. The latter proved more comfortable for Ganondorf. It was easier to bring life to the undead than it was to form muscle and flesh over manifested bone. His first attempts look less like a living, breathing form and more a lump of shrieking blood and sinew.

Soon enough, however, he mastered the art. He began creating Tulas, massive eight-legged arachnids, with ease. They ranged from the size of his foot to almost rideable mounts. He would often have one accompany him as he roamed the halls of his home, letting it feast on the vermin and intruders it came across. Ganondorf took special delight in the terror they inflicted not only on his enemies, but also on Koume and Kotake. They might have been witches, living and breathing black magic, but they were not without their phobias.

The first time Koume awoke to a smaller Tula crawling up her bed, she nearly lit the entire Colossus on fire in panicked terror. The Tula had died the instant the flames touched it, but Koume went like a wildfire, blasting every single inch of her chambers with bright hot flames. The only thing louder than her scream was Ganondorf's boisterous laughter echoing through the halls. When Kotake arrived to calm her sister down, she nearly melted from the heat. The very stones in the chamber were aglow.

After his quite sever punishment, Ganondorf had returned to his work on the Tulas, willing symbols to form on their thorax resembling large skulls. They weren't necessarily powerful creatures, but the Skulltulas still terrified the Witches, and anyone else unlucky to walk under their webbed traps.

There were some creatures the sisters enjoyed, however, that made Ganondorf's skin crawl. These were the undead monsters Ganondorf had only read about; Redeads. There were several ways to make a Redead. The type Ganondorf dealt with in the Colossus were called Gibdos. These were mummified Gerudo who were reanimated without souls. Their sole purpose was to find living creatures and literally suck the life out of them. This made them adept traps for the unknowing intruder. However, that wasn't the reason Ganondorf did not like them.

Their method for trapping a living being was to let out vibrations from their throats. These vibrations were at such a high pitch that they caused spasms in their victim's muscles, causing them to freeze in place. The person would be forced to watch as the Redead slowly lumbered towards them, before latching onto them and begin eating away. The worst part, however, was the sound of the vibrations.

Redeads were not freshly dead. They were creatures that spawned from incredibly old remains. Their throats were hard and rigid. When the vibrations shot through what used to be vocal chords, it would resonate in a high pitch sounding like a shriek. As a result, these vibrations were aptly called the "Screams of the Dead".

The first time Ganondorf came in contact with one, it nearly killed him. As fast and strong as he was, his body was ill prepared for the Gibdos' scream. He was caught mid-charge in the scream and was frozen instantly, and he had to watch as the monster closed in on him. The worst part, even worse than having the monster latch upon his back and bite into his neck, was that he could not call for help. The vibrations of the Redead even cut off its victim's own voice. Were the witches not observing him, The reign of Ganondorf Dragmire would have been a very short rule.

At last, after two years, he Witches had taught him all they could. Ganondorf was now a fully grown Man of two decades old. He was what he was meant to be; a Gerudo King. More than that, though. His magical skills granted him abilities far beyond that of any common mortal. For the first time in centuries, the Gerudo not only had a King, they had a Warlock.

"My lord" Koume spoke. "There is but one last skill you must learn before you can accomplish your goal. This, however, isn't something we can teach you" she said. Ganondorf turned his face to her with a furrowed brow of annoyance and confusion. It wasn't often that they spoke bluntly, and would often leave the answers for him to discover. He found this frustrating and a waste of time.

"Then why even bring it up?" he grunted. He was never in the mood to play along with their riddles and puzzles, and this was no exception. Of course they would make the most important lesson the last, and leave out the fact hat they could not perform it. Koume lowered her head but shot he eyes up to meet his.

"I did not say you couldn't learn it here, just not by us."

"By who, then?" Ganondorf asked with patience quickly leaving. He turned his full body to face the fire witch. This was not a show of respect or curiosity. This was him warning her to spit it out. "If you have something to say, then by all means, witch, say it" Ganondorf implored, clenching his fists. Koume grinned slightly.

"My Lord Ganondorf, It is time for you to meet the master". Kotake, who was still recovering, smirked at her sister from behind Ganondorf and nodded. Yes, it was indeed time for him to meet their master. This is what they had been planning for years upon years. And now, Ganondorf was ready. He thought for a moment, reflecting on what this could mean, before looking down to Koume, and nodding. With that, the witches rose into the air. Ganondorf followed them as they floated to the middle of the chambers, right in the center of the intricately designed symbol on the floor.

"Here, my Lord, is where we first we with him" Kotake said, flying around in slow circles. "We sat there in the center, and meditated. That's what you're going to do". It sounded simple enough to the king, and he did what she asked. He sat cross legged in the middle of the symbol and closed his eyes.

"Now" Koume said as she too began flying slowly around Ganondorf. "Think upon him. Summon the darkness. With your mind, touch the realm without presence of the Goddesses. There, you will find him. And he will find you."

Ganondorf did so. He crept his mind out to the void; the place forbidden by all realms of goodness. This is where the souls of all monsters and dark beasts resided. It had no known form or shape, but many windows and doors. One must be careful when knocking upon these doors, as rarely is it known just who is listening on the other side. But Ganondorf had the mind to pull forth the void's darkest master. He did not know fully who or what it was, but he knew its presence.

A dark energy, taking the form of shadow flames enveloped the king's body. The witches kept flying, but grinned darkly at one another.

"He belongs to the master now" they said in unison.

All of a sudden, Ganondorf felt a cool breeze brushing along his cheeks and through his hair. He had to squeeze his eyes shut as light passed through his eyelids. He did not expect this, thinking the void would be a dark and formless realm. Courage and curiosity took hold of him, and he opened his eyes.

It was so beautiful. There was an gorgeous blue sky filled with with pillowy white clouds. Ganondof could not tell if it was a dome, or just an endless plain, but there was no ground to be seen. What he was sitting upon was not stone or earth, but what seemed to be water. It rippled like a pool, but there was no give or moisture to it. It was like moving glass, a mirror that reflected the perfect skies above. Then, there he was.

Before Ganondorf was a thick black mass. It's scaled back was facing him, and it wore an ebony waist wrap. Its hair was like living fire, waving about in the cool breeze. Ganondorf scowled as he recognized the being before him, without even needing to see its face. It was the demon that haunted his dreams as a child. The demon he was so terrified of. Before he could speak, the beast rose to its feet and turned to him. It had bright yellow eyes and a white "X" scar upon its forehead. Ganondorf said nothing but stood as well and clenched his fists as the monster opened his mouth, showing off his many sharp teeth.

"Welcome, boy."


	62. The Demon and the King

"Boy?" Ganondorf said, staring at the demon before him. He stood up to his full height and gazed hard at the demon. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo. I have come to seek the power you possess, and the knowledge you contain. I shall not leave until I have it" he said, keeping his amber eyes fixated on the demon.

"You are correct, Ganondorf Dragmire. You shall not leave until I deem you ready" the demon said as he matched Ganondorf's stare. "But before that time has come, I will have you treat with me. Do you know who I am?"

Ganondorf scowled. Of course he knew this monster. It was the face he had memorized in his oldest memory. He saw it plaguing his dreams, turning the world he loved to ash and bone and fire. This was the demon who came to him and challenged his courage, and failed.

"We are acquainted, demon, yes" he uttered.

"Are we?" it retorted. "Tell me, Ganondorf Dragmire. What is my name?"

"... Demise" Ganondorf said. Even speaking the name out loud made Ganondorf's fists clench. The rage that built up within him was incredible. He felt as though if he wished, he could punch the head clean off the demon's scaled shoulders. Demise, on the other hand, held a different reaction. His bright eyes closed and his head tilted backward. It was as though hearing his name alone was ecstasy.

"Ah, it has been far too long since my name was uttered upon the lips of mortals. The fear and horror I had cast out among the filth of the Goddesses was thick enough to smell" Demise said, inhaling deeply. "It is a scent I have not enjoyed for a timeless era!"

"And you shall not enjoy it now" Ganondorf stated, keeping his furious gaze on the beast. Demise opened his eyes and looked back at the Gerudo with curiosity. "That is not fear you smell, demon. It is anger" the king continued, his fists tightly clenched. "I did not come here to free you from this void, nor have I come to deliver you your whims and delights. I am here to train. Now train me and be done with it".

Demise smirked at Ganondorf.

"How impertinent of you, mortal. Were you not my flesh and blood, I would take great pleasure in dismantling you as you screamed, but as it is..." He trailed off. His words took Ganondorf off guard, and he took a step back.

"Your... what? What do you mean, 'flesh and blood'?" he asked. His anger returned to him and he rose his right fist to his head level. "Explain yourself, Demise. I am no kin of Demon, but of Gerudo!" he yelled. Demise folded his armed and gave a dark chuckle.

"Is that what you truly believe, boy?" Ganondorf's cringe widened as he was once again reduced to "boy". "I have kept an eye upon you all your life, in one way or another. I have seen your deeds, both light and dark. I have seen what you are truly capable of. Do not tell me your actions are solely human" Demise warned.

Ganondorf watched as the skies darkened all around him. Suddenly, blurry images of himself throughout his life formed in the wicked air. Visions of a young Gerudo boy viscously attacking Hylians in their beds. Summoning Stalchildren to disembowel other victims. Ganondorf's slaughter of Lizalfos.

"That is an interesting trick, demon. To change the realm to fit your needs. I would not have expected the void to have so much form to it" Ganondorf said, attempting to change the subject.

"The void, like many other realms, exists outside your perceptions of space and time. I can access all the memories of all the lives that ever lived. I can see into endless timelines and even summon forms from distant eras" Demise went on before looking hard at the Gerudo. "But let us focus on what is important here..." he said, as another vision of Ganondorf came to light.

This last scene Ganondorf knew all too well, where he defeated a small army of Hylian soldiers single-handedly. The last bit especially rang in his mind, where he forced a Stalfos to come from within the body of a still living person.

If you are seeking regret from me, demon, you shall find none" Ganondorf barked. Demise shook his head.

"I expect none. After all, why should a demon be ashamed of what he is? WHy do you think you were named Ganon, if not for the demon inside?" Demise retorted. Ganondorf's jaw clenched tight.

"It is Ganondorf, and I am no demon!" Ganondorf yelled at Demise, who seemed to only take pleasure in the Gerudo's outburst. "I am a Gerudo warrior. No, a Gerudo KING! I do not need to defend my just actions to the likes of you. You, who commit acts such as these not out of necessity, but out of pleasure!"

"Oh? Do you now claim to take no pleasure in the destruction of your foes? That is, after all, what you came for. Is it not?" Demise stated. Ganondorf's offensive posture lightened, and he looked down. Yes, that's why he was here. He wanted his enemies to not only pay for their transgressions, he wanted, needed, them to suffer. Ganondorf straightened up and glared back at Demise.

"Teach me how, demon."

"No."

"WHAT?!" Ganondorf's eyes widened with surprise and rage.

"At least, not just yet" Demise responded, keeping his cool demeanor. "I wish you to know the extent of your life's meaning before we proceed. I do not appreciate loose ends, and would have you know the just what you mean to me, before your time is done" Demise said. His words confused the Gerudo King, and while he was in no hurry to listen to the demon rant, he felt he was entitled to some answers.

"... Very well, demon. I will listen to what you have to say, whether they be lies or truth" he said. Demise clicked his tongue and scoffed.

"I have no need for lies here, boy. I am sure you have your own fount of questions. Ask what you will, I shall extend you the courtesy. Though I will admit, all your questions will result in the same answer" Demise said. Ganondorf felt he had very little choice but to indulge the demon, so he might as well see what he could glean from the beast.

"Very well. Why did you haunt my dreams as a child? What need have you to invade the mind of a boy?" Ganondorf asked. "And do not give me a lecture. A pure and simple answer will suffice." Demise shrugged slightly. It was a fair request, one he could easily afford to indulge.

"I wanted to make sure you were prepared, when the time came."

"And what time is that?" Ganondorf asked.

"The time you now find yourself in, boy. Our meeting, our... reunion" Demise responded. Ganondorf could have assumed Demise simply meant the reunion of his childhood dreams, but that felt incorrect, so he pushed on.

"When you say reunion, you do not mean from my childhood, do you." Demise grew a fanged smirk along his right cheek.

"No, boy. I do not" Demise responded, to Ganondorf's displeasure. He knew there was something else, hidden away. Hidden... like a secret tunnel... the witches! Ganondorf's brow furrowed. he time for playing around was over, he wanted this short game of cat and mouse done.

"Explain it, Demise. Explain it all to me" he said. Demise's grin grew into a full smile.

"Long ago, I was defeated by a Goddess and her pathetic hero" Demise began. Ganondorf folded his arms across his chest. It was going to be a very long tale, he could tell.

"Before my undoing, I cursed the lad and his Goddess, dooming them to be bound in an eternal struggle with my hatred. When their souls were o be reincarnated in another generation, so too would mine, and the struggle would continue, until one of us lies dead before the others. Their souls have returned to Hyrule. Now, so must mine... in you."

Ganondorf's brow raised.

"Your wish me to accomplish your goals, when you could not accomplish them yourself? Is this the bargain you wish to strike in trade for your powers?" Ganondorf asked. "I will gladly kill anyone to see my... to gain what is mine" Ganondorf said. He did not wish to reveal too much to the demon. Keep it on a need-to-know basis. Sadly, the tactic quickly proved useless.

"No need to hide your true intentions, Ganondorf. I know well of the Gerudo waif you love. I shall see her life restored, after I have destroyed my enemies" demise stated.

"You mean, after I have destroyed them" Ganoondorf clarified.

"No, Ganondorf. You will have no part in it" Demise responded.

"You said I am your reincarnation, that you needed me to do this" Ganondorf argued.

"You are the reincarnation of my hatred. A body bred to fight and destroy. You are my vessel, boy. I need the body, not the soul. It is what you were bred for."

"Vessel?" Ganondorf said, not fully grasping the demon's meaning. "Are you saying you had a part in my creation?" Demise stared at Ganondorf and began to laugh.

"You have not pieced it together, even now?" Demise mocked. "What all do you know of your birth, Gerudo?" Ganondorf's eyes narrowed.

"I was birthed by a large Gerudo, who disappeared after I was born. Who... who was she, demon?" Ganondorf asked. Demise kept his smile. The skies around them shimmered and a vision appeared. It took the form of a large Gerudo, clad in black robes. She was a beautiful woman, reminding Ganondorf of the Sand Goddess. She had two large ponytails of white hair, each wrapped at the skull with Gerudo binds. Her diadem was massive, and split in two colors perfectly. The left was fire red, while the other as blue as ice.

"Her name, Ganondorf, is Twinrova" Demise said. Ganondorf's eyes shot from the vision of his mother to the demon, and back.

"H-how?! I have met Twinrova. They are but two sisters. How can this be them?" he asked.

"I have taught them many skills to accomplish the tasks I required of them. I wanted my vessel to be pure, strong, and powerful. I needed him to be of my blood, so I fashioned for myself a bride" Demise stated. Ganondorf slowly turned his gaze back to Demise in rage and horror. "I gave them my seed, and they gave me my vessel" Demise finished, turning his gaze on Ganondorf. "Do you understand now your purpose?"

Ganondorf shook his head in disbelief. True, he never knew his father, but the previous thought of his father being a Hylian was almost preferable to this truth.

"Who spawned me is of little consequence, demon. And it certainly shall not persuade me to give you my form" Ganondorf protested.

"Oh, you mistake my words, Gerudo. I do not need your permission, I simply need to remove one slight obstacle in my path. Your soul" Demise said. In front of him, small black diamonds formed in mid air. They bonded together in the demon's palm and outward, until they formed a massive black sword. Its ridges were wide and jagged. One blow from this blade would mean certain death. "Once your essence has been destroyed, all I need to do is take its place" demise said as he took a step forth.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes tight. Of course this was the plan. Why else would the witches treat him so, allowing him to learn their ways? They were preparing his body, not his mind, for Demise. But Ganondorf would never willingly let himself merely slip away. Even here, with his spirit trapped with the great demon of old, Ganondorf would fight tooth and nail before anything could have what he worked all his life to obtain.

"I will grant you the boon of my body, Demise..." Ganondorf said. His body stood up straight. He shifted his right hand behind his back, and held out his left, palm facing up to the sky. A dark grin crawled along his face as the demon approached. "If you can claim it." Demise lowered his head. The Skies turned a dark black and thunder began to rain down.

"Consider this an honor, Gerudo. You will be the first of many my sword shall feast upon" He uttered in a deep voice. But Ganondorf simply smiled at the remark and the encroaching menace.

"We shall see, demon."


	63. Demon vs King

Ganondorf was ready when Demise made his first strike. It was a vertical slice downward with his sword. Ganondorf waited until the blade fell, then lunged his left hand upward, grasping Demise by the wrist. The demon was admittedly surprised at the sheer strength the Gerudo possessed, and cringed when Ganondorf retaliated. As fast as the lightning that struck the ground, Ganondorf's right hand shot out from behind his back and slammed roughly into the demon's side.

"Gah!" Demise grunted, shooting spit from his fanged mouth. Ganondorf held the demon's wrist tight as he punched the demon again and again. With each punch, he imagined Demise's ribs shattering. This battle might not be as long as I thought. But the tide swiftly changed. Demise shot his left claw upward, grasping Ganondorf by the neck. With one lunge, he pulled the massive Gerudo warrior off him and held him in the air.

"Not bad, for desert filth" Demise said, breathing heavily from the blows. He reeled his right hand back, preparing his blade for the thrust. Ganondorf grunted as he struggled to breathe. He swung his legs back and shot the forward. His right leg curled around the demon's left arm and cinched down hard on it, attempting to snap bone. His left leg shot up and met with Demise's chin. Were it any lesser form, Demise's entire jaw would have shattered. The blow caused the demon to let go of Ganondorf's neck. A fraction of a second was all Ganondorf needed to refill his lungs.

Ganondorf used his full weight to throw Demise to the ground, tossing the black blade from his grasp. They both grunted from the impact. Demise landed roughly on his back, and Ganondorf contorted himself like a snake off the demon's arm and over his chest. There he sat down, pinning the demon to the ground.

"Not bad, for a lowly demon" Ganondorf retorted as he began relentlessly punching Demise in the face with both fists. This went on for near a minute, before Demise was able to reach up and grasp Ganondorf's head. His massive hand covered the Gerudo's entire face. With a roar, Demise swirled up from a lying position to a standing one and used the momentum to toss Ganondorf several feet away. He curled his claws angrily and glared at the Gerudo king still rolling on the glassy ground.

"YOU PATHETIC MONGREL!" he roared as black blood seeped from his lips. "I WILL TAKE SUCH PLEASURE IN DISMEMBERING YOU AND ALL YOUR PATHETIC KIND!" Demise roared once more, causing more lightning bolts to slam against the strange ground. He then charged Ganondorf, who was still recovering from the toss. Before the Gerudo could react, Demise was upon him. A sharp nailed foot collided with Ganondorf's belly, piercing the skin and knocking the wind out of him.

He rolled on his back in pain just as Demise lifted his foot to crush his chest. Luckily, Ganondorf saw the impending attack and grasped the demon's ankle and twisted it hard.. For a moment, he expected it to snap, but remembered that his enemy was no mere mortal. Instead, Demise's body shifted just enough to let Ganondorf maneuver away safely from the foot. Demise's balance compromised, he fumbled backward, giving the Gerudo time to recover and stand up. Blood trickled out from his nostrils and he chuckled.

"So easy to anger, I expected more reverence from a monster of your status. Oh well" he mocked, wiping the blood on his cloth bracer. He then hunched down and awaited another attack from the demon. Demise rotated his ankle, popping the injured joint back into place. His hair had turned from a hungry red to an enraged yellow, and flared out behind his head. Suddenly, he chuckled and began walking towards Ganondorf, who remained in his tense posture.

"Well then, boy. Allow me to show you the true might of a Demon King" he said as he got closer. When he was within range of an attack, Ganondorf lunged a fist forward, but this time it was Demise who caught him. His left hand crunched down on the Gerudo's fist, making him grunt in pain. Demise grinned. He pulled Ganondorf closer, and planted a meaty fist roughly in Ganondorf's face. Blood spurted all around his fist and he chuckled.

Demise let go of Ganondorf's fist and twirled around, slamming his scaled elbow into Ganondorf's side. After the blow hit, the demon stretched his arm out across the Gerudo's back and ripped it against Ganondorf's skin, shredding the Gerudo's flesh on his scales. The Gerudo king howled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Oh no, we are not finished yet, boy!" Demise taunted as he reached down and grasped Ganondorf red hair. He pulled the Gerudo's head up with his left claw and straightened his right behind the Gerudo's back, preparing to impale his foe. Ganondorf grunted from the pain. Blood seeped from his torn back and out the edges his mouth. But still he would not relent.

"YOU SHALL NOT HAVE ME SO EASILY!" he yelled as he reached up and grabbed Demise's wrist. He pulled his body up and around Demise's arm. The pain it brought to his torn hair was immense, but worth it. As his body vaulted up, Ganondorf shoved his feet down hard on the demon's head. They both planted firmly on Demise's face, spurting black blood outward and causing him to let go of Ganondorf. The instant he was free, the Gerudo king fell to the ground in a kneeling position and clenched his fist tight. Pulling back, he reeled a deadly powerful blow right between the demon's legs.

Among the Gerudo, this was a standard attack. When he used it against his people in the sparing ring, it was just as strong as any other attack. However, against male opponents, it was incredibly effective. Ganondorf had learned that lesson the hard way. The effect was not lost on Demise, who crumpled down onto his knees and wheezed in pain. Now he was at eye level to Ganondorf, though he was not looking upon him.

They both paused there, breathing heavily.

"You know" Ganondorf said between breaths. "We could cease this pointless act. You could simply teach me what I want, and still live" he said, smirking with blood-coated teeth. Demise's yellow eyes shot up at him.

"While I must commend your skills, boy, you are but a mortal. I will not allow myself to be beaten by one" he grunted. Ganondorf's grin remained.

"Again" he mocked. Demise's hatred surged through his veins. Before Ganondorf could even finish his chuckle, Demise had him by the neck again. Staggering, the demon stood on his feet, lifting Ganondorf off his.

"How... DARE YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME, BUT A BODY! I REQUIRE NOT YOUR MIND, YOUR SOUL, AND CERTAINLY NOT YOUR MOUTH!" Demise roared and squeezed tight on Ganondorf's throat. The Gerudo grasped at Demise's wrist and clawed at it, attempting to break free to no avail. Demise lifted him higher above his head and growled at him. "Now taste the full power of Demise!"

Ganondorf's eyes began to roll upwards. As they did, he could see a bolt of lightning as it shot down atop him. It hit him square in his diadem. The gem instantly melted along with the metal chain and fused with his flesh. There was no immediate pain, just cold. It was when the bolt traveled trough his skull and down his spine that Ganondorf began to yell. It was as though every single vein in his body was pumping magma. He felt so hot with no escape, until he bolt passed though his feet and was absorbed into the glassy ground.

"uuuuugh" Ganondorf muttered as his mouth gaped open. Demise grinned and thrust his hand down, slamming the Gerudo king hard onto the ground. He was motionless, groaning in all manner of pain. Demise stood back up and took his time retrieving his black blade. He watched Ganondorf closely as he slowly sauntered back. Black blood trickled from his face, and mixed into his scales, where it was hard to tell where the blood ended and the scales began.

"Very well done, boy, but this fight is over. Once more, I must give you credit. None have lasted so long in battle with me, in such brutal combat. My last duel with the hylian was more an honorable fight, which is why he got the better of me. You, on the other hand, fight hard, and dirty. I like it" he said as he neared the motionless Gerudo. "It is most admirable, especially regarding your background" Demise smirked as he slowly dragged his weapon along Ganondorf's skin. The Gerudo King could do nothing but lay there while his flesh was slowly torn by the demon sword's jagged edge.

"The desert whores, I shall take such pride in defiling their lands first" He said, looking down at the beaten lord. "They will not stand a shred of a chance against my might. Yes, they shall surely be the first tribe to meet extinction, not that they weren't close already" Demise taunted. He lifted his blade up high calling forth another lightning bolt. It collided with the tip of the weapon, charging it and turning the blade a bright blue. Demise's grin lengthened as a more malicious idea came to mind.

"But first, boy, I think I shall pay a visit to the desert waif you hold so dear. How sweet it will be to render her body of flesh, and mount her skull above my throne!" he roared, and brought the blade down.


	64. Demon/King

The blade came down hard. Demise left nothing to chance, and used all his might. It swung down low and collided with firm conviction. Demise grinned and looked down at his handiwork, eager to see the young Gerudo's spirit dead, his head cleaved in two with blood gushing forth around his sword's blade. His grin, however, transformed into a surprised frown as he saw the unforeseeable image below.

The blade had stopped before its intended time, halted above the Gerudo's head. A hand held the blade still between two of it's deep curves. Blood trickled down the hand and along the arm, but that did not seem to bother is owner. The eye of the Geudo eyes were open, wide and angry. They were aglow with yellow light, much as Demise's, and he sneered.

"Her name is Jafora."

Bones cracked in his back as Ganondorf pushed his body upward. As he moved he managed with relative ease to repel the demon who was increasing his strength into the push of the sword. He fought the Gerudo in vain as Ganondorf rose to his feet. He glared at the bewildered demon with a hatred Demise couldn't fathom, then began his retaliation.

Wrenching the sword out of Demise's hand, Ganondorf plunged his free fist hard against the demon's face. Blood and teeth were spat out as Demise jolted right. Before he could recover from the hit, Ganondorf twisted his body around in a complete 360 degrees, dealing a devastating blow with his heel into Demise's other cheek. The demon went flying left and tumbled to the floor. Ganondorf leapt into the air, eyes burning with hate and plummeted with a fist ready to make a killing blow.

This time demise saw the attack coming. He rolled to his back and awaited Ganondof to fall within range. Once close enough, he reached up and grasped the Gerudo's deadly fist. The impact alone blew out Demise's elbow, ripping his tendons apart. The demon howled in pain, but he was still alive. That fact made Ganondorf scowl even harder, and he readied his other fist for another attack.

"Even with this might... boy... you cannot... defeat... me!" Demise said between shots of pain. His left claw was still clinging onto Ganondorf's right fist. His remaining claw began tearing at the Gerudo's exposed chest, spilling blood everywhere. That didn't slow the enraged king down, though, and he let loose a volley of punches anywhere he could n the demon's body.

"Die, mongrel! Die! Die! Die!" Ganondorf roared as he let into the monster. Black blood and bits of bone flew out Demise's mouth as he took the attacks. Ganondorf was berserking, losing himself to his rage and desire to kill. Between punches, Demise began to laugh.

"Y-you poor, pathetic fool!" he uttered. "With each blow you deal to me, boy, you lose who you are." Demise managed to lift his leg, and kicked Ganondorf off his body. The Gerudo landed on his feet a few meters away and crouched, ready to attack again. His form resembled less a man, and more a rabid animal. Demise choked out more blood and slowly got to his feet. Ganondorf could see him smiling with a mouth of missing teeth and pitch black blood.

"Where is the man now, Ganondof?" he asked, waving his right hand. is left dangled uselessly at his side. "Look at yourself, boy. What would your people, the oh so noble Gerudo, think of you if they could see you now?" he chuckled once again. "Ganondorf, you are no king. Hmph, you cannot even call yourself a man. Answer this, Ganondorf Dragmire" The demon's grin gained a malicious tint. "What are you, what will you be, without me?"

The rage in Ganondorf's eyes washed away to reveal his amber irises. His tense muscles calmed down and his body stood back up. What am I? he thought. His mind raced over the possibilities of that answer. It went to his past and through his memories. Everyone he ever loved, befriended, hated, washed through him. Margaru, Wyjia, Kelyra... Krysta, Impa... Jafora. His eyes focused hard on the demon.

What am I?!

Ganondorf straightened fully. The cuts and gouges throughout his body stretched, pouring more blood out. He kept his face stoic, ignoring the pain.

"You ask me what I am?" He began. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire, king of the Gerudo people, and guardian of all that is mine. As for what I will become..." he said, a small smirk rising on his face. Demise tilted his head, confused. Ganondorf lifted his arms wide open and stared at he demon. "Allow me to introduce you, Demise, to myself".

The energies of the mystic void shifted. Demise looked around as images began to form in the black skies.

"What is this?" he grumbled. Ganondorf held his smirk, and repeated Demise's words back to him.

"The void, like many other realms, exists outside your perceptions of space and time. I can access all the memories of all the lives that ever lived. I can see into endless timelines and even summon forms from distant spaces and times." Demise sneered at Ganondorf's wit.

The blurred images began to shift apart, and made five separate forms, which pulled from the shifting skies, and became animate forms.

The first to emerge was Ganondorf as he was now, but in different attire. He bore dark leather armor with a small white cape that hung at his lower back. The second was this form, but aged near seven years. It had longer hair, and the small white cape had been switched out for a more ornate, red one.

Third to appear was a much older version of the King. His hair was short once more but age had turned his skin a darker shade of green. He also wore not armor, but black robes, much like the elder members of the Gerudo tribe. Ganondorf couldn't help but notice the scent of salt upon him.

The fourth took a more malicious form. Something about him almost made Ganondorf's skin crawl. There was true evil behind his eyes. His skin was much darker than any other Gerudo Ganondorf had ever seen. His attire was equally daunting. It was armor, but none the other forms wore. This was forged from pitch black metals. He bore a long black cape, and his red hair was packed into tight rolls into his elegant crown. This form was Ganondorf's favorite so far.

The last to emerge was a warrior through and through. His armor and form was similar to the Demon, with his red hair long and flowing. His armor was similar to the darker Ganondorf form, being made of metal rather than leather. He had a waist wrap as well, like Demise, but it covered only his rear. He also bore gear of ancient Gerudo fashion. Items that were rumored to increase the wearer's strength tenfold. The fable Gerudo Golden Gauntlets.

Demise gazed upon the small army in wonder and, though he would never admit it, fear. They stood around the broken body of their summoner and looked at one another. Each seemed pleased with what they saw, and so did the youngest member of the troupe. Each version of his future self was an obvious improvement. When they were finished admiring their own handiwork, each form looked to their ancient predecessor, who gazed back with fear encroaching within his yellow eyes.

"Wh-what? So there are more of you. Do not think me frightened, boy. I have slaughtered countless mortals in ages passed. You are no different." Demise warned, though it did not seem to daunt the Ganondorfs one bit. They all stared at the demon, each one with a different fire in his eyes. Ganondorf never held such high admiration than he did now for his future selves. This was not only a light shining upon a promising future, it was destiny.

"Shall we?" the dark, armored Ganondorf said as he grinned and clenched a fist, pulling dark purple energies into it. The one to his right, the warrior, hunkered down low, preparing for a burst rush.

"I require no invitation" he said before launching toward the demon. The others followed in turn with their own attacks. Ganondorf noticed each one, other than the first form summoned, wielded vastly different forms of combat than he. While the one closest to his age used his same form of Gerudo martial arts, the others commanded different tactics.

Demise pushed his right shoulder up to be a scaled shield as the warrior hit him first. That Ganondorf rushed the demon with incredible speed and just before he collided with him, he shot his hands up. A massive black and red orb formed above his hands. Ganondorf wondered how the warrior could amass so much magical powers so quickly. The Warrior Ganondorf then slammed it down before the demon and turned his back to the orb. Roughly, he slammed his elbow against it and launched it point-blank into the demon. It collided with him and shot his body backwards. His clawed feet scraped the glassy ground, but his position did not change.

The third form, the Seven Year Ganondorf, rose into the air, laughing with a deep voice. In his hands, yellow balls of energy began to emerge. This was the magic Ganondorf was more used to, having just recently trained with them with the witches. Suddenly he scowled. I'll have to deal with them when this is finished. The first Ganondorf rushed in low to Demise's side and delivered a swift jab into the demon's side. When he rose to howl in pain, Seven-Year Ganondorf let loose his magic. Ganondorf watched as the bolts collided with demise's chest and face.

His body tilted backwards and halted. He began pulling himself back up, but the Warrior Ganondorf had reached him once more and shoved a hard metal fist upward at the demon's chin, knocking him fully off his feet. It was at this point that the dark, armored Ganondorf and the robed Ganondorf left the wounded king's side and walked towards the fray.

Ganondorf clutched his bleeding side as he watched them. something about these two was different than the others. These were obviously the oldest forms pulled from his future, but there was something else. They were the same person, but so drastically different. The armored one carried himself tall, undaunted by anything around him. There was a twisted drive in his eyes, too, that Ganondorf could not yet comprehend. When the armored Ganondorf reached Demise, all the young Gerudo King could see was an explosion of purple flames. Whatever he did, it was powerful, and evil.

The robed Ganondorf on the other hand walked like he was pulling a hefty weight behind him. There was a strange sadness to him, but there was also purpose with each step. A strong, strong purpose. Something had happened in his past, or in this case, Ganondorf's future, that weighed him down. What happened there, I wonder... He thought to himself. Whatever it was, surely it was something that could be undone. But suddenly, Ganondorf's mind returned to the task at hand, and noticed the fighting had stopped.

He clutched his wound tighter as he made his way toward the group. The robed Ganondorf turned to him, and gestured with his head to hurry up. As he got closer, the small crowd parted, giving Ganondorf a full view of what had happened. There, in the middle of the Gerudo circle and on his knees, was Demise.

His head was hung low, black ooze dripping from any orifice it could slip through. His shoulders rose and fell slowly as the demon took haggard breaths. Ganondorf looked from Demise to the forms in the circle. Each one was gazing back at him. Most were stoic, but he noticed the armored one and the warrior were grinning.

"Ganondorf" the robed one spoke. "It is up to you to finish this demon, not us."

"As much as we might wish to" the warrior commented. All the others around him chuckled. The robed Ganondorf stared at him before continuing.

"While it is not the skill you sought, there is one spell we can teach you" he said. Ganondorf was shocked. He was net expecting them to be anything more than phantoms of himself, shadows of his possible futures. However, they all looked upon him with adoration, as if admiring where they had all started. "This spell means doom to all who are struck by it. Raise your fist" he commanded.

Ganondorf did so, lifting his right fist near his head level. He watched as he others did the same. Each one rose their fists in unison, keeping their eyes fierce upon the young king. He could see the excitement they all tried to hide in their faces. This was special, he knew it.

"You much channel your rage and anger into your fist. Soon the magic will follow, but you have to give it emotion, drive, a will of its own. Do you understand?" the armored Ganondorf said. "Breathe hate into your weapon. The more hatred you pour into this spell, the more powerful it will become!"

"This is a skill to use only on your most powerful adversary" the robed Ganondorf stated. His eyes flashed briefly at the armored Ganondorf before continuing. "If used right, it will mean instant death to your opponent. Now, there is one more thing you need before you can use this skill. You need a reason."

"A... a reason?" Ganondorf asked. The others in the circle nodded.

"Yes, a reason" The robed Ganondorf continued. "It can be a memory, a desire... a promise..." He looked down for only a moment, before returning his fierce gaze back to the young Gerudo, who almost stepped back at the ferocity in his eyes. "Anything, as long as it is strong. Try it."

Ganondorf looked to his fist, and thought hard on what could pull forth such power. He looked to the other Ganondorfs for inspiration. One by on, they called forth their powers, and their drives. When they said them aloud, the space around their fists burst with purple flame.

"For my people!" said the first form.

"For the Triforce!" said the second.

"For redemption!" the robed one said.

"For destruction!" roared the armored Ganondorf.

"For victory!" the warrior said with a grin. Once all fully charged, they walked to the sides of the young king, leaving only a bleeding Demise before him.

"..." He thought silently, then his eyes focused on the demon before him. Hate flooded his brain. Only one thing could possibly give him the power to destroy his foe before him for good. No, not a thing. A person.

"For Jafora..." he whispered. Purple fire blew forth from his covered palm and covered his entire right fist. "You threatened Jafora..." he said, seething with rage. Instinctively, his body pulled back. He lowered down as his right arm reeled backwards. It was like his body was a bow, and his fist was the arrow. The farther he pulled back, the greater the force would become. As he prepared himself for the coming attack, he began to roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He bellowed as he let loose the spell. His fist shot through the air at tremendous speed. The glassy floor rippled behind him, and even the clouds shifted from the sheer magical force. The fire-engulfed fist collided with the demon's skull, right at its target; the glowing "X" scar on its forehead. The first ever Warlock Punch was a direct hit.

There was the sound of a loud CRACK as the demon's head flung backwards. His body followed, shooting off ten feet away. Ganondorf watched as the demon toppled over himself and slid across the ground before finally stopping in the distance. Ganondorf returned up to his regular posture and looked around to the other Ganondorfs.

They were all grinning.

"Well done, Ganondrf Dragmire" The robed one said.

"Is it done?" Ganondorf asked him. The visions turned and walked back into the formless void, so it was just the young king and the robed Ganondorf, who shook his head.

"While that spell is the most powerful tool at your current disposal, only one thing can kill that creature" he said before turning his back to the king. His robes shuffled as he walked away. Ganondorf watched him, curious, as he bent over to pick something up. When he turned back, Ganondorf noticed just what the form had found. A massive black sword.

When he returned to the young Gerudo's side, he handed the blade over with a sinister smile and re-entered to the void, giving Ganondorf the opportunity he needed to finish Demise off on his own. He made his way over to the demon, who was barely breathing. As Ganondorf reached him, he rested his foot on the demon's chest. Though he was greatly wounded, Demise attempted to laugh.

"Were" he stopped, coughing up blood. "w\Were times different... you would have been my most useful servant" the demon choked out. Ganondorf sneered.

"No, Demise" he said, pulling the hilt of the black blade above his head, with the point facing down. "You would have been mine" he said, and the sword fell. Ganondorf felt the resistance of metal plunging through flesh and bone. He watched the demon gag as his throat was filled with blood and demonic steel. All went white for the young king. Suddenly, the scent of familiar incenses flooded his nostrils. His eyes opened again, and he was back home, in the Desert Colossus.

The purple flames around him had diminished and, before him, the two witches were bowing, faces to the floor.

"My lord! We have long awaited this day!" One which said. Ganondorf could not tell which witch spoke, but it made little difference to him. He remained silent as he waited for more groveling. He was not disappointed. "It is so good to bask in your glory once more, it has been so long!" they said. Ganondorf smirked slightly, enjoying their misplaced loyalty greatly.

"Yes, witch. Bask in the glory of your master. Will you follow my command, regardless of the task?" he asked. There was no hesitation in their response.

"We serve you, Lord Demise, in all things!" they shouted. Satisfied, Ganondorf stood up before them, and they looked up at him. Their eyes were glistening with delight.

"Demise is dead" he said. Their heads jolted back in shock, not yet understanding what he was saying. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire, and I am your master."


	65. Resurrection Insurrection

"Wh..." Koume began, trying as hard as she could to find the proper words.

"D-dead? What are you..." Kotake said. She thought that surely what he meant was Demise took the form and name of the Gerudo, to ease the transition. "It... yes my lord. I understand". Koume looked wide-eyed at her sister. "It is still him, sister, have no fear." she said calmly. A grin flickered over her aged lips."For a moment, my Lord, we fear he had won" she said with a nervous chuckle.

Koume gazed at her sister, jaw agape, then to Ganondorf, who was staring her down with his amber eyes. There was no humor in his face, as she would expect from a ploy. In fact, there was a scowl beginning to grow around his brow and on the sides of his lips. Her eyes widened further, much to Ganondorf's disbelief that they even could, as the truth sank in.

"S-sister... Kotake..." she stuttered, her body shaking in fear. "This isn't Demise..."

Kotake's nervous laughter faded away like a desert wind as she too began to see the look of fury in Ganondorf's face. His arms were crossed tightly at his chest, his muscles bulging.

"Correct, Koume. But in a few short moments, you will be with your beloved lord" Ganondorf said. His amber eyes began to glow as he summoned magic. The Witches shrieked in fear and pushed away from the ground.

"What did you do?!" Koume screamed, her hair bursting into bright flames.

"You stupid fool!" Kotake added, her hair freezing into a solid pillar of ice.

"WE WILL END YOU!" they howled in unison as they rose on their brooms for an attack.

"Oh please" Ganondorf said. Before they even knew it, the Gerudo king had leapt from the ground to meet them. His heavy palms grasped both their faces and forced them off their brooms. They all plummeted down to the eastern rise in the hidden chambers, where the heads of the witches smacked against the hard stone with enough force to crack its surface.

They shrieked like tiny birds and squirmed under their suppressor's firm grasp, but could ultimately do nothing. They were at his mercy, if he had any. Their shrieks turned to screams as his hands began to emanate purple flames. They burned the witches' faces and singed their souls.

"Die, you decrepit bitches!" Ganondorf growled as he pushed more force on them. In their wild flailing, the witches' hands met. Together, they pulled enough magic to push Ganondorf off them and shoot him into the air. His own magic slowed his fall down, however, giving him safe landing on the central pillar.

"Ack! It hurts sister, it freezes my soul!" Koume yelled.

"It burns! It burns so hot!" Kotake screamed. She rose fast, clutching her face. Koume did the same, but clawed at her flesh instead of caressing it. "Where, where did you learn that?!" the ice witch shrieked with her face still covered.

"A gift from myself" Ganondorf said. He clenched his fists that were still burning with purple flames. "And I'm more than happy to share more with you!" he roared, crouching down to prepare for a rush. The witches groaned in pain and anger. They would not be defeated by one man.

As Ganondorf leapt for them a second time, they summoned their brooms and shot up into the air. Ganondorf's attacks missed, and instead punched a small crater into the wall. Kotake sighed in relief. Were that attack to actually hit its intended targets, there would be nothing left of them. But now, it was their turn.

"Ha ha ha ha! You slow fool! Did you really think we would be defeated so easily?" Koume blurted out. She and her sister began flying in a closing circle, getting closer and closer together.

"Allow me, my lord, to show you the combined powers of Twinrova!" Kotake boasted as she and her sister flew even closer together. When they met, there was an explosion of ice and fire. Ganondorf covered his eyes from the flying debris and light. When it was safe for him to lower his hand, the Gerudo beheld not two old crones, but one giant, beautiful woman.

"Rova..." Ganondorf said as he gazed upon her. The Gerudo king wondered if this is how they appeared in their youth. This was the woman who gave birth to the young king, the Gerudo he had oft thought about. "Very well, I am impressed. But this will not save you, witch."

"Ohohoh, little boy" she chuckled. When she spoke, her voice was soft and soothing, nothing like the witches who formed her. But her words were far from motherly. "What makes you think you even have a chance against me? You are one, little, Gerudo. I am the combination of the two greatest witches in all Hyrule!" she boasted. In her hands, she held the brooms of the twin sisters like wands. She floated before the king and laughed as she held them both up and let loose their fire and frost point blank against their son.

The center of the room, where Ganondorf stood, was instantly covered in sub-zero ice and fire hot enough to melt stone. Together they created a haze of boiling steam, and still Twinrova did not relent. She held her wands out, pumping streams of fire and ice to the ground. She wanted to make sure nothing could survive her attack.

Her laughter died out suddenly as a steaming hand erupted from the beam of fire and clutched the end of the want tightly. It was swiftly wrenched from Twinrova's grasp, and shot across the room. Her eyes followed the wand, not watching the hand that took it. All too late, her gaze returned to Ganondorf, who thrust his fist right at her face.

The witch howled in pain as her nose snapped and her body flew backward, hitting the far wall. Blood trickled from her nostrils as she saw Ganondorf pry himself from the Ice tomb that had encased half his body. Fear crept up along her spine as he slowly made his way towards her.

"Gan... Ganondorf..." she said as he leapt to the pillar she was resting on. Her eyes gazed up at him in sorrow. "Please... I'm your mother" she begged. Ganondorf's fury increased tenfold and the irises in his eyes began to glow.

"You are no mother of mine" he said coldly. Twinrova's fear shown in her face as Ganondorf reached down to her head. With both hands, he grasped her two tails of hair, and pulled outward. The scream the witch uttered was beyond bloodcurdling. It was as though he was removing her very soul. She shrieked and howled in sheer agony, but Ganondorf did not relent. His hands began to glow with purple flame, and the witch slowly began to pull apart.

Her head tore at the scalp, and then suddenly split in two. However, while most would expect there to be but blood and gore, there were only the original forms of Kotake and Koume once again. Ganondorf had successfully split Twinrova. Koume shook from the pain, as did Kotake. The ice witch, however, managed to glare up at Ganondorf, hatred seething within her.

He stared back at her with equal hate boiling beneath the skin. ALl he needed was her to lunge at him and the fight would be over, for her at least. Kotake stared angrily at the Gerudo, her eyes full of loathing. Then, suddenly, it washed away.

"Ganondorf... Lord Ganondorf" she began. "If you would have us, we will serve" she said, breathing roughly. Koume did her best to whip her attention to her sister, but to Ganondof it was a slow move.

"Sis... ter. What are y-... what are you saying? Demise is our-"

"Demise is dead, Koume. I... have my proof" the ice witch said as she managed to slump on her back in an awkward sitting position against the cool stone wall. "That plan has failed. Now we must move on." Her eyes slid up to Ganondorf once more. "We will serve our Lord Ganondorf, in all things."

Ganondorf stared down at her. This was no ruse. Her conniving and need for sweet words were done. This was the true Kotake. He said nothing to her offer, but nodded.

"Heal yourselves, witches. We have much to do before the day is done" he ordered and walked out. Once he was gone from their training room, Koume shuffled to face her sister better.

"Surely you can't mean that... Demise-"

"Koume!" Kotake yelled, startling her fire-haired twin. "It is over" she said and grinned. "At least, it is over with Demise. If Ganondorf, a mortal Gerudo, can kill the Demon King of old, perhaps it is for the best. After all..." she began, peering into her sister's awe-struck eyes. "It is not like he hasn't been beaten before. Ganondorf, on the other hand..." she shrugged.

Koume slumped back down, thinking things over. Everything she had believed in for centuries had been stripped from her in one hour. How can you accept this so easily, sister? She thought. Her answer came swiftly, thought, as Kotake sighed.

"With that might and that drive, Ganondorf will rule this world in no time. That was, ultimately, the plan after all" she said. Koume thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Serve the kid, then?" she asked. Kotake turned to her and chuckled.

"Serve the kid."

After they had taken the time to heal their wounds, the two sisters descended from their main training grounds, they saw their new king in the ritual chambers, before the statue of the Sand Goddess. Before him, laying on the small stone rise between two torches, was Jafora in her crystal shell.

"Master Ganondorf" Koume began. "Are you praying to the Goddess for your mate?" she asked. Ganondorf was on his knees before the colossal statue. His hands were facing down, the fingers resting on the stone floor. His head was bowed and his eyes closed. This was the typical stance for prayer among the Gerudo, but Ganondorf was not praying. His eyes were shut, and he scowled.

"The Gods are dead, it is only us now. We are the new Gods."

Koume looked to her sister, who was just as confused as she. They swooped down to the floor and sat on either side of the rise Jafora was resting upon. Ganondorf's body began to glow with black and purple mist wafting off him.

"Summon your magic, Rova. It is time Jafora left the company of the Gods, and returned to the realm of the living." he began. His voice was low, and nearly hushed. He was focusing all his energy into this one spell. The witches obliged, kneeling on the ground. Unlike their lord, they had to raise their hands and look upward to summon their powers. They were unsure if Ganondorf could accomplish what he desired, but were not about to question him now. To them, bringing the dead back to life would be the perfect test to see just how powerful he really was.

With his power fully charged, Ganondorf opened his eyes and held out his hand to touch the crystal form around Jafora. It's surface was still just as smooth as the day Kotake created it. At his touch, it disintegrated to nothing, leaving Jafora exposed to the elements. There was no change in her body since he brought her here years ago. She even smelled the same, her perfume and natural scent wafting into his nostrils. It almost made tears flow to be suddenly reminded of how much he loved her.

The emotion running rampant within him only fueled him further, and even the witches could feel Ganondorf's power growing. Yes, he can do it! they both thought in awe. Ganondorf's hand turned upward and curled, as if grasping Jafora's soul.

"Return to me!" He roared, amber eyes glowing bright. Dust and sand whirled into the air around them. Ganondorf's short red hair ruffled in the wind and the witches' robes blew in the strong breeze. Then, it all fell silent. The dust returned to the stone crevices in the floor. The witches' robes drooped to the floor once again, and all three looked down to the body before them.

Jafora's eyes opened.

Both Kotake and Koume jolted back and gasped in awe, Ganondorf kept silent. Jafora's chest rose as hair flooded her lungs. She was alive.

Ganondorf's arms fell and he stood up faster than the witches could realize. They were too shocked at the magic their master had pulled off. Koume just stared, slack-jawed, while Kotake folded her arms and smiled at what they had accomplished.

"New Gods, indeed" she muttered.

Ganondorf bent over and grasped Jafora under the arms. The warmth of her skin had returned completely. Ganondorf stifled a sniffle and helped his lover to her feet. She stood quietly and looked around the room, then to Ganondorf, who was staring at her with a smile.

"Welcome home, my love" he said. Jafora looked up at him, a blank confusion in her face. Ganondorf attuned this to being resurrected. Who knew what her soul endured in the after life, so shock at returning to Hyrule was expected.

"Who... are you?" she spoke. Ganondorf expected this too.

"I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo" he said.

"And... who... am I?" she asked. Ganondorf's smile grew.

"You are Jafora Dragmire, Queen of the Gerudo, and my beloved" he spoke. Jafora tilted her head to the side. The blank look upon her face did not change.

"I... serve the master" she said. Ganondorf's smile faded and he gazed upon her.

"N... no, Jafora. You serve no one" he said.

"I serve the master" she said once more, keeping her blank face. Something was not right. This was not the Jafora Ganondorf knew. If anything, she'd be beating the life out of him for bringing her back. But this... this was no better than the monsters he had summoned before in his training. Then his eyes shot open wide. He looked away from Jafora, and summoned a Stalfos out of nothing; a feat that made the witches jump again.

"Monster, what is your purpose?" he commanded.

"I serve the master" the Stalfos replied in a gravely voice. Ganondorf sneered and dismissed the Stalfos in a cloud of purple smoke, before turning back to Jafora. The next few words he uttered pained him greatly.

"... Monster, what is your purpose?" he asked softly.

"I serve the master" she responded again just as before. Ganondorf's heart, and head, sank. He had failed. While he had been able to reanimate the flesh, he did not return the soul. He rested his forehead upon Jafora's chest, and wept silently. His hands stayed on her shoulders, the thumbs softly brushing her dark skin. The witches looked at him and, for the first time in almost four hundred years, felt true sorrow.

"... Master" Kotake began. She spoke gently, as a mother would for her hurting child. "What can we do for you?"she asked, sincerity dripping from her words. Ganondorf sniffled one last time and rose his head. Tears had fallen down his cheeks and he uttered something incoherent to the witch. "My Lord?" she asked again.

"Jafora told me once of proud Gerudo warriors who guarded their king and lands with immense might and strength" he said, gazing at he face of his love. "The Iron Knuckles of the king, they were called." He kissed Jafora's lips once more. There was no reaction, as much as he wished for one. "It was her dream to be mine... So I shall make her one."

The witches watched silently as Ganondorf beckoned Jafora to follow him. She obeyed without question, and they left the ritual chambers. She walked behind him, silent, with eyes wide open as they traversed the halls of the Desert Colossus. Their journey came to an end when they reached a room all too familiar to the both of them, though the shell of Jafora did not give much care to her surroundings.

It was the same room where they both experienced one another, all those years ago. Ganondorf took his time removing the armor from a nearby statue, and bringing it forth to his lover. Silently, he undressed her and put on layer after layer of battle armor, each layer heavier than the last. He continued until only her face was exposed. There was a mail mask around her neck that, when he was ready, he would pull up above her nose. There, he gazed down to her in silent mourning.

"Jafora, look at me" he said. Jafora's head rotated up to look him in the eye. The Gerudo king had hoped to see some semblance of the woman she used to be deep in her amber eyes, but there was nothing. "Outside these chambers, there is a weapon of unimaginable power. It was once meant to be a gift for y-" he cut himself off, hardening his words and suppressing his sorrow. "For the one I loved. You are to remain here and guard it. Let no one, and no thing retrieve it without my express permission. Is that clear?"

"It is clear, Master" she responded. "Guard the sacred treasure, let none pass without your permission" she said back to him. With a nod of understanding, Ganondorf pulled the mail mask over Jafora's lips and nose. Before the final touch, Ganondorf leaned down and kissed his love one last time on her head. He did not see it, but for a brief moment, Jafora closed her eyes. When it was over, Ganondorf reached over to pick up the last remnant of armor to complete the Iron Knuckle ensemble; a crudely horned, five eyed helmet.

When she was complete, Ganondorf instructed Jafora to sit and wait in the throne on the far end of the door. It took a short while, as Jafora moved slowly in her new armor, but she made it to when she was commanded. Ganondorf handed her a massive battle-axe and departed.

"Goodbye, Jafora" he said as he neared the door.

"Goodbye, Master" a voice called back, causing Ganondorf to halt. It was Jafora, but the armor had made her voice deep and cold. For a moment, he had hoped this was all just a long, tasteless joke. But then remembered it was only the shell of the woman he loved. His heart grew harder, and he left her behind.

When he shut the door, Kotake was waiting for him on the stairway.

"My Lord, what is your next move?" she asked.

"There is no move. It is over" he grumbled, defeated.

"Wrong. You still have her death to avenge" she responded. Ganondorf looked upon her, not in the mood for another rant of power.

"So they die, then what? What is the goal? No matter who I kill, I will never be able to bring her back" he said, walking down the stairs passed the witch.

"Wrong again" she said, grinning. "There is a power the Hylians hold. One so powerful, in fact, that it can grant the wish of anyone who touches it!" Her words caused Ganondorf to stop. "Of course, the Hylians won't just give it to you" she went on. Ganondorf stood for a moment, thinking. Then, he started walking down the stairs.

"I will need new armor for the journey I am about to make" he said. "At first light, I leave for the desert."

"My Lord, where are you going?" Kotake asked, floating after him. Ganondorf walked from the Iron Knuckle's chambers towards his own.

"Home."


	66. Welcome Wagon

Rashil stood at the lookout spot atop the great gate overlooking the vast desert. She was the guard in charge of keeping watch over the fortress from this vantage point. It was an important position, keeping guard over the Fortress's most prominent entrance. At least the other entrance had a canyon to cross, and the bridge only allowed few to march is at one time, and could be easily cut down. Rashil's only problem with this post was the lack of excitement.

No one passed through the large iron gate anymore. No priestesses made visits to the Colossus. It had been all but abandoned by their people years ago. There were also very few scouting parties anymore. The only time anyone went into the desert was to forage for rare plants and cactus juice. Other than that, Rashil just stared out int the desert, day after day. The position was still new to her, and already she was done with it.

Rashil was a young Gerudo, having just reached the Gerudo age of adulthood. She had done well enough in combat training, understanding the use of a spear, scimitar, and bow. But her greatest skill was not something taught. She had excellent vision. This made her a prime candidate for scouting, and since actual scouting missions were at an all time low, the only position suitable for her skills was keeping watch over the Gerudo Gate.

She huffed and rested her shoulder against the cold stone of the gate. It was early morning, and the sun was just about to rise. And another pointless day begins, woohoo... she thought with half open eyes. She wanted more than this monotony. More than anything, she wanted something new on the horizon. Luckily for her, she was looking in that direction.

It was a crisp morning. The harsh night breeze was beginning to warm, washing over her cool skill and chilled arms. Rashil shifted her stance slightly, searching for a more comfortable position while still seeming attentive. She looked over the shadowed dunes as the sun rose far in the east. Then, all of a sudden, something caught her eye. She squinted, making sure it wasn't just another trick of the desert.

It was a shadow. Yes, a shadow that crept down the side of a sand dune. It was silhouetted, but it had a shadow that seemed almost to move. At first glance it seemed nothing more than a cactus to anyone not paying much attention, but Rashil had been staring at these particular dunes for weeks now. No cactus stood there. Raising a hand over her brow, Rashil blocked the sun from view, and her eyes widened.

Something was walking towards the fortress! It wasn't shambling like a Lizalfos, and walked upright with a hefty stride. Whatever it was, it was no monster. Upon closer inspection, Rashil could make out blackness, and red hair.

She tilted her head curiously. Gerudo? she thought. It certainly looked like no Gerudo warrior she had ever seen. As it came closer, she could get a bigger picture of its bulk. It was massive, and thick, rivaling the largest Gerudo warriors. She almost chuckled as another thought came to her mind. Weird, it looks like a male. Huh, whoever heard of a male Geru...! Her eyes shot wide open. It had been several years since he left, but Rashil definitely remembered him. The King of the Gerudo.

Her body shot off the stone slab it had been resting on. She turned and hung down the top of the ladder, looking to the guard below.

"CALL FOR THE MEISTERS!" She yelled. "I THINK KING GANONDORF'S BACK!" she said. The Gerudo looked up at her with a confused look. Rashil gestured wildly towards the desert for the Gerudo, who turned a sleepy head out to the dunes. "GO NOW!" Rashil barked, and when the guard got a good enough look at the approaching figure, bolted like a keaton towards the Fortress. When Rashil looked back at the figure, it was already within speaking distance.

"H-Halt right there!" she ordered. To her disbelief, the figure obeyed. It stopped walking and stood ten feet away from the gate. Rashil grasped the ladder and slid all the way down to the ground. Then, she slowly approached the gate. The figure was indeed a Gerudo, and was definitely a male.

He wore black and brown armor, with heavy, studded boots. Rashil wondered how something so heavy could walk atop the dunes without being devoured by them. The collar, shoulders, and under-armor were black, with a brown chest piece and leg guards. Hanging over his back and around the forearms, boots, neck and belt was white cloth painted in Gerudo designs. His gauntlets, shoulders, and knee pads were studded with bright yellow gems native to the desert regions. On his thigh, he had bound a dagger. On his back rested a long black trident.

She had only seen him once when she was younger. He visited her class and watched their teacher train them. She even remembered how her teacher got into a fight with him, and won. But this was a different man standing before her now. The same Gerudo, but a different man. He seemed somehow taller, with even thicker muscles than she remembered. His hair was short and spiked, but it stretched down his cheeks and connected with his eyebrows.

"H-hello" Rashil began, trying hard to keep her professional tone. "State your name and business here" she ordered. She knew exactly who it was, but confirmation never hurt. It was her job, after all. The Gerudo surprised her, however, as he gave her a short bow and went perfectly along with her, respecting her role.

"I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo" he began. She almost melted there on the spot. It really is him! There was hardly anyone her age who was not fascinated with the tales and memories of Ganondorf Dragmire. They all had fantasized about him at one time or another, and the real thing did not disappoint. "I have spent the last few years in our sacred temple, and have now returned home, if I am welcome" he added.

It took everything in Rashil's power not to hurriedly open the gate, but rules were rules. She had to wait for the Meister's permission before she could order the gates open. However, nothing in training said she could not converse with him. She stepped under the large stone surrounding the gate, where the sun's early heat had not yet reached. This put her very close to the gate itself, and "coincidentally", very close to Ganondorf.

"I... We have to wait for the word from the Meisters, before I can open the gate" she stuttered. Ganondorf nodded in understanding and stepped closer, finding a place to lean against. Now they were but two feet apart, with an iron gate between them. Rashil closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, filling her nostrils with her King's scent.

He was musky, to be sure. He had just traveled through the desert, after all. But there was a sweetness to it, similar to the perfume they made from a plant known in Hyrule as the Patchouli. Were the gate not there, she probably would have embraced him tightly to get the full force of his fragrance. It filled her with delight, and a smile slipped passed her defenses. Ganondorf noticed it, and chuckled silently.

"How long have you been at the post?" he asked. There was no harshness in his voice, only simple curiosity. Rahsil jolted at his words and answered hurriedly.

"Um, about a month now" she stuttered.

"Enjoy it?" he asked.

"Oh... Oh yes, of course!" she lied. "I am most honored to serve my people and my king any way I can" she said, trying to win his good side. Ganondorf tilted his head down.

"That bad, huh?" he said, not believing her words in the slightest.

"What?!" Rashil almost shrieked. "It's... it's..." Ganondorf smirked playfully.

"It's? You can say it. I would lose my mind standing that post day after day." he joked. Rashil let out a sigh of relief. Ganondorf was just like the rest of them, a Gerudo.

"It's awful" she whispered. Ganondorf chuckled and nodded.

"So I've heard" he added.

"All you do is just look out at nothing. Whoa what's this? The wind. Oh! Look at that! Sand!" she joked Ganondorf chuckled again at her as she gestured to the sky and the dunes. It felt good to have the company of another Gerudo, other than the witches. To see life as it should be, not hidden away in dark halls studying darker magics.

"Forgive my manners" Ganondorf said suddenly. He stood up from the stone he was leaning against, and bowed again. "I did not ask your name." Rashil blushed. Not only was the Gerudo King speaking casually with her, but he asked for her name. Her hands clasped behind her back and she arched herself slightly.

"Rashil. My name is Rashil" she said. Ganondorf stood back from the bow and nodded.

"A lovely name, Rashil. It is a pleasure to meet you" he said. Rashil reciprocated the meeting. All her fantasies paled in comparison to the real deal. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"Can I ask you something?" she said. Ganondorf nodded with interest. Rashil tilted her weight to the side and fiddled with her hair. "So I recently made the transition between girl and woman" she began. Ganondorf could sense a small flirtatious nudge in the twinkle of her eye. "And since I am now a woman, I want to change my look a little, you know? I've been thinking about cutting my hair. What do you think?" she asked.

Ganondorf looked her up and down. She was average height for a Gerudo her age. She wore white pants, a white vest with a red wrap around her small chest, and a golden bracelet on her right arm. Her body was thin and tight, and she had a face to match with white lipstick. Ganondorf looked over her features for a moment before responding.

"I think a hair cut would do you well" he began. "I suggest keeping your bangs, and cutting the rest at the base of your neck" he added. Rashil blushed more and instinctively brushed her hair over her ear. "That" Ganondorf blurted out. "Do that on both sides, and you have your new look." Just then, the guard came running back.

"Th-" she tried to say, but was out of breath from all the running. "They wish to see him in the council room... Right now" she said with ragged breaths. Rashil smiled wide and clapped her hands. The large chains shook and tugged, pulling the massive iron bars of the gate upward, allowing the Gerudo King entrance into his kingdom.

He had to duck to clear the gate, which had risen far beyond Rashil's height. He bowed to her again, which made her blush once more, and made his way into the fortress. When he approached the guard, he watched her trying to catch her breath.

"You should work on your cardio" he said. The guard nodded and bowed her head low.

"Yes, my Lord. I will right away" she said quickly between breaths as Ganondorf made his way onward. When she had enough breath back in her lungs to stand up straight, she looked at Rashil, who was staring at Ganondorf as he walked on. Particularly his ass. "The gate?" the guard said. Rashil clapped her hands once more and the iron bars slammed down with a crash. Rashil didn't even look at them, her gaze was transfixed on her king.

"He likes me" she said with a happy smirk. The guard rolled her eyes.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been two years since Ganondorf left that stormy night, and the Fortress had not aged one day. Everything was exactly how he remembered it. The stones, the sand, the rocky walls encasing the land, it was all just the same. Of course, it had only been two years. What possible change could occur in two years?

As he entered the fortress itself, the familiar scent of cooking stew and hot water filled his lungs. The kitchen was near, and his stomach was growling. There was time to eat later, however. He needed to see his council. How good it would be to see them again. Soon enough, he arrived at the council chambers, and entered.

They were dimly lit, just as always. Ganondorf shut the door behind him and walked to the middle of the room. He could sense the presence of the council, but could not see them just yet, as his eyes were adjusting to the darkness. He knelt down at the center of the chambers and spoke.

"My council, it is good to be among you, and my people, once more." He lifted his head, but his brow curled in confusion. There were vacant seats, as he expected. One belonged to him, another to Jafora, and a third to High Priestess Kelyra, who had died long ago in the Desert Colossus. But there were more.

Kahar was gone, an unfortunate casualty of the increasing hostility of the Hylians. She had been in a raiding part that was ambushed by Hylians, just as Ganondorf had been. Although her skills with the scimitars was incredible, she and her party was overwhelmed. None made it back.

Then there was Karula, who had passed away in an accident. Amahi, her lover and partner, had created designs for a new building that would serve as a water pumping source for their people. Unfortunately, there was a flaw during construction. One of the beams had not been tied down properly. With one nudge, it had collapsed on the unwary constructor, and buried her under beams of wood and hundreds of clay shards.

Tanji, the large Gerudo Meister of the blade was still there, but battle had ravaged her body, leaving scars all over. Noomi was still alive as well, although her perfect eyes had been tarnished. She wore an eye patch over her left eye. Amahi was there too, but had never been the same after the accident, blaming herself. Together they bore the look of defeat, each one expressing it in their own way.

They were done, tired, and defeated. There was no love for battle in the eyes of the warriors, and no yearning for creation in that of the builders. What Ganondorf had once seen as an elite force of pride and wisdom, was now a shell, a husk of what was, and now existed only to keep together what was so close to falling apart. At least there was Wyjia to hold things together.

Except...

Ganondorf noticed that her seat was vacant too.

"Where is Wyjia?" he asked. All the members of the council looked down, as if they were not beaten down enough.

"She has passed into the realm of the spirits" was all Tanji said. Ganondorf hung his head low. No matter what the tribe had gone through, thick or thin, Wyjia had always been the pillar on which the Gerudo stood. She was no warrior, nor could she create and build. She was the medicine woman. Her sole job was to heal and maintain, and she did so with unsurpassed skill. She was old, but she never faltered in her abilities, nor in her kindness. Now, she was gone.

Ganondorf stood, finally, and addressed the council directly.

"Report" he commanded. One by one, they gave him the details that transpired in their realm in his absence. They spoke of the increasing attacks made by the Hylians. How they had lost half their forces to the raids and ambushes on their people. Then they spoke of the drought that had come and crippled their already meager portions of food and water. And without the ability to raid Hyrule for the resources they needed, they had resorted to sneaking water supplies from Lake Hylia, and stealing whatever they could.

The Gerudo had become thieves.

Ganondorf clenched his fists in rage. How could this happen in just two short years? His people, the once proud tribe of the Gerudo, had been beaten down and defeated in no time at all. No, this would not stand. He would not allow it.

"Council" he began. "I will not allow our people, your people, to die of starvation. I cannot let the Gerudo wallow in their homes, and wither to nothing. This will not stand!" he roared. The council shook slightly in fear, even the brawny Tanji. "I command the Gerudo once more, and things are indeed about to change."

"And what makes you think you can make that change?" a voice called out in the darkness. Ganondorf looked to all the members of the council. None of them had spoken.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ganondorf commanded. To his left, a Gerudo emerged. She was younger than him, looking about a year older that Gerudo womanhood. She had her red hair bound with a gem encrusted band tight at the scalp, which let the rest of her hair flow behind her. Her clothing was pink pants, pink gloves, a golden band around her left arm, and a white chest wrap that covered her bust.

"What makes you so special that you can change how things are?" she said, resting her hand on her hip. Ganondorf's brow furrowed as she came into view. He knew her, since she was a girl. She was always haughty and an annoyance, challenging his orders whenever she could. He held no love for the Gerudo standing before him.

"... What are you doing here, Nabooru?"


	67. Under New Management

Nabooru clicked her tongue and rolls her eyes. While she was but a girl when Ganondorf was back at the Fortress, she had always had a way about her. She had a special way about her that incredibly irritated her king.

"I am here by right. I earned a place here, unlike some" she said. Her gaze fell from Ganondorf and instead inspected her nails. Ganondorfs clenched a fist, trying to keep his rage at bay. He held very little contempt for Nabooru, even when she was young. She had always challenged his authority and right to rule. She was just a girl then, so her words were never taken too lightly. Now that she was a woman, however, her ideals held more weight in the community.

Ganondorf's disappointed gaze turned from her to the council.

"Any light you'd care to shed?" he asked.

The council shifted their weight uncomfortably, all looking away from their king. It was obvious that her ideas and thoughts had already been spread wide throughout the fortress in Ganondorf's absence, but to be allowed within the council? Finally, one member spoke up.

"We... we needed members" Amahi began, rubbing her arms nervously. "And since you left..." Tanji jolted in her seat, staring at Amahi. It was clear they were all terrified for what might happen, fearful of their king's wrath. Ganondorf was indeed angry, but not completely at their decisions.

They were weak, all of them. They had been stripped of any sense of pride and honor. Now, even Tanji, the warrior elite, was shaking before a man, albeit her king. His eyes flashed back to Nabooru, who was still holding her hand up to inspect her nails, but was glancing at him.

You're the cause...

"Very well" he said, surprising the council as well as Nabooru. His body calmed down and he straightened up. "What have you done to keep our people safe?" he asked. There was no ill intent behind his words, but that did not carry to Nabooru. She huffed and crossed her arms aver her chest.

"Well, since you abandoned us, I've had to deal with the mess you left behind" she blurted out. Nabooru was on the warpath, attacking Ganondorf and challenging his rule with every word. She wanted him to know she was in charge now.

"That's nice, but what did you do?" he asked. Right now, exchanging harsh words with Nabooru was not important to him, although any chance he had to beat her down was delightful. Right now, he needed to focus on the needs of his people, and his plans.

"I've made a deal with Hyrule, for a start" she huffed, angered by Ganondorf's tone. "As long as we stay in our lands, they will not harm us. With your ways, we were dying left and right in raids. This may not be ideal, but it works" she said, waving her hand around.

"No" Ganondorf said with a scoff. "This it not working." He gestured to the council. "Do you see them?" he asked.

"Yes" Nabooru said, growing agitated.

"Describe to me what you see, exactly" Ganondorf demanded. Nabooru glanced over t the council, and surveyed them all. She looked into their eyes, and saw what she was looking for.

"I see hope" Nabooru began, bringing her gaze back to Ganondorf. "I see a people hurt and injured, seeking redemption, and life. I see pride and the promise of life" she boasted. Ganondorf hid it, but he was smiling.

"Would you like to know what I see?" he said, taking a step closer to the young Gerudo. She folded her arms once more across her chest and matched his gaze.

"Not terri-" she began, bur was cut off.

"I see cowards" he said. Nabooru took a step back and stared at Ganondorf in shock. The council too looked to him in surprise. He turned to them all and walked by each and every member. "In my youth, you were all seen as untouchable. You were the immovable pillars of the Gerudo, standing for what we were, what we are, and what we could be."

"You" he began with Tanji, who shifted in her chair, trying hard to remain strong as her king approached. "You were once a master of the heavy weapon. You were known to slay Molds with just one swing. Now?" he scoffed. "I doubt you could cut down a withered plant stem. And you, Noomi" he said, moving to his next target.

"I remember a time when the old crone would warn us about you. How you were always listening, always watching. If you saw one of us doing something bad, you would shoot an arrow at us in the black of night, and hit. Now look at yourself" he ordered. Reluctantly, she did so. Noomi lowered her head and looked down over her body. She was a thin Gerudo, thinner still in face, but they both knew that was not what he was calling attention to. She looked back up at Ganondorf, and rested her hand on her eyepatch.

Ganondorf shook his head and then moved to Amahi. He stopped before he and stared her down. Amahi refused to look him in the eye. She was the most defeated of them all, Ganondorf could tell. He said nothing, and finally turned his attention back on Nabooru, who was staring at him angrily.

"This is no where near working" he said. His hand waved, gesturing at his council. "You have been all but destroyed in my absence. Whether it be by enemy forces, the foolish actions of a foolish girl, or by the simple passage of time, it makes no difference to me. Things are about to change, for the better."

He looked back to Tanji, who he couldn't ell was either about to leap at him in rage, or burst into tears.

"You will know the taste of steel again, sister" he began. The watery gaze she had on him washed into confusion. "Oh yes, you are broken, but you will be a pillar once again. And you, Noomi" he said, turning his head to the archer, who returned the confused look. "I will not allow our best archer to quit on a technicality. You were given two eyes for a reason" he said, then turned to Amahi. "You know your mistakes now, Amahi. Adapt, learn, and you will see her again. I promise." he said.

For the first time since he had entered their halls, he saw a glimmer, no matter how small, of hope in the council. He saw the possibility of his people restored to their former glory, and even more. And then, there was Nabooru.

"All these women did their absolute best in the worst of situations!" she yelled suddenly, her boiling point reached. "How dare you think you can just come here and insult us! Where have you been all this time, huh?! What have you been up to while we needed y-..." she stopped herself, but Ganondorf grinned as he knew her initial intent. "While we were suffering."

"In truth, I left for the Spirit Temple. I sought guidance from the Sand Goddess. Instead, I found something else. An ancient and powerful weapon that will help rebuild our lands, and destroy our enemies" he said. Ganondorf raised and clenched his fist tight. It began to steam and light up, until suddenly purple fire ignited all around his hand. All the Gerudo in the room stared at him in disbelief. It had been a long time since Tanji and Noomi had seen magic. The rest hadn't seen it at all.

"I, Ganondorf Dragmire, have returned. And I will not rest until the Gerudo are free. Free from tyranny, hunger, and pain. This, I vow."

Tanji stood up, followed by Noomi and Amahi. One by one, they bowed down before Ganondorf and swore their allegiance to him. He nodded to them, acknowledging their pledges before looking to Nabooru. She cringed at him, but bowed all the same.

"Long live King Ganondorf" she muttered with great reluctance. The fact that it pained her gave Ganondorf a slight delight. With them at his command, Ganondorf dismissed his magic and commanded them all to follow. Tanji, Noomi, and Amari all followed behind their king swiftly, while Nabooru hung back. She did not trust Ganondorf, she never had. But now, with the magic... Something was wrong. Something was wrong and she was going to find out what.

As they left the council chambers and made their way out toward he fortress, it was made clear to all of them that word had spread throughout the Fortress that Ganondorf had returned. For as they exited the fortress itself and came t the outside rise atop the stone building, all the Gerudo were standing out front cheering wildly.

Ganondorf looked out among the masses with pride in his eyes. Most he did not recognize, being younger when he knew them more, but there was a familiar face or two. Near the front lines he saw the Gerudo from earlier, Rashil, waving her hands and screaming wildly. He smiled when he saw her, and made a slight nod in her direction. Then, he raised his hand.

All fell quiet as they obeyed his command. There were fewer Gerudo than the last time Ganondorf had been here. Of course, that was many, many years ago, on his coronation day. Still, there were more Gerudo than he had hoped, which filled is heart with happiness.

"My people" he spoke out, loud enough for all to hear. "Yes, I have returned to you all" he said, but was interrupted by an uproar of cheers. Ganondorf waited until they died down before continuing. "I see that hard times have come upon you, come upon us. But know, they are at an end! I will ensure that my people, you, the Gerudo, will NOT diminish into the wind. We are strong, stronger than sand, than stone, stronger than time itself! And we will not yield!" he yelled, thrusting a fist into the air. This too called for a cheer. "I will make our people great once more. And all will know, and fear us!" he roared.

The crowd exploded with a third and final cheer.

"Hail the great Ganondorf!" one Gerudo yelled, who Ganondorf knew to be Rashil. All the others joined in and began chanting it. Ganondorf raised his hands up, basking in the glory hey bestowed upon him. The three main council members stood behind him, proud to be strong once more. Nabooru, however, folded her arms and looked away.

"Fools" she muttered. "He will ruin us all..."

When the crowds died down and dispersed, and the council returned to their duties, Ganondorf walked the halls of his home once more. It had been a while, but they felt just like they did before. The crude grooves in the stone walls were just the same as he remembered. The smell of dust and perfumes wafted through the halls, just as they had in his youth, and Ganondorf remembered something very important.

He was hungry.

He followed the familiar halls and stairways until he reached the dining room. It was after noon, so other than a few Gerudo who had shifts during lunch hour, it was deserted. Ganondorf made his way to the kitchen and nabbed a bowl of now cool stew and easily found himself a spot at one of the large tables. He could have chosen his spot among the Elite's table, where he had a seat reserved, but chose to sit among his people.

Once his meal was finished, and the Gerudo had left to their own plans, Ganondorf took his time to wander the halls of the Fortress. He traversed its many passageways and chambers, re-familiarizing himself with his past. As the day reached its end, the Gerudo King found himself nearing a door he thought he would never see again. It was near the top of the Fortress, alone and untouched. He stood before it in silence.

It had been years since he saw it. Part of him wanted to open it, while another did not. It held too many memories. Each one good, but they also brought pain. Taking in a breath, Ganondorf opened the door to his old chambers.

The wooden door creaked open. Cob webs stretched and tore between the frame and the door itself as it opened. Clearly no one had entered this place for a good long while. A fine layer of dust had caked the floor and bed. Ganondorf almost found this a relief, as if everything were a distant memory, worn down by time.

He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Exhaling, he propped his trident next to the door, where both he and Jafora would put them. Then, he turned to the bed, and saw something he had almost forgotten. He gazed upon it, an item from his youth. It was an old gift, given to him by a long dead friend, and it would greatly aid him in his plans.

Ganondorf grinned as he picked up his old horned mask.


	68. Friends and Foes

"No! Absolutely not!" Nabooru protested in the council chambers.

"Oh, what in all the Hells is wrong THIS time?!" Ganondorf yelled back. He was standing in the middle of the council chambers, with the council in their respective seats. Nabooru's spot was where Jafora's used to be. A small fact that Ganondorf held with great disdain. No one deserved that seat other than Jafora. Least of all Nabooru.

"What is wrong?! What is wrong with YOU?!" she barked out, standing from her seat and slamming her hands on the council table. "You really, truly expect us to just throw our lives away for your 'promise' of glory? Are you that pig-headed?!" she shouted.

"And how are we fairing now, girl?" Ganondorf retorted. This had been going on since he returned to the fortress. Every proposal Ganondorf had brought to the council had been challenged by one member and one alone. While Ganondorf admired the occasional debate, this was a ludicrous waste of time. "If we do not raid, we will all die! You should know this, Council Member" he said. The title he gave her was spoken with venom.

"Excuse me, I am a Meister!" Nabooru whined, crossing her arms. Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"A Meister of what, pray tell" he spoke with a heavy sigh. To be a member of the council, a Gerudo must be a either a Meister or a King. Meisters were in charge of teaching the younger generations in their specific skills. "Unless you are the Meister of wasting space, you don't have much say here" Ganondorf scoffed.

"No, that would be your position, my lord" Nabooru retorted. Ganondorf sneered at her and was about ready to attack, when Tanji spoke up.

"Council! We are getting off track" she reminded them. Ganondorf pushed his anger for the young Gerudo away from violence and behind his words, backing up his emotions.

"Quite right" he began, glaring hard at Nabooru. "Then it is decided. We raid once again."

"Once again I protest!" Nabooru yelled.

"And once again, I don't care!" Ganondorf shot back quickly. "Unless you haven't taken a good look, Nabooru, our people are wasting away. We NEED more supplies, and we aren't going to find them your way."

"We have a truce with the Hylians! They supply us with all we need" she argued. "If we go by your lead, rampaging at them like a wild boar, we will all die! Or is that what you want?" Nabooru scoffed. Ganondorf actively gagged. The thought alone of relying on the Hylians made him sick.

"Nabooru, do you really not see it? They are starving us. They do not give us what we need, only barely enough to keep MOST of our people alive. They do not do this out of pity, nor out of mercy, Nabooru" he said, walking towards the young Gerudo. "They do it for their own entertainment!"

For the first time, Nabooru looked away. Ganondorf had driven his point home. He had won, if only briefly, and he savored the moment.

"We raid" he said coldly to her, then nodded to the council, signaling an end to the meeting. It was called, voted, and dismissed. One by one, the council members left, until it was just Ganondorf and Nabooru, who was still looking downward at the table. Ganondorf stood before her, waiting for her reaction.

"I don't agree to this" she uttered finally.

"I don't expect you to" he said before turning his back to her and walking towards the door. "Don't worry yourself though, Nabooru. You will be safe from harm" he said, forming a grin. Nabooru's head shot up and she glared at Ganondorf's back with teary-eyes fury.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" she yelled, but was too late. Ganondorf had already left the council chambers. Just outside, however, two Gerudo stood, blocking his way. He grumbled as he saw them, and they rolled their eyes as they saw him.

"Move, Marisha" Ganondorf grumbled. Marisha, the Gerudo to the left, looked back at her king the same way Nabooru did.

"That a threat?" she asked brashly.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this. Your Meister took too much of my patience as it is" he said. With one motion, he grasped her shoulder and pushed her to the side with relative ease before continuing on his way. Marisha grunted as her post was easily knocked off balance. She and the other Gerudo stared angrily as their king walked off down the hall.

"What a brute" Marisha said. The other Gerudo, a scout named Malli, rubbed her friend's arm. They were followers of Nabooru, and her closest friends since early childhood. They were as devoted to her as much of the tribe was to Ganondorf, seeing her as the rightful ruler instead of him. As such, they showed him as little respect as she had, and it did not go unnoticed. As Malli consoled her friend, the council doors opened again, bringing forth Nabooru.

"My lady" the two said as they bowed before her. "How did it go?" Marisha asked. Nabooru rubbed her arm and gazed down the hall where Ganondorf had gone.

"We aren't slowing him down enough. We need a new angle..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ganondorf reached the outside of the fortress, he realized that is was night. The sun had set at least an hour ago. His body hunched with a sigh. He had been in the council chambers since the morning, and had wasted the entire day arguing something that should have been the obvious choice to everyone.

Nabooru was stalling his progress, he knew this. She would argue and challenge him with every sentence he spoke within the council meetings. Outside, Marisha and Malli would try to get others to join their cause. He had already seen some Gerudo join with them. This was becoming less and less like a lone child's tantrum, and more of a threat to his rule. More importantly, a threat to his plans.

But there was nothing more he could do about it today. The day was gone, with little headway made. Ganondorf stood back up straight, cracking his back, and headed for the one place he knew he could relax; the Gerudo Tavern.

It was above the rest of the fortress, overlooking their home, and was made for the adults only. It was a place where a Gerudo could find food, drink, relaxation, and even company. It was also the place Jafora took a young Ganondorf the night of his coronation.

He had frequently visited the tavern since his return. It brought him a sense of maturity, in some respect, which is something his days were not full of. In the tavern, most people wanted to simply drink and be left alone, which is exactly what he wanted as well. He needed time to think, reflect, and plan for the next day. The tavern was also filled with Gerudo who supported him, which was always a plus.

As he entered the tavern, the familiar sights and smells flooded his senses. Tables cluttered the walls on either side of the tavern, with a bar at the back. In the middle of the room was a large pit filled with hot water. There, Gerudo would bathe and join together. More often than not they could be found making love in the hot waters. As long as it did not go against their laws, anything was allowed here.

Ganondorf was greeted by cheers as he walked through the doorway and made his way to the bar. The same woman from his youth was there, mixing drinks and taking orders. Behind her was a fire place, where meats and breads were roasting. Ganondorf's stomach growled, as he had not eaten at all that day.

"What's the special today?" he asked the bartender as he approached.

"Death Mountain Gor Grog" she said as she poured a crude mug for another patron. Ganondorf grimaced. Death Mountain Gor Grog was a drink made by the Gorons. It was said to be given its natural earthy flavors by being poured over minerals and special rocks. A side effect, however, was that silt and gravel was often found at the bottom of the bottle. A rude surprise for anyone not expecting a finish on the rocks.

"Hmm, just the usual then" Ganondorf said. The bartender began his order, and soon delivered a pint of Cactus ale and two sticks of Guay bits. It wasn't the best thing he had ever eaten, but it would do. He took his meal and thanked the woman before moving to a seat against the wall.

Here, he could eat his meal and sit back in peace. He could watch his people joke, drink, laugh and love with relative ease. Seeing his people flourish, even just a little, made his burdens lighter. With a relieving sigh, Ganondorf took a swig of his ale and bit off a piece of roasted Guay off the stick.

"Hey" a voice said. Ganondorf had his eyes closed, as he was enjoying the sounds of the tavern. "Hey, Lord Ganondorf" the voice said again. Ganondorf shifted slightly in his seat and opened his eyes, realizing he was being addressed directly. As his vision cleared, he could see a Gerudo standing on the other side of the table.

She was a bulky woman. Not so in body size, but her arms and legs were very toned. She sported a braided mohawk, and a stern, angular face. Her eyes, Ganondorf noted, were wild.

"Yes?" Ganondorf said.

"Mind if I sit here? The other places are full" she asked. Ganondorf looked about the room. Almost every table had at least one empty seat. She was lying, but put little care behind it. She wanted to sit with him. Ganondorf shrugged, however, and gestured at the chair in front of the woman. She nodded and sat down.

"Name's Keeja" she said as she placed her food and drink down. "What's gotchya down?" she asked as she went in to her food like a predator to the kill. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow but did not care all too much.

"Politics" he uttered. Keeja groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Psh, politics. Waste of time if you ask me" she grunted. "If you can just go and take what you need, then words are just a waste of time and air" she argued. Ganondorf chuckled. He agreed with her completely, having always felt this was true.

"Especially when the politics are forced within your own tribe" Ganondorf added as he raised his drink to his lips once more. Keeja coughed in her food and looked at Ganondorf.

"Ah, she still rattlin' the cage?" She asked. Ganondorf tilted his head slightly.

"Who do you mean?" he said.

"You know exactly who I mean. The bitch's been a pain in your, and my, side since she was a kid. Hmph, spoiled little brat..." she muttered. Ganondorf grinned slightly. She was no supporter of Nabooru's.

"And what has she done against you, Keeja?" he prodded. Keeja sat up in her seat and wiped bits of food off her face.

"She stopped the raids, for a start. Honestly, that's far enough for me" she said. Ganondorf watched as Keeja curled up her arms and flexed. her muscles, though thin in the biceps, were impressive. "See these? You think these were made for sitting around and wasting away?! Forget about it!" she said, glaring at Ganondorf. "I was made to raid, and that little tart took that away form me..." She turned her head and roared out loud. "SHE TOOK RAIDING AWAY FROM ALL OF US!"

Ganondorf looked around the room as all the Gerudo roared in agreement. Keeja pumped her fists in the air. as she did, Ganondorf noticed black tattoos running along her under arms. He wondered just how far down they ran. She looked like a true warrior. Not one even raiding would do her form justice, it demanded war. Ganondorf's grin widened as she returned to him.

"You know she hasn't even tasted battle before, right?" Keeja continued.

"That so?" Ganondorf asked, musing her onward. Keeja pressed two fingers into the wooden table between them.

"That little bitch has always got other people to do her dirty work. She makes promises and flirts with the girls who are into her to do the shit she don't wanna do. Those two brainwashed bitches she's got so tightly wrapped around her finger? They've been her lackeys for her since that cunt could talk" Keeja spat on the floor. "Fuckin' useless..."

Keeja filled all the requirements Ganondorf sought. He sat back in his seat and folded his hands on the table.

"Keeja, what would you say if I told you I am bringing back the raids?" he asked. Keeja looked up and him and smirked as she shoveled more food into her mouth.

"I'd say about damn time" she spoke through a mouthful of food. Ganondorf grinned back.

"I will be leading it, of course, and I need raiders" he began. "Raiders who know what their doing" he added. Keeja stared at him intently. "But I do need to ask you something important before I can consider you as a raiding partner" he added. He knew what her answer would be by her looks alone, but needed verbal confirmation.

"I'm listening" she said in a low voice. Her bright amber eyes stared to Ganondorf in excitement. She too knew the question he was about to ask. Ganondorf leaned down lower, so their voices weren't overheard.

"How are you when it comes to killing?" he asked finally. Keeja stared at him for a moment before she opened her mouth again.

"Weapons were made for killing, and I'm a weapon master" she said with a wink. Satisfied, Ganondorf rose back up in his chair and took another drink. Keeja did the same. "I noticed, Ganondorf, that Nabooru has something you lack" she said taking in a big gulp of Gor-Grog. Ganondorf's attention was on her from her words, and noticed that she swallowed the silt along with her grog with little care.

"What's that?" he asked and Keeja downed her very earthy drink. Once it was gone, the Gerudo warrior exhaled loudly and swiped her arm across her mouth, wiping off the trickles of grog from her chin.

"You need guards" she said with a grin. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. Guards? He never needed protection before, why now?

"You think I can't handle myself?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. Keeja chortled.

"Fuck no, man. I know you can beat the shit out of anything and anyone. Hell, I'd pay to watch you fight. No, no. You need followers, minions. People who will have your back. People who will do your dirty work" She looked at Ganondorf intensely. "I don't just mean here."

"Go on." Ganondorf looked upon her with slight confusion and interest.

"There are some of us here... well, a lot of us, who hate Hyrule. We want to see it burn. I think you feel the same, right?" she said. Ganondof looked down at the table.

"I want them all to burn" he said.

"Good" Keeja assured him. "Then you will need followers to carry the torches." Ganondorf looked up at her. She was grinning at him, with her tongue running along her sharp canines like a Wolfos ready to hunt. There was darkness in her eyes. He liked it.

"Very well. Do you know any volunteers?" he asked. Keeja leaned back in her seat and patted her chest with both hands. "There's one" Ganondorf said. "I believe I will need a second." Ganondorf added. Keeja smirked. She looked over her right shoulder and whistled. There was a splash as a Gerudo warrior stood from the water pit. She was thicker than Keeja, with a wide jaw and even wider shoulders.

Were it not for her long red hair, Ganondorf could have easily mistaken her for a Goron, and a big one at that. She turned to face Keeja and Ganondorf, and walked across the stone floor, not bothering to put on clothes. Once at the table, she sat to Keeja's left with a loud thump. Ganondorf's eyebrow raised as he took in this warrior. She wasn't all too easy on the eyes, with a rough face and nose ring, but beauty was not what he needed.

"I believe you two have met already" Keeja said, brushing her thumb on her nose. Ganondorf looked to her, then to the other Gerudo, who was still naked and dripping water. Try as he might, he could not recognize her. Although for some reason, looking at her made him angry.

"I give" he said, finally. Keeja grinned, as did the other Gerudo, and she nudged the latter's shoulder.

"Give him a hint, why don't you?" she said. The Gerudo motioned Ganondorf to stand and stood with him. She walked around the table and walked passed him. As she did, she went out of her way and slammed her shoulder hard against his. Ganondorf's body should and he glared at her. She looked back and smirked.

"Just watch it, you little runt" she barked with a growing smile. Suddenly it all hit him. Back in his youth, he visited Hyrule with the rest of his class. As they traversed the great plains of Hyrule, he had gotten into a fight with one of his classmates, and brutally beat her.

"Donaru?!" he shouted. The women laughed out loud. Donaru nodded and punched Ganondorf in the shoulder.

"Yeah, it's me, pipsqueak" she said with a chuckle. "Though, I think you outgrew that nickname" she added. While at one time in their lives Donaru towered over him, Ganondorf had grown a full foot above the beefy warrior. Ganondorf placed his hands on the Gerudo's shoulders and stared down at her.

For a moment, they just grinned at one another. Keeja wiped food off her mouth as she waited for it to happen. Sure enough, Ganondorf slammed his forehead against Donaru's in a powerful head-butt. The Gerudo warrior grunted and staggered backwards, her back hitting the cold stone wall.

"I never liked that nickname, never will. Use it again and I'll punch you in the face" he said, smirking. Donaru pulled herself off the wall and rubbed her forehead. Her diadem had cracked from the impact, but that didn't seem to bother her.

"I hope you do, my King" she said, looking to Ganondorf with respect shining bright in her eyes. Once she recovered, Ganondorf ordered drinks for the three of them and they all sat back down. Over the next hour they all took turns sharing stories and ideas. Keeja shared how she and Donaru got together. Ganondorf spoke of his plans, as much as he wished to reveal at least, and was surprised at how much the two agreed with him.

"Well then" Ganondorf said, as the hour grew late and the tavern had all but emptied. "I think it is time for me to go to bed. I have much to plan, and will..." he trailed off. His smile faded to a tired, annoyed look. "I will need my rest for tomorrow's 'politics'" he groaned. As he stood up, Donaru and Keeja stood as well.

"You know, I think you still have some steam to let off" Keeja said. Donaru ordered three more drinks and walked back to the now empty water pit. "Why don't you join my girl and I?" Keeja chuckled as she began taking off her clothing. "And if you're worried about being left out, Donaru may be for the pussy, but I go many ways" she said with a grin wide enough to show her teeth.

As she undressed, Ganondorf could see her tattoos in their full glory. They started between her middle and ring fingers an curled around her forearms, underarms, armpits, and down her sides to her hips, and down her legs. She also had an ornate Keese-like design on her chest and something Ganondorf could only assume as a dragon above her vagina. She also had a ring pierced in her right nipple, which Ganondorf did, in fact, enjoy.

"I, uh... Thank you for the offer, but I have loved and lost before. I do not wish yet another repeat" Ganondorf said. Keeja chuckled. Donaru came up behind her and grasped her waist. Keeja reached up behind her and pulled Donaru's head down by her nose ring. Donaru happily began biting at Keeja's ear.

"My king" Keeja said with a devilish twinkle in her eye. "Who said anything about love?" She smirked at him as Donaru opened her eyes and looked at him as well. Ganondorf watched as the larger Gerudo's hands moved up Keeja's frame and groped her supple breasts. The want was there. Keeja was a beautiful woman, with a twisted perspective. She was crass and dark, two points that made Ganondorf's pants constrict. Keeja saw this and stuck out her tongue. "Well?"

"That is truly tempting, Keeja. Perhaps some day I will take you up on the offer. For now, though, the pain of my past is still too fresh. Until later" he said. As he walked passed her, Ganondorf was grasped by Keeja. He was startled for an instant, and kept a harsh gaze upon her.

"Fine, not tonight, but let me at least give you this..." She pressed her body against Ganondorf and forced a rough kiss upon his lips. Her tongue dove into his mouth and squirmed around his own and felt along his teeth. When she pulled out, she nearly sucked out all the air in Ganondorf's lungs. "Until later, my King" she said in a sultry voice. Donaru chuckled and pulled her lover back into her arms. Ganondorf took a moment to catch his breath, and left the two alone.


	69. Preparing for Raid

Ganondorf awoke the next morning in his room. His head ached a little, most likely due to the amount of alcohol he imbibed the night before. He sat up from his bed with a groan and looked to the window. The sun had already risen. As he rubbed his head and pushed his fingers through his hair, Ganondorf remembered his plans.

His glossy eyes cleared and he looked to bone mask the door. Desire burned hot within him, and he shot from the mattress. He hurriedly put on his dark armor and rushed outside. The guards stiffened up in a subtle salute as he ran passed them. He raced down the halls to the first floor of the fortress, and into the Dining hall.

He stood in the open doorway, surveying the entire court. All the children were there, happily eating their portions of stew and drinking water. Beyond them, most of the Gerudo who were either getting off their shift, or about to begin them. At the end of the room, the Meisters sat, eating their food. Ganondorf's delight left as he saw Nabooru there in Jafora's seat.

As he kept looking, however, he could not spot his two new companions, Keeja and Donaru. Pity. He could have used their presence to reinforce his words, but they were not required. Slowly, he made his way down the small flight of steps to the main room. As he did, the rest of the Gerudo looked to him.

"My people" he said, catching everyone's attention who had not already been watching him, especially Nabooru. "Today I seek followers for a mission" he said. The older Gerudo sat up straight, paying close attention to him. No missions had been called for a long while, and to hear of one from the king directly must have made it an important one indeed. Nabooru narrowed her eyes slightly.

"It has been far too long since we left this desert. And, while it is our home, it also serves as our prison. You all know this" he continued. There was a soft murmur throughout the hall. Ganondorf smirked ever so slightly, but brought himself back to a serious tone. "Today, we break the truce with the Hylians."

A unified gasp swept all around Ganondorf. After their many defeats and ambushes, the Gerudo had begun to fear Hyrule. A truce had been struck that gave the Gerudo life in exchange for leaving Hyrule alone. While it did stave off Hylian assaults, it left the Gerudo with meager food supplies and dwindling hope, as well as a smaller population. This was something Ganondorf could no longer allow.

"Today, I will be accepting volunteers of those able and willing. And tomorrow..." he paused. His gaze turned to Nabooru, who was glaring at him at the far end of the room. "We raid Hyrule" he concluded. Silently, he walked up to the Meister's table and seated himself right in the middle, where he used to sit.

A cook quickly brought him a bowl of stew and a mug of water and left. Ganondorf said nothing, and began to eat. All the Meisters stared at him, Nabooru's gaze fiercest of them all. The hall plummeted into an awkward silence, as each warrior contemplated what they would do. Did they have the wisdom to stay here, or did they have the courage to follow behind their king's power?

Ganondorf smirked once more as he ate his breakfast. All he needed to do was plant the seed, the rest would follow. Then, suddenly, something unexpected happened.

"I think... I think it's a good idea" Nabooru said, shattering the silence. It was well known throughout the entire fortress that she and the king did not get along. So to hear her agree with him was something new entirely. All the Gerudo, Ganondorf included, looked to her.

She was still sitting at the table, fingers folded and her thumbs fiddling with each other. She was looking down for the moment. Even Malli and Marisha who were seated as close as they were allowed to the Meister's table, were paying close attention to their leader. Ganondorf glanced to them to see their reactions. They seemed as shocked as everyone else. When Nabooru spoke again, his attention quickly went back to her.

"It is hard to admit it, but we are not thriving" she continued. "I love my people, just as the rest of the Meisters, and just as our King Ganondorf does" she said, looking over to him. He raised an eyebrow, not fully trusting the situation. Nabooru slowly pushed away from the table and stood up. "If raiding is what is in the best interest of my... of OUR people..." She turned to look directly at Ganondorf. "Then let me be the first to volunteer as a raider."

Ganondorf dropped his spoon into his bowl. The hall was alive with the creaking sound of bodies shifting in chairs. Even the Meisters were uneasy. Ganondorf's rage boiled within him. In one diplomatic move, Nabooru had planted herself in the perfect position. If Nabooru went on the raid, she would micro-manage and judge the raid's actions, specifically Ganondorf's, as well as get a first-hand glimpse into his plans. On the other hand, were he to refuse her aid, it would make Ganondorf's strength and promise look frail and pompous. Having little choice, he nodded.

Nabooru nodded back in kind, and left the hall. Malli and Marisha walked quickly behind her. The entire court watched her leave. Soon after, Ganondorf stood up, finished with his meal and his patience, and followed Nabooru.

"Nabooru" he called out as he exited the dining hall. Marisha and Malli whipped their heads around and glared at Ganondorf. Nabooru stopped and glanced over her shoulder at the male Gerudo walking up to her.

"Yes, my king?" she said gently.

"What is your plan here?" he said, not slowing down. As he approached, Malli and Marisha blocked the space between the King and the Meister, but Ganondorf easily and apathetically pushed them away, so there was nothing between himself and Nabooru. "Cut the act, girl. What's your play?" he growled. Nabooru looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"There... There is no play, Ganondorf. You are right, and I am... less right" she began. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. Nabooru sighed deeply. "I'm... Sorry. It's hard for me to admit my faults. I have been... Wrong. I've clung to the past, and hoped we would be able live this out, but I see we need strength if we are to survive. We need YOUR strength, King Ganondorf" she said.

Ganondorf still did not trust this, but there was no further ground to be gained here. Besides, he was needed elsewhere. With a nod, he moved around Nabooru and went on his way. As soon as he was out of sight and earshot, Nabooru dropped her somber guise and narrowed her eyes in Ganondorf's direction, folding her arms.

"Do you think it worked?" Malli asked.

"Only time will tell" Nabooru said. "It is a foothold, at least. We will monitor his actions in the field tomorrow, Malli. Hopefully we will see what's really going on here."

"Yes Meist... wait, we?" Malli said. Nabooru turned to face her followers.

"Yes, you and me" she said. "I'm not going alone. What if Ganondorf tries something? I can't risk being on my own out there in Hyrule. I'll need a witness" She stated. Marisha and Malli looked at each other, not fully approving of the idea. "What?" Nabooru said, putting her hands on her hips. "It's not like I'm asking you to fight my own battles here. I CAN take care of myself. I just need... insurance, that I'll make it back. Ganondorf can be crafty" she explained.

"Well... all right. But I've never raided before. I don't know the first thing about it" Malli argued. It was true, in fact, none of them had raided before. They were still young women, after all. They had never been given the chance to raid, thanks to Nabooru's truce with the Hylians.

"Even so, I need your eyes more than your skills" Nabooru said.

"What about me?" Marisha said. "I may not be a raider, but I can beat Malli any day of the week!" She shouted.

"Hey!" Malli complained.

"Oh you know it's true. In fact I could even beat Nabooru!" Marisha boasted.

"Hush!" Nabooru barked, quieting the two. "I need you here to keep an eye on the Fortress, and get as many followers as possible" Nabooru said. "Tell them what I did, how courageous it was to be the first to volunteer. If THAT won't get people on my side, nothing will."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ganondorf Knocked on the wooden door. On the other side, he heard an painful moan.

"Wh... Who's there? Ssssshhhh with the loud... People are dying in here" a voice whimpered out. Ganondorf sneered and slammed his fist on the door even louder. There was another painful moan. "Alright... Alright... Hold on... Babe, help me with these clothes..." the voice said again. Ganondorf rolled his eyes as he grew ever more impatient. Finally, the door creaked open.

Keeja stood in the doorway. Her mohawk was disheveled, with the middle of it un-braided as if it were pulled apart. What passed for clothing was a see through veil resting on her shoulder that effectively covered nothing. Her eyes were closed and she looked overall about ready to die.

"Wha..." her eyes opened just enough to get a blurry image of her King standing before her. By the expression on her face, she could not make out just yet who was there in her doorway. "T'sup?" she said. Blinking slowly, her vision cleared and so did Ganondorf's face, rage and all.

"Mmmornin' Sire. Wha..." Keeja slumped against the door frame. "What can I do f'you?" she asked. Ganondorf grumbled and walked passed her into her and Donaru's room. "Hey..." Keeja grumbled. "Not that this wouldn't be super fun... Back can you like, come back in five or seven... years?" she said as she slumped onto her bed.

"We don't have time for this" Ganondorf said, shutting the door. "Plans have shifted, and not at all in our favor."

"Ugh, I know" Keeja mumbled into her pillow. "People are talking... not good" she whined.

"Not that. Nabooru has joined the raid party" Ganondorf said. Keeja pried herself from her pillow, eyes still trying to open.

"Wait... What?" she grumbled. "Hey, Don, you hear that?" she asked as she turned her head to the face-down naked Gerudo beside her. The larger Gerudo grumbled as she laid on the bed, ass sticking out. Ganondorf sighed and shook the bed, much to the women's complaints.

"Get yourselves ready. We recruit, TODAY!" He roared and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Oooh my fuck... My ears..." Keeja groaned from the other side of the door. It took a couple hours, but eventually the two made their way to the Dining Hall. Ganondorf was already there, sitting at his seat, a bowl of stew and a glass of water at the table on each side of him. Before him was a line of Gerudo, each eager to speak to their king.

Ganondorf nodded to them as he saw them. They moved through the crowd and sat by his sides. Without saying a word, they delved int their food. As they did, another girl came up to Ganondorf.

"My Lord, I think I would be a good member for this raid" she said, just as every girl before her had.

"State your skills" he said, holding a quill and scroll. Upon it, he had written the names and skills of potential raiders. So far, there were thirty names written down.

"I am an adept archer, always have been. I can knock a bucket of a post at two hundred yards, mounted" the Gerudo explained. Ganondorf nodded and asked for her name, then added it to the list. After her, another one came. Then another, followed by another. Donaru and Keeja ate and recovered from their hangover while Ganondorf interviewed the entire lot.

When one would speak to him, they would move to one of the large tables and sit down, awaiting his decision. At last, Ganondorf had finished. It had taken several hours, bringing the day to a close, but he had interviewed all the candidates who applied for a position in the raid. The scroll was massive, containing at least a hundred names. Ganondorf grinned to himself. A good sized war party...

"Sisters" Ganondorf began, rising from his seat. All the Gerudo in the room looked to him with excitement pumping through their veins so much so that he could almost smell the adrenaline. Even Donaru and Keeja looked up at him from their self-made illness. "You have all taken up the call to join in this raid, and you all have the skills I require. I thank you. However, there is one test for you all now."

The Gerudo looked about themselves. What did he mean? Were they going to fight for a position? That was not completely uncommon among the Gerudo. Sometimes, to prove their worth, raiders would spar for a position in the raiding parties. The better one did, the higher rank they would achieve among the party. Most the Gerudo in the dining hall grasped the handles, hilts, and strings of their weapons in preparation, but Ganondorf held up his hand.

"No sisters, you will not have to fight each other for the right to be in the raid, you all have the physical skills I seek. However, you might find yourself fighting your morals, and our laws" Ganondorf said. This confused the group, who looked back at him with curiosity all over their faces.

"As you know, we have a peace with Hyrule that is shifty at best" he began. "Raiding in their lands will automatically break this truce, plunging us into war" he continued. The Gerudo warriors glanced at one another. They knew the risk raiding would bring, yet they signed up for it none the less. "That is why" Ganondorf continued "this will be no mere raid. This will be our first strike against Hyrule itself. The will be the Gerudo declaring war."

The Gerudo eyes widened.

"This is the task I have set for you, my sisters. I give you your last chance to back down. There is no shame in this, my sisters. What I propose goes against our laws. We are no longer fighting for survival, but fighting for our right to survive. This will mean bloodshed. If any of you wish to leave, now is the time."

There was a silence among the crowd. Then, one Gerudo stood up. the wooden legs of her chair scraped against the stone floor, creating a screeching noise that echoed through the hall.

"I am sorry, my Lord. We were not taught this way" she said. She bowed to Ganondorf, who returned the gesture, and walked out of the hall. Soon, another did the same, then another. Eventually, more than half of the original group had left, leaving only twenty Gerudo not counting Ganondorf and his two companions.

Ganondorf had expected this, except he had originally planned for there to be even less that remained. At most, he needed ten warriors. Twenty was perfect. together with him, Donaru, Keeja, and whoever Nabooru chose to accompany her, there was a good sized party for the first assault.

The next morning, the first Gerudo battle group to be formed in several hundred years would leave for Hyrule.


	70. First Strike

It was early morning. So early, that most would consider it still night. The moon was just passed its apex height, and the wind was harsh and bitter. It blew through the canyon, howling against the rocky edges of the fortress' natural walls. The only sounds were the winds howl, the fluttering banners, and the horses.

There were two dozen of them in the middle of the fortress. Each one packed with previsions, armor, sacks, and weapons. Each one belonged to a Gerudo raider, and each one was special. They ranged in various colors all, from a pale white to Ganondorf's pitch black steed.

Among them, the Gerudo raiders walked around, preparing for the assault. They packed what items they would be taking onto the raid. No one knew just how long this raid would be, and if they were coming back, so they each packed enough food for several days. Because of this unknowing, there was silence throughout the entire group. Even Ganondorf was quiet.

While the others were loading their horses with the essentials, the Gerudo King sat upon his dark steed. His eyes were transfixed on the twisting path that lead to the outside of his realm, into Hyrule. He remembered the last time he had entered there, and the last time he returned.

He remembered what he had gained, and what he had lost. His fists clenched the reins of his horse, who was now adorned with black and red armor. It whinnied and shook its head as the reins were pulled, but Ganondorf did not notice. His head hung low as he stared down the narrow path.

"Soon, brother" he whispered into his horse's ear.

Another horse trotted up to Ganondorf's right. The king kept his gaze forward, but knew who was upon the mare.

"A bit early, isn't it?" Nabooru said, shivering slightly in the bitter cold.

"For a simple raid, yes" Ganondorf replied quietly. He was not trying to keep a hushed conversation, but at this hour, it did little good to raise a voice. "But you know this isn't a simple raid."

"Hmm, I suppose so. We will need the cover of night" Nabooru added, looking up at the night sky. The moon was full, and the stars shone bright. Though they were lit all around the fortress, the Gerudo did not need torches to see. The sky supplied ample light. "Though I wish the moon wasn't so full" Nabooru grumbled.

"It is of little matter" Ganondorf spoke, drawing Nabooru's attention back from the heavens. "By the time we reach Hyrule, it will be early morning, and the moon will be lower. Besides..." Ganondorf said, lowering the pitch of his voice to a serious, dark tone. "I want to fight the Hylians during the day. I want them to see their defeat."

Nabooru looked at Ganondorf with caution. It was obvious this wasn't just about gaining supplies. There was something more. Nabooru hadn't seen it before, but she was sure now. The look on Ganondorf's face, it was the look of revenge. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the sound of another horse coming up to Ganondorf's left.

"Lord" Donaru said as she came close enough. "The raiding party is ready and waiting" she reported.

"I'll be in the back" Nabooru stated with a nod to Ganondorf. She pulled the reins of her horse and walked it to the back of the raid, where Malli was waiting, half awake. She looked at her follower, who gave her a weary nod, then looked over the raid party and to Ganondorf.

Soon, Keeja joined Ganondorf at the front. She grinned at him and winked.

"We're all raid ready, with the girls at the back" she said. "Let's hope they get lost along the way."

Ganondorf nodded to her and sat fully upright. He turned to look at his horde. They were a good lot, all ready to fight and die for the glory of the Gerudo. With a raise of his hand, Ganondorf started the march, and the Gerudo raid party began their descent into Hyrule.

Other than Ganondorf, Keeja, Donaru, Nabooru and Malli, there were twenty Gerudo in the party. Of those twenty, eight were archers, who were among the best in the fortress. There was Kuren, who was the best among the group by far. under her, there was Reshi, Torma, and Garusho, all top students of archery Meister Kahar in their day. After them, there was Saryl, her half sister Shury, Beriza, and Egra.

The rest of the raid party were all adept at melee combat. There was a much larger number of them in this group, largely because Meister Tanji had agreed to be a member of the raid. While she was a Meister, who held dear to the laws of the Gerudo, she was ready to let them slip. After her, many more Gerudo decided to sign up for the raid. If a Meister was willing to kill, then why couldn't they?

Behind her rode Jushika, a young blooded Gerudo who was ready to fight. With her was Duruyaki, a dual scimitar wielding woman. She scared her sisters, holding a near psychotic mentality. Her hair was wild and untamed, just like her soul. Ganondorf found her an almost perfect member of the group, were she not so unpredictable.

There were also the triplets; Bisha, Besha, and Bosha, who were all trained in different weapon professions. Bisha was the youngest, but the strongest of the three. She favored the broadsword. Besha was the middle child, using two daggers as her weapons. Bosha, the oldest, practiced all her life with the lance.

After them there was Oorami, a cautious older warrior. To her right, there was Idenja. She was a cunning and ferocious Gerudo. Although she was small, she could be incredibly deadly when needed. To Oorami's left, Arakka, who was a gnarled and scarred Gerudo. She was under the building that collapsed, killing Karula. While she was near a window when it fell, the hot oil of a nearby torch clung to her skin, searing the right side of her scalp. She wielded an axe.

Nearest Nabooru, rode another young blood. Her name was Kirishu. She was no socialite, and found this raid a chance to prove herself to her people and to her king. She, like many others in the raid party, was there to try and win his heart. It had been years since the Gerudo were allowed in Hylian lands. That meant no mating. The first man to come in contact with their tribe, was the king of their tribe. The thirst was most certainly real.

The last two warriors in the company were two Ganondorf was more than pleased to see. When they had come up to him, he did not even have to hear their words. He just smiled at them and wrote their names down. They were the only remaining members of his old raiding troupe. Behind Ganondorf, Keeja, and Donaru, rode Rakaseel and Zohuban.

Zohuban's massive hammer rested against her strong back, while Rakaseel's poisoned daggers hung at her hips. Them, more than any other in the party, Ganondorf trusted. Even more so than Donaru and Keeja. They wanted revenge just as he did for the death's of their sisters in arms. And they were going to get it.

Together, the horde of Gerudo rode through the rocky canyon, out of the Fortress. The journey to Hyrule was much shorter than Ganondorf remembered in his youth. And soon, the moon light revealed the green pastures of Hyrule.

Ganondorf raised his fist and slowed down his steed. Behind him, all the other Gerudo did the same. It was odd, as if the difference between Hyrule the desert was caused by magic. There was a definite line between the gentle, soothing, warm night air of Hyrule, and the harsh cold winds of the desert. Ganondorf felt that if he could find he right spot, he would experience both sensations at the same time.

The other Gerudo were awe struck as well. None of them had ventured into Hyrule for the last two years. Most had not ever seen it until this moment. They halted their horses, and took a moment to enjoy the open lands before them. Ganondorf noticed, before any other, that the entrance to the desert was completely undefended, and grinned.

"We will set up camp here" he said to Keeja. "This place is perfect for lookout, and is easy to defend."

"You want to stop now?" Keeja asked, curious.

"It is a good spot to make a base. From here, we can choose who will go and who will stay" he said, looking at her. "Besides, if we need to retreat, better here than in our homeland, where our people are unprotected" he said. Keeja nodded. It was a solid enough plan.

Keeja called for a dismount, and told everyone the plan. One by one, they dismounted and created the camp. They paired into tents and those who could cook set up a cauldron. Others went out to forage for any edible plants and fire wood. Ganondorf was not surprised to see Nabooru overseeing the preparations, instead of doing the work herself.

While the others were preparing the base, Ganondorf walked his horse down the path and onto Hylian soil. It was a somber walk, as memories of the last time he was here flooded his mind. He looked at the ground to his right, where Kayka's body had slipped of her horse. The to the spot at his left, Goburah had been the first to fall in his old troupe. above him, on the rise, he had fought the Hylian soldiers, and where Geburah had died.

The grass was much softer under his steed's hooves. It neighed in delight, and Ganondorf patted its thick neck.

"I know, brother. I know."

This realm was so quiet, so unbelievable peaceful. It enraged him. How dare his people be frightened by a place so blessed, and so gifted. More so, how dare this realm hold what precious gifts they had away from him and his kind. How dare they withhold life from those who tried so hard to grasp at it. Dark fire burned within him.

"It will all be mine..."

The sound of a whistle pulled Ganondorf back out of his mind. He looked up at e overhanging cliff. Kuren stood at its edge and pointed outwards. The Gerudo King looked a the direction the head archer pointed to, and was filled with excitement. The moon was about to set. It was time. He kicked the sides of his horse, and rode it to the natural ramp the led to the desert. When he reached it, all the Gerudo were already there, on their horses, ready for him.

The archers were in the back of the group, with all the melee raiders closer to the front. In the very front, Nabooru, Keeja, and Donaru sat on their horses. Ganondorf smiled as he looked over his entire raiding party. Though there were some greenhorns within the group, they still at least appeared professional and seasoned. His horse trotted up towards them.

"My sisters, follow my lead and we WILL taste victory this day!" he said. There was but one cheer, from Nabooru's assistant Malli. The rest were silent, just as they should be. A massive cheer would upset their element of surprise. The group, Nabooru included, glanced at Malli, who shrunk down in her saddle, embarrassed.

Nabooru was all too thankful it was her servant who was called out instead of her, because she too was about to cheer.

Ganondorf turned his horse around so his back was to his party, and his home. Hyrule was there, waiting for him like a ripe fruit dangling off the branch. All he had to do was grasp it. He reached behind him, into one of the pack on his horse. His fingers felt something hard and cool. They felt around the object until they fell into two small holes. Then, they pulled. From out of his pack, Ganondrof retrieved an old mask made of bone and horns. Zohuban, Rakaseel, Keeja and Donaru all grinned when they saw it.

While Keeja and Donaru had heard tales of Ganondof's mask, Zohuban and Rakaseel had seen its use first hand. It had been used to instill fear into the hearts of even the most courageous Hylian knights. It was Ganondorf's signature item when raiding. When he put it on his face, the black pits over his eyes glowed with yellow orbs that shifted with his gaze. It gave him an inhuman appearance, more of a demon than a man. When Nabooru saw it, she shifted uncomfortably in her saddle.

"Ganon indeed" she muttered to herself.

With his final adornment on, Ganondorf grasped his black trident and held it up in the air, signaling the charge. One by one, the raiding party left the Gerudo Desert, and entered the forbidden realm of Hyrule.

The morning came slow for Captain Regsund and his men. They were on night patrol duty, which was nearing its end. He sat up on his horse and looked to the moon. When it would fully set, he and his men were ordered to return to the outpost. Until then, they would have to patrol the roads in the silent night of Hyrule Field.

Captain Regsund was an older man in the Hyrulean army. He was in his mid-forties, with a well groomed auburn beard that stuck out under his open helmet. His armor was large for a patrolman, but that's what came with the rank of Captain. He, like the rest in his squad, had shining armor with the solid blue tabard draped over them, each one bearing the royal crest of Hyrule.

He was bored beyond tears. Other than the occasional Stalchild attack, nothing ever happened on the patrols worth mentioning. Every once in a while, they would come across a caravan, but ever since the truce with the Gerudo had been formed, there had been no immediate threat to the them. What had once been cautious and sometimes dangerous escort missions had become passing by wit a courteous wave.

He, and his men, longed for some excitement.

As the first lights of morning showed, Captain Regsund sighed. One more shift done. He pulled on the reins of his horse, slowing her down to a halt, then turned to face his men. They were a hodge-podge sort. Most of them were new to the military, having been given one of the worst shifts on patrol. There were young, and old. Fit, and non fit. What bothered Regsund though, was that they had another difference. Awake and asleep.

"All right soldiers" he said with an annoyed grunt. Most of the men sat up in heir saddles, while the less conscious remained slumped. "We are returning to base" he said. "Congratulations on another fine patrol in His Majesty's lands!" he barked. Though it was entirely unnecessary, Regsund felt it good for moral to encourage his troupe, even when they did nothing. No one wanted t be on night patrol, so why not at least make the best of it?

As he turned back around to continue on his way, one soldier spoke up.

"Captain Regsund" he said out loud. The Captain turned his head to the soldier.

"Yes, private?" he asked. the young man held out his halberd and pointed it out towards a distant hill.

"What's that?" he asked. Regsund, as well as all the away soldiers in the group, looked off into the direction the private was pointing to. On the top of the hill was a being on a horse. Captain Regsund squinted his eyes to get a better look.

Whatever it was, it had horns. All he could really make out as far as color were two bright yellow spots where eyes would be. As he watched the thing, it raised something to its face that looked like a horn. Then, a loud, somewhat eerie sound blew out of it. Soon, at least a dozen other figures joined the horned being on either side. Regsund sat up on his horse, fire in his eyes.

"Men! Prepare for battle!" he shouted and pulled out his sword. The men looked at themselves, completely shocked. None of the new recruits had tasted battle, and the ones old enough to have had not fought for a long time. Even Regsund was rusty when it came to an all out attack. Slowly, the soldiers grasped their halberds and swords, shaking slightly.

Regsund roared as the horned being began his charge down the hill. The dozen or more around it did the same, charging their large horses as full speed. Regsund closed his helmet and held out his sword, signaling the charge from his side. At his orders, all his men kicked their horses, and galloped towards their foes.

Suddenly, the soldier to Regsund's right screamed and fell off his horse. The Captain looked at the now unmounted horse, when another soldier did the same. Regsund looked up, and all too late realized the change in the sky. It was littered with falling arrows that were flying right for his small army. Men left and right screamed as their armor and bodies were pierced with sharp metals and shafts of splintering wood.

By the time he reached his enemy, one quarter of Captain Regsund's squad had been killed.

When he got close enough, he saw he horned being's face in its full glory. It was no man, but a monster! Its face was a skull, with glowing eyes and massive horns protruding from its forehead. At first, he thought it was a Stalfos, but getting a look at his warriors, Regsund noticed they were all women.

"Geru-gyah!" he shouted, but the horned monster was too back for him. Before the Captain could speak the full word, the monster flipped its trident in its hand and hurled it at the Hylian, piercing him in the throat. Blood shot out as two of the three prongs stabbed through the Captain's soft flesh and stuck out the back of his neck, spilling all over the soldiers behind him.

They tried to stop their horses, but were utterly mowed down by the Gerudo warriors. The private who initially saw the horned being was hit directly in the chest by Zohuban's hammer, shattering his rib cage and puncturing his lungs with his own bones. Another lost his head and his arms as he raised them in fear by the swing of Bisha's large broadsword. One by one, the Hyrulean soldiers fell to he might of the Gerudo.

The fight itself lasted less than a minute. Before they even knew it, the Hylian forces had been decimated. The ones that were still alive huddled on the ground together, pleading for mercy. Donaru and Keeja had them bound together, and awaited their lord. The others were scavenging the dead for whatever supplies they could find, be them rupees, weapons, or food.

Regsuned was lying on the ground, gurgling in his own blood. The Horned being stopped his horse near the Captain and dismounted. His heavy boots sank slightly into the muddy road and walked towards the Hylian. Regsund looked at the monster, fear clouding over his eyes, as the horned thing crouched beside him. He could hear it breathing through the bone face. The sound alone was daunting, but the yellow eyes were the worst. They seemed to stare at his very soul, waiting to catch it the moment it left.

Under the sharp teeth of the mask, Regsund saw lips, and the chin of a person. It was no monster, but another Gerudo! Regsund tried to speak, but all that came out was another gurgle. The Gerudo grinned as he watched the Hylian struggle.

"Be proud" he spoke, frightening the Captain. "You are the first drop in a river of blood" he said. Regsund's eyes widened. "You and your men are chosen to pave the way for the rest of your kind" he said, and stood up.

Grasping the rod of his trident, the Gerudo stared int the eyes of the gurgling Hylian and smiled as he pulled. The Captain's body arched at the neck as the Gerudo removed his trident from the man's throat. Blood spurted all over the dying Captain, who collapsed back down and withered into death.

Ganondorf kept his smile wide as he watched the Hylian captain die. As he said to the terrified man, he was but the first of many. Ganondorf rested his weapon over his shoulder and turned to the others, who were looting the bodies of the dead soldiers.

"Report" he said, and Tanji looked to him.

"Fifteen dead, including your kill. Seven left over there" she said, nudging her head to the men bound by Donaru and Keeja. Ganondorf looked to them. Donaru was holding the robe tightly, looking over the shaking Hyrulean soldiers. Keeja was crouching beside one of them, taking delight in removing his armor.

She started off a the helmet, grinning and clicking her tongue when she saw his face.

"Aww, poor baby" she said. The soldier she was teasing was, in fact, a boy. He was older than Nabooru by about a year, but was still young to the eyes of Keeja and the others. The Gerudo rubbed her hand on his cheek, while he tried his hardest to pull away. Tears welled up in his eyes as her fingers brushed against him. They smeared blood across his fair skin, the blood of his brethren. When her hand reached up to his ear, she clicked her tongue again.

"Why, you're not even Hylian, are you?" she asked, and turned her head to Ganondorf. "Boy's regular human" she exclaimed. "Can't even get their own men to do their dying, have to get the others to do it for them? weak" she grunted as Ganondorf approached.

"There probably aren't enough of them to make an army" he replied. The boy and the rest of the soldiers seemed to quake more the closer he got.

Among the Hyruleans, there were two classes of people. There were the humans, who were much like the Hylians, with the exception of their rounded ears. They were considered the lower class of people within Hyrule; the common man. The Hylians were descendants from the ancient race, the first race, in Hyrule. They were the children of the Goddess Hylia, and blessed with royal blood. Their defining mark was their pointed ears.

The Captain of the squad, Regsund, had these ears as Ganondorf had inspected him after death. The fact that he was a true Hylian pleased Ganondorf greatly, justifying his first kill.

"Th-that's not true!" the boy shouted. Keeja looked at him and made an "o" with her mouth.

"My my, boy's got spirit..." she said, and leaned close to the kid. "I like spirit..." she whispered to him. He looked at her with dread in his eyes. She returned the gaze with lust in her own. Grinning at him, she traced her sharp canines with her tongue.

"Go on" Ganondorf said, prying the boy's attention away from the hungry Gerudo warrior.

"The Hylians are large in number, and... and..." he trailed off, as Keeja moved in closer.

"And?" Ganondorf said, planting the tips of this trident into the ground before the boy.

"And... It is an honor to serve my King!" he shouted. Keeja laughed into the boy's ear, and the other soldiers shook. Ganondorf grinned.

"You served him well, kid" He said. The boy, and the other soldiers, looked up at Ganondorf, who was crossing his arms. "You have performed your duty to your lord with courage and a good bit of dignity, kid. That has not gone unnoticed. I commend you, Soldier."

The soldiers looked at Ganondorf with confusion.

"So, will you let us live?" the boy asked. Keeja glanced up to her king, as did Donaru and the other Gerudo who were listening.

"You serve the King of Hyrule. He is my enemy. Therefore so are you, no matter how courageous you are" he said and looked to his warriors. "Those who have yet to shed blood, do so now" he ordered. Keeja clicked her tongue a third time as she rose from the side of the boy, who looked at her with fear once again embedded in his eyes.

"Pity. I would have enjoyed mounting you" she said before walking away with her King. A couple young bloods walked towards the soldiers, weapons drawn. The men shrieked as their times had come.

As Ganondorf reached his horse, Keeja caught up with him.

"Orders?" she asked. Ganondorf turned to her.

"We are alone out here, and another patrol won't be coming for another two hours, depending on when this one was supposed to return. Take anything you wish, wealth, armor, weapons, but leave the bodies" he said, and whispered to her so that no unwanted ears would hear his next words. "If you can, mangle one or two. We need to send a message that this was not some random Stal attack." He nodded to the Captain's body. "Mount his head on a stick, with the Gerudo banner behind it." Keeja grinned with malice.

"And the horses?" she asked. Ganondorf mounted his steed and turned to face where their base was.

"The fortress needs the meat."


	71. Discovery

The air was sweet this morning, just as it should be for spring. The wind was calm and gentle, it brushed along each surface like a new paintbrush. The sun's warmth was soft and kind, like the embrace of his wife whom he had lost three years ago. As he stood out on the balcony, the King of Hyrule surveyed his realm.

He was an older man, nearing his fifties, and he was large, with a long white beard that flowed down to his thick red and white robes. Atop his head rested a golden crown adorned with a multitude of jewels and gems found throughout his realm, a symbol of his status and royalty.

From this vantage point, on the balcony overlooking his Castle, the King was able to look over all he ruled. Down the path of the Royal field, was Castle Town; a thriving haven of his people and travelers from all over the world. There was also the Temple that his people held so dear, the ancient Temple of Time.

To the north, he could see the massive home of his rocky allies, the Gorons; Death Mountain. It's sheer height always reminded him of himself; a pillar charged to watch over all others, and guard them against evil. It's cloud ring was its crown, the king of the earth. While is wasn't visible by the rocky walls surrounding it, beneath Death Mountain rested the hidden town of Kakariko, where the Sheikah came from long ago. Beyond that, the crystal clear and serene Domain of the Zoras.

To the east, if he tried hard, the King could just make out the edge of the Lost Woods, home to the mysterious woodland spirits known as the Kokiri, and their lord, the Great Deku Tree. To the south, Lake Hylia, and the desert of the reclusive Gerudo.

With a deep breath, he took in the morning air. The scent of peach blossoms filled his lungs, and the trees below bloomed. This was his home, and the home of his people. Most importantly to him, the home of his Three year old daughter, Zelda. And just as she came into his mind, she also came to his chamber door.

"Daddy!" the toddler princess cried as she was led into the royal chambers. The King turned around and smiled as his daughter ran towards him. He knelt down and embraced as she jumped into his arms.

"Well, hello there Zelda! How's my girl today?" he asked, kissing her round cheeks. She giggled and squirmed as his beard tickled her skin.

"People are here!" Zelda absentmindedly shouted directly into her father's ear. "People wanna speak to you!" She said. The king chuckles and wiggled his finger in his ear, calming it down form the ringing of his daughter's tiny but cheerful voice.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"'Want to', Zelda. 'People want to talk to you'" the Princess's maid said, standing in the doorway with her arms folded. The King looked to her and nodded.

"Are the lessons going well?" he asked.

"Yes, she's learning quickly. You have a very bright daughter, your Majesty" the maid said. "She will make a fine queen, one day."

"Yes" The king said, nuzzling his still giggling child. "Now, about those people that are here?" he said, looking to the maid once more. She straightened up, although her posture was not lacking already, and put her arms at her sides.

"My Lord. A messenger has come from the outpost at Lake Hylia. He says one of their Patrols was attacked" she reported. The King kissed Zelda once more on the cheek, and let her go. He stood up and adjusted his attire before walking with both his child and the maid out of his chambers.

Together they walked down the halls until they reached Zelda's room, where her and the maid bowed and let the King leave to his business. The moment Zelda was out of sight, her father's cheerful demeanor turned to a fierce seriousness. When he reached the throne room, he was announced and everyone bowed to him. He nodded to the crowd and sat on the throne.

"What is the report, messenger?" he said. Hylian soldier was standing in the middle of the throne room, on the long red carpet that stretched from the entrance of the castle right to the throne. He bowed low to the King, being addressed directly, and began.

"You Majesty, I come bearing ill news from the garrison at Lake Hylia. One of our patrols, the night patrol, has been attacked" he said.

"I assume it was more that Stal" the king said. The man nodded.

"Normally we can handle them without any problems. But the evidence shows more than undead monsters. This was planned" he continued.

"What of the survivors? What did they say attacked them?" the King asked.

"There were none" the messenger said. The court looked to one another. The King shifted in his throne, keeping his fierce eyes on the messenger, and beckoned him to continue. "When the Night Patrol had not reported in, we sent scouts out on the road. They found only bodies. and..." The messenger stopped.

"And?" the King asked.

"... And the Captain's head mounted on a pike" he uttered. Hushed tones echoed through the marble halls. The King glanced around at the court, effectively silencing everyone, then looked to the messenger.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, mi'lord. Behind the... Captain, was a banner" he said, and pulled out a scroll from his satchel. "Here is a drawing of the sigil on the banner." He handed the scroll to a guard, who carried it to the King. When the King of Hyrule unrolled it, he made a slight gasp. On the parchment, was the symbol of the Gerudo.

"Are you absolutely SURE this is what was on the banner?" the king asked, his white brow furrowing.

"Yes, my King. I saw the banner myself" he reported.

"Very well" the King said. "While I do not wish to believe they would break the truce after just two years, I will not take this lightly" he said, and turned to a guard. "Inform General Carohd to take an armed squad to the Gerudo Fortress. I will have words with their leaders, and find out just what is going on" he ordered. The Guard bowed and walked out of the chambers. The King then turned back to the Messenger. "Thank you, soldier. You may feast and rest, while I write a letter to Commander Vestir."

The messenger bowed and left the throne room. After he did, the King leaned back in his chair and rubbed his beard in contemplation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, let me try it on!" Jushika yelled as Duruyaki sported a Hylian helmet. It was difficult for her to even wear it, with her hair so wild, but she was hoarding it from her sisters who eagerly wished to try it out.

It had been several days since they attacked the patrol. They had sent what supplies they scavenged as well as the horses to the Fortress, and were now waiting for another patrol to raid. While they waited, each Gerudo chose what to do with their free time.

Tanji was off near the northern rock formation, keeping her skills in check while other Gerudo warriors training with her. Kuren, Reshi, and Torma were on the cliffs, overlooking Hyrule field for any possible patrols to ambush. Down below, Garusho and the other archers were busy hunting wildlife, foraging for arrow supplies, and shooting at the occasional Great Poe. Keeja and Donaru were enjoying themselves in their tent.

Ganondorf sat at the fire, staring at the flames as they cooked a haunch of horse for his mid-day meal. His own horse was delving into a bale of hay they had brought with them for the horses. While he sat there, another Gerudo approached and sat beside him.

"Interesting, so far" Nabooru said.

"How so?" Ganondorf said, keeping his eyes on his roasting meat.

"I just expected there to be a lot more bloodshed. There's a lot of down time" she said, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Normally, we would be on our way home after a raid, but now, we will wait for the next patrol, be it military or caravan" he said.

"And if it is caravan... will we be dealing with them the way we did with the soldiers?" Nabooru asked. Ganondorf leaned forward and pulled the roasted horse meat from the fire.

"They are Hyruleans, are they not?" Nabooru rested her chin on her arm, both wanting and not wanting that answer.

"Just seems like overkill, to me" she muttered.

"They deserve some overkill" Ganondorf said, biting the hot flesh off the bone. Nabooru's eyes slid to Ganondorf. He was acting just as cold and harsh as she was expecting. Perhaps this was what she was hoping for, but still, it was unsettling.

"May I ask a question" she said. Ganondorf grunted as he ate horse meat.

"Why do you hate Hyrule so much?" she asked. Ganondorf stopped chewing for a moment, and stared into the flames. He swallowed the bit of meat in his mouth and waited for a moment.

All of a sudden, Ganondorf and Nabooru heard whistles. All the Gerudo stopped what they were doing and looked to the archers atop the pillars and cliffs. The three on lookout pointed to the road. Ganodorf stood up from the fire and raced to the edge of the overlook. In the distance, He could see dust billowing off the road.

"Hide!" he yelled as he ran for his horse. The other Gerudo instinctively rushed for their weapons and scurried into the many hideaways they had previously scouted out. The archers that were on the ground climbed up onto the rocky cliffs high above and crouched down. When Ganondorf reached his horse, he quickly found his mask and put it on.

They had practiced this many times after the raid. if a Hylian military force came for them, as Ganondorf had expected, they would make their numbers diminish, until only he was visible. Then he would treat with them, until the time was right to attack.

When he was the only one visible, Ganondorf went back to the fire, and crouched down, faced Hyrule, and waited.

An hour passed, and Ganondorf began to hear the hooves of horses making their way towards him. His yellow orbed-eyes strayed form the fire to the natural incline between Hyrule and his lands as Hylian soldiers crept over the Desert rise. He kept his stance near the fire, grinning beneath his mask as they approached.

"You, what is your business here?" the leader of the party barked. He and his men galloped right to the fire before stopping five feet from the masked king.

"I could ask you the same" Ganondorf said, still squatting before the fire. He held a stick in his hand, and poked the burning logs. The leader scowled at the attitude of the Gerudo. He kicked the sides of his horse, who shot its hooves up, knocking the wood out of the pit and destroying the fire all together. The yellow orbs in Ganondorf's mask rotated up to look at the Hylian.

"I am General Carohd of His Majesty's royal army, and I demand to know who I speak with!" he roared.

"You speak with a Gerudo, or was that not obvious?" Ganondorf replied, still crouched.

"Hmph, such insolence!" Carohd barked.

"General..." a soldier interrupted.

"Yes, lieutenant?" Carohd said, keeping a fierce gaze on Ganondorf.

"Aren't Gerudo supposed to be beautiful women? I think this is a man." he said.

"Impossible" the General replied. "Gerudo are all women, everyone knows that. This must be some weird half-breed, a deformation of the desert whores" he said, then addressed the Geudo again. "What are you doing in these lands, girl?"

"I was enjoying a meal. Ever had horse?" Ganondorf said, grinning. "I find Hylian horse meat to be particularly sweet." Carohd sneered and dismounted. He drew his sword and pushed it under Ganondorf's chin, forcing his head up.

"Then I assume yo were the one behind the attack on the patrol!" Carohd said, pressing the tip of his blade against the Gerudo's neck, drawing blood.

"I killed the Captain, yes" Ganondorf replied nonchalantly.

"It is a crime for you to come into Hyrule, Gerudo filth. Let alone murder a Hylian soldier. For this, I condemn you to death!" he yelled. "You may stand and face your death like a man, or cowa]er like a woman. Choose now" Carohd ordered and took a step back. Ganondorf sighed.

"I will stand, like a woman" he said, rising from the embers of the fire pit. The Hylian General tilted his head up as the mass of Gerudo rose above him. He was much taller than he had appeared. With his back and legs straight, he easily stood two feet above the Hylian, who was quickly regretting his gruff attitude. "There, now you may cower like a man" Ganondorf said, grinning.

"Who... What are you?!" Carohd spoke, attempting to still sound threatening.

"Who I am is Ganondorf Dragmire, king of he Gerudo. And what I am is your executioner."

"How... how DARE you!" Carohd yelled. The men behind him sat back in their saddles, cautiously. "Men! Kill this half-breed!" he roared.

"What's the matter, General Carohd of His Majesty's royal army? Can you not take down a half-breed Gerudo woman on your own?" Ganondorf mocked, staring down at the man with his yellow-orbed eyes. Carohd scowled up at the man.

"Fine, I'll kill this monster by myself!" he shouted and thrust with his blade. His arm stopped mid-thrust, as Ganondorf grasped the blade with his hand, and twisted it to the side. The General strained as he had to let go, or else his arm would have surely broken under the Gerudo's incredible strength.

With his free hand, Ganondorf grasped the man at the neck and hoisted him up in the air. The men gasped as their General, a man who had served Hyrule for over thirty years, was beaten so easily. Ganondorf held up the General, who was gasping for air, and stared at the soldiers.

"You trespass in Gerudo lands, gentlemen. Let me show you what happens to Hylians who enter here." Staring hard at them, Ganondorf snapped Carohd's neck, killing him instantly. The men were shocked as the Gerudo carelessly threw the carcass of their lord to the ground before them. "Who's next?"

The men looked at one another, terrified. Then, they all drew their swords and yelled together. Ganondorf grinned. With one whistle, he could call his entire party to battle. They were hiding just out of sight, after all, waiting for the signal. The archers were all drawn and ready to loose their arrows at the soldiers, but Ganondorf wanted to release some rage.

Ganondorf jumped high as the first soldier charged him, and kicked him right off his horse. The man's helmet smashed into his face, spraying blood all over his armor and chest. He fell to the ground, shaking in his extremely painful demise.

The next rushed at Ganondorf's right, aiming for a low side slash. The Gerudo king ducked down, dodging the swing as the soldier galloped passed. However, he did not make it all the way behind the Gerudo, as Ganondorf grabbed his ankle and tore him off his horse.

"Come now, boys. You can do much better than this" He said before reeling back and hurling the soldier over his head, smashing his body into the solid stone, obliterating his skull. "I'm not even armed" he said, holding out his hand.

As if out of no where, Ganondorf's Trident landed on the ground beside him. One guard noticed this and yelled.

"There are others in the rocks!"

Ganondorf sighed.

"My fun is over, it would seem" He raised his fingers to his lips and whistled. Suddenly, arrows shot down at the Hylians. They pierced the armor and flesh of both the men and the horses closest to the northern end of the Desert, where the archers were perched. At least four men fell either dead or screaming. Then, the other warriors came.

Duruyaki was the first, screaming like a wild-woman and rushing the Hylians with her two scimitars. She slid low under the closest one's horse and gutted it, making the horse and the man collapse. He did not last long, however. As he landed on his back he had but a second to react before Arakka came to him and swung her large axe down, cleaving his head in two down the middle.

Kirishu darted along with Rakaseel and Besha, all wielding their daggers, and leapt at the soldiers on their horses. They clung tightly to the horses with their feet, and viciously stabbed into the backs of the bewildered soldiers.

Finally the men realized that being horseback was a hindrance, and dismounted. They drew their swords and yelled as they charged the Gerudo. Tanji, Zohuban, Oorami and the rest all came out from the rocks and roared in kind, rushing to the battlefield. Ganondorf grinned and kicked his Trident up off the ground and held it tight. They had a battle on their hands.

Malli shook in her hiding place. Though she knew how to fight, she was terrified. Her body shivered and ached from nervous fear. Suddenly, Nabooru's hand rested on her shoulder. Malli looked to her leader and made a weak smile, hoping to be reassured. Nabooru just looked back and her.

"What are you waiting for, go fight" she said, much to Malli's dismay.

"Wh-what?!" she chattered. "I can't fight, I'll be killed!"

"I need your eyes out there, Malli. I need you to see what Ganondorf is doing up close" Nabooru explained. Malli stared wide-eyed at her leader.

"Then why don't YOU go out?!" she screamed. Nabooru clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"I need to stay here, keep an eye open for any other soldiers that might be sneaking in. We can't leave our flank unprotected" she warned. "Now, prove yourself to be a Gerudo, Malli. I know you can do it."

Malli stared down at her scimitar. She was terrified, but Nabooru's words did hold truth. There was no greater test for a Gerudo than raiding. Every Gerudo dreams of raiding at some point, she was no exception. It was scary, but if she was going to be a part of the raid, it was her duty to fight for her sisters. With a nod to build up courage, she ran out of her hole.

The soldiers fought hard against the Gerudo. They were trained, at the very least, and knew how to handle themselves. As Malli rushed them, she saw that some were successfully fending off the larger Gerudo. Even Ganondorf was caught in a match with one soldier. He was holding his Trident cross-ways, blocking the blade of a Hylian.

Malli twisted the handle of her blade, whirling the scimitar in the air, and shouted her battle cry. She ran into the fray and attacked the soldier closest to her. His sword clashed his hers as she swung down. The clang of metal made her hand shiver from recoil, but she pulled back and thrust.

The man was swift enough and jolted his body to the side, narrowly avoiding a puncturing blow. He looked at the young Gerudo through the horizontal slit of his helmet. She was young in his eyes, but that did not stop his attack. Pulling his foot back, he swung his sword upwards, catching Malli off guard. the blade sliced at her arm, cutting her between her wrist and elbow. She screamed and dropped her scimitar. The man chuckled and pushed his foot out, kicking the young Gerudo in the abdomen and knocking her to the ground.

She grunted as her back hit the hard stone, and looked up at the man in horror as he bent over her. She stared at him with tear-filled eyes as he raised his sword for the killing blow. She looked all around for her scimitar, and found it just out of reach. Knowing it was hopeless, she looked back at the man.

He was still in the same position as she last saw, holding his sword up high, but there was something different. He grunted, and slowly looked down, turning his attention to his chest. Malli did the same, and noticed the same thing the soldier had.

Three prongs were sticking out of his mail armor. Blood trickled down the metal shafts for a moment, before they started pulling back. The soldier grunted, spitting blood on the young Gerudo's face. She tasted warm copper and quickly spat it out of her mouth. The man grunted and fell to Malli's side. Then, another man filled her vision. This one, however, did not hold out a sword, but a hand.

"Be careful, Malli" Ganondorf said holding his hand out for her. She looked up at him, shocked. Why would Ganondorf save her life? She was fighting against him with Nabooru. But as she looked at him, Malli saw no anger or evil in his eyes. On the contrary, he was smiling. It wasn't a smile of malice, or blood lust either. It was just a smile. Somehow, it gave her courage. She nodded graciously, thankful to still be alive.

She wanted to speak to him, but now was not the time. Malli reached up and gripped Ganondorf's forearm, who did the same to her and pulled her up. She cringed as his grip pressed against her wound and squeezed blood out. When she was on her feet. Malli looked to Ganondorf with respect, then suddenly widened her eyes.

"Move, my king!" she shouted. The words escaped her lips before she could even think, but that was not at the top of her list of worries. Behind Ganondorf was a soldier bringing his sword down, aiming for the male Gerudo's back. Malli ducked under Ganondorf's arm and thrust her own out, jabbing the soldier in he neck so hard that her straight fingers plunged into his throat. Ganondorf turned in surprise as the man stopped dead in his tracks and gurgled blood all over Malli's arm.

She pulled her hand out of the man's neck, letting him fall to the ground and shake until dead. Ganondorf chuckled and patted Malli on the shoulder.

"A life for a life. Good work" he said, before rushing once more into the battle. Malli tilted her head and smiled. She was shocked how chivalrous her king was. This was not what she had expected in the slightest. But still, this was not the time to think of such things. There was a battle to fight.

Picking up her Scimitar from the ground, the young Gerudo warrior picked another target, and charged.


	72. P-A-R-T-WHY?

The fires were lit once more, with food a plenty cooking away. Supplies had been scavenged and sent on their way back to the fortress, as the Gerudo Raiding party celebrated a flawless victory. They had tended to their wounds, repaired their armor and weapons, foraged for supplies in the fields, and remade their tents.

They had pulled out the wine and ale they brought with them, and found more on the soldiers. It wasn't all too surprising to find the Hylians carried alcohol with them on missions. Each member of the raid was celebrating in their own way, while Egra and Arakka watched for enemies. Nabooru had been placed in this lot, as punishment for not joining in the fight.

Kuren was laughing and drinking with Zohuban and Oorami, being old drinking buddies. Donaru and Tanji were drunk, laying on the ground, arm wrestling, with a small crowd of warriors cheering them on. Rakaseel and Kirishu were seeing how fast they could stab the spaces between their fingers with their daggers. Kirishu had opted to use her daggers, as Rakaseel's were poisoned.

Duruyaki was sitting next to the fire, seeing how long she could keep her fingers above the fire. The sisters around her watched her closely, wondering just how crazy she was. Idenja grumbled to her, telling her to stop. Her reason being she didn't want her roasting dinner to smell of smoked Gerudo.

Besha sat close enough to the fire to have the light to sharpen her daggers in silence. She was the quietest of her sisters, and enjoyed her alone time. That was not uncommon among Gerudo, especially warriors as experienced as she. Besha was a focused warrior, raised with her two sisters at a young age to be raiders. She, more than anyone else in he raid, took immense pride in her skills, and always kept them tip top.

The rest, Ganondorf included, were dancing around the second fire pit. In Gerudo society, it was typical for feasts and celebrations to have multiple fire pits. One or two were designated for cooking food, while the others were made purely for entertainment. It was here that Gerudo danced, laughed, enjoyed each other, and worshiped the Goddess of the Sand.

The Gerudo had not had anything to celebrate for a long time, and tonight they deemed it required. They eagerly set up a second fire pit and began dancing as soon as the sun set. Ganondorf was one the first, doing flips and twirls in his full armor. It amazed the others just how maneuverable he was in his gear. Soon, however, he was joined by Kirishu, who was more than eager to win his heart still.

After her, Reshi, Saryl and Shury joined in. Keeja followed too, after drinking enough to lose what little inhibitions she held. The sisters laughed as she danced with each person sensually, one after another. Kirishu got angry and the others cheered when it was Ganondorf's turn. Finally, enough had joined that is was a full Gerudo celebration. They danced with all the passion of the fire before them, filling the air with life and energy and grace. To Ganondorf, it was perfection.

Off on the cliff, Nabooru stood with her arms crossed. She scowled at the night-covered lands of Hyrule, while her sisters laughed and celebrated behind her. She could even feel the heat of the fire and the people on her back, which only angered her more. She glanced over at the other two watch guards. They didn't seem bothered by it. There were those among the Gerudo who didn't enjoy the party, after all.

All of a sudden, another Gerudo approached her. It was Malli, bringing Nabooru a haunch of meat.

"My lady, I brought your food." she said. Nabooru said nothing, and held her hand out. Malli place the bone end of the meat in Nabooru's palm, who grasped it and pulled it from her companion. Malli watched as Nabooru angrily bit into the horse meat. "Uhm, I did what you asked, and observed the Ki- observed Ganondorf." Malli said. Nabooru huffed.

"And?" she grunted, swallowing her food. "How was he? Was he as bloodthirsty as I thought?!" she almost yelled, delving into her meat like a starving Dodongo. Malli tilted her head back and raised an eyebrow at Nabooru's ferocity.

"Uh, actually, no." she reported. Nabooru's head whipped at her, eyes piercing with rage. Malli hesitated, but continued with her report. "He was strangely kind. I would have surely died, if he didn't kill the man I was fighting." She raised her arm, showing the white bandage on it. "Small battle trophy" she joked.

"Tch!" Nabooru scoffed. "Just a flesh wound. Any girl can get one of those. It's like you didn't fight at all." she mocked, turning her head to the field again. Malli scowled at her leader.

"At least I fought, instead of cowering behind a rock for the ENTIRE BATTLE!" She yelled. Nabooru's muscles tensed and his nails dug into the skin of her arms slightly. She remained silent however, and ate more meat. "I'll leave you to your watch, my Lady." she said, and left Nabooru's side.

Malli returned to the food fire pit, where Ganondorf was sitting, enjoying meat and drink with his sisters. As she approached, Ganondorf was daring Duruyaki to keep her hand in the flames for ten seconds. The others protested, saying she shouldn't do it. Duruyaki grinned wide and held her fist in the fire. Malli cut off a piece of meat and sat on the log with Keeja, Idenja, and Ganondorf, watching Duruyaki.

Malli was the only one among the group looking at Ganondorf, while all the others had their eyes on Duruyaki. She watched as Ganondorf put his hand low, and began moving his fingers. Suddenly, a soft blue light ignited in his hand. Her eyes widened and she took a closer look. Wisps of energy flowed around his fingers, taking on the appearance of frost. Suddenly, Duruyaki screamed, pulling Malli's attention from Ganondorf.

The Gerudo wrenched her hand from the fire and shook it wildly.

"It's cold! It's so cold!" she shrieked and ran off. Ganondorf and the other Gerudo laughed out loud.

"Eight seconds, pity." Ganondorf joked. Malli stared at him in awe. What did he do? As she wondered, she was caught off guard as Ganondorf turned to her, grinned, and winked.

"Finally, I can cook my food in piece." Idenja said and pulled her food from the fire stood from the log. Keeja also left, as she was up to relieve a Gerudo from her watch. This just left Malli and Ganondorf alone on the log. The other four were still in use, so Malli didn't feel completely on her own, but still. She scooted closer to the Gerudo man, and opened her mouth.

"Ganondorf?" she spoke out. Her King looked at her from the rim of his mug. "I have some questions for you, if that's all right." Ganondorf's eyes turned from Malli to Nabooru who was still standing far off, then back to her. She heard him sigh in his mug, but nod. "Why did you save me?" she asked. Ganondorf choked slightly in his drink, and put it down.

"What do you mean?" he asked after wiping ale from his lips.

"I mean, why did you save me in the battle? You easily could have let the Hylian kill me. You know I serve Nabooru, so why let me live?" she asked. Ganondorf looked at her, seriousness in his eyes, and turned his body to face her.

"Malli, you are a Gerudo. No matter how our ideals might differ, it is my duty to protect my people." he said, Malli was shocked. "No matter who you support, be it me or Nabooru, you are still under my charge. I will not have a young blood die in her first raid, let alone in her first fight." He reached up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "As long as you are in this party, you are protected." he said, then chuckled. "Although, I would not hate it if you supported me instead of Nabooru."

Malli gazed into Ganondorf's eyes. He was surprising her in way she had not expected. From what she was told by Nabooru, Ganondorf was brutish and fierce, not resting until he was proven right in the council meetings. Here, he was kind and gentle. He was acting how she wanted a leader to act. Then she remembered what she saw earlier.

"Okay, what was that you did, to Duruyaki?" she asked. Ganondorf smirked and slid his hand off Malli's shoulder.

"Oh, that? That was nothing. Winning a bet, is all." he said, sitting back slightly. "If anything, I figured it would help her. Must have gotten the temperature wrong."

"What... Do you mean, gotten the temperature wrong?" she asked. Ganondorf looked at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Hold your hand in the fire." he said. Malli Tilted her head down, keeping her gaze on him.

"Do the what now?" she said. "No, no thank you."

"Go on, you'll be fine." he assured her. "What's the worst that could happen?" he smirked. Malli looked into the fire. It was bright, hot, and hungry to burn.

"No, no I'm not gonna do that, Ganondorf." she said again. Ganondorf shrugged again.

"Then you'll never have your answer." he said, bringing his mug back up to his lips. Malli groaned. She had already done enough for others today. She didn't want to blindly follow another leader's orders. But, she was curious. With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes and slowly pushed her fingers into the lapping flames.

Malli winced as the expected pain of the fire approached. She pulled in a sharp breath through her teeth as something touched her. It was soft, ethereal, and alive. But there was no pain. She opened her eyes and looked at her hand. It was sticking in the fire, engulfed within the flames, but there was no pain. She moved her hand, making sure it was not burned off from the heat of the flames.

It was there, in perfect condition. There were no burn marks, no singed hairs, nothing. She could feel the flames, but felt no heat. It was like touching something between feathers and smoke, both there, and not. She gasped at the marvel, and turned to Ganondorf. He smiled at her, and glanced down. Malli followed his eye path, and looked at his hand.

Just as before, there was a dim blue light, with wisps soaring around his fingers.

"What is it, Ganondorf?" Malli asked, amazed. Ganondorf nodded to Malli's hand.

"Pull it out of the fire." he said. Malli did so. And when she did, she saw that her hand was covered in a thick layer of frost. Suddenly, it began to hurt, as ice formed around her fingers. Ganondorf clenched his fist, dispelling the magic, and the pain went away.

Malli rubbed her hand feverishly, trying to warm it up. Ganondorf chuckled at her and drank once more.

"How... Who taught you magic?!" she yelled. Ganondorf smirked.

"It was something I learned in the Desert Colossus." he said. Malli scooted in closer.

"Did you find the Goddess? Did she teach it to you?" she prodded. Ganondorf's smile faded slightly.

"No, she didn't teach it to me. It was something I found, within myself." he said. Malli looked down, not fully understanding what he meant.

"You must be surely gifted, Ganondorf. King Ganondorf." she said, glancing up at him. He turned to look at her and placed his hand once more on her shoulder.

"We all have hidden gifts, Malli. Whether it be in strength, speed, sight, magic, or even in words, it is there. You have hidden talents too. They just need to be realized." he said. Malli closed her eyes. She could not resist it, Ganondorf's touch was wanted.

"How do I tap into it?" she asked.

"Each person is different." he said. "With mine, I found it through hardship. I have lost, and hurt, and hated. Just as we all have. With pain, came power." Malli looked up into Ganondorf's eyes. "But that was just me. I do not know what will trigger yours. Perhaps pain, perhaps joy." he smiled at her. "It might be waiting for the right friend to come along. Only time will tell."

Malli smiled. She had rarely been given words that weren't harsh or cold. And to have these words come form the person who was supposed to be her enemy, it was too much for one night. She nodded and bid Ganondorf a good night. Then the left the fire and went to her tent. She had a lot to think about.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Psst, oi!" A voice came from behind her. Nabooru turned from the Hyrule fields to see a tattooed Gerudo approach. "Shift's over, Nabs. take a hike" Keeja said coming up beside the younger warrior.

"I didn't think the Majesty would allow me to leave." Nabooru grunted.

"Yeah well neither did I. I was hoping he'd keep you up here for days. But, rules are rules. Now get lost." Keeja said, spitting off the edge of the cliff. "Heh, cool. Wonder when I'll hear the splat..." she pondered as she peered down into the dark valley below. Nabooru scowled and turned around to go back to camp.

"Your girl seems to have taken a shine to the king, there." Keeja said, halting Nabooru in her tracks. She whipped her head back to the older Gerudo, who was leaning over the edge, a line of drool dangling down from her mouth.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Nabooru barked. Keeja slurped the spit line back into her mouth and straightened up, tilting her head over her shoulder at Nabooru.

"They're gettin' all cozy next to the fire right now. See for yourself." Keeja said, nodding to the distance. Nabooru turned in the direction Keeja nodded to. Sure enough, there was Malli, sitting very close to Ganondorf. Too close in Nabooru's opinion.

"What the hell is going on?!" Nabooru gasped.

"Well what d'ya expect? He did save her life, after all." Keeja said, stepping closer.

"What do you mean, 'saved her life'?" Nabooru spat. Keeja came to the Gerudo's side and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Did she not tell you? Your girl was fightin' this guy who was gonna kick her ass. Luckily for her, the big man saw and killed the guy before he could do it. Ever since then, she's been wantin' herself a little Gerudo lovin'." she said, grinning and winking. Nabooru glared at the Gerudo.

"I highly doubt that, after just ONE fight." she argued. Keeja chuckled.

"Oh yeah, she's feelin' it all right. Here..." Keeja's arm moved, and she cupped Nabooru's left breast, much to the Gerudo's displeasure. Keeja took a moment to feel up Nabooru, rubbing and groping her above the clothing, before moving on. "And here..." Keeja whispered. She pushed in close to Nabooru. Her left hand shot down and grasped the young Gerudo tight on the crotch. Nabooru yelped and pushed away from Keeja, who stumbled backwards and chuckled. "Before you know it, your little miss spy's gonna be in Ganondorf's tent, moaning and beggin' for more!" she said, gesturing with her pelvis.

"Stop it, you stupid drunk whore!" Nabooru yelled. The other guards turned to watch the two. Keeja straightened up and smiled.

"I may be drunk, and you bet I'm a whore. But I'm no fool, kid. I know lust when I see it. And..." She stuck out her tongue and pointed at Malli. "Girl's got it bad. Course, you would understand that, if you joined in the fight instead of hiding away like a coward boy." Keeja mocked. Nabooru glared at her, eyes welling with tears.

"Don't you dare insult my methods, Keeja! You do NOT know me, nor Malli! And if Ganondorf tries ANYTHING with her, I will kill him!" She barked. Keeja stared at her in silence, her body waving from intoxication. But not a second after Nabooru turned her back, did Keeja rushed her. Her arm wrapped around the young Gerudo's waist and arms, and a dagger was pressed against her neck. Nabooru grunted as she was bound by the older Gerudo.

"Now listen here, bitch. You EVER threaten my king again and intention or not, I will slit your throat and bathe in your blood before you can even take a step!" Keeja whispered to Nabooru's ear. She slowly drug her small dagger against Nabooru's skin, cutting it just enough to shed blood. Nabooru was silent, as was Keeja, as she held the young girl.

"Keeja!" Besha called out as she came closer. She was to relieve another guard, and had seen the shouting match between the Gerudo. "Not here, not now." she barked. Though she was smaller than both Nabooru and Keeja, she was a Gerudo not to be crossed. Nabooru felt the blade retreat from her neck, and the arms leave her body. She gasped for air as Keeja stepped back.

"No trouble here, besh. Just showin' Nabs here how to kill someone, as she has yet to do so." Keeja said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Besha said, kneeling down to Nabooru, who was fighting back tears. "Go get some food and rest, Nabooru." Nabooru got to her feet and wiped her nose on her arm before walking off towards the fire. Besha glared at Keeja, who shrugged and went to her watch.

As Nabooru came closer to the fire, Malli left Ganondorf's side and went to her tent. Nabooru watched her as she disappeared behind the small layer of fabric encasing her temporary home, before turning her attention to Ganondorf. His back was to her, eating and drinking in silence. He was in the perfect position for an assassination. Part of her wished she had a dagger, but that was not the Gerudo way.

"May I sit here?" Nabooru said, after fetching some ale. She stood to Ganondorf's left and looked at him, waiting a reply.

"Sit wherever you wish, I won't bite." Ganondorf replied, keeping his eyes on the fire. Nabooru made a soft sigh and sat down on the log. Ganondorf rarely looked Nabooru in the eye, unless they were arguing in the council chambers. It was a subtle but noticed show of disrespect. The heels of her feet tucked against the log, pushing her knees up to a position similar to fetal. She kept her arms against her legs and rested her drink on her knee.

"Nice night." she said. Ganondorf nodded, not seeming willing to talk. She couldn't blame him, they had talked and argued enough each day in the council chambers. A little peace and quiet did both of them some good. Normally, Nabooru would be all too happy to steer clear of her King, but this was important.

"So," she began, "I hear you and Malli were hitting it off." Ganondorf turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"We spoke once, briefly. That is 'hitting it off'?" he asked. Nabooru shrugged.

"I know she doesn't talk to people much, unless it's either Misha or myself. You must have left an impression on her." Nabooru said. She was aiming for Ganondorf to brag about saving Malli's life, then see what he would say next.

"Hmm, interesting." Ganondorf said apathetically. Nabooru sank slightly.

"I mean, normally, someone would have to do something really special or important for her to speak to them," Nabooru pressed.

"I see." Ganondorf replied, before taking another drink. Nabooru fumed.

"... Yes, something like giving her a present, or making her a meal, or... saving her life..."

"Mhmm."

"... But nothing like that happened today, right?" Nabooru said, leaning in closer to the Gerudo with inquisitive, narrowing eyes. Ganondorf simply took another sip of ale.

"... Nope." he said finally. Nabooru's shoulders dropped.

"You sure?" she prodded. "Nothing happened that she might have interpreted as you saving her life, or anything like that?" Nabooru was hell bent on getting a confession. Suddenly, Ganondorf sat up straight, as if recalling a memory. Nabooru grinned. There it is.

"Nope, not that I remember." Ganondorf said, relaxing back down. Nabooru nearly screamed, but kept it inside her.

"... I see. Well then, perhaps she just likes you." she said, scooting back a little bit. The second she looked away, Ganondorf smirked.

"Perhaps." he replied. "I would not put it passed her." he added. Nabooru looked back at him, curious.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Ganondorf shrugged.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way the younger warriors have been looking at me. I know none of them have had the opportunity to mate. Malli and yourself included. Having a male thrown in your company all of a sudden must be wreaking havoc on your concentration." Ganondorf said. Nabooru scoffed and tried to hide a blush.

"Wh-what does THAT mean?!" she asked out loud. Ganondorf kept looking into the fire.

"I don't know how accurate that is for you, but Malli sure seemed different a little while ago. She even went to her tent early." he turned to Nabooru, a glimmer of a devious smile on his lips. "Said she had 'things' to do."

Nabooru looked at him, then to the tent both she and Malli shared. Were his words true? Was Malli falling for her enemy? Suddenly, Nabooru stretched and yawned.

"She's probably tired from the long day. This was her first real battle, after all. I think I'm going to follow her good example, and get some sleep myself." she said. Nabooru quickly downed her ale and trotted to her tent. Ganondorf turned his head and watched her leave, chuckling softly to himself.

When Nabooru entered the tent, she found Malli awake, lying on her side facing the thin tent wall. She scoffed quietly and laid down on the mat beside the Gerudo.

"I know what you're thinking." she said as she lied down on her back.

"What?" Malli asked, turning her head over her shoulder. "What do you mean?" Nabooru glared at Malli.

"You know exactly what I mean, Malli!" The Gerudo stared at Nabooru, confused.

"No, not really." she replied. Nabooru rolled her eyes, then turned on her side facing her friend.

"I saw you with Ganondorf. I warn you, don't fall in love with him. He is the enemy." she warned. "He will charm you with his masculine wiles and use you against me. Don't fall for it. Be strong." Nabooru said, before lying back on her back. Malli looked at Nabooru with confusion all over her face, then turned back and closed her eyes, silently thinking about her King.


	73. True Colors

The party was quiet. Each member was in their spot, strategically mapped out the night before. The archers were in the trees, effectively hidden among the branches and leaves. The warriors were hiding behind the boulders that littered the area. There were no horses this day, just the warriors. Some even dug little holes to hide in that were only visible from a certain vantage point.

They had been there since before dawn. They were all quiet, every single Gerudo. Together, there were nine raiders. Kuren, Reshi, and Torma were in the trees, watching closely. Tanji, Zohuban, Bisha, and Bosha were behind the boulders, holding their massive weapons ready for the signal. Besha and Rakaseel waited in the small holes, prepared to leap out at a given notice.

As they remained silent, their target approached. It was the one they had all been waiting for. Not just the raiders, but all the Gerudo in the fortress as well. This was their life-force, their means for survival. On the road, surrounded by guards, was a caravan. It was massive, too, hauling three wagons stocked to the brim with food, wealth, and materials of all sorts. A successful raid of this size would bring enough supplies for the Gerudo to live off for a year, possibly more.

However, the sheer size of the caravan demanded an adequate escort. Around the wagons rode two dozen Hylian soldiers, all able-bodied soldiers who had seen their fare share of battle. This was not going to be an easy raid. Of course, Ganondorf never liked things easy. Small risk meant a small reward, and he always had his mind set on the Big Win.

The caravan was traveling on the far eastern road of Hyrule Field, as a month of raids on patrols had made Hyrule wise to the Gerudo threat. However, Ganondorf's secret scouts had brought him word of events outside his visible range.

At night, when he was all alone, Ganondorf would work magic in his tent. There, he would summon dark forces from all across the world to come to life and undermine Hyrule's forces from within. In the north, Dodongos were appearing more and more frequently within Death Mountain. To the east, vile carnivorous plants were emerging from the woods. Strange cephalopod-like creatures were popping up in the lakes and rivers all around the realm. An in the field itself, the Stal were becoming more dangerous.

He also commanded winged messengers that could fly unnoticed by most. They could get anywhere, and watch with their red eyes on the goings on of the world. It was them, the small, black creatures, that told Ganondorf of the caravan. It was also through them that he learned about Hyrule as a whole.

Using the Keese Ganondorf had placed in key positions, he overheard rumors and the words of racial leaders about the secrets of Hyrule's greatest power, and how to unlock it. From what he gathered, three stones were the key to the mysterious realm he required access to. These three stones were located in the woods, the northern lake, and in the mountain. All he needed to do was get them.

When he was informed of the eastern Caravan, he quickly spread word to his companions and made plans to raid. While they would travel to the east, Ganondorf would be able to get a good layout of the realm, and his next three targets.

The party had left the night before, traversing the quiet Field of Hyrule under cover of night. Most of the Gerudo were puzzled as to why they were not getting attacked by Stalchildred, but Ganondorf knew. They reached the spot the needed to be in several hours before dawn. Nine dismounted and made their hiding spots, while the rest rode off behind the hill. There, they waited. Ganondorf sat up front, with Keeja and Donaru. Eventually, they heard the sounds of wheels and horses.

Ganondorf turned to his sisters and adorned his mask. They all chuckled darkly when he did so, sensing the time for the raid was near. All they needed was the signal, and they would charge. Soon enough, it came.

The Caravan was just about to pass the boulders, when all of a sudden, three massive Gerudo popped from behind the rocks and swiped their hammers and swords at the horseback men in the front of the caravan, killing both horse and man. Not a second passed, and a small volley of arrows shot from the trees and attacked the guards still unsure of what just happened.

Besha and Rakaseel shot from their holes and leapt onto the first wagon, slicing and dicing anyone within range. Then, the horde came. The other Gerudo rode from the hill and charged at the caravan. Ganondorf roared under his mask, intimidating the veteran soldiers. Garusho rode on the edge of the party, shooting arrow after arrow at the soldiers. Each one was a hit, either lethal or non, but still a hit. The other archers remained in the trees, firing at will.

Ganondorf was the first to reach the caravan, entering the battle near the second wagon. His trident pierced a soldier in the gut, and he held him high above his horse. Blood spilled all over the frightened horse's back as it stomped and whinnied. The soldier grunted as he was held in the air, impaled by the Gerudo King's weapon.

After him, Keeja, Donaru, and Duruyaki charged at the men. Keeja pulled her scimitars from her back and beheaded two soldiers with ease. Donaru swung her weapon wide, killing a soldier and his horse with ease. Duruyaki leapt off her horse and onto the back of another, screeching as her scimitars stabbed his back again and again. Before long, the sky was filled with screams.

The battle itself lasted about five minutes. The Hylian forces were destroyed, while the Gerudo only suffered flesh wounds at the worst. The raid was a success. Ganondorf and his party dismounted.

He went to the first wagon, where Besha and Rakaseel were busy cutting the ropes of the large tarp. As they snapped, Ganondorf grasped the blanket and pulled it off, revealing a massive stock of barrels and chests. The raiders gasped at the bounty, and Ganondorf grinned.

"Not bad for wagon number one!" he shouted, and the Gerudo cheered. Keeja and Donaru began cutting the ropes on the second wagon. Jushika and Kirishu mounted the wagon and pulled the civilians who were driving it off onto the ground. Tanji pulled them back and bound them wit the others they had collected. When the bonds were cut, Idenja and Oorami pulled the tarp off, revealing another haul of barrels and chests.

This was turning out better than Ganondorf could have hoped for. With this amount of food and supplies, the Gerudo would survive for years to come. Satisfied with the haul, he left his sisters for a moment, trotting his horse along the road north. There were trees to the north east, where the fabled Lost Woods were, where the fabled Great Deku Tree lived. According to his spies, it held one of the three stones he needed.

Only the very brave, and very foolish ventured there. It was said that those who lost their way were taken by the forest and turned into monsters. He had only in his life seen one person enter there; a wounded woman who fled from a raid in his youth. Part of him wondered just how far she got before turning into a monster, and devouring her own child.

Straight ahead to the far north, though he could not see it, was Zora's Domain, home to amphibian humanoids who served Hyrule, purifying all the water that flowed through their home. They had another of the three stones. His Keese informed him that the stone itself was in the hands of the King's young daughter. It would be easy to take it from her.

To his left, far in the distance, stood the massive volcano, Death Mountain. It was home to the Gorons, as well as the third stone needed to gain the Triforce. This was would prove difficult, as Gorons were known to be as stubborn as the rocks they ate. Achieving that stone would be difficult indeed.

He sat on his horse, peering into the forbidden realms of Hyrule. His mind raced as to just how he would take the stones for himself. Then, all of a sudden, his attention was pulled away from Hyrule as he heard the sound of screams from far behind. He turned his horse around and galloped toward his party.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every barrel held wonders. Each one had a variety of foods from fish and meats to grains and fruits. The chests carried piles of rupees, jewels, and fabrics from all over the realm. This was more than a bounty, this was a goldmine. With each one they opened, the Gerudo warriors grew more and more excited. They nearly screamed when they found a cage of live cuccos.

"I can't believe it." Nabooru said to Malli as the others went through the treasures of the two wagons. She Malli sat on her horse atop the hill. Nabooru had hung back and watched while the others fought. Even Malli went down to fight, then came back to report to Nabooru. While she was upset that Nabooru had yet to taste battle, the victory far outweighed her frustration. She was smiling.

"Believe it or not, our King delivered." Malli said. Nabooru glanced at her and scoffed.

"Hyrule delivered this gift, not Ganondorf." she retorted.

"True," Malli replied. "But if it weren't for Ganondorf, we would never have found this gift." Malli explained. Nabooru folded her arms, dissatisfied.

"How in the hells did he find it? That's what I wanna know..." she said, biting her lip in thought. Malli shook her head and shrugged.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, my Lady." she said before kicking the sides of her horse gently, pushing it forward.

"Where are you going?" Nabooru asked. Malli turned and smiled at Nabooru.

"I'm gonna inspect the new horses." she joked. Nabooru rolled her eyes and waved her hand, letting Malli go. When she made it down with the others, Malli patted Kirishu's back, who was busy unpacking the second wagon. Its treasure doubled that of the first. While she and the smaller Gerudo unpacked the second wagon, Tanji and the larger warriors repacked the first.

Checking the supplies was a small but very important part of the raid. Each item had to be inspected before they could return it home. The risk of bringing a disease or hidden threat into their homeland was too great, especially for a caravan of this size. When one barrel had been sufficiently searched, it was closed back up and handed to the larger Gerudo, who repacked it on to the caravan.

Once the first two wagons were unpacked and repacked, they put their attention on the third. This one was slightly different than the others. There were no ropes holding the tarp down. Upon inspection, the tarp had been nailed down to the inside of the wagon. It also had no driver, and was tied to the end of the second wagon. Tanji looked to Arakka and nodded, telling her to remove the tarp. With one motion, the large scarred Gerudo gripped the fabric and tore it off.

Her head jolted back suddenly as an arrow shot through her right eye socket and out the back of her skull. The others turned quickly and watched in horror as two more arrows shot up from the wagon, hitting the stunned Gerudo in the throat and through the cheek. The warriors watched Arakka as she fell to the ground, dead on impact, then looked to the wagon. Five hylian archers popped out from the rim of the wagon, fully drawn and aimed. They fired a volley of arrows all around them, hitting Kirishu in the leg, Torma in the shoulder, and killing Oorami, as well as the unlucky civilians still on the ground.

Kirishu screamed from the pain, having never before been shot with an arrow. Torma grabbed her with her good arm and cringed, dragging her to safety in front of the second wagon.

The Hylians drew and shot arrow after arrow, while ten more rolled out from the back and drew their swords. It was a wonder no Gerudo noticed such a large number of soldiers, armed and armored, in one wagon. The men charged the women, who were still slightly caught off guard. The first ran to Bosha and swung his sword down, slicing off her left hand.

The lance wielding Gerudo let out a cry of pain as her blood spurted out on the dirt rode. The soldier brought his weapon back up to finish her off, but Besha, Bosha's younger sister swerved around the wagon and jammed a dagger into the man's back and ran it down his spine. She sliced through armor, flesh and bone in her rage. His blood splattered all over her face, then the man fell.

"FIGHT!" she roared as she set her sights on another soldier. Now, the raiders had been given enough time to take shelter and regroup. Then, they charged. The archers drew their arrows and fired into the wagon, hitting the hylian archers with ease. Unlike the Gerudo, who had the rocks and trees, the Hylian archers had no means of protection from the opposing arrows, and were quickly killed off.

Zohuban and Tanji together swung low with their massive weapons. Zohuban's hammer knocked off a charging Hylian's legs, blowing out the bones above the knees and slamming the man to the ground. His cries of pain and mercy were quickly snuffed out as the large Gerudo swung backwards, crushing the man's lungs with her mighty sledge.

Tanji cut the second man in half with her broadsword, sending the top half flying backwards. His legs ran a foot before collapsing.

Malli was in a dual with a soldier, until Duruyaki slid out from under Malli's legs and stabbed the man perfectly up between his. Distracted by the immense pain, the soldier was no match for Malli's two scimitars. She grunted as she sliced with her swords, decapitating the Hylian.

"Gotta get 'em where it hurts!" Duruyaki said, standing up, before she ran for another victim. Malli nodded, still shocked by the battle. For some reason, she turned to see if Nabooru was here. Then, she saw her. Nabooru was still on her horse, at a safe distance away, watching.

This was the third battle the raiders had fought, and the was the third battle Nabooru had watched. Malli glared at the Gerudo, rage pumping through her veins. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a solider running her way. Using the rage to her advantage, she waited till the last minute, and leaned back.

The Hylian swung at her with his sword, and missed by mere inches as the Gerudo warrior's back arched. the blade slid right above her exposed belly. She could feel the cold air brush the sweat on her skin. Then, she rose back. The man turned only to find a scimitar slashing at his chest, letting loose his blood. He collapsed in pain and hopelessly clutched at his wound, before crumpling to the ground.

Then, suddenly, he was there.

Ganondorf's steed blew passed Malli in a fierce gale that threw her hair all about her face. Ganondorf leapt from his horse high in the air and twirled his trident around. Even far away on the hill, Nabooru could see the tips of the trident glow. Then, he swung down.

Out of nowhere, a bright light and loud BOOM shook throughout the entire area. The third wagon, the dead archers, and remaining Hylian soldiers, were blown away from existence in one massive explosion.

The raiders screamed and covered their ears from the sheer sound. Even Nabooru covered her ears and closed her eyes as the shock-wave hit her, nearly knocking her off her horse. The next sound any of them heard were two thumps as Ganondorf's boots collided with the dirt road.

"What happened?!" he roared. Malli coughed and waved the dust away. She could not see anything, neither could the others, until the dust cloud settled. When it did, it was clear there was nothing left of the third wagon or its cargo.

"We... we got attacked." Malli said, trying to catch her breath. Ganondorf turned to her. The orbs in his mask glowed brightly, giving off an enraged stare that terrified her.

"By WHOM!?" he bellowed. The trident was shaking in his hand as his rage was almost boiling out of him.

"The third wagon. It had a battalion of soldiers inside, waiting for us." Keeja reported, dragging her wounded sisters out of their shelters. Ganondorf looked to them, then around the area.

"Who did we lose?" he asked.

"Arakka was first." Duruyaki said. "Then Oorami."

"Any other's missing?" Ganondorf said. The Gerudo looked around the wagons.

"Nabooru." Tanji said. "Where is Nabooru?" Ganondorf shifted his gaze back to Malli while the others looked all around. She was done. She could and would no longer defend her leader. With an aggravated sigh, Malli pointed up to the hills.

"She's there..." Malli said, annoyed. Ganondorf turned with all the others and saw Nabooru, still on her horse, watching from safety on the hill. Malli could hear Ganondorf burning sigh from beneath his mask. For a second, she swore she saw the vapor of his breath, like a dragon. He too, was finished with her. His attention was caught by the shrieks of Bosha, who was coddling her bloody wrist.

"My hand... The Hylian cut off my hand!" she cried. Besha and Bisha held their sister, crying silently with her. Ganondorf looked around, and soon found the hand still grasping her lance on the ground.

"Hold her still." Ganondorf ordered as he picked up the bit of flesh. The three sisters looked at him and each other in confusion, but did as he said. The brought her to the ground and held her firmly as Ganondorf walked closer. The other raiders gathered around, curious of their king's plans.

"It's gone, my Lord" Bosha cried. "It can't be put back... I'm useless now" she said. Ganondorf knelt beside her and shook his head.

"No, you most certainly are not, Bosha. Now, hold very still. This will hurt..." he said, and pushed the hand against Bosha's stump. She cringed at the pain and had to be confined from moving. Malli and the others watched closely, as purple fire suddenly came from Ganondorf's hands. They surrounded Bosha's, who began to scream and shake as her wist started to pop and hiss.

"By the Goddess..." Tanji gasped as they all watched the hand reattach itself to Bosha's wrist. The tendons and bone reconnected bit by bit until finally even the skin rejoined and was made whole. Bosha cried in pain and blacked out as the fires died down to reveal a perfect arm once more. Ganondorf stood and looked among his people who were bowing before him.

"Great King Ganondorf!" they chanted. Ganondorf look from one Gerudo to another. Even Malli was bowing before him, chanting his name. A small smirk crept up the side of his face, and he glanced to Nabooru, who was closing in after she saw the Gerudo bow to Ganondorf.

"Rise, my sisters. Now isn't the time for praise." he spoke gently. Tanji and the others sat up and looked at him. "Load the wounded and the dead on the wagons. We will take it all back to the fortress." he said. They bowed once more before getting to their tasks. As they did, Nabooru caught up to them. Ganondorf looked at her for a moment, before aiding his sisters. Malli glared at her, before walking away.


	74. Desperate Measures

It was evening at the fortress when the wagons reached their destination. Virtually no one was outside, save the guards on their rounds. The children were inside, cleaning and preparing for bed. The warriors not on duty were eating their evening meals and spending the coming night how they saw fit. When the wheels creaked along the rocky path up to the stone fortress, everyone heard it.

They came outside and to the road as Ganondorf and his raiding party entered the grounds. The Gerudo cheered at the sight of the massive haul; two wagons loaded with barrels and chests of all sizes. The raiding party smiled and waved, ordered by Ganondorf not to show their misery. All did so, except one.

Nabooru rode in the back, not showing even the slightest hint of happiness. While no words were shared, it was clear to her the scorn that was shared throughout the entire party against her. Even Malli refused to even look at her as they rode through Hyrule and into the desert. For her, it was the longest ride of her life.

"We brought a bounty with us, this time." Ganondorf said to Kahar as she greeted him. He dismounted and patted the back of his horse, who trotted off towards the stables to eat, drink, and sleep.

"I can see. What all is it that you brought?" Kahar asked, folding her arms and surveying the caravan.

"Food, plenty of it to last us a long while. Supplies and wealth too. It is enough to make new weapons, clothing, and a sizable amount of wealth to purchase what we cannot take." Ganondorf replied as the raiders began unloading the wagons. It was a joint effort, the larger Gerudo would take down the barrels and chests, the smaller raiders would open them, and the Gerudo who stayed at the fortress would take them to their respective holds.

"And, casualties?" Kahar asked nervously. Ganondorf sighed and looked to her.

"Two reported dead, Arakka and Oorami." he said grimly. Kahar sighed.

"That is... much less than I had expected, at least. Do you have them?" she asked. Ganondorf nodded to the second wagon, where Keeja was unloading he bodies of the fallen warriors.

"There are several wounded." he added. "But nothing life threatening. I will bring them to the medical ward." he said, and Kahar nodded. After Arakka and Oorami, Torma, Kirishu, and Bosha were escorted off the wagon and taken to the ward. Kirishu stumbled off the wagon and feigned her leg injury being more painful that it was. She blushed when it was Ganondorf who caught and carried her.

When they were taken care of, Ganondorf returned to his party, who were all standing by the now empty wagons, waiting his words. It was customary among the Gerudo that the leader of the raid would give a speech, and officially disband them. Ganondorf had seen and heard the speech many times from Jafora. Now, it was his turn.

"My sisters..." he began finally. "You have done what, until recently, had been deemed the impossible. I commend you all." he said. The raiders looked about themselves. They wanted to feel pride in their work, but the pain of loss still weighed on their shoulders. "Yes, two brave Gerudo have fallen from our ranks. Arakka, Oorami, both warriors in their prime. They fought well, and died well. Just as any raider would wish." Ganondorf said, although the last part tasted bitter in his mouth.

Neither had a good death. They were caught off guard, and had no time to react or defend themselves. It was a poor death for any raider. Nabooru folded her arms and scoffed at his words, thinking the same as he. Ganondorf saw this and noted it.

"But do not dwell on their deaths. Instead, focus on the deaths of the Hylians." he said after a pause. The raiders glanced all around, not quite understanding their King's meaning. "True, we lost two warriors, but how many did Hyrule lose? How many enemies fell to the might of a small band of desert people?" he goaded.

The raiders nodded at his words, some spoke out "yeah."

"How many soldiers did our two fallen sisters kill? Five? Ten? Twenty? We will avenge our sisters, but they will never avenge their soldiers!" Ganondorf said. The raisers raised their weapons and cheered. Nabooru watched Ganondorf closely. "We will return to Hyrule, and I will destroy it, bit by bit, until it is ours!" he yelled. Another cheer came from the raiders. Nabooru narrowed her eyes. She knew he meant cutting her out, and most likely wanted Malli to stay with him. Her suspicion was confirmed when he glanced directly at her and gave off the smallest smirk.

By now, a small crowd had been gathering around the group. Gerudo getting off their shift had told the others in the halls about what was going on, and they all came to watch.

"How will you do this?" one Gerudo asked. Ganondorf turned to her and extended his grin.

"In the raid, my sisters witnessed something they had never seen before; my true power." he said, and held his palms up. The crowd gasped as purple flames burst around his hands. "They witnessed both the healing powers I posses, and the destruction I can summon." he said. His eyes shifted to his raiders. "They know what I can do, and this is just the beginning... I will rain down upon Hyrule like a storm and demolish all that stand in my way. Then, I will deliver us to paradise!" he roared.

the Gerudo cheered louder than they had before, echoing cheers throughout the valley that could be heard in Hyrule.

Once Ganondorf had finished his speech, he and the others went on their way. Nabooru watched as the man walked not towards the dining hall, but to the tavern above the fortress. She scoffed once more.

"Figures, he'd want a drink after his daily bloodlust" she grunted and turned to Malli. The Gerudo looked to Nabooru with the same anger she had shown all day. "Well, go on then." Nabooru barked, and Malli left her to follow Ganondorf and those around him, leaving Nabooru alone. She huffed and shrugged off her frustration before heading to the Dining Hall.

Nabooru didn't feel the pull to alcohol as much as her other sisters did. She enjoyed it on occasion, but never to excess, and partook in it only a couple times in a year. Perhaps it was that, or the scene of the tavern, that she disliked. Nabooru was never one for loud groups, or partying like the Gerudo in the tavern had. But perhaps her greatest reason for not going, was her reluctance to sex.

It was widely known that the tavern was a key place for hookups between Gerudo. the women would drink, laugh, and go home with one another for a night of drunk passion. Sometimes, it would go so far as group sex in the large hot water basin in the middle of the tavern floor. The idea of sharing so much intimacy with another person unnerved her, even as a child. She was not one for physical contact, and preferred to be left alone.

The only time she would choose to be intimate with anyone is when it served a greater purpose. When she needed something done, she would use her sexuality as a bargaining chip. Other than that, she saw little point. Besides, she was more hungry than thirsty right now.

As Nabooru entered the hall, she was greeted by those who were sympathetic to her cause, calling her the "Exalted Nabooru". It was a status that meant she was more than a council woman, but less than a queen. It was the highest possible title a Gerudo who was not male could aspire. While they were leaders, they still operated with the council. Only the King could make decisions for the tribe on his own. It was a natural second-in-command position.

Nabooru reached her spot at the council table and waited for her food to arrive. When it did, she looked down at her stew and grimaced.

"Hurray, more horse..." she groaned. She had eaten nothing but horse meat for the last week and a half, and was done with it. However, food was food, and she ate it surely enough. Soon it was gone, along with her want for it, and she sat there alone. All of a sudden, another Gerudo tapped her shoulder.

"Welcome back, my Lady." Marisha said with a smile. Nabooru looked up to her friend and smiled wide.

"Marisha!" she shouted and shot up from the table, hugging her sister tight. "Oh how I've missed you!" she said, squeezing Marisha with all her might. The Gerudo coughed and patted Nabooru's back.

"Nice... To see... You too... Can't... Breathe!" she uttered. Nabooru let her go, filling the young warrior's lungs up with air and making her gasp.

"Sorry, it's just been a while, and I needed you" Nabooru said. Marisha took a moment to get her breath back, then stood back up and smiled wide.

"I missed you too, Nabooru. How'd it all go?" she asked. Nabooru glanced down and sunk back into her seat.

"Not that well." she said. Marisha knelt down by the end of the table, still not allowed to sit at it. "Ganondorf was indeed as terrible as I thought, and has managed to gain more followers. The raiders have only become more loyal to him. And..." she trailed off.

"And?" Marisha asked, scooting closer.

"We lost Malli." Nabooru said. Marisha gasped and fell to the floor. Nabooru looked at her, the sheer horror in her face, and realized Marisha took her words incorrectly. "No, no. She's still alive, but..." She looked to the ceiling, pretending it was where Ganondorf was. "She follows him now..."

Marisha exhaled loudly, deeply relieved.

"Well, that's not great, but better than what I thought." she said, then sat back up. "While you were away, I was able to convince another dozen to join you. Malli might be with Ganondorf for now, but she'll be back. I promise." she said, rubbing Nabooru's arm.

"It's useless now." Nabooru replied. "Ganondorf made sure to separate us." she muttered.

"What do yo mean?" Marisha asked.

"Ganondorf will be going back to Hyrule, and has cut me from the raid. He is keeping Malli with him, though..." She stared into her almost empty bowl of stew. "He will use her against me, I know it."

"Well, have you tried wooing him?" Marisha asked. Nabooru glanced at her sister.

"Doing what?" she replied. Marisha shrugged and smiled.

"Well, he might listen to what you have to say... If you mated with him." Marisha suggested. Nabooru sneered and pulled her arm away from Marisha.

"Don't be vile! Ganondorf is... is..." Nabooru stuttered.

"The King, and a man." Marisha said. "You know how men are. Show them a little skin, let them jump on you, and they lose all sense of rationality. He'd be your puppet!" Marisha added with a sly grin. Nabooru raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"And when have you ever encountered a man?" she asked. Marisha shrugged.

"I hear things from the others. Apparently, men think with their cocks, not their brains. Let him use his on you, and you'll own him." the young Gerudo said with a shrug. "Simple as that."

"Hmm..." Nabooru thought. She rubbed her chin, weighing the risks in her head.

"He is at the tavern right now..." she muttered.

"Even better!" Marisha said, nearly shouting. "I hear drunk men are easier to coax." she added. Nabooru puckered her lips in thought.

"True, but the thought of that beast on top of me..." Nabooru said, shuddering. Marisha scoffed.

"Ale draws out the inhibitions in us. Imagine what it does to him. He'll probably get naked, then pass out. Hell, you probably don't need to do anything, just pretend you did when he wakes up the next morning." Marisha said, then came in close enough to whisper. "Not like you haven't done it before."

Nabooru glanced at her sister with a scowl, but she wasn't wrong. The Gerudo thought for a moment longer, then nodded.

"All right, I'll fuck him... ugh..."

"Another!" Ganondorf shouted from the bar. The Gerudo all around cheered and yelled as another round of poison was conjured up for the duel. Ganondorf grasped his small vial of death and stared down his opponent, who did the same. The fire was fierce in their eyes, neither prepared to back down.

"3... 2... 1... DRINK!" Zohuban shouted, and the round was on. Ganondorf threw his head back and downed the vile drink, feeling it slither and burn down his throat. His opponent, the unstable Duruyaki did the same. Together, the slammed down the small glasses face down on the wooden bar and stared at one another again.

Silence fell upon the entire tavern, all watched intently on the two warriors. Gasps were made throughout the crowd as both members swayed back and forth. Ganondorf smirked at Duruyaki, who did the same, her will iron clad. Ganondorf's eyelids started to close, sending a shock-wave of hushed gasped through the tavern. He was about to lose.

Then suddenly, Duruyaki's eyes rolled back. Her head hit the bar, and her body fell to the floor, unconscious. The crowd cheered loud and Ganondorf shot from his stool, throwing both fists into the air.

"I AM UNBEATABLE!" he roared. Zohuban laughed and clapped with Keeja, Donaru and all the others as Duruyaki was pulled off the floor. After a long hour and twenty rounds, Ganondorf had won the duel of shots. The small empty glasses lined the bar from where he and Duruyaki were sitting, lining nearly to the end of the bar. It had been a fierce, wonderful battle.

"Help Durooroo t-her chambers." Ganondorf slurred. "Sh'deserves a good night's slip an' a day off!" he added, much to the amusement of his sisters. They patted his back, making him hiccup, and only laughed harder.

"I think the king has had enough, himself." Rakaseel said to Keeja with a smile. "I think you should make sure he gets there, all safe and sound." she said, nudging the larger Gerudo and winking.

"Nah." Keeja said laughing. "I'll get him there, but nothin' else." she added. Rakaseel looked to Keeja with a raised eye brow.

"Really? Why not? Any girl would jump at the chance to take THAT guy to bed." she said, taking a long look at her King. "Hell, I would..." Rakaseel added, biting her lip. Keeja turned to the younger Gerudo and chuckled.

"You would not. We all know you don't like neither cock OR cunt" Keeja said, knocking Rakaseel with her hip. The smaller Gerdo stumbled but straightened up and came back. She leaned against Keeja, keeping her eye on Ganondorf.

"True, but like any rule..." she muttered, taking a swig of her ale. "There's always an exception. Last time he was with Jafora. Now..." she trailed off, grinning. Keeja looked at Ganondorf, who was ordering another round of shots for his next duel.

"Fair enough. But I'd prefer him more sober." she said.

"Oh come on, Keej'. You'll party with anyone, sober or drunk. Besides, I bet he'd be even more fun when he's drunk. Just imagine what he could do..." she said. Keeja kept her gaze on the Gerudo King, eyeing over his body as he slumped in his stool and laughed with his sisters. There was absolutely want.

"Imagine what he could do when he's sober too..." Keeja said. "I bet he's a rage-fucker..."

"Yeah... Wait, what?" Rakaseel said, jolting her head up at Keeja.

"What?" Keeja replied, realizing she was thinking out loud. The two stared at each other in an awkward silence, before they bot slowly returned their gazes t their king, who was challenging another Gerudo to a drinking contest.

"I'll have him, some day." Keeja said. A grin formed along her angled jaw, and she rubbed her sharp teeth with her tongue; her sign of lust. "When I do, though, he will be clear minded, and he will take me whether I say so or not." she added. Rakaseel looked to her, then Ganondorf, and shrugged.

"Have it your way, but he still needs to get to bed. If you're not gonna take him, then I sure as hell will." she said and walked towards the inebriated Gerudo. She was a smaller Gerudo, shorter than Keeja, who was in turn shorter than Ganondorf. Next to her king, Rakaseel reached just over his waistline. Keeja chuckled at he thought of Rakaseel taking Ganondorf to bed, and walked quickly towards her.

Keeja stopped Rakaseel and surpassed her. As she reached closer to Ganondorf, she turned to the smaller Gerudo, who was scowling.

"Come on, Rak'. With his size, you and I both know he'd break you in half!" Keeja joked. Rakaseel grumbled before returning to her booth where her friends were. Keeja stared at Ganondorf, fantasizing on her future, before entering his circle.

"All right girls, I think our Lord here could use a bit of R an' R." she said. The Gerudo, along with Ganondorf, protested.

"C'mon, Keeja. Let me stay a bit longer. We're havin' fun, right?!" he yelled to the others, who all laughed and agreed.

"Oh I know, but you're head's gonna hate you tomorrow." Keeja warned. Ganondorf groaned and nodded, then stood from his stool.

"She's right, I am... but not as'mooch's Durooroo." he slurred, making the others laugh yet again. Keeja helped him to his feet and walked him towards the door. His boot slipped however, near the edge of the hot pool, and he fell into the waters. Donaru laughed hard as the others tried with all their might to pull the hefty Gerudo from the water. His armor was soaked, and his hair matted down over his scalp and forehead. To Keeja, his hair and sly grin made him look like a wet Keaton.

"Night Evr'body!" he said, waving wildly. The others bid him a good night and returned to their party, while Keeja escorted him to his chambers. Once there, she threw a blanket at him.

"All right, get out of those wet clothes" she said, chuckling. Ganondorf looked at her and grinned.

"Aha, s'this was yur plan all along, eh?" he joked and removed his top armor. Keeja raised an eyebrow as her King's chest was exposed. He was fit, incredibly fit; the result of a lifetime of training and fighting. His skin was a green-olive shade, with red hairs peaking out form his chest. All along his body were the scars from his youth in the training ground and on the battlefield. Keeja bit her lip, deeply enjoying the view.

"Good boy. Now..." she said, pointing to his pants. Ganondorf chuckled and removed them as well. Keeja took in a deep breath as she beheld her King's girth in full view. Needless to say, he was proportionate for his size, and then some. Her chest rose and fell and her tongue pressed hard against her canines as her lust grew.

"Well, what are you wait'n' for? I've known you to fuck for less." Ganondorf joked. Keeja certainly wanted to, but she was aiming for a bigger score.

"Another time, I am sure." she said and bid Ganondorf a good night. When she shut his door, she leaned against the cold stone wall of the hallway. She was still breathing heavily, and she rubbed sweat off her forehead.

"Goddess-damn!" she muttered, panting lightly and feeling the heart of her lust burning hot between her legs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Nabooru came to his door. She did not want to do this, but it would give her the best opportunity to control Ganondorf. The hallway was empty, which was good. She didn't want anyone to know what she was about to do. With great reluctance, she knocked on his door.

"Aha!, c'mon in." Ganondorf said on the other side of the door. Nabooru took a deep breath and opened the chamber door.

Ganondorf, I- oh!" she said, stopping in the doorway. Ganondorf was standing in the middle of the room, half naked, with a small blanket wrapped around his waist. She had never seen him, or any man, without something covering his chest. She could not lie to herself. Her body liked what it saw.

"Oh, it's nit you. What'you want, Nabooru?" he asked. He was slurring, a good sign. Nabooru exhaled, regaining her composure.

"I was hoping we could talk." she said, shutting the door behind her. "I know I have not been... All that I can be." she began. Ganondorf, having very little control over his inner thoughts, scoffed and nodded.

"Y'could say that again." he mocked. Nabooru swallowed her anger and continued.

"... But although my skills may not lie on the battlefield, they absolutely lie somewhere else..." She said, glancing to the bed. Ganondorf failed to pick up on her hint.

"Go'on." he said. Nabooru felt uneasy, but pushed further. She walked closer to Ganondorf.

"My Lord, I am a woman, you know..." she said.

"Yes, I 'm pinfully awurre of th't fact." Ganondorf slurred, his eyelids closing at different speeds.

"And a woman has needs, if you follow me." she said, reaching Ganondorf. She could not tell if it was part of her act, or her desire, but she allowed her hands to trace over Ganondorf's muscles. "I may not be a good warrior, but I can prove my worth to you in other ways..." she spoke softly.

"... Why th's all of'a sudden?" Ganondorf said. Nabooru had to think for a moment, then opened her mouth.

"I cannot explain it. But... seeing you fight on the battlefield, and your words... They inspired me." she said, then remembered something Keeja once said to her. She grasped Ganondorf right hand and, taking a deep breath, moved it over her. "You've touched me. Here..." she said, placing his large hand over her right breast. She paused, granting Ganondorf a moment to feel her bosom. "And here..." she whispered, bringing it down to her crotch.

"I... I want you, Ganondorf Dragmire. I need you," she said, closing in and kissing her king's chest. Ganondorf's hand left her legs and traced up the right side of her body. Shockingly to her, his touch was gentle, not brutish in the slightest. The tips of his fingers traces against her skin, giving her goosebumps. She liked it. It was a caress not of a hungry, hairy boar of a man that she had expected from sex. Rather, it was a gentle exploration. A respectful embrace. It was as if his fingers were the gentlest edges of fire, licking at her with nothing but excitement.

She had also expected him to feel up and exploring her feminine areas like she heard Hylian men tended to do. Instead, his fingers only brushed up the side of her hip, and up her back. He did nothing she did not want him to. When his hand reached the back of her chest wrap, she reached around and untied it, letting it fall to the floor and exposing her breasts. Ganondorf's hand crept up along her spine and around her neck. There, it rested. The thumb began brushing her chin.

Nabooru looked up at the Gerudo man, then a spark flickered in her eyes. She wanted this. More so than to simply use him to gain control. She wanted his touch, she wanted him. Nabooru smiled up and Ganondorf, who smile back, and leaned in close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. Nabooru closed her eyes, and awaited the coming kiss.

"Get out." Ganondorf whispered.

Naboorus eyes shot wide open.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered. Ganondorf's drunken demeanor faded away to his usual stoic form, and he backed away from Nabooru.

"Don't think I am as easy to bed as the other men of this world, Nabooru." he said. Nabooru noticed his words were clear, as though he had not tasted one drop of alcohol. He stood up and towered above her, staring her down. "I cannot be bought so easily."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Nabooru said, taking a step back. "I'm not trying to pull anything, I swear! I just... I..." She had only one thing to say, which was both truth and lie. "I need you..."

"Please." Ganondorf scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What you need of me is my power, and that is not something you shall ever have." He bent down and picked up Nabooru's chest wrap. "I believe you need this, though." he said, holding the piece of cloth out for Nabooru. She looked at it, then to Ganondorf.

"Please" she begged, holding her arms out to give Ganondorf a good look at her. She was definitely not unattractive. Were she on his side, Ganondorf would have gladly taken her. However, physical beauty was but one of many factors to the Gerudo King.

"I could make you happy," Nabooru said. At this point, she could no longer tell what she wanted more; Ganondorf's will, or his body. She had never felt lust this intense, and did not know what to do about it. Ganondorf took a moment to look over Nabooru. She was hoping te longer he stared at her, the more willing he would be to bed her.

"As I said before." Ganondorf spoke. "Get out."

"Why?!" Nabooru yelled, rushing to Ganondorf. "I'm a woman, you're a man! I have these!" she shouted holding her chest with both hands. "What's the problem?!" Ganondorf brought his hand up and brushed Nabooru's cheek. She closed her eyes, trying hard to keep it in, but a small sliver of water escaped her eye.

"You're not her." he said. "Now... Get. Out." he said. Defeated and humiliated, Nabooru retreated out of Ganondorf's chambers, retied her wrap, and walked down the halls, crying silently.

When he was alone once more, Ganondorf blew out his torch, and laid down on his cot. The moonlight that shone through his open window was caught by a metal shaft, and reflected in Ganondorf's eye. He turned to look at it, and stared sleeplessly at Jafora's Trident.


	75. Clouds of Despair

Everything was bright. The sun shown high in the clear blue sky. Though it must have been nearly noon, the sun's heat was just enough to be comfortable, not too hot. Every once in a while, a white fluffy cloud would pass through the sky, but it would never cover the sun.

Far below, in an endless grassy plain, rested a small child. She laid in the emerald green grass, smiling widely and enjoying the cool sun and fresh air. Every once in a while she would shoot off the ground on to her feet and run around as fast as she could. The cool grass and soft earth felt marvelous under her bare feet.

The wind flowed through her golden blond hair as she ran. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the rush of air against her face made her blue eyes gloss with tears. She would have to stop running here and there to wipe her watery eyes. When she did stop, she could hear the sound of birds chirping as if she was in the middle of an unseen forest. The child's head turned to the sky with eyes closed and a wide smile as she enjoyed her paradise.

Slowly, however, the brightness began to fade. The girl opened her eyes, curious as to what was going on. Her smile vanished instantly as she saw that the innocent cloud had covered the sun. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not here. The girl took a step back as she watched in shock as the cloud began to grow.

It expanded far and wide above her. The larger it got, the darker it turned until it was an overcast of darkness. The girl looked around frantically as her world was changing. What was once was the sound of cheerful chirping birds, was now the shrill cawing of crows, ravens, and guay.

Her balance shifted as her feet rose and stood on something solid. She looked down in horror as the soft earth and grass she had recently enjoyed was now bones. All around her, an endless field of skulls, femurs, ribcages, and all other bits and pieces piled up.

Something cold shot down and struck her at the base of her neck, right between her shoulders. It was not large and painful, but small and cold. It made her entire body tense up and shiver. Her hand reached back to search for the cause of the strange infliction. What she felt on her skin was wet.

Suddenly there was another on her right shoulder. Then another in her hair. She looked up and raised her arm in defense up just in time as a heavy sheet of rain plummeted from the black cloud. Each drop stung on her warm body. Not overbearingly painful, as when she was attacked for throwing a stone at a beehive she found once near her home, but still enough to hurt.

The cool winds had turned harsh, barraging her body with volleys of ice-cold rain. She crouched on the ground, unable to do anything else. She held her body close to the bones, only allowing her back to be attacked by the uncaring elements. Then, came the lights.

They flashed so fast and so bright, she was sure she would have gone blind were her eyes not tightly shut. Shortly after the lights, however, came a sound so loud that the girl swore she had gone deaf in their aftershock.

As the frigid rains stabbed it her soaked back, a heat began to develop overhead. It was hot enough to burn at her skin, even through the cold. The girl screamed from her torment and cried for his father and maid. Surely they could stop this. They could do anything!

"Zelda!" The thunder bellowed at her. Her eyes shot wide open as the sky roared her name. "Zelda!" it thundered again. Slowly, the terrified child turned her head to look upon the storm. Her fear intensified even further at the sight she beheld.

Up in the clouds, glaring down upon her, was a man. His skin was as dark and green. Black armor sprawled from his arms up over his broad shoulders. His bright amber eyes glared down upon the girl, furrowing his wide brow. Between his eyes was a large bright yellow gem, and his scowl was dark and menacing. While the girl's hair was a golden blond, this monster's short hair was a fiery hue.

He reached out towards the girl with his massive hand and roared again. 

"Zelda!". 

The girl screamed in horror as the man's palm covered her in complete darkness. Then, suddenly, a ray of light shot from the distance, and pierced through the darkness. The girl looked up to see the clouds dispersed, and a figure holding up a strange green and gold stone. Around the figure, drifted a small fairy. Zelda looked upon the figure, then, all went white.

"Zelda! Wake up!" Another voice screeched. The girl's head shot up quickly off her pillow. Her brow and chest were covered in sweat, and she breathed heavily. It had been but a dream. Her servant and protector stood at the side of the bed, her commonly stoic expression rested on her face. "It's time to get up. Put your clothes on" she said, holding out a pink and white dress.

"Where... Were's my father?!" she cried. Zelda's servant looked down at Zelda.

"He's in the throne room, why?" she asked.

"Someone... something wicked is coming..." the young child said, shivering.


	76. The Lion and the Boar

The noon day sun was high in the sky, although it was not burning hot. There were sparse clouds, white and soft, floating along their way undaunted by the worlds below. For if they sunk down, they would have encountered a realm full of rushed excitement and unease.

Far below was Castle Town. The streets were wild with people, animals, and wagons. Everyone was in a rush to go somewhere. Some were trying to get their stalls set up to sell their wares. Others were trying to get to their homes and lock the doors. The rest were just there to watch. The two factions would be there any moment, and no one wanted to miss the interactions.

Soon enough, the sounds of commotion were drowned out by the rhythmic stomping of metallic boots on the white stone road. The commoners looked wide-eyed towards the Castle road as soldiers marched down from them. They hurried passed one another and finally made it to their destinations, whether they be shops, homes, or the sides of the square.

Having enough room now, the Hyrule soldiers marched down into the square and stopped at the fountain resting in the center of town. There they waited. Among their ranks were at least twenty men and women of the guard. They were all armored and armed with swords. At the front of the squad was the leader, Captain Lench. Behind him, two banner bearers, carrying the symbol of Hyrule. They were large and navy blue, with the royal symbol of the Hylian family crest in royal red.

The crowd all around the square was dead silent. The only sound that could be heard was the breathing of Lench's horse. They all waited in an uneasy quiet, both soldiers and peasants. It was like the calm before the storm. Then, slowly, they began to hear hooves.

The crowd turned their attention to the other end of the square, where the road lead to the great gate of Castle Town. The soldiers stood still like statues, and their Captain sat upright in his saddle, as the sound grew. It was not overly loud, telling Lench that the coming party wasn't too large. From the clomping of the hooves, Lench guessed the number was less than ten. This eased him slightly, but not enough to let his guard down. Soon, the quarry came to view.

The crowd gasped all together, as seven Gerudo rode into town. Four were in simple Gerudo garbs, made with pinks and whites. They carried ceremonial spears made from simple wood and iron, with red ties just below the tips. They also have veils over their faces, covering their identities. While they were all highly skilled with other weapons, they were not carrying them.

In the front were three other Gerudo who looked much different. The two outside Gerudo wore unique armor. The design was similar to a leotard that rose high the hips and covered the neck. Sitting at the waist were garments reminiscent of military fatigues; not too tight nor too loose. upon the chest was a long tabard that hung to their knees. Upon it rested the Gerudo symbol in gold. The major difference between the two were the colors. One guard was pure white, while the other's was pure black. The did not carry spears like the others. Rather, the banners of their homeland.

In the middle of them, however, was the primary source of the gasps from the crowd. Atop a black steed rode a large figure of a man, but with a bone mask. He carried nothing. No spear, banner, nothing but the reins of his horse. Together, the party trotted closer to the soldiers, who wanted deeply to take a step back, bu were not commanded to do so. The Gerudo did not stop until the leader's horse was nose-to-nose with Lench's.

"... I am Captain Lench, of His Majesty's royal army. Y-you are the leader of the Gerudo tribe?" Lench asked, stifling his fear.

"That is correct." Ganondorf replied. "I have come here today not for war, but for peace. I have come unarmed and willing to speak to your King." he spoke. Lench looked around the massive Gerudo to his party, noting the spears and strange grins from the guards closest to the king.

"I have orders to bring you to High General Tillian. He will discuss the terms of your surrender. Then we can talk peace." Lench said. The masked king rode closer towards him, making the Hylian extremely uncomfortable. The crowd all around was silent, eager and terrified to see what happened next.

"I will speak with the King of Hyrule, and only the King of Hyrule. Anyone else would be an insult, and a waste of my time." he threatened. Lench stared into the soulless eyes of the bone mask. They stared back with bright yellow orbs that commanded fear. Though Lench was indeed a noble soldier in the Hyrulean army, he could not stand against his own fear.

"Men... Escort the Gerudo to the castle." he ordered. The soldiers looked to one another, before parting a way in two large groups, granting the Gerudo passage to the castle. Ganondorf nodded to the captain and led his troupe on. When they made it half way through the soldiers, the Hyruleans turned to face Hyrule Castle and began marching alongside the Gerudo. Lench rode on ahead, rushing to inform his superior of the change in plans.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Castle shown bright and tall like a beacon to the Gerudo King. Ganondorf stared at it like he had the first time his eyes beheld the might of the Desert Colossus. It was a true wonder of Hylian kind, and it would be his.

His troupe trotted along the road in silence, other than the sound of hooves and marching plates of metal. His sisters looked ahead to their destination. It was good they all wore veils, for behind them their mouths were agape with wonder. No one in the Gerudo tribe would have ever dreamed of coming to Castle Hyrule. Let alone as invited guests.

The soldiers around them were quiet as well. While they were sure they could take on the Gerudo if need be, the rumors of the desert people had spread enough to instill unease throughout the entire military. Stories of the Horned King especially had terrified the men, and seeing him in person did little to quell their fear.

As they approached the gate in the road, Lench was waiting for them. Ganondorf looked around the area. The road itself had been dug down between a hill and a short cliff. Before him was a closed gate, and behind were guards. Soldiers armed with spears stood atop the gate, cliff, and hill. Were they to ambush his people, this would be the prime spot.

"Open the gate!" Lench ordered, to Ganondorf's slight surprise. A guard came from the other side of the stone doorway and pulled the rod iron gates back, allowing Ganondorf and his team entrance. It was a small portal, but one that had an impact on the Gerudo King regardless. He was so close now, he could almost feel the presence of the King.

In fact... There was something there. Some slight pull called to Ganondorf. He could feel a tug in his chest, beckoning him toward the castle. It was more than just desire, something ethereal was calling to him. Ganondorf lowered his head as they approached the Castle's bridge, glaring at whatever could be behind the castle doors.

Magic...

Of course there was magic here. How could there not be? Someone in this castle was a prodigy of the arcane. There was power here, that was for sure. Ganondorf grinned slightly, as his mind came to a conclusion. Of course, the King. Who else could it be?

Ganondorf dismounted, along with his sisters, at the front of the castle. The soldiers stood behind them, watching intently, while Lench stood at the door.

"Inside is the King of Hyrule, with his court. I shall name you upon entry to the throne room." Lench said.

"You need not name me, Captain. I already have a name." Ganondorf replied. The soldiers around the men stifled a snicker. Lench looked at Ganondorf for a brief moment.

"N-no, my Lord. I mean to say I will address you to the court." he replied. Ganondorf looked around at the soldiers. He had never heard of naming someone other than at their birth. His sisters were equally confused. Hylian etiquette was not their forte, and it showed. Never the less, the men and women quickly quieted when Ganondorf's gaze fell upon them. He took his time to make eye contact with each and every soldier whom he heard chuckle.

"Very well, Captain. You may proceed." Ganondorf said when he was through silently threatening the soldiers. Lench nodded and the doors opened. Ganondorf stared on eagerly. This was it! This was the first major step towards victory! He could hardly wait another second. His body moved forward as the doors were still not completely opened. His boots clomped across the wood bridge, echoing his might against the moat below, the clear waters rippling beneath him.

Lench had to rush ahead as Ganondorf impatiently walked into the castle. His boot took one step on the red carpet that lead to the throne, and he grinned wide. Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, was inside Castle Hyrule.

The entrance room was large, with two staircases in the back that led to the throne room. This room was lined with red and purple drapes that were meant to signify royalty, if the sheer size of the castle did not express that enough already. The floor was made of white and black marble, and was polished so much so that the tiles reflected the ceiling high up above. Before the staircase was a line of portraits revealing the history of the royal family.

Ganondorf grimaced as the direct line of Hyrule's leaders was before him, seeing the lineage of his enemy so proudly boasted. Each image was that of an old, white man with an even whiter beard. They all had a stern, stoic glare about them, as though the paintings themselves held the Gerudo in ill regard. Ganondorf returned the stare, though, feeling the same hate they seemed to give off.

"The throne is this way." Lench said as he walked up the right staircase. Ganondorf tilted with his head, ordering his group to follow. Keeja and Donaru walked behind him, with his four others in back.

They were the Gerudo Ganondorf had come to trust most in the past five years since the first raid. The four were Zohuban, Rakaseel, Duruyaki, and Malli. Zohuban and Rakaseel had both proven their worth years ago in Ganondorf's youth, so they were an obvious choice.

Duruyaki, though rather unstable, was a fiercely loyal warrior, and had covered her King's back more than once. She was also an excellent opponent when it came to sparing matches, as her battle tactics would change suddenly and rapidly. This made her a perfect dueling companion.

Then there was Malli. Five years ago, she would have been close to the very last Gerudo Ganondorf would choose to trust. Yet, here she was, walking with him into the very heart of Hyrule itself, the veritable Dodongo's den. She had also become well respected within the ranks of the raiders after her many rides into Hyrule. Her dedication and will to learn earned her a permanent spot in his raid party.

Over the years, she had drifted from her childhood friend and leader, Nabooru, and in time had entered the inner circle of Ganondorf's followers. It wasn't out of hatred for her sister, nor love for her king. Rather, the necessity for her people as a whole. Although, Malli had come to respect her king and his skill, as well as the sisters in her team. That respect had been returned to her by them in full, as well as from Ganondorf himself.

Now, she proudly walked with Zohuban, Rakaseel, and Duruyaki behind the three major members, holding tight to her ceremonial spear. Malli understood that it was her duty now to uphold the honor of the Gerudo in these foreign lands. She, more so than the others, was proud to be here, now. She was a Gerudo in Hyrule, and had to show her people's pride to those who did not know them.

Together, the seven, along with the Hylian Captain, walked up the stairs. The guards watched them closely, as the strange group made their way to the throne room doors and passed through them.

The room was large, larger than the Dining Hall in the Fortress. The walls were massive, with windows running up to the ceiling above. There were torches between the windows, with chandeliers dangling from above. The floors were made of the same marble as before, with a gold-lined red carpet stretching from the door to the throne itself.

All around them were people, too. Hylians and Hyruleans of all sorts. They were dressed up in gaudy outfits, ranging from massive and bright dresses to suits with puffed knees and shoulders. Ganondorf sneered for a brief moment before regaining his calm demeanor. Though his mind was far from cool.

Aristocrats...

To him, they were the worst kind of people. He had encountered some in his childhood days, when he first visited Hyrule with Krysta. Hylian nobles were snobbish brutes who had never worked a day in their lives, and seemed to delight in mocking their lower class citizens, as well as anyone they deemed lesser than themselves. Gerudo particularly fell into that category. Ganondof considered these people, more than any one else, wastes of life.

They were all silent, staring at the group of Gerudo with wonder. Ganondorf and the other Gerudo took a moment to stare them down. Each Gerudo felt a fire in their hearts. Today, they were the superiors to the Hylians. They were more important. What was most special to Ganondorf, they were feared.

Suddenly, Lench walked around The Gerudo King's and stood at his left.

"I present the leader of the Gerudo tribe..." Lench paused. The court stared at the Hylian Captain, who gazed straight ahead, eye wide open. It was just now that he realized, he never caught Ganondorf's name. The Gerudo beside said nothing, delighting in the awkward situation the Captain found himself in. After a brief moment, Keeja nudged Ganondorf, and he stepped forward.

"I am the King of the Gerudo." he spoke out to the court. His words bounced against the marble halls, echoing clearly throughout the entire throne room. The people turned to him and watched intently, terrified and curious as to what he would next do, like feeble mice watching a hungry cat. "I am here on a mission of peace, to speak with you." Ganondorf said and raised his right hand.

His index finger straightened out, singling out the one and only member of the court he cared about. Straight ahead of him, on the opposite side of the court, sat the King of Hyrule. The crowd gasped as the Gerudo called out their king directly. They were not used to such abrupt and blunt actions in the court. The King, however, seemed more than pleased.

"Ha ha! You don't leave much room for pleasantries!" The King laughed. The entire court looked to their leader in shock, and watched as he stood from his throne. His tailored red shoes walked quietly down the small group of steps that separated his throne from the rest of the room, and walked toward the Gerudo.

His attire was much like the rest of the Hyruleans'; boisterous and gaudy. He wore a thick, large, red robe, with a white suit underneath. His shoes were red and adorned with gems along the rims. His hands, while large, were covered in ornate rings. Atop his head he wore a gem encrusted golden crown. Everything about his look Ganondorf despised.

"Well met, King of the Gerudo." He said as he walked down the red carpet, getting closer to the Gerudo King. Once close enough, he outstretched his hand. Ganondorf stared at it for a moment, then to the King. He was unsure if the King was a fool, or if he was trying to trick him. He had never known a Hylian who was not prideful and quick to judge. Ganondorf was caught completely off guard.

"Forgive me." The King said, keeping his gaze at Ganondorf's eyes, which were still covered by the bone mask. "I am not knowledgeable on Gerudo customs. When Hyruleans meet, we clasp out hands together in friendship." He said, shaking his outstretched hand slightly. "It is a sign of respect, and a good way to start talks of peace." The King said, smiling.

Malli and the other Gerudo had their eyes hard on Ganondorf, curious on what he would do. Most of them, being that close to the King of Hyrule, would want to kill him then and there, but that was not Ganondorf's plan, yet. The Gerudo King continued to look at the Hylian's hand, then grinned.

"I understand this." Ganondorf began. "A gesture of trust is required if we plan on a lasting friendship." He said, reaching up, but with both hands. His left grasped the back of the King's hand, and turned it up, so that the palm faced the ceiling. While the crowd could not see what the Gerudo was doing, they all gasped as Lench grasped the hilt of his sword suddenly. As he did, the other Gerudo held on tight to their spears, ready to attack if their King was assaulted.

The King himself was caught by surprise and looked up at Ganondorf, but did not recoil. Ganondorf's right hand kept rising up, towards his face.

"But before our hands meet in friendship, a wiser move would be to reveal my true face, and not one of war." Ganondorf continued. His right hand grasped the front of his horned mask, and pulled it off his face. The court, Gerudo included, gasped as the Hyrulean's gazed upon the true face of the Gerudo King.

Ganondorf kept his amber eyes on the King of Hyrule, who returned the gaze. Silence was all around them as the Gerudo King rested his beloved mask into the Hylian King's hand.

"My name, is Ganondorf Dragmire." He said, flashing a simple but kind smile. The Hylian King stared at Ganondorf, to the point that the Gerudo became uncomfortable.

"Strange, your eyes are the wildest yellow I have ever seen..." he began, then laughed out loud. "A true testament to the will of your people, no doubt!" He shouted. "It is my sincerest pleasure to meet you, Ganondorf Dragmire. The true you. My name is-"

"Sire!" A gruff voice shouted as the chamber doors slammed open. The King, Ganondorf, the Gerudo, and all the court turned swiftly to see who had interrupted the meeting. An armored man, a Hyrulean soldier, stood in the doorway, panting heavily.

"My humblest apologies, oh noble Lord!" The man said, catching his breath. It was an older man, with a hefty beard and full head of long black hair. When his head shot up, Ganondorf could see him staring directly at him, eyes full of rage. "The Gerudos were supposed to come to me first!" He said, glancing angrily at Captain Lench. Ganondorf too shifted his gaze to the Captain, then to the King, to see what he would do.

"No need to fluster yourself, Tillian. I have things well in hand!" He said, holding up and shaking the bone mask. Ganondorf heard the entire court let out a sigh. Apparently, the King of Hyrule was fond of puns. Tillian stood up and walked around the Gerudo, staring down each one. They stared back, silently cursing behind their veils. When he reached Donaru, she sniffed once, which seemed to anger the Hyrulean more.

"My King, I think it would be wise to at least remove their weapons." the man said, turning to Ganondorf. "They may have concealed blades all about them. I wouldn't trust them at all." he said bluntly. The crowd fell silent. All the Gerudo were itching to attack this man, and looked to Ganondorf for a signal. The King opened his mouth to say something, but Ganondorf beat him to the punch.

"I assure you, knight of Hyrule. Were we to attack, you would have come to a massacre already well on its way." Ganondorf threatened. Unease swept through the entire courtroom, and Tillian reached for his sword, but was halted by the laughter of the Hylian King. Ganondorf turned to the portly lord, with a raised eyebrow.

"No doubt about that, King Ganondorf, no doubt. I am sure you could easily kill us all. That has been proven in the recent past, after all." The King said, smiling. His smile seemed very fake to Ganondorf. "But you are here for peace, correct?" the King asked. Ganondorf smirked once more.

"Precisely." Ganondorf said. "After all..." He added, turning his attention to the already enraged general. "Peace is what all true warriors strive for." He finished with a grin. The King rose his free hand up to his face. His index finger rested against the side of his nose and he winked.

"My boy, we think very much alike!" He shouted.

Tillian's face turned red as his anger boiled hotter. Ganondorf stared him down with cool repose before turning his gaze to the King once more. "Perhaps one day, we can even have an allegiance between the Gerudo and Hyrule." The court looked to the King, awaiting his response. He smiled warmly to Ganondorf.

"Hyrule would be more than honored to have the Gerudos as an ally. And I would be proud to consider you a brother." The king said. Ganondorf nodded, but inside his stomach churned. The thought of having the King of Hyrule as a brother in arms made him nauseous. Such a man could never be Ganondorf's equal. He was a fat fool to be so trusting, but that was just what Ganondorf needed.

"What would be required of us to be accepted into Hyrule?" Ganondorf asked. "Our skills are at your service." He said. Taking a step back. The King held to the bone mask as Ganondorf retreated. However, the Gerudo's eyes kept it in their sights. The Hylian Lord dropped his hand, keeping the mask tightly at his side. All of a sudden, the King chuckled and slammed a hand on the Gerudo's shoulder.

"Well, first. I would ask both you and your people to join me at banquet tonight!" He yelled. Ganondorf was caught off guard once more, both by the words and the hand on his shoulder. He had expected the King to send him off on some large expansive quest, not to dinner. However, he could hardly pass up an offer of food. Besides, he was curious at what the Hylians dined upon. With a gentle smile and a small bow, Ganondorf agreed.

"Perfect! I'll have your rooms prepared for you!" The King said, and clapped his hands. A thin, well dressed Hylian walked up to the king. Ganondorf could only guess this was the head servant of the Hylian court. "Ruon, have chambers prepared for King Ganondorf and his Gerudos. I will have them enjoy all the comforts and hospitality we can offer!" He said.

"Yes, sire, right away." Ruon said. He then promptly thrust his nose high in the air and walked off to an unseen room made for servants. Ganondorf kept his eye on the servant, making note of where exactly he went. Knowing the hidden paths inside the fortress would prove incredibly useful in the future.

Ganondrf and the King treated for a short while, before the man returned. He bowed to Ganondorf and then held his arm out and crooked, ready to lead the group to their rooms.

"Well, I am sure you would like to rest after your long journey." The King began. "I have other smaller matters to attend to, so I shall bid you farewell, until tonight!" he said. The kings smile beamed through his white beard and mustache. His eyes were gleaming and sparkling with happiness. Ganondorf nearly found it sick, but smiled back kindly and nodded.

"Until tonight, then." He replied. With a bow to each other, the two kings gave their own permission to leave. Then Ganondorf, Keeja, Donaru, and the others followed Ruon out of the Throne room. Lench watched on along with the crowd in wonder. Tillian, on the other hand, glared at the Gerudo, caring not who saw his scowl.

The rest of the Gerudo turned and followed their king towards the door, but something suddenly made Ganondorf stop. The pull had returned. There was a strong magical presence nearby. Ganondorf turned back to the King of Hyrule, who was still standing there, smiling and waving Ganondorf on a safe journey. It was not him. He held no magical powers.

Then... Who?

Ganondorf looked around the room once more, before continuing his walk outside the throne room. As he neared the door, however, a shift in the light caught his eye, and he glanced to his left. A small darkened figure ducked out of view behind a window just before the Gerudo could get a good look at it. Whatever it was, it held power. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, but continued on his way.

Outside the throne room, Servants took the banners from Keeja and Donaru and put them in a safe room. They had requested to put the spears there as well, but were informed by Duruyaki that they could only have them if the ends were stuck inside their bodies. Malli and Rakaseel chuckled, but Ganondorf waved their delight away. He and the others were stoic, and looking ahead to their future.

It took a good long while as the group were led up one of the four castle spires. The staircases seemed endless. Were they not all so fit, the sheer journey to their rooms would have exhausted them. However, several days and nights of riding had already claimed the majority of their stamina, and this walked was successful in draining what was left. Sure enough, though, the servant delivered them to their hall.

"And here we are." Ruon said after a long walk up many flight of stairs. He and the others stood in a hallway with many doors. "There are more than enough rooms for each one of you. You may take any room that suits your needs." he said. "The Lord, however, requested that you stay in the room at the end" Ruon continued, gesturing to Ganondorf. "It is the largest room, resigned for royal visitors." He said, then turned and walked back down the stairs, leaving the Gerudo alone.

"... Well. We're in." Rakaseel said. They all looked at one another, each one sporting a grin. Some were smirking more maliciously than others, especially Keeja and Donaru. Ganondorf was staring ahead at the doors to his chambers. None could see it, but his grin was the darkest of all.

"Yes, we are."


	77. Dinner with the Devil

It was strange, being in a new country. Ganondorf had been in Hyrule many, many times before, but not like this. Survival was his life, he knew nothing other than that. This... This was strange. So much ease, luxury... People were not meant to live this way. Ganondorf could not help but scowl, as he stared at his room.

Every part of it was soft. The carpets were gentle, giving his boots the smallest cushion with each step. The walls, though made of stone, were smooth and kind. There was no worry of scraping against them, it was unsettling. Ganondorf would have felt like a child, given such a plush room, if even Gerudo children were treated so gently. This was, in his opinion, almost insulting.

The large Gerudo walked across the carpet, cringing as he did so, and reached the bed. When he sat down, his grimace was given unnerving dread, as his body slowly sank within the sheets and feather mattress. He stared straight ahead, keeping his gaze at the portrait-covered wall, as he sank lower and lower.

"This is wrong..." he muttered. A sudden pounding on his door pulled his attention away from the uncomfortable comfort. "Com-" he said as he tried but failed to get up. He pushed up against the mattress, but his hands suck in deeper. "Co-ugh..." He grunted, trying and failing again. "One moment." He said a third time. This time, he raised his hands above his head and shot them back down. They slammed against the bed frame and gave him just enough leverage to push off the bed. Panting, Ganondorf went to and opened the door.

"King Ganondorf, with respect..." Keeja said, standing with almost all the other sisters. "These rooms suck." She grunted, folding her arms. The others nodded and agree. Ganondorf sighed.

"Believe me, I know." Ganondorf groaned. "But, we only have to sleep in them."

"And just _how_ can we sleep in them?!" Donaru grunted. "Have you been in yours? Malli's still stuck in her room!" Ganondorf pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again.

"It is only temporary. Besides, my plans leave very little down time. If need be, sleep on the floor. That is my plan, at least." Ganondorf suggested.

"Or..." Keeja intervened. "We could find _other_ lodgings." She suggested. Ganondorf and the others looked to her. Keeja grinned and shrugged. "When was the last time the men and women of this town saw any Gerudo? And when was the last time any of you saw someone NOT Gerudo? I'm sure if we ask nicely, our _great_ King would allow us the opportunity to 'visit' with the locals." Keeja continued, her grin growing wider. The others swerved their attentions to Ganondorf, want shining bright in their eyes.

"You're free to do what you wish." He said. His sisters pumped their fists in the air and quietly cheered. "However." Ganondorf added, pulling their attentions back to him. "We will be here for a while, and I will need you all at your best when the time comes." The others stared at him, not completely sure they knew his meaning. Suddenly, he grinned at them. "Try not to get pregnant."

The sisters laughed.

"What makes you think we even can?!" Duruyaki yelled. Ganondorf chuckled back.

"Just wait until tomorrow. Hell, just wait until the banquet. Other than that, do as you wish. Oh, and no killing. Yet." He joked and winked, before going back inside his room. He cringed at the bed, not wishing at all to enter that mess again. He removed the majority of his armor, leaving everything on waist down, then laid down on the floor.

"Where are you..." He muttered as he closed his eyes. Concentrating, Ganondorf began to feel out for the magical presence he felt earlier. It was still here, although much more faint. Whatever it was, its true power was being masked, making Ganondorf scowl. "You cannot hide from me."

Ganondorf took in a deep breath and, with his exhale, pushed his magic further into the castle. His reach wrapped around the stone spires of the castle like the Big Octos of myth wrapping their tentacles around the great ships of the ancient sea.

The deeper down he reached, the closer Ganondorf came to his prey. He began to suss out their essence, feeling bit by bit who they were. Ganondorf's mind thought to the figure he saw in the window earlier. It was but a glimpse of a silhouette. Nothing substantial or able to make more clear, but it was them that held the power, for sure. Ganondorf closed eyes tightened shut as he focused harder.

His black magic encroached down through the lower halls of the castle. Suddenly, he felt the presence of hundreds of people. He was in the throne room once more. He could not see people as they were physically, but he could see their auras, and magical essences. The lot of them appeared as different pillars of smoke, each ranging in their own unique colors.

That was not abnormal for mystics. Ganondorf had used this spell when he was with the witches to see their ethereal forms. It only now made sense that they both had the same color auras, being two parts of one entity.

Gazing across the crowd as an unseen eye in the sky, Ganondorf inspected each member of the court. None of them held the power he felt. His suspicions of the King were realized when he came across the light blue hue sitting on the throne. There was no magical essence hidden within him. He was, well and true, an imbecile.

As he dove down and into the hall, Ganondorf turned his spirit to the left, looking for the window where he earlier saw the figure. There was a bright light emanating from the window, which made the Gerudo grin.

"Ah, here you are... Let us see this sorcerer..." He muttered, and pushed his magic on. Through the window was a garden. In the garden stood two figures. One was a pillar of purple smoke. There was some magic within that one, Ganondorf was sure. But it was vastly overpowered by the pillar beside it.

Beside the purple smoke was a solid pillar if white light. This was what Ganondorf sought, and pushed in closer.

"Let us see your face, sorcerer." he uttered. The purple pillar must have been an apprentice of the other, learning its ways and becoming a possible threat, but the bright light was the main target. If Ganondorf could suss out who it was, it would make it easier to deal with them later on. His magic crept further, as did his grin. Then, suddenly, he cringed.

The pillar of light burst into flames. Though Ganondorf's body was far from any danger, he raised his hand over his closed eyes in reaction to the blast of light and grunted. Feathered wings ablaze spread from the pillar, and with them emerged a massive being.

It was a woman, wreathed in flame and light. Upon her head rested a flaming brilliant crown, and her eyes shown with divine wrath. Ganondorf looked on in amazement and terror as the woman scowled down at him and pulled her hand back. It balled into a fist and slowly came down on him.

The impact was immense. It hit the Gerudo's spirit so hard he felt it all over his body. The pain was enough to retract his magic and pull him out of his trance. His body shot off the floor and he panted heavily, checking all over himself to make sure there was no injury. Any rage he would have had was replaced with wonder as he chuckled lightly to himself.

"My my... Heh... What power!" he exhaled loudly and balled his fists. His smirk was eager, as was his ambition. He would find this source of power, and would gladly take it for himself. All he would have to do is perform the spell again at the banquet, and he would find out the source of the power. From there, he could use it against Hyrule.

Once he calmed down, Ganondorf cleaned himself and put his clothes back on, then exited his chambers just as the evening approached. He found that his sisters had done the same, and were, most of them, already waiting for him.

"Where's Malli?" He asked, noticing their group was one shy of a full party.

"She couldn't get out of bed, and eventually passed out in it." Zohuban said.

"Well then, wake her." Ganondorf replied. "We ALL need to be present, or suspicions might arise." He said. Zohuban nodded and entered Malli's room. Grunts were heard, but no one emerged. Ganondorf looked to Rakaseel, who nodded and entered the room. After a moment and a few more grunts, she returned.

"Uh... We need more help." She confessed. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and sighed and pushed through the others towards the room. When he entered the chambers and stood staring ahead.

Malli was barely visible. All that he could see of her was the hand that Zohuban was pulling on. Behind her, Rakaseel had gripped the larger Gerudo at the waist and was pulling back again. The Gerudo King walked up to them and saw Malli, sound asleep, stuck halfway down in the mattress.

"Good Goddess... What _is_ this place?" Ganondorf cursed, glancing all around the room then back to the slumbering woman. He reached down, very low, and dove his mitts into the bed. "Keeja, Donaru! All of you! Get in here and help!" He yelled. Soon following his orders, all the other Gerudo came in and grasped on to the arm Zohuban held and tried with all their might to pull their comrade out of the unforgiving bed.

Finally, Ganondorf found Malli's other arm and wrenched it forth, pulling her torso out of the bed.

"Halfway there. Now, PULL!" He roared and yanked Malli out of the bed. It took the combined efforts of all the Gerudo, and nearly Ganondorf's full strength to get the young warrior out of her fluffy prison, but it was done. With a loud crash, Malli was pulled free and the line of Gerudo went soaring into the wall, while Malli and Ganondorf flew back to the ground. The impact would have been more than substantial, if the moss-like carpet didn't break their fall.

After a moment of recovery, and a half hour of repairing the damage done to the environment as well as the hair, the Gerudo party was ready for dinner.

* * *

"Father, you cannot trust him!" Zelda spoke out. "He is evil! I know it!" She said. Shortly after Ganondorf had left the throne room, the young Hylian princess had rushed in to her father's side and spent the afternoon begging him to listen to her.

"My dear, you cannot blame someone you don't know for something as serious as treason." The king had replied over and over again to his young daughter. "The Gerudos are different, but that does not make them evil." He continued.

"I know _they_ aren't evil, father. Just _him_!" Zelda shouted.

"How can you judge a man before even knowing him?" The King asked, focusing more attention on the room around him than his child. They were both standing in the banquet hall; a massive room near the size of the throne room. It was designed for royal meals and balls the royal family had hosted for generations.

Around them, the servants were rushing all about the room. They pulled the large tables where the King desired them, and set them all accordingly. In its finality, there would be two large table sets lining all along the length of the chambers. They were for the "common" guests and nobles of the realm.

In the middle of the room was a large fire being set. On each side, were two other sets of tables, where the food would be placed for people to take as they wished; a Hylian buffet.

At the far end of the room was one more table set. This was reserved for the King, his daughter Zelda, his advisers and closest friends and allies, and his royal guests. This is where Ganondorf was reserved to sit. What angered Zelda most, however, was that Ganondorf's seat was to the right of the King's.

He would be way too close to her father. If he really was the evil being she dreamed of, then her father would be in grave danger.

"father, please. When have you known my visions to be wrong?" She asked and grasped the King's robes. When he looked down at her, he could see tears welling in her eyes.

"... My dear little Zelda." He began. His voice washed over her like a gentle sea breeze. "I am going to be okay. I have met Ganondorf face to face." He continued and knelt down to meet his daughter eye to eye and brushed her soft cheek with his large thumb. "He does look gruff, but there is kindness in his eyes. You'll see dear. You'll see." He comforted her.

Zelda looked at her father, fear and worry still vibrant within her blue eyes. The King looked back at her in silence for a while before sighing.

"Would it make you feel better if _she_ sat next to Ganondorf, so she could watch him?" The King asked. Zelda's eyes grew wide and she nodded aggressively. The "She" the King referred to was Zelda's hand-maid as well as the bodyguard of the entire royal family; meaning just Zelda and the King. If anyone could protect her father from such evil, it would be her.

* * *

The evening turned dark as night came. And with it, the feast. The banquet hall had quickly filled with noble lords and ladies. dignitaries and emissaries from all nations had come, being representatives of the many races within Hyrule. There were Hylians, Hyruleans, Zoras, and Gorons all about.

Then, suddenly, the roar of the room fell silent. The servant in charge of announcing the new arrivals had just spoken again. Once or twice his words were met with applause or wonder. This time however, they were met wit an uneasy silence and discomfort. All the court stopped talking, eating and drinking to look at the new called arrivals; six Gerudo warriors and their Gerudo King.

Ganondorf and his sisters looked about the room for a moment, seeing all the different types of faces available for their viewing. When all was taken in that they desired, the group walked into the hall. It was so quiet that their boots and shoes clapped audibly against the stone floor.

"Welcome, most honored guests!" The King of Hyrule bursted out. His voice acted like a spear, piercing through the thick tension within the room. "Please, take as much food as you wish and find yourselves a good spot to sit." He continued. "And your highness, Ganonodorf. You're reserved seat is here, right beside me!" He said with a grin and a chuckle. Ganondorf nodded, but inside he was groaning.

"My Lord, I am honored to have been granted such a prestigious position." He responded. "Sisters, eat and drink your fill." He said aloud for all to hear, then turned slightly and whispered. "You are allowed to do as you wish tonight. I have no immediate need of your skills now nor tomorrow." He said. They all nodded and walked around Ganondorf towards the food.

The nobles watched in horror as the Gerudo warriors descended upon the buffet like a pack of starving Wolfos. Keeja and Donaru grabbed two full slabs of boar flank. Duruyaki snatched as much red meat as her plate could withstand, then did the same with a barrel of ale. Malli, Rakaseel, and Zohuban, on the other hand, went for the fruits and vegetables. When their plates and bowls were full, the Gerudo pack went to a table and effectively cleared it of denizens before sitting down and diving into their meals. Most in the hall watched them and protested, making gagging sounds, Zelda included. Her father, on the other hand, chuckled. As did Ganondorf.

When he had found what meats, fruits, and vegetables he wanted, Ganondorf calmly walked to his people and patted those nearest him on the shoulder before heading to the royal table. By that time, volume had been restored to the hall. People began speaking to one another, but the majority of their subjects revolved around the new additions to the banquet's company. This bothered Ganondorf little, as the opinions of those he didn't care about didn't weigh heavily on his mind.

"A fine evening for a feast." Ganondorf said as he sat down. The King was at his left, with an empty seat at his right. There was no food there, so it had not yet been claimed, but Ganondorf could tell it was meant for someone special. "I wished to thank you for the rooms." He began and chuckled. "Although, they were much softer than we are used to." He added. The King laughed.

"Ha! I did not think of that. Please, enlighten us all. What _is_ life like in the desert? I am sure we differ on a few things at least!" The King joked. Ganondorf chuckled lightly and picked up a haunch of boar leg.

"At least..." He muttered and took a bite of meat. It was hot, fresh, and juicy. Boar was not a highly common meat in the desert. When they had it, it was a special treat. "For a start, we do not have such fine food." Ganondorf said. "The desert is harsh. To live their is to spend each day in a state of survival. You either find just enough to live, or you die." He went on, taking in another mouthful of meat. "Why do you think we raid your caravans?"

"Hmm, I never thought about it that way." The King said.

"I agree." An older Hylian man who was sitting a few seats away from the King's left said as he put down a half-empty goblet of fine wine. He caught Ganondorf's attention, and the Gerudo stared at him. Unbeknownst to him, this gave the small girl beside the King a prime view of his eyes. "I had no idea you were so deep as a people. Hmph... and here I thought you were all just blood thirsty barbarians!" He grumbled.

"Excuse me?" The King said, whipping his head around to his adviser. As he did, the girl watched as Ganondorf's eyes flickered to the King then back to the man sitting behind her.

"Well..." The man said as he drunkenly stood up. As he did, Ganondorf noted how portly he was. "This brute and his ilk have been terrorizing our people for years and years. They've stolen our food and gold, and killed our people. Or, have you not noticed?" He said, his body waving.

Ganondorf could feel the King's anger begin to rise, and was deeply curious to see his enemy's rage in action.

"That's enough, Buldrum." The King said, calmly. There was rage within him, but he was composed. That was all he had to say, too. For Buldrum quieted down and sank back in his seat. It was clear he had more to say, however, and Ganondorf wanted to see just what sort of man he was going up against. He waited until the older Hylian had another drink, and opened his mouth.

"It doesn't look like _you_ missed many meals there, Buldrum."

The table exploded with energy as Buldrum shot back up to his feet and began yelling at Ganondorf. The girl watched the two men in action. Budlrum stood to her left, leaning over her and shouting at the man, while Ganondorf remained seated, staring at the drunkard with a slight, sly grin and mischief in his eyes. No, not mischief...

"He has evil eyes..." She muttered to herself.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The King's voice boomed throughout he entire hall. Guards came up swiftly and grasped Buldrum under the arms. "Take him to his room. He is done for the night!" The King commanded, and his orders were followed. Silence fell throughout the hall as the still shouting Buldrum was hauled off. All eyes were on the King, who watched his friend being taken away, then sat back down.

"My apologies, Ganondorf. You'll have to forgive him. Beuldrum is a good old friend of mine, but once wine hits his belly..." He trailed off, making a face and shaking his flat hand. Ganondorf chuckled.

"I understand that entirely. Do you see that one there?" the Gerudo said, pointing to one of his companions at the other table. "Her name is Keeja. She is a mighty warrior, and a fiercely loyal Gerudo. But... you let her drink even a glass of our ale, and... well..." He leaned in and whispered into the King's ear.

"Oh... Oh my!" The King said and blushed. "Anyone?" He asked. Ganondorf nodded.

"Anyone." He replied.

"Whew... Perhaps I should accompany her some time." The King joked. Ganondorf, as well as the girl, raised an eyebrow.

"You are welcome to try, but I really don' think you could handle her." Ganondorf said, gesturing to the King's belly. "You seem rather out of shape." He said. The Hylian girl, as well as the others a the table, were appalled. Yet their King just laughed and patted his belly.

"You're right about that. I feel she'd be the death of me!" The King joked. Suddenly, a small hand rested on his left wrist, pulled his attention from the Gerudo King.

"Father, do you think this subject is wise, and even... appropriate, at the dinner table?" A small voice spoke.

"Ah, you're quite right" The King said. "Best we continue this conversation when we're alone, eh?" He said, nudging Ganondorf's arm with his own. Ganondorf nodded, but his eyes were on the small child next to the King.

"Father?" Ganondorf asked.

"AH! Where are my manners?!" The King spoke and turned to the child at his right. "This is my daughter, Princess Zelda! Zelda, this is-"

"I know who he is, father. Your name is Ganondorf, yes?" She asked. The Gerudo nodded.

" _King_ Ganondorf, if you don't mind. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Zelda." Ganondorf said.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Zelda responded. The Gerudo hid a scowl. She was definitely royalty. If her clothing did not give it away, her attitude sure did.

"Zelda. That is no way to talk to a guest of the Royal Family." The King said in a more serious tone. "You'll have to forgive her too, King Ganondorf. Zelda is a brilliant girl, but she is stubborn sometimes. She does not yet know how to conduct herself around new people." He said. His last words were directed to her. Zelda nodded in understanding.

"Well, I assure you, Princess Zelda. I come with no ill will." He lied. Zelda stared at him and nodded again slightly, then glanced off to the right. Suddenly, the spot to Ganondorf's right shifted. Another person had come to the table, and sat down. Ganondorf paid them little attention, thinking it was just some other noble.

"Ah, there you are, Impa." The King said. Something rung in Ganondorf's head. He knew that name, but from where?

"Forgive me, my Lord. I have no excuse for my tardiness." A woman spoke. Her voice was deeper than the gentle tones Ganondorf had noticed from the Hylians. This one bore weight to it, a warrior's voice. His had turned to behold the woman sitting beside him, and suddenly it all came back to him.

Impa was the name of the girl he had met many years ago when he was just a child. She had white hair, and pale skin. Ganondorf even remembered her blue clothes, because the woman sitting at his right was the exact same.

Her white hair was pulled back into a small tail. It was very tightly kept, with a few strands that dangled down over her forehead. Her eyes were a deep red, as was her lipstick. Beneath her eyes were white markings that bled down into her cheeks resembling three points, much like Ganondorf's trident.

She wore black and blue under armor, with a metal plate that covered her torso. Upon her chest rested the crest of her people, the Sheikah; an eye with three lashes and a tears dangling down from the middle. She had filled out well, as age did to a person. Ganondorf smiled as he saw his childhood friend once more.

"Hello again, Impa." He said. the Sheikah looked up at him for a moment then back down to her plate as she cut a reasonably size piece of food from its source and ate it.

"It is good to see you again, Ganondorf." She said with a calm demeanor that could have easily been taken as disinterest. Ganondorf stared at her in disbelief. Surely she remembered him better than that.

"You two know each other?" the King asked. Zelda stared at the Gerudo and her guard with shock, her mouth open in a confused sneer. Ganondorf looked to the King, then to Impa, curious of her response.

"We met when we were children. He and another Gerudo visited Kakariko Village and we spent the day together." Impa said coldly. Ganondorf stared at her for a moment, watching her eat her meal, then sighed. He remembered the fun they had, and the excitement he saw in Impa's eyes. While this was indeed the same woman, the person was different. There was no fire for life, not anymore.

"Yes, that's what happened." he added.

"Huh, small world!" The King said. Ganondorf had fallen silent. He was shocked that she did not remember him better than that. But then, it was only one day.

The rest of the evening was spent with small talk. Ganondorf would describe the bits ad pieces of Gerudo life he wished to share, and in return the King would bombard him with fact about Hyrule.

By the end of dinner, Ganondorf was half as full and twice as tired as he wished. He had originally planned to spend the evening with the King, learning the secrets of the realm and possibly find out who it was that he felt earlier. Now, however, he was exhausted and disappointed with the events of the night. All he wished now was to pass out i his room.

"Well, I think it is time I retired." The king said finally.

"I could use some rest as well." Ganondorf sighed, all to pleased to be done with the day. "Shall we continue this tomorrow?" He asked, inside dreading another day wit the long-winded King of Hyrule.

"Alas, I have my duties to perform tomorrow, and will not be able to visit with you until tomorrow night's feast." The king divulged. Ganondorf closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

"Ah. That is a shame, but I understand the requirements of a king." Ganondorf responded.

"However, I would be more than remiss to leave you alone with nothing to do." The King responded. "Lord Ganondorf, I give you and your people permission to freely explore and discover all you wish within my realm." He continued. Ganondorf smirked slightly and nodded.

"I am honored to be given such freedom." He replied. Zelda gasped softly and patted her the Kings arm.

"Father, perhaps it would be a good idea to have an escort accompany them. You know, so they don't get too lost?" She suggested, raising her eyebrows. It was obvious to Ganondorf that she meant to not leave the Gerudo alone to their own would have done the same, were Hylians within his realm. The King looked at his daughter for a moment, then nodded.

"An excellent idea!" He said. Ganondorf grumbled in his throat but kept his exterior calm. The king of Hyrule then turned to him, but instead looked beyond the Gerudo. "Impa, would you do Hyrule the honor of being the companion of the Gerudo and King Ganondorf for the duration of their visit?"

Ganondorf's eye widened. He had expected a guard or soldier, some man with a high authority and a short temper. This was a shock to him and he turned his head to the Sheikah at his right.

"As you wish, my king." she said, glancing at Ganondorf and taking in a sip of her water goblet.

"It is set then! Tomorrow, Impa will be waiting at your chamber door to escort you and the others around the castle and city!" The King said as he stood from his chair. "For now, though. I must rest." He said, patting his belly and chuckling. "Long day tomorrow." He said before taking Zelda and heading away from the room, accompanied by two guards.

Once he was gone, Ganondorf turned back to Impa, but the chair was vacant, and the white haired woman was no where to be seen. The Gerudo sighed and left the chambers as well. His troupe had all been there, tired and exhausted, but refused to leave without their king.

Quietly, they all made their way back to their chamber hall and into their rooms. Each one made their floor their bed, including Ganondorf, who stared at the ceiling, thinking about tomorrow.


	78. A Walk About Town

The next morning came slowly for Ganondorf and his sisters. None of them had slept for very long, partially due to their overly comfortable quarters and also to their unease at sleeping in the enemy's home. They had slept in rotations; always one awake and watching the hallway unseen. When morning finally did come, it already felt like mid-day.

Ganondorf had risen long before the sun appeared, as was his custom, and spent the early hours training his body. He stretched and woke his muscles up, as well as worked off last night's extravagant meal, all the while thinking about the day ahead.

Today, he and the other Gerudo would be allowed to roam the lands of Hyrule. They could go anywhere they desired within Castle Town. It was the perfect opportunity for them so scope out prime spots, meet the people they needed to meet, and just explore the realm in general. There was only one drawback, and it just knocked on Ganondorf's door.

The Gerudo King stood up from the floor as the knocking disrupted his push-up count. With a grunt, he rotated his shoulders. His muscles and bones popped beneath his flesh.

"Enter." he said with his back to the door, but his head glancing over his shoulder. His door creaked open, revealing the woman behind it.

"My Lord." Impa began, "I am here to escort you and your people wherever you wish." She stood straight, legs tight together with her arms folded behind her back. Her face, like the night before, remained stoic. "I shall wait until you are ready." She said, and turned around to give Ganondorf some bit of privacy.

After donning his torso armor, Ganondorf walked to the doorway and patted Impa on the shoulder, to tell her to move. She nodded slightly and stepped to the side, granting the large man access to the hallway.

"All right sisters, come on out." he said. At his request, all the other Gerudo emerged from their chambers. All were ready and waiting, having been up just as long as he had. When they were all together, Ganondorf looked to Impa. "Lead the way."

"Very well. Is there a certain place you would like to visit first?" Impa asked.

"Where's a good place to eat?" Keeja asked. Impa's red eyes glanced at her.

"There are several dining areas within Hyrule. The closest would be the banquet hall, which is open to all denizens and guests of the King. Beyond that, there are a couple restaurants and taverns within Castle Town, each with their own unique form of cuisine suited to whatever your needs be." Impa responded. Her answers were very matter-of-fact.

"We have already been to banquet, so a new sight would be preferred." Ganondorf said. "Where is it you prefer to eat?" he asked Impa, who glanced down for just a brief moment and shifted her weight before re-straightening herself.

"Where I eat is off limits to civilians, even guests." She replied.

"Which is?" Duruyaki grunted, folding her arms. Impa's gaze fell to her.

"The barracks." She stated. "Also the food is simple and only what is required for the body, so I would not recommend it to guests." she added.

"We are Gerudo." Ganondorf said. "We are used to simple food and rations. However, we are here to see Hyrule, and experience its differences. As none of us have been here before and have not acquired a taste of the true Hyrule, I would have you... surprise us." he added.

"Very well." Impa said with a nod after a moment's thought. She turned and began walking down the hallway. Ganondorf and the Gerudo closely followed. It took a good while, but they walked down the many flights of stairs and left the castle. Ganondorf felt somewhat saddened to leave it, and looked back. Not because he loved the place or anything, but because he was now putting distance between him and his target.

By the time they reached Castle Town, the sun had already risen near a quarter of it's height. The townspeople were rushing all about, similar like they were the day before. This time, however, they seemed to be going about their normal lives, instead of rushing in fear. Villagers and commoners walked the streets to various shops and stalls, buying and selling wares.

Once or twice they would look at the group of Gerudo, some even walked away from them or avoided them, but nothing too harmful. Ganondorf had expected at least that much. What he did not expect, however, was the overall look on the faces of his sisters.

They were all aglow with excitement. They would point at a person or a building and giggle amongst themselves, talking about this and that. This was something they had never experienced, and it reminded their king of the time he was first brought to Hyrule. All the joy and wonder he had beheld in his eyes was now reflected in those of his people. It brought a smile to Ganondorf's face.

Until now, the only happiness Ganondorf had seen from his sisters was that caused by battle. While he greatly enjoyed the fight himself, seeing a pure bliss spread through his people gave him a small sense of hope. This was something special, this was joy.

Looking around, Ganondorf could easily see why the others were so enthralled. Hyrule was vastly different from the desert. It might as well have been a different world all together. The buildings, for a start, were much more impressive than those of his home. They were not carved from rock nor built of mud and wood. Rather, they had been crafted from planks, brick, and mortar.

They were built not just for necessity, but for aesthetic. Each building looked as though it belonged there, it was a part of Hyrule. That was, until, his eyes came to a smaller building to his left. It was different, much more gaudy than the rest, which made Ganondorf scowl.

Its main design was not that different from the other buildings. Above the door, however, was something very off-putting. It was a white mass that resembled a face with its mouth open wide. In its mouth was written the name of the business inside.

"The... Happy Mask Shop?" Ganondorf muttered. "How odd..." For a moment, he wondered if this was the place Krysta had found his bone mask, but then he shook the idea away. "There is nothing _happy_ about that mask."

* * *

Impa was silent as she lead the group to a building near the end of the square. This one had a small chimney that spouted smoke off and on.

"Here is an adequate place to eat." The Sheikah said, halting at the left of the building's door. "They have a good selection of Hylian cuisine that I hope you will find edible to say the least." She added. The Gerudo looked about each other, before Ganondorf stepped forward.

"I am sure this will do nicely, thank you." He said with a small bow. Impa nodded and entered the restaurant. Ganondorf looked back to his group, shrugged, and entered after the her.

Once inside, the group had to be split in two groups to be able to fit at the tables. Ganondorf was accompanied by Keeja and Donaru, along with Impa, while Zohuban, Rakaseel, Duruyaki and Malli took the other.

At his table, Ganondorf sat opposite Impa, with Keeja at his right. The Sheikah sat beside Donaru, who stared her down with her gruff attitude. Ganondorf chuckled to himself when Impa glanced back, none too threatened by the large Gerudo.

"So, Imps. You mind if I call you Imps? How long have you been working for the King?" Keeja asked, folding her hands and sliding them across the table towards Impa, who kept a tight posture with her back against the booth and her hands in her lap.

"My family has served the royal line for generations." She replied, looking at the Gerudo. "And you may call me whatever you like. although I would prefer it if you used my full name." Impa added.

"And you like it? Being their lap dog?"Keeja pressed further. Ganondorf nudged her arm roughly at the rude question.

"Keeja, don't belittle Impa's position. I am sure she holds her duty as highly as you do." He said. Keeja looked up at him and tilted her head.

"What'chya mean?" She asked.

"Her duty is to protect her King and his family, is that correct?" He asked, turning to Impa.

"That is correct." She replied.

"And what is you duty, Keeja?" Ganondorf continued, turning to the woman at his right. She looked down for a moment and nodded in defeat.

"So, what are you?" Donaru chimed in. Both Ganondorf and Keeja looked at her. She had never been too outspoken around strangers, and barely talked to the people she knew. In fact, her most talkative window was in her youth. After Ganondorf had beaten her in a fight, she lost much of her will to speak. Impa turned her head to Donaru and waited clarification.

"You don't look like any Hylian I've met. Guessin' you're not one." Donaru continued. All eyes fell on Impa, both out of curiosity and embarrassment on Ganondorf's part. But Impa didn't seem phased by the bluntness of the question, as she had been asked the same question all her life.

"I am a Sheikah, one of the last Sheikah." Impa said. The Gerudo women looked to each other in confusion. Neither of them had ever heard of the Sheikah race, but Ganondorf had. "My kind have always protected the Hylian royal family. I am honored to continue that legacy." Impa continued.

"I have read stories about the Sheikah." Ganondorf said, pulling the attention form the table to him. "It is said that your people had incredible magics that allowed you to surpass time, animate stone, and even gave your people the ability to see the unseen. Any truth to that?" He asked.

"True, my people were once incredibly gifted." Impa spoke. Her red eyes transfixed onto Ganondorf's amber. "What magic and technology they had, however, has been long forgotten. I cannot travel through time, nor produce life in the lifeless." She said.

"And seein' the unseen?" Keeja asked.

"I can see what I can see. I would not know if that is what is unseen or not." Impa said. Ganondorf had to chuckle. Whether what Impa said was a lie or truth, it was not wrong.

They all sat together in a odd silence, when a portly man wearing a white buttoned shirt and a tall white hat walked up to the table.

"HELLO!" He shouted. "WELCOME TO CUCC-FIL-A!" He continued, then leaned in closer. "And thank ya fer not choosing Hyrule Fried Cucco!" He whispered, then straightened back up. "WHAT CAN I GET FER YA TODAY?!"

* * *

Malli glanced at her glass. It was filled nearly to the brim with ice cold milk. It was her third glass so far, and she was still thirsty. While the others were very pleased with the amount of water they were given, the milk really stood out to the youngest Gerudo. There was so much, so close by... Was this what life could be like?

"AND FOR YOU, LITTLE LADY?!" The cook loudly asked the young Gerudo. He was looking at her with a grin over his pudgy face and a shimmer in his eyes. He was a cook at heart, and he loved it. In his hands he had a small black notebook and a quill. "WHATCHYA HUNGERIN' FUR?!"

"Uh... What do you have that's not stew?" She asked. Anything would be good, just as long as it wasn't Gerudo stew. She glanced once more at the large menu board on the far side of the restaurant for her choice.

"WELL WE HAVE ALL MANNER O' COOKED CUCCO TO START! FRIED, BAKED, NUGGET, BISCUIT, AND TENDERS. WE ALSO GOT PORK, LON LON STEAK, THE CATCH OF THE DAY; BASS BY THE WAY, AND VEGGIES! SO, WHAT SOUNDS GOOD TO YA?!"

"Uh, I guess a... fried Cucco busciut." Malli said. The man nodded and scribbled some words in his notepad before waddling off to the kitchen.

"Strange fella..." Rakaseel muttered as the man slipped into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Zohuban said, picking up her drink. "A wonder we ever lost to them, with how round they are." She added.

"I'm sure they weren't _always_ like that." Rakaseel said. "There are some here that are pretty fit." She added.

"Have you _SEEN_ their king, Rak?" Zohuban asked.

"Well yeah, but he's the king!" Rakaseel argued. "He's going to live a different life than the others. More pampered, y'know?"

"No no, a king should be a representation of the kingdom. He is the leader. If he is well fed, the kingdom is well fed. If he is a warrior, the rest should be warriors. That simple." Zohuban argued and took a drink of her water.

"I don't think it works like that." Rakaseel said. "At least, not in Hyrule."

"I heard all the leaders in Hyrule are fat." Duruyaki said. She was leaning against the wall, with Malli at her right. Zohuban and Rakaseel were on the opposite side, with the larger against the wall. Until now, Duruyaki had been silently fiddling with her table knife.

"If that's true, then this will be very easy..." Rakaseel said.

"Too easy." Zohuban growled.

"What's _your_ problem all of a sudden?" Rakaseel grunted, nudging the massive Gerudo to her right. "You don't want a sure victory?"

"No, I'm pissed that these are the people we grew up fearing! Think about it, we spent our entire lives cowering from the forces of Hyrule. We finally mustered up the courage to take them on, and what do we find out? They are a bunch of stupid, fat, slobs who would rather stuff their faces than take us on in a real fight!" She said, beginning to yell.

"Oh-okay. Okay. Calm down!" Rakaseel said in hushed worry. "Don't risk it all before we even begin!" She added. The small Gerudo grasped Zohuban's arm, which had begun to flail as her temper grew. "I know it's a disappointment, but it's one we have to live with. If it makes you feel better..." She said, leaning in towards the table, drawing in Zohuban and Duruyaki. "It will make their people fear us in the end."

Duruyaki chuckled with Rakaseel, but Zohuban was still quietly fuming. the others didn't understand. Zohuban was the oldest of the group. Not by a lot, but by enough. Long before Ganondorf, when she was just a child, the Gerudo were different. She had been taught their history with Hyrule, how they were defeated by the alliance of Hylians, Zora, Gorons and Kokiri, and driven into exile.

She would have nightmares about the terrible Kings of those realms; the muscular bearded king of Hyrule, the mountain-man leader of the Gorons, the terrifying fish creature that lead the Zora, and the mysterious forest spirits of the Kokiri. To find their leader, the King of Hyrule, to be a fat oaf, burned her deep inside. She had wasted so much energy in fear on a man she could have taken as a child.

"AND HERE WE ARE!" A voice boomed all of a sudden. The cook had returned, this time carrying many plates along his arms. He had delivered food to the other table first, as those sitting there were deemed more important. "ALL RIGHT, WHO ORDERED THE FULL CUCCO?!"

"Here." Zohuban said, raising her arm.

"HERE YA GO! GOTTA NEED A LOTTA MEAT TO KEEP THEM MUSCLES IN CHECK, HUH?!" he joked, placing a plate with an entire roasted cucco on it before te Gerudo.

"You have no idea." Zohuban said, staring at her steaming breakfast.

"AND WHO ORDERED THE PARFAIT?!"

"That'd be me." Rakaseel said.

"AH I BET! LITTLE THING LIKE YOU NEEDS A LOTTA ENERGY. I BET YOU CAN JUMP REALLY HIGH!" He said as he placed a clear goblet filled with the fruits of Hyrule and cream down in front of the small Gerudo. The smell of the food only made them all more hungry.

"AN' HERE'S YER CUCCO BISCUIT, LITTLE LADY!" The cook shouted as he placed a small plate in from of Malli. On it was a simple powdered biscuit, with a moderately sized portion of fried Cucco between the pieces of bread. "I HOPE YA DON'T MIND, BUT I ADDED A SIDE O' CORN CUZ THAT'S NOT A LOT O' FOOD THERE!" He said, placing down a small steaming bowl of golden buttered corn next to the biscuit.

"THAT JUST LEAVES THE STEAK FOR YOU MISS!" The cook said to Duruyaki.

"Hey, what can I say, I like the beef." She said with a sly grin. "And please, name's Duruyaki, but you can call me D, big man." She said with a wink. Zohuban glanced at Rakaseel and mouthed "D?" to her, who shrugged and kept watching with a raised eyebrow.

"HEH, VERY WELL, D! HEEERE'S THE BEEF!" He joked and placed a place of roasted Lon-Lon steak strips with carrots, potatoes, and broccoli before the wild-haired Gerudo. When he did so, however, Duruyaki leaned over and rubbed his arm sensually. The man recoiled in surprise and chuckled. "MY DEAR! SO FRESH!" He said in a higher pitch. "IF THUR'S ANYTHIN' ELSE I CAN GET YA FINE LADIES, JUST LEMME KNOW!" He said, regaining his composure.

"Oh, you bet I will." Duruyaki said, leaning against the wall with her meal. The cook chuckled once more, this time showing a hint of nervousness, and went back to the kitchen. When he left, Rakaseel and Zohuban both stared at Duruyaki.

"Seriously?" Zohuban said. " _That_ guy?" she added.

"What?" Said Duruyaki. "I like 'em plump." She explained and stabbed the meat on her plate with her knife. Zohuban grimaced.

"Why?" She muttered. Duruyaki shrugged and chewed her bite.

"More to grip I guess." She said. Rakaseel nearly choked on her fruit and Zohuban sneered.

"More for you, then. You can have them all." The larger Gerudo grunted. Duruyaki moaned.

"So much..." Malli uttered.

"Too much in my opinion." Zohuban said, cutting into her roasted bird.

"Not enough." Duruyaki argued, shoveling sliced potatoes int her mouth.

"So much food..." Malli said. The others looked at her. She had been silent since she ordered her food. When her attention had not been pulled away, she kept her gaze on her portions of food. First, the thee glasses of milk. Now, the Cucco biscuit and corn.

"What are you talking about?" Duruyaki said, kicking Malli lightly in the arm.

"Hyrule. The Hylians. They have so much... of everything!" Malli said. Zohuban and Rakaseel listened to the younger Gerudo. "Look... I even asked for a small portion of food. The biscuit alone would sustain me, but he gave me more. Almost like he had to." SHe trailed off.

"So..." Duruyaki said. "What's your point?"

"Why aren't they like this with the rest of us?" Malli stated, looking up at the rest of he group. "Why do we have to suffer so much, when they willingly give what they have?" What makes us so different?!" She said, raising her voice as her eyes began to water.

A silence fell over the group as they each came to realize what Malli was talking about. Getting enough food to survive was hard enough, only to find that in the next country over, everyone was eating to excess. Those within the realm were granted as much as they wanted, they only needed to be there.

Zohuban reached over the table and held Malli's hand.

"Don't worry. Things are going to change. For you, for me, and for everyone back home." She said. Malli smiled and Rakaseel added her hand.

"This won't last." She said, reassuring Malli. The three stared at each other, then to Duruyaki, who absentmindedly ate more of her steak.

* * *

After the meal, Impa paid the cook the bill and escorted the group of Gerudo out and around the town. Where they went was entirely up to them. As only one member of their group had visited the town before, and only very briefly in his youth, this was all new territory for them. As such, Impa was their guide, but they got to choose where to go.

Their first visit was the fountain in the middle of the town square. Impa explained how this whole city began because of this fount, that was actually a well. It was what brought the people together, and stood as a symbol of that bond. However, that story was lost on Duruyaki, who attempted to climb over the small fence and bathe in the cool waters.

Next they visited a game room, where the game was to shoot arrows at targets. Rakaseel attempted the game, and shocked the business owner when she hit every single target in under a minute. She grinned wide as she was reluctantly awarded a large quiver of arrows.

The next building they visited was another game room. This one was called Bombchu Bowling. When they arrived, Impa informed the slightly less than awake clerk about the group and paid for one round. The purple haired woman nodded and handed a Bombchu to Zohuban, who held the strange rodent-like object.

"So... What do I do with it?" She said, inspecting the bombchu. As she stared at it, she noticed it began to pulse with red light. The other Gerudo looked at it curiously. The purple haired lady and Impa, however, grew nervous.

"Toss it down the lane, lady! Fast!" The purple haired woman shrieked. Zohuban shrugged and, reeling back, threw the bombchu as hard as she could towards the bright flashing target. It soared through the air and collided against the wall in a large explosion.

"Woah!" The Gerudo exclaimed in unison. Even Ganondorf was surprised.

"Well not like THAT!" she yelled.

"The goal is to line up the bombchu down the lane and make it to the black hole in the target, without hitting the trap and the cucco." Impa explained calmly.

"Well how was I supposed to know?!" Zohuban yelled. "Ya gave me a boom rat and didn't even tell me it boomed!" She yelled.

"Can I have one?!" Duruyaki asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"NO!" yelled Ganondorf along with the others.

Once they had all taken turns playing the game, with exception of Duruyaki, they left Bombchu Bowling. Impa asked the group, and they thought where to visit next. After a brief moment of arguing, they decided to visit the Bazaar, the largest merchandising store in Castle town.

The room was cluttered with a whole mess of boxes. They were thrown all about the shop, filling what could be well utilized space with excess product. The items themselves ranged from swords, axes, and other weapons to cans of food, potions, and nuts. This place, however, was not as kind as the others. When they walked in, the large, burly shopkeeper stood straight and grumbled.

"Oh no. No, out." He grunted as the Gerudo entered the shop.

"Pardon me?" Impa said, making her way through the troupe. "Is there an issue?"

"Not with _you_ , Sheikah. But there is with _them_!" He said, pointing to the Gerduo. "Aint no Gerudos welcome in my shop!" He added. Ganondorf tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. This was the Hyrule he had expected, the one he remembered.

"These people are guests of the King, and are to be treated with respect." Impa barked. "I assure you, no harm will come to you nor your wares." She reassured him, but he shook his head.

"Nope, not gonna let them Gerudo bitches in my shop." He sneered and glared at the group, who returned the glares in full. "I know their kind. They use their bodies to distract ya while they steal everything right under yer nose! I aint havin' any Gerudos in my shop! Now get out!" He shouted.

Impa was about to speak again, but a hand on her shoulder and a silent head shake by Ganondorf told her it was not worth it. Silently, they all left the shop. Duruyaki, the last member to leave, took a moment to point at the man.

"I'm gonna remember you, big boy." She warned, and left.

"I apologize for that, Ganondorf. While most people here are more evolved and open minded, there are still those who hold tight o prejudice." Impa said once they were all outside.

"It is not your fault, Impa. I am sure you have dealt with your own amount of hate in the past. This is noting new to us." Ganondorf exclaimed. "The only people who should apologize are those who committed the persecution."

"Even so, that is not what I wished you to see. In any case..." Impa said, turning her attention back up the road t the castle. "It is time we returned to the castle. I have other duties to attend to before this evening's banquet." She said and the group walked back towards the castle.

"What is that place?" Ganondorf said as he saw a far off building. He had seen it time and time again, and knew what it was, but he hoped bringing it up would incur a tour. It was a massive cathedral a slight distance beyond the square. When Impa saw what the Gerudo was talking about, she straightened up and spoke with pride.

"That is the Temple of Time. It stands as the holy center of Hyrule. Each region has their own holy place, this one belongs to the Hylians. Legends tell of an ancient battle that took place right outside of it, and of the power that it holds." She said.

"What power would that be?" Ganondorf said.

"No one truly knows. It is ancient power of Hyrule, that is all." Impa said, ending the conversation and walking back of the road. Ganondorf grinned at the temple, and returned to the castle.


	79. The Woman with White Hair

It was nearing the later afternoon when Impa and the Gerudo made it back to the castle. Her day had been long already, and was not yet over. She was used to it, though. This was just another day in the life of a Sheikah, and Impa had accepted that many years ago.

As usual, she had started her day in the early hours of the morning, when the sun still had several hours to wait before rising. She sat up from her simple cot in her servant quarters, and begun a simple yet important morning exercise.

Her room itself was small, with enough room for a bed, a water basin, toiletries and a mirror. The King had requested her room be regal and extravagant, to better suit her status, but Impa had refused. This was sufficient enough for a home away from home. Where her duties were, there was little room for pleasure. The only thing that mattered was the wellbeing of the Royal Family.

After her daily workout, the Sheikah bathed quickly in her basin filled with luke-warm to often cool water, cleaned herself of any dust and sweat, and donned her uniform. It was a simple thing of Sheikah design, with a blue under armor that stretched from her mid-thigh up to her bust, then wrapped around her shoulders. upon her torso, she had bound a metal breastplate. Above that, resting on her chest, was the white eye of the Sheikah.

When Impa was prepared for the day she ventured out of her room and the barracks, which always had just enough food to live off of. She did not much care about the taste of food, rather the nutrients it carried. While Hylian food was often delicious, there was little in it the body required, and Impa much more preferred what was necessary over what was tasty.

The barracks also served as a wellspring of information. She would overhear the guards and soldiers in the mess hall talking about what happened on their patrols, and rumors of the realm. This served her well, as she could keep an eye on the soldiers and suss out any weaknesses, but also, it served her charge.

This was where Impa gained all her information she relayed to Zelda. Though she was young, the Princess had proven herself to be quite the strategist. She was wise for an eight year old girl. She was even wiser than Impa from time to time, which made the Sheikah proud. Hyrule would be in good hands.

After her meal, Impa had left the barracks for her regular duties. As the sun rose, so too must the Princess. Zelda often protested, but Impa would always wake her with the sunrise.

"A ruler must rise with the sun." Impa had always said, but that answer had only been making Princess Zelda more and more cranky in the recent years. "Well, you could be like me, and wake up four hours earlier." Impa had suggested when Zelda would protest, but that rarely soothed the child anymore.

Once Zelda was properly cleaned and ready for the day, Impa would escort her to her father's chambers, where the two Hylians would eat breakfast together and talk about the day, with Impa watching. After breakfast, the King would kiss his daughter on the forehead and go about his own duties, leaving Zelda and Impa alone to theirs.

Impa would bring Zelda to her many different tutors and private instructors who taught the Princess what Impa could not; how to rule. They taught her math, science, history, and all other subjects a good leader required. While she was tutored, Impa would often be around, but attending to other matters.

She was the bodyguard of the Royal Family, and as such was the head of security. She knew how to run a military, and always had orders for the soldiers in her charge. The captains would come to her in these hours for orders which they would bring to their men and women. This was Impa's life, until the visitors came.

* * *

"Impa..." Zelda said after she had her nightmare. "That's him! That's the cloud from my dream, I'm sure of it!" She said, pointing at the window. After Zelda had her nightmare, the two had gone to the Garden of the castle. It was the closest place Impa could bring Zelda that did not directly interfere with the goings on of the court. "Who is he?"

"That is Ganondorf Dragmire." Impa replied as she glanced at the window. "He is the leader of the Gerudo tribe from the west." She reported. Zelda looked back in the window, but the man was already gone.

"Gerudo, I know that name..." Zelda muttered. "Impa, who are the Gerudos?"

"The Gerudo are a people who hail from the western desert. They are predominantly women, with one exception." Impa replied. Zelda raised her thin eyebrow.

"Mostly women... Doesn't sound so bad." She joked dryly. "But how do _I_ know of them? You've mentioned the Gerudos before, haven't you?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. In the past three years, they have attacked Hyrule on more than one occasion." Impa said. She grabbed her right elbow with her left hand, and held up her right hand. This was the common stance she took when the Sheikah explained anything. "Gerudo raids have never been uncommon, but until three years ago, they rarely took lives. Soldiers and civilians would be wounded, but that was usually the extent of the physical damage."

"And now?" Zelda asked, walking closer. Impa's face remained stoic.

"Now, the roads are very dangerous to travel, for anyone." the Sheikah said. It was all that needed to be said, Zelda got the picture well enough.

"And he's responsible?" The Princess went on.

"That is the report, yes." Impa replied. Zelda looked down, then over her shoulder back to the window.

"If he's been attacking our people, for three years no less, then why is he here now?" Zelda questioned.

"He is here to make peace with your father." Impa answered, but Zelda shook her head.

"No, that doesn't make sense. Why attack a neighboring power for years, only to suddenly stop and come willingly to the heart of your enemy for peace?" Zelda said. "Something's not right..." She scowled. "He's up to something."

"Zelda..." Impa interjected. "Don't make assumptions of others you do not know. That is a poor way to lead." She said. Zelda looked at her with seriousness in her blue eyes.

"Impa, have I been wrong before when it came to my dreams?" She asked. Zelda had a point, when she had premonitions before, they usually came true. Impa held he chin in contemplation.

"No, you have not." She said after a moment. "Very well, I will watch him, and make sure he isn't up to ill deeds." Impa said. Zelda cracked a smile.

"Good! Now, let's go talk to father. He must be warned!" Zelda said, and rushed into the Banquet hall to talk to the King, closely followed by Impa.

* * *

That meeting had ultimately proven to be a bust for the Hylian princess, but she did not completely lose. Impa had been ordered to sit next to the Gerudo King. She had hid in the shadows near the royal table and, when the signal was given, emerged and sat beside the large Gerudo.

As always, duty came first, and the Sheikah held her priorities high during the meal. She spoke with Ganondorf as little as needed, always prepared if something happened. To her relief, nothing did, and the evening went on with relative ease.

When the King asked her to chaperone the Gerudo around Hyrule for the following day, she replied in her typical, stoic manner.

"As you wish, my king."

Her next, and last duty for the night, was to get Zelda prepared for bed. Impa found the princess oddly giddy that night, and when asked what brought her mood so high, the Princess was all too excited to explain.

"This is perfect! You'll be right there with them all. All day!" Zelda yelled, holding her fists tight to her chest. A wide, almost dark grin, flashed on her face. "You'll be able to see what they are REALLY like." She said.

"I imagine they are like most people." Impa replied calmly.

"Yes yes, the Gerudos are going to be fine, but him!" Zelda said as Impa began undoing her pink dress.

"Don't get too ready to condemn Ganondorf just yet, Princess Zelda." Impa warned. "A wise ruler waits for all the facts before passing judgement. If you make the mistake of making a conclusion already, you will close your mind to the possible truth." She said as she pulled the pink dress off the little Hylian.

"Yeah, unless I already _know_ the truth..." Zelda muttered under her breath. Impa pretended as though she did not hear that, to keep the small Hylian's pride intact. At this point, a scolding would do little good. The Sheikah shook her head and helped Zelda with her nightgown.

"Rest well, Princess Zelda. I will have a report for you by tomorrow evening." Impa said, and bid the Princess a good night.

* * *

The following day had already come, and nearly gone, by the time Impa made it back to the Princess's chambers. She knocked at the door three times to signal that it was her, before she was allowed entrance.

"Well?! What happened?" Zelda asked excitedly as Impa shut the door behind her. The Princess was so full of energy tha she was hopping up and down, her feet barely touching the floor.

"It went well." Impa replied as she walked around the room towards Zelda's wardrobe.

"... Well? What all happened? How did they... He... act?" Zelda begged, watching as Impa pulled a dress from the wardrobe and came to her. She draped the dress on the bed and knelt beside the princess, undoing the laces on the back of her casual clothing.

"He behaved as a king should, with a calm demeanor and wisdom." Impa replied. "I sensed no malice in his intentions. In fact, the only people I encountered that did express ill will, your highness, were your own people." She said and glanced up at the girl as she pulled the dress off.

Zelda glanced over her shoulder as her bodyguard stood up, and turned to face her as Impa went to get the new dress.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked. Impa came back with the new dress and began putting it on the Hylian Princess.

"We went into a shop today and the instant the shopkeeper saw the Gerudo, he ordered us out." Impa reported.

"But, why? Did they do anything?" Zelda inquired.

"No."

"Then, why tell them to leave?" Zelda pressed. Impa tied the strings together behind Zelda's back and looked at the young girl, who was looking back at her over her shoulder. Impa's red eyes pierced through Zelda's blue with a hint of sorrow.

"Because they were Gerudo, your Highness." She said. Zelda looked away. She knew the lesson that was being taught here, now.

"The man let his _beliefs_ of the people block his ability to _know_ the people. Because of his assumptions, he was arrogant to the truth, and it cost him possible business." Zelda said. She turned around to face Impa after the pat on her shoulder told her she was ready. "Thank you, Impa. While I do not trust Ganondorf yet, I will keep an open mind." She said. Impa nodded.

"That is all I can ask for." Impa said, and stood up. "Now come, it's time for dinner. Would you like me to sit next to Ganondorf again?" She asked. Zelda shook her head.

"No, that's okay. I think it's fair we give him and the other Gerudos some space." She said. Impa nodded and looked at the child for a brief moment. The pride she felt in this small Hylian grew every time she expressed her wisdom. Kneeling down before the princess, Impa gave her a hug.

* * *

"No truly! She did not!" The King bellowed at the royal table. When Impa and Zelda came into the banquet hall, they found Zelda's father speaking and laughing with King Ganondorf just like the night before. The Kings' laughter could be heard throughout the room as they traded stories of their people and their homes. Both Impa and the Princess groaned as they saw the large number of empty wine goblets strewn about the table.

"Yes, she really did. And without a second thought, might I add." Ganondorf said, reaching for one of his still filled goblets. When movement was caught in his peripheral vision, he turned his head to see Impa and Zelda walking up to the table. What joy he had on his face washed away.

"Are we interrupting something?" Impa asked as she and her charge sat down to the left of the King. Impa was next to him, so that the overwhelming scent of wine was not drenched over the young Princess.

"Hmm? Oh, no no. King Ganondorf was just telling me the tale of how he was defeated in a dual with one of his people. Apparently, it was a pretty hard fall!" He said, closing one eye and nudging Ganondorf in the arm. "What did you say her name was, again? Jashi? Uhura?"

"Jafora." Ganondorf said, trying hard but failing to lift his spirits. The Hyilian King, however, was absent-minded to the mood change and took another drink.

"So, I heard you had a fun today, Impa." The King said, turning to his left. "Ganondorf told me all about it already. How you took them to Cucc-Fil-A, well done!" He said and turned to his right. "Favorite little hot-spot of mine, you see." He said, nudging Ganondorf again.

"I can see why." Ganondorf replied, leaning back in his chair and drinking more wine. While he leaned back, Zelda watched as Ganondorf rested his boot on the ledge of the table and pushed back slightly. She watched him rock on the back feet of his chair, controlling the tilt with his foot.

She had certainly never done this before. The Royal Family was one of dignity, and poise. This was leaning more towards barbaric, showing little disregard for propriety. She felt the urge to scowl, but then remembered the lesson Impa had taught her, to understand the person before judging them. Then, she shrugged.

 _What better way to understand someone, than to imitate them?_ she thought. Leaning back quietly in her seat, Zelda raised her right leg and rested her foot against the edge of the table. Her father was speaking to Ganondorf, and Impa was watching them, so she could do it without being noticed. Slowly, the Hylian Princess tilted her chair back.

It was terrifying, and exhilarating. Zelda felt like she was almost flying. It felt so wrong, so improper, and so cool. She wanted more. Her blue eyes were still on the three adults as she pushed back farther and farther, until her leg was straight and she could go no more. Then, she tilted back a little further, just too far.

Her chair started moving backward, without Zelda's consent. She was beginning to fall. Before she felt like she was flying, now she felt weightless. Panic struck at her heart. It didn't matter if there was a solid floor behind her or a pit of spikes, either would end in the same result; pain and embarrassment. Zelda took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes tight.

Suddenly, however, she stopped. Her body and chair were halted mid-fall. Zelda opened her eyes slowly to see her surroundings. She was still in her chair, and still leaning back. But her foot was not on the table edge anymore. She was suspended mid-air.

She looked around her chair for signs of anything holding her. Her first guess was that Impa had caught her. She always somehow knew her surroundings, even if she wasn't facing them. But Impa had both her hands folded under her chin, listening to Ganondorf's new story, as was Zelda's father.

 _Then... how...?!_ Zelda thought, and then she saw it. Ganondorf was leaning back still, holding a wine goblet in his right hand with his left dangling down, talking to the two lighter skinned adults. What caught Zelda's eye, though, was that the tips of his index and middle fingers on his left hand were glowing.

 _He knows magic!_ Zelda's thoughts screamed in her mind as her eyes widened. She looked up from the man's fingers to his face. He was glancing at her with a small smile and winked. His fingers shot forward and, just like that, Zelda's chair tilted back to its upright position. All four feet touched the stone floor with barely a sound.

Zelda sat there for a moment, wide eyed, staring straight. Ganondorf was a magi wielder. This was not something she had expected. At the worst, he was a ruthless blood-thirsty barbarian. This, this was a game changer.

After she took the moment to recover, she pushed away from the table, grabbed her plate, and walked around both Impa and her father. The former took note of this, and watched her young charge as Zelda walked to her new spot, which to everyone's surprise, was at Ganondorf's right.

"Well, hello there." Ganondorf said as Zelda pulled the chair back beside him and sat down. His desert scent filled her lungs as she came in direct contact with the Gerudo. His musk was overbearing, but not entirely bad. There was a sweetness to it that she could not quite place.

She liked it.

"Good evening, King Ganondorf." She replied, looking up at the large man. "Thank you for the rescue." She added. Ganondorf smiled down rather kindly.

"It would have been rude of me not to. It is the duty of the strong to protect the weak, after all." He said. The Princess nodded. Were she not trying to be open minded, Zelda would have been unsure if what he said was meant as an insult or not. But thinking on it, it was clear his intentions were sincere.

"You're right, King Ganondorf. I will do my absolute best to grow stronger, so I can protect those I rule." She said.

"A wise attitude, Princess Zelda. I look forward to seeing the queen you will become." Ganondorf said.

"Well, aren't you two getting along!" The King of Hyrule said, breaking the walls around the Princess and the Gerudo. Impa watched closely at the two. She was unsure what either of them would do, given the opportunity.

On one hand, she knew of Zelda's feelings toward the Gerudo, and might lash out. On the other, Zelda was under her protection, and she did not know if she trusted Ganondorf with Zelda just yet. He had been attacking Hyrule and this was Hyrule's future sitting within arm's reach.

"So, are there many magic wielders in the desert?" Zelda asked out loud. All thee adults were looking at her. Ganondorf cracked a small smile.

"No. There was at one time, but that was long before you were born. They all died when I was in my youth." Ganondorf said.

"What happened?" Asked the King. Ganondorf turned to him and looked to both him and Impa grimly.

"Their home was deep in the desert, where our sacred place was. It is to the Gerudo what Impa has informed me the Temple of Time is to Hyrule. The monsters called Lizalfos came there and killed them all." Ganondorf said. The King, Impa, and even Zelda looked down in sorrow. Zelda had never truly experienced loss, but she knew it when she saw it on others.

"Then, how do you know magic?" She asked. Ganondorf's eyes widened slightly at her words. He did not want the King to know of his magical abilities. At least, not yet. He hoped the Hylian ruler had not heard his daughter's question.

"You can wield magic?!" The King blurted out, much to the Gerudo's dismay. He cursed Zelda under his breath.

"Only in the most basic of senses. At my most prominent, I could light a candle." Ganondorf lied.

"Ah, but even a spark can produce an inferno!" The King said. "That is a great gift you have there, King Ganondorf! It seems there's something you have in common with my daughter! She too has the gift!" The king boasted. Ganondorf turned to Zelda.

"Is that so?" He asked. He stared down at Zelda with his amber eyes. As she looked up at them, Zelda could see darkness swelling inside them. She narrowed her eyes slightly. Her suspicions were rising again.

"Yes, but only a little..." She said cautiously. "Impa's been teaching me magic." She explained. A thought came to Ganondorf. He remembered the magical essences he felt the day before; one an apprentice of moderate power, with the other a beacon of pure energy. He looked over Zelda's light pink and purple attire. The apprentice's essence had been purple.

It was not uncommon that a person's aura color would be the same as their color of choice. Twinrova's had been a mixture of red and light blue, as were their magical abilities, and clothing attire. If this was true for Zelda, then... He turned to Impa.

" _You_ are the teacher?" He asked. Impa looked right at him and nodded.

"It is simple training. She is learning the ancient ways of her people, as well as some of mine." Impa reported.

"Interesting..." Ganondorf said. He was seeing Impa in a new light. She was the one who fought him off earlier, which would explain her cold attitudes toward him. Then another thought his him, which made him sad. If she really was the magic adept he had faced earlier, then at some point, he would have to kill her.

A shame, but a necessity.

"Although, I do not remember you having such ability when we first met." Ganondorf said to Impa. She sat back up in her seat and took a simple sip of wine from her goblet.

"People change. I do not remember you holding magical abilities either the first time we met..." She said, then glanced over to him. "Nor the second."

It took a moment, but Ganondorf understood what she meant. The second time was when Krysta had returned from Hyrule, terribly beaten and injured. Ganondorf had reentered Kakariko village and exacted revenge on his childhood love. Only until now did he realize Impa knew it was him under his bone mask, even then.

"Yes," Ganondorf said. His emotion changed from the grim memory. "People change." There was a small silence that fell over the four. Neither the King nor Zelda knew what to say. Impa was sipping more of her wine, while Ganondorf reflected on his past.

"Well, I think I have had enough fun for one day." Ganondorf finally said. "If you will excuse me, I could use some rest." He said, standing from the table. "Until tomorrow, Your Majesty." The Gerudo said, bowing to the King, then turned to Zelda. "Perhaps some time I could teach you some Gerudo magics, Your Highness. " He said, bowing to the child.

"I'll accompany you to your chambers." Impa said, suddenly.

"No, hat is fine. I can make my own way back." Ganondorf said.

"Nonsense!" Blurted the king, beginning to slur. "A guest requrs an exort at all times!" He said. "Besides, I bet you two kids have a lit t'catch up on, eh?!" He said and nudged Ganondorf. He meant to nudge his arm, but as Ganondorf stood, the Hylian's elbow brushed his thigh.

"... Very well." Ganondorf said with reluctance. Impa stood from he table and accompanied Ganondorf out of the banquet hall. When they approached his sisters, Ganondorf waved that it was all right for them to stay, and they nodded.

The walk back was a very awkward one, for both Impa and the Gerudo. Ganondorf wanted to ask Impa about her life here, but the got he feeling she was in no mood for more talk. They had spent the entire day together, after all.

When they reached the Ganondorf's chamber door, the Gerudo stopped and looked at the Sheikah.

"Well, here we are." he said.

"Quite." Impa spoke.

".. I thank you for your time. I know it must not have been easy for you, having to escort me and my kind around all day. Thank you for your patience." Ganondorf said, and held out his arm. Impa looked back down the stairwell, to make sure no one was around. When the coast was indeed clear, she looked back as Ganondorf and gripped his outstretched forearm.

While in Hyrule the greeting was to shake hands, a warrior's shake was met at the forearm. Ganondorf took this gesture much better than that of the King's.

"It is my duty to accompany and guard all those under the watch of the King. It was no sacrifice. Especially for you..." She said.

Suddenly, the large Gerudo was pulled in to one of the tightest embraces he had ever experienced. Impa let go of his arm and wrapped both of hers around the Gerudo's waist. The King's eyes were wide, taken completely by surprise. Then, as quickly as it had come, the embrace ended. Impa let her extremely tight hold on Ganondorf lax. She slid back slightly and held on to his arms.

Then, Ganondorf saw something he would have never guessed to see. Impa's eyes began to ignite with life, and a very cheerful smile crept up her cheeks.

"It's so great to finally see you again, Ganondorf!" She yelled.

There she was again, the white-haired girl Ganondorf remembered.

_No, a white-haired woman..._


	80. Catching Up

Ganondorf stared at the woman holding him. He had just gotten used to her being a stoic minion of Hyrule. It had taken a great deal of effort, but he had come to terms wit it. It became a little easier when he learned she was his magical opponent. If she had little care for their past, it would be less of a burden on him to end her. This, however, changed things.

"What... What is happening?" He asked, not completely understanding nor trusting the person before him. Impa laughed. Her voice was cheerful and light, almost playful. Ganondorf's trust fell even more so. "What are you doing, Impa?" He grumbled.

"I'm sorry." She said, calming down. "It's just I rarely let myself go anymore, and it was so hard to keep a straight face around you!" She said, then came in for another embrace. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, while Ganondorf just stood there, staring down at the Sheikah. "I've missed my old friend."

"I have... missed you too." Ganondorf finally said. While he did not trust this, he put his arms around Impa, and held her close. They stood there for a moment, not saying anything. Ganondorf, was looking all about the hall, seeing if there were any spies. This could easily be a trap. He would put nothing passed the Hylians.

Impa, on the other hand, was deeply enjoying the embrace of the taller man. It was not often she allowed herself to let her guard down, her duty consuming the majority of her life. Here, however, she was willing to let go. Then she really let go when commotion was heard from the distant stairwell.

Both her and Ganondorf pulled away from each other and stepped back, giving distance between them.

"Well, have a good night, Ganondorf. I'll see you tomorrow." Impa said and began to walk away, but Ganondorf was not done. He wanted to reconnect.

"Wait." He said, and quickly pulled the eager attention of the Sheikah back to him. "... Come inside, we can talk more." He said as he opened his chamber door. Impa looked back at the stairwell, calculating how far away the others were. After a moment, she looked to Ganondorf with an excited smile, and nodded.

Ganondorf grinned as the white haired woman entered his chambers. When inside, he walked in behind her and shut the door, and not a moment too soon. Not more than a second had the door latched, that Keeja and the other Gerudo entered the hallway.

"Tch, can't say I like 'em, but Hylians know how to cook." Duruyaki said, patting her bulging gut.

"No, their _slaves_ know how to cook." Zohuban grunted.

"UGH! Did you _see_ any slaves, Zohuban?!" Rakaseel shouted. It had been a long day for those two, and Zohuban's endless complaints had worn down Rakaseel's nerves.

"I did not need to see them to know they were there, Runt!" Zohuban snapped.

"Who you callin' runt, ya big bitch!" Rakaseel shrieked as she leapt on Zohuban's back. The other three watched as the two Gerudo wrestled each other. It was not uncommon for Zohuban and Rakaseel to go at it. They knew each other longer than the others, and their opinions did not always align. It got to the point, in fact, that they started betting on who would win.

"Well, you know my bet. I'm gonna talk to Ganondorf." Keeja said as she pulled from the group. She made her way down the hallway, closer to Ganondorf's chambers. Something halted her, however, outside his door. It was something that made her tilt closer to the door, pressing her ear against it. And it was something that made her smirk.

A woman's laughter.

When she knocked on the door, the laughter fell silent. Ganondorf had a partner, one he didn't really want the others to know about. When he answered the door, he only opened the door enough that his face could peek through. Keeja was disappointed slightly, that he was still clothed.

"Yes?" he said. Keeja grinned wide.

"Hey Ganondorf. Watchya doin'?" She asked. Ganondorf stared at her.

"Resting after the long day, just like you all should." He replied, nodding to the wrestling Zohuban and Rakaseel. "What's the reason this time?"

"Zohuban's grumpy, again." Keeja reported. Ganondorf looked at the two fighting on the ground.

"Put my money on Rakaseel tonight." Ganondorf said finally.

"Yeah, okay. What's goin' on in _there_?" Keeja asked, nodding to Ganondorf's chambers and quickly changing the subject. Ganondorf tilted his head.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Lotta laughing for nothin'." Keeja argued, and smirked a little more deviously.

"It's... none of your concern." Said very matter-of-fact. Keeja clicked her tongue.

"I'm not leaving until I know who ya got in there. I gotta know who gets to bang the king." She warned. Ganondorf glared at her.

"... One moment." Ganondorf groaned, and shut the door. Keeja pressed her ear against the door again. The two were talking, about what exactly she could not make out. But suddenly the door opened again, only enough for Ganondorf's face once more. "You have permission to explore the town tonight. Go, enjoy yourselves. NOW."

Whoever was in the room, she had power. Then, it hit her. Keeja's smile grew wide, as did her eyes.

"You sly keaton! You bagged the tour guide!" She shouted. Ganondorf's glare increased in anger.

"It's not like that at all." He whispered with rage.

"Oh I bet it isn't!" She replied, not believing him. Her grin and eyes grew only wider. "Ya needed to fuck the serious out of her, eh?" she said. Ganondorf scowled.

"Leave, Keeja. Do what makes you happy tonight." Ganondorf said.

"I know _you_ are!"

"... Keeja."

"And you didn't even invite me." She continued, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not that type of party." Ganondorf said, pulling his head from the door and narrowing its gap.

"Oh it never is, until _I_ arrive." Keeja said, trying to get a glimpse of Ganondorf's company.

"Goodnight, Keeja." Ganondorf said, shutting the door.

"Goodniiiight. And have fun, IMPA!" Keeja shouted.

* * *

"For Goddess's sake, Zoh, you can be so stubborn!" Rakaseel grunted as she attempted to pin the much larger Gerudo to the floor. Donaru and Duruyaki watched the two closely, both taking bets on who would win. When Keeja joined them, she told them what she learned.

"So, Ganondorf has company." She began. "The Sheikah." She said, her eyebrows bouncing.

"Hmph, good for _him_." Duryaki grunted.

"What's got _you_ all pissy? You wanted him for yourself?" Keeja said.

"Psh, no!" Duruyaki scoffed. "Just unfair he gets action and we can't... Bein' stuck up here..." She trailed off.

"Well, Impa just so happened to give us all permission to walk about town tonight, if we wa-"

"Bye!" Duruyaki yelled and shot down the corridor like a fire keese before Keeja could finish.

Donaru stood behind Keeja while they watched Rakaseel pin Zohuban to the ground and punch her in the face. As they fought, Donaru's hands rested on Keeja's shoulders and slid down her chest. Keeja smirked as she felt the larger Gerudo's teeth nip at her neck.

"I swear, it's always food and violence with you..." Keeja joked. "Come on then, let's get to it." she said and grasped Donaru's hand, pulling her to the bedroom.

"You make it sound like such a job." Donaru said before the door shut behind them. That left Rakaseel and Donaru alone in the hall to fight. However, the energy expelled throughout the day and the drowsiness of dinner finally kicked in, and they both passed out in the middle of the floor, Rakaseel on top of Zohuban.

* * *

"Is that always what it means to have company back in the desert?" Impa asked as Ganondorf shut the door from Keeja. She was sitting on the bed with her hands folded in her lap. Ganondorf sighed and looked to her.

"Usually, yes." Ganondorf confessed. "I apologize for her crudeness. Keeja is an excellent warrior, and like most in my home, she speaks her mind plainly." He said, walking towards Impa. He noticed as he walked closer, that Impa was somehow resting on top of the bed sheets with ease, where he would have sunken beneath its sea of blankets.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Impa chuckled. "Your people are your people. If bluntness is in your culture, I urge you to embrace it. You are free to be you, you know." She said, and patted the spot on the bed beside her. Ganondorf grimmaced.

"I'm not going to bite." Impa said with a chuckle.

"I know _you_ won't. The bed, however, will devour me whole!" Ganondorf argued. Impa laughed out loud and stood up.

"Too plush for you?" She joked. Ganondorf looked at her and smirked.

"Too plush for _air_." He replied. "Is there some place we can go that is not so confined?" Ganondorf asked, looking around his chambers. He wanted to go out, explore Hyrule, and speak more freely with Impa.

"Actually, there is." She said, grinning. "I know of a small hidden watering hole in town. I do not frequent often, but it would be a good spot for a midnight chat." She continued and walked back, pulling Ganondorf by the hand. With a smile, the Gerudo King followed the Sheikah bodyguard silently down the caste.

They both moved without a sound down the many stairways and halls. Impa chuckled as they passed the two sleeping Gerudo warriors on the floor. They each were surprised at the other's stealth, as neither knew the similar training they had both gone through in their lives. Eventually, silently, they made it our of the castle and swiftly raced to the town.

When they got there, Ganondorf saw a different place than what he had seen earlier that day. When he first came to the Castle Town square, it was alive with commotion and sound. Now, in the middle of the night, it was quiet. There were no people, save for those in the distance that looked like the sort he did not wish to deal with. The major populace he noted, however, were the dogs.

There must have been at least ten small, furry canines roaming the cobblestone square from all that he could see. They were tiny creatures, nothing close to the canines he had occasionally come across. From the looks of them too, far less dangerous.

"What's with the pups?" Ganondorf asked.

"We're not sure." Impa said, walking her companion through the near empty square towards a dark alley. "They just appeared one night, and we haven't been able to get them out. They don't hurt anyone, but they will follow you around." She said as she stepped over a small white and grey dog.

"Charming..." Ganondorf said as he stared the beast down. It had barked at Impa, but when it looked up at the Gerudo it fell silent and ran the other way.

"You sure have a way with animals, there." Impa joked.

"In the desert it is kill or be killed. You learn how to be a predator." Ganondorf replied with a smirk. Impa raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I bet you do!" She said before pulling Ganondorf down the alley. The Castle Town Ganondorf had known was vastly different to what he now saw. This place was dark, eerie, and uncomfortable. This would be the perfect spot for an ambush, or a sneak attack. Ganondorf walked slowly through the alley, eyes narrowed and darting everywhere.

It was still quiet here, but there was a hint of volume in the air. There was a noise, to be sure, but not one the Gerudo could suss out. There was commotion, coming from inside one of the buildings. Soon, Ganondorf discovered it was the building Impa was walking towards.

"Here, this is the place I was talking about." Impa said, coming to the door. It was a simple thing, made from thick wood without any of the ornate carvings Ganondorf had witnessed on most of the other doors in Hyrule. On the door, however, was a simple wooden sign that hung on a nail. On it was written one word.

"Pub."

With a look to the Gerudo, Impa opened the door. Ganondorf was immediately flooded by the sounds of the tavern. The voices that had been a snuffed murmur was now a cascading wave of deafening noise. More than that, though, there was the smell.

There was the strong, sharp scent of alcohol that wafted through Ganondorf's nostrils. He was used to this, as the tavern back in the desert carried a similar scent. This, however, was much more pungent, and somewhat masculine. Ganondorf felt overwhelmed by the smell of ale and wine, and scowled.

He was used to more of a sweet scent to the tavern. Here, however, there was the stench of hair and sweat, and lack of decent hygiene. When Ganondorf stepped into the tavern, he could easily suss out the reason.

"Men..." He grumbled. The pub was packed with people, mostly Hylians and, as Ganondorf had noticed, mostly men. There were women strewn about the pub, drinking wine and laughing with each other and their partners, but the vast majority of the bar had been taken over by the male populace.

"Yes, there are men." Impa said with a chuckle. "Were you expecting something else?" She asked as she led the King of the Gerudo to a table.

"I'm just used to a different sight, is all." Ganondorf replied before sitting down. "And a different smell..." He added under his breath. Impa understood what he meant, but wanted to hear him say it. As she lead him to a booth, she caught the attention of the bartender and held up two fingers. The man nodded and went to work with the order.

"Tell me about it." The Sheikah said as she sat down opposite Ganondorf at their table. "I would like to know about your life." She said.

"I've told everything to you and the king already. However, I do want to hear about you." He replied. "All I've seen so far is stoicism." He added with a slight smirk. "Here I thought you didn't remember me, at least, not in an enjoyable way."

"Oh, I more than remember you, Ganondorf." Impa said, folding her hands under her chin. " I've been dreaming about this since I heard you were coming to Hyrule!" She added with a smile along her bright red lips. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"Dreaming, huh?" He joked.

"Well, it's been years since I last saw you, and that wasn't exactly on a good note. Seeing you both alive an apparently very well... I can't help but be happy." Impa explained.

"So why then the harsh attitude?" Ganondorf asked, folding his arms.

"Oh, well..." Impa began, straightening up in her booth. Her folded hands rested on the wooden table in front of her. Her smile faded into the plain expression Ganondorf had been seeing the past two days.

"I am the royal Guard of Hyrule." She said in a deeper, serious tone. "Humor and frivolity are unbecoming of my status. Revealing joy is revealing weakness to my charge as well as my enemy. I cannot risk that, you understand."

They both sat there, staring at one another. Impa sat up straight, keeping her face without emotion. Ganondorf sat up as well, arms crossed. His heard was low, his beaked nose pointing at the table. His frown was evident to any who looked at him, which happened to be many of the bar's patrons.

"Is that the way with all Sheikah?" Ganondorf asked in a deep tone.

"It has been our way since the beginning, and will always be our way." Impa replied.

"Hmm, then I am glad I am no Sheikah." Ganondorf said, and turned his scowl into a smirk. It didn't take long for Impa's red lips to curl up as well.

"You think being Gerudo is better?" She asked, her body slowly beginning to relax.

"Oh I know for a fact that it is." He replied. "For one, we get to have fun." He chuckled. Just then, the bartender brought over two mugs of alcohol. When Impa's eyes beheld the brew, they lit up like the night sky over an dark valley.

"Finally, a real drink!" She said and grasped the mug with her pale fingers. "Ganondorf, have you ever had any Hylian alcohols?" She asked, red eyes flicking up at the Gerudo.

"All I have had is the wine at banquet." Ganondorf replied, looking into the mug. The drink within was clear, with a yellowish-light brown color.

"Then you have tried nothing yet!" Impa said, lifting her mug. "This is called mead. Every hear of it?" She asked. Ganondorf shook his head.

"We have wine and ales in the desert. Sometimes even grog from the mountains." He said, glancing at Impa. "All graciously donated from Hyrule." He added with a wink. Impa smirked at him, fully understanding his meaning. "But I have not heard of mead before. Is it a Zora drink? It sounds like a Zora drink."

"Far from it." Impa replied. "Taste it first, then I'll tell you more."

"If I had a rupee for every time a Gerudo has said _that_ to me..." He said, lifting the mug to his lips. He sniffed the drink first. It was sweet like wine, but without the bitter snap at the end. He glanced at Impa who nodded excitedly, then shrugged and took a sip.

"Well?" Impa asked expectantly. Ganondorf calmly swallowed and placed the mug back on the table. "What did you think?!" She asked a little louder. Ganondorf opened his eyes and looked at Impa.

"Where has this been all my life?" He finally replied. Impa grinned wide, showing off the bright white teeth behind her red lips.

"It's brewed in the farmlands of Hyrule. The people in a small village there have learned to ferment not grapes or hops but..." She paused and leaned in closer. Ganondorf did the same. "Honey!" She whispered excitedly.

Ganondorf raised his eyebrow. He had never considered making alcohol from honey before. He looked at his drink. He certainly could smell something sweet, but honey? He sat back up and took a second sip. Sure enough, he could taste it this time. This was indeed made from honey.

"Interesting. Very interesting. How did they discover it?" He asked. Impa leaned back and shrugged.

"From what I hear they have a lot of bees in the village. One day a kid was throwing rocks at an old beehive and when it fell, all the old honey pooled out of it. He ate it and..." She chuckled. "Got drunk. Since then they've been perfecting it into a wine-like drink. And here it is!" She said, pulling her mug up to her lips. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "To me, it's perfect." She said, and took a drink.

Ganondorf chuckled at his companion's fervor for the strange alcohol and took another drink himself.

"So, what _is_ it like in the desert?" Impa asked again after putting her mug back down. Ganondord sighed and looked at Impa.

"I have already told you and the king this already." He said.

"No no, you've told the king what you want him to know. Tell me what it's _actually_ like." She replied. Ganondorf looked at her. There was something in her eyes. She was looking at him the way a companion animal would after not seeing its master for a long while. And then he realized it.

Impa didn't want to know the basic facts of Gerudo life, she wanted to know what happened. She wanted to catch up on his life since last she saw him. She wanted to connect the dots between the boy she had met, and the man she now saw.

He wanted to know her, too.

"Very well, but shall we make a game out of it?" He said, smirking slyly.

"A game?" Impa asked.

"Yes, a game. We will make an assumption of each other in their life. If it is true, We will take a drink. If not, we will tell each other what really happened. Fair?" He asked. Impa looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"But Ganondorf, surely you know what happens when you assume." She warned.

"With alcohol involved, I hope we make asses out of ourselves." Ganondorf joked

"I'll keep the rounds coming, then. Who goes first?" She asked with a grin.

"You are the curious one, you may start." He said, and the game had begun. Impa assessed Ganondorf, noting his facial expressions and drawing up ideas.

"After you left, you... Went home." She said. Ganondorf grasped his mug, telling Impa she was on the right track.

"Go on."

"And then, well, you told your people what had happened. And..." She narrowed her eyes. Up to this point what she said had been more than obvious, and the logical choice. Now, she had to guess. "You were scolded for leaving alone." Ganondorf let go of his mug. "What?" Impa asked, surprised.

"You were mostly correct. I did go home after that, but I was not scolded. While no one was pleased I left, and I did get slapped, there was no scolding." He answered.

"Huh, you should have seen _me_ then when the Princess..." Impa said, then caught herself. "Uh, never mind. It is improper."

"Oh by all means, Impa. Be improper." Ganondorf said with a wide grin.

"It's your turn, Ganondorf." Impa chuckled, effectively brushing off the subject. The Gerudo nodded, understanding that boundary would not be broken, and continued with the game. He too looked hard at the Sheikah across the table from him.

Impa as a whole was something Ganondorf had never seen. True he had seen many women, but they were mostly Gerudo. He had also seen many Hylian men and women, but Impa was different. Until now he hadn't taken the time to truly gaze at another's face. Truth be told, he hadn't done that since Jafora.

Impa was a warrior, that much was clear. Her muscles were well defined, with minor scars upon her arms. They could be trophies from battle, but Ganondorf guessed otherwise. They seemed too small to be marks from war. Rather, they appeared more like the effects of training.

"You... Did not remain in the town. Soon after I... Soon after the incident, you left the village for your training." He finally said. Impa looked him in the eye, then drank. "What was it like?" He asked her. When she placed down her goblet, Ganondorf heard a sniff.

"It was difficult, but necessary." Impa said. "Now, it's my turn." She lowered her head and hunched down on the table, looking closely at Ganondorf. She noted his eyes, and how they were a slightly different shade of amber than when he was a child. Nearly everything about him had changed, except for his hair. The hair on the top of his head, at least. It was still short and spiked.

"I must admit you have me at a disadvantage here, Ganondorf." She muttered.

"Oh come now." Ganondorf said, and leaned in close. His elbows rested on the table. His right hand rubbed the ceramic mug of mead, while his left was up near his face. He was smirking at her, biting his thumb nail. "Use those eyes of yours, and see the unseen." He goaded. Impa raised an eyebrow as it came to her.

"I have it now, you grew more arrogant." She said bluntly. Ganondorf laughed. His right hand grasped his mug and he downed a hearty swig of mead.

"That is entirely accurate." he said after he swallowed his drink. "I _did_ become arrogant, and have successfully remained so." He added. Impa chuckled.

"You're not ashamed of it? I would expect someone so arrogant to at least deny it." She said.

"Why deny what I am?" Ganondorf said with a shrug. "If you do not except yourself, your full self, you leave parts unattended, weak. And one thing a Gerudo is not, is weak."

"Hmm, a fair point." Impa said, looking down at her mug. "But a better one would be to improve on yourself, wouldn't you say?" She asked.

"There is always room for improvement, that is true. However, we are not here to improve on our futures, but to understand our pasts, correct?" Ganondorf replied, a grin returning to his lips. "Let me see... You trained..." He said, looking hard at Impa, who was still looking a her drink.

He made note of her hair, how tightly it was kept in a tail. Her eyebrows were flawless, as was her skin. Everything about her was kept up, nothing out of place. Even her markings under her eyes were perfectly symmetrical.

"You came to love your training, and dedicated your life to it. You joined the Hylian military, or tried to at least." He said. Impa's red eyes flashed from her mug to Ganondorf, and she picked up her drink.

"As a shiekah, and as the daughter of my mother, I was always destined to guard the royal family." She began after placing her now empty mug on the table. "But before I could effectively pursue my task, I had to become a warrior. Yes, I joined the military." She said.

"And you enjoyed it." Ganondorf added.

"I did." Impa replied, sitting up straight. "There was so much order in the ranks. They taught me to take care of myself, not that I didn't know that already. I suppose I was just suited for the militant lifestyle, because it fit me well."

"How high did you get in the ranks?" Ganondorf asked.

"I was a captain before I was ordered to the Castle, When Zelda was born and her mother..." Impa trailed off.

"When she died." Ganondorf said. Impa looked at him hard.

"How did you hear about it?" She asked. The Gerudo shrugged.

"I have been here several days now. I have met the King and the Princess, but not the Queen. I put it together." He said.

"Does... Does that happen often to the Gerudo?" Impa asked after a moment. She did not want to tread over any boundary.

"It... Happens, but it is not that common. Our medicine women are trained very well, and know what they are doing. Why? Is it common here?" Ganondorf asked. Impa nodded.

"About one in ten mothers will not survive childbirth." She admitted. Ganondorf was shocked.

"What? Why? What training do your medicine women go through?" He asked. Impa leaned up to catch the bartender's attention and ordered another round. Once the order was made, she leaned back down.

"Hyrule doesn't have medicine women. We have doctors." She answered. Ganondof looked puzzled.

"I do not know this word, 'doc-tor'. What is a doctor?" He asked.

"A doctor is a man trained in medicinal practices-" She began.

"A man?" Ganondorf interrupted. "Men are in charge of giving birth?" He asked.

"Uh, yes. Most doctors are men, and doctors are in charge of helping the mother give birth." Impa explained.

"Why are _men_ given that duty. They are not women, they do not know. Who trains them?" He pressed.

"Well, other doctors." Impa replied.

"You mean other men." Ganondorf blurted out.

"Yes, other men." Impa sighed.

"But they do not **KNOW** truly what is going on, because they could never experience it themselves!" Ganondorf argued, folding his arms. "Hyrule is very backwards..."

"To you, I suppose it it." Impa said calmly. "Then since it is my turn, I will assume that you never dealt with any births yourself." She concluded. Ganondorf looked at her, and shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, I did." He admitted. Impa rested her hands on the table and listened intently. Before Ganondorf could continue, though, the bartender came by with fresh mugs of mead. "Wyjia, the medicine woman Meister at the time, thought it would be fitting if I learned her trade."

"I'm sorry, a Meister?" Impa interjected.

"Ah, yes." Ganondorf said, realizing this was something new to Impa. "A Meister is someone who has mastered their craft, and is able to teach it to others. "Wyjia was the Meister in my youth... Who actually aided in my own birth." He said, bragging just slightly.

"Oh, I see. Why did she teach you? You were a _man_ , after all." Impa said. Ganondorf could tell where she was going with this. He agreed with her argument, believing even back then he had no place in the medical ward.

"Yes, but that was her reason. I am the only man in my tribe. As such, I am the king. A king's duty is to help his people. How can he do this, without knowing how to heal them?" He asked. Impa nodded.

"Once again, a fair point." She said. "But then your argument could go the other way. Was it strange for you, a man, having a woman as your healer?" She asked.

"Overall, no. She knew full well what she was doing. Except..." Ganondorf said, then was lost in thought.

"Except?" Impa pressed. Ganondorf's olive cheeks turned a slight shade of red and he looked away. Impa smiled a little. "Go on, Ganondorf. Say it."

"There were... Instances... Where a knowledgeable male would have been useful." Ganondorf muttered.

"Such as?" Impa asked, her body leaning closer over the table as her smile grew wider. Ganondorf glanced at her and instinctively sat more back in his booth. His head turned to the side, but his eyes stayed on her. He was very embarrassed, and did not want to talk about it, but Impa's closing in and widening smile forced him to utter it out.

"There were changes I went though in my youth, changes different from the others." he said. "It would have been nice to have another who had gone through what I had."

"Oh, Ganondorf. All children go through puberty. That is natural." Impa said, picking up her mug and taking a drink.

"Yes, it is. But when you are the only boy in a sea of girls going through the changes at the same time, you wonder what makes you different." Ganondorf said, turning his head to Impa. She was still drinking, but her raised eyebrow revealed her lack of understanding his meaning.

"... I ran to Wyjia one day and screamed 'Why am I not bleeding?' in a room full of my sisters... of all ages." He said finally. Impa coughed into her mug and choked on alcohol. The Gerudo had to lean over and pat her on the back several times to calm her down. When she stopped coughing, she laughed.

"Stop that, it's not funny!" Ganondorf growled, but Impa did not relent.

"Yes, it is." She said, still laughing.

"No, it's really not." Ganondorf argued.

"It is a little." Impa said, her laugh simmering to a chuckle. Ganondorf scowled at her, but soon his anger faded, and he too began to chuckle. His chuckling made Impa start laughing again, and in turn her laughter made his chuckle rise in volume. They sat there, laughing louder and louder until their voices boomed over the entire bar.

They laughed for several minutes before finally calming down. Both wiped tears from their cheeks and eyes, and sighed.

"Well I can't say I had that problem, but I can see how unnerving that would be." She said, picking up her mug. "What say you to halting the game for now, and just enjoying the company?" She asked, bringing the mug to her lips. Ganondorf chuckled once more, still coming down form his high and nodded.

"Yes, that sounds best." He said, picking up his own drink. They shared little else for the rest of the night. They downed their drinks, paid the bartender, and left. The two stumbled through the abandoned streets of Hyrule. Slowly, and happily, they made their way back up to the Castle. By the time they reached Ganondorf's chambers, it was near time for Impa to begin her duties for the day.

"Well, I think I will give you some time to rest. Sleep in as long as you'd like. If anything comes up I will come for you." Impa said as she brought the massive Gerudo into his chambers. "Good night, Ganondorf. I had fun, which is very rare for me." She said.

"I did as well." Ganondorf replied as he began to remove his upper armor. He did not think to withdraw from this, since he did it so often around his people. As he removed his torso piece, the Sheikah was given a good look at his back.

It was tight and filled with muscles, which please her. She chuckled once more as she came up to him.

"You might want to wait until I'm gone to completely undress, you know." She said. Impa patted Ganondorf on the shoulder and, suddenly, leaned up and kissed his cheek. Ganondorf smiled and blushed slightly. He knew this was not meant to be a romantic gesture, but it was nice all the same.

"I will, at the very least to save you." He joked. Impa pulled away and smirked.

"Save me?" She said with a slight chuckle. Ganondorf turned and looked down at her.

"Oh yes. Were I to continue, you might find it very hard to leave my chambers." He said. Impa raised her eyebrows and scoffed.

"Is that so? Well then thank you for saving me from myself." She joked in an over dramatic tone. Then she walked back to the door, gave Ganondorf one last look over, and left.

When the door shut behind her and she was alone, Impa sighed, and relinquished any joy that was exposed. Her next breath in brought with it Impa's calm, stoic form once more. She walked silently down the hall, but nearly jumped when a door on her left opened suddenly.

"Hmm, finally goin' home, I see." Keeja's voice traveled through the hall. Impa turned to see the half naked Gerudo standing in her doorway, a wide sly grin on her face.

"Can I help you with something, Keeja?" Impa asked calmly, not paying attention to the Gerudo's appearance.

"Me? Oh no, I'm good." She said, grinning wider. "Besides, I think you 'serviced' enough Gerudo for one night." She added, winking and gesturing with her pevis. Impa stared blankly at Keeja, knowing exactly what she was implying. "Didn't wear you out too much, I hope." Keeja continued.

"No, he did not. Goodnight, Keeja." Impa said, and walked down the hall. The Gerudo watched Impa as she walked away, then turned her attention to Ganondorf's door.

"And you still didn't invite me..."

* * *

It had been a full day, but it was finally over. All the customers had left, the dishes had been washed, and the rupees had been counted. Hours had passed since the restaurant closed, but it was finally time to go home.

"FIVE GOLD RUPEES! NOT BAD FUR A TUESDEE!" The portly cook said to himself as he put his earnings into a safe. "WELP, I S'POSE IT'S TIME T'VENTURE OFF TO THE OL' HOMESTEAD FUR SOME SHUT EYE!. NIGHT YE OLD SHOP O' MINE! YA DONE GOOD T'DEE!" He shouted to his business, as was often his custom to do.

The cook manned the restaurant alone, and had no one but himself to do all the work. As such, he had grown quite accustomed to talking to his business, treating it like a person. In fact, to him, it was. It was his baby, his dream in youth. Now, it was a not only a realization, but a thriving child of his.

As he walked around the counter and towards the back door, he suddenly heard a knock at the front.

"SORRY, WE'RE CLOSED FUR THE NIGHT. YA GOTTA COME BACK TOMORROW. BY THE TIME O NIGHT, YA GONNA NEED THAT FUR YA HANGOVER!" He yelled loud enough to hear from the outside. It was not uncommon that patrons from the local taverns would try to have a meal here. It was in a fairly popular area of town, and a good place to get a meal.

When the knocking persisted, however, the chef started walking towards the door.

"NOW, LISTEN HERE. WE'RE CLOSED. COME BACK T'MORROW AN' I'LL MAKE YA SOMETHIN' SPECIAL!" He shouted.

"But I need something special _now.._." A seductive voice said from the other side of the door. It shocked the man. The voice didn't sound slurred, so whoever it was wasn't drunk. The chef looked around the room, and picked up a table knife. Thieves too, were not uncommon in Hyrule in the late hours of the night.

The cook, however, was no coward. If someone was going to try and steal from his baby, he would fight them tooth and nail if he had to. Cautiously, the man opened the door.

"D?!" He shouted as he saw her. In the doorway, draping herself in the door frame, stood Duruyaki. She looked at the man, her tongue sliding along her lips and lust burning bright in her eyes.

"Hey there, big boy."


	81. Should You Choose to Accept

Light shown through the open window. By the look of it, and the scent of the day, it was morning. As all mornings went, it was warm. The chill of night was leaving, bringing in a soft warm breeze into his room. He always liked the mornings, but it was not because of the weather.

When Ganondorf opened his eyes, he found himself resting on his side, facing the wall. It was a plain grey-ish brown, like everything else in his home. There was nothing special to it, but it's not what made him smile. That was the movement along his arm.

Something slid down his skin, from his shoulder to his elbow, then back up. It was warm, gentle, caressing him. He could tell it was a hand by the touch alone. At a glance, however, it became a familiar hand. The Gerudo shifted his weight around, turning over in the bed to get a look at the owner of the extremity. What he saw made him smile even more.

"Good morning, kid." She said. Like him, she was naked in the bed under the sheets, Ganondorf just knew it. Her red hair laid all over her face, blocking her right eye and cheek, but it was still her. The hand came back up and held on to his shoulder once more, rubbing his skin. She smiled at him with the only smile he ever truly cared about, one that meant everything to him, and one he would see again.

His hand slid out from under the sheets and gently pushed back her long, beautiful red hair, revealing the right side of her beautiful brown face. It was, indeed, her. He smiled back at the Gerudo beside him and took in a deep breath. Her natural scent filled his lungs. He could feel it giving him life, energy, drive. He missed this more than he cared to remember.

Gently, he brushed her cheek with his thumb. It was so warm, and so soft for such a warrior that she was. As he touched her, she moved in closer, until her warm body was brushing his. He could feel everything; skin, hair, and desire. When he spoke, it was but a whisper.

"Good morning, Jafora."

Jafora smiled at him and opened her mouth to respond.

"Well, that's not a name I've heard in a long time." She said, but Ganondorf pulled back. Jafora's mouth formed the words, but that was not her voice. It was... Ganondorf's eyes opened again.

He was lying on the floor, with a blanket around him. He was in Hyrule again, with a bright light shining down on him from an ornate stain-glass window depicting some warrior in green armor. He had to squint and move from the blinding light for his eyes to adjust. As he moved, he felt something brush up against him.

"I was expecting more of an 'Impa' than 'Jafora', anyway." The voice said. When Ganondorf's vision cleared, he saw another Gerudo lying beside him, just like Jafora was.

"... What are you doing, Keeja?" He grumbled. The tattooed Gerudo grinned at Ganondorf.

"What? I thought you'd like to wake up to a familiar face, as well as test a theory of mine..." She said, looking down under the sheets. "I heard men are always _up_ in the morning... It true?" She muttered, then frowned. "Ganondorf, why are you wearing clothes?" She asked.

"Why aren't you?!" Ganondorf said and pulled out of the sheets. He stood up from the floor and looked at the Gerudo. Her hair was done as she liked it; shaved on the sides and braided down the middle of her scalp. Her clothing was resting on his bed, while she was on the ground she was stark naked. "And again, what are you doing here?" He barked with a small sneer.

"Ugh fine!" Keeja sighed and stood up from the floor. She went to the bed and bent over to pick up her clothes. When she did, she made sure to give her King a good long look at her back side. "The King has asked for us. Specifically, you. Apparently he's got a quest for you." She said as she stepped over her black, form-fitting leotard and turned to face the large Gerudo before slipping it on to give him one last glance at her body.

To her disappointment, however, Ganondorf had his back turned as he applied incense under his arms and donned his upper armor. It took less than a minute for him to be fully prepared. He was ready before Keeja had finished putting her own pants on.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ganondorf said, adjusting his belt. "Let us be off."

"There's no rush." Keeja said. "The servant said King seems to be a 'ill' from last night's banquet." She explained, making air quotations. "Had a little too much to drink. So he said we could take our time doing whatever. Or whoever..." She added, moving a little closer to him. Ganondorf glared at her.

"We will go now. If you are not ready, then I will go alone." He said, walking towards the door.

"Uh, oi!" Keeja shouted and jolted after him. "Wait up!" She grumbled, catching up to her king. "If you're gonna be thick headed and go now at least take one of us with you!"

"Oh." Ganondorf said, halting before his door and stopping Keeja in her tracks, nearly bumping into him. "It _is_ true, we are erect every morning. It is very annoying." He said and walked out. Keeja's eyes were wide open and she smiled.

"No shit!" She muttered as she followed him down the hall.

Ganondorf was in no mood for little games right now. The dream, though brief, had reminded him just why he was here, and what he was here for. He needed the Triforce to bring her back, and he needed the King of Hyrule to show him where it was. If that meant gaining his trust, then so be it.

Any quest the King had for him was a step toward his ultimate goal. Eventually, he would have his prize, and _who_ his prize required. Swiftly, he descended down the halls to the throne room.

It took less than ten minutes for the large Gerudo to reach the entrance hall. He had shot down the towers like an arrow, nearly gliding over the stairways. Keeja trailed behind him, and when she reached the bottom she was breathing heavy.

"Dear Goddess, man... slow down!" She heaved.

"There is no time to slow down, Keeja." Ganondorf said over his shoulder as he walked quickly up the stairs to the council doors. When he opened them, it was with a loud bang that made all the people in the chamber jump. The king shut his eyes tight and held his forehead in his palm.

"Good morning... Ganondorf..." He said in a mild tone. The Gerudo walked to the throne and knelt down.

"Your Majesty. I heard you have found a duty for me to perform." He said in a hurried but still formal manner. The king, however, seemed not to care for formalities.

"Mhm." He muttered, rubbing his head. No one saw it, But Ganondorf glared up at the king. _Get on with it!_ He roared in his mind. "There's... In the mountains... Goron help..." The King muttered. Ganondorf rolled his eyes slightly.

The King of Hyrule clearly had little to no tolerance for alcohol. And while Ganondorf could pack away a great deal without falling to intoxication, they had imbibed quite a bit of wine. The King must have felt ready to die, judging on his condition. However, Ganondorf had little patience to deal with a hungover Hylian. So, he stood up and approached.

"My lord, may I?" He asked, holding out his right hand. The King opened his right eye and saw Ganondorf gesture, and nodded. The Gerudo king came closer, ready to lay a hand on the King.

"Sir I protest!" An adviser spoke out loud. Ganondorf's amber eyes slid to the aged Hylian, piercing directly into his fear with a stare. The King waved a hand and shushed the man.

"Too loud!" He grunted. The adviser looked at the king in surprise, then to Ganondorf. He scowled at the Gerudo, and watched closely as the desert man was allowed closer. Ganondorf did not wish to show his true powers, but this was important. With a small sigh, he pressed his hand on the King's forehead.

Ganondorf closed his eyes and allowed his magic to flow from him into the king. The Hylian jolted suddenly, making everyone jump.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" The adviser shrieked. Ganondorf did not relent, however, and pushed harder on the king. None could see it, but the magic was there, moving between the two kings. "Guards! Get him away from your king!" the man shouted.

Armed soldiers marched towards Ganondorf, spears held out point-forward. Keeja slid behind Ganondorf and watched his back. From seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out a dagger and held it close against her arm, ready to fend off any who dared attack her king.

The crowd gasped at the action that was about to take place. To them, it was clear that the Gerudo were attacking their Lord. Suddenly, however, Ganondorf wrenched his hand away form the King, who slumped in his throne. His eyes were shut, and he sat there unresponsive. To the untrained eye, he appeared either sleeping, or dead.

"...Guards! Seize the traitors!" the Adviser shrieked. "They murdered the king!" The crowd gasped. Ganondorf looked to them as he turned around to Keeja, who was ready to kill.

"Damn reckless of you, sir." She muttered.

"Don't worry. There is no harm done." He said back, and walked around her to the encroaching guards. "If he is dead, then I will gladly go into custody." Ganondorf said, holding his hands together at the wrist in front of his body, ready to be bound.

"You _will_ be taken, I assure you that!" The adviser yelled. However, another voice broke through that made all go silent.

"Enough!" The King of Hyrule shouted. All around the room, Keeja included, stared at him in awe. Ganondorf had his back to the king, but smirked. The Hylian was standing tall, with a hand outstretched. "There is absolutely no need for this! I am fine! Better than fine, in fact!" He shouted and walked down to Ganondorf.

"A minor gift, indeed." He said with a smile regarding Ganondorf's magic. "I'd say your people are very lucky to have a king like you!" Ganondorf turned to the King and spoke humbly.

"It was only a hangover, your majesty." He said. The king leaned in and whispered.

" _I_ know that, but _they_ don't." He said, and winked. "This man just rescued me from a surely fatal illness. Hyrule is in his debt!" He shouted. Ganondorf looked at the crowd, not fully sure how to react. They held the same expression on their faces. Slowly, however, they awkwardly clapped.

"If you could do _that_ with ease," The king continued. "Imagine what other things your magic can do!" Ganondorf froze for a moment. He did not want Hyrule to know what he was truly capable of. At the very least, not yet.

"My lord, in terms of illness, that was a slight. And even so, that was very draining for me." He lied. "I could manage little more than that and cuts and bruises. All other advanced magics are impossible for me." He said. The King said nothing more on the subject, but smiled.

"Come." He said, gesturing to the hall. "Let's walk and talk about the quest I have for you." He continued and walked towards the door.

"Sir, I must protest again! You can't just leave with hi-" The adviser shrieked once again in his shrill elderly voice, but the King whipped around and cut him off.

"YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY!" The King roared at him with a rage that even made Ganondorf shake slightly. The court room was silent in awe and fear. Ganondorf smirked and raised an eyebrow.

_So there is a beast within, after all._

Together, the King, Ganondorf, and Keeja walked out of the throne room. On the other side of the door, Impa was waiting, along with Zelda. Ganondorf smiled at the Shiekah, who looked at him and bowed her head slightly, her stoic expression plane as ever. Keeja nudged Ganondorf.

"Couldn't get it all out in one go, I see." She muttered so low only Ganondorf could hear. He glanced down at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the others.

"Ah, hello there, Zelda!" The King said and knelt down to embrace his daughter. She hugged him delicately and straightened up when the embrace was finished.

"Hello, father. Good day to you, King Ganondorf." She replied, bowing to the Gerudo.

"Likewise, Princess Zelda." He replied, doing the same.

"You seem well, father." Zelda said, noticing the King's change in demeanor since their morning meal together.

"Oh, yes. King Ganondorf was kind enough to rid me of my ailment. In fact, Ganondorf, his companion, and I were about to walk through the gardens. Care to join us?" The King asked with a smile under his mustache and beard.

"I would be delighted to. However we're on our way to my mathematics lesson." Zelda replied.

"We must hurry if we are to be there on time." Impa stated.

"Ah, yes yes. Let us not hold you. We shall speak later." The King said.

"Although, while _I_ cannot join you, I am sure Impa would not mind accompanying you. I am sure she would love a walk through the gardens." Zelda suggested, not liking the idea of her father alone with two Gerudo, especially those two.

While Impa had taught Zelda to be more open minded, which she was working on, Zelda still did not fully trust Ganondorf. He was hiding something. He knew magic, and Zelda felt he was lying about how much he could do. He also was a warrior, one who until recently took it upon himself to attack Hyrule for five years; a fact many people seemed to be forgetting.

There was also something off about the woman accompanying him. This one never moved too far from Ganondorf, if she could help it. She also had a look in her eye similar to the Gerudo King. There was darkness in her. Leaving her father with these two could be very dangerous.

"Impa, would you go with them?" Zelda asked. Ganondorf looked to the Sheikah, and smiled slightly. She noticed his looked, but said nothing nor expressed any emotion herself.

"As you wish, Princess Zelda. I trust you will make it to your lessons, _on time_." She said, the last two words she said looking directly at the princess. The young Hylian nodded.

"Very well then!" The King said, and let Zelda on her way. When she was gone, the group walked through the castle and into the gardens within the walls of the castle itself. It was a grove made for the Royal Family and any who they allowed walk through them.

"Since we're all still getting to know each other, how about we split the groups up a little?" The King suggested. "Why don't you and Impa walk together?" He said to Ganondorf who did not seem to protest. Then he turned to Keeja and smiled. "That would mean you are with me, my lady." He smiled and crooked out his arm for the Gerudo.

Keeja pulled her head back, not wanting to be with the Hylian King.

"Go on, Keeja. Don't be shy." Ganondorf said in a slightly mischievous tone. Keeja looked at him nervously and cringed. Reluctantly, she trudged over to the king and slipped her arm around his. Like a trap, his arm pulled her in tight with a yelp emanating out of her. The two then looked to Ganondof. Keeja bore a face of utter dread, while the king wiggled his eyebrows with a smile.

"Come my dear! Let me show you my garden!" The King said and walked ahead of the Gerudo and the Shiekah. Ganondorf chuckled when he heard Keeja whimper.

"I suppose that leaves us." Ganondorf said to Impa.

"I suppose it does." She said coldly. Ganondorf knew it was because of her job, but he wanted to test her dedication.

"You can drop it now, no one will notice." He said.

"I am on duty, King Ganondorf. It is no act." She replied. They both walked together behind the King and his new companion.

They small group walked around the patio resting outside the Throne room, then out into the main gardens. Ganondorf was impressed by how much green had been compacted into one small space. There were hedges, flowers, and grasses of all colors. Even the gravel pathway was a brilliant shade of white, illuminating the path perfectly though the maze of green.

There were also ornate statues and fountains of maidens and warriors that caught the attention of the Gerudo King. Part of him wanted to learn about the history of the Hylian Royal Family, but the thoughts of his dream kept bringing him back to the task at hand.

"My Lord." Ganondorf began. "What is this mission you have for me? I would very much like to get it underway."

"Ah yes." The King said. "It is a mission of utmost importance. In the north, The Gorons have met with a rather terrible fate."

"Go on." Ganondorf said eagerly, hoping this would be the subject.

"We've been given reports that monsters have shown up in their mine." The King Continued.

"Are monsters not common in Hyrule?" Ganondorf asked. In the desert, monsters and beasts were nigh commonplace. However, Ganondorf's black magic rituals had been forcing monsters to spawn more frequently in the last five years.

"Well, these monsters _do_ exist in the mountain, but apparently they have grown too numerous for the Gorons to handle. The main issue here is that these monsters, called Dodongos, have taken root in a cavern the Gorons use to mine for food." The king said. As he did, he slowly slipped his hand around Keeja's side and stopped at her belly, feeling her abdomen above her her slick, black apparel. Her arms grew goosebumps with unease. "Needless to say, even Gorons need to eat." He continued

" _Mine_ for food?" Ganondorf stated. "What do Gorons eat, exactly."

"Rocks." The King replied, pointing at a bird for Keeja, who didn't seem to care.

"Rocks? Can they... not find rocks elseware?" Ganondorf asked, confused. The king's answer didn't help much, as he just turned to the Gerudo male and shrugged. "What is so special about the rocks in the cavern?" Ganondorf pressed.

"I'm not sure." Responded the king. "They must be abundant in vitamins and... _minerals_." He said with a smirk. Ganondorf's face grew long, experiencing the King's detestable love for puns twice now.

"I have been told that the Gorons were resilient, and strong willed." Ganondorf said after calming his rage down from the poor jest.

"Yes, and unfortunately that's where the problem lies." The King confessed. "Their leader, Darunia, is very headstrong." He said and sighed. "I'm afraid he can be as thick in skull as he is in muscle, and that's saying a lot! He won't listen to my soldiers whom I sent to help. Perhaps he'll listen to you!" The king suggested.

"Hmm, perhaps he will..." Ganondorf said. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I will gladly investigate this matter. Come Keeja, we should prepare for our journey." He continued. The Gerudo warrior was all too happy to comply, and tried to pull from the Hylian King. However, He held on tight.

"Well, Ha Ha! There's no rush! You can leave tomorrow. The Gorons aren't going anywhere." The King said, keeping Keeja tight to his side. She whimpered slightly, squirming in his grasp. For as soft a man as he was, he had a grip. Ganondorf, however, did not have the seizure the Hylian possessed.

"My Lord, it would be best if we left sooner rather than later." He persuaded, thinking of reasons that would best suit his needs. "Were we to make haste to the Gorons, it might express Hyrule's eagerness to help. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can help. I am sure... What was his name?" He asked.

"Chief Darunia." The King replied nonchalantly as he bent over to sniff some flowers. Keeja wanted to kick his ass so hard.

"Ah, yes, Darunia. I am sure Chief Darunia would see it as good fortune for our speedy assistance." Ganondorf said, hoping the King would let them go. He watched as the Hylian Lord stood up straight and turned to the Gerudo man.

"That's what you would think, but Gorons are different from us, Ganondorf." He said with a hint of sadness stricken over his face.

"How so?" Ganondorf asked, folding his arms.

"They take many aspects from the rocks and mountains they call home. By that I mean they aren't much for quick action, although they can have short tempers. No, Gorons are patient beings that don't react well to sudden change. They are more the 'Go with the flow' type, you understand." The king explained, and performed a liquid motion to describe the Goron attitude.

"So... wait, then?" Ganondorf said, bringing his hand up to his chin and rubbing it in thought. "Very well, we shall wait one day, but we should still prepare." Ganondorf argued. The King nodded.

"Ganondorf, would you like me to accompany you? I could get the others together and brief them on the mission." Keeja said in a rather swift tone. When Ganondorf looked at her, her eyes darted back and forth between him and the king holding her, begging him to order her away form the Hylian. Ganondorf smiled, delighting in her discomfort.

"Yes, go and tell the others to prepare." He said and turned his attention o the King. "If you would be so kind?" He asked, holding an open hand out towards Keeja.

"Hmm? Oh! Why yes, of course!" The king said, and loosened his grip. The second Keeja could slip away, she bolted passed Ganondorf and Impa, racing less towards the others and more just to get away from the King.

"Oh!" The king shouted at her. "Would you like me to escort you to-"

"Know the way already, thanks!" She yelled back cutting him off as she vanished inside the castle. Both the King and Ganondorf chuckled.

"Hmm, I think I left an impression on the delightful young lady." The King said with a smile.

"You _certainly_ did." Ganondorf replied. "If you will excuse me, Your Majesty. Lady Impa." He said after a slight pause, bowing to both companions respectfully. The King bowed back, while Impa nodded. With that, Ganondorf left the two and walked back into the castle to speak with the other Gerudo.

He reached Keeja about halfway up the tower. She was rubbing her arms and still cringing from her encounter with the King. When Ganondorf saw her, he chuckled.

"Not to your liking, hm?" He asked patting the Gerudo on the back. She growled.

"I swear, Ganonorf. If you let him have me I will kill you!" She sneered. Ganondorf could not help but laugh out loud.

"Have you? Keeja, please. Do you _really_ think I would just hand my people off? To Hylians no less?!" He said. Keeja kept rubbing her arms and shrugged.

"You sure didn't seem to part us in the garden. And he was gettin' mighty handsy." She added, rubbing her abdomen. "A little further south and we would've had a real problem." She muttered. Ganondorf raised his eyebrow.

"Really? _You_ complaining about someone being too hands-on?" He said, crossing his arms. "I thought you would enjoy yourself some touching." He joked, but Keeja glared at him.

"Any Gerudo can feel me up as much as they want. But Hylians... They gotta _earn_ it!" Keeja grumbled. Ganondorf chuckled again.

"He is the King of Hyrule, did he not earn it?" He argued.

"Tch! Royalty means shit to me, Ganonodorf. Ya gotta have somethin' else." She said, stepping up the stairway.

"And what's that?" Ganondorf asked, following her.

"Respect for yourself, for starters." She muttered.

"He seems to respect himself enough."

"Not the way it counts." Keeja said, and slapped her tight gut. Ganonodorf then understood what she meant and grinned.

"Too much meat, then." He said, walking around her and up to their hallway.

"Who would know, it's hiding under all that _fat_." She said, and they both laughed. "Besides... We both know I like myself some meat." She added, grinning up at her king.

"Hm, that is strange." Ganondorf said. "I've never seen you take much meat. Usually you are with your own kind." Keeja raised her eyebrow.

"Well then, I'll let you watch, next time." She warned, and Ganonodrf shook his head trying to get the image out.

"That is fine, I think I can live without. Now, WARRIORS!" He yelled. His voice boomed throughout the hallway, carrying into all the rooms within. Not a second had the room gone silent then the doors opened, and the Gerudo warriors came out.

"Orders?" Zohuban asked. They were all dressed and ready, as if they already knew they had a mission.

"We are to go to the north, to a place called Death Mountain. There we shall persuade the denizens to accept our aid in an attempt to free their lands of monsters." Ganonorf reported in a stoic attitude. Then, leaned in closer to his group, who crowded him tightly, listening to his whispered words.

"This it but a step towards our true plans here. What I want you to do is just as before, be a party behind me. I will speak to their leader and "Persuade" him to accept our help. When he refuses, we will leave. Understood?" He asked, looking around the group.

"Aye." They all said in unison. Ganondorf nodded to them all, then paused. Something was wrong. He looked over every member of his group from left to right.

Zohuban... Rakaseel... Donaru... Malli... Keeja...One was missing.

"Where is Duruyaki?" He asked, looking all around the room.

"She booked it to town right after Impa said we could go." Keeja reported. "Didn't say why. Hell, didn't say anything." She continued. Ganondorf pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Has anyone seen her since?" He grumbled, looking at the others. They all looked to each other, shaking their heads.

"Want us to track her down?" Zohuban asked.

"Yes" He replied, then looked to the youngest member of the group. "Malli, you will go out to the town tonight. Find her and bring her back to the castle before dawn." Ganondorf ordered. Malli looked up at him and nodded.

"And be careful, Malli. Hylians show different colors at night." He warned, experiencing this first hand. "If at all possible, avoid soldiers."

"I understand, Lord Ganondorf." She said with a bow, then bolted down the corridor.

"Ganondorf..." Rakaseel spoke up crossing her arms. "You think it wise to bring Duruyaki into a negotiation? She's not exactly cool tempered... Or predictable... or stable." She said.

"Oh no, she is going nowhere near the Gorons." Ganondorf said, looking down the hall where Malli ran. "She, and the rest of you, will wait outside of town until I return with Donaru and Keeja."

"Why is that?" Zohuban asked.

"I am confident we three can handle ourselves in the mountains, should there be an issue. I need you four to stand watch outside of town, just in case a patrol follows us." Ganondorf said.

"Do you think the King is sending us off on some suicide mission?" Donaru questioned.

"No, it will not be his doing." He said, then turned his head back to his warriors. "Not all in Hyrule are as pleased as the King that we are here. Whoever they are, they might try to strike as soon as we are out of the King's watch. We must be wary."

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the young Gerudo warrior made it to the town square. People were walking about like they usual, but their numbers were certainly decreasing. As Malli walked across the cobblestone streets, she noticed eyes on her, and looked around.

What Ganondorf said was true, the people certainly seemed different. Perhaps it was the light, the shadows cast upon their face that made them appear more sinister. Perhaps it was the hushing of sound that came with the night. Whatever it was, the people around her seemed much more cruel.

When women gazed at Malli, she could sense them judging her. They muttered all kind of words shaming her race, clothing, insinuating her sexual activity, all manner of harsh things. However, she much preferred that over the looks of the men.

More so than the women of Hyrule, she could feel the eyes of the men all over her body. Their vision crept up her legs, and down her chest wrap, wishing their eyes were instead their hands. When she was courageous enough to look back at them, she saw wicked grins forged from thinking wicked deeds. None of them touched her, but she knew each and every one of them wanted to.

As she walked through the sparse crowds, she put her hand on her right thigh, where a dagger was concealed beneath her pants. If she needed to, she could pull it out and use it within the blink of an eye.

"Excuse me." She would say to a nearby person. "have you seen another woman who looks like me around here?"

Usually her pleas and questions were met with grunts or shaking heads. Finally, one Hylian man pointed to the diner.

"Been one of your kind in there all day, causin' all types of trouble." He said. Malli thanked him for his aid and headed to the diner. "Your king needs to keep you all on a tighter leash, y'know!" The man yelled as Malli walked away. She tried to ignore him and walked a little faster. "What you people do in public... There are children here you know! You shouldn't show off so much skin!" He yelled.

Malli ignored him, however, and by the time she reached the restaurant his voice was but a murmur. The sign on the door said it was closed, but Malli could heard sounds coming from within the restaurant. Pressing her ear against the door, she could make out a grunting noise. Similar to the sounds of battle. Duruyaki was in a fight!

Malli quickly knelt down and went to work on unlocking the door. As a Gerudo, subtlety was something she had mastered in her youth. Picking a lock was nothing for a skilled Gerudo. Soon enough, a sharp click told her the door was unlocked. Silently, she pushed the door open. When she opened the door, though, she encountered a completely different sight.

"Duru-ACK!" Malli shrieked. The Gerudo in question was bent over a table, naked, with the cook behind her, pants down. They both were grunting loudly as he shoved into her from behind. Duruyaki's hands were gripping the wooden table with all her might, cringing and huffing with every thrust.

"Get off of her! **Now**!" Malli yelled and rushed the man.

"WHAT TH-OOF!" He exclaimed. As small as Malli was, she had no problem shoving the cook with her right shoulder. He shot away from Duruyaki, who groaned loudly as he was forced out of her, and rolled on the floor. Malli pulled out her dagger as was ready to leap on the man, but Duruyaki grabbed her arm and held her as she stood from the table.

"Wh... What are you **doing**?!" Duruyaki yelled. "I was almost... Get out! **GET OUT**!" She screamed and pushed Malli. The young Gerudo was incredibly confused. Her eyes darted from the half naked Hylian to the fully naked Gerudo as she was pushed out of the diner. Once outside, the door slammed behind her.

When they were alone again, Duruyaki rushed over to the cook.

"You okay?" She asked.

"YA, I'M FINE. HEH, LITTLE LADY SURE PACKS A WALLOP!" He said as he tried to sit up. Duruyaki pushed him back down on the ground, however, and grinned."HUH, WHATCHYA DO THAT FUR?" He asked, just before the Gerudo straddled him.

"I... Mmmmm... Oooooh... I'm not finished with you just yet..." She said, and began to bounce up and down.

* * *

Malli sat outside the diner for near an hour before Duruyaki emerged. The Gerudo was now fully clothed, and was running her fingers through her wild curly red hair.

"All right, what's up?" she asked with a calming sigh. Malli glared up at her and stood up.

"What's up? What is up, Duruyaki?!" She exclaimed.

"Woah, calm down, kid. Just a bit of fun is all." Duruyaki said, leaning against the wall. Malli said nothing and just kept glaring at her. "... What?! You upset I threw you out?"

"That was VERY rude of you, Duruyaki." Malli stated. the older Gerudo just clicked her tongue.

"Ah, c'mon. You know better than to interrupt a girl in the middle of a fuck. Oh wait, no you don't." Duruyaki said, realization dawning. "That's right, you've never been laid!" She shouted.

"So? There are more important thing than breeding, which might I add is what Ganondorf told us NOT to do!" Malli huffed, crossing her arms.

"He told us not to get _pregnant_ , but we can still have fun." Duruyaki corrected. Malli's glare increased.

"... In any case, we have a mission." She said. Duruyaki straightened up at her words.

"Go on." She said, listening intently.

"Tomorrow morning we ride to the north. Ganonorf's meeting with the Gorons. We're to wait at the base of the town for him to return." Malli reported.

"Agh!" Duruyaki grunted. "You interrupted me for THAT?!"

"EVER'THIN' OKAY HERE D?" The cook said, popping out from around the corner of the diner. His sudden appearance and loud voice made Malli jump. With Duruyaki outside, he was able to close the restaurant wit relative ease.

"We're fine, Gromun. Just a little girl talk." Duruyaki said.

"AH, ALL RIGHT THEN. YA COMIN' OVER AGAIN TONIGHT, ER..." He said, nodding towards his house.

"Afraid it's gonna be "er" tonight. Got myself a mission for tomorrow." Duruyaki said. When the Gromun looked disappointed, the Gerudo smirked. "Think of it as a much needed break, babe. You're gonna need your rest for when I get back." She said with a wink. Malli gagged.

The young Gerudo let the two say their goodbyes, then grasped Duruyaki by he hand and walked off towards the castle.

"Come on! We have to get back and prepare for the journey!" She grunted as Duruyaki kept waving at the portly Hylian.

"Mmmm... I'm gonna miss that guy. You know he-"

"Nope, nope. Don't want to know. _No one_ wants to know." Malli said as she forced her sister up the hill.


	82. A Rock and a Hard Place

The morning came swiftly enough for all the Gerudo. They awoke, dressed themselves, and prepared for the journey. They each took a small sack of food, as they would be gone no longer than a day or two, and packed their horses.

While they prepared, Impa came to Ganondorf, who was all ready and sitting atop his horse.

"The king wishes you to deliver this to the guard at the gate before Death Mountain." She said, holding up a letter. "This will grant you access to the Goron's homeland. The Royal Symbol on it will give y authority." She said.

"Thank you, Impa." Ganondorf said as he took the letter. "Your King may expect our return within a couple days."

"I will inform him." Impa said, and then leaned in closer to whisper. "And I'll have a bottle of mead waiting for you." She said, flashing a very slight smile. "We have a game to continue, after all." Ganondorf grinned and nodded at her.

When they were ready, the group of Gerudo galloped out of he castle stables and down the road. The people had to move out of the way, as the desert people had little care to stop, but no one was injured as they made their way through the town.

On horseback, it took but a couple hours to reach Kakariko village. Zohuban, Rakaseel, Duruyaki and Malli stayed at the base of the entrance of the village while Ganondorf took keeja and Donaru onward.

The three dismounted from their horses and walked up the stairways into the hidden village. It was just as quaint as Ganonodorf had remembered, but this time spirits and dark memories haunted him as he walked through its main street. is eyes flashed t the right of the road as the dreaded house from his youth came into view.

It was the house where, long ago, his fist love had been taken. It was there she spent several days being beaten and raped but multiple Hylian soldiers. It was also there that a young Ganondorf sneaked in and performed the most sacred and forbidden ritual upon the helpless soldiers; the Phantos Redae, where the bodies scream days after death.

A dark satisfaction came over the king, as he remembered not only the execution, but also the curse he placed upon the house.

_Whoever lives here shall know the eternal pain and suffering endured within these walls. I command that any who call this house their home, be deformed into monsters, and be forever tormented, until the curse is lifted!_

From the state of things, the curse he had placed in his youth was still in effect. The walls were crusty, with webs strewn within the window pains. If anyone lived there, they were in remorse, just as it should be.

As they moved on, the group came up to the end of the town. There, they met with the guard at the far gate and entered up the mountain pass. It took a fair hour, but the trio made it up to where the Gorons called home.

Before them was a massive opening into the mountain. Ganondorf could feel the presence of the beasts within, and smirked. His plan was working. Looking around, he nor his group could see any signs of life. All that was around them were round rocks and drying plants.

"Now..." Ganondorf lifted his hands, summoning his true power. The mountain began to tremble. Both Keeja and Donaru shook as their balance was tested.

"Ganondorf... What's happening?" Donaru asked as she fell to her knees. Keeja struggled to maintain her balance and too fell to the ground. When they both looked up, their jaws dropped. One by one, boulders slowly dropped from above the cavern's doorway, blocking it from anything trying to get in or out. What impressed them the most, however, was that Ganondof did this with nothing but his magic.

When the earth settled, the cavern was completely sealed.

"Now what?" Keeja asked, slowly geting back up.

"Now, we wait for the Gorons." Ganondorf said. However, they did not have to wait long, or at all. The round rocks around them uncurled suddenly with grunting noises. They shifted and transformed until what looked like rocks were now massive yellow creatures with large black eyes.

"What happened here, Goro?" One said.

"Don't know, but he did something, brother!" Another spoke, pointing to Ganondorf.

"Gorons, I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo. I have come to you on behalf of the King of Hyrule to aid you. Please..." He paused, and grinned. "Take me to your leader."

* * *

"No, I will not give it to you, no matter what you say!" Darunia shouted. The Goron was huge, even for his people. He was a thick mass of muscled rock, with bulging arms and an even more bulging belly. He stared at the Gerudo before him with rage.

"Noble Darunia. Do you not care about the consequences of your actions?" Ganondorf said calmly. "You must see reason. I can help yo with your plight, but I require the spiritual stone. My magic is simply not strong enough on its own." he pleaded. The two stood in Darunia's chambers. On each side of the Goron chief were his two body guards. However, they were there less for the safety of Darunia, and more for the protection of the visitors. Darunia was widely known for his hot temper.

Likewise with Ganondorf, there were his own bodyguards. Donaru stood to his left, with Keeja at his right.

"We will deal with this threat on our own, like we have always done!" Darunia shouted. The Gorons at his sides cowered. Ganondorf and his crew did not.

"Darunia, the Dodongos are growing wild and large in their cavern. Yes, I was able to seal them in, but that also sealed away all your food. Without your minerals and gems, you people will starve, and the Dodongos will only get bigger... You might find yourself with a King Dodongo on your hands..." Ganondorf warned. "If you would let me take the stone, I will gladly rid you of this threat."

"WE DID NOT ASK YOU TO BLOCK THE CAVERNS! YOU HAVE STARVED US YOURSELF!" Darunia yelled.

"I did, but without that, they would have overrun you all. You know this." Ganondorf said calmly. "Please, grant me the stone so I may use its power to clear the caverns out for you." He pleaded.

"I SAID NO! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Darunia yelled. His guards shook as they grasped their chief by the arms to attempt to restrain him. Ganondorf sighed and lowered his head.

"Very well. We shall leave in peace." Ganondorf said. He turned his back on the fuming Goron, as did his guards. As they walked out of the throne, the Gerudo king looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I hope you know what you are doing, for your people's sake..."

* * *

The horses were drinking from the river, resting with the other Gerudo. The waters that ran from the river were cool and clear. One glance would tell any that the river was without any pollution. It was pristine and perfect. The grass that grew next to it was equally radiant in its green color. This was truly a blessed place.

The sun had moved far across the sky, and was nearing the end of its daily journey as the Gerudo sat peacefully on their horses. Zohuban was staring at the world around her. Rakaseel was hunched over her grazing horse, sleeping on its neck. Malli was scribbling words onto a scroll she had been writing in as a pass-time. Duruyaki, however, was fidgeting restlessly in her saddle.

"... Agh! I can't take it any longer!" Duruyaki suddenly yelled, startling both the Gerudo around her and the horses. "Okay, so I went into that food place, where that cook was, and before you know it I was tits deep in-"

"No, nope, you stop right there!" Zohuban said with a sneer. "I don't want to hear about it, Duruyaki!"

"I don't even wanna _picture_ it!" Rakaseel added with a shiver.

"I don't _have_ to..." Malli said with a cryptic stare.

"Oh you liked it." Duruyaki grumbled at Malli. "He was actually really good! I mean _really_ good!" Duruyaki said, and bit her lip. "The way he tore my clothes off... How he ate me out... and you should have _seen_ the size of-"

"Great Goddess Duruyaki!" Zohuban cringed, clasping her hands over her ears. "I can't know this!"

"There was just so much skin..." Malli uttered, still staring blankly forward. "can't... unsee..."

"Mmmm..." Duruyaki moaned. "Neither can I." She said. Rakaseel grimaced.

"Seriously, of all the Hylians to chose from... Him?!" She argued.

"Oh what would _you_ know about it, Rak? You don't like any guy, or girl. You just can't see it." Duruyaki exclaimed.

"Trust me, you don't want to." Spoke Malli. Rakaseel clapped her hands together and pointed to the young Gerudo.

"I'll take her word for it!" She yelled at Duruyaki.

"You think it's a blessing, or a curse?" Zohuban said, staring at the grass around her horse's hooves.

"Huh? What?" The others asked.

"Hyrule's situation and ours, who's _really_ cursed?" She asked.

"Uh, the desert?" Duruyaki said sarcastically.

"I'm not so sure..." Zohuban said.

"What's goin' on Zohuban? Watchya thinkin' about?" Rakaseel asked.

"Hylians and Gerudo, who are better?" She asked. The Gerudo looked at each other. "We are. We are better. You can see it plain as day." Zohuban continued. Her eyes moved from the grass up to her sisters. The sunset reflected the fire in her amber eyes. "We are the superior race, sisters. And why is that?" She asked.

"'Cuz we're hotter." Duruyaki said with a laugh. Rakaseel chuckled with her, but Zohuban kept her serious stare.

"It's because we had to _earn_ our place here." She said. "Hylians were given EVERYTHING. They have good dirt, fresh water, a well maintained monetary system, and a pretty set of rulers. But they didn't do a damn thing to earn it!" Zohuban said, raising a fist.

" _Our_ Goddess has forged us from wind and sand and fire. What have their Gods done for them?" She growled.

"Well..." Duruyaki interjected. "There's the dirt. And the water... and the money. And... They are blessed in _other_ ways." She added, her eyebrows bouncing up and down. Rakaseel shuttered again.

"No." Zohuban replied, shaking her head. "That was no blessing. That is the curse! Yeah, the Hylians got it good in their homeland, but if they leave? Psh... They wouldn't last one day outside their precious sacred bubble." Zohuban said, then looked to his sisters with a dark and malicious glare. "They are weak."

"Okay then, _Ganondorf_." Duruyaki joked.

"She has a point, though." Malli said, sitting up on her horse. "The Hylians really have let themselves go, and I don't just mean in weight. They haven't had to fight for anything, and have become complacent. They think there's no real danger out there." She explained.

"No, the danger is in _here_ now." Zohuban said. "Look at you, Malli. I remember you used to be a reserved little tyke. Good on you for standing up." She said.

"It was Nabooru holdin' ya back." Duruyaki said. Malli shrugged.

"I just got tired of sneaking around and talking all the time. Speaking of talking..." Malli trailed off. She nodded up beyond the Gerudo around her to the Kakariko Path.

The trio of Gerudo were just making their way down the steps from Kakariko village. The horses perked their ears up and the warriors sat up right in their saddles as Ganondorf and the other two approached. While the other Gerudo did not exactly know or understand Ganondof's plan, they could tell it was going well, as Ganondorf was grinning.

"So, how does this help, exactly?" Keeja asked as she pulled up on her horse.

"The Gorons are foolish and prideful. There is little chance they will destroy the barrier I put in place. If they even do, they know they will be overrun by Dodongos. Their choices now are to starve to death or be eaten." Ganondorf reported, keeping his grin. "I can trust Darunia to let his people die."

"Harsh." Duruyaki said.

"Necessary." Zohuban snapped.

"Oh, that's right." Duruyaki said. "Looks like you got yourself a new disciple." She said to Ganondorf. He in turn turned to Zohuban.

"We are blessed by the Goddess of the Sand with brutality and struggle, while Hyrule is cursed by their Goddesses with the burdens of abundance." She said.

Ganondorf felt this was only a half truth. As he had seen with his own eyes, the Goddess did not bless her people with pain, but abandoned them all together. However, exposing this to his warriors might cause a rift between them and their faith. For now, this was good enough.

"So, you see the truth too, then?" He asked. Zohuban nodded.

"... Okay, then... We goin' home?" Duruyaki asked, excitement growing in her voice.

"No, it is too late to return to the castle now." Ganondorf replied, watching the last light of the sun disappear behind the far distant hills. "We will camp here tonight."

"Aww..." Duruyaki groaned, disappointed.

"What's-a-matter, Duruyaki? Got yourself some nice poon back in town?" Keeja joked.

"As a matter of fact, I-"

"I'm getting firewood!" Zohuban interrupted and rode off with her horse.

"Me too!" Exclaimed Rakaseel.

"And me!" Malli said, joining her sisters. They all rode off far enough not to hear Durykai utter one more word.

"You, what?" Ganondorf asked Duruyaki when the others had left.

"I... met someone." Duruyaki said, sitting up straight in her saddle.

"Well well well! Looks like you're not the only one gettin' some pussy!" Keeja exclaimed to Ganondorf.

"Once again, so 'pussy getting' between us, Keeja." Ganondorf said.

"... And none with me either." Duruyaki said with a coy grin.

"Oooooh?!" Keeja said, whipping her head around back to the wild haired Gerudo. "So... a guy?"

"Mhm."

" _ **DO** _ go on!" Keeja said with much intrigue as she hunched over her horse and rested her head in her hands, her fists pushing up against her cheeks. Any sex talk mentioned around her quickly pulled in her full attention.

"I'd like to hear this another time. Perhaps involving drinks. Speaking of, there's a new drink I'd like to share with you all when we get back." Ganondorf said. "For now, I'll leave you three alone." He added, and pulled the reins of his horse onward toward the fields.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Keeja said when Ganondorf's horse began trotting away.

"Okay, so I walked to the food place. I had my mind set on the cook since we saw him." Duruyaki began.

"Woah! The fat guy who served us our food?!" Donaru yelled.

"Oooh yeah! When I got there the place was closed but like I gave a shit, right? So I banged on the door and..."

* * *

The night had come quickly over Hyrule, so much so that it hardly seemed natural. It bothered Ganondorf little, though. He had felt magic all around this place since his horse made its first steps across the border from the desert.

He led his horse up the river at its own pace. He had no motive or destination in mind. He simply wanted to feel the evening airs of Hyrule. They were so sweet, carrying all the scents and the pollen of the native flowers with it in a gentle breeze. It was calming, which is what he needed.

As his horse trotted along the river, Ganondorf's eye got a glimmer of light on a nearby over-cropping. It was a ledge that hung over the river. Something on top of it was shining, though he could not make out what it was.

He dismounted his horse, letting it graze more, and pulled a dagger from the horse's pack. Slowly, he approached the strange glint. When he reached to top of the hill, he found the object sitting on the ground in the grass. When he bent over to see it better, he became puzzled.

"A... bottle?" He muttered.

"Yes, a bottle." A voice said from right behind him. Ganondorf straightened and whipped around, dagger tight in his grip ready to stab. When he swung, however, he hit nothing but air. No one was there. "Careful there, might hit the darkness with that swing." The voice said.

"Show yourself!" Ganondorf growled. Suddenly, a sharp point came in contact with the Gerudo's neck. He stiffened up and remained still. Whoever was there, was standing right behind him. He could feel their body behind his own. "What do you want?"

"I want... To share the bottle with you." The voice whispered in his ear. It was a feminine voice, an increasingly familiar one, too. Ganondorf smiled and relaxed a bit, allowing the very tip of the blade t pierce his skin just deep enough to draw blood.

"How did you get all the way out here without being seen, Impa?" Ganondorf said. The shiekah chuckled and retracted her weapon from Ganondorf's chin.

"I have my ways." She said. "Oh, dear! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to actually cut you!" She said as she noticed blood on the tip of her blade. "Let me see it." Impa moved around Ganondorf and tilted his head up by hid chin.

"It's nothing, just a nick at most." Ganondorf reassured her and pulled his chin away from Impa's fingers. "That is a most interesting blade you have there. It is not exactly a dagger, is it." Ganondorf said, eyeing Impa's weapon.

It was small like a dagger, but the slight curvature and yet straight edge made it appear as a different weapon entirely.

"This is a Kodachi." Impa said, holding out the weapon for Ganondorf. "It is a weapon designed by my people." She added. When Ganondorf picked it up, he was rather surprised. Daggers were light by nature, but this felt more like a table knife.

"It is remarkably light, Impa. It almost feels like it could do no damage at all!" He exclaimed.

"Shiekah prefer speed over brute strength. We do not need a massive heavy weapon, we need something as light as a feather. You already know how sharp it is." She said.

"I understand. Most Gerudo pride speed over strength as well. Our larger members like myself, however, enjoy a heavy weapon." He said.

"Yes I can see that." Impa said with a chuckle, pointing to his dagger.

"Yes well... One can't always carry a broadsword, you know." He replied with a smirk. "So, what's in the bottle?" He asked. Impa sheathed her blade and turned to face the small class object.

"Do you remember our first meeting?" She asked.

"Vividly." He said, walking around her. "It is a cherished memory." He added, making a wide smile slide across Impa's face.

"It is for me too. And do you remember what we drank together?" She asked.

"I forget the name, but it was... burning." He said.

"Burning?" She asked, surprised.

"Not the right word. It was... Poppy... Crinkly..."

"Fizzy?" she asked.

"AH, yes. Fizzy." He said.

"Yes." Impa said with a small chortle. "Soda. Well, while you were in the mountains, I sneaked into Kakariko and bought a bottle of it, so we could enjoy it together." She said. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"You went so far out of your way, for _this_?" He asked. Impa shrugged.

"It's worth it to spend time with a friend." She replied.

"And what of Zelda?" Ganondorf inquired.

"Zelda is safe, and asleep. Besides, I do not think she would mind me having a small personal life." Impa said. "So, join me for a soda?" She asked and sat down on the edge of the over-crop. With a smile, Ganondorf sat down beside her.

Their feet dangled down over the soft ledge, with the crystal clear water beneath them. Impa pulled up the bottle of orange soda and pulled off the cork. It made a loud pop sound, and Ganondorf watched the drink fizz and bubble before calming down.

"Such a strange thing, this soda is." He muttered.

"Yeah? It's strange to think of how little we really know of this world." Impa said and offered the drink to her companion. He nodded in thanks as he took the bottle. With one swig, the memories fizzled back into his mind. For a second, he was a child again, sitting with the white-haired girl at the bar in Kakariko Village.

"Our world is indeed immense, with many wonders." Ganondorf said after the bubbly drink passed down his passed the small bottle back to its owner. With one drink half of the soda was gone. Impa chuckled and finished it off.

"A shame, I was hoping it would last a little longer." Ganondorf said. Impa put the empty bottle in her satchel and then pulled another one full of soda out.

"Not to worry, I bought four bottles." She said and popped the second cork. She winked at the Gerudo and took another swig, drinking half the contents.

"It is an even stranger thing to consider the _other_ worlds." Ganondorf said, looking out at the night sky. Impa looked out as well.

"Other worlds?" She asked.

"Surely you know of them, Impa. There are many realms than that of Hyrule." He explained.

"Such as?" Impa pressed.

"Well, there is a realm out there that supposedly exists only in twilight... There is also rumored to be a realm that is like Hyrule, but flipped. There could be dozens of these realms, so close to our own. We need only find the doorways." He said, taking he bottle and drinking what soda remained

"Like the Sacred Realm." Impa said.

"The Sacred Realm?" Ganondorf asked, turning his attention to the Shiekah. "What is that?"

"The Sacred Realm is where the Gods are from." Impa began. "It is where their power came from, as well as where they put the Triforce." She said. Ganondorf's eyebrow raised slightly.

_So that's where it is..._

"The... Tri-force?" He asked slyly. "What is the Tri-force?"

Impa turned to him.

"You've never heard of the Triforce?" She asked.

"No." He lied.

"Well, when the three Goddesses left Hyrule, they bestowed upon it the Triforce. It is a tool comprised of three golden triangles that represent the core values of this world as well as the aspects of the Goddesses themselves." Impa said.

"Go on." Ganondorf replied calmly. He wanted every bit of information he could get his hands on.

"The top triangle represents Din, and is called the Trforce of Power. The right represents Farore, and is called the Triforce of Wisdom. The left is the Triforce of Courage, representing Nayru." Impa said. "Together they for the complete Triforce."

"And what does the Triforce do?" Ganondorf asked.

"According to Legend, anyone who touches it is granted any wish their hearts desire." She said. Ganondorf looked at her in silence, trying to find the right words to say that would not reflect his intentions.

"My, that is interesting. It must be well sought after." He said.

"Yes, it was. In the past it was the cause of many wars. That is why it is within the Sacred Realm, where only those who truly need it can obtain it." She explained.

"But, Impa. How does one get into the Sacred Realm?" Ganondorf asked.

"Only the one who can wield the Blade of Evil's Bane can enter the sacred realm." Impa said.

"Aha, and where does one go to find a blade like that?" Ganondorf asked.

"Well, that..." Impa said and leaned in close. Ganondorf leaned in as well, until their faces nearly touched. Impa whispered into ganondorf's ear. He could feel her lips against his skin. "That is a secret to everybody."

"Gah!" Ganondorf groaned and leaned back. Impa laughed and pulled out another bottle of soda. When she opened it she handed it to Ganondorf, who held it for a bit without drinking it.

 _So close... Damn it!_ He thought. _But still a step..._ He was silent, as was his companion, as he finally drank the soda.

"Do you have any tales like that from your homeland?" Impa asked.

"Nothing of that power, no." Ganonodorf said. "Mostly we have tales of people and their deeds. Primarily, kings." He added.

"Oh? What all have your kings done in their time?" Impa asked.

"Failed." Ganondorf said, without thinking.

"Failed? Failed what?" Impa asked. Ganondorf sighed and kept his eyes out into the night.

"For years longer than any of us can count, we have been in the desert. Every king has promised his people they would leave, and live in Hyrule." He began. "Usually, this would result in war, with Hyrule as the ultimate victor, and the Gerudo people starving and worse off than when they started."

"And now?" Impa said, scooting a little closer.

"Now... I have made the same promise as the kings before me." Ganondorf revealed.

"Oh..." Impa said, and sat up straight. When she spoke, her voice was more serious, like her daily attitude. "Is that why you have attacked us?" She inquired.

"Hmph, no. No, that was to get your attention." He said. Impa's brow furrowed.

"There are easier ways to get the attention of Hyrule, Ganondorf. And some are far less bloody." She said.

"True." Ganondorf agreed. "But with our relationship, bloodshed was required."

"Explain." Impa said. Ganondorf took in a breath through his nose, thinking how best to describe the situation.

"A spider makes its nest above an ant hill. When an ant comes out, the spider snatches it up. Eventually, the ants grow tired of this, and wish to speak to the spider." He began. Impa nodded. "Now the ants have two choices. One; they could send one of their kind into the web to talk with the spider. You and I both know tat won't work." He said.

"And the second choice?" Impa asked. She pulled her legs up from the ledge and crossed them. Her hands folded and rested in her lap as she listened to Ganondorf.

"The second, they could send out wave after wave of soldiers, who could cut the ends of the web. Some might die, but in the end there would simply be too many for the spider to handle. Then, when the spider is afraid, they send in their ants, and talk." Ganondorf concluded.

"That is hardly peaceful." Impa said.

"Where I come from, so little is." Ganondorf replied. "Besides, they deserved a little bloodshed."

"Why? What did they do?" Impa asked. "I know in the distant past Hyrule has inflicted injustices upon the Gerudo, but what have they done to you personally?" Impa asked.

"... They took Krysta. Or did you forget?" He said with a hint of venom in his words.

"I... I did not forget the event, Ganondorf." Impa said, looking down. Ganondorf's gaze, however, grew more intense.

"I remember when she came back. She was broken, bleeding, and when she could speak, it was only in muffled screams of pain. No Gerudo deserves such treatment, no matter who they are." He muttered behind gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Ganon-"

"They raped and beat her near to death because she was a Gerudo... And because she was beautiful... And because she was _mine_!" He growled. Impa's head shot up at his last word.

"Yours?!" She asked. Her hands left her lap and pushed into the soft dirt beside her. "So you two... You were..."

"I had intended to make her my mate, and she had more than agreed." Ganondorf said, answering Impa's question without her having to ask. Slowly, she reached up and rested a hand on the Gerudo's back.

"I didn't know..." She whispered.

"No one did. No one _ever_ knows. First her, then..." Ganondorf paused and sniffed. "Well, let us just say the Hylians deserved what I gave them, and then some. Impa knew what he meant. She remembered hearing the screams the corpses made, even days after they were slaughtered.

"We had to fill the coffins with dirt before we burred them, just to muffle the screaming." Impa said. "What exactly did you _do_ to them?" SHe asked.

"The Phantos Redae..." Ganondorf said. "It is an ancient right performed in the execution of only the worst of the worst among the Gerudo. It is a death so painful that the body experiences it long after death. The spirit itself is gone, but the nerves in the body are still connected to the brain, delivering suffering to the body days after it is dead." Ganondorf explained.

"Phantos Redae... It makes the bodies seem like Redeads..." Impa muttered, then shuttered. "How cold..."

"A cold punishment for a cold soul." Ganondorf replied. Silence fell on the two, and for what felt like hours, they sat together, watching the night turn.

"Well, I best be getting back to the castle." Impa said finally. She stood up and stretched. Ganondorf looked up at her before doing the same. "I apologize for the way he night went. I did not mean to bring back painful memories." She said.

"The fault is mine." Ganondorf replied. "There is no need to apologize." He added with a kind smile. Impa looked at the Gerudo for a moment, then slowly came in for an embrace. Her arms slid under Ganondorf's, and curled up along his back. Her hands gripped over of his shoulders, and made her body press against his.

Ganondorf closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace. His own arms folded around the Shiekah's body, keeping her tight to him.

"Thank you for this evening. It helped to speak about it." He said softly, and rested his chin atop her white hair.

"Any time." She whispered back into his chest. When the embrace's time as over, the two separated. They both walked down the hill back to Ganondorf's horse. When he mounted it, he turned to say his farewell to Impa, but the Shiekah had vanished. He chuckled to himself and trotted his horse back to the group.

When he got back, there was a fire burning. Keeja and Duruyaki were sitting around it, while the others had gone to sleep.

"And that's when I screamed again, coming a fifth and final time that night!" Duruyaki said. "I couldn't stop myself! The noises he was makin' just kept me goin' and goin'... Fuck he was so good! After that last one, we were both so exhausted... I toppled over him and just fell asleep right there on top of him... With his cock still inside me!" She yelled.

"... Goddess... Damn..." Keeja breathed out. Her own hand had moved down her pants as she listened to Duruyaki's story. She had been rubbing herself as Duruyaki's encounter had unfolded "I think I came a couple times myself!" She exclaimed.

"You two still going on?" Ganondorf asked as he walked passed them.

"Ganondorf! You have GOT to hear this!" Keeja yelled. "Can this bitch ever tell a sexcapade!"

"Some other time." He muttered and laid in the grass. He rested on his back, staring up at the night sky to the stars. "I have things to think about..."


	83. Field Report

"Ah! My favorite Gerudos have returned!" The King of Hyrule spoke out in this throne room. Across the large chamber, the Gerudo warriors had just walked through the entrance doors, with the King at the head. "Come, Come! You must tell me what happened!" He said excitedly.

"Ill news, I am afraid." Ganondorf admitted as he knelt down before the king. The other Gerudo did the same, though some were more reluctant than others. Rakaseel had to pull Zohuban down, who did not hide a grimace.

"Oh... I see." The king sighed and sank back down in his throne. "Very well," He began with a more serious tone suiting a King. "Please, Lord Ganondorf, tell me what happened." He said. He nudged his hand up twice, telling the Gerudo to rise. Ganondorf nodded and stood up. The others behind him were all to pleased to stop kneeling as well.

"We arrived to Death Mountain as planned, My Lord." Ganondorf began. All eyes were on him. This had been the case every time he was in the throne room, of course, but now it felt different. Everyone was transfixed on him, listening eagerly to his report. Ganondorf could not quite discern if it was fear or the subject of the report or, perhaps, that they were beginning to like him. Either way, it was a victory.

"However, when we came into view of the cavern in question, I quickly arrived at the conclusion that the Gorons were in danger." He continued.

"What do you mean, in danger?" The King asked.

"I do not know exactly how expansive the caverns are, but I could already see the Dodongos within. There must have been dozens, My Lord." He said, then paused. The Gerudo looks at the Hylian King. The Lord's face didn't exactly hold the shocked expression Ganondorf was expecting.

"Your Majesty, have you ever dealt with a Dodongo infestation before?" The Gerudo asked.

"I admit I have not." The King replied. "Is a dozen larger than the typical amount?" He asked. Ganondorf could hear a couple Gerudo behind him chuckle.

"... My Lord, Dodongos are difficult creatures. There will usually be two in any given space, as they do not like to be alone, but neither do they enjoy large groups. However, there can be times where they will mass together, usually in a place of extreme heat, to keep their cores hot." Ganondorf said, but paused again. The King still had a confused look on his face.

"Sire, have yo ever even _seen_ a Dodongo?" He barked, slightly annoyed. The crowd gasped slightly at his blunt rudeness, but the King waved it off.

"Again I must admit, I have not." He said. Ganondorf tilted his head slightly, a question coming to mind.

"Great King... What _have_ you dealt with?" He asked.

"Well, I hear there are rats in the underbelly of the castle from time to time, as well as the occasional snake... Oh! A Keese flew into my chambers one time!" He said with a slight smile. The crowd was silent, as were the Gerudo. However, the latter were more embarrassed than anything. Not for themselves, but for Hyrule.

 _... You know absolutely nothing..._ Ganondorf thought.

"... I... See... Well, Dodongos are much more dangerous than Keese and rats." The Gerudo explained. "They are highly aggressive and territorial beasts that live where it is most hot. Back home, they could be found on the dunes, where the sands became so hot they nearly melted into glass." He reported.

"When it comes to offense, they have a more than impressive fire attack they use, as they are draconic in origin. The fire itself emits from their core, which burns hotter than any fire you will come across in Hyrule. As for defense, they have incredibly thick hides that are resistant to most attacks. I have seen arrows bounce right off their faces, and swords shatter against their hides, My lord." He said.

"Then how does one stop them?" The King asked, enthralled and terrified by Ganondorf's description of the beast.

"There are several ways to kill a Dodongo. You can force them to eat something that would injure their core." , but unless you have a blast bag, then your best course of action would be targeting the tail." Ganondorf replied.

"A blast bag?" The King asked. Ganondorf had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Lord. A blast bag. It is a small pouch with a dried Dodongo's core inside. Ignite it and it will explode. The explosion itself will vary depending on the size of the core. Back home, we would hunt Dodongo larvae for their small cores. They are effective for killing larger Dodongos, as well as blowing locks off chests and doors."

"And if you don't have one, you said something about its tail?" The King continued.

"Yes, My King. As with most dragons, their tail is a major weakness. It is the least armored area of the beast, and has many veins under the skin. Remove the tail, and the animal will bleed out. However, doing so will expose you to their deadliest weapon." The Gerudo warned.

"How so?" The King asked, reaching up and rubbing his beard. He, and the court, were completely enthralled with the report.

"They are cold blooded creatures, my Lord. Though the blood itself is hot to us, it acts as a coolant for the Dodongo's core. Remove the blood, the core will overheat. It doesn't take too long, either. The body will start to turn bright red, and then, it will explode. When they do, bits of red hot material and boiling liquid fly out in all directions. The temperatures of the debris will burn through flesh and bone. I know this, because I have seen it happen to my sisters." Ganondorf said.

Zohuban looked down, reliving the memory of an up close encounter with a dying Dodongo and her blood sister, who stood too close to the beast when it exploded.

"And, that, my Lord, happens with just one Dodongo." Ganondorf concluded. The crowd was silent, all horrified by the methods of the fire beast. The King sat back in his Throne, dread hanging over his face.

"And you say there are more in the caverns?" He asked, seriousness in his voice.

"Many more. I saw at least a dozen in my visible range of the cavern, but like I said, I do not know how deep the caverns actually go. Nor do I know how hot is gets down there, but I do know there are always more Dodongos the hotter it gets." Ganondorf warned. "If there are a dozen outside, you can absolutely bet there are triple that inside. Perhaps..." Ganondorf trailed off.

"Perhaps, what?" The King asked.

"Sometimes, it is not always heat that attracts the beasts." Ganondorf said.

"Go on..." The kings ordered, hesitantly. He did not want to imagine an even more horrible thing.

"Like I said before, Dodongos are territorial, with a natural hierarchy. Sometimes an alpha of their breed will nest. When it does, other Dodongos will come and create a sort of hive with the beast. If that is the case here, my Lord, the Gorons would be dealing with a King Dodongo." Ganondorf stated.

"What... What is that?" The king asked reluctantly.

"It is the final stage of the Dodongo life cycle, and usually takes a very long time to reach. They can hurl not only fire breath, but can regurgitate massive balls of molten rock and magma. They are brutal and unyielding monsters. I have never seen one myself, but I have heard tales and legends of one that came into my home. It took nearly twenty Gerudo to take it down." Ganondorf reported.

"And how do you kill them? Same as the lesser Dodongos?" The King asked, rubbing his beard.

"Not exactly. With Dodongos, the longer they live the less tail they have to attack. As a larvae, they are soft skinned and just a tail and head. Whey grow into adults, the have two to four legs, and a long tail. Their skin at that point is tough and resistant to most attacks. If they grow old enough to become a King Dodongo, however, the game changes. At that stage they have little to no tail at all. Their hide is completely impervious to any attack. The ONLY way to kill that is by ingestion, but unless you have many large blast bags, there is simply no way to kill it, other than starvation. Which if you do have one on your hands, is impractical at best.

"How so?" The King asked.

"Dodongos eat organic matter. If their food supply runs short, they will eat each other. However, if they are as many Dodongos in that cavern as I thought, then that will take a very long time." Ganondorf warned.

"I see. If we cannot beat them with force, then we have no option but to starve them." The king said, then turned to his adviser. "Tell the men this; I want to seal the cavern. We will send word to Darunia and inform him of our plans." He ordered.

"I have already sealed the entrance to the Caverns." Ganondorf interjected. "From that one look, I knew it was our best and _only_ course of action." He continued.

"Ah." The king of Hyrule sighed with a smile. "I sometimes forget, Ganondorf, that you are a king in your own right. Well done, my Lord." He said with a slight bow. As he bowed, the entire court knelt down.

Ganondorf was taken by surprise. The King of Hyrule, as well as every Hylian noble and dignitaries of the lands were bowing before him, a Gerudo. For a moment, Ganondorf felt noble, just. Then, a dark grin crept over his face. Hyrule itself was bowing before him, just as it should be.

Ganondorf did not tell anyone to rise. He would let them rise on their own. For now, he wished to bask in this new glory for as long as he could. He suddenly felt a hand on his back. When Ganondorf looked over his shoulder, he saw the Gerudo behind him kneeling to him as well, except on. Keeja stood behind him, giving off the same dark stare he had.

He winked at her, then looked forward again to the king, who was just rising from his bow.

"What did Darunia say after you sealed the cavern?" he asked. As he spoke, the people rose to their.

"He... was less than pleased. He claimed I had done his people an injustice, dooming them to starve." Ganondorf replied.

"Well, I do understand where he is coming from." The King said. "That cavern was their main source of minerals."

"While I would suggest that there are most likely other minerals within the mountain, I am also unsure just how many Dodongos are infesting it. However, I might have an alternative in mind." Ganondorf said.

"I'm listening." The king said.

"My Lord, there are many, many untapped minerals within the desert. Perhaps, we could make an arrangement where we could mine them and deliver them to Death Mountain." Ganondorf suggested.

"Hmm, you would be willing to give your precious minerals to the Gorons?" The King asked.

"Well, we do not have much use for them, and the Gorons are in need. I am sure an arrangement can be made." Ganondorf said with a gently smile.

"You are most generous, King Ganondorf of the Gerudos." The King of Hyrule said. "Is that all of your report?" He asked.

"Yes, that is all, my Lord." Ganondorf replied.

"Then please, eat and rest. Tonight, we shall hold a banquet in your honor!" The king spoke out loud. To Ganondorf's surprise, his words were followed by applause.

"You are too kind, my Lord. Thank you. We could all use a bit of food and rest." Ganondorf said, then bowed and walked out of the Throne room with his people.

"Well, that went much better than expected." Keeja said when they were all alone.

"Agreed." Ganondorf replied, looking towards the banquet hall. He hadn't eaten much, and the sound of a Hylian meal appealed to his stomach.

He motioned them to follow him as he walked to the dining hall. Once there, Ganondorf went to the feast table, which had been loaded with all manner of breakfast foods; eggs, strips of pork, fruits, hot cakes, and drinks of all sorts ranging from juice to milk.

Each Gerudo filled their plates and sat together at a table. With no one around, Ganondorf had little need to sit at the royal table, and instead sat with his people. They all dined heavily on the food, taking little care for manners. As there were no Hylians around, Ganondorf to let himself relax, and ate as he pleased.

"So Ganondorf, did you mean what you said, about giving our rocks to the Gorons?" Rakaseel asked after she had finished her bowl of fruit. "I know we don't use them, but give them away?" She continued.

"It is a gesture of good faith to Hyrule, and shows that we are willing to work toward peace." Ganondorf replied after swallowing a bite of thin pork.

"What gives them the right to use what's ours?" Zohuban asked, crossing her arms in disapproval.

"Please." Ganondorf grunted. "Like I would _give_ anything the Hylians or their primitive allies." He said bluntly. Then looked to his sisters. "They will pay for them."

Zohuban looked back at her king. She still despised the idea, but the thought of getting rupees for items the Gerudo never used was appealing.

"And just _who_ will be coming it to mine our rocks, might I ask? I'd don't want to share my room with any Goron." Zohuban grunted.

"No one will be coming in to our lands. _We_ will mine the rocks." Ganondorf said and sat up straight. "We know where to look, and what to mine. It will be easier for us than them. Besides, it will provide our people with jobs. And with jobs, comes wealth." Ganondorf said.

"You care about money?" Donaru said.

"No, I find it pointless, but Hyrule does. They see it as a power. The more we will obtain, the more powerful we will be to them." He said, then smirked. "Might anger some Hylian aristocrats to see wealthy Gerudo too." He joked.

The Gerudo around him chuckled, even Zohuban grinned at the idea.

"All right, then. I'll play along." She said.

"Thank you, Zohuban. This all hinged on your opinion, after all." Ganondorf jested in a sarcastic tone. Once again the group chuckled.

"So, after breakfast... what are we going to do?" Duruyaki asked.

"We are all going to clean up and rest until this evening." Ganondorf said.

"All of us?" Duruyaki asked. Zohuban and Rakaseel groaned, knowing what she meant. Keeja chuckled and grinned, licking her teeth. Ganondorf looked at Duruyaki.

"Yes, _all_ of us." He said. "There will be plenty of time for sex after the banquet." He added. Duruyaki pouted and sunk in her chair. It was obvious she was disappointed, but Ganondorf needed all of them there that night. Were some of his Gerudo not to show up for a feastpepared in their honor, it would show a lack of respect. And while they did not respect the Hylians already, they needed to at least pretend.

After they ate, the Gerudo group went out of the banquet hall and up the stairways to the guest hall. There, they went into their individual chambers to rest, bathe, and clean themselves. Ganondorf wanted each member looking their best for the evening. As the afternoon transformed into the evening, the Gerudo emerged once more.

Malli was the first into the hall. Her overall clothing was no different from usual, wearing white billowy pants, red shoes that curled up at the front, and a red and gold chest wrap. However the colors were brighter and there was no dirt on them. Her hair had been draped down to her shoulders behind her ears.

Next was Rakaseel, who unlike her younger sister, wore a more black ensemble. She covered more of her skin, wearing the same type of pants, but with a top that covered her mid section as well. She let her hair flow down naturally, letting it down to reach her shoulder blades.

Following her came Donaru, who too let her red hair flow down her back. She wore the same thing she always wore; a white, form fitting leotard and matching fatigues. Her lover soon emerged, wearing the same but in black. Her hair was kept tight to her scalp in a red braided mohawk.

Duruyaki and Zohuban opened their doors in unison. None were surprised to see the wilder Gerudo wearing the exact same clothes she had worn earlier, nor were they shocked to see her even wilder red hair still out and frizzy. They were, however, surprised by Zohuban, who was sporting attire similar to Malli, but with a white vest that draped down to her waist. She had also pulled her hair back into a tail that had been raised above her head then draped down behind her.

They all stood in silence, most with their arms crossed, as they waited for their leader. This was not uncommon for them, however. While Gerudo did spend a good bit of time on their daily appearance, none in the group matched Ganondorf's need for cosmetic perfection. Finally, however, he entered the hallway.

"My my, he emerges at last." Keeja joked as her King made his way to the group. "Here we all thought you died in there." She added. While Keeja was joking, the view was well worth the wait. This evening was not one for armor, as Ganondorf realized, and he chose to go with different attire, attire that none of the others could argue against.

His torso was covered in a black vestment with white and gold trim on the sides. His arms were free, exposing the Gerudo's massive muscles. It collared up around his neck and swung down low in a "V" cut, diving down Ganondorf's chest.

From his waist hung down a black robe that stretched to the floor. Like the vestment, it too bore white and gold trimming. Together the pieces made for an incredibly formal suit. In the Gerudo lands, it was a veritable tuxedo.

"... What?" He said, staring at his sisters,who were looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Don't you look... _Fine_." Keeja said with a small smirk. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed. Were he to wear it back home, Ganondorf feared that it would have been ripped off him within an hour. He could already see it in the eyes of his team. There was a thirst.

"Fine enough." He replied. "Are we all ready?" He asked.

"Waiting on you." Keeja replied and moved closer. "You know... Typically... A Gerudo doesn't wear any undergarments when dressed to slay hearts..." She muttered. "Any truth to that here?" She asked coyly.

"That, Keeja, is for _me_ to know." Ganondorf replied, and walked around her. She chuckled and turned to the other Gerudo as Ganondorf walked down the carpet.

"Oh yeah!" She silently mouthed out to the others while her King's back was turned to her. They chuckled looking at one another with bouncing eyebrows. As their Lord made it to the stairwell and began his walk down, the troupe followed suite. Together they formed a line and descended the stairwell, toward their banquet.

* * *

"So, what have you noticed so far?" Zelda asked. She too was preparing for the feast at her father's behest. She was to look regal for the Gerudo. While she was fine with wearing extravagant clothing, doing so just for Ganondorf had upset her.

She wanted to know as much about he man her father was putting so much trust in as she could, so when her guard volunteered to spend time with him on her hours off duty, Zelda was more than willing to agree. Just as long as reports were made after each visitation.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Princess Zelda." Impa answered as she aided the small Hylian girl with her dress. She was crouching behind the Princess, tying the strings of her dress together. "As I told you, he is a person." She continued. Zelda huffed at the news. It was what Impa had been saying time after time, and the princess was getting tired of it.

"Yes, he is a person. I understand that. But what _kind_ of person?" Zelda asked. "What does he find funny? What are his goals and plans. What's he truly like? Can't you see the truth?!" Zelda barked. Impa said nothing for a good moment, focusing her attention on Zelda's attire as she tied the various strings. When she had a moment, the Shiekah sighed.

"Princess Zelda, you should know well by now that I cannot see directly into one's heart. I cannot predict the future, nor can I see what all is inside a person at a glance." She explained, then turned the princess around to meet her eye to eye. "There are some things the eyes cannot see, no matter how special they are." Impa said.

"From what I have gathered, King Ganondorf is a mature being with the drive to aid his people, not unlike your father." She added, rising to her feet. "As far as humor goes, he is more crude than you would prefer, but not vulgar." She said as she reached for the next piece of clothing.

"How so?" Zelda asked, curious to what Impa meant.

"He told me a story of his childhood, when his body was changing unlike the others." Impa replied and put on Zelda's shoulder armor. While the Princess needed no actual armor for a meal, the gold metal shone perfectly with the pink and white dress she wore.

"Changes?" Zelda asked, more confused.

"Puberty, Zelda." Impa clarified.

"Oh... So? It's natural! How is that funny?" Zelda asked. Impa shook her head slightly.

"I will explain it to you when you're older. The point was that he felt out of place." Impa explained. She lifted Zelda's right arm so she could tie the shoulder armor's strap down.

"So, how is _that_ funny?" Zelda asked, still not understanding. Impa realized she was not explaining in well enough.

"It was more humorous the way he told it, but we are digressing." The Shiekah said, moving on to Zelda's left arm. "As far as I can tell, his intentions are pure." She added. "Believe me when I say that if he wanted a war, he could not only wage one, but he would already have won."

Zelda looked down at Impa, a slight fear growing in her eyes.

"W-won?" She asked nervously. Impa nodded as she worked. "Why would he have won? Does he have an army?" The Princess pressed.

"It is not a matter of armies, it is one of will." Impa replied. "There are some people in this world that can take on any foe, no matter the odds." She said, finishing her job and standing up. "All one needs is the right reason, an she can defeat an entire army by herself." Impa continued. "Ganondorf is one of those people, and trust me when I say he has a reason."

"But, why would he want to? And more so, why hasn't he done it already if he can do it?" Zelda asked, then crossed her arms. "He doesn't seem the type to just let others hold power." She said. Impa stared down at the little girl. As Zelda looked up at her, the magic in the Shiekah's red eyes set in on the Hylian's. Zelda felt Impa's power at work.

"Hyrule has taken much from Ganondorf, more than you could understand right now." Impa said in a cold, stoic voice. "He lost the love of his life to your father's soldiers. _Your_ soldiers." She explained, not knowing just how true that statement was. "I have felt a loss only half as deep as that once in my life, and I assure you, were Hyrule to blame, I would have this entire castle in ruins by now." Impa exclaimed.

Zelda's eyes widened. Never before had Impa spoken like this to her. There was almost a hint of a threat behind her words. Also before now Impa had never divulged any information about her life before serving the Royal Family, at least not in the way of losing someone.

"Ganondorf is capable of terrible wrath, I have seen this before. He has taken his revenge already, and the things he was able to do at such a young age still haunt my hometown." She continued. Zelda listened intently, fully enthralled by Impa's words. "Believe me, Princess Zelda, if he wanted to destroy Hyrule, you would have never been born."

Zelda was in shock. Hearing first hand from her guard just how terrible the Gerudo King could be, and chose not to, was staggering.

"So... What's he here for, then?" Zelda asked once she was able to form words again.

"As far as I can tell, true peace." Impa replied, her stiff and cold stature relaxing a bit.

"I see." Zelda responded, then reached out and held Impa's hand. "I am so sorry you have lost someone, Lady Impa." She said. Impa could feel the sincerity in the Hylian Princess's words.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda." She replied.

"Um, I know you say he is here for peace. If that is what you truly think, I will believe you. But..." Zelda trailed off, biting her lip trying to muster the courage to say the rest.

"I will continue to spend time with Ganondorf, and make sure his intentions are pure." Impa said, understanding Zelda's lingering worry. The small child nodded and sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Impa." She said with a smile. "Should we go down to dinner?" SHe asked. Impa nodded.

"As you wish."

* * *

"You know, she _could_ sit up here with us tonight." The king said to Ganondorf. He was leaning in close, too close for the Gerudo's liking. His eyes were on Keeja, who sat at a nearby table with the rest of her sisters. "I haven't stopping thinking about her since our walk in the gardens." He said.

Ganondorf glanced to the King, who was staring at Keeja, then turned his gaze on the Gerudo in question. She was sitting upright, just as he had asked her. Normally she would be slouching over the table, filling her mouth full with food and drink and laughing with her sisters. Tonight was special, however, and Ganondorf wanted them all to at least act like they cared. However, with this posture, Ganondorf realized the keeja's curves were more prominent.

"I am sure you have..." Ganondorf muttered and looked back at the king with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm? Oh!" The King said and nudged the Gerudo. "Not like that! I mean... She is... From what you said..." The king fumbled over his words. He straightened up and spoke slowly and more formal. "She is a lovely woman who I would love to get to know, is all." He said, failing to hide a small smile. Ganondorf stared at him for a moment, then he too smiled.

"Very well, Your Highness. I shall grant you your wish." He said, then looked over to the Gerudo table. "Keeja!" He shouted, pulling not only the attention of Keeja and the other Gerudo, but the rest of the banquet as well. "Please, come up here." Ganondorf said, then shifted his eyes to the King, informing Keeja just what was about to happen.

Keeja stared at him, then to the King. Her lips thinned as frustration and dread set in. With a deep breath, Keeja stood from her chair and walked step by step up to the royal table. The closer she got to the King, the more anger bellowed in her heart towards Ganondorf. She stopped to the right of her lord and bowed, keeping Ganondorf her barrier between herself and the King of Hyrule.

"How may I serve you, King Ganondorf?" She muttered through her gritted teeth.

"Oh no, please sister. The King would like for you to join us tonight." He said ad stood up. "Here, you may take my place. I shall sit here." Ganondorf motioned to the seat right of his. "This way you two can get more acquainted." He said to the two with a smile. Keeja looked up at Ganondorf and smiled back, rage burning in her eyes like a wildfire.

"Thank you, _my Lord_ " Keeja uttered, the fierce gaze only intensifying. Were her jaws to clench any tighter, her teeth would have cracked. The two Gerudo sat down in their new spots, with Keeja moving her chair as close to Ganondorf and as away from the King as she politely could. However, the King scooted closer regardless.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay here, my dear?" He asked.

"It's... A most enlightening and enjoyable experience to be hosted by the grand hospitality of Hyrule." Keeja replied. The King laughed.

"Oh my dear, you can speak plainly if you like. I know you're not used to this kind of lifestyle. " The king replied. "I assure you, you can say what you really mean here, I won't do a thing. I beg you, sweet Keeja, be yourself." The King said. Keeja turned to Ganondorf for confirmation that she could speak her mind. He nodded.

"Within reason." He added. Keeja's fierce gaze cooled a little, and a devilish smile flickered on her face for an instant.

"Well then..." She said, turning back to the King. Ganondorf realized right then he had made a mistake. Her professional facade vanishing, Keeja hunched over the table. She grasped Ganondorf's goblet of ale and swung her body back against the chair, getting comfortable in her new seat. She sunk down in her chair, and pushed her right leg up against the table. Her right hand held the goblet, while the other hung down at her side. Among Gerudo, this was a typical relaxation stance. To the Hylians, however, it was bordering barbarism. The other Hylians at the royal table watched her in slight disgust as she treated their prim and proper ways with such lack of propriety.

"The food is fatty, the walk up the tower is murder, and the beds are way too fuckin' soft." She blurted out before tipping her mug over her lips, but keeping her amber eyes on the King. Any Hylian who heard her was starring at her. Ganondorf sat back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. The King, however, burst into laughter.

"Ha Ha! Yes, I suppose we are different from you Gerudos after all! Tell me, please. What is it you prefer?" He asked Keeja and placed a hand on her thigh. The Gerudo looked down at the hand then back to the man.

"I like my food lean and actually good for me, my room to be closer to the ground than to the sky, and be able to at least survive the night witout worrying about my bed's murderous intentions." Keeja replied.

"I love how up front you are with what you like, Keeja!" The king bellowed and leaned in closer. As his face moved in, so did the hand on her leg. Keeja took both with a rising rage. "It's so refreshing to have someone in my company who just speaks bluntly." The King went on, rubbing the Gerudo's leg slightly. "If more Hylians acted like Gerudos, it would be so much easier to understand what they mean all the time."

"Well then..." Keeja replied and took another swig of ale. "If you want my honest opinion, I'll be more than happy to tell it to you, starting with _that_." She said, glancing down at the hand on her leg. "It's true I aint a hard lay, not when it comes to getting me in the sack, at least." She began. She tilted her head backward, winked and smiled at Ganondorf, then brought her head back to face the King. "But I'm not gonna go and fuck just anyone." She continued.

Ganondorf groaned slightly and took a full goblet of ale and began drinking its entire contents.

"So, when I say this, Highness, know I mean it fully." Keeja continued. Her dangling left hand rose and rested on the King's shoulder, her fingers caressing his thick neck. The man's full attention hung on Keeja's Tattooed lips. An inked smile slid across her brown cheeks, revealing her white, sharp, predatory teeth as she spoke again.

"You move that thing any closer to my cunt, or even keep it there, and I promise you you're not leaving this table with it attached to your wrist." She threatened calmly. The Hylians were utterly awe struck. No one talked to the King of Hyrule, especially no one of the Gerudo's class. It was simply unheard of. Even Ganondorf was looking away, taking in ale like it was water to a drying fish.

"Five..." Keeja said, staring at the King. "Four..." She continued, but did not need to go any farther. The King recoiled his hand and pulled back from the Gerudo, giving her space. "Good boy." She said, bringing the goblet to her lips and leaning back.

"How... How **DARE** you speak to the King in such a way!" One Hylian spoke out. It was a man near the age of the King himself, with a large beard. Both Gerudo recognized him. This was the same man who had barged in to the throne room on their first meeting with the King. It was the General who Ganondorf was initially supposed to meet with, but decided to cut out the middle man.

"Your Majesty, we CANNOT let these people act this way, especially not here! This is _your_ home, and the heart of Hyrule! Letting these vipers treat it with such disrespect... It is madness!" He shouted and stood up from his chair, knocking it back tot he floor. "They have taken too much from us already, and now they threaten you directly!" He added, holding up a clenched fist.

"Give the order and I will _gladly_ deal with them here and now!" He said. Keeja and Ganondorf glared at the man. The latter also noted that the guards in the entire chamber were clutching the hilts of their swords. He glanced over to his warriors. They were sitting at their table, eyes focused hard on the Royal table. Each member held a table knife. They were ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"That is quite enough, General Tillian." The King said slowly as he turned his attention onto the enraged man. There was no hint of anger in the King's voice, Ganondorf noticed, but there was nothing jovial about it either.

"But Sire!" He yelled back. "You just experienced the intentions of the Sand Rats first hand!" He shouted. Ganondof sneered at Tillian, as did all the Gerudo. Sand Rat was a derogatory term used against the Gerudo, reducing his culture and society to meaning desert thieves. The last time Ganondorf had heard it was when he was in Castle Town as a child. A large Hylian had called him that, and was rewarded with a broken arm by Ganondorf's friend Krysta.

"This Sand Rat just threatened to cut off you hand!" Tillian roared, gesturing to Keeja.

"This _Gerudo_ was defending herself." The King retorted. "It is not her in the wrong, it is I!" He continued. "If anyone should apologize for their actions, it should be me. And further more, I will have no more talk of hatred toward these good people in, as you said, _my_ home." He added.

Tillian's face turned a bright red as his anger boiled. With a huff and a wicked sneer, the Hylian General whipped around and marched off out of the banquet hall. Ganondorf's eyes stayed on him, watching him leave.

"I apologize, Lady Keeja, King Ganondorf." The King of Hyrule said in a softer tone once the tension died down. "Tillian is a legendary warrior, but also filled with grief and hatred." He explained. "He lost his son to one of your raids, you see." He added.

There was silence throughout the table. Even Keeja didn't know what to say. She felt no sorrow for Tillian, nor his son, but nothing she could say would be worth saying. She dropped her left hand from the King's shoulder, and drank more ale.

"In what state was the body?" Ganondorf asked finally.

"That's not exactly a good topic for the dinner able, is it, Lord Ganondorf?" A Hylian noblewoman asked.

"It it important." He urged, and looked at the King. "Your Highness, what was the state of the body? What was the killing blow?"

"From what I remember of the report, there were several cuts along his abdomen and all over his arms. Blood loss was the final cause of death." The King uttered.

"Tillian should be proud, then." Ganondorf said. The King looked to him. "If that is how he fell, then Tillian's son was a soldier worth killing." He said. The King of Hyrule bore confusion on his face.

"Gerudo are, by nature, not a torturing people." Ganondorf began. When we fight against an enemy, we do not waste time on foes we deem unworthy. The fewer blows we strike, the less respect we show. If we have an enemy in our grasp we care little about, we will simply kill them then and there; cutting the throat, removing the head, or something that can kill quickly in one move. If the Hylian's son had several cuts, then he went down fighting a noble fight." Ganondorf explained.

What he said was true, for the most part. As a whole, Gerudo were not known for their sadism. Ganondorf, however, reveled in the pain of his enemies.

"Hmm, that is very interesting, Lord Ganondorf." The King replied. "I respect that philosophy; to not waste time on those that don't matter." He sighed. "I wish I could say Hyrule has treated our enemies with the same honor as the Gerudo. Sadly, though, Hyrule's past is more bloody than I'd like." The King added.

"I hear you used to torture prisoners and warriors in a huge underground dungeon." Keeja said, sipping her ale.

"Yes... At one time, we did." The King confessed. "The Kings of old had a darker sense of justice than we do now. I am pleased to say that is all behind us." He said.

"What of the dungeon?" Ganondorf asked, folding his arms.

"Sealed centuries ago, away from anyone's reach. I don't know exactly what horrors took place there, nor what tortured souls still dwell in that haunted shadow temple, but it won't be used any time soon." The King said, reassuringly.

"But enough of this doom and gloom, eh?" He said, cheer forcing its way back on he bearded King's face. "Here's to you, my delightful Gerudo, for aiding Hyrule and its allies! Cheers!" He shouted. All the Hylians raised their glasses and goblets and cheered for the Gerudo.

Ganondorf looked about the room, then to his goblet.

"Cheers."


	84. Tales of Hyrule

The sun's morning light peeked through the rustic window of her room. It crept down from the glass in an elegant beam that caressed her brown skin with the gentle warmth of a lover. She would have been content with this, but the touch of her actual lover made her smile. She took in a deep breath of morning air, the scent of her soft pillow filling her lungs. When she let it out, she groaned in pleasure.

"Mornin', Grommy." She uttered.

"MORNIN', D." He said back. Though he was speaking in a soft voice, Gromun was still loud. That didn't bother Duruyaki, though. She preferred loud partners. It created more energy between them in their various, and frequent, activities. "HOW'S ABOUT WE GET UP AN' GET READY FER TH'DAY. SHOP'S GOTTA OPEN SOON, Y'KNOW." He said. "I GOT A GOOD BREAKFAST ALL WAITIN' FER YA!"

"Mmm." Duruyaki moaned and sat up from the bed. Her curly hair flowed over her face, covering everything above the chest. "Or, we could do breakfast in bed..." she suggested, still waking up. Gromun couldn't see it, but Duruyaki bit her lip as she reached between his legs and grasped something hard. "See? Breakfast is ready for me." She said.

Gromun closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Duruyak knew exactly what she was she was doing, having plenty of practice with her new partner to know what worked and what didn't. She smiled under her hair and began to sink below the large Hylian. Her hair tickled his legs, but the feeling of her tongue flicking his sensitive tip really made him squirm.

"D... AS MUCH AS I _REALLY_ WANT THIS..." He stopped and sighed out of pleasure as Duruyaki put him in her warm mouth. "I... I REALLY GOTTA OPEN UP SHOP NOW!" He said. It took a lot of restraint and will, but he pulled back and stood off the bed. Duruyaki's head hit the mattress and she sat up. Her hair had parted at her beaked nose, showing off her pouting lips.

"... AGH, YA LIL' CUTIE!" Gromun groaned and swooped in for a kiss. "YA KNOW I CAN'T REFUSE THAT LIL' POUT O' YERS!" He said before assaulting the slender Gerudo's lips and cheeks with a volley of tiny pecks. Duruyaki giggled and wrapped her arms around the thick man's shoulders.

"Then don't leave." She argued.

"BUT I GOTTA, Y'KNOW THAT!" He said, pulling away. Duruyaki's legs shot up and curled around Gromun's waist. As Gromun stood up, Duruyaki went with him, clinging to his body like a monkey. She looked up at him with a smile and slunk down just a bit. The hairs between her legs rubbed against his skin, causing what was already hard to stiffen even more so. When she sank enough, it met her like an iron beam between her legs.

"See? You're all ready and rearin' to go!" She said, rubbing herself against the man. Gromun looked down at her, trying to look serious about leaving, but failing as his pleasure rose. "Just a little sex? Hmm? A tiny fuck?" She pouted again with eyes wide like a kitten begging to be pet.

"I... I JUST CAN'T RIGHT NOW!" Gromun grunted to both Duruyaki and himself. He pulled her off his body with great effort and plopped her down on the bed. She sat up on her knees, still looking at Gromun with her begging eyes. "...Y'KNOW THOUGH, YA COULD COME WITH ME IF'N YA WANTED TO." He said.

"Believe me, I'm trying to." Duruyaki replied raising her eyebrow and smirking. Gromun chuckled and put on his clothing. Duruyaki huffed at his light taking of her joke and slumped onto the bed. " _Fine_ , I'll get my pants on..." She grumbled. Her body rolled off the bed and onto the floor in a motion that was both graceful and lazy.

When they both were dressed for the day, the Hylian led the Gerudo out of his home and locked up. They walked through the quiet streets of Castle Town, where none were just yet out and about. Duruyaki liked this time of morning, where the only Hylian she saw was the only one she liked.

When they came to the eatery, Gromun unlocked the back door and entered with Duruyaki. Once inside, he lit the fire in the oven, while she pulled down chairs and prepared the main floor. This had been the way they had been running the shop since they met. It had been a month since then, and they now had their system down to a science.

It only took a half hour for the store to be ready to open, and when Gromun unlocked the front door and flipped the sign, the place was full in no time. Gromun would stay in the back mostly, cooking and preparing the food, while Duruyaki would walk around taking orders and refilling glasses.

While there was a slight decline in business coming in to the restaurant since Duruyaki's presence there had become standard, most of the regular patrons of the establishment didn't mind being served by a Gerudo. They even got visitors that Gromun had never seen before, who came in just to see a Gerudo for the first time with their own eyes.

She had even gained a small reputation for showing off her skills to children and any who wanted to see her twirl her swords around a bit. She didn't mind and neither did Gromun, except for when she would break something. In only a month he had nearly spent a fortune replacing pots.

"Oh look boys. _She's_ still here." Duruyaki heard from the front. She turned and looked at the front door to see three Hyrulean men walking in. She scowled at them as they all looked at her. There was hatred in their eyes. These were trouble makers, Duruyaki could tell, mostly because she herself was a troublemaker.

"Sit where you like." She said coldly and walked to another table. The men scoffed and walked into the room, closer to the Gerudo.

"Y'know flinn, I hear Sand Rats are great in the sack!" One round-eared man said to the group's leader as they came closer to Duruyaki.

"They'd _have_ to be!" Flinn said back. "The only reason they ever come here is for a good fuckin'." He said. People went silent as he spoke. Flinn was the leader of a small gang that had recently taken root in the alleys of Castle Town. No one liked him, of course, but most were too scared to do anything about it. Even when it came to using language like that in front of children. "How 'bout it, babe? Ya feelin' it?" He said, getting closer to the Gerudo.

"I'm feelin' it all the time, just not for you." Duruyaki replied, not paying attention to the three. She had her back to them, refilling a customer's glass.

"Ah c'mon honey. Don't be like that." Flinn said, approaching the Gerudo from behind. He reached down and place a hand on Duruyaki's ass, who stopped moving. "I bet you ain't never felt a Hylian between those tight thighs o' yours..." He said, licking his lips.

"From what I hear Flinn, she's been giving it to the cook o' this dump." The other man said.

"What? That fat fuck?" Flinn yelled. Duruyaki scowled and turned around to face the men.

"What did you just say?" She grunted.

"I said he's a fat fuck." Flinn replied.

"I thought so..." The Gerudo replied. There was a sudden rush of movement and before anyone could tell what happened, Flinn was on his knees, screaming and clutching his right hand. Blood splattered the ground like a lake, with two islands shaped like fingers in he middle. Duruyaki stood tall in front of him, a table knife held tightly in her hand. "He's _my_ fat fuck, and only _I_ can call him that!"

"G-Get her!" Flinn shouted in a high pitch. The other men looked at him, then to the Gerudo, still in shock with fear bright in their eyes,.

"Y-yeah, okay boss!" One shouted and pulled out a dagger. Duruyaki smirked. It had been too long since she fought anyone, and she was ready for a kill.

"Die, you stupid Sand Rat Bitch!" The other yelled as he was about to leap at her.

Suddenly, another flash of movement halted the two men, and surprised Duruyaki enough to make her jump. The two men were caught off guard, held in the air with a massive hand grasping their heads. All they could do was dangle as whatever was behind them held them off their feet.

"NOW, I CAN LETCHYA IN HERE. I CAN COOK FER YA. I CAN EVEN ALLOW YA T'CALL MY BABY A DUMP." Gromun said. "BUT NO ONE, AN' I MEAN NO ONE, CAN TALK TO MY GIRL THAT WAY!" He yelled. His grip tightened on the men. Duruyaki could see their eyes bulging from the pressure.

Silently, the cook walked the two to the door and threw them outside. Then he turned to Flinn, who was crying on the floor.

"I TRUSS' I DON' NEED TA TELL YA T' GET OUT." Gromun warned. Flinn sniffled and ran out of the restaurant. Once they left, Gromun slammed the door and turned to the patrons, who were staring at him in awe. "SORRY FER ALL THAT FUSS, FOLKS! I'LL WHIP UP SOME BISCUITS FER EVERYONE, ON THE HOUSE!" He yelled. Everyone suddenly burst into an applause. Not for the free bread, but that two people stood up to the gang, one an outsider.

As Gromun walked into the kitchen, he smiled and winked a Duruyaki, who smiled back.

"Sorry about the mess, hun." She said to the gentleman at the table she was standing next to. "I'll be right back with a mop, a new knife, and a notepad for your order."

* * *

The thick wooden doors slowly pushed open. They were massive, and although he was used to the grand entrances of the Desert Colossus, Ganondorf had never seen doors the likes of these before. This was apparently a very important place to the Hylians, which called for even more regalia than he had seen practically everywhere else.

A full month had passed since Ganondorf and his troupe entered the heart of Hyrule. Since then, he had grown relations with the King of Hyrule. He had been sent on a mission of good faith, and returned with honor. He and the King had talked and finally agreed to send desert rocks to the Gorons for food until further plans could be made to clear out the aptly named Dodongo Caverns.

He had also become friend with those within Hyrule. The King certainly saw him as a brother. Ganondorf allowed this on the outside, but within was disgusted. However, it did grant him special privileges. Ganondorf was now freely allowed to go anywhere within the realm of Hyrule he pleased.

When he mentioned that he would like to visit the Temple of Time, the King saw it as a wondrous idea. Princess Zelda on the other hand was not so thrilled. She wanted Impa to accompany him, to make sure he would not do anything sinister, as she knew what power the Temple of Time held. Impa, however, could not do as she asked, as her duties required her to be close to Zelda during the day, and that the Princess had her lessons to attend. That left Ganondorf alone on his journey, which he was all too pleased to hear.

As the doors opened, the Gerudo King was able to see inside the cathedral. It was nothing overly spectacular, and strangely baron for what he had expected. The more regal designs of the building were left on the outside, leaving a rather empty hall. As his boots crushed the small red carpet leading into the chambers, Ganondorf stepped inside the Temple of Time.

Overall, the place was a flat grey color. It was made of polished stone with a checkered marble floor of black and white tiles. The middle of the chambers had a grey pathway that led to a large pulpit and stairway. The only thing of much import was the sigil in the middle of the path. As Ganondorf came to it, he saw the three golden triangles that made up the Triforce. He stared at it for a moment, memorizing its design.

"Soon..." He muttered. "Soon I will have it. It is but a matter of time. Then... I will have _you_." He continued, and walked behind the sigil.

"I am so close, Jafora." He said and walked up the path towards the pulpit. "With every step I take, I come closer to restoring you back to life. _True_ life! And with the Triforce at my disposal, I will finally have the power I need to bring you back!" He yelled.

There was no need for caution here. He had checked before speaking out loud. He was alone. The doors had been shut upon entering, so no sound could emanate from within the walls of stone nor through the thick doors. The only ears listening now were his and the spirits'.

"It is here, my love. I can feel it." Ganondorf continued. "Somewhere within these walls is the doorway to the Triforce. I just need to find it... I know the stones are the keys." He added. He had read all about the three spiritual stones and their use to obtain the Triforce. He also had seen their likeness drawn down in the scrolls. Glancing down at the pulpit, he could recognize the indentations that were carved out to fit the stones.

"It is only a matter of time before they fall into my grasp. And time, my love, is all that I have. The king of this land, if you could even call him that, has already sent me on one mission to one stone's homeland. Now, he sends me to another. This one, apparently, is in a land of water... I wish you could be with us, if for nothing else to see what we will see..." Ganondorf sighed.

"Once they are all mine, I shall open the doorway to the Sacred Realm, and claim that which is mine... You." He said as the slowly turned around, turning his back on the empty pulpit. Before him was a large stone wall. There was a symbol of what Ganondorf assumed was the sun, with rays of light shining form it. Above the symbol, rested a giant carving of the three pointed Triforce.

The Gerudo reached up and placed his hand on the wall, feeling its soft polished stone. "I just need to find the doorway..."

* * *

"So where do you want to go today, archery range?" Zohuban suggested.

"Ugh, not AGAIN!" Rakaseel groaned. "I've beaten that place so many times that it's boring now. Besides, I don't think I'm allowed in there any more. I've bled 'em dry at this point." She said.

"Well, we could try out that exploding game again. I think I'm getting the hang of it now." Zohuban said. Rakaseel rolled her eyes.

"As fun as it is to see you hurl an exploding rat at a wall over and over, I think I'm gonna see what else is out there." Rakaseel said.

"What, you mean like people?" Zohuban huffed.

"Well yeah, I'll probably see people." Rakaseel said.

"Psh!" the larger Gerudo scoffed. "What's so good about them, bunch'a hypocritical assholes!" She muttered and crossed her arms.

"Fine, be a sour sack, but do it on your own. I'm gonna walk around." Rakaseel said, and walked away.

"Fine! Go be with your people then!" Zohuban yelled.

The two had been practically inseparable since they came to Hyrule, and even before that. They were the closest friends that either of them had, and preferred to stick with what they knew rather than try something new. However, a month of Zohuban's grunting about Hylians and her constant bad mood was draining on Rakaseel, and she craved something a little more positive.

As she walked away from her larger sister, the air suddenly became clearer. It was as if she was exiting a cloud of negativity, and was entering the real world. The sky seemed just a little bit brighter, the sun felt a little warmer, and the people seemed a little nicer.

Suddenly, the passersby greeted her as she walked through the town square. With Zohuban, they would have coward away or muttered under their breaths. Now, they were treating her like her sisters would back home; like a person. She even began to smile. This was a Castle Town she had never seen before, a Hyrule she had never seen before.

As she walked through she square, Rakaseel noticed a store that had caught her eye before. It was a strange place, with a unique style that didn't quite go with the rest f the town. It had a bright white bulbous shape to it that resembled a large face. Its mouth was agape, with the door inside. Rakaseel had wondered about this business since she and the others were brought through the town with Impa.

Now that she was alone, she was more than willing to peek inside. The store itself was well kept, with an equally unique structure than all the other buildings within Castle Town. There were drapes and curtains strewn all about the walls that hung down to the carpeted floor. Large glass chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling that shown brightly the entire contents of the store. Whatever type of shop this was, the owner took great pride in it.

However, there was a slightly different vibe pulsing within this place. It was a positive one, but with strange undertones. Were Rakaseel magically touched, she would probably sense more, but that didn't worry her too much.

"Hiyeeee!" A shrill voice sounded that made the Gerudo jump. A strange thin man popped up from behind the counter seemingly out of no where. "Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop! We deal in masks that bring happiness to everyone!" He said with a smile. "You seem the sort of person who needs to be happy!" The Salesman said, clasping his hands together. "I wonder what mask will make you happy.."

Rakaseel stared at him with narrowed eyes. He sure seemed happy, but he was absolutely hiding something, she didn't need magic to tell that. She looked around at all the tables. Sure enough, there were masks upon masks resting on stands. They varied from masks of strange monsters and silly creatures to men with large mustaches and red hats.

"Ah! That one is very popular! It's one of the very first masks I've ever made, and is the backbone of my company. Although the most popular version right now is the green hat mask, instead of the red." He said.

"Huh." Rakaseel replied. "Sorry, not interested in him, but this place sure is... unique." She added.

"Oh, one of a kind!" He replied with glee. "I'm the only mask salesman in all Hyrule and beyond!" He said. Rakaseel looked at him curiously.

"Beyond? I've never seen you in the desert." She said. The Salesman laughed.

"No no. When I say Hyrule, I mean this whole area. The plains, the mountains, the forest, the desert... All Hyrule to me." He said with a strangely kind tone.

"The desert is NOT Hyrule." Rakaseel stated. What you mean is the whole world." She said. The Salesman shrugged.

"One of them, sure." He said. Rakaseels confusion and curiosity increased.

"... What do you mean 'one of them'?" She asked.

"Heh, well surely you must know that the world does not end just with Hyrule. There are many, many lands here. Luckily for me, I'm the only Mask Salesman here! So I get to visit those places all the time and sell my happiness everywhere! In fact, I just recently came back form a festival in one of those places!" He shouted. "Hee hee! Those crazy people there, always fretting over their weird moon."

"Did you make all these masks?" Rakaseel asked, changing the subject. Hyrule was big enough for her. Thinking about the idea of even more places made her head hurt.

"I've carved some myself, not all of them. I've traded masks over and over, until I obtained the collection you see here!" He said, waving his hands around. "However, I would LOVE to add a Gerudo mask to my collection, and you have the perfect face!" He said and whipped out a knife.

Rakaseel jolted back and reached for her dagger. She scowled at he Salesman and pulled out her weapon. He kept his smile and pulled out a large block of wood.

"Would you kindly allow me to study your face and carve out a mask in your likeness? It would make for the most beautiful mask in all the world!" He said. Rakaseel cautiously put her arm down.

"Y-you mean you want to use me as a reference? Not... Cut my face off?" She asked.

"Well, of course! Why would I take your face off?!" He asked. Rakaseel sighed in relief and followed the Salesman as he motioned for her to come behind the counter. "No... The skin would become way too tight to become a mask!" He added, making Rakaseel uncomfortable again.

Behind the curtain in the main shop were two stools, several lanterns for ample light, and the rest of the man's mask collection. As Rakaseel sat down and the Salesman got to work carving the mask, the Gerudo got a good glimpse around the room.

These masks weren't as light and chipper as the others. There was something to these masks that held a certain kind of emotion, and none too good. There was one mask that looked like a crying child, and another of a vain-looking woman. Another was of a skull, similar to her king's but without the horns.

"Why keep these masks back here? Why not put them out with the others?

"All masks have magic, did you know that?" He began with a less jovial tone. "They can transform you into whoever you want to be. They can show you the past, and give you dreams of living different lives." The Salesman said as his carving knife chipped bits of wood from the block. "Not all masks are good, though. Some have bad magic in them. I keep _those_ away from people, so they can't harm people... any more." He muttered that last part.

As Rakaseel looked about the masks, one drew her attention in more so than the others. This mask was sitting high on its own shelf. It was purple and orange, with yellow spikes protruding from its sides and top. what bothered Rakaseel most about it, however, were its eyes. They were large and staring down at her, as if peering into her soul.

"What's up with _that_ one?" She asked finally.

"Hmm?" The Salesman said and turned around to look at the mask she meant. "Oh... _That_ one... That's the worst of them all." He said, turning back around and continuing his work.

"Why's that?" The Gerudo asked.

"No one really knows, but it's pure evil." He said. "Some say it holds the spirit of a great and powerful demon, some even say a god, that was trapped by a tribe of sorcerers. Others say it hold the combination of evil souls and spirits of an ancient tribe of shadow users. There's even an old legend that says its origins are from a realm not of light nor dark, but twilight. But I think something else..." He said.

"What... What do you think?" Rakaseel asked, leaning closer.

"I think... THE SCULPTURE'S DONE!" He shouted, making Rakaseel jump yet again. He whipped around the wood block for the Gerudo. The face he carved was her face exactly! He even managed to add some of her hair into it.

"Now to just carve out the rest of it, but I don't need you to stick around for that." He said. and popped off his stool. "Thank you so much for adding to my collection!" He said clasping his hands and bowing several times. Rakaseel stood up from her seat as well and bowed, thanking the man for his time.

When she left the shop, Rakaseel considered the draw she felt from the mask she saw. There was power in it, that was for sure. Perhaps it even held the power Ganondorf needed to complete his plans. She could easily steal it from the shop, but then... She shivered as she thought more about it. Something about that mask made her uneasy. If what the salesman said was true, that it held within it the spirit of a demon or an evil god, then perhaps giving it to Ganondorf was not the best of ideas.

"Who knows what it would turn Ganondorf into..."

* * *

"Fine! Go be with your people then!" Zohuban yelled as her friend kept walking. She watched Rakaseel merge with the other people in the town square, effectively vanishing in the sea of white and blond.

"Be with them freaks, then." She grumbled to herself. Zohuban looked around at the other people. They stared at her like they always had; curious and scared of what they imagined she might do. It had its benefits, though. While the others would often get approached by Hyrulean men and scorned by the women, no one messed with Zohuban.

She was by far the largest woman in the group, leaving only Ganondorf larger than her. Hyruleans seemed to think women were best smaller and thinner, so they all avoided her as she walked. Although, her appearance was only part of the reason for avoidance. Her attitude was even worse.

As she walked down the square, the large Gerudo scowled as each Hylian came close to her personal space. She hated the Hyruleans, and had made that point quite clear to her sisters, who much to Zohuban's dislike, seemed to be integrating with the people of Hyrule.

First Duruyaki had gotten involved with a Hylian cook; an ugly man and an absolutely unfit mate for a Gerudo in Zohuban's opinion. Even as a young girl, Zohuban despised the idea of mating with the men of Hyrule. Were she to ever mate with a man, it could only be with a male Gerudo. Unfortunately, Ganondorf had arrived too late in her life for her taste.

Now Rakaseel, her oldest friend, was leaving her behind for the curiosities of Hyrule.

"Hmph, what's this dump got that the desert doesn't?" She muttered to herself as she walked to her least hated spot in town; Bombchu Bowling. Ever since her first visit there, the Gerudo had returned nearly every day she was allowed and tried to win the game. However, most nights would result in her angrily being kicked out because she couldn't comprehend the idea of placing the bomb at her feet, and would rather just chuck it at the wall.

This time was no different. When she entered the game room, the purple haired woman working there sighed deeply and handed her a Bombchu in exchange for rupees. She watched in dread as the beefy Gerudo reeled back and, like every other time, chucked the rodent-like explosive at the brightly colored wall.

"For Nayru's sake, woman! Put it on the ground!" She yelled at Zohuban after the third attempt.

"I've seen what they do when you put them on the ground! They explode!" Zohuban yelled back.

"Yeah, if you put it down at the speed of an arrow! Goddesses, just let me show you!" The woman shrieked. She grabbed a Bombchu from behind the counter and walked around to the Gerudo's right. "Just do this!" She said annoyed and placed the Bombchu on the ground between her feet.

There was a whirring sound and clicking of gears and the Bombchu started to move. It wiggled for a second, then raced down the track as fast as its wheels could take it. However, the placement of the bomb wasn't exact and it collided with a spiked trap, causing an explosion.

"See? Not that hard." The cashier said.

"Yeah, fine. But the hole's way up there." Zohuban argued, pointing at the colored wall. Sure enough, the black hole where the Bombchu was supposed to go was dead center of the enormous wall."How'my supposed to roll it way up there?" She asked.

"Bombchu's climb walls, duh." The Purple haired woman said as she walked back behind her counter.

"How?!" Zohuban grunted.

"I don't know! I don't make the things I just sell the game!" The woman said.

"Yeah and you suck at it." Zohuban said, folding her arms.

"You don't like it? There's the door." The woman said, hunching over her counter and resting her head in her arms. "You throwing the Bombchus all day is cutting into my nap time anyway." She said and closed her eyes.

"Fine then, fuck this place." Zohuban grunted and stomped out. Several hours had passed, but not enough to call it a day and return to the castle. While Zohuban disliked Castle Town and the people within, she hated staying in the castle even more. At least here she could walk around.

Zohuban walked away from the Bombchu Bowling and down one of the hidden alleys. If anything, she could walk the streets alone without seeing any Hylians. If she did, however, she hoped they would give her reason for a fight.

Zohuban knew the ultimate goal here was to take over Hyrule, but they had to be crafty about it. A full on assault would end up with major losses in their already dwindling ranks, and eventual defeat once again. Although recently, Ganondorf had been spending a lot of time with the King's daughter's guard, and all the Gerudo had a theory why.

As far as mates go, he could do a lot worse. Of all the Hyruleans, Impa seemed to most Gerudo-like. Although in Zohuban's opinion, if Ganondorf wanted someone so close to a Gerudo, why not just go for a Gerudo?

 _A king should multiply with his own people, not some second class race..._ She thought as she rounded a corner in the alley. She stopped dead in her tracks, though, as she saw two Hyrulean men cornering a small girl. The had her against the wall of a house, and were talking to her about being alone so far way form people. All Zohuban could see of the girl was her red hair.

"Gerudo...!" She muttered and clenched her fists. "Oi! Get away from her!" She yelled and rushed the men. They turned around too late and were rammed hard from the side, one slamming into the other, by the tank of a woman and collided into the next building.

"What the hell was that?!" One said as he stood up. His head wobbled as he was dazed.

"You stay away from her!" Zohuban yelled as she stood between the men and the girl.

"Oh, shit! Look at the size of this Sand Rat! She's less of a rat and more of a boar!" The man said as his head cleared. The other stood up and shook his head slowly. When he saw Zohuban, fear shot through his face. He reached up and grabbed the first man by the arm.

"Jek, you high off blue potion again?! Do you not remember what that other Sand Rat did to Flinn just this morning?! Imagine what _this'n_ 'd do!" He warned. Zohuban grinned.

"What'sa matter, boys? Too scared to fight a girl?" She mocked.

"Are you a girl? Shit I thought you were a Goron with big tits!" Jek yelled. The other man ran away, not wanting two fights with the Gerudo warriors in one day. Jek, on the other hand, pulled out a knife.

"Oh, please. You _really_ want this to be a knife fight?" Zohuban said and retrieved a concealed dagger from her pants. Jek stared at her ready for a death match when suddenly, he turned around and ran away.

"Psh." Zohuban said, straightening up. "Fucking **coward**!" She yelled as he darted between two buildings. When he was gone, the large Gerudo concealed her dagger again and turned to the girl. "Now what in all the hells are you doing outside the desert?!" She yelled at the girl.

"D-desert?" The girl said as she pulled her hands away from her face. Zohuban stepped back in surprise as she saw that the girl's skin was pale, and her nose was small. Although her hair was red, she was no Gerudo. Her pointed ears revealed her to be a Hylian. "I'm not from the desert, I'm from the ranch." She explained.

"O-oh... Okay. Well, stay out of the alleys. Not safe." Zohuban said and began walking away.

"Wait!" The girl said and grasped Zohuban's large hand. The Gerudo's eyes shot down at the girl. This was the first time any one non Gerudo had ever touched her. She didn't like it. "I'm lost... Can you help me find my father?" She asked.

Zohuban groaned. She didn't like children in general. Hylian children were even worse. But looking at the girl, Zohuban could see the fear in her eyes that she once held as a child. She remembered being a small girl in the desert, needing help with no one around. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"Where's your father?" Zohuban said in an annoyed tone.

"He was supposed to trade with the restaurants and sell stuff, but he disappeared." She said, then looked away. "He probably fell asleep inside one of them again..." She mumbled.

"I know at least one restaurant. We'll start there." Zohuban said. The took the girl by the hand and walked out of the alley.

"You usually go off on your own?" She asked as they walked.

"Yeah. My mom likes to stay at home, and daddy needs help selling stuff when we get to town. When he goes into the shops, I stay outside and sell stuff to people." The Girl said. "Those meanies were stealing right out of my basket!" She said.

"Well, you shouldn't go into places like that alone, kid. It's dangerous." Zohuban said.

"Well I needed to give eggs and milk to the people who live there. Besides, what were _you_ doing there?" She asked the Gerudo.

"Looking for the danger." Zohuban said, grinning down at the girl. The Hylian smiled back.

"Thank you for finding it." She replied.

As they entered the main square, the two reached the first building. When they entered it, they were greeted by the restaurant's hostess.

"Welcome!" She said. The Hylian child smiled wide and looked at Zohuban, who wore a very long face.

"Look! Another person like you!" The girl said to Zohuban.

"... Duruyaki, what in Hyrule are you doing?" Zohuban asked. Duruyaki shrugged with a smile.

"Having fun any way I can. It makes the nights way more fun when we-"

"Ah! Nope, still not wantig to know." Zohuban interrupted. "We're here for a guy." She said.

"Oh, good for you!" Duruyaki said with a sly grin.

"Not like that, jackass! This kid's lost her father. Said he's probably passed out. Anyone like that here?" She asked. Duruyaki pointed her thumb behind her to the stools near the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a thick looking man hunched over the bar, sound asleep.

"That's him!" The girl shouted. Her face puffed as anger turned her cheeks bright red. "Boy is he in for it!" She grumbled. Zohuban grinned while Duruyaki laughed.

"You show that man who's boss, kid." Zohuban said. The girl turned around and hugged Zohuban at the waist. The Gerudo looked to the girl, then to Duruyaki. The smaller Gerudo shrugged but kept her smile.

"Thanks, lady. You're my hero." The Girl said. Zohuban looked down at her, slightly confused.

"I'm no lady. Call me Zohuban. Zo for short." The Gerudo said. The girl smiled wide.

"I'm Malon." She said.

"All right Malon, you go kick your father's ass, all right." Zohuban said,raising her fist and flexing her impressive muscles. Malon got a dark look in her eye and mimicked Zohuban as she turned to her sleeping father.

"You got it, Zo!" Malon said and rushed off.

"Hmm, nice kid." Duruyaki said.

"Yeah." Zohuban replied with a gentle smile. "She's all right."

* * *

It was quiet, which is just how she liked it. There was enough light to see every word on every page on every book and scroll in the world, which was certainly how it felt was in this library. Books littered the walls that stretched up higher than she could even see. Scrolls filled the shelves down below in the not-so-ventured-in section. To most this would seem daunting, but not to her.

Not to Malli.

Away from all the people, both Hylian and Gerudo, Malli liked to read. Back home, when there would be relaxation time, she could often be found within their small library, reading anything and everything she could get her hands on. Here was no different.

She found the town to be an interesting enough place. There were a variety of shops and different types of new people to interact with, but when she heard that there was a library within the Castle walls, she could hardly wait to see it. When she finally was allowed inside, her heart leaped.

She grasped the first book closest to her upon entering and read it cover to cover, which for her only took a couple hours. Then it was on to the next book, and the next, and the next.

On the whole, she had spent nearly two weeks surrounded by nothing but scrolls and books. It didn't matter what the subject was, so long as it was paper and ink. The current book she was reading was about the history of the entire realm, which fascinated the young Gerudo.

"What are you reading there?" A voice asked.

"A book." Malli muttered.

"What is it about?" it asked.

"Stuff." Malli said, growing annoyed. One of the worst and most annoying things to happen to any reader was someone trying to talk to them while they were reading.

"What kind of stuff?" it asked. Malli sighed.

"Well, I'm about to find out if I can keep rea-AGH!" She shrieked. As she spoke, she looked up from her book to see the King of Hyrule standing in front of her. He had a smile on his face, tucked away under his mustache. Malli shot out of her chair and stood straight up. "Y-your Majesty! You startled me! Forgive me for my rude attitude." She said, bowing low.

"Hah! You're all right child." The King replied. "I know how aggravating it can be to read when someone's talking." He said and looked at the book on the table.

"Hmm, Hyrule Historia, huh?" He said. "Fascinating read, isn't it?"

"Oh yes! I never knew Hyrule floated in the sky!" Malli said, getting more relaxed.

"You know why it was in the sky?" The King asked.

"I didn't get that far just yet. They were at war though, right?" Malli asked.

"Before they rose into the sky, yes. It was the first and most terrible war our world has ever known." He said.

"Who were they at war with?" Malli asked.

"A force unlike anything Hyrule has ever seen before, or since." The King said. He walked passed the young Gerudo and to the massive glass window. Malli, intrigued by the story, followed. She came up beside him and looked out the window, then gasped. The view was breathtaking.

The Library itself sat high enough in the castle to overlook all of Castle Town and beyond. She could see the fields of Hyrule, with sparse buildings throughout it. She could see the cloud ring of the northern mountain; Death Mountain. She could even make out the silhouette of the rocks forming her homeland.

"The war happened right here, and all throughout Hyrule." The King said. His gaze fell over the town before his grand estate.

"Even in the Desert?" Malli asked, looking to her home.

"Oh yes, even the Desert. I suppose the people suffered most there than anywhere else." He said.

"You mean the Gerudo?" Malli said, but the king shook his head.

"This was way before the Gerudo came to be, child." He said. Malli scoffed.

"I beg your pardon, sire, but I am no child." Malli stated, putting a hand on her hip. The King chuckled lightly.

"No, of course you're not. Forgive me." He replied. Malli calmed down when she recognized there was no ill meaning to his words.

"S-so, what happened? In the desert?" Malli asked.

"At one time, if you could believe it, there used to be a sea there, with grand temples at its bay dedicated to the science of time itself." The King said.

"I've never seen any temples of time in the desert." Malli stated.

"Oh, this was ages upon ages ago, before the desert, before Hyrule itself.I doubt any of it even exists beneath the sands anymore." The King said. "Still, it is wondrous to think about."

"Maybe we'll see them again." Malli suggested, pulling the king's curious attention to her. "We'll be mining for ore in the desert. We might come across a temple or two." She said with a small smile. The King looked down at her and smiled back.

"I hope we do." He said.

"Yeah, me too... May I speak freely, sir?" She asked suddenly.

"Please, I prefer blunt to politics." The King replied.

"You're... Nothing like what I expected." Malli stated.

"How so?" The King asked.

"You're much kinder." She said, blushing slightly. The King turned to her and held out his hand. Malli looked at it for a moment, before putting her own hand in his. Comparing the two, she felt like a child in his massive palm. It was large, but so gentle. As Malli looked up at him, she could see his eyes brimming with joy. His other hand came up and cupped her hand, so that both his hands held her one.

"Thank you, my dear. That means a lot to me, coming from a beautiful person such as yourself." He said. "I am excited for our future together, Malli of the Gerudo." He said.

"Me too." Malli replied

* * *

"What did he call it, again?" Donaru asked as she held the mug up close.

"Mead, babe. He called it mead." Keeja said, slouching in the booth with a mug in her hand and another on the table. She had had several already as she waited for her companion to arrive. By the time Donaru showed up, Keeja had already taken a few steps out of sobriety.

"Smells sweet, like wine." Donaru grunted. When she sniffed it again, she sneered. "You know I hate wine."

"We all hate wine, just try it." Keeja said. Donaru sniffed the drink again and slowly tipped her mug. Keeja chuckled when Donaru's eyebrows raised however as she tasted the drink. "Not bad, eh?" Keeja said.

"Not... bad, at all." Donaru said. "Tastes like..." Donaru trailed off.

"Honey." Keeja interjected.

"What?" Donaru asked.

"Honey." Keeja said.

"What is it?" Donaru asked, growing more confused.

"... Honey." Keeja said with in an annoyed tone.

"What?!" Donaru replied.

"By the Goddess... HONEY!" Keeja yelled. Donaru slammed her mug on the table.

"Yes! What?! What do you want?!" Donaru yelled back.

"...HON- wait, what?" Keeja asked suddenly.

"What do you want from me?!" Donaru growled.

"I don't want anything from you!" Keeja said, sitting up.

"Then why you calling me?" Donaru asked.

"... What?" Keeja said, extremely puzzled.

"You kept saying 'Honey! Honey!' So I kept sayin' 'What? What?" Donaru said, thrusting her arms in the air. "So what do you want?" Keeja stared blankly at Donaru, and began to laugh.

"Honey!" Keeja said again and held up her mug of mead. "IT'S MADE FROM HONEY!" She said, laughing out loud and drinking the rest of her mug's contents. Donaru blinks a couple times, staring at her inebriated lover, then looked at her mug.

"Oh." She muttered and drank some more. "It's not bad, for honey." She added.

"Yeah, not bad." Keeja said, ordering another drink. "Everything here's 'not bad'." She said, then sighed. "It's so 'not bad' that it's getting boring..." She said in a lower tone. "When do we get to kill these people already?"

"When we get the order." Donaru said. "Although I'd like to just start right now."

"Goddess, I know right? All these people are just beggin' to die. Psh, they ain't good for near anythin' else." Keeja grumbled, looking around. "Not even fuckin'..."

"Have you even tried to get one?" Donaru said, a smirk rising on her lips. "Unlike you."

"Can't help it if there ain't anything worth gettin'. The women are either too prissy for my taste, or into men." Keeja said.

"I hear that." Donaru said, drinking another sip of mead.

"And the men... Ugh." Keeja added with a shiver.

"I _really_ hear that." Donaru said. Keeja looked at her mate with an annoyed glance.

"Donaru, _all_ guys make you say 'ugh'." Keeja said. Although she was willing to have sex with anyone despite gender, her partner preferred women over anything else. Donaru simply shrugged and drank more alcohol.

"You've never tried dick. How do you know you won't like it?" Keeja asked.

"You've never tried dick either. How do you know you _will_?" Donaru asked back. Keeja thought for a moment. Donaru had a fair point. Keeja had never really experienced sex with someone who wasn't a woman, but she knew she would like it.

"Fair point." She said finally.

"What about that one?" Donaru finally said, nodding off to the far side of the bar. Keeja turned to see the man Donaru was calling out. He was a thin man, with skin-tight purple pants that showed off his calves. His torso was covered in purple and pink, with wide pads over his shoulders. His hair was platinum white and hung down to his shoulders. Keeja grimaced.

"What _about_ him?" She said.

"Try to fuck 'im." Donaru said.

"Do the what, now?" Keeja said, startled. Donaru smiled and raised an eyebrow in a challenging way.

"I dare you to go and seduce him." She said. Keeja looked back at him and groaned. "You don't have to actually fuck him, just seduce him." Donaru said. Keeja looked at her with dread in her face, but stood up.

Slowly, she walked towards the man in question. When she got close enough, she puffed out her chest and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He said in a feminine voice as he turned around. Keeja jumped back slightly as she saw him. His face was covered in different colors of makeup, ranking from pink to purple to blue, matching his attire. He also wore white lipstick that matched the color of his hair. It was not uncommon for her to see people wearing makeup, but this was too much.

"Uh, hey there... S-sexy." She stuttered. The man raised his very thin eyebrows. "Y'wanna spend some time with a real woman?" She asked.

"Oh, you are so barking up the wrong Deku Tree, missy." He said with a high level of sass. "You best run back to your burly Sand Rat queeny over there, and leave us alone." He said, then whipped his head back around to his friends, who were all laughing.

Keeja stood there for a moment, rage slowly and calmly filling through her body. She could feel it rushing up her. It shot from the base of her stomach to her heart. Once it his there, it forked left and right, feeding the muscles in her shoulders and arms.

She desperately wanted to pull the man's head back and slice his throat open, letting the blood spill over his guffawing friends. Their screams would make her laugh harder than all of them combined. She smirked at the idea.

But now was not the time.

"Fine, I'll go back to my Sand Rat queeny." She said finally with a calm tone and a dark expression. The man glanced back at her. "Besides, looks more like I'm dealing less with a Deku Tree, and more with a Deku Scrub." She added. The man gasped, as did his friends.

"I never!" He shouted.

"Yes, and you never will." Keeja said, then turned around and walked back to her table. Donaru was sitting there, arms crossed, with a wide smile on her face.

"Was he all you dreamed?"She asked, with a chuckle soon following.

"He was pathetic, like every other Hylian man in this wretched land." Keeja groaned.

"Aww, come on. Did you seduce him, at least?" Donaru asked.

"Nah." Keeja said.

"Oh come on now. You seduced the king easily enough." Donaru said.

"Not the _right_ king." Keeja replied. "You know, I'm starting to wonder if he's falling for his own lie." She said. The barmaid came by and brought down two more mugs of mead. Keeja handed her a rupee and sent her away. "I mean, he's already nailing the little Princess's servant. Who's to say they won't start a family and make actual peace with these... Things." Keeja grumbled and stuck her mouth in her filled mug, guzzling down mead.

"So what if he does?" Donaru said. "That won't stop me." She said. Keeja glanced up at her sister.

"What do you mead?" She asked, slurring as the drink trickled down her lips and chin.

"I came here for blood, and I'm gonna get mine." Donaru said. "If Ganondorf's got his mind on the oussy, and not on the prize, that don't mean I have to too. Oh, an' speakin' o' gettin' some..." She said, nodding behind Keeja. The smaller Gerudo turned around, just as the Hylian from before approached.

"Yeah?" Keeja said. "Changed your mind, have you?"

"No." He said. "I just wanted you to know that you two Sand Rats don't belong here, and Never will. Please accept this parting gift, form Hyrule to you." He said. His friends came up to him, all with glasses filled with wine, and splashed them all over the two Gerudo.

Keeja and Donaru jolted as the cold liquids hit them, but remained silent.

"Enjoy your stay!" The man laughed with his friends and they walked out of the bar. Keeja wiped off the wine from her eyes and looked at Donaru, who was doing the same. All around the bar, they could hear other Hylians chuckling and gossiping to one another.

"... You know, Donaru darling... I think just this once, we can forgo our King's plans, just for one night." Keeja said calmly.

"I completely agree, Keeja my love." Donaru said. They both silently finished their drinks, then stood up, and walked out of the bar.

As the night air hit their cold wet skin, the two Gerudo hunched over, taking more predatory stances. They were silent as they rushed through the streets, searching for their targets. They were like wolfos, hunting the unsuspecting prey.

They quickly found their mark; the man with white hair was walking alone in the alley, his friends already in their homes. Keeja looked to Donaru and grinned, flashing her sharp teeth. Donaru grinned back, and both pulled out their daggers.

"Remember." Keeja whispered. "It must look like a common robbery. We can't let people know it was us." She said. They approached silently from behind the drunk man, then attacked.

Donaru grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth completely with her left hand and held the tip of her dagger at his chin with the right. The man tried to scream, but his cries were muffled through the Gerudo's thick hand. Keeja went in low from behind and stabbed the man again and again in he back, stopping at four strikes.

The man cried into Donaru's hand from the pain and the attack, but his cries were short lived. Keeja moved behind him and whispered into his ear.

"Long live the Sand Rat Queens." She said, and jammed Donaru's right hand upward, plunging the Gerudo's dagger into his neck, through his mouth, and up int his brain. The man jolted for a moment, then collapsed onto he street. Keeja knelt down and cut off his rupee wallet.

"Now, how's that for some fun?" She said with a dark smile.


	85. Read 'Em and Mweep

"Hey. You still there?" Malli asked out loud.

"Yeah, why?" Rakaseel replied.

"This fog... I can't see a damned thing. Just making sure I'm not alone." Malli replied. She wasn't lying. A heavy fog was all around them. It was thick to the point where even though they were but a few feet apart, the three Gerudo could hardly see one another. At most, they could make out each others silhouettes and those of their horses.

"So why didn't she come" Malli asked.

"Because she came." Zohuban grunted.

"What? No, no, not what I meant. I mean why didn't she come with us?" Malli asked again.

"Because she _came_ with her precious man." Zohuban said with annoyance heavy on her shoulders. "She's too preoccupied with that puffed up Hylian to care about our mission." She added, folding her arms.

"Well it's not like we're doing anything that exciting anyway." Rakaseel said, pulling her opinion into the conversation. "Ganondorf said as long as she didn't do anything too crazy, Duruyaki was allowed to stay behind."

"But why her?" Malli asked. Rakaseel shrugged. "What if I wanted to stay behind?"

"Oh an do what? Read more books?" Zohuban mocked.

"Yes, read more books." Malli shot back, growing tired of the older Gerudo's constant complaining and poor attitude. "I happen to like reading, possibly even more than you enjoy being a bitch."

Rakaseel gasped at Malli, Zohuban glared.

"Come again there, runt?" Zohuban said. Malli looked back at the Gerudo, assuming it was Zohuban she was looking at, and took the time to find the proper words.

"... I'm just saying, maybe you could lighten up, just a bit." Malli said calmly.

"I'll lighten up when I'm back home, or if we ever get into a decent fight again." She groaned.

"I'll spar with you, if you need." Malli suggested. "I don't wanna get rusty out here, you know?" She said and went for her scimitars.

"Nah, I need real action." Zohuban said, catching Malli's attention.

"I'm not attention enough?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not unless you want your skull smashed in." Zohuban replied.

"Oh, _that_ kind of action." Malli said. " You're not itching for a fight, you're looking for a kill."

"Well, can you really blame her?" Rakaseel interjected. "I's been kind of boring here. I mean, the Hylians have everything already, so what's there to obtain? What's there to work for? I wouldn't mind a good fight right now either."

"I remember a time when the idea of a fight was almost too dangerous." Malli said. "We never used to kill. Now you two sound bloodthirsty." Malli said.

"I am not blood thirsty." Rakaseel said. "I just wouldn't hate a decent fight."

"I am." Zohuban admitted, crossing her arms.

"You're what?" Rakaseel asked.

"Blood thirsty." She replied. The others looked at her. She stared at Hyrule for a few moments before turning her head up to the path, where Ganondorf and his two companions went.

"All this diplomatic shit is really getting old..." She muttered.

* * *

"Yes! All the water for Hyrule comes right from here, filters through my caverns, and flows right on down the river!" The strange creature said. It was a large mass of blue and white. To Ganondorf, it looked like a bloated frog, with a small red cape tied around its thick neck.

"That is most impressive, my Lord." The Gerudo responded, but took note how the water also flowed from under the unclothed toad creature. "And where does the water come from?" He asked.

"Oh, from our great Lord, Jabu Jabu!" The creature declared. "He's a great spirit, and he lives in the mountain lake at the top of our home. My beautiful daughter tends to his needs from time to time. Isn't that right, my dear?"

"Hmph, I guess." His daughter huffed with crossed arms. "Daddy, can I see Jabu Jabu now?" She asked.

"Of course, Ruto. Go along now." He said. The smaller fish creature one glared at the Gerudo in the chamber for a moment before skirting behind her massive father and into the cavern out the back.

"Forgive my daughter." The creature said. "She is the Princess of us Zoras, but she is rather impatient sometimes." The King said, smiling.

"That is understandable, we did arrive without much notice. I am thankful enough that you allowed us entrance into your sacred home, King Zora." Ganondorf said with a bow. "We are honored to be accepted by your noble people." He added.

"Oh think nothing of it! Any friend of King Hyrue's is a friend of mine!" King Zora said.

"Wait, King Hyrule?" Ganondorf asked.

"Y-yes, his name is Hyrule." King Zora stated.

"So..." Ganondorf paused. "He is King Hyrule, King fo Hyrule?" He asked. The large Zora chuckled.

"Well of course! Just as I am King Zora, King of the Zoras!" He uttered with pride.

"... How... Interesting. I was not aware that was his actual name. I thought it was merely his full title. Hmm. My lord..." Ganondorf said, beginning to pull things back on schedule. "Might I have the honor of meeting your great spirit, Lord Jabu Jabu?" He asked.

"Oh, most certainly!" King Zora exclaimed. "He is a noble spirit who would be delighted to meet you! All you have to do is bring him a fish to eat and he will be like putty in your hands." He added.

"Delightful." Ganondorf said with a small grin. "Where does one get a fish, though?" He asked.

"Down on the bottom floor of my domain it a little pool. The fish live there. just catch one and bring it back up. I will happily allow you access then. Here, use this to catch the fish!" King Zora said, and held out a small glass bottle for the Gerudo.

Ganondorf stared at the object for a moment before accepting it. He bowed to the king and retreated with his two companions. Together they all walked down tot he small pool the Zora had told them about.

As none of them had ever caught a fish before, Keeja and Donaru had to stifle their laughter as Ganondorf crouched next to the pool, swishing the bottle through the waters. It took several angry tries, but Ganondorf finally caught a small fish. Then, he returned to the King.

"Perfect! He'll love that one!" King Zora said. Having what he required, Ganondorf was now allowed access to Zora's Fountain. The only thing in his way now, was the King. The Massive Zora began to shift his weight to the left, slowly moving out of the way for the Ganondorf.

All three Gerudo watched in an awkward silence as King Zora moved. It wasn't because of the lazy motion he made of kicking his thin, small legs. It was the noise he made as he moved.

"Mweep. Mweep. Mweep. Mweep..."

When he was finally out of the way, Donaru and Keeja could barely contain themselves. Even Ganondorf found it hard to keep a straight face.

"Th-Thank you, My Lord. Keeja, Donaru. Prep the horses for our return to Hyrule. I will rejoin you in a bit." He said.

"Yes, King Gerudo." Keeja said.

"I-" Ganondorf looked over his shoulder and glared at Keeja. Although her back was turned to him, Ganondorf could feel Keeja was smiling. He kept his glare on her for a moment, then returned to face King Zora.

"I thank you once again, King Zora." He said before walking up from the pedestal on which he and his companions stood and up the path to the King's throne. There was a golden gate around the Zora, with a gap that lead to the Fountain. The King smiled and nodded, watching Ganondorf walk into the cavern.

There was a good distance between King Zora and the Zora's Fountain, which gave Ganondorf the perfect opportunity. As he walked toward the Fountain, he held the bottle with the fish in one hand, and pulled out a small vial from his belt with the other. It was a tiny glass thing, with a tinier object within it. It appear to be a pink stem that wiggled every once in a while.

With a dark smirk, Ganondorf pull the cork off the bottle with his teeth and popped off the vial's cork with his thumb. Then, he poured the contents of the vial into the bottle.

"You know what to do, Barinade." Ganondorf muttered to the pink stem as it fell into the water in the bottle. Instantly, small tendrils slid out of he stem, allowing it to swim within the water. It darted to the fish, and pushed itself into its mouth, taking root within the helpless creature. Once it was inside the fish, Ganondorf placed the cork back on the bottle.

Ganondorf's timing was perfect, too. It took not a second after he put hid the vial in his belt again that Ruto appeared at the other end of the cavern. Ganondorf walked calmly towards her, pretending as though everything was fine. When he got close to her, she glared up at him. As no one else was around, he glared back.

"Don't think I don't know what you're really up to." She said as she neared him.

"Isn't there somewhere you should be? I'm sure your father is missing you." Ganondorf replied.

"I go where I please. Princesses are special that way." She argued.

"Best be careful. Even princesses can end up with a cruel fate, no matter how special they think they are." Ganondorf replied coldly.

"Lord Jabu Jabu's gonna see your heart. He'll know the type of person you are." Princess Ruto warned.

"Good. It will be nice to be my true self." Ganondorf retorted. The two did not take their eyes off each other until they passed. Then the exit of the cavern came into view. Ganondorf calmly yet eagerly walked through it, and came into the sacred place of the Zoras; Zora's Fountain.

"I have a gift for you, Lord Jabu Jabu." Ganondorf said as he approached the great spirit. It was a massive creature of the sea. Its mouth could easily swallow a child or small creature. It's black eyes bulged slightly, but there was no doubt that they could see through flesh and bone, right into the soul. Upon it head rested a regal crown of gold and sapphire. Ganondorf recognized the middle section as it resembled the spiritual stone he was seeking.

"Please, accept this gift." Ganondorf said. He held out the bottle and uncorked it, letting the fish inside plummet to the ground before the great spirit. Lord Jabu Jabu looked at the fish and it flopped on the ground.

Suddenly, its massive lips pulled back, and its mouth opened, revealing its large teeth and gaping mouth. Even Ganondorf felt intimidated by the beast's sheer size. Then, a gale arrived. It pulled hard towards Jabu Jabu as he sucked in deep. Ganondorf had to plant his feet firmly on the ground, fearing that he might be sucked in to the beast's maw.

The fish on the ground flopped up and down before being picked up by the wind and getting sucked up into the monster's mouth. Once gone from sight, Lord Jabu Jabu closed his mouth. It stared at Ganondorf, who was smiling, then began to growl.

"You have sealed your fate, Lord Jabu Jabu. You know this now, don't you?" Ganondorf said. "I can heal you now, remove the poison that will soon take root inside you, for a price." He added. Lord Jabu Jabu snarled showing his teeth. While Ganondorf didn't have the tongue of the sea, he knew what the spirit was saying.

"Oh come now. You are here for your people. If you die, then what?" Ganondorf said. "They will be utterly broken, and more importantly, defenseless without you." The Gerudo added then grinned. "Surely you wouldn't abandon your own people."

Lord Jabu Jabu growled deep, his fins creating small waves in the lake. It was obvious to the Gerudo that no matter what he said, Lord Jabu Jabu would not give him what he needed.

"Very well, then. You may stay here and rot. I can simply take it after you die, anyway." Ganondorf said, and left. He walked back through the cavern and into the King's court. The King was there, talking to his daughter. When he returned, Ruto glared up at him again.

"You should leave now." She said.

"Ruto!" King Zora exclaimed. "That is no way to treat our guest!" He yelled.

"It is fine, King Zora. I must depart all the same." Ganondorf replied. "Thank yo for allowing me into your home, it was most educational. I hope to return soon." He said, and bowed to the King. King Zora smiled and bowed back, as much as his body would allow at least.

Ganondorf nodded to the princess, who huffed back at him, then left the chambers.

* * *

"They were pretty? I hear they're pretty." Rakaseel said.

"Could you even get a good look at them with this fog?" Zohuban grunted.

"Yes I saw them, and yeah, they were fine." Keeja replied with a grin to Rakaseel. The latter looked up where the guessed the Zora's Domain was, and bit her lip.

"I wanted to see them..." She said.

"What's so great about fish people? I bet their all slimy and smelly." Zohuban argued.

"Didn't smell too bad to me." Keeja said with a shrug.

"It smelled like dead fish." Donaru argued.

"So?" Keeja said.

"What you mean, "So"? Shit's rank." Donaru complained. Keeja laughed.

"That's funny, coming from you." Keeja said. "We both have had our noses deep in that stank too often to complain about it." She said, sticking her tongue out at Donaru. "Besides, I didn't see any dicks out. Maybe their all women like us."

"They had a king, babe." Donaru said.

"So do we." Keeja replied. "And I didn't see a little dangly on him either." She argued.

"Inside." Malli said suddenly, pulling everyone's attention.

"Inside? Inside what?" Rakaseel asked.

"Zora's are amphibians. Their genitalia is inside them. they come out when they need them." She replied. She had read all about he species of Hyrule while in the castle's library.

"That's... Kinda cool." Keeja said. "I wonder how good their fuckin' is." She muttered. "Bet it's good, all those fish muscles they got..."

Zohuban gagged.

"They don't have sex." Malli replied.

"What?!" Keeja and rakaseel said. The latter pulled everyone's surprise. "How can they not fuck?! They got kids!" Keeja yelled.

"Well, they have sex, but not the way we do. again, they are amphibians. The female lays the eggs, the male pushes his sperm onto the eggs to fertilize them. Oh, and since the eggs are soft, they do this all under water." Malli explained. She couldn't see it, but the others were staring at her, jaws agape.

"So..." Keeja said. "The girls shit out eggs... and the guys pump one out on them?" She asked

"What? No! That's not... You know what, sure. Why not?" Malli said, knowing that no matter what she said, Keeja was always determined to find the most disturbing way of putting it.

"So... Gerudo and Zora can't..." Rakaseel muttered.

"No, at least, we can't procreate." Malli said. "I am sure you two could love each other though." She said, reassuringly. No one could see it, but Rakaseel smiled slightly.

"Bah! What good's love without sex?" Keeja said.

"One can love another without sex." Ganondorf's voice crept in suddenly, making everyone jump.

"K-King Ganondorf!" Rakaseel shouted. "H-how long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough to comment." He said. "We return to Hyrule. Were are the horses?" He asked, looking around in vain.

"Somewhere around here." Zohuban grunted. This fog has been here all day."

Hmm, Find them and..." Ganondorf stopped talking suddenly. There was a gap of silence as suddenly the fog began to disappear just enough that the Gerudo were able to see each other, but little else beyond their group's circle.

"It's good to finally see you all!" Malli said.

"Shh." Ganondorf shot to her. His eyes stared at the blank white space behind the young Gerudo. Something was out there.

"... My King?" Malli asked.

"Hush..." He whispered. His ears began to make out clomping, the stamping of hooves. Then a black mass began to form in the white. It was getting closer.

"MALLI, DUCK!" Rakaseel shouted as she saw it.

"What?" Malli said in confusion. She turned around to see what was behind her. All she saw was the glint of light, before everything went dark. Ganondorf and the others watched in horror as Malli stumbled and fell to the ground, her head toppling toward them.

Ganondorf watched the head roll along the grass and stop just at his boot, the young Gerudo's eyes looking up at him.


	86. Two Heads are Better than One

There was only an instant between the glance into Malli's eyes and Ganondorf's next move, but to the Gerudo King it was an eternity. Time meant nothing to him, nor did reality, for the latter was too unbelievable to be considered reality. What had happened had been too fast, and too unexpected to be true. Yet with a glance down, it could be noting else.

Malli was dead. Her dying eyes stared up at him, mouth gaping open with a permanent surprised look imprinted on her face. It almost seemed to be asking him why. Why did she die? She was so young, younger than all the party. As her face asked these questions to the king and the light faded from her eyes, no good answer came to mind.

Malli was a brilliant Gerudo. She was brave enough to stand for what she believed in, yet was open minded; willing to listen to both sides before choosing hers. She also had a cool temperament and a patience to wait and think through her actions. Being a learned Gerudo also gave her the advantage of knowing Hyrule perhaps even more than he did. He needed her.

And now she was gone.

"Ganon... Dorf...!" A voice came from the mist. It was distorted; taking a minute to utter his name, and given a deep pitch. "Look... Out...!" It strained to say. Ganondorf's eyes flicked up and took in the sight of Malli's murderer. It was a person clad in armor, atop a brown horse. He could not make out the face, as it was covered by a metal plate, but he had a strange feeling as to who it could be.

"G... Anon... Dorf!" The voice uttered, a bit more hysteria in its word. The knight was charging the Gerudo king, but as time was moving at a crawl for the King, he had plenty of it. His body began to shift its weight t the left side. He ducked slowly, keeping his yellow eyes on the knight. His head tilted his head upwards just as he heard a long, drawn out scream of his sister as the knight's blade came within inches of his skin.

Then, suddenly, time caught back up. The knight blew passed him in a blur and had vanished back into the mist. Soon too the chaos of sound hit his ears in regular speed.

"Ganondorf!" He heard again. He whipped his head to his right at Rakaseel. She held a dagger in her hand and had been calling for him.

"Form a circle! Keep your eyes open!" He the Gerudo came together, backs facing the middle. The all held their weapons, save the king. He's rage was building, and so too was his magical power. His hands were clutching the air tightly, and within his palms, bright magic began to grow.

"Just one?" Zohuban asked quietly. She didn't want to make too much noise, as they could see their opponent and had to rely on their ears to find it.

"Don't count on it." Keeja replied in a whisper.

Suddenly, a dark form took shape in the mist before Ganondorf. He narrowed his eyes and focused his magic. While the yellow orbs in his hand were bright enough to serve as a beacon, all he needed was one hit, and his assailant would be finished.

"Before me!" He shouted.

"Me too!" Donaru yelled as another dark form came from the white mist.

"Focus only on those that come to you." Ganondorf said. If they had all attacked one target, they would leave themselves open from behind. Soon enough, a soldier popped out from the mist and charged Ganondorf. The Gerudo king smiled, his moment come, and thrust our his right hand.

The soldier had absolutely no time to change his course or even duck. The molten magic collided with his head, fusing metal and skin and bone together. There wasn't even the sound of a grunt as the soldier flew off his horse and tumbled to the ground, half his face gone.

Donaru roared as her attacker too came into view. It was another soldier who held out a lance at the Gerudo warrior. Donaru dodged the tip of the weapon and grasped the pole. She pulled in the soldier and jammed her blade deep into the woman's gut up and out the back of her rib cage. She snarled at the gasping soldier and twisted her blade to the side, forcing the woman to cough up blood onto the Gerudo's face. Then, having enough natural warpaint, she kicked the soldier back to die on the ground.

Suddenly, four more figures emerged from Ganondorf's side. He charged up another bolt, while holding the one in his left hand at the ready. The Gerudo to his left and right also prepared their attacks. To his left was Rakaseel, with Keeja at the right. Between Keeja and Donaru stood Zohuban, who watched Ganondorf's back.

"Spread out! They are on horses!" Ganondorf said. The Gerudo dispersed enough to be able to watch each other's back, but also give them room to dodge a charging horse. The four riders came out of the mist, all charging with full might.

Ganondorf shot his left bolt. It grazed the face of the inner left rider's horse, making it winnie and stand on its hind legs. The soldier atop it fell back on the ground. Ganondorf let the growing bolt in his right hand loose. It was not strong enough to kill, but it could still hurt. He shot it at the chest of the standing horse. When it hit the beast, it collided with enough force to push the horse backwards, falling on top of the screaming soldier and crushing him to death.

Rakaseel leaped onto the horse that charged her, on the outer left. The soldier riding the beast drew his short sword and swung, slicing at the Gerudo's mid section. Rakaseel cringed but followed through with her attack. She jammed one dagger into the man's back and used the leverage to swing her right dagger up under his chin, shooting the blade up him mouth and into his brain.

Keeja's target was the rider on the outer right. Or rather, her horse. Keeja pulled her scimitars off her back and waited for the beast to get within range. Then, in a flurry of blinding light and steel, Keeja twirled down the right side of the horse. Her tornado of swords carved an impossible amount of gouges into the horse's right side. Blood splattered all over the ground and the Gerudo as the horse cried. More impressive though, was that the soldier's leg was caught in the flurry. As the horse fell to its left and crushing its rider, a hylian leg flew out to the right.

That only left the rider on the inner right. However, since the three Gerudo were busy with their three attackers, that left the last rider to rush passed them. Ganondorf turned to see who the soldier was charging to; Zohuban, with her back turned.

"Zohuban, behind you!" Ganondorf yelled. The massive Gerudo looked over her shoulder. She watched the solider get closer, and once he was within range, she swung around.

No one knows how the Soldier did not see it, but Zohuban was holding her massive hammer at the ready. When the soldier was close enough, Zohuban swung her hammer out with her left arm. The massive mallet collided with the man's chest, caving his armor inward and shooting him off his horse with both the speed and the force of a hurricane.

As he tumbled to the ground, Keeja let out a gruesome laugh. It was the kind of laughter associated with death, and pleasure. Were Ganondorf not focused on the battle and the recent death of his sister, he would have grinned. However, something else caught his eye. Another dark figure was emerging from the mist, behind Zohuban.

"Zohuban!" Ganondorf yelled, but there was too little time. The knight from before shot out of the fog, sword out and ready for a second kill. Zohuban had no time to react. The sword met with her back at the shoulder blades.

It dug into the Gerudo's flesh and slid down as far as it could to the left. It carves a bright red line across her back and down the entire length of her outstretched left arm.

"AAAAAGH!" The large Gerudo screamed and fell over on the ground. The knight rushed through the group, keeping his sword straight. Rakaseel had to roll to her right to get out of the way, and in an instant he was gone again.

"Enough of this!" Ganondorf roared. "Sisters, protect me." He ordered, and walked into the middle of the circle. The other Gerudo followed his order and crowded around him. Rakaseel clutched her stomach, and Zohuban grunted out loud as she stood back up, but they were not going to refuse their king due to injury. Ganondorf clenched his right fist three times, building dark magic.

"You have seen my powers before, but this time things will be different..." He said. When he opened his fist after the third clench, purple fire rested in his palm. "Do not fight them, they are on our side..." He said. "Now, witness the power of a Gerudo Warlock!" He yelled. His right hand shot up into the air, and came crashing down into the ground. His fingers plunged into the grass and soft soil, and a dark purple shock-wave pulsed around him and his sisters.

The Gerudo watched the magic pass around their feet and disappear into the mist. Then, they heard clattering. There was shuffling, metal grinding against metal and flesh. Then, groans.

"What is out there... King Ganondorf?" Rakaseel asked.

"Reinforcements." He replied. Suddenly, screams of Hylian soldier pierced the vale of fog. Several Gerudo jumped at the sounds. Donaru gripped her weapon tightly, not trusting the situation. Swords clashed and the sounds of gore filled the air. Another scream, then another, then silence. Soon several pillars of darkness appeared in the mist before the Gerudo.

"Here they come!" Keeja yelled and held up her scimitars.

"No, these are ours." Ganondorf said, standing up. He walked out of the circle, and stood between Keeja and Rakaseel. The Gerudo watched as the figures made themselves known.

The first to be seen from them were their eyes; bright shining red orbs within each socket. Next, the smell. There was death surrounding these warriors, that was unmistakable. Then, their bodies came.

"By the Goddess..." Rakaseel gasped. The four that came from the mist wore the bodies of the slain soldiers. Though they had been killed by the Gerudo warriors, they now stood. Blood oozed from their wounds and orifices, as well as their swords. "What did you do?" She asked Ganondorf.

"What was necessary." Ganondorf replied. There was a dark cold look in his eyes as he stared at the creatures. "How many survive?" He asked the monsters. The one closes cracked his jaw. Death hasn't brought in rigor mortis yet, but it was still taxing to motion with life.

"One remains." It said. Its voice was ragged. Although the previous owner of the body had died recently, her voice had already forsaken its humanity. "The have him down." She added, pointing a finger into the mist. Just the sounds of bones and sinew popping in her movements made Rakaseel's skin crawl.

"Bring him to me." Ganondorf replied. The creature nodded and vanished with her companions into the fog. They all emerged a few moments later, pushing te knight in front. He grunted from the rough apathy given to him from the undead creatures.

"What? Not man enough to fight your own fights, Ganondorf?" The knight asked behind his helmet. Ganondorf stared at the knight and waved his hand. Dark vapors evaporated from the monsters, and they all fell to the ground as dead Hylians once more.

"Not woman enough to fight your enemies head on, Tillian?" Ganondorf replied. The knight tilted its head, then reached up and removed ts helmet. Ganondorf was correct. Before them stood General Tillian.

"So, you figured it out." Tillian said.

"Not difficult. You have shown my people nothing but utter disgust and hatred. I assumed i was you when I saw your armor, then your soldiers." Ganondorf said.

"So what now? Are you going t kill me like a dog with your dark magic?!" Tillian grunted.

"No, worse. I will kill you like a man, with my sword." Ganondorf replied. He turned to Keeja, who was more than willing to kill the Hylian right there. "Keeja, bring me my blade." He said. She grinned darkly and nodded. She went to Ganondorf's black steed and unsheethed his massive sword. She had to hold it in two hands, but she delivered it to her king without much difficulty.

"And now, Tillian." Ganondorf began as he held his broadsword with one hand. "We shall see if you are what our legends speak of."

The Gerudo widened their circle, allowing Ganondorf and Tillian entrance into their dueling ring. They watched silently at the two looked to each other, and began the fight.

Ganondorf swung his sword low, driving the axe-head tip into the dirt. Then, he began walking slowly forward. Tillian held his shield up with his left hand and his sword with his right. He hunched down in a defensive stance, but the sheer size of the Gerudo's blade told him his shield would do little good.

Ganondorf walked closer. Once he was withing range, Ganondorf brought his weapon up to the left for a right swing. Tillian saw his opportunity to strike, and lunged forward, hoping to stab the Gerudo in the chest and make short work of this fight. A clang of swords sounded however, as Ganondorf's massive blade appeared before Tillian's strike, blocking the sword perfectly with the flat side of the Gerudo weapon.

Massive though it was, Ganondorf wielded his weapon as though it weighed the same as a feather. Tillian retreated and struck again. Again his blade jabbed, and again it was deflected with precise action. Again and again the Hylian attempted a killing blow, and again and again he was blocked.

"What magic is this?!" Tillian exclaimed. "Are you that reliant on your witchcraft?!" He mocked. The Gerudo who were not wounded chuckled. "What? What is so funny?!" He yelled.

"This is no magic, Tillian." Ganondorf said, catching the Hylian's attention. "This is merely the skill of a Gerudo." He said. "You have made your volley. Now, defend mine!" He yelled and began his own attack.

With blinding speed, Ganondorf's blade lunged forward at the right of Tillian's head. The Hylian dodged the attack easily enough, thinking the Gerudo meant to end him there, but as Ganondorf pulled his sword back, Tillian grunted in pain.

The sharp edge of the weapon slid across the man's skin. The curved tip of it dug deep into the Hylian's shoulder, cutting armor, flesh, and bone. Tillian's right arm dropped down, releasing his shield onto the ground.

Ganondorf twirled around and jammed the curved tip of his sword into Tillian's right side. It bent the metal and broke ribs, while puncturing his skin. The Hylian grunted in pain and dropped his sword.

"Legend indeed." Ganondorf mocked and slammed his sword into the dirt. "Your son was a much more noble opponent." He added.

"SH-shut it, Sand Rat!" Tillian yelled with a cough of blood. "You know nothing of him!"

"I know he did not wait until no one could see him to attack. He fought head on, with little hesitation. You on the other hand, used a coward's tactic." Ganondorf replied.

"So what then? Kill me ad e done with it!" Tillian shouted.

"Oh you will die this day, make no mistake, but not here." Ganondorf said, walking to his horse and sheathing his blade. "Keeja, tie him to my horse. I will not have his blood mix with our fallen sister's." Ganondorf ordered.

"We leave for Hyrule?" Donaru asked.

"Yes." Ganondorf said.

"What of Malli?" Rakaseel asked with a grunt.

"... Bandage her the best you can. She is going home." Ganondorf said, sadness creeping in his voice.

"And ourselves?" Zohuban asked.

"No, we shall show the King first hand what his own soldiers have done. Then we shall conclude our business in Hyrule..."

* * *

"S-sire! The G-Gerudo have returned!" The servant said. "But... They have a captive with them!" He added.

"Hmm? A captive? What do you mean?" The King asked. The court room was naturally filled with people. Even Zelda was there, sitting beside her father. Next to her stood Impa. When the words hit her ears of the captive, Zelda shot a look up to Impa with a raised eyebrow, who glanced down at her.

"S-sire... It's General ti-" The man said, but was interrupted as the massive doors slammed open. Almost everyone jumped at the sudden and loud sound of wood crashing against stone. In the gaping doorway stood the Gerudo, five of them, with two others.

One was bandaged up wit white and red wraps. that one was carried over a larger Gerudo's shoulder. The other was being pulled by ropes. The people of the court gasped as they saw their General being held captive by the Gerudo.

"I wish to have a word with you, my King." Ganondorf said coldly.

"King Ganondorf! What in blazes is going on?!" He asked loudly. Ganondorf pulled the ropes roughly, forcing Tillian in front of him and forcing him onto the ground. Blood spilled from his wounds and mouth onto the red carpet, making people gasp again.

Impa brought her hand in front of Zelda's eyes, trying to shield her from the gruesome sight.

"This Hylian has broken your laws, My King. He has stuck out against my people not four hours ago." Ganondorf began. "He has slain a dear sister, and wounded two others." He continue and gestured behind him.

Rakaseel uncovered her waist, revealing her wound. Zohuban turned around and stretched out her left arm, showing the heavy gash she had obtained. Last, Donaru gently placed down the bandaged body of her sister, as well as her head.

"General Tillian... Is there truth to this?" The King asked, shock and unbelief in his voice. Tillian stared up at his king, blood dripping from his beard. He sniffed once then spoke.

"What I have done was for the betterment of Hyrule." He uttered. Another gasp went through the crowd. For ages, General Tillian had been known as a shining light of Hyrule. He had served in their army almost all his life, and had won many victories. Everyone looked up to him, until now.

"This man has taken it upon himself to destroy my people... My sister." Ganondorf said, turning his head to look at Malli. There was genuine sorrow felt through his voice. For the third time in his life, Ganondorf was heartbroken.

"General Tillian must be punished." Ganondorf said, twisting his pain into rage.

"He will be. Guards, take Tillian to the dungeon. He will wait there until we can we can determine a trial. Then he will face just-"

"No." Ganondorf said, interrupting the King.

"I... No?" The King of Hyrule asked.

"Tillian had broken Hylian law, murdering a denizen under its protection, but the one he murdered was a Gerudo, under _my_ protection." Ganondorf said. "Thus, he shall be punished by _Gerudo_ standards."

"And... What are Gerudo standards?" Princess Zelda asked unexpectedly. Ganondorf held out his right hand. Keeja place the hilt of his sword in his palm with a soft grunt. Ganondorf's fingers curled around the heavy metal and tilted the massive blade up in the air.

"Immediate judgement." Ganondorf said. The crowd hushed. Even the King did not know what to say.

"... King Ganondorf. Surely giving General Tillian a fair trial would-"

"He has treated my people unfairly. Why should we grant him anything else?" Ganondorf barked back. His anger was beginning to show. This was not what he had initially planned, bu right now, his vengeance had to be sated.

"Ganondorf, we must be better than our criminals. He must be judged by many, not one." The King argued.

"Many take time to pool together, when one will suffice." Ganondorf said. He glanced at Keeja and nodded. The Gerudo nodded back and walked around him to the Hylian. She grabbed him roughly by his head hair and held him up.

"Any last words, Tillian?" Ganondorf growled. Tillian looked up at his King, who was staring back at him in disbelief at what was happening.

"For Hyrule."

"Ganondorf please!" The King yelled. "You don't have to take a life! Give him a chance!"

"No." Ganondorf replied and swung. Impa moved around Zelda in the blink of an eye and covered the Hylian with her own body as the blade struck. Blood shot out in a wave of red all over the throne. It splattered against the carpet, stone Impa's back and the King's robes.

The crowd screamed as their once proud General fell over onto the ground, headless. A Hylian noble lord fainted as Keeja held up Tillian's head for all to see.

"G... Ganondorf... Why?" The King asked softly.

"He murdered my sister." Ganondorf said. A moment passed between them. Ganondorf took in a deep breath before changing his tone. "Forgive me, My King, but I believe our time in Hyrule has come to an end. I regret that our stay ended in bloodshed. I had hoped it would have been with peace." He said calmly.

"Impa, get Zelda out of here. Do not let her see the body." The King of Hyrule said as he stood from the throne. "King Ganondorf, please. We cannot end it like this. We can make things right." He said.

"I thank you, Your Majesty, but Malli needs to be taken home. I am sure you understand." Ganondorf said. The King paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Rest assured, we will return when all has calmed. I will not let this dampen my plans for peace." Ganondorf added. "Enough blood has been spilled... On both sides. Gerudo, we are going home."


	87. Placing the Blame

It did not take long for them to prepare for departure. All the Gerudo wanted to do was go home, especially Ganondorf. His plans were not thwarted just yet, but they were now less important than what he had to deal with now. Malli had to return to the desert. Not just in body, but her spirit as well.

That gave the Gerudo little time for goodbyes. Once they left the throne room, they went directly for their horses. As they left the castle, Ganondorf took a glance back at the castle's doorway. There, waving in solemn silence, stood the King, Princess Zelda, and Impa.

When they reached the town, the people who had seen them pull General Tillian through the square stared at them with hatred in their eyes. None knew what had happened, and assumed the Gerudo had captured and beaten their beloved war hero without reason other than being Gerudo.

Upon reaching the restaurant, Keeja dismounted and entered the building. She returned not three minutes later with Duruyaki, who when told what happened kissed her lover goodbye and left with Keeja without any argument.

"I should have been there..." She said with sorrow as she mounted her horse.

"Yes, you should have." Zohuban grunted. "Could've used your blade if you weren't too busy gettin' dicked." She added.

"Silence." Ganondorf said in a deep tone. The Gerudo hushed down at his order and went on their way out of the town.

They rode fast into the field as the day came to a close. By the time night fell, they were nearly at the border between Hyrule and the desert. The horses' gallops gained a louder sound as they switched from the soft soil of Hyrule to the solid stone of the desert.

They did not slow, however, and raced into the canyon that lead home. They bottle-necked together as the path narrowed, and even rode one by one across their small there, it was but a short ride into the fortress.

The first Gerudo to spot them was one Ganondorf encountered upon returning to his home from the colossus. Her name was Rashil, and she had stood watch over the great gate to the desert when they first met. Now, she was walking the grounds in the early shifts of the morning. When she saw them, she nearly screamed in delight.

"Great King Ganondorf! You're alive!" She exclaimed as loud as she could. This, of course, got the attention of every other guard walking the premises. Soon, they all flocked him and his group, much to the team's displeasure.

They had all, Ganondorf included, wished to return in peace, with little knowing of their return until the proper time. Now they were flooded with questions about the journey and sisters reaching up to them in celebration.

"Sisters, please. Perform your tasks as you have been told. We will explain everything tomorrow." Ganondorf said. His voice was soft, calm, and sorrowful. Instantly the entire group knew something was wrong. They never knew their Great King to speak in such a defeated tone.

They respected his wishes and quietly retreated back to their routes. Rashil was the last to leave. Before she departed, she bowed to her King.

"It is good to see you again, Great King Ganondorf." She said reservedly and went on her way.

"Rashil." Ganondorf said, catching the Gerudo's eager attention. He smiled slightly at her. "It is good to see you again as well." He said and nodded to her, then turned to his group. She perked up a bit, knowing he remembered her both by face and name, and ran off to return to her route.

"You all get some rest, I will deal with Malli until the morning." He said after they had let their horses off at the stables. The others nodded in agreement and went off to their own destinations.

Duruyaki made her way to the tavern above the fortress to drink off her feelings of failure, while Donaru and Keeja went to their chambers for alone time and rest. That left Zohuban and Rakaseel alone with Ganondorf as they all walked to their shared destination; the medical ward.

Once there, the two Gerudo were looked at and bandaged by the medicine women, while Ganondorf laid Malli's wrapped body on one of the slabs reserved for the fallen Gerudo to be prepared for their rituals.

Ganondorf gently placed Malli's head down where it would normally rest on the body before placing his hand on her forehead.

"I am so sorry, Malli. I could not protect you like I should have." He said quietly. Zohuban and Rakaseel looked at each other, feeling the same as their king.

"We could have used her strength." Zohuban said.

"And her brain." Rakaseel added. Ganondorf shook his head slightly.

"It is not her brawn nor her brain that I regret losing." He replied. "She was so young, she had a future." He said, pulling the attention of all the Gerudo in the ward to him. "True she was a very capable warrior, and I will miss her aid on the battlefield, but this future that I will make, it was for her." Ganondorf confessed.

Zohuban and Rakaseel looked at each other in confusion, then back to Ganondorf.

"My Lord... were you and Malli...?" Rakaseel began.

"No, nothing like that. She was a friend, and a sister. She had lived so little, and had such gifts of wisdom and knowledge. She could have easily ruled over Hyrule, far better than I could have. Malli's generation would have inherited everything..." He paused. "And now she's gone." His last words held a deeper tone than before. The two Gerudo knew their king well enough to recognize that as a sign of building anger.

"Her death isn't on you, Ganondorf." Zohuban said, trying to ease the situation.

"Wrong, Zohuban. Every Gerudo death is on me. Every sister who falls in battle. Every Gerudo who is miss-treated simply because of who they are, is on me." He said.

"Ganondorf..." Rakaseel said, not knowing what else to say.

"Rest, you have both performed admirably." Ganondorf said, changing the subject. "You have both served your King well, and your continued service over the many years has not gone unnoticed." He continued as we walked towards them. "Therefore, I hereby appoint you both Meisters of your craft. You now both have earned a seat in the council, as well as the honor of teaching the younger Gerudo your ways. Congratulations, Meister Zohuban and Meister Rakaseel."

The other Gerudo in the ward clapped three times and bowed to the two Gerudo, as was their custom. Zohuban and Rakaseel were shocked at hearing their new promotions. Neither had ever planned on becoming Meisters. Zohuban didn't plan on even living this long.

"We... We will continue to serve you, Great King Ganondorf." Rakaseel stuttered. They bowed to Ganondorf, who bowed back, then watched as he left the ward. When he left, Ganondorf took a deep breath and sighed before walking up the many passageways o his next destination.

To a non-Gerudo, the inner paths of the Fortress were like a maze, but to Ganondorf, he could make his way with his eyes closed without bumping into any walls. Quietly, the Gerudo King walked up the halls to his own chambers, where he spend the morning in solitude, meditating on his plans, and his powers.

"All hail!" A voice shouted "The Queen of the Gerudo, and sovereign ally of the desert, Queen Nabooru!" It shouted again. Nabooru's eyes opened and she smiled with royal pride as she walked into the hall.

There were crowds of people of all sorts. Her Gerudo were dispersed throughout the crowds, mingling with fair skinned Hylians with large pointed ears and smiles of kindness and compassion on their faces. With them were the Gorons and Zora, both looking supremely regal and well. The Gorons were tall and muscular, with calm eyes and the wisdom of ageless stone.

The Zoras wore extravagant dresses and suits made of the jewels and silks of the sea. They were graceful beings that matched the Gorons in wisdom and beauty. Nabooru was pleased.

As she walked out into the light, she smiled at her new ally; the King of Hyrule. He was a tall and muscled man, much like the man of her tribe, who tragically did not make it to his rule due to his own stubborn pride. This new King, however, seemed much kinder.

"Welcome to Hyrule, My Lady." He said as he held out his hand for the Gerudo.

"Thank you for welcoming me, My Lord." She said and reached for his hand. They held each other, and stood before the masses. She closed her eyes and basked in the praise of the people who she had successfully brought together in peace.

"Hail Hyrule!" The people shouted. "Hail the Gerudo!"

"Exalted Nabooru! Exalted Nabooru!" Another voice spoke out from the crowd.

"Hmm?" Nabooru uttered and opened her eyes. She scanned the crowd, but could not find the owner of the voice.

"Exalted Nabooru!" The voice spoke out again, this time accompanied by three loud bangs. "Exalted Nabooru!"

Suddenly everything went white as the Gerudo opened her eyes. She was no longer in the regal halls of Hyrule Castle, but in her stone and straw chamber in the Fortress.

"Exalted Nabooru!" The voice came again, and three bangs on the chamber door followed. "Urgent news, my Lady!" The voice exclaimed. Nabooru grunted, being forced from her dream.

"Who is it?" She said annoyed.

"Marisha, My Lady." The voice replied. Nabooru groaned again and flipped on her back on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and tried to wake up. Almost weekly Nabooru would wake up to Marisha banging on her door about some urgent news. Sadly this week would be no different.

"All right, all right." Nabooru said as she prepared her patience for he day. "Come on in." She ordered. Marisha hurriedly opened the door and shut it loudly when she was inside, making Nabooru jump slightly. "Careful with the door, Marisha."

"Sorry my Lady, but..." Marisha started.

"But what? Find another rat in the Kitchen again?" Nabooru said, sitting up. "It's a kitchen, they tend to live there."

"No Exalted Nabooru, this is much more serious." Marisha stated, breathing heavily. Nabooru glanced at her sister, noting her breath.

"Marisha, if this is about that Poe you keep 'seeing', I swear to the Goddess..." Nabooru said, rubbing her face.

"No no, it's not that. Although it is real and I have multiple witnesses that report seeing-... but that's not important right now." Marisha said after seeing Nabooru glare at her through her fingers. "My Lady... Ganondorf is back!"

"WHAT?!" Nabooru shouted and shot out of her bed. She flew across the room and pinned Marisha against the door. "When did he come back?!" She yelled.

"Ugh!" Marisha grunted at being forced against the door. "R-Reports say he returned last night!" She said.

"LAST NIGHT?!" Nabooru yelled even louder. "He's been in my Fortress all night, and you didn't warn me?!" She exclaimed.

"You were already asleep, Exalted Nabooru! I did not think it w-was appropriate to wake you for that." Marisha replied, stuttering slightly.

"Oh, but screaming in the middle of the night that you saw an invisible ghost is?! Goddess, woman, what do I keep you around for?!" Nabooru yelled. She pushed off from the other Gerudo and sighed deeply. "Fine, so he's here, fine. What is he doing now?" She asked more calmly, trying to collect herself.

"H-he's going to give a report in the mess hall." Marisha said as she rubbed her arms where Nabooru had held her. "Everyone's gathered there already, except for him and his party." She continued.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Nabooru replied. She put on her most clean clothes and prepared her hair as fast as she could. "Let's go." She said. The two walked out of Nabooru's chambers and down to the mess hall.

It had been just over a month since Ganondorf and his party had left for Hyrule, leaving Nabooru more or less in charge. With her as the appointed second-in-command to Ganondorf, she was left to make all the final decisions of the events in the Fortress. Needless to say, the power had gone to her head a little bit.

She had grown tired of dealing with the small daily matters of the desert, and chose to only focus on the greater threats to her people. Those, however, wee in short supply as the presence of their King had spread through both Hyrule and the desert. Nothing wanted to fight them now. Even Lizalfos attacks were rare. With little to preoccupy herself with, she became lazy.

And now he was back.

As they raced down the hallway to the mess hall, Nabooru thought about the pros and cons of his return.

Cons: he will want to take over again. He will look over my work and insult me, I know it. Goddess, knowing him he'll go out of his way to undo ALL the work I have done, just to spite me. We'll most likely not get a moments peace for weeks, hearing him boast about his 'incredible adventures'

Nabooru rolled her eyes.

Goddess I really despise that man. I know his lackeys will probably be all over me again. That Keeja...

She sneered.

Always whoring herself off to anyone she can...

As she reached the doorway to the Mess Hall, Nabooru took in a deep breath and sighed, gaining her composure.

Pros: We will know more about Hyrule, albeit through Ganondorf's narrow minded view.

Before she pushed the doors open, she glanced at her companion. Marisha was eager to go inside, most likely to see her sister again.

Another Pro: At least we'll see Malli again...

"My sisters... My Gerudo... Let me begin by saying it is good to see you, all of you." Ganondorf said. His words were slow, not like his usual self. All the Gerudo in the hall were looking intently at him. Most were just happy to see him again. Although it was a month, it felt longer to them.

"I have missed seeing your faces." Ganondorf said, scanning through the people. His eyes took in all the colors painted on the faces of his people. Tans, browns, olives, all the colors of home that he so greatly missed in the month away from home. The vibrant shades of white, red, and purple his sisters carefully put over their lips, cheeks and eyes to show originality and culture.

"..." Ganondorf paused as he took in everything. "Let me first begin by appointing two new Meisters into the council. Though they are recuperating in the ward right now, please show your respect to Meisters Zohuban and Rakaseel, for their loyalty and heroic actions for the Gerudo people and their King." He said. All the Gerudo in the hall clapped thrice and bowed in respect of their new leaders.

"Second, and more anticipated; my report." He continued. Wood creaked as the Gerudo all shifted in their seats. It was obvious this is what they all wanted to hear. Only those older than Ganondorf had the chance to go to Hyrule once or twice in their lives, and their generation was already dwindling.

Most now were too young to have seen Hyrule with their own eyes. The only words they had from their neighboring nation were the stories of the older Gerudo. Now, however, they all had fresh information. All were eager to hear about this sacred land.

"Hyrule flourishes." Ganondorf said. "They have more than enough food for themselves, and their population grows without check. They do not know what it means to struggle, and that is what makes them ripe." Ganondorf said. His people looked to one another. He could tell the thoughts of conquest were not foremost in their minds. So, he changed his initial speech.

"The skies are of the purest blue, and their fields the richest green I have ever seen." He continued. His people looked to him, a little more excitement in their eyes. "And the water... My sisters, there is so much water." He said with a small smile.

"The buildings themselves-" Ganondorf said but halted as the mess hall doors opened. All the Gerudo turned to the entrance as Nabooru and Marisha entered. They were silent, as was every other Gerudo in the hall. Nabooru looked around, slightly embarrassed to have caused the awkward silence. She straightened up,however, putting on an air of importance about her, and walked down the middle of the hall to the council's table.

She nodded at Ganondorf who nodded back and took a seat at her king's right. Ganondorf looked at her silently, not wanting to cause a stir up so early in the day, and continued on with his speech.

"The buildings themselves were made of smooth polished stone and marble. Everything was... Extravagant there." Ganondorf said.

"And the people?" Nabooru asked.

"The people were both simple and complex." The King responded. "They were diverse, in a way. Some were kind and generous. The King of Hyrule was the pillar of decency, from what I gathered. Of all the Hylians I came across, he was the only one I did not immediately want to kill." He said. There were a few chuckles throughout the hall.

"Any others?" Another Gerudo asked.

"I was not able to see the peasants as my other sisters did. If you want a true painting of common Hylians, turn to them. I am sure they all have their stories." Ganondorf replied with a small smirk, then glanced at Duruyaki. "Some undoubtedly more vivid than others." The crowd chuckled again.

"And, the bad?" Nabooru asked, keeping a stoic but interested gaze on Ganondorf. When she asked, all the other Gerudo dropped their jovial attitudes. They had heard rumors of one Gerudo being killed, but was unsure who it was. Ganondorf glanced down to the floor.

"The bad..." He muttered. "The bad still exists, just in smaller amounts." He said out loud, then glanced up, yellow eyes fierce. "But make no mistake, the bad is still as black as pitch." Ganondorf straightened up and addressed his people with stoic sarrow.

"We had visited several nations at the behest of the King of Hyrule. First, we met with the people of a village called Kakariko. Some of you know it. I already have a personally dark history with it, as some of you might know. Beyond that, we met with the Gorons, who were a non-hostile race, albeit a stubborn one." He continued.

"On our mission to meet with the aquatic Zora people, however, we were met with scorn." He said. The Gerudo focused on his words. Some did not believe the Zoras were an aggressive people, but none had ever met them.

"The Zoras themselves were very kind. The Hylian King's forces awaiting us in the field, however, were not." Ganondorf said. His eyes scanned the room again, noting the surprise in the eyes of his people, especially Nabooru. He also noticed that the only Gerudo not looking at him was Duruyaki. She had her head facing down at her bowl of breakfast in shame.

"They attacked us while we were surrounded by a strange mist. Before we even knew what was upon us... We lost a dear sister." Ganondorf said with a pause. The others in the room took in a breath, awaiting the name of their fallen sister.

"Sisters, I am sorry. I failed you all as a king in this one moment, and could not protect one most dear Gerudo. The one we lost, who is now with the spirits..." He paused again.

"Is Malli." Ganondorf closed his eyes as he heard the gasps. Any news of a fallen Gerudo was never taken lightly, and neither was this one.

Malli had grown so swiftly within both the ranks and acknowledgement of the Gerudo, quickly on her way to becoming the youngest Meister in several decades of Gerudo history. What struck Ganondorf as strange, however, was the largest impact he felt in the entire hall of gasps. It came to his immediate right, from Nabooru.

She did not gasp, nor did she make any sound. She just stared blankly up at him. She was facing in his direction, but she was not looking at him. Her gaze was lost into the void. Upon glancing at her, he could tell she was without words, but he could feel the sadness from her.

"... Her body will be taken to the colossus, where her spirit can join the rest of her fallen sisters." Ganondorf said after a moment of silence.

"And the murderers?" A voice perked out from the crowd.

"They have all been thoroughly dealt with." Ganondorf said.

"By us or the Hylians?" Another asked.

"I executed their leader at the feet of his king." Ganondorf said. "They are done."

"So, where does that leave us in relation to Hyrule?" Nabooru said finally.

"That is why we have returned. Tensions are high, right now. I thought it best that we removed ourselves from Hyrule for the time being. Rest assured, we will continue negotiations soon. For the time being, however, I will remain here." Ganondorf concluded.

There was still an awkward silence, but soon the Gerudo went back to eating their meals. Ganondorf watched his people, partly enraged still at Malli's passing, but also grateful beyond measure to see his Gerudo once more. Part of him wished not to pursue his plans, and to live a peaceful life with his people.

"I promised her the wind." He muttered as he reminded himself just who he was doing all this for. To his right, Nabooru stood up quietly, and walked out of the mess hall with Marisha, who bore the same look in her eyes as her Lady.

With a sigh, Ganondorf stood from his seat and followed the two. When Keeja saw him walking away and began to stand, the Gerudo King waved his hand to her telling her to say. She and all the others watched as Ganondorf followed Nabooru out of the hall, all curious as to what was about to happen behind closed doors.

No... No this can't be... Not thought. Take Keeja, Donaru, Duruyaki... Take Zohuban and Rakaseel for all I care. Just not Malli.

The Exalted Gerudo walked swiftly with her companion through the hallways. She wanted to see for herself if what Ganondorf said was true.

Ganondorf lies. He always lies.

"Nabooru." Boomed a masculine voice from behind. Nabooru and Marisha stopped in their tracks, the former stuck her tongue out against the inner wall of her cheek.

"I need to see her." Nabooru replied without turning around.

"I wouldn't." He responded. Marisha turned to face him, and watched as he walked slowly towards them. There was no evil in his face, but looks could be deceiving.

"Why? Afraid I won't find Malli in there?" Nabooru said.

"No."Ganondorf said in a calm tone as he came within several feet of the younger Gerudo. "I am afraid of what you will do once you see that it is her." He answered.

"Afraid? Of me?" Nabooru scoffed.

You have never witnessed the death of a close friend, nor seen the face of an already dead one. It is not pleasant, Nabooru." Ganondorf warned.

"You can't stop me." Nabooru replied as she began walking onward towards the doors of the medical ward.

"No, I cannot. But I will be right here when you come back." He said. Nabooru scoffed.

As if I need you.

She pushed open the doors to the medical ward and her heart stopped. She saw a figure on the stone slab, wrapped up in white and red bandaged. She and Marisha slowly walked towards the body. With each step, a little more fear and worry krept into heir hearts.

Ganondorf lies... Ganondorf always lies.

They reached the still body and halted. It was in two segments; the main body, and the head. This made them uneasy, especially Nabooru. Ganondorf had been right, she had never been quite this close to death. She didn't like it. It carried with it a supernatural silence, as though something was missing. Here was the body, but there was nothing in it. While her beliefs taught her about the spirits and how the body was just a shell, it was still unnerving.

Neither wanted to undo the wraps, but they needed to know. Nabooru glanced at Marisha, who took a gulp and reached forward. Her slender fingers pinched the end of a wrap and began pulling up. The bandage gave for her, and almost immediately they all fell off the small form, revealing Malli's head in all its unholy glory.

"Aaah!" Marisha screamed and fell backwards. "It's true! By the Goddess it's true!" She screamed again. Tears welled in her eyes and she was helpless to stop them. Malli was her sister, not just in bond but also in blood. She felt robbed, and now, for the first time in her life, alone. "By the Goddess, Malli!" She cried.

"Goddess..." Nabooru said, tears sliding down her cheeks. Unlike Marisha, however, these were not just tears of sadness, but also rage. "The Goddess had nothing to do with this!" She growled and turned around. "This is by Ganondorf!" She exclaimed and stormed out, leaving Marisha weeping beside her sister.

"Ganondorf!" Nabooru yelled as she slammed the medical ward doors wide open. The Gerudo man was still standing where she last saw him, waiting her return just like he promised. He bore a melancholy look upon his face as she tromped up to him. "You did this, you bastard!"

Ganondorf opened his mouth to speak but Nabooru's hand swung like an arrow and slapped him across the face. She did not care about how angry he would be, her own rage took over for her fear. To her surprise, however, Ganondorf did nothing, except look at her.

"Say it, damn it!" She yelled and smacked him again with the other hand. His head turned from the strike, but he still did nothing. Rage burned within Nabooru, and tears streamed down her face. "Say you killed her! Admit it, Murderer!" She screamed and slapped him again.

"Nabooru..." Ganondorf said between strikes. His cheeks were becoming red, but he did not halt the younger Gerudo. In his mind, he deserved this and much more. "You are right." He confessed.

"Ah.. Aha!" Nabooru yelled through shakily her tears. She breathed heavily as she cried. "S-so you admi-admit it!"

"She fell because I could not protect her. It is my fault." Ganondorf said.

"Yes! It is your fault! You..." She gasped for breath as her slaps continued, but became weaker. "You... You asshole!" She yelled out loud and began to sob. Her right hand went in for another slap, but only rested gently against the side of Ganondorf's face. She slumped against his chest and sobbed without control.

Ganondorf said nothing. There was nothing to say. He quietly brought his arms around Nabooru and held her against his form. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, letting the younger Gerudo vent against him.

"I despise myself, Nabooru." Ganondorf said quietly. "With all the power I possess, I could not stop her death. I... I am so sorry, Nabooru." He said. Nabooru's fingers curled, gripping Ganondorf's red right cheek. Her crying dwindled slightly, but the pain lingered.

She did not know what she felt, but she needed this. She hated Ganondorf, but even more so, hated herself for still wanting him. Suddenly, to her surprise, Nabooru pushed up from Ganondorf arms and forced a kiss on his lips.

She did not know why she did it, but she was too far in grief and rage to care. What surprised her even more, though, was that suddenly she felt her king's arms constrict around her, keeping her against him. She initiated the kiss, but he was prolonging it.

It excited her.

Nabooru groaned into Ganondorf's mouth and reached behind his head, gripping his hair tightly in her fist. Ganondorf grunted from the pain and pushed her against the wall. Their kisses grew hungrier and hungrier as their lust for one another built. She held his hair with one hand, and felt his body with the right. She groaned as she too felt Ganondorf's large hands wander her backside, squeezing her ass tightly. Before she knew it, she felt a bulge pressing between her legs.

She yearned for this. She wanted to be touched, felt, loved. No, she didn't want to be loved, not by him at least. She wanted to be fucked. She wanted to feel him hold her against the wall, rip off her clothing, feel her skin to his delight, and fuck her right there in the hall. She wanted to feel him inside of her, pulsating and prodding into areas that had never before been entered. She wanted to feel his cock breach inside her and fill her with his seed. She wanted it badly.

And then, Malli's face came into her memory.

"N... N.. NO!" Nabooru screamed. Her hand released his hair and clawed down his right cheek deep enough to draw blood. Ganondorf grunted and pushed off her. He pressed his hand to his cheek and examined the blood on his hand before looking up at Nabooru.

"How... how DARE you?!" She roared. "You do not get to touch me, murderer! Not now, not ever!" She screamed. "I know you planned this! You murdered her to fulfill your sick plans for power. And worse! You used my grief against me to mate with me! YOU!" She yelled, pointing a finger at her king.

"I will NEVER let you have me!" She yelled, more tears streaming down her face. Ganondor stood there, silent, which angered Nabooru even more. "You're pathetic, Ganondorf! Using a woman's grief against her!" She said, drilling in her point. She breathed heavily, panting from her rage. She was angry at him, but aggressively more so at herself for wanting it.

"I will find out what you are up to, and I WILL stop you, Ganondorf Dragmire!" She yelled before running down the hall and out of sight. She ran all the way to her chambers. Once inside, she locked the door, sobbing uncontrollably.

Curse you... Ganondorf! Curse you!

She stripped down to nothing and crawled into her cot. She bit her lip hard, hard enough to taste the copper in her blood. She hated everything. She hated her life, she hated her king, She hated her feelings. And as she sobbed under her sheets and her hand slipped down between her legs to rub her pussy, she hated herself.

Curse you... Nabooru!


	88. Journey of Spirit

The next morning, Ganondorf left the fortress for the Desert Colossus. Keeja accompanied him, as she always did in his ventures. The two left along with their fallen sister in order to entomb her within the Colossus. There was little argument from the rest of the Gerudo, save from those that wanted to witness the ritual themselves.

The only real issue Ganondorf faced was getting around Nabooru and Marisha. Both felt it required to bare witness to the ritual. Marisha did not trust Ganondorf, just like Nabooru taught her, but she wanted to be there to give her blood sister a final goodbye. In the end, Ganondorf could not refuse her.

As the two ventured into the desert, they were accompanied by Nabooru and Marisha.

"So how long will this take?" Nabooru asked as the Fortress vanished from her sight.

"It is one day and night's walk to the Colossus, if we do not stop." Ganondorf replied. He walked up at the head of the small group, with Malli's body strapped to his back. He had done this walk before, so he was not bothered. The others, however, had never made this trek before, even Keeja was a virgin when it came to the journey to the Colossus. However, she, like Ganondorf, had ulterior motives. Her adrenaline fueled her body with excitement and energy.

"That long? Ugh..." Nabooru groaned. She hung back with Marisha, not wanting to be too close to Ganondorf and Keeja. She did not know what stunts Keeja would pull around her, nor did she trust herself around Ganondorf.

"Well, if you don't feel like making the trip, home's that-a-way." Keeja said as she turned around to face Nabooru and pointed in the direction of the Fortress. Nabooru scoffed and looked to her right. She squinted as her gaze fell over the hundreds upon hundreds of dunes.

"I'm not saying I'm turning back. Just saying it's a long ways off for a big rock." Nabooru said.

"It is a test." Ganondorf said. He had to speak loudly, as the others were a fair distance behind him. "Those worthy of reaching the temple are allowed within. Were our sacred temple so close, it would no longer be sacred." Ganondorf explained.

"It would not be exclusive, then." Marisha argued.

"Sometimes, not everyone can rise." Ganondorf replied.

"Are you saying we can't enter the colossus?" Nabooru asked and stopped walking. She put her hand on her hip and stared at the two Gerudo in front of her who kept walking.

"You are welcome to try, I shan't halt your journey." Ganondorf said and looked over his shoulder.

"Whether you make it or not is entirely between you and the Goddess of the Sand." He said, an amber eye piercing through Nabooru's rebellious attitude.

"Oh I can make it!" Nabooru said and tromped forward with angry determination.

"That's the spirit..." Keeja muttered. She was hoping Nabooru would give up and turn around. It would certainly make reaching her own goal easier. With Nabooru and Marisha watching their tails, sneaking into the hidden places of the temple were going to be much more difficult now.

As the sun set beyond the mountains, the group's morale dwindled, due in no small part by Nabooru's constant complaining. When she asked to make a camp, she was told that she was more than allowed to, but Ganondorf and Keeja would keep going.

"You know what? Fine. You win Ganondorf." Nabooru huffed finally.

"Grand. What pray tell is my prize?" Ganondorf replied as he slid down a dune, leaving Nabooru and Marish at its peak.

"We're going to rest and regain our strength. You two can go off and do whatever you want!" Nabooru yelled back.

"Oh thank you, Great Exalted Nabooru!" Keeja said and turned around. She bowed low to Nabooru before sliding down the dune to join her King. Nabooru huffed and threw up a rude gesture, but Keeja as already out of sight to see it. Behind her, Marisha was already working on a fire.

The former sighs as she sat down in the sand. She turned her head t look over her shoulder, staring off in the direction Ganondorf was heading.

"About time we get some space from that oaf..." Marisha commented as she placed the sticks from her pack in position for a campfire. "I could barely take another second of him, not to mention his smell." She added.

"Mmhmm." Nabooru said quietly.

"I mean, when was the last time that man took a bath?!" Marisha went on. She stacked the sticks together then pulled two rocks out of her pack that were used specifically for making sparks. "And Keeja, Goddess..."

"Yeah." Nabooru replied aimlessly. She was lost in thought, her mind scattering everywhere. She thought about Ganondorf, dwelling in the storm of emotions whirling about him. Did she love him? Did she hate him? Was there a difference?

In her mind too was Malli. She could not get the image of her dead friend out of her mind. The eyes stared at her, judging both her hatred of Ganondorf, as Malli grew to respect and follow him, but also judged her love and lust, as Nabooru had fought against her king for years.

"But you said it best, My Lady. They are the scum of the Gerudo."Marisha said as the campfire was lit. "Can you imagine the stuff they are in to?" She added with a shiver. "I hope they never had children..."

"Ye-wait what?" Nabooru asked, her attention wrenched from her mind. "Who are having kids?" She asked, turning her head back to Marisha and the campfire.

"Hopefully not Ganondorf and Keeja." Marisha replied and laughed. Nabooru stared at her friend.

"Yeah... Let's hope not." She answered solemnly. She sat on the sand with her arms folded over her knees. She sunk her head down, resting her chin on her arms, and stared into the fire.

"Hey, Nabooru. You okay?" Marisha asked, sitting near her leader.

"I'm fine. Just... Ganondorf..." She muttered. She didn't want to finish her sentence, fearing what her sister would say if she knew her leader tried to have sex with their enemy.

"Ganondorf... what?" Marisha said, moving closer."You can tell me, Nabooru." The Gerudo glanced at Marisha, studying her face for a moment. She wanted to make sure she could trust her follower with this news.

"After I left the medical ward, I ran to Ganondorf to yell at him." Nabooru said.

"Naturally." Marisha commented.

"And... I slapped him." Nabooru continued.

"Good girl. I bet he was pissed" Marisha replied. Nabooru shook her head.

"He just took it. Like... Like he knew he deserved it."

"He did deserve it, and many more." Marisha said.

"I know, and him just taking it made me even madder, so I hit him again, and again... and again." Nabooru said.

"And?" Marisha asked.

"He did nothing. He just... Took the hits. Then he..." Nabooru stopped. She was terrified what Marisha might say.

"He did what?" Marisha asked, scooting closer. "What did he do to you?"

"He... Touched me." Nabooru replied. She didn't want to say it was an embrace, that would make him look like a decent person. She wasn't ready to divulge that just yet. Marisha's eyes opened wide and she clasped ontp Nabooru's arm.

"Where? Where did he touch you?!" Marisha yelled. Nabooru pulled her arm from Marisha and patted her thigh. Marisha scowled.

"That swine! That boorish pig of a man! How dare he try anything on you! You were grieving!" She yelled.

"I, I know... I didn't know how to feel." Nabooru said, trying to cover up how much she had enjoyed it.

"Well, I won't stand for this! He will pay severely for this!" Marisha said with conviction." What else did he do? Did he... Did he try to... ?!" Marisha said. Nabooru furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Did he try to what?" She asked. Marisha came in closer. Even though they were alone, accusing anyone of this crime was done under a hushed tone.

"Did he try to rape you?" She whispered. There was no more seriously taken crime to the Gerudo than rape. It even beat murder in importance, but just slightly. Anyone accused and convicted of being a rapist was condemned to some of the most horrific deaths known in Gerudo society, being requested by the victims themselves. The scariest part of it all, however, was that it could rarely be a proven crime one way or another. It was all word of mouth, with little to no evidence.

"What?! No!" Nabooru said, however, surprising Marisha. "It wasn't anything like that! He just... I don't know... I think it was meant to be an embrace." She said. "I mean, it's not like he rubbed and squeezed my ass or anything, just a brush." She lied.

"Hmph!" Marisha grunted. "I still don't like it, and I really don't trust him. Are you sure he didn't try to rape you?" Marisha asked. Nabooru looked up at Marisha.

This would have been the easiest way Nabooru could get rid of Ganondorf, if she chose to. There would be virtually no way of telling if Ganondorf had actually raped Nabooru or not, as they were alone in the hall without any witnesses. Being King wouldn't even do him good, as several Gerudo Kings had been condemned before. When it came to the Gerudo, no even being the leader gave one the right to force sex upon another person.

All Nabooru would have to do is make it public, and Ganondorf would be through.

"Yes, I am sure. If he did try to rape me, everyone would know. One, I would have screamed loud enough for the entire Fortress to hear. Two, He would have to beat me to ever get between my legs. And three, by the time the guards would show up, which would not be very long, Ganondorf would already be dead." Nabooru said and flashed a small smile.

"Tch, yeah." Marisha agreed, grinning wide. "He wouldn't know what hit him. You're right, Nabooru, it was probably just a brush. I mean, Ganondorf's not a very subtle person." Marisha said.

* * *

"So then what did you say?" Keeja asked.

"I simply asked if those were all the horses." Ganondorf replied.

"Heh, subtle." Keeja replied, and they both chuckled. They had been walking under the cover of night for several hours. By now, the campsite behind them was a small as the stars above them.

"You think they'll catch up to us?" Keeja asked, nodding over her shoulder.

"Do you want them to?" Ganondorf replied.

"Fuck no. I got things to do in the temple, you know that." Keeja said. She had been promised a meeting with those who taught Ganondorf his magic. While she had no interest in learning the dark arts herself, it was still an immense privilege for her to meet them, as she would be the first Gerudo to do so other than Ganondorf.

"Good. We do no need them interfering in our personal business." Ganondorf said.

"Well you know, we could deal with them now." Keeja suggested.

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf asked and turned an amber eye to his companion. Keeja shrugged.

"Hey, it's a big desert, and we're going to a big rock with no one else around..." She said and nudged Ganondorf with her shoulder. "Monsters attack, people starve and lose their way... The desert can be a _very_ dangerous place."

"Keeja, we aren't murdering Nabooru and Marisha." Ganondorf said.

"Why not? They wouldn't be missed. Hardly anyone follows Nabooru anymore except for her lackey. We could make it look like an accident. Well, less murdery, at least." Keeja replied, pulling out her dagger. "I bet I can make it look like a Lizalfos attack."

"And where were we during this attack?" Ganondorf inquired.

"Nabooru and Marisha were just too exhausted by the journey, not knowing how far it would take them. We nobly pressed onward to bury our dearly departed sister. That's when the cowardly lizards attacked." Keeja said, and put her hand on her heart. "Tragically, we lost two more brave warriors..." She joked.

"You have clearly thought this through." Ganondorf said. "Which isn't like you, most of the time." He joked and smirked.

"Yeah super funny, ha ha. So can I do it?" Keeja asked.

"No." Ganondorf replied.

"Aaaw! Why not!?" Keeja groaned.

"Nabooru has suffered enough for one week. Let us at least grant her this one kindness." Ganondorf replied.

"What's this?" Keeja scoffed. "You growing a soft spot for the little tart?" She said. When Ganondorf glanced down at her and said nothing, her eyes widened slightly. "... Or is it a hard one?" She asked, shifting her gaze to Ganondorf's pants. "Oh my Goddess... Did you fuck her?"

"What? No." Ganondorf replied, but kept his face forward.

"You _so_ did!" Keeja yelled. "You fucked Nabooru! What the fuck, man?!" She yelled even louder.

"We did not have sex, Keeja. Although it is entirely possible we could have." Ganondorf replied. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks and he turned to look at Keeja.

"Spill it. I was every detail!" Keeja said excitedly. Ganondorf could not tell if she was thrilled or enraged. Most likely, knowing Keeja, a bit of both. Ganondorf sighed and they began walking again.

"It was after I made the announcement of Malli's death. Nabooru left and I went after her." He began.

"Naturally. Grieving pussy's passionate pussy." Keeja replied.

"... I'm sure. I confronted her, knowing she would want to see Malli's remains." Ganondorf continued.

"Why? She's an adult, not much of one but still an adult. She can handle it." Keeja replied.

"You forget she has never seen a friend dead before. Especially one in Malli's condition. She shock would have done her little good." Ganondorf said.

"Fair, she's weak. Then what?" Keeja asked.

"I let her go into the ward. Sure enough, she came back with rage and sorrow. She came up to me and slapped me." Ganondorf said.

"Oh, saucy. What did you do?" Keeja replied.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I just let her hit me, again and again." Ganondorf replied.

"Oooh. So you like a bit of slappin' before a fuckin'." Keeja said and grinned, her tongue riding her sharp teeth. "That how you get it up?"

" _Must_ you?" Ganondorf asked.

"I damn well must. Continue." Keeja ordered.

"She slapped me over and over until her sorrow overtook her rage. She rested against me and cried." Ganondorf divulged.

"Oh, ew, you don't want them crying. That takes all the fun out of it." Keeja responded with a grimace.

"It did her well to get all her emotions out, so I aided her and embraced her." Ganondorf said.

"Okay, crying, hug... How does this lead to sex?" Keeja said.

"Well, out of no where, Nabooru grabbed me and kissed me." Ganondorf said.

"Sappy." Keeja replied, bored already. Ganondorf turned to her and stared for a minute. With a sigh, he gave in.

"She clung to me as if I were the edge of a cliff and explored my body. And that's when I pushed her against the wall and explored hers as well." He confessed. Keeja's perked up and smirked again.

"Naughty man." She said and winked.

"We were well on our way, but as soon as it began, it ended. She clawed my face, pushed me off, and yelled at me." Ganondorf said.

"Uuugh! Why? Wait! Wait! Let me guess..." Keeja said. She took on a sassy pose, shooting her hip out to the right and slapping her hand on her hip. When she spoke, it was in a higher pitch, imitating the younger Gerudo. "How dare you take advantage of me! You have no right to touch my perfect flawless, stupid body!" She mocked.

"Almost verbatim." Ganondorf replied.

"I'm surprised you even _want_ to fuck her. What's so special about her?" Keeja said, letting slip a bit of jealously.

"There is nothing special about her, Keeja." Ganondorf said.

"That so? Funny, you've never seemed like a random encounter type o' guy to me." Keeja joked.

"I'm not. I prefer a mate that will last." Ganondorf replied.

"Then why try to fuck Nabs, if she ain't special?" Keeja asked.

"Like I said, she has suffered enough. She was dealing with a great loss. I know the feeling. At those times, one feel truly alone. This one singular time, if companionship is what she needed, I would have offered it. I simply wanted to-" Ganondorf said.

"Give her a bone?" Keeja interrupted.

"Ye-" Ganondorf stopped mid sentence and glared at Keeja, who was giving off an awkward smile, where her lips were shut. It was less of a smile, and more of the woman pulling the ends of her lips back.

"Yes..." Ganondorf said.

"So, what you're telling me, is that of a girl's sad enough, she can get a night's hump, no questions asked?" Keeja said coyly. Ganonsorf stared at her for a moment before walking onward.

"Come, we are nearly there. If we hurry, we can begin our ritual before the sun comes up." He said.

"Because I'm also feeling just _awful_ about Malli's death..." She said and held out her arms. "Console me!" She wined with a pout. Ganondorf scoffed and continued walking. "C'mon! I could _really_ use your comforting touch... ALL OVER!" She yelled in an over dramatic tone. "Take me my King! Whisk all my pain away! Aaaaah!" She falsely swooned and ran after Ganondorf, laughing into the night.


	89. Spirits Light and Dark

The moon curved in the night sky as Ganondorf and Keeja continued their journey. They joked here and there, but most of the trip was spent in silence. They walked for several more hours after they had left Nabooru and Marisha behind, but soon they arrived a the desert oasis.

By the time they reached near their destination, the moon was behind the colossus itself. This both showed off the grand size of the formation, and also revealed how little time they had left. Ganondorf quickly ran with Keeja across the flat sands and into the temple itself.

The building felt just as it did when Ganondorf left. The spirits were still there, he could feel their presence. He could also feel the presence of his mothers. Their darkness had grown like weeds, rooting deeper and deeper into the temple. Ganondorf did not know whether to grin or mourn.

The darkness was power, and he craved it. It fueled him like fire, nearly doubling his magical abilities. However, the more the darkness spread, the more it tainted the center of his Gerudo heart. The spirits were warping, changing into foul forms. While he could not see all of them, those he did see weighed heavy upon him.

"Wow..." Keeja said as she stepped foot inside the colossus for the first time in her life.

"I know, it's-"

"Musty." Keeja replied, cutting Ganondorf off. "How long's it been since anyone lived here?" She asked. Ganondorf put down Malli's body gently, and stood up.

"Oh, it hasn't been vacant for a very long time." He said and walked up the stairs.

"I know, the spirits." Keeja said, wiggling her fingers and oohing in a mystical sense.

"I do not mean the spirits." Ganondorf replied. "My teachers are here, still."

Wait. What, now?" Keeja asked and followed. Ganondorf walked through the series of halls and passageways into the heart of the Temple, where the massive statue of the Goddess sat. "Ganondorf, what do you mean this place isn't vacant?" Keeja asked again.

"You came here to meet those who trained me, yes?" Ganondorf asked.

"Well, yeah. But I thought they were like... Spirits, you know?" Keeja answered.

"Some were, in a sense, but my main teachers are flesh and blood. And they live here still. Would you care to meet them now?" Ganondorf asked. Keeja looked at him, fear creeping within her.

"I... I guess, yeah." Keeja stuttered. Ganondorf looked at her and chuckled.

"Are you truly that scared of a couple of _old hags_?" He jested and glanced up at the ceiling. His last two words were spoken louder than the rest. Keeja opened her mouth but another voice echoed all around her, making the Gerudo jump.

"OLD HAGS?! Did you hear that, sister? He called us old hags!" The voice yelled in a shrill tone.

"Well, I'm not a hag, but _you_ sure are!" Another voice yelled out.

"Ganondorf... what's going on?" Keeja asked, her eyes darting all over the room.

"What do you mean, ' _you_ are'? We're the same age!" The first voice yelled.

"Everyone knows _I'm_ the younger, pretty one!" The second voice retorted. Suddenly two figures phased into the chamber through the ceiling. They looked almost exactly the same, save for their hair color.

"Kotake, Don't lie about your age, you senile bat!" Koume yelled.

"Don't call me senile when _you're_ the older one!" Kotake yelled back.

"I'M NOT OLDER, WE'RE THE SAME AGE!" Koume yelled.

"You were born first!" Kotake retorted.

"By a whoppin' two minutes!" Koume argued as they both descended slowly on their brooms.

"That's right! Two minutes. And honey, two minutes can make a world of difference! Just look in the mirror for proof!" Kotake said.

"How can I?! Your ugly mug broke it already!"

"How dare you?! You old fart!"

"Stupid child!"

The witches hurled insults back and forth at each other as the floated down towards Ganondorf's level. Keeja stared at them for a while, listening to them argue. She looked at Ganondorf and pointed up at the witched with her jaw agape and her lips curled as if to say "that's them?!". Ganondorf chuckled and nodded.

"Mothers, do you mind?" Ganondorf said calmly.

"Oh, and look who started it!" Koume yelled, her hair bursting into flames. "What do you want?!" She scowled.

"To get your attention, and it worked." Ganondorf replied, keeping his calm.

"I..." Koume paused. "Yeah well... Words hurt!" She yelled.

"Only if they are true, dear sister. Which they obviously don't to me, right my Lord?" Kotake replied and she swooped in low towards Ganondorf. Koume scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Naturally." Ganondorf replied.

"All right all right, enough sucking up." Koume grumbled, her hair sizzling down. "What do you want?"

"Twinrova, allow me to introduce my second in command, my _true_ second in command, Keeja." Ganondorf said and gestured to his right, where the Gerudo in question stood. She shook slightly, not entirely knowing what they would do. The witches looked at her and floated around her, eyeing her closely.

"She's got some fire to her, that's for sure." Koume muttered.

"And an ice-cold heart, well chosen." Kotake added.

"Y-yeah. I'm all h-hot and cold." Keeja replied shakily.

"Not all that smart, though." Koume responded. "Thing's stuttering like a Stalfos."

"No no, dear sister. You of all people should understand. She just needs to warm up to us is all." Kotake replied. "Tell us a bit about yourself, Keeja." She added with a gentle voice.

"I uh... I'm a Gerudo." She began.

"No shit, kid." Koume said.

"And I... I serve Ganondorf however he wants." She replied.

"Really?" Koume said and looked at Ganondorf with a raised eyebrow. " _However_ he wants?" She asked.

"Not like that, Koume." Ganondorf answered, folding his arms.

"Not for lack of trying, at least." Keeja muttered. Kotake laughed lightly.

"I bet. A girl with your... Physique... Would demand a notable amount of attention, I'm sure." Kotake said.

"She excels in combat, and is smart enough to know when to strike and when not to, unlike her mate." Ganondorf replied. "Which is why I chose her to serve as my second."

"Wait, we're not talking leavin' Donaru behind. I'm sorry Ganonodorf, but I won't do that." Keeja said.

"She has other loyalties..."Kotake spoke out. "Could be conflicting, Ganondorf." Both Keeja and the King looked at the cold-hearted witch, whose hair began to freeze. "We wouldn't want your plans being foiled by something as fleeting as love, do we?"

"Ganondorf?" Keeja said, whipping her head to the man. Ganondorf glanced back at her then to Kotake.

"There will be no removing of my people, nor separating. Donaru is equally as loyal, but Keeja is slightly more level headed, and a great deal more open minded." He said, which made Keeja sigh in relief.

"Keeja is willing to take the same plunge I did, and better herself for it." Ganondorf continued.

"Oh? Another death in the tribe?" Koume asked.

"Yes, but that ain't the reason I'm here." Keeja interjected.

"Then why?" Kotake asked, floating closer.

"Ganondorf's strong. What kinda second would I be if I weren't strong too?" Keeja replied.

"Is that completely the reason?" Kotake asked. She raised a thin bony hand up and touched Keeja in the middle of her chest and closed her eyes. The Gerudo shivered and gasped.

"So c-cold..." She muttered.

"There's warmth here..." Kotake said.

"Y-yeah, that's m-my blood." Keeja joked, although her lips were turning blue.

"No, there is love... Lust..." Kotake opened her eyes and stared at Ganondorf. "For you." She said.

"I know." Ganondorf replied.

"Y-yeah, h-h-he know-w-w-ws." Keeja said, her teeth chattering.

"Other than that... She has a dark heart. She is willing to kill and bathe in the blood of your enemies." Kotake continued.

"Y-y-y-you d-din't need to f-f-f-freeze my tits juss-s-st to see that!" Keeja said. Kotake removed her hand and Keeja tumbled to the floor on her hands and knees, breathing heavy as warmth slowly returned to her body.

"She will do." Kotake said and flew up away from Keeja. Ganondorf knelt down next to Keeja and rubbed her back.

"Then are you prepared?" He asked her.

"P-p-prepared for what?" She asked back.

"The truth." Ganondorf said and stood up. Keeja breathed heavily and looked around her as the witches came closer. Her fear grew as they both held up their hands. Kotake floated at her left, while Koume was to her right.

Their hands glowed and suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

The ground, if it could be called ground, was invisible. Everything was black, but there was no longer any cold.

"W-where am I?" Keeja asked as she pushed herself off the floor. She looked all about her, but could see nothing. Then, the voices came.

"In the beginning, there was nothing. Then..." It paused. Keeja recognized it as one of the witches' voices. Three golden figures came into view high above the Gerudo's head. "The Golden Goddesses came and forged the world in their might." She continued. Keeja watched in awe as the three statue-like forms molded the realm she called home. "Din used her power to form rock and fire. Nayru created the skies, and brought light and law to the world. Last, Farore, brought the life to uphold the law."

"Is that the Goddess of the Sand?" Keeja asked, pointing to Din, who looked remarkably Gerudo-esque.

"Their power, wisdom, and courage forged the lands, then they left. But, before they departed our realm, they left behind a tool of great power, that could grant any who touches it any wish their hearts desired." She continued, ignoring Keeja's question. A large golden triangle appeared out of the darkness and floated above the Gerudo's head. It was formed of three smaller triangles but hovered as one.

"But this was not the true beginning, but the beginning of the end." The witche's spoke out. Suddenly, fire ignited across the edges of the world before Keeja. " _He_ hated the Goddesses, and wanted nothing more than to destroy anything they made. The Triforce was the perfect way to do it."

Keeja's eyes widened as a massive scaled claw emerged from the distant cliffs set ablaze. Its fingers curled down and raked the land. From the disturbed soil, blood gushed forth like an open wound. Keeja held her arms out as a torrent of red surrounded her, painting her brown skin with the blood of countless victims.

" _He_ murdered and slaughtered all in his glorious path to undo what the Goddesses had done. But..." The voice paused. A bright light broke out from the darkness. Keeja covered her eyes, but could still see its light through her fingers. She could make out what looked like a ball of energy, with flaming wings.

"The cursed Goddesses sent forth a warrior, the Goddess Hylia. Together with her servant, they fought back the master, and imprisoned him beneath their city. You know this as Hyrule. You, Keeja, were there!" The voice shouted.

The world around Keeja swirled so fast she nearly vomited from the motion. Eons passed in milliseconds. The world changed again and again around her. Walls were build and destroyed, only to be built again and again. People rushed passed her like blurs. her eyes darted everywhere as rushed fear shot through her body. Suddenly she recognized the realm she was in. It was Castle Hyrule, the throne room to be percise.

She looked around for an instant before being sucked through the floor. Down and down she fell, screaming, though halls, dungeons, stone and earth. Down and down and down she fell until suddenly, she stopped. Before her was a great seal, carved into the dirt in black markings.

"Th-This monster was _here_?!" She gasped. She reached out to touch the sigil, but was pulled back with so much force that her hair blew forward. She was pulled back out of the ground, beyond Hyrule, and plunged back into darkness.

"W-what?! What is happening now?" She yelled.

"His body was destroyed, but the spirit lingered." The voice went on. A dim light began to shine in front of the unnerved Gerudo. It was a flame, floating at her eye level in the deepest red she had ever seen. It was as though blood itself was burning.

"He has taken many forms, but none have made it to our realm, until now..." The voice said. The flames began to grow larger. Keeja watched with widening eyes as they took the form of a person. "He was reborn, in the flames of the sun and desert, as a King." The voices said. Keeja took in a deep breath as Ganondorf emerged from the flames, a dark grin on his face.

"Here, however, is where the story changes." Another voice spoke. This was much deeper than the witches', with a more masculine tone. Keeja recognized it instantly as Ganondorf's. Her head suddenly jerked forward, as if something hefty gripped the back of it. She cringed as slight pain shot through the roots of her hair and down her spine.

Light broke out all around her. Blue skies formed with white clouds, however, everything seemed just a tad off. The world did not look real, like looking through warped glass. It was slightly jagged, and gave her a sense of incomplete beauty. Beneath her feet, the ground formed what looked like water, but it was solid.

"His plan was to take over my body, and rule our realm in my place." Ganondorf's voice echoed. Another form came to light. This was was a monstrous beast of a man, with black scales and hair made of fire. "But I had different plans..."

The Gerudo and the demon spoke to each other for a small while, the Gerudo questioning the demon, while the latter unfolding his plans without shame. Then, they ran at each other. Keeja watched as the two fought. It began with sword against fist, hardly fair in the Gerudo's opinion.

Keeja looked on in amazement as the man she had known fought off a demon. Even though their duel was to the death, they shared words throughout the fight. While Ganondorf held a more serious look in his eyes and only spoke here and there, the demon kept a lighter tone, and spoke as though this was but a common thing. He was fighting like his victory was a sure thing.

Then, as the battle went on, the Demon lost control of his weapon and the adversaries began to brawl. Neither pulled any punches as their fight continued slowly into savagery. They clawed and roared at one another, both expressing the ferocity of their origins. The demon revealed the natures of whatever hell he came from, while Ganondorf reflected the true rage of the desert. But as they continued, Keeja's lord began to lose the fight.

She screamed as the monster recovered his blade and used his power over lightning to char Ganondorf's skin. Keeja fell to her knees as she watched the demon hold his blade up high above Ganondorf head. Her king laid there, coughing and cringing in pain.

"No..." She muttered.

"... But first, boy..." Keeja heard the demon say. "I think I shall pay a visit to the desert waif you hold so dear. How sweet it will be to render her body of flesh, and mount her skull above my throne!" the demon roared, and brought the blade down. Keeja looked away, knowing what had happened.

This was the end of Ganondorf, and Keeja wondered then if the man she met was truly Ganondorf, or if it was the demon. Were that true. then for the past five years, her life had been led not by a Gerudo King, but a usurper demon. She clutched her head and screamed. Her life had been a lie. The future of the Gerudo, was a lie.

"Her name is Jafora." A voice spoke out. The voice wrenched Keeja's mind free from her torment. Her eyes shot up to the two combatants, and they grew wide. Ganondorf was still alive! His hand held the blade high above his head. Keeja's heart leaped as did her body. She shot off the ground and cheered out loud.

"Kill him Ganondorf!" She yelled.

The two fought a little longer, with the demon roaring with confusion and rage. His bellows questioned who Ganondorf without him. Keeja's fist clenched.

"He is Gerudo!" She answered. Ganondorf stood tall, his body burned and destroyed, yet still he stood. _This_ was the man she met. _This_ was the King she followed, The one who never backed down, and would never truly bow to any force lesser than his own. This was her role model, and she was damned proud of that.

"You ask me what I am?" Ganondorf began. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire, king of the Gerudo people, and guardian of all that is mine. As for what I will become..." he said, a small smirk rising on his face. the demon tilted his head, confused. Ganondorf lifted his arms wide open and stared at the demon. "Allow me to introduce you, Demise, to myself".

Keeja stared at her king, equally confused as the demon, but also curious. All of a sudden, five figures walked passed her on either side. As they walked forward, Keeja could tell that they were all Gerudo. Their clothing and hair gave them away. She gasped when on further inspection, she realized that they were all Ganondorf. They were from the future, as much as she could tell, but they were all him.

One looked like he did now. Another was similar but slightly older. The third was much older, wearing black robes instead of leather armor. The fourth was the third's opposite; wearing metal armor. The last was similar to the fourth, wearing battle armor, but with wild hair not unlike like the demon.

She watched in pure awe as the six versions of her lord descended upon the demon. They fought as one, but each with their own styles of fighting. Some were typical Gerudo martial forms, while others proved to be more brutal. With one attack from the combined dark magic all of the forms, the demon was brought to his knees.

Keeja mustered up the courage to walk closer. As she did, she looked at all the forms of Ganondorf. They were all older than the one she knew now, and she guessed that not all of them were from his direct future, but possible futures. Some she liked more than others, particularly the dark armored one and the warrior.

As she came closer, she saw the badly burnt Ganondorf hold up the demon's sword and bring it to the monster's head.

"Were..." The demon spoke but paused, coughing up blood. "were times different... You would have been my most useful servant." the demon choked out. Ganondorf as well as Keeja sneered.

"No, Demise." The Gerudo King said, pulling the hilt of the black blade above his head, while the point faced down. "You would have been mine." he said, and the sword fell. This time Keeja did not look away. She watched flinch-less as the blade dug deep into the demon's flesh. The monster jolted as his own sword dove through his skin and bone and brain and shot out the back of his skull. His scaled body went limp and slumped down into dead weight.

Keeja knelt down beside the demon and looked upon it, then up to the Ganondorfs surrounding it.

"See them? They are worth fighting for." She said, then glanced down at the unholy carcass. "Not you."

The world shifted again into black, then brown sandstone and torchlight filled the room. She was back in the desert colossus. Keeja gasped as she was pulled back into reality. Her hands and knees were still on the floor. The two witches were where they were, hands out with magic dwindling in their palms. Ganondorf stood over her, his hand firmly gripping the back of her head.

"Now you know." He said, letting go. Keeja rubbed her head as she was freed and breathed heavily. Her shaking bodily slowly willed itself upward onto her legs. Kotake flew in closer and once again placed a cold hand on Keeja's chest. The Gerudo gasped once more as the icy touch was upon her.

"Shit, not this again!" She yelled.

"The darkness is still within her. Hmm, it appears to have grown." The witch said with a smirk.

"Let me see!" Koume chirped and pushed her sister out of the way. She held her hand back and slammed it forward onto Keeja's chest, who coughed at the force. This witch's hand was hot, painful even, as fire coursed through her veins.

"I don't know about darkness, but there is a fire here! She wants to serve you, Ganondorf. She wants to help you, fight with you, kill for you... Oh... And more..." She added.

"All right! All right!" Keeja shouted and pulled away. She turned around to Ganondorf and looked up at him. "So, you _are_ Ganondorf." She said, confirming what she saw.

"Yes, it is me. And you know my plans for this world?" He asked. Keeja grinned and nodded.

"I do, and I can't wait to help you do it." She said, kneeling down. "I am at your complete and utter service..." She said and glanced up at her king. "Dark Lord Ganondorf."

* * *

"Ugh... I thought they would be here!" Nabooru groaned. She and Marisha had awoken several hours after the sun rose, and rushed as fast as they could to the Colossus. By the time they had reached the oasis surrounding the sacred temple, the sun had reached its peak in the sky.

"My Lady! They are here!" Marisha yelled as she came from within the Temple.

"How do you know?" Nabooru asked, walking closer. She took a few steps off the sand and onto the stone entrance to the temple, but did not walk inside.

"They left Malli's body right inside!" Marisha yelled. "Who knows where they are, or what they're up to!" She added. Nabooru crossed her arms and cursed under her breath.

"Fine, damn those two..." Nabooru said and reluctantly walked forward. There was something about the temple she she didn't understand. She could feel something pulling her, and she didn't like it. It felt as though she belonged here, as though if she entered, she would never leave. It made her weary of the entire colossus, but she walked closer regardless.

"We'll just have to start without them, I suppose." Nabooru said as she walked within the giant stone walls.

"Hmph, better off in my opinion." Marisha added. "They don't deserve to entomb our sister anyway." She remarked. Nabooru looked about the temple.

"Yeah... Sure." She said, not particularly paying attention to her companion. They moved around the body and began to pick it up. When Nabooru reached down to pick up the head, a sudden feeling washed over her. She could feel Malli's presence, her spirit, flowing around her. Shocked, she stood up quickly.

"Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what?" Marisha replied as she pulled the corpse over her shoulder.

"That... I don't know... I feel something." Nabooru muttered.

"You mean this place? Yeah, it gives me the creeps." Marisha said.

"No, it doesn't." Nabooru said. "I mean, not to me. I feel... I don't know, comfortable, I guess?" She said and looked to Marisha. The latter shrugged and began walking up the main stair way. Nabooru bent over and picked up the head. She held it gently and followed her companion, but the feeling did not leave her.

"So... Where do we go?" Marisha asked. Neither had been here before, and it was easy to get lost in a structure and large and as ancient as this.

"This way." Nabooru said, and walked towards the rightmost corridor. Marisha followed cautiously.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I don't know how I know. I just sort of... Feel it." Nabooru said. She held the head out in front of her and spoke softly. "Malli, please, show us the way." She said. As if possessed, Nabooru walked without fear into the various hallways and doorways, never stopping nor slowing down. Marisha followed her sister cautiously, but did not question it.

"Here." Nabooru said finally as they reached a door deep within the temple.

"Yeah?" Marisha asked and walked in front of Nabooru. With her free arm, she pushed open the door. Sure enough, the chambers beyond were filled with coffin slabs pressed against the walls. Here was where all the fallen Gerudo warriors of the past were entombed. Here was where Malli deserved to be.

Nabooru walked into the chambers quietly, trying not to disturb those at rest. She passed tomb after tomb that was empty, until stopping at one near the back.

"This one. This is where she wants to be." Nabooru said.

"Uh... Okay." Marisha said. "Nabooru, you're not going crazy, are you?"

"Hmm? No. I just... I think this is the place Malli wants to be, is all." She replied and gently ribbed the bandaged form in her hand. "Please, place her down."

Marisha followed her sister's orders and rested Malli's body into the vertical tomb. Once propped up the way it was supposed to be, Nabooru gently placed the bandaged head on the body's shoulders.

"May you rest well here, beloved sister." Nabooru said. Before the could close the tomb, however, the echoes of boot steps pulled both her and Marisha's attentionto the doorway.

"Are we late?" Ganondorf asked as he and Keeja walked into the chambers.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Marisha yelled, but a calm hand on her shoulder told her it was all right. Nabooru looked to Ganondorf.

"You're in time to say your goodbyes." She said. Ganondorf nodded and walked closer. Marisha could feel Nabooru's hand on her shoulder tighten its grip as the King came closer, and chose to keep her ground between the man and her leader.

"Thank you, Nabooru. I know you knew her longer than I did, so we shan't take too long." Ganondorf said.

"Thank you, Ganondorf." Nabooru said with a slight bow. She and Marisha took a few steps back to give Ganondorf time with Malli. When he came to her, he looked a the bound Gerudo, and his heart hardened within.

"Thank you, Malli of the Gerudo, for you unyielding service to your King and to your Tribe. You will always be remembered within the hearts of the sisters who knew you, and those outside of our tribe that your unique kindness touched." He said.

"I will miss your company, both on the battlefield and in our home. You were special, and you will always be special." He said, then knelt down before the body. His right fist rested on the ground, while his left arm sat on his knee. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Let your spirit be free, Malli." He said. The others around him bowed their heads and repeated his last words. After a brief moment of silence, Ganondorf stood up again and walked back, granting Nabooru and Marisha their space. "Come, Keeja, we will wait at the temple's entrance." He said and walked out of the chambers. Before he left, however, he turned to Nabooru and Marisha. "Take all the time you need."

Nabooru and Marisha nodded and watched him leave. Once alone, the two looked at each other.

"I'll go first. She was your blood sister, so your time with her is more important." Nabooru said and stepped forward. "Malli... I'm sorry for what I did to you. I... I never made you important in my life. I always saw you as a helper, and not a true friend. I am so sorry I made you follow Ganondorf, and I paid the price when you chose him over me. I should have been a better friend... I am sorry." She said, and reached out a hand for her sister.

A couple tears dripped down her cheeks as she rested her hand on Malli's shoulder.

"If I could take all that back, I would... I want my sister back, but..." She paused and sniffled. "But it's now my pain to carry, that you're gone. Rest assured... I will make those _truly_ responsible pay. This I swear... Let you spirit be free, Malli." She said and took a step back for a moment of silence.

"Okay." She said after her moment. Your turn, Marisha." She said and walked out. "Take as much time as you need. I'll be out front wit the others." She said. When she walked out of the chambers, Nabooru walked aimlessly through the halls of the temple.

She could not deny the calling she felt hear. This could easily be her home. Her small fingers brushed against the stone walls, feeling the grains of sand embedded within the sandstone. She could feel the memories of the Gerudo of the past. She could hear the faint whispers of the spirits. She could feel the darkness that had taken root here years ago, but even more importantly, she could feel the light that existed before that time.

She felt the priestesses of old that once inhabited these halls. The priestesses that maintained order over the spirits and kept their home a true temple. Nabooru felt not the Desert Colossus as so many knew it, but the heart of the sacred place. She felt the Spirit Temple.


	90. Blueprints of the Future

They spent the night in the oasis of the Colossus. They had made camp near a small pool, where they could all clean themselves respectively. Ganondorf and Keeja went in first while Nabooru and Marisha hung back. Nabooru did not want to be too close to Ganondorf while both were naked, and Marisha was all too happy to be a barrier between them. While Ganondorf and Keeja bathed, the other two searched for wood to burn and Leevers to eat.

While it was not overly difficult to procure enough wood and brush for the campfire, the Leevers were proving difficult to hunt. Neither Nabooru nor Marisha had ever hunted them before, and were not used to how they acted.

To one who hadn't hunted Leevers before, like Nabooru and Marisha, the subterranean creatures could be very dangerous. They were animals that hid beneath the sands of the desert. Their bodies were green and gelatinous, with yellow eyes, four red leaf-like flaps that surrounded their sphincter mouths. The dangerous part about them, though, there the four large pincers that protruded from the tops of their bodies.

Leevers were known to wait until their prey was close, then they would pop out of the sand and attack their prey's limbs. They would cut the tendons with their pincers and force their prey immobile. Then they would descend upon the prey and eat. They were also known for hunting in pairs or even quads.

"There's one! Move!" Marisha yelled at Nabooru as a Leever shuffled out of the sand behind her. The Gerudo turned around just as she heard the sound of twirling pincers . She dove to the right and swung with her scimitar as the Leever shot our where Nabooru had been standing not a second before.

The Leever screeched as the tip of the sharp black gashed its side. Nabooru ran for the beast, but it shuffled back under the sand before she could deliver a killing blow.

"Goddess Damn it!" She yelled. This had been the third time she almost caught a Leever. She only needed one to feed the group, but they were proving difficult to catch.

"Don't give up, my lady. We'll get one!" Marisha yelled, but she was also having her own troubles. The monsters popped up too close and moved too fast for her swords to kill. If they were given some distance, the Gerudo could dispatch their prey well enough, but not at the range the Leevers appeared.

"Not planning to!" Nabooru yelled back just before another green creature shuffled from the sands. This one, unlike the others, appeared right in front of the Gerudo. Nabooru smirked, both not believing the luck and also thinking that it was about time. The Leever began to spin its body, building up speed to attack, but it was already over.

Nabooru shot her sword out, slamming the blade through the Leever's body. There was a screech as the animal halted its spin. The pincers quivered and its body writhed before collapsing on itself. It jostled as Nabooru retracted her blade, but remained motionless after, dead in the sand.

"Got one!" Nabooru yelled to Marisha, signalling the hunt was over. The other Gerudo ran up and helped Nabooru puck up the creature. For as small as Leevers were, they were quite heavy. It took the two Gerudo a hefty grunt each to pick it up and carry it.

"This is so gross..." Marisha protested as Blue ooze dripped form the wound and the animal's mouth. She shivered as the strange blood slid down her arm. "How do we even eat it?" She asked, stifling a gag at the sight and smell of the Leever.

"We cut it up and cook it. I'm sure Ganondorf knows how to do it." Nabooru said, stoicism in her voice through grunts.

"Psh!" Marisha scoffed. "What's so hard about cutting up a dead animal?" She said. Nabooru shrugged, albeit difficult with the Leever in her arms.

"I am sure there's some sort of technique involved that we don't know. Besides, Ganondorf has eaten them before, we haven't." Nabooru replied.

"Yes we have! We eat it a lot, actually." Marisha said.

"In stew, yes. Have you ever eaten one in the wild?" Nabooru asked.

"Well, no." The Gerudo replied. "But so what. You cut around the pincers and mouth. There you go. Easy."

"Could be, could not be. Just let Ganondorf do it." Nabooru said.

"Why rely on him though?" Marisha complained.

"Because he's done it before!" Nabooru shot back. She was getting tired of the back and forth, and more than anything just wanted to get clean again and eat.

"Woah, all right. Sorry." Marisha said, backing down. "Just think it's strange you're trusting him all of a sudden. It's like you love him or something out of no where... Especially after what he tried to do to you..." She added. Nabooru sighed and halted, forcing Marisha to stop walking.

"He's been here before. Simple fact is he knows how to prepare a Leever, we don't. I'm not asking him to be my mate, I'm asking him to make my dinner. I want food, and I want it done right. Is that understandable, Marisha?" She asked with bitterness in her voice.

"... Yeah. That's understandable." Marisha said quietly. When Nabooru was satisfied that the conversation was over, she walked again with Marisha and their dead companion. When they reached the campsite, Ganondorf and Keeja were clean and clothed once more.

"Your turn." Keeja said as the younger Gerudo made it to the camp.

"We caught dinner." Nabooru said and shook the Leever a bit. The gelatinous creature shook all over, almost causing Nabooru and Marisha to lose grip of it. "Would either of you know how to cook it?" She asked.

"I'll prepare the meat while you two clean." Ganondorf said and held out a hand. The two Gerudo grunted as the placed the Leever into Ganondorf's hand. To Nabooru's shock, Ganondorf's arm sunk slightly, but he held the dead animal like it was nothing. He pulled it in close and pulled out the dagger bound to his leg before carving into the Leever.

"Ugh..." Marisha groaned as blue blue and slime coated Ganondorf's hand. "Now I really need to wash." She said and walked off to the pool. Nabooru watched Ganondorf for a short while as he cut into the Lever. His face was plane and stoic, but his knife work was near barbaric.

He flipped his blade down and stabbed it into the sphincter mouth of the animal. There was a loud crunch sound as it split the beast apart. With the dagger embedded into the animal, Ganondorf then gripped the pincers and roughly ripped them out of the flesh. This not only puled out the toothy mandibles, but all the sinew and muscles with them.

Nabooru cringed as Ganondorf tore into the animal, removing it of every part they could not eat, until it was a flabby hunk of green and light pink meat. When it was ready, he stripped the meat into four parts and stuck them onto sticks that he then dug into the sand surrounding the fire.

"Go and clean yourself, Nabooru. They will be ready when you are done." Ganondorf said, flicking the mucus and slime from his hands. It flew across the sand and on the tents. Nabooru shuffled off her immediate sense of disgust and walked towards the small pool where her sister was already cleaning herself.

She began to remove her chest wrap, but stopped and looked over her shoulder to Ganondorf. He was looking away from her, staring at the fire and watching the meat cook. She could not tell if she was relieved or disappointed, but the look Keeja gave her made her cringe.

The older Gerudo was sharpening her knife and stared at Nabooru with a strange smirk, one Nabooru could not understand. However, it did make her uneasy. She snarled slightly at Keeja, then continued to undress. Once fully naked, she slipped into the cool waters and began to clean herself.

* * *

"So when can we start?" Keeja asked when the other Gerudo were out of earshot. Ganondorf did not look at her and kept his attention on the fire and roasting meat.

"I will wait a month before I return to Hyrule." Ganondorf began. "When I leave, you and Donaru will begin. When you are finished, come back to Hyrule." He said, then flashed a look to Keeja. "Then we will begin."

Keeja chuckled and smirked wide, flashing her teeth.

"How long do you think it will take to get all the stones and mortar? Even then, it will take a long time for only us two to build the walls." She asked.

"Rova will conjure the stones and move the larger ones as they see fit. It won't take as long as you might think." Ganondorf replied, turning his attention to the meat. He rose a hand up to face the flames. Using his magic, the fires reached out of the pit and wrapped around the sticks of meat, cooking it much faster.

"Impatient, are we?" Keeja asked as she watched him work.

"We don't have much time until they return." Ganondorf said, gesturing to Nabooru and Marisha. "Were they to hear about the renovations in mind, I doubt the would be so agreeable."

"Then we'll just have to kill them." Keeja said with a shrug and sharpened her blade once more, this time forcing her weapon to make a loud sound against the whetstone.

"No killing Gerudo, Keeja." Ganondorf said.

"Why not? They are _literally_ in your path, look!" Keeja said and gestured to the younger Gerudo. Ganondorf glanced up at Keeja, then turned to face Nabooru and Marisha. Where their camp was situated, the pool sat between the tents and the Colossus in he distance. The Gerudo could not help but chuckle.

"That is my law, Keeja. I will not harm my own people, no matter where they stand. Or, bathe." Ganondorf said. Keeja clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"Fine, fine. Spoil sport." She replied and looked off to the Colossus. "All right, we'll get her prepared. No one will be able to break into the temple after we're done."

"Good." Ganondorf said. "While I refuse to kill my people, I cannot risk Nabooru and her lackey undoing what must be done." He said, and looked back at Nabooru. She was standing in the pool. The waters lapped at her waist while she rubbed the sticky blue blood off her arms.

The pool was a fair distance away from the camp, so details were limited, but Ganondorf could easily make out Nabooru's curves. The moonlight hit the pool just right to express Nabooru's form above the waist. Ganondorf could not help but admire the Gerudo's beauty.

"Hey." Keeja said. Ganondorf turned away from Nabooru and blinked a couple times, dropping off his thoughts.

"What?" He asked. Keeja smirked.

"You were staring." She said.

"At the Colossus." Ganondorf said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Mmhmm, yeah. The colossus have nice enough tits for you?" Keeja replied with a grin. Ganondorf stared at her for a moment then glanced over at the Colossus itself, particularly the massive carving of the Desert Goddess.

"The Goddess is beautiful, that is fact." Ganondorf said.

"Not talking about the Goddess." Keeja said bluntly. Ganondorf took in a deep breath. Keeja's smirk only grew. "Come on. You know if you want to stare at a pair, all ya gotta do is ask." She said and reached for the top of her under armor. Ganondorf held out a hand to halt her.

"That will be fine, Keeja." He said. Keeja frowned and dropped her hands down. Ganondorf lowered his own and went back to cooking the food. Keeja looked to the right and stared at Nabooru.

"I just don't get it, Ganondorf." She said.

"Don't get what?" Ganondorf replied.

"What her pull is. What the difference between she and me is." Keeja replied. Ganondorf glanced at Keeja.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Look at her. She's small, thin, weak." Keeja replied. "Sure she ain't no child, but she acts just like a kid. She's an inexperienced coward who'd let others do the shit she's too scared to."

"I make no arguments." Ganondorf replied.

"Yet here you are, checkin' her out like she's some fine piece of ass... When you got a _great_ piece right here." Keeja said, staring at Ganondorf and gesturing to herself.

"Wait, you think I see her as a suitable mate?" Ganondorf asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're sure as shit lookin' at her with your eyes, and your head." Keeja retorted and blinked down to Ganondorf's crotch. "Don't pretend you weren't thinking it. Just astounds me you'd want that tart over me, is all." She said, folding her arms.

"Keeja." Ganondorf said slowly, then chuckled, catching Keeja a little off guard. "Yes, I was staring, but not for the reason you think." He said with a smirk. He shifted on his log and continued to cook the meat with his magic.

"I refuse to kill any Gerudo or have them killed by our hands. I refuse to let the Hylians kill my people through my actions or wills. That is a true coward's tactic." He said.

"Like Nabs." Keeja butted in.

"Yes, like Nabooru. However, what you said is true, she _is_ an obstacle. She and Marisha are indeed in my way to victory." He said.

"So, if you're not gonna kill them, then what?" Keeja asked. Ganondorf's smirk grew into a full smile.

"If I cannot remove an obstacle, then I will gain its trust." He said. Keeja sat back and thought about what her lord said. She glanced over to the pool, where Nabooru and Marisha were walking out. She stared at them for a moment, then the idea hit her and she smiled.

"Ah... I get it now." She said with a small gasp. She turned back to Ganondorf and flashed him an grin equally dark to his own. "You sly keaton." She said. Ganondorf nodded in thanks to her compliment. Keeja's smile faded however and she whispered.

"You don't intend to actually fuck her though, right?" She asked.

"I would not stoop that low. If it _does_ happen, which I really do not suspect that it will, it will be for a true reason, not a deception." Ganondorf replied. Keeja sighed in relief.

"Thank the Goddess, I'd hate have that thought embedded in my mind." She said.

"Oh, like it isn't there already." Ganondorf replied.

"True."

* * *

Nabooru strained the water from her hair back into the pool. The droplets plummeted through the cooling air and dripped back into the calm clear waters of the desert spring. With a gentle sigh, she let her hair fall down against her. A soft gasp sounded as the wet and now cold hair clung to the skin of her back. It was enough of a shock to make the Gerudo jump and wake up from any drowsiness she was feeling.

She bent over and picked up the clothing she had thrown on the sand. One quick shake was enough to remove any excess grains of sand off them before she put them back on. These were more simple than her usual extravagant attire. She still wore her pink, billowy pants and red shoes, along with her small chest wrap. However, she had chose to leave her pink gauntlets and jewels back home, with exception to her diadem.

She was also known for keeping her hair up in a ponytail that would drape down the entire length of her back. Now, however, she was away from the people who cared about her appearance, and opted to let it fall down. Even without the ornate jewelery, the fancy clothes, the makeup and the perfumes, Nabooru was a beautiful woman.

When she was ready, Nabooru glanced over he shoulder at Marisha, who was walking up towards her from behind.

"Ready?" Nabooru asked.

"Ready enough." Marisha said. She rose her arms and inspected them carefully. "I think I got all the goo off, but I'm sure there's some more, somewhere." She paused with a sigh. "It'll take weeks to get it all off." She groaned.

"And even more to shed off that slimy feeling." Nabooru joked. The two chuckled before looking back at camp. Ganondorf sat next to the fire, one hand on front of the meat which was strangely encompassed by flame, while the other gestured to his companion. The Gerudo who he was speaking to was holding a dagger and whetstone in her right hand, with her left resting against her leg.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Marisha asked. "Knowing Keeja, probably sex."

"Knowing Ganondorf, probably the kill." Nabooru replied. She took in a deep breath, straightening herself up. "Well, I'm hungry and ready to eat a piece of slime monster. You in?" She asked Marisha and began to walk towards the camp. Marisha grimaced.

"Do I have much choice?" She muttered to herself and followed.

The pool was not far from the camp, giving those who bathed just enough privacy without being completely out of the visible range of night. However, the distance was enough to allow a chilly gale of desert night air blow against any Gerudo unlucky to get caught in it.

Nabooru and Marisha were unlucky.

By the time they made it back to camp, they were both clutching their arms and rubbing their goosebump-covered skin. Nabooru had wished she dried her hair a little better, as the cold air made her remaining went strands of hair that much less comfortable against her back.

"I smell f-food." She said as she entered the camp. She was not prepared for the chill of night against her drying skin. When she spoke, she made a slight stutter.

"That you do." Ganondorf said as Nabooru approached. His hands moved from their position, forcing his magical fires to dissipate. When they did disperse, they revealed the freshly cooked meat ready to eat. What was originally a mass of bright pink gelatinous goo had been transformed into dark brown chunks of roast that gave off the sweetest smells. Even Nabooru couldn't say no to a meal like this.

"Smells good, for Leever meat." She said as she walked closer to the fire. The Gerudo sat down on a second log on the other side of the fire from Ganondorf. Nabooru was hungry, and eager to try the meat, but the fire was at this moment more important. She closed her eyes and breathed in the heat. She could feel the cinders burning in her nose, letting it scorch down her throat and fill her lungs with hot air. It hurt, but it also felt too good to pass up. Her chilled arms and cold fingers felt life return to them from the flames. She was whole again.

Once her body was soothed enough, Nabooru opened her eyes and reached for and pulled a stick of meat out of the sand. The smells emanating from the strange meat were heavenly, and baited her to fill her empty stomach. Slowly she brought it up to her face and blew on it. The smoke and steam waved as the young Gerudo blew out any excess heat she could to make it edible. When it was cool enough, she took a bite.

Her teeth sank slowly into the brown crispy matter. The Leever's flesh was reluctant to break, and acted like rubber as the girl's teeth pushed down into it. Finally, however, it gave way, allowing the Gerudo's teeth access within the brown fleahs and into the bright pink within. Hot liquid oozed from the meat and burned Nabooru's lips, but she was too hungry to care. She ripped off the chunk of meat and ate.

"Mmm, wow! This isn't bad!" She said with a mouthful of Leever meat. Marisha sat down beside her sister and reluctantly grasped her own stick of Leever meat. She stared at Nabooru for a moment, making sure she was not being lied to, and cautiously ate. A sigh of relief sounded from the younger Gerudo and she too began to eat.

Soon Keeja joined in and cut pieces of meat off the stick with her freshly sharpened dagger. Ganondorf too removed a stick and began diving into his meal. They sat together, quiet, eating their meal by the fire. For the first time on the trip, the four Gerudo seemed at peace with one another.

It did not last long, however. When Keeja had finished her food, she nodded to Ganondorf and left for her tent, leaving her king alone with the other two. Marisha clung tight to Nabooru's side, watching the other two as they finished their meals. When Ganondorf was done with his, he added his stick to the fire and stared at the burning flames.

"So, how did you cook the meat so fast?" Marisha asked. "Didn't think the fire was that hot."

"It wasn't." Ganondorf said, keeping his eyes on the fire. Nabooru pushed her stick into the fire after she finished her food and held her hands close to the flaes for warmth.

"I saw fire around the meat." Marisha continued, keeping a cold stare on Ganondorf. "Wouldn't have been magic, would it?"

"It might have been, yes." Ganondorf replied.

"Is that safe?" Marisha prodded. "Using your dark spells on food? You could easily enchant or poison it." She said. Ganondorf's eyes flickered up at Marisha, making her ever so slightly tilt backward.

"What point would there be in poisoning food?" Ganondorf asked. "Matter manipulation is no dark art, Marisha. It is but a tool to be used. It has no will, good nor evil. Only those who use it can determine its alignment." He said. "Besides, were I to kill you, it would not be at the expense of good food." Ganondorf said. Nabooru stifled a small chuckle. Marisha turned to her leader and scoffed.

"You think that's funny, Lady nabooru?" She asked.

"Well, he does have a point." Nabooru replied. "There are easier ways to end someone out here besides poisoning food."

"Like a dagger to the throat." Keeja's voice interrupted from within her tent. Marisha glared at Keeja's tent, and Ganondorf glanced at it over his shoulder.

"Even so," Nabooru spoke again, pulling the other's attention back to her. "If that was to be my last meal, I would be content." She added, flicking her gaze up at Ganondorf for a brief moment before looking back at the fire. "But I don't intend to die tonight."

"Nor do I." Ganondorf added, glancing at Marisha. He could easily tell that she would be all too pleased to kill him, were she given the order. "And I _do_ intend on returning home with a full party." He added, speaking up so that even Keeja could hear. He turned and looked at Keeja's tent. A slight pop at the fabric from the inside of the Tent told Ganondorf the message was understood.

Silence fell over the group as the night came to a close. The fire dwindled as the night air grew colder. Before too long, the moon had run along its journey through the night sky, and had reached its apex height.

When Marisha yawned, Nabooru told her to go to bed. When Marisha protested, Nabooru consoled her, telling her it would be all right. Marisha obeyed her leader, but not before giving Ganondorf one last death glare.

When the two were alone, Nabooru glanced over her shoulder up at the Desert Colossus. She could still feel the pull to the temple within. She could still hear the spirits of her ancestors calling to her. She did not want to leave, but she did not want to stay.

"It's getting cold." Ganondorf said. "You should probably get some rest for the journey home."

"Yeah, I suppose..." Nabooru replied, still staring off at the Colossus. Ganondorf looked at Nabooru, then to where she was gazing.

"It is special, isn't it." He said.

"She is." Nabooru replied and stood up. Ganondorf kept his eyes on her and watched as she took a few steps closer to the Colossus. "I didn't think I would find her so..."

"Alluring?" Ganondorf finished her sentence and stood up from the fire. He followed Nabooru until he was at her right side. She nodded as he came closer. "Neither did I when I first came here."

"There's something there, you know?" She said.

"It is the spirits of our sisters." Ganondorf replied.

"I know, I heard them." Nabooru replied.

"... Hmm, interesting." Ganondorf said.

"What is?" The Gerudo asked.

"Most can feel the presence of the spirits in the temple. At the very least, they can sense that there is something there worth revering. When I first came here, my companion told me she could feel the reverence of old there. She could feel the priestesses." He said.

"Priestesses... I know we had them when I was a child, but something happened, right?" Nabooru asked.

"They were murdered." Ganondorf replied.

"Murdered?" Nabooru asked in surprise. "By who?!"

"Lizalfos. They attacked the temple when all the priestesses were there. They slaughtered every single sister in the temple, and worse..." Ganondorf answered.

"Worse?" Nabooru asked. Ganondorf placed a hand on Nabooru's shoulder and kept a gaze on the temple. The Gerudo could feel an old hatred begin to surge through his veins. One he would never forget.

"Worse." ganondorf replied. He did not want to explain it, for it was too horrible for him to revisit. "They defiled what was once pure. Brought darkness where a bright light shone like a beacon." He said.

Nabooru stared up at Ganondorf.

"... You were there." She said.

"I was sent here to investigate the missing Priestesses. It was my first pilgrimage to the Colossus." He answered.

"And did you feel the spirits?" Nabooru asked.

"I did, and still do." He replied. "It amazes me, however," He paused and looked down to Nabooru. "That you can not only feel them, but hear them as well." He added. "Not many Gerudo have that gift. You would have made for a good priestess." He added and smile at Nabooru.

The Gerudo kept her gaze on her king. This isn't something she ever expected to hear from him, of all people. While the thought of truly becoming a priestess never rested on Nabooru's mind, it would have been a great honor.

Gerudo Priestesses were held in high regard. Legends told that although the elites of the Gerdo were in charge of how their lives were lead, the Priestesses were given instructions directly from the Goddess of the Sand on what it meant to _be_ Gerudo. They would dedicate their lives and bodies to worship, even going as far as tattooing their entire bodies in the ancient tongue of their deity. To be a Priestess of the Gerudo was as close as any sister could get to divinity.

"Thank you, Ganondorf." Nabooru said after a pause. She smiled back up at her king. "It would be a great honor to become a priestess of our people. But, there are none who can teach me." She said.

"No one taught our first High-Priestess how to be what she was. She listened to the Goddess." Ganondorf replied.

"But she was special, I'm just Nabooru." The younger Gerudo replied. "Why would I be chosen?"

"You can hear the spirits, that isn't nothing." Ganondorf replied. "You have a very special gift. Perhaps it is a sign of what you are destined to become." He said and looked back at the temple. "I look forward to seeing the Gerudo you will be."

"But..How could the priestesses return?" Nabooru prodded.

"I am the King. Once the Temple has been cleansed of evil, I will bring the power of the priestesses back. I knwo you would be a most impressive priestess, Nabooru." Ganondorf said. Nabooru looked up at Ganondorf, eye wide with thoughts of the future. She looked back at the temple.

"Were... Were Priestesses celibate?" Nabooru asked. She could feel Ganondorf's grip on her arm tighten.

"Not unless they wanted to be." He replied. Nabooru couldn't help but smile. She brought her hand up and grasped Ganondorf's fingers.

"Good."


	91. 30 Days Remaining

Another day came and almost went before the four Gerudo saw the great gate of their home once more. A sigh of relief was felt between Marisha and Nabooru, who had never been gone that long in the desert before. While Nabooru had ventured into Hyrule, Marisha had never been away from the Fortress before in her life, an the idea of being in her own bed again pleased Marisha more than anything.

While Nabooru was equally as happy to be home as her sister, the words Ganondorf shared with her had taken root in her mind. He had spoken of what most had forgotten, and even better, he wanted those day back. What he wanted was becoming similar to her own wishes; a return of true Gerudo life.

The thought of reviving the order of the Desert Goddess was thrilling enough. To see the once mystical branch of the Gerudo which had for so been cut off be finally restored would be an immense boon to her people. Better yet for Nabooru, she could be a member, and not just any member, the High Priestess.

The Gerudo closed her eyes as she walked under the grand gate. In her mind, she saw herself standing atop the fortress. Before her were all her sisters, cheering out her name and praising her deeds. This was no different than her previous goals, except this time she wore extravagant white robes that draped all the way down her body. A white tail was tied at her ponytail and draped down he back of her red hair. On her face, she wore a white veil to cover her immense smile. The white drapes were also lined with golden designs that displayed Nabooru's many incredible deeds throughout her life.

When Nabooru glanced to her left, Marisha was there in white robes as one of her many acolytes. She too bore a white robe, but it was not as ornate as Nabooru's. When she looked to her right, Ganondorf stood there, gently holding her hand. She smiled wider under her veil. A High Priestess would make a grand mate for a king, and a King would make a suitable mate for a High Priestess.

Suddenly, a mis-step pulled Nabooru from her fantasy and back to the real world. Her foot clipped against a rock and her body flung forward. She was well on her way towards a face-plant on the hard ground, when she was caught by the arm and halted mid-fall. When she gained her bearings she turned and looked up at her savior, Ganondorf.

Nabooru smiled up at him and him to her as he pulled her back up to her feet.

"Thank you." She said as she brushed the adrenaline rush off her.

"It was nothing, Nabooru." Ganondorf said back. They stared at each other for a moment before Marisha slid in between them and pushed at Nabooru.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to our duties, my Lady?" She suggested.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah we should." Nabooru said. "Thank you again for everything, King Ganondorf." Nabooru said with a slight bow. "We would not have been able to accomplish it without you."

"Again, it was nothing, Lady Nabooru." Ganondorf said and bowed back. He could almost hear Keeja groaning behind him before he felt her arm wrap around his.

"Come on there, we gotta celebrate our sister's life." Keeja said as she tugged at her king. Marisha saw this and did the same with Nabooru, pushing her more. The two leaders stared at one other for a good moment as they were pulled away from each other. When Nabooru was forced to turn around and continue on with Marisha, the wonder Ganondorf had held in his eyes faded.

He straightened up immediately and turned to face Keeja.

"To the tavern, then?" He asked. Keeja sighed in relief and nodded.

"Yeah, girl needs to get herself some drink and puss." She said. Ganondorf smirked and nodded.

"I could do with a bit of the first." He said and walked with Keeja.

"Tch, I'm surprised you didn't go for the puss then and there." Keeja replied as she walked at her King's side.

"It wasn't that bad." Ganondorf replied.

"I could practically smell her pussy juices." Keeja grunted and snarled. "Do you have to make it so sappy?" She groaned.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ganondorf replied. his eyes slid from one guard to another, eyeing the population of people around him and Keeja.

"Well, tone it down for Goddess sake. Or at least keep it behind closed doors. I don't wanna hear all this lovey-dovey crap, let alone have to _see_ it." Keeja grumbled. Ganondorf gave a small chuckle.

"Did I finally find something that bothers you?" He joked as he and Keeja entered into the Fortress. Suddenly Keeja grasped her King by the arms and pushed his back against the wall. She held him there and stared deep into his eyes.

"Ganondorf, I need you to promise me something..." She spoke gently. This unnerved Ganondorf. Not that he was being held by Keeja, but the tone in her voice was not like her. It was far too innocent.

"... What?" He asked, staring down at Keeja cautiously. The smaller Gerudo pushed up onto her toes and drew closer to Ganondorf. He pulled his head back as far as he could as the tattooed Gerudo's face drew in closer and closer.

"Ganondorf..." She whispered softly. "Please..." She paused. Keeja craned her neck out and kissed Ganondorf on the cheek. The man remained still and stared at Keeja out of the corner of his eye. "Don't ever be so fucking sappy with me." The Gerudo woman whispered into his ear.

Ganondorf sighed and relaxed as Keeja pushed off him and grinned wide, chuckling.

"I promise, Keeja." Ganondorf said as he moved from the wall and walked down the hallway. "I will never treat you that way."

"Ah!" Keeja said, clasping her hands tight to her chest. "More beautiful words have never been spoken!" She shouted. When Ganondorf was a small bit away from her, Keeja pranced behind him.

"Oh wait for me, darling dear!" She yelled.

"Stop it." Ganondorf muttered. Keeja continued to prance behind Ganondorf throughout the Fortress, until they reached the tavern. Once there, the Gerudo calmed down and stood at Ganondorf's right.

"You about finished?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yeah, until I get some drink in me." Keeja replied and reached for the door. Ganondorf placed his hand on the wooden barrier and stared at Keeja with a small smirk.

"Perhaps I should cut you off early, then." He said. Keeja looked up at him and pouted.

"Awe, come on! I'll be a good girl." Keeja said and swayed her body back and forth like a child.

"I highly doubt that." Ganondorf said and let go of the door. Keeja smiled wide and pulled the door back, releasing a cloud of smells, sights, and sounds. The sisters who were already in the tavern cheered as the two became visible. Keeja shot in to the tavern and jumped it the hot waters of the pool.

Just as water splashed all around, so too did Keeja's black clothing. By the time the waters calmed, Keeja was standing up waist deep in the hot waters, stark naked.

"All right babes! How we doin'?!" She shouted in the pool. All the other Gerudo who were bathing and enjoying themselves shouted and cheered at their new comrade. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and walked passed them to the bar, where other Gerudo were drinking and joking with one another.

He ordered his drink and meat and easily bent over the Gerudo at the bar to claim his meal. Once all was in hand, the King retreated to a nearby booth. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose. The scent of meat and ale filled his lungs and pleased him immensely. He halted there, silently enjoying the sounds and smells.

"Um, King Ganondorf?" A voice broke out. It was closer and more distinct than the other voiced in the tavern, telling him the Gerudo who owned it was at his table. Ganondorf sighed.

"Keeja, could you not give me five minute's respite before showing off agai-" Ganondorf paused as he opened his eyes. It was not Keeja before him, but the Gerudo he did see did not bring any other feeling of joy.

"What is it, Duruyaki?" He said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Could we talk?" The wild haired Gerudo asked. She was clutching her arms tightly. Her hand were red from being wrung out too many times, and her posture was hunched and poor. She was stressed. Ganondorf stared at her for a moment before gesturing for her to sit down.

"I believe we have much to discuss." He responded in a monotone voice. He had not forgotten what had happened in Hyrule, nor where Duruyaki was when it all went down. She was not there.

Duruyaki quickly sunk into the booth on the opposite side as her king. She moved down into the booth and pressed against the wall.

"I... I've been thinking." She said.

"Go on." Ganondorf replied and sat back in his seat. He took his mug and drank some ale while keeping his eyes on Duruyaki. Every since that day, he had wanted an explanation from her as to why she was not there when she was needed most. However, he did not want to press her, merely wait until she mustered up the courage to tell him herself.

"I... I am so sorry." Duruyaki said sheepishly. She refused to look Ganondorf in the eye, and kept her gaze down. "I wasn't where I needed to be."

"No, you were not." Ganondorf replied. Duruyaki withdrew slightly. Ganondorf was right, she was not there. But it wasn't helpful to be driven in now.

"I... I was with a man." Duruyaki confessed.

"So I gathered." Ganondorf said, drinking more ale. "Duruyaki, you are a grown woman. You are capable of making your own decisions." Ganondorf said. His words made Duruyaki brighten up a bit.

"But." He paused, letting the wild-haired Gerudo know she was still in trouble. "You chose to appeal to your desires rather than follow orders. It cannot be said for certain, but the mission you missed included the death of a sister."

"I... I know." Duruyaki said, keeping her gaze down. She rubbed her arms more as her anxiety grew.

"In times of old these would be grounds for execution." Ganondorf said with a stoic voice. Duruyaki's eyes darted up and him and widened.

"I..." She muttered.

"I do not believe in this." Ganondorf replied. Duruyaki stared at him for a moment, curious.

"It is unclear whether Malli's blood is truly on your hands or not. No one can say for sure." Ganondorf replied.

"Except the Goddess." Duruyaki interjected.

"... Yes, with that obvious exception. As it is, I refuse to deal the death sentence to something we have no sure proof of. Whatever punishment that can be dealt I feel you have already inflicted upon yourself. That suits me just fine." Ganondorf said and held his mug of ale.

"I offer you a chance at redemption, Duruyaki." He said. The wild-haired Gerudo perked up at Ganondorf's words and listened carefully.

"I shall be returning to Hyrule in one month. As of yet I have no party to accompany me. Rakaseel and Zohuban shall be recovering for a while, and have new more important duties. Keeja and Donaru have orders to visit the Desert Colossus in my stead, and Malli... Well, she shall be with us in spirit. That leaves you, Duruyaki." Ganondorf paused and kept his gaze on her. "Should you accept my offer, you shall accompany me back to Hyrule."

"I..." Duruyaki said. Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to collect her scattered mind. She was not expecting this. At best, she had expected him to banish her from the Fortress. This, however, was the chance to release her guilt and aid her people again.

"Thank you, Great King Ganondorf. I will not let you down a second time. This I swear." She said with a low bow. Ganondorf nodded back at her. Having everything and more that Duruyaki was searching for, she scooted from the table and stood up to leave.

"And Duruyaki?" Ganondorf said, pulling the Gerudo's attention. Ganondorf looked up at her and gave the smallest of smirks. "Try and be where I need you this time." He said. Duryaki smiled back and nodded before running off.

Alone again, Ganondorf sighed and went into his meal. It was cooling down quickly, so he needed to eat it before it was too late. As he pulled a piece of roasted meat up t his mouth, Ganondorf closed his eyes.

"Excuse me, Ganondorf? Could we talk?" Another voice said.

* * *

Nabooru sighed as she shut the door to her chambers. She was home now at least, and happy. Something was different, a weight had been lifted on her shoulder. For some reason, the world seemed like a different place. She couldn't quite place why, but she had a couple ideas why.

She walked towards her bed for an early night's rest, when she heard a knock at her door. She whipped around and looked at the wooden slab. It was quiet, for a moment. Then two more knocks sounded. Only one person could be there, and it was the one person she wanted to see. Nabooru smiled and went for the door.

"Hello Ga-" She paused. In her doorway was not Ganondorf as she had hoped, but Marisha. The Gerudo had her arms folded at her chest, and a strange scowl on her face.

"I... What's wrong, Marisha?" Nabooru asked, her smile fading.

"I think we need to talk, _my lady._ " Marisha said with venom in her tongue. Nabooru's eyes narrowed at the level of sass in Marisha's voice, but moved to the side to allow Marisha entrance. The Gerudo walked into Nabooru's room and heard the door shut behind her.

"What's this about, Marisha?" Nabooru asked, her arms also folding.

"I overheard you with Ganonodorf last night." Marisha began.

"So? We've talked before." Nabooru argued.

"You've yelled at each other before. I was fine with that. This was talking." Marisha said.

"Again, so?" Nabooru asked.

" _So_ , you two are enemies. Since when did you two talk quietly by the fire?" Marisha asked. Her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed.

"Ugh, please." Nabooru scoffed. "We didn't speak quietly near the fire. We walked away from camp first." Nabooru said.

"Oh?" Marisha asked and rested her hands on her hips. "And just what did you talk about?"

"None of your business, that's what." Nabooru replied, raising her eyebrows to match Marisha's rudeness.

"I think it _is_ my business when my best friend decides to sleep with the enemy." Marisha shot out.

"I haven't slept with him, you ass!" Nabooru yelled.

"No, but you want to!" Marisha yelled back and pointed her finger at Nabooru. "Don't lie to me. I've seen it; the way you look at him and his body. You're just dying to be his concubine!" Marisha accused. Nabooru took in a deep breath as rage filled her.

"How dare you, Marisha! You don't know a damn thing about me! It's not my fault no one wants to fuck you like they do me!" Nabooru yelled. Marisha blinked and clenched her teeth.

"Don't you get it, Nabs? He's a demon! He'll just use you and throw you away when he's done!" Marisha cautioned.

"No! You don't know him! I do! We've spent so much time fighting against him. If you got to know him you'd realize that he's not a bad person! He wants to rebuild and bring back-" Nabooru stopped.

"No! You _don't_ know him!" Marisha interrupted. "You think you know the man, but that's just you thinking with your vagina and not your head. He's just talking sweet to you and you're drinking it up like Lon Lon Milk!" Marisha yelled back.

"Stop it." Naboouru warned. Marisha began to walk closer.

"But no, you think you're right about everything. If Ganondorf said something nice, that instantly makes him a good guy. Good enough guy to let him up between your legs!" She yelled.

"I said stop it!" Nabooru yelled and shot her hands down at her sides.

"But that's just find and dandy for you! As long as he says things you like, you'll be all to happy to be his whore!" Marisha shot out.

"Stop it!" Nabooru yelled. Her right hand shot of and collided with Marisha's face. The impact made a loud sound that echoed all throughout the chambers. Marisha's eyes widened as her best friend's hand left a red and white imprint on her cheek. She stumbled to the right and grunted from the pain as Nabooru towered over her, tears dripping down her own cheeks.

"You don't know a Goddess damned THING about Ganondorf, or me!" She yelled and sniffled. She whipped around and opened her chamber door. Before she left, she turned back and glared at the Gerudo she once called best friend.

"Don't you ever speak to me again."

With that, Nabooru left her chambers and slammed the door, leaving Marisha alone to weep.

* * *

Over and over, Gerudo would come up to Ganondorf and ask him this and that. He did not mind it usually, as one of the duties of a King was to hear the problems of his people. He would often take a small delight in it, as it gave him a sense of connection with his sisters that being a King was not always easy to come by. It also gave him insight into the positions and mindsets of his people, let alone help him remember their names.

Tonight, however, all Ganondorf wanted to do was enjoy a hot meal and a mug of ale. Luckily for him, every Gerudo that came up to him brought a peace offering of more alcohol. By the time the last one left, Ganondorf had gone through three mugs of ale, three mixed drinks, and two shots before he could even eat his the eat on his plate. After a day's worth of minimal nutrients, Ganondorf's tolerance levels were quickly depleting.

"Thank you, Great King Ganondorf." The Gerudo said as she left Ganondorf's booth. The King nodded silently and rubbed his forehead as the liquors muddled his mind. He could not handle one more discussion on lifestyle decisions at this point. As he closed his eyes to rest, however, he felt someone sitting down in the spot opposite himself.

"Ugh..." Ganondorf muttered. "How may I be of assistance?" He asked.

"You can have these, babe." Keeja's voice uttered. Ganondorf sighed in relief. She was no model Gerudo, but at least Keeja never came to Ganondorf with her problems. He could also smell roasted meat on the table. Fresh, hot meat.

"I do not say this much, Keeja..." Ganondorf said and rose his head up from his hand. "But thank the Goddess you're-" He paused. Keeja sat opposite him with a smile on her face. She was still completely naked, and dripping wet. Before her was a plate of food, and before Ganondorf were 4 shots of cactus vodka. Ganondorf looked to Keeja, then to the drinks, then back to Keeja.

"Really?" He asked. "You could not even get dressed?"

"And ruin my clothes?" Keeja asked back and smirked. "Besides..." She said and puffed our her chest. "Word is you like staring at tits." She joked, reminding Ganondorf that she saw him watch Nabooru bathe. He stared at her for a moment, expressionless, before glancing at the drinks.

"And these?" He asked.

"You've had a long couple days. You need some alcohol." She said.

"I've had some." Ganondorf replied and waved his hand over the many empty goblets, mugs, and shot glasses before him.

"And yet you're still sober." keeja replied. "I aim to fix that tonight." Ganondorf stared at his companion, and she right back at him. Slowly, a small smirk crawled up Ganondorf's cheek. One that made Keeja smile back at.

"Very well, Keeja. Let us imbibe."

* * *

Nabooru walked through the halls of the Fortress toward her destination. Her jaw was clenched tight and her hands were shaking. She had done something she never had before, she had slapped her best friend. Her right hand still pulsed from the pain and bore a flourished color. It didn't mind her, though. She was far too angry to care about a slight pain. What mattered most to her now was where she was going.

It was not a place she visited often, but right now, she needed it. She rarely had a use for it, as she did not approve of what went on within its walls, but it had its uses. Tonight more than any night before, Nabooru required its services.

She paused in front of the door. She was angry enough to pull it wide open, letting everyone know she was there, but Nabooru had no idea who would be on the other side. With a sigh to get herself under control, Nabooru opened the tavern door.

The insides were just as she had expected them; a pool full of drunk naked women laughing and enjoying each other, with tables and booths lining the walls; each filled with sisters. She glanced around the bar to see if she recognized anyone, or rather, if anyone was there who would recognize her. She was known throughout the entire Fortress, but with certain people, it would be best for her to not be seen here.

Quickly, Nabooru rushed somewhat unseen to the bar, where she ordered a very rare and limited drink in the desert; Zora Wine. It was not a common drink taken by Gerudo, as most found it too sweet to be enjoyed. Wine was seen to the Gerudo as a man's drink; a cheap and weak alcohol that could make one drunk easily and rue it's consequences. It was no drink fit for a woman of Gerudo might, like ale.

Nabooru, however, enjoyed it. She was not overly fond of the bitter tastes of the ales and beers the raiders pillaged from Hyrule, and found the cactus vodka brewed in her homelands too concentrated for her pallet. She did not drink often, so her tolerance levels were still low. She wanted to loosen up, not pass out in the hall.

She took the bottle and thanked the bartender before turning around to find a place to sit. That's when she saw him. Ganondorf sat in a booth to the left of the bar. He was surrounded by mugs and shot glasses, and had his head in his hands. He was obviously trying hard to relax, which was just what Nabooru needed.

There was another sister at the table, one Nabooru recognized but could not place the name. Luckily for her, the Gerudo stood up form the table and bowed to Ganondorf before walking away. Nabooru sighed wit relief and began walking toward the table, holding her unopened bottle of wine at its neck. She knew if there was anyone she could talk to now, it would be a drunk Ganondorf.

As she got closer, another Gerudo whooshed passed her and sunk into the open seat in Ganondorf's booth. Nabooru's smile dispersed as she saw a soaked, naked Keeja make herself comfortable in the seat she had aimed for.

"... Of course Keeja's here." Nabooru muttered. She would have enjoyed Ganondorf's company, even drunk, but she could not take Keeja at her most sober and withdrawn. Here, seeing her both naked and hammered, spelled only doom.

Nabooru could no longer sit at that table. She looked around for another spot. It took a good moment, but she found a lone table with one chair near the back corner of the tavern, secluded from anyone else. She begrudgingly chose that as her spot and opened up her bottle of wine.

She spent a couple hours in the tavern, at her little table in the corner, silently reflecting on her life and drinking her wine. When one bottle was gone, she went up for another.

Nabooru was not accustomed to the rules of drinking, and quickly downed the second and third bottle without realizing just how little she had eaten in the past two days. As the alcohol moved through her system and demanded more, Nabooru stood up and wavered.

"Alridy...?" She mumbled to herself. She stumbled up back to the bar for another bottle. While her mind was screaming at her to just go to bed, she was not ready to end the night so early. She ordered another bottle grumbled when she glanced over at Ganondorf's booth.

Keeja had Ganondorf in a drinking match, and bot were downing shots of cactus vodka as quickly as they came.

"Psh... Shut up." Nabooru said in the Keeja's direction. The Gerudo did not hear her over the sounds of laughter and commotion from the bar around her, and Nabooru did not know why she said it, but it felt satisfying to let it out.

When she got her new bottle, Nabooru turned around to notice her table had been taken. Though she had been in the tavern only two hours, Nabooru's tie here was over. She grumbled again as she dragged herself out of the tavern and down the secluded hall.

As she walked, Nabooru popped the quark off the bottle of wine and drank from it. She stumbled down the halls and chuckled to herself as she made her way to her chambers.

 _No... Not there..._ She thought and stopped suddenly. She could not go back to her chambers, not with Marisha there. It wasn't that she didn't want her sister to see her drunk, but hat she was far too angry let let herself sleep in the same room as Marisha. She wasn't sure if Marisha was even there anymore, but she refused to take the chance of seeing her sister again.

Nabooru glanced around the hall for another exit. There was but one door in the hallway, and although she could not remember in her inebriated state where it led, she figured wherever it would take her could be no more dangerous than where she was initially going.

Nabooru grunted as she pushed open the door and entered into the room. As she shut the door behind her, she chuckled as she found herself in another sister's bedchambers. Luckily for her, no one was home, and she could use it however she saw fit.

She tipped the bottle once more and took in a mouthful of wine. A little bit trickled out the side of her lips and down her cheek and neck. She chuckled to herself and wiped her mouth before sauntering over to the bed.

When she sat on the bed, she hunched down and stared off at the wall, while retreating into her mind. Her thoughts revolved around her recent actions, and what Marisha had said to her. She could no longer contain herself as the alcohol removed her inhibitions. The wine botle slipped out of her hand clinked on the floor.

Nabooru's hands went p and covered her face as the lone Gerudo began to sob. She could not explain nor understand the amount of emotions running through her, and crying was the only way she could seem to let them all out. Her makeup ran down her cheeks as she held her face in her hands.

It felt like she was there for an hour, quietly sobbing alone before she could get herself to calm down. When her breathing relaxed, Nabooru glanced down and realized she still had near a full bottle of wine left on the floor.

"At least you're with me..." She slurred and reached down for the bottle. Her head popped up in shock, however, as the chamber door suddenly opened.

* * *

After several hours of drinking ales and liquors and eating all assortments of desert meats, Ganondorf and Keeja sluggishly sauntered out of the tavern, laughing like jackasses. The latter forgot her clothes behind, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. Her chambers were close enough that no one would see her body, not that she would care if they did.

The two were propped up against one another, each one's arm over the other's, as they walked down the hall.

"Heh, all rit, we're here..." Ganondorf slurred as they reached Keeja's door. "Get yoursilf s-m rist. Yu'll need it." He said. Keeja was hanging off him, and had to be held with both hands, one rested over her shoulder, while the other war rapped around her and clutching her waist. She snorted and chuckled against her drunk king.

"Heheh... You bet I do, sexy man! Now why don't you tuck me in?" She said. She looked up at Ganondorf with half-lidded eyes and stuck out her tongue. Ganondorf took a good moment to look down Keeja's body. The lust was there, and undeterred by goals and duty.

His right hand slid up her body slowly. Keeja chuckled hungrily and she watched the hand move up. SHe heard Ganondorf breath heavily as his large hand covered her right breast and squeezed it. She looked up at Ganondorf and grinned wide.

"Th-t's a fine offer, Kijuh... But I muss' declin." Ganondorf said after a pause. Keeja pouted and reached up between Ganondorf's legs. She gripped his covered member and groaned at the stiffness beneath the leather.

"Aw, c'mone baby..." She said and reached up on her tip-toes. "Let me show you hat a _real_ bad bitch can do..." She whispered into his ear as she gripped his crotch tighter. Her tongue flicked out and slid along Ganondorf's beaked nose. "You know you want it... Been staring at my tits all night."

"Y'didn't give me mush choice!" Ganondorf chuckled. "No... I muss' g 'to my own bed." Ganondorf said. Keeja moved her free hand up and held Ganondorf's cheek. She squeezed his cock once more and delivered a hefty kiss upon her King. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and his into hers. She moaned and pressed against Ganondorf with a hunger that had been building within her for years She could feel his hand rub her breast more, ten let go.

Keeja felt Ganondorf's hand moving down her back to her ass, but stopped at her spine's end. Ganondorf pulled away from the Gerudo with a loud popping sound as their lips parted. Keeja slumped against the cold stone wall and groaned more.

"Ah'm sory Kija... I can't." Ganondorf said and sauntered away.

"Hey, Ganindurf.." Keeja said with a chuckle. Ganondorf turned his head over his shoulder. Keeja pointed at Ganondorf with her right hand, and grasped her pussy with the other. "I will fuck you someday!" She said. All Ganondorf could do was smile back at her.

"Somedee, purhips, but no' t'night..." He said and slid down the hall.

It took a good bit of time, but Ganondorf made his way to his chambers. He had sobered up just enough to walk a little straighter and by the time he reached his door, he didn't rely on the wall to walk anymore.

"Finally... home sweet home.." He muttered and opened his door. He halted, however, as he saw Nabooru in his room, sitting on his bed with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"...G-Ganondorf!... Uhm... Could we talk?" She said between sniffles Ganondorf stood in his doorway and sighed.

"... How may I be of assisst'nce?" He asked, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Nabooru tried to stand up, but the wine in her system refused to let her do so. Instead, she slumped back against the bed and laughed.

"H-I do apologize, Ganindalf!" She slurred. "I seem to be capachured by your bed." She added and chuckled. Ganondorf stared at her.

"... You're drunk." He said and pointed a lazy finger at the Gerdo on his bed.

"You're right." Nabooru replied and tried to push herself up. "Agin I do apoliguys for this... I didn not intind on bein' here... Of all places." She said and looked about the room with half open eyes.

"... Would... Would y'like me t'accompany you home?" Ganondorf slurred.

"Pssshshshs!" Nabooru scoffed loudly and waved her hand. "No way, man. I can't deal with that shshshshit right now. You know?" She asked. Ganondorf thought for a moment trying to figure out what Nabooru meant. Finally he just nodded and walked over to Nabooru.

When he gestured to the bed and Nabooru nodded, Ganondorf sat down beside her. Instantly, Nabooru slumped against him.

"You're so comfy." She mumbled. Ganondorf chuckled. Nabooru held up her bottle of wine and drank form it. When she swallowed the alcohol, she held the bottle out for Ganondorf. It was not his drink of choice, but when already drunk, any more alcohol is welcome. He took the bottle and took in as much wine as his mouth could handle.

"You know, I don't hate you." Nabooru confessed. "I never have."

"I don't hate you either Naboolu." Ganondorf said after he swallowed the large amount of wine in his mouth. The Gerudo woman chuckled. "What?" Ganondorf asked.

"You called me Naboolu." She said.

"Well... You called me Ganondalf." he man replied. Nabooru shot up from his shoulder.

"Did I?" She asked. Ganondorf nodded and chuckled before taking in another swig of alcohol.

"Huh..." Nabooru muttered. She stared at Ganondorf for a while, noting his skin tone and facial features. SLowly, she leaned in and kissed Ganondorf on the cheek. It was no special kiss, but it was warming enough to them both. She sat back and stared at Ganondorf for a moment before leaning back in and kissing his cheek again. She leaned back again but the pull was only growing. She came back and kissed his cheek again, and again. Each one growing a little more passionate. On the fifth time, she turned along his face and kissed his lips.

"I... I'm sorry..." She muttered as she stared at Ganondorf. He stared back with as much surprise as she held. They were quiet for moment, then suddenly they moved at each other. Ganondorf grasped the sides of Nabooru's head, while she wrapped her arms around the man's neck. Their lips met again and this time they clung together.

Nabooru's tongue pushed against Ganondorf's lips, just as he was about to use his. The younger Gerudo moved from the bed into Ganondorf's lap. There she moaned into the kisses and pushed her crotch against Ganondorf's. She could not explain it, she did not want to do this, not now. But at the same time, it all felt too good to stop.

Nabooru felt the two large hands move from her face, which was already burning up with desire, and move down her body. They were large enough to grip her waist with the fingers almost touching at her back. Ganondorf was a giant among Gerudo, or any person for that matter; a small fact that pleased Nabooru.

The hands rose up slowly along her back up to the tie of her chest wrap. Nabooru moaned and bit Ganondorf's lower lip. As she pulled his lip, she could feel him untie her wrap. She lifted her arms just enough to let the simple garment fall down in her lap.

Once exposed, Nabooru pulled away from the kiss. She stared at Ganondorf, who kept his fierce gaze upon her. Only when she nodded, did he look down. Nabooru smiled and puffed out her chest, giving Ganondorf a close up look at her breasts.

To the Gerudo King, Nabooru's breasts were perfect. they were not overly large, nor were they small. They were perfectly round and perky, with dark brown nipples that were begging to be caressed.

"Touch me, Ganondorf." Nabooru whispered. Without any other need for permission, the large hands on Nabooru's back slid across her skin and stopped at her sides just under her arms. The thumbs pushed up at the bottoms of her breasts. Ganondorf lowered his head and pressed his face against the woman's chest.

"Ah..." Nabooru moaned and tilted her head back. Her cheeks flushed red as she felt her right nipple being licked. It was a strange sensation, that sent ripples of pleasure from her chest to her heart. "Do you like them?" She asked softly. The only reply she got was the feeling if Ganondorf's head nod up and down. "Good... So good..." Nabooru replied before she tilted her head back down and kissed Ganondorf's red hair.

Suddenly Ganondorf's left hand shifted against Nabooru's back. Her own arms tightened around her King's neck as she felt him turn around, swirling Nabooru around the room. She kept her eyes closed and before she knew it, she felt the soft bed sheets cloud around her. Ganondorf had her on her back. When she opened her eyes, Ganondorf was slipping out of her arms and standing up.

"Something wrong?" She asked as she propped herself up on her elbows. Ganondorf shook his head and began removing his black armor.

"Nothing's wrong t'night..." He replied. Nabooru bit her lower lip. Something about his words, while slurred, turned her on. She became even more aroused when Ganondorf pulled off his armor, revealing his tight chest. The younger Gerudo nodded and smirked at Ganondorf's pants. She could hardly believe this was happening, and half expected Ganondorf to stop right there and say this was but a ruse.

But he didn't.

He removed his leather belt and dropped it to the floor. This was it. He meant what he was doing. This was no ruse. No false bait and switch. Nabooru breathed heavily as she understood what Ganondorf was doing was genuine.

"Wait." She said, halting the massive man. Ganondorf looked at her, but obeyed her wished. He stood up straight and removed his fingers from his pant line. Nabooru smirked at his and slowly slid up off the bed. She sauntered towards her king, the bottle of wine clutched in her hand. She took a swig of it and came up to Ganondorf. Once inches away from him, she placed the bottle on the floor and looked up at Ganondorf.

"Allow me, my Lord..." She said with a smirk and slowly curled her fingers around Ganondorf's pants. She bit her lip and looked down at what she was dealing with as her arms began to pull the black and brown leather pants down. Inch after inch of her King's skin was exposed, and inch after inch Nabooru grew more excited.

He was shaved, to start, and while Nabooru had never beheld a penis before, it was clear that this was a royal one. Even flaccid, it proved to be of extraordinary size and girth. It sunk down between Ganondorf's thighs like a snake that had eaten well. Beneath it were two large orbs, filled with the seeds of a King. Nabooru did not stop pulling until the pants were all the way to the floor, bringing the Gerudo to her knees.

"Oh... My..." Nabooru gasped.

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked.

"It is... Amazing..." Nabooru said. She sis not know why, but all she wanted to do was kiss it. Her hands traced up Ganondorf's thighs and her face crept inward. She closed her eyes when she was close enough and placed a gentle kiss against the shaft of the flaccid cock. Ganondorf closed his eyes as he felt the woman's soft wet lips caress him.

Again and again she kissed up and down his cock, each time her mouth opening a little more. When suddenly, she opened her mouth enough to envelop the end of the flaccid member entirely. Ganondorf gasped silently as Nabooru moaned against him. She reached up and grasped the shaft wile forcing more cock into her mouth, and began to rub.

"Nabooru..." Ganodorf sighed. His hand moved to the back of her head and gripped her hair gently yet firmly as the Gerudo put more and more of his cock into her mouth. She groaned and slurped harder as the cock began to stiffen within her mouth. She flicked her tongue on the underbelly of the beast, sending wave after wave of pleasure through the man's body.

Only when he was sufficiently erect did Nabooru release. There was a loud popping noise as Nabooru's mouth released Ganondorf's cock. It shot up and bounced, flicking clear liquid across Nabooru's face. She flinched for a moment and wiped it off before looking up at Ganondorf.

"Was... Was that your seed, Ganondorf? Is it over already?" She asked, disappointed.

"Oh, my dear Naboolu..." Ganondorf sighed with a slur. "We have barely begun..." He said. Ganondorf reached down and picked Nabooru up under her arms. She blushed as he was able to remove her from the ground with such ease. She could feel a wetness build between her legs. She watched with a flighty heart as Ganondorf rested her back on the bed, laying face up. He pulled off the woman's red shoes and tossed them onto the floor. Were she sober, that would have greatly upset her. Luckily for them both, she was not.

"Now, if you will allow me..." Ganondorf said and his fingers slid down her sides to the rim of her billowy pants. Nabooru bit her lip. She had let no man see her vagina. No one had seen it, for that matter. She slid her hands up above her head and wriggled on the sheets, anticipating what Ganondorf would do.

"Hng..." Nabooru gasped as she felt her pants slip down her hips. First, her brown thighs ere revealed. Then, her supple ass. Ganondorf could not help but smirk, however, as a trimmed red patch of hair became visible. She heard him groan slightly at the sight of the slender triangle she had maintained. Suddenly, her pants were swiftly removed in such a speed that made Nabooru gasp.

She was now fully naked as at Ganondorf's mercy. The Gerudo King took this happily, and moved up between Nabooru's legs. At her knees. he got down on his and began kissed Nabooru's right inner thigh.

"Uh..." Nabooru sighed as she felt little droplets of pleasure trickle their way up her leg.

"Ganondorf... I-mmm!" SHe halted as she felt a pair of lips touch her pussy. Her fingers gripped the sheets above her and she closed her eyes as her king went to work. He kissed against her hot skin again and again, each time eliciting a moan from the Gerudo. She could barely believe the waves of pleasure emanating from within her.

"Gah.. I... Don... stah..." She gasped. "This feels so- OH!" She moaned as she felt a tongue slide up her vaginal lips. Her eyes opened and she groaned as the tip of the tongue flicked the nub of her clitoris. She had never experienced anything like this before. It was heavenly, divine even. What killed her, though, is that Ganondorf's tongue flicked up at her again, and again, and again.

"Mmm" Nabooru groaned as Ganondorf continued eating her out. Her right leg lifted and her hands moved down. Her left grasped her left breast, while her right went down and slid its fingers into Ganondorf's hair. "Fuck... Don't stop... Please don't stop!" She groaned. Her back began to arch as a build up of pressure and arousal.

"P-please... Don't fu- Don't fucking... Don-... Ah, Goddesses!" Nabooru yelled. She reached down with her left hand and held Ganondorf's head on both sides of his face. "OH GODDESS, YES!" She cried out as she began to grind her pussy against Ganondorf's face.

"OH GREAT GODDESS... FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FU- OH... OH GAH- GAN- I'M GON... IM GONNA-AAAAAAAGH!" She screamed as the pleasure built up to the peak, and over the edge.

Nabooru felt weightless. All that was, was pleasure. She could feel nothing but pure bliss. waves upon waves of pure sensation coursed through her body from her crotch, and she wanted more. She was a slave to her lust. Though she could not se it, Ganondorf's cock pulsed between his legs, begging to be used.

"Please... Oh please Ganondorf..." Nabooru said as she let go of his head. Once she did, Ganondorf slid his face up from her pussy. He kissed her wet crotch once more and stood up, revealing his hungry cock to the Gerudo She stared at is, watching as more clear liquid dribbled form its tip. Slowly, she opened her legs. "Fuck me, Ganondorf."

"With pleasure..." Ganondorf said and moved over Nabooru. Her heart skipped a beat as his cock drew closer and closer to her pussy. Suddenly. she put her hand up on his chest.

"Wait!" She said. Ganondorf again obeyed her request and halted.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. Nabooru shook her head.

"No, I just... Let me do it..." She said. Ganondorf nodded. Nabooru pushed Ganondorf away and stood up form the bed. Her legs shook from her orgasm, and she had trouble standing still. She positioned Ganondorf on the bed moved onto his lap.

"Hng..." Nabooru moaned as she got into position on top of her King. She gripped the cock tight with one hand and steadied it as she sank down upon it. The tip touched her pussy, and her lips enveloped it slowly.

"Ha!" she gasped as she forced herself to be penetrated by the mast. She gasped again as she sank lower onto it. "G-great Goddess!" She moaned and cringed as she felt Ganondorf being pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. She had never had sex before. It hurt, but the pleasure that came with it overtook the pain. "Oh Goddess!" She moaned out load as her legs finally rested upon Ganondorf's.

"Does it hurt?" Ganondorf said in a breathy tone. He was enjoying it just as much as Nabooru.

"Y-yes! Oh Goddess it hurts!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, however, Nabooru's waist began to grind against Ganondorf. "It hurts so good!" She moaned. Nabooru cringed and rested her face in Ganondorf's chest as she began grinding harder. The feeling of Ganondorf's cock embedded within her was too pleasurable to describe. His grooves and girth stretched her walls, and rubbed against every sensitive spot she didn't even know was there.

Ganondorf brought his hands around Nabooru. One wrapped around her head, keeping her against him. While the other slid down her back and grabbed her ass. Suddenly, Ganondorf pulled back and thrusted his cock upward.

"Gah!" Nabooru grunted with wide eyes as she felt the cock push even deeper into her. "A-again..." She mumbled, and upon her request, she felt it again.

"Ugh! More!" Nabooru beckoned. Again and again, she felt the helmet of Ganondorf's cock prod deeper and deeper within her. And yet, with every thrust, she kept wanting more.

Suddenly, Nabooru felt a rush of air. She was pulled around and slammed on her back on the bed, with Ganondorf above her. She stared up at him, curious and whimpering while he hunched over her. His hans slammed on the bed on either side of her.

"Wha- what are you- AAAAH!" Nabooru screamed as Ganondorf thrusted his full length into her. He cringed from the pleasure that surged through his rod, and slammed up inside Nabooru again. The Gerudo had her eyes wide open along with her mouth and just laid there as her king fucked her. Her hands clung tight to the sheets and she could only gasp as her body slid back and forth.

"Fuck... Nabooru... you're so tight!" Ganondorf grunted between thrusts. Nabooru did not know what that meant, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything, except the sex. The feeling of his cock parting her in two with every thrust. The sounds of his testacles slapping her ass, and the heavy breathing... She was getting closer to another orgasm.

As Ganondorf fucked Nabooru, his eyes focused on her breasts. The way they shook and jiggled sent more wavs through him. He could sense it. His peak was nearing as well.

"N-Nabooru... I'm about-" He began to warn.

"Oh leave it in! For the love of the Goddess, cum inside me!" Nabooru screamed as her body shook. Her eyes rolled back as she lost all sense of self once more.

Gaondorf grunted louder, and breathed faster as his own climax built. He began to thrust harder and faster within Nabooru's pussy until finally he roared and thrusted as deep as he could go.

Pleasure burned through Ganondorf's cock as he exploded his seed within Nabooru's tender hole. They both moaned and groaned as they could feel the intense release that had been building up between them both.

In an almost simultaneous motion, Nabooru turned on her side, while Ganondorf fell onto the bed behind her. When he landed, Ganondorf grunted once more as his cock was pulled from Nabooru, who gasped at the feeling of her pussy being freed from the massive beast.

"Oh... Ganondorf..." Nabooru moaned. Her leg lifted slightly just as a small stream of semen spilled from out of her pussy and down the bottom ridge of her ass cheek. She rested her leg over Ganondorf's and breathed heavily.

The two of them laid there, drained of energy and various fluids, until they both passed out on the bed.


	92. Timing

Never had a hangover hurt so much as it did that morning. There was nothing in his mind, no dreams, no thoughts, no sounds, just black. And then, conscious crept into his mind. Realization and thought. Then, as if being hit by a rampaging horse, searing pain.

"Guh..." Ganondorf groaned as light from the morning sun shone through his open window and directly over his eyes. Though they were shut, no amount of skin could completely keep all the light from his eyes, and his pupils dilated from the solar barrage.

Ganondorf brought his hand up over his eyes, but that blocked only a bit of the pain. His fingers rubbed his forehead, but it did little good to calm the raging storm in his brain. The poison from the alcohol had spread through his body, and was seeded deeply within his mind. The Gerudo groaned as his head ached.

"What..." He mumbled. His body began to shiver slightly, telling him he had spent the entire night no only above his bed sheets, but also naked. His hand slid down his form to confirm this fact, but was halted at his waist. Something was resting over him. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes closed and covered, leaving his free hand to explore just what was upon him.

It was warm, and soft. The more Ganondorf rubbed it, the more he enjoyed its touch. It didn't feel like sheets or pillows, it was more gentle, more alive. It was also large. As Ganondorf brought his hand up, he could feel that whatever it was, it had more mass than he had expected.

It was round, like a cylinder and he noticed that the farther his hand moved to the right, the warmer it became. As his fingers and body were chilled, any source of heat was welcome. His fingers slid across the silky form, getting closer and closer to the heat source. Suddenly, the tips of his fingers crept upon something soft, and very warm. Ganondorf smiled upon the warm sensations he was feeling. Then, suddenly, he heard a moan.

Ganondorf's eyes opened slowly, but were still covered by his hand. He did not moan, and until this moment he assumed he was alone in his chambers like always. His fingers pushed against the warm spot, and soon a whimper sounded.

Suddenly Ganondorf had an idea. Slowly, he pushed his fingers against the soft zone. There was a slip, and just as the Gerudo surmised, his fingers entered the warm spot to an even warmer hole. There was a gasp beside him and a sudden movement.

Ganondorf felt the object atop him move off his waist, exposing his only covered area to the chill in the room. His finger slipped out of the damp hole as the form turned and huddled at the man's side.

Ganondorf sighed. Judging from the amount of alcohol he had imbibed, and their history, it was only a matter of time before this happened. Besides, with the way she had been acting, could he really blame himself for finally caving in? She was beatutiful after all, in her own way.

With a still throbbing headache, Ganondorf tilted his head to the right to wake up his companion.

"Time to wake up, Kee-!" Ganondorf stopped mid-sentence. Though he did not want to take in any more light, he could not stop his eyes from opening wide from shock. The woman to his right was not Keeja as he had guessed, but Nabooru.

Ganondorf took in a sharp breath as the Gerudo shifted in her slumber. Like him, she was naked. He could not only see her body, but feel it gently pressing against his own. Ganondorf looked from her and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Great Goddess... No." He muttered. His gaze moved back to Nabooru as she took in a deep breath. He stared at her with growing worry as her body began to shift as she awoke. He stared at her, fear growing, as Nabooru moved.

Instinctively, Her crotch pressed harder against Ganondorf's thigh. The Gerudo man did not hate that feeling, as he could feel every bit of her rubbing against him. Nabooru took in another deep breath and yawned, stretching her arm above her head.

"Haaaa." She sighed from the yawn. Her face scrunched up and she made a high pitched squeak as she stretched. Then, Nabooru opened her eyes. The eyelids slid up, revealing whites, amber irises, and black pupils. Each shade of color made Ganondorf's stress levels rise higher.

Nabooru blinked several times as the image before her cleared more and more until she could easily see the Gerudo beside her, then her eyes widened. Ganondorf stared back at her, and suddenly gave off a somewhat awkward and strange smile.

"Good morning." He said sheepishly. Nabooru slowly sat up from the bed and stared down at her king.

"... Ganondorf... What are you doing in my room?" Nabooru asked. Ganondorf raised his eyebrow and withdrew his smile.

" _Your_ room?" Ganondorf replied and glanced around. Nabooru did the same and her eyes widened.

"... What is going on?" She asked. "What am I doing here? What... What did we do?" She asked.

"I uh... I think it's fairly obvious what we did." Ganondorf confessed. Nabooru glanced down at her naked body, then to Ganondorf's.

"Wait... No. No we couldn't have..." Nabooru exclaimed. "Why in hyrule would we-"

"Alcohol." Ganondorf interrupted, glancing down at the wine bottle on the floor.

"B-But..." Nabooru said as she climbed off the bed. "But... I mean... Surely we didn't... I mean come on!" She yelled. Ganondorf stared at her and stood up as well.

"I'm not thrilled any more than you, Nabooru." He said.

"Oh bullshit!" Nabooru yelled, catching Ganondorf off guard. "You've been wanting this for YEARS!"

"E-Excuse me?!" Ganondorf replied. His calm exterior was quickly cracking. " _YOU'RE_ the one who has been trying to get me to mate with you!" He yelled back.

"Oh please! Like I would ever!" Nabooru screeched.

"Oh, deer, you just did!" Ganondorf shot back, gesturing to Nabooru's body.

"At least I'm not the one who's ready for round two!" Nabooru yelled.

"What does _that_ mean?!" Ganondorf asked. Nabooru glared at Ganondorf and shot out a stiff finger towards Ganondorf's crotch. When he looked down, he noticed he was hard.

"That's just the morning!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"You always want to fuck the morning?" Nabooru asked and crossed her arms.

"What? No! It... It does this, every morning." Ganondorf explained.

"Uhuh! _Sure_ it does!" Nabooru said sarcastically.

"You just watch! It'll go down soon... SEE?!" Ganondorf yelled and gestured down to his member as is deflated in a slightly depressing manner back to flaccidity, as if it was disappointed.

"You made it to that!" Nabooru accused.

"I can't make it do anything! Men can't control their penises!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"So you admit that you can't control yourself!" Nabooru yelled.

"Oh don't star that! It was _you_ who couldn't control yourself!" Ganondorf shot back.

"What type of creature can't control his own body! Especially that part?!" Nabooru asked.

"By the Goddess, it's as if you've never been with a man before!" Ganondorf retorted. Nabooru gasped.

"For your information, I haven't!" Nabooru yelled back.

"Oh... Well... Huh..." Ganondorf muttered at a loss for words.

"Well what?!" Nabooru yelled.

"Well... Could have fooled me!" Ganondorf said, raising his voice again. Nabooru scoffed again.

"And what does THAT mean?!" She yelled.

"By the way you moved, I could have guessed you've been with dozens!" Ganondorf yelled.

"OH... HOW DARE Y-wait was it that good?" Nabooru asked, dropping her anger almost immediately.

"It was definitely worth remembering." Ganondorf said.

"Huh... Okay well-WAIT YOU REMEMBER IT AFTER ALL?!" Nabooru yelled again.

"Only bits and pieces!" Ganondorf replied. "I was very drunk, as were you!" He replied. "You HAD to be, with the way you jumped me." He muttered.

"I didn't jump you I kissed you!" Nabooru corrected.

"AHAH!" Ganondorf yelled, pointing a finger at Nabooru. "So you remember as well!"

"N-no! I don'... Shut up!" She yelled back. "I just remember kissing you and... And... You taking advantage of me!" She yelled.

"Ugh!" Ganondorf groaned. " _This_ again!"

"Yes, _this_ again!" Nabooru yelled. "This always! You waited until I was hammered, and then you... you hammered me some more!" She accused.

"I wasn't the one who begged me to cum inside you!" Ganondorf retorted. Nabooru's eyes shot wide open and she looked down at her vagina.

"You... You didn't!" She yelled.

"I... did..." Ganondorf said. His tone shrunk down as he realized the potential state he found himself in. Nabooru reached down and felt within her hole. Her fingers pushed skin aside and delved deep within. Ganondorf stared at her, then took a step closer.

"While this is not how I planned for things to happen, I will not neglect any duties and responsibilities that are to come." He said.

"How incredibly thoughtful of you." Nabooru replied sarcastically as she pulled her fingers out. "Well, whatever damage you could have caused is too far gone to be able to fix. I guess we're gonna be par-wait... What day of the month is it?" She asked.

"Uh... I believe the 30th." Ganondorf replied. Nabooru rolled her eyes back and sighed deeply in relief.

"Oh thank the Goddess!" She groaned. "I'm not wombing." Among the Gerudo, wombing was the name given to a member who could conceive. Young Gerudo would venture into Hyrule during their wombing phases to procure a mate. However, were they to mate outside of this time, there would be no chance at child bearing.

Ganondorf body relaxed as he too sighed in relief.

"When is your wombing?" He asked.

"It... Heh." Nabooru paused and chuckled. "It passed as we were in the desert."

"Good... Very good." Ganondorf replied and sat down on the bed. Nabooru sighed once more and sat beside him. They were quiet, sitting beside one another awkwardly.

"It wasn't bad, you know." Nabooru said finally.

"No... it wasn't." Ganondorf replied, glancing at Nabooru. As he stared at her, his member began to rise again. This time it was not because it was the morning. Nabooru stared at it and bit her lip. She came in closer to her king, her lust building. Slowly her hand crept up over Ganondorf's leg, getting closer towards his risen member.

"You know, I kind of liked the way it tasted..." She muttered, moving in closer. Ganondorf closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the Gerudo's hand grasp him.

"You are welcome to taste it again..." He uttered, slipping back into his lustful desires. Suddenly, they both snapped out of it as nabooru widened her eyes as she shot off the bed.

"I gotta go... do things!" Nabooru yelled and went for her clothes.

"Y-yes!" Ganondorf exclaimed as he too jumped from the bed and went for his clothing. "The things must I got to do!" He said, tripping over his words and pants.

"You, what?" Nabooru asked as she pulled her chest wrap over her breasts.

"Nothing." Ganondorf said. "Go do your duties."

They both quickly put on their clothes and rushed to the door. Ganondorf opened it and peered out into the hall to make sure no one was there. When it was clear, he and Nabooru shot out into the hall, shut the door behind them, and split up, going the opposite directions in the hall.

* * *

"Shit shit shitty shit fuck damn fuckin' hell Goddess damn fuck... Shit!" Nabooru cursed as the walked swiftly down the halls. She did not want to run, as that would draw too much attention to her, but neither could she simply walk. The worst part about it was, she has no idea where she was walking to, she just needed to get there.

"Oh Goddess, what will she think? What will she _say_?!" She muttered to herself as she turned right and down the halls toward her unknown destination. Suddenly Nabooru stopped at a door on the left side of the hall. This was her room. Nabooru raised her hand to knock on the door, but stopped.

"... No." Nabooru muttered to herself. She turned away from her door and walked down toward the area of the Mess Hall. "I don't think I could handle seeing-" Nabooru paused and halted as someone turned the corner right in front of her. She perked up and donned the widest and most fake smile she had ever created. "M-Marisha!"

"Nabooru!" Marisha exclaimed, startled by Naboru's sudden appearance. She jumped back slightly and nearly fell over. "I uh... What's... What's up?" She asked as she slowly steadied herself. Nabooru stared at her for a moment, collecting her thoughts and arranging the proper words in order.

"I uh... I think we should talk." Nabooru said slowly. She grabbed Marisha by the arm and pulled her away from the hall and into her room, where she shut the door behind her.

"Hmm, well well... Back for that second slap then, ey?" Marisha stated with a sigh and folding her arms.

"Not exactly..." Nabooru replied.

"... Good, because I want to talk about that, actually." Marisha said.

"I think it can wait this time..." Nabooru said. She rubbed her wrists, trying to find the courage to speak her mind.

"No, no... What I have to say needs to be said." Marisha pressed. "I... wasn't being a good friend to you last night." She confessed. Nabooru stopped wringing her arms and looked up at her friend.

"... Go on." She said. Marisha glanced away from Nabooru and stared out the small window in the room.

"I wasn't thinking right, and lashed out at you." Marisha began. "I... I heard you and Ganondorf talking, and instantly went to the wrong conclusion..."

 _Not so sure it was the wrong one..._ Nabooru thought.

"Uhuh." Nabooru said.

"I guess I was afraid of losing you... To him." Marisha continued, then chuckled. "I know it sounds stupid. You, falling for Ganondorf Dragmire." She said and flailed her open hands in the air. "The Great King." She mocked.

"Hah, yeah..." Nabooru said, feigning a laugh. "I'll never spread my legs for such an... Evil man." She added. Marisha nodded in agreement.

"How Keeja does it I have no idea." Marisha said.

"How keeja does it?" Nabooru asked.

"Yeah, those two fuck like wild rabbits, it's so obvious." Marisha replied.

"Oh... Oh, yeah. Totally... Obvious." Nabooru said. Marisha nodded again.

"So, where'd you go last night?" She asked.

"No where!" Nabooru answered almost emmidiately. Her eyes were a little wider as fear shot up and down her spine.

"... Oh?" Marisha asked.

"I mean... I around, I was around. I... was around the Fortress... I did things." Nabooru stumbled over her words. "I... Patrolled the outer areas of the Fortress..." She said, calming herself.

"Really? I went outside too and didn't see you." Marisha responded. Nabooru took in a deep breath.

"... I mean, I wasn't out there all night. Kind of cold out there." Nabooru said waving her hand.

"Uhuh... So where'd you go?" Marisha asked.

"I... went into the training ground, of course!" Nabooru answered assuredly.

"Really?" Marisha asked as she furrowed her brows. "I was in there too and didn't see you."

_Oh of fucking course you were..._

"Well it's a big place. I was in the east wing." Nabooru said.

"I was in the east wing." Marisha retorted

"West wing. I meant west wing." Nabooru shot out and crossed her arms.

"Huh, well, okay then." Marisha said and sighed happily. "If that's where you say you were, I believe you." She came closer to Nabooru, who stared at her, unsure what was happening. The smaller Gerudo wrapped her arms around Nabooru and held her close. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Yeah... Me too." Nabooru sighed. Once the embrace was over, Marisha leaned back.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"What?" Nabooru asked back.

"You said you needed to talk. What's up?" Marisha pressed.

"Uh... Just... Just that I really appreciate our friendship." Nabooru said. Marisha smiled and nodded.

"So do I, my lady." She replied. "So, breakfast?"

"Uhm, not just yet. I have to wash from last night." Nabooru said.

"Oh?" Marisha muttered.

"Oh yeah, I feel super dirty right in my- from all the training. All hat sweat you know, gross." Nabooru said, catching herself mid sentence. She opened the door and let Marisha out, then walked into the hall. When Marisha was behind her, she noticed Nabooru's legs wobbled as she walked.

"Heh, long hard workout, huh?" SHe joked. Nabooru chuckled.

"Girl you have no idea..."

* * *

"Fuck fuck fuckitty fuck shit damn shitting hell Goddess damn shit... Fuck!" Ganondorf mumbled to himself as he walked swiftly up the halls. He did not want to run, as that would draw too much attention to him, but neither could he simply walk. He knew exactly where he was walking, but he did not want to go there.

"Oh Goddess, what will she think? What will she _say_?!" He muttered to himself as he turned left and up the halls toward his destination. Suddenly Ganondorf stopped at a door on the right side of the hall. This was _her_ room. Ganondorf raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped.

"... No." Ganondorf muttered to himself. He turned away from the door and started to walk away. "I don't think I could handle seeing-" Ganondorf paused and halted as someone opened the door he was just about to knock on. He froze in place and kept his eyes staring forward as he heard someone behind him yawn. "K-Keeja..."

"Ganondorf?" Keeja mumbled, still naked and half asleep from the night before. She hunched against the door frame and nearly tumbled over. "I uh... What's... What's up?" She asked as she slowly steadied herself. Ganondorf turned around and stared at her for a moment, collecting his thoughts and arranging the proper words in order.

"I uh... I think we should talk." Ganondorf said slowly. He walked toward the half-roused Gerudo and pushed her gently inside her room before shutting the door behind him.

"Hmm, well well... Back for that fuckin' then, ey?" She slurred with closed eyes and a dumb smile.

"Not exactly..." Ganondorf replied.

"... You sure?" Keeja asked. She sauntered over to her bed and flopped over it, ass sticking up. Ganondorf stared at her and sighed.

"Yes, I am sure. That is, however, the subject I want to talk about." He repiled.

"Mphflmgr?" Keeja mumbled into her sheets.

"Yes, exactly." Ganondorf replied. He couldn't make out a single word she mumbled, but he knew he had Keeja's attention. What all there was, at least. Suddenly, he heard Keeja chuckle.

"Smm, wmglflimb?" Keeja asked.

 _Goddess, here it comes..._ He thought.

"I... Had sex last night." Ganondorf confessed. Keeja slowly began to turn around in her bed and faced Ganondorf.

"Come again?" She mumbled. Her eyes were narrowed slits, but they were caused by a muddled brain trying to make sense of the situation. "I don't remember it."

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

"You had sex." Keeja replied then shrugged. "I don't remember it at all." Ganondorf stared at Keeja for a moment, trying to understand her meaning.

"... What... No! No, not with you." He said finally.

"Don't follow." Keeja replied, resting her eyes again.

"I had sex last night... But not with you." Ganondorf relplied.

"Yeah, still not getting it." Keeja replied.

"He fucked someone other than you, dumb ass." Donaru's voice broke out from the other side of the bed.

"Exactly." Ganondorf replied.

"Not... No, don't make sense." Keeja said. Ganondorf sighed.

"She's still drunk." Donaru grumbled. "And some of us are still trying to sleep. Who the hell is so important to fuck that you could wait to tell us later?"

"... Nabooru." Ganondorf confessed. Keeja shot up from ther bed, Donaru turned around hurridly to face him.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"The fuck is this?!" Donaru asked and clammered around Keeja. "You sleeping with the enemy now?!"

"That was fuckin' fast!" Keja replied, then chuckled. "Or was it a fast fuckin'?"

"Stop." Ganondorf said to Keeja. "Yes, I am sleeping with the enemy, but for a reason. Yes, it happened fast. And no... It wasn't fast. At least, not what I can remember." Ganondorf explained.

"Details, now." Donaru demanded.

"Mmm, yes, details." Keeja said with a sly smirk.

"... If you both must know, when I returned to my room I found Nabooru there. The was drunk and sobbing-"

"Not that!" Donaru grumbled.

" _Yes_ that!" Keeja urged. Donaru looked at her lover and punched her in the arm, then glared at Ganondorf with fury in her eyes.

"Why? Why did you do it? She's against us, or she was at least. You haven't turned your back on us, have you?" She growled, clenching the bed sheets in her fists. Ganondorf saw this, and matched her fury in his own eyes.

"I have done no such thing. We need her on our side if we are to continue on with my plans." Ganondorf barked. Donaru seemed undeterred by his harsh attitude.

"We never needed her before, why now? It's not like she could give you anything _this one_ can't." Donaru said, nodding to Keeja. Ganondorf stared at Donaru, then to Keeja. She was slumping back on the bed and giggling to herself.

"Yes, she can." Ganondorf replied. Donaru raised her eyebrow. Keeja huffed and pouted.

"You better have a damn good reason." Donaru said, folding her arms.

"Has Keeja told you of our next step?" Ganondorf asked.

"Does she look like she could explain anything right now?" Donaru asked back. Keeja was still giggling and slumped further down against the bed in a non-too flattering position.

"Fair point. Your next task is to venture to the Desert Colossus, and aid my... Aid the witches in blocking certain passageways. While you are there, I will be in Hyrule. When you are finished, you both will meet me there, and we will begin the final phase." Ganondorf explained.

"And how does fucking the girl fit in... Like at all?" Donaru asked.

"How often has Nabooru said nothing and stood aside as I did anything here?" Ganondorf replied.

"A whole bunch of never." Donaru answered.

"And how would she act if she found out we were changing the most sacred place our realm?" Ganondorf continued.

"She wouldn't be thrilled." Keeja blurted out.

"No, she would not." Ganondorf continued.

"So kill her." Donaru said.

"He won't." Keeja said, then waved her hands in the air. "All Gerudo lives are precious, blah." She mocked.

"So you decided to fuck her instead." Donaru added. "Great plan." She said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Befriending Nabooru was my initial plan. But thanks to the alcohol, everything has been advanced." Ganondorf said.

"I'll only fuck her if it's real." Keeja said, deepening her voice to imitate Ganondorf. "So big boy, was it? Was it real?"

"... The bits and pieces I remember, yes." Ganondorf said. Donaru sigh angrily while Keeja stared at Ganondorf's crotch with a raised eyebrow and giggled.

" _Those_ bits and pieces?" She joked.

"It will get Nabooru off my back, and off yours." Ganondorf said.

"Just as long as you keep her on hers." Donaru added. Ganondorf looked at her and nodded, albeit with reluctance. With another sigh, Donaru stood up from the bed.

"So then, when do you want us to leave?" Donaru asked.

"In a month, thank Goddess." Keeja slurred.

"You want us to wait that long?" Donaru asked.

"... No." Ganondorf replied. "Since things are moving much faster than I had anticipated, I want you to leave as soon as you are able."

"We just got back!" Keeja groaned.

"We'll leave tonight." Donaru said. She was tired and bored of living at the fortress. Any action was welcome. "It is a new moon, we can leave unseen."

"Good. Best little know where you truly are." Ganondorf said. "I will give you the day to prepare. Once finished with your task, come see me in Hyrule." He finished, then walked towards the door. "Now, I am going to bathe. I suggest yo get her some food." Ganondorf ordered Donaru.

"Hey, Ganondorf." Keeja said and sat up in the bed. "Was it good?" Ganondorf paused at the door, remembering more and more of the previous night.

"Girl, you have no idea."


	93. Decisions, Decisions

The bathing chambers were located within the Fortress, one floor beneath the tavern. That was where all the Gerudo cleaned themselves. Within that place were several large pools where the warriors could waste little water by bathing together. However, near the back of the chambers were sectioned off basins reserved for those who wished for a more private bathing experience.

This is where Ganondorf found himself. He would often use these rather than the pools because he preferred his alone time and used the time to reflect on his thoughts and plans. Today was no different. In fact, he was more troubled than usual.

Things were happening to him, and to those he knew. Things that unfortunately could not be altered. As Ganondorf lit the fires beneath his basin to heat the waters, his mind fell heavy upon those actions.

He had no intentions of having sex with Nabooru. What he told Keeja was true; the only reason he would mate with her was if it was real, and not part of his plans. He was not about to take a moment he used to share so intimately with Jafora and belittle it down to a meaningless act just to further his own plans.

As he undressed and stepped into the basin., Ganondorf sighed heavily. He was not overly obsessed with the comforts and luxuries of the world, but he rarely could he deny a hot bath. There was just something about the way the hot waters soothed his skin and muscles that he could not deny. The Gerudo King closed his eyes as he relaxed his entire form in the basin.

"Hey, could I join you?" A voice perked out from behind the drape separating Ganondorf form the rest of the world. The Gerudo opened one eye and looked at the curtain. Though he could only make out the silhouette of the Gerudo on the other side, he knew exactly who it was.

"This is a private basin, Nabooru." Ganondorf said.

"I know, that's why I want in." Nabooru replied. Ganondorf stared at the shadowy form and sighed.

"... Close the curtain behind you." He said. Nabooru did as he asked. Once she entered the small stall, she drew the curtain back so no one could see them together. Then, she began to disrobe.

Nabooru stared at Ganondorf as she pulled down her chest wrap. He stared back at her as well as he watched her slowly peel out of her clothing like a snake from its old skin. From what he remembered of the night before, she had taken much less time to be stripped down than now.

Once she was fully naked, Nabooru stepped closer and slowly crawled up into the basin.

"Aaahhh..." She sighed as her body sunk into the hot waters. "There is nothing better than a hot bath." She said as she sat down beside Ganondorf.

"How did she take it?" He asked.

"Who?" Nabooru asked back.

"I assume you told Marisha about it." Ganondorf explained. Nabooru looked at the wall in front of them, silent.

"... I didn't tell her." She answered. "What about Keeja?"

"What about her?" Ganondorf asked.

"How did she take it?" Nabooru asked back.

"I didn't tell her" Ganondorf lied. Nabooru turned to look up at him.

"... I'm not going to be a side fuck." She stated. Ganondorf turned his head to her.

"What?" He asked.

"I know you and Keeja are mates. It's obvious." She said. "I do not want to be some drunk lay you had, but I refuse to be an easy fuck for you when Keeja's unwilling." Nabooru said. Ganondorf stared at her for a good moment, thinking about what to say.

"Keeja is not my mate." He answered finally. "I have never laid with her."

Nabooru's eyebrows raised.

"Wait, like, never?" Nabooru asked. Ganondorf shook his head. "But... That way she acts.. I just assumed..."

"She is that way around everyone." Ganondorf replied. "She is especially that way around me because I keep refusing her."

"Oh." Nabooru said. She didn't want to say anything out loud, but a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Truth is, until last night, I haven't mated with anyone in years." Ganondorf confessed. Nabooru's chuckle puzzled him.

"We didn't mate, Ganondorf. We fucked." She said. "Mating involves love. What we did was nothing but lust."

"Is that bad?" Ganondorf asked. Nabooru looked up at his and stared into his eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think... It was not planned, but I am happy that it happened." He answered. Nabooru smiled slightly.

"Do you want it to happen again?" Nabooru asked. Ganondorf looked around the walls of the basin. He knew they were alone, but he had to look anyway.

"What are you proposing?" He asked.

"I am proposing..." Nabooru paused. "That we think on it." She said. She looked up at Ganondorf, paying close attention to his next move. She did not know what he wanted to hear, but she figured it was not that. "If... If we rush into something we do not fully understand, it might cost us." She added, trying to bring logic into the mix.

However, logic was rarely welcome when passion was involved. As Ganondorf thought, Nabooru grew slightly more nervous. She did not know what he was thinking, and her words might have angered him. She had heard about the tempers of men, and seen Ganondorf angry enough to know this might set him off.

"That is fair." He said finally.

"O-oh?" Nabooru asked, surprised by Ganondorf's logical response.

"Neither of us were in our right minds. Perhaps what happened was simply the result of alcohol and being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Best not delve too deep into a cavern without a lantern to find your way back." He replied.

The wrong place at the wrong time? Or the right one? Nabooru thought. She sighed in relief at Ganondorf's words however and rested her head against Ganondorf's shoulder. He could be right. It was possible what happened was just the result of wine and lust.

Then again...

"Thank you." She spoke.

"For what?" Ganondorf asked.

"For being understanding." She replied. Ganondorf looked down at her. He did not want to explain it to her, but he felt the exact same way. What had happened the night before was a bout of pure alcohol driven lust. Were he sober he would not have allowed it to happen, and had been fearful that Nabooru wished continue.

He thought he was right when Nabooru asked to join him in the bath. Now, however, he could breathe easy knowing she was just as unnerved as he.

"It is nothing, Nabooru." He said. The two spent several moments in peaceful silence, enjoying each other's presence and the calming heat of the water. While they sat together, Ganondorf got an idea. He gazed down to Nabooru, who was resting her head on his shoulder.

"I will be returning to Hyrule soon." He said. Were he to have mentioned this any time before, he would have been met with enraged opposition, especially after Malli's death. Now, however, things changed. He was unsure of what was to come, so he wanted to test Nabooru's resolve.

"What are you going to do?" Nabooru asked. This wasn't the reaction he expected, if there was one. But this told him nothing of her mood.

"I will try to make peace." He continued.

"What about those who killed Malli?" Nabooru pressed.

"I have already dealt with them." Ganondorf answered. Nabooru rose from his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"What exactly did you do, Ganondorf?" Nabooru asked. She wasn't critical or seeking to judge his actions, but she did want clarification.

"I beheaded her murderer in front of his king." Ganondorf confessed. He Ganondorf stared back at her, watching the emotion behind her eyes. Lies would do little good here, and Nabooru had the right to know what happened.

"And then?" Nabooru asked.

"And then? And then we left Hyrule." Ganondorf replied.

"And... You don't want further revenge?" Nabooru asked inquisitively. She never knew Ganondorf to settle, especially when it came to revenge. Ganondorf stared back at her, and she could tell something shifting within him. There was a sense of intelligence, nobility, even honor bubbling up within him.

"It was clear to us all the man acted of his own accord, without the knowledge of his king. To punish the entire race over the actions of a couple fanatics would do nothing in the long run, but cause total war." Ganondorf said. "I am many things, Nabooru, but I am not reckless with the lives of my people."

The old Nabooru would have happily argued that point. Now, however, she saw things in a slightly different light. Perhaps it was because she was a little older, or that she lost someone so close. Or even that the more time she spent with Ganondorf, a wider view of the world came to light. Whatever it was, she did not argue with him now.

"I understand." Nabooru said, surprising Ganondorf. "So, you actually want to make peace with the Hylians?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Ganondorf said. It was true, to a point. Nabooru looked at his eyes, making sure there was no lie. When she was satisfied, she rested back on Ganondorf's shoulder.

"When do you go?" She asked.

"In one month's time." He replied. Nabooru nodded and rested against him. They spent the rest of the bath in silence, quietly enjoying each other's company. When the waters began to cool, Nabooru slipped out of the basin along with Ganondorf and dried herself.

Once dry and clothed, Nabooru left first and walked out the chambers. Once she was gone, Ganondorf did the same. They were still trying to avoid being noticed together by any means possible. Once alone, Ganondorf walked calmly through the halls to the mess hall.

He arrived and ate a small meal there without much fuss. Those in the Hall tended to mind their own business, but he kept an eye on everything around him. He was cautious, but still felt a slight hint of nervousness within the public. It almost felt like while he knew what he did, others would, even though he knew they didn't.

After Ganondorf finished his breakfast, he left the Mess Hall for the outside of the fortress, where his next destination rested. He greeted the guards patrolling the main square of the fortress and paused to look up across the ravine in front of his home.

It was not the most impressive of sights; being a grouping of rocky hills that effectively hid his people's home from those less savory denizens of the desert. There was just something about the way the sun hit the brownish-red stones that caught his eye. He had seen this exact same sight his entire life, but now, it seemed different.

There was a different touch to the rocks and the view than normal, a touch Ganondorf could not quite discern. It seemed lighter, less weighed down as he had always seen it. Perhaps it was something not of the view that had changed, but something within. Whichever it was, he enjoyed it.

Ganondorf stood in the courtyard for what might have been several minutes. To him, here and now, time meant nothing. Eventually the dun shifted as it traced its path through the sky, and the beauty that Ganondorf beheld faded away, until it was once again just a series of brown-red hills.

Ganondorf blinked a couple times, removing the misty haze from his vision, before returning to his task, and destination, and hand. He greeted the guard standing at her post before entering the Gerudo Training Grounds.

He had been here countless times before, but the last time he was here, he was five years younger. While the grounds hadn't changed, his body had. While he was fit enough to handle combat easily enough, the Training Grounds offered more challenges than one typically met in the wild. They were created solely to push a Gerudo's skills to the limit, and then push further.

This was the kind of training Ganondorf had been born into, the kind he liked.

_If it does not try to kill you, it offers no profit._

Ganondorf needed to be pushed once more, if he wanted to be ready for what was to come. The moment the doors shut, the Gerudo King rushed into the left doorway, and into the labyrinth of pain.

* * *

Nabooru walked through the halls aimlessly. She did not have an exact place she wanted to be, but just to walk was enough. She had many thoughts rushing through her mind, all surrounding one thing.

_Ganondorf..._

She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know his secretive past, his plans, and more than anything, why now. Why his sudden change of heart. Perhaps it was because of Malli. Perhaps something else had happened in the time they spent in Hyrule. Perhaps it was not him that changed, but her.

She stopped mid-step and shook her head with a light chuckle.

"No, it's _definitely_ not me!" She said out loud.

"What's not you?" A voice popped out behind Nabooru. She jumped with a short yelp and spun around. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Keeja standing there. Rather, leaning against the wall. The older Gerudo had her arms crossed with a raised eyebrow.

"What's not you? Because I know what _is_ you." Keeja added. Nabooru glared at her and rested her right hand on her hip.

"And what's that?" She asked with a hefty venomous bite. Keeja smirked at the girl and pushed off the wall. She meant to appear intimidating, but her still intoxicated body betrayed any hint of threat she tried to emanate.

"You is just a silly little girl." Keeja replied, growing in smile and shrinking in distance with Nabooru. "He ain't gonna keep you forever."

"Psh, like you would know." Nabooru shot back without thinking.

"Lemme ass' you somethin'..." Keeja said, getting close enough to Nabooru that the younger Gerudo could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Why all'a sudden you want him? Never gave a fuck about him before. Now it seems that's _all_ ya wanna give'm." She chuckled.

Nabooru's glared intensified. SH\he didn't have an answer, not a good one at least, but she couldn't let Keeja talk to her like this.

"Why you wanna know? You want some dating tips?" She asked back.

"Ha!" Keeja scoffed. "What the hell do you have to teach me?" She asked.

"Well, only one of us is with Ganondorf, and it's not you." Nabooru said coldly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you spoiled little fuck?" Keeja said and took another step closer. Nabooru retreated a step to get some distance from Keeja and more importantly Keeja's breath.

"Yeah, I hear _you_ haven't fucked him!" She replied.

"Oh my time's comin', bitch. But you still didn't answer me. _Why_ you like him all of a sudden?" Keeja replied.

"Because I can give him what you obviously can't." Nabooru said crossingher arms. Keeja jolted suddenly, frightening Nabooru and making her lose her balance.

The younger Gerudo fell to the ground on her back. She grunted and tried to scramble back to her feet, but Keeja was upon her before she could move. The larger Gerudo pounced upon Nabooru and sat on her legs. She then grasped Naboru's wrists and held them above her head, pinning her to the floor.

"Hng! Get off me!" Nabooru yelled.

"You think I can't please him?!" Keeja yelled and thrusted her free hand down Nabooru's pants. Her fingers dove into Nabooru and curled up within her. The younger Gerudo gasped with wide eyes and a wider mouth.

"I know how to fuck like you wouldn't believe, kid. If I wanted to, I could make you cum right here, right fuckin' now!" Keeja growled. Her fingers twitched within Nabooru, sending an enormous pulse of unwanted pleasure surging through her. All Nabooru could do was gasp.

"I know how to work a cunt. Just imagine what I can do with a cock..." Keeja said in a whisper. "So, what makes you so special, huh? What is it?" She asked.

"I... Ah... don't know..." Nabooru muttered.

"Not good enough girl." Keeja said and started vibrating her fingers. Nabooru's eyes widened even further and her back arched. "Why him? Why now?!" Keeja yelled.

"B-because he's the king!" Nabooru yelled back, desperate for Keeja to stop.

"Bullshit! Why?!" Keeja yelled again and pushed her fingers in hard. They forced Nabooru's sensitive spot to be forced between her bones and Keeja's fingers, creating another surge of pleasure. This last one pushed Nabooru right up to the edge, and she screamed.

"BECAUSE HE CARES ABOUT ME!" She screamed as she orgasmed. Keeja grinned wide but held the younger Gerudo still. She pulled her fingers out of Nabooru and brought her hand to her lips.

"Heh, well,aren't you an easy lay, then." She said with a chuckle. Keeja stared down at Nabooru and forced her to look back as the older Gerudo stuck out her long tongue and licks Nabooru's juices off her fingers.

"P-please... Just get off..." Nabooru wimpered. Keeja clicked her tongue.

"Now now, that's nor fair." She said. "How come you get to finish and not me?"

Keeja let Nabooru's right wrist go, but grabbed it with her other hand.

"My turn now..." She said and pulled Nabooru's hand closer to her pants. Nabooru tried to pull away, but Keeja's grip on her was too strong. The younger Gerudo winced as her hand was forced into Keeja's pants.

"Do it, bitch." Keeja ordered. Nabooru sniffled and wiggled her fingers against Keeja's crotch.

"KEEJA!" Another voice boomed from behind Keeja, pulling her attention away. The instant her head turned, Nabooru wrenched her hand away from the Gerudo and scrambled out form beneath her.

"Hey babe." Keeja said in a calm tone as Donaru stomped up the hallway. The other Gerudo was much bulkier than her lover, and had a red rage imprinted on her face.

"What's up?" Keeja asked as Donaru came close. Without any word, the larger Gerudo punched Keeja directly in the face. The blow had enough force in it to slam Keeja against the wall, knocking her out.

Nabooru jolted in shock from the attack, and stared up at Donaru.

"You hurt?" Donaru asked. She reached out a hand for Nabooru, who stared at it for a moment before slapping it away and getting up to her wobbling feet. Donaru took no offense to her hand being slapped away, and watched Nabooru stand.

"Sh-she... She...!" Nabooru stuttered.

"She's drunk." Donaru said. Nabooru looked up at Donaru, her amber makeup running down her brown cheeks.

"That's no fucking excuse!" She yelled. Donaru said nothing, she understood exactly what Keeja had done, and the penalty that usually came with it.

"She's leaving." Donaru said finally. Nabooru kept her gaze hard on Donaru, then down to Keeja.

"... That's not good enough..." She muttered. Quickly she lunged forward and reached for Donaru's dagger. She grasped the handle of the blade and began to pull, but Donaru's large hand grabbed Nabooru at the wrist and held her still.

"It has to be good enough." Donaru said. Nabooru glared up at her. "You keep this quiet, and I'll keep your new relationship quiet." Donaru added. Nabooru could not tell if what she said was meant as a mercy, or a threat.

Nabooru kept a fierce gaze up on the older Gerudo, but released her grip on the dagger. She felt Donaru's grip loosen, and the instance she could, Nabooru pulled away.

"Fine, leave. But she is NEVER allowed near me again. Okay?!" Nabooru growled. Donaru nodded and picked up the passed out Gerudo. She pulled her over her shoulder and walked down the hall toward the food area, leaving Nabooru alone.

The Gerudo girl rubbed her arms, feeling the hundreds of goosebumps along her skin. Rage was bubbling within her, a rage she could not keep down.

_You wanna know? You really wanna know, you bitch?!_

Nabooru turned around and stomped up the hall towards her new destination.

"Because I can fuck him, and you can't..."

* * *

Hours had passed before Ganondorf emerged from the Training Grounds. The day had left, and night enveloped the valley. The crescent moon rose in the sky, and brought with it a cold chill. A wind tunnel formed as it did every night throughout the valley, bringing a harsh chill that could freeze a cold-blooded Lizalfos dead in its tracks.

It didn't seem to bother Ganondorf, however. In fact, the cold air was welcome, as his body was overheated from the vigorous workout within the Training Grounds. The Gerudo King stopped in his tracks and let out a sigh as the cold winds blew off the steam emanating from his body.

"Wonderful..." He mumbled to himself. He raised his hands and allowed the wind to pass through him completely. When he found himself cooled down enough and sufficiently removed of sweat, he opened his eyes again.

In the distance, two Gerudo were coming from the Fortress. Ganondorf could not help but grin as he recognized the two ad Donaru and Keeja. The moment he saw them, Donaru looked back at him.

There were no words spoken between them, but all was understood. She nodded to him, and in turn him to her. Then, Donaru escorted the dazed Keeja silently into the desert toward their destination. Ganondorf's grin widened as his plan was unfolding perfectly.

With them gone, Ganondorf walked back into the Fortress.

The halls were quiet, with most the population above him either in their own chambers, or in the tavern. Ganondorf didn't mind this, however, and even found comfort in the solace. When he was alone, Ganondorf was free to be himself.

His mind went dark as did his expression when he was alone. He was free to dwell on his plans and prepare for the future.

"Everything is working better than I had hoped..." He muttered to himself.

He reached his chambers without seeing anyone, and prepared for the night's rest. Before he could completely retire, however, there was a knock at his door. Ganondorf groaned slightly.

"What did you forget, Keeja?" He asked as he opened his door. He was slightly surprised, however, as it was Nabooru who knocked. She stood in the doorway, eyes glaring up at him.

"I've done some thinking about our relationship." She said sternly.

"All right." Ganondorf said.

"And I've come to a conclusion that best suites our needs." Nabooru continued. Ganondorf looked at her, curious at t what she meant.

"Go on." He said.

Nabooru kept a hard gaze upon him.

"My conclusion is this..." Nabooru paused. She took a moment to glance down the hall, making sure no one was there. When she looked back as Ganondorf, Nabooru suddenly jumped upon him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs bound tightly around his waist. The sudden action forced Ganondorf to grasp the closest thing he could; Nabooru's ass. The younger Gerudo looked up at Ganondorf and shrugged.

"Fuck it." She said. Ganondorf grinned.

"I'd be happy to." He replied and shut his door.


	94. One Week Whoops

"G-Ganondorf no... Please... I uh.. UUUUGH!" Nabooru groaned out loud. Her body seized, arching her back off the sheets. She gasped and breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down. She felt weightless, like she had nearly twice a day for the last week. As her body calmed down and she sighed, her lover rose from beneath the bed sheets.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ganondorf asked with a sly grin. Nabooru slouched back down on the bed and made an airy chuckle.

"W-what do you think?" She joked. Ganondorf chuckled back and slipped out from between Nabooru's legs. He slipped up his side of the bed to reach Nabooru's eye level. There he rested on his side and stared at her. Her eyes followed him as he came up to her, and stared back at him.

"Want me to return the favor?" She asked, reaching her hand down under the sheets. Though Ganondorf's body would not have objected, in fact it was already stiff and ready, his mind had other plans.

"I'm afraid not. At least, not right now." Ganondorf said. His second phrase was added with a wink before he curled up out of bed. Nabooru watched him get up and made a noise similar to the Wolfos howl, only much less loud. When Ganondorf turned to see what was the matter, he saw Nabooru staring at his backside, a sultry look on her face and a smirk.

"What?" He asked.

"Just admiring the view." Nabooru said before she took rose from the bed.

It had been a week since they began their affair, and every night since then they spent together. Last night was no different, neither was this morning. As customary in their conjugal visits, the nights were spent in passion, while the mornings were usually one member orally waking up the other.

This morning, Ganondorf woke up first.

When Nabooru came out of bed, she and Ganondorf took their time putting on clothes.

"What are your plans today?" Ganondorf asked as he attached his cloth belt to his armor.

"I have to address the council of your plans to renovate the temple, remember?" Nabooru said as she pulled her hair up in her usual ponytail. Ganondorf had informed her of his plans to change the temple the night before. In his words, it was to restore that which had long faded away. Nabooru took that the way Ganondorf had hoped, and rewarded him physically.

"Ah, right. How could I forget?" Ganondorf said with a small chuckle.

"You're welcome to join me. I think it would make your argument all the more powerful if you were there to say it, instead of me." Nabooru said with a smirk. Ganondorf glanced at her and returned the grin.

"No, I have duties of my own I need t focus on. Besides, I feel the argument is stronger coming form you alone." Ganondorf said.

"And why's that?" Nabooru asked, coming closer.

"You are acting on my behalf. That shows trust between us that did not exist before." Ganondorf replied.

"Oh yeah?" Nabooru whispered, coming in close enough to touch Ganondorf's chest.

"Yes. The council will recognize this, and we will be that much closer to becoming a fully functioning society again." Ganondorf replied, bringing his arms around Nabooru's shoulders.

"Oh, so we weren't before?" Nabooru asked with a raised eyebrow. Ganondorf stared at her for a moment, before smiling.

"A united culture works better with a united people." He replied.

"Right, so why don't we unite and speak to the council together?" Nabooru asked, pressing her forehead against her king.

"As I said..." Ganondorf spoke. He clutched Nabooru's hands together and pulled her just a little bit away from him. His eyes stayed on hers as he bend over and kissed the other Gerudo's hands. "I have other duties to focus on."

"What's so important that it trumps a council meeting?" Nabooru asked and pulled away from Ganondorf. She was more curious than angry. Nothing would pull Ganondorf away from a meeting with the elites of his tribe. Nothing except, apparently, this.

"It's for the return trip to Hyrule." Ganondorf said.

"Oh." Nabooru said. This was a good enough reason. The only thing that could keep Ganondorf from a council meeting, was preparing for a larger one so crucial as this. With a nod, she gave her blessing.

"Fair enough, Ganondorf." She said and walked to the door. "I'll talk to the council, you prepare for Hyrule."

"Also..." Ganondorf said as Nabooru opened his door. She paused and looked at Ganondorf, who smirked at her.

"I hate council meetings." He said Nabooru chuckled and shut the door behind her, leaving Ganondorf to his plans.

* * *

The corridor was as vacant as always. hardly anyone walked through this hall, knowing it was his hall. That gave Nabooru freedom to walk however she wanted. She did not need to hide here, nor mask her presence. No one would walk down here unless they had express reason to speak with Ganondorf.

The only two people with that kind of cause had left the Fortress a week ago, never to be seen again. That thought made Nabooru smile.

_No more Keeja... This is my place now._

Nabooru walked a little taller with that thought in mind. It was no secret she despised that Gerudo, especially now. Keeja was always loose in Nabooru's opinion. She drank, swore, and slept around with anyone she could. In Nabooru's mind, that was most unbecoming of a Gerudo.

It wasn't just that though, it was what she did to Nabooru that made Keeja a target in the young Gerudo's eyes. There was no other way to put it, Keeja raped her. The argument could be made that Keeja was drunk, or jealous. Whatever anyone could say, it was still rape.

While committing that crime would usually be enough to condemn the accused to death, Donaru had taken her inebriated lover and left the Fortress for good. Nabooru hated Keeja, as well as Donaru, but banishment was enough for her. She was never much one for violence, blood, and death.

_I leave that for Ganondorf..._

As Nabooru made her way toward the council chambers, she ran into more and more people. She was entering the more populated areas of the Fortress, and as such she held herself a little differently.

Around Ganondorf she was casual and did not care as much about her appearance as she did around others. Here, however, she held herself to a higher standard. She was the Exalted One, after all, and Ganondorf's second-in-Command.

When she saw the others, she straightened up, narrowed her eyes slightly, and kept her face stoic. She greeted her sisters with respect as they came up to her. There was a sense regality about her, covering over her emotions like a veil.

Though they had been together for a week now, neither Nabooru nor Ganondorf wished to let their relationship be known to the public. Until very recently, they were opposing forces. They thought it best, for now at least, to let that image linger.

As she made it through the various groups of people, Nabooru bumped into a friend.

"Hey, Nabooru!" Marisha yelled as she ran up to her friend. "Where you goin'?"

"I uh, I have a meeting with the council, Marisha." Nabooru replied, trying to move passed her friend.

Though it had only been a week, Nabooru had made drastic changes to her lifestyle. She had spent all her free time with her new companion, while leaving her older one behind. They would see one another in the Mess Hall at a glance, but other than that Marisha had not seen Nabooru for several days, which was not normal for their relationship. While Marisha seemed elated to see her friend, Nabooru on the other hand was annoyed.

She could not describe it nor fully understand why, but Nabooru was quickly changing. Her views had flipped a full 180 in the last week, making her leave behind everything she used to care about. Part of her wondered if it was because of Ganondorf's influence on her, but the rest of her just assumed it was maturity kicking in.

She was far too prideful to believe Ganondorf had any hold on her. If anything changed about her, it was always her own doing.

_Ganondorf wouldn't do anything to hurt me._

Whether it was her maturing mind, or her lover, the changes happened regardless. Nabooru passive aggressively shunned Marisha, and she had no real reason why. More than that, though, she didn't care.

_I'm just becoming a better person, is all._

"Oh, okay. I'll come with!" Marisha said. Her eyes sparkled with the joy to just be close to her friend again. Nabooru sighed. She did not know why Marisha's presence made her angry, but she was all the same.

"I guess you can come with, but only to the council doors." Nabooru said.

"Well yeah." Marisha chuckled. "Only elites allowed in there."

Nabooru nodded without directly looking at Marisha and walked down the hall towards the council. Marisha had to almost jog to keep up with her. Nabooru partly wished that she would create enough distance between them that she could take a turn and lose Marisha. Unfortunately for her, the way to the Council chambers was a direct line.

Marisha followed closely behind, keeping an eye of Nabooru. There was no shaking her. Nabooru walked down the increasingly crowded halls until she reached the door to the council chambers. Once there, Nabooru turned back to see where Marisha was.

To her disappointment, Marisha was but a few dozen feet back, keeping her eyes steady on her friend. Nabooru sighed, wanting desperately to just open the door and leave Marisha behind in the hallway. She decided, however, that that was just too cruel, and chose with reluctance to wait until Marisha made it to her. Soon enough, she did.

"All right, well I better go in." Nabooru said when Marisha reached her. The latter seemed slightly out of breath, as she had to struggle to keep up with Nabooru, even at a distance.

"O-oh, so soon?" Marisha asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean... I'm late as it is, and I need to make a report." Nabooru said. She wasn't late, but for whatever the reason, she just could not muster the patience to spend more time with Marisha.

"Well, okay. I'll be right here when you get out. I'd love to catch up with you." Marisha said with a smile. Nabooru just stared back at her with a stoic expression.

"Marisha, it's only been a week." She said.

"I know, but it's a whole week we haven't worked together. Don't you think that's a little bit odd?" Marisha asked.

"I've just been busy, that's all." Nabooru said. She looked away from Marisha due to a mix of both impatience and guilt. When she was not working with the council, eating, or bathing, she was with Ganondorf. They still had to meet in secret, so when she was not working in public, she was hidden away with her lover.

"I have to go..." Nabooru said after a moment's pause.

"Yeah, I understand. I'll just wait here." Marisha said somewhat solemnly. Nabooru did not look at her, her eyes transfixed on the door she was holding. With a deep breath, she pushed the door open and vanished from the hallway, leaving Marisha alone with the other sisters.

* * *

"Also... I hate council meetings." He said with a slight smirk. She stared back at him and chuckled before leaving his chambers and shutting the door. He stood there, staring at where she stood just a moment ago, still smirking.

While Ganonodrf's smile faded, his mind wandered everywhere. He was confused as to what actually happened in the passed week. All he could really remember was a series of blurs; most revolving around sex. The only clear images that came to mind were those of Nabooru's naked body moving with his.

_Why her? Why now?_

He did not want this to happen. At the most, he hoped she would become an oblivious ally, one who would support him and turn a blind eye to what was really happening. He had gauged her lust for power similar to his own, and assumed that if he was friendly to Nabooru and gave her the possibility of a promotion, she would allow all manner of dark deeds go unseen.

But he did not prepare for her to join with him like this. Even worse, he would have never expected himself to join with her like this! The thought alone almost made him sick. She had for so long been an adversary, one that he would have never shared his bed with. In fact, he had proudly refused her when first she attempted to mate with him.

Now, however, in one night, his mind had shifted completely on its axis, and he was gladly spending as much time as he could with her. He had to tell himself and his companions that this was all part of his plan, but inside he was unsure.

The last thing Ganondorf wanted to do was betray those precious and intimate feelings he had held so dear with Jafora. He could never belittle those memories to sheer acts of necessity. So how could he have sex with Nabooru so easily, and frequently?

_Perhaps... There is something more here, after all._

Ganondorf started to smile again as his thoughts grew lighter. He thought about the passed week, and what he and Nabooru had done together.

Ganondorf's day was starting off very well. First a morning oral session, of which he particularly enjoyed, and now a full day to work on his plans for Hyrule. As his mind drifted to thoughts of the future, his grin grew wider.

And darker.

Ganondorf walked to the middle of his chambers and sat down, crossing his legs in his lap. For as large a man as he was, Ganondorf was very flexible. His hands rested on his knees and he began to breath a little heavier.

A strange gust blew in from the winder and whirled around him. Scrolls and parchments began to flow around him as his magic started to build. Ganondorf's eyes closed and his chest heaved up and down.

From behind his eyelids, Ganondorf saw the light of day dim. It grew darker and darker, until there was nothing but black. He took in a deep breath, and instantly he smelled something dank and musty. There was no more air flowing around him. In fact, the air he smelled was stale, old. When he opened his eyes, he smiled wider.

Black, pitch black. That was the mood of this place, this cavern. It was dark, old, and best of all, untouched. Ganondorf stood up on his feet. He could see nothing, but that was an issue that could quickly be remedied. He raised his right hand and curled his fingers, as if he was holding the air.

Suddenly, purple fire sparked to life in his palm. It was small at first, but then grew larger and larger until it encompassed his hand. It was a simple enough spell, and didn't brighten up the room much, but this spell alone was not meant to reveal this ancient tomb.

It was, however, the key.

With a loud boom, Ganondorf slammed his fiery hand against the right wall. The purple flames surged between the bricks and stones in a maze-like pattern. They burned through the gaps and spaces of mortar toward the nearest unlit torch.

The instant the purple flames toughed it, the torch burst to life with bright red and orange flames. Ganondorf watched as one by one, every other torch in the cavern lit up from the magic. Soon, a long tunnel was revealed leading to a dark center.

Ganondorf's boot steps echoed through the cavern as he made his way to his hidden destination. The cavern itself was in a place that the Gerudo witches and wizards of old would practice their darkest of arts. It was here that no other living Gerudo knew of, save for one.

Ganondorf found this place once while practicing his magical skills. Just as he had done in Hyrule Caste, Ganondorf sent his mind through the Fortress to search for hidden clues to his homeland created by his ancestors. When he performed the spell, Ganondorf hit the proverbial mother load.

It was an empty pocket deep under the solid stone of the Fortress and the valley. Ganondorf did not know if it was natural, or Gerudo-made, but it had been added upon by his people. There were stone walls surrounding the surface area of the tunnel, which eventually let to a large open chamber with columns and empty basins, with many tables and shelves filled with scrolls regarding ancient spells and rituals.

When he discovered this place, Ganondorf's heart leaped as opportunities arose in his mind. All it took was a proper teleportation spell to reach, making it a perfect hideaway for him to work his dark craft in complete secrecy. He was unsure if even the witches knew of this place, which gave him a deep sense of joy.

At last, I have something about magic they do not.

The torches lit as he exited the tunnel into the main chamber of the cavern. This was where the heart of his malice took shape and form. Ganondorf walked passed a wall with parchments filled with portraits of various beasts and monsters were nailed to the stone. By the wall was a large table filled with vials both empty and filled with liquids of various colors. There were also tubes and containers with a multitude variety of deceased insects and primitive beasts and plants.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Ganondorf said to himself as he perused his collection of fauna and flora.

"I need something that can spread in a short amount of time, but not kill quickly..." He spoke, his eyes scanning the various vials.

"I need a parasite... Ah." Ganondorf smiled as he found his monster's blueprint. He reached over and grasped a small vial and held it up for a closer inspection. Within the tiny glass thing were the remains of a spider-like creature. Ganondorf kept the vial up near his face and walked to the large pool that rested on the far side of the laboratory.

"You won't need much more than a spoonful, I think." Ganondorf said as he neared the edge of the pool. The liquid filling the pool was bright green, and gave off a foul smelling steam. It was a massive concoction of dark magic. Ganondorf popped off the quark on the vial, and dipped it into the pool. It collected a small amount of the green matter into the vial before sealing it once more.

Once the green goo came in contact with the arachnid remains, they began to bond together and mesh into a singular form. Ganondorf stared down at it with a terrifying grin as the corpse took on a new shape and convulsed to life.

"There we are..." Ganondorf muttered as a small red eye opened up among the black body of the small creature and stared up at him.

"I have a task for you, Gohma."

* * *

Nabooru sighed in relief as the doors of the Council Chambers opened. It had been a long several hours she spent within the council walls, and was longing for freedom. Though long it was that she spent within the chamber, it was not at the cost of victory.

Nabooru's plan was to inform the council of Ganondorf's wishes to restore the Desert Colossus. The structure had been around for hundreds upon hundreds of years, with little change to it except moderate upkeep. However, it had remained untouched ever since the priestesses were wiped out, and had fallen to decay.

While Ganondorf's plans were not any form of blasphemy, changes to the sacred home of the Gerudo were met with reluctance. The Meisters in the council wanted to know every bit of the changes planned to be made to the temple most had never even visited in their lives.

As a result, the meeting that Nabooru had initially thought to last no longer than an hour or two ended up spanning over most of the day. Finally, however, the council became satisfied with Nabooru's speeches and information, and allowed council to convene for the day.

When the doors opened, Nabooru could scarcely contain her happiness as the thought of spending another night with her lover skated across her mind. Whether it would be another night of primal passion or simply enjoying the company of one another, it did not matter to the young Gerudo leader.

She did not know what all they would do, but she felt her legs grow weak just from the thought of it all. There was something there between them, Nabooru knew it. A strange bond had been forged between the two rulers. It had been only a week since they had joined, but Nabooru felt a strong power that held her to Ganondorf. A power that seemed to grow stronger with each passing day.

Ganondorf was changing into the man she wanted. He was rough, but also gentle. He was strong willed, but also gave in to her desires. He was also something Nabooru never thought of until now. Ganondorf was creative.

The smile upon Nabooru's lips grew more and more as she saw the torchlight of the hallways illuminate the walkway. Then, her smile faded. There, under a torch just opposite of the council chamber door, stood Marisha.

She had a much less jovial sense about her than earlier. Her arms were crossed over belly, and her yellow eyes stared hard at Nabooru in an accusatory way. Her lips were thin and ready to speak. Nabooru had seen this look on Marisha many, many times before.

_I see we're in our judgmental state again, sister..._

"Hey, Marisha." Nabooru said as she entered the hallway.

"Hey yourself." Marisha said in a monotone. She was on the offensive, waiting for Nabooru to fall for her judgmental stare like so many other sisters did. She was expecting a defense, for Nabooru to explain herself and then their battle would begin.

The last thing Nabooru wanted was a fight, especially right now. She had just spent the last several hours in a dark room with her much older sisters, arguing over what was best for the Gerudo. She had explained herself enough for one day, and was not about to fall for Marisha's stare.

_Who taught you that look, after all?_

"Well, anyway..." Nabooru said and turned away from Marisha.

_If you're not gonna start this, neither will I._

To her annoyance, right when Nabooru started to walk away, Marisha began to older Gerudo glanced over at her new companion, but kept walking. The two silently walked towards the Mess Hall, as it was much later than Nabooru had anticipated, and she was hungry.

"There something you wanna say?" Marisha uttered finally.

"Not really." Nabooru replied, keeping her eyes forward. "There something you wanna bring up?"

"I heard what you said in there." Marisha said. "You speaking for Ganondorf now?" She asked.

"King Ganondorf." Nabooru corrected. She did not look, but she heard Marisha click her tongue.

"So now he's King, huh?" Marisha scoffed.

"He's always been King. We've just been too stubborn to call him that." Nabooru replied in a stoic manner. Suddenly, she felt a tight grasp on her arm. Nabooru stopped walking and stared at Marisha, who was holding her tight in place.

"What's gotten into you?" Marisha grumbled. "Since when have you backed up Ganondorf? You know, it's weird. I haven't seen you in a week and all of a sudden you seem to be his little lap dog. Just what have you two been up to?"

"Excuse me?!" Nabooru growled and wrenched her arm free from Marisha's grasp. "You have no call to judge anything I do! And whatever I do do on my own is my own business!"

"You... Wait." Marisha said as a thought popped in her head. Her head shot back and she stared at Nabooru, this time with bewilderment in her eyes.

"Are you fucking him?!" Marisha asked in almost a shout. Nabooru glanced all around the hall, making sure she they were alone. Her eyes were wide, giving off her secret to her friend.

Swiftly, like a snake, Nabooru pushed Marisha up against the wall and covered her mouth. Marisha grunted but could do little else. Nabooru leaned in closer to whisper in Marisha's ear.

"Now listen here, I am NOT sleeping with Ganondorf. I promise you this, Marisha, I am still working very very hard on what we have accomplished, and I would NEVER throw that all away just for one night with a man I don't even like!" She whispered, then pulled away from Marisha.

"He and I have come close, but not that close." She added, then smirked. "This will help us get closer to our Goddess, and isn't that the most important thing?" She asked.

Marisha coughed slightly from the sudden grasp on her, and rubbed her neck.

"I... I suppose. But why avoid me?" She asked. Nabooru scoffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"You think Ganondorf would be trusting me with his plans if it was the two of us?" Nabooru asked back, then raised her hand and smiled. "It has to be a one on one thing, you know?"

"Okay, okay. That makes sense." Marisha said.

"He's trusting me, more than ever." Nabooru said. "Soon enough, he'll be following my orders, and we will be the ones running this place again, for good." Nabooru added. Marisha grinned at her sister and nodded.

"I like that plan. So, when's the next meeting?" She asked. Nabooru blinked.

"The... The what?" She asked in confusion.

"Well." Marisha shrugged. "You said you were meeting with Ganondorf. When's the next meeting?" She asked.

"Oh, uh. We're meeting again tonight." Nabooru said.

"Hmm, want me to hang around, so we can talk when you're done?" Marisha said, her eyes beginning to beam.

"Uh, no, that's okay. Our meetings usually take a long time, and I'm really tired by the time they're done." Nabooru said.

"Oh? Is talking to Ganondorf that exhausting?" Marisha asked.

"Oh yes, being with Ganondorf definitely drains me of energy..." Nabooru said, slightly looking away.

* * *

The evening air was hot, unlike usual, and filled with breathy moans. Ganondorf sat on the edge of his bed, completely devoid of clothing, while Nabooru sat in his lap. She too was naked, and faced her king. Her body moved up and down in a hypnotic rhythm.

After Ganondorf had returned from his work, he had met up with his sisters in the Mess Hall just in time for the evening meal. He had spoken with his fellow Meisters during the meal, regarding the plans he had. Most of them were on bored, including his newer additions to the Meister ranks; Zohuban and Rakaseel. Of course, they both would have followed him anywhere.

He engaged Nabooru here and there in a social sense, but nothing more. At least, not until they were alone. The second Ganondorf's door shut, the clothes were off and Nabooru was in her lover's grasp, as well as on his rod.

Ganondorf's hands were tightening upon Nabooru's backside, telling her he was getting close. She huffed louder as she reluctantly began to pull up off him. Ganondorf grunted and fell back on the bed as Nabooru took his orgasm into her own hand. He closed his eyes and cringed as he felt the Gerudo's hands wrap around his thick cock and stroke up and down vigorously until it erupted.

"Mmmmm..." Nabooru moaned as her hard work was rewarded in full. She smiled up at Ganondorf, who was breathing heavily on the bed. His chest rose and fell and his sweat coated the sheets. Nabooru chuckled more and stood up, looking over her lover.

"It seems that you are the one defeated this time." She joked. Ganondorf looked up at her and chuckled back.

"I'll accept this defeat, this time." He replied. He did not move from the bed, as he was still recovering from the sex. "However, I think this victory came at the cost of your hands." He said and raised his eyebrow. When Nabooru looked down, she could tell what he meant.

Her hands were covered in the white glaze of his seed.

"True." Nabooru said, and glanced down to Ganondorf's cock. It was drooping, as was natural after ejaculation, but it was also caused more of his semen to drip all over the bed sheets. "But my hands aren't the only casualties." She said and chuckled.

"I think we need new sheets, and I need to wash up." Nabooru said and pulled the sheets out from under the large Gerudo's body. Ganodnorf smiled as he was forced to roll off the bed and onto the floor. When Nabooru had all the sheets soaked both in sweat and semen, she walked to the door.

"I'll be back in a moment." She said and opened up the door. Suddenly, however, Nabooru dropped the sheets on the floor and gasped slightly. Against the wall opposite Ganondorf's door, with crossed arms and wide eyes, rested Marisha.

Nabooru stared at her friend with equally wide eyes.

"Well... Shit."


	95. Promises, Promises

"Well shit? Well shit?!" Marisha yelled. Her body popped off the wall and staggered forward.

"What... The FUCK... Is this?" She said slowly. Her eyes were opened wide as she stared at her naked friend. Nabooru was staring back at her, eyes just as wide, with a mound of blankets at her feet.

"This... Isn't what it looks like?" Nabooru said with a shy smile. Marisha's wide eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she glared at her friend.

"Dodongo shit. Hot, fresh, Dodongo shit." She growled. Marisha reached out to Nabooru, who glanced at her hand and took a slight step back.

"You... You lied to me!" Marisha said in an almost airy tone as she stepped closer. Nabooru backed away more into the room, unknowingly allowing Marisha entrance. The younger Gerudo walked over the pile of sheets and slammed the door behind her, keeping her eyes on Nabooru.

"You lied straight to my fucking face!" She sneered and pointed her finger at herself. "You lied to your best friend in the whole world!"

"Now, calm down." Nabooru said and held up her hands defensively. She stepped back farther as Marisha walked closer.

"And for what?! _HIM_?!" Marisha yelled and gestured her flat had out to the man to Nabooru's right. Ganondorf was still on the floor, naked, and staring quietly at Marisha. His gaze was fierce, but his body was patient. He wanted to see what was going to happen.

"This really isn't a good time." Nabooru said walking between Marisha and Ganondorf.

"Oh, would you like me to wait for round two? I can sit down and watch!" Marisha yelled, almost in hysterics.

"Okay, that's uncalled for." Nabooru said, folding her arms over her bare chest.

"No, what's uncalled for is fucking the fucking enemy!" Marisha yelled.

"Enemy?" Ganondorf asked as he began to stand up.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" Marisha yelled as she glared at the rising giant of a man. Ganondor stared at her coldly, then to Nabooru.

"I think it would be best if I left you two alone." He said calmly. Nabooru glanced up at him and nodded. He patted her on the shoulder, a simple act that made her close her eyes with comfort, while Marisha's chest inflated with inner rage. He quielty adorned his pants before picking up the sheets and leaving the two alone in his chambers.

Marisha watched over her shoulder as Ganondorf shut the door, before whipping her head around to Nabooru.

"Okay, I can explain." Nabooru said calmly.

"Start." Marisha growled. Nabooru looked at her friend's eyes and sighed.

"There are things at work here that neither of us could have predicted." She began.

"Bad start, too vague." Marisha critiqued. Nabooru kept her gaze on Marisha and re-evaluated her choice of words.

"To gain anything, something must be lost." Nabooru began again.

"What was lost, other than your soul and pride?" Marisha shot back. Her arms folded at her belly as her glare intensified. Nabooru sighed slightly.

"Hopefully not a friend." She said softly.

"Don't try that. Don't you dare." Marisha warned. "I'm the one betrayed here, not you. Now explain yourself, and do it right."

"Marisha, don't make this hard on-" Nabooru started.

"Oh, hard? No, if anyone can make things hard, I'm very sure it's you." Marisha interrupted.

"Well fuck it, then!" Nabooru shouted, raising her arms up. "What do yo wanna hear from me? You wanna hear that I fucked Ganondorf? Fine then! I fucked Ganondorf! I fucked him hard and good, and sister, he fucked me just as good!" She yelled.

Marisha was slightly taken aback and stepped backward. Nabooru, now enraged, took a step forward.

"He rubbed me in all the right ways, licked my pussy like no one has, and used that thick dick of his to please me in ways I have never dreamed!"

"Nabooru!" Marisha yelled back.

"Oh no! You wanted to hear this, so you're gonna hear it!" Nabooru yelled and took another step closer. Marisha retreated, but her leg hit the edge of Ganondorf's bed. She fell back upon it and stared at Nabooru.

The older Gerudo walked slowly towards Marisha in an almost seductive manner.

"Our first time was right there, right where you're sitting." She began. "We were drunk and sitting on his bed." She said as she came closer to Marisha. When upon her, Nabooru opened her legs and sat upon Marisha's lap.

"I sat down, right here, on his cock." She whispered and forced Marisha up into a sitting position. "I locked my arms around him, like this..." She continued, bringing her arms around Marisha's neck. She leaned in closer and nipped the other Gerudo's ear. "And I fucked him. Just. Like. This..."

Marisha grunted as a naked Nabooru began to bounce up and down in her lap vigorously. Nabooru moaned loudly, preteding like Marisha was Ganondorf. Her head tossed up and side to side as she faked sex on top of her friend.

"Get off me!" Marisha grunted and pushed Nabooru away. The Gerudo twirled off Marisha's lap and laid on her back beside her.

"When Ganondorf was ready to take over, he did this to me, and humped my aching pussy." Nabooru continued. She opened her legs and pulled apart the lips of her vagina. "Right here. He pushed hard and deep, until he came!"

"Why the fuck are you showing me this?!" Marisha yelled as she shot off the bed. Nabooru rose slowly, arching her back.

"because you wanted to know." She said. "And that was just the first night." Nabooru stood up and walked toward Marisha again, who was trying hard not to look at her.

"Day after day, I have slept here, woken up here, and been fucked here." Nabooru continued. "Ganondorf's my lover now, and someday, my mate if I let him." She said.

"I don't want to know this!" Marisha yelled.

"Well too fucking bad! You just _had_ to prod and barge your way into something you really didn't need to know! I tried to keep you away from this, but no! No, you had to know for yourself! There! That make you happy?!" She continued.

"... Does it make _you_?" Marisha asked back as her eyes filled with tears. Nabooru's stare softened as She saw Marisha's true emotions surface. Behind her rage was pain. The pain of losing her closest friend, being abandoned from the one she loved, for the person she hated most.

"I... Marisha..." Nabooru said, at a loss for words. Her own rage slipped away, only to be replaced with sorrow. She had pushed to far to make her point, she realized that now. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Shut up." Marisha said. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "You don't get to just say sorry." She sniffled once and opened her eyes again. Tears fell down her cheek as she lost control of the situation, and her feelings.

Nabooru said nothing, but came up to Marisha and wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. Marisha slumped in her grasp and broke down. She reached her slender hands up Nabooru's back and pressed into her chest. Letting her emotions out, Marisha cried into Nabooru's bosom.

"There, it's okay sweety. Let it out." Nabooru said softly. She rubbed Marisha's back as the Gerudo cried against her. Nabooru could feel the tears dripping down her skin, but she didn't care. Her friend needed her, needed this. She was going to help Marisha as long as she needed.

"Why though?" Marisha mumbled against Nabooru's breast when she had calmed down a little.

"Why what?" Nabooru whispered.

"Why him?" Marisha asked. Nabooru let go of her back, allowing Marisha to lean back slightly. Her makeup had run all over her face, and imprinted on Nabooru's chest. "Why did you choose him?"

Nabooru glanced away, trying to think of the best way to say it.

"I... I'm not sure. There are many reasons, I think." She said. Marisha kept looking up at her, waiting for a better answer.

"He's powerful, and can give us what we've needed." Nabooru said. Marisha sniffled and wiped her nose on her arm.

"C'mon. What's the real reason? That can't be all." Marisha said.

"He's... There... For me. I don't know how to describe it. He's just..." Nabooru trailed off.

"Everything you didn't think you knew you wanted?" Marisha stepped in.

"Y-yes..." Nabooru confessed.

"He's just something special. You can't describe it, can you?" Marisha went on.

"... How did you know?" Nabooru asked, looking down at her sister. Marisha blinked and shrugged slightly.

"I understand the feeling." She said with a small sniffle. Nabooru blinked as she looked at her friend.

"Is... Marisha, is there someone you love?" Nabooru asked. Marisha looked down and nodded with another sniffle.

"Well that's... That's great!" Nabooru exclaimed, rubbing Marisha's shoulders. The other Gerudo scoffed lightly and shook her head.

"No it's not, she doesn't know. Even so..." Marisha said, keeping her head down. "She's taken."

"Oh." Nabooru said with a small smile. "You don't know she doesn't love you back." She said.

"Psh." Marisha scoffed. "Yeah, I do."

"Hey." Nabooru pressed her finger on Marisha's chin and tilted her head up until the golden eyes of the Gerudo were locked to her own. "There's always hope."

"Promise?" Marisha asked.

"What?" Nabooru asked back.

Nabooru watched as Marisha's eyes began to slide closed. Slowly, the Gerudo's body moved in on Nabooru's. Marisha's head rotated to the right, letting her beaked nose slide up alongside Nabooru's own. Marisha's arms weaved up Nabooru's back sensually as she planted a deep, longing Kiss on Nabooru's lips.

Nabooru's eyes shot wide open. There was more emotion pushed into this half-kiss than a hundred of Ganondorf's. She let go of Marisha and stood absolutely still, completely blindsided by Marisha's sudden motion.

After a long moment, Marisha pulled away from her sister. She smiled up at Nabooru and chuckled lightly.

"Thought as much." She said and pulled awya from Nabooru.

"I... Marisha..." Nabooru began as Marisha walked towards the door.

"If you love him, truly love him, I won't stay in your way any longer." Marisha said.

"Wait, I had no idea." Nabooru replied, taking a step closer.

"Please, how could you?" Marisha asked, looking over her shoulder at Nabooru. "Your goals always came first, but that's okay." She said. Marisha opened the door and turned back to Nabooru.

"Marisha, please. Wait a second." Nabooru pleaded.

"I'll always be your friend when you need me." Marisha said, before shutting the door. She sighed deeply and turned to walk down the Hallway, but the door opened once more. Nabooru stood there, staring at her friend.

"Marisha..." She paused. Marisha stared up at Nabooru for a moment, before Nabooru reached out for her. Her hands clasped Marisha's cheeks just as she swooped in closer. Marisha closed her eyes just as Nabooru's lips collided with her own in a passionate kiss.

Never before had Nabooru experienced a kiss like this. Ganondorf's were full of passion and lust, but this was much different. There was lust, mounds of it, but atop it all was the purity of love.

Marisha wrapped her arms around Nabooru's back, just as Nabooru's legs lifted off the ground and curled around Marisha's waist. Nabooru took in a deep breath and pushed her tongue into Marisha's mouth, who moaned lightly, deeply enjoying every sensation.

There were no sounds, nothing around them to disturb this pure moment. All there was to Nabooru, was Marisha. And all there was to Marisha was Nabooru. Everything else was meaningless. When reality began to set back in, however, Nabooru pulled her lips away from Marisha's, immediately regretting the lack of contact.

"Promise." She whispered back. Marisha smiled up at her, then looked down.

"I'll wait, you know." She said sheepishly. Nabooru's legs parted from the Gerudo's waist and slid back down to a standing position.

"I know you will, and I long for that day. But until then..." Se trailed off.

"Yeah." Marisha said with an uncomfortable chuckle. "until then." She said and walked back. She nodded at Nabooru, who nodded back, and turned away.

Nabooru watched her friend as she walked away, then looked down at herself. Her eyes widened as she realized she was still naked, and ducked back into the bedroom.

As Marisha walked down the hall she sniffled and rubbed her nose. She was sad and angry still at the situation,but also happy. Nabooru had returned her affections in full. Whether that was real or a ploy, right now it didn't matter.

All of a sudden, however, all the loving feelings Marisha was holding washed away, replaced with anger and rage. Her head lowered and her eyes glared forward as she saw Ganondorf turn around the corner. He was walking towards her, clean folded sheets in his hands.

He said nothing as he came closer, and neither did she. Not until the time was right.

When Ganondorf was at her right, Marisha reached out with the speed of a viper and latched onto something that made the massive Gerudo stop dead in his tracks. He grunted in pain and stood still. He did not even look down, he knew exactly where he was being held, and kept his eyes forward.

"Now, you listen to _me_." Marisha growled lowly. "You better do all in your power to treat her right. Because if you do not, and any harm befalls her..." Marisha paused, and squeezed harder.

Ganondorf's jaw clenched, and the veins in his neck began to protrude under his skin. Marisha glared up at him.

"I am not above committing regicide." Marisha warned. She squeezed one last time before releasing Ganondorf and walking on her way. Behind her, Ganondorf doubled over and leaned against the wall while he regained his composure. Marisha smiled slightly as she heard him grunt again in pain.

Back in the room, Nabooru stood in the middle of the chambers, rubbing her arms and thinking about all that had happened. She stood silently, and barely even noticed the door behind her opening and closing.

"Marisha's quite... passionate, isn't she?" Ganondorf muttered as he placed the sheets on the bed.

"Yeah." Nabooru replied, staring forward and rubbing her arms more with a slight smile.

"She sure is..."


	96. Still Not Her

Her eyes blinked open. It took several tries, but eventually Nabooru was able to open them completely. It wasn't too bright out, the sun hadn't risen to its full morning potential, but it was still too bright to fully open her eyes in one try.

Nabooru had to rub her eyes several times to get the fuzz from her vision, but there was still a haze to the room. She looked up at the window, where the only light from outside shown through into the chambers.

There was indeed a haze in the atmosphere. A cloud had fallen from the sky during the night, coating the valley in a soft mist that shown off all the oranges and yellows of the morning sun. Nabooru sat up in bed and smiled at the view.

It was not very often that the Gerudo experienced fog, and for the most part it was welcome, save for those put on guard. Nabooru, however, never had that problem, and took the time to enjoy her environment.

"So pretty..." She mumbled. A grunt from below, however, pulled the Gerudo's attention from the window to the floor, and she smiled a little more slyly at the sight on the ground.

Ganondorf was on the floor, training his muscles with push ups. His body rose and fell in a steady rhythm, and every once in a while he would let out a small grunt. Nabooru's guilty pleasure was watching him work out.

This had been a part of Ganondorf's morning routine since he had ventured into the Colossus several years ago. Since then, he made it a required part of the day to start off with morning exercises. Nabooru always enjoyed watching him, but not as much if she had slept in, and was woken up by him later.

"Good morning." Ganondorf said as he rose and fell again.

"Morning." Nabooru said back. She turned on her side and watched him excercise. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough." Ganondorf replied. "You?"

"Well enough." She said back. "So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Ganondorf said and pushed up. He lingered in that pose, testing his muscles endurance. He had been performing his exercises for nigh an hour, and was beginning to grow tired.

"I suppose there's not much we're gonna do today, then." Nabooru said and rolled on her back. "I assume you have to get ready, and all."

"I do." Ganondorf said. His fists were pressing against the hard stone floor, and his head was down.

"Pity. Why do you have to go again?" She asked. Ganondorf huffed as he dipped down again to begin another set of push ups.

"I have to try to make peace with our two peoples after what happened." Ganondorf answered.

"I know, but why do you have leave?" Nabooru asked and rolled over again. This time, she rolled over her stomach. Her hair fell o her side and dangled off the bed. It brushed against Ganondorf's shoulder, distracting him and making him look up at her. When their eyes met, Nabooru pouted.

"Nabooru..." Ganondorf sighed and pushed off the ground. The Gerudo watched as her lover stood up tall and towered over her. She pushed her upped half off the bed and stretched much like a cat. Her eyes closed when she felt a large hand rub the side of her face.

"There are things that must be done, whether we want to or not." Ganondorf explained. Nabooru looked up at his with a raised eyebrow and a mouth formed fully of sass.

"Yeah, that explains a whole lot of nothing." She said and rolled over on her back. "You really want to leave this behind?" She said, gesturing to her body. Ganondorf took in a deep breath and chuckled lightly.

"Contrary to popular believe, there is more to life than sex." Ganondorf joked.

"And who told you that?!" Nabooru joked back. "We just haven't been doing it enough is all." She said with a raised eyebrow. Ganondorf scoffed.

"We average twice a day. At minimum." He replied. When Nabooru pouted again, she lifted her arms up for Ganondorf. He looked down at her then slowly smiled as he moved over her. Nabooru smiled back and wrapped her arms around her king as he pressed against her.

"Mmmm, see? I knew you could not resist." Nabooru said as she felt her king nipping at her neck. She was right. Ganondorf could hardly keep himself away from her any more. All the years they spend hating each other and fighting had built up a deep well of lust that they were all too happy to drink from.

Whenever her body was exposed, Nabooru would find Ganondorf upon her trying to enter her any way he could.

And she loved it.

Now, with one last day before he left, Nabooru wanted to get in as much sex as she possibly could. If anything, she wanted to surprise his on his return with the promise of a daughter.

Ganondorf, on the other hand, cared little for parenthood. It had been only a month since they had joined, and while Ganondorf took great pleasure in entering Nabooru and filling her with his seed, the idea of sharing a daughter with her still didn't sit right with him.

_She's still not her..._

As he pressed against her, becoming stiff, he heard Nabooru begin to moan.

"I don't know who told you that, but whoever taught you sex wasn't everything was a fool." She said with a chuckle.

_Jafora..._

Suddenly, images and memories of a loved one long past flooded into Ganondorf's mind. Jafora standing before him with a staff as a young child, hugging him as a preteen, training him as he became an adult, loving him as a life mate, dying in his arms as an equal. Ganondorf stopped moving on top of Nabooru. His body calmed down and rested upon the smaller Gerudo's body.

"Huh?" Nabooru said as Ganondorf removed himself from her. Her arms were open wide like her eyes as she watched Ganondorf get off of her and the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, leaning up.

"Nothing, it is just..." Ganondor paused and put on his pants.

"Just what?" Nabooru pressed, sitting fully up. Ganondorf pulled his under armor over his head and slid his bracers over his arms.

"She was no fool." He said quietly.

"What do you- Who?" Nabooru asked. Ganondorf stopped adjusting his attire and turned his head to look at Nabooru. He said nothing, but she understood who he was talking about instantly with just a look.

"Oh... Hey, I'm sorry." She said as she stood off the bed. "I didn't know."

"I know. How could you know?" He said.

"You... You never talk about her. I assumed you had several lovers before me, but..." Nabooru trailed off.

"One." Ganondorf interjected, catching Nabooru's attention. "Just one other."

"What was her name?" Nabooru asked as she came closer to Ganondorf. He said nothing and shook his head.

"Please?" Nabooru pressed. She wrapped her arms around Ganondorf's wrist and looked up at him intently.

"Her name was Jafora." Ganondorf said quietly. Nabooru barely heard him, but her ears perked upon hearing the name.

"J-Jafora?" She asked. Ganondorf did not look at her, but nodded. Nabooru looked down and around her, searching her mind for memories of the Gerudo.

"I... I remember her, I think. She was a Meister, right?" Nabooru said. "Yeah... She was the woman who taught me when I was a kid!" She said.

"She taught us all." Ganondorf added. Nabooru's eyebrow raised.

"She taught you?" She asked. Ganondorf nodded.

"She taught you to fight?" Nabooru asked.

"Yes." Ganondorf replied.

"So, she was older than you." Nabooru said. Ganondorf nodded. Nabooru looked up at him with narrowing eyes.

"... How much older was she?" She asked.

"Does it really matter?" He asked back.

"It is to me." Nabooru said, crossing her arms. "How much older was she than you?" Ganondorf turned and looked at her, then sighed.

"She was near a decade older than me. She was my teacher in my youth, then my companion and mentor before I came of age." He explained.

"Then?" Nabooru asked.

"Then I came of age, and my life was perfect... For a time." Ganondorf said, glancing away. Nabooru wanted to push harder, but knew this was a delicate subject that Ganondorf did not talk about lightly. In fact, he never talked about least not with her.

"How young were you, when you came together?" Nabooru asked after taking a moment to find the right words.

"I was of age. She had never intended on pursuing her interests with me, until I made my own desires clear." Ganondorf replied, then took in a deep breath. He looked out the window, noting the time of day. "I think it is time I prepare."

"Prepare? Prepare for what?" Nabooru asked. Her eyes followed Ganondorf's to the window, but that gave her little explanation.

"I leave tomorrow, I should get everything ready." Ganondorf said, and walked toward the door.

"Oh, right... Wait!" Nabooru said and flung her arm out for her King. Ganondorf stopped and slowly turned his head to face her. Though he kept his emotions in check, Nabooru could see a small hint of sorrow in his eyes.

What she didn't see, however, were his tensing muscles as his anger of the past grew.

"... I'm sorry. I didn't meant to bring this up." She said, coming closer to Ganondorf. She closed her eyes and nestled against his body. She sighed gently as she felt his arms wrapping around her.

"You did not know, and now yo do." He said. His hand reached between them and tilted Nabooru's head up by her chin. She looked up at him with her large yellow eyes and her heart skipped when she saw him smile.

"When I return, I will tell you everything you want to know." He said. "Promise."

Nabooru smiled back and nodded before pulling away from him. At last, he was going to open himself up to her. Not just in emotion, but in plans as well. A dark part of her smiled in her mind.

_I will know everything now..._

"Thank you, Ganondorf. I'll pray to the Goddess for your very safe trip." She said, then smirked. "And I'll be sure to reward you, if you return safely." She added with a wink. Ganondorf smirked back at her and nodded before leaving his chambers and his lover behind.

The moment the door shut, and he was alone, Ganondorf straightened up. His mind sat heavily with Jafora. He stood silently for a short time, dwelling on his past. The more he thought about it, though, the more he surged with energy. It was time to begin.

_Finally!_

His head lowered, but his eyes remained fixated on the pathway ahead. His smirk crept back on his face, but twisted into something much more sinister. He walked through the hallways to meet his companion. With each step, his heart beat a little stronger. By the time he reached Duruyaki's door, Ganondorf could almost see his heard pounding beneath his armor.

When he knocked on the door, the echoing sounds of his knuckles on the wood perfectly matched the beating of his adrenaline fueled heart. It was not long before Duruyaki opened her door, and Ganondorf was pleased to see her fully dressed and ready for the journey.

"Lord Ganondorf." She said in a calm voice. "I know we do not leave until the morning, but I am ready now, if you are." She said. What used to be a half-crazed Gerudo was now a straight standing, calm woman. Her hair was still wild, but her voice was stoic and calm.

A result of her stress from the events in Hyrule. She was still blaming herself for what happened, and in turn made drastic changes to herself. A wild card was not needed now, she had to be calm, patient, and most importantly, reliable.

However, Ganondorf had different plans.

His eyes were transfixed upon Duruyaki's. She saw in them a dark fire that she had not seen nor beheld in her own eyes for a long time. There was a fire behind his yellow eyes, a fire that ignited the embers of her soul, and gave her a new excitement.

She took in a deep breath, taking in the essence Ganondorf was exuding. Instantly, Duruyaki's muscles relaxed. Slowly, a small smile began to creep along Duruyaki's gaunt face. The larger it became, the more of her teeth it showed until she resembled that which all Gerudo worshiped; a serpent.

Her eyes too began to spark to life once more. What dark and twisted ways she held on to in her past that had been shriveled off crawled back to her like desert snakes emerging from the sands. Her thin fingers curled into fists as she felt Ganondorf black aura pulling her back to how she used to be.

"I'm very ready." Duruyaki said.

"Good." Ganondorf replied. "We leave now."


	97. Come Hither

The forest was calm, as always. The greens, yellows, reds, oranges, and blues had shifted from their vibrant day forms to a calming hue of dark greens, sapphires, purples, and blacks. The only darkness here was not of evil intentions, but of natural shadows cast down by the many trees hiding the world from the full moon's light.

The only sounds to be heard were the wind pushing through the branches and leaves, the occasional squawking crow, hooting owls, and a lone Skull Kid off in the distance playing on his small flute. To the inhabitants of the forest, this was a perfect way to fall asleep.

For one being, however, something was amiss. There was a way to the air. It felt heavier, and tastes slightly foul. To him, it tasted the way a burning parchment looked; overly fine, but with a sharp, jagged edges. No normal living creature would have noticed it, but he was not any normal creature. He lived off the air in a way most didn't. Only he could tell the slight difference.

One by one, he began to notice the sounds dying. First, the Skull Kid stopped playing his music, which he only ever did when someone came close enough to see him. Then, the small but bright flying fairies flew up into the trees, cloaking their bright lights away from some strange intruder. Last, the owls and crows stopped crowing. Though none could be seen, it was clear they were all watching something else, something much darker.

Amidst the forest of countless trees, there was one that stood out above the rest. This was no mere tree, but in fact a spirit. It had stood tall since the dawn of time, and would continue to remain until the end of days. Upon its thick truck rested the wooden face of an old man, burdened with the wisdom and knowledge of countless generations.

"I have slumbered many nights in this realm. Only recently have nightmares of an oncoming storm crept into my mind. I know thou art here, Dark One." He said out loud. "I can feel thine breath within my leaves, for it is kin to fire; destructive with but an ember. Hiding within shadows doth not mask thy malevolence from me. Come Hither."

Slowly, from out of the edges of the large tree's clearing, entered a man. He wore black and brown armor with long red and gold cape. Atop his head was fiery red hair accompanied by yellow eyes, and a crooked smile. Nothing about his appearance hid the aura the tree was sensing from him.

"Who beist thou, who would dare enter my sacred grove?" The tree asked. He could not move, as he was a tree, but he could easily see the man walking in from the side of his trunk.

"Who I am is not entirely important, Tree. The real question is; are you who I am seeking?" The man replied.

"Long have I served as the guardian spirit." The Tree replied. "I am known as the Deku Tree." Upon his words, the man's smile widened.

"Then you are indeed the one I seek." The man said.

"And what doth a man as dark as thou seeketh from me?" The Deku Tree asked.

"Something..." The man paused. He looked to the right, staring off into the forest. "Something you hold dear, that you need not hold on to any longer."

"Behind thy vague words, I see thine true meaning, Desert man." The Deku tree said, pulling the man's attention back.

"How did you-" The man spoke.

"I know more than you would desire known, Herald of the Storm." The Deku Tree interrupted. "I know you seek the Sacred Realm, as so many have before. Thou knows of the key stones required for entry into the realm of the Goddesses, and thou also knows that I, the Deku Tree, possess it."

"You are knowledgeable indeed, for a tree." The man replied. "How did one like you attain such knowledge, I wonder."

"All those as ancient as I, know the ways of this world." The Deku Tree answered. "Thou art not the first to seek a claim upon the essence of the gods."

"Oh?" The man said, his interest piqued. "And how have those in the past fared compared to me?"

"No evil has ever taken the power of the Triforce for themselves, and none shall as long as the servants of the Gods remain." The Tree answered.

"Hmm, interesting." The Man said, rubbing his chin in thought. "And you are one of these servants, correct, spirit?" The man asked.

"I am but one of many." The Deku Tree replied.

"Not so many." The Man retorted. The Deku Tree stood silent for a moment, dwelling on the Man's words.

"As long as evil exists, Sorcerer, there shall always be those that stand in thy way. And thee, Desert Man, carry within thine heart a great evil." The Spirit said.

"Evil is but a point of view, Spirit." The Man responded. "What one could see as evil, another could see as just and righteous."

"There is but one good, and one evil, sorcerer." The Deku Tree replied. "There is naught within your soul but darkness."

"And you are so sure I am on the side of evil? Hyrule has had it fill of dark deeds in its past." The man argued.

"Hyrule has had darkness in its past, but has also atoned for its sins. You, coming storm, have yet to reveal your true sins. Let alone atone for them." The Tree retorted.

The man looked down to the grass. He watched the grass shift in the breeze. He could feel the wind rushing around him. It was soft and cool, but not cold. It was a wind worth coveting.

"Not all their sins..." He said finally. "Hyrule, and those claiming to rule it, are still capable of great darkness. Some not so distant in their past." He paused and looked up at the Tree. "For these, they can atone for only in blood."

"To desire naught but blood is a mark of evil, Desert Man, and that is thine path." The Tree said. The Man's eyes flicked up form the grown to the spirit.

"Give it to me." He said, holding out his hand.

"No." Replied the spirit. The Man's hand clenched into a fist.

"If you do not give it to me, then I will take it." He threatened.

"One cannot force a tree to produce nuts and acorns, they must be earned with time. However, Desert Man, thou shalt never be worthy of these gifts." The Deku Tree replied.

"Time can also kill a tree, and leave those under its charge unprotected." The man replied.

"They are innocent of this, Vile Sorcerer." The Deku Tree said. "You need not bring them to harm."

"Oh, believe me, I won't harm them regardless of your answer. Killing children is beneath me. However, I am not the only thing they should worry about." The man said, then smiled. "If you aren't there to protect them, who will?"

"Each of my children carries with them a guardian fairy. Even if I die this day, they will live on in peace." The Deku Tree replied with firm conviction.

"Don't be so sure..." The Man muttered. "But enough of these grim words. Grant me the stone and no harm will come to any of you."

"Grant you the stone..." The Deku Tree said. "And harm will encompass the entire realm." He warned. The Man looked down, then to his right, where a clear path led out of the clearing to some other place.

"Perhaps this world could do with a little harm." The man said, then looked back up at the Tree. "I need not keep you alive to gain what I want."

"Threatening me with my life will not grant you the stone." The Deku Tree said, but the man shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"I'm not offering you death, I am offering you pain." The man said and held out his hand. In his palm rested a small vial, with a strange creature inside its glass prison.

"You can offer me no pain that would grant you the sacred stone." The Deku Tree retorted.

"Oh, no, spirit. I do not offer you  _your_  pain." The man said with a dark chuckle. "I offer you the pain of your children."

"You said they would be unharmed." The Deku Tree said.

"I shan't harm them, I promise. However, I will ensure that they suffer, as they watch you die." The man said. Suddenly, the vial in his open hand burst in a cloud of black and purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, the vial was gone.

"Your vile magics have no potency he- ugh!" The Deku Tree groaned. Leaves fell from its top as the trunk turned slightly. The sound of cracking bark and creaking wood echoed throughout the clearing.

"What... What hast thou done?" The Deku Tree grunted.

"I have placed a death curse upon you, Spirit. Soon, you will wither and die. Then, my creature will emerge from you and... Well..." He paused and smirked wider. "She will be  _very_  hungry." He said, then turned around and began walking back into the dark forest.

"I'll be back in one week's time to loot your withered corpse." The man said. "I sure hope your precious children know how to run."

"Th-thy foul deeds will yield no seeds, save those of your doom." The Tree stuttered. "A boy will rise, and with the Princess of Destiny, shall strike you down." He warned. The man stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You really think a  _boy_  will stop me?" He laughed and disappeared form sight.

* * *

Duruyaki warmed her hands by the fire. She had been siting there alone for several hours, and while the night airs of Hyrule were much warmer to the winds of the desert, it was still chilly. A warm fire was still welcome in the night, and Duruyaki was all too happy to have the hot companion beside her while she waited.

Her true companion had left her several hours ago. He had commanded her to wait at their campsite, while he entered the sacred grove of the Lost Woods. When she argued that she should accompany him, he warned her of the dangers of the forbidden forest.

"They are called the Lost woods for a reason, Duruyaki." Ganondorf had warned. To set foot in those trees, and not know your way, is to invite ancient cursed upon you."

"And do you know the way?" Duruyaki had asked. Her king just smiled at her before telling her to stay behind and wait for his return. While she did not like it, she was not about to argue him, nor disobey his orders. With a nod, Duruyaki stayed back as Ganondorf entered the Lost Woods.

That had been hours ago. Since then, Duruyaki had set up a small camp for the two Gerudo. She let the horses graze in the soft green pastures of Hyrule field, while she forages for sticks from the edges of the Lost Woods. Once enough had been found, Duruyaki started a fire and cooked a small meal.

As time passed, and the moon arched across the night sky, Duruyaki looked to the vast forest beside her. She was deeply curious about what went on in those woods, and if King Ganondorf had made it to his destination.

Sometimes she would look away, to the distant and faint lights of Castle town on the far end of the field. Even if she squinted, Duruyaki could barely make out the torch lights from the great gate that barred the town from the nightly terrors of the rest of the world.

A distant howl of a wolfos behind her brought Duruyaki's attention back to the Lost Woods. She did not know what all manner of creature lived within those trees, and a large part of her did not want to find out.

There were enough terrors in the desert, and that was a large, open space. Here, however, the trees were so thick that all manner of creature could easily hide in them. That thought made her shudder.

"Imagine the spiders..." She muttered to herself. Duruyaki was not a fearful Gerudo. Far from it. She showed hardly any fear, and was always first to volunteer for any task that was deemed unnerving.

She had killed rats and keese all around the Fortress for pleasure. She had hunted Leevers and Dodongos alike, as well as shot down more than one guay in her life. She had even faced off against the most deadly and largest predators in all the desert; a Mold.

The Molds were worm-like creatures of immense size that could both burrow deep underground, and also shoot forth from the sands and fly in the air. They had large mouths and several pincers used to break down rock, sand, and flesh alike. They also had many sharp teeth used for devouring any life they came across. To fight one of them was near suicide, even with a large party.

But for all that, Duruyaki did hold one fear. She was terrified of spiders. Their legs, their eyes, their fangs. Everything about spiders terrified the rash Gerudo to the core. She had encountered many in her life at the Fortress, as they sought out dark cool places and the Fortress was a perfect haven for them.

However, there was only one that solidified that fear for her. Many years ago, when she was a young child, Duruyaki had wandered deep into the Fortress as she played a game of exploration. To her great delight, she had stumbled into a dark room that hadn't been touched in years.

However, that delight changed to terror when she lit the torch she was carrying, and came literally face to face with a large Skulltula. Her nose had been inches away from its fangs, and her two amber eyes stared directly into its pitch-black eight.

Before she could react, the creature hissed and pushed her to the ground with its front legs. As it crawled over her, Duruyaki could do nothing but scream as she felt the monster's saliva dripping over her skin. Were it not for a nearby Gerudo who heard her scream, Duruyaki would not have survived that day.

She huddled closer to the fire as the memory replayed in her mind.

"Anything, but fucking spiders..." She muttered.

Suddenly, however, her ears perked up to the sound of hooves clomping up the road. She was surprised, because her horse and Ganondorf's were ahead of her, casually eating grass. When she turned around, the Gerudo grasped the dagger at her waist, but put on a smile.

"Well, hello there, boys." She said out loud as three Hylian soldiers rode up to her camp.

"Well, what do we got here?" The first soldier said as they came closer.

"I think we got us a desert rat." The second said. Duruyaki stood up slowly as the three dismounted from their horses and walked up to her. While she reviled the name desert rat, she still held her smile.

"Good evening, ma'am." The third said in a softer tone. "May I ask what you're doing out here?"

"You can ask anything you want, hun." Duruyaki said and stood up slowly. It was clear that the third soldier was here for his duty only. The other two, fortunately for Duruyaki, wanted something else.

"Oh, you hear that Graycen, yo can ask her anything you want." The first soldier said with a smile. "Anythin' you wanna ask, Terrent?"

"Yeah, I do..." The second soldier asked as he came closer. When the light hit him, Duruyaki could see a smile on his face, revealing a lack of hygiene on his teeth. "You out here all alone, little lady?"

"No, I've got a girlfriend." Duruyaki said with a wink.

"Oh, another rat's around, huh?" Terrent said, then looked over to the first Soldier. "Hear that, Bahn? We don't gotta share no more."

"Terrent, restrain yourself." Graycen said and folded his arms. Unlike his companions, he kept a stoic face. "Where is your other companion?"

"Oh, they're off in the Lost Woods." Duruyaki said. "She just left me here all alone, can you believe it?" Duruyaki said, pouting. She moved her arms in closer, pushing up her bust for the men. Terrent and Bahn stared at her and chuckled.

"Well, you poor thing. You shouldn't be out here all alone, there are dangerous things out here..." Bahn said as he too came closer. He and Terrent removed their helmets and dropped them on the ground.

"I betthere are..." Duruyaki said with a smirk. "But my girlfriend should be coming back soon, so I won't be alone too much longer. Thank you noble gentlemen for protecting me." She said.

"You said she went in there?" Graycen asked as he walked toward the edge of the Lost Woods. "What business has she in there?"

"I dunno." Duruyaki said with a shrug. "But she said she be back soon, so there's really no reason for you guys to stay." She said, looking at Terrent and Bahn who were taking off their armor.

"Hun, your friend ain't comin' back." Terrent said as his chain mail dropped on the ground. "Nothin' comes outta those woods."

"But you ain't alone now, doll." Bahn added, removing all but his tunic. "You got us."

"W-what?" Duruyaki asked in shock. "N-no, you're lying! She wouldn't leave me! She's my girlfriend!" She said.

"The Lost Woods are enchanted." Graycen said calmly, folding his arms. His eyes were still on the forest. "Nothing enters there and expects to come back out. Your friend is lost."

Duruyaki looked at him, then two his fellow soldiers, who were closing in. She could not see them in the flesh, but she could tell by the way their tunics bulged that they were ready to mate.

"N-no! Stay back!" She said and walked backwards. The two men chuckled as they walked closer.

"What'sa matter, doll? I heard you girls like to come here for boyfriends." Terrent said. "Me'n Bahn would love to be yours..."

"That's right..." Bahn said. "An' we're itchin' to give it a go right now."

"Graycen!" Duruyaki yelled as she looked at the soldier near the woods. "Help me!" She yelled out. Graycen stood right where he was, however, and kept his eyes on the forest.

"He ain't gonna do shit, baby. It's just us now..." Bahn said. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Duruyaki by her hair. SHe grunted from the pain and was forced down on her knees.

"There's a good bitch..." Bahn said. "Now, do what you're best at." He added, and pulled her closer to his crotch.

Duruyaki grunted and moaned in protest, but her sounds were soon muffled as she was forced to take the soldier in.

"Mmm, nice and wet. Now get to work girl, and no teeth." Bahn said. Terrent went behind the Gerudo and bound her arms behind her back. Together, they forced her to suck off the solider.

"How is she, Bahn?" Terrent asked.

"Good as a whore can be, man. Now, just wait till I get inside her- AAAAGH!" Bahn screamed. Graycen turned his head to the group in shock as Bahn shook and jolted back.

Blood gushed from between his legs as he screamed and shouted.

"Fuckin' bitch! She bit it off! She bit my fuckin' cock off!" He screamed. Terrent's eyes were wide with shock. In the moment, his grip loosened on Duruyaki, giving her the window she needed. Her red head shot back, slamming against Terrent's face and shattering his nose.

Then she shot up and grabbed Bahn's head. She leaned in and forced a hard kiss on the man's screaming lips. As she did this, she shoved Bahn's bleeding cock into his mouth. When it was securely inside him, Duruyaki pulled back and slammed her fist up under his chin.

Bahn's jaw's crushed tight, demolishin any flesh between his teeth, uncluding his dismembered penis as well as his tongue. The soldier screamed as his pain was doubled and fell to the ground. Instantly, Duruyaki's fear melted away, revealing her normal self. The terror she was holding was but a show for the men. With a sigh, she stared down at the screaming man.

"You know, I'll never understand you men." Duruyaki said calmly. Blood dripped down her chin, coating her skin and clothing.

"You think you are so superior to us women, that you willingly put your greatest weakness in our mouths." She said and then chuckled. "Do you know how strong our jaws are? How are you even surprised when this happens?" She asked and pulled her dagger out from her pants.

"It's astonishingly stupid, really." She said as she turned to Terrent, who was screaming and clutching his nose.

"Oh look, a woman alone. She must be an easy target." Duruyaki said in a masculine voice. "Dumbasses..." She muttered as she crouched down and dragged the edge of her dagger across Terrent's neck, slicing it wide open.

"Now, just one remains..." She said and stood back up. Graycen was staring wide eyed at the Gerudo. He did not move, he couldn't. His entire body had frozen with fear.

"I... I didn't do anything!" He screamed. "Please... Just let me go!"

"Sorry, hun, but lettig rape happen is just as bad as... Oh, hey girlfriend." She said as she looked at the soldier still standing in utter shock at what just happened.

"G-girlfriend?" Gracen asked. His body seized in fear as something grabbed him form hebind by his helmet. The commotion had been loud and distracting enough that Graycen hadn't noticed the Gerudo coming up from behind him.

"Hey girlfriend." Ganondorf said with a small smirk. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, babe, but only a little." Duryaki said in an almost bored tone. "These guys barely put up any fight."

"What did they do" Ganondorf asked, still holding Graycen by the head.

"Tried to rape me." Duruyaki answered with a slight shrug. "They actually thought to make me suck their cock!" She said with a chuckle. "Men, right?"

Ganondorf chuckled back.

"Men... What fools." He said, then looked down at the man in his grasp.

"I apologize, but I need to vent some anger, and you are the perfect candidate." A deep voice said behind him. Suddenly, Graycen let out a blood curdling scream as his helmet was crushed into his skull, and his head was forcibly pushed into his torso.

The man gurgled involuntarily and fell to the ground. Blood spurted out from where his head used to be and his body flailed on the ground before finally going dead.

* * *

As the blacks and blues of night began to fade into the orange of the new day, all was not well in the Lost Woods. Already, the Deku Tree could feel evil creeping into his home; evil that had not existed for countless ages.

Corruption was spreading throughout the forest, a corruption that had its heart resting within his trunk and roots. He could feel something growing inside him. He could feel its webs spreading inside his body, clogging up his branches and filling him with vile poisons and venomous spawn. Soon, it would be too late to save his children.

Alone, the Deku Tree looked to the path that lead to the home of his children. Suddenly, large purple bulbs began to sprout from the ground. They looked like most other plants, but they quickly began seeping a poisonous liquid into the ground, killing every other plant around them.

"H-how quickly... This vile man's presence spreads..." The Deku Tree muttered to himself. Inside, he could feel something moving, growing, eating. Time was running out.

_Time... Time for him to rise..._

"In the vast... Deep Forests of Hyrule... " The Deku Tree spoke aloud, waking up his many dear fairies. They began to creep from the forest, their many different hues of color bringing life into the meadow. They all gathered to him, listening closely to his words.

He spoke haggardly, struggling for breath with each sentence.

"Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree..." He paused. All the fairies knew who he was, but the Deku Tree was nothing if not formal.

"The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has their own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..." He paused again. The fairies looked at one another with excitement growing in their hearts. They all knew one was to be chosen, and all wanted to be the one the Deku Tree chose.

To the fairies, it was a great honor to guard a Kokiri. They were all spirits of the Lost Woods, to a degree, and the fairies knew the Kokiri were the Deku Tree's most favorite children. they were all quiet and listened closely for their name to be called out.

"Navi... Navi, where are thou?" The Deku Tree said finally.

"Come hither..."


	98. We're on a Diplomatic Mission

"Zelda!" The thunder bellowed at her. Her eyes shot wide open as the sky roared her name. "Zelda!" it thundered again. Slowly, the terrified child turned her head to look upon the storm. Her fear intensified even further at the sight she beheld.

Up in the clouds, glaring down upon her, was a man. His skin was as dark and green. Black armor sprawled from his arms up over his broad shoulders. His bright amber eyes glared down upon her, furrowing his wide brow. Between his eyes was a large bright yellow gem, and his scowl was dark and menacing. While the girl's hair was a golden blond, this monster's short hair was a fiery red hue.

He reached out towards the girl with his massive hand and roared again.

"Zelda!"

The girl screamed in horror as the man's palm covered her in complete darkness. Then, suddenly, a ray of light shot from a distant forest she did not see before, and pierced through the darkness. The girl looked up to see the clouds dispersed, and a figure holding up a strange green and gold stone. Around the figure, drifted a small fairy. Zelda looked upon the figure, then, all went white.

"Aah!" Zelda screamed as her head shot from her pillow. "N-not again! Not again!" She gasped. The princess breathed heavily as her body reacted to her new surroundings. She was in bed, not in the land of death that her mind had just placed her. There was no storm, no man, only a soft sunlight breaching her chambers from her window.

When Princess Zelda calmed herself, she looked around her room for her companion.

"Impa! Impa!" She said, becoming more frantic with each second that she did not see her friend. Quickly she slid out of her bed and got dressed. She had to warn her friend, if not her father himself.

"He's coming back!" She muttered to herself as she got dressed in a pink dress and ran out of her chambers.

This was not the first time she had had this nightmare. The first time, she knew it was a sign of coming doom. The day that followed the first nightmare, the man in her dream came to Hyrule. The end result was the murder of her father's soldiers and friend of many years.

Zelda had hoped that was the end of this desert King, but that now proved untrue. With the nightmare freshly back in her mind, Zelda knew Ganondorf was coming back. This time, she feared, to stay.

Zelda ran down the hallways and staircases of her father's castle as fast as she could. She had to warn someone before it was too late. She knew Ganondorf was evil, it was plain to see in his eyes. She knew that if he returned, it would be to take over Hyrule, take over her home. The only problem was, she was the only person who believed that.

Everyone else, her father, her mentor, everyone of the court, seemed to think Ganondorf was a good person. At least, they thought he was good enough to be around. She remembered how easily her father trusted him, and was willing to spend time with him alone, without any guards to protect him should Ganondorf try anything.

"You won't get the chance, this time!" She muttered to herself as she ran towards the Throne Room. Though still young, Zelda was determined to fight for Hyrule, and if that meant facing an evil more than triple her own size, so be it.

Zelda turned a corner and stopped in her tracks. She breathed heavily as she saw the royal entrance to the Throne Room at the end of the hall. They were large doors reserved for use only for the Royal Family. Everything beyond those doors was public access, but not back here. This was her home, and that gave her all the privacy she needed.

Zelda straightened up and clasped her hands in front of her as she walked forward calmly. As she reached the doors, the guards on either side of them opened them up for her, allowing her access into the Throne Room.

As Zelda had suspected, the room was already full of people. Like always, they lined the walls of the Throne Room, dressed in all the regal clothes they could get their hands on. Zelda found some of the extravagant and flamboyant dresses and suits rather silly, as they were too large to properly function. The Princess, though young, preferred practicality to regality.

They all turned to her as she entered the Throne Room, and bowed respectively. Zelda returned the gesture, showing her good will to all her people. When she rose from her slight bow she walked slowly to her father's throne. She saw Impa already there, standing beside him. Seeing her made Zelda smile.

_Good, I get warn them both in one... Oh no..._

Zelda paused as she rounded the Throne. Ganondorf was there too, standing before the King with another Gerudo at his side. She was too late. There was no time to warn her father, the danger was here.

"Ah, hello again, Princess Zelda." Ganondorf said with a low bow. Zelda watched the Gerudo as he bent over. She absolutely did not want to bow back, but it would have been entirely insulting not to. Her eyes flicked over to her father, who was smiling and nodded at her. She glanced to Impa for a second opinion.

Impa nodded to her as well, but her stoic face betrayed none of her emotions. With a small sigh, Zelda bowed to Ganondorf.

"It is..." Zelda said, then paused. She had nothing worthwhile to say. The only things that came to mind were threats and warnings to the Gerudo King. However, Zelda was wise enough for her age to know those words would be highly impractical, not to mention useless.

She glanced over to Impa again. The Sheikah woman stared back at her and ever so slightly raised an eyebrow, telling the Princess to remain calm and say what should be said. Impa knew exactly how Zelda felt regarding King Ganondorf, and had tried to educate the Hylian child about acceptance and being open minded.

When Zelda looked away from Impa to Ganondorf, her body seized slightly as his large amber eyes were transfixed on hers. She could even see a slight smirk resting under his beaked nose.

He too knew how she felt about him, and was toying with her. Ganondorf was testing the young Princess's resolve, and they both knew it.

Suddenly, Zelda's heart jumped. She wasn't a Princess, and Ganondorf wasn't a King any more. Their royal statuses meant nothing. Right now, they were equals; a force of light and good, pitted against a force of darkness and evil.

To win in this fight, Zelda realized she would have to play the part of a child, as though this was all a game. Luckily for her, when it came to games of strategy and wit, Zelda was already a Queen.

"It is good to see you again, King Ganondorf." She said finally in a calm, graceful manner. Though the smirk faded as he stood, Zelda could tell Ganondorf was greatly pleased at her response. She knew he would have liked to see her outrage, but keeping her composure told him that she was a decent foe.

"Well said, my dear." The King of Hyrule said with a wide smile under his white beard. "It is indeed very good to see you again." He added, turning to the Gerudo. Zelda watched Ganondorf's yellow gaze fall from her to her father as he stood up.

"It is refreshing to be back, and more importantly, welcomed." Ganondorf replied. The King made a soft sigh.

"You will  _always_  be welcome within my home, Great King." He said, then his smile faded, and his face bore a more sorrowful tone.

"For what it is worth, I am deeply sorry for the events of your last visit. " He said. Ganondorf stared at him, listening closely to his words. "I still cannot believe my own men would disobey my orders... And attack defenseless people..." He paused.

The scoffs were almost audible. Both Zelda and Ganondorf had to control themselves from rolling their eyes. While they were polar opposites, they both shared the same thought.

_Gerudo? defenseless? Hardly._

"It was an unexpected fight, I will admit." Ganondorf said. The King of Hyrule lowered his head.

"General Tillian was a life-long friend of mine... I had known him since my youth..." He said, reflecting on his past. "To think he killed her..." He paused again. This time, however, it was not because he was dwelling on the past, but more trying to remember it.

"King Ganondorf... I must confess something dreadful..." The King Paused. "I... I seem to have forgotten-"

"Malli." Ganondorf replied. The King looked up at the tall Gerudo. "Her name was Malli."

"Malli, yes. That was her name." He said. Ganondorf could not tell if the King was saying that out of actual remembrance, or just being polite. After the King said her name, he looked back down.

All were looking at him, including Zelda. She certainly had never heard the name before. Her eyebrow raised slightly.

_How do you know her name, father?_

"I met her once, you know." The King said after a moment. "She was in the library." He said and chuckled. "She was reading books and scrolls on Hyrule's history.

Ganondorf smiled, but it was not a sign of darkness, or ill intent. He was smiling because that was just like Malli. While his Gerudo troupe were more interested in fighting, drinking, and mating, Malli was always the one to find a quiet place and read. It was a small quality about her that he admired, because it reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"Hmm, yes." Ganondorf said, chuckling as well. "That is exactly where one would find her."

"She seemed to be a truly gifted young woman." The King said.

"She was." Ganondorf replied. "Were she to have a different fate, I know she would have done incredible things for my people."

"Perhaps, for both our people, eh?" The King said, looking up at Ganondorf again. Zelda also moved her gaze from her father to the Gerudo. She could feel his hesitance, and then something else.

She took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Her growing magical abilities had given her new gifts of late, and one of them was sensing others emotions. As she closed her eyes and focused, she started to feel Ganondorf's hatred.

She could feel heat, fire, a blazing inferno just waiting to be unleashed. It was like standing within Death Mountain, on the edge of one of its many rocky cliffs, staring down at the sea of magma. When Zelda opened her eyes, she became terrified at the monster that was lurking just beneath the Gerudo's olive skin.

"Yes, our people." Ganondorf said finally.

"So, Great King Ganondorf..." The King of Hyrule said with a pause. "Does this mean we are ready to talk about a lasting peace?" he asked. All the others in the room, Impa and Zelda included, had their eyes glued on Ganondorf. They all wished to know exactly why he was here, as most feared him and the Gerudo.

"I did not come here for apologies, Great King of Hyrule." Ganondorf replied. "What's done is done. Those who were in charge of the offense have been dealt with. We will hold no further grudges on your people." Ganondorf said and paused.

His yellow eyes scanned the crowds of people. They were still looking at him, fear and terror embedded on their faces. The sight alone almost made him grin. However, he was not looking for revenge.

Yet.

"These people are innocent of the crimes committed against my people. We recognize this." He continued. As he spoke, Zelda noticed the Gerudo behind Ganondorf fold her arms. Clearly, what Ganondorf said wasn't completely true.

"So yes, King of Hyrule. We have come to make a lasting peace." He said finally. There was a silence throughout the Throne Room. Half the crowd were completely surprised, while the other half didn't believe him at all.

"... FANTASTIC!" The King blurted out suddenly, making everyone jump. Even Impa jolted her head back in surprise. The King shot from his throne and surrounded the Gerudo man in a tight embrace before the man could react.

"Hnnng!" Ganondorf groaned as he was forced into the embrace. He had not expected such an act, nor had anyone else in the room based on their expressions. The people in the hall had simultaneously dropped their jaws. Even Zelda could not hold back her surprise. Her eyes were wide open. Even Impa had her eyebrow raised.

Ganondorf coughed once, struggling for air. He could not believe the strength the king of Hyrule possessed. He was a large man, true, but such strength was something Ganondorf thought could not be achieved by Hylians. They spent their lives so lavishly, how could their king hold such power.

Unless...

Ganondorf wheezed out loud, signalling the king to let go. Once the man got the message, he pulled away from Ganondorf. The Gerudo took in a deep breathe and coughed while the Hylian laughed.

"Ha ha! My sincerest apologies, King Ganondorf!" The King of Hyrule said out loud."I sometimes forget my own strength. Heh." He said, notching the tip of his nose with his finger. "I thought you could handle it. I wasn't wrong, eh?" He said and playfully delivered a small punch onto Ganondorf's left shoulder.

The audience, Zelda included, was awestruck at how casually their King treated the King of the Gerudo. They all knew what Ganondorf was capable of, and none of them truly trusted him, especially when it came to combat. Half expected him to lunge out at their king, taking the jab as a threat. Zelda stared at Ganondorf closely, watching his moves.

Ganondorf breathed heavily and rubbed his shoulder, than looked athe king and smirked. Zelda didn't trust that look at all. There was evil in his eyes, she as sure of it. So sure, in fact, that it bothered her that her father didn't see it.

"No, I can handle it." Ganondorf replied. His body stood up to its full height. Even though her father was a large man to begin with, Ganondorf still stood above him. As quick as a striking serpent, the Gerudo's fist jutted out, making his fist collide against her father's shoulder.

The crowd audibly gasped. One or two even fainted. The soldiers all around the Throne Room grasped the hilts of their swords. Zelda's eyes grew even wider and she turned to Impa, terrified. Her companion stool still, keeping her red eyes' fierce gazer on Ganondorf.

"I simply wasn't prepared." Ganondorf continued. His smirk was visible to all in the chambers. Zelda could scarcely believe what was happening right before her eyes. Ganondorf had just attacked her father, in broad daylight, no less. Suddenly, however, her attention and everyone else's was pulled away from Ganondorf as the King of Hyrule let out a boisterous laugh.

"HA HA HA! Too true! Too true!" The King exclaimed. He stood up tall and patted his arm. "You pack quite a punch, King Ganondorf! I a sure a hard life will make you that way!" He said, smiling wide.

Ganondorf knew he meant no offense, but his mind stirred like a maelstrom with questions, explanations, and insults until one primary thought emerged.

_It is because of you that I am this way..._

He remained silent to his own desires, however, and nodded.

"It would be interesting to see how strong you really are, King of Hyrule." Ganondorf said, keeping his smirk.

"Oh yes!" The King responded. "It's been a long time since I had a good ol' sparring match." He said and nudged Impa's shoulder. "Impa here refuses to fight me." He added jokingly. Ganondorf glanced at Impa with a small fleck of wonder in his eyes.

"It is my duty to protect the royal family, not injure it." Impa replied in her stoic manner. Ganondorf had little doubt that Impa could defeat the King of Hyrule, and he was eager to see her skills as well. Her words only made him more curious.

"Oh, so you think you could beat me too, eh?" The King said to the Sheikah. Impa's red eyes slid over to glance at the king, while her face was directed forward still. Her red lips parted to speak again.

"My King." Ganondorf said, interrupting Impa and pulling the king's attention back on him. "While I would be most pleased to test my skills against yours, perhaps we should return to the matter at hand."

The King smiled at him and nodded. Ganondorf's joy rose immensely when he noticed Impa nodding slightly out of the corner of his eye. For some reason, he cared about her approval above all others in the room.

"Again, what you say is all too true." The King responded. "What say you to a stay here in the castle, while we figure everything out. I am sure there's a great deal to talk about." He added.

"Agreed." Ganondorf said with a nod. "There is much I would like to discuss with you." He paused and looked all about the room. The people were still staring at him closely. "Perhaps no all of it in public." He said in a more subtle tone.

The King looked at the Gerudo for a moment. Ganondorf watched as a sly grin pulled at the King's white mustache. He raised his finger and notched it against his nose twice, winking.

"My boy..." The King said in a whisper. "You and I are a lot alike." he said and turned to face one half of the Throne Room. Ganondorf inaudbibly groaned.

_I am nothing like you._

"Good people of Hyrule!" The King spoke out loud. He did not need to yell to throw his voice across the large hall. His natural voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone. "Today marks a true moment in history! On this day, King Ganondorf and I will discuss a means for a lasting peace!" he said.

There were several bouts of applause through the audience. Not all were convinced this was a good thing, but with the King's positive tone, some were willing to give it a try. More and more people started to applaud, until the entire chamber echoed with the sound of clapping.

"My King." Ganondorf said as the people applauded. "While I am most eager to begin, perhaps some rest is in order for myself and my companion?" He asked. The King nodded happily.

"I trust you know the way t you quarters, my friend." The King replied, then a thought popped in his head. "Unless you would like a new place to stay?" He asked. Ganondorf smiled and shook his head.

"No, I enjoyed my last room. And as you say, I know the way." Ganondorf replied and bowed. As the king bowed back, Zelda watched as Ganondorf and the other Gerudo backed away and retreated from the Throne Room. She then glanced at Impa, and nodded for her to "escort" the Gerudo to their hall.

Impa nodded back, understanding the order, and followed Ganondorf out of the chambers. As they all left, her father remained standing, soaking in the applause. Zelda, however, looked down to the ground, her mind delving into thought.

The storm clouds are here... But where's the ray of light?

* * *

Silence fell on the three as they walked out of the Throne Room. Outside of all the applause, the rest of the castle was veritably quiet, with the sounds of lit torches and the occasional shuffling guard. the two Gerudo and Sheikah much preferred this.

"You do not have to accompany us, Lady Impa." Ganondorf said as the three companions walked up the left stairwell. "We know where to go."

"It is my duty to protect the Hyrule Royal family, as well as any guest within the castle walls." Impa replied.

"But you're leaving your King alone." Duruyaki piped up finally.

"He has his guards, I trust them to protect him." Impa replied calmly.

"So you think we need protecting?" Duruyaki replied.

"I do not think so, but one can never be too sure." Impa replied. "There are those within Hyrule who still wish the Gerudo harm. It is my duty to make sure they do not sneak up and attack you from behind."

The wild Gerudo glared at the Sheikah. Something within her told her what Impa said was a jab against Malli's death.

"You got somethin' to say to me?" Duruyaki growled. Ganondorf stopped walking and turned around to face the two women. Impa halted and looked upon Duruyaki.

"I apologize." Impa said, realizing the possible way her words could have been interpreted. "No offense was intended."

Duruyaki's stare on the Sheikah intensified. She was ready to defend herself and her sister's honor at the moment's notice. It did not matter what the white haired woman said, Duruyaki was itching for a fight. However, her mood changed when a large hand rested on her shoulder.

"No offense was given, and none shall be taken." Ganondorf said to both Impa and Duruyaki. The angry Gerudo looked up at her king in disbelief, but let her muscles relax. She did not know what all he had in store for this visit, but the very small part of her mind that held logic told her that a fight might not be such a good idea right this second.

"I... Yeah, okay." Duruyaki said to Ganondorf, then glanced at Impa. "I'm sorry." She said a little quieter. Duruyaki held a lot of pride, and didn't like to be proved wrong. Impa, however, wasn't one to press someone's flaws unless it was in a training session. The Sheikah calmly nodded back to her.

Returning to silence, the group walked up the stairs to the hallway they were destined for. Upon reaching the hallway, Impa nodded to Ganondorf and Duruyaki before walking back down the path. Once they were alone, Duruyaki turned to Ganondorf.

"So, what now?" She asked. It had been a long while since they were here, and Duruyaki didn't spend much of that time in the castle. "We rest?"

"We can..." Ganondorf replied, staring down the hallway that Impa had entered. As much as he wanted to continue with his plans, he had nothing else to do but wait until Keeja and Donaru returned from the desert to begin phase three.

Until that time, he had to only speak to the king to truly make it appear as though this was indeed a peaceful trip. However, there were others he had desired to see again.

"Or, we could do whatever we please." Ganondorf added. Duruyaki looked up at her king again with confusion.

"What..." She paused and narrowed her eyes inquisitively. "What do you mean, exactly?" She asked. Ganondorf's gaze slipped from the doorway to the Gerudo.

"Duruyaki, it is no secret that you were with the company of a Hylian on our last visit." He began. Duruyaki looked down to the floor. It is true she spend time with the cook of a local restaurant. The nights they spent together in wild passion were memories she truly cherished, and despised.

It was because of those nights that Duruyaki was not there with the rest of her sisters when they were attacked, and that fact had weighed heavily on the Gerudo's shoulders. She swore that she would never allow herself to be useless again, especially due to her own desires.

"Y-Yeah... I was. But this time is different." Duruyaki said.

"Why?" Ganondorf replied, folding his arms.

"B-Because!" Duruyaki exclaimed. "We're on a mission... And stuff."

"We were on a mission the last time we ventured into Hyrule, were we not?" Ganondorf retorted.

"Yeah, but..." Duruyaki stutered.

"But what?" Ganondorf asked.

"I..." Duruyaki muttered, then fell silent. Her head still hung low, and her voice deepened as a seriousness fell over her. "I did not know the stakes of the mission..."

"You do now though, correct?" Ganondorf said. His voice was deep and stoic, giving off the sense of importance hew as trying to get across.

"I do." Duruyaki replied like a submissive servant.

"... Then what is stopping you?" Ganondorf replied. Duruyaki's head shot up and she looked at her king. He was not staring down at her like an angry father. Instead, he bore a small grin.

"I... What?" She asked, not fully understanding the situation and the question.

"You know what the perimeters are, you know exactly what is at stake and the importance of it all." Ganondorf said and paused, his smile growing larger. "You also know that we now have time on our hands. So, with all that information, what is stopping you?"

"Y-You mean...?" Duruyaki asked. Of all the things she could have ever imagined Ganondorf saying, "go have fun" was not at the top of the list. She was here to learn form her mistakes, after all, and having sex with Hylians wasn't her idea of making amends.

"Are you seriously saying-"

"I am  _saying_ , what is stopping you?" Ganondorf replied. He glanced back down the hallway, then to Duruyaki. "This time, try to come when you are called." He said, then turned around and walked toward his own chambers.

"..." Duruyaki stood there, contemplating her Lord's words as he walked away.

"But, why are you letting me do this? Why let me be with a Hylian?" Se asked.

"Do not get me wrong, I despise all Hylians" Ganondorf said as he walked toward his chamber door. "But Duruyaki..." He added said as he looked over his shoulder. "If you do not believe in love, what is the point of living?"

Ganondorf's words hit Duruyaki like a war-hammer. She never knew Ganondorf to be one for love, let alone allow his sisters to enjoy it. She always saw him as a fighter, with little care for passion other than sex. And even then, she never saw him embibe in physical pleasures other than drinking.

"L-Love?" She scoffed. "Ha! Sex, sure, but I don't think I even can love!" She yelled in a jovial tone. Ganondorf simply shrugged and kept walking.

"That business is between you and the Hylian." He said as he opened his chamber door. Duruyaki smiled at her King, even when he shut the door behind him. He had granted her something she never thought possible from him; forgiveness and freedom.

"Thanks, Great King Ganondorf."


	99. Forked Tongues and Flaming Feathers

"... Go on!" The King of Hyrule begged. All at the table were silent, staring and listening closely to the Gerudo King, waiting upon his every word. Even Zelda was enthralled by what Ganondorf had been saying. Her eyes were wide and transfixed upon the Gerudo Lord. Impa too was listening, albeit with a more reserved demeanor.

Just as he had on his last visit, Ganondorf sat to the King's right. He was smirking as he looked down at his food. The meal on his plate had been divided into several different sections, positioned strategically like points on a map. Ganondorf's knife and fork were used as pointers as he explained a small bit of Gerudo history to the Hylians.

Particularly, an ancient legend.

Not only was Ganondorf the King of the Gerudo, but he had also been called the king of stories back home. Most knew of his ability to talk and make grand speeches from time to time, especially when it came to speeches of power. Legends and tales were no different.

He knew how to grab people. He knew what words to say and how to inflect them upon others to express and bring out the desired emotions. He took great pride in his story telling and his use of cryptic phrases.

To the great dismay of his listeners, however, Ganondorf had also mastered the art of the dramatic pause. He was especially fond of cliff-hangers.

"When they had found their sisters' remains scattered throughout their temple, and their sacred home desecrated, the twins prayed to any Gods that were listening. They did not care who answered, so long as they could unleash their vengeance on the Lizalfos."

"And did their Gods answer?" The King asked.

"In a way." Ganondorf replied. "A voice came to them from the darkness of their blood-stained halls. It said that it heard their prayers, and felt their desires of vengeance. It wanted to help them, but a price would have to be paid."

"What price would be asked for revenge?" The King asked. Ganondorf's eyes flicked up to he king.

"Service." He said. "The voice told the sisters that if they served it, they would be granted the power to destroy any foe."

"What did they do?" A Hylian asked.

"They agreed. They gave themselves to the owner of the voice. They promised to serve it and it alone for all their days in exchange for unimaginable power. In that one moment, their souls and lives were exchanged for their new master's gifts. The voice filled them with powers reflecting who the two sisters really were."

"What does that mean?" Another noble asked.

"The sisters were indeed twins. They looked the same, talked the same, even thought the same. However, they both had differences that were so vast that they became polar opposites." Ganondorf explained.

His fork tapped against his plate beside a small carrot.

"Koume had always been a hot-headed woman who preferred to tackle her opposition head on, 'burning' everything in her path." He said. With his knife, Ganondorf indicated to a bean stalk.

"Kotake, on the other hand, was a patient woman. She would take the time to think of a plan before taking action. She thought the longer road was more worthwhile. She believed there truly was a best way to serve revenge."

"With poison!" A drunken noble yelled. The people at the table looked over to him and chuckled as he happily drank his wine. Ganondorf looked at him, then to the King. They stared at each other then simultaneously to their wine goblets. The people at the table made an awkward laugh when the two kings poured out their wine on the ground and asked for new drinks.

When it came to royalty, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Cold." Ganondorf said. "She believed revenge was best served cold. With their new powers, they ventured into the night sky, until they found their prey; the Lizalfos Camp."

"Then what?" The King asked.

"That was when they struck." Ganondorf said finally. With his fork and knife, he pushed two different vegetables in on a lump of steak from either side. The king, along with everyone else at the table, watched the food with growing excitement.

"What did they do?" A Hylian adviser asked as his excitement hit impatience. Ganondorf glanced up at the Hylians.

"Fire and ice hailed down from the sky above." Ganondorf said, his grin widening.

"Wait, did they do that?" The King asked. Ganondorf glance turned to him.

"Yes, they did. They brought forth a punishment unlike anything ever seen by Gerudo eyes. One used her powers and her fiery passions to burn them to the bone. The other, with her cold heart, used her magic to freeze them to the soul. I do not think I need to tell you what that can do to a Lizalfos." Ganondorf continued.

While some warriors at the table nodded and chuckled, the Gerudo King noticed some of the Hylians glancing at one another, trying to understand his meaning. When Zelda looked up to Impa for an explanation, it was clear to him that Monster anatomy was not a common subject learned in aristocratic schools.

"Lizalfos are lizard creatures." He said, pulling everyone's attention back on him. "That means they are cold blooded. If they do not get ample heat to their blood, they will die, very painfully." He explained. "Imagine being alive, when all your blood stops moving inside you. You freeze to death from the inside out."

Ganondorf took a small delight in watched some nobles shiver. They did not know just how deeply he wanted to watch them freeze to death and hear their screams as they died.

_Lizalfos might be reptiles, but it is you who are the cold blooded monsters._

"So then, who answered?" Zelda asked. Ganondorf looked to the small princess. "Who was the voice that answered their prayers?" She clarified. Ganondorf could not help but grin slightly. Of all the generals, lords, and ladies at the table, only a small child thought to ask the important question.

"Who indeed?" He responded. "Some say the Goddess of the Sands reached out to them, blessing the sisters with her gifts. Some others suggest it was a dark force from an ancient time, long forgotten and should remain so." Ganondorf said, then looked to Zelda. His yellow eyes intensified slightly, causing her to narrow her own.

"Either way, they were powerful. And sometimes, the ends justify the means." He said

"Most intriguing!" The King spoke up finally. His large hand stroked his white beard as he contemplated the story. "I was not aware your people had such an affinity for magic! Does that still exist today?"

"They were but two Gerudo in a span of hundreds of years. I know in our ancient past we used to have many more witches and warlocks, but they have all since been culled." Ganondorf said. "Only the priestesses of the Sand Goddess were able to wield magic, and they to have all passed." Ganondorf paused, and looked to his plate. His eyes stared at the hunk of meat that symbolized the Lizalfos camp in his story.

"And to the same enemy, no less..." He muttered.

"So, then there is no one in your lands who can use magic anymore?" The King asked.

"Alas, there is not." Ganondorf confessed.

"Except you." Zelda piped in.

"What?" Ganondorf asked, turning his amber eyes on the small princess.

"You said no one in your home can use magic, but we've all seen you use magic on several occasions. So everyone, but you." Zelda explained.

"Ah yes! That is correct!" The King said. "I think I have seen you use magic."

"Father, of course you have. He cured you of a... Morning illness, remember?" Zelda said, then looked back at Ganondorf. "So, not all Gerudo are magically inept."

Ganondorf kept his gaze on the small princess. She was right, and seemed determined to prove him wrong any way that she could.

"You are correct. I seem to have been blessed by the Goddess with the abilities of old. Though, I am hardly at any high level, and can only perform simple tricks, like curing hangovers." He said, glancing at the king, who winked back at him.

"But you must have had a teacher." Zelda interjected.

"I had those who attempted to train me." Ganondorf replied. "However, there skills were nothing to my own, which is not impressive in its own right."

"Where did they learn it?" Zelda prodded. "And are we sure it was your 'Sand Goddess' that gave you this gift and not 'the voice'?" She said, folding her arms slightly. Ganondorf took in a deep breath.

"What little they knew had been written down in scrolls and kept secret. They read the scrolls, and taught me what they had learned. I suppose you could consider them as witches living vicariously through me." Ganondorf lied, then leaned over the table slightly as he reached for his drink.

"As for whoever it was that granted me this gift, it is legend that Gerudo kings be blessed with magical abilities, just as your royal family is. It might be the Sand Goddess, or the master of the voice. Who knows..." Ganondorf paused and sipped his wine. "I could even be blessed by one of your own gods."

Zelda snarled at him as he spoke. It was clear to her he was attempting to insult her faith and Gods.

"Our Goddesses would never bless you." She grunted. There were a slight few gasps at the table, followed by a small but powerful pat at the back of Zelda's head by her companion Impa.

"Hmm, I don't know, my dear." The King answered. By this time, he was drunk enough not to realize the small battle being waged at his table. And if he did notice it, he was buzzed enough to not care.

"The Goddesses formed everything, not just the land of Hyrule. They are also the Goddesses of every life in this world. We are simply their chosen people." The King stated. "From what my friend here tells me, the Goddess of the Sand resembles one of our Goddesses very much." The King said. "She sounds a lot like Din."

"Father!" Zelda blurted out. "I am sure you do not mean that!"

"No no, I'm serious. Both are women of extreme power." The king said with a pause. He looked over to Ganondorf. "Din is one of the three Golden Goddesses." He slurred. "She's the holder of power."

"I know who Din is." Ganondorf replied. Both the King and Zelda looked over to Ganondorf.

"Oh, you do?!" The King asked.

"Of course. I have heard all about your faith." Ganondorf explained, glancing at Impa for a moment. "She is one of three that are the beholders of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. According to your faith, the three Goddesses created the realm of Hyrule and bestowed upon it a sacred triangle for their people."

"Huh! You are quite a surprise, King Ganondorf, to know so much about our culture. It is a shame we know so little about yours."

"Perhaps that will change." Ganondorf said. "I also believe it could be possible that Din might be the Sand Goddess." He continued, keeping the attention of the Hylian royals. "There is no law that says they cannot be one in the same. As you said, they do appear similar."

"Well and look at your people!" The King added. " Din is the Goddess of fire and earth. She is the keeper of power and all things mighty! As such, she has flowing red hair and dark skin, when she isn't golden, of course."

Zelda narrowed her eyes, knowing where her father was going.

"The Gerudo come from the desert; a land of fire and earth, where all manner of mighty beasts live." He said, then openly gestured to Ganondorf. "And you are even born with red fiery hair and dark skin! It all fits most perfectly!" He said.

"Father..." Zelda spoke out. "The Gorons also live in a home of fire and earth, and are very mighty."

"Hmm, this is true." The King muttered, brushing his beard.

"Also, I hear the Sand Goddess has with her a snake. I don't recall there being a serpent with Din, as they are untrustworthy, venomous creatures." She said, glaring at Ganondorf. "Is it not in the nature of a snake to bite and kill, after all?"

"The serpent and the woman are one." Ganondorf said calmly. His eyes were transfixed on the small girl's.

"Are you saying women are snakes?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are they not?" Ganondorf replied. All the women at the table turned to him. Most had an offended look on their faces, while Zelda almost held a smile. She was hoping Ganondorf would say something bad, and here it was. The only woman who did not appear offended was Impa, and she looked to Ganondorf with more a face wanting an explanation.

"How do you all see snakes?" Ganondorf asked.

"They are deadly, slithering creatures that care nothing for anyone but themselves." Zelda said. "All they want is to bite you and kill you with their venom."

"That is not how they are seen in the eyes of he Gerudo." Ganondorf said. "Serpents are wise creatures. They are one of the rare predators that knows when to wait until the perfect moment to strike. They do not lash out immediately, like some other predators. They are calm, collected, level-headed. They have a plan of attack, and it is rarely through force."

"Do yo know how a serpent hunts?" He asked Zelda, who shook her head. Ganondorf smiled.

"She seduces."

Ganondorf paused, and looked over all the other women at the table.

"Serpents use guile and colors to snare a meal, not claws or teeth. Her scales reflect every possible angle of light with a thousand different colors. Her slow movements cause her prey to watch her, but not out of fear, out of desire. They all want her, yearn for her, need her..."

"She knows just how to move, and also, how to look. She is so clever, she can charm and calm one's soul with but a glance."

He said. His eyes singled out a woman at the far end of the table. She was a noble woman, the wife of some senator of a far off land, who had drank himself into an early slumber. He had noticed her earlier, sneering at him when she could. It was clear she held no love for the Gerudo.

She was a round woman, whose physical beauty matched her attitude towards him; ugly. She had curves and folds where most people would not naturally possess, and her motions were strange and over-dramatic.

_A perfect target..._

"Her eyes can hypnotize you into a state of relaxation. They can make you feel so safe, so untouchable, that you begin to trust them." He paused as he kept his gaze on the woman. She was starting to breathe a little heavier, falling for the spell of his own amber eyes.

"She is also silent, and can slip into places most others cannot. Like snakes, women too can pierce the hearts of their prey, without ever needing a knife..." His head lowered, but his gaze remained hard on the woman. "Tell me you have never used your guile to ensnare your prey."

Ganondorf stood up from his chair. His eyes remained on the woman as he slowly walked towards her. She stared at him with wide eyes, breathing heavier still while her drunk husband slept beside her.

"She will come closer, softly seducing her prey with her slow swerving, dancing even... Her eyes remain on her unwitting prey as she comes closer, closer..." He said. His voice became softer as he approached the woman.

His eyes remained on her until the last possible moment, when he walked behind her. His large hands reached down and rested on her shoulders. She gasped slightly at his touch, and shivered as she let him in closely.

"She knows you would gladly let her wrap around your neck, because she is safe there, and you are safe with her..." He said, moving into a whisper.

"That, my dear... Is when she strikes." He said, and nipped at her ear.

"Aaah!" The woman screeched in a shrill tone, then fainted at the table. The rest of the nobles laughed out loud, excluding the princess and Impa. Ganondorf smiled wide and walked back to his seat.

"You see, princess? Women are not so different from serpents at all. Both are wondrous creatures, neither to be taken lightly." He said and sat down.

"That was most incredible!" The King said. "Most incredible indeed!" His cheeks flushed from his joy and the effect of the wine. "I doubt we have any creature we celebrate as much as you do the serpent!"

"The Loftwing." Zelda said softly. "We honor the Loftwing."

Ganondorf's gaze once again fell on the small child. He had never heard of a Loftwing before. His raised eyebrow brought this to Zelda's attention.

"Long ago, our people lived in the clouds. Their entire towns floated in the air, with great spirits, and the Loftwings." She said.

"Princess, I confess, I do not know what those are." Ganondorf said finally, making Zelda smirk slightly. Her chest puffed out at she took in a deep breath, filling herself also with pride.

"Loftwings were giant birds that let our ancestors ride on. They were magnificent creatures that blessed us with the gift of flying. They were our brothers and sisters. Friends and family. We honored them then, and still do to this day." She said, then flicked Ganondorf a strange gaze that boasted the pride she held in her people.

"And rumor has it that sometimes... They ate serpents."

"Hmm, very interesting." Ganondorf said. His fingers brushed against his chin. "Where are they now?" He asked slyly.

"They still live, high in the sky." Zelda said.

"I have never seen one." Ganondorf retorted.

"Have you ever been in the sky?" Zelda asked with a hint of sass. The people at the table chuckled lightly. Ganondorf did the same.

"No, Princess, I have not. Have you?" He prodded.

"Of course not!" She answered, a serious look in her blue eyes.

"Then how do you know they still exist?" Ganondorf asked.

"Faith." Zelda replied without hesitation. "Besides, they were still with us, if only in spirit." She said, and nodded to the far end of the dining hall. Ganondorf turned to see where she was nodding.

Across the dining hall, above the massive doors, rested a banner with the Hylian crest. It resembled that of a large bird, and above its head rested the Triforce.

"Ah yes, of course!" The King blurted out. "The Wingcrest!"

"The Wingcrest?" Ganondorf asked, turning back t the table.

"It is the symbol of our people, King Ganondorf." The King said.

"It is a Loftwing holding up the Triforce." Zelda explained. "I'm sure you know what that is."

"I do, but not much about it." Ganondorf lied. "I hear was a great relic that held magnificent powers."

"Too great." Zelda said. "It drew in people from all over the lands. People hungry for its power. They fought and killed and died for the chance to touch it. Some of those people..." Zelda paused. "Came from the desert."

"It caused many wars, claimed too many lives." The King said. "So, to create a lasting peace, our ancestors hid it away long ago."

"Oh? Then does that mean it still exists within Hyrule?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, in a way." The King said. "The Triforce is held with the Sacred Realm." He said. Zelda's head whipped to her father, wide eyed.

"I am sure that is locked away safe, though." Ganondorf said.

"Oh yes, my boy, yes!" The King said and drank more wine. "Safe within the Temple of Time!"

Ganondorf's eyebrow raised slightly. He has assumed that it was there, but confirmation was required.

"And I assume it would take several keys to open that lock." Ganondorf said.

"You got it!" The King slurred.

"Father..." Zelda said.

"You need the three sacred stones from the Zora, Goron, and Kokiri people!" The King Continued. "But that's not all!"

Ganondorf's head tilted.

_There's more?!_

"... As there should be." Ganondorf said.

"Father." Zelda said again, a little louder. She did not want her father to leak Hyrule's most precious information in a drunken stupor.

"Yes, you also need the Ocarina of time to-"

"FATHER!" Zelda shouted.

"I... Yes, my dear?" The King said, turning his head to his daughter.

"Perhaps you should rest, Father. You have had a lot to drink." Zelda said in a calmer tone. The king looked t her, then to Impa. The Sheikah nodded silently. When he saw her, he smiled and nodded back.

"Perhaps you're right." He said. "All right, King Ganondorf. I think it's time we parted ways." He added then stood up. During the course of the evening, both the King and Ganondorf had imbibed two full casks of wine. While Ganondorf could handle himself well enough, this had been plenty for the King of Hyrule. When he stood up, he staggered backward.

Both Ganondorf and Impa shot from their seats and held the King, making sure he did not fall. As they grasped him, the two looked at one another. Impa's reflexes had been faster, but only by a small margin. Her hand rested against the King's back, while Ganondorf's rested on hers.

She looked at him, and he had almost expected to see a smile, but her stoic face betrayed none of her emotions and she nodded.

"Thank you, King Ganondorf." She said calmly. "I'll escort the King and the Princess to bed."

"Aww, but I'm not tired just yet." Zelda argued, issuing out another bout of laughter from the drunken Hylians at the table.

"It is time for bed." Impa replied. Her argument needed no raise in volume to be heard and understood. With a small pout and one last angry glance at Ganondorf, Zelda removed herself from the table and walked towards the back hallway.

"I suggest you too get some rest, King Ganondorf." Impa added. "You both have an early and long day ahead."

"That we do." Ganondorf replied. "I will be ready when the sun rises. Until then." He said and bowed to the Sheikah. Once again, she nodded, before aiding the beleaguered King out of the dining hall.

"I must bid you all the same." Ganondorf said to the rest of the people at the table. He bowed slightly to them and began to walk away. As he did, one older lady nudged the woman who had passed out, waking her up.

"Hey, your new man is leaving..." She joked. The woman's head shot up and looked to her right. Her husband was still asleep, face down on the table.

"What? No he's not." She argued.

"Not him! Him..." The woman said and nodded down the dining hall. As the Hylian noble looked down the hall and saw Ganondorf walking away, she bit her lip. Slowly, she got up and walked toward Ganondorf. Her large billowy dress made it hard for her to run, but she did not want to miss out on a possible good night.

"My lord! My lord!" She yelled across the hall, pulling the attention of Ganondorf as well as every other person in the hall.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I uh... I would like to talk to you outside..." She said softy. Ganondorf looked back at the table. All the other lords and ladies that were still conscious had their eyes on the two, smiling like drunken idiots.

"Very well, we can talk." He said, and escorted the woman out of the chambers. Once outside of the dining hall and completely alone, the woman pushed up her chest which had already been bulging due to her corset.

"My Lord..." She said in a more sultry tone. "What you said earlier, about serpents... It moved me..."

"Uh-huh." Ganondorf said, looking down at the woman. He knew exactly what she wanted, but felt no interest in her other than proving a point.

"I would just love to know more..." She said as she moved in closer. "I'm sure Gerudo men have something in common with... Large snakes." She added as she pressed herself against the massive man.

"... Lady Hylian." Ganondorf said.

"Phillis, Please." She said. "Phillis Sidiaye, of the land; Koridai." She said with a smile.

"Well, Lady Phillis Sidiaye, of the land; Koridai, I think we both have had enough fun for one evening. Besides, are you not with a mate?" Ganondorf asked.

"Oh Rufus?" She scoffed and waved her hand. Ganondorf had to pull his head back to dodge the woman's wild hand motion. "That man hasn't brought light into my lair for a long time." She said, then leaned in close. "No... I need a big snake to do that... Do Gerudo men have what it takes?"

Phillis had pushed enough to press Ganondorf against the wall.

"W-with regret... I must away to rest." Ganondorf said.

"Oh come now, Lord Ganondorf... You bit be with your fangs." She said and outstretched her neck. "Your venom is running through me. I'm yours!"

Ganondorf slipped down and wiggled his way out of the woman's grasp.

"No, you are not." He said. "My... Heart belongs to another."

"Your heart, fine..." Phillis said, turning around. "What about your snake?" She added with a grin. "Surely he can have a little fun."

"Madame." Ganondorf said, walking backwards toward the stairs. "Fun with you would kill him."

"Then he'll die happy!" She said and rushed him. Before Ganondorf knew it, the woman had pushed him to the floor and was on top of him.

"Have you ever been with a woman of Koridai?!" She ask loudly and began undoing her incredibly complicated dress, to Ganondorf's horror. "We can move just as much as your Gerudo serpents... Trust me!" She said and pulled apart the top layer of her dress.

Ganondorf cringed at the side of the portly woman's body being suppressed by a tight under-layer.

"Now, give me that snake, big boy!" She said, and laid down on Ganondorf. He closed his eyes and cringed, but suddenly heard a sound that was both shocking and welcome.

Snoring.

Phillis' body had chosen the perfect time to pass out, and she was snoring loudly on Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf laid on the ground, eyes wide, as he took in his incredible luck.

"... To whichever God, Goddess, Spirit or Demon that has made this possible... Thank you."

* * *

"ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER RUPEE!" Gromun said as he locked the door to his restaurant. It had been a long day for him, and he was thrilled to finally close. With the last customer gone, he was finally able to do so. The lock in his large front door clicked before he pulled out his key and sighed.

For the past few days, the restaurant had seen its fair share of drunkards and punks. More gangs had popped up since the last one had been killed off. More often than not, Gromun had been forced to either call the guards in to remove bad people, or had to do it himself.

With a heavy sigh, the large cook opened up his safe and began counting rupees.

"SEVEN HUNDRED... NOT GREAT, HUN, NOT GREAT AT ALL!" He said in his overly loud voice. Business had been dropping rapidly with the way Castle town had become. The place had been robbed already twice in the last month. With crime on the rise, and less and less loyal customers coming in, Gromun was growing tired of it all.

He wanted a new start, with a clean slate.

As he cleaned the tables and put up the chair, Gromun stopped as he heard clattering in the kitchen. He stopped what he was doing and stared at the kitchen door.

"SOMEONE THERE?! WE'RE CLOSED FOR THE DAY, COME BACK TOMORROW!" He said. There was no answer, but suddenly he heard a pan hit the stone floor. He grumbled and clenched a fist. He had sworn he locked the back door, but sometimes locks meant nothing to a skilled thief.

"ALL RIGHT YOU! GET OUT OF THERE!" He yelled as he came up tot he kitchen door. "DON'T MAKE IT HARD ON YOURSELF AND MAKE ME COME IN THERE! JUST GET OUT!" He threatened.

"You alone?!" He heard a voice shout on the other side of the door. It was feminine, which told the Hylian cook the intruder was a woman. This made him calm down slightly, and relax his fists.

"Y-YEAH, I'M ALONE. LISTEN,YOU JUST COME OUT HERE AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT THI-" He said, but was cut off as the door swung open.

A wild, flailing figure shot forth from the kitchen, tackling the large cook and forcing him to the ground. It held him down with its body, making him unable to move. When he's vision cleared, Gromun saw a beautiful Gerudo sitting on top of him. She smiled wickedly at him and bent over, forcing a hard kiss on his lips.

"You aren't any more, big boy!" Duruyaki said.

"... D?!" Gromun yelled in utter shock. "Y-YOU'RE BACK?!" He shouted even louder. The Gerudo smiled down at him and reached behind her back.

"That's right, big boy..." She said with pride. "I'm back!"


	100. Fortune Favors the Bold

Ganondorf laid in his bed, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. He had been awake all night long. How could he sleep, knowing what he knew now? Just when he thought he had everything he needed, he learned there was but another piece to the puzzle, one he had never heard of before.

_What is the Ocarina of time... **Where**  is it?_

His thoughts raced through his mind all night long. He knew where the doorway was kept, that there were several keys and locks. The doorway was in the Temple of Time, and would be revealed with the three spiritual stones. However, he did not know where the ocarina would come into play, or what its purpose was. This troubled him.

_It would seem there is more for me to do, and less time to do it in._

Luckily, he had also found out how willing to divulge secrets the King of Hyrule became after a couple drinks. This he could easily work to his advantage. A few drinks, and all he would need to know would be merely there for the asking. This thought made him smirk.

"For as fat as he is, the King is a lightweight" Ganondorf chuckled to himself.

As the sun rose above the far off mountains, so too did Ganondorf rise from his bed. There was a slight struggle, as the Hylians mattresses were much too soft for his liking, and he had sunken down in the sheets upon laying down. Eventually, however, he managed to free himself from the maw of cotton and silk.

He adorned his usual attire; his black and brown armor, boots, short black collar and small white cape, before heading towards the door. He was ready to speak to the king. He could not help but smirk at the plans he had in mind.

While his puppet intention was to create a lasting peace with the King, his true plan for the day was to use the King's weakness to alcohol to divulge what Ganondorf saw as truly useful information. However, as he opened his chamber door, something caught him quite off guard.

"Good morning, King Ganondorf." Impa said. She was standing right in front of Ganondorf's door. She had her arms clutched behind her back, and her body standing stiffly. From what he could tell, she had been there for a while already.

"Good morning... Impa." Ganondorf replied. He was not expecting to see her at all. And his feelings for her, though small, still existed. He had to recompose himself to match Impa's stoicism. The dark joy he had felt had to be quickly masked away.

"Are you here to escort me to the King?" He asked calmly. Impa closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Apologies, King Ganondorf, but the King has fallen ill recently, and requires the day to rest. I am here to escort you to breakfast." She said. Ganondorf raised his eyebrow.

_A lightweight through and through, it seems..._

"I have cured him of his 'illness' before." Ganondorf said, folding his arms. "I can easily do so again." Once more, Impa shook her head.

"The King's advisers do not wish for him to become dependent on magic to solve his own issues. Rest alone will suffice." Impa said. Ganondorf tilted his head back and uttered an understanding sigh.

"Ah, and his advisers, I assume one especially, does not trust me to be around her father." He said. Impa kept her red eyes on him, and nodded once.

"She feels that his situation was his own fault, and therefore should learn from his mistakes." Impa replied. Ganondof folded his arms and gave a light chuckle.

"Smart girl." He said. "So, then, what are the plans for the day now?"

"You may do as you please. First, though, I am to escort you to breakfast." Impa replied and turned around. She stepped to the side, allowing Ganondorf to exit his room. Once he did so and shut the door, the two walked together down the hall.

"Would your companion care to join us in a meal?" Impa asked as they reached Duruyaki's chamber door.

"No." Ganondorf said. "She has found another place to stay while we are here." He paused, then smirked slightly. "And I am more than certain she has enough to eat."

"Very well then." Impa said as they continued down the hallway. The remainder of the short trip was spent in near silence. The two walked down the stairways, through the halls, and eventually to the main entrance chamber of the Castle.

As they reached the Dining Hall, Ganondorf noticed that the only people present were the various soldiers and guards on duty. There were no nobles, no ambassadors, no peasants. Just them

This continued and confused Ganondorf as the guards opened the Dining Hall doors. He had to pause and collect himself as he saw the massive chambers were vacant, save for Impa and himself.

In the middle of the hall was a large table adorned with a wide variety of meats, fruits, and vegetables. There was also a selection of drinks ranging from milk, juices, and down to water. There was even a silver pouring jar filled with sweet morning wine for those who needed something extra in their mornings.

"Impa..." He said. The Sheikah stopped walking and turned to face the Gerudo.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You said 'join us.'" He said.

"Yes, I did." Impa replied.

"Who is us, exactly?" He asked, looking around. "There is no one here at all."

"You and me, of course." Impa said nonchalantly as she walked into he hall. Ganondorf watched her with raised eyebrows as she walked to the table and sat down. Se began taking some eggs and a few fruits form the many platters and putting them on her own plate.

Ganondorf cautiously walked towards the table. He sat down oppositte the Sheikah and watched her closely as he too began taking food.

"So, why are you not with your charge?" Ganondorf asked.

"She is with her father today, making sure he gets well." She paused, and flashed a red eyed gaze on Ganondorf. "As well as giving him a day's worth of chastising." She said, then smirked slightly. Ganondorf smiled as well, seeing Impa's real self finally peek through the cracks.

"Since she is being heavily watched over, the Princess ordered me to make sure you have a proper escort." Impa continued.

"She does not trust me on my own, you mean." Ganondorf retorted. "That, or she wishes me to be chastised as well." He added, keeping his playful smile. Impa held hers as well.

"We shall see how the day unfolds. There may yet be harsh words." She said.

"Oh." Ganondorf replied. "So you are to accompany me the entire day?" He asked.

"That is what the Princess asked of me." Impa said. "Unfortunately, for you." She joked.

"Yes..." Ganondorf said. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms. He stared at he Sheikah. While his major plans had been stalled for a day, this ulterior route was not unpleasant.

"How unfortunate for us both." He said.

* * *

The morning sun grew hot as the two made it to their destination. They had been walking for several nights at a rather slow pace. Finally, though, the two Gerudo beheld the Desert Colossus. Donaru punched Keeja on the arm and smirked as the entered the Desert Oasis.

"See? Didn't take too long." Keeja said as they approached the small pool of water. She bent down and eagerly washed her face of dust and sand while drinking from the clear waters.

"Could have made it a day earlier if you weren't a jackass." Donaru huffed, folding her arms. While she too was covered in dust and grime, she didn't even consider washing it off. She never saw cleanliness as anything worth spending energy on, especially when it was something as easy to deal with as dust.

"Ah, come on." Keeja said as she scratched the skin under her hair. She watched as bis of sand and small insects fell out of her loose red mane and into the ground. "I wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Donaru said and glanced down at Keeja. "You got your ass drunk and had to make me carry you halfway here. Not to mention what you did to Nabs."

"Psh, she liked it." Keeja said. She stool up and wiped her nose across her forearm. Donaru sneered at her. "You liked it when I did it to you too." Keeja added.

"Yeah, but I was your friend already. She ain't." Donaru said. Keeja chuckled and reached up. Her finger curled through Donaru's nose ring, and pulled. Donaru grunted in pain as she was forced by her nose into a hungry kiss.

"We're all friends, now." Keeja said. "Besides, I still like your stinky cunt more."

Donaru scowled and slapped Keeja's face with the back of her hand.

"Just quit it, already. We're here, time to get to work." Donaru said. She turned her head to the colossus, curious about just what was inside there.

"Work? But we just got here!" Keeja complained. She stepped closer to her lover and rubbed her arms. "Can't we just have a little fun first?"

"With you, nothing's little." Donaru argued, then looked back to Keeja. "We'd be at it all day."

Keeja didn't say anything, but she smiled and shrugged slightly. Donaru, however, kept her stoic face. She turned from Keeja and walked toward the colossus. Keeja huffed and rolled her eyes before following.

"Party pooper..." She muttered. It didn't take long for them to reach the entrance to the ancient Gerudo temple. Yet the closer she got, the slower Donaru walked.

Something was off about this place. She knew there was something living there, something that was a follower of Ganondorf, but until now she had never felt it entirely. Soon, she stopped walking and Keeja passed her.

"Wussup, hun?" Keeja asked as she turned around to look at Donaru. The larger Gerudo was standing just at he entrance of the temple, looking up at the massive statue of the Goddess.

"This don't feel right." Donaru said. "I don't like this."

"You just gotta get used to it, is all." Keeja said, backing into the temple. "Hey, sisters! We're here!" She shouted. Donaru's gaze moved from the Goddess to her mate with raised eyebrows.

"What you doin' yellin' like that?!" Donaru yelled. She stepped inside the colossus, closer to Keeja. But she suddenly froze in her tracks as a third voice spoke out.

"Exactly, child. Why are you yelling?" The voice echoed in the dark ceiling of the entrance. Donaru's eyes darted everywhere, fear growing, as she tried to find the source of the voice.

"W-who's there?!" She called out. Her hand clutched the sword on her back as she trembled slightly in fear. the dark feeling she had felt was growing rapidly.

"Who are we?" The voice responded. "We are much like you, dear sister..."

Donaru breathed heavily out her nose as her eye movements became frantic. Keeja's own feelings sank when she saw vapors emanating from Donaru's breath. When she exhaled, she saw a chilling frost come from her mouth.

"Show yourself!" Donaru shouted. She pulled her sword from its spot, ready to strike.

"Oh look, sister! She thinks she can handle us with that sword!" The voice echoed once more.

"Donaru..." Keeja said slowly. She too was glancing up at the ceiling. Her hand was open, steadily motioning downward. "Put down the sword."

"Smart girl. We wouldn't want any harm to come to you." The voice said again. Suddenly, an old woman appeared behind Keeja out of thin air. Donaru's eyes opened wide in fear as the woman shimmered into existence behind her companion.

"We need you, after all..." Kotake said. She placed a hand on Keeja's shoulder, who shivered at the touch.

"Yes, we can't do all the work by ourselves, after all." Koume responded. She appeared behind Donaru, and rested her hand on the woman's shoulder. Donaru gasped and slid away from the witch. She tumbled to the floor and clutched her shoulder. When she looked at the wound, she could see a bright red imprint of the witch's hand on her skin.

Koume smiled at the Gerudo with a look of sick enjoyment at the pain she caused and floated over toward Keeja.

"So what are you waiting for?" She said. "There's work to do!"

"Wh-what exactly are we doing?" Keeja asked. Kotake's hand was still on her shoulder, spreading a chilling frost over her body to the point where her lips were turning blue. When Kotake removed her hand, there was an audible pop as her fingers has begun to freeze on the Gerudo's skin.

"I assume our lord discussed his intentions with you." Kotake said as she too began to float around the girls. Keeja fell to her knees, rubbing her darkened shoulder.

"N-no... He just said you t-t-t-two had work f-f-f-for us." She stuttered.

"Oh look now." Koume said. "You broke her before the work even began!"

"Well you burned the other one!" kotake shouted and pointed at Donaru, who was rubbing her own wound.

"Just a flesh wound, nothing that can't heal over time." Koume argued.

"What's going on here?!" Donaru yelled, pulling the attention to herself. The witches looked at her with slight disapproval in their eyes.

"You're here to hide that which King Ganondorf wants hidden, girl." Koume said.

"There are parts of the temple he would rather have kept secret from prying eyes." Kotake said in a more gentle tone. "It's our job to seal certain places away."

"Yes, and  _your_  job to move the blocks." Koume said. "So get to it!"

"Sister, can't you see they just arrived?" Kotake said. "Can they not have a little rest?"

"Fine!" Koume grumbled. "But what are we going to do about that one?" She asked, pointing to Donaru.

"What about her?" Kotake asked. Koume's fiery eyes fell on Donaru and stared at her deeply.

"She's still got light in her." Koume grunted.

"That can easily be remedied." Kotake said calmly. She floated over to the large Gerudo and held out a hand.

"N-no!" Keeja yelled out. The witches turned back to look at her.

"L-leave her alone." She said with heavy breaths. "She's perfect just the way she is."

"She's unrealized." Kotake said.

"Without a little push, how are we to trust her?" Kotake said. "She hasn't hit her full potential."

"Leave her alone, or I will kill you." Keeja grunted. With a labored push, the Tattooed Gerudo pushed herself off the floor and back onto her feet. She was breathing hard, her body trying to thaw its frozen parts, but she was still able to fight.

"She's mine. She may be different than us, but she's her own person, and I won't let you change that!" Keeja clasped her shoulder, glaring at the witches.

"You know what we offer, child." Koume said. "Do you not wish your sister to have the same?"

"I've tasted your magic. I love it, and want more. But..." Keeja paused, and stammered closer. "I know it's not something Donaru wants. She's a do-it-herself kind a gal..." She paused again and glanced at Donaru, who was confused and in awe. Keeja couldn't help but smile at her. "She's special that way."

The witches glanced from Keeja to Donaru, then back.

"Fine then, no spells." Kotake said.

"She will still be expected to handle the work." Koume said, glaring at the larger Gerudo.

"And what of you, Keeja?" Kotake asked. "We gave yo a bit, but you could have so much more in service of our king." She added.

"Keej... Don't." Donaru said. She was clutching her shoulder as well, staring at the three others. She did not know exactly what they were talking about, but she knew Keeja was right. Donaru had never been one for special augmentations like enhancing herbs or spells. She felt that the test of a true warrior was one who made it on their own. Only that was could she be a truly great warrior.

Keeja on the other hand, was different.

"It's fine Donny." Keeja said, then looked at the witches. "Give me more." She commanded, then opened her arms and closed her eyes. The two witches floated away from Donaru, who was staring harder, fear in her eyes. As they grew closer, Koume and Kotake smiled.

"I like her..." Koume muttered. "She's got a very dark soul, with room to spare."

"Yes, she reminds me of him..." Kotake said. She held out her hand before Keeja's chest.

"Yes... She does..." Koume agreed and did the same. Slowly, dark mists formed in their palms. Donaru cringed as she stood up to get a better look.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to her?" She grunted.

"Give her what she wants." Kotake replied. In a loud burst, the magics the witches conjured shot into Keeja. The Gerudo gasped and her eyes opened wide as pools of dark magic poured into her body.

Her muscles tensed, her veins popped out and filled with dark fluids. Donaru raised her arm over her eyes and looked away as Keeja's form was completely taken over by darkness. Keeja let out a throaty scream as she could feel the witches' powers corrupt and transform her body.

While her outside did not change, other that her muscles bulking up slightly, her mind was torn apart and put back together time and time again. Her hands balled into fists as the foul magics crept into her eyes like black worms, until her eyes were completely black.

When it was time, the Witches pulled their arms back, and Keeja stumbled over on the floor.

"Keej!" Donaru shouted and ran to her sister's side. "Keej! Keej, baby! You all right?!"

Keeja breathed heavily. Her back rose and fell again and again as the magics within her took root and calmed down. She gasped for air as the blackness in her eyes retreated, granting her appearance the same amber stare she always had.

Then, Keeja began to laugh.

"Ha... H-hahahahaha! Wow" Keeja said. Her body shot back and she ran her fingers through the long line of hair she had on her scalp.

"Holy Goddess! What a rush!" She said. Slowly she got to her feet and examined her biceps. "What all did you gals do?!" She asked and looked to the witches.

Kotake smiled back and looked to Koume. The fiery witched pulled out her wand and with it, conjured a massive slab of stone. She drew it up and hovered it over Keeja's head.

The stone was easily twice the Gerudo's size, but without hesitation, Keeja raised her hands for the stone. Once her fingers touched the rock, Koume let go of it.

Donaru gasped as the stone dropped. However, its plummet was halted as Keeja held it up with little struggle. Donaru stared at her sister in disbelief, while Keeja held up the rock and smiled.

"Well, hot damn..." Keeja said. Koume glanced back to Kotake and grinned as well.

"She'll do well..." The witch said with sick intention.

"Yes, sister..." Kotake said as she glanced down at the Gerudo. "How fortunate for us both..."


	101. Ebb and Flow

Noon hit the Fortress like it did every day; like a blazing inferno. The Gerudo, however, were used to this, and performed their duties as though they were under a cool breeze. Those on their rounds walked silently, spears in hand and scimitar on their hips.

Atop the fortress, archers stood still, watching over the hills and valley with their highly trained eyes picking up every detail. Any intruder, person or monster, that dared enter the Gerudo domain with hostile intentions would be shot down long before they could do any harm.

While the archers watched the Hyrule entrance, one Gerudo stood atop the desert gate. Rashil had been permanently promoted to the position of watch guard over the gate. She would have been quite upset about it, if her King had not explained to her once the importance of her job. Since then, she had taken every day with pride.

Down below, another Gerudo walked through the grounds with pride in her eye. She too was bristling with excitement, part of that due to her king as well as her lover. Nabooru strolled through the Valley rocks, looking over her sisters with admiration. They all could do jobs she could not, or would not, do.

Since he left, Ganondorf had put Nabooru in command of the Fortress. While she refused to let the power go to her head, it did boost her ego and pride. With him gone, she was now in charge of everything, and that was how she liked it.

As Nabooru walked into the Fortress, she greeted each and every Gerudo with a graceful bow. She was hard at work practicing her piety for the future she had in store.

Ganondorf had made her a promise. He told her he was planning to return the order of the priestesses to the Gerudo. He promised her that her people would once again feel the connection to the Sand Goddess that she felt they sorely needed.

Since the attack on the Desert Colossus by the Lizalfos several years ago, many of the Gerudo had noticed a decline in their living situation. Many of the more spiritual sisters felt that it was because of the attack that they lost favor with their Goddess, and were being now being punished.

While Nabooru wasn't an overly spiritual woman, she could not deny that this could be possible. She felt a connection to the Colossus the moment she stepped inside it's hallow halls. Nabooru belonged there, she knew it. It still called to her, pulling her spirit towards it. However, Nabooru thought it was because she wast destined to be the High Priestess of the Gerudo, nothing more.

She felt that pull even more so when Ganondorf told her of his plans for the Colossus, and her heart leaped when he hinted to her about being one of the priestesses. She had always wanted to be an important part of her society. What could be greater than being a priestess of the Sand Goddess? Let alone High Priestess.

To do all this, though, Ganondorf needed to cleanse and repair the Desert Colossus. To Nabooru's surprise, Ganondorf was already well underway with that first step, proving to her that he was a man of his word; a fact she had long thought untrue.

Nabooru smiled at her recent accomplishments with her lover, seeing a brighter future for herself and the Gerudo. Moreover, she smiled with the pride of a growing woman. With each day, Nabooru learned more about her realm, and her powers.

It would not be long before she held as much power as Ganondorf himself. If not more.

While kings were always held high in the eyes of the Gerudo, High Priestesses were untouchable. it was them that truly held all the power in the ancient Gerudo societies, having a direct link to the Goddess herself. This was what Nabooru wanted most of all; to be more important than any other Gerudo. Even, no, especially more so than Ganondorf.

Nabooru stopped walking for a moment as she realized that thought and sighed.

"No, not more so than him..." She muttered to herself. "That's the old me, the selfish me..." She clenched her fist and looked down the hallway. "I can be better than that!"

With her newfound desire, Nabooru had started to change her attitude. From what little she remembered of the priestesses of her early childhood, none of them were proud. If she was to become one, especially the High Priestess, she would have to be much more humble.

She took in another deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Nabooru smiled and continued on her way into the dining hall, greeting her sisters and visiting with them.

As she entered the hall, she noticed Marisha sitting at the far table alone. Nabooru's heart leaped as she saw her friend, and eagerly walked to her.

"Sav'aaq, Marisha!" Nabooru said as she sat down beside her friend. Marisha glanced up at Nabooru and smiled back.

"Sav'aaq yourself." She said sheepishly.

"How are you today?" Nabooru asked, making small talk.

"Uh, fine as always." Marisha answered. Nabooru kept her smile up, as did Marisha. The two had opened up to each other recently, but had to keep this new thing between them a relative secret. Never the less, Nabooru had often found herself sneaking into Marisha's chambers when she had a chance, now that Ganondorf was away.

Although she loved him, Nabooru wasn't afraid of sharing her love. When Marisha opened up to her, she was all too willing to accept it. Marisha, too, eagerly accepted Nabooru.

"So, how's Priestess 'training' coming?" Marisha asked, referring to Nabooru's new pious and humble attitudes. Nabooru nudged the Gerudo with her shoulder.

"It's going fine, thank you." Nabooru said, joking an upper lip. "Right now I'm teaching myself how to be holy, for the Goddess." Nabooru, said, straightening up and acting like a self-righteous noble.

"I noticed you weren't so holy yesterday in bed." Marisha joked.

"The Goddess of the Sand encourages the love we all share for our sisters." Nabaooru stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "That love can take a myriad of forms, from sharing one's food, to sharing one's bed." She preached.

Nabooru glanced between Marisha's eyes and her plate of salted meat and fruit wantingly.

"Uh-huh." Marisha replied. "And what does the Goddess say if we share our bed, but not our food?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well..." Nabooru paused. Her hand moved from the table to Marisha's leg. She rubbed the Gerudo's thigh slowly, moving inward. Curiously, Marisha opened her legs for her friend.

"The Goddess giveth..." She said quiety, pressing her hand against Marisha's crotch. The Gerudo bit her lip slightly, watching Nabooru closely. She could not help but breath a little heavier as Nabooru's fingers worked their magic, even over her pants.

"The Goddess taketh away..." Nabooru said suddenly, pulling back to her original position. She had effectively made Marisha wet and wanting, before stopping completely.

"Oooh... That's cold." Marisha grunted.

"It is a harsh world, when you do not have the compliant respect for your High Priestess, and the Sand Goddess she so devoutly serves." Nabooru said. Marisha narrowed her eyes.

"We haven't even established the Priestess order yet, and already you're corrupt." She muttered.

Nabooru shrugged.

"The Priestesses can't survive without offerings." She said and smiled at her sister. "I am merely helping the order survive."

"You're not getting my lunch." Marisha said flatly.

"I love you." Nabooru said, settling into a more comfortable position and batting her eyes.

"Love you too, still not getting my lunch."Marisha said as she stabbed a piece of meat and shoved it into her mouth.

"Psh." Nabooru sighed, dropping her innocent attitude. "Cold bitch." She joked.

"True, but a cold bitch with a full stomach." Marisha said with a mouthful of food. She turned her head to Nabooru and grinned. Nabooru tried to act angry, but all she could do was chuckle at her friend.

Marisha too, chuckle and rested her head against Nabooru's shoulder.

"So, what's really going on with you today?" Marisha asked.

"I don't know, to be honest." Naboru said, reaching for a small piece of meat on Marisha's plate. All joking aside, Marisha was happy to share her food with Nabooru. The Gerudo grasped the food and nibbled on it happily.

"There's just something about today that I like." She said.

"Is it that you're in command?" Marisha asked.

"No, no it's not that." Nabooru replied. "I'm just... At peace with it all."

"Ah." Marisha sighed. "I get it. It's cuz he's gone." She said. Nabooru bucked up the shoulder Marisha was on.

"No, dumbass. He's really good to me, and to us all." Nabooru said, but Marisha rolled her eyes.

"I mean it!" Nabooru said more out loud than she had intended. "He's doing right by us all. You'll see!"

"Right, by running off to Hyrule to spend time with his enemies and probably causing war as we speak." Marisha said coldly.

"He's there to bring peace to our people." Nabooru said, defending Ganondorf. Two months ago she would have happily gossiped and spread rumors about Ganondorf's intentions. Now, she was almost ready to give her life for him.

"Right, by most likely committing genocide." Marisha added, not impressed by Nabooru's sudden change in attitude. She did not understand Nabooru's change of heart, nor did she condone it. However, Nabooru was a grown woman, and allowed to do what she wanted.

As long as Marisha could still have her, she would accept Nabooru's love for Ganondorf. However, that didn't mean she couldn't still dislike the man.

"Ugh, he's not committing genocide, Marisha." Nabooru said calmly. "He may not be the smartest Gerudo ever, but he's not stupid. It's not just there, either." She paused. "He's having the Colossus refurbished and repaired."

"By who?" Marisha asked, raising her eyebrows. There was no curiosity in her tone. Instead her question was rooted in malcontent.

Nabooru stared at Marisha. Her lips pursed as she did not want to admit it to herself.

"Donaru." She said finally.

"Donaru, and...?" Marisha pushed.

"... Keeja." Nabooru utterd reluctantly.

"Uh-huh..." Marisha said, clicking her tongue. "Keeja. Keeja is repairing the Desert Colossus."

"Yup." Nabooru said, folding her arms.

"Now... What did Keeja do again?" Marisha asked leaning over the table slightly. "I think it begins with an R..."

Nabooru's stared turned into more of a glare as she watched Marisha dance around the word.

"Rip... No. Ripe? Mmm, that's not it..." Marisha said.

"Marisha." Nabooru said, growing tired of the act.

"No no, hold on. It'll come to me..." Marisha said. She looked to the sky, trying to see the correct word. "Ah, wait... I think I have it..."

"Marisha!" Nabooru said again.

"Ah yes... Rape!" Marisha exclaimed, and looked back down to Nabooru. "Keeja raped you."

Nabooru swooped down on Marisha, covering her mouth quickly and forcing the conversation into a whisper so no other sister could hear.

"Marisha! Shut up! Yes, okay? She did some bad shit, that's why she's not here anymore!" Nabooru whispered.

"And where is she now?" Marisha whispered back. "Oh yeah, that's right! She's in the most sacred place we have, "repairing" it, just like Ganondorf ordered."

Nabooru glared down at her friend. While she absolutely did not want to admit it, Marisha was completely right. Deep down Nabooru felt the same way too. She wanted Keeja gone from her lands. She got her wish, Keeja had left, but now was in the one place all Gerudo kept sacred.

This was going to be Nabooru's home, once it was ready. The idea that someone as foul as Keeja working on it displeased her. At the same time, however, Nabooru was just relieved not to deal with the ravenous Gerudo. If leaving her alone meant being at the colossus, then so be it.

_Might even do her some good..._

"Well..." Nabooru paused and sat back up. She resumed her more pious stance, with a flat back and her hands nearing her heart. "Perhaps this is what the Goddess wills." She said.

"Come again?" Marisha asked, confused. "Why would the Goddess of the Sand want some like Keeja rebuilding her temple?"

"People can change, Marisha." Nabooru started. "I have changed, Ganondorf certainly has changed. Why can't Keeja?" She asked and looked to her friend. For the first time in Marisha's life, she saw actual compassion in Nabooru's amber eyes.

"Keeja is worthy of redemption. I think the Goddess can give her a second chance." Nabooru said with a smile. Marisha kept her eyes on Nabooru, then glanced around the room as she processed her lover's words.

"That... Actually makes sense." She said after a moment. "Huh, you know..." She paused, bringing her arm around Nabooru's shoulders. "Perhaps you have what it takes to be a priestess after all."

"Thanks, Marisha." Nabooru said with a smile, before nuzzling into Marisha's cheek. The Gerudo giggled at the feeling of Nabooru's beaked nose and lips pressing against her soft skin.

"Heh, if you don't fuck it all up, that is." Marisha added.

"Oh, you bitch." Nabooru chuckled.

* * *

"And when he weighed it, we were both shocked to find out it weighed a whopping nineteen pounds!" The King shouted in excitement. "The fishing man said he'd never seen a fish that large in his pond!"

"Huh, wow. That is very interesting." Ganondorf replied. Were the King not intoxicated, he could have easily registered Ganondorf's disinterest. He was not here for the King's jokes, but as long as they brought him to his final goal, Ganondorf would endure any torture.

Night had fallen over Ganondorf's third day in Hyrule. The King had since recovered from the drinking he had endured on Ganondorf's first night, and was back at it again. This time, however, both he and the Gerudo King were in his chambers.

The hour was late, yet the two were enjoying one final bottle of wine together. Impa had long since escorted Zelda to bed, and many of the visiting nobles and ambassadors had left for the night, leaving Ganondorf alone with the King of Hyrule.

"So, what's the largest fish you ever caught?" The King asked.

"I regret that I have never caught a fish before." Ganondorf said, swilling his wine goblet. He was lounging in a small couch in the King's chambers, while his companion lavished in another throne.

"Oh? Why's that?" The King asked. Ganondorf's eyes stayed on his drink. While normally he would have thought the question idiotic, and would have almost become enraged, he knew the King could not help it. He was drunk, after all.

"I'm fro the desert, we don't get to fish much." Ganondorf said calmly.

"Oh, heheh. You're right!" The King chuckled. "I'm sorry, that must have seemed quite rude to you, King Ganondorf."

"No, it is fine. You have never been there." Ganondorf said, then sat up into a more formal position on the couch. "I am sure we too have many customs you have never experienced." He said reassuringly.

The king took a sip from his wine goblet and sighed, relaxing into his chair.

"Tell me one." He said.

"One? One what?" Ganondorf asked.

"Tell me one of your customs we don't have." Answered the King. Ganondorf stared at him a moment, thinking about something he could say.

His immediate thoughts were those of the brutality of life; having to raid for food and water. However, he was not interested in making low blows, when there was a much bigger prize to be gained in earning the King's trust.

"The Training Grounds." Ganondorf said finally. The King looked at him expectantly, listening to his words. "We have an area in our fortress, it is called the Training Grounds. Young Gerudo enter their to hone their skills, and truly be tested in our ways." He started.

The King listened closer to what Ganondorf was saying. Even though he was intoxicated, he could still understand some things.

"They enter with no warning to what they will face. It is through trial and error that we really learn. A mistake, though possibly fatal, can always teach us more than a victory." Ganondorf continued.

"How old does a Gerudo have to be to enter?" The King asked, taking Ganondorf slightly by surprise. He was not expecting the King to be sober enough to pay attention to him, let alone ask about the Grounds.

"She can enter upon reaching her first decade." Ganondorf replied.

"That young?" The King responded. "Isn't that a little much?" He asked.

"For Gerudo, life is a constant struggle." Ganondorf began. "If she is not prepared at an early age, a Gerudo will die early in life." He said, then paused, glancing at the window. In the distance, Ganondorf could make out a couple lights from the lanterns in Castle Town.

"Though training doesn't prepare you for everything..." He muttered.

"Ganondorf..." The King said in a more reserved tone. The Gerudo turned his head back to the king. Upon looking at his face, Ganondorf saw a strange sorrow in the man's eyes.

"Does everything in your people's life revolve around violence?" The King asked. There was almost a shy hint o his voice, as though he did not want to ask. Ganondorf let out a small sigh though his nostrils and took another sip of wine.

"Life is struggle, Your Majesty." Ganondorf replied. "We fight to get food, we fight to get water. He have to fight against your own people to simply stay alive, and let us not forget the other threats of the desert."

"What are these other threats?" The King asked, resting his goblet on the table beside his chair.

"Other tribes of people, for one thing. They are few and far between, clans of brigands and thieves leave Hyrule and make hideouts in the desert. Then, there are the monsters." He said.

"Ah, yes." The King replied, taking his mug closer to his lips. "It is dangerous to traverse Hyrule at night, too."

"No, not at night." Ganondorf said, pulling the King's full attention away from his drink. "We are attacked not a night, but in broad daylight."

The King stared at him in awe, trying to comprehend an assault from monsters during the day.

"Lizalfos too live in the desert. They hunt in the heat of the day, when their energy is at its peak." He explained. "They will attack anything they come across, having a fondness for the flesh of Gerudo. And they are not the worst of it." He added, sitting back in his chair.

"What else?" The king asked, curiosity and sorrow bubbling inside him.

"Dodongos, for one thing. Then there are the Molds." Ganondorf replied, bringing his drink to his lips one more time.

"... Your people deserve better." The King muttered. Ganondorf's eyes glanced up to him. The old Hylian man sat solemnly in his chair, looking down at his drink.

"Come again?" Ganondorf asked, seeking clarification.

"I am old, Ganondorf." The King said and paused. "But I am no fool. I hear the plight of your people. What you have told me of their suffering has touched my heart. I know some of your people probably hate us Hylians, and with just cause." He said, keeping his eyes on the floor. "There are prejudices between our peoples. I am more than sure there are even Gerudo out there that would want to see me dead. Part of me would not blame them." He said. Ganondorf listened closely to the King's words, pretending to act slightly surprised.

"They deserve better lives..." He paused again, his blue eyes flickered up to the Gerudo. He reached over and placed his wine goblet on the desk beside his chair, expressing his serious intentions.

"What can we... What can _I_  do to help you?" He asked.

Ganondorf stared at the king. This was not something he had expected. In his plans, he had merely wanted to gain the King's trust. Now, however, the King of Hyrule was offering actual aid to the Gerudo. It was more than Ganondorf had hoped for.

He too rested his goblet on his own desk, and hunched his back. His large hands folded in his lap as he stared at the King.

"We can begin by joining forces." Ganondorf said.

"Where do you propose we begin?" The King asked.

"Tomorrow." Ganondorf said. "I shall pledge my allegiance to you and all of Hyrule."

The King smiled and nodded.

"That will be a grand first step towards peace." He said.

"Yes." Ganondorf replied, keeping his amber eyes fiercely on the King.

"A peace we all deserve..."


	102. Convergence

"Things would be going much better if we just gave the larger one power too!" Koume shrieked.

"It doesn't matter now! Besides, if we forced it upon her, we could have made an enemy and slowed down production eve more!" Kotake replied back in an equally shrill voice.

"Oh nonsense! We could have easily controlled her! It's not impossible!" Koume urged.

"Oh and where would THAT get us?" Kotake shrieked. "Then we'd have another issue!"

"And what's that?!" Koume yelled.

"Her lover, you damp Safflina!" Kotake shrieked back. "With the big'n under control and stripped of free will, we'd have to deal with the other one! And  _she's_  a feisty thing!"

"Don't call me a Wet Safflina, you shriveled Hydromelon! And so what?! We can take her under control too! Not like they're using their brains anyway!" Koume argued. "One thinks with her muscles, the other with her-"

"Enough!" Ganondorf roared. His voice effectively silenced the two heckling witches, as well as pulled their attentions form each other to him.

Ganondorf stood on the central pillar in their secret room within the Colossus. There, free from peering eyes and ears, they could discuss the matters of their plans. More often and not, however, it would result in screaming matches from the witches, leaving Ganondorf angered and annoyed.

"I came here to discuss updates and set out commands, not listen to two old crowns bitch about what they want and don't want!" Ganondorf said. Koume sneered at her King's words, and Kotake narrowed her eyes. However, the serious stare in Ganondorf's own eyes did not betray any sense of fear, as he held none.

"You will leave Keeja and Donaru alone. One is enough to pour your magic into. She is unstable enough without it, and forcing Donaru to accept the gift would push keeja over the edge." Ganondorf said, then clenched his fist. "It would be a shame to kill them. Do not force my hand." He warned.

"We understand." Kotake said after a moment to calm down. Koume looked to her sister, then glanced to Ganondorf with an a questionable look.

_He could become a problem..._

_Hush sister..._  Kotake's voice echoed within Koume's mind.

"In any case," Kotake said, bringing the conversation back on topic. "The 'restoration' is nearly complete. The proper sections have been effectively blocked off. No one who hasn't been here before would expect anything." She said.

"And those who  _have_  been here before could not do anything about it." Koume added.

"Explain." Ganondorf said.

"There is but a small opening into the blocked of the Colossus, a vent for air flow." Koume said. "But only small creatures could get through there. Nothing to worry about."

Ganondorf looked up at the fire witch, unconvinced.

"At most, a child could pass through, but believe me my Lord, that is all." Kotake said, swooping in with her broom. Ganondorf stared at her for a moment, then nodded. No child could possibly brave the desert, so the passage was safe enough, for now.

"Very well." Ganondorf said. "Well done, both of you. Make sure Keeja and Donaru are rewarded for their work as well. They are a part of this just as much as you." Ganondorf paused, then smirked. "Perhaps, even more important."

Koume's nostrils flared at Ganondorf's insult. Her bony hand clenched and her white hair began to turn red.

 _No, stop right there sister!_  Kotake's voice echoed within her mind again.

_Not yet..._

Upon hearing her sister's words, Koume calmed down.

"So, that is our end. Have your endeavors been successful?" Kotake asked.

"So far, everything is moving ahead of schedule." Ganondorf began. "The King trusts me more and more with each passing day. Tomorrow morning, I shall pledge my allegiance to him and Hyrule, solidifying our friendship."

"And the girl?" Koume asked, slowly flying around her sister towards Ganondorf. The King glared at her.

"She has yet to accept it." He replied reluctantly.

"Can you not magically persuade her?" Kotake suggested.

"No, she is a magical prodigy. Her skills may very well match my own, in time." Ganondorf explained, then smirked. "But that is of little importance. She is but a child, and will not be given the chance to enhance her abilities."

"Before you mentioned a third. The child's steward. What about her?" Kotake asked, making sure not to leave any loose ends.

"She is neutral, for now." Ganondorf replied. "While she follows the Princess's commands, she has my friendship. I will be able to sway her to my side without much difficulty." Ganondorf boasted.

"Good, very good." Kotake said. "Very soon, the plan will... What's that?" She said as she glanced around her. Koume did the same.

Ganondorf looked around the room when suddenly an invisible wave hit him. It was like being buffeted by a harsh wind, but it made him nauseous. He double over onto the ground, queasy and clenching his stomach. The withes shrieked as it hit them, and they fell off their brooms.

"What... What was that?" Ganondorf growled.

"I'm... Ugh... I'm not sure!" Kotake grumbled. She had more resolve than her sister, who turned away from the two and threw up.

"Whatever it was, I hated it!" Koume's shrill voice peeped.

"Was it in the Colossus?!" Ganondorf groaned. He held his stomach tight and slowly stood up.

"No... I don't think so... It came from the north." Kotake said.

"How could you tell?" Koume asked.

"It hit us from behind. Only Ganondorf was facing north." Kotake explained.

"Again, how do you know?" Koume asked again, rolling onto her back.

"I just know!" Kotake yelled. "Ganondorf, return to Hyrule now! Whatever that was, it came from there." She said.

Ganondorf nodded, and closed his eyes. In a puff of black and purple smoke, he was gone from the witches sight.

"Okay, really. What was that?" Koume asked Kotake when they were alone.

"I truly do not know, sister." Kotake replied. She stood back up and patted her back a couple times, then glared north.

"Th-that boy's turning into quite the nuisance." Koume groaned as she finally got the strength to sit back up.

"I know, sister. But soon, we will have our Lord back." Kotake said. "We just need to get  _her_  primed."

* * *

Ganondorf's eyes opened again. This time, however, he was no longer in the Colossus, but in his chambers in Hyrule Castle. He was sitting in the middle of the room, legs crossed, in a meditation stance. His hands held upward and open on his knees moved to his stomach, and he clenched it tight.

"What was that..." He muttered to himself as he looked out the window. The sun had not risen, which gave Ganondorf the time he required to prepare for the coming day. With a small grunt, he stood up.

With his mind wandering through the astral plane and conversing with the witches in the Colossus, Ganondorf's body had remained in an unmoving position for most of the night. For several hours, it had sat there, motionless. When the time came to move, the muscles were tight and the joints well used. Standing up proved a slightly painful task.

On top of that, the nausea had not gone away. Whatever that barrier was, it was powerful. Something strange was happening. Some magical force was unleashed upon all of Hyrule, and Ganondorf did not understand it.

"What are you planning, Princess Zelda?" He said, still staring out the window.

Ideas flooded his mind as he focused on his pre-morning duties. By the time he was finished and ready, Ganondorf heard a Cucco cooing, calling forth the new day. He looked out the window once more to see a rising sun.

"Odd... I don't normally hear them that close..." He muttered as he put on the rest of his black armor.

When he was prepared, he left his chambers and walked down the hallway. Although he was not expecting anything, Ganondorf knocked upon Duruyaki's chamber door. He was more than surprised when she not only answered the door, but was also fully dressed and ready for the day. To Ganondorf's greater surprise, she even wore a veil.

"Duruyaki." He said. "You're here."

"Of course I am, My Lord." She said calmly. "Why would I not?"

"I simply thought you would be in the town, enjoying yourself." He said.

"Duty first, then pleasure." Duruyaki said. "I received your message last night and stayed here, as you ordered."

"Hmm, well done." Ganondorf replied. "Now, let us pledge ourselves to Hyrule." He said with a small, yet dark, grin.

* * *

"Zelda!" The thunder bellowed at her. Her eyes shot wide open as the sky roared her name.

"Zelda!" It thundered again. Slowly, the terrified child turned her head to look upon the storm. Her fear intensified even further at the sight she beheld.

Up in the clouds, glaring down upon her, was a man. His skin was as dark and green. Black armor sprawled from his arms up over his broad shoulders. His bright amber eyes glared down upon the girl, furrowing his wide brow. Between his eyes was a large bright yellow gem, and his scowl was dark and menacing. While the girl's hair was a golden blond, this monster's short hair was a fiery hue.

He reached out towards the girl with his massive hand and roared again.

"Zelda!" The girl screamed in horror as the man's palm covered her in complete darkness. Then, suddenly, a ray of light shot from the distance, and pierced through the darkness. The girl looked up to see the clouds dispersed, and a figure holding up a strange green and gold stone. Around the figure, drifted a small fairy.

This was not the first time she had witnessed this horror, yet every night it came, it felt new, and terrible.

As Zelda looked upon the figure, something new and unexpected happened. From around the boy, a shimmering wave appeared. It coursed all around him like a bubble, and expanded outward. She watched in awe as the near invisible force grew out with incredible spead, enveloping everything around it. When it hit her, She flew back and slammed into the ground.

"Gah!" She gasped as her head shot up from the pillow.

"Oh... Oh Goddess..." Zelda grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "When will it stop?!"

"When the danger has passed, the dreams will cease." Impa said as she came from the shadows of the corner of the room. Zelda sighed.

"I wish it was over  _now_." She said, then rested her hands against her belly.

"There was something different, too." Zelda said as Impa came closer.

"Different how?" Impa asked as she pulled the sheets off the tiny princess.

"It's hard to describe... Like... A wave." Zelda said. Impa glanced up at Zelda, listening to her words.

"A wave?" She asked.

"Yeah. It came from the boy in green, and washed over all of Hyrule. When it his me, it made me feel..." Zelda paused.

"Nauseous?" Impa asked. Zelda looked up at her and nodded. Impa stared at Zelda, then looked out the window.

"When the force erupted, from which direction did it come?" The Sheikah asked. Zelda looked at her mentor for a moment, ten glanced down, trying to remember as best she could.

"East." She said. "It came form the east. Well, the boy came from the east. From the forest." Zelda clarified. "But it wasn't until he was closer that the magic happened."

Impa glanced from the princess to the window. In the vast distance, she could make out the trees from the lost woods. Even with her excellent vision, though, the Sheikah had to squint to make the distance.

"What do you think it means?" She asked Zelda. The Princess looked in the same direction as Impa, staring out the window.

"I think..." Zelda paused. She looked down in thought. "I think it's starting."

"What's starting?" Impa asked. She stood up and folded her arms. Zelda in turn slid out of bed and began dressing herself for the day.

"The end to the nightmare."

* * *

Ganondorf walked down the stairway. Today, there were much more people outside the throne room, watching him. While he had become accustomed to people looking at him before, this seemed different.

They seemed worried, but not about him as else seemed wrong with the world, they had all felt it. The Gerudo looked to Duruyaki, who shrugged. As they reached the main floor, two guard descended the small stairway from the throne room doors and approached the Gerudo.

"King Ganondorf, the King has made an announcement of your allegiance. They await you in the throne room." One guard said. Ganondorf nodded to the Hylians, and followed them up the staircase.

As the doors opened, both Ganondorf and Duruyaki were met wit an immense applause. This startled them both, as never before had they seen this many people, especially Hylians, happy to see them. Ganondorf had witnessed such affection once before, when he was crowned king in the fortress. But this was different.

Ganondorf would have felt proud, if he did know the reason behind the hylians applause. It was not out of any true devotion that they were happy. It was because they could put their fears to rest. To Ganondorf, he saw them as thinking themselves superior, liek they had won in some way.

To Ganondorf, they applauded because they felt they beat him down.

Ganondorf grinned.

_Just wait and see, fools..._

As Ganondorf scanned the crowd, he of course saw the King sitting in the middle of the throne room in his usual spot. However, upon walking closer, he noticed the Princess was not beside him. Then, his eye caught the motion of a shadow on the floor. A glance to the right revealed the child standing outside the court, watching through the window.

_Heh, too afraid to witness this first hand, are we?_

"Good people of Hyrule!" The King said in his boistrous voice. The sudden burst caught Ganondorf off guard, and he almost jumped from it. Needless to say, his attention was redirected.

"We are gathered here today to join two peoples as one!" The King said. Duruyaki slowly leaned in towards Ganondorf.

"You marrying him or somethin'?" She whispered. Ganondorf remained silent and kept his composer, but inside wanted to laugh.

"Last night, I had a meeting with our esteemed guest; King Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo, and we have both agreed it is in the best interests of all Hyrule, to band together as one!" The King said.

"Step forth, Great King Ganondorf, and join Hyrule in brotherhood!"

"My Lord." Ganondorf said, taking a step forward. "I would like to say a few words to you, and all Hyrule..."

* * *

"This can't be happening..." Zelda muttered to herself. She stood alone in the garden grove, watching the events of the throne room in relative peace. Although she could not hear any words, she knew exactly what was being said, and what was being promised.

Her eyes narrowed on Ganondorf as he gestured his hands, beginning a grand speech to her father. The Gerudo behind him watched him as well, smiling underneath her veil. The people seemed enamored with the Gerudo's words, including her father, but Zelda saw the shadow lying under his words, and the darkness in his eyes.

"You don't fool me, Ganondorf!" She said. "I know you mean evil for my home, and I will stop you!"

As zelda staired into the window, her ears picked up the sound of rustling behind her. She heard small bootsteps coming up behind her and halt at the top of the staircase. When she turned around, Zelda gasped as she was face to face with a boy in green.

"What?!... Who?!... Who are you?"

* * *

"And with all this, I, Ganondof Dragmire... Pledge my allegiance, and the allegiance of all the Gerudo, to you." Ganondorf said, and stepped closer. All in the court room watched as the Gerudo King walked towards the King, and bent down on one knee.

The court burst into applause once again as the Great Gerudo King that once terrorized their home bowed to them. Even the King of Hyrule clapped. Behind Ganondorf, Duruyaki also knelt down, symbolizing the truth in Ganondorf's words. All was folding out according to plan.

In this moment, Ganondorf turned to look upon Zelda with a smile. However, in her stead, was a small boy, who ducked away from view.

_Hmph, no matter..._

"As my first act as a brother, I proudly welcome you to my home. Our home!" The King of Hyrule shouted. "Come! Stand up and be recognized not as a servant, but as an equal!" He commanded.

At his words, Ganondorf rose and walked closer to the King. He ascended the small staircase and stood at the King's right side, where Zelda would stand. When Ganondorf moved to position, the King of Hyrule stood up beside him. The people applauded once more, taking in the sight of the Gerudo king and the King of Hyrule together.

As the people cheered, the King leaned in closer to Ganondorf.

"Follow me in the back once they have had their fill of cheering." The king muttered. "There is something we need to discuss." He added. Ganondorf looked down to the King. There was a seriousness in his voice that Ganondorf could not ignore. Whatever this was about, it was a matter most dire to the King.

Ganondorf wondered if this had anything t0 do with the magic he had felt earlier. No doubt he was not the only person to notice it. If the King had something to do with it, Ganondorf had to be prepared. He nodded to the King, who smiled slightly.

As the people cheered, the King nodded to the nearby guards. They nodded back and came closer. Ganondorf watched them closely as they came up, and escorted the Kings out through the back entrance of the Throne room, followed closely by Duruyaki.


	103. It's Just a Jump to the Left

The mood changed drastically as soon as the doors shut. The happiness and joy felt throughout the group instantly vanished into a sense of worry and fear. Ganondorf felt this, and it made him uneasy.

It was not that he was worried aboutt he fat of the Kingdom, like the Hylians around him. His unease came from the ever present sliver of fear that was his true purpose being revealed. He glanced to the King of Hyrule, who was walking beside him in a slightly rushed pace.

There was no delight in his usually jovial face. His eyes stared forwards, like the gaze of a statue; focused and unyielding. It is exactly what he imagined the King's face would be, should he discover Ganondorf's plans.

Moreover, the advisers who had joined in with the group bore the same expression, although a few of the older men expressed more worry than anything else. It was as if they were preparing for war.

With a glance over his shoulder, Ganondorf saw Duruyaki thinking the same thing. Her eyes shifted to the soldiers marching at her sides. They were arms with swords and shield, and they appeared ready to use them at the moment's notice.

Duruyaki also held tight to her spear. While it was made for ceremonial reasons, it could still deal a good bit of damage.

While neither Gerudo trusted the situation, it was up to Ganondorf to make the decision to attack. Good thing for him, Ganondorf was never one to buckle under pressure. Besides, Ganondorf knew that if he truly was compromised, the King would not be walking so close beside him.

The guards at the end of the hall pulled the doors open, revealing a war room within the closed off section of the Castle. Ganondorf had been in this wing but once; the night before whilst in the King's personal chambers. He took in a large breath through his nose as he realized what was happening.

Ganondorf was now within Hyrule's inner circle. He wasn't on trial, he was part of the trial. He walked with the King, his advisers, and the soldiers into the council room. Once they were all inside, the doors shut.

The two soldiers moved to the sides of the doors. Ganondorf stood with Duruyaki and the Hylian advisers as the King himself walked around the small desk and sat down behind it.

"I am sure most of you know why I called this meeting." The King began. The advisers nodded, but Ganondorf and Duruyaki glanced at each other then to the king, confused. The King knew this, and explained.

"Last night, there was a... Disturbance." He began. "A wave of magical erupted within Hyrule, and spread out through the land. Although we have not noticed any damage done besides nausea within our more magically adept, we have noticed that it spread over a wide range quickly.

The King paused and looked to Ganondorf.

"We know it has hit as far away as Zora's Domain. We've already received a message from the Zoras regarding this strange presence Do yo think there's a possibility that it reached the desert?" He asked.

"That is unclear." Ganondorf lied. "I have received no messages from my people. However, I have scheduled that some of my sisters would arrive in Hyrule within the month. They will bring any news of the desert with them. But, you said the magic wave affected only magic wielders, correct?" Ganondorf asked.

"So far, that is the case." The King answered.

"If so, than hardly any of my people would have even noticed it at all. I felt it this morning, but I know Duruyaki did not." Ganondorf said, gesturing to the Gerudo beside him. When the King glanced at her, Duruyaki shook here head.

"My King..." One adviser named Boros spoke out. What if these were but the first symptoms?" He asked.

"More importantly, where did the energy come from?" Another interjected.

"East." Ganondorf answered. "It came from the east."

"If it came from the east, how did the Zora's feel it?" Boros asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Could it have originated from there?" The third adviser asked.

"I do not think so." The King replied. He rested his elbows on his desk, and folded his hands under his nose. "This didn't feel like water magic."

"What of the Gorons?" Boros asked. "We have not heard of them in a while, and from what I hear, we did not leave them on the best of terms..." He grunted, glaring at Ganondorf. Ganondorf returned he gaze and folded his arms.

"This was no fire magic, either. " He replied. "It felt more ethereal than anything else."

"How would you know?!" Boros barked.

"I can tell the difference between fire and ether." Ganondorf said. "I can also tell which direction is east, and which is north."

Boros glared at Ganondorf harder and clenched his fists. Ganondorf, on the other hand, kept his stoic demeanor as well as his gaze on the older Hylian.

"Gentlemen." The King said, attempting to calm the situation.

"You're people deal with spirit, do they not?" Boros continued.

"That is one aspect of Gerudo life, yes." Ganondorf replied. Behind him, Duruyaki clenched her staff tighter.

"And spirit exists in the ether, correct?" Boros pushed.

"It can." Ganondorf replied calmly, although fully understanding where Boros was going.

"Then, how do we know it wasn't  _you_?" Boros finally asked. The other advisers looked to Ganondorf. Though none of them had the courage to ask it out loud, they were all thinking it.

"You know it is no me, because I come from the south, not the east. Do you not understand how a compass works?" Ganondorf asked. Boros sneered at Ganondorf, while the latter simply kept his calm demeanor. A light chuckle was echoed throughout the room from the other advisers. Even the King and Duruyaki smirked behind their veils and hands.

"What of the Sheikah?" Another adviser interjected, trying to dissipate the tension in the room.

"It was not shadow magic, but I would not rule it out all together." A voice spoke out. All the people turned around as Impa stepped forth from the shadows. Ganondorf let his stoic face reveal a small smile.

With all his hidden magical prowess, he did not even sense her arrival. He commended her for that, and respected her skill even more.

"Did it feel familiar to you?" The King asked Impa, who shook her head as she approached.

"I have not felt anything like it before, but that does not mean it couldn't have been shadow magic." She said. "It felt more temporal than anything else."

The King nodded and rubbed his beard. Ganondorf looked over to the Sheikah in confusion.

"Temporal?" He asked. "As in, time?"

Impa nodded.

"Temporal magic is a staple of Hylian history." The King said. "And if that is the case, then my first best guess to the origin of the magic would be the Temple of Time."

"Your Highness, I ask permission to investigate this." Impa said, coming closer to the King's desk. "If there is a threat coming from within Hyrule, I can see it."

"I would like to join you." Ganondorf said. Both Impa and the King looked at him. "If this is indeed a threat, two fighters are much more capable than one. If there is no threat, it would be better to have a second witness at the very least."

"I see no problem with this." The King stated.

"Your highness..." Boros interjected. "Surely someone more... Up to the task... Would be more appropriate."

"Who?" The King asked.

"What?" Boros replied.

"Who would be more up to the task?" The King asked. He sat back in his chair, watching Boros closely.

"I am not sure I understand..." Boros said, shriveling slightly.

"You said 'someone more up to the task'. Who did you have in mind?" The King pushed.

"Well, no one in particular... But-" Boros said, stumbling over his words.

"Then it is decided. Ganondorf will accompany Impa to the Temple of Time to investigate the matter." The king commanded. The advisers nodded and bowed, showing their approval. Even Boros, though reluctant, bowed in respect.

Ganondorf could not help but smirk at Boros as he was forced to obey. With that, the King dismissed the group form his council chambers. The Soldiers escorted the advisers to their own section of the castle, while Impa, Ganondorf, and Duruyaki walked down their own way.

"Duruyaki, your roll in this moment is complete." Ganondorf said. "You may accompany us to the Temple, or you may return to the town. The choice is-"

"Bye!" Duruyaki shouted before dashing off towards the Throne Room.

Ganondorf chuckled as his sister bolted away.

"So eager, that one." He joked.

"Just as well, I doubt we would have required her skills." Impa said, stoic as ever. "In fact, I hardly believe this task requires yours, either."

"Will you deny my company, then?" Ganondorf asked.

"No. As you said, I could use a witness." Impa replied, pleasing Ganondorf.

* * *

"Ugh... What the shit happened last night?" Keeja grunted as she sat up from her bed. Her stomach hurt like it did whenever the drank to much the night before. She rested a hand on her abdomen and blew up her cheeks, pushing gas up her throat.

Donaru slept hard and loud as usual, faced down and naked. Keeja looked down at her lover's backside and rubbed it a couple times.

"Hey, babe, you feelin' all right?" Keeja asked. Donaru grunted into her pillow, but that didn't tell the smaller Gerudo anything. Half of Donaru's vocabulary was comprised of grunts. She simply sighed and patted Donaru's ass once more.

"Fine, be that way." Keeja said and slid off the bed. Keeja had not needed as much rest since the dark magic o the witches was bestowed upon her. She had more stamina, more strength, and much more vitality. As such, she didn't require as much rest as her lover.

It bored her.

She now had double the strength of Donaru, and half the resting time. Which meant that now, Donaru could rarely satisfy her anymore. She would get tried out before Keeja could feel anything. That, on top of how much they worked during the day, Donaru simply could not keep up with her.

Keeja would think of it as a curse, if the magic within her didn't keep her enticed. There were moments when she was working, when she felt as though all the blood in her body was on fire, living on adrenaline. She loved it, and it made her work harder.

Her feet touched the cold stone of the Colossus, and she groaned as she stretched. Her arms reached up high, holding her hands as she leaned backward.

"Ah!..." She groaned as her spine popped into place. Her body stretched long and tight as she groaned. Suddenly, a knock at the door made her stretch end.

"Come on out, girls! It's time to work!" A witch said from the other side of the door. Donaru grumbled into her pillow while Keeja grimaced. While the idea of work made her excited, the Gerudo held no love for the witches.

They were powerful, dark, and cruel; all things Keeja secretly enjoyed. However, there was a strange aura to them. They were evil, she knew it. They weren't just bad because they were witches or for anything they did, they were evil to the core.

Keeja was no sorceress, and the magic they granted her only bolstered her physical limitations. Still, she could sense something incredibly off about the two crones. Everything about them felt like an otherworldly evil. While Keeja was truly at heart, Koume and Kotake were from the void.

"I said get up!" The witch called out from the other side of the door.

"Great, it's Koume... " Keeja muttered as she slapped Donaru on the back. She had been around them long enough to know who they were based on how they talked. While Kotake was clearly the more twisted and darker of the two, she was at least nice about it. Koume, while eager to always speak bluntly, reminded Keeja of the old crone that watched over her and her sisters in her youth. Between the two, Koume was her least favorite.

"Just a sec!" Keeja yelled.

"Come on, babe. Time to start the day." She said in a comforting tone. Donaru grunted once more into her pillow before pushing against the mattress, arching her back up.

"Whuzz-the... Huh?" She grumbled. Her red hair had matted against her round face, covering her eyes. Unlike Keeja, Donaru needed many hours of sleep to recharge. Even then, it hardly seemed enough.

"I said get out here, brats!" Koume barked. "Don't make me burn the door down!"

"One damn minute!" Keeja yelled again.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, Girl! You come out when you are commanded!" Koume shrieked. Keeja glared at the door, and smelled burning wood. She sneered and marched up to the door. Her fingers grasped the knob, which was burning hot. It didn't phase her, though, and she wrenched the door open.

"FInally, girl! I-ack!" Koume shrieked and swung her robed arm in front of her face. Keeja was standing in the doorway, stark naked.

"Whatchya want, babe?!" Keeja shouted angrily. She was standing in a way to show off her body, making sure to open her legs as wide as she could. She starred at he old witch, and scratched her crotch.

"For Goddess's sake! Put something on!" Koume shouted.

"Aww, whatsa' matter, lady? Don't like what ya see?" Keeja replied, staring at Koume with wide angry eyes.

"When I say give us a minute, I mean give us a fuckin' minute!" She barked. Koume hissed and spat on the floor.

"So filthy!" She shouted and floated down the hall.

"Yeah, keep floatin', hag!" Keeja shouted as Koume flew away.

"AND WE'LL BE THERE, IN JUST A MINUTE!" She added before slamming the door shut.

* * *

The town was just as busy as ever as Ganondorf and Impa walked though its square. Merchants and traders filled the plaza with wares made from all over Hyrule. From potion makers to pastry cooks, the own was full of them all.

Near the fountain were children running with dogs, ladies washing clothes, and couple professing their love. Ganondorf even noticed what he assumed to be a thief running in broad daylight with a sack of objects. However, that did not stop him from his goal.

Impa walked at his left, guiding him to their destination. The Temple of Time, however, was to large to miss. Its massive steeples and loud bells were easy to locate let alone hear. Besides, Ganondorf had been there once before.

Though he found nothing on his first visit, Ganondorf knew there was more to the Temple than a grand design. There had to be some clue to the Sacred Realm and the Triforce there, if not the doorway itself. Perhaps the magical event was the key.

_Perhaps the door is already open..._

Ganondorf quickened the pace slightly, forcing Impa to speed up.

"In a hurry, King Ganondorf?" Impa asked.

"I simply seek answers." Ganondorf replied vaguely.

"As do I." Impa replied stoically.

"I suppose you could have simply teleported here, if you wanted." Ganondorf said as they reached the doors to the temple. "Forgive me if I am slowing you down."

"No, you are not." Impa replied, shaking her head. "In truth, I enjoy the company." She added, making Ganondorf smirk.

"You could smile about it." He said, glancing down at the Sheikah.

"Duty first." She replied, pushing the doors open. Ganondorf looked ahead as the innards of the temple came to light in his eyes once again.

The red carpet they walked set apart the rest of the black and white temple. The tiles mixed in a pattern that set the tone Ganondorf felt regarding Hylian society: sophisticated and yet bland. This time, however, there was someone else in the temple.

In the back, standing at the alter, back facing the two warriors, as a figure clad in yellow and red robes. Impa walked closer to the figure without hesitation, while Ganondorf followed.

"Rauru." Impa said as she came within a closer range to the person. "I assume the magic did come from the Temple, seeing you here."

"That is correct, Impa." Rauru replied. As Ganondorf came closer, he could see more features of Rauru. He was a man, a Hylian, with a small white knot of hair, and a mustache. From the robes, Ganondorf surmised that he was a priest of some sort, perhaps in charge of the Temple.

"What was it?" Impa asked, resting her right elbow in her left hand and raising her right hand near her face; her usual inquisitive stance. Ganondorf stood behind her, staring at the priest whose back was till turned.

"Time is in flux, it would seem." Rauru said, then turned around to face the Sheikah and Gerudo. He knew Impa well enough, as they were on a first name basis. However, Ganondorf noted the fierce gaze he received from the old man. It was as if Rauru him as well, everything about him.

"Time is in flux..." Impa repeated. "What does that mean, exactly?" She asked.

"It means that things are in motion that have yet to be set in time." Rauru explained, keeping his gaze on Ganondorf.

"I do not understand." Ganondorf said.

"This means that right now, somewhere in Hyrule, someone is using time magic, whether for good or ill, to change Hyrule." Rauru answered.

"Change Hyrule how?" Impa prodded. "Is this something we need to worry about?"

"It is not the time flux that we need to worry about." Rauru said. "Rather, the reason why time needed to  _be_  in flux in the first place." He answered. His eyes did no waver away from Ganondorf's. He spoke to Impa, but was challenging Ganondorf.

_He knows..._

"Rauru, I need you to be blunt right now." Impa said. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"The Master Sword has sensed the Hero, and I feel soon it will be pulled from its pedestal." Rauru answered. "It is because of  _him_  that the realm is under a time shift. Right now, he is somewhere, fixing the wrong that has yet to be."

"When you say time flux, are you saying nothing yet is certain?" Ganondorf asked, folding his arms. Rauru's head tilted down, but his gaze remained true.

"Correct. Dark plans might yet be unfolded, Ganondorf." Rauru answered.

_He absolutely knows..._

Ganondorf stared harder at Rauru. He wanted to silence him before any word could be spoken, but not here, no in front of Impa.

"Dark plans. Do you mean there is a threat to Hyrule?" Impa asked.

"Yes." Rauru replied, his gaze intensifying on the Gerudo. "An ancient evil is swiftly returning. And it must be stopped!"

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. His fists clenched behind his arms. He was ready to kill Rauru, even Impa if he had to, to keep his plans hidden.

"Thank you, Rauru." Impa said then quickly turned around to leave. "Ganondorf, we should report to the King. I know what's coming..." She said. Ganondorf stared at Rauru, who returned the ferocious gaze, as he followed Impa out of the temple.

"Lady Impa..." Rauru said suddenly, calling the Sheikah's attention. "A moment if I might, with your companion." He said. Impa glanced at Rauru, then to Ganondorf.

"Fine. Meet me back at the castle when you are finished." Impa said to Ganondorf. He nodded to her, then turned to Rauru. The priest waited until they were alone to begin speaking bluntly.

"You shan't win here, Ganondorf." Rauru said. Instantly, Ganondorf's calm stoic demeanor shredded away like a heavy coat, revealing a dark grin.

"You know, you are the second, perhaps the third, in this wretched kingdom to find me out immediately." Ganondorf said. His boots clomped against the polished stone as he walked towards Rauru. "You certainly are not the first to tell me I won't succeed..."

Rauru turned his body, holding his shoulder first to face the Gerudo. However, he did not fully retreat, merely shift to a defensive stance.

"I do not fear you, Demon. You will fail, just as you have before." Rauru barked. Ganondorf's stare tilted from devilish joy to an annoyed anger at the priest's words.

"The Demon is gone, Priest. What you see before you is all Gerudo." Ganondorf said.

"You cannot deny the darkness that dwells within you!" Rauru said, pointing a finger at Ganondorf. The Gerudo's harsh look returned to its sick delight, and his grin flashed once more along his face.

"That I do not deny, Rauru. There is indeed a darkness here, but it is a result of your actions, not that of an obsolete demon." Ganondorf said. Slowly he raised his arm. His head tilted upwards slightly, allowing shadow to cover a portion of his face. His amber eyes began to shimmer with light, similar to the orbs his bone mask would make upon wearing.

Ganondorf's finger curled out to point at Rauru.

"Judgement  _is_  coming, Rauru. It comes from the south, and it will envelop the world!" Ganondorf warned with sick delight. His grin grew wider. "You have but yourself to blame."

"Hmph." Rauru scoffed, starring back at the towering Gerudo. "Many times before, Demon, you have attempted this take over. And many times before, Demon, the Hero has come to defeat you." Rauru said. "This will be no different."

Ganondorf starred at the priest for a moment, before chuckling and turning around.

"Think what you will, fool. This is not the past, I am not the Demon..." Ganondorf said then paused. He glanced back over his shoulder and grinned once more at Rauru.

"And there is no Hero."

* * *

"I just can't believe her!" Koume shrieked.

"I know, sister." Kotake replied.

"She was just... Naked! Completely naked!" Koume continued.

"I know, sister." Kotake replied, growing slightly annoyed.

"There was absolutely no shame!" Koume shouted.

"Yes, sister. I KNOW." Kotake said.

"She was just..." Koume paused.

"NAKED! I KNOW! I GET IT KOUME! KEEJA WAS NAKED!" Kotake shouted.

"Woah! Calm down, Kotake." Koume said in a surprised yet calming tone. "No need to lose your head over it."

Kotake glared at her twin sister, icy fury in her eyes. She had listened to Koume rant about seeing Keeja act rudely to her for the past twenty minutes.

"My Goddess you two never stop..." Keeja said as she descended the staircase. Her eyes were closed and she yawned as she reached the two witches. "You'd think we could go like...  _one minute,_ without hearing you two yap." She said.

Koume stared hard at the Gerudo. Her palms glowed bright read and she summoned her fire magic. She wanted to kill Keeja for her insolence, but her sister swooping between them on her broom forced her hand to stop.

"Good morning, Keeja" Kotake said in a slightly cold manner.

"Mornin'." Keeja replied, wiping her nose on her arm.

"... Sleep well?" Kotake asked.

"Well enough." Keeja said after a shrug. "Can't say the same for Donaru though."

"Oh? And where is she?" Kotake asked. Keeja thumbed behind her back.

"She's still sleepin'. I figured she could do with a day off." Keeja said nonchalantly.

"A day off?!" Koume shouted. "We don't do 'day offs'!" She added. Kotake held out her hand, calming her sister down.

"We can afford one day's rest, sister." Kotake said. "Besides, we don't need Donaru today..." She said and paused, turning to her sister. "We really only need Keeja."

Koume looked at her sister, then huffed. A small cloud of smoke billowed from her nostrils, but she complied.

"She's still expected to get today's quota filled!" Koume shrieked.

"I can do it." Keeja said, then rubbed her stomach with a small grunt.

"You all right, child?" Kotake asked in a sincere tone.

"Yeah, I just feel like shit." Keeja repied, then chuckled. "I didn't even drink, and I feel hungover."

Koume and Kotakte glanced at each other silently.

"This a side efect from the magic?" Keeja asked.

"... Yes, it's nothing to worry about." Kotake said. Both she and her sister were puzzled. True, they had felt the same, as did Ganondorf, after the magical barrage occurred. However, she did not expect Keeja to feel it as well. Ganondorf and the witches were all masters of the dark arts, and could sense when spells were in use. Keeja, however, was a magically inept woman, augmented by dark spells.

"If  _she_  could feel it..." Koume whispered. "Who  _else_ knows what's going on?"

"... Keeja, wake Donaru." Kotake said suddenly.

"Aww, what? You said she got the day off!" Keeja whined.

"This is no time for sleeping, girl." Kotake said. Frost began to appear on the witch's broom as she talked. "Now summon Donaru, and get to work."


	104. New Side Quest!

"The Hero, you say?" The King asked. Impa and Ganondorf nodded.

"I see..." The King said, looking down. "Well then!" He shouted, almost making Ganondorf jump. The King looked up at him and Impa happily, a smile beneath his mustache and beard. "There's nothing we need to worry about."

Ganondorf stared at the King, completely shocked at his utter lack of urgency. He seemed perfectly content at allowing a third party roam the realm, doing his work for him. While Ganondorf couldn't have hoped for a better arrangement, the idea that his foe was  _this_  lax in his duties was almost offensive.

_How are you still a ruling power?_

Ganondorf's eyes looked around the room. Strangely, almost every noble and Hylian representative in the room seemed to agree with him. As if this hero was the savior of all Hyrule. Even the princess who had joined them after their return from the temple agreed. Was this hero truly so great that it even put her at ease?

 _Who is this warrior?_ He thought. In his mind, he tried to picture what the hero would look like. His first thought was of a Geruo, only with blond hair. She was clad in Hylian armor, with sword and shield. The thought made him worry. He feared no man on the battlefield, but he did women. In his mind, women were much more effective fighters, and much more deadly. If this was to be his foe, he would have to learn as much as he could about her.

Ganondorf slowly opened his mouth.

"With respect, your highness, I would still like to explore the boundaries of this event personally." A voice spoke. Ganondorf glanced to his right, as he saw Impa in her usual inquisitive stance.

"The magic has been proved to be of Hylian origin." The King said. "If what Rauru says is truth regarding the hero, and I'm inclined to believe him, then we are in good hands."

"That is very true, your Highness." Impa said, bowing her head slightly. "All the same, I fear for my home. With your permission, I would like to inspect Kakariko Village." She said, looking at her King with a red gaze that would even make Ganondorf uncomfortable.

"I make sure  _certain seals_  are still in pace." Impa added, raising one eyebrow at her king. Ganondorf furrowed his, not understanding what she meant, but one glance at the Hylian King told him he didn't need to. The King understood perfectly, and that was all that mattered to Impa.

"Ah..." The King said, looking down and losing his light-hearted demeanor. "Very well. You know better than anyone the dangers of Hyrule. If you don't think the Hero is up to the task, then please, make Kakariko safe."

Impa bowed once again, a little lower this time, to reflect her gratitude.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I will not take too long." Impa said.

"Please, take as long as you need to make sure all is well." The King said.

"Why not take King Ganondorf with you?" Zelda added suddenly.

Ganondorf was surprised by the Princess' question, but was all too happy to aid Impa. He looked to the Sheikah, who glanced up at him momentarily, then to the king.

"Sire, I couldn't possibly tear King Ganondorf from Hyrule, especially when you both have important business to discuss." Impa advised.

"Nonsense!" The King said as he stood up from his throne. "If you fear a... containment issue... In Kakariko, who better to accompany you than the second best warrior in all Hyrule?" He asked. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

_Second best?_

"But what of his people?" Impa asked. "I am sure he is awaiting word from the Gerudo as to their state."

"My people are already scheduled to arrive in Hyrule after a month's time. I am free until then." Ganondorf said calmly.

"I appreciate the offer, highnesses, but-" Impa said.

"Think nothing of it, Lady Impa!" The King said with a wide smile and wider arms. "I believe you two make a remarkable team!" he added, then smiled wider.

"Besides, it's dangerous to go alone..."

Impa stared at her King, then glanced to Zelda. Though subtle, she could see the smile curling up on her lips.

"... Very well, Your Highness." She said with another bow. She looked to Ganondorf as she turned around towards the door.

"Come, we do not have much time." She said. Ganondorf looked to her, then to the Hylian royals. His eyes made note of the King's jovial stance, as well as Zelda's strange look. She wanted this, it was clear. To have him removed from the castle, while she could talk to her father alone.

More so, she wanted him to accompany Impa, not as a companion, but as a prisoner. Impa would not let him out of her sight, Ganondorf knew this.

_Hmph, clever girl..._

* * *

The two wasted little time preparing for the journey. They needed no provisions nor clothing supplies. They simply mounted their horses and road out of Hyrule castle. It did not take long for them to ride past the gate of the town and into the vast green Hyrule Field.

In the instant they left the boundaries and stone of Hyrule, Ganondorf felt a sense of ease. He was now away from his enemies, free in the fresh air and open wilds of Hyrule Field. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the sounds and sensations around him. It filled him with a sense of peace he had not felt in a long while.

His black steed blew air from its nostrils as it galloped through the field. The heavy thudding of horse hooves clomping against the dirt and grass at a hypnotic rhythm. The air tracing through his hair and down his neck as he tore through space. Were he not on a mission, Ganondorf would gladly just ride on, not caring where he was going.

"King Ganondorf, this way." Impa said loud enough to pull the Gerudo back to the task at hand. His eyes opened, and he realized he was veering off course. He pulled the reins of his horse to the left, forcing his mighty black steed to turn, correcting their path. It did not take them long to catch up to Impa, and she was smirking by the time he was able to see her face.

"You have not forgotten the way, have you?" She asked. Ganondorf chuckled and shook his head.

"Not at all. I simply felt the rush of the ride." He replied, keeping his gaze on the Sheikah. "It has been too long."

"Well, when our mission is over, perhaps we can spend some time riding more." Impa said, her smirk growing. Ganondorf said nothing, but was very pleased none the less. He rode beside the Sheikah, pushing his and her horse harder across the plains.

Kakariko was not too far off, and with horses like their's, they would make it to the village well before nightfall. Within twenty minutes, they crossed the bridge across the Zora river which divided Kakariko from the rest of the world. From there, it was a simple matter of reaching the massive stairway into the mountains.

Impa was first to reach the base of the steps. She dismounted her white horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree before Ganondorf could reach her.

"She's fast." Ganondorf commented as he finally made it to Impa. He too dismounted and tied his horse to the same tree, as Impa stroked her horse's muzzle.

"That she is." She said. "Horses bred by the Sheikah may be smaller than your Gerudo steeds, but they make up for size with agility."

"I hear your people differ the same way." Ganondorf said, smiling down at the white-haired woman. She looked back at his, still smiling.

"That may be, Ganondorf." She said, then looked up the mountain pass. "Come, I want to get this done as soon as possible." She said, dropping her happiness for a much more serious tone. Ganondorf watched as the Sheikah walked silently up the stairway, before following her.

Whatever it was she was seeking, it greatly bothered her. It reminded him of the time in his youth, when he first met her. Though barely, he remembered her talk of some dark force regarding Kakariko. If this was what she was worried about, then Ganondorf wanted to know what it truly was.

They walked up the stairway, not saying a word. It wasn't until the gateway to Kakariko was visible did Impa unseal her lips.

"Ah... It's been a long time..." She muttered to herself.

"That it has." Ganondorf replied, standing at Impa's right. "The last time I was here, I was but a child."

"I remember." Impa said, and stepped forward. "We were both kids, but we were much more than that too..."

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf asked, walking beside Impa.

"You know as well as I the burden children can bare." Impa replied. "I was training to become the personal protector of the Hylian royal family, just as every woman in my family had been since the beginning." She explained, then glanced up to Ganondorf. "You were a prince, quickly on your way to becoming a king. I am sure you had plenty of burdens thrust upon your shoulders."

Ganondorf said nothing. He knew exactly what Impa was talking bout. He remembered all too well what he had suffered through, what had tempered his mind and what had also hardened his heart. Life could be a cruel thing to all, no matter the age. He was sure Impa too dealt with struggles in her own childhood.

"When did you last see home?" Ganondorf asked finally.

"It had been several months now." Impa replied. She did not waste any time walking down the main street of her village, towards the large windmill near the back of the town.

"Still the same house?" Ganondorf asked with a slight smirk. Impa glanced at him and kept a stoic face. Although Ganondorf was expecting it to crack any second.

"Yes, although I imagine it is in a much poorer state now." She replied.

"Perhaps we should visit it again." Ganondorf said. "For old time's sake."

"Perhaps, but this is much more important." Impa responded as she and the Gerudo came closer to their destination.

Before the windmill, there rested a small well. It seemed rather unimportant to the Gerudo King, save for its purpose. He had no wells back in the fortress, so one even as simple as this would have been quite the boon. However, he did not understand what was so important about this one in a land brimming with water.

He glanced over to his left, to see Impa pausing in her tracks. Her red eyes stared at the well intently, her hands curled into fists. He knew nothing about the well, or the town, but Ganondorf knew it was bothering his companion. He watched her silently as the Sheikah cautiously approached the well.

"Huh..." Impa sighed as she came to the well's edge. "It's full, good." She said. Instantly Ganodnorf could feel the tension she had been brewing being released.

"You rode all this way because you were worried about running out of water?" Ganondorf asked as he arrived at the well's edge.

"No." Impa said, looking up again, to the road at the back of town. "Come on. We aren't finished yet." She said before moving around her massive companion and walking toward the almost hidden road. Ganondorf watched her, then looked down into the well's waters. He couldn't exactly place it, but he could feel something off here.

As peaceful and charming as Kakariko appeared on the surface, Ganondorf could absolutely feel a shadow resting at its roots. His mind shot back in time, bringing him back to his childhood, when he slaughtered Hylian guards who had wronged him.

_Hmph, shadows indeed..._

"Ganondorf." Impa said, pulling the Gerudo king back. He blinked a couple times, before walking away from the well, towards the back road.


	105. Shadow of Truth

"How... Delightful." Ganondorf said in a disgruntled tone as the road ended. He had followed Impa down this strange and desolate road behind Kakariko Village, not knowing where it would bring him. It's destination was too final for his liking. As the surrounding rocks widened into a new area, Ganondorf found himself and the Sheikah standing in the entrance to a graveyard.

"Does this frighten you?" Impa asked as she calmly walked through the green paths between headstones.

"Not at all." Ganondorf replied. His eyes darted around the grave stones. Though he was fine with his dark arts, death magics always unsettled him.

"I am simply used to bodies in sarcophagi embedded in walls, not buried beneath my feet." He said, watching his steps.

"Harden yourself, then." Impa replied, walking up the pathway to a large gravestone. "You will need courage for where we are headed."

"This is not our destination?" Ganondorf asked, his eyes darting to Impa. The Sheikah looked over her shoulder to the Gerudo.

"No." She said before looking ahead again. Above the large stone was an outcropping with a small fence at its edge. "Unfortunately, we have to enter Hyrule's darkest heart." She confessed.

Ganondorf's eyebrow raised. The King once told Ganondorf that Hyrule had a dark history, and he was intrigued to say the least. He knew Hyrule had scorned his people, but from what he had seen, it was purely a war of classes with the Hylians. They saw themselves as superior to the Gerudo, and that was the great shame of their King.

"How dark could it be?" He asked Impa. She glanced at him, refusing to answer his question with words. He watched as Impa grasped his hand with her left and placed her right in front of her mouth. Then, she whistled a tone, some song Ganondorf had never heard before.

It was beautiful, and dark. There was a lovely sorrow to it, demanding solemn reverence. There was a magic to its notes, in several ways. Ganondorf looked around himself as a strange purple essence enveloped him and the Sheikah. Before he could react, both of them stood upon the rise above the large gravestone. Before him, there was a large, dark cavern leading into the hills.

Impa walked down into the cavern, where a pedestal rested. it was surrounded by many unlit torches, with a massive door bearing the insignia of the Sheikah's eye. Whatever this place was, it was designed by Impa's kin. Upon seeing it made Ganondorf very curious.

_What could be so terrible that the Sheikah had to hide it?_

With another bout of magic, Ganondorf watched Impa simultaneously light all the torches. Once lit, he heard the grinding of stone as the massive door slid upward, revealing an even darker chamber within.

"Come." Impa said, letting go of his hand and walking into the darkness. "Let me show you first hand Hyrule's evil."

The instant his boot stepped into the dungeon, Ganondorf understood. He felt the rigid air rush through him, stale and cold. He could smell not just evil and darkness, but death, and worse, pain. He almost had to clutch his heart as he felt tortured spirits writhe as they were stuck in the past. There absolutely was a darkness to this place, like nothing he had ever felt before. This was forged by the kind of evil darker than any demon or monster.

This was man's evil.

With demons and monsters, Ganondorf could taste the purity in their ways. There was no denying what they did was dark, but it was them at heart. It was their nature. He enjoyed it, reveled in it. That, however, was not the case here. With man, it was a conscious choice to be evil. It was not in man's nature to be truly evil. To become so was corrupt and tainted, twisted by what should naturally be good. It left a taste on the tongue similar to rancid meat.

"What is this place?" Ganondorf asked finally. He had followed Impa as she silently walked down the labyrinthine hallways, using her magic to cross barriers set in place millennia ago.

"It is a prison, of sorts..." Impa answered, rather vaguely.

"I have never heard of such a place..." Ganondorf said, his eyes darting all over the place. The dark walls were stained in blood from a time long past.

"Most do not know of it, and for good reason." Impa said. "It is old, incredibly old. It was created before anyone alive existed, before the nations were even nations. Most of that realm has been forgotten, buried by the sands of time. This was a dark time in Hyrule's history. On record, it was the most evil Hyrule had ever produced." She added. Ganondorf's eyes glanced to Impa as she walked ahead of him. His fingers traced the cold stone and metal walls. he could feel blood, old blood, smeared over them.

"What was this place?" He asked.

"It was a prison, a torture chamber." Impa answered.

"A dungeon." Ganondorf said, keeping his eyes on Impa. She did not look back at him, but she nodded.

"Long ago, when Hyrule was younger, great wars were forged for control of the land, and the power within it." Impa said. "All wanted the Triforce, and they stopped at nothing to get it. The more they wanted it, the more wicked they were willing to become to claim its power."

"Power corrupts." Ganondorf commented.

"At one time, the current rulers built a massive underground dungeon, where they could inflict pain and suffering on any who opposed them." Impa continued.

"For what purpose?" Ganondorf asked, this time getting Impa's attention. "If they were the ruling power, what could they possibly hope to gain from blatant cruelty?"

"In the scrolls, they say it was formed to keep the peace. Prisoners were housed here, as well as enemy soldiers used for interrogation." Impa replied.

"That tastes a lie." Ganondorf said.

"It was. At least, that wasn't the main purpose for the dungeon." Impa replied. Her eyes scanned the reddish walls. "It was designed for sick pleasure." Her hand raised and tapped on the cold stone lightly. "People were brought here in the dead of night, taken from their beds... They were tortured, cut open, flayed... For sadistic desires."

Ganondorf stopped walking, and stared at Impa. The way she was looking at the dungeon walls was sorrowful, but not the sorrow of shame or remembrance. She looked at this place as though she was there.

"It did not stop there, either." Impa continued. "Hyrule of that time was particularly cruel when it came to magical arts. They would sever the hands from their victims, and use black magic to give the hands semi-sentience. They used their own victims as sentinels and guards. They would also suck all life from their victims, until all that remained was a husk of a person, living in undeath, craving the life it lost." She said, and paused for a brief moment. Ganondorf saw a tear drip down her cheek.

"The screams..." She added, making Ganondorf twitch slightly. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He had faced these creatures before, and hated it immensely.

"Redeads..." He muttered. Impa nodded again.

"Are they responsible for the Stal as well?" He asked.

"I don't know." Impa said. "The dark tribes of Hyrule might not have invented necromancy, but they did delight in it, and study it."

"How do you know this?" Ganondorf asked finally.

"I have seen what happened here. Rather..." She paused, glancing at Ganondorf with her red eye. "I have seen its aftermath."

Ganondorf understood. Sheikah eyes were designed to see what others could not. There was no doubt in his mind that she too could see the spirits that haunted these forsaken halls.

"Is that why we're here?" Ganondorf asked. "To seal away Hyrule's past?"

"No." Impa said. She blinked a couple times then turned back around. "What we're after is much less ancient, but still evil." She added before walking down the hall.

Ganondorf said nothing as he followed the Sheikah. He believed that she would reveal everything in due time. He walked with her down stairways, over chasms, through hallways, and so on until they came to the ledge of a cliff deep underground. As Ganondorf peered over the ledge, he could see a strange mist that floated against the chasm. It wasn't natural, acting like a river. When he looked to Impa, he saw her standing over a Triforce symbol on the ground, fingers over her lips.

She whistled a different tune that he had not heard before, and then, he heard bells. From the dark cave to his right, Ganondorf saw a large boat sail towards him. It had no sails, nor oars. There were strange wheels on the back of the craft, but that was not what pulled the Gerudo's attention.

At the front of the ship was a woman, wrapped in a red shroud. Her arms were withered and slim, her flesh had rotted away to reveal her skull. Ganondorf had been around death before, but this felt too sickly even for him. However, Impa walked upon the boat without hesitation, meaning he had to as well.

As soon as they were on board, the ship began to move. It sailed down the strange misty river, towards its bizarre destination.

"We are almost there." Impa said. "Be ready. When the ship stops, it will drop into the abyss. If you are not fast enough, it will carry you to the other side." She warned. Ganondorf was not about to chance it. The second the boat stopped sailing, he shot off from it like an arrow from the bow.

Sure enough, the boat sank beneath the mists. Impa had gracefully walked off of the deck just as it sank. With expert precision and timing, her boot touched down on the ground without missing a step. She had been here before, many times. Ganondorf rose to his feet as Impa walked up to him.

She nodded to him and walked past. She lead him across the next chasm using her magics, then through the next doorway until they cam to a massive door.

"All right, we're here." She said finally. Impa tapped the large doorway, and it opened for her, revealing a dark room. The chamber itself was small, and very dimply lit. Other than the light, there wasn't much to this room.

"What is this place?" Ganondorf asked as the door shut behind him.

"This was where the last prisoner of the dungeon was executed." Impa said. Ganondorf glanced at her, then around the room. Even using his magic subtly, he sensed nothing spectacular about this place.

"What's special about that?" he asked.

"It is special, because it happened ten years ago." Impa said, walking to the center of the room. "It is special..." She paused. "Because I carried out the sentence."

Ganondorf looked at Impa with shock in his eyes. He knew she was a warrior, but an executioner?

"Explain." He said. When Impa's red eyes fell upon him, however, Ganondorf suddenly felt the need to add "Please."

"There was a man here, once. A Sheikah, in fact. He was a very powerful person, both in status and ability. He could naturally see the truth in things, without the need for training. A prodigy, is what they called him." Impa began. Ganondorf folded his arms as he listened.

"The problem was, that made him untouchable. He soon grew to understand that because he was so revered and loved, he could get away with much. He began researching the forbidden magics of old, turning to the necromantic arts. None knew until it was too late, but in the basement of his house, he would torture people he lured into his home."

"He twisted their forms and cut apart their bodies, just as the dark tribes of the past had done. Soon, his monstrosities leeched into the ground, poisoning Kakariko Village from within." She said, and paused. "The undead began to rise and kill my people."

"What did you do?" Ganondorf asked calmly.

"I tracked down the source of the magic, and stopped him, right here." Impa answered. "We fought right here, in this dungeon. Two Sheikah, using shadow magics... It was not a duel worth celebrating." Impa confessed.

"In the end, I removed his head from his shoulders, as well as his hands and the wrists." She continued.

"Why the hands?" Ganondorf pressed.

"He was a magic user. In my culture, cutting off the hands was a symbol of dark magic. He was a Sheikah, our eyes and hands are our greatest tools. He used them for evil in life, he did not deserve them in death."

"I understand." Ganondorf said. "So then, why are we here?"

"His body was burned, but his spirit could not rest. It was far too dark to simply lay down. I knew that then the moment I killed him. So, I sealed his spirit away, in the heart of his own darkness. However, were the seal loosened, even slightly, I know this is where he would reside." Impa explained.

"He was not sealed here?" Ganondorf asked.

"No." Impa said, shaking her head. "Though this is where he fell, his magic was centered in his home. I could not disperse it without allowing corruption to take root. His spirit, and his deeds, are buried under what is now the well in Kakariko."


	106. Bar Talk

It was a quiet walk outside of the dungeon, but once they were free from the darkness, Ganondorf could feel Impa's tension calming down. She had needed to see the dungeon for herself before she could relax. The darkness she had feared to be released was still sealed away, keeping her home and all of Hyrule at peace.

As they left the cavern of the dungeon, Impa took in a deep breath, and exhaled a sigh of deep relief. Ganondorf could not help but do the same as he felt Kakariko's gentle winds brush against him. Even in a graveyard, he could sense a tremendous amount of innocence to this land.

"Puzzling..." He muttered to himself as he looked over the graveyard.

"What is?" Impa asked.

"How could there be such a divide here? Just beneath our feet is the center of Hyrule's darkest time. And yet..." He paused. His eyes scanned over the rocky walls separating the Graveyard form the town beyond. From here, he could make out a couple steeples of Hylian houses, and the slowly turning sails of the windmill. As the sun began to set, it brought in a comforting orange color to the landscape. It was not hard to get lost in its beauty.

"And yet?" Impa asked, glancing up at her Gerudo companion.

"And yet, just a mere feet above the shadow, there is live, love, and peace." Ganondorf said.

"That is what a shadow is, Ganondorf." Impa said, pulling Ganondorf's attention away from the view. "Shadows cannot exist without light, just as light cannot exist without darkness. Shadows are the natural opposite of what they hide beneath. They do not show what exists, but remind those who see them of what has been." Impa looked back into the cavern.

"They are a reminder of what we used to be, and beg us to remain just." She continued. Ganondorf stared at Impa, noting the strangely righteous glint in her eyes. "If we did not have darkness and shadow, how could we respect the light?"

Ganondorf too looked back into the cavern.

"It is a temple, then." he said. "A Shadow Temple."

"We need it, to remember." Impa said, before turning her back on the cavern and looking to the town ahead. "Well, our duty is finished, and I'm hungry." She said. Her turn had switched immediately form the honor-bound soldier she was trained to be to the calm and comforting woman Ganondorf truly knew her to be. He even let out a pleasant sigh as he saw her smile.

"I know of a small restaurant in town, should it still stand." Ganondorf said, grinning down at his companion. Impa chuckled lightly.

"It does, and they still have soda." Impa replied. Ganondorf shook his head slightly. He couldn't remember exactly what soda was, but he remembered it burned. However, the drinks were not why he desired to go there, it was the company. Now that Impa had shed her cold shell, she was free to be herself. Her true self. This was what Ganondorf had wanted.

The walk out of the graveyard and through the town was much more pleasant as it had been walking in. Ganondorf swore he could almost see a skip in Impa's step. It was strange, she had the excitement of the white haired girl he met so many years ago who was eager to show her village with the desert visitor. A part of him wished he could relive those moments, another part knew he already was.

By the time they reached the restaurant, Impa was almost running towards it. Ganondorf smiled up at her as she jumped up the steps to the second landing of the town where the eatery rested. When she reached the top of the stairs, Impa looked down at Ganondorf and chuckled lightly.

"You coming?" She said with a smile. Ganondorf took his time walking up the steps, taking in the sight of the happy Sheikah. For a brief instant, she wasn't the woman sworn to protect the royal family. She was the young girl with short white hair and dark blue clothes again, eagerly taking him to her favorite place.

Ganondorf had to glance down at his own body to make sure he too was not a child. He sighed in relief when he saw his large hands, but a part of him felt sorrow that he was not reliving his youth. When he looked back up at Impa, her hand was on her hip.

"We don't have  _all_  day, you know." She said with a playful smirk. Ganondorf chuckled at her blossoming wit.

"No, we do not." Ganondorf replied as he walked up the stairway. "Best make the most of the time we have."

"I couldn't agree more." Impa said. She watched and waited as Ganondorf nearly ascended the full flight before walking on towards the bar. Her steps were calmer, more feminine. Each step was placed deliberately. It almost reminded Ganondorf of the felines he saw in Castle town; so careful, and so graceful.

She walked to the bar's doorway and opened it, waiting for and looking at Ganondorf. He glanced at her, but looked away quickly. He hadn't seen that look in a woman's eyes since Jafora. Not even Nabooru had looked at him that way. There was a kindness in her eye, kindness and pride. She saw him not as a King or anything involving status, like Nabooru did.

She looked at him like Jafora did, as an equal.

Ganondorf walked towards her, keeping his vision anywhere but at her own.

"After you." He said. Impa nodded and entered the restaurant. As the door began to shut, Ganondorf let out a sigh as he thought about her, Nabooru, and Jafora.

* * *

Nabooru sat on the ledge of the fortress roof. Her left leg was dangling off the side of the building, while her right was bent up, pressing her knee to her cheek. Her arms were wrapped around her leg as she silently looked off into the wasteland. She was silent, hunched over her own form as she looked ahead to the desert.

Her amber yellow eyes perfectly caught and reflected the light of the desert sun. Her red hair let lose form its binding, flowed freely in the hot air, flipping and lapping in the ether like fire. She took in a deep breath through her beaked nose, her chest and back inflating, before she let it out again. The hot hair burned the ridges of her nostrils, but it was a feeling Nabooru was more than used to.

In the distance, Nabooru's eyes trained on a small black spec. To anyone else, it would look like nothing, just some random far off rock or mountain. Nabooru, however, knew better.

It was the Colossus, the spiritual hub for the Gerudo, and it was calling to her. Every day since being there, Nabooru felt a tug at her heart. The temple summoned her like a magnet, beckoning her to join it. The thought made her smile. She had ever believed in destiny, that she was meant for nothing less than greatness. This pull had to be destiny.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice asked behind the Gerudo. Nabooru's smile did not fade, as she knew who was talking.

"Not as much as you, I bet." Nabooru replied. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, and she smirked at her friend. "Hey Marisha."

"Hey yourself." Marisha said as she walked closer to Nabooru. She came to the edge of the roof and sat down next to the Gerudo, before enveloping Nabooru in her arms.

"Thinking about the temple again?" Marisha asked, looking out into the desert. Nabooru's fingers came up to Marisha's arm and traced lightly against her skin.

"I can't help it." Nabooru said softly. "I feel it all the time, it's waiting for me."

"Waiting for you to do what?" Marisha asked before moving her head in and planting a soft kiss on Nabooru's neck, just below the ear. The Gerudo sighed in comfort, but kept her gaze on the Colossus.

"I don't know, but it's something big." Nabooru paused, feeling slight goosebumps form on Marisha's arm as she rubbed it. For this reason, she took her gaze off the small black speck and looked down at the flesh in front of her. It was small things like this that Nabooru loved about Marisha. How the slightest touch could do so much.

She smiled at Marisha's arm, before looking back to the distant speck.

"You excited to be a priestess with me?" Nabooru asked. Marisha stopped kissing Nabooru's neck just long enough to speak.

"It truth I don't think I'm cut out to be a priestess, but I'll always be beside you." She said before going back to her friend's neck. Nabooru chuckled, but didn't argue.

"Fair enough." She said. She sat silently as the sun fell to the edge of the horizon, keeping her eyes on the temple. Marisha kept Nabooru in her embrace, kissing and nipping at her gently, before resting her head against the Gerudo's shoulder. When she did so, Nabooru instinctively tilted her own head down upon Marisha's.

"You think they're almost done?" Marisha asked.

"Who?" Nabooru replied.

"Keeja and Donaru." Marisha said. This had been the first time Nabooru heard Marisha utter those names without disdain.

"I hope so." Nabooru said. "I'd like to get back to the temple as soon as I can."

Marisha sighed in content. She too wanted to go, but not for the same reason as Nabooru. Although she had confessed her feelings to Nabooru, and Nabooru revealed her willingness, the two had yet to be together. Marisha knew Nabooru was Ganondorf's, and had to be his as long as she remained in the fortress.

However, Marisha also knew that away from him, in the temple, Nabooru was free to be with whomever she desired.

"The sooner we get to go home, the better." Marisha said.

"Home?" Nabooru asked, lifting her head from Marisha's. Marisha pulled her own head up and looked at Nabooru.

"I mean, well... Yeah. it  _will_  be our home, right?" She asked. Nabooru looked at Marisha, then smiled.

"Yes... It will be..." Nabooru said leaning in close for a passionate kiss.

" _Our_  home."

* * *

"What are they doing now, sister?" Koume asked. She was pacing back and forth behind nervously.

"They're just talking." Kotake replied. She clicked her tongue as her hands moved across the crystal ball before her. Her massive bug-like eyes stared deeply into the magical window, staring into its contents.

"Talking about what?" Koume pressed. She strutted just behind her sister, growing more worried with each step.

"Nothing exciting. Battle stories, humorous anecdotes, jokes..." Kotake muttered.

"Ugh, they're bonding then!" Koume grumbled. "We don't need them to be this close! What of he slips? What if she gets him drunk?! What then?!"

"They aren't drinking alcohol... I think." Kotake replied in a much calmer demeanor than her sister. "She called it... Soda."

"Soda... That sounds like a Sheikah drink if ever I heard one! Is he eating properly? He doesn't know her true intensions! She could be using him to get what she wants! You cannot divulge secrets on a full stomach." Koume shouted.

"Stop mothering him, Koume, he knows what he's doing." Kotake said.

"Is he eating?!" Koume shouted.

"He's eating a whole plate of meat! You can't do much better than that, all right?" Kotake blurted out. Koume stopped pacing. She folded her arms and shot her beaked nose up in the air.

"You don't have to yell! I'm not deaf!" Koume shouted.

"Yeah, sure. Not on your  _left_  side..." Kotake muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Koume asked.

"Nothing. He just ordered a drink. An actual drink." Kotake said, keeping her sister's paranoia in check.

"Oh no! We're doomed!" Koume shouted, slapping her bony fingers against her cheeks.

"Relax, so is the girl." Kotake replied.

"So?!" Koume asked.

" _So_ , drunk lips are nothing to drunk ears." Kotake replied.

"... What does that even mean?" Koume asked. Her icy sister sighed.

"Honestly woman... If both of them drink, then anything he might blurt out will likely not even register to her, let alone be memorable." Kotake explained.

"So... What you're saying is..." Koume paused to think.

"I'm saying we're fine." Kotake said calmly.

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Koume shrieked.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT SAND, YOU HALF-WITTED AXE WOUND!" Kotake shouted back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'AXE WOUND' YOU SHRIVELED UP THUNDER CU-wait, sand?" Koume asked, changing her tone.

"Yes! Sand! Stupid, old sand!" Kotake shouted, still angry with her sister.

"Why are they talking about sand?" Koume asked.

"The girl's never experienced it before, other than sand near water. She's curious about the desert and what childhood was like for him." Kotake said.

"Huh... And what is he saying?" Koume asked.

"He's describing the damn sand." Kotake answered. Although she had calmed down, there was still annoyance in her voice.

"But what's he  _saying_?" Koume pressed.

"You know, you  _could_  look into the crystal ball too, cut out the middle-woman!" Kotake grunted.

"You know looking into that thing gives me meta-motion sickness!" Koume retorted.

"Uh-huh, sure it does..." Kotake muttered after rolling her eyes.

"What's happening now?" Koume asked again. Kotake's bony hands rubbed over the orb, forcing dark clouds within the ball to shift. Her bulbous eyes focused hard on the magical artifact, and she went silent.

"Oi!" Koume barked. "You hear me, you deaf Gibdo?! What's happening now?!"

"Sh!" Kotake said.

"Sh?  _SH_?! Don't shush me, I'll shush you!" Koume shrieked.

"Hush sister!" Kotake yelled. She would have turned around to her sister, but what she saw kept her gaze glued to the crystal ball. "Things are in motion!"

"I... Ugh!" Koume grunted and clicked her tongue. "I TOLD you the food was going bad! But  _noooo,_ you just  _had_  to make stew out of it!" She said, folding her arms. "Green's only good for vegetables!"

"Not that!" Kotake said. "Well, yes that, but that's not what's important right now, look!" She shrieked, removing her left hand from the ball and pointing at it in fright. Koume shot beside her sister, their large eyes practically touching, as she stared into the ball's vision.

Within the crystal ball, the Sheikah slammed two rupees on the bar, one red and one yellow, before pushing off her stool. Beside her, Ganondorf moved from his own seat before staggering back slightly. The Sheikah had to catch him from falling onto a table, but once he was stable, the two laughed heartily to each other.

"They are drunk of their asses..." Koume muttered, her large eyes widening to an impossible degree.

"Yes, sister... They are..." Kotake added, also growing in fear. They watched as the two slumped out of the tavern and headed down the road, followed unknowingly by an invisible eye.

"Are... Are they going back to... 'Her place'?" Koume asked with air quotes.

"It would seem so..." Kotake said, narrowing her eyes. She glared down at the woman in the vision, while her sister began breathing quickly.

"I knew it! She  _is_  using him!" Koume shouted, startling her sister. "Just you watch! SHe'll get him in her bed, in get into his mind!" She slithered away from the crystal ball, clasping her hands to her face in horror. "She'll know everything!"

Kotake said nothing, but watched as her sister's worries slowly came true. The woman did indeed lead Ganondorf to a house on the outskirts of the village. Inside, she undressed down to her under garments and helped him removing his clothing, before taking him to her bed.

"Enough..." She muttered. With a wave of her hand, black smoke clouded inside the ball, stopping the vision.

"Well?!" Koume asked, dreading the information. She howled when her sister turned to face her and nodded.

"Goddess damn it!" Koume shouted, her white hair bursting into flame. "That stupid boy will ruin everything for some warmth between his legs!"

"Hush, sister. It is still not too late." Kotake said.

"How?! How is it not too late?!" Koume asked, growing more frantic by the second. "If...  _WHEN_  he tells her everything, she will tell their king. He will kill Ganondorf and send an army to us! We will fail!"

"Ah-ha!" Kotake said, raising her finger. "First she has to  _reach_  her king." Kotake turned back to the ball and began casting a spell. The black smoke within the orb cleared again, granting her a new vision. "There is a lot of road between her and the King."

Koume looked to her sister, and smirked.

"Accidents could happen anywhere..." She said before joining her sister in the dark spell.


	107. A Man, a Woman, a Bed, and a Cow

Ganondorf's chest rose and fell as he slept. His eyes darted behind his eyelids as dreams took him on untold journeys. As the journeys came to an end, the gates before his eyes opened, bringing in the light of the real world. Ganondorf took in a sharp breath as the light of the morning sun poured into his vision. He shifted his body up into a sitting position, seeing now the layout of the house he was in.

Ganondorf was in a bed on a loft within a somewhat small house. The loft itself was rather simplistic, while the main floor was more ornate. As the Gerudo stepped out of the bed, he heard a sound from beneath the loft's wooden floor.

"Moo."

Ganondorf looked beneath him, confusion on his face. Slowly, the Gerudo king walked to and down the stairway to the main floor. To his growing surprise, on the main floor of the house was a cage. And in the cage, there was a cow. The man stared at the cow, speechless. When the animal noticed him, it stared right back.

"Morning." A voice said suddenly. It was Impa's voice, but what was strange was that the voice came form the cage, from the cow.

"... Good... Morning." Ganondorf said, still staring in disbelief.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"... Yes." Ganondorf replied. He kept his gaze on the cow, his mind trying to connect the dots. "Impa?"

"Yes?" Impa replied.

"Is this... Um..." Ganondorf paused. His eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to find the right words. "How did this happen?"

"The way many stories start, Ganondorf." Impa replied. "With too many drinks." She added with a slight chuckle.

Ganondorf looked away, thinking of how this happened.

_This is a spell, that's to be sure. But... Who?_

His eyes opened wide as he realized just who could have done this.

_Rova..._

He scowled, baring his teeth.

"Impa, when exactly did this happen?" He asked.

"Years ago." She replied with a slight grunt. Ganondorf raised his hand and cupped his chin in thought.

_Years ago? It can't be them._

_"_ Is it painful?" He asked, coming closer to the cage.

"Only when I do it wrong." Impa replied. Her words took the Gerudo off guard. His amber eyes studied Impa's bovine form closely, taking in as much detail as they could.

"So, you  _choose_  this?" Ganondorf asked.

"Of course I do!" Impa replied. "If I don't do it, the udders will swell up!"

"Udders?" Ganondorf muttered. Her answer did not help him. "... Why? Unless..." He paused and looked deep into the cow's eyes. He leaned in closer, staring into the large brown eyes that looked back at him.

"Unless?" Impa asked.

"Unless this is your  _true_  form." Ganondorf said.

"Well, of course it is." Impa said with another chuckle. "What else would I be?" she asked.

"I... I suppose." Ganondorf said, still greatly confused. "Is this the same for all Sheikah, or are you a special member of your tribe?" He asked.

"... Well, that's a difficult question." Impa said, right before her head popped up behind the cow's head. "In some ways I'm special, I suppose."

Ganondorf gasped and flung backward, crashing into the purple table in the middle of the room.

"What in Hyrule?!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" Impa asked. She walked around the large beast to get a better view of her companion's predicament. In her hands she held a somewhat large bucket filled with milk.

"Y-you're not a cow!" Ganondorf said in shock. Impa's eyes opened wide and darted from Ganondorf to the cow, who had turned its head to her and mooed.

"No. I'm not a cow." She said, confusion in her voice. "She is, but I'm not."

"I can see that  _she_  is." Ganondorf said, removing himself from the wreckage of the table. "But I thought  _she_ was  _you_!"

Impa glanced back at the cow, then to Ganondorf.

"... Why?" She asked, the confusion in her voice elevating.

"I.. Uhm..." Ganondorf paused as his instincts warned him about giving too much information. The less she knew of the involvement with the witches the better. "No reason." He said finally. The confused look in Impa's eyes did not dissipate as she kicked open the cage door gently and walked into the main section of her house.

"Why do you have a cow anyway?" Ganondorf asked, trying to divert Impa away from questioning his logic further.

"Milk, of course!" Impa said, placing the bucket of milk on the still standing portion of the table. "It's essential for a strong body and a strong mind." She said before raising her arm and flexing, showing of a well forged muscle.

"Right, but..." Ganondorf paused, glancing at the cow. "Why is she  _inside_?"

"Because she doesn't like being  _out_ side." Impa replied in a tone that would suggest her answer was obvious. With an odd chuckle, she walked over to her cabinet and pulled down two glasses. "I thought we should have a small breakfast, before we return to Hyrule." she said. "I have the milk ready, and just need to get some eggs then I can cook our meal."

Impa placed the glasses on the table before walking to the door.

"Have as much as you'd like, I'll be back soon. " She added with a smile, before leaving Ganondorf alone in her house.

Ganondorf's eyes followed Impa to the door. Once she had left, he looked down to the bucket of milk and two glasses, then to the cow. He stared at her, and she back at him, before uttering another moo.

"This is strange..." He muttered to himself. Then, he took a look around. The walls and beams of Impa's house were littered with parchments covered in drawings, maps, and notes of all kinds. At first Ganondorf thought Impa was simply negligent in the upkeep of her home. It was understandable to him too, she spending the majority of her time at the castle, and not at home. That was, until, one parchment caught his eye.

On the front beam of the loft, amid several other papers, was the Triforce. While Ganondorf half expected seeing it here, as he had seen it every where else in Hyrule, this one was accompanied by a small round object. It was oval in shape, with a pipe-looking protrusion coming from its top. There were also three black spots on it, which Ganondorf assumed were holes. It was a crude drawing, but an effective one.

 _"_ The Triforce must be linked with this... Instrument." Ganondorf said. Beside the drawing, Ganondorf saw the symbol again. This time, it was by another symbol. This one Ganondorf assumed was the sun trapped within a box; a squared with a center orb shooting out many rays.

Ganondorf did not know this symbol, just like the oval symbol. It intrigued him. Any more information he could gather about the Triforce was welcomed. The more he could find, the easier it would be to obtain. When it came to the Triforce, knowledge was power. As his eyes scanned the walls of Impa's house more closely, they spied a large map just above the stairway.

It was a map of Hyrule, all Hyrule. This knowledge was invaluable to Ganondorf alone, but what pulled to him more were the many markings on the map itself. Over the capital was the Triforce, as to be expected. However, there were "X" marks blotted throughout the entire map at key locations.

"Kakariko Village, Death Mountain, The Lost Woods, Lake Hylia, and... ?"

Ganondorf leaned closer to the map, close enough that he had to rest his hand against the wall to get a closer look. The last mark was positioned near the desert on the map.

"No... That is  _in_  the desert!" He realized. Upon mapping it out closer, Ganondorf discovered that the "X" was positioned right above the Desert Colossus. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"What are you planning, Impa?" He muttered. Not a second passed had the words left his lips than the front door opened.

"All right." Impa said, carrying with her a basket. "I think I have enough eggs for breakfast."

Ganondorf popped up from the map and he looked over the Sheikah. The basket she was holding was practically overflowing with Cuckoo eggs.

"Goddess, Impa! How many eggs are you planning to make?" Ganondorf asked jokingly.

"How many cat you eat?" Impa replied in a flat tone and a raised eyebrow. The Gerudo thought for a minute, before nodding.

"Touché." Ganondorf said, before going back to the map. "An interesting display you have here."

"Hmm?" Impa muttered, turning to see what Ganondorf was referring to. "Oh, yes. It's a map of Hyrule." She said before turning to her small iron oven. She stoked the fires within it's mouth and waited for its head to heat up, all the while cracking eggs into a bowl. "So, six? Seven?"

"What do the markings means?" Ganondorf prodded. Impa did not turn back around. Instead, she kept her focus on heating her oven.

"Which marks?" She asked.

"The 'X' marks." Ganondorf answered.

"They are the six great temples of Hyrule." Impa replied. "One for each race in Hyrule; Kokiri, Goron, Zora, Gerudo, Hylian, and Sheikah."

"Where is the Sheikah Temple?" Ganondorf asked.

"You were inside it yesterday." Impa replied. She unsheathed her blade and placed it on the metal surface of the oven. As the heat shifted visibly across her weapon, the Sheikah nodded in satisfaction. Removing the blade, she dabbed it into a nearby water pale, hearing a slight sizzling sound.

She then placed a frying pan onto the oven, added bacon grease to it, and watched it melt.

"I thought that was an ancient Hylian dungeon that-"

"It was a Hyrulean dungeon." Impa said, stopping Ganondorf. "True it was used by the Hylian Royal Family, but it was built and often manned by the Sheikah." She said, her red eyes focused on the melting grease. "It is as much the Sheikah's burden as it is the Hylian's."

"I see." Ganondorf said. He could have delved deeper into his questions, but did not wish to sour the morning's mood.

"How do you know where our temple is?" Ganondorf asked, changing the subject slightly.

"I am a Sheikah, Ganondorf." Impa said, turning around and forcing the Gerudo to look turn as well and look her in the eye. "I see the truth." She added with a small smile. Ganondorf eyed her, trying to fully understand her meaning.

"Have you... Been there?" He asked.

"No." Impa said with a slight chuckle. "But the Sheikah have spent centuries understanding every race and culture in Hyrule."

"For what purpose?" Ganondorf asked.

"For truth." Impa said, turning back around. The grease has not taken long to melt. Once the pan was well saturated, Impa added the eggs with a loud crackling sound. Ganondorf turned back to look at the map.

"You seem awfully interested in that map." Impa said over her shoulder.

"I too, seek truth." Ganondorf said. His eyes focused on the Triforce on the map. The harder he looked at it, though, the more he noticed that it did not sit directly on Hyrule Castle, but just east of it.

"You said six temples." Ganondorf said.

"I did." Impa replied, watching the eggs.

"There are five 'X' marks." Ganondorf said.

"What?" Impa asked, surprised. She walked from the oven to the map, directly beside Ganondorf. Her eyes scanned the map slowly, trying to see the mistake.

"Gerudo... Zora... Goron, Sheikah... Kokiri...?" She paused, her red eyes narrowing into slits. "Ah! There it is!" Impa shouted suddenly, and placed her finger on the map, just over the Triforce.

"The Hylian temple. The Temple of Time." She said.

"But, why not an 'X'? Why the Triforce?" Ganondorf asked. Impa shrugged as she pulled away.

"It is a Hylian map, they would make their temple very important." Impa said. Ganondorf watched her walk away.

_You are good at keeping secrets, but not at lying about them..._

He turned around to the map once more, his eyes focusing on the Triforce and bearing an ever so slight grin.

_Found you..._

Ganondorf looked from the map around the room. His eyes once again caught the strange symbol nailed to the loft.

"And, what's that?" He asked. When Impa turned back around, he pointed up tot he loft. When Impa's eyes followed Ganondorf's point, she sighed lightly.

"You've never seen an ocarina before?" She asked jokingly. When Ganondorf shook his head, she sighed again.

"It's somewhat like a flute. Have you seen  _that_  before?" She asked, sarcasm hinting on the tip of her tongue. Ganondorf took note of this, and raised his eyebrow.

"While flutes are not commonly used in the desert, I do know what a wind instrument is." He replied. Impa's smile did not waver. She looked at him with s playfully sultry way.

"Good, then you'll know how an ocarina works." She said before turning around and minding the cooking breakfast. There was much more to be learned, But Ganondorf had gleaned much already. The Location of the Triforce was enough for now.

"Impa." anondorf said, walking closer to the Sheikah. "Another question, if I may."

"yes?" She asked.

"Last night..." Ganondorf paused.

"Yes?" Impa asked again, this time with a chuckle. Her back was to the Gerudo as she scooped up the first round of eggs from the pan.

"There was much alcohol." Ganondorf said, awkwardly tip-toeing around the subject.

"Why, yes there was." Impa replied.

"And, in situations of much alcohol consumption, things tend to happen. Things... He paused, standing behind Impa. "Things that would normally not happen with sober minds."

"This is true." Impa said. Her voice was softer that previous.

"Do you remember all the events of last night?" Ganondorf asked.

"I do." Impa said, almost in a whisper.

"Did..." Ganondorf paused and sighed. His voice too what but a whisper. "Did anything regretful happen?" He asked finally. There was a silence from Impa. One that Ganondorf could hardly stand.

"... No." Impa uttereed finally. Ganondorf sighed in relief. Then, Impa turned around and looked up at Ganondorf. Her red eyes met with his amber, and stared deeply into them. Then, she smiled.

"I don't regret any of it."


	108. Who Run the World?

Ganondorf stared wide eyed at Impa. He couldn't think of anything to say. No words came to him what so ever. All he could do was stare at her while she turned her back to him. Impa happily hummed to her herself, smiling as she cooked the breakfast. After a short while, she placed the last four eggs on a large plate and turned back around.

"Food's ready." She said with an odd smile before walking to the table. Ganondorf kept staring at her, deeply confused by her words.

"Well come on." Impa said, placing several eggs on her plate before filling up a glass of milk. "It's not getting any hotter." She added, and flicked her gaze and her eyebrow up to Ganondorf with a mischievous smirk.

Reluctantly, Ganondorf sat down at the table.

"What..." He said with a pause. He licked his lips as he tried to find the right words. "What do you mean, you don't regret any of it?"

Impa shrugged as she picked up a bit of food.

"I mean I didn't regret any of it." She said. "Eat your breakfast, deer." She added with another smirk.

Ganondorf's wide eyes shifted from bewilderment to annoyance as he knew he was being played with. He reached out in front of him with both hands, and switched the large platter of eggs with his empty plate, keeping all the food to himself. Impa shrugged the move off and took another modest bite of her food.

"What happened last night?" Ganondorf asked.

"We drank." Impa answered. Her eyes were down at her plate, focusing on her meal.

"And after?" Ganondorf asked. His fork pricked one whole egg and brought it to his mouth.

"We went home." Impa said calmly before taking in a sip of milk.

"Then?" Ganondorf prodded, his annoyance growing.

"Then we  _got comfortable_." Impa said with a slight smirk. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed.

"And, then?"

"Eat your food. You don't want cold eggs." Impa said, changing the subject poorly. Ganondorf stared at her, then grabbed a handful of eggs and shoved them into his mouth.

"And, then?" He repeated after swallowing the healthy girth of food.

"Then, we went to bed." Impa said.

"Together?" Ganondorf asked.

"Of course together." Impa answered. Her head tilted up slowly, letting her red eyes finally meet his. "Do you see two beds?"

"What happened next?" Ganonondorf said. His voice was monotone, having lost all sense of humor. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"What do you think happened next?" Impa asked, copying Ganondorf's form and crossing her arms.

"What, exactly, did we do in the bed?" He said.

"You don't remember, Hun?" Impa asked. She reached over and held Ganondorf's left hand with her right. He glanced to the hand, then back to its owner, who was smiling.

"Of course I don't." He said flatly.

"Awe, I wasn't good enough to remember?" Impa said, feigning sorrow. Ganondorf wrenched his hand away from her.

"What did we do?" He pressed.

"What do two people _,_ two  _drunk_  people, normally do in bed?" Impa asked with a wink.

"... I think you're leading me on." Ganondorf said.

"I lead you on last night, too." Impa replied. "of course, you seemed much more willing last night than you do now,  _my_   _love_."

While Ganondorf's face was serious, showing no sign of emotion, it was clear Impa was enjoying herself. Her red lips were curved up at their ends. Her foot rested on the leg of the table, allowing Impa to lean backwards.

"You took advantage of me, then." Ganondorf declared.

"I did not." Impa responded.

"I was drunk." Ganondorf said.

"So was I." Impa said.

"Yet you remember and I do not." Ganondorf said.

"This is true." Impa said. "And yet, I still hold no regrets."

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or not." Ganondorf said. His tone expressed his patience was at an end. Impa looked up to the loft. Her tongue traced along her teeth behind her closed lips as she contemplated her answer. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed as he waited on the Sheikah.

Finally. she looked back at him.

"No." She said.

"No?" Ganondorf asked. Impa let her foot go from the table's leg. her body thrust forward to the table and her hand back to her plate.

"No." She replied as she took another bite of her food. Ganondorf huffed loudly. He was tired of this game, and knew Impa would not reveal the truth. The fun was too much to resist for her. Whatever happened between them, he would never know. Reluctantly, he began eating his food in silence.

"You were so good, too..." Impa muttered suddenly.

"All right!" Ganondorf yelled and shot up from the table. "Just what happened last night?!"

Impa smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"Do you want to know?" She asked.

"Yes!" Ganondorf roared.

"Do you  _really_  want to know?" Impa asked, unfazed by the Gerudo's rage. Ganondorf said nothing. His eyes spoke volumes already. There was a thin line between keeping his act up, and attacking Impa outright.

"Very well..." Impa said. The Sheikah slowly pushed her chair back and stood up. As she did so, Ganondorf noticed through his rage how Impa moved her body. It was subtle, but she shifted her stance so her curves were visible. It was enough seduction to calm him down.

Slowly, one foot in front of the other, Impa walked towards Ganondorf. Her eyes bore a look Ganondorf had only seen in the most voracious of his sisters. Namely, Keeja. Her sudden actions caused Ganondorf to retreat. Yet, with each step he took, Impa advanced.

"What's wrong, Ganondorf?" Impa said with a smile. "I thought you wanted to know what happened last night."

"I did.. But..." ganondorf paused. "I do not think now is-"

"Now is the perfect time." Impa said, taking another step. As Ganondorf retreated, he grunted slightly as his body hit the wall. Having no further to retreat, he was helpless as the Sheikah pressed against him.

"After we got home..." She began. Her voice was soft, and her hands rested on Ganondorf's chest. "We took off our armor..."

"Yes?" Ganondorf said.

"I pulled you to my bed..." She whispered. Her hands slowly climbed up the Gerudo's torso up to his shoulders.

"And?" Ganondorf asked, his voice once again matching hers.

"And..." Impa said. her fingers moved up more, until that were on Ganondorf's cheeks. She looked up at him, leaning closer and closer until her lips were practically touching his. Her eyes closed, as did his, as he awaited the kiss.

"You passed out." Impa said casually in her normal tone. Ganondorf's eyes opened back up as Impa patted his cheek and pulled away.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"We were both drunk, Ganondorf." Impa said with a smile as she walked back to the table. "I'm surprised you lasted all the way to the bed." She added, looking over her shoulder. "I mean, before snoring like a Moblin with a sinus infection."

"But... We..." Ganondorf paused. "So... We didn't...?"

"Have sex?" Impa said, then chuckled. "No Ganondorf, we did not have sex."

"You... You said I was good though." Ganondorf said.

"I sure did." Impa said as she removed the now bare platter from the table. She looked over her shoulder again, still carrying her smile. "And you were too. The proper sleeping companion."

Ganondorf walked closer to Impa, still trying to put everything together.

"So, then... We just...  _slept_  together?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes Ganondorf. We just  _slept_  together." Impa said, reassuringly. "Two people  _can_  simply share a bed for rest. Or, did you forget our childhood?"

"No, I have not forgotten. But... How can I believe that?" Ganondorf asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Believe me, if I wanted to have sex with you, I would do it sober, and  _very_  consensually." Impa said.

"Oh?" Ganondorf asked, getting a grin of his own. "And how would that go about?" He walked up until he was right at Impa's back.

"Well..." Impa said before turning around to face the man. "I would ask you, if you wanted to have sex."

"And, if my answer was yes?" Ganondorf asked. Impa looked up into Ganondorf's eyes again, and bit her lip.

"Well then... We both know what would happen next." She said, before shrugging. "But for now, we should be getting back to Castle Town." She said with a smile.

Ganondorf chuckled and backed off.

"Too true." He said. He walked off to find the pile on the floor that had once been his armor. Once he was dressed and prepared, the two left Impa's house.

* * *

"Good! Good! Just a little bit more..." Keeja shouted. Above her, Donaru was holding onto a rope with one hand, while sliding a brick into a newly fashioned wall with her other. As the brick mixed with the mortar and slid perfectly into place, the wall was complete. The only opening to it now was a small hole at its base for ventilation.

When she had placed the last brick, Donaru slid down the rope and unhooked it with one move.

"And I think that's the last one! Feel good?" Keeja asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"I guess." Donaru said as she rotated her shoulder. "How'd it feel standing around and watching?"

"Psh, oh hun." Keeja scoffed. "It doesn't take two Gerudo to put in one brick."

" _One_?" Donaru asked. "I set up the entire thing! You just stood there, flexing your muscles."

"Excuse me? I was supervising." Keeja argued.

"Supervising, my ass!" Donaru grunted.

"Mmm, you know it." Keeja said before patting Donaru's backside with enough force to make the larger Gerudo jump. Donaru glared down at Keeja, who just shrugged and smiled.

"All that special magic, and  _still_  all you think about is sex." Donaru said.

"Well, can ya blame me?" Keeja asked and slouched against her lover. "All that muscle you've been movin' around me lately..." She paused, looking over Donaru's body. "Teasin' me with all your goodies..." She said, then looked up at Donaru with a smile. She showed her sharp teeth, and licked them with her tongue.

Donaru looked down at Keeja angrily, but slowly the anger was replaced by something else. She wrapped Keeja up in her arms, who jumped and straddled Donaru's waist, before they kissed each other hungrily.

"Well done, you two." Koume said, interrupting the two Gerudo. The witch was floating above them, staring at the newly crafted wall.

"Now get out."

"What?" Keeja said in surprise. her legs unwrapped from Donaru, who let her go, as they both stared up at the witch.

"I said, get out." Koume repeated.

"What my sister means is that your service here is over." Kotake said, appearing out of nowhere behind the two Gerudo. "You may return home now."

"No, I  _mean_  get your asses out of our home and go to Ganondorf, now!" Koume growled. "You still have jobs to do!"

"Fine by me." Donaru huffed. "The sooner I can get outta here, the better." She said before walking down the staircase towards the temple's entrance.

"Hold, Keeja." Kotake said as the smaller woman began to follow Donaru.

"Hmm?" Keeja sounded as she turned back to face the witches.

"We have a new task for you." Kotake said as she flew in closer. "One  _just_  for you."

"Oh?" Keeja asked, folding her arms. "Donaru ain't good enough for it?"

"No, she's not." Koume said.

"Does Donaru love Ganondorf the way you do?" Kotake asked Keeja.

"I don't love him." Keeja said with a chuckle.

"You do lust for him, though." Kotake said.

"Yeah." Keeja confessed.

"Does Donaru?" Kotake asked.

"No, she doesn't, but-"

"Then she absolutely 'ain't good enough'." Koume said, mocking Keeja. The Gerudo stared up at the hot-headed witch before looking back to Kotake.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Do you know of a woman in Hyrule Ganondorf befriended? A woman with white hair?" Kotake asked.

"Oh yeah, that's Impa." Keeja replied.

"What do you know about her?" Kotake asked calmly.

"She's a Sheikah, and head of the guard at Hyrule Castle as well ass the bodyguard of the King's daughter."

"A Sheikah..." Koume grumbled. "A problem..."

"Anything else?" Koume asked, swooping in closer. Keeja shrugged.

"Not that I can think of. Ganondorf fucked her a couple times I think." She said.

"Ugh! Already?!" Koume shrieked and pulled up on her broom.

"Are you sure?" Kotake pressed.

"Well I didn't actually  _see_  them fuckin', but I  _did_  see Impa leave his room one morning, and neither of them looked like they got much sleep, if you know what I mean." Keeja said. Kotake looked to her sister, then back at Keeja.

"We have reason to believe she is a threat to our King's plans." Kotake said. "We would like her removed from the equation."

"So, you want me to kill her?" Keeja asked, folding her arms.

"No, we have already seen to that." Kotake said. "She will meet her end very soon. What we need you to do is pull Ganondorf back from her... Charm."

"Uh-huh." Keeja said. "And by that...?"

"We want you to sleep with him, girl." Koume blurted out.

"Even after she dies, Impa could leave a lasting impression on Ganondorf. We need you to.. Rub that out." Kotake said.

"Ah, okay. Just wanted to make sure that's what you meant." Keeja said. "Although, she ain't the only girl in the way."

"Oh?" Kotake said. "Who else?"

"There's a girl back home that's been fuckin' Ganondorf for a little while now. She's determined to become his queen." Keeja stated, rolling her eyes.

"Bah! Dreams of a child, nothing else!" Koume said, scoffing.

"Yeah, except she expects Ganondorf to make her the High Priestess of this place." keeja said. Kotake raised the wrinkled skin above her eye that once held an eyebrow.

"What, now?" Koume said angrily.

"Oh yeah." Keeja said with a good bit of pride in her voice. "She plans on using  _your_  home as her own personal playground."

"And just  _how_ is she going to accomplish this?" Koume grunted.

"She was promised it, by Ganondorf." Keeja confessed.

"What? Why would he do that?!" The fire witch growled. Keeja shrugged and blinked slowly.

"Who knows? Maybe he just wanted her out of the way. Maybe he really meant it." Keeja said calmly. "Either way, it could give you gals a little problem." She added, then chuckled. "Good thing we blocked off your section before shit hit the... The... Something."

"Even if we were stupid enough to allow her into the temple, we cannot risk her discovering our plans!" Koume shouted.

"kill her." Kotake muttered.

"Can't." Keeja said with a shrug.

"What? Why not?" Koume grunted.

"Oh believe me, I would  _love_  to!" Keeja said. Her hand raised up so she could brush her fingers under her beaked nose. "That little tart's been a thorn in my side since I started workin' with Ganondorf. I offered the idea several times, even tried it once. Can't though, King's orders." Keeja tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

Koume looked to Kotake, who was staring at the floor. Her eyes darted between the tiles as her black mind conceived even blacker thoughts. Finally, a wicked smile revealed her few teeth.

"Bring her here, child." Kotake said, looking up to Keeja. "We will do the rest."

Keeja smiled wide. Her sharp teeth were shut tight, giving her a truly evil aura.

"Gladly."

* * *

"very good, but you can do better." Nabooru said. She stood at the side of the horse track, watching the younger sisters practice their archery. While she was never much one for combat, Nabooru knew it was her job to oversee all aspects of work while Ganondorf was gone.

"One more run, please." She said to the archery Meister. The woman nodded and raised her arm, signaling for her students to make another pass. Following the Meister's command, the girls took turns riding again. Nabooru watched closely as the future archers of the Gerudo rode their horses fast, took aim, and loosed their arrows at the wooden targets.

"They are all turning out well." Meister Noomi said to Nabooru. Even with having one eye, Noomi had still proven herself to be an incredibly capable archer. "Their form could use work. Urba sits too heavily on her horse, While Brasha hunches too much before firing her arrow."

"How can you even see that?!" Nabooru shouted. She looked to Noomi, who glanced back at her and pressed her finger under her remaining eye.

"a half-hawk is still better than full person." She said bluntly.

"Hmm, impressive." Nabooru said. "What about her?" She asked, nodding off to the distance. Away from the track, sitting down in the sand and building a small pile of sand, sat a younger Gerudo.

"Sniv?" Noomi asked. "She's fine."

"Fine? What do you mean?" Nabooru asked. "She's just playing around!"

"Well when you become an archery master, you can play int he sand too." Noomi said calmly.

"M-Master?!" Nabooru shouted. She looked back at the girl. She was a young sister, not even close to being an adult.

"How old is she?" Nabooru asked.

"A few years passed her first decade." Noomi replied, before yelling a command at the girls riding their horses.

"What... How?!" Nabooru asked, confused. "She's so young!"

Noomi looked over at the girl.

"Sniv!" She yelled. The child stopped what she was doing and looked up to her Meister. Noomi pointed to the distance. "How many Guay are flying above the third ridge down?" She asked.

Sniv, as well as Nabooru, looked to where Noomi was pointing. Nabooru could barely make out the ridge, let alone see any Guay. However, Sniv only looked to the ridge for a second before holding up three fingers.

"And How many nests are there?" Noomi asked loudly. Without looking back, the child held up one finger. When Noomi nodded, Sniv went back to her sand pile.

"Good Goddess..." Nabooru sighed.

"And  _that_  is why she's allowed to play in the sand." Noomi said.

"She must be a prodigy." Nabooru said.

"You would think so, but that is not the case." Noomi said, pulling Nabooru's attention back to her.

"What do you mean?" The Gerudo asked. "That doesn't make her special?"

"Oh she's special, all right. But she's not the only one." Noomi said. "It seems almost every child in our home has one special gift or another."

"Really..." Nabooru muttered as she bit her lip in thought.

"It's as though the Sand Goddess has blessed us once again." Noomi said.

"Yes..." Nabooru added. The thought filled her with pride. Something new was happening to the Gerudo. Small changes were in motion, that would greatly benefit her people.

Nabooru looked up to the sun, then out to the desert, where the Temple rested.

"I think she has."


	109. Random Encounter

It was nearly noon at two horses clomped their hooves down the Kakariko stairway. One was much smaller than the other, and pure white with a purple saddle. The other, the larger horse, was pitch black with a red mane, eyes, and a cream saddle. The two walked casually down to the grassy path, atop them, rode Ganondorf and Impa.

"So, what are your plans when we return?" Ganondorf asked.

"I have my duties to return to." Impa said. There was a bittersweet tone in her voice. Part of her was disappointed that her time with her friend was coming to an end, but the other part was pleased to return to the regiment she knew best. She let out a small sigh before looking at he companion and smiling.

"What about you?" She asked. "Do you have any major plans?"

"I think I will speak to the King." Ganondorf said after a moment's thought. "I would like to discuss history with him."

Impa's red eyes stayed on Ganondorf as her smile faded.

"You mean to speak to him about the dungeon, Don't you?" She asked.

"That is part of it." Ganondorf confessed.

"I told you its history, And you know he had nothing to do with it while it was active." Impa said. "That was before his time."

"I am aware." Ganondorf said. While Impa was looking at him, Ganondorf's eyes did not stray from the distant castle. "I would simply like to hear the history of Hyrule, from a Hylian." He said, then glanced to Impa.

She noted a strange look in his amber eyes. It was not malevolence or any ill intent within them. But there was something serious in his gaze. Suddenly, however, the Gerudo chuckled.

"And any discussion with his Highness will assuredly involve alcohol." Ganondorf added. Impa chuckled.

"He does like his wine." She said. Then, when she realized just what she had said, her eyes widened. "Not that he is a drunkard! He takes his position very seriously."

Ganondorf laughed out loud.

"No, I do not think he is a drunkard, Impa." He said. "I just know there is always a surplus of recreation when the night comes. Besides..." Ganondorf paused, giving off a calming smile.

"I am coming to enjoy our moonlit conversations."

Impa looked at Ganondorf with empathy.

"He does enjoy your company." She said. "He feels that speaking to you brings our worlds closer together." She paused and looked down for a moment. "I agree with him."

"It is... Strange." Ganondorf said. "I never thought I would be speaking to a Hylian King. He and his people have been the enemies of my own for generations. The last thing I was expecting when I came to your city, was a polite conversation."

"What  _did_  you expect?" Impa asked, curious. Ganondorf kept his gaze on her.

"A blood bath." He said stoically. Impa looked up at him. Silence fell between the two as their horses slowly walked across the bridge over Zora River. Finally, Impa nodded.

"It's understandable." She said. "Your people are very adept at combat. That being your only relationship with Hyrule up to that point, it makes sense that is what you were expecting."

"Do not get me wrong." Ganondorf said. "I am very pleased at how it went."

"May I confess a truth to you, Ganondorf?" Impa asked. Ganondorf leaned in closer to hear Impa's words. She too leaned in and grinned.

"The King was terrified of you." Impa said. Ganondorf's eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Truly?" He asked.

"Truly." Impa replied with a chuckle. "He thought you were going to rush him and stab him in the middle of the court."

Ganondorf sat back on his horse and let out a chuckle.

"That is not my way." Ganondorf said. "Were I to fight him. It would be a declared and fair duel."

"I know, Ganondorf." Impa said reassuredly. "But the King didn't. In fact he-"

Impa stopped talking and whipped her head forward. Her smile faded instantly and she pulled the reins of her horse, causing it to whinny and pull up on its hind legs. Startled, Ganondorf did the same to his horse.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. Impa's red eyes slowly looked over all in front of her.

"Something's wrong." She said. Slowly, she reached behind her back, and grasped the hilt of her weapon. Ganondorf kept his hand on the reins, and took a deep breath in.

He smelled something sharp, and strong. It crackled inside his nostrils, while also having a blunt, decaying stench. It was like a mix of lightning and mildew. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed as he knew this scent all too well.

"Dark Magic." he muttered. The ground grew dark, as if a cloud had blotted out the sun. As Impa looked around her, Ganondorf looked up to the sky.

"MOVE!" He shouted. Without hesitation, Impa lunged off her horse and rolled across the ground. Ganondorf kicked his horse, who shot off like an arrow. Impa's horse followed Ganondorf's just in time. Impa rolled and twisted her form to see what Ganondorf had warned about.

Diving down from the sky, coming just inches off from the ground, was a massive flying beast. Its body was wingless and serpentine, and yet it had full mastery of gravity, slithering in the air as if it were earth to a snake. It's face was large and complex, with three eyes, two massive primary mandibles, and two lesser hooks that shot down under its mouth. The mouth itself was a black maw, surrounded top to bottom with thin, needle-like teeth.

It twisted to face Impa before rising back up into the air.

"What in Hyrule is that?!" Impa shouted.

"It's a Mold!" Ganondorf yelled as he turned his horse around. "A great subterranean beast from the desert!"

"What's it doing here?!" She asked. Ganondorf rode up to her, staring up at the beast as it twisted up in the air and looked back down at them.

"I do not know." He said, but he knew. This could only be magic from the witches. There was no other reason why a creature, mythical even to the Gerudo, would be here in Hyrule.

"What are its tactics?" Impa asked quickly.

"It is a burrowing and flying creature." Ganondorf said. "It will wait in the sands until prey approaches, then it will shoot out of the ground and hunt the prey down."

"Will it dive into the ground and come back up?" Impa asked.

"No, not here." Ganondorf replied, shaking his head. "The ground is too dense for it to burrow. However..." He said and paused. "It  _will_  chase anything that runs."

"Weaknesses?" Impa asked, studying the Mold as it began its descent for another attack.

"All Mold are different. Some had sensitive tongues, others have soft underbellies." Ganondorf said. His eyes studied the monsters face closely.

"This one's more insectoid, so its armor will be immensely dense all around." He said. "If you blind it, make it scream, I can take it down from the inside."

Impa glared up at the massive beast and drew her short blade. The Mold opened its mandibles and let out a shrill cry.

"I think it plans to get us inside it." She said, then looked to Ganondorf. "Take your horse, make it follow you. I'll blind the beast." She said and pulled out her short blade.

Ganodnorf nodded and took off as the Mold came closer. It's eyes followed Ganondorf and it shrieked, opening its jaws wide for an attack. As it descended to the ground, the Mold clenched its primary mandibles shut, trying to cut Impa in half. However, the Sheikah leaped from the ground, twirling her graceful form around the massive and sharp blades of the monster.

As she cleared the monster's mandibles, Impa reached out to grasp anything she could. The beast was swift, however, and by the time Impa was able to grab hold of it, Its head was already a quarter of its body's length away. Getting a sure footing, Impa wasted no time running up the beast's back. Her feet barely made a sound on the Mold's armor, and even so, the screeches it let out were loud enough to deafen out a thunder storm.

She rushed across the beast's back, sprinting as hard as she could to make it to the Mold's face, before the Mold reached Ganondorf.

It shrieked again, and flew close to the ground, following Ganondorf hungrily. Even though it was massive, the beast was much faster than Ganondorf's horse. It roared again and opened its mouth wide to take in the Gerudo and his horse whole.

Ganondorf looked over his shoulder, noting the massive hole that was the beast's maw. He hopped up onto his Horse's saddle gingerly, His feet resting where his rear used to be. Ganondorf trusted his horse not to make a mis-step, as he slowly stood on top of it. When it was time, he would leap off his horse, diving perfectly into the monster's mouth.

Ganondorf's eyes noted the mandibles encroaching around him. The Mold's face was so close that he could practically smell its foul breath. As he gazed into the blackness of the Mold's mouth, Ganondorf saw something red protruding from it. His eyes widened as he saw it's long tongue push out.

"A tongue?" He gasped. As far as Ganondorf knew, the insectoid Molds did not use, or even have, tongues. That was a tool used for the more stealthy Mold breeds. "The plan won't work!"

Suddenly, Impa popped up from behind its massive green eyes. She grasped the top of the head and and delved her short weapon hard into the the green marble of the Mold's middle eye. It screeched in pain, and flung its head upward, catching Impa off guard.

"Gah!" She grunted as she was flung around by the Mold. Her hand remained firm on the hilt of her blade, which was embedded within the Mold's eye.

"Impa!" Ganondorf shouted. The Mold roared and whipped its head back and forth wildly, trying to remove the Sheikah from its body. It looked down then shot its head upward fast with enough force to wrench the Sheikah off it finally.

Ganondorf sat back down on his steed and forced it to turn around, running up under the writhing Mold. As Impa flew up into the air, the Mold soared up after her, its tongue shooting out to grab her.

"Impa! The Tongue!" Ganondorf shouted. "Sever the tongue to bring it down!" He did not know if she could hear her, but it was the best he could do. As the beast came closer to Impa, its tongue finally found her.

it slithered across her belly and coiled across her waist. It mouth opened wide to take her in as the tongue pulled back. Ganondorf watched from the seat of his horse, wide-eyed, as the Mold pulled Impa into its mouth and clenched its jaws shut.

"Goddess... No." Ganondorf said. With Impa gone, the Mold stopped screeching. Its wild motions calmed down, and it turned to look at Ganondorf. He glared up into its two remaining eyes with hatred.

"Why?!" He shouted. "Why did you do this?! She was no threat!" He shouted.

Suddenly, the floating monster convulsed. Its mandible opened and it let out a screech. As it did, blue liquid poured out of its mouth and rained down over the Gerudo. The Mold made what Ganondorf could only guess was a cough, and a large protrusion slithered out of the monster.

Ganondorf had to push his horse to get out of the way, before a massive blue, slimy tongue crashed into the ground. Ganondorf watched in shock as the tongue exploded in cloud of purple mist. Another screech pulled his attention to the sky as the monster writhed in stiffening actions.

With every movement, the Mold's body jerked a little less, as though it was rapidly going through a living stage of rigor mortis. When it could move no more, the Mold exploded in a cloud of purple smoke, just like its tongue had.

However, as the mist evaporated, Ganondorf saw something plummet toward the ground. It was Impa. She was still alive, but if she was not stopped from her fall, she would not be for much longer.

"Hyah!" Ganondorf shouted as he kicked his horse. It galloped under Impa's flight path. The energy form the Mold's explosion had pushed her away, instead of simply let her fall. Ganondorf had to reach her in time before she hit the ground, if he had any hopes of saving her.

Her body twisted and turned in free fall, telling Ganondorf that she was unconscious.

_The blast must have knocked her out..._

Suddenly, Ganondorf leaped onto the saddle of his horse, and jumped off. He flew into the air and held out his arms, coming perfectly in line with Impa's path. Her body slammed against his with enough force to push him back. However, he was still able to wrap one arm around her body, and use the other to press Impa's head against him.

As he landed on the ground, Ganondorf grunted as his back slammed onto the road. His body skidded several feet before grinding to a halt. He sighed and let go of Impa, giving them both a moment's respite.

"Ugh..." Moaned Impa after a few minutes. "What... What happened?"

"What?" Ganondorf grunted. "You mean, you do not remember?" He said jokingly. Impa slowly tilted her head up to look at him. Ganondorf could not help but smile as he coughed.

"You were so good, too..."


	110. Undesirables

"And just what did you hope to accomplish?!" Ganondorf roared.

"No, sire... You must understand..." Kotake said gently, though fear was present in her bug like eyes.

"What happened yesterday was-"

"No  _you_  must understand, you sniveling shrew!" Ganondorf shouted, both interrupting and frightening the ice witch. "Any harm that comes to the Hylians or their servants, especially when they are  _alon_ _e_  with me, could be seen as an act of war!" Ganondorf said, growling.

"Were she to have perished, my plans would have been for nothing!" He shouted, before smacking Kotake with the back of his hand.

"Ganondorf!" Koume shouted back. "We thought this through! We could have easily come up wit- HUKK!" She stopped as a massive hand grasped her neck tightly. Ganondorf had yanked her off her broom and pulled her close enough to his face that he could smell her stinking breath.

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION JUST YET, KOUME?!" He roared. Koume gasped for air and clutched Ganondorf's fingers hastily.

"N-no... You did not..." She uttered without breath. "But-"

"Then silence!" Ganondorf said before throwing the fiery crone to the ground. Kotake watched her sister bounce on the stone floor with a grunt before looking back up to her king.

"P-please... We were only trying to make sure there were no slip ups!" She said.

Ganondorf had her backed up against the wall, ever since he appeared before them in the Desert Colossus. The moment he teleported from Hyrule Castle, he had assaulted the two of them. Before they could even open their mouths to speak, Ganondorf had lunged forward and attacked them both, striking Koume in the face and flinging Kotake across the room.

His rage was burning within him, the amber irises expanding nearly all over the whites of his eyes. Shadow flames lapped from his tight fists as his unchecked rage built dark magic. Only after they were both bleeding, did Ganondorf begin to talk.

"Slip ups?" Ganondorf asked. "And just what sort of 'slip ups' were you thinking?" Ganondorf crouched down before the ice witch, an act that made her even more terrified. Now, his face was close her hers. He had her cornered, and now, at eye level. She looked up at him, shaking, then to her sister. Koume was still on the ground, recovering from the force of being smashed against the hard stone.

"W-we..." She paused.

"You..." Ganondorf said, keeping his gaze on the witch.

"we saw you and the woman drinking." Kotake said.

"Go on." Ganondorf commanded.

"We were worried that... if you two joined..." Kotake paused, sheepishly glancing up at her enraged king. "Secrets might be divulged."

"You think I am that weak willed?" Ganondorf growled. Kotake took in a sharp breath.

"N-no! no of course not! She shouted with hands raised. "B-but she is a Sheikah! They excel in finding the truth!"

"And you expected me to give her everything I have worked so hard for? For what?" Ganondorf asked. Slowly, he stood up to his full height, giving Kotake the space she needed to breathe.

"I...  _We_... Thought it best if she was removed all together. Just in case-" She paused.

"If she was removed..." Ganondorf said through his teeth. "Would that not have created another problem?!"

Kotake looked back to her sister. Koume was slowly standing up on her feet. her hand was pressed against her forehead while blood trickled from her nose. When Kotake looked back up to Ganondorf, she saw his eyes were fully yellow.

"We thought..." Kotake paused, then pointed to Koume. "It was  _her_  idea!  _She_  didn't think it through!" she shouted.

"You rat!" Koume shrieked before spitting out a bloody tooth. "You started the damn spell! If anyone is gonna die here, it should be you!"

"Die?" Ganondorf said. "Neither of you will die today, at least not by my hand. Also..." He paused looking over his shoulder to the fire witch. The second she felt his gaze upon her, she shut her mouth tightly. "Who said you could speak?"

He then turned back to Kotake. He raised his fist and opened it up, palm facing Kotake. The flames in his hand slithered to his palm and coalesced into an orb.

"No... My lord... Please." Kotake said with a small smile. "It was for your protection." Her pupils shrunk so small they could have been passed through a needle's eye as light magic drew into the orb, making it larger.

"I need no one's protection." Ganondorf said. The orb grew and grew until it could perfectly fit in Ganondorf's hand. "Especially not you."

Light burst from Ganondorf's hand, followed by a high pitched shriek as the bolt leaped from the man's hand and struck Kotake point blank in her head. She witch jolted for a moment, then slumped to the ground.

"Y-you said you wouldn't kill us!" Koume shouted. Ganondorf turned around and shot forth to Koume. The fire witch immediately regretted speaking out for a third time, but before she could retreat, Ganondorf was already on top of her.

"This is true!" He said angrily. He slammed his massive boot against her chest, kicking her into the air. The witch screamed as she shot across the large chamber and gasped when her back made contact with the wall.

"I said you will not die today by my hand." Ganondorf said as he flew after Kotake. He grasped her by the neck hard and wrenched her from the small hole her body had formed in the wall.

"And I meant it. After all..." He paused and squeezed the helpless Gerudo's neck. As he pulled her in close, Ganondorf bared his teeth. "How can you learn from your mistakes, if you are dead?"

Kotake gurgled up blood as she gasped for air.

"Hmm? I cannot hear you." Ganondorf said. "Are you choking?" He asked, mocking the gurgling witch. "Well then, allow me to force air into you!" he roared. His body spun around and he through Kotake up in the air. As she soared upwards, Ganondorf summoned another orb and tossed it at the old crone.

"Gaaaaaah!" Kotake screamed as the magic his her square in the chest, sending electricity through her small form. Ganondorf then leaped off the ground to meet Kotake on her descent. When he reached her, his body flipped forward with his leg extended.

Kotake gasped as the heel of Ganondorf's boot struck her head, shooting her down to the ground. She crashed on the center pillar of their secret chambers with a loud smack. Her large eyes nearly popped from her head as she gasped from the pain. She reached up, shaking from pain, as Ganondorf landed beside her.

"G-Ganondorf..." She said through grunts of pain. "My bones... You broke..."

"Hmph." Ganondorf scoffed. He looked down at her, then to her sister. "Pathetic."

"Listen to my words now, Witch." Ganondorf continued. "If you ever harm those I care for, or more importantly, get in the way of my plans ever again..." He paused leaning over the crippled witch.

"I will dismember you and feed your remains to the Lizalfos. Is this clear?" He threatened. Kotake took in a sharp breath and winced as she nodded.

"Good." Ganondorf said, standing upright. His eyes slowly regained the whites as he looked about the chambers. "Heal yourselves, and clean up this place." He ordered. "You two have made quite a mess." He added, before teleporting away and leaving the two witches alone to writhe in pain.

In an instant, Ganondorf was back in the castle, in his chambers. The only evidence of his disappearance was shifted papers and a few push chairs from the wind the spell had caused. He stood in the middle of his chambers, breathing heavily as he forced his rage to subside. Once he was ready, he opened his chamber door and walked into the hallway, towards the courtroom.

The sun was setting, and the evening banquet had been served. If Ganondorf wanted to continue his midnight conversations with the King, he had to keep going to the banquets. As he reached the large doors, Ganondorf paused. He took in a deep breath, and when he sighed, he cracked a smile, before cracking open the doors.

* * *

The doors to the mess hall swung wide open.

"Nabooru!" Marisha shouted, causing all the Gerudo in the hall to look at her. The woman's wide eyes scanned the room, darting form sister to sister. To her dismay, Nabooru was no where to be seen. With a huff, she left the mess hall and all the confused sisters behind and she ran down the hall.

Marisha had been looking for Nabooru since she saw them. She knew Nabooru needed to know, preferably before they reached her. SHe had run into the Fortress and to the council room first. When Nabooru wasn't there, Marisha tried for her bed chambers. When she found no one there, Marisha raced for the Mess Hall.

"Come on, damn it! Were are you?" Marisha muttered to herself. Time was running short. The longer it took to find Nabooru, the greater chance they found her first. The thought of their meeting made Marisha's heart pump faster, pushing adrenaline through her system.

"No... I can't let that happen! She has to be warned!" Marisha yelled suddenly. A Gerudo popped her head from around the corner of a connecting hall.

"What?" She asked.

"Rakaseel!" Marisha shouted. "Thank the Goddess!" Marisha ran towards the smaller Gerudo, who took a step back.

"What's going on?" She asked Marisha, confusion heavy in her eyes. Marisha's shoes skidded across the stone floor and her hands slapped onto Rakaseel's shoulders loudly as to stop herself. Rakaseel winced from the slap, still recovering from the wound she suffered a month ago.

"have you seen Nabooru?!" Marisha asked frantically.

"Um... Yeah." Rakaseel answered.

"Really?! Where?!" Marisha asked, her manic disposition growing. Rakaseel pointed down the hall she was walking in.

"Last I saw she was in the tavern." She answered.

"The tavern? Oh shit!" Marisha shouted before moving around Rakaseel and running down the hall.

"Thankyouforthehelpbye!" She said hurriedly.

"Don't mention it, I guess." Rakaseel said with a slow wave and a crooked eyebrow.

Marisha paid Rakaseel no more attention as she ran up the hallway. She turned left, careening into the wall but not stopping her rush.

"Crap! Crap crap crap crap!" She muttered out loud with every exhale. "They'll be there! For sure they'll be there! Oh Goddess please don't make me late!"

Finally, the doors of the tavern came into view. The sight almost made Marisha's eyes water, but the fear of being too late kept her moving. The two guards at the doors stared at her, only their eyes showing expressing their worry as the rampaging sister stampeded towards them.

"Is Nabooru inside?!" Marisha yelled through the hall. The guards looked at each other for clarification, and nodded quickly.

"Then open the doors and move!" Marisha yelled, her voice increasing as her distance decreased. The two guards lunged for the doors and yanked them open just in time for the panicking Gerudo to pass through them.

Her red shoes slid across the floor to a screeching halt within the tavern, causing all the sisters within to stop what they were doing and look at her. Marisha didn't care, though. In fact, seeing all their faces made it easy to identify everyone in the bar. Sure enough, sitting at a table, was Nabooru.

More importantly, she was alone.

Nabooru gave the same look to marisha everyone else had; wide eyes bewilderment. As Marisha came closer, she attempted to hide her nervousness behind a veil of casual disinterest.

It failed.

"Heeeeey, Nabs." Marisha said with a prolonged exhale.

"... Hi." Nabooru said, keeping her eyes on her sister. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing." Marisha said. She raised her hand and wiped off the sweat from her brow, but trying to make it look like a nonchalant gesture. "So listen, we should leave."

"Um, what?" Nabooru asked.

"Yeah, this plays kinda blows, doesn't it?" Marisha said. She scanned the crowd with narrow eyes, trying to give off a cool vibe. "No action here, probably won't have any for the rest of the night. It's best we just go." For added effect, She notched her hose with her finger and sniffed sharply.

Nabooru blinked up at her sister.

"Um, no. That's okay. Also, what the hell's wrong with you?" She asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"What? Nothing!" Marisha exclaimed with a nervous chuckle. "I just think this place's a dive. We can go do better... Um... Shit."

"... Better... Shit." Nabooru repeated.

"Mmhmm! Better shit!" Marisha exclaimed. "So let's go!"

"Marisha." Nabooru said calmly.

"Yup!" Marisha replied, looking around the room. Her eyes watched the door especially.

"Marisha, look at me." Nabooru said, keeping her calm demeanor. Marisha glanced down at her sister. "One, you are terrible at swearing. Two, the tavern is by far the most exciting place in the fortress. And three..." Nabooru paused and glanced down at the table. Right before her, was a plate of steaming hot food. "Dinner."

"Okay okay." Marisha said. "One, shut your mouth, you don't know me. Two, I can think of a much more exciting place for you and me right this second. And three..." She paused and reached down to the table. SHe grasped the plate and picked it up, pulling it away from Nabooru. "Dinner to go."

Nabooru watched Marisha grab her plate away and stared at her for a moment.

"That's hot." Nabooru said, pointing to the plate. Marisha took in a deep breath as the realization of the hot ceramic plate burned at her fingers.

"Yes, it is. Incredibly so. Your point?" Marisha asked, thought Nabooru could see her jaws clench from the pain.

"Okay, really." Nabooru said, dropping her concerned attitude. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's..." Marisha paused. The plate was starting to shake from the pain it was causing its holder. With a sigh, Marisha put it back on the table and waved her throbbing hand. "I need to get you out of here."

"What? Why?" Nabooru asked, her concern returning. Marisha glanced up at the door.

"I can't explain it... Just... We have to go." Marisha said, her voice growing more nervous by the second.

"No." Nabooru said, sitting back in her booth.

"What?!" Marisha asked, whipping her head back to Nabooru. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no." Nabooru said, crossing her arms. "I'm not going to run around my own home, scared of something I do not even know." Nabooru kept her gaze up at Marisha. "Unless you tell me what great danger I'm facing, I will not move."

Marisha stared down at her friend. Nabooru was a stubborn woman, a trait most Gerudo shared. However, in some cases, it was one of the most annoying things to deal with. With an angry sigh, Marisha leaned over the table and whispered to Nabooru.

"Donaru and Keeja are back." She said, making Nabooru's eyes widen to their limits.


	111. Forgive and Forget

"... What?" Nabooru asked, wide eyed. Marisha sat down across from her sister, worry embedded in her eyes.

"You heard right. Donaru and Keeja are back." She said gravely. Nabooru sat still in her booth. Her eyes went down from Marisha's to the table. Her food was still steaming, and yet she no longer felt hungry. An ironic pity for her, as she had spent a good portion of the day training, and had to wait longer for her meal than usual. When it finally was prepared, a part of Nabooru told her to wait and savor the taste with a prayer at the beginning of the meal. If she had not waited, she could have at least eaten some of it before Marisha arrived.

_Thanks, Goddess..._

"Where are they, exactly?" She said finally. Her voice was softer, but not because she didn't want others to hear her.

"They were spotted by the gate's watch about..." Marisha paused and looked out the window. The sun had disappeared behind the mountains, exposing the night sky. "Goddess, an hour ago." She said. Nabooru let out a sigh.

"A whole hour, and they didn't come to the tavern?" She said with a slight chuckle.

"I wonder what they could be up to..." Marisha said. Her eyes shifted across the tavern. In her mind, Keeja was evil, just like Ganondorf. she didn't trust a single thing they did, even if Nabooru did. To Marisha, Ganondorf and his minions were like sand rats, scurrying around and scheming in dark corners.

"It's Keeja and Donaru. What do you  _think_  they are up to?" Nabooru said, pulling Marisha's gaze to her. Nabooru's face was flat, with no room for theories and guesses. She knew exactly what they were doing. When Marisha understood, she gave off the same flat and uninterested expression.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah, oh." Nabooru added. "So I think we're safe here for now."

"Really? How much time do we have?" Marisha sked, getting comfortable in the booth.

"With those two? Probably all night." Nabooru said as she reached for her plate. "Which means I can eat my food." She said, glancing up at Marisha. "If that's all right with you."

Marisha looked down at the plate, thinking for a moment, before nodding.

"Thank you, as always your allowance is much appreciated." Nabooru said sarcastically. Marisha knew she was joking, but right now she was in no mood for jokes.

"Were it up to me, none of this would have happened." She scoffed.

"I know, that's why it's appreciated." Nabooru said, picking up a stick of meat and eating it. The moment the food touched her tongue, Nabooru sighed.

"Good?" Marisha asked, albeit uninterested. Nabooru nodded as Marisha slouched in the booth, resting her back to the cool wall while propping her left leg up on the cushion and resting her left arm on the booth's back. From this angle, she could easily see the entire tavern.

"Still don't like this." She protested.

"You don't have to." Nabooru said, no longer interested in Keeja or Donaru. Her appetite had returned the instant she tasted the food, and was happily gorging herself.

The two didn't speak all while Nabooru ate. However, the longer the silence, the more Nabooru thought about Keeja. Donaru never caused her many problems, but Keeja, she was a real problem. She had been a growing thorn in Nabooru's side since she joined with Ganondorf, proving a nuisance at every turn.

Keeja took pleasure in Nabooru's pain, that was no secret to anyone. She went out of her way to make Nabooru suffer, both in small ways and in large. She would constantly whisper in the ear of the King, and Nabooru was sure now that it was all Keeja who made Ganondorf fight her.

_At least he turned to his senses in the end._

In their last encounter, however, Keeja's sadism had taken a drastic leap. Keeja had forced Nabooru down and violated her body. When she closed her eyes, Nabooru could still feel Keeja's fingers inside her. It made her shudder, and breathed air on the coals of her anger.

By the time there was only one last piece of meat on the stick, Nabooru had become enraged. She bit down hard and tore it off the wooden pike with the ferocity of a starving Lizalfos. Marisha saw this, and while she didn't show it, it pleased her.

"So what are we going to do, then?" Marisha asked, biting the nail of her right thumb. Nabooru kept her eyes on her plate, silently chewing on the last piece of meat. She wanted to do many things. She wanted revenge on Keeja. She wanted to make her hurt the way Keeja had done to her. She wanted, more than anything else though, to make Keeja disappear all together.

Then something came to mind. A voice, or rather, a light, spoke to Nabooru. Suddenly, she felt a strange peace flow through her. She could not describe the feeling, but she knew it was truth. With a sigh, Nabooru understood what had to be done.

_Thank you, Goddess._

"Forgive." She muttered.

"What?" Marisha asked, still looking over the room.

"I'm going to forgive her." Nabooru said a little louder. Her words pulled in Marisha's attention with wide eyes.

"Wait what?!" She asked, this time paying full attention. Nabooru sat up straight in her booth and looked at Marisha with a strange serenity in her eyes.

"You heard me." Nabooru began. "We've been holding too much negativity towards our own sister. Our anger towards her pushes her to act against us. Her actions against us generate our anger towards her."

"No shit." Marisha stated.

"Well, if we want it all to stop, we have to let go of our anger." Nabooru said. For the first time in her life, Marisha glared at Nabooru.

"You cannot be serious." She said angrily. Nabooru bit the inside of her lip, looking over to the many other sisters in the tavern.

"We're going to be priestesses of the Goddess of the Sand." Nabooru said. Those words alone made Marisha sigh as she immediately understood. "We can't let our anger hold us back from what we are meant to become. It is difficult, Marisha..." Nabooru paused and looked back at her friend. "But it's something I feel I have to do."

Marisha's lips tightened and she looked down away from Nabooru. She didn't like the idea of letting go, especially involving Keeja. However, she knew Nabooru felt a connection with the Goddess. And, begrudgingly, she knew Nabooru was right. With another sigh, Marisha slouched back against the booth and folded her arms.

"All right. When d'you plan on doing this?" She asked. Nabooru took in a deep breath and slid out of the booth.

"Right now." She said. Marisha watched her sister stand.

"Want me to go with you?" She asked.

"No." Nabooru said. "I want this to be as sincere as possible."

"And I tarnish that?" Marisha asked with a raised eyebrow. Nabooru chuckled.

"Yes, but that's not the point." She paused and looked at her friend. "It will just feel more heart-felt if I go alone."

Marisha watched Nabooru as she walked away. She felt a pain in her heart as Nabooru walked out of the tavern. For some reason, it felt to her like it would be the last time she would ever see her friend again. When Nabooru was gone, she turned around and raised her hands to her head, whispering a prayer to the Goddess for Nabooru.

Alone, Nabooru walked calmly down the hallway. It wasn't far distance to Keeja and Donaru's chambers, but it was long enough for Nabooru to think about her actions. With each step she took, Nabooru fought her fear with her conviction. She had to tell herself over and over that this was indeed the will of the Goddess.

"This will help make things right." She kept telling herself.

Slowly but surely, Nabooru reached the Keeja's door. There was commotion on the other side, as Donaru and Keeja talked to each other. Nabooru had expected to hear something much different, but this was prefered. She could even hear what they were saying clearly.

With one last sigh, Nabooru raised her hand to knock at the door.

* * *

The banquet had gone well enough. Ganondorf had arrived no later than anyone else, and had seated himself as always at the royal table. Now, however, he had truly earned himself a permanent spot to the King's right. There, he and the King of Hyrule could easily enjoy one another's company. They had even created several inside jokes between only them. Much to Ganondorf's surprise, he grew to genuinely enjoy the King's presence, at least in short bursts.

After dinner, as expected, the King of Hyrule had not satisfied his desired alcohol levels, and Ganondorf had suggested continuing their evening's enjoyment in the King's chambers, as he knew well the large cache of alcohol the King of Hyrule kept for himself and close friends. The King had quickly agreed.

"Ah! What an evening!" The King said as he sat down with a loud thud on one of the many pieces of furniture in his chambers.

"Agreed." Ganondorf said, pouring a glass of wine for himself. The King had already refilled his goblet and was wasting no time sipping form it.

"You know, Ganondorf. I never thought our alliance would go over this well." The King confessed.

"Is that so?" Ganondorf asked. He casually walked around the sofa and sat comfortably on a nearby chair. He swilled the wine in his glass with a small smile.

"I mean, I am most pleased that we are such good friends, but I had never expected such camaraderie so fast!" The King said. His voice slurred slightly, making Ganondorf smile a little more.

"Nor did I." Ganondorf confessed. "I assumed there would be a much larger span of awkward and tense emotions between us. That is, until we were more comfortable with each other." He said before taking a drink from his glass.

"Oh?" The King said. "So you  _knew_  we would become brothers, then?"

Ganondorf looked up from his glass, choking slightly on his drink. He did not mean to let slip his plans, even a small stage like becoming friendly with the King. It all needed to be natural, not planned. Otherwise, Ganondorf feared, his actions would seem suspicious. If not to the King of Hyrule, than those less trusting of the Gerudo King.

"Well, it had to happen some time, did it not?" He asked, trying his best to be believable. He sighed in relief as the King chuckled and sipped more wine.

"I suppose it did." The King said. "It was destiny."

Ganondorf sat deeper in his chair. His legs widened into a dominative stance, with his arms resting on the chair's armrests. He held his goblet by its rim, letting the majority of it dangle below his middle finger and thumb.

"Destiny..." He said. "And what business does a Hylian King have with destiny?" He asked. His eyes wandered to the window. Though the outside was dark, Ganondorf could make out the distant lights from the town below.

"Why, destiny is what guides all men, peasant  _and_  king!" The King said.

"This is true." Ganondorf said, swilling his wine some more. "But, what have you yourself gleaned from destiny?" he asked, then looked to the king. "What is  _your_  destiny?"

"Why, I was destined to become king!" The King of Hyrule replied with a chuckle before taking in a large gulp of wine. Ganondorf chuckled as well, although while the King did it because the answer seemed obvious, Ganondorf's chortle was caused from annoyance.

"I know, but to what end?" Ganondorf asked. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the King. "We are both the rulers of our own people, but, why?" he asked and raised his glass to his face, emptying his goblet completely.

The King raised his goblet to drink, but Ganondorf snatched it from his hand. To any other Hylian, the act would be considered assault, but to the King himself, it was just rude.

"Hey!" The King said, but did nothing else. Ganondorf walked past him and to the alcohol cabinet. The King's shock was replaced with a wide smile as he watched Ganondorf refill his goblet.

"Thank you, but I wasn't totally finished just yet." The King said with a sly wink.

"No, but now you do not have to get up." Ganondorf said, refilling both glasses. The King raised his finger up to his nose, indicating that that was an excellent idea. When both the glasses were full, Ganondorf returned the first goblet to the King, who wasted no time again drinking from his goblet like a thirsty fish. Ganondorf watched the king, both pleased he was taking in so much alcohol so fast and disgusted that the King acted like a pig, then sat back down in his chair.

"So, why us, then?" He asked.

"Hmm, well, I'm not sure." The King replied. "Well,  _half_  not sure." He said, drunkenly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ganondorf before taking in a small sip of wine.

"I mean, I know  _my_  destiny. Juss' not yours." The King said, slurring more. Ganondorf took in a deep breath and very subtly and swiftly rolled his eyes.

"And what is  _your_  destiny, then?" He asked, raising his glass.

"My destiny is to raise my daughter well." The King said with pride.

 _Of course it is..._  Ganondorf thought with disappointment.

"Ah, of course." He said out loud. "She  _is_  the future ruler of Hyrule, after all."

"Yes, that." The King said. "She's also the protector of the Triforce." He added bluntly. The King had become drunk enough to divulge things he never would have sober. In fact, the way he said it was so casual that it made Ganondorf choke on his wine, making him cough.

"Come... Again?" Ganondorf asked between coughs. He had to brush his hand across his lips to wipe off the saliva and wine from his face. "You mean, like, it is the duty of all royals, right?"

"Well, yes." The King said. He made a large gesture with his goblet hand, spilling wine across the marble floor. "But she's specil, that one." He slurred.

"How so?" Ganondorf asked, drinking and standing up again. Seeing this, The King of Hyrule quickly poured his wine down his throat and handed his now empty cup to the approaching Gerudo.

"Well," The King paused, sitting down in his couch. "Zelda is part of a long line of royal women. Eash wom'n born of royal blood is part of a long chin that sturtches back to tims of old."

Ganondorf glanced at the King as he spoke. His words, though direly important, were getting worse by the second. The last thing he wanted now was to have this fount of knowledge pass out. So, he poured only enough wine to half fill the goblet.

"Go on." He said calmly.

"Zelda, like her grandmother, and her mother... And so many other mother's mother's grandmothers' mother," The King said waving his hand expressing the passage of time. "Has had a magicl link to the Tr'force. They are bound to the thingy for all tim." He said.

"More so than you?" Ganondorf asked and placed the King's goblet carefully in the man's hand. The King raised it to thank Ganondorf before shoving it in his face. Ganondorf walked to the window and stood there, looking out to Hyrule.

"Oh much mere so than I-me!" The King said. At this point his speech patterns were steadily growing harder to interpret. Luckily for Ganondorf, he had spent many a night in the drunken company of his sisters, and was fluent in stupid.

"I'm jst a man. Th'princess on th'other hand's desc'nd'd from an grit Godd'ss, they'll're." He paused and sipped his drink. He was so drunk, the King didn't even notice the goblet was half empty. In his mind, he assumed Ganondorf had given him a full glass, and he had already taken in half. "It 'as she who firs' definded the tri-thingy aginst a grut 'vil."

Ganondorf glanced over at the King with a narrow gaze. He knew exactly what the King was talking about, and his jaw clenched at the mere mention of the demon. However, he did not want the King to know the knowledge he kept, and remained silent.

"Acc'rdin' t'thi leggend, she becam mortil and used'er blood ti form a life-line that'll always protact the.. The... The somthin'-force." The King said. His eyes were closing at different speeds, showing his approaching lapse into subconsciousness. "Zelda curries tha' blood."

Ganondorf looked back out of the window, his face stoic.

"So she knows where it is, then?" He asked. A sudden clang of metal on stone made Ganondorf turn around quickly. He sighed as he saw the King's goblet on the floor, wine pouring out of it, and the King passed out on his couch.

"Typical..." Ganondorf muttered, annoyed. He walked to the King and pressed his hand on the King's forehead. When Ganondorf closed his eyes, he used his magic to suppress the effects of the alcohol, reducing the King's drunken stupor. However, the man was still asleep.

Ganondorf could have used a simple spell to wake the King, but he had a more pleasurable idea. With a smile born of cruel delight, Ganondorf raised his hand and slapped the King of Hyrule in the face.

"Huh?! What?!" The King shouted as he jolted awake.

"You passed out." Ganondorf said, pointing down to the goblet. "Too much wine too fast."

The King looked down and chuckled.

"T'mush too fass', uh?" He asked, and Ganondorf nodded. He then leaned over and picked up the glass before the King could.

"Ah, th'nk ya. I c'd do with anuthur." He said, laying on his couch.

"No, I think you've had enough for right now." Ganondorf said, resting the dripping goblet on the table near the alcohol cabinet.

"Probabl' so." The King said.

"So, I take it Zelda knows where the Triforce is, then?" He asked again. The King chuckled.

"We all do." He said as though it was common knowledge. "It's 'n th'Temple o' time."

Ganondorf could no longer contain his smile. He took in a deep breath as what he had theorized was confirmed.

"I have been in the Temple of Time before, and have yet to see any Triforce." he said.

"Well, not iinnn it, but th'door's thur." The King added. Then looked to Ganondorf. "Thurr's asseal that muss' be remuved in urder t'git to the' Trifice. C'n I have more wine, now?" He asked. Ganondorf poured a little bit of wine in the goblet, but kept it by his side.

"What sort of seal?" Ganondorf asked. "I heard there was a blade, is that the seal?"

"Ah, so you know!" The King said with happiness brimming all over his face. Ganondorf, knowing the King would not remember this night, nodded. Slowly, he picked up the goblet by its brim and handed it to the King. The Hylian took in another sip, making sure it wasn't too much. Then sighed in pleasure.

"Th'master soord." he exclaimed. "It's one o'the keys to the Triffle."

"One of?" Ganondorf pressed.

"Yup." The King said and held up three fingers. "Th' sword, The Ocirina, and the stones." He said and paused. "Heh, well, wait. Not thri. More like..." He counted on his fingers to be more correct. Suddenly, he dropped his goblet and held up six fingers, three on one, three on the other. "Six, includin' the purnecess.. Whoops... thur goes the wine agin!" He joked.

Ganondorf didn't show it, but the drunken stupor the King found himself in enraged the Gerudo.

_Vile beast..._

He wanted to kill the king for being so weak willed, but then, he needed this lack of control if he was to get what he wanted.

"So you did." Ganondorf said, walking around the King to pick up the goblet again. "I'll refill this one more time, but I'm not giving you any more magic." He warned.

"That's fir." The King said with a chuckle. "I s'poose I should get in bed too." He said and tried to stand up.

Ganondorf's instincts from being around a drunk Keeja and Duruyaki kicked in without him thinking. He dropped the goblet and caught the King before the drunk man fell forward on his face. The second he grasped the King and pulled him back, he questioned his own motives, but kept caring for the Hylian as he walked him to his bed and laid him down.

_Pathetic... I'm reduced to that of a maid..._

"Thank's mi firned." The King slurred as he laid down on the bed. "The kindness of the Goodo knows no bounds..." He muttered before passing out. Ganondorf stared down at the slumbering Hylian, anger burning bright in his eyes.

The last words the King said seared his brain. He wanted to Kill him, had for years. Everything he had planned was to overthrow the Kingdom of Hyrule, killing off every member of the Hylian family for revenge and to give his people what they deserved. And yet, all the King of Hyrule saw in the Gerudo, was kindness.

Ganondorf sneered as he pulled away from the king. His fists clenched tightly and he left the King to sleep.

_The only kindness here was the information you gave me. So thank you, King of Hyrule, for giving me your demise._


	112. Nobody Will Even Notice

"Dear Goddess, what a long walk!" Keeja groaned as she slammed against her bed. She and Donaru had been walking through the desert for nearly two days now. They had left the Desert Colossus the instant they had finished their work at the behest of the witches, and did not stop to rest until they came to their chambers.

The moment Keeja shut her door, she let go of the spear she was carrying and ran to the bed. The weapon clanged against the stones in a loud thud, but that didn't seem to bother either Gerudo.

"Bullshit." Donaru said.

"Hmm?" Keeja moaned out, laying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"I refuse to believe you're tired." Donaru said as she dropped her now empty sack on the floor. She then cracked her back and looked over to her lover. Keeja slowly sat off the bed and looked at her companion.

"Why not?" Keeja pouted.

"Because I'm not tired, and I didn't even get that magical boost!" Donaru shouted. "You lazy ass."

Keeja chuckled and slammed down on the bed.

"You sound like the two bitches back in the desert." She said with a smile. "You lazy ass. You shriveled up old hag! Don't call me old, you saggy Redead!" She said, mocking the Rova sisters in a high pitched voice.

"Don't compare me them!" Donaru said, letting out a sigh. The two had heard the witches yell at one another almost every day for the past month. It was funny to them at first, but had quickly grown annoying. The rate at which the sisters fought increased exponentially by the day, until to Keeja and Donaru, they sounded like white noise.

"The last thing I ever want to be is one of those old crones." She said.

"I don't know, I think you'll make a cute old lady." Keeja joked. Donaru turned around and glared at her lover.

"Take that back! You know I'm gonna die way before I let myself get THAT old." She said.

"Good!" Keeja chuckled. "I don't fuck old ladies."

Donaru huffed and turned her back on Keeja.

"Would you get your ass up off the bed already?" She grumbled. "I want food, and ale."

"Just a little nap?" Keeja said and patted the bed.

"Would you quit pretending your tired? We both know damn well you could go another day and a half without sleep." Donaru said.

Keeja sat up from the bed and shrugged.

"Meh, I had to try." She said. Donaru blinked at her sister and chuckled.

"And just what would that have accomplished?" She asked.

"Well..." Keeja said with a small grin. "If I said I was tired, you might have too... And joined me in bed..." She said, looking up at Donaru with large puppy-dog eyes and patting the bed beside her.

"I never said I wouldn't." Donaru said as she walked closer. Keeja raised an eyebrow and smiled, holding out her arms. The larger Gerudo untied her chest wrap and let it hit the floor as she moved over her lover. It was not often that Keeja could handle Donaru's girth, but ever since the witches had infused her with black magic, Keeja could do much more than she ever could.

With a sigh, Donaru crouched down and sat in Keeja's lap. Her legs folded around Keeja's body slowly, locking Donari on top of her. She smiled down as her smaller lover, who pushed her face into Donaru's chest.

"Mmm..." Donaru sighed as Keeja's sharp teeth found her right nipple. Neither woman was a gentle person, especially when is came to sex, and that's how they liked it. Donaru pressed the back of Keeja's head in, forcing the smaller Gerudo harder against her chest. She took in a sharp breath when her action resulted in Keeja biting her skin hard enough with her sharp teeth to draw blood.

"Damn, girl..." She sighed sharply, before her lower half started grinding against Keeja's lap. Donaru breathed heavier as she pleasured herself against her lover's body. Her large hips pressed against Keeja's, before pulling back and grinding against her legs. Once back as far as she wanted to go, Donaru pushed her hips back up, grinding hard against Keeja.

Donaru breathed heavier as she dry humped her lover, before feeling Keeja's hands slide up her back and pull her forward, until Keeja was on her back and Donaru laid on top of her. Donaru exhaled and did not waste time pressing her weight against Keeja. She pulled her legs up from Jeeja's back, so that her knees were on the bed and her ass was in the air. Her arms curled up under Keeja, so to hold her on the shoulders.

"Oh, baby..." Keeja whispered. Her hands slipped down Donaru's back to her ass, groping the warm skin under Donaru's pants. Her fingers pressed against Her lover's skin, grasping as much as she could. The harder she squeezed, the more force Donaru put into her lustful kiss. Luckily for Keeja, the magic infusion had given her ample muscle to make the squeeze count.

When Keeja' need for Donaru's ass was satisfied, she moved her hand lower. Her fingers traced down Donaru's round backside until they found the spot they were seeking. Keeja traced her tongue across her teeth, before pushing her fingers inside Donaru.

"Ah!" The larger Gerudo gasped as she felt her lover penetrate her. "Fuck... Baby... Ah-A!" She said, but another rought push made her gasp again. Keeja's fingers plunged hard and deep into Donaru's hole, forcing her walls to open wider than she had anticipated. It hurt, but in such a good way.

In their relationship, when Keeja wanted sex, she got it. Donaru was fine with this, though. In her mind, if a Gerudo could manage to force themselves on her, they deserved sex. Keeja happened to be that one Gerudo who never gave up, especially when she was lustful.

"Uugh..." Donaru groaned once more as Keeja's index and middle fingers pressed and curled up inside her. "Fucking... Gah.." She exclaimed, making Keeja chuckle. Suddenly, Keeja's ears picked up a sound from outside and she started to grin.

"So what do you think Nabooru will do when she sees the temple?" Keeja asked. Donaru was in mid-moan, but stopped flatly. Her body stopped moving and she dropped her head against Keeja's shoulder. The next groan she made wasn't from pleasure, but of disappointment.

"Why?" She grunted. "Why did you  _need_  to say her name?" She groaned again as she pulled away from Keeja. The smaller Gerudo's fingers slipped out of her as she leaned up off the bed and picked up her chest wrap. She said, adjusting her wrap. Keeja leaned up from the bed, watching Donaru. When the taller Gerudo was clothed fully, she glared at Keeja.

"Way to ruin the fuckin' mood, babe." She added.

"Did I make you upset?" Keeja asked with a smirk.

Donaru kept her glare at Keeja and huffed.

"Why even bring her up? We were..  _ **I was**_ having fun." She grunted, then sighed, then crossed her arms as she returned to a duty-driven mindset. All pleasure faded from her face, transforming to the scowl she was well known for.

"Annoying little cunt..." Donaru grunted about Nabooru. "Doubt she'll even notice the changes."

"Ha, right." Keeja said calmly. She rested against the bed, with her hands pressing against the mattress. "She'll probably just think it's 'repairs to the wonder of the Goddess'!" She said raising her arms.

"That's what Ganondorf told her we were doing, right?" Donaru asked.

"Do you know what we  _were_  doing, though?" Keeja asked. Donaru shrugged.

"We sealed certain doorways, that's what the sisters wanted, right?" Donaru said.

"Yeah, but do you know  _why_?" Keeja pressed.

"No, do you?" Donaru asked back.

"Apparently there's some special weapon Ganondorf didn't want Nabooru to see in there. he didn't want her to know the  _real_  plans he had for the colossus." Keeja explained.

"So, she's just not even gonna know that entire fuckin'  _half_  of the temple even exists?" Donaru asked, rather surprised.

"That's the plan."Keeja said.

"Please, Nabooru ain't all that smart, but she won't even question it?" Donaru asked.

"Of course not. She  _loves_  Ganondorf, and for all she knows, he loves her back. She won't question a damn thing he does anymore." Keeja said and laughed.

"She's really  _that_  blind now?" Donaru asked. When Keeja nodded, Donaru huffed and smirked. "Stupid girl. He's got her wrapped around his finger."

"Well, not his  _finger_ , but one of his appendages." Keeja said with a wink and a vulgar gesture at her crotch. Donaru rolled her eyes.

"better her than you." Donaru argued.

"What?" Keeja asked with wider eyes. "Oh, you think I can't handle me some man-shaft?"

Donaru made a gagging noise at the sound of man-shaft.

"I've had more dicking than any girl here, especially that prissy little 'desert flower'. She was a virgin, and knew nothing about fuckin'. I on the other hand know how to work a man, I would have Ganondorf wrapped around  _me!"_ Keeja exclaimed.

"Lovely image." Donaru said. She bent over and picked up the spear Keeja had dropped. She then walked to the corner of their chambers and rested it against the wall.

"I'm just saying it's a good thing Nabooru's a complete idiot." She said. "I don't think her lackey would have fallen so hard so fast were she in Nabooru's position."

"Marisha? Psh!" Keeja scoffed. "Who cares about her? Neither girl is a real threat. I'm surprised we're even going through the trouble of all this." She said, her eyes staring at the spear. "I would have just killed them and be done with it."

"As fun as that would be," Donaru paused to look at Keeja. "I see Ganondorf's logic." Her lover raised an eyebrow.

"You? See logic? Weird." Keeja joked, making Donaru huff again.

"I'm just saying, placating Nabooru is less messy than killing her." Donaru said.

"Aww, but I like messy." Keeja said with a pout.

"No, you like blood." Donaru said.

"Same difference." Keeja muttered before falling back on the bed.

"Marisha and the other Malli weren't the only ones siding with Nabs, you know." Donaru said. "If two bodies had shown up within the Fortress, there would be murder charges flying our way faster than dive-bombing Guay."

"So we'd kill them  _outside_  of the Fortress." Keeja argued.

"Where?" Donaru asked. "If we all left together, and only  _we_  returned, it would look just as bad." Donaru said.

"Hylians attacked us. We were the only survivors." Keeja said, her arms raised high as she envisioned her story.

"Men, killing two Gerudo?" Donaru said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, you're right..." Keeja said. " _Lizalfos_  attacked us! We were the only survivors!" Keeja said, making the gesture again.

"Still wouldn't add up babe." Donaru said.

"Shit... I guess you're right." Keeja said. She slipped off the bed and stood up. "I guess we'll just let Ganondorf use Nabooru instead of killing her."

"It's better this way." Donaru said. "With her out of the way at the temple, no one will suspect a thing."

"And we can get back to Hyrule, and take over!" Keeja exclaimed. Donaru nodded then folded her arms.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be getting back to Hyrule soon?" Donaru suggested.

"I thought you wanted food and ale." Keeja said slyly.

"That too." Donaru said. "Fine. Food, ale, then we leave."

Keeja smirked and nodded. Then the two walked to the door. Keeja opened it wide and halted suddenly. Donaru's eyes opened wide is shock. Standing at their doorway, with a hand raised to knock, stood Nabooru. Her eyes too were wide in surprise, with streams of tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Well shit." Keeja said.


	113. Relive and Regret

"Y-you..." Nabooru stuttered.

"heeeey, Nabs." Keeja said with a weak smile. "How you doin'?"

"You..." Nabooru stuttered again.

"We were just gonna get some food. Join us, sister?" Keeja asked, falling into a more casual sense. Her smile was growing wider byt the second. Behind her, Donaru stared wide eyed at Nabooru, silent.

_Dammit! Dammit Keeja! What have we done?!_

"You..." Nabooru stuttered again.

"Yes?" Keeja asked calmly, her smile still imprinted on her face.

"You... F... Ucking... Bitch!" Nabooru shouted. Tears flung off her face as rage glossed over her eyes like a raging wildfire over a lush forest in summer.

Keeja blinked a couple times, looking at Nabooru.

"Honey deer, is everything okay?" She asked sweetly.

"Keeja..." Donaru said cautiously.

"You seem upset Nabs. What's wro-" Keeja said, but was cut off as Nabooru's open palm collided against Keeja's cheek with the speed of a viper. Keeja's head shot to the right as she was slapped. Nabooru stared at her, her shoulder rising and falling as her rage built.

The speed of the strike even made Donaru jump. Keeja exhaled and rubbed her cheek. When she looked at her hand, she noticed blood. Nabooru's fingernails had been just long enough to make three gouges in Keeja's left cheek. When the Gerudo saw the blood, the glanced at Nabooru, and grinned.

"Spicy tonight, are we?" She said.

"Keeja!" Donaru grumbled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nabooru... What you heard-"

"Shut it, you cow!" Nabooru growled.

"Aww, what's got you all upset?" Keeja asked, keeping her grin.

"I heard everything!" Nabooru said. " _Everything!"_

Donaru took in a deep breath. Thanks to her and Keeja, they had unwittingly said everything out loud, in earshot of the one person they were trying to keep it all away from. In her point of view, they were fucked.

"When you say everything... What all do you mean exactly?" Keeja asked casually, rolling her hand around.

"I know what you... What  **he** , is  _really_  planning!" Nabooru shouted. "You defiled the temple, for what?! A weapon?!"

"I mean, it's a pretty  _cool_  weapon." Keeja replied. Donaru looked down at Keeja with utter shock. The Gerudo had never really been one for rules and keeping secrets, but this was going way too far.

"What is it?" Nabooru demanded.

"Keeja..." Donaru said again.

"Dunno, never saw it myself." Keeja replied flatly. "Just know it can destroy Hyrule. That's what Ganondorf kept saying."

"Keeja!" Donaru yelled. "That's enough!"

Yes, it  _is_  enough!" Nabooru said, more tears falling down her face.

"Oh, then can we get passed you please?" She asked. "Donaru's just starving!"

Donaru's eyes flashed from Keeja to Nabooru and back. She could not tell if she was terrified, or enraged.

"I'll stop you! I'll stop this all! You two are  **done**! Ganondorf is  _ **done**_!" Nabooru said and rushed down the hall.

"Oh no... What are you doing?" Keeja asked in the weakest attempt at interest she had ever made.

"I'm going to the temple! I'm going to show everyone just what you three have done!" Nabooru yelled.

"Oh please, don't do that. On noooo..." Keeja said, raising her hand to inspect her nails. "Whatever will we do?"

"Keeja!" Donaru shouted as she pushed her lvoer out of the way. However, Keeja reached out and grasped Donaru's arm, halting her run.

"The fuck are you doing?! We gotta stop her!" Donaru shouted.

"No, let her go." Keeja said calmly. She was staring straight ahead at the wall, but she was not looking at stone. When Donaru looked at Keeja, she saw something in the smaller Gerudo's eyes that unnerved her. There was true malice in her amber eyes. Keeja smiled lightly, but it wad a dark smile. One Donaru had seen only when Keeja killed.

"Everything's fine." She muttered.

"... What did we just do?" Donaru asked. Keeja's smile opened, showing off her sharp teeth.

"We did what we had to." Keeja said

Donaru turned from Keeja and looked down the hall Nabooru had rushed down. The Gerudo had already turned down another corridor, completely out of sight. For the first time ever, Donaru felt sorry for Nabooru.

* * *

Nabooru wasted no time running to her chambers. However, for as fast as she ran, she could not escape the pain she felt in her mind, her stomach, and her heart. Tears fell from her cheeks and drifted to the floor behind her as she dashed down the halls.

_How dare they... How dare_ _**He** _ _?! Oh Goddess! Why?!_ _**Why?!** _

"WHY?!" She exclaimed out loud. Her doorway was in sight. However, her rage subsided and all of a sudden, and Nabooru fell to her knees. The strength in her body drained away as her anger was replaced with sorrow. She cupped her face in her hands and openly sobbed.

"I trusted you... I slept with you! I..." She paused and took in a deep breath.

"I loved you." She whispered.

Nabooru sat there, inches in front of her door, letting her pain out. Though she had never been in any true battle, Nabooru could scarcely believe anyone in the Fortress had felt pain like this.

She had been betrayed, but not for lust or something trivial. She had been used, utterly and completely used. Ganonodrf, her enemy for years, had treated her like she was the only thing that mattered. In the end, though, it was just a means to an end. Nabooru shook with sorrow and rage as her mind was bathed in the truth like wide eyes to bright sunlight. It hurt, but she already knew this was something she needed.

Slowly but surely, the tears subsided. She breathed heavily as she let her body react fully to the blow it had suffered. Once she had shivered out her last tear, Nabooru dropped her hands.

The gold makeup on her eyelids had run down over her cheeks, painting her brown skin in golden waves. It didn't bother her, though. She now had a mission to complete. She was going to bring down Ganondorf.

Slowly, she rose from the ground and opened the door.

She didn't make it two steps into her chambers, however, when Marisha slammed into her with a large hug.

"Did it go okay? Is everything all right?" She asked in a worried tone. After Nabooru left her at the tavern, Marisha had gone to Nabooru's chambers to wait her arrival. She had been worried about what would happen when Nabooru spoke to Keeja, and was ready to give her friend any comfort she needed. Whether that be an embrace or something more.

"Yes... Everything went... Yes." Nabooru said. When Marisha pulled back, she looked at Nabooru lovingly.

"Good! I-wait a second, your makeup had run." She said. Marisha's hands rested on Nabooru's cheeks as she looked her in the eye. "Have you been crying?"

"I... I have." Nabooru said. The worry in Marisha's eyes switched to anger in a heartbeat.

"Damn that bitch! What did she do?!" Marisha growled. "Did she hurt you? Did she touch you? Did she..." Marisha paused.

"No, she didn't rape me." Nabooru said. "In fact..." Nabooru paused. Her hands came up and grasped Marisha's wrists. "She has shown me the truth."

"The truth?" Marisha's brow furrowed in confusion. "What truth is that?" She asked hesitantly.

_What glorious 'truth' have they told you now?_

Nabooru took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"You were right, Marisha." She said finally. "You were right all along."

"What?" Marisha asked, even more confused. Nabooru smiled and pulled from Marisha's hands. She walked around her sister and began preparing for her journey.

"Ganondorf has been playing me for a fool this whole time." Nabooru said. "Keeja and Donaru weren't sent to the temple to repair it. They were sent to hide things from me and the rest of our people."

"W-what?!" Marisha asked. Hearing this out loud was a complete shock, although a small part of her wanted to scream out "I told you so!"

"That... That monster!" She shouted. She turned from Nabooru and quickly went for her scimitar. She unsheethed her weapon, murder fresh in her eyes and a blade in her shaking fist. But when she turned back around, Nabooru stood still before her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Marisha stared at her, looking in her eyes.

"So, what are you going to do?" Marisha asked. Nabooru straightened up and sighed before turning her back to her friend.

"I'm going to the Desert Colossus. I'm going to see what they did, and expose the truth to the rest of the Fortress." Nabooru said. "If Ganondorf cannot be trusted, then he shouldn't rule."

"Nabooru..." Marisha said. "I know he hurt you, and he used you for his own plans. While I completely agree with you, I don't think now is a good time to try to become the leader."

"This isn't about me anymore, Marisha." Nabooru said. "If what I heard was true, and he is hiding things from us, then he knowingly used the temple of our Goddess to do so. That's an act I cannot allow." She said. "I don't care if I become leader or not anymore. I need to know the truth. Our people, need to know the truth."

"..." Marisha watched Nabooru prepare, before coming to a conclusion.

"I'm coming with you." She said, sheathing her blade.

"No, you need to stay here." Nabooru said.

"You'll need a witness." Marisha said, coming closer.

"I need a friend here, making sure everything and everyone stays safe." Nabooru said, turning around to meet Marisha's gaze. Marisha stopped walking and stared at Nabooru.

"Then let me go and you stay here." Marisha suggested.

"No, I can't stay here, not now." Nabooru argued.

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take me." Marisha pleaded.

"Yes, it is. but it's a journey I must take. Alone." Nabooru said. Marisha looked away, thinking of a different solution. She looked back at Nabooru when she felt her friend's hand brush against her face.

"I don't like this." She exclaimed.

"Neither do I, but it's what we both must do." Nabooru said. Slowly, she leaned in a kissed Marisha's lips.

"I'll be back soon, and we'll work out a plan for what to do, okay?" She asked. Marisha nodded.

"In the mean time, I need you here to watch over Keeja and Donaru. make sure they don't follow me." Nabooru warned as she went for the door.

"If they do?" Marisha asked, clutching the hilt of her scimitar. "What if they told you this to get you out in the desert alone and..." She paused. Nabooru looked over her shoulder at the worried Gerudo.

"Donaru said it would have been too messy to kill me." Nabooru said in a comforting tone.

"That was  _before_ , when they were playing you. Now they know you know." Marisha said. "Besides, they could have easily been lying." She added, then looked away. "It's not like the haven't done it before." She said, venom and hate dripping off her words.

"If that's their plan... Then so be it." Nabooru said. "I have the Goddess on my side, and you."

"They have Ganondorf on theirs." Marisha warned, but Nabooru smiled.

"True, but he's in Hyrule, not in the desert. That's the Goddess's domain." Nabooru said.

Marisha walked closer to Nabooru and gave her one more kiss. The two embraced each other, both giving themselves into the passion of the kiss.

"I love you." Marisha said softly.

"I love you too." Nabooru replied before pulling herself away from Marisha one more time.

"It's going to be all right in the end. You'll see." Nabooru said with a smile, before disappearing from the doorway and down the hall. When she was alone, Marisha fell to her knees. She opened her arms wide and closed her eyes, facing the ceiling.

"Oh Great Goddess of the Sand, hear my plea." She prayed. "Keep Nabooru safe. Take me if you must... but keep Nabooru safe."


	114. Requiem's Overture

The sands whipped hard against Nabooru's skin. Each granule of sand felt like a small arrow striking at her arms, stomach, and face. her hair waved in the air like a muddy red flag, just like those on the wooden posts she walked passed. She was not prepared for this kind of storm, but that didn't stop her.

Nabooru had a mission before her. She had to reach the Desert Colossus and find out just what Ganondorf had done to it. While she had never made this trek before, in her heart she felt like nothing could stop her. She was angry, filling with righteous fury, and it gave her drive.

As she held up her hand over her brow, she squinted and looked for the right path to take.

"Blast this sand! I can barely see a foot ahead!" She grumbled. The storm had picked up out of nowhere. One second she was hiking up the sea of endless dunes, sweating under the burning sun. Then next, she was covering her face, trying hard not to breath in the ether of dust and sand.

The only good thing to the sandstorm was the blanket of sand that canopied overhead. With so much debris flying around, the sun's heat couldn't reach her. Her skin ached from the constant stinging of thousands of tiny rocks, but at least it was cooler.

She looked up again in a squinted gaze, seeing yet another post in the distance. As long as she could see them, she was safe. The desert was vast. It was easy to get lost even when visibility wasn't an issue. In a storm, however, every step was a risk. Nabooru knew to keep to the posts, though, for they were her guides to the temple.

Before too long, Nabooru began to make out a mass in the desert. Were weather permitting, she would have opened her eyes and sighed in relief. The wind was blowing sand too fast to give any inch of calm however, and Nabooru had to keep marching on to her destination, holding her joy inside.

She was able to breathe out that relief when she ducked into the structures doorway.

"Whew!" She exclaimed. She bent over and patted her pants. Dust and sand fell off her like a waterfall onto the ground. Her hair flipped over, spraying a wave of sand in front of the Gerudo. When she flipped it back, the hair was back to its luscious red.

"Ugh..." Nabooru grunted as she looked out just beyond the small doorway she stood under.

"It's like the desert itself doesn't want me to see the temple." She said, then scoffed. "Wouldn't be surprised if this too wasn't Ganondorf's doing... He can cast magic, so why not make a storm?"

Nabooru looked behind her to the ladder leading underground. She did not know what this structure was, but from it's design, she could tell it was Gerudo-made.

"Any unknown creepy basement in a storm." She said with a shrug, and descended down the ladder to wait out the storm.

* * *

Ganondorf stared at the mug before him. It sat on the table, quietly taunting him with its bittersweet smell, and haunted him with its inescapable effects. it was like a serpent, hypnotizing him with its eyes. Its appearance was beautiful drawing him in, while its fangs dripped with venom.

"Wicked serpent." He hissed.

"Not thirsty?" Duruyaki asked. Ganondorf's eyes rolled up from the mug to the Gerudo sitting opposite him. He could feel every molecule in his eyeballs grinding across the sandpaper that was his eyelids. He could almost hear his own cells cry out in pain as they were forced to move. For as large a man as he was, and for how much he could drink, he too had his limits.

Ganondorf was hungover.

"Damn, that man can drink." He grumbled.

"Hmm, I know the feeling." Duruyaki answer, looking off toward the Kitchens. Ganondorf followed Duruyaki's gaze, albeit painfully. She was looking at the rotund man cooking several different meal at once.

"You sure seem to enjoy his company." Ganondorf said, turning back to his mug.

"He's fun." Duruyaki replied, keeping her gaze on the man.

"Don't get attached." Ganondorf warned. "Not everything in Hyrule will last.

"Oh, I know." Duruyaki replied with a shrug. "That's why I'm milking it for all its worth now." She turned back to her king with a sly grin. "And when I say 'milking'..."

"Stop." Ganondorf said, raising a hand and closing his eyes. "Just stop right there. I don't need that thought in my mind."

Duruyaki's grin widened. Her thin and angular face leaned in over the table. Ganondorf looked at her, and in a moment couldn't tell what reminded him of a snake more, her face or the his mug.

"Oh come on now." She pushed. "You don't want to know what I have let him do to me?"

Ganondorf tried with all his might to straighten up and appear more regal, although his bones and muscles ached with every movement.

"Duruyaki, I am your king." He said. "Respect my commands."

"Yeah, sure." She said, not retreating. "You're also my brother  _and_ my drinking buddy." She added, somehow widening her grin. "You're just gonna have to get all the dirty details."

Ganondorf's lips thinned and stretched in displeasure. His eyes narrowed into thin slits at his companion's attitude.

"Please no." He said meekly.

"Please yes." Duruyaki said, her eyes widening like a cat's before a pounce. She leaned in deeper, until her chin was practically resting on the table. Ganondorf would not have been surprised if a forked tongue slithered from between her jagged teeth. "Drink up, buuuuddy."

Ganondorf looked down at the mug. He could feel nausea bubbling up within him. It would not take much to boil over. He was treading on thin ice, and Duruyaki was a hot summer's noon sun.

"So we started last night with a little tongue-"

"HOW YA TWO DOIN'?" A booming voice interrupted Duruyaki's story. She turned her head quickly to her right and rose in her seat.

"Hey Grommy!" She said, holding out her arms.

As Ganondorf looked to his left, his eyes came into contact with Gromun's massive gut. Instantly, every single story that Duruyaki had told him about her sexual encounters with the mad flooded his mind. Unwanted images flashed in his eyes of the two, naked, writhing together on every surface of the restaurant.

His stomach seized. Ganondorf's body jolted and his cheeks formed two large bubbles on the sides of his face. His hand shot up to clench his lips shut, staving off the encroaching wave of bile that was about to rise from within.

Without a word, Ganondorf shot out of the booth, pushing Gromun to the side and rushing for the restroom for release.

Duruyaki watched her king running away, and chuckled cruelly. Gromun stood at the end of the table, wide eyed and confused. In his hands, he held two plates of freshly made breakfast.

"WHAT'S GOTTIN' INTO YUR FRIEND THERE?" He asked, his natural voice booming.

Duruyaki sat back in her booth and smiled at up him.

"Too much to drink last night."

* * *

Nabooru's head popped out from the hole of the structure. her eyes scanned the horizon, checking to see the environment. After an hour, she had stopped hearing howling winds above, and was curious if the sandstorm was over. When she climbed the ladder to peak out into the world, a sigh of relieve escaped her lips when she saw a sea of sand and a clear blue sky.

"Finally!" She shouted as she pulled herself onto the stone ledge, then walked out into the desert. Her relieve was short lived, however, as the hot sun beat down on her once again. She grumbled at the heat, and looked to see where the sun was positioned. Her eyes stung from all the harsh winds and debris from earlier, and her whites were red because of it. However, she could still see, and that was no small feet after a sandstorm.

"Still's morning, I see." She said to herself. She looked around the desert to see where she was. The posts she had followed led her here, to this structure. On the side of the building she could make out a walkway. So, she followed it up to the top of the building, where only a small tablet rested on the far side. When she approached it, Nabooru saw Gerudo words carved into the tablet's surface.

"One with the Eye of Truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting Ghost." She read, then looked up, confused. "What?!" Her sore eyes looked all over the structure's surrounding area. The posts were lined around it, and beyond, nothing but endless dunes.

Although she had made the trek to the Colossus before, the structure itself was one she had never seen. Ganondorf had taken her a different way, which led her to believe she was going in a different direction.

"But, that can't be right." She muttered, holding her chin in contemplation. "The posts lead to the temple, that's what I was always taught." She said. "Stick to the posts. Stick to the posts."

"Stick to the posts." A voice repeated from behind. Nabooru swiveled around, but nothing was there.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"An inviting ghost." The voice replied.

"Where are you?" Nabooru asked.

"Right here, can't you see?" The voice said. the Gerudo looked all around her, there was nothing but sand and sky.

"No. No I can't." She confessed. There was a silence for a moment. Nabooru kept looking all around.

_If there really is a guide, and I can't see him..._

"But you can hear me?" The voice asked suddenly.

"Yes, yes I can hear you." Nabooru said, relieved the ghost was still there.

"Hmm, interesting. "The voice said. "Most of the time only those who can see me can hear me."

"Well, I can hear you just fine." Nabooru said, resting her hand on her hip.

"That's  _something_ , I suppose." The voice responded with enough sass in it's shrill voice to smear Nabooru's face with annoyance. "Okay, this will be tricky. If I do this..." The voice paused. Nabooru stood still, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, she felt a cold spot on her left shoulder.

"Feel anything?" The voice asked.

"Yes! A cold spot, here on my shoulder." She replied.

"Good! You can sense my touches too!" The voice said happily. "Hold out your arms and follow my voice. I'll touch you when we need to change directions. Okay? Okay!" It said.

"Fine, just don't get too familiar, all right?" Nabooru said.

"Please." The voice responded. "You aren't even close to my type." As it spoke, Nabooru could hear the voice trailing off into the distance, going on its set path to the temple.

"Ghosts have types?" Nabooru asked as she jumped off the structure's roof.

"Just because we're dead doesn't mean we can't have fun." The voice replied. "No stick with me, girl! Don't get too far behind! Arms flat, and listen."

Nabooru chuckled to herself and held her arms out in front of her body as she listened to the Spirit talk.

"The first thing you must know about us ghosts is..."

* * *

"You doin' okay in there, bud?" Duruyaki asked. Her thin fingers knocked on the wooden door to the bathroom. Inside, her regal King hunched near the wooden bench where several holes rested. His back was against the bench, his forehead covered in sweat.

"Go away." He grumbled.

"Aww, don't be like that. I didn't get to tell you my story!" Duruyaki said on the other side of the door.

"I didn't want to hear it anyway." Ganondorf replied.

"Oh come now, don't be like that." The Gerudo replied. Ganondorf heard a shuffle, then Duruyaki's voice under the door.

"You heard some of them before, they didn't bother you." She argued.

"Yes they did!" Ganondorf replied, rubbing his forehead. "I just had more control over my stomach then."

"Well, then hearing more might help you." Duruyaki suggested.

"How?" Ganondorf replied.

"How about I tell you how last night I stood behind the counter and O'l Grommy ate me out like a buffet?" Duruyaki asked.

Ganondorf seized again and whirled around. He shoved his head into the hole and heaved. Bits of drink and food plummeted into the deep hole, splattering all the waste down below. Ganondorf groaned and slipped back into his leaning position.

"There. Feel better?" Duruyaki asked.

"Just shut up." Ganondorf said.

"That's what you get for swallowing so much wine. I on the other hand swallowed not enough-"

"Duruyaki!" Ganondorf groaned. He made out a chuckle from under the door. While he felt no where near his usual self, throwing up did improve his status. With an empty stomach, Ganondorf was finally ready for food.

It took him a moment, but Ganondorf stood up and balanced himself. His forehead was cool from the sweat as he wiped it off on his cloth bracer. His boots stomped on the wooden floor as he made his way to the door. When her opened it, Duruyaki was on all fours, face pressed against the ground and where the door was.

"There you are!" She said, looking up with a smile.

"Here I am." He said, attempting to look like a King. Duruyaki stood up and patted him on the back.

"Ready for food?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Ganondorf said, his voice slowly returning to its natural deep state.

"Good!" Duruyaki said and walked toward their table. "I made sure Gromm cooked yours in extra grease."

Ganondorf's stomach churned again and he frowned.

"Delightful..."

* * *

"And that is the fourth and final benefit of rigor mortis." The voice said.

"Delightful..." Nabooru said quietly. Over the span of an hour, the invisible spirit had divulged to her all the manners in which those beyond the realm of the living enjoyed each other's company. Needless to say, none of their activities sounded fun to her.

"And that's just in you want to have a physical experience!" The ghost went on. "But that's considered 'low brow' when it comes to intercourse."

"Uhuh." Nabooru said. She tried hard not to think too deeply about what the spirit was saying. It was terrible enough walking blindly into the desert, but to do so with images of ghost sex in her mind was too much.

_Whoever this guy was in life, he clearly only thought with his crotch..._

She just kept her arms outstretched. Every once in a while, she felt a cold spot touch her right hand or left, signaling her to turn that direction. After a while, it felt like they were going around in circles. When she asked the ghost if he was messing with her, he simply said.

"We're going the way we're going, don't interrupt!" And then would continue on with its lessons in spiritual sexuality.

"So how much farther is it?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, we still have a little ways to go- Wait no, we're here." It said suddenly. In the distance, two posts came into view. Nabooru sighed in relief as she recognized them. Just beyond the poles, two rock formations began that created a small bay in the desert, each side growing larger and larger until they met at the massive rock formation that was the Desert Colossus.

"At last!" She sighed.

"I know, I was running out of things to say!" The ghost replied.

"Heaven forbid..." Nabooru muttered, then turned to her right where the thought the ghost was. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." The ghost said at her left. "Sav'orq, sister." It said as it distanced itself from Nabooru, back tot he Haunted Wastes.

"What?" Nabooru said, turning her head around. The language it spoke was perfect Gerudo.

"Sister?..." Nabooru muttered, then smiled. "Sav'orq, sister. And Sarqso." She said.

She turned back around and took in a deep breath. The temple was there, with a welcoming visage of the great Goddess. Nabooru nodded and walked into the bay. her curved shoes trotted quietly upon the soft sand. Her eyes took in the sheer wonder of the Desert Colossus, while her heart filled with dread.

She had almost forgotten her purpose here. The trip alone was long enough for her to forget, but seeing the Colossus in all its outward splendor made thing more difficult.

"Oh Goddess... What did he do to you I wonder." She said as she came closer.

As she walked, Nabooru noticed a small oasis a little ways off to her left. Just seeing it made her scowl. It was there that she had spent the night in a group with Ganondorf. It was there he began seducing her with his false promises. It was there she began to fall for him. She spat on the ground, cursing his actions, and her weakness.

"Foolish, girl." She cursed. "How could you not have known?"

She turned her gaze back to the temple and continued walking. With the betrayal now red hot in her mind, every step she took pulsed with conviction. She walked across the sands with swift determination, growing ever close to the temple.

"What did you do to her?" She muttered, looking up at the massive stature of the Goddess as she came to the temple's entrance. "What did you do to our culture?"

She stopped in front of the large open doorway. She could not see into the temple itself until she entered it, making the doorway look like a black hole, swallowing all light. Nabooru knew that just beyond the veil of darkness, she would see the truth.

She took in a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come.

"Goddess, give me strength." She said, ad walked into the Spirit Temple.


	115. And Who are You?

"Well... All right." Nabooru said out loud as she surveyed the room. The entrance of the Spirit Temple hadn't changed at all, save for two strange looking statues at the top of the staircase. However, where there had originally been two separate doorways at either end of the room, there were now walls.

The hallway to the right was covered in a dark grey stone slab. From its look and design, Nabooru guessed it was some sort of block that could be pushed away, instead of just a wall.

"Perhaps that's what the gauntlets are for..." She muttered to herself. On the journey through the desert, she had learned via the invisible spirit that the treasure Ganondorf had within the temple were the legendary Silver Gauntlets of the Gerudo. She had no idea how the spirit knew this, but she didn't question it.

Nabooru also found it ironic that the slab had the symbol of her people carved into it. Her own sigil blocked her path to the truth. Did Ganondorf truly know no boundaries? Was nothing sacred to him. She scoffed, thinking about Keeja. If  _she_  was his second in command, then Ganondorf truly was that vile.

She reached out and touched the slab, rubbing its surface and looking up at the symbol.

"How did you even get it in here?!" She said, before turning around. "There must be  _something_!"

To her left, the hallway that had once been there was now covered in a wall of bricks.

"He really just covered it all up... Why?" She muttered. "I get it, you have things to hide... but  _all_  of it?"

Suddenly, her eyes spotted a small hole at the bottom of the other wall.

"A vent! Perfect!" She shouted and ran up to the wall. She crouched down and looked into the hole. Sure enough, she could see through to the other side of the room. She could see the staircase, but also hear something moving on the other side. Is sounded like a sharpening blade, rhythmically making a  _shink_  sound every couple seconds.

"What could that be, a trap?" She muttered. "Wow, he  _really_  didn't want anyone getting that treasure!" She said, then laid down on the ground.

Slowly, she tried sliding into the hole. Nabooru was small for a Gerudo, but even so, she had trouble getting into the crevice. Her shoulders were just too wide to enter the hole. If she pushed much harder, she worried she would crack her shoulder. After a couple minutes, and with a frustrated grunt, she gave up.

"Ugh! How does one even?" She grunted, getting back to her feet. She stayed crouched, staring at the hole and rubbing her chin.

"There  _has_  to be a way to get in there... I just have to figure it out..." She said, staring at the hole.

Suddenly, however, she heard footsteps behind her.

_Oh no... They followed me!_

Nabooru whipped around quickly to face Keeja and Donaru. Instead of the two Gerudo warriors, however, Nabooru found herself face to face with a small child.

_What... A child... a BOY?!_

He was a small child, a Hylian at first glance. He wore a green tunic and cap, with a small sword and holding a wooden shield. Nabooru placed her hands on her hips, staring the boy down. She had never seen a child like this before, and was not about to take any chances.

"I haven't seen you around here, kid..." She said. "What do you want?"

The boy looked at her for a moment, silent. Nabooru wondered if he was a mute.

"Nothing, really." He said suddenly.

 _Nothing? What type of kid is this?_  She thought.  _Who is he? What's he doing out here in the desert? How did he even get out here?!_

Too many questions flooded her mind, but then she made a realization. She looked over her shoulder down at the vent.

_Small kid... Small hole..._

"You have nothing to do?" She asked, then smiled and looked abck at the boy. "What good timing! Can you do me a favor, kid?" She asked, then paused. For all she knew, this was a trap Ganondorf had set just for her.

"Wait a second. I want to ask you first..." She said, staring the boy down. "You wouldn't happen to be one of Ganondorf's... Followers... Would you?" She asked. Ganondorf was a the king of all who lived in the desert. It would be treason for any denizen of the desert who knew who he was to deny him his command. Even for a small boy.

"I hate Ganondorf!" The boy shouted. There was a strange innocence to the child Nabooru didn't expect. He was much too young to be out here alone, even with a sword. His attitude proved that. The way he said he hated Ganondorf was so immature, so rash.

So genuine.

"Uh-huh!" Nabooru exclaimed. "You got guts kid. I think I like you."

She smiled and brushed her pony tail back. If she could get this boy to like her, she could get him to get the treasure for her.

"First of all, let me introduce myself." She said, batting her eyes. "I'm Nabooru of the Gerudo." She stopped for a moment and looked away. She realized that what she was doing went against Ganondorf's rule. And while he was wrong, she knew the others would not see it that way. Worse, if Ganondorf caught the boy, she wouldn't be surprised if he hurt her sisters to get to her.

_Best distance myself from the rest, just in case..._

"I'm a lone-wolf thief." She said confidently. The boy's eyes narrowed slightly as she called herself a thief. Although Nabooru had never stolen anything before, most Hyrule saw all Gerudo as untrustworthy, calling them the Gerudo Thieves. This boy seemed to be no different.

"But don't get me wrong! Though we're both thieves, I'm completely different from Ganondorf." She explained. "With his followers, he stole from women and children, and he even killed people!" She shouted. The more she could make Ganondorf into a villain, the easier it would be to gain the boy's trust. However, that also required exposition.

"A kid like you may not know this, but the Gerudo race only consists of women. Only one man is born every hundred years..." Nabooru began, then crossed her arms.

"Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo," She paused and looked away from the boy. It hurt, but she fought off her tears. "I'll never bow to such an evil man!"

She then realized that she knew nothing about the boy. With a small sniffle, she turned back to him.

"By the way, what is your name, kid?" She asked, resting her hands back on her hips.

"Link." The boy responded.

"Link?! "What kind of a name is that?" She blurted out suddenly.

_Focus Nabs, focus._

"Well... Anyway..." She said, trying to get to her real point. "I want to ask you a favor..." She said stepping to the right. She lowered her hand, pointing all her fingers down to the hole in the wall.

"Will you go through this tiny hole and get the treasure that's inside?" She asked. "The treasure is the Silver Gauntlets. If you equip them, you can easily push and pull very heavy things!" She explained. Link's eyebrows raised in wonder.

"No, no, no, kid! Don't even think about taking the treasure for yourself!" Nabooru shouted. "The Silver Gauntlets won't fit a little kid like you if you try to equip them! I want you to be a good boy and give them to me!"

She took a deep breath and tried to talk sweet and slow to the boy, making sure he didn't try anything stupid.

"Ganondorf and his minions are using the Spirit Temple as a hideout. Only the Silver Gauntlets will allow me to get deep into the temple." She said and smiled with a wink. "Once there, I'm going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans! So how about it? Will you do it?" She asked.

"Yes." Link said without hesitation. He smiled and nodded to her.

"Thanks, Kid!" Nabooru said with a bigger smile. "You and I, let's give Ganondorf and his followers a big surprise, Shall we?"

Link nodded again, then turned around and looked at the stone slab. It was obvious he wanted to use the gauntlets on the stone. Nabooru could tell immediately that the kid planned to use the gauntlets for himself, even though she said he couldn't. While he didn't seem untrustworthy, Nabooru could tell he was here for a reason.

_I need to sweeten the deal... Oh Goddess, why?_

Subtly, Nabooru pulled up her chest wrap, pressing her breasts together.

"Ahem." She coughed, pulling Link's attention back to her. "If you can successfully get the Silver Gauntlets..." She paused. Nabooru's back arched as she bent forward, until she was eye to eye with the Hylian boy.

"I'll do something  _great_ for you!" She whispered with a wink. Link's eyes flashed down to her cleavage, then back up to her eyes. He looked at her, not sure of how to react. She almost laughed when he heard him gulp. The message was received.

Satisfied, Nabooru stood back up and walked away from the small hole. She looked back at the boy and gave him a wink before he dashed into the crevice. Once he was out of sight, she sighed and rested her forehead in her hand.

"Goddess... I hope you know the lengths I'll go for you..."

* * *

Ganondorf walked into the castle, now armed with a full stomach to combat the horrific hollow feeling of the hangover. With his hunger sated, Ganondorf was able to stand and function almost perfectly. He had to thank Gromun for making a most satisfactory meal. Of course, he was a professional cook, who Ganondorf was sure had more than enough experience dealing with hungover customers.

However, Duruyaki hadn't made his recovery an easy one. With every bite of egg and bread, She happily divulged her sexual events with the cook. Every bit of food that he pushed down fought against an equally powerful upward flow. Were they not in the middle of Hylian civilization, Ganondorf would have gladly knocked Duruyaki out to finish his meal in peace.

It wouldn't have been the first time, either.

He had conquered his nausea, though, and with it his hangover. When ready, he left the restaurant, leaving Duruyaki with her precious Hylian, and headed for the castle. He had business with the King, again. They had planned to meet the next day to begin construction on their long term plans. While it was all a ruse on Ganondorf's part, he still had to act like it was true.

He entered the castle through the main gates, needing no inspections from the guards. Ganondorf had been at the castle long enough that even the guards trusted him. Most of them, at least. There were still those who had followed under General Tillian, who were still angry about what happened. However, Ganondorf knew that for how angry they were, their fear was still more powerful.

_In the end, it won't matter. Either way, you'll all be dead..._

As he made his way into the castle, a familiar face was waiting for him.

"Good afternoon, Impa." Ganondorf said calmly. Impa looked at him, stoic as ever, and nodded.

"Welcome back, King Ganondorf." She said with a small bow. "I regret to inform you that the king is unfit to meet with you today." She said. A feeling of relief washed over the Gerudo.

"I understand completely." Ganondorf replied, clutching his stomach. "He and I are in the same boat." He added with a small smile.

Impa blinked at him, stoic with a red eyed stared. Even though she was on duty and had to be impartial, Ganondorf could tell she was genuinely unamused.

"Perhaps you both should take an absence of alcohol." She said. Ganondorf partially agreed. While a drunken King was a loosed lipped King, Ganondorf was growing tired of spinning rooms and unbalanced walks to his room.

"I agree." Ganondorf said, taking a step closer. "Although it is difficult when there is so much in abundance, and so easily obtainable."

"Can you not resist its pull?" Impa asked. There was sincere concern in her words, albeit contained. Ganondorf felt legitimate worry within Impa for his health.

" _I_  can." Ganondorf assured her. "But I cannot speak for your king."

Impa glanced away, then back to Ganondorf.

"Are you suggesting he has a problem?" She asked. If Impa was worried about Ganondorf's drinking problem, then she absolutely was and the King's. Ganondorf took another step closer.

"I cannot say for sure there is a problem, but he does tend to sleep more night drunk than sober." He said.

"That is his business." Impa replied, not wishing to cause any rumors about her King.

"Yes, it is." Ganondorf said. "However, as his friend... Perhaps he should be removed from the alcohol." Ganondorf replied. Impa glanced around the room, noting all the people in the entrance hall. While they were servants and soldiers, Impa recognized that they were also the easiest ways information could leak out of the castle. Word of the King's alcohol abuse would be a noteworthy tidbit to the right ears.

"Walk with me." She said to Ganondorf as she walked toward the nearest stairwell. Ganondorf nodded and accompanied her. It was only until the two were truly alone that she continued the conversation.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, keeping her stoic attitude. Even though they were alone, Impa was still on duty.

"I suggest a trip." Ganondorf said. Impa glanced over at her companion, curious.

"A trip?" She asked. "Please explain."

"When was the last time your King was away from the Castle?" He asked. Impa looked away a moment, thinking of the past.

"I am not sure if I have ever seen him leave the Castle." Impa said finally.

"Hmm." Ganondorf grunted with a small smile. "I think it would do him well to spend a night or two without luxury."

"Do you think that would curb his appetite completely?" Impa asked.

"No, not at all." Ganondorf confessed. "But I do think spending some time with him sober, outside of the reach of wine, would give him a moment of sobriety he sorely needs."

"Hmm, it is an interesting idea." Impa said, holding her chin in thought. "We would have to prepare a party, though."

"A party?" Ganondorf asked. "No, that needn't be necessary. I will be with him."

"Just the two of you?" Impa asked, looking up at the Gerudo. Ganondorf nodded.

"I do not think that would be wise." Impa said.

"Oh? You do not trust me?" Ganondorf asked, looking down at the woman. Impa clenched her jaw. She did trust Ganondorf with her life. However, she was not sure if she trusted him with the King's. The way Zelda acted around him, and what the boy had faced in the zora's domain as well as Death Mountain held evidence of foul play.

"I just think it would be best to have an escort." She replied calmly.

"Would you care to do the honors?" Ganondorf asked with a growing smile.

"I would." Impa said, pleasing Ganondorf. "But I am bound to the princess. And while my duties are to keep the King safe, I cannot leave the princess alone."

Ganondorf opened his mouth to speak.

"No, I will not risk them BOTH in the wilderness." Impa interjected, cutting Ganondorf off.

"Then what would you suggest?" Ganondorf asked.

"Guards." Impa said quickly. "I would suggest guards."

Ganondorf scoffed. If he truly wanted to kill the King out in the open, a couple Hylian guards wouldn't matter. Although what shocked Ganondorf, was that he truly didn't want to kill the King. At least, that wasn't his plan here and now.

"Very well, guards." He said. " _If_  the King even agrees to the trip."

"Agreed." Impa said with a nod. "Also, where is the destination?" She asked.

"I had no destination in mind." Ganondorf replied. "Perhaps just a stroll through the field. You never know what you will find on the open road."


	116. The Dichotomy of Good and Evil

After their talk, Impa and Ganondorf split ways. Impa retreated down the staircase to return to her duties, while Ganondorf continued upward in the tower, towards his chambers. When alone, he could not help but grin. His plans were flowering perfectly, taking the exact shape he had planned.

He now knew where the Triforce was, and how to get to it. He had the three stones ready to fall into his lap like ripe fruit. Both the ocarina and its location had been revealed to him, as well as the sword. All he needed now was the right time to strike, and all would be his.

As he reached the end of the stairway, Ganondorf paused and surveyed the hallway before him. A sliver of a memory glinted in his eyes as he looked over the now empty hall. He could see Duruyaki resting against the wall, eating fruit and watching Rakaseel and Zohuban wrestle on the floor for the victory of some petty argument. To the right, he could still see Keeja slipping into her chambers with Donaru.

To the left, he could see Malli. She was sitting on the floor, nose deep in a book of Hylian history. His heart sank slightly, seeing the visions of the past. Especially in regards to the youngest and only deceased member of his group.

"This will be ours, soon." He muttered to himself as he walked down the hall. He waved his hand, dispelling the memories away. They were important, but to focus on them would cause distractions. And right now, that is the last thing Ganondorf needed. When he reached his chamber door, he sighed, and opened it.

"There you are." A voice called out as the door opened. Ganondorf halted in his step, not expecting any sort of company. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the person standing in the middle of his chambers, staring up at him.

"... Hello, Princess Zelda." Ganondorf said cautiously. "What are you doing here.." His eyes glanced around the chambers. "... Alone?"

"I think it's time we had a talk." Zelda said. Her brows were furrowed, but that was nothing new to the Gerudo. Every time he saw her, she was angry.

"Perhaps we can talk downstairs?" Ganondorf asked. "The courtroom, or the dining hall?" He did not like the thought of being alone with Zelda. He knew she wouldn't attack him, nor could she do much damage even if she tried. But she was young, and in Ganondorf's mind, defenseless. It would not look good if something happened to her while they were alone.

"We can talk here." Zelda said bluntly. "Close the door behind you, please."

"No." Ganondorf said, leaning against the door frame. He chose willingly not to enter the room as long as she was the only person inside.

"No?" Zelda asked, folding her arms. "You disobey your Princess?"

"You're not my princess." Ganondorf said, folding his own arms to match the girl.

"You swore fealty to my father, yes?" Zelda asked smugly.

"I did." Ganondorf replied.

"That makes me your princess." Zelda said.

"That makes you one to be respected, but not obeyed." Ganondorf said, his voice more stern. Zelda's blue eyes connected with Ganondorf's amber. For a moment, he could see her stubborn attitude drop, but it quickly recovered.

"Very well, then. We can speak like this." She said. "But do not blame me if anyone hears what I have to say."

"Oh, I would prefer it if people heard." Ganondorf said. "Again, we can have this conversation in the courtroom. Where there are witnesses."

"Oh?" Zelda said, chuckling lightly. "Are you  _that_  afraid of me?" She asked.

"Not of you." Ganondorf replied. "But I am aware of implications, and would rather avoid any unnecessary accusations."

"Well, we are having this conversation here and now." Zelda said stubbornly. Ganondorf glared down at the eight-year-old. It was clear she had no intention of leaving until everything was said.

"... So it would seem." He grumbled. "Speak your words then, Your Highness."

"I'm going to be blunt, Ganondorf." Zelda began. Ganondorf nodded and listened closely to what the girl had to say. "I know you're evil."

Ganondorf blinked a couple times.

_She said she would be blunt, but I wasn't expecting her to be THAT blunt..._

"I know you came here to take over Hyrule, that you are the dark storm clouds in my dreams." Zelda continued. "I want you to know that I know, and that you will be stopped!"

Ganondorf was silent, looking at the girl. His face was stoic, betraying none of the thoughts in his mind. In truth, if he did show his emotions, he would be laughing.

"What all do you know?" Ganondorf asked calmly.

"Was that a confession?" Zelda said, raising her eyebrow.

"No, I just want to know what you  _think_  you know." Ganondorf replied.

"I... I know you hurt people!" Zelda said, stuttering slightly.

"That is common knowledge." Ganondorf replied. "Next?" Zelda's eyes looked away from Ganondorf's. Inside, he was pleased.

"You... You..." Zelda stuttered.

"I, what?" Ganondorf asked.

"You... Killed Tillian right in front of everyone! That's pretty evil!" Zelda shouted.

"Yes, I did kill him." Ganondorf said.

"And you're not even sorry for it!" Zelda added, pointing her finger at Ganondorf.

"No. No I am not." Ganondorf confessed.

"So you're evil! Proof right there!" Zelda shouted.

"Hmm, a good point." Ganondorf said, glancing down at his fingernails. "You saw a large man whom you already don't trust slice the head off a man you've known your entire life." He said, then looked back at Zelda. "This is evil to you, correct?"

"It is evil to everyone!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Not to your father though." Ganondorf said, making Zelda pause. It was true, her father had not charged Ganondorf with murder, like he should have. In fact, after Ganondorf had left, he ordered no soldier follow him nor the other Gerudo, to let them leave in peace. It didn't make sense to Zelda then, and it still didn't now.

"Why do you think that is?" Ganondorf asked.

"I... I don't know." Zelda muttered.

"You were there that day." Ganondorf said. He popped up from the door frame and took a step into the room. Zelda pulled back as the Gerudo's boot stepped beyond the door. "You heard the words that were spoken, did you not?"

I... Don't remember." Zelda said, keeping her eyes down to the floor.

"Try." Ganondorf said. "For in those words, I gave reason to my actions." At his words, Zelda found her bearing, and looked back up to Ganondorf.

"What reason could anyone have for murdering someone else?" Zelda asked, angrily.

"Justice." Ganondorf said.

"Justice?!" Zelda shouted. "What justice is there in killing an innocent man?"

"He murdered my friend." Ganondorf said. Zelda paused again, confused and shocked.

"Wha- Murdered...?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. He attacked me and mine under the cover of mist, and slew Malli." Ganondorf said.

"No, Tillian wouldn't do that! He was a man of honor!" Zelda protested.

"He let his hatred for my kind rule over his honor." Ganondorf said as he took another step into the room. "He let his mind become clouded, because he didn't like the way I looked. Is that honorable?"

Zelda closed her mouth. She had heard this before, from both Impa and her father. She had been warned by them both not to judge by appearances. Was it possible that's what Tillian had done?

"Because of how I and my sisters looked, he attacked us, and killed Malli." Ganondorf said. "Did you know her?" He asked.

Zelda shook her head. She didn't take any time to get to know any of the Gerudo. In her mind, they had all been just as bad as Ganondorf. Now, however, she knew that was a mistake.

"You would have liked her, Princess Zelda." Ganondorf said. He walked passed the small girl, who withdrew when he came close to her. He continued walking to the window, and looked out over Hyrule.

"She was a smart girl, and a very wise one." He said. "She loved reading anything she could find, especially about the history of your people."

"I like to read..." Zelda muttered. Ganondorf took a moment. He was very adept at yelling at those near his age, drilling his message into them until they understood. However, children were different.

"What do you like to read?" He asked.

"Legends and myths." Zelda said quietly.

"Malli enjoyed them too." He said. Zelda kept her eyes down. It was clear her stubborn attitude was breaking.

"You say Tillian was a good man, yes?" He asked. Zelda nodded. "Yet he killed a girl not all that much older than yourself. Is that good?"

"No..." Zelda said. Ganondorf looked over his shoulder at the girl and took in a deep breath.

"It seems good and evil aren't completely what you think they are." He said.

"I know what good and evil are, Ganondorf." Zelda said, sniffling slightly.

"You didn't know Tillian completely. And you do not know me." Ganondorf said. He looked back out the window, surveying Hyrule once more. "My life has not been as black and white as yours, Your Highness."

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked, offense in her voice.

"You were raised in comfort. Everything you wanted was there for you. This was not the case for me and mine." Ganondorf said. His amber eyes scanned Hyrule Field enviously. "I had to fight for everything."

" _Everything_..." Zelda scoffed.

"Yes, everything." Ganondorf said, turning fully around. Zelda jolted at the movement and kept her eyes down.

"How many times have you had to hunt, Princess? How many scars rest on your body because of your failures? How many people have you lost that were under your  _direct_  command?"

"None! But I'm eight!" Zelda shouted, glaring back up at Ganondorf. The Gerudo matched the girl's stare, his patience thinning.

"Age means nothing in the desert! Only that you have to try harder." Ganondorf said. His voice boomed and shook Zelda's frame. "I was your age the first time I saw a dead sister. I was younger still when we did not have enough food to feed everyone in our home. And by age eight, I was already trained in combat."

"So?" Zelda said, folding her arms. "What does that prove, other than you are a barbarian!"

Ganondorf had to take a deep breath to avoid physical action. This was exactly what he had hoped to avoid.

"It proves that life for me was not as easy as life for you." Ganondorf said, walking towards the Princess. "It proves that I know what true good and evil are, having experienced both in the real world, instead of from a book."

Zelda glared up at Ganondorf. She wanted to retort, but she had nothing to say. Ganondorf recognized this, and pressed on.

"I was not much older than you are now the first time I visited your realm." Ganondorf said. "Do you know what happened?" He asked. Zelda shook her head, but her brow was still furrowed.

"I was despised and almost attacked just for being a Gerudo." He said, glaring down at the girl. "Hating another to the point of violence by one glance,  _that_  is true evil."

Zelda glanced down, rage building within her. Ganondorf saw this, and decided to push his point.

"A man runs a food cart in town. When he is momentarily distracted, someone steals a loaf of bread and a handful of fruit from the cart. The man turns to see the person run away. He has dealt with the thief once before, and chases them into an ally, where he beats the thief with a club almost to death. Who is evil?"

"The thief, of course!" Zelda said. "The store owner has every right to protect what is his."

"The thief is a child, your age, that has been abandoned by their parents." Ganondorf said. "It is forced to live on the streets of Castle Town. Who is evil?"

"... The Parents, obviously." Zelda said through gritted teeth.

"The father is a soldier who died in battle, serving under your father. The mother has no source if income, and can not support the child by her own means. Who is evil?"

Zelda looked away for a moment, thinking about the situation.

"You said he died in battle?" Zelda asked. Ganondorf nodded. "Then... He was fighting an enemy of Hyrule... He was fighting you!" She shouted. "You're evil!"

Ganondorf stared down at the girl, a serious look in his eyes.

"He was ordered to attack people returning home, from a trip to find food and supplies for their people who were starving." Ganondorf said coldly. "Who is evil?"

Zelda didn't answer. She looked down again from Ganondorf's gaze. She understood what Ganondorf was saying, but she did not want to admit it.

"Malli was my sister. She killed none but those who attempted to harm her and her sisters. She studied history and had a curious mind. However, she was from the desert, like myself, and lived the same way I did. Does that make her evil too?" Ganodnorf asked.

"No." Zelda said, keeping her head down. Ganondorf turned fully around and walked closer to the girl. She withdrew again, but this time, Ganondorf knelt down before her.

"No person is inherently born evil." Ganondorf said. "Though they might be different from you, both in action and appearance, it is what they do, or through inaction, let happen, that decides whether or not they are evil."

"What have you seen me do, that is evil?" He asked softly.

"I... I haven't..." Zelda confessed.

Zelda sniffled once more. A small tear crept down her right cheek. Ganondorf reached up and brushed the tear off Zelda's skin with his thumb.

"Then, is it possible that I'm not evil?" He asked. Zelda nodded. It was clear she wasn't comfortable with Ganondorf's touch, but she allowed it. The moment the tear was gone, Ganondorf removed his hand.

"Are you all right?" He asked, surprising the Princess.

"I'm... Okay." She said. "Thank you for your time, King Ganondorf." Zelda said respectfully with a small bow.

"Any time, Princess Zelda." Ganondorf said and bowed his head.

Zelda calmly turned around and walked out of Ganondorf's room. The Gerudo watched the small girl walk down the hall and toward the staircase. What Zelda didn't see, as she walked away, was a cruel grin curving alone Ganondorf's face.


	117. Trips and Falls

"I think it's a terrible idea!" An old man said. "You can't just go gallivanting around the realm like a vagabond. It's most unbecoming!" He sipped from his wine goblet and closed his eyes. He was an old fellow, with a thin face, round glasses that slid down his beaked nose, and large white beard. Ganondorf had heard tales of Hylian wizards in the past. All this man needed was a large hat, and he would be complete.

"I can too, if I so choose!" The King responded loudly. While the adviser sipped at his wine, the King guzzled his. "It is  _my_ kingdom, after all."

"True, my lord. But-"

"But nothing!" The King said, then faced the large man at his right. "I think a trip around Hyrule is a wonderful idea, King Ganondorf."

Ganondorf sat beside the King of Hyrule, as usual, eating a large evening meal at banquet. The King himself hadn't been seen since the night before, and had spent the majority of the day in bed, cursed with a powerful hangover. It had taken a bit of coaxing, but the King had finally pried himself from his bed. As soon as he smelled the food, however, he was back to his usual self. That included drinking wine.

"It would give you the opportunity to see the realm you serve." Ganondorf said. "I have often found it useful to be with my sisters, before I rule over them."

"It's also a good opportunity to get mugged!" The old man interjected. The way the man spoke, Ganondorf assumed that he held his lips permanently pursed under his thick white beard. A fitting and amusing thought to the Gerudo, visualizing the man's lips more like a sphincter than a mouth.

_A suiting visage, for such an ass..._

"He would not be alone." Impa said stoically. "There will be guards stationed around him at all times."

Ganondorf looked at Impa. In his mind, guards were useless, and would take away from the experience. However, he knew this was no place to argue with the head of security. Besides, he was unsure if he could beat her, in any match.

"Pish-posh!" The King said suddenly. "We're going out into a grass field, not a battle field!" Ganondorf's eyes slipped over to the King, and he smirked.

"You never know!" The old adviser said. "Especially with  _that_  one." He added, nodding to Ganondorf. The Gerudo disregarded the remark, having been cursed at by more than one adviser. However, he did glance to the Princess, who sat on the other side of the King.

Zelda's eyes were down at her food, her mind contained in its own little world. It was obvious to the Gerudo that his words affected her. Normally she would be staring at him when the advisers mocked him, waiting to see any glimpse of darkness within him. Now, however, it was as if she no longer cared.

"Marlon, must I say it again?" The King asked. He looked to the adviser, who glanced back at the King over his small glasses.

"No... My lord. I apologize, King Ganondorf." The adviser said, defeated.

"It is fine, Marlon." Ganondorf said, cutting into the slab of meat on his plate. "I understand how much most Hylians fear what lies beyond their borders." He paused piercing a piece of food with with fork and rising it form the plate. "We all fear what we do not understand. And there is much you do not know." He added, glancing down the table with a grin.

Everyone except Zelda was looking at him, unsure if what he said was a threat or not.

"As long as I am with the King, he shall be unharmed." Ganondorf reassured them. "You have my word."

"Hmm." The King said, smiling. "I believe that settles that."

"Yes, so you will leave with an escort." Impa said, returning to her food.

"Ganondorf will be my escort." The King said.

"As will three armed guards." Impa added.

"That's unnecessary, Impa." The King said, annoyed.

"It's  _wise_." Marlon said, keeping his eyes on Ganondorf. "As the Lord has said, there is much out there we do not understand. It is best to have guards with you, just in case."

"In my experience," Ganondorf said after resting his goblet down. "When you have several armed soldiers around you who do not understand what is happening, things tend get gruesome very fast."

"And you speak from experience?" Marlon asked. It was obvious to all he was referring to the attacks Ganondorf had made against Hyrule in the past. The Gerudo band was notorious for catching patrol parties off guard. To Ganondorf, a panicked enemy was an easy target.

"I do." Ganondorf replied, looking directly into Marlon's old eyes. "I have seen first hand how your soldiers react to surprises. Shall I give you details?" He asked. The Hylian noble froze in fear as the Gerudo's fierce gaze pierced through his own.

"Bringing soldiers, while set with good intentions, could cause more harm than good." Ganondorf said, the glanced to Impa. "Sometimes, a small party is more effective than a large one."

Impa looked back at him, showing no emotion. As a Sheikah, Impa had been on more than one mission where stealth was more important than force.

"For infiltration and espionage, yes." Impa said calmly. "Not in open fields."

"Missions. Infiltrations, espionage..." The King muttered. "Are we going into battle?" He asked, looking around. Everyone at the table was quiet. Each one was looking at another. Marlon and Impa stared at Ganondorf, who was looking back at Impa. Zelda had her eyes down at her plate, still in her own little world.

"We're talking about a small camping trip, not a crusade!" The King said.

"Your majesty... Please.." Marlon begged. "Listen to wisdom."

"Very well." The King replied, sitting back in his seat. "I will listen to the wisest person at this table!" He looked at Marlon, then down to his left.

"Zelda, darling." He said softly. "What do you think I should do? If the trip turns ill, should I prepare an armed escort, or should I rely on the strength of King Ganondorf?"

Marlon smiled under his long beard. Impa exhaled calmly. Of all the nay-sayers in Hyrule, Zelda was the loudest. If the King chose her to have the final say, their victory was assured.

"I think..." Zelda began. Marlon and the King leaned in to listen to her words, While Impa and Ganondorf remained still. Zelda kept her eyes down as she spoke.

"I think that we cannot expect anyone to trust us, if we do not first trust them." She said, lifting her head. "If King Ganondorf truly is an ally to the crown, then it is our duty to grant him the opportunity to prove it."

Marlon's beard curved down into a frown. Zelda leaned over the table to look Ganondorf in the eye.

"Do you promise to keep my father safe, no matter the cost?" She asked. Ganondorf looked down at her with the same seriousness in his eye he had shown her earlier in his chambers. He raised his hand and rested it on his chest.

"You have my word, Princess Zelda." He said.

"Then the only  _wise_  choice is to allow them the trip." Zelda said, leaning back in her chair. "Alone."

"Your highness!" Marlon shrieked and stood at the table. "I must protest!" He slammed his thin hands on the table and looked at the girl. "I cannot in good conscience let the King wander off into the world alone with this..." He paused, looking at Ganondorf, then to his King. The Hylian lord was scowling at him. Marlon choked on his words, re-evaluating his statement.

"With this Gerudo King." He said meekly.

"Then by all means, Marlon. Join us." Ganondorf said, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. "I am sure a scholar like yourself would learn much on this venture." He said, the smirked. "Perhaps even, how to hold a sword."

Marlon glared down at Ganondorf, but kept his lips shut. Impa slid her hand under the table, and rested it on Zelda's wrist.

"Are you sure about this, Zelda?" She asked quiet enough so just the girl would hear. Zelda nodded.

"We cannot judge by appearances." She said repeating the words both Impa and the father once told her. "Ganondorf has proven himself a capable warrior. If he is a good person, then we have nothing to worry about."

Impa looked back at Zelda, not betraying nay emotion. There was silence between the two, as Impa nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, my dear." The king said to his daughter, then turned to Ganondorf. "I guess we're going on a trip!"

He smiled at the Gerudo, who smiled in return.

_This will be interesting..._

"Ganondorf! You are needed!" A shrill voice echoed in Ganondorf's head suddenly. He shook his head out of shock, not expecting to hear any other voices than his own.

"Is something the matter?" The King asked.

"It is nothing, a cold shock." Ganondorf said, waving his hand. "If you'll excuse me, I will begin to prepare. We leave tomorrow." He said, pushing out his chair and standing up.

"No drinks tonight?" The King asked.

"No, my Lord." Ganondorf said as he walked away from the table. "You will need to be sober tomorrow, as we leave at sunrise."

Ganondorf walked silently out of the Dining hall and up the staircase to his chambers. Once he was fully alone, he shut his door and grumbled.

 _'What's wrong, witch?'_  He asked in his mind.

 _We've caught something in the temple!_  They replied.

 _So? Kill it._  Ganondorf thought.

 _It wishes to speak with you, before its demise._ The replied. Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"What is so special about it that it demands an audience with me?" Ganondorf asked out loud.

_It claims to know you personally. It calls itself Nabooru..._

* * *

"Come on, Kid... What's taking you so long?" Nabooru muttered to herself. She paced back and forth in the Temple, just before the small hole at the bottom of the wall. The boy she had sent through there had been gone for hours, and it was making Nabooru nervous.

"Did he die? I'm sure Ganondorf wouldn't be stupid enough NOT to lay traps around." Nabooru rubbed her chin as she thought about what was going on. "Did I send that boy just to die? Goddess... That's the last thing I need..."

She looked back at the hole, contemplating her actions. She could still hear the rhythmic sound of scraping metal, like an ever sharpening blade, coming from the other side of the hole.

"Maybe he didn't even make it that far..." She said, then shook her head. "No, I heard a stone door shut, he made it passed... Whatever  _that_  is."

Nabooru looked up to the ceiling. Though she couldn't see anything, she had hoped she would at least feel the boy's presence. When she closed her eyes, pushed her senses out as far as she could, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes again with a huff.

"Well, shit." She grunted, then had a thought. The boy was obviously interested in using the gauntlets for himself. She had seen him look over at the large slab, desiring to push it.

"Oh... Oh crap, he didn't..." Nabooru said and ran outside of the temple. There was more than one way to leave the temple, she was sure of that. If the boy had betrayed her, it wouldn't be all that hard to leave without her knowing. If she could make it in time, perhaps she could stop Link from leaving with her treasure.

The hot sun beat down on her as she left the cool sanctuary of the temple. It pushed on her shoulders and back, slowing her down a little, but she wouldn't let it stop her. Nabooru ran off the stone patio of the temple's entrance, just before the large stone overhang, and looked up at the Goddess.

She had to raise her hand above her eyes to see clearly, but a wave of relief washed over her as she saw the boy walking out from inside the temple onto the Goddess's right hand. He was still there, and was opening a large wooden chest that she knew had to hold the gauntlets.

"I'm in luck!" Nabooru shouted.

"Are you now?" A voice said behind her. Nabooru whipped around to see two old women floating behind her on broomsticks.

"We have an intruder, sister!" One said.

"That we do, sister! Let's welcome out new guest!" The other said.

Suddenly, Nabooru felt a tug at her feet. When she looked down, she saw a pool of dark purple magic around her, sucking her body down. In a moment of panic, Nabooru screamed.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" She cried out. The witches said nothing, but flashed almost toothless grins at the girl. Her body sunk deeper into the pool. It pulled her in fast, and held her tight, giving her no way to pull out of it.

"Yeearggh!" She grunted as she placed her hands on the pool, trying in vain to push herself out. "Let me go!"

The witches laughed at her sickly, floating around her in circles as the magic pulled her further.

"You, you fiends!" Nabooru hissed, realizing now not who they were, but what they were. "Ganondorf's minions!"

She grunted and pushed against the magic that now had her up to her chest. With a frustrated exhale, Nabooru glanced up, only to see the boy standing on the edge of the Goddess's fingers. He was watching, scared for Nabooru.

"Link!" She called out. "Get out of here, now!" She warned. As she reached up for the boy, her push against he magic failed, and her body suck faster. Her head was enveloped by the magic, but tat didn't stop her from crying out.

"These witches! They're using black magic on me!" Was all she was able to get out, before darkness took her.


	118. Iron Knuckle, not Iron Will

"Gah! Let me go! What have you done to me?!" Nabooru shouted angrily. She was bound to a chair in a darkly lit room. There were no ropes or chains around her arms or legs, which meant her binding was magically rooted. She struggled in her chair though, trying as hard as she could to break free from the dark magical hold on her.

"Release me, witches!" She shouted.

"Why on Hyrule would we do that?" A voice spoke out suddenly in the darkness. Nabooru glared about the room. There were no torches, but strangely there was light around her chair. This gave all others in the room a visual on Nabooru, but granted her no such luxury. She could see nothing around her, which only infuriated her more.

"Reveal yourself, you bitch!" Nabooru scowled.

"Did you hear that, sister? She called me a bitch!" The voice mocked.

"Well, she isn't wrong." Another, slightly softer voice said.

"Who are you calling bitch, you overweight corpse?!" The voice shouted.

" **Don't call me that you** \- Stop... Not now, sister." The voice said, calming down. "We have a guest, remember?"

"Oh yes... The little girl..." The first voice said. Slowly, the beaked nose of a witch came in to light right before Nabooru. The witch smiled as she looked down at the Gerudo. Nabooru, however, glared up at her.

"I'm not a little girl!" Nabooru stated. "And where is Ganondorf? I demand to speak to him, NOW!"

"Oh?" The other voice asked as a second witch crept into view. "And who are you to make such demands?"

"I am Nabooru of the Gerudo Tribe. Second in command of the Gerudo, under..." She paused and scowled. "Under the false king!"

The witches looked at each other, grinning, then back to Nabooru.

"Tell me, Nabooru of the Gerudo Tribe." The second witch said. "Were you and King Ganondorf...  _Close_?"

Nabooru looked down, pain and anger welling up within her.

"I demand to speak with him." She repeated.

The second witch, adorned with blue designs on her white hair cover, closed her eyes and retreated into the dark.

"You must be some kind of fool, coming here alone." The first witch said. "What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"I seek the truth." Nabooru said keeping her head down.

"What truth is that?" The witch asked.

"That Ganondorf was using me, using this place, for his evil." Nabooru said, lifting her head. Her expression was a furious scowl. "Obviously I was right."

"Heh, obviously." The witch chuckled. "And what did it get you, girl?"

Nabooru kept her gaze on the witch, but her scowl faded.

"You made it all the way to the entrance, and got captured." The witch said, mocking Nabooru. "Very good, girl."

Nabooru dropped her head again.

"And now, you're going to die here, alone, in the dark... Forgotten by your people." The witch said.

"No one will ever remember you, Girl." She added.

"My name is not 'girl.'" Nabooru muttered. My name is-"

"Nabooru." A new voice uttered from the darkness. One that made the witch shrivel suddenly, and Nabooru's head shoot up. Torches ignited on their own, forcing light in Nabooru's eyes. When she could focus, she saw the two witches floating off the ground, as well as Ganondorf standing before her.

"You..." Nabooru scowled.

"Me." Ganondorf said, folding his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"You lied to me!" Nabooru shouted.

"Yes I did. What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"You betrayed me! You betrayed all of us!" Nabooru continued.

"I betrayed you, yes." Ganondorf confessed. "Not our people."

"Dodongo shit!" Nabooru exclaimed. "You are doing this for yourself, and yourself alone!"

"And just what is it I'm doing?" Ganondorf asked. Nabooru blinked a moment.

"I... You've defiled the Temple!" She shouted.

"Have I?" Ganondorf asked, looking around the chamber. "It looks the same to me."

"Quit the act, Asshole!" Nabooru shouted. "I  _know_ what you did!"

"And what did I do?" Ganondorf asked.

"You ruined this place!" Nabooru shouted. "You took what was sacred to our people... Our GODDESS, and turned it into a sanctum of evil!"

"Where's the evil, Nabooru?" Ganondorf asked, smirking. Nabooru glared at him with wide eyes, then nodded to the witches behind the man.

"She's got you there." Koume said with a chuckle.

Ganondorf kept his eyes on Nabooru, still holding his smirk.

"Search the temple. It is possible she did not enter here alone." Ganondorf said.

"I did sense a second presence within the temple walls..." Kotake said.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Ganondorf ask, keeping his gaze on Nabooru. "Get to it and bring them to me."

The witches nodded and summoned purple windows against the walls of the room. With an ethereal sound, the floated on their broomsticks through the portals, leaving Ganondorf alone with the bound Gerudo.

"You're a disgrace to our kind." Nabooru grumbled, looking away from Ganondorf in disgust.

"Am I? Or am I just what our  _kind_ have needed?" Ganondorf asked. Nabooru's turned her head back, staring at Ganondorf with rage and tears in her eyes.

"Our people don't need you! They have enough  _monsters_  to deal with!" She said, venom on her tongue.

"A monster..." Ganondorf closed his eyes and shrugged. "That is fair, I can be the monster, if I have to. The ends justify the means."

"Oh?" Nabooru scoffed. "And just what are the ends?"

"The betterment of the Gerudo, of course." Ganondorf said. Nabooru's head dropped, making her glare up at Ganondorf with a more threatening stare.

"What are the means, then?" She asked. Ganondorf looked back at her, not answering. "I'm going to die here anyway. I can't know?"

"Very well." Ganondorf said. Nabooru's heart sank at his answer. She had said that only to let him open up to her, but he didn't deny it at all. He was going to kill her.

"It will start with subjugating the lesser races of Hyrule. The Gorons will be slaves and mine death mountain for minerals and metals to forge. The Zoras will enrich their waters and feed them directly to the desert. And the Hylians... Well..." He paused.

"Well what?" Nabooru asked, rising her head.

"I don't exactly have a use for them just yet, other than battle fodder and possible breeding needs." Ganondorf said with a sick grin.

"Disgusting." Nabooru said.

"I agree." Ganondorf said, surprising Nabooru. "I would hate to mix my blood with a Hylian, but it is the only way to keep our people alive."

"You won't get away with it! There are those who will stop you  _long_  before you even begin!"

"Oh, my deer." Ganondorf said, leaning in close to Nabooru. "I began years ago."

"What?!" Nabooru asked, shocked. "How?! What have you done?!"

Ganondorf stood up straight and examined his fingernails.

"When the time comes, all I have to do is kill the Hylian King. The Gorons starve in their mountain, too afraid to do anything or help the Hylians. The Zoras worry more about their precious fish to offer any aid when the time comes, and even the great forest spirits have lost all sense of hope." Ganondorf said. "Their world is shattering, and their King doesn't even know it."

"You're mad!" Nabooru said.

"Yes, I am mad." Ganondorf replied. He turned from Nabooru and walked about the chambers. "More than mad, I am furious. The Hylians do not deserve the gifts they have, we do. They do not know what they have in plenty that we had to scrape for." He paused, then turned around to face Nabooru.

"What kind of King would I be, if I did not at least level the playing field?" He asked. A tear crawled down Nabooru's cheek as she heard Ganondorf speak.

"You betrayed the Goddess of the Sand." She said.

"The Goddess of the Sand." Ganondorf scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You cannot still be this blind, Nabooru."

"What does that mean?" She asked with a small sniffle. She was trying hard to hold back her sorrow, but with each words uttered from Ganondorf's lips, the veil around her heart lifted, revealing the true man she had spent her nights with. The pain was digging deeper and deeper with every syllable he let loose.

"Look around you Nabooru." Ganondorf said. "Really look. Not with your eyes alone, but with your spirit." He said and stared at the girl.

"Do you feel her?" He asked.

"Yes! I do!" She yelled.

"Do you really?!" Ganondorf asked with anger in his throat. "Do you hear her words? What does she tell you? Where is she? What sort of divine wisdom is being whispered into your ear?" With every question, Ganondorf took a step closer, his boots stomping on the stone floor.

"What is your Goddess saying?!" He yelled.

"Nothing!" Nabooru shouted back. She pulled on her invisible chains, not trying to break them, but out of sheer anger alone. She breathed heavily and glared at her captor.

"She's saying nothing to me!" She said. Ganondorf stared at her, then opened his mouth to speak the words Nabooru did not want to hear.

"That is because she isn't here." He said. Nabooru recoiled int her seat and shook her head.

"You lie." She muttered.

"She hasn't been here in a very long time." Ganondorf said, standing up right. "If she was ever even here at all." He scoffed.

"You lie!" Nabooru repeated, looking away.

"Do I?" Ganondorf asked. "I have yet to feel any sense of divinity within these walls." Ganondorf looked around the chambers, raising his arms. "This place was a hollow shell on my first visit here so many years ago. There was nothing to this place but ruin and decay." He said, looking back to Nabooru.

"If there ever was a Goddess of the Sand, she has long forsaken her lands. Along with her people." He said.

"That is Dodongo shit!" Nabooru shouted, pulling on her bonds again. "She exists! She  _always_  existed!"

"Then that makes it all the worse!" Ganondorf shouted back.

"How?!" Nabooru screamed. "How is that worse?!"

"BECAUSE THEN OUR GODDESS ABANDONED US!" Ganondorf roared. Nabaooru's lips closed tightly and she shot back into her chair.

"Don... I..." Her eyes shook as Ganondorf's words pierced her soul. She never thought about it, the idea of their Goddess leaving them was unheard of to her. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

Lizalfos had taken over much of the desert. The Gerudo Priestesses had all died. Darkness and famine had stripped the Fortress bare. She had known dark times in the recent years. It was possible that the Goddess no longer cared for the Gerudo.

"Shut up, Ganondorf." She muttered. "I don't want to hear this."

"Oh?" Ganondorf scoffed. "But you came here for the truth, yes?"

"Shut up." She said a little louder.

"Well, Nabooru. I think you finally found it." He continued.

"I said shut up!" She yelled and looked back up at him. Ganondorf closed his mouth, looking at the Gerudo. More tears streamed down her face as she looked up at him, no longer able to contain her pain.

"You are vile! You are disgustingly vile and evil!" She cursed.

"It hurts, I know." Ganondorf said. "I remember feeling the same when I learned the truth."

"So, what? Were you just going to let me live the fantasy?" She asked, then narrowed her eyes. "Were you ever  _really_  going to let me live here?"

"Yes." Ganondorf said, folding his arms. "I was going to let you live your days peacefully as a Priestess."

"Why?" Nabooru scoffed. "Why would you do that, knowing...  _Thinking_ you know the truth?"

Ganondorf shrugged.

"Ignorance is bliss." He said. Nabooru's head dropped.

"You ARE a monster." She said quietly.

"When it suits my needs." Ganondorf said quietly. "In the beginning, I did not mean to cause you pain." He added. "I  _had_  planned to keep you safely in the dark, by providing you with the light." He then took in a sharp breath and clicked his tongue.

"But you just had to keep digging." He uttered.

"Was any of it real?" Nabooru asked, keeping her head down. Ganondorf blinked as he looked down at the Gerudo.

"Yes." He said after a moment. Nabooru couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Was I not good enough, then?" She asked, catching Ganondorf off guard.

"You..." He paused, thinking over his words. "Were things different, I would have been proud to consider you my mate." He said.

Slowly, Nabooru's head rose to meet Ganondorf's gaze. Her makeup was running down her cheeks, following the streams of her tears. Her eyes were red as the waters flowed freely from them.

"I loved you, Ganondorf." She said softly. The large man looked down at Nabooru. He quietly walked up to her and crouched before her. His hand lifted and, resting on her nape, brushed the tears and makeup from her right cheek.

"Nabooru..." He replied quietly. "That's what made is so easy."

Nabooru's jaw and eyes clenched tightly, and she sobbed before her love. Ganondorf said nothing, and watched her cry. In truth, he did feel for her, and now seeing her in pain tugged at his heart.

Alas, it was short lived.

"My lord?" Kotake said, suddenly reappearing in the room.

"Leave us." Ganondorf said, keeping a gaze on Nabooru.

"I apologize my Lord... But there's something you must know." The Witch said. There was something in her voice that was not present the first time Nabooru heard the icy witch speak.

Fear.

"What is it?" Ganondorf said as he continued brushing Nabooru's tears away. Kotake was alone this time. The other witch did not accompany her.

"We examined the temple. There was an intruder, but they seem to have fled shortly after we captured the girl." Kotake said.

Nabooru sighed in slight relief.

_At least he's safe..._

"That is troubling, but rectifiable." Ganondorf said. Behind him, Kotake gulped.

"yes, My Lord... But..." She paused.

"But?" Ganondorf said.

"The intruder managed to take the Silver Gauntlets." She continued.

"We will find them." Ganondorf said.

"M-My Lord... You fail to understand..." Kotake said.

Ganondorf sighed and stood up tall. He turned around, facing the Witch. As his gaze fell upon her, Kotake shriveled away.

"Enlighten me, then." He said annoyed.

Kotake's bony hands grasped the wood of her broomstick tightly.

"Um, well. We found the remains of a dead guard before the chest." She said, looking down.

"A fallen warrior." Ganondorf scoffed, turning back to Nabooru. She had stopped crying, and sat quietly in her pain. "That is nothing to worry about.

" _She_ was the guard..." Kotake uttered.

"What? Who was guardi-" Ganondorf stopped mid sentence. When Nabooru opened her eyes, she saw Ganondorf's wide open. He was staring down, but not at her. His chest rose and fell swiftly as his anger built.

"Who was guarding them..." He spoke. His words were deep and heavy. Naboou glanced back at the Witch. Even at her distance, Nabooru could see the old woman shaking on her broomstick.

"M-My Lord, I-" She stuttered. Ganondorf looked over his shoulder at the Witch.

"I said, who guarded the gauntlets?" He demanded.

"I... I..." Kotake stuttered. Ganondorf hands clenched into fists. He turned his back to Nabooru and walked slowly towards the witch.

"Say her name. Who was guarding the gauntlets?!" He said coldly.

"J... J... Jafora..." Kotake muttered.

Ganondorf stopped walking mid-step and clenched his jaw tight. After her failed resurrection, Ganondorf had placed Jafora's revived body inside the armor of the ancient Iron Knuckles and had her rest in that room until he could bring her back completely.

Nabooru's brow furrowed in confusion.

_Jafora?_

"Damage." He said.

"W-what?" Kotake asked, not understanding him.

"What is the damage?" He asked. Kotake gulped again.

"My Lord... She-"

"WHAT IS THE DAMAGE?!" He bellowed suddenly.

"It's... She's..." Kotake started, she shook her head.

"Can she be repaired?" He asked, masking his pain with his anger. "We brought her back once, surely it can be done a second time!"

"There..." Kotake looked up at Ganondorf, near tears in her eyes. "There's nothing left  _to_  bring back..."

Ganondorf looked down and took a step backward. Jafora was his reason behind everything he had accomplished. It was all for her. He needed the Triforce to bring her back to him. And now, in a seemingly random event, she was gone. Again.

"I-I am so sorry." She said with pure empathy. "This is not what I mean to happen."

"What you  _meant_  to happen?!" Ganondorf asked. His eyes flashed back to the witch, pure hatred boiling behind them. Kotake took in a sharp breath and slid backwards on her broom at his gaze.

Ganondorf..." She said cautiously, holding up a hand in defense. "Now... Now just wait a moment."

"Jafora..." Nabooru muttered.

"Shut it." Ganondorf said, keeping his gaze on the witch, who was slowly recoiling on her broom.

"Not... Meister Jafora." Nabooru continued.

"Shut your mouth, Nabooru." Ganondorf said, this time glaring over his shoulder at the bound Gerudo.

"Jafora... Died! Years ago!" She shouted.

"Silence!" Ganondorf yelled.

"But, you loved her!" Nabooru shouted. Ganondorf's muscles tensed as Nabooru continued.

"You sick man!" Nabooru shouted, pulling on her binds again. "You desecrated a dead sister?! You used the corpse of your kin to fulfill your needs?! That is beyond evil! That is demonic! Just how far have you fallen?!"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Ganondorf roared. His hand swung back, the back of it smacking against Nabooru's cheek.

Nabooru grunted as her head was forced left, a red imprint on her skin.

"Do NOT speak of what you don't understand, girl!" Ganondorf growled.

"And you!" He said, turning to Kotake. "What. Did. You. DO?!"

"I... Your servant mentioned you were falling for this girl." Kotake said, gesturing to Nabooru. "I told her to convince this one to come to the temple, and we would take care of her." She explained.

"And you let this all happen under your watch?!" Ganondorf asked, walking closer to Kotake.

"How would I know she would bring a second?" Kotake asked, frantically terrified of Ganondorf's wrath.

"SHE ALWAYS HAS A SECOND!" Ganondorf shouted, now towering over the meek old woman. "She lets others do her dirty work for her! That is her power!" Ganondorf roared, then blinked.

"Marisha. That's who took the gauntlets! She is headed for the fortress. Find her, and bring her to me." He huffed and looked over his shoulder to Nabooru. "I will flay her before your eyes for this, Nabooru!"

"No!" Nabooru shouted. "Marisha had nothing to do with this! I promise!"

"Now it is you who speaks Dodongo shit!" Ganondorf said angrily.

"No, Ganondorf, please. It wasn't her!" Nabooru pleaded. "Kill me, fine, sure. But leave Marisha alone! She's innocent in this!"

"Innocent? Marisha?" Ganondorf scoffed. "She has been by your side since before any of this. If it wasn't your little minion, then who could it have possibly been?" Ganondorf grumbled. Nabooru looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"He was... Hylian." She confessed.

"A Hylian? Here?!" Kotake asked, not believing Nabooru's words. "My Lord, she is clearly lying! No Hylian could make it through the desert! Let me pay for my error by killing her!" She said.

Ganondorf raised his hand, silencing the witch.

"You will pay for this, dearly, but not like this." He spoke to Kotake, keeping his eyes on Nabooru. "There are those in Hyrule who think like Nabooru. It is not inconceivable that they would work together. If they have, then I must move matters forward in Hyrule."

"What do you mean, Ganondorf?" Kotake asked. Ganondorf kept a hard stare on Nabooru, who looked back at him, still pleading with her eyes.

"The King of Hyrule. I have just set up a trip with him alone." He paused, keeping a dark stare Nabooru. "I will kill him during our venture. Then we will take Hyrule."

"Y-Yes, My Lord... A sound plan." Kotake said. She exhaled in slight relief as Ganondorf's mind focused on Hyrule, and no longer on her.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Ganondorf said. Nabooru looked at him cautiously. She could feel dark energy building within him.

"Yes, Lord?" Kotake asked. She had the courage to fly up behind him, curious of what he would say next. Nabooru watched Ganondorf's face contort with rage. His lip quivered as his nose crinkled, while his eyes turned more yellow. She had never seen him this angry before. His fist clenched tighter, before it was engulfed in black magic.

With lightning speed, he turned around and punched the old witch dead on in the forehead. She flung back with a grunt, sending a spray of blood in the air, before crashing into the opposite wall.

"Don't you DARE make plans behind my back again!" He roared. The Witch's eyes were so wide open, Nabooru worried if Ganondorf had knocked them out of their sockets. She gurgled blood as she peeled off the wall and crumpled to the floor.

"Do so again, and I will make you watch as I feed your sister to a Lizalfos horde!" He threatened.

"And you..." Ganondorf said, looking over his shoulder to Nabooru. She sat up in her chair in terror.

"You let a Hylian into  _my_  temple! You let him roam free while you just waited. It was through  _your_ cowardice and inaction that twice now a Hylian has..." He paused and took in a heavy breath. "It is  _your_ fault she is gone!" He bellowed. Nabooru flinched at Ganondorf's rage. The aura he was emitting was less of a man's, and more of a wild animal's.

"Ganondorf!" Nabooru said, feeling Ganondorf's full wrath upon her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was her!"

"Ignorance may be bliss, but it will not save you!" Ganondorf said, walking closer.

"Please! Please!" She shouted, pulling on her binds again. "I'm not ready to die!"

As Ganondorf walked closer, his hand emanated dark magic.

"Oh, you are not going to die." He grumbled.

"What?" Nabooru asked, confused. Suddenly, Ganondorf's hand lunged out, grasping Nabooru at the forehead.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Nabooru screamed as dark magic pushed in through her skin into her brain. Her eyes flung wide open along with her gaping maw. Immense pressure was forced into her mind as Ganondorf's will penetrated her thoughts. Her body shook violently in the chair, similar to having a seizure.

"You will know pain Nabooru!" Ganondorf growled. He pushed hard on Nabooru's head, pinning it to the chair. "You refused to aid me willingly, so you will serve me as a  _thrall_  until long after you are dead!"

Nabooru's screams echoed throughout all the halls of the Temple. Even the monsters of the temple heard it and were terrified. Koume, who was in hiding on the furthest end of the temple after finding Jafora's remains, heard the wailing. She shut her eyes and clutched hard to her broom, fearing for herself and her sister.

Nabooru's eyes blinked as bright purple light burst forth from her eye sockets. Soon, her gaping mouth did the same, flashing the dark magic that pulsed through her brain. Her screams were outmatched by the bright light, until it was too bright to see or hear anything.

"Welcome to  _my_ Kingdom, Nabooru!" Ganondorf said and pulled off the Gerudo.

Released from Ganondorf's grasped, Nabooru's body jolted forward. Her head dangled down, her eyes wide open, but lacking any emotion. Her mouth closed, and the screaming stopped. Ganondorf took a step back, looking down at his prisoner.

"Nabooru." He commanded. Nabooru's head jolted up at his command, but there was nothing behind her eyes.

"Whom do you served?" Ganondorf asked.

"I serve Ganondorf, King of Hyrule." She said blankly.

"Yes, you do." Ganondorf said, then turned around to Kotake. The Witch was still on the floor, spitting blood. He walked up to her and nudged her with his boot.

"Whom do  _you_  serve?" He grumbled.

"Y-You, K-King Gan-ndorf..." Kotake said, spiting out blood.

"Do not fail me ever again." Ganondorf said sternly, then looked back to Nabooru.

"Keep her here." Ganondorf commanded. "She is yours now." He said.

Suddenly, the torches flickered, and Ganondorf was gone. The lights began to dim, leaving the bleeding witch and Nabooru in the darkness.


	119. We're Going on a Trip

The morning came early for the King. He was not accustomed to waking up before dawn, and the knock on his door as night still ruled over the sky did not, a jolly man, make. It took him a good bit of energy to pry himself from the bed. The only reason he did so was the knocking on his door did not cease.

Only when he answered it did the pounding stop. He grumbled as Ganondorf stood in his doorway, ready to leave. To the King's great demise, no matter how tired he claimed he was, the larger man was in no mood to back down and relent from their plans.

Ganondorf was determined to go on this trip.

It took a great bit of effort on the Gerudo's part, be he finally got the King of Hyrule ready, albeit under a great deal of complaining. In under two hours, the two rode out of the Castle on their horses.

Ganondorf arched his back, riding low on his horse with determination burning in his amber eyes. The King, on the other hand, sat up in his saddle. His eyes were closed as he attempted to fetch some sort of slumber while the sun was still below the horizon.

"Must we leave  _this_  early?" He whined.

"Yes." Ganondorf said with a hint of gruff in his voice. He only rose from the nape of his horse when they reached Castle Town. If any saw them here, he wanted to at least look like he did not have an agenda. There were many eyes in the town, even at this hour. Many still that did not like him. Ganondorf wanted to shred off any indication that he had motivations behind their ride.

He wanted to look casual.

His steed's hooves clomped on the stone road calmly as the two sauntered through the town square. Ganondorf kept his gaze forward to the shut gate, but had his mind weary of the public.

The King, however, was not so cautious. His eyes wandered all over the town. He had not been outside of the castle in a long while, and although it was early in the morning, he could already breathe a little lighter.

Then, suddenly, his eyes spotted a tavern

"Ganondorf, wait!" The King said as he pulled on the reins of his horse. Ganondorf did the same and looked to the King.

"In all of our haste, we forgot breakfast!" The King said, and pointed to the tavern. "Surely we cannot begin a journey on an empty stomach." He said with a winning smile.

"You asked once what life was like for the Gerudo." Ganondorf said, glaring at the King like a hawk to a mouse. The King's smile faded and his pointing finger curled.

"I did." He said, slightly spooked by Ganondorf's gaze.

"Well, life for a Gerudo involves not always getting what you want." He said, turning his head back to the gate. "Including breakfast."

The black horse Ganondorf sat on started trotting again.

"But... What about food?" The King asked, kicking at his horse gently.

"I will hunt when the time comes." Ganondorf said.

"And..." The King looked around his horse. While his mare did not bare any extra burdens, the King looked around her for any spare bundles. Unsatisfied, he looked to Ganondorf's horse. There were bundles for camping, but now casks.

"What of wine?" He asked.

"No wine." Ganondorf said. The King blinked.

"No wine?!" He shouted.

"No. Wine." Ganondorf said coldly as they reached the gate. He looked down at the guard, who had been informed of their trip. With a simple salute, the guard pulled the wooden crank. Ganondorf's eyes looked up as the massive wooden slab slowly began lowering.

"What do you mean no wine?" The King pressed. His horse stopped at the Gerudo's left, letting the King wine directly into the man's ear. "How are we supposed to enjoy ourselves at night?"

Ganondorf turned to the King, keeping his gaze, but now with added anger. He had been hearing the King complain for a while now, and it was getting to him.

"There are many ways to entertain yourself in the wilderness that do not involve drinking, your Highness. With any luck, we will bump into them before the sun rises." Ganondorf said.

"M-My Lord." The guard spoke out, gaining the attention of both Kings. "I must warn you against traveling the open plains at this hour."

"Why is that, soldier?" The King asked, yearning for any reason to go back home.

"The Stal rise when the sun's out." The soldier reported. "That includes the early morning. That is why we have this gate."

"You hear that, Ganondorf?" The King asked, pouting. "It looks like we can't go." He said, looking back to the Castle. "I guess we just have to go home."

"We'll risk it." Ganondorf said, and rode forward. The King looked at Ganondorf and pouted for real this time, before glancing at the soldier, shrugging, and kicking his horse again.

"Thank you for trying." He said to the soldier as he rode passed.

Ganondorf let his horse trot across the grass as he sat up straight and closed his eyes. His arms stretched out and he leaned his head up. His chest rose and fell as he took in the fresh air of Hyrule. If he had to choose between castle walls and an open range, Ganondorf would gladly pick the latter.

"What are you doing?" The King asked as his horse approached Ganondorf's.

"Taking in the air." Ganondorf said. The King looked around.

"Is the air different here?" He asked.

"Breathe, and find out." Ganondorf said. The King looked at Ganondorf with a raised eyebrow, before closing his eyes and taking in a breath. His eye opened wide as the feral air was sucked up his nostrils. It was sharp, painful, but full of energy. There was no stagnant feeling to it. This was actual true air.

The King coughed as the sudden change in atmosphere struck him like a hammer.

"It's... It  _is_  different!" He exclaimed.

"It is wild." Ganondorf said, lowering his arms and opening his eyes. "Removed from the air shared by old men and chattering fools."

"I... I like it." The King said. All the sleep deprivation he was feeling washed away as his lung expanded, filling with the breath of the wild. It energized him, filled him with the longing he had never felt before. His hands gripped the reins of his horse and he looked to the sky.

The dark skies turned to purple, then dark blue, and eventually added white as the sun peaked over the distant forests. The King surveyed his lands with the want to explore; a feeling he had not experienced since childhood. Up on the far distant right, he could make out a large building resting atop a hill. With a kick, his mare galloped onward.

"Come Ganondorf!" The King yelled. "We'll see what's out there!"

Ganondorf watched the King ride off. While he was pleased he no longer had to endure the complaining and whining of the older man, his heart was far from at ease. With a swift motion of his hands on the reins, he commanded his steed forward.

* * *

The morning grew late by the time the two Lords reached the building. It was a large structure, covering the massive hill upon which it rested. All that could be seen from the outside was a large wooden wall surrounding the property. Ganondorf had been here once before, but that was a very long time ago.

"Have you ever seen this place, King Ganondorf?" The King asked. Ganondorf had been here once before, but that was a very long time ago.

"I have never set foot inside, but I know of this place." Ganondorf said, pulling his horse to stop at the large gateway.

"Lon Lon Ranch." The King said, pride in his eyes. "It's home to all the horses bred for Hyrule, as well as a good majority of its chickens and cows!" The King said. He looked up to the name of the ranch above the archway, brimming with pride. "It is a true treasure."

"So it would seem." Ganondorf said, looking up at the name as well. Such a large place like this could potentially save all the lives of the Gerudo, if their produce was shared throughout all of Hyrule instead of just the Castle.

"What wonders I could do with it..." Ganondorf muttered.

"Hmm?" The King asked, not fully paying attention to his companion.

"It is nothing." Ganondorf said, looking down to the ranch's entrance. "Shall we visit?"

"What, go inside?" The King asked. "I am sure it's much too early for that!"

"It is a farm, yes?" Ganondorf asked.

"That, and a range." The King answered. Ganondorf looked to the King and smiled.

"Then they were likely up much earlier than you." He said, kicking his horse to go forward.

Ganondorf was right. The two were greeted by a small girl with red hair minutes upon entering the ranch. She was a young thing, around the age of Princess Zelda, and her smile was like the sunshine. The King relaxed as they were greeted.

Before long another person joined them. He was a much older man, holding a Cucco. He greeted them, explaining that he was the owner of the ranch, and the girl's father.

As they dismounted, the girl pulled the reins of both Ganondorf and the King's horses to the corral, so they could walk around, eat hay, and be in contact with the other horses. Meanwhile, Talon, the man, brought the men into his home.

"Help yurself to some eggs, boys!" He said, sitting down at his stable, still holding the Cucco. While Ganondorf didn't think twice about taking in some breakfast, the King stood at the table, looking around.

"So... The Cuccos just roam around? Any where they want?" He asked. At the table, there was a Cucco standing in the chair designated for the king.

"Heh, it's as much their home as it is mine!" Talon said, brushing the head of the Cucco in his lap.

"U-huh..." The King said, keeping his eyes on the bird.

"Just brush it off." Ganondorf said as he took in a mouthful of scrambled eggs. The King looked to Ganondorf, then back to the bird.

"I um... Usually have another do that for me." The King said.

"Another isn't here." Ganondorf said, looking up at the King. "Out here, you must rely on yourself."

The king looked back at Ganondorf, worry in his eyes that he had to do something he didn't like. Slowly, he pulled the chair out and wiggled his fingers at the bird.

"Shoo, if you wouldn't mind." He said. The Cucco glanced up at him, tilting its head to the side and looking at him with one eye. With a squawk, it opened its wings and flew off the chair. It bobbed a couple times in the air before landing in a hay patch on the other side of the room.

"Thank ya fur bein' so polite to her!" Talon said, smiling under his beard. "She'll remember ya fur that!"

"Of... Course!" The King said. He glanced to Ganondorf, who shrugged, before sitting down.

"So, eggs, huh?" The King asked as he looked over the table. Across the wooden board that was the dining table, there were vegetables, grains, a pitcher of milk, and a platter of eggs. The reason the King brought up the eggs was because he could feel dozens of eyes staring up at them.

As he turned around, he saw all the Cuccos looking at him. Talon and Ganondorf didn't seem to mind, but he sure did.

"Yep, good fur the body!" Talon said, still petting his Cucco.

"Isn't that a little... Awkward?" The King asked, glancing over the Cuccos.

"Why?" Asked Ganondorf, shoveling a fork-full of eggs into his mouth.

"Well, I assume your friends here laid them, yes?" The King turned to Talon.

"Sure did!" Talon said proudly. "All food here's farmed at the ranch!"

"Well..." The King paused, looking over the table. "If I was the sort of man who laid eggs.."

Ganondorf's eyes flashed up to the King, listening intently to the King as he finished his sentence.

"I don't think I'd much like to watch people eat them." The King said. Malon thought for a moment at the King's words. He then looked down at the bird in his arms, who looked back up at him.

"Does that both you, Milly?" He asked. The bird shook slightly, cooing.

"She don't seem to mind." Talon said, looking back up at the King with a smile. The Hylian Lord looked at the farmer, confused, then returned the smile. Slowly and reluctantly, he slid an egg onto his plate and began to eat.

"Very good..." He said, awkwardly attempting to be a good guest.

"You bet it is!" Talon said.

"Agreed." Ganondorf added, finishing his plate. "With eggs like these, I'm sure the Cuccos make for excellent feasts as well."

"Oh, no." Talon said. "We don't eat the Cuccos here." He paused and gently rubbed the head of the Cucco in his lap. "It's as much their home as it is ours."

"Come now." Ganondorf chuckled. "Surely you eat at least one-" He was cut off as the Talon suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist. Ganondorf's eyes flashed from Talon's hand to his eyes.

There was a serious look in the farmer's stare, almost like a warning.

"This is as much their home as it is ours." Talon said slowly. His hand released Ganondorf, and his eyes fell from Ganondorf's to the table. He stared forward but his gaze reached into more than the physical realm.

"They allow us to eat their eggs, but we don't push it farther." He said slowly.

"Allow?" The King asked. Ganondorf was silent, but equally intrigued.

"Cuccos were here in Hyrule long before we were, My Lord." Talon began. "They were the guardians of the ancient world, before we came..."

Ganondorf and the King shared worrisome glances, while Talon kept his eyes forward. The Cucco in his lap looked up at him, wanting more pets.

"They have seen much..." He paused, glancing over to the other Cuccos in the room. "They still see much."

"My good man." The King said. "Don't you think that is a bit too-"

"Good man..." Talon interrupted. "What makes me a good man, when seen in the eyes of a Cucco?" He asked, looking down to his bird. His hand rested on its head, and it closed its eyes happily.

"Farmer, Lord, King... It's all the same in the end..." Talon continued. "We are all featherless."

The King and Ganondorf stared at Talon, deeply confused.

"King Ganondorf." The King said suddenly. "We have a long way to go still, yes?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Ganondorf responded. "We should be on our way."

"Of course!" Talon shouted, returning to his former state. "Don't let this ol' farmer keep ya from yur journey!"

All three of the men stood up from the table and walked toward the door. While Talon chuckled though, bother the other men stared at the Cuccos, who seemed to match the glare with their many black eyes.

"Malon's got yur horses in the field! Just talk to ol' Ingo at the gate an' he'll let you in!" Talon said as he opened the door for the men. Once outside, the door shut behind them.

"So, that was-" The King began.

"No yet." Ganondorf interrupted. "Not until we leave." He walked toward the corral, determined to leave as soon as possible. The King followed as best he could, but Ganondorf's long stride pushed him forward at a much faster pace. The King had to nigh run to keep up.

As they approached the gate, a man stood before them. He looked similar to Talon, but was much thinner. He also lacked any sense of happiness under his beard. It was clear he did not enjoy his post. As Ganondorf came to the man, he expected to be greeted like he was earlier. However, this man just looked at him.

"Well?" Ganondorf said finally.

"Well what?" The man asked, twitching his mustache.

"You work here, yes?" Ganondorf asked.

"What's it to ya?" The man replied. Ganondorf's body rose as his temper began to flare. He was in little mood to be brushed aside by a Hylian farmer.

"Do you know who I am?" Ganondorf asked. "Who he is?" He nodded over his shoulder.

"Can't say that I do." The man said, leaning against the gate.

"I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo." Ganondorf said. A twinge of fear sparked in the man, and he gulped. I was not that because Ganondorf said he was King, but that he was Gerudo.

"That is the King of Hyrule." Ganondorf said. " _Your_  King."

The man straightened up and brushed the dust off his clothes.

"How can I help you, Great Lords?" The Man asked, clasping his hands and giving off the most pathetic of smiles.

"Our horses. We require them." Ganondorf said.

"My Lord, there are lots of horses in there." The man said. "Would you care to be more specific?"

"My good man." The King said as he caught up. "Our horses are the two by the lovely girl in the pasture." He said, pointing to Malon. "I am sure you know her."

The Man looked over his shoulder and grunted, before pulling open the gate. The King smiled up at Ganondorf, who was staring at the man.

"Fetch our horses, if you wouldn't mind." Ganondorf said to the King. The Hylian happily entered the field, while Ganondorf stood back, staring down the other man. The more he stared at him, the more the man began to shrink.

"S-sir... I did not know." The man said.

"What is your name, Hylian." Ganondorf demanded.

"I-Ingo." The man replied.

"What is you duty here, Ingo?" Ganondorf asked.

"I t-tend to the horses." Ingo stuttered.

"Hmm." Ganondorf grunted, looking into the corral. His eyes found the red haired girl, happily patting the horses and talking to the King. "Seems she does a better job than you."

"That's Malon." Ingo said with a slight grumble. "She's the  _boss's_  daughter."

"You think you could do better?" Ganondorf said, folding his arms.

"Oh, Lord. I  _know_  I could run this place much better than Talon." Ingo said, looking int the field at Malon. "At least I wouldn't preach about the damn birds..."

Ganondorf looked back at the man.

"Learn respect, Ingo, and perhaps this ranch will be given to you one day." He said, walking passed the man. "If you are a loyal worker."

"Y-yes Lord! I will, Lord." Ingo said, bowing repeatedly as Ganondorf walked around him.

As he met up with his companion, Ganondorf mounted his horse and rode out of the Ranch, with the King by his side. Only when they left the entrance did Ganondorf speak of their visit.

"That was..." He paused.

"Strange? Different?" The King asked.

"Fucking weird." Ganondorf said, glancing back at the ranch.

"My Lord!" The King exclaimed as he looked at Ganondorf. He had never heard the man speak this way, and it shocked him.

"It was." Ganondorf said. The King looked down for a moment, then back up.

"The girl was nice." He said.


	120. Deeds Done in the Dark

As night covered Hyrule, the two Kings found themselves in the southern half of the massive Hyrule Field. This portion of the field was the widest and most open. It was here Ganondorf chose to make camp. While most would consider it a terrible place as it left them wide open for an attack, Ganondorf did not worry.

The King also didn't worry too much about their chosen location to make camp, although that was due to a lack of experience. In his mind, Ganondorf knew best.

The two horses stood on their own, grazing on the grass. The King sat on the ground, next to the fire Ganondorf had made, while the Gerudo pitched the tents. He could have used assistance, if the King had knowledge on camping. But as he did not, Ganondorf would simply make due without.

Every once in a while, the King would reach up and twist the spit laying across the fire, letting the flames cook the small mammal Ganondorf had caught earlier.

"Lovely night." The King said as he stared up at the sky. "I scarcely see so many stars back home."

"They are a sight to behold." Ganondorf said as he pounded a tied nail into the soil.

"Are you granted such visions in the desert?" The King asked.

"That and many others." Ganondorf replied.

"Hmm, I suppose the most beautiful visions are those that walk on two legs." The King said.

"What?" Ganondorf asked. The King chuckled. His eyes stayed on the stars, taking in the beauty of the vast beyond.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"How do I do what?" Ganondorf said with a grunt as he nailed the last spike into the ground.

"Live with such lovely creatures." The King said. Ganondorf looked up at him.

"Well, first, I don't see them as creatures." Ganondorf said. The King's back was facing him. Everything was lining up perfectly. Their ride had tired the King out, so he would put up little resistance. Not that he could fend Ganondorf off even at full strength, but it would show little struggle to any who would look closely to the wounds. Ganondorf could feel the weight of his dagger on his thigh. This was building to be the opportune moment.

The Gerudo rotated his form to fully face his unsuspecting prey like a cat would before the pounce.

"Oh, I know that." The King said. He shifted in the dirt to face Ganondorf easier, making the Gerudo pause and rethink his actions. The King, however, was smiling at him.

"I just meant that your people are so beautiful." He said. Ganondof stared at him still, silently listening to his words.

"It's called a compliment." The King added. Ganondorf looked down to the nail he had driven into the ground.

"It is not so easy to interpret, sometimes." He said.

"What do you mean?" The King asked.

"Gerudo have been called creatures before." Ganodorf said. "And it is not always meant in such a 'nice' way."

The King looked down as he understood.

"Ah, I see." He said, "My apologies."

"It is fine." Ganondorf said. "You Hylians have never experienced prejudice. How could I expect you to understand so quickly?"

"No, We know prejudice." The King said, Ganondorf's eyes flickered up to the King with slight anger.

"We are masters at producing it, unfortunately." The King said, then smiled sorrowfully at the Gerudo man. "We have become very adept at thinking we are better than everyone else. It is sad, really."

"Oh?" Ganondorf said and stood up. "Why is that?"

"Because so few of us, if  _any_  of us, actually are." The King said. Ganondorf was caught off guard. He didn't expect any Hylian, especially the King, to speak this way. He always saw the Hylians as pompous, and in his mind, their King was supposed to be the most ignorant.

"How do you mean?" Ganondorf asked, slightly bewildered. This King slowly turned back and looked to the fires, his back to Ganondorf once more.

"I know legend says that the Hylians are the most special people in all Hyrule." He said. "Chosen by the Goddesses, they say." He scoffed and stared into the fire. "Because of this, we seem to think ourselves better than everyone else. We demean the other races. And sometimes, as you have experienced first hand, we punish others simply for being different than us."

Ganondorf glanced down. His left hand naturally moved behind him. the tips of his fingers brushed against the hilt of his dagger.

"I know this, all too well." The King continued. "You might say I was a spoiled brat in my youth." He said with a small chuckle. Then, he sighed and thought about his life. "I held on to the ideals of my father, who was quite a proud man. A warrior. A keeper of the older ways, and the older thoughts, of Hyrule"

Ganondorf could not help but scoff.

"Oh, I know, Ganonodorf." The King said, looking back up to the sky. "What do  _we_  know of fighting, right? Well..." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "Believe me, Ganondorf, we know of fighting."

Ganondorf's fingers wrapped around the hilt of his dagger. Another moment had come, This time, Ganondorf did not want to wait for the prime moment.

It was here.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes." The King said. "Because we started almost all of them."

Ganondorf's boot silently took a step closer. His hand gripped the hilt of his dagger tight.

"I know." He said.

"Ho, Ganondorf." The King sighed. "Hyrule's history is written in blood."

"Yes, it is." Ganondorf said, taking another step. "For your people and mine." Slowly, he pulled the dagger out of its sheath, careful not to make a sound.

"It makes the world sick, my friend." The King said. He glanced down to the field, looking at the grass. "You can grow nothing from blood soaked soil, it is a simple truth. It is the same for plants, animals, and even kingdoms."

"Except you can build a kingdom on bloodshed." Ganondorf said, coming closer to his target. "It is all too easy."

The King scoffed.

"Not a just Kingdom." He said. "When I became King, I wanted nothing but to be the greatest and best King Hyrule had ever seen. I wanted to be mighty, powerful. A warrior." He stopped, bringing a melancholy tone to his words. "It was only after I learned Hyrule's  _true_  history that to do so would not change a thing. I would simply repeat it all, just like my predecessors."

"So that is why you cannot fight?" Ganondorf asked. With one more step, he would be right behind the king. The Hylian, not knowing the danger lurking at his back, chuckled.

"Yes, but also no." He said. "I can fight, very hard, but it is not with a sword."

"Ah, so you use your tongue instead." Ganondorf said. Slowly, he raised his dagger high. "In the end, what did it give you?"

"Well, I would not have found such a good friend in you, if I traded blows instead of words." The King said in a kind tone.

Ganondorf stood still, holding the dagger high above the King. His fist clenched tight around his blade's handle, but for some reason, the King's words made it so he could not drive it down.

"What?" He asked, confused. His had instictively dropped behind his back as he saw the King's back shift. He sheathed his blade just as the King turned around and looked up at him. While Ganondorf was serious, the Hylian King was smiling up at him.

"Look where we are, Ganondorf." The King said, motioning out to the field. Ganondorf glanced around quickly, then looked back to his companion.

"Violence didn't bring us here. Words did. Yes you attacked my people-" He paused and raised up his hands. "No offense intended, Ganondorf. I knew you had to to get my attention. But... Beyond that. You trusted me and my people enough to speak to me. You wanted peace over war."

Ganondorf looked down at the King, bewildered at just how calm the King was, even now.

"You trusted me, Ganondorf. I think... No I  _know_  that could not have been easy. And yet..." He paused and patted Ganondorf's calf. "You still did it! You showed so much strength to me in that move that I could not do anything else but listen and speak with you."

The King smiled up at Ganondorf with pride almost running over.

"You trusted me. How could I do any less for you?" He asked. Ganondorf looked away for a moment, then walked around the King and sat down next to the fire. The King chuckled as he did so.

"And I still trust you." He continued. "Even when I don't want to."

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf asked with a slight gruff to his voice. His mind was off. He was thinking hard about his plans, and what truly mattered. Was vengeance for Jafora so important that it came in the way of a possible true peace? Would this be what she would have wanted?

The idea made Ganondorf scoff.

_Of course not..._

Ganondorf imagined the Gerudo behind him, smacking him in the head and calling him an idiot.

It almost made him smile.

"I know why we're out here." The King said.

"Of course you do. It's called camping." Ganondorf said, watching the fire, while imagining Jafora with him.

"No. I know the  _real_  reason, Ganondorf." The King said. Ganondorf's vision vanished and he turned his head to the King. The Hylian was looking back at him, this time with no hint of a smile. Ganondorf watched the King closely. He did not know his full meaning, whether or not he was talking about Ganondorf's real reason for this excursion, so he decided to play it safe.

"All right. I shall bite." He said. "What is the  _real_  reason?"

The King took in a deep breath and exhaled. The fires shifted and turned a more brilliant shade of yellow as his breath hit it.

"I am no fool, Ganondorf." He said. The Gerudo raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I  _am_ , but not where it counts." He paused and looked and the fires.

"A drunk ruler is not an effective one." He said. Ganondorf looked away from the King and nodded.

"Why do you, then?" Ganondorf asked.

"At first, it was just a small release from the pressures of the day." He said and chuckled. "Politics, advisers, just the mess of it all."

"That would make any man drink." Ganondorf said. The King looked up at him, chuckling more.

"Yes, and as you can see, it has." He said, smiling. Ganondorf let the right edge of his lip curl up, giving the King much needed validation to laugh.

"But, in time, one small drink wasn't enough. I needed another." The King said, dropping his smile. "Then another, and then another."

"I know that feeling." Ganondorf said.

"You have the same problem with advisers back home?" The King asked. Ganondorf's jaw slid to the side as he thought about home.

"Just the one adviser, actually." Ganondorf said, thinking of Nabooru. His blood boiled just seeing her in his mind. His chest rose and fell as he attempted to cloak his anger. "She could absolutely turn a man to drinking."

"Oh?" The King laughed. "Because of her words, or her looks?" He asked with a wink.

"The former." Ganondorf said, looking back at he King and smirking. "Completely the former."

"Oh? Is she an old crone?" The King asked.

"The opposite." Ganondorf said. "She is young and could be quite beautiful."

"If?" The King asked.

"If her words didn't constantly curdle the air." Ganondorf replied with a smirk.

The King laughed and shook his head.

"Ugh, I know that feeling. Not all have been bad, though." He said. "I have had many that were honest, good people."

"I have had them too." Ganondorf said, his mind returning to Jafora. He looked to the fire as he envisioned her again. "She would most likely have fought very hard for this meeting."

"What happened to her?" The King asked. Ganondorf looked up to the king.

"Time. Time happened." Ganondorf said.

"I am sorry." The King replied.

"You would have liked her. She was much like our Lady Impa." Ganondorf said, attempting to change the subject. The King smirked. "This was as much her idea as it was mine, you know."

"You two..." He said, shaking his head. "You make quite the match."

"We do get along." Ganondorf said. Suddenly, he saw the King's eyebrows raise.

"I wonder..." He said, then paused. "No, it wouldn't work."

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

"Well..." The King said, looked to Ganondorf. "Being a Gerudo, and surrounded by so many wonderful people, I am sure you have already found companion."

Ganondorf looked into the flames, thinking of Nabooru once again.

"Actually no." He said, pulling the King's attention to his words. "I find myself without companionship." When he said this, Ganondorf looked up to the King. He was surprised, however, to find the Hylian smiling widely. He obviously had a match ready in his mind.

Ganondorf blinked at the King several times.

"No." Ganondorf said.

"Why not?" The King asked.

"She and I... We wouldn't..." Ganondorf stammered.

"Oh but you would!" The King pushed, his smile not fading in the slightest. "I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you."

"I do not look at- Wait," Ganondorf paused. "You cannot see anything in Impa's looks. She steels herself specifically for that reason."

"Tsk, Tsk, Ganondorf." The King said, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. "You can hide many things, but never love."

"Love?!" Ganondorf blurted out.

"I know it would not be a traditionally royal union, but you two are very much alike. I would love to see the things you would do together." He said, then smiled.

"I..." Ganondorf stuttered. He was awestruck. This was no where near what he had planned to happen. Part of him wished that he had plunged the dagger deep into the King's back, and be done with it and avoiding this entire conversation. However, thinking of Impa, the other part...

"And who knows!" The King added. "Were you two to join now, in no time at all you could create a friend for my daughter! And if it was a son..." He trailed off, smiling as he thought about the possibilities.

Ganondorf was speechless. He opened his mouth to protest against the idea, but only one sentence came out of his mouth.

"It would be a girl." He said, surprising himself.

"Oh, you never know." The King said with a wink. Ganondorf could not help but chuckle, though he had no idea why.

"If the entire history of my people has anything to say on the matter, then yes, I know." Ganondorf said.

"Wha- I... Um..." The King stammered, puzzled by Ganondorf's words. It took him a moment, but he figured it out. "Oh, right, all the women... Got it."

Ganondorf threw up a semi-smile and nodded.

"She would be a girl." He repeated.

"Yes, but think of her, Ganondorf." The King said. "A daughter made from a Gerudo King and a Sheikah warrior! Oh, she would be incredible." The Hylian Noble looked off into the distance, imagining what the spawn of Ganondorf and Impa might look like.

"Careful, Your Highness." Ganondorf said, looking at the King. The Hylian looked back at Ganondorf, who smirked. "That's my daughter you're thinking about."

The King laughed loudly, notching his head back a bit.

"What? Is a King not worthy of her?" He asked. Ganondorf chuckled, playing along with the odd fantasy.

"My friend." He said, running his tongue on his upper canines. "No man will ever be worthy of her. King or not."

The King chortled and nodded.

"I understand. I feel the same way about my Zelda." He said.

"Might I speak my mind regarding the Princess?" Ganondorf asked.

"Of course." The King replied. "I won't tell anyone." Ganondorf leaned in closer to the King, who also closed in.

"I fear for the man Zelda chooses." Ganondorf said. The King looked at him and slowly brought his finger up to his nose.

"So do I." He said, and they both chuckled.

"Whoever he is..." Ganondorf said before taking out a chunk of roasted meat from the stick with his teeth. "He will have to possess a wild amount of courage."


	121. Match Maker

The King's nose twitched as it took in the inviting smell of cooking food. His eyes opened and he grunted as the pain from sleeping on a flat surface reminded him that he was not back home in his comfortable bed. With a groan, his large body curled upwards from the ground. His spine ached at the sudden movement after hours of laying flat. However, this was a welcome pain.

For the first time in a long time, the King's head did not hurt. He felt aches and pains in his body, but they were do to simply resting outside, and not from alcohol poisoning. He also did not have the incredible urge to regurgitate his last meal. His stomach was calm, and upon taking in the scent of cooking food, ready to be filled once more.

"Good morning, your Highness." Ganondorf said as the King pulled himself from the tent. His white hair was trailing behind him, no longer kept tight and groomed. It gave the King the look of a crazy old hermit, with a hint of wisdom.

"What time is it?" He asked as he pushed himself up to his feet, staggering slightly.

"Still morning." Ganondorf said. He glanced up to look at the sun. It had moved beyond the horizon, but not by much. The cool air still blew around the field, carrying with it particles of the morning dew. As the winds drifted through the camp, they brought with them all the smells of the wild, which the King could not help but sample.

"Ah!" The exclaimed as he exhaled. "What a lovely way to start the day.

"Hmm." Ganondorf nodded as he twisted yet another skinned animal over the morning fire. The King patted his stomach as the wind gave him another scent of the breakfast to come.

"Was every morning like this back home?" The King asked Ganondorf as he sat down near the squatting man. The Gerudo shrugged.

"There is less sand here." Ganondorf answered before smirking at the King."The food is better, too."

"Oh?" The King asked. "I would think the desert would be rife with interesting game."

"It is, when you know where to look." Ganondorf said, twisting the spit. "Although, rabbit tastes far superior to Leever." He looked to the King, who was slightly confused.

"Less meat and more gelatin." Ganondorf said. The King scowled, imagining eating such a creature.

"I'll take the rabbit." He said after a moment.

"I'll take the rabbit, too." Ganondorf added. He pulled the spit off the fire once the animal was fully cooked. Then, he handed it to the King.

"You don't want any?" He asked while accepting the meal. Ganondorf shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." He said. "I had my fill earlier."

"How long have yo been awake?" The King asked.

"Since I woke up yesterday." Ganondorf replied as he stood up. The King looked up at his massive companion, hearing his back pop as he stood.

"You... Didn't sleep?" He asked. Again, Ganondorf shook his head. "Why not?"

"Your guard was not wrong, saying the fields are dangerous at night." Ganondorf said. He looked off into the distant hills of the field, a serious gaze in his eyes.

"So you stayed awake all night?" The King asked, having yet to eat the breakfast.

"Sleeping targets are easy marks." Ganondorf said.

"But... Surely we could have taken shifts." The King said. "That was mighty unfair to make you watch all night long."

Ganondorf looked down at the King with a crooked eyebrow.

"My King, I felt much safer sacrificing a night's sleep, than leaving my fate in your hands." Ganondorf said. There was no insult meant in his words, and the King knew this. If anything, he was upset that his companion did not get any rest.

"Well, true. And I would have awoken you had danger came." He replied.

"Then my rest would have been forfeit either way." Ganondorf said. "At least in this instance I was not half-cocked."

But..." The King stammered.

"But nothing." Ganondorf said, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. "This trip was not about survival, but of healing."

The King stared up at Ganondorf, but then looked down in silence. Ganondorf was right, and he knew it.

"Thank you." He said finally.

"It was nothing." Ganondorf said, staring off in the distance.

"No, I mean, thank you for the trip." The King said. Ganondorf looked back down to the King as he slowly got up to his feet. Once standing, the Hylian smiled up at his comrade.

Ganondorf did not know how to respond. On the surface, he had accomplished his task. He brought the King outside the walls of Hyrule, giving him a much needed moment to breathe the fresh air. In this respect, he had triumphed.

However...

His true purpose had yet to be fulfilled. For some reason, he could not bring himself to kill the King the night before. Some strange force refused to let him drop his arm behind the man. He could not explain it to himself, but it was as though he did not  _want_  to kill him.

The thought enraged him, but also gave him relief.

_Perhaps... I do not need him dead._

Ganondorf nodded, and the King let out a sigh of content.

"How do you feel?" Ganondorf asked. The King looked down and patted his robes.

"Hungry." He said. "The breakfast was nice, but I need a little more in me." He added with a chuckle. Ganondorf could not help but do the same.

"It will do, until we return." He said, still looking at the King. "But how do you... Feel?"

The King raised his hands and wiggled his fingers.

"With these." He said, smiling like a child. Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean." The King said with a chuckle. He dropped his hands and patted his belly.

"This has been the first morning where I did not hate myself for what I did last night. In fact, I am rather proud of what I did, and what I said." The King continued. "I like this feeling, it has been far too long since my mind was sharp this early in the day."

"It is good for a King to be ready for the day." Ganondorf said.

"Yes it is, my friend." The King said and took in a deep breath. "So, what are our plans?"

"I said I would take you outside the walls." Ganondorf said. "We have now stayed one day and one night outside your walls. I believe it is time to return to them."

"What? Already?" The King asked.

"Yesterday you would have been ecstatic to hear this." Ganondorf said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"That was yesterday." The King replied. "I am ready to explore my world. And who knows?" He said. "Perhaps we can even explore yours too."

Ganondorf's smile faded slightly at the thought of the King of Hyrule entering his domain. While he was conflicted about killing him, Ganondorf absolutely did not was the King of Hyrule in his realm.

"As interesting as that would be, I told Impa I would return you safely, today." He said. There was no time constraint he had made with Impa, merely that he would return the King without harm. If he wanted to, Ganondorf could have stretched this trip out for months. However, hearing the King's interest int he desert made Ganondorf cut the trip short. And how better to do it wit than by threat of angering Impa.

"Oh... Well..." The King said, thinking. "Perhaps... You don't think she'd notice if-"

"Yes." Ganondorf interrupted. "Yes she would."

"... You're right." The King said, defeated. "So, home then?"

"Home." Ganondorf said and kicked dirt over the morning fire.

* * *

It was near dusk when the two arrived at Castle Town. The sun was setting and the guard had just begun to pull the gate closed. However, he halted upon seeing the two horses approach. The King was the only person in Hyrule the guard would stop for, and he was reluctant even then.

While he kept a hard eye on the field for fear of any Stalchildren rising from the earth to assault the living, the two man on horseback couldn't care less. They spoke lightly, even laughed, as they rode their horses across the wooden barrier between Hyrule's civilization and its wilds.

"You truly belive it could work." Ganondorf said after a chuckle. "Truly?"

"Truly, my friend!" The King said. "I know she has yet to find a companion, and you would be a most qualified suitor."

As the two passed over the bridge, the guard wasted no time in pulling it up, locking everyone inside the town and keeping the danger outside at bay.

"Besides." The King continued as the reached the town square. "I have never seen her laugh. It would be quite the challenge for you to make that stoic face crack. But I hear you like a good challenge." He said, winking to Ganondorf.

"Actually..." The Gerudo replied, flashing a smirk back at the Hylian. "I have seen her smile several times."

"No!" The King said, wide eyed.

"Yes, in fact... I have even made her laugh." Ganondorf continued.

"I don't believe you!" The King said, sitting up on his horse. "But even so..." He paused, and raised his finger to his nose. "It only means you two are perfect for each other!"

Ganondorf sat up in his saddle and smiled. He was enjoying himself, but not in the way he had expected. This trip was intended to relieve him of his hatred, by ending the life of the man who lorded over his people. While he felt no hatred for the King of Hyrule now, that was built on genuine comradery, and not from malicious intent.

The way the King made him feel, it was as though all the blood spilled in the past had washed away. The more time he spent with the Hylian King, the less he felt like killing him. Soon, Ganondorf wondered if he would even consider him a brother. However, that thought still made his stomach twist.

_Perhaps, but not now._

As the two rode beyond the town, the Castle upon the hill stood all the taller. Ganondorf looked up at its spires with a little more wonder than he had before. However, he was curious if the King's habits would pick right back up the second he returned home.

A part of him even felt worried.

"So, what shall you do when you get home?" Ganondorf asked.

"Oh, that's easy!" The King said. "I am going to take a bath!"

Ganondorf chuckled.

"Yes, please do." He said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"What?" The King asked in a faux-insulted tone. "It was only one night, I do not smell  _that_  bad."

"Tell that to my sense of smell." Ganondorf replied with a coy smirk. The King laughed.

"I am just not suited to the outdoors lifestyle." The King said.

"That is evident." Ganondorf said. As the two brought their horses to the stables, Ganondorf dismounted his with ease while the King had to be gently pulled off of his by several servants. The sight made Ganondorf laugh, but not out of any cruel thoughts. Merely because the sight was humorous.

"Ah!" The King exclaimed as his once shiny and polished boots sank into the hay filled mud. "And what shall you do, King Ganondorf?" He asked. Ganondorf looked to castle, truly thinking about what he was going to do.

"I suppose, I could do with a bit of food." He said finally.

"Of course, of course." The King said, nodding several times. His tongue then clocked and he opened his mouth. "Aaaafter you see Lady Impa."

"What?" Ganondorf's head whipped back around to see the King smiling up at him, while giving him a devilish gaze. The man's white eyebrows bobbed up and down repeatedly.

"Come on, you ol' softy." The King said. "You like her, she tolerates you, make your move."

"I..." Ganondorf said. Speaking about it was one thing, but following through was something different entirely. "The time isn't right." He said. The King sigh and shook his head.

"'The time' will never be right." The King said, raising his hands. "You are here, she is here. Now is the only time."

"But..." Ganondorf stammered. His eyes glanced everywhere, looking for a reason not to do what the King wanted. Suddenly, he looked up to the darkening sky.

"The... Stars. Their not in position." Ganondorf said.

"Blast the stars." The King said, looking dead-pan at the Gerudo. "They don't matter in the face of love."

"In... In Gerudo traditions, the stars mean everything in the face of love." Ganondorf lied.

"No they don't." The King said, piercing right through the Gerudo's ill-conceived ruse. "I know little about your culture, but I know  _that's_  a lie. Why are you so afraid of love?"

"I... Am not..." Ganondorf paused. His fists clenched together. "I fear nothing!"

"Uh-huh." The King said, not changing his mood.

"I... You are afraid of her as well!" Ganondorf said.

"Oh I very much am." The King confessed with little hesitation. "But I'm not in love with her. You are."He said with a smile before walking around the large Gerudo, but not before patting him on the shoulder.

"Go to her, you big coward." He added before walking towards the castle door. However, it opened as he approached it.

"Oh, speak of the devil!" The King said. Ganondorf turned around to see the Sheikah in question walking outside to meet them. He stared at her, lips closing as his heart skipped. Though he could not tell if it was from joy, or fear.

"Greetings... Lady Impa." Ganondorf said, regaining his composure. Impa nodded to him, then looked to the King.

"I trust your outing went as expected." She said to him.

"Oh, quite so!" The King replied. "It was all I could have hoped for, and more..." As he said the last part, he looked over to Ganondorf and winked, giving the Gerudo great unease.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a bathing chamber with my name on it!" The King said before patting Impa on the shoulder and walking inside. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"Good." Impa said, looking to Ganondorf and subtly brushing her shoulder. "I believe we have much to discuss."

"Great..." Ganondorf said. As he look at Impa and her stoic face, he attempted to force a comfortable looking smile.

It failed.

_Curse you, old man..._


	122. There You See Her

When the King left, Impa and Ganondorf were alone in the small green area outside of the castle. Ganondorf looked at Impa, and she returned his gaze, betraying none of her feelings in her face. Ganondorf opened his mouth to speak, but Impa's tongue matched her agility in battle, cutting him off.

"Walk with me." She said coldly. There was something in her tone that transcended her usual stoic voice. It was subtle, but Ganondorf could sense it.

Impa was upset.

With an obedient nod, Ganondorf walked beside the Sheikah and urged her forward with a formal hand motion. Impa took the lead and walked back where Ganondorf had come from, towards the stables. Ganondorf watched and followed her, hearing the King's words echo in his mind.

_Go to her, you big coward..._

Again Ganondorf opened his mouth to speak, and again he was cut off.

"I am in no position to argue with you." Impa said, facing directly forward. "You are a guest in Hyrule, and a King in your own right. As I am but a servant, it is not my place to punish or even judge you by your actions." She walked around the wooden walls of the stables, closely followed by her companion.

Ganondorf said nothing, merely listening to what all Impa had to say before defending himself. He followed her behind the stables.

"That being said..." Impa paused, but kept walking until they were both out of the line of sight and earshot from anyone, where there was a small patch of dirt separating the building from a large rocky structure the surrounded the castle. The path itself was blocked by a series of carriages. Here, they were totally hidden.

The moment they were alone, Impa swirled around and dealt a devastating blow to Ganondorf's stomach with a clenched fist.

"That was a horrendous and reckless plan you hatched!" She crumbled. Her stoic face was pulled into a sneer, complete with fiery savage eyes and bare teeth. Even in combat, he had never beheld Impa's true look of anger. It would have scared him, if he wasn't already focusing on the pain in his gut.

Ganondorf gasped from the sudden blow to his belly and hunched over, his arms folding in. He coughed as he tried over and over to fill his lungs with the air that had been ripped from them.

"Further more, you needlessly put the King of Hyrule, the  _King of Hyrule_  in danger!" She continued, her fists shaking.

"W-e came across... No adversaries..." Ganndorf said through stretched breaths. "He was safe!"

"It doesn't matter if you faced a single target, a hundred targets, or none at all!" Impa scowled. "The threat remains that he was out in the open, and not even a skilled warrior like you could protect him from all sides." She said, her anger plateauing.

Ganondorf coughed before the Sheikah. But slowly and to her surprise, his cough slowly turned to a chuckle.

"What?" She asked coldly. "What makes you laugh?"

Ganondorf glanced up at her.

"My dear Lady Impa..." He said, smirking. "I do believe you are jealous."

"Jealous?" Impa scoffed. "What is there to be jealous about?"

Ganondorf chuckled again and slowly rose to his feet, his hand clutching his gut.

"Is it not obvious? You wished to go on the trip." He said.

"Hardly." Impa scoffed again. "I had duties here."

"I know." Ganondorf said, keeping an impish smirk. "Which is precisely why you couldn't go."

Impa glared up at the Gerudo.

"The trip, though stupid in conception, was for the King's benefit." She growled. "Not mine."

"An yet you are still jealous." Ganondorf retorted. Impa's mouth closed and her jaw clenched as she could think of no response.

"I would have felt better if I had accompanied the King, yes." She admitted finally, folding her arms. "But jealousy had  _nothing_  to do with it."

"Only duty." Ganondorf said.

"Yes,  _only_  duty." Impa replied. Suddenly, the King's words echoed in Ganondorf's brain yet again. He realized this was his moment to strike.

" _Only... Duty..._ " Ganondorf said, moving in closer. Impa's head moved back in surprise, her eyes glancing all over the Gerudo in utter confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked cautiously.

"What do you think I am doing?" He said with his coy smile. As he moved in, Impa retreated up against the wooden wall of the stables. When her back pressed against the wall, Ganondorf's moved in until he was but inches away.

"Do you still feel it's your duty to be with the King?" He asked softly. "Or me?"

It took Impa a moment. She looked down over Ganondorf's massive form, assessing the situation. When her eyes flicked back to meet his, Ganondorf could see a hungry look in them. Her red lips curled up at the edges as she allowed herself to show more emotion.

"Do you want to know what I think?" She asked.

"Oh, I do." Ganondorf said, leaning his head in closer.

"I think..." Impa paused. Suddenly, Ganondorf's head rose slightly as he felt the sharp edge of a knife resting under his chin.

"You're too close." Impa said, her grin growing.

Without Ganondorf even seeing it, Impa had removed her blade from its sheath at the base of her lower back in the blink of an eye and had placed it at the Gerudo's neck. Ganondorf swallowed and cleared his throat, before pulling back from the Sheikah.

"Too much?" He asked calmly.

"For here and now, yes." Impa answered, sheathing her blade. "But not forever." She added, keeping her smile. Her last words made Ganondorf's eyebrow rise.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"It is." Impa replied. "When I am not on duty, I would be more than willing to return to this, and see just where it goes."

Ganondorf's coy smirk grew to a full smile at Impa's words. He had expected to have had to instigate any movements of romance, not for her to give in so swiftly.

"Hmm." Was all he was able to say.

"What?" Impa asked as she put a little more space between them.

"Nothing, I just..." He paused and chuckled. "I assumed there would be a bit more of a chase involved."

Impa paused and rested a hand on her hip, a slightly annoyed look grew on her face.

"Are you saying all you look for is the chase?" She asked in her dutiful, stoic attitude.

"What? No, not at all." Ganondorf replied, scratching the back of his head trying to think of the right words. Impa's eyebrow raised as she waited for his answer, her lips pursing tighter by the second.

"That is not it." He said finally. What thoughts formed in his mind revolved around how he had expected there to be slow steps that would eventually lead to a relationship.

"I didn't expect you to be so easy." Was instead what came out of his mouth. The second the words were uttered, Ganondorf's eyes widened. Both Impa's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"No! I didn't! I-" Ganondorf stuttered, raising his hands. "That is NOT what I meant!" He said. Impa folded her arms and furrowed her brow.

"Then tell me, Ganondorf. What  _did_  you mean?" She asked. Ganondorf closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. What scared him were the slow yet determined steps Impa began to take towards him.

"Well?" She asked, walking closer. Suddenly, Ganondorf found himself retreating back as the Sheikah walked closer.

"My life is very demanding, Ganondorf." Impa said coldly. "It leaves little room for the small things that I want in life."

Ganondorf's boots stepped backwards in the dirt with every step Impa made towards him.

"I have very little time to myself, and when the idea of romance comes around, I can either grasp it as it rushes by, or let it go." Impa continued.

"Even then..." Impa said as Ganondorf's back hit the Stable wall. "I am very demanding, and only expect the best from my lovers."

She came in closer and slammed a hand on the wall beside Ganondorf's face. Although she was smaller than he was, she was still formidable.

" _Very_ few have ever made it to my bed." She warned, glaring up at the Gerudo with piercing red eyes. "And that alone carries its own risks."

"W-what do you mean?" Ganondorf asked nervously. Impa glared up at him with fury in her eyes. Then, suddenly, her head shot forward, making Ganondorf close his eyes.

"Like I said." Impa whispered into Ganondorf's ear. "I am  _very_  demanding..."

Ganondorf winced as he suddenly felt a tongue glide on the side of his face. When he opened his eyes, Impa was grinning up at him.

"Are you up to that challenge?" She asked.

Ganondorf matched her grin, suddenly, hungry and ready to accept Impa's quest.

"Why wait?" He asked, resting his hands on Impa's waist. The Sheikah glanced down at his hands, then up to his eyes.

"I will decide when it is time." She said, then leaned up to the Gerudo's face. Her red lips met Ganondorf's brown in an unexpectedly powerful kiss. It was strong, forceful, and hungry. Ganondorf could not help but groan as the Sheikah used him in that moment.

When Impa finally broke the kiss, Ganondorf's head leaned down, not wanting it to end.

"What was that for?" Ganondorf asked.

"That was for your patience." Impa said. She smiled up at the Gerudo, who smiled back at her. Suddenly Ganondorf groaned again, this time in pain, as Impa kneed him in the crotch.

"And that was for calling me easy." She said before moving back away from him. Ganondorf doubled over, wheezing from the pain as Impa moved around his form and walked away from the stables. While he was hurting, Ganondorf could not help but smile.

With Impa's calm nature, Ganondorf had always seem himself as the assertive one between them. When imagining a relationship with her, Ganondorf had seen Impa as a more submissive partner.

Then again, this was Impa.

"You know," He said with a grunt, pulling Impa's attention back to him. "You would have made an excellent Gerudo."

Impa smiled sweetly.

"I can't say the same." She said in a kind tone.

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf asked before coughing. Impa looked at the Gerudo, a warm smile on her face.

"You would have made a terrible Sheikah." She said, and gestured to his body. "You're way too tall, and loud."

Ganondorf laughed and rose to his feet.

"You think  _I_  will always be the loud one?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"That depends on how good you are." Impa said.

She waited for Ganondorf to catch up to he before turning back to face the castle.

"And who knows..." She said.

"Who knows what?" Ganondorf asked as they walked toward the open doors in the distance. When he looked down to Impa, she had a hand on her belly.

"After enough tries, perhaps I  _will_  make an excellent Gerudo." She said, bouncing her eyebrows.

Ganondorf stopped mid step and looked at the Sheikah, bewildered. She,however, just glanced over her shoulder at him and winked before disappearing into the castle. That wasn't something he was prepared to hear, and yet, he had heard it all the same.

Ganondorf shook his head after a moment, trying to come back to reality. He recovered in a short bit and walked back into the castle, where Impa was talking to the King.

"Is everything in order?" The King asked.

"Yes." Impa replied, her face returned to its stoic form. "We have discussed what was needed to be said, and I am ready to return to my duties." She said coldly.

"Very good. I assume Zelda's still in her lesson?" He asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Impa said. "I will see to her needs." She added before turning the the Gerudo behind her.

"King Ganondorf." She said with a bow. Ganondorf nodded to her. When she paid the same courtesy to the King of Hyrule, she dismissed herself. The King watched her walk away, before turning to Ganondorf and bearing a smile.

"Well?" He asked unexpectedly. Ganondorf grunted a response and adjusted his armor around his waist, as his crotch was still in a fair amount of pain. The King noticed the move and chuckled.

"That fast, huh?" He asked and raised his finger to the side of his nose. "I knew you two would work, but I didn't think you'd move  _that_  fast!"

"What?" Ganondorf asked and looked down. He realized then that adjusting his pants could easily be taken another way.

"Oh, no no." Ganondorf said. "It's not what you think."

By the time he could get the words out, though, the King had walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now." The King said. "You don't need to say a word, nor do you have to lie."

The Hylian winked at Ganondorf, making the Gerudo very uncomfortable.

"What happens behind the Stables,  _stays_  behind the stables." He said with a smile. Ganondorf opened his mouth to protest, but knowing there was nothing he could say to convince the man otherwise, decided to play along.

"Well, let us make sure it stays that way, for propriety's sake." Ganondorf said. The King nodded, smiling wide under his beard. Ganondorf smiled back uneasily, and only sighed when the King moved from him.

"Oh, by the way." The Hylian said. "While we were gone, a Gerudo arrived from the town district and said she desired to speak with you."

"Oh." Ganondorf said. "Where is she now?"

"The guard said she was waiting in the tower we designated for you both." The King said, walking towards the dining hall.

"Very well." Ganondorf said, and ascended the stairway towards the tower.

It had only been a day since he last saw Duruyaki, and was curious what had transpired in a day that she would need to formally request an audience with him. For any Gerudo, that would have been strange, but especially for one who didn't care even about Gerudo rules.

As he reached the corridor of the guest wing, Ganondorf's mind raced through ideas of what Duruyaki could want. As his boots tromped across the hall, he was reminded of the joke Impa made.

"After enough tries, perhaps I  _will_  make an excellent Gerudo." Her words echoed in his mind.

Suddenly, he stopped walking and stared ahead. He knew that Duruyaki had spent all her free time with a Hylian man.

_No... Don't tell me..._

His boot steps quickened as he walked to Duruyaki's door. Once there, Ganondorf grasped the hand and pushed the door wide open.

"Duruyaki." He said, but no one was there. The room was empty. Ganondorf glanced all around the room, then to the hall.

"It's possible she forgot what room was hers..." He muttered.

One by one he opened the doors to the rooms in the hall. One by one, he found no one. Finally, he had opened every door but one; the door to his chambers.

Slowly, Ganondorf walked to his door and grasped the handle. He paused for a moment, dreading the conversation. He closed his eyes and sighed, before twisting the handle and opening the door.

"Duruyaki?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Not quite." A voice said, pulling Ganondorf's attention to the left side of his room, where his bed was.

Sitting on top of the bed was a Gerudo. Her legs were shrouded in the sheets, but her top half was exposed and naked. She held out her arms, welcoming her King.

"Welcome Home, Ganondorf! Miss me?" She asked.

Ganondorf stared at the half naked woman, shocked.

"... Keeja."


	123. Whine and Dine

"What are you doing here?" Ganondorf asked. He walked into his chambers enough to shut the door behind him, giving them both privacy.

"What do you mean?" Keeja asked with a playful pout. "I'm waiting for you. And you came to me!" She said, keeping her arms up for an embrace. Ganondorf stared at her, unwilling to get any closer to the Gerudo.

"That is not what I asked." Ganondorf replied coldly. "What are you doing  _here_?" He asked, gesturing to the dropped her arms, but smiled.

"Well, it's been a long time since I felt your touch." She replied.

"You never felt my touch." Ganondorf responded, folding his arms.

"Precisely!" Keeja exclaimed. "It's been so long. Too long...  _Very_  long, I bet." She said, glancing down at Ganondorf's pants and raising an eyebrow.

"Do you not already have a companion for such needs?" Ganondorf asked unimpressed by Keeja's attitude. Keeja pouted at her King's words.

"Yeah, but she's not here right  _now._ And I need it, right  _nooooow!"_  Keeja protested. Her arms pulled inward, pressing her breasts together in a none-too subtle attempt to seduce Ganondorf. Her words, however did. Although not in the way Keeja had hoped.

"Not here? Then were is Donaru?" Ganondorf asked. Keeja blinked a couple times at the sudden turn Ganondorf took in the conversation, then looked to the window.

"She's talkin' to D in town." Keeja said, then smirked. "She could be gone for  _hours_. We could have a little fun, or a lot..."

"How long have you been here?" Ganondorf asked finally.

"In town, or in your bed?" Keeja asked with a sly look in her eyes. "Same answer either way."

Ganondorf turned to look at Keeja.

"You came to Hyrule only to lay in my bed?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Well, not  _only_  lay in the bed!" Keeja said. "I planned to bounce in it too!" She added, her body motioning up and down. The action made certain parts shift, and caused Ganondorf to roll his eyes and look back at the window.

As he looked into the window, Ganondorf did not see the town below even with all its lights. Instead, his eyes focused on his own reflection. He was changing, more so than he had ever expected. A part of him was slipping away into shadow. Just as his clone in the glass was not fully formed, so too was Ganondorf's image of himself.

He did not see it, not until he was in the company of his own kind once more. It had only been a couple weeks since he left his tribe, but all of a sudden, it seemed like years.

"Like what you see?" Keeja asked.

"No." Ganondorf replied coldly. In his eyes, the reason he was not his full self, was because of the increasing Hylian influence in his life.

"Well, I promise you the view's better over here." Keeja said.

Slowly, Ganondorf's gaze returned to her, but his eyes were filled with anger.

"Why are you here, Keeja." He calmly demanded.

"Well, there's also the killing of the King, taking over the castle and the surrounding territories, and just the all around destruction of Hyrule." She said with a nonchalant shrug. "That work?"

"That will work." Ganondorf said.

"Only thing is, it's just he two of us in this castle." Keeja warned. "As fun as it would be to kill all these people alone, I just don't know if we could handle the bloodbath without Donaru and Duruyaki."

"What is your suggestion then? Wait?" Ganondorf asked. Keeja smiled and once again held out her arms.

"I have an idea or six." She said softy.

Ganondorf stared at the Gerudo in his bed for a moment and pulled off his armor. Keeja perked up in the bed, excited that her words worked.

"Oh okay! We're doing this!" She exclaimed.

"No, we're not." Ganondorf said coldly. He dropped his top armor on the floor before leaning over and pulling off his boots.

"But... You're..." Keeja sputtered, confused. "Getting naked."

" _I_  am going to clean myself before I have dinner with the Hylian court. I suggestion you do the same." Ganondorf replied as his boots hit the floor.

"Or a least put on clothes." He added.

"Why? I'm not going." Keeja said.

"Yes, you are." Ganondorf said as he tugged on the rim of his pants.

"But, why?" Keeja whined.

"Because I am telling you to. And I refuse to let you stay in my bed a moment further." Ganondorf said.

"... I am clothed." Keeja said, pouting.

"Dodongo shit." Ganondorf said, glancing at Keeja's bare chest.

"I am underneath the sheets." She protested. "I wanted you to take the rest off with your teeth."

"I highly doubt that." Ganondorf said. Keeja scoffed.

"Why?!" She asked, acting offended.

"One, you do not have the patience for foreplay." Ganondorf said, to which Keeja nodded in agreement.

"And two..." Ganondorf paused and glanced to the ground. Keeja had to lean over in the bed to see the floor where Ganondorf was looking. On the ground before the bed, rested Keeja's pants. She stared at them for a good moment, then looked up at her king.

"I should have hid those better." She admitted.

"Yes, or better yet, kept them on you." Ganondorf said. He removed his last bit of clothing and walked into the small bathing chamber connected to his room.

"H-hey, need some company?" Keeja asked as she scrambled out of bed. "I could help you clean those hard to reach places."

"I'm limber enough." Ganondorf said and shut the door between them. Keeja shifted her weight to one side and rested her hand on her hip.

"Well, shit."

* * *

The moon rose high in the sky before the two Gerudo entered the Dining Hall. It was well after the normal hours of the banquet, but as Ganondorf and the King of Hyrule returned to the castle later in the day, the feast was held off until the king was ready to eat. The only member of the banquet who seemed to appreciate that fact was Ganondorf, as he too required time to prepare.

"I still don't see why  _I_ have to be here." Keeja groaned. It took her a long while, but she had finally put her clothes back on. However, it took a great deal of coaxing and eventual bribery from her King. In the end, Ganondorf had to put the clothes on the Gerudo himself. It didn't help that every time his fingers brushed against her skin, Keeja would let out the hungriest and overacted moans.

"You are here because you are here." Ganondorf grunted. "If you are in te castle, you might as well join in the feast, it is only polite." He added.

"Listen to you, you sound like a hylian." Keeja muttered to her companion as they walked down the main isle. "You've been spending too much time with them."

"Do not remind me." Ganondorf muttered back.

"Won't have to." Keeja said. "Give it another two days and you'll be dressing like one."

Ganondorf exhaled through his nose loud enough for Keeja to hear it and recognize his building anger.

"Give it a week and you'll start getting pale." Keeja continued, undaunted by Ganondorf's wordless warning.

"Continue, please." Ganondorf said quietly. "See what happens."

Normally, Keeja would have to think if it was truly worth it to say what she wanted around Ganondorf. He had his limits, after all, and did not allow them to be pushed.

However, ever since the witches in the desert altered her with black magics, Keeja felt uninhibited in all aspects. That even included her interactions with Ganondorf. Now, with all of her new strength, Ganondorf didn't intimidate her at all.

"Give it a year and you'll be a drunk, overweight, five foot nothing commenting on the 'lowly desert rats'." She said. Suddenly, Ganondorf stopped walked and turned to Keeja. To her surprise, he bore a smile.

"Keeja, I just had a wonderful idea." He said, making the woman uneasy. He turned back from her and kept walking to the main table. When they came in better view, Keeja's eyes inadvertently locked with the King's. As the man smiled wide at the sight of her, she remembered how much she despised him.

"Well, you have fun at the big boy table." She said, pulling back from Ganondorf.

"Oh no no." Her king said, grasping her by the forearm and pulling her back to his side. "You are a Gerudo, and my guest. You deserve to sit with the rest of us."

"Wh-What?! No!" Keeja protested. She tried t pull her arm away, but Ganondorf's grasp on her was far too great for even her magically imbued muscles to escape.

"Please, don't." She begged under a hushed tone. "I'll be a good girl."

"Too late." Ganondorf said beneath a sinister smile. Step by agonizing step, he pulled Keeja up to the royal table.

"King Ganondorf!" The king shouted as the Gerudo came towards him. "DInner is all prepared, and I have specially ordered some wine for my good friend."

"Wine?" Ganondorf asked, glancing to the King, then to the King's goblet. "Did we not just recently discuss this?"

"Oh, no my friend." The King responded, smiling under his beard. "Wine for  _you_ , but I shall be having none!" Happily, the King tilted his goblet to reveal naught but water. Ganondof peered at the mug before smiling and nodding.

"My Lord." He said as he bowed before the King of Hyrule. "As luck would have it, might I present..."

"Lady Keeja of the Gerudo Tribe!" The King interrupted in hurried enthusiasm as his eyes fell upon the Gerudo beside Ganondorf. "It is a most wondrous surprise to see you again!"

Ganondorf looked at Keeja, who was sporting a non-too-well hidden spark of fear in her eyes.

"Keeja." Ganondorf said, pulling Keeja's attention to him. "The King of Hyrule has spoken to you." Ganondorf continued, keeping his cruel smirk. "You should thank him for his attention." He released his grip from her arm, having already brought her to the crucible. Keeja immediately puller her arm back, glaring angrily at Ganondorf, then turned to the King.

" _Mistress_  Keeja, your highness." She retorted. Though her tone was blunt, it was as respectful as she could possibly muster. However, that didn't seem to halt the King's excitement at all. In fact, his heart beat a little faster.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. "Mistress, how could I forget your directness. I assure you though, that is the  _only_  thing about you I have forgotten." He paused, looking over Keeja's form. The Gerudo could feel the Hylian's gaze upon her waist, crawling up and down her legs. For the first time in a long time, she felt violated in a way she didn't like.

"How... Huh." Keeja said as she attempted to move behind Ganondorf, using his form as a shield from the King's pervasive gaze. Once enough of her body was behind her King, she pushed on his back, urging him forward.

"Go sit with your King." She muttered.

"My dear friend." Ganondorf said to the King. "How would you feel, in this one instance, if my place at your table was a seat removed from yours?" He asked.

"Oh?" The King replied, slightly confused. "You have had your fill of my company?" He asked jokingly. Ganondorf chuckled and shook his head.

"Not so, my Lord." He said with an overly friendly tone. "It is so that you might enjoy the full company of your newest guest." He added and shifted to the side, exposing Keeja to the King once more.

"Oh!" The King of Hyrule exclaimed in delight. "Absolutely! My friend! I would be honored to share my space with the lovely...  _Mistress_  Keeja!" He said, winking. The small action sent a cold shiver down Keeja's spine and made her legs bubble with goosebumps.

Slowly, she turned to Ganondorf, wild eyed with a stared that said "I loathe you!"

Ganondorf, however, kept his calm composure as well as his cruel grin.

"Go on." He said. "Sit by our ally."

Keeja forced her lips to curl and open in a smile both uncomfortable to bear and see.

"I hate you." She muttered behind her clenched sharp teeth.

"I hate you too." Ganondorf muttered back too low for anyone to hear. Keeja turned back around, showing off her teeth in the horrid smile, and reluctantly moved beside the King and sat down. The moment her ass met the cushion of the chair, the King was upon her.

He didn't lunge for her or even touch her, but she could feel him leering over her. She refused to look at him directly, keeping her eyes down on the empty plate before her. As Ganondorf sat down at her right, she pulled her arms into her lap.

"So Mistress Keeja." The King said. "How has life for you been in the recent months?" It was small talk, but Keeja knew exactly where small talk like this ended with her; in someone's bedroom. That is he last thing she wanted, so she had to avoid small talk at all costs.

"Life's been life." She replied meagerly. Her eyes stared down at the plate, but her right hand slipped from her leg to Ganondorf's as she squeezed his knee. This was not an act of lust, but more of rage. However, the large Gerudo simply smiled and nodded to the servants who came to the table to fill their plates with food.

"Ha!" The King laughed out loudly. "Surely there is more to it than that. Come now Mistress Keeja, you are free to speak yor mind. I do not bite." He said, then leaned in close. "Unless o would like me to."

Keeja stiffened up and visibly shuttered with a moan. The King, however, took that as a pleasing moan, while Ganondorf could feel Keeja's grip on his leg tighten.

"You are right, my King." Ganondorf said and turned to Keeja. "Just how has life been for you?"

Keeja, her eyes wide with rage, slowly turned her head with the rigid form of a clock's gears. She looked at Ganondorf, stll holding an uncomfortable tight smile with clenched teeth.

"I will  _murder_  you..." She muttered to him. Ganondorf looked at her, also keeping his slimy smile. He said nothing, but gave Keeja the incentive she needed to continue being civil with the king. Subtlety, under the table, his hand brushed along the inner thigh of Keeja's right leg.

The Gerudo took in a deep breath as good vibrations pulsed through her lower half. She knew what he was doing, but at the same time, she could not resist it. If speaking to the King of Hyrule was rewarded by Ganondorf's touch, then she would do it.

"Well,  _My King_ ," Keeja said as she whipped her head back around to the Hylian lord at her left. "My life recently has been just full of work. Work, work, work, work, work, work. And do you know what I've done after that?" She asked.

"No." The King replied, all of his attention pouring into the woman's words. "What happened?" Keeja leaned in a little closer to the man, who eagerly pulled up to her as close as he could without touching skin.

"I worked some more." Keeja whispered. The King pulled back, staring at her as though she had revealed the secrets of life itself to him.

"Mistress Keeja!" He said sternly. Ganondof looked to the Gerudo, curious about what she had said. "Who in this good world would make such a divine creature like yourself work so much?" The King asked. Ganondorf chocked on air at hearing Keeja described so kindly.

"Oh, just the man who's been eating and drinkin' by your side." Keeja answered, tilting her head to Ganondorf.

It had been a cruel fate that as Keeja spoke to the King, the servants returned with platters of food for the late guests. A fact that Ganondorf had taken into account, and had been dining on a cucko leg just as Keeja nodded to him. As the King glanced up at the Gerudo, Ganondorf had only a leg bone protruding from his mouth.

"King Ganondorf!" The King shouted, pulling the attention of the entire table to the three of them. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ganondorf looked at the King, taken by surprise. All the table was looking at him. The advisers at the end who already didn't like him, smirked. Lady Impa's red eyes shifted to him, although her body did not. Princess Zelda looked up at him, her face more curious than anything else.

The King'd eyes were wide open, awaiting a reply. Keeja, on the other hand, was looking up at him, smiling with the same slimy satisfaction he had smiled at her earlier. Ganondorf didn't know exactly what he should be ashamed of, save for the leg sticking out of his mouth. It was an undignified way of eating, but he was hungry.

Ganondorf took the bone out of his mouth with a pop sound and swallowed the meat.

"My apologies." He said. "I could not resist myself."

"See?" Keeja said, whipping her head back to the King. "He cares so little for his people." She added with large eyes batting to the King."

"What?" Ganondorf asked, confused.

"I have  _slaved_  for a month while he sits here..." She paused and looked back to Ganondorf. "Stuffing his face with Cuckos!"

The Advisers at the other end of the table clicked their tongues and shook their heads in disapproval. Ganondorf glanced to them before looking back at Keeja. While she had pain to her words, when she looked at him, he could see the mischief of a demon in her eyes.

"Slaved!" She repeated as she turned back to the King. Her lower lip quivered as she tried to force tears.

"Oh, you poor thing!" The King exclaimed. Suddenly, he pulled Keeja forth in a tight embrace. Keeja grunted at being pulled to the Hylian. Her hand hit the table as she tried to pull away, but the King was much stronger than he appeared, and pinned her to his chest. His bearded chin rested on the top of her head and he held her tight.

"It is okay, my dear! You're safe now!" The said. As Ganondorf looked at them, The King smiled and bounced his eyebrows as a physical connection was made between him and Keeja. Ganondorf smiled lightly and nodded, though even he was uncomfortable.

When the King finally released Keeja, Impa noted that her expression was kin to a cat being forced to bathe. Her eyes were wide in shock and her body was rigid. It was clear that Keeja did not enjoy that embrace one bit. Were she not so rigid in her training, Impa would have chuckled.

"Well, my dear you have naught to fear here." The King said. "I'll see to it personally that you will do no work while under my protection."

Ganondorf had to resist rolling his eyes at the King's over-worked attempts to gain Keeja's albeit withered heart.

"Thank you, my most gracious King." Keeja said. "I would love to just take a day or so, to rest my weary, tired body." SHe added in a pouty whine and rubbing her arms. She especially took note of the way the King eyed her as she touched herself.

"Of course, Keeja!" The King shouted. "You are free to spend as much time in bed as you would like! You are under no pressure to leave it."

"That sounds about right." Ganondorf said quietly, lifting a glass to his lips. Keeja's hand flung under the table to Ganondorf's leg. she gripped it tight enough to put imprints of her fingernails into his skin, even through his thick leather pants. While it stung like a wasp, the man just chuckled and drank his wine.

"This one is an over-achiever." He said as he put down his goblet. "It is very difficult to get her to stop working." Keeja furrowed her brow in confusion. They both knew she detested working.

 _"_ Is that so?" The King asked, curious. "I suppose that makes sense, my dear." At his words, Keeja turned back to the King, and jolted when he found him looking closely at her. "Your physic is wondrous, most likely due from heavy lifting."

"Most true." Ganondorf said. "I have heard much from those she works with." The braid of Keeja'd hair flipped in the air back and forth as her head turned from one man to the next in growing confusion. Ganondorf looked down at her finally, smirking. "As they say, she prefers working while lifting things... On top."

Keeja's chest rose and her nose flared as she understood what he was saying, and what he was insinuating at. She jutted her lower jaw out and pursed her lips tightly, while her hand gripping Ganondorf's leg even tighter, making him shift slightly.

"Is this so?" The King asked, rubbing his beard. Keeja was still staring at Ganondorf, but she could feel the Hylian's eyes creep along her back. "Then I would be most remiss in my duties as King not to personally make sure you rest."

"No need." Keeja said, still squaring off Ganondorf. "I can rest by myself."

"Your Highness." Another voice spoke at the table. Ganondorf's eyes flickered up from the Gerudo beside him to the owner of the voice. "Forgive me, but that might be a little too direct." Impa said.

The King turned to her, immediately stunned by her subtle yet piercing red-eyed glance. Though he was her King, he felt compelled to obey Impa.

"My apologies, Mistress Keeja." The King said as he turned his head back to the Gerudo. "I have overstepped by bounds. Please, my lady, forgive me."

Keeja kept her gaze on Ganondorf while the King spoke. SHe had seen him look at Impa. She had also seen the look in his eye as he eyed the Sheikah. There was respect, passion, even, dare she say, love.

"I saw that..." She muttered up at him, then smirked. Ganondorf looked back down at her and suddenly felt an unease as he saw Keeja's cheek bulge from her tongue tracing along her teeth. She was planning something, and he already knew he didn't like it.

"Mistress." Keeja said again and glanced over her shoulder to the Hylian. "'Lady' is for Hylians. 'Mistress' is for Gerudo."

"O-oh! I didn't think about that!" The King said. "Do all Gerudo prefer to be called mistresses?"

"Just the good ones." Keeja said with a smirk. "Those who follow their King's orders."

"Ah, I think I understand." The King said, rubbing his beard. "I suppose it means something of much more quality that it usually does in Hyrule."

"Oh much more." Keeja said. She turned in her seat so her body faced the King, but was slouching against Ganondorf's arm. "I am very proud to be one of King Ganondorf's Mistresses."

Ganondorf said nothing. He kept his face forward and focused on drinking more wine in his goblet. Keeja on the other hand made herself comfortable against his arm; slouching in her chair and bringing her arm up over her head, rubbing Ganondorf's bicep.

"That must be a seat of great responsibility!" The King said. Keeja wondered if he missed the point she was trying to get across. However, she was more than happy to make things clearer. And any chance she could get to be crass around Hylian nobles was a treasure she wouldn't pass up.

"Oh,  _such_  a responsibility!" Keeja said, sinking down more in her chair. At this point, she had to spread her legs to be able to be comfortable. This gave the King the temptation to look over the the woman's form, and although she was covered in a black suit, it was form fitting. Happily, she tilted her head and looked up at Ganondorf.

"And  _such_  a great seat..." She added. Ganondorf's head didn't move, but his eyes shifted to look at the Gerudo who shamelessly hung on him. He took in a deep breath as he saw her looking back at him, biting her lower lip.

"Does the King of the Gerudo have many mistresses?" Impa asked suddenly. There was no urgency in her tone of voice that would betray any emotions. If anything there was modest curiosity. However, Ganondorf knew exactly what her true motive was, as when he looked at her, she had her head down and didn't look back.

"Not many." Keeja said as she looked at the Sheikah. "But the mistresses he does have are quite-"

"I do not." Ganondorf interrupted finally. Impa glanced up at him, but asked nothing else. Keeja looked back to him and chuckled.

"All right, I lied." She said. Her other arm reached up to Ganondorf's, as she fully draped herself against him. She smiled, looking directly at the Sheikah.

"I'm his only mistress." She said. Her words and pose were almost challenging Impa, showing off that Ganondorf was her property, not Impa's.

"Oh-Ooooooh!" The King exclaimed suddenly. Keeja blinked and looked to the older man sitting in front of her. She had momentarily forgotten that he was even there. He had been silent, falling for the temptation of Keeja's form. His attention had been more on Keeja's body than her words. That was, until she called herself Ganondorf's only Mistress.

"I think I understand you now." The King said, sitting up and back from Keeja. "So, you two are joined."

"Well, we aren't united the way you Hylians are, but I like to think of myself as the King's main squeeze." Keeja said, winking.

"I see." The King said, disappointment dripping from his lips. "I am happy for you, although your King could have mentioned it a little sooner."

"That's how he is, I'm afraid." Keeja said, letting out a silent sigh of relief as she felt the King's interest in her dissipate. SHe readjusted herself against Ganondorf's arm, sliding up against him and sitting higher in her seat. "He doesn't like to talk about it in public."

"No." Ganondorf said just as Keeja opened her mouth. He didn't look down at her, or to the King. He did, however, have his eyes on Impa.

"No, you do not like to talk about it?" The King asked and chuckled. "I assure you, Mistress Keeja, I would not be so shy were you my mistress."

"No." Ganondorf repeated, then looked to the King. "She is not my mistress."

Keeja's head tilted up to look at Ganondorf. She felt almost as uncomfortable seeing his smirk as she did sense the King's desire returning.

"O-oh?" The King asked, confused. "But, she..."

"She is lying, My good friend." Ganondorf said. "You see, Keeja often acts this way when she finds someone she is attracted to." He added, looking down at the wide eyed and horrified woman on his arm. He kept his smile, though, and continued. "I think she has taken a shine to you, is all."

Ganondorf could almost see Keeja's pupils dilate in rage as she stared up at him. If she had a blade on her, he knew she would gladly use it on him. He could her nails digging into his skin already.

"Mistress Keeja..." The King said suddenly, pulling the Gerudo's attention off Ganondorf. When she looked at the Hylian man, her heart stopped in dread as she saw the unmistakable twinkle in his eye.

"Y-yes?" Keeja asked nervously.

"This evening has been a true pleasure for me, seeing you in my home once more. I am so pleased to treat with you once again. If you would have me, would you do me the kindest honor of joining me after supper for a walk in the garden?" He asked.

There were some stifled chuckles at the table from the advisers' end. The King's words were outlandish to them, how he spoke to Keeja as if she were a rare and beautiful flower. Zelda, while thinking her father's interests weren't completely well placed, were deeply romantic.

Ganondorf kept his smile, looking down at Keeja. The Gerudo in question blinked several times at the man before her. She didn't know fully what to say, being caught off guard by both the men at her front and back.

"Well..." She paused. "Wouldn't you know, it's getting late." She said suddenly and feigned a yawn. "I've been up all day long, and I really need some sleep."

The King smiled kindly and nodded.

"I understand, Mistress." He said calmly. "You should rest after a long and tiring day. I need my rest as well, it would seem." He added, patting his legs. "I'm been on the open road the past two days, and could use a little quiet time."

With that, Keeja rolled out of her chair and made a small bow to the King, then turned to Ganondorf. She smiled at him and muttered through her tightly clenched teeth.

"I will slaughter you..." She spoke, soft enough that only he could hear.

"Rest well too." Ganondorf said, still holding his coy smile. Keeja took in a deep breath, but calmly walked away. The King watched her take every step, admiring her body as it strode away.

"You truly think she is interested in me?" He asked, reaching for his goblet of water.

"My king." Ganondorf said, turning his head to the man. "I am sure she is dying to be alone with you.

As Ganondorf spoke, his line of sight passed around the King of Hyrule, and met the red eyes staring back at him.


	124. Friends and Enemies

Donaru tapped her finger loudly on the table. The beat had grown steadily faster as time had passed. With every minute, she was becoming more and more impatient. Her food had been eaten, her ale had been drunk. Both of which were already tools to pass the time, vainly ordered it had seemed.

She sat at a booth in the diner owned by Gromun, waiting for Duruyaki. The latter had been in the bathroom since Donaru arrived, and had remained in there for almost an hour.

"SHE'LL BE OUT SOON, I BET." Gromun said once again as he walked up to Donaru's table. This had been the third time she heard the large man's words, and they were becoming less meaningful and more annoying with each pass. Upon this third attempt to soothe her, Donaru grunted, refusing to look at him.

Donaru didn't care much for men, nor Hylians, so being forced within the proximity of a Hylian man as large as Gromun made her very irritable.

"COULD I REFILL YER MUG WHILE YA WAIT?" Gromun asked sympathetically. Donaru's eyes flickered up to him, bearing an anger within that made the large man nervous.

"What's the point? If I drink too much I'll have to piss, and the shitter's kind of occupied." Donaru grunted. Gromun said nothing, and shifted in his growing uncomfortable awkward stare. However, Donaru sighed and waved her hand.

"Fine, gimme another." She said.

"BE RIGHT BACK." Gromun said and waddled on passed her.

"Take your time." Donaru said over her shoulder. "I got a while."

Donaru huffed and continued tapping the table. She and Keeja had arrived mid-day to Hyrule and Castle Town. When they arrived at the castle and had been informed of the Gerudo's whereabouts, Keeja decided to wait at the castle for Ganondorf, while Donaru chose to head back to town to speak with Duruyaki.

Now, Donaru was seriously regretting her decision. Her head perked up, however, when at last she saw the bathroom door creek open. She sat up in her chair and stared straight ahead as Duruyaki emerged from the dark room. The woman's wild, wavy red hair had been tied back into a tight bun at the back of her head, which expressed how gaunt her face actually was.

What alarmed Donaru more than the well managed hair was the apron tied to Duruyaki's waist. When she spied Gromun walking in her eye sight, Donaru shot up her hand to get his attention.

"Oi!" She shouted. "Ale, now!"

Her eyes flicked back to Duruyaki who patted her apron down and sat at the other end of the table.

"Whoo, boy!" She exhaled. "Grommy's a good cook, but one bad egg can make you hurl all day!" Duruyaki rubbed her stomach in slow circles. "Been heaving all day."

"I noticed." Donaru grunted, refusing to hide her annoyance.

"Aw, don't be that way Donny." Duruyaki said. "Least you got some good food." She gestured to the empty plate at the table.

"Yeah, that's what I came here for." Donaru grunted, looking at Gromun as he approached with a full mug of ale. "The food..."

"HERE YA ARE, MISS!" Gromun said in his usual boisterous tone as he placed the mug on the table. "AND HOW YA FEELIN', D?"

"She's fine." Donaru interrupted. "Go away now."

Gromun looked to Duruyaki, who nodded, and he commanded the burly Gerudo. Donaru watched him leave, and only returned her gaze to Duruyaki when she was satisfied with the man's distance.

"So, what's up Donny?" Duruyaki asked, sitting back against the booth.

"We're done in the desert." Donaru said. Duruyaki stared at her.

"... Yes?" She said, confused. "And?"

"And... The next stage of our plan is almost here." Donaru said. Duruyaki blinked a couple times at Donaru before her words clicked in the Gerudo's mind.

"Ah." Duruyaki said and glanced down. "The plan... Right."

Donaru noticed the uneasy look in Duruyaki and leaned in over the table, staring down the smaller woman.

"You  _are_  still a part of this, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I am still part of this." Duruyaki said, keeping her gaze on the table. Donaru's eyes narrowed, and she looked up at the large Hylian serving another table.

"He's just a passing thing. Right?" Donaru questioned, glancing back at Duruyaki. "One you won't hesitate to end when the time comes."

"Yes." Duruyaki said, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Somehow I don't believe you, ' _D_ '." Donaru said. Duruyaki's eyes flicked up to her.

"When the time comes, I will follow the plan." Duruyaki said firmly. All of a sudden, Duruyaki's eyes changed, filled with primal vigor. Her thin lips curled up at the sides, revealing a cruel grin. This pleased Donaru, as she was used to a more feral look in the wild Gerudo. She leaned back slowly, and smirked.

"Good." She said, then grasped her ale and took in a large swig.

* * *

Keeja rested against the wall in the guest hallway. She was inspecting her fingernails, casually waiting for her company to arrive. Donaru had long since returned, and was asleep in their chambers. However, it wasn't her lover Keeja was waiting for, it was the man just making his way into the hall.

"That was low." Keeja said as Ganondorf walked towards her.

"Equal standing with you, I think." Ganondorf replied.

"Psh, whatever." Keeja said with a scoff and a shrug. "You know I hate the King."

"Which made him the perfect weapon." Ganondorf said as he walked up to her close enough to look down at the Gerudo. Keeja glared up at him, but her lips were strangely on the incline.

"Sure, that. But some might have seen it genuine interest." She said, folding her arms.

"Genuine interest?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes." Keeja continued. The looked up at Ganondorf with an arched brow. "A girl in my situation might even think you were trying to get us together."

"I was." Ganondorf said, chuckling. Keeja closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, not what I mean." She said. Her head was down, but her eyes rolled up look back at her King. Ganondorf tilted his head, curious.

"It's as if you wanted to join our races, instead of ending theirs." Keeja said, a slight solemness to her voice. Ganondorf closed his mouth and clenched his jaws.

"Please." He said, moving around the woman. "It was but a jest."

"You sure?" Keeja asked. She pushed off the wall and followed Ganondorf as he walked towards his chamber. "Easily fooled me."

"You are easy to fool, then." Ganondorf said, keeping his eyes forward.

"Maybe you fooled yourself, too." Keeja muttered.

"Ghugh?!" She grunted suddenly as Ganondorf's meaty hand grasped her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Her feet dangled off the ground and kicked around as she was choked. Her eyes closed tight from the force and the blow to her back. When she opened them up again, she was looking down at an angry beast of a man glaring back up at her.

"Do not think you know my intentions, Keeja!" Ganondorf growled up at her. Keeja struggled in his grip.

"O-oh baby!" She shouted through choking. "Didn't think you -ugh- were this kinky!" She smirked. "I like it."

"Grr... Is sex  _all_  you think about?!" Ganondorf grumbled.

"N-no, that's not all I think about." Keeja grunted and tugged at Ganondorf's hand. Even with her enhanced abilities, though, she could not break free from Ganondorf's grip. After a moment she stopped struggling and looked at her captor. Her legs shot up and latched around the man's waist, pinning her lower half to him.

"But it is a fun thought." She said. Ganondorf sneered and increased his grip on the Gerudo. Keeja grunted and gurgled for air.

"I... Also think about killing people!" She uttered. Her head was forced upwards as the new air was cut off from her, but her eyes rolled down to meet Ganondorf's gaze. "You remember killing, ri-ghck?!"

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed to small slits, but Keeja could see the yellow irises in them become more vibrant.

"Y-you remembr th-plan, right?" She continued. " _Killing_ that old m-n... And takin' over?"

"I could kill you just as easily." He threatened. Keeja made a sound which Ganondorf could differentiate between chocking and laughing.

"The... Who would you do this... o?" She asked through airless words. She squeezed her legs around Ganondorf's waist and rubbed her crotch against him. Ganondorf glanced down at the woman's actions, then looked back up at her. Suddenly, his anger subsided, and his sneer morphed into a smirk.

"Fair enough." He said. His grip released from Keeja's neck with a peeling sound, as his grip on her was so tight their skin had slightly adhered together.

"GHHHUUUUUUUH!" Keeja gasped as air plundered her expanded esophagus. Her legs let go of Ganondorf and she tumbled to the floor.

"What a rush!" She shouted. Her hand went to her throat, rubbing it softly as she gasped again and again. Ganondorf looked down at her before walking away from her, back the way he came.

"Where you off to?" Keeja asked as she turned around and rested against the wall.

"I'm meeting someone." Ganondorf said. Keeja chuckled.

"Gonna do that to your deer old pal?" She asked.

"Perhaps." Ganondorf replied.

"Oh?" Keeja asked, breathing heavily. "Can I come? I like to watch."

"No." Ganondorf said, walking to the stairs.

"Huh... Fine..." Keeja said. She stumbled, but stood up. "I think... I'll see Donaru... I got some new ideas she'll like to try..."

"Hmph." Ganondorf grunted and left the hallway. Keeja hung against the wall and slid to her chambers.

"Oh good Goddess..." Keeja muttered as she rubbed her neck. "I think he awoke something in me!"

* * *

Ganondorf walked down the halls, through the passageways, passed the servants and leaving Lords and Ladies, and into the royal wing. However, it wasn't the King's door he knocked upon. Nor was it the King who answered. It certainly wasn't the King who smiled upon seeing the Gerudo, either.

"Good evening, Ganondorf." Impa said.

"Good evening, Impa." Ganondorf replied. "Might I come in?"

Impa nodded and stood to the side for the man. Ganondorf bowed to her slightly before entering the chambers. They were larger than Ganondorf had expected. There was more empty space here than her house in Kakariko, but that was to be expected from the work place of one as devoted as Impa.

There was a cot at the far end of the room, and a large mat made from woven strands of wood in the middle of the room. Ganondorf guessed that mat was for meditation and training. His eyes also spied a large assortment of weapons lining the walls.

Needless to say, Ganondorf approved.

"You have a nice place, Lady..." Ganondorf turned around, but stopped talking as he looked upon the Sheikah.

Impa had shut the door behind him, and had pulled off the band from her hair, letting her white strands flow freely behind her. Her metal armor was resting on a small table, leaving her tight body suit on. Ganondorf had never noticed just how form fitting her under armor was, and the view had cut off his train of thought.

"Thank you." Impa said. "But I highly doubt you came here for my skills in interior decorating."

"Oh?" Ganndorf said coyly. "Then why am I here?"

"Let's not play the game." Impa replied. Her back had turned to the man, with her hands wrapping around her to unfasten the body suit. Ganondorf said nothing, but watched as Impa revealed the pale skin of her back.

"We both know why you're here." She said, then opened her mouth again, only this time it was to exhale as she felt Ganondorf's hands rest on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and instinctively tilted her head to the side as she felt the warmth of her partner descend upon her.

She took in a deep breath as Ganondorf kissed down her neck while his hands slid down her shoulders. He kissed along the bridge between her neck and shoulders, while his fingers brushed along her soft skin.

"Ah..." Impa gasped softly and pushed down her body suit until it hit the floor. Once naked, her hands reached up and cupped her shoulders, while Ganondorf's hands shot back up her arms and went to her sides. His fingers dances along Impa's frame, trickling like water over her ribs and following the curves of her hips.

"Yes, we do..." Ganondorf whispered right in Impa's ear as his hands reached her waist. There he grabbed her and pulled her rear tight t his crotch. Impa took in a sharp breath and chuckled. Her eyes opened slowly and her arms slid up to push her fingers in Ganondorf's short red hair.

In front of her, on the mantle where she had rested her armor, was a mirror. She saw her reflection and smiled, seeing what Ganondorf was doing to her. His hands were clasped at her waist still, holding her backside still as he slowly pushed his crotch against it.

Her chest rose and fell as desire built within her, watching the man she had known in youth finally touch her.

"We do..." She said softly. "And yet you are still clothed."

She let go of his hair and turned around in the man's arms. Her red eyes stared up at his amber while her fingers reached up to the collar of his clothing. She smirked up at him coyly, before ripping his tunic almost in half in one motion. The only part of it that survived was a two inch connection at the bottom of the clothing.

Ganondorf glanced town at it, then back up to Impa.

"I would apologize, but word is you like strong women." Impa said, smirking.

"I certainly do not want a weak one." Ganondorf replied. Impa smirked and rolled the tattered shirt off Ganondorf's shoulders before leaning in and kissing his chest. As she did so, the Gerudo's hands rested on her back. His left traced the muscled on her shoulders and the groove of her spin, while his right explored further south.

His index and middle fingers rubbed the small divot that connected the base of her spine to the tip of her rear. He suddenly felt her hot breath on his chest as he rubbed that small sensual spot, then felt her kisses moving down his body, making him smirk.

Ganondorf said nothing, neither did Impa as she made her way down Ganondorf's abdomen. Her fingers began at his chest with a gentle rub, but by the time they reached his pants, they were dragging against his skin like claws. Ganondorf could feel the true desire in Impa emerge, and he had no intentions of fighting it.

He too took in a deep breath as Impa slowly rolled over the folds of his pants until he was exposed as completely as she was. Instinctively, Ganondorf's hand brushed through the woman's hair as he looked down to her. While he was not expecting her to do anything, he had had enough experience with Nabooru to know the thoughts going through her head.

Or so he thought.

"No, not just yet." Impa said as she felt the man's hand move to the back of her head. Her own hands slid up the Gerudo's legs and stopped at his calves.

"You have to earn that privilege." She said, smiled at the man who was more curious than anything. Suddenly, the pushed on his legs with enough force to knock him off balance and onto the floor.

Ganondorf hit the woven wood mat with a grunt, but had no time to recover before Impa was on him. She had pushed off the floor with her hands and glided over the majority of his body in a single, fluid motion before landing on his chest. Ganondorf coughed a couple times as the weight of the woman caught him off guard.

"My my." Ganonodorf said, looking over Impa's full body. Her pale skin was a first for him, and it did not fail to excite him. "I cannot say I am disappointed, Lady Impa."

"Shh." Impa said. She leaned up and re-positioned herself on Ganondorf, lowering her lips on Ganondorf's mouth.

"Hush now." She said seductively. She looked down to the man's eyes and smiled.

"You don't need to speak, Ganondorf. Just work."

Although she couldn't see it, Ganondorf smiled. His hands rolled up and gripped the white legs on the sides of his head and rubbed them gently, slowly. His mouth opened, letting his tongue out and push gently against the Sheikah's entrance.

"Hmm..." Impa sighed as she felt Ganondorf start. Her eyes closed and her head tilted upward. Her breathing slowed and deepened. Ganondorf watched her chest rise and fall slowly, watching and matching its rhythm with his subtle motions. His hands slid down her legs toward her knees when Impa would exhale, and back up when she would inhale.

"Not bad..." Impa sighed. Although her words were lukewarm, Ganondorf could feel goosebumps rising on her soft legs. Her hands moved back behind her body and clutched Ganondorf's sides, causing her back to arch just slightly. As she did this, Ganondorf's view became more erotic, as the light hit the small curves of her torso a little more.

He could see the outline of her rib cage, with the small grooves in between. The sight excited him more, giving him a stiffening in both groin and in tongue. Suddenly, he pushed deeper into her.

"Mmm... Ah!" Impa moaned and smiled. Her fingers gripped Ganondorf's sides tight, making him grunt into her; a small act that made her shudder slightly and build her hunger.

Holding him tight, Impa began rocking her hips in slow motions back and forth, grinding herself against the man's mouth. She bit her lower lip and she felt his tongue sliding up and down inside her.

"Not bad at all..." She said.

"Oh!" She added and jolted suddenly as she felt Ganondorf's tongue not only move up and down, but spiral as well. Her eyes opened and she tilted her head down to look at Ganondorf.

The man was staring back at her, enjoying both the taste of Impa and her reactions to his moves. He just blinked up at her and kept going.

"Ha..." Impa exhaled and rubbed a little faster against her partner's face. In reaction, Ganondorf gripped Impa's legs and bucked up against her, pressing his lips and chin hard against Impa's sensitive zone.

"Oh!" She gasped. Her hands left his sides, leaving behind discolored nail marks in his flesh. She bend over him, slamming her hands down on the mat above the Gerudo's head. Her rubbing and grinding became more bestial, until she was almost humping his face.

"A little more... Keep working." She said through a shuddering voice. She pushed her lower half down harder and harder, faster and faster, as she felt her muscles begin to seize.

"Come... On... Just a little more.. Ooooh!" Impa exclaimed. Her eyes shut tight and she cringed slightly as an electrical burst surged through her groin. Her skin bubbled with goosebumps and her hips rocked uncontrollably against the Gerudo beneath her. Her fingers curled and balled into fists as she endured to pleasure so intense it almost hurt.

"Oh, Ganondorf..." She moaned. "Not bad... not bad at all."

As she calmed down, Impa lifted her left leg and rolled off the man. She rolled onto her back, chest rising and falling swiftly. She brushed a slight amount of sweat off her forehead and chuckled as Ganondorf rolled to his side, facing her.

"Not bad?" He said after wiping his lips with his arm. "You have had better?" He asked, keeping the smile he bore when he had begun.

Impa looked at him with her red eyes and curved red smile.

"Only one, but do not be discouraged." She answered. " _She_  had an advantage men do not."

Ganondorf's eyebrow raised in humorous understanding. Impa chuckled lightly and looked down Ganondorf's body.

"And  _you_  have an advantage she did not." She said, her eyes locking onto the man's stiff shaft.

"Shall I use my advantage?" Ganondorf asked, rolling over the woman and hovering over her on his hands and knees. Impa said nothing, but opened her legs, giving Ganondorf the answer he had been wanting since he had returned to Hyrule. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the Sheikah, aligned himself,and entered.

There was a sharp inhale provided by Impa as she felt him push into her. He entered her much deeper than his tongue could ever have, and with each inch, Impa's mouth opened a little more.

"Good Goddess..." She sighed once he finally stopped pushing. She closed her eyes and thrust her hips up against him. There they stayed still for a moment; Impa reveling in the sensations of the man's girth, and Ganondorf breathing heavy from the woman's constricting tightness.

"No, just me." Ganondorf said as he pulled back and pushed forth again, slightly faster this time. Impa exhaled and tilted her head backward, then moaned as Ganondorf leaned down and kissed her exposed neck. The scent of the Sheikah was almost intoxicating to him.

Like Jafora before her, Impa had a mixture of perfumes and her natural scent. The latter Ganondorf tended to prefer. He had smelled Impa earlier when she sat upon him, but the sensation of taking her in while he was inside her made him push in more, and more.

"Ugh... Harder..." Impa moaned. Ganondorf was unclear to which action she meant, and decided to give more force to both. He bit and nipped at her neck, while his member pulled as far back as he could manage, before driving it in completely.

"Ah! Again!" Impa said a little louder. Ganondorf obliged, biting down on her neck and thrusting in both harder and faster. Impa suddenly reached up and grasped Ganondorf by his biceps and pushed.

Ganondorf was reluctant to move, but he stopped his thrusts and leaned back. To his surprise, Impa shot off the ground and curled her legs around his waist. Her hands clasped onto his shoulders, allowing her to sit upright and face her lover. Then, staring him down, she slammed her pelvis down on him.

"Ah!" They both exclaimed as pleasure shot through them. Impa's fingers raked along his shoulder blades hard enough to redden the skin. Meanwhile, Ganondorf's hands moved around Impa's milky white body with his right hand on her back and the left at the base of her spine.

Impa breathed hard and loud as she pushed on Ganondorf's shoulders and dropped back down on him. When she was down on him, she would rock her hips, grinding her crotch against his. Ganondorf could not help but think of Keeja's actions not an hour earlier. It pleased him, knowing Impa was having what Keeja wanted. His only surprise was Impa's action, which were grwoing more visceral, primal, by the second. Luckily for her, Ganondorf wanted the exact same thing.

"Ugh! Ugh! Oh yes!" Impa cried out as she pushed down harder each time she fell down in his lap. Her head tilted back and she moaned into the hot air as she slammed down on him, impaling herself on his rod.

"Ack! Impa!" Ganondorf groaned. He was cringing from both pain and pleasure as Impa used him for her own needs. He had not been with a dominant lover in a long time, and he had missed it.

"Ganondorf..." Impa said. Her head tilted back down and stared at him.

"Yes..." He answered, half lost in ecstasy.

"Warn me..." She said before gasping suddenly. Ganondorf looked at her, barely able to contain himself as Impa bounced on him.

"Warn me... Before... You.. Burst!" She said between heavy breaths. All Ganondorf could do was nod, as using words was too difficult for him at the moment. Impa nodded back and leaned in, resting her head against Ganondorf's. The two didn't say anything for a short while, only breathing heavily as Impa kept up her pace.

"Oh.. Ah... I..." Impa started gasping. She leaned her head back and sighed from her lust.

"I... AAAAAGH!" She cried out. Her fingers dragged harder on Ganondorf's shoulders, this time breaking the skin. Her hands slipped over the slopes and her body arched backward in the Gerudo's lap as her muscles tightened again. She leaned backward until her head touched the mat on the floor. Her legs tightened around Ganondorf's waist, and her outstretched body granted her lover a new view of her.

"Goddess, yes!" Ganondorf roared as he looked over the slightly whimpering Sheikah. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled her back to him, forcing his rod deep into the woman again and again. Impa cried out again and again as her lover took the reins.

"Ah!... Ah!... Don't Stop!" She shouted. "Just... Like... That!" Her arms opened wide in an attempt to grasp the wooden weaves of the mat around her. Ganondorf happily obeyed her commands, deeply enjoying the view of her shaking chest and the sounds of her pleasure.

"Impa!" Ganondorf said suddenly. "I'm about to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Impa released her legs from his waist and pulled off him, groaning while doing so. With the speed of a wolfos and the motion of s skulltula, she crawled around the man and reached around his body. She grasped his throbbing member and bit his neck as she began to stroke him.

"Good Goddess!" Ganondorf shouted, eyes wide, at the Sheikah's technique as pleasure built up within him.

"No, just me." Impa whispered into his ear. She gripped his member tightly in the middle of the shaft and pulled down, stretching the sensitive skin and holding there, bringing Ganondorf to his limit.


	125. Pillow Talk

"Gah!" Ganondorf gasped. His eyes widened as far as they could go as his pleasure was brought over the edge. He shook as he shot his seed out onto the ground, with Impa holding him tightly. She smiled as her work bore its fruit, and she bit his ear, chuckling into it.

She held on tight until he was spent, and let go when his head tilted down. Her hands then moved to his sides, and rested her forehead against his back, breathing heavy still.

"S... Still just not bad?" Ganondorf asked through haggard breathing. Impa laughed behind him, making him grin.

"No. You were much better than 'not bad.'" Impa replied before kissing Ganondorf's back. She smiled and rested against him. "How was I?"

Ganondorf paused for a moment, breathing and calming down.

"Better than I have had in a very long while." He answered. Impa chuckled.

"Oh? Not the best?" She ask and squeezed the man's waist. Ganondorf looked over his shoulder, smiling.

"You are certainly a contender." He said.

"Ha." Impa chuckled and nodded against the Gerudo's back. "I'll accept that, for now." She shifted to a sitting stance on Ganondorf's left and rested her head against his shoulder. Her hand went up and began drawing symbols on the man's chest.

"I have said it before, and I will say it again now." Ganondorf said. Impa's eyes flickered up to him as he tilted his head on hers. "You would make an excellent Gerudo."

Impa chuckled and shook her head.

"You would still make a poor Sheikah." She said, making Ganondorf smile more.

"Would you rather me a Sheikah?" He asked. Impa shook her head again.

"You are fine the way you are." She said, then her eyes blinked and looked away from Ganondorf as a thought came to mind. "Would you prefer me as a Gerudo?"

"I have only ever been with my own kind." Ganondorf said. "Until now I knew of nothing else."

"And, your verdict?" She asked, looking back to him. Ganondorf's head tilted off hers, making her lift off his shoulder and look him directly in the eye, curious of his answer. She was comforted as he smiled.

"I am not disappointed, to say the least." He said. Impa looked at him, giving no indication if she was pleased by his answer or disappointed. As he looked at her, he leaned in and closed his eyes. To his surprise, she followed suit. Their lips met together in a soft embrace, before they clutched each other tightly in their arms.

Ganondorf leaned back onto the mat, with Impa on top of him, pressing her lips harder against his with each second. Suddenly, though, the pulled off his lips and leaned back, chuckling.

"I see you're ready for another round." She said as she felt something elongating and pressing against her body. Ganondorf could not help but grin up at her.

"I am if you are." He said. Impa smirked at him and sat up in him. Her lower half rocked along his already stiff shaft, preparing for re-entry.

"I would love to..." She said softly. "But no."

"What?" Ganondorf asked. Impa rolled backwards onto her feet and stood up.

"It's getting late." She said and walked towards her bed. "My duties start in a couple hours, and I need to rest if I am to perform them."

Ganondorf sigh and rolled his eyes, though smiling, and curled up.

"You and your duties." He said, shaking his head.

"Duty comes before pleasure, Ganondorf." Impa said as she approached the bed. "You did not come to Hyrule for me, did you?"

"No, I did not." Ganondorf admitted, standing up. "It was enjoyable, non-the-less."

"Of course it was." Impa said, smiling. She leaned over the bed and pulled the sheets open. Ganondorf walked to the other side of the bed and grasped the sheets, but Impa held up her hand.

"Pardon me, what are you doing?" She asked. Ganondorf looked to her, then to the bed.

"Getting in?" He answered. Impa shook her head.

"As much as I would love sharing my bed with you, I do not think it prudent to have a guest of the King sleep with me." Impa said. "Imagine leaving my chambers when the servants are about."

Ganondorf thought about it, and nodded.

"Very well, Lady Impa." He said and walked to the door. However, Impa's cough stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked. Ganondorf turned around and looked at the Sheikah. She chuckled and pointed to the floor. When he looked down, he almost blushed as he saw where his clothing lay.

"... Thank you, Lady Impa." Ganondorf said, relieved for the save. He walked over and reached for his clothes.

"Oh, those too." Impa said, "But I meant  _that."_  She said, pointing again to the floor. Ganondorf followed her finger to a spot on the floor where his seed had landed.

"You have a mess to clean up." Impa said, smirking. "There's a bucket with water and a sponge in the water closet."

"You... Expect a King to scrub a floor?" He asked, smirking.

"No." Impa said, returning the playful look and moving into her bed. "I expect a  _man_  to clean after himself."

Ganondorf hadn't thought about it before, but he agreed it would have been rude to leave a mess behind. Obeying his lover, he obtained the bucket and sponge and cleaned his spill. Once he was done, he returned the objects to their place and donned his clothing.

"Impa." He said, walking towards the bed. The Sheikah was laying in her bed, already eyes closed.

"Yes?" She asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Let us say you no longer had duties to attend. Would things be different?" He asked. Impa's eyes opened and she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Ganondorf sat at the foot of the bed, looking down in thought.

"In an instant where you did not serve the royal family, would that please you?" He continued. Impa glanced around the room, thinking of how to respond.

"It is my duty to protect the Hylian royal family." She responded. "There is no other answer."

"What if there was no royal family?" Ganondorf asked. His heart skipped a beat as he heard his own words. "I mean, what if there was no need for you, yourself, to protect them?" He asked. "I suppose, what I am saying, is if you were not chained to your duties, would you rather... Rule?"

Impa sat up in her bed, looking at Ganondorf with her luscious red eyes.

"Ganondorf..." She began. "Are you... Asking... For my hand?" She asked. Ganondorf's head whipped around to look at her. Her face was serious.

"Impa." Ganondorf began.

"I enjoy your company, and will not lie, very much enjoyed this evening." Impa said, looking down. "And I know I said I do not waste time with lovers, but that requires a little more time to decide on, and even so, I-"

"Impa!" Ganondorf said, interrupting the Sheikah. "No, I am not asking for your hand."

Impa looked at him, and let out a sigh of relief.

"No no." Ganondorf said, smiling. "Give me another day or so before I propose." He joked.

"Heh, thank you." Impa chuckled. "I appreciate your patience."

Ganondorf nodded, then returned to his former subject.

"All I mean, Impa, is that from what I have seen of the Sheikah, you are an exemplary race, of exceptional quality. Something I have only seen in my Gerudo. The Hylians are not like us." He said.

"They have their own qualities, Ganondorf." Impa replied.

"Yes, they are skilled in magic." Ganondorf said. "But magic alone does not always win the fight."

"There's more to them than magic." Impa said, looking more her usual stoic self.

Ganondorf looked at her and took a deep breath.

"There is, you are right." He said. "But let us just say that you did not have them to serve, if you could spend your life the way  _you_ waned to. No duty to Hyrule, no people to protect, what  _you_  in your wildest dreams could do."

"... All right." Impa said, relaxing slightly in her bed and thinking on the scenario. "I suppose, without those duties..." She paused, looking at Ganondorf. "In a fantasy land... I would like that."

Ganondorf's lips curled in a warm smile.

"I agree. That would be an enjoyable fantasy." He said.

Impa nodded, sharing the smile, then looked to the door.

"Go now." She said, chuckling lightly. "The servants are going to be up soon, and you can't be seen."

Ganondorf kept his smile and nodded before standing form Impa's bed and leaving the Sheikah to rest.

As large as he was, Ganondorf was still a Gerudo, and adept at sneaking around without being seen. He easily slipped passed the gaze of the night shift guards and the albeit few servants rushing through the halls, until he made it back to the guest wing.

Letting out a sigh, he walked calmly down the hallway to his room. As he approached Keeja and Donaru's room, he noticed their door was open. Peeking inside, he saw Keeja draped over the bed, her arms over her head with her hands touching the floor.

She was sound asleep, with her mouth open. All of a sudden, a sound resembling a diseased Dodongo uttered from her gaping maw as she let loose a snore. Her nose twitched and her mouth closed temporarily before opening wide again.

Ganondorf clicked his tongue looking at her.

"No, I much prefer the Sheikah." He muttered to himself before shutting the door and continuing on his way.

* * *

"Come on, Fire Flower! You're gonna miss it!" The woman said. "Hurry your little ass up!"

She stood atop a small dune, holding her hand out for the girl who was rushing up the sandy hill. Each step was a challenge, as the burning sand enveloped her tiny feet with each step.

"Come on, Fire Flower! They're almost gone!" The woman said.

"I'm trying, Roarsia!" The small girl responded. There were almost tears in her eyes as her struggles seemed to get the better of her. Try as she might, she just could not seem to make any headway up the dune.

The little girl was too young to be out in the desert, so far away from the fortress, but her much older friend Roarsia was a sneaky woman, even for the Gerudo. She had told the child about an event which only took place once every hundred years, and that it was upon them. Together, in the middle of the night, Roarsia and the small girl sneaked from the fortress and went into the desert, alone.

They had been travelling at a slow pace, making their destination at the following evening. It wasn't until noon that Roarsia had actually found them. Standing atop the dune, overlooking a massive open space, she called out for the child. After a full day's walk though, the small Gerudo child was tired, and struggling to climb the hill.

The rumbling didn't hep either. The desert had been shaking all morning long, which made traversing much more difficult.

"Don't let me miss them!" Roarsia cried, tears beginning to fall down her round face. Her eyes shut as the sand pulled her backwards, fighting against her to drag her down to the bottom. Surely she would miss it, after all their planning, she would miss the sight.

Suddenly, her eyes opened as her hand was grasped by the woman and pulled up the hill.

"It's okay, Fire Flower, I've got you." Roarsia said in a voice that had always been able to calm the child down even in her most terrible moments. The girl sniffled as the larger woman pulled her up from the hungry sands to the top of the dune.

"Thank you, Roarsia." The girl said as she wiped the tears from her face. The older Gerudo smiled and kissed the girl's cheek before pointing out into the open space.

"See them?" She asked quietly into the girl's ear. She was crouching beside her, resting her free hand on the child's shoulder. The girl's eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. Roarsia had to keep the girl steady, as the rumbling were much more powerful at the top of the dune. Never the less, the girl was more than excited, seeing the giant shifting mass that was the Moldmoot.

The massive tunneling worm creatures were entangled in a sea of shifting scales and teeth, weaving between one another and roaring into the air. Those that were at the bottom dug down into the earth, and shot out from the outside of the mass, flying back into it in a terrifying yet beautiful cycle.

"What are they doing?" The child asked.

"Mating." Roarsia said. The girl looked at her, being of an age where she didn't understand that word. Roarsia looked at her and sighed.

"They are having sex." She said.

"Oh, okay..." The child said. "Why are there so many?"

"Well." Roarsia began. "Molds are much like serpents when it comes to sex. The way they do it, there's one or even two women, and then a bunch of men come along and try to have sex with her, all at the same time."

The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked.

"A little, at first." Roarsia said sticking her tongue out and nudging the child's shoulder. The joke was too mature for the small Gerudo, and it flew way over her head. Never the less, girl's eyes flickered back to the mass of Molds, and were wide with wonder and terror.

"It's beautiful Roarsia!" She exclaimed. "But, they eat us, right?" She asked as worry entered her mind. The older Gerudo smiled, patted her shoulder, and stood up to look at the view herself.

"They can." Roarsia said. "But not during mating season." She continued, smiling down at the girl. "They have other things on their mind."

"What's that?" The child asked in her innocent naivety.

"Sex, of course!" Roarsia said, laughing. The child was far too young to even comprehend what sex was yet, and the subject made her curious.

"Was sex like that with you?" She asked with the tact of a child.

"No!" Roarsia exclaimed, laughing hard. "No it was just one man."

"Oh, okay..." The child said, looking up at the Gerudo. Roarsia said no more, and looked out into the wastes. The hot weather blew towards her, letting her hair flow freely behind her, while she rested her hand over her brow to block the sun from her view.

Roarsia was a beautiful woman, her red hair was lush and long, her frame was elegant, and her features were fair. Her amber eyes could see out like a hawk's, and her long legs were strong enough to traverse even the most dangerous terrains. The child wanted to be like her when she was older.

Coming up only to Roarsia's thigh, the child hugged the woman's leg, happy with what she saw.

"Thank you, Roarsia." The child said. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the woman's hand on her back.

"You're very welcome, Fire Flower." Roarsia said.

"You know, I'm old enough to be called by name." The child said, looking up at Roarsia. The woman looked down at her, smiling.

"All right, Keeja." She said warmly. "And since we're far away from the Fortress, you can call me by my title, too." She added.

Keeja smiled up at the woman and snuggled her face into her thigh.

"Okay... Momma." She uttered.

"How touching..." A shrill voice sounded suddenly, making the tiny Keeja look around all of a sudden. The skies darkened and began to storm. Roarsia still looked down at her, smiling, as if frozen in time. The Molds raged harder and more violent. Keeja looked to them and then back to Roarsia, before screaming.

The beautiful Gerudo that was holding her had changed. Her skin was thinning and tightening on her skeleton. Her hair faded from red to a dull pink and fell out. Her eyes sunk into her skull until there was blackness. Her lips peeled away to reveal rotting teeth.

"No! Stop!" Keeja yelled and pulled back from the monstrous form. As she did, Roarsia's arm that was on Keeja's back broke off and burst into dust. Tears rolled down Keeja's cheeks as the rest of Roarsia;s body did the dame; blowing to the wind as a decrepit corpse lost to the ravages of time. Behind her, as the body disintegrated, floated Kotake.

"Witch!" Keeja yelled, appearing now in her adult body. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Many things." The ice wielding witch said as she pushed off a small buildup of Roarsia's dust from the end of her broom without care. "But primarily an event that has just transpired."

Keeja stared at the witch, tears streaming down her face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked in a shaky voice. Kotake's large eyes focused on the girl, then blinked away to the distance.

"Our Lord is in danger of losing his way." She said. Keeja's brow furrowed in confusion.

"He has been with the Hylians for a while" She said after wiping the tears from her cheeks. "But I don't a few days with their King would make them buds."

"Fool!" Kotake shrieked. "I don't mean his time spent with the oaf!"

With the wave of her hand, the witch changed the environment around them both t a black void. Keeja looked around, shocked at the change, then turned her attention ahead of her. On the ground, moaning like a beast, was the image of Ganondorf as he pushed against the body of Impa.

"...What in Hyrule?" Keeja asked cautiously.

"He has slept with the enemy." Kotake said, looking down upon the visage in utter disgust. "I fear his attentions will soon diverge from their destined course."

"She can't be  _that_ good." Keeja said, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow. Kotake sneered at the image, but let it continue.

"This doesn't trouble you?" She asked. Keeja laughed, though it was hollow.

"Please, that bitch?" Keeja said. "She's got no flavor, no spice! She's probably as black as bread in the sack!" She added, smirking.

The ice witche's bulbous eyes narrowed, and she she shook her bony hand. The image blurred and shifted into another, with Ganondorf on his back and the Sheikah sitting upon him. Keeja's face drooped as she watched Impa take control of the man, grinding on top of him and using him for her pleasure.

"No spice?" Kotake asked. Keeja's mouth closed as she watched the pair. The things Impa was doing, were the same she had wanted. Ganondorf had denied for years from Keeja what he happily accepted from another. As Keeja watched Impa move back and forth, and Ganondorf enjoy it, her chest burned and ached.

"You do not worry she will take his heart from you?" Kotake asked, eyeing the Gerudo closely.

"Ha! No!" Keeja scoffed, however, her eyes were glued to the images before her. "In the end, he'll throw her out and be with me." She paused, glaring down at Impa.

"I know he will."

"Are you so certain?" Kotake asked. Keeja glanced up at the witch. There was something kin to a smile on the wrinkled face of the ancient woman, but not one Keeja liked. With another wave, the image shifted as did the black void surrounding the two.

Light broke out around them, though dim, as the image of Keeja's chambers molded out of thin air. She stood in the center of her room, seeing her own form, sleeping half on and half off the bed. Her head was nigh touching the floor, with her mouth agape. Keeja couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her own sleeping habits.

"What?" Keeja asked, looking to Kotake. "So I sleep funny."

"I didn't bring us here for you." Kotake said, then pointed to the doorway. As Keeja's gaze followed the witch's finger, she saw Ganondorf standing in the door frame, staring at the sleeping woman.

"No, I much prefer the Sheikah." He said before walking onward. Keeja's eyes blinked at the now empty doorway, knocked silent from Ganondorf simple yet impactful words.

"... Huh." She muttered.

"Do you now see the danger he is in?" Kotake asked, lowering her hand and looking to Keeja. The Gerudo kept staring ahead, her breathing becoming faster and heavier, and her fists tightening.

"I'll kill her." She said.

"In time, but not now." Kotake replied. Keeja glared at the witch.

"Then what should I do now?" SHe asked.

"Push the plans." Kotake said.

"What? Kill the King of Hyrule?" Keeja asked. "Gladly."

"Get him killed, but he must not die by your hands." Kotake responded, making Keeja tilt her head back and groan."

"Just tell me what I gotta do, bitch!" Keeja exclaimed. Kotake glared at Keeja, but decided to let the insult go for a greater importance.

"Ganondorf must be the one to kill him. He must see that the King is not worth allying with. Make him believe there is no hope in an alliance." Kotake said. "Find the King's weakness, and exploit it."

Keeja looked down, grasping her chin in thought.

"I know he wants to fuck me." She said.

"Then let him do so, but allow Ganondorf to be a witness." Kotake said. "Do what ever you must, but make sure Ganondorf hates him again."

Suddenly, Keeja's eyes opened and she slipped out of bed in a panic. She was awake, int he real world, and could hear Ganondorf's boots clomping down the hallway. She took in a deep breath, pushed her hair behind her ears, and ran out of her room.

* * *

Kotake's eyes opened slowly and she let out a sigh. She was sitting in the dark, in the Desert Colossus, surrounded by a disappearing cloud of purple smoke.

"Is it done?" Koume asked, floating above her.

"Yes, the seed has been planted." Kotake replied, taking in a deep breath.

"Whew! That was close." Koume exclaimed. "Another night with the woman and we'd have lost him!"

"Perhaps." Kotake said in a chilling calm. "But we should still be mindful of his actions."

"Keeja take the bait?" Koume asked, swooping in low and beside her sister. The ice witch turned to her twin, a smile curling upon her face.

"Easily." She remarked. "We have made a malleable tool with this one."


	126. Good Boy, Bad Girl

Keeja pushed open her door frantically. Ganondorf turned around in surprise as the wooden slab made contact with its stone surrounding in a loud clasp. Keeja's hand rested on the door, keeping it still from recoil as she stood in the hall. Her eyes were wide as she frantically looked around the hallway like a bird until she spotted the Gerudo near the end of the walkway.

"Heh." She chuckled nervously with a wide smile. "Hey... You." She said in an overly friendly tone. "How's... How... How are you?" She asked, resting her free hand on her hip in an overly done manner.

Keeja's hand left the door, allowing it to sway slightly back. She folded her arms and approached Ganondorf, who was staring at her.

"I am... Fine." Ganondorf replied cautiously. He was unsure what Keeja was up to, but he knew she was up to something.

"Uhuh, uhuh." She said, nodding her head several times. "That's good."

"Good?" Ganondorf asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, good that you're doing fine... Pal." She said, nudging Ganondorf's shoulder with her fist unexpectedly. She had no idea what she was doing, and neither did her king. Keeja's eyes grew wide as her fist made contact with his shoulder, fearful of what he might do.

Ganondorf glanced down at his shoulder, then to Keeja. His eyes expressed no anger, for he was in fact worried that Keeja had heard his words from earlier.

"... Yes. And... How are you?" He asked, not quite sure exactly how to respond. Keeja's head bobbed slightly as she had not expected this question.

"Me?! Oh I'm fine! Good! Couldn' be happier!" She said, nearly shouting.

"... Well... That is good." Ganondorf said, then glanced around before looking back at the small woman. Keeja nodded and pursed her lips, staring up at Ganondorf. There was a moment between the two Gerudo, when neither said anything. They just looked at one another, nodding. Finally Ganondorf took in a deep breath and looked at his door.

"Well, it is late." He said.

"It's so late!" Keeja agreed, shooting one hand up from her folded stance randomly.

"And I could do with rest." Ganondorf continued.

"Yes! Yes you could!" Keeja said, nodding and gesturing to Ganondorf's chamber door and smiling too wide to be natural. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed but he turned away from Keeja and opened the door.

"You should rest as well, you have had a long journey." He said.

"I... Y'know? I've had a good bit of sleep already." Keeja said. She grasped her shoulder and rotated it, stretching her muscles and tendons. "I think I'm gonna take me a little walk."

At Keeja's words, Ganondorf stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh?" He asked, his usual attitude returning.

"Yeah." Keeja said. She was turning her body so she could see the stairway at the other end of the hall. "Might do me some good."

Ganondorf rotated his body back towards Keeja, and stared down at her.

"No killing." He said bluntly.

"What?" She asked as she whipped her head back to Ganondorf. "Pff! No! No killing, of course not!"

Ganondorf kept his gaze on Keeja, not saying a word.

"... Look." Keeja said as she knew her words failed to persuade her King. "I promise I won't kill anything. You have my word as..." She paused and looked around the room. "As a Gerudo."

Ganondorf's silence remained, added only with another raise of his eyebrow.

"... What?!" Keeja shouted.

"Being a Gerudo has never stopped you before." Ganondorf said, folding his arms. "In fact, some might argue that would only explain your blood lust."

"I promise!" Keeja shouted. "Okay, if I kill someone, you can have Donaru." She said. Ganondorf folded his arms.

"Oh, how you tempt me." He said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Keeja clicked her tongue and looked down, thinking of something worthy enough to entice Ganondorf.

"How about," Ganondorf said, brushing his chin with his fingers. "You kill someone, then you will never have me."

Keeja's eyes widened as she stared up at Ganondorf.

"What? But... That would keep me from killing someone all right." She confessed. "But does that mean then... We will?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye. Ganondorf saw this and smirked.

"Kill someone, anyone, and you will never get the chance." He said before turning back around and leaving the hall and the Gerudo for his chambers. Keeja stood still, watching him as he left. Then, as he shut his door, she let out a huff.

"Well, shit." She said, looking back at the hallway. Her lips pouted slightly. "I guess I have to be a good girl, then."

Now alone in the hallway, the Gerudo was free to make her own way without prying eyes. She left the guest wing and descended the spiral staircase that led to the rest of the castle. As she reached the main floor, Keeja was not surprised to see several guards making their rounds.

She wasn't deterred from her goal, however. Gerudo were naturally larger than Hylians, but also adept at stealth. It was not hard for Keeja to recognize the guards' patterns and maneuver around them. Before long, she found herself once again alone in another hallway.

She let out a sigh, expelling the breath she had held while slipping passed the guards. She straightened her back, cringing slightly as she felt a couple cracks. Her eyes then darted across the hall. She did not know exactly what she was looking for, but she thought she'd know it when she saw it.

"Find a reason Ganondorf won't trust the king..." Keeja muttered to herself. Those were the orders given to her by the witches back home. The problem was, Keeja had little to no idea of what exactly she was looking for, let alone where to find it.

Suddenly, she heard the clamor of armor down the hall and around the corner, and Keeja realized her time was short. Her eyes stared down the hall before glancing to her left. Almost conveniently, there was a wooden door within arm's reach, staring her in the face.

Keeja glanced back down the hall. The clamor was becoming louder, and she could see an encroaching yellow light painting the walls. She pursed her lips tight and pulled the door, hiding in a new chamber until the guard had passed. However, turning away from the door, she realized it wasn't a small closet as she had expected. In fact, it was a library.

It was also nowhere near the size of the library back home. While that was a somewhat small, windowless room cluttered with shelves filled with unorganized scrolls, this room was massive. Bookshelves lined the walls, and were filled with hundreds upon hundreds of leather-bound tomes.

If any place in Hyrule Castle had the answer to her question, it would undoubtedly be here.

Though Keeja never found much use for reading before, this room was a veritable gold mine for her purpose. There was even several desks littered with books and lit candles, as if begging her to find the answer she sought. It was convenient, too convenient. The only explanation Keeja could come up with for this was divine intervention.

The Gerudo glanced up to the ceiling and put her hands together in a prayer pose. She closed her eyes and in two words gave the Goddess of the Sands all the respect and reverence Keeja could muster.

"Thanks, Babe." She said piously.

She then looked back to the desk and approached it. To her delight, all the books were about Hyrule, as she recognized the name in every one of the titles. Most revolved around Hyrue's history, which Keeja immediately assumed meant recent history. However, upon sitting down and opening the closest book, found a compendium of Hyrule's entire known history.

"Nope." She said as she read the table of contents before closing the book and tossing it aside for another. She pulled the larger book to her, thinking that of course a larger book would have what she was looking for. To her dismay, she was wrong.

"Really nope!" She exclaimed, as she read the suffix of the book, and learning that this monster of a tome was entirely about the politics of the past.

"Reading is one thing, but reading about politics?" Keeja muttered and made a gagging noise, before removing the book so far across the table that is slipped off and landed on the chair opposite her. There was a slight thud sound, which made Keeja flinch and look around the hall.

The chamber was large, and even the smallest sound sent echoes bouncing all around. Keeja also knew that since it was a large room, it was possible she was not alone. Someone could easily be behind a shelf, or above her on the second level. After all, someone had put all the books on the table, and Keeja was pretty sure there had to be some sort of caretaker who would have put them back in due time.

After a moment's silence, Keeja's eyes stopped darting around the chamber, and returned to the tome-littered desk. She let out a soft sigh and resumed her search. The next piece of literature closest to her was smaller than the last two, In fact, upon looking at it, Keeja could see only a couple pieces of paper within.

What caught Keeja's eye, however, was the ornate design on the cover. It was a leather bound tome, with golden letters and design imprinted on the cover. When she pulled the book towards her, the golden colors shifted to red.

"Hylia and the Red Lion: The Progeny..." Keeja said as she read the words aloud. "Fuck does that even mean?"

"It means the bloodline of the King and Queen of Hyrule." A voice said suddenly behind Keeja. The Gerudo yelped and threw the book in the air, before whipping around in her chair. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the one person she did not want to see, yet the only person in the castle she was looking for.

"Well, I certainly didn't think to find you here." The King said, smiling under his beard.

"I.. I c-could say the same about you!" Keeja stuttered. Her eyes danced about the chamber, attempting to find another person so she wouldn't feel quite so alone. As her eyes moved around, she glanced at the stain glass window, and the darkness outside.

"I mean, it's so late." She continued. "Shouldn't you be getting your rest... Y-your majesty?"

The King chuckled and bent over to pick up the book Keeja had thrown.

"My dear, I am often awake at this hour anyway." He said, standing back up. "Although, never have I been up at this hour so sober." He added with a chuckle.

"Right." Keeja said, keeping her eyes on the man. "Well, It's late, and I need to get some rest of my own." She said and stood from her chair.

"Lady Keeja." The King said, making her pause. "That is what you said to me earlier, do you not remember?"

During dinner earlier in the evening, Keeja had given the King that same answer when he had asked her to accompany him through the gardens. She looked down to the floor, pursing her lips and cursing in her mind.

"Yep, well... It's still true." She said. "I just... Wanted... Some light reading?" She said nervously. The King held his smile, although it was one now of formality than joy.

"I understand, Lady... Mistress Keeja." The King said. "I will bother you no longer. Please, have a pleasant night." He said before giving distance between the two and headed for the door. Keeja felt relief as the King moved from her, then her stomach fell when she realized she needed him.

"Wait!" She shouted. The King turned back around and looked at the Gerudo.

"Yes, Mistress?" He asked. Keeja was stunned. Her words left her mouth before she could even think. She didn't know what to do, nor what to say. She just knew that she needed to know the King's weaknesses. And how better to get that information than directly from the source?

There was a small awkward silence, and then Keeja laughed childishly.

"I was just thinking, you know... I'm not that tired." She said. Relying on her instincts, Keeja had always gotten her way by using her sexual tools. However, with the people she used them on before, she had always been fine with the idea of actual sex being involved. However, she had no intention of mating with the king, and it was reflected in her actions.

She raised her arm and rotated her head as if to catch and flick her hair, but since she had it all in a tight braid on the top of her head, the act was pointless and awkward.

"We could do something together..." She continued. Her body leaned against a bookshelf, but she was still not used to her full strength since the dark magic fusion by the witches, and she accidentally put enough force into the move that the entire shelf skirted across the marble floor in a loud screech.

The King didn't seem to mind, though, as his attention was more on her words than her body language. This let Keeja continue her attempts, and she drew small circles on the wood with her finger in an attempt to express her shyness, even though she was much larger in muscle than the King.

"What are you saying, Mistress Keeja?" He asked politely, unperturbed by her naturally destructive actions. Keeja looked down, hiding her face just enough to cover a devilish smirk behind her beaked nose.

"Well... Your Majesty..." She paused. When she looked back up at him, her eyes shimmered.

"If it is not too late, we could walk through the garden." She suggested and bit her lip. The King smiled and nodded.

"It's never too late to walk with you, my dear." The King said. Keeja smiled, her lips tightening across her teeth as she forced herself not to throw up at his words. However, when he held out his hand for her, she accepted it, and was surprised that it was somewhat pleasant.

Together the two left the Library and walked down the various halls toward the garden entrance. The guards they passed looked at Keeja in bewilderment, wondering how she had come from a place they were meant to guard. Their only answer was a returning gaze and smirk of a woman proud of her stealthy abilities.

The King gently brought his arm up and pulled Keeja close by his side. She gasped ever so slightly as she was forced unexpectedly closer to her enemy, but she allowed it for now. She had more important things to worry about than her ego.

"So..." She began, but a gentle pat on her arm by the King bade her not to speak until they were alone. Sure enough, they reached their destination soon, and Keeja was pleased to see no guards this time around.

"So." The King said finally, looking into Keeja's eyes and smiling kindly. Suddenly, Keeja felt uncomfortable. Not by the solitude, or the closeness she was forced into by the King, but by the situation in which she now found herself. She knew what she had to do, but now that she was here, with the King, she hesitated.

Her amber eyes glanced upward to the sky. Darkness had long since covered the land, and it was a clear night. The stars twinkled too numerous to count in the heavens, only matched by the shining of the full moon. It hung up above her, moving too slow to measure by eyesight. It beamed down at her, bathing her in its calm and cool light.

"Moon's pretty." She said.

"I'm sure it is." The King responded. "But there are more beautiful things to see."

He refused to look up to the moon. Instead, his eyes were still focused on the woman beside him. In the moon's light, Keeja's amber eyes took on a new look. There were glints of white and light blue shimmering in her irises; reflections of the pale celestial orb in the sky.

Moreover, the shadows it cast down seemed to pour over Keeja's brown skin, mixing with her tattoos in a waterfall of black. The Tattoo line running from her lower lip down her neck mingled with the shadows running along her jaw line. The King delighted The man's eyes followed the trails of ink and shadow slowly down the Gerudo's neck.

A quick glance up to Keeja's eyes made sure it was safe for the King to follow further. Keeja was still watching the sky, which gave the man the slight freedom to look further down. Taking this advantage, his eyes went right back to the Gerudo's neck, and continued their campaign.

The black bar of Keeja's tattoo slid down the front of her neck, intertwined with the shadows, and flowed down to her torso. I split suddenly at the collarbone and followed two different paths across her shoulders. The King didn't follow these, though. His eyes crept south to the two orbs of Keeja's chest. There they sat, and remained. It was only when Keeja's chest expanded did he look up.

"Liking the view?" Keeja asked with a raised eyebrow. Her gaze on the moon had ended, and looking back down, had caught the King red handed. The King returned the glance with shock and shame.

"I... I sincerely apologize." He said, bowing his head. "I took advantage of your trust and befouled it."

Keeja smirked. The reluctance she had felt instantly washed away. She remembered what she needed to procure, and just how to do it. He might be the sovereign of a foreign nation, and the enemy of her true King, but he had weaknesses. Through all the nobility and honor he expressed, he had the same needs as the lowest mongrel. In the end, the King of Hyrule was just another man.

"It's fine, babe." She said, resting her hand on her hip and jutting out her chest slightly. The pose and the words pulled the King's head back up. When his gaze rose to hers, she kept her smirk and ran her tongue along her teeth.

"Look but don't touch." She said. "Unless I give you permission to." She added with a wink. The King was unsure of what to say. He looked around, making sure they were alone, before returning his gaze upon the Gerudo.

"No one has ever called me... 'babe' before." He said.

"Like it?" Keeja asked leaning over and coming close to the King's face. There was hesitation as the man took in a deep breath and blushed as the aggressive woman came closer to him that he had ever experienced, but finally, the King nodded.

"How about we play a game, you and me." She said quietly.

"What sort of game?" The King asked, his tone matching Keeja's. The Gerudo chuckled and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. It was an act that caused the King to glance at her arm, only to be wrenched back to her eyes.

"We will walk in this garden tonight." Keeja began. "Every so often, I will ask you a question. Each question you answer truthfully, I will reward you. Each answer you answer falsely, I will punish you. I call it 'Good Boy, Bad Girl'. Do we have a deal?" She asked.

"What sort of punishment do you mean?" The King asked, his voice betraying a small bit of fear. Keejs smiled at the man, showing her sharp teeth. Her hand on his shoulder rotated on its pinky finger side, but remained on him. As the King turned to look at it, the hand flung towards him, slapping him on the cheek.

The King's head turned right hard and his eyes widened from the strike.

"Wh-what..." He paused, then asked another question. "What's the reward?"

Keeja placed the hand she had just struck the man with on the side of his head. She held it still as she leaned in. The King closed his eyes tight, fearing what she would do. Slowly, like a hungry monster, Keeja slid her long tongue out of her mouth and licked the King's cheek in the exact spot she had hit him.

"Oh! Oh my..." The King said in astonishment. When Keeja pulled back and released him, he rubbed the side of his face and looked at the woman.

"But, how will you know if I speak truth or not?" He asked. Keeja kept her smile, and gazed at the man. There were tells to be sure. She could tell by his eyes, speech patterns, and even the way he stood. However, due to her magically enhanced abilities, she could also hear his heartbeat if she focused hard enough.

"I'll just know." Was all she said.

"I must say! I knew you were more forward than most in our kingdom, but I did not expect that!" The King proclaimed loudly.

"Do you want to play, or go back to your library alone?" Keeja asked, standing back upright.

"Oh, madam..." He said and paused. "Mistress Keeja, I would be honored to play."

"Good boy." Keeja said. She motioned for the King to walk. "Now, Babe, let's walk and talk."

Following her words like a dutiful slave, the King moved beside the Gerudo and walked forward. They traversed the stone path, noting the flowers and plants under the moon's light. There was a small silence between them, before Keeja was ready to begin.

"So, how long have you been King?" She asked.

"I have been the King for over twenty years." He replied. He glanced up at Keeja, nervous about what she would do. As she glanced at him, she heard his heart racing, and there was fear in his eyes, but it was not fear of being found out.

She stopped walking, forcing him to to the same. As he looked at her, her face betrayed no emotion, making him worry all the more.

"B-but I've always had a hand in government." He admitted. Keeja raised her eyebrow, but consented. She leaned in and kissed the king roughly on his lips.

"Good boy." She said after releasing. When she pulled back, the man was so lost in the kiss that he followed her, almost falling over. His body slammed into Keeja's, but she did not move. She did, however, laugh.

"Not yet, Babe." She said, steadying the King. "Only if you win." She said.

"I apologize once again Mistre- Wait..." He paused, looking at Keeja. "What do you mean... If I win?"

"Come, let's keep going." Keeja said and walked on. The King followed and soon they were on their way again.

"So you married into royalty, then?" She asked finally.

"I did." The King replied. He looked to Keeja, expecting his reward, but she continued walking.

"Mistress Keeja." The King said, pushing his reward.

"That wasn't a question, that was an observation." She said, then stopped walking. "This is the question. Did you love your wife?"

The King was puzzled by the question, and stared at Keeja for a moment.

"Of course I did." He replied, shortly before a hand smacked his cheek again.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. Keeja just looked at him with a cold stare. The answer was right, he did not lie. Keeja knew this, but she had her own plans.

"Bad boy, lying about such a thing." She said. The King rubbed his cheek and looked away form the Gerudo.

"I did not lie! It is the truth!" He bayed.

"Tsk, tsk." Keeja said, clicking her tongue. "There you go again." She reached down to the King and tilted his head up to match her gaze.

"The rules say I should punish you again, but perhaps I should show you what happens if you tell the truth. Did you love her?" She asked again, this time, her voice was more stern. The King looked her in the eye, breathing slightly heavier.

"... I... No." He said suddenly and to a surprise to himself. Keeja grinned.

"Good. Boy." She said. She let go of his chin and grasped his hand.

"I think I will skip a reward, just to show you how serious the game is." She said. The man watched as Keeja pulled his hand to her and pressed it on her chest. There was a silence between them, but Keeja knew her point had been made as the man shuffled slightly in his robe.

Before he had the opportunity to squeeze, however, Keeja pulled his hand away.

"You may thank me now." She said.

"Th-thank you, mada... Mistress." The King said.

So easily malleable... Keeja thought.

The two walked a little ways further as Keeja thought up another question.

"You made a deal with my King. Do you plan to keep it?" She asked.

"I very much do." The King replied. "I have grown fond of Ganondorf, and I hope he has grown fond of me." The King said, then stopped walking. He grasped Keeja by the hand and pulled her to face his direction.

"I fear... No, I am proud to say that I have fallen in love with your people." He confessed. "I believe if there is a way that Hyrule can help them, then Hyrule will help them."

Once again, this was the truth, but it was not what Keeja wanted to hear. However, she could do nothing but follow the rules of her own game. She leaned forward and kissed him again. This time, however, he brought his hands to her hips and held her still. She would have pulled away, but thought that as long as he wasn't reaching for more, she would allow it.

"Good boy." She said even though the kiss lasted longer than she cared. She wiped her lip with her thumb and chuckled.

"You're well on your way to winning." She said.

"That is good!" The King said with a chuckle and a pat on his belly. "But one becomes curious, Mistress Keeja. You still have not said what the reward is for winning."

"You'll know, if you get the next question right." Keeja said, walking onward.

"And if I do not?" He asked.

"The act will be the same, but it will be more painful." Keeja said over her shoulder. "Keep up, Babe." She beckoned. The King waddled after her and kept up the pace beside the woman.

"I am ready for the next question." He said.

"Are you?" Keeja asked, stripping some confidence from the King. "Very well." She said finally and turned to the face the man.

"What is your weakness?" She asked. The King looked at her and chuckled.

"Well, I suppose it would be my big heart." He joked. Keeja rushed up and grasped him in a manner that nearly made him yelp.

"No, I think it is this!" She whispered into his ear. Her left hand was on her shoulder, while her right had plunged in his robes, latching on to the weakness of every man. Keeja held it tight in her grasp. The King froze and gurgled as pain instantly surged through his groin.

"I told you it would be painful." She said cruely in his ear. The King grunted into her own as he stiffened from the pain.

"Y-yes! You are right!" He muttered, grunting more as Keeja's grasp tightened. After a moment, she released, and the man tumbled to the ground. He dropped to his hands and knees, couching and whining as the pain endured. Keeja stood up fully, marveling at her handiwork. She was not allowed to kill him, but this was good enough for her.

"Looks like you're bowing before me, Babe." She said, resting her hand on her hip in a proud stance. The King coughed several times, and looked up at her.

"Right now, Mistress Keeja... I am." He confessed. Keeja eyes the old bearded man, and grinned.

"Good boy." She said in a stern voice. "You may stand now."

"I... Should wait a moment." The King replied. True, the pain would make it difficult to stand, but something had happened to him he had not expected. The force used against him was nothing he had ever experienced before, and it had inadvertently aroused him.

"I said, you may stand now." Keeja repeated with an even more stern voice. The King had to cough once more and when he looked back up at Keeja, he saw a serious look in her eyes only matched by Lady Impa herself.

In that moment, he fully realized that he was not in control. He wasn't a King with a servant, or noble, or even a member of Hyrule. He was just a man with an equal.

No, a superior. He was at her mercy, and she had little of it.

He let out a sigh and dropped his head, before steadying himself and standing up. Keeja watched silently as the portly man rose to his feet and clutched his wounded parts.

"Good boy." She said, the stern tone lingering on her tongue.

"Thank you, Mistress." He replied. "Shall we continue on our way?"

Keeja looked at him before tilting her head towards the path, ushering him onward. The King obeyed, and was joined by the woman as he began to walk.

They marched silently for a good bit, nearly reaching the end of the garden where the castle wall rested. There, before a small stream pushed water from the inside of the castle to the surrounding moat. There, Keeja turned to face the King and held his hand.

"All right. We're halfway through the game, Babe." She said. The King didn't respond, he just took the time to bask in the Gerudo's beauty.

"You have made it this far, and that alone deserves its own reward." She said. The King's gaze was still on her, but there was now confusion.

"For five seconds, I will allow you to touch me, wherever you want, how ever you want." She said. Keeja let go of the King's hands and outstretched her arms. "No consequences, no judgement. Just the free pass to do what you want to me for five whole seconds."

There was a silence between them. The King was unsure of what to do, or if he could even trust the Gerudo before him. She had rewarded him in ways he had never felt before, but she also knew she could hurt him just as bad. She had been good on her word, for better or worse to this point. Now she gave him free range over her.

Keeja, on the other hand, was curious to see what the man would do. They were completely alone, they had both seen to that. Right now, if she wanted to, she could kill him and no one would know. However, in this instance, the King was granted more freedom than she.

As the silence continued, Keeja began to wonder if the man before her would do anything at all. Her initial plan was to strip him of his regality, revealing the lust-hungry boar of a man she had seen every where else. But the longer he waited, the less sure Keeja was of her victory.

That thought faded though, when suddenly the man rushed the small space between them and latched onto her. His right hand curled around her form, clutching her ass tight, while his left planted itself firmly on her breast, squeezing and rubbing it with all the might a hungry old man could muster. He forced his lips upon hers as well, moaning and grunting as he fondled the Gerudo and pressed his body against hers in a crazed lust.

Keeja allowed this, and looked forward as she was manhandled. Between the sloppy kisses, she smiled. The King was just another man after all.

"Five seconds." She said as she leaned back. She had expected her warning not to be obeyed, and would have had to push the man off her. To her surprise though, the King heeded her words and removed himself. He breathed heavily as though he had been sprinting, and clutched his chest.

"My apologies, Mistress. I do not know what came over me." He said.

"Freedom." Keeja said, folding her arms. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh I did, very much so!" He replied, nodding and closing his eyes. "Thank you!"

"Good boy. Now... I offer you a choice." Keeja said, grinning suddenly. The King looked at her, listening to her words carefully. "We can end the game here and now, allowing you this victory and calling it quits here. Or..."

"Or?" The King asked impatiently. Keeja's grin widened into something far more sinister.

"We can continue, and you can try for an even greater reward." She said.

"Greater?" The King asked much like a child on their birthday. "What greater reward is there?"

Keeja said nothing with her words, but everything with her body. She simply stood in a wider stance and slid her fingers between her legs. "Do you want to continue, or no?" She asked.

"I do." The King answered, without any hesitation. Keeja kept her smirk.

"Good boy."


	127. Good Girl, Bad Boy

Keeja turned away from the King and looked back down the path they both came from. It was a decent length to go, which made the Gerudo smile. She had learned that the King of Hyrule was easily usable. All she had to do was promise sex and he could give her everything.

Hylians are just too easy...

"Come, let's head back, and see where we end up." She said and began walking. The King followed closely. Before they had walked down the path at the same speed. Now, the King walked behind his new Mistress. What center of nobility and regality he had was stripped away by his want for the Gerudo. Now, as he walked behind her, he cared little of propriety, and watched her backside sway.

Keeja knew this, and used it to her advantage. She made a point of crisscrossing her legs as she walked, as to let her ass move in a non-conventional way to seduce the King further. To both of their delights, it was working. The man's eyes were glued to her glutes with every step she took.

The trap almost worked too well, in fact.

"Are you ready for round two?" Keeja asked, but received no reply. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw the man lost in his mind, staring at her backside like a predator to their prey. Keeja had to stop walking completely, and nearly got trampled by the King, before she could pry his attention away from herself, to herself.

"Huh?" The King asked suddenly as he stopped walking. At that point he was right before the Gerudo, and had to look up at her. She was not smiling, but she was enjoying her power over him.

"I asked if you were ready for round two." She said.

"Yes, yes I am." The King said. In his haste, he assumed this was one of the questions of the game, and was ready to receive another reward. He closed his eyes and smiled at the woman. Keeja, on the other hand, took this small respite and let her true feelings be expressed, even if it was only for a passing second. As his eyes remained closed, Keeja looked down at the expecting man with little more than disgust.

"Good." She said and took a step backward, giving herself a small bit of distance from the horny Hylian.

"In your service as King..." Keeja began. The King opened his eyes, blinking a couple times as he was not expecting another question. "How many mistakes would you say you've made?"

The King tilted his head as he tried to understand Keeja's question.

"Uh, well..." He muttered. "Everyone makes mistakes in their life. I have, of course, as I'm sure you have as well."

"I'm flawless." Keeja said, folding her arms. The King raised his hand behind his head and chuckled.

"Yes, you are indeed flawless." He said jovially. "My mistake... Ah! There's another one!" He joked. However, Keeja was not amused. She was seeking information, not comedy.

"You didn't answer my question." She said, her arms dropping and forming into fists. "In the game, that's as bad as lying."

The King saw this and recognized his error. He held out his hands, asking for mercy.

"All right. All right." He said calmly. "In truth, I have always seen myself as a decent King. I have kept the peace between the realms, I have made sure to bring prosperity to all the people in my Kingdom, and I even-"

"All?" Keeja interrupted.

"..." The King looked at Keeja, being halted in the middle of his monologue. However, the gaze he cast upon her was not one of anger or annoyance, but more surprise which turned to understanding.

"All that were in my control, yes." The King said.

"So, you controlled the people, then." Keeja said.

"What? No! No!" The King said, raising his hands. "it is not like that, my dear."

"Mistress, not dear." Keeja replied coldly.

"... Mistress." The King said, nodding. "I simply meant that there were but only a few battles within my kingdom as long as I have ruled. A feat not shared by other Kings of the past."

"Hmm. So, no moments inside your control. What about the others?" Keeja asked. "Were there moments outside your control?" Keeja pressed. The King looked at her as he thought of an appropriate answer. Suddenly, however, a different thought pressed into his mind.

"Does this count as a second question?" The King asked. Keeja tilted her head at the sudden change in tone, then shrugged.

"What if it does?" She retorted.

"Well, then I would feel none too obliged to answer until the last answer is rewarded." He said folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. Though he didn't mean it, his words came arrived to Keeja's ears with a hint of arrogance. He was feeling himself an equal party once more in this game; a position Keeja could not and would not grant him.

She had to be in charge.

"Or punishment." She said, resting her hand on her hip. The King saw the action, and rethought his words.

"... Or punishment." He conceded. Keeja raised her eyebrow and smirked as her dominance was once again understood. She slowly crept up to the King, with each step, she saw fear manifesting on his face.

In Keeja's twisted, sadistic view, she relished in the man's fear. She would have gladly delivered another strike for his insolence. Seeing a self-important Hylian man, a King no less, being struck and injured aroused the Gerudo. Were she left to her own devices, she would adore abusing the King for her own pleasure.

However, she had a mission to complete, and knew that flies were gathered easier with honey than vinegar.

When she arrived at the King, she brought her arm around his neck, grasped the back of his head, and pulled it forth to her chest.

"Looks like it's reward, this time." She said. She glanced down as the man grunted against her. He was pleased, that was for sure. She could feel him rub his face against her body. By now, though it was still unpleasant for the Gerudo, she was getting used to it. After a moment, she released his head and stepped back.

"Now, you have another question to answer." Keeja said, staring at the huffing rotund man. "Were there moments outside of your control, when bad shit went down?" She asked.

The King breathed heavily, dabbing his mouth with his finger. The reward, though over quickly, yielded enough time for the man to kiss Keeja's covered bosom.

"When you say out of my control..." He spoke. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, any time there has been war or battles or general unrest," Keeja said. "What were you doing at the time?"

The King looked away for a moment. He was not ashamed to keep Keeja's gaze. Instead, he was trying to think of a time when this happened.

"I apologize, Mistress Keeja." He said finally. "That's never happened."

"Tsk, tsk." Keeja's tongue clicked as she looked at the man. In a lightning flash, her hand swiped across the King's face with enough force to make his body bend over in pain.

"I do believe that's bullshit, babe." She said, waving her hand in the air to dull what little pain she felt.

"Ow!" The man belted, shredding off his regal reservations.

"That's what happens to lying bitches, hun." Keeja said with no remorse. In truth, that action alone turned her on.

"Please then!" The King shouted. "Tell me my failings."

"Hmm, well..." Keeja said as she began to pace around the King. "There was this one time I was walkin' through the town an' was jumped by some asses with knives."

"As I remember, you dealt with them, and were rewarded in kind." The King said, still bend over and rubbing his sore face.

"Yes." Keeja said. She bent over before the King and grasped his chin roughly. She jerked his already pained head up so he was forced to look her in the eye.

"I had to deal with your problem." She said coldly. "Where were you then?"

"I... Was in the castle." The King responded. "Tending to-"

"Tending to other shit that wasn't me!" Keeja said, acting as though she was a spurned lover.

The King looked back at her. Her eyes were almost tearing up as she feigned the scorned innocent girl look. The King bought it without hesitation, and looked away in shame. Keeja suddenly let go of the man and embraced him gently. The act greatly surprised him and he went rigid until Keeja pulled away.

"What was that for? I admitted to not helping you in your time of need." He argued.

"Yeah, but you told the truth. That's the game." Keeja said with a wink. The King looked up at her, and smiled sheepishly under his beard. However, his smile faded when another though came to him.

"Was that the only time I failed you?" He asked. Keeja pulled away, looking down.

"No. There were others." She said remorsefully. This time, however, she could not tell if she was faking it or not. "There was that time we got ambushed..." She paused, looking up to the King. "By your own soldiers."

"I remember that one." The King confessed. It was a memory ingrained in his mind, as one of his oldest friends had betrayed his orders, and had eventually been killed before his eyes. In his mind, Hyrule suffered a horrific defeat that day, and at their own hands. He had successfully suppressed the shame he had felt from that day with , however, with a sober mind, he was reliving his grief.

When he wasn't looking, Keeja smirked for one moment before returning to her melancholy visage.

"Now, didn't some people die during that? I can't fully remember..." Keeja said. She knew full well what had happened. While she wasn't overly disturbed by the Gerudo casualties, she did however find extreme pleasure when King Ganondorf beheaded the Hylian general in front of the Hyrulean royal court.

Just as the King's sorrow had burned that day in his mind, the sight of joyous pain and death had done the same to Keeja.

"Yes." The King answered mournfully. Keeja glanced down at him like a hungry predator, pleased with her catch's demise. However, what he said next surprised her.

"We lost a terrific woman that day." He uttered. Keeja was taken aback.

"What?" She asked, completely broadsided.

"Malli." The King said. He looked up at Keeja, whose face hid away none of her confusion.

"... The young Gerudo warrior in your company." The King clarified.

"Huh? Oh! Right, of course!" Keeja exclaimed. She had expected him to regret the loss of his Hyrulean friend and comrade, not her sister. Even so, Keeja had cared little for Malli, and had already forgotten her name.

"I just assumed you were talkin' about sir whatever-the-fuck." Keeja said, saving herself in the King's eyes.

"General Tillian, Yes." The King said. "I do regret his actions, but they were his own. Regrettably, his actions had consequences."

"So, you don't take responsibility for him?" Keeja asked.

"I..." The King paused, then sighed. "He was my charge, yes, I do."

"And what were you doing when he slaughtered Malla." Keeja said, already forgetting Malli's name again.

"I was... In my castle." The King confessed.

"Doing what?" Keeja asked.

"I can't remember." The King replied, then he said the thing Keeja was looking for the entire evening.

"Probably drinking..." He muttered.

Keeja leaned back, a devilish raise of her eyebrow expressed her dark interest at the King's subtly spoken words.

"Drinking, you say?" She said, then shrugged. "Nothing wrong with a little drink here and there."

The King chortled.

"A little, perhaps. But I never drink just a little." He confessed. Keeja stood up straight and folded her arms, giving off the air of a stern, cold, angry beast.

"Go on." She demanded. While her outer core reflected anger, inside she couldn't be more thrilled. At last, she had found a flaw in the Hylian. If she could use this, then the King of Hyrule, and by association, Ganondorf was putty in her hands. She just needed the instruments to mold.

"I am not as regal as I appear, Mistress." The King said. "I have allowed myself to lounge about in my castle, while the world turns just outside. I feel..." He paused and sighed.

"You feel." Keeja urged calmly. The Hylian refused to meet the Gerudo's gaze. However, he smiled under his beard.

"I feel that is behind me." He said. His words made Keeja frown, but it was not the end for her mission.

"How so?" She asked, a little less cold this time.

"At the behest of my servant, the ever dutiful Lady Impa, Lord Ganondorf brought my drinking to attention." He said, then chuckled. "Though, not in the way she wanted. He took me out of the castle, out of the town, and into the wilderness. There, he taught me what it means to truly be a king."

Keeja chuckled and looked up to the castle where she assumed Ganondorf's chamber window was.

"He is one hell of a King." She said.

"Yes, he is." The Hylian before her said, pulling the Gerudo's attention back down to the gardens. "And it is by his example that I have chosen to stop drinking, completely."

"Is that so..." Keeja muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" The King asked.

"Is that so?" She repeated herself.

"Yes." The King said, standing up straight as pride filled his heart. "I am and shall be sober for the rest of my days."

"Hmm... Pity." Keeja said.

"Why is that?" The King asked.

"Well... You've been a good boy, and have won the game." Keeja said. She then took in a heavy breath, pushing out her chest for the hungry man, then sighed. "I would have given you my body completely."

The King's eyes widened to match the full moon in the sky. He had not expected to hear such words form such a beautiful creature. His heart skipped more than one beat as blood rushed through his veins, coursing southward.

"But..." Keeja pouted.

"B-but?" The King asked. His heart pounded so hard in his chest he was worried it would explode forth from his chest. Every word from Keeja's mouth dripped with ecstasy, fueling his lust.

"But... I only fuck drunk." Keeja said. She knew he wanted her, and how beautiful would it be to use sex to make him drunk? The irony was not lost on her, as most men she knew wanted to get her drunk to have sex. Now, she was doing the reverse. She almost laughed, but that would ruin the mood she was aiming for.

There was reluctance within the Hylian, however. The King looked at her fervently. He lips were silent, but his body spoke volumes. Stuttering, the King finally answered.

"I... I must... Regretfully decline, Mistress." He said shakily. "I have given my word to King Ganondorf that I would not drink again. And I am a man of my word..." He said, trailing off with a more meek demeanor than he intended. What had been meant as a noble gesture appeared to the Gerudo more kin to a mouse begging for reason to a cat.

The want was obvious, both in his eyes and his heavy breathing. Keeja swore that if the sun was out, she'd be able to see the sweat pooling on his forehead. The only struggle now was his oath he had forged with Ganondorf, but Keeja bet she could make the King break it. He just needed a little bit more incentive.

Leaning in close enough to embrace him, Keeja pressed her body against the King. Her hands took his and sensually placed them on her body. His left hand she rested on her hip, while the right she slid up to her crotch. She could feel his fingers curl up against her as his want built. She also felt something else begin pressing against her leg.

Were it any other man, she might welcome it. Were it Ganondorf, she would have nearly wept in joy.

She allowed the experience, as she could hear the man's heart beating faster and faster. His breathing was heavy and fast as well. It was clear all his blood was rushing south with great speed. He was ready to be broken. Keeja just needed to push him off the edge. Gently, she rested her cheek against the King's beard, whispering into his ear.

"You sure? Not even one glass?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"I..." The King sighed. His left hand rubbed Keeja's side, while his right stroked her inner thigh.

"Yes..." Keeja whispered. her long tongue slipped out of her mouth and flicked against the man's ear.

"I..." The King spoke again. His right hand stroked her leg a little more, exploring further along the Gerudo's body.

"Yes?" Keeja whispered once more, feeling the fall of Hyrule's leader imminent.

"I... Cannot." The King said, suddenly ceasing his advances and pulling away from the woman. His hands returned to his side and his eyes looked up at the amber eyes of Keeja. "I have given my word, and even though it might pain me, I must keep it."

Keeja stared at the man. The longer she did, the more anger began to show in her eyes. She was furious. How could a fat, old man like this refuse her? It was an insult, one she would answer with a blade. Were he anyone else, she would slaughter him. But that wasn't the mission, and even though she was enraged, she saw the victory she had won.

"Have it your way, then." She said with a shrug. "Anyway, it's late, and I gotta hit the sack." She said, brushing off any emotions felt during the evening as if the last hour hadn't happened at all. She turned from the man, who stood silent, regretting his actions.

"Night your Majesty." She said as she walked back towards the castle.

"I... I understand." The King said in a defeated tone. "Would you like an escort back to your wing?" He asked.

"Nah, I know the way." Keeja said, making great distance between them in just a few seconds.

"B-but, the guards!" The King warned, holding out his hand.

"Got passed your guards once, didn't I?" Keeja said arrogantly as she hopped up the small steps to the castle. "Sweet dreams and all." She said before disappearing into the darkness of the stone castle, leaving the Hylian behind in his garden. She had succeeded in making him feel shameful about his feelings, and conflicted about his promises. It wasn't the victory she was hoping for, but it was a major step towards it.

As she snuck through the halls once more, passing through the guards' patrols unnoticed, she could not hide the wicked smile on her face. She would break the King of Hyrule's will. Then when all was set in place, she sit by and watch Ganondorf break the King of Hyrule's back.

She could barely wait.


	128. Nothing Ventured

Impa ducked low to the ground. Her red eyes fierce on her target with murderous fire burning bright. Her lowered stature was perfectly timed, pulling her to safety just as a massive broadsword sliced through the air mere inches above her white hair. Had she moved a moment later, she would have been halved. It was only due to her incredible speed that she managed to stave off death.

Her eyes kept hard on her opponent, however, and when the blade was away, she pulled her arm close to her face, her short blade held just before her mouth, pointing it's edge at her foe. Though the immediate danger had passed, she knew the blade that swiped at her horizontally was already preparing for a vertical move. Though her enemy was larger and slower than she, Impa realized she had only a short window of opportunity.

Like a bolt of lightning, she struck forward. Her hand held tight to her blade. There was an audible gasp around her as her Sheikah steel whistled through the air towards its mark. She couldn't focus on that, though. Sounds made outside of battle could spell ruin when paid attention to. Especially when the battle is a duel.

However, the second time her sharp ears picked up the gasp, she listened. At first glance, she assumed it was the sword above her, closing in on her head as well as closing her window. However, that was not the case. Her eyes picked up last at what her ears had hinted.

Her opponent had seen her blade coming at his throat, and acted accordingly. However, his version of 'accordingly' was far from her version of 'orthodox'. He had reached out with the hand she had yet to realize was free, and grasped the full length of her blade with open and unprotected palm.

The weapon dug into the skin, that much was clear. As Impa pushed on the hilt, and he grasped it tighter, blood squeezed the the cracks between his fingers. He didn't flinch though. On the contrary, as Impa looked up at the Gerudo's face, Ganondorf was grinning.

She knew he was strong, that was evident by the build of his body alone. However, she had never met a foe she could not at least budge. She had caught him off guard once or twice, but that was in the castle, through casual encounters. This was battle, and right now, Impa was facing a completely different being than the one she had bested before.

Now, it was like wrestling a siege weapon.

Ganondorf's yellow eyes glanced away from her to scan the surroundings. The crowd's cheers and gasps around them had become hushed as they watched their champion's assault stop dead in its tracks. Even the King watched in awed silence as his friend held his bodyguard at bay. Impa, too, looked at Ganondorf with closed lips. But her gaze turned more fierce the longer her opponent focused on everything but her.

Using Ganondorf's grasp on her weapon as leverage, Impa kicked off the ground and swung on the handle of her blade. Her foe glanced down at her as the Sheikah brought her legs up around the man's waist. Her muscular legs pressed tight against the man, clamping down like the pincers of a stag beetle.

She then let go of her blade and in a swift and incredibly agile motion, bent backward and grasped the Gerudo by the ankles. Ganondorf looked down at the Sheikah, just as she pulled forward on his legs. The force was greater that he had expected, and his boots slipped right off the ground.

With a heavy heave, the Gerudo gasped as his body tilted backward. To the crowd watching, it was as like witnessing a great and mighty elm tree crash to the ground. Ganondorf even swore he heard one member of the spectators yell "Timber!"

Scanning the crowd for the brief second, he deduced by her massive smile that it was none other than Keeja. That thought lasted only for a second though as the loud and painful smack of his head hitting the ground returned the man's attention to the battle at hand.

Just before Ganondorf's body had hit the battlefield, Impa's legs released his waist and bent at the knee, allowing her to straddle her opponent with ease as his back hit dirt. Her hands let go of his ankles, and her body curled back upward. The move also granted her the fortunate boon of surprise, and in the moment, Ganondorf's grip on her weapon eased, allowing the Shiekah to remove it from his grasp entirely.

She quickly stole it away from his large hand in a move that also slashed at his already cut palm. A small amount of blood arched from her motion, splattering over the Gerudo's chin and the ground around him. However, before he could react, the edge of the small yet deadly blade pressed against his Adam's apple.

There it rested.

Impa had won the fight. The two combatants knew this. Ganondorf relented his grip on his massive sword, allowing the loud pang of heavy metal hitting rock to sound around them, signalling his defeat. The looks they shared showed both Impa's silent victory, and Ganondorf's willing defeat. However, though no one else in the crowd could see it, the two smirked at each other.

"Well done!" The King of Hyrule shouted as he stood from his seat, clapping for his champions. "Well done indeed!"

The rest of the crowd followed suite, clapping and cheering for a fight well fought. Impa and Ganondorf kept their gaze on one another for a moment, before the Shiekah blinked and relinquished any pleasure she had felt for duty and removed her blade from the Gerudo's neck.

She knelt up off the man and moved to the side, allowing him the chance to rise. She did not reach out to aid him, as both would have seen that action as more insult than mercy. Ganondorf did not need her help to stand, but he was strangely pleased with the outcome of the battle. As he stood, he looked at Impa with a continuously growing respect.

"Thank you for the spar, King Ganondorf." Impa said in her usual monotone voice as she bowed before him.

"And to you, Lady Impa." Ganondorf responded with a respectful nod. "And thank you also for the humbling defeat."

Impa looked at him void of emotion as always, though they both knew she wanted to smile.

"Yes, well fought indeed!" The King repeated as he walked up to them. He rested his hands on each of their shoulders, grasping and shaking them in joy.

"You are both incredible warriors." He said.

"Eh, I've seen better." Keeja said, walking up to Ganondorf's other side close enough to push her shoulder against his upper arm. Ganondorf glanced down at her before subtly pushing back at her with his arm. "It was fine, but not alluring enough."

"Alluring enough, Mistress?" The King asked with a pleasant yet curious smile. Ganondorf made a slight chuckle before turning his gaze to Impa. The Sheikah was watching Keeja, noting her proximity to Ganondorf but saying nothing nor revealing any emotion.

"Oh yes," Keeja continued, looking the King dead in the eyes. "Lady Impa fought beautifully and all, but Gerudo gals use a little more 'hip' in their movements." She said, thrusting her pelvis against Ganondorf's thigh. Though her body moved on her companion, her eyes never strafed away from the Hylian Lord.

"For us Gerudo, we fight with more bends and slow, sensual swaying." She said, rocking her upper half from side to side not unlike a serpent. "We keep a certain rhythm to our moves, makes the boys less focused on battle than they are our bodies. Makes it hotter, wouldn't you agree?" Keeja added, smirking and running her tongue along the inside of her cheek.

"Battle does not need to involve such gyrating." Impa replied, keeping her red stare on Keeja. The Gerudo blinked before looking at Impa with an attitude matching a high-brow debutante addressing the lower class. Impa kept her straight face, however. "Your goal is to defeat your enemy, not make love to them."

"You can't do both?" Keeja asked, glancing back at the King, then returning her amber gaze back to the Sheikah.

"We Gerudo certainly can. We have mastered the art of seduction in battle." Keeja replied.

"Seduction in battle?" The King asked, more intrigued by the Gerudo's words.

"Why, yes Your Highness." Keeja said innocently. "A man staring at my tits isn't a man staring at my sword." She said bluntly. The King inadvertently glanced down to Keeja's chest but looked back up at her face. When their eyes made contact again and Keeja smirked at him knowingly, his eyes flashed away just as fast, blushing under his white beard.

"I suppose I see the logic." Impa said calmly. "Though for most it would seem impractical."

"Oh come on, Imps!" Keeja said looking back at the Sheikah and patting her shoulder with her free hand. "Fighting brings out the woman in me!" She said, rolling her body and jutting her hips out. "Don't tell me it don't do the same for you!" She said, gesturing unashamed at Impa's crotch.

Impa didn't reply, save for cocking her head ever so slightly to the side.

"Really?" Keeja went on. "That's funny, 'cuz I know for a fact it brings the 'man' outta Ganon!" She said, pushing her shoulder against Ganondorf once again. It was sublte, but Impa noticed Keeja's hand gently resting on the Gerudo King's upper thigh. It was there only for a moment, however, before he brushed it off.

Ganondorf glanced down at Keeja, then to the King, then at last to Impa. The Sheikah had her eyes on him, and while she said no words, the subtle and slight elevation of her eyebrow spoke volumes.

"Oh? So you two  _have_...?" The King asked.

"No." Ganondorf replied, Making sure to say anything before Keeja had the opportunity to.

"No, we haven't." Keeja agreed. "But I damn sure have  _seen_  his excitement."

This time, Ganondorf pushed his body against Keejas's with enough force to dislodge his companion from his person. Keeja scoffed playfully, but accepted the motion. Her goal wasn't Ganondorf at the moment. Her eyes fell right back to the King.

"My King." Impa said suddenly. "I believe you and King Ganondorf have plans to discuss."

"What? Oh, yes! Yes we do!" The King replied with a nervous chuckle. "Ganondorf, my friend. I am afraid the time for business is upon us. Shall we to the council chambers?"

"Y-Yes, most appropriate." Ganondorf said, trying to find his professional center. "Keeja, if you will excuse us." He said and made space between himself and Keeja for the King.

"It was a pleasure as always, Mistress Keeja." The King said as he walked between the two Gerudo.

"Not yet but soon." She replied swiftly and in a muffled tone.

"Pardon?" The King asked, not hearing her words fully.

"Yes, it was Your Majesty." She said, flashing a wide smile. "And while you two have your big boy talk, I think I'll go and hit the bar." She added, glancing at the King with hungry eyes. "It's noon somewhere and mama wants to cut loose a bit. You like cutting loose, right Your Majesty?"

"I... Uh..." The King muttered.

"If you wish to find a tavern," Impa interjected. "I can show you the way."

"Thank you, Lady Impa." The King said, grateful the baton had been taken by another. "Come, Ganondorf, let us discuss our plans." He said and the two departed inside the castle.

Both Keeja and Impa watched the two men respectively as they left. Then, The red eyes of the Sheikah fell upon the Gerudo beside her.

"Mistress Keeja." She said in her usual monotone voice. "While you are free to imbibe as much alcoholic debauchery as you desire, I would be very grateful if you did not mention drinking in front of my King."

"And I'd be 'very grateful' if you'd stop humping  _my_ King. But hey, such is life." Keeja replied, still watching the door Ganondorf and the King had disappear through.

"I beg your pardon?" Impa said, her stoic voice mixed with a small bit of anger.

"Oh, begging." Keeja replied, finally glancing back at the Sheikah. "Is that what you're into?" She said then scoffed. "No wonder he likes you, submissive bitches are always easy."

Impa stared up at keeja, her red eyes piercing through the Gerudo's soul. Just as she thought, Impa saw little other than darkness.

"... The tavern is in the main square of Castle Town. Follow the path from the here to the gate and keep straight. You will find it on the left hand side of the square." Impa said with a clenched jaw. "If you will excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

Silently, the Sheikah slipped around the Gerudo and walked toward the castle.

"You know." Keeja called out behind her. "I bet I could teach you a thing or two to please him."

Impa ignored the Gerudo's words and kept walking.

"There are some special tricks Gerudo like, that only Gerudo know." Keeja persisted. "Though I doubt a Sheiky could pull them off."

Impa stopped walking right as she made it to the stairway into the castle. She paused for a moment, thinking over her actions, and pressed on, leaving Keeja alone in the field.

* * *

Zelda tapped her foot and crossed her arms as she glanced down the hall. She had been waiting for several minutes, and had grown dreadfully inpatient. She didn't see why she couldn't just leave. She knew the way, and had walked in hundreds of times before. No one had ever attacked her, and she didn't see why anyone would now.

After all, her tutor was just down the hall.

"... This is just stupid." She muttered out loud. Normally, Impa would be knocking at her door, waking her up, and forcing her to get dressed long before now. However, the Sheikah was nowhere in sight, and as per the rules, Zelda had to wait for her escort. While she did not much care for class, it was better than just standing around.

She tapped her foot louder, hoping that by some magical feat, the sound of her foot would mystically force Impa to appear. When that didn't seem to work, Zelda openly huffed.

"Fine! I can just do it myself!" She shouted and took a step. She stopped there, however, and glanced around. Now that she moved and disobeyed the rules Impa set, her guardian was sure to appear! Impa had the mystical ability of being present at the worst possible moment, so why would this moment be any different.

Yet as Zelda looked around her, the hallway remained vacant of the white-haired woman. In fact, the space was void of anyone at all. It took her a moment to notice, but Zelda's mind made the realization that she was completely alone. There were no servants bopping through the rooms. Nor were there even guards standing at their solitary posts.

Zelda's eyes narrowed as the sudden solitude confused her. She was never alone, not like this. The only time she was ever completely by herself was when she was in bed. Even then, there were always guards posted outside her room. This, this was odd.

Being a child still, the Princess's mind instantly when to the worst case scenario. Somehow, during the night, Hyrule had to have been overtaken by some unknown force. It was fast, and it was silent. Somehow, all of Hyrule had been taken while she slept.

As far as Princess Zelda knew, she was the last Hylian.

Zelda took in a deep breath, and her heart began to beat fast. She didn't quite know what to do in this situation, because she never faced this kind of situation. There was always someone present before now. No matter what drills Impa had pushed her through, Zelda was always accompanied by someone.

While she was a confidant child and sure of herself, being faced all of a sudden by true solitude was unnerving, and put her off guard. Something was off, but she didn't know if it was inherently wrong. There were no sounds of battle, no rushing of metal armor from running guards, no orders shouted in times of stress. Just, nothing.

And that's what scared her.

Zelda looked down and bit her lip in thought. Her shoe tapped the ground again, but this time it was more a nervous tick than impatience. If there truly was something going on, then she should seek it out. It was her duty as a royal princess to help where she could. Zelda knew this, as it had been taught to her over countless times by countless people including her tutors, Impa, her father and her mother.

However, faced with the possibility of danger, Zelda was frightened. She had never done anything alone before, especially something with possible risk involved, and she was reluctant now to move. Suddenly, however, an image flashed in her mind.

A boy, blond and fair, clad in green from the forest, looked at her with kindness in his warm smile and courage in his blue eyes. He inspired her, gave her the courage to fight for what was right. She clenched her fists and nodded to the imaginary visage, before turning her worried eyes to fierce fire and glancing down the hall.

"This is my home!" She said, bolstering her spirit. There was a slight hesitation, but her foot did move. Once she took her first step, the others came naturally. Step by step, the small yes brave child marched down the hallway, eyes fierce with a Goddess's wrath.

She came upon the adjoining hallway and whipped around the corner with the passion of a last-standing soldier. Her determination solidified her like a pillar of righteousness. Those who desired ill will upon her kingdom would feel her divine fury, and she held this air about her, right as she slammed her face in an even more solid thigh.

"Ugh!" Zelda shouted as her nose bent against the unforgiving wall of leg. Though her eyes closed at the moment of impact, her vision was alight with stars. She lost all sense of baring and fall to the ground. her rear bounced on the tile slightly, and she slid a foot backward.

Zelda shook her head, waving off the daze in her eyes, before looking up at what she had stuck. Her recovering eyes widened, however, as her gaze refined and took in the mammoth of a thing standing before her.

At first, the blurred color and sheer size informed her brain it was a Goron. The pain in her face from the thickness of the leg nigh confirmed that. However, as her vision coalesced into a perfect image, the red hair atop the creatures head granted her another conclusion.

It was a Gerudo, Zelda was sure of that. The size and girth rivaled that of Ganondorf. The two lumps on the beast's chest, however, informed her otherwise, as did the gnarled face. No, this wasn't Ganondorf, this was worse.

The Gerudo's yellow eyes focused in on Zelda, who felt now more like a meal to the woman-ogre than a person. Her wide, blunt nose sniffed once and her large lips curled up in thought.

"Ya'alright, Kid?" The Gerudo asked with a gruff voice that just bordered the very outermost rim of feminine. There was little kindness to it, at least, none that Zelda could mine from the woman's rugged exterior.

"Yes." Zelda replied. She closed one eye as she pushed herself back up to her feet. "I'm fine."

"Okay." The Gerudo said with a small nod before walking around the Princess and continued on her way.

"Wait!" Zelda yelled as she whipped around. To her slight surprise, the monster actually obeyed her, and halted.

"Yeah?" It asked, turning back to the small Hylian. Zelda closed her mouth, not knowing what to say next. She hadn't thought it through, and was just as surprised as the Gerudo at her words. She didn't actually expected the thing to listen to her, and now she was on the spot.

"Yeah?" It asked again, this time with shrinking patience.

"Uh..." Zelda stammered. She had no idea what to say. The Gerudo saw this, but instead of pushing the girl again, simply turned fully to face her.

"I... Don't..." Zelda said, looking down. She closed her eyes, and again saw the smiling face of the fairy boy. She took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with air and her heart with courage, and looked up at the Gerudo again.

"I don't know where everyone is." She said in a calm tone. The Gerudo looked at the wall and gestured with her head towards it.

"They're all outside watchin' a brawl." She replied.

"A brawl?" Zelda asked, confused. "Are we at war? Who's fighting us?" The Gerudo woman's head pulled back and her already gnarled face contorted into a further horrifying guise as confusion reared it's, in this case ugly, face.

"War? There's no war." She said. "Ganondorf and that Imp woman are fighting."

"I-Impa and Ganondorf?!" Zelda asked in shock. She looked down again. "She must have figured it out..." She muttered. Suddenly, though, she pursed her lips tight, hoping the monster before her didn't hear her. Zelda shot her head up again.

"Why are they fighting?" She asked. Zelda was shocked, however, when the ogre rolled her eyes.

"Like always, Pipsqueak was runnin' his mouth durin' breakfast. Your bi- Lady Imps had enough, an' challenged him to a fight to see who was better." She explained. "E'ryone, includin' the old man, went outside to watch 'em beat the shit outta each other."

"... Oh." Zelda said. "So, everything is all right?" She asked.

"Sure." The Gerudo said with a shrug. "You good now?" She asked.

"Am... I good?" Zelda repeated. The Gerudo looked down at her with a slight bit of annoyance in her eyes.

"Can I leave now?" The Gerudo asked.

"Oh, Uh..." Zelda stammered, then looked down. "I... Don't think you're allowed here..." She said meekly.

There was a small silence, causing Zelda to look back up at the Gerudo. The woman-thing wasn't saying anything, just staring at her.

"Yeah, well..." It said. "No one was around. Lost my way I guess."

"O-oh." Zelda said, and looked back down the hallway she was intending to patrol. "Well, this place is restricted to the Royal Family... So..." She paused and looked back at the Gerudo Beast. "I could escort you back to the main area, if you'd like."

There was another pause. The Gerudo looked at Zelda, her thick lips rolling as she thought. After a moment, she finally responded with a shrug, and walked toward the Hylian.

"Fair 'nough, kid. Lead the way." She said. Zelda nodded and held her hand out for her, though immediately regretting the action. To her surprise, the ogre took her hand casually and held it much gentler than she had expected. The mammoth of a woman also slowed her pace down to match the little girl's.

"What's your name, miss?" Zelda asked, as she realized she had seen this Gerudo before, but never spoke with her.

"Donaru." The Gerudo said. "Yours?" She asked.

It was then that Zelda realized the Gerudo had no idea who she was talking to, and likely did get lost on her way back to her chambers.

"Uhm, Zelda." She answered. "Princess Zelda." She said, a little more courage in her heart.

"Pr-Ooh!" Donaru said and pulled her hand from the child quickly. Zelda looked back at the woman, surprised by her action.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked. Donaru looked at her, thoughts racing behind her eyes.

"I just... Didn't mean to bother ya." The Gerudo said. "I can find my own way back." She added and attempted to walk away. However, Zelda's quick reaction was to grasp the Gerudo's hand. She succeeded, and forced the woman to pause. When she looked back at the Hylian, Zelda was smiling.

"It's no bother. You are a guest here, and it would be the least I could do for a guest in my home." Zelda replied. Donaru tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"S'pose I can't argue with that. All right Kid... Princess... Lead the way." Donaru said. The Princess smiled wider and lead the Gerudo down the hall.


	129. All's Fair

"So, why didn't you watch the fight?" Zelda asked. She was a little calmer, now that she knew everything was all right. She looked up at the Gerudo beside her, who was looking forward.

"Eh." Donaru grunted with a shrug. "You see Pipsqueak fight once, you've seen it enough." She replied.

"Pipsqueak?" Zelda asked.

"Ganondorf." Donaru answered. Zelda looked away from the Gerudo, and bit her lips as she tried not to let loose a giggle.

"You call King Ganondorf Pipsqueak?" She asked.

"What else should I call him?" Donaru asked in a rugged tone.

"King?" Zelda responded.

"Eh." Donaru grunted again. "Don't have the same ring to it."

Zelda couldn't find a decent argue to that one. So, she simply nodded. Then her brow furrowed as a thought popped in her head. Inquisitively, she looked back up at the Gerudo.

"But, Donaru..." She said. Donaru didn't say anything, only looked down at the child.

"Ganondorf's taller than you." Zelda finished.

"Wasn't always." Donaru replied.

"How long have you known him?" Zelda curiously asked.

"Just about all my life." Donaru said before looking down at the girl. "Since we was your age."

"Woah, wait!" Zelda shouted. She pulled her hand free from Donaru's and took a step back. Donaru didn't resist, merely watched the child. "You mean you grew up with King Ganondorf?!"

"Well, there were a couple others, but yeah, he was there." Donaru answered.

"What was he like?" Zelda asked.

"He was shorter." Donaru replied, the edge of her thick lips curling upwards from her dry wit. Zelda closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I mean... What was he like?" Zelda asked.

"Annoying, full of himself, so, basically just a' full a' shit-" She paused suddenly, closing her lips tight and looking at Zelda, realizing her language most likely wasn't suited for the present company. However, the curiosity in the Hylian girl's large blue eyes told her language didn't matter, knowledge did.

"Uh-huh?" Zelda asked, begging for more.

"He knew he was gonna be a King as a kid." Donaru went on. "All the older sisters did shit for him, 'cuz he was special. Made him a snot. Havin' people serve the whims of a kid don't make her a good adult."

Zelda glanced up at the Gerudo, and noted the scowl on her face.

"You think so?" She asked.

"'Course, dotin' on kids makes them grow up without appreciatin' how hard livin' is." Donaru said. Suddenly, realization dawned on her and she looked down at Zelda; a child who was the most honored child in the land.

"For Gerudo, at least. I can't say shit 'bout Hylians." She said. Zelda looked away from the Gerudo as her mind wandered.

"Really..." Zelda said. Her eyes darted to the floor as her mind was flooded with ideas. "Was he mean, at my age?"

"Nah, but the teach' shoulda' been meaner to him." Donaru said. "Just a runt thinkin' himself special is all. Let others do his shit for him. Pipsqueak needed a good beatin' more than once."

"Meaner?" Zelda asked, wanting clarification. She didn't understand that anyone ever needed to be mean. To her, anyone acting mean did so because they were bad.

Donaru's eyes narrowed as she looked at the girl, but not out of anger.

"I forget you people don't have to deal with shit." She said, puzzling Zelda even more. Donaru glanced down both ways of the hall, making sure no one was around. When she was satisfied in their solitude, she knelt down beside the girl so they could be more eye-to-eye.

"We was raised to fight, see? All Gerudo are taught how to defend themselves before anythin' else." Donaru said. She pulled her arm in front of her and flexed before Zelda, showing off her muscles as well as her scars.

"We learn to use these..." She paused then pointed at her head. "Before we learn to use these."

"... I see." Zelda said, though she was still confused as to why anyone would have to be mean.

"That means, kid, we learn how to survive in the wild, before we can be all proper like you." Donaru explained. The still blank look on Zelda's face made Donaru's head drop as she let out a sigh.

"Kid... Ya gotta be mean to survive." She said plainly.

"Oooh..." Zelda said finally, then dropped Donaru's hopes again. "... I don't get it."

"... All right. You're hungry." Donaru said. "You got no food. You see a hare in the distance. You got no one around to get it for ya. What you do?"

"Um..." Zelda hesitated. "You... Hunt the hare?"

"Yes. Gotta get your hands dirty" Donaru said. Once again, the vacant expression on Zelda's face requested a more blunt answer.

"Ya gotta kill it, kid." Donaru said. Zelda looked away, a small frown on her face as realization dawned.

"Oh... I see now. You have to be mean, to survive." She said.

"Yeah, and when Pipsqueak was a kid like you, he didn't have that mean in him. It needed to be beat in him." Donaru said and balled her fist. "Otherwise, ain't gonna become a good 'nough King."

Zelda saw Donaru's action, and took a step back. Just as she did, Donaru's hand relax.

"Don't worry kid, I ain't gonna hurt ya." She said in a strangely calmer tone that befit a woman of her stature. Zelda looked up at her to see a small smile.

"No need beatin' ya, you're a good kid." Donaru said. Something in the way she spoke made Zelda smile. Though very rough on the outside, this was a good Gerudo inside.

"Well, thank you very much for the lesson, and the lack of violence." Zelda said with a small bow and a cheerful smile. "So, were you the one who gave a... Beating, to Ganondorf."

Donaru chuckled and nodded.

"I sure as hell tried." Donaru said. "Proved to have more bite than I expected." She placed a hand on her side, remembering the fight she had with Ganondorf in her youth. He had struck her at her side, and though he never found out, inadvertently cracked a rib.

"He beat you?" Zelda asked.

"No." Donaru said chuckling more. "He beat the shit outta me."

"Why are you laughing?" Zelda asked. "Didn't that make you angry?"

"Oh yeah, it pissed me off." Donaru said. "But, lookin' back at it, I wanted to make him strong enough to be a King. Turns out, he already was." She said, looking out the window.

"Still a Pipsqueak, though." Donaru spoke after a moment, looking back at Zelda and smiling. The Hylian returned the look, feeling a strange bond between herself and the giant before her.

"Princess." Another voice spoke out suddenly, causing both woman and girl to look shocked down the hall.

Impa stood still in the middle of the chamber a few feet away from the two. Her legs were together, and she held her arms in front of her chest; her left hand cupping her right elbow.

"You are not where you are supposed to be." She said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Impa." Zelda said. She cupped her hands in front of her and bowed her head. "I was waiting for you to take me to my tutor when-"

"Why did you leave your chambers unaccompanied?" Impa interrupted. Zelda looked up at the Sheikah.

"I... I..." She stammered.

"She didn't see anyone around an' figured somethin' happened." Donaru said as she stood up to her full height. Impa looked then from Zelda to Donaru, red eyes piercing her soul.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked. "These halls are prohibited from guests."

"Lost my way." Donaru said, folding her arms. "The kid found me and was leadin' me back to my area."

Impa's eyes narrowed only slightly as she began to walk closer.

"That is very kind of you, Princess, but it is dangerous to be alone with anyone not part of the royal court." Impa said. "I trust you can make your way back?" She asked to Donaru. The Gerudo glanced back down the hall they were originally walking down.

"Yeah, think I can figure it out." She said. before turning her back on the Sheikah and heading down the hallway. "See ya around, kid."

"Nice meeting you, Lady Donaru." Zelda said with a wave.

"Come, Princess, you have classes to attend." Impa said, holding out her hand. Zelda took it and began walking with her new companion back the way she came.

"So, I heard you and Ganondorf fought." She said, her words echoing through the hall.

"Yes." Impa replied calmly.

"Beat the shit out of him?" Zelda asked innocently.

Impa halted and her eyebrows rose completely as shock temporarily removed her of her dutiful monotony.

"What did you just say?!" She exclaimed. Down the hall, Donaru smirked.

"Yeah, she's a good kid..." She muttered to herself.

"Here." Ganondorf said, placing his finger on the newly inked stretch of parchment. Beneath his fingerprint was a heavily worked spot on the paper, forming the design of a small mountain.

"This is where we mine the gems that make up our jewelry." Ganondorf continued. "It is one of the largest known mineral deposits in the desert. If the Gorons seek good... Rocks, then this would be a prime location to mine."

"Do you know how deep the mine is?" The King asked, examining the map and the small mountain his companion had pointed out. Ganondorf shook his head.

"I personally have never examined it. However, we have been using it for generations to mine these in particular." He said, pointing to the gem molded in the diadem on his forehead. "Surely the rocks surrounding the gems would be a suitable food source for the Gorons."

"Perhaps... Perhaps..." The King said unconvincingly. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man.

"Your Majesty... Do you know which rocks they eat, and which they do not?" He asked. The King rubbed his beard before glancing up at the Gerudo.

"Haven't the foggiest, I'm afraid." He replied. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the map.

"That makes two of us." He confessed.

"It... Should be good for them. Right?" The King asked.

"I would assume." Ganondorf replied with a shrug. Then the two men glanced at each other and chuckled.

"We're not doing too well, are we?" The King asked.

"No, not as much as I would like." Ganondorf agreed.

"Perhaps we could ask the Gorons what they need." The King said.

"Have you received any word from them since my visit?" Ganondorf asked.

"No, no I haven't." The Kind answered. "They are a stubborn people, Lord Ganondorf. And if they feel they think can handle a problem on their own, they will only handle it on their own."

"I can respect that." Ganondorf said. That had been his way all his life. If he could do something on his own, he would.

"As can I, but..." The King said with another chuckle. "It doesn't exactly help us right now. Does it?"

"No." Ganondorf said, smirking. "It does not."

"Let's face it. Without a Goron's perspective, we are stuck between a rock and a hard place." The King said.

"Yes, that we-" Ganondorf paused and looked at the King. The twinkle in the older man's eye expressed his pleasure with himself as the pun landed. Ganondorf glared at him and took in a deep breath, burying the anger that suddenly appeared in his chest.

"Really?" Ganondorf asked, annoyed. The King's only response was a shrug.

"Still, if this is the richest mine you have for minerals, than surely it should contain what they need." The King said as he glanced down at the map.

"It is the largest known." Ganondorf corrected. "Whether or not it is the richest mine is unknown."

"What do you mean?" The King asked, looking away from the map to the Gerudo once more. Ganondorf's eyes scanned the map, as did his hands.

"These lands are ancient, Majesty. There are hundreds upon thousands of years buried under a sea of sand." He said, pausing as his eyes fell on the mapped out desert. "Who truly knows what lies beneath the wave-like sands of time..."

The King of Hyrule stared at the large man beside him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Aaalright." He said, slightly confused at Ganondorf's demeanor. The Gerudo was staring into the map, as if searching for something he could not see. After a moment, though, Ganondorf blinked and shook his head, returning from whatever deep place his mind had taken him.

"What I mean is there could be many untapped mineral deposits beneath the sand, just waiting to be discovered." Ganondorf said.

"Ah! I understand now." The King said. "But would you and your people allow that?"

"Hmm?" Ganondorf asked, looking at the king. "Would we allow that?"

"This is your land." The King said, gesturing to the entire map. "I am sure you find the desert sacred. Would your people allow us to just dig it up?"

Ganondorf straightened up to his full height from the table and looked down at the King.

"The sands are sacred to us, in a way." He replied. "They test our resolve and our abilities to withstand great and terrible pain. It is the final trial for all Gerudo; die under the sun, or be forged by fire. They make us stronger than we were, and by so through pain mold us into true survivors. But..."

He paused, glancing at the map.

"The sands also rob us of our history. So much potential knowledge could be buried beneath the sands, and I would see that knowledge restored." He said, then looked to the King with a serious stare in his amber eyes.

"The minerals are yours to do with as you please, anything else would belong to the Gerudo." He stated. The King nodded.

"Of course, Ganondorf." He replied.

"Then you have my and my people's permission to excavate as you see fit." Ganondorf said. The King's smile expressed his understanding.

"Thank you, King Ganondorf. You are a good man." He said. Ganondorf glanced away at his statement.

Others would disagree...

"What of this spot, here?" The King asked suddenly. When Ganondorf looked at the map, he saw the King's large finger placed on a column of rock near the southern corner of the known desert. Though to the King it was merely a spot on the map, to Ganondorf it was a place more important than even the Gerudo Fortress.

The Desert Colossus.

"A formation like that would most likely have an excellent supply of minerals, don't you think?" The King asked.

"No." Ganondorf said bluntly. "Absolutely not."

The sudden harshness in Ganondorf's changed tone surprised the King, and he looked up at his companion curiously.

"I apologize." Ganondorf said. "But that place is strictly off limits to outsiders. No one may enter its territory without my permission, and I apologize again, your majesty, but I will be granting no one that privilege."

The King stared up at the Ganondorf, silent for a moment as he processed the Gerudo's words. Then, silently, he nodded.

"Very well. That site is off limits." He said.

"I thank you for your understanding." Ganondorf said. "Any other place is open to you and your own, except there."

"That is fair. Although..." The King paused. "Would it also be fair to ask why?"

Ganondorf took in a deep breath as his heart pounded in his chest. He glanced back once again to the map, staring down the Colossus. It was the heart of his operations. It was where he trained in his dark magic. Anyone with even a sliver of a skill in magic would sense the darkness within its halls the moment they stepped inside.

If the King or any of his people discovered the true power Ganondorf had accumulated within those stone walls, all his plans would be ruined. Luckily, there was another reason to call upon why it was a forbidden zone.

"That is a very sacred and spiritual place among the Gerudo. Only the most worthy Gerudo are allowed within its halls. To have an outsider step foot within our temple would be seen as sacrilege to our Goddess." Ganondorf explained, folding his arms.

"My, I never took you for the spiritual type." The King said. Ganondorf looked at him with a queer expression on his face.

"Not that there is a problem with it." The King clarified, holding up his hands. "You just seemed more... Of the earth."

Ganondorf said nothing. He would have been menacing, had he not lifted the ends if his mouth with an eyebrow.

"What I mean is..." The King paused, looking for the right words. He was struggling. His mouth opened and his head tilted to the side as the thought of the most diplomatic approach. Though try as he might, his mind just could not find the right words.

Ganondorf stood still, enjoying the torture his companion was putting himself through. Finally though he had had his fill of petty pleasure. To the King's great relief, the Gerudo King came to the rescue.

"Yes, I do seem as though I believe in myself above the Goddesses, but we Gerudo are forged to appear that way." He said. "In truth, we are a highly religious people, worshiping our own Goddess with the utmost zeal. As King, I am among the most zealous of followers." He said, though on his tongue it tasted a lie.

The King sighed and smiled, though, hearing Ganondorf's explanation.

"Ah!" He said. "I understand." Then he chuckled. "Though, I have to say, I have never seen a priest in such battle-ready attire." He joked.

"Our Goddess is one of both peace and war." Ganondorf said. "I am merely following both teachings at once."

"Oh?" The King asked.

"I am here, discussing peace." Ganondorf said, then placed his hand upon the hilt of the dagger bound to his thigh. "Yet also ready for war."

The King glanced down to the blade then back up to the man's eyes.

"Huh, funny, I never noticed that before." He said.

"Then so far it has served its purpose. It only needs to be visible when it is necessary." Ganondorf said. With that, the two men looked back at the map, studying the desert's layout.

"You know, technically..." The King said. "You're not supposed to be armed here."

"Try to take it from me, then." Ganondorf replied. The two men glanced at each other, smirked, and chuckled.

"That's all right, King Ganondorf. I get the... Point." The king said. Ganondorf glanced at the man and rested his hand on the hilt of the dagger.

"You are really asking for it, you know." He jested with a smirk.

The sun journeyed through the sky, changing morning to noon, noon to evening, and eventually, evening to night. As it completed its sojourn, and relinquished the night sky to its cooler companion, the world below settled down. Shop merchants closed their stores and stalls, families returned to their homes, and the small furry denizens of the night revealed themselves for the first time in hours, all was quiet.

"What?! Aww c'mon, man! Juss' one leeeeee'l shot more!" Keeja shouted.

"I'm sorry lady." The bartender said as he closed the door. "It's closin' time."

"Ssh, ssh... I know." Keeja said, her eyes half open. "But I juss' need one more drinky."

The Bartender didn't respond. The only answer the Gerudo received was the click of a lock on the other side of the door. She was alone now, standing in the alley, pressing her hands on the bar door as if it were a lover.

"I'll be back for you.." She whispers into the wood paneling of the bar door, though she was speaking to the bottles of alcohol within the bar.

With a drunken slouch, Keeja slid from the door and began walking down the cobblestone alleyway towards the castle. It was in the earliest hours of the morning, when only small dogs and slightly nefarious people were about, but those possible threats didn't even enter the Gerudo's addled mind.

Her feet criss-crossed more that once as she made her way up through the square. The fountain had calmed down with the rest of the town. So when she reached it, Keeja was easily able to see her reflection in the still waters in its base.

"Hmm, hey you." She said lazily. "Come 'ere oft'n?" She asked to her reflection, then gasped.

"Who me? Why... Yiss I do." She said, answering herself.

"What'sss a good lookin' place like you doin' in a G'roodoo like this?" She asked, smiling and bouncing her eyebrows just above her eyes which opened at different times.

"Oh, you know," She flirted hautily, brushing her face and flittering her eyelashes. "Havin' a good ol' time." She said. out loud.

"Mmm..." She muttered and glanced hard at herself. "Wannuh come home wiff' me?"

"Oh you're so bad... Uhkay sexy..." She muttered and leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, right before her lips touched the still waters, her back arched and she wretched as the regurgitated a good amount of alcohol and mulched food into the fountain.

"Woo!" She exclaimed, leaning back up. "I feel s'mush better!" She sighed with content and looked back into the now murky pool.

"Waz it good for you?" She asked and chuckled before wobbling onward toward the castle. As she approached the gate to the main area, however, she was greeted by a closed pathway and crossed spears.

"No visitors during night hours unless on emergent business." A guard said coldly. Keeja leaned backwards, so much so that she had to take a step backward in order not to lose her footing.

"R... R... Randy, c'mon." She said. "We've done thissshhit like... amuch'a times. Juss' lemme in."

"My name is Ranolph, and no visitors are allowed unless it is urgent." The guard replied, more than slightly annoyed. They had done this dance several times before.

"Well," Keeja said. "I urgenly needa go to bed. So..." She paused, waving her hand back and forth. "Move aside boys."

As she stepped closer, the two guards in front of the gate held their spears firm in front f the closed iron bars.

"No admittance after night. Find somewhere else to sleep, Desert ra..." Ranolph paused and twisted his tongue behind his pursed lips. "... Gerudo."

"Thass' stupid." keeja groaned.

"That's the law." Ranolph replied.

"Y'know what else isshtupit?" Keeja asked. Her back hunched forward and she chuckled. "You're fuckin' name."

"E-Excuse me?" Ranolph asked, surprisingly offended at the drunken woman's statement.

"I sssaid you're name's stupid!" Keeja shouted. "Ranolph? Rannn-olff?! Sounds like thur should be a 'D' in there somewhere, but doesn't... Heh, see? Stupid."

Ranolph stared at the woman, only changing his gaze to his left as the other guard couldn't help but chuckle.

"I will have you know my name is respected and said with pride!" Ranolph boasted. "Your name, 'Mistress Keeja' sounds more like Desert Rat slang for that filthy thing between your legs!"

"Psh!" Keeja scoffed and grasped her crotch above her clothing. "This filthy thing ge'ss more action than your missin' d-name prolly does!" She said and chuckled as she pointed then to the Hylian. "Sayin' my name's prolly the closes' you've ever even been t-gettin' some!"

Ranolph bit his lip in anger as the guard next to him struggled harder to maintain his composer. He took in a sharp breath and pulled his spear away from the gate, ready to use it on the inebriated woman.

"Trouble?" A voice spoke out suddenly, forcing all three people to glance at the gate. Behind the metal bars stood Impa. She looked to the other guard and nodded her head. Instinctively, he lowered his own spear and pulled the lever to the gate, allowing it to open for her.

"Lady Impa!" Ranolph said. "I have told this person time and time again that we cannot open the gates after nightfall. It's the law!"

"It is." Impa said calmly. "However, she is a guest of the King's. He would be ashamed if his guest was forced to find other lodgings, even at this hour."

"But..." Ranolph grunted. "She can't just come and go as she pleases! Who knows..." He paused and lowered his voice. "Who knows what her true motives are?"

"Ya heard th'lady." Keeja said. "The King likes ma' filthy Deasert Rat Keej'. Lemme in."

Impa glanced at Keeja before looking back to Ranolph. The Gerudo had been oddly silent throughout the conversation, wobbling back and forth like a wilting plant in the wind.

"I do not suppose she could pose much of a threat in this state." Impa said. "But I would be happy to offer my services as a guide back to her quarters."

"I cin make mah own whay back, think you." Keeja slurred.

"I do not doubt that." Impa said in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. "But with me no one will bar your way."

Keeja's back arched as she stood more upright. Her eyebrow raised as her addled brain muddled through the idea.

"I s'pose y'have a point." She said. "Fine, fine..." She paused for a hiccup and a smile. "Take me t'bed, babes."

With a silent nod, Impa waited for Keeja to approach her, then the led the Gerudo up through the gate and up the road. As they passed though the gate, Impa heard Ranolph click his tongue at Keeja in disapproval. As they walked into the open valley before the castle, Keeja let out a sigh.

"Whew, I hate tha' prick." She said.

"Yes, he doesn't seem to enjoy you that much, either." Impa agreed.

"Eh, prolly juss' needs some good ol'..." Keeja paused and made a sexual gesture with her fingers, albeit sloppily. Impa made no reply.

"Ya didn' have ta come to mi'rescue, ya know." Keeja slurred. "I coulda handled i' juss' fhine."

"I am sure you could have." Impa said. Suddenly, Keeja stopped in her tracks and looked at the Sheikah.

"Y'don't belive me?" She asked with an offended tone. Impa walked a little further before stopping, However, she refused to turn and look at the drunk Gerudo.

"I believe you could have easily won the fight." She answered. "But I know how it would have ended, and I would rather not lose a decent soldier over a small squabble."

"Ah!" Keeja exclaimed. "So you rilly came to his rescue!"

"If that is how you want to see it." Impa replied. "Come, let's get you inside."

"Did you protec him 'cuz you loooove him?" Keeja asked, then chuckled. her body doubled over and she wiped some saliva from her lips. "My my, you ssshhure get aroun'! Don' worry sweet cheeks. I won't tell Ganny-gan. An'... An' when I say 'Sweet cheeks'..." Keeja paused and bit her lip as she glanced down at Impa's backside.

The sound Keeja made as she sucked in air from biting her lip caused Impa to close her eyes and take in a breath.

"It has nothing to do with love, or King Ganondorf." She said.

"No? I betchya Ganon wouln't be t'thrilled you wantin' another boy." Keeja pressed. "He's a touchy one, that Ganon." Suddenly, she paused then scoffed. "SShh! You cin't call him that!" She chuckled. "He don' like it."

Impa closed her lips, letting the drunkard speak her piece.

"He'll be 'Specilly grumpy if he finds out ya thirsty for a Hyllin! Super s'pecially one named Rannnn-olph..." She paused to hiccup. "Stupid name."

Impa sighed.

"Mistress Keeja." She said, finally turning around to look at the Gerudo. "I understand your feelings regarding my involvement with your king. I understand you wish to be with him. Were there a way to please you and put your mind at ease, I would. However-"

"Ya can't do shit about it." Keeja interrupted. "'Sides, iss' not like I can't get him back an'time I want."

"Oh?" Impa asked. She was not truly listening to Keeja's slurred words with intent, merely humoring her.

"Oh yeah! Lik I said earlier..." Keeja continued with a sly smile. "We Goodo got the moooooves!" She said, thrusting the air. Impa looked at the Gerudo and tilted her head.

"So I see." She said in a placating manner.

"Psh, I'd really show ya, if you weren' alwis 'on duty'." Keeja said, making air quotations with her fingers. To her surprise, Impa shrugged.

"Actually, I am off duty." She said calmly. Her attitude switched, allowing emotion to show on her face. She had had enough of Keeja's side remarks and back handed ways. For some reason or another, Impa felt the urge to put the Gerudo in her place.

"I was just on an evening stroll when I saw you." She said. "I thought you could simply use an escort."

"Uh-huh." Keeja grunted, not believing Impa's words. "An' why would ya be out here so late?"

"Well, to be honest..." Impa spoke. She scanned the area, an noted there was no one in sight of the two, not even the guards. Her arms folded and her red lips curled up just slightly as she looked back at Keeja. "I really needed to stretch my legs, after Ganondorf's visit to my chambers."

All joy in Keeja's face vanished. She stopped swaying and stood still. Her jaw clenched and her eyes widened as her intoxication was assaulted by harsh reality.

"I needed a good walk to relieve the tension he put on me. You know how vigorous he can be. Oh, wait!" She said, gasping lightly and holding her hand in front of her red lips.

"No, you don't."

"Fuck you." Keeja said suddenly. Impa shrugged and stood her ground.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am very tired after my last session. Unfortunately I will not be prepared until tomorrow." Impa replied. "But of you would like, I am free to learn about your Gerudo seduction. I am sure King Ganondorf would be most pleased."

"Y'know what, bitch? Fffine!" Keeja shouted and held out her hands in a martial stance. "I been whaitin' fo' a chance t'beat the sssshhit outta ya."

Impa nodded and stood still.

"I am waiting." She said. Keeja growled then rushed in.

"This'n we call 'killin' a bitch!'" Keeja shouted as she ran for Impa's throat. When she was close enough, she thrust her hands out for the Shiekah.

She missed.

Impa tilted her body just enough to dodge both hands. her face became emotionless again, and she stared down the enraged Gerudo with her penetrating red gaze. Keeja's eyes popped up to the Sheikah, and regret reared its ugly face.

With lightning fast speed, Impa reeled around the Gerudo and brought her left arm around her waist. Her hand cupped Keeja's firm belly and pulled back. All of the Gerudo's forward momentum halted instantly and she gasped as she was pulled backwards.

"Wooooah!" Keeja shouted in surprise. Her back arched and her head flung back with wide eyes as Impa dipped her. She looked up at her opponent with the surprise of a young kitten, while Impa looked at her with an emotionless face. The Sheikah held her still then, staring in her eyes.

"Whaaat th'fuck?" Keeja said as Impa reached up with her right hand and brushed Keeja's cheek gently.

"Not enough for you?" Impa asked. Keeja's head pushed backward as Impa slowly brought hers closer.

"Very well... Sweet Cheeks... How about this?" Impa whispered and closed her eyes as her lips met with Keeja's.

Keeja's eyes grew wider as contact was made.

It was a good kiss.

Keeja closed her eyes and let herself go. She moaned and let her body relax. There was something to Impa that excited the drunk Gerudo, and she was fully willing to go the distance right there on the ground. Her right hand trailed up the Shiekah's back and tugged at the straps of her armor.

"Ready?" Impa asked as she broke from the kiss. Her voice was soft, sultry, and sexy. Keeja bit her lip and tightened her legs.

"Fhuck yeah I am..." She exhaled and closed her eyes.

"You're not too drunk to continue?" Impa asked sweetly. Her right hand moving up Keeja's chest. The Gerudo moaned and tilted her head back, exposing her neck.

"Never too drunk for a good fuckin'." She said.

"Good." Impa said, her voice returning to normal. "Then you are sober enough to make your way back alone." She said.

"What?" Keeja asked, opening her eyes. Suddenly, Impa let her go and she grunted as her back hit the ground. Impa stood up and rotated her shoulders.

"Thank you for the lesson in seduction, but I think I am adequate as I already am." Impa said with a bow before turning around and walking to the castle, leaving Keeja on the ground, eyes wide.

Keeja groaned with a shaky voice. Her face was hot, her chest rose and fell, and her legs were quivering.

"FFFHHUUCK ME..."


End file.
